Dancing With Tears In My Eyes
by wrong.perfection
Summary: Torn between the one she can't have and the one who won't leave her alone, Jay struggles to find her place in Mystic Falls especially when her past comes back to bite her - Literally.
1. Home Sweet Hell

_**Chapter 1 – Home Sweet Hell**_

I groaned in annoyance when I saw another sign that had the word Mystic in its title. How many places could you name with the word Mystic in it? Mystic Grill, Mystic Reality, Mystic Falls High School, Mystic Falls Sporting Goods...it goes on and on! Shoot me now.

"Jay, we're here," My father, Andy Carlson stated happily his brown eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Really? What gave it away?" I replied softly hoping he didn't hear me.

"Jaycee Rose Carlson. You promised that this was gonna be a fresh start. It doesn't sound like you're even giving this place a chance."

"It's hard to give it a chance when I really don't want be here in the first place," I muttered leaning my head against my window before turning up my music on my iPod.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him shaking his head in disappointment. That's all I was to him now. Ever since that night...I was jolted out of my reverie when the car came to a screeching halt. Luckily my seat beat caught me while causing me pain at the same time. I glared over at my dad who looked startled.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Did you see that bird?" he asked looking around frantically. I looked around with him, but didn't see a damn thing.

"Dad, I honestly think you are losing it."

"It's a good crazy," he replied sending a lopsided grin in my direction.

"The jury's still out on that one."

My gaze landed itself back on the scenery outside. This place was full of old buildings, old landmarks, and old woods. I could feel the old magic reverberating from this little town, almost like they were hiding some kind of secret. I didn't see anything wrong with this town except for the fact that I was gonna be stuck here to finish out my high school education. I just hoped that no little surprises would ruin my stay here like they did back in Scottsdale.

"We're here!" My father shouted loudly causing me to jump in surprise.

"Joy," I responded sarcastically as I glanced up at the house. It looked normal enough. A white two story house that had the 'two-and-a-half-kids' feel to it. Probably a gift from Aunt Carol and Uncle Richard. I made a gagging sound before I got out of the car.

"Jay, don't," my father's carefree attitude was gone and was instead replaced with a stern one. "I know this move has been hard, but it was necessary."

"Necessary for whom? Me or you?" I snapped before tossing my messenger bag over my shoulder. I turned sharply and started walking away from him.

"Jaycee, where are you going?" My dad raised his voice in desperation.

"To look around, warden!" I yelled back before marching my way into town. Thankfully this was a big enough town where people wouldn't recognize if you were new to town or not. It was late in the day on a Friday, so all the high school kids were out of school and going crazy. I fit in well enough, between my skinny jeans and off the shoulder top.

I wasn't sure if I really wanted to jump into the teen scene in town or if I just wanted to find a quiet place to calm down. I didn't walk much further before I came to a stop outside the Mystic Grill. I didn't go in, but I stupidly watched as people continued to go in and out of the establishment, both teens and adults alike. I made a move to go in, but stopped. I turned away from the establishment and started down the sidewalk before the sound of a female voice stopped me in my tracks.

"That was a waste of time if you're just gonna walk away."

I turned so my body was facing the alley from where the voice had come from. I had to walk a little closer to get a good look at the mysterious person. She was leaning against the wall casually with one foot up against the wall along with her back. She looked relatively normal, between her thin face and long brown hair. Under her hair were some dark circles and that could mean one of two things: A, she was really tired or B, she was a druggie who hadn't been on a high in a while. I watched her body language and by the way she was twitching my conclusion leaned towards option B. I watched as she lit up a cigarette before I answered.

"Uh, yeah. Not my kind of scene," I answered as confidently as I could. Against my better judgment I moved forward into the alley way. "Think you could spare one?"

She nodded before pulling the pack out of her jeans pocket. She opened the top and held it out to me. Hesitantly I reached forward and pulled one out before placing it to my lips. She lit her lighter before holding it to the other end of the cancer stick effectively lighting it. I took a long drag before pulling it from my lips and exhaling in a flurry of smoke. The woman nodded absently before sticking out her hand.

"Vicki Donovan."

"Jaycee Carlson," I replied before shaking her hand. "Wait, Donovan? Are you related to Matt Donovan?"

"Yeah. He's my brother. How'd you know him?"

"I met him through my cousin a few years back." I answered causing Vicki to nod.

"So what brings you to Mystic Falls, Jaycee?"

"A fresh start. At least that's what my dad keeps saying," I muttered the last part.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked a soft tone taking over her raspy voice.

"A little too much drugs, sex and rock n' roll landed me in juvenile detention for a few weeks. Royally freaked my dad out and now I'm stuck here for my Senior Year."

"Ouch."

"Yeah," I responded lamely before taking another drag. I nodded slightly before laying my back against the wall next to Vicki. That wasn't a complete lie but it wasn't the complete truth either.

"Look, me and my friends are hanging out later so you're more than welcome to tag along."

I glanced up at Vicki as a shadow fell across her face, making her face look even gaunter than I had noticed before. Her hand was moving sporadically at her side as well and that usually meant one thing – she was definitely a druggie. Then I noticed that she had been glancing at my neck the whole time I had been standing there with her. I weighed the option in my head for a minute before I made up my mind.

"Nah. I need to get back home. Thanks for the offer though," I answered as I threw the cigarette on the ground before smothering it under my shoe. I nodded at Vicki before I turned and quickly walked away. I adjusted the bag on my shoulder before moving out of the alleyway and back into the flow of the sidewalk. The sun had completely set by the time I made it out of the town square and into the residential streets.

I moved deliberately through the streets, not liking the eerie feeling the seclusion was causing. I was completely alone on a vacant street, at night in a town I wasn't familiar with. Sure I had been here a few times as a kid but I had never left my aunt and uncle's house. The feeling only intensified when I heard the snapping of twigs from behind me. I quickly turned around ready to confront whoever was following me only to find the street as empty as it was when I turned down it.

I turned back forward and walked a little further before I realized I had no clue where I was going, or where I was even at. I pulled out my cell phone as I heard the sound of a car approaching from behind. I tried to make it look like I was talking to someone so whoever it was would think before they tried anything. I tried to ignore the car as it came right up next to me and stopped.

"Get your ass in the car," the deep voice spoke through the rolled down window. A large grin broke out over my face as I heard the familiar voice. I turned to the person who had gotten out of the car before snapping my phone shut. I jogged over to the person before nearly jumping on him in excitement.

"Tyler!" I shouted as I jumped on him.

"Hey cuz," he muttered hugging me back. "Your dad called. Said you stormed out."

"I take it, you have come to drag me back to prison," I replied letting go of him. I took in the sight of my cousin. Tyler Lockwood. Boy had he grown, practically 6'1, with muscles galore and closely cut dark hair. There was always the joke that Tyler and I were practically twins because we looked so much alike, between the dark hair and our facial structure.

"He didn't give the details, but from the way he sounded he was pissed."

"Gee don't sugar coat it for me, Tyler. I didn't even wanna move here."

"You think we want you here?" Tyler joked a grin on his face. I rolled my eyes before gently shoving him. "Cee, if you need me I'm always gonna be here for you."

"How uncharacteristic of you, Ty," I smirked.

"You want me to be an ass?" Tyler asked sarcastically before walking back to the driver's side.

I watched my cousin as he opened the driver's side door but he didn't get in. He leaned against the car setting his arms on the roof before gazing at me intently. I met his gaze with just as much intensity and that's how we stood for the longest two minutes of my life. I knew what was coming – Tyler always did this when it came to something serious.

"What happened?" I scoffed at his question before shaking my head.

"Don't ruin a perfectly good moment, Ty."

"You're different."

"So are you," I snapped. "It doesn't mean anything." Tyler kept his stern gaze on my figure and that's all it took. "Nothing. It was nothing just one big misunderstanding, where my so called friends thought it would be funnier to see me take the fall for something I didn't do and I was stupid enough to go along with it. End of story."

"You let someone take control of your life like that? How uncharacteristic of you Cee," Tyler mocked.

"Just get in the car and drive," I muttered climbing into the passenger's seat.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks were hectic as Dad and I unpacked. We had been trying to straighten things out for weeks but apparently there was something wrong with my transcripts so they wouldn't let me start school till everything was figured out. By the time they had it all figured out, Halloween had already past and the town was gearing up for Founder's Day. Thankfully both Matt and Tyler had stopped by a few times to keep me in the loop.<p>

"Oh yeah, this makes a good first impression," I muttered angrily as I sat hunched over in the passenger's seat.

"Maybe if you still had your license I wouldn't have to take you to school," my dad snapped back at me.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you turned me in for driving while slightly intoxicated, _Andrew_. I wasn't even drunk and you turned me in."

"It was for your own good and you know it." He sighed before angling his body so he was facing me in the tiny space. "Tyler offered to give you a ride home, so have a good first day and we'll talk about whether or not the state will let you get a license. Sound good?"

"Yeah, whatever," I replied dully before climbing out of the car, but not before I heard him let out a deep sigh and correct himself in the seat.

"I love you, Jay," he spoke up as I grabbed my backpack out of the backseat. I nodded in acknowledgement before closing the door and walking away.

I stopped suddenly and turned around to look back at him, but he had already pulled away from the curb. I shook my head mentally smacking myself for doing it again. I didn't mean to, honestly, but since all the drama that went down in Scottsdale the relationship between me and my father just changed. We couldn't be in the same room together without one of us jumping down the other's throat. Usually it was me starting the fights. I wonder what mom would have thought if she could see us now.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts when I ran into someone. The books and papers she had been holding scattered causing both of us to simultaneously drop to the drop to collect the array of papers. I let out a slew of apologies as I gathered up the last of her papers. As I handed them back to the girl I got a good look at her. Clearly of African-American descent from the mocha color of her skin, her dark hair fell in ringlets past she shoulders and her strange yet charming eyes ever welcoming.

"It's okay. I should have been watching where I was going," she replied to my apologies. "I'm Bonnie, by the way. Bonnie Bennett."

"Nice to meet you," I replied holding out my hand, while my mind went reeling trying to figure out where I had heard that name before. "I'm Jay."

"You're new around here," Bonnie stated.

"What gave me away?" I asked a smirk on my face.

"We don't get very many new kids around here."

"So I've noticed." Bonnie sent an amused grin in my direction. "Hey, um, I'm looking for the office. Can you point me in the general direction?"

Bonnie nodded enthusiastically before giving me step by step directions to the office. I nodded a grin on my face as I listened before we parted ways. I made it to the office just as the first bell rang. The secretary at the first desk gave me an annoyed look before asking for my name. After all that hoopla was done I had my schedule, my locker combination and a stack of books that would rival an elephant in weight.

I made my way to my locker before shoving my books ungracefully into the locker then slamming it shut. I let out a sigh of relief as I turned away from the locker and towards the general direction of my first classroom. I let my eyes wander down the hall until they came upon a lone figure walking towards me. I froze when I caught sight of who it was. Between her dark hair, almond shaped dark brown eyes and small petite form, I would recognize her almost anywhere.

"Katherine?" I asked glancing at the girl in shock.

"What?" her eyes widened when she caught sight of me.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" I asked walking towards the girl before I stopped mid stride. Standing behind her was the one other person I thought I wouldn't ever cross paths with.

"Jay?" He asked his eyes also wide in alarm.

"Stefan?"

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Vampire Diaries I only own my OCs.<strong>

**Okay so this is pretty much my test run! This is my first story outside of the Supernatural universe, so let me know what you think! Oh and if you read this and like it and wanna beta it for me that would be fantastic! I know its not much but any reviews are appreciated...as long as they aren't extremely mean!**


	2. Caught In the Middle

_**Chapter 2 – Caught in the Middle**_

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked walking towards me a worried look on his handsome face.

"I have family here. What's your excuse?" I asked looking pointedly at Katherine. "I thought you wanted nothing to do with her."

"Stefan, who is she?" Katherine asked.

"You know playing dumb doesn't suit you. It never has," I snapped walking towards her only to stop when Stefan stepped between me and the other girl. "Stefan move."

"It's not Katherine."

"Stefan I think I know what Kat looks like."

Stefan roughly grabbed my arm before pulling me out of the school and into the school parking lot. Katherine, of course, wasn't far behind. I yanked my arm away from Stefan before adjusting my jacket once more. I glanced around at the desolate lot before my eyes found their way back up to Stefan's handsome face.

"This is Elena Gilbert. She's not Katherine." I went to open my mouth but the pleading look that had taken over his face stopped me. I took another look back at the girl I had mistaken for Katherine Pierce and that's when I noticed it. This girl didn't have the mischievous spark in her eyes that Kat had. No…this girl was way too innocent.

"Then how does she-?"

"Let's talk somewhere else," Stefan replied lowering his voice as he glanced around.

"Later. It is my first day of school and I'm supposed to be in American History with a Mr. Saltzman," I replied glancing down at my schedule. "But we will talk later. And Elena…I'm sorry about earlier. Let's just say there are some raw feelings towards Katherine."

I nodded to Stefan before turning on my heel and walking back towards the school just in time to hear the bell ring for second period.

* * *

><p>After successfully making it through the rest of my classes I stayed behind at the school to go meet with my history teacher. Sees as how I was supposed to be there first hour and didn't exactly make it, which would be an interesting story to try and explain. I finally found the classroom and much to my relief there was just one guy in the room – one very cute older guy. As I entered the history classroom the man's eyes immediately found my form as I stood awkwardly at the door.<p>

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Are you Mr. Saltzman?"

"Yes."

"Hi, I'm Jaycee Carlson. I was supposed to be in your first hour class."

"Right, the new student," he replied a small grin on his face. It almost looked like it was a grin of relief. "Well, it's nice to meet you. You wanna tell me why exactly you weren't in my class this morning?"

"She was with me," a voice sounded from the doorway. Leaning against the door frame was Stefan. I rolled my eyes before turning back to Mr. Saltzman. "I was showing her around school, but she'll be here bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Speak for yourself," I muttered as I backed away from Mr. Saltzman's desk. "Right, so I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Saltzman!"

I sluggishly followed after Stefan as he made a swift exit out of the room and then the school. Stefan suddenly stopped and rounded on me, looking down at me with those eyes. The distance that separated us did not go unnoticed by me as he went to say something.

"Jay, let's go!" Tyler's voice cut Stefan off. We both turned to see Tyler standing there keys in hand. He had a cross between annoyance and suspicion on his face. I glanced up at Stefan before moving around him and towards my cousin.

"See you around, Stefan."

"What the hell was that all about?" Ty asked as I neared him.

"It was nothing," I replied darkly passing him and on towards his car.

"You do know that Stefan's dating Elena right?" Tyler asked.

"Ew, Ty. I just met the guy."

"Is that how my baby cousin meets boys?" I grinned before shoving Tyler.

"You have no idea," I replied glancing back to where Stefan was only to find that he wasn't there.

* * *

><p>"Aunt Carol!" I yelled as I raced through the front doors of Lockwood Manor.<p>

"Jaycee, sweetheart, how are you?" The slender, brunette woman asked as she wrapped her dainty arms around me.

"I'm hanging in there. I'm not sure I can say the same for dad."

"Is that Rosy I hear?" another male voice asked from inside the parlor. I turned around to face my uncle as he came striding out of the room.

"Uncle Rich!" I laughed as I turned to the elder Lockwood. "Or should I say Mayor Lockwood. Dang you guys have been busy since we left!"

"Oh, Jay you got here just in time!" Aunt Carol exclaimed as a look of glee crossed her face as she gripped my arm and pulled me away from my Uncle.

"For what?" I asked curiously glancing over at Tyler who had rolled his eyes before walking away from the scene. Sometimes it was pathetic when I got along with my Aunt and Uncle better than Tyler did.

"Founder's Day Celebration," she responded as though it was common sense. I glanced over at my Uncle for help only he shrugged his shoulders before walking back towards his study. "Of course you're gonna have to be a part of this!"

"Aunt Carol, my last name is Carlson not Lockwood. It would be weird," I replied hastily looking around for Tyler.

"Nonsense. You're mother was a Lockwood and so are you." She replied clicking her tongue as she did.

"What ever you say Aunt Carol."

I sat down with my Aunt and listened to her rattle on and on about the Mystic Falls Founder's Day Celebrations. What immediately caught my attention was the fundraising bachelor auction that they were going to hold, to raise money, obviously. Aunt Carol was talking about how I had to be there to see all the men Mystic Falls had to offer. I nodded absently and couldn't help, but notice Tyler slip past us and out the front door. Aunt Carol didn't seem to notice a thing as Tyler's gaze met mine before he closed the door quietly. When my phone vibrated in my pocket, I jumped causing my aunt to jump as well. My Aunt nodded knowingly before she left the room.

"Hello?" I answered after glancing at the unfamiliar number.

"Jaycee?" A female voice asked on the other line.

"Who is this?" I asked my guard up.

"It's Elena. You know Elena Gilbert?" She asked. She then lowered her voice before saying, "You thought I was Katherine."

"Right! You're dating Stefan." I stated matter of factly.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Tyler told me," I replied as I walked out of the house and onto the large porch.

"Tyler Lockwood?"

"Yup, the one and only."

"How do you know Tyler?" He voice taking on a suspicious tone.

"Is there something you needed Elena?" The annoyance was clear in my voice.

"Right, I know that we don't really know each other but I was wondering if you would like to come with me to meet someone."

I sighed, "Did Stefan put you up to this?"

"No. He doesn't even know. I'm sitting here at the stoplight and I really need to see this person, but I don't wanna go alone. You were the first person who popped into my head. I don't know why, but you just were."

"So you want me to go behind Stefan's back to go with you to meet this mystery person?"

"Yeah and we can get to know each other and-"

"You had me at 'he doesn't even know,' Elena. Any chance to one up Stefan is good enough for me."

I heard Elena chuckle on the other side of the line and I couldn't help but smile. There was something about this girl that just screamed gracious. I couldn't help but compare Elena to the girl she looked exactly like – Katherine. Everyone saw Katherine as a manipulative, back-stabbing bitch. I saw her as someone just trying to find her niche in the world. Of course she took immense pleasure at causing misery, but deep down she was suffering too. Hell I knew all about Stefan before I had even met Stefan! And some guy named Damon Salvatore, which is Stefan's brother but that's a completely different story.

"Jay, did you hear me?" Elena's voice broke through my thoughts.

"What?"

"I asked where you were at. I thought I could just swing by and pick you up."

"I'm at the Lockwood house."

"I'll be there in like 20 minutes," Elena responded before we both hung up.

I glanced around after I snapped my phone shut getting the eerie feeling like someone was watching me. I gazed into the wooded area that surrounded the Lockwood estate before I glanced down at the clock on my cell phone. Elena said it would take 20 minutes? I might as well go check things out. I started forward and it didn't take me long to become completely immersed in the woods. I would trip over roots that stuck out of the ground every now and again, but other than that it was completely silent. The buzzing of my phone broke the silence.

"Hello?" I answered as I glanced around wearily.

"Jay, where are you? I'm here, but Mrs. Lockwood said you took off a while ago."

"Elena, just go on without me. I'm kinda in the middle of something, but we'll get together again some time and get to know each other."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, sorry Elena, bye." I replied abruptly, snapping my phone shut and glanced around again.

I heard the snapping of leaves behind me causing me to twist around swiftly. My breathing got heavier when I noticed there was no one there. I had run into vampires a few times before and I knew they were not creatures I wanted to be messing with. I took another step before hearing another echoing stick break. That's when I felt its presence. I didn't have to think twice before I took off in a sprint.

Of course with my luck, there was that one obstacle that would lead me to my unfortunate downfall. My foot had gotten hooked on a root sticking up out of the ground and I didn't realize it until I hit the ground. I felt a stinging sensation near my elbow and glanced down, my eyes widening seeing the crimson liquid dripping from a noticeably large gash. I stared at the wound for another moment before my survival mode kicked in and I was back up on my feet and running.

I glanced behind me a few times to see if anyone was following but I never saw anyone. I was clutching onto my arm for dear life when I came to a stop near a large tree. I leaned against the tree trying to catch my breath after the running I had just done. I reached down into my pocket ready to pull out my cell phone only to find my pocket empty. I quickly went through my other pockets before letting out an aggravated sigh. At that moment my head started pounding really bad, almost like there was a jackhammer going off inside my skull. It was close.

I took in my surroundings and noticed that it was getting dark outside. The woods were taking on a creepy, ominous tone and I couldn't help but sit there dumbly. I hit the palm of my hand against the tree in frustration as I looked around frantically for any sign of life. I was in a strange town, in strange woods, bleeding profusely from a cut on my arm, and I had lost my cell phone. Could my luck get any worse?

* * *

><p>I spoke too soon. I had made it only a little further before I had tripped and fallen down a small ridge. As I tumbled down my head hit something hard and it was enough to make me dizzy for a moment as I just laid there at the bottom of the ridge. After I regained my bearings I tried climbing back up the ridge but it was too steep and my arm was aching. I finally gave up and rested my back up against the wall of dirt I had fallen from earlier.<p>

But not before long I was back up and on my feet as a figure walked out from behind a nearby tree in the small gorge. I watched the figure curiously as I tried staying as calm as possible. Judging by the figure it was a woman. My eyes widened as I recognized who it was but that didn't get rid of my fears any less. The woman walked forward until her beautiful face was illuminated by the moonlight.

"Hello, Jaycee."

"Isobel."

"How long has it been? Scottsdale right?" She asked dully her eyes glued to mine. I clutched my arm a little closer to my chest when she moved towards me.

"What are you doing here? Where's Katherine?" I gazed at Isobel before she put up her finger telling me to hold on a moment as she answered her phone.

"Was there a problem?" She asked the person on the other side. "Did you find her? What's going on?" Isobel's face paled even further before she snapped her phone shut. She then pounced on me grabbing me by the neck. I let out a shriek of surprise as her face changed, the dark veins becoming pronounced right around her eyes, her teeth sharpening.

"Isobel, please!" I gasped as she cut off my air supply.

"Katherine is coming. Tell Elena to stay away from me." I clawed at her hands before she roughly threw me to the ground and disappeared. The pain in my arm was forgotten for the moment as I laid there on the ground gripping my neck trying to breathe properly. I wasn't sure how long I had been laying there when I heard the crunching of leave from above me.

"Hello!" I shouted, but it wasn't as loud as I was expecting it to be. "Please I'm down here!"

"Stefan I found her!" a female voice yelled. A voice that sounded oddly like Elena.

"Elena!" I yelled.

"Yeah, Jay hold on!"

I didn't have to wait very long before a pair of arms wrapped around me, pulling me up off the ground. His posture was rigid, more than likely because he could smell the blood that was still dripping from my arm. I looked up to see who was carrying me and found myself looking up into a pair of crystal blue eyes, that were clearly not Stefan's. I let out a yelp startling the guy who was holding me and started struggling.

"Would you calm down, so we can get the hell out of here," he hissed holding onto me tighter.

"I don't even know you!" I hissed as I continued to struggle.

"Jay, it's okay," Stefan said as we appeared next to him. The guy unceremoniously dropped me into Stefan's arms before turning away from the scene in a huff. "Damon, get Elena home."

"With pleasure," Damon smirked as he reached for Elena who quickly backed away from him.

"I want to go with Stefan. I wanna make sure Jay is gonna be okay."

"I'm fine, Elena. Besides you need all the rest you can get because me and you are gonna hang out later. Sound good?" Elena nodded before leaning up and pecking Stefan on the lips then turning to Damon. The two disappeared leaving me and Stefan in the woods.

"You can put me down now, lover boy."

"Right," Stefan muttered before lowering my feet to the ground. "What happened?"

"What do you think happened?" I snapped rubbing my neck. "I'm so out of practice I almost got myself killed."

"Jay, what-"

"Katherine's coming Stefan," I cut him off.

I glanced around at the woods for a moment and noticed that it was still pitch black out. _Had I really been out there that long?_ I looked over at Stefan and couldn't help but smile. The one boy I wanted was the only one I couldn't have. I knew coming to Mystic Falls would be bad I just never knew it would have been this bad. I took in Stefan's form, from the rock hard muscles, to his strong jaw, to his mesmerizing eyes – it was all still exactly like I remembered it.

"What?" He asked when he caught me staring.

"Scottsdale feels like so long ago," I muttered breaking eye contact totally switching topics. "I was one of those times where things were so good. I would do anything to go back to those days."

"Jay," Stefan sighed before pulling me to a stop.

"You don't have to say it. I forgive you. You got scared and you ran."

"It wasn't like that-"

"Don't lie," I muttered as I clutched at the cut on my arm. "I know things are different now. You have Elena and you guys seem really happy."

"Don't do that, Jay."

"Don't do what? All I'm saying is I miss those days and I realize they will never happen again but that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop having feelings for you. You can't just forget those feelings."

"And I'm not asking you to," Stefan stopped himself when my eyes snapped up to meet his. "That came out wrong. We were a big part of each others lives, I know that, but I love Elena."

"Yeah I know. Are you sure it has nothing to do with the fact she looks exactly like Katherine?"

"Jay-"

"Okay, okay! Sorry geez. She would always talk about you, you know? You and Damon. Especially back in Scottsdale when she-"

"Wait what?" Stefan asked once again stopping us from walking. "What do you mean back in Scottsdale?"

"You really didn't know she was there, did you?" I shook my head as I gripped my arm a little tighter the blood had clotted by now so it wasn't bleeding as bad. I knew the bleeding was bothering Stefan though because he kept glancing down at my arm.

"You knew she wasn't in the tomb?" It took me a moment to figure out what he was talking about before it clicked.

"Oh, _that_ tomb...Yeah, I knew she wasn't in there. I know a lot of things about Katherine that you probably don't even know. You or Damon."

Stefan shook his head at the onslaught of new information. He started walking away so I quickly followed after him. He didn't say anything for a very long time before we finally came to the edge of the woods but it wasn't at the Lockwood's. I started forward towards the house but stopped when I noticed Stefan hadn't moved.

"Stefan?"

"How could you lie to me?" He asked in an eerily calm voice, but his burning glare was set on me. "Why did you keep Katherine being alive a secret from me?"

"Because that's what _she_ wanted!" I snapped back. "She didn't want you to know because she…" I trailed off not wanting to finish that statement. "She knew that if you found out Damon would have found out and she didn't want that. She's been on the run all so she could protect you! Or at least that was the story she always told me."

Stefan's anger melted away when he noticed I was shaking in anger. I could feel the power building up, but I did everything I could to keep it from exploding. I felt another presence so I turned to find Damon Salvatore standing at the door looking at us. I shook my head before muttering a goodbye to Stefan and making my way towards the road.

"I didn't want to tell you because _I_ wanted to protect _you_ from Katherine!" I yelled over my shoulder as I kept walking.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here ya'll go! I hope I did alright! And I'm still looking for a beta if anyone's interested! I could really use the help!<strong>_

**Conscience-Artist : I'm really glad you like it! And I'm updating right now, haha. Though most updates wont be this fast I couldn't resist because today was Friday the 13th!**

**belleslvtr1867 : Thanks for the review and that's so weird that she reminds you of a friend! I actually modeled her after my best friend with a few changes. And you'll find out what she is soon enough!**

**ciaranoelle: thanks for your review! I'm glad you like it!**

**X1Sweetie1X : Thank you! :-)**


	3. Do You Care?

_**Chapter 3 – Do You Care?**_

"Jay!" Tyler yelled when he noticed me coming up the drive way. "Uncle Andy, I found her!"

I walked numbly up the driveway still clutching at my arm and several people ran out of the Lockwood house and towards me and Tyler. I noticed my Dad, my Aunt, and my Uncle, along with…Damon Salvatore?

"Where in the hell have you been?" My dad roared before he took in my disheveled look. I gazed up at my dad, but things were starting to become blurry. "Jaycee? Jay baby, are you okay?"

"I don't feel so good," I muttered as I lost my footing.

Before I could trip any further a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and hauled me up and against him as he held me steady. I got a good glance at his crystal blue eyes before I slumped more just feeling completely drained. There was a lot of chatter going on around me that I didn't catch, but I felt someone pick me up. Not long after I was cleaned up, thankfully by my Aunt, and set down in the big fluffy queen bed of the Lockwood guest room.

Thankfully I had fallen into an undisturbed sleep, but it didn't stay that way. My stormy eyes snapped open when there was a shuffling noise emitting from the other side of the bedroom door. I slowly ignored the pain that shot up my leg as I put pressure on my ankle. I must have twisted it earlier and not realized it. Once I was standing on both feet I cautiously stared at the door waiting for something to come through.

I jumped considerably as a slight breeze flew past me. My eyes narrowed at a particularly dark section of the bedroom, before my eyes began to pick up the faint outline of someone standing there.

"What do you want?" I asked bravely. It probably wasn't a good idea due to the fact that this guy was a vampire and here I was a feeble human in shorts and a camisole. My arm had been wrapped in bandages and so was my ankle. To a vampire I probably didn't look like too much of a challenge.

"You told Stefan that you knew Katherine wasn't in the tomb," a familiar voice echoed. I rolled my eyes when I figured out who it was.

"Look Damon, we don't really know each other, but don't you think this is a little precarious of you. I mean, showing up in my room? Come on, have a little more class."

Damon snapped and moved at vampire speed towards me, but was suddenly stopped about two feet from me. He made several efforts to move further, but he couldn't. I smirked as I gazed at the dumbfounded vampire.

"You really think I'm that defenseless, Damon? Might want to do a little research on a person before you try to attack them."

"How'd you know Katherine, witch?" Damon asked after he rolled his eyes. He finally gave up as he slowly strolled around the two foot barrier I had around myself.

"And you really don't wanna insult someone who has the answers to all your questions." Damon didn't seem at all effected by what I was saying. I let out a sigh as I thought about some things Katherine had told me about Damon.

"_He was sweet. The charming, chivalrous type. Always wanted to play the hero. Wanted a little adventure in life...and that's exactly what I gave him."_

"_Wait, then why were you so set on Stefan if Damon was perfect?" I asked the girl standing in front of the mirror. She turned away from the mirror so she was gazing right at me with her almond-shaped brown eyes. _

"_Damon was fun to play with, but Stefan…Stefan had everything Damon had and more." Katherine smirked before turning back to the mirror and played with her hair a little more before locking eyes with me through the mirror's reflection. "Besides, Stefan had more potential than Damon ever would have had."_

"_Then why did you toy with him for so long?" I asked as I rolled from my back to my stomach and gazed as the petite girl._

"_Because I fell for him," she whispered softly showing a side of her most people never see. "There was just something about him I couldn't ignore."_

"She never wanted to see you again, Damon. You were just Kat's version of fun. Nothing more. If I were you I would just move on."

"Says the witch," Damon retorted. "How do you know she didn't use you?" Damon asked trying to start an argument.

"Oh I know she used me. Didn't mean that I thought of her any less. Friends use friends, especially when those friends are vampires and witches."

"Did you know Isobel was Elena's mother?" he asked suddenly. The change in topics almost gave me whiplash.

I gazed at the vampire curiously as I tried to figure out how he knew. How could he have—unless he knew Isobel? I wasn't sure what on my face gave it away, but Damon smirked as though my silence answered his question. I didn't like being one up-ed by some god damn vampire I had technically, just met. I took in his form, not missing the clearly defined muscles under his black fitted shirt and black leather jacket. He just screamed arrogant.

"You seem oddly protective of Elena. Maybe it's the fact that she looks exactly like Katherine." I was satisfied with the primitive growl in response to my accusation.

"Be very careful with what you say next." The silence between us was almost deafening until the stillness was broken by Tyler's voice drifting through the door.

"Jay are you okay in there?" I glanced towards the door before back to Damon – or at least to where he was standing only moment ago.

"Yeah, Ty. I'm fine just go back to bed," I replied through the door as my gaze landed on the open window.

I knew one thing – Katherine Pierce had twisted Damon Salvatore's soul so badly that the man I had heard about…probably didn't exist anymore. That thought alone scared me to death. If she could do that to a believed chivalrous man, then what could she do to an impulsive witch like me? What has she done to me already?

* * *

><p>The rest of the week passed slowly, well at least for me it did. I was constantly looking over my shoulder waiting for Damon to jump out and attack me, or maybe Isobel. The looming threat that Katherine was close hung over my head as well. What more could she possibly want? Stefan, probably. From all the time I had spent with Kat, there were two things I knew like the back of my hand: the Salvatore Brothers and vampires. Was Katherine still running from—?<p>

"Jay!" a familiar masculine voice cut off my train of thought as I walked into the school. I turned around and noticed that Matt was walking towards me.

"Hey Matt," I smiled

"How are you? Tyler told me about you coming home all bloodied up. What happened?"

"I'm fine, Matt. I took a stroll through the woods and then my mind kind of goes blank."

"You should be careful. We had a problem with animal attacks a while ago," Matt said as we walked along the hallway.

"Really?" I asked curiously. So the Mystic Falls Council was hiding vampire attacks by calling them animal attacks?

"Yeah, it attacked Vicki a few times. They never caught it."

"Speaking of Vicki, where has she been?" I asked. A painful look crossed his face and I got the hint. "Matt I'm so sorry. I didn't-"

"It's fine. She skipped town a few weeks ago." The silence set in before we came down the hallway where Stefan and Elena were talking.

"Hey Matt, do you wanna hang out tonight?" I asked glancing up at the blonde. He opened his mouth the respond before someone else did.

"No can do. Matt and I are going out on a double date with Elena and Stefan," a bouncy blond girl said as she walked up to me and Matt. My grin faltered slightly hearing that, not because Matt couldn't hang out, but because Stefan was gonna be out with Elena. I quickly recovered, but I suspected that Matt caught the look on my face judging by the look he was giving me. The blond, blue-eyed beauty queen gave me a once over before sticking out her hand. "Caroline Forbes."

"Jaycee Carlson."

"You're the one Matt's been talking about," a look of recognition and jealousy crossed her face. "You're Tyler's cousin."

"Caroline," Matt scolded the blonde girl, whom I was guessing was Matt's girlfriend. The blonde shrugged her shoulders before turning to me for an answer.

"Yeah, my mom was Mayor Lockwood's sister."

"Weird," Caroline said softly as something behind me caught her eye. We were standing near the exit of the school so naturally the parking lot and outside world were in view.

I turned slightly so I could catch a glimpse at what she was staring at. An anxious look crossed Caroline's face as the blond caught sight of who it was. My eyes locked onto a set of crystal blues and instantly I rolled my eyes. I then turned my body fully and stalked towards the Adonis.

"What are you doing?" Matt's voice cut through my thoughts as his hand on my wrist yanked me back towards them.

"Going to get rid of someone the three of us clearly don't want around."

"You know Damon?" Caroline's frightened voice barely could be heard.

"You could say that," I responded cryptically. I gently pulled my arm away from Matt before finishing my walk towards Damon. "You sure do have a habit of showing up where you're not wanted."

"What makes you think I'm not wanted?" Damon asked as he glanced down at me before looking back up at the school, his eyes scanning the grounds. At this point I was surprised he hadn't jumped me or at least threatened to attack me. I then caught the gazes of Stefan and Elena who had just exited the school building. Both suddenly looked up at us worry etched onto their faces.

"Judging by the looks everyone is giving you, I think it is safe to say no one wants you here."

"I need your help," he said suddenly turning to me. I was stunned by the sudden change in heart. A week ago he was threatening me and now he needs my help? Talk about serious bipolar issues.

"What makes you think I'm gonna help you?" I asked bravely not thinking about any consequences. Damon's cerulean eyes met my own gray eyes and when I noticed his pupils dilate I knew what he was trying to do. I quickly shoved him and broke eye contact when I felt my mental barriers begin to break down. I glanced down at my wrist and noticed I wasn't wearing my bracelet – the one Kat had given me laced with vervain.

"So the witch has a weakness," Damon stated.

"The witch has a name and she expects you to use it if you want any help," I snapped.

"Everything okay here?" another masculine voice asked. I glanced up and sighed when I noticed Stefan had decided to make his grand entrance with Elena in tow. The admonitory look on her face was enough to tell me to steer clear of the approaching confrontation.

"Of course it is Stefan. I'm just trying to make plans with my new friend here," Damon responded in the worst phony happy voice I had ever heard. "I'll see you later, Jay."

"I'll see you in class, Stefan," I muttered before moving away from the group pulling Elena along with me.

"Whatever you're trying to do, Damon: stop," Stefan warned before turning away from his brother and jogging to catch up to me and Elena. I kept walking as Elena lagged behind to meet up with Stefan.

"Well?" Elena asked as she glanced cautiously up at me.

"Now I think we should worry," Stefan replied.

"You think he's doing this because of Katherine?"

"With Damon, it's hard to tell, but I wouldn't doubt it."

* * *

><p>"You know I was really hoping you would be gone by now," I spoke aloud as I made my way into the school parking lot after the last bell had rung. I continued my walk towards Tyler's car and for some reason Damon decided he was gonna tag along.<p>

"Hate to disappoint you," he responded in a snarky tone. "Besides we've got lots to talk about."

"What makes you think I'm gonna even help you?" I snapped coming to a sudden stop. I could practically see Damon rolling his eyes before he turned back to me.

"Wouldn't want your dad to pay the price for that mistake now would we?" Damon threatened.

At that moment it almost felt like the world had just stopped spinning. All that was moving was Damon in front of me and my chest heaving as the anger built up inside me. I don't care who in the hell he thought he was, but no one threatens my family. _No one_. I could feel the heat rising up in my cheeks as my glare made its way full force towards Damon. _Hell_ _hath no fury like a pissed off witch._

"Wrong move, Damon," I hissed so softly I was surprised that even his vampire super hearing picked up on it.

The pressure kept building up inside me until I directed it at the vampire in front of me. Almost instantly a look of pain crossed Damon's face; he was trying hard to beat it, but eventually I won out. He dropped to his knees clutching his head in agony causing a few people to glance over in our direction. I wasn't going to stop anytime soon until a soft yet firm hand was placed on my arm. My intense glare on Damon snapped to whoever had touched me. My face immediately softened when I saw who it was.

"There are too many people here," he whispered to me. I glanced away from Stefan and back to where Damon was climbing back to his feet. I looked back to the vampire and noticed that Elena was telling everyone to mind their own business.

"He threatened my dad, Stefan," I muttered before pushing past Damon walking the final distance to Tyler's car.

"You really couldn't leave it alone could you, Damon?" Stefan snapped before he wrapped his arm around Elena and guided her over to where I was standing.

"Jay, I'm sorry about Damon. He hasn't been himself since he realized…" Elena trailed off as she and Stefan got close enough to me.

"That Katherine wasn't in the tomb," I finished a blank look had situated itself on my face. The silence between us was almost deafening even though there were still a few high school kids milling around. The tension was almost unbearable not only between what had just happened, but between me and Stefan.

"Jay, how much do you know about Katherine?" Elena asked quietly after she had glanced between me and Stefan a few times.

"Enough," I answered curtly before spotting Tyler heading for us. "Tyler, let's go!"

"I'm coming!" he shouted back before he laughed at something Matt had said. "Hey we gotta give Matt a ride too."

"I call shotgun!" I said instantly before running to the passenger side door. Tragically, Matt had yelled shotgun as well and was racing towards me. I let out a short yelp before fits of laughter escaped everyone around the car as Matt and I fought for the seat. Somehow I had found myself squished between Matt and the dashboard and it was not a very comfortable position.

"Looks like I win pipsqueak," Matt said as he pushed me out of the car.

"Tyler, are you gonna let him treat your sweet, innocent cousin like that?" I asked placing my hands on my hips as I stared at Tyler.

"Innocent?" Stefan asked playfully earning him a suspicious glance from Elena. Stefan cleared his throat after he realized what he had just said.

"Not helping Stefan," I muttered.

After that point things mellowed out immensely and I think the look Elena had on her face had a lot to do with it. Stefan and Elena then quickly walked away, Elena saying something to Stefan I couldn't quite catch. But by their body language I was guessing she was either chewing him out or questioning him. I glanced around once more noticing that the parking lot had thinned out and Damon Salvatore was no where in sight. That was never a good thing.

Tyler dropped me off back home before he and Matt disappeared down the road. I let out a soft sigh and turned back and looked up at my house. Through the large bay window, I noticed my dad was sitting in his favorite recliner with the newspaper propped up in front of him. A small smile made its way onto my face before it quickly fell as I thought about all I had put him through these past few years.

"Did you know your dad is one of the Mystic Falls Council members?" A voice whispered into my ear. I jumped nearly a foot high and it took all my willpower not to do anything rash as I swung around.

"Don't you have better things to be doing?" I hissed before marching up the path to my front door. I glanced back and noticed that Damon was right behind me. As I reached for the door handle the door swung open to reveal my father standing there looking expectantly between me and Damon.

"Damon, my man, how are you?" Andy asked jovially as he reached out and shook hands with Damon. I could feel my jaw unhinging as my mouth fell open in shock. What in the hell just happened?

"Andy," Damon nodded. "Good, just keeping an eye out for anything that seems out of place."

"How do you two know each other?"

"Stefan," I mumbled pushing past my dad and into the house. I knew that the name would explain everything. My dad knew everything that had happened between me and Stefan minus the vampire part of the story.

Somehow it didn't surprise me when Damon just strolled casually into the house. I rolled my eyes once more before quickly making my way up the stairs. The second door on the right was the place I would be calling home for the next year before I was off to UCLA to study photography and art. I threw open my door before quickly slamming it behind me.

After tossing my bag down on the floor I glanced around my room taking in all the different aspects of it. My walls had been painted a dark blue, silvery metallic stars had been painted every so often on each of my four walls and the ceiling. My mother's old acoustic guitar was lying on my bed, exactly where I had left it that morning. There were framed photographs hanging on the walls as well, ranging from my old friends back in Arizona to pictures I had taken of landscapes. The one picture that stood out the most was one I took of Katherine standing at the edge of a cliff the orange glow of the sunset light up her face beautifully.

I stalked towards the picture before I viciously ripped it off the wall and threw it across the room. I slowly slid to the floor as I gazed at the broken glass that had fallen haphazardly to the floor around the frame.

"That's how I felt when I found out she wasn't there."

"You just don't get the hint do you?" I asked glaring over at him.

"She broke you, just like the rest of us," Damon replied as though he had just come to a realization.

"This isn't a therapy session. I don't need your input," I muttered as I watched Damon walk over and pick up the picture. He brushed the rest of the broken glass away as he stared at the picture walking towards me.

"You act tough. But I can see right through it."

"Damon, why do you even care?" I snapped looking up at him. His lips curled into a cruel smirk as he gazed at the photo before tossing it onto my lap.

"I don't."

"You act like you don't care. But I can see right through it," I responded throwing his words right back at him as he turned towards the door. Damon stopped, but didn't say anything. "Is it because I'm the closet thing to Katherine you've come into contact with in years? Of course other than Elena, who looks exactly like Kat? Tell me Damon, how long are you gonna put up with the fact that Elena only looks like Katherine...she's not actually her?" He stood there his posture rigid before he kept walking. I shook my head before I leaned back against the wall.

My head snapped over to the door as it opened once more. I half expected Damon to walk back through the door, but instead it was my father.

"I don't know what it is with you and people with the last name Salvatore, but just be careful. The last time a Salvatore made his way into your life he left you in pieces. I just don't want to see my baby girl like that again."

I opened my mouth to respond, but my reply was cut off by the sound of a cat meowing. Our small calico cat had pushed his way past my dad's legs and into the bedroom. Thor decided he was gonna wander towards the broken glass, so I quickly jumped up and scooped him up into my arms getting a meow of protest in the process. I gently handed him over to my dad who was still watching me with a look of concern on his face.

I knelt down silently and began picking up the pieces of glass, careful not to cut myself on them. I threw them into the trashcan in my room before standing up and turning to my father who still stood there with a purring Thor in his arms.

"Let's go get something to eat." I nodded absently. Something caught my dad's gaze behind me so I turned and followed his gaze. I ended up staring at my mom's old guitar that was still on my bed.

"Dad-"

"There's a reason we hate them, Jay. They took her away from us. Your uncle needed help with the council, so you and I are gonna do everything we can to help get rid of _them_."

"Okay," I muttered. I followed my dad out and got into the car with him. Halfway through our ride my dad spoke up again.

"Stay away from Damon Salvatore. I have a bad feeling about that man."

"Oh, but you can be all buddy-buddy with him?" I snapped. I hated it when he tried controlling my life.

"Keeps your friends close, but keep your enemies closer."

"You think he's the enemy. Wow, okay dad, whatever you say."

I nodded slightly before we made our way inside. My dad of course, picked the table, meaning he picked the back corner farthest from the entrance. I glanced around the establishment and noticed it was a cozy place, until my eyes landed on a group of four sitting on the other side of the restaurant/bar. My eyes met Stefan's and I held his gaze for a long while.

"_Please! It's only gonna happen tonight!" I whined as I sat down next to him. "Stefan, come on!"_

"_Jay, we gotta get this done," he replied gesturing down to the chemistry homework we had spread out on the bedroom floor._

"_You've been around for what 140 years? We can do this super fast tomorrow at lunch."_

"_Fine," he sighed before standing up. I let out a squeal of excitement before jumping up. I nearly ran to his truck causing him to chuckle in amusement. We both got in before he drove us out to the middle of the desert before pulling off the side of the road._

_I jumped out of the cab and walked to the back before climbing into the bed and laid on my back and stared up at the stars. I felt his body next to mine not a moment later and instantly I curled up to his side and laid my head so it was barely touching his. We gazed up at the stars for a few moments longer before he turned his head slightly towards me. I responded by doing the same thing. The moment felt timeless as we stared into each other's eyes._

"_I love you," he whispered._

"_I love you too," I responded before moving slightly my lips lightly touching his. I went to pull away, but he pulled me closer deepening the already blissful kiss. When I opened my eyes again the shooting star show had begun making the moment perfect._

"Jay you okay?" Dad asked waving his hand in front of my face. I broke my gaze with Stefan before turning back to him.

"Um, actually Dad, I'm not feeling too well. Maybe we could do this some other time?"

"Seriously Jay?" he muttered glancing over me an annoyed look on his face. I nodded slightly before excusing myself. I felt bad for leaving my dad standing there like that, but I had to get out of there. Seeing him happy, on a date, with Katherine's twin was just too much at the moment.

Right before I went through the door I slammed right into the other person I didn't want to see at the moment.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" he asked. His sunglasses reflected my tear-stained face. I hadn't even realized I had started crying. "Jay are you okay?" he asked his tone softening when he took in m face.

"It's none of your business, Damon," I muttered pushing past him.

"Jay!" I heard him call after me, but I kept walking.

Stupid Damon, pretending like he cared. The only thing he cared about was what I knew about where Katherine was and it hurt knowing that's all I was good for. Stupid Stefan, twisting my heart around until it hurt so bad I just wanted to cut it out. And the sad part about all of it was – neither Salvatore realized what they were doing to me.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I kept things interesting! <strong>

**Conscience-Artist: Glad you love it! I'm always psyched to hear that and hopefully this little glimpse into the past of Jay and Stefan was what you were looking for!**

**ciaranoelle: Hopefully this will shock you a little more! or maybe not...haha**

**JoselinSalvatore: Muy bien! hehe glad you liked it!**

**X1Sweetie1X: I'm glad you were pleasantly surprised and interested in my story so far hopefully I'll be able to keep you interested!**

**belleslvtr1867: Glad you loved it...and she may seem like a Damon girl but I haven't quite decided how things are gonna play out yet! We'll see how it goes!**


	4. Vampire Bait

_**Chapter 4 – Vampire Bait**_

I found myself wandering through the little town known as my personal hell. I wasn't exactly sure where I was heading, but with all the painful memories running through my head – I honestly didn't care. I had put on a brave face for so long that my resolve was cracking under the pressure. Being here was supposed to be a fresh start, not a prelude to more pain.

My phone started vibrating in my pocket so I pulled it out to see what was going on. It stated that I had a text message from an unknown number. I glanced around cautiously before looking back at my phone and opening the text. "_Miss me?_"

I snapped my gaze back up to look around. I was near the edge of the woods, but other than that there wasn't really anyone around. I looked down at the test message once more and one name ran through my head. _Katherine_. I needed to talk to Damon.

I jogged back into the town square and hailed a cab. That fact alone amazed me. A town this small had cabs. Ha-ha weird.

"Where to?" he asked.

"The old boarding house out by-"

"Yeah I know," the guy responded before he pulled away from the curb.

After the short drive there, passing one car coming away from the house, I tossed my money at the guy and jumped out seeing that Stefan was still standing there. I couldn't see his face from where I was standing, but I stopped walking. I glanced around at the dark woods feeling like I was being watched.

"Jay what are you doing here?" Stefan asked a worried look on his face. I'm not sure why he was worried – something on my face must have given it away. "Jay?"

"I got this text message," I muttered shoving my phone in his hands. "I have to talk to Damon."

"Who sent this?" Stefan asked. I could tell by his posture he had gone into protective mode. It made me feel a little better that I still elicit that emotion out of him.

"I think it was Katherine, but I'm not sure. So I need to talk to Damon."

"You're not telling me something," Stefan replied looking from the phone up to me. "Besides that's not the best idea right now," Stefan replied glancing around at the ground before his eyes landed back on me. "Come inside."

I followed Stefan into the house and stood there awkwardly as he shut the door behind me. He then moved around me so he was standing in front of me.

"Stefan, if you just let me talk to Damon I can be gone in a minute. You won't have to suffer being around me for much longer."

"That's not it and you know it," Stefan lowered his voice almost like he was trying to keep someone from hearing. "Jay-"

"It doesn't matter anymore," I whispered back before pushing past Stefan. "Damon!"

I walked into the living room and saw the back of Damon's head as he lay sideways on one of the loveseats in the room. He was staring at the fire that was going and what looked like a glass of scotch in his hand. I glanced around the room for a minute and took in the almost museum-like feeling to it.

"What do you want?" Damon asked in an uninterested tone, not turning around.

"You said you needed help and I'm willing to do that in exchange for something."

"Can't we talk about this later?" Damon asked rolling his eyes as I walked around to the front of the seat so my back was to the fire and he was looking at me.

"Now seems like a pretty good time." I glanced over at Stefan who had arrived and was standing next to me giving Damon a look that a scornful mother would give. "Okay what happened?"

"Don't look at me like that," Damon muttered directing that at Stefan.

"Are you crazy?" Stefan responded.

"Save the lecture. Look-" Damon was cut off by a loud crashing noise that had come from behind me and Stefan.

I turned to look at Stefan only to find Stefan wasn't there. I looked down and saw that some vampire had Stefan pinned to the ground before he stabbed him with a piece of broken glass.

"Stefan!" I shouted causing the vampire's gaze to turn to me. My eyes widened before I felt someone pick me up and set me back down behind said person – at vampire speed none the less. That person ended up being Damon as he threw the vampire off his brother before tossing that vampire across the room. I ran over to Stefan who was lying on the ground in pain as he gripped the glass.

I slid down to my knees and put my hands over his on the glass and helped him try pulling it out. Blood was seeping from the wound and some had found its way onto my hands momentarily causing me to freeze before Stefan's groan caught my attention. Every time we moved it he groaned in pain causing me to flinch back in hesitation. I glanced up to see that Damon had been watching us intently before he moved to attack the other vampire once more throwing punch after punch. I finally got a good enough grip on the glass and yanked it out causing Stefan to shout in pain. Stefan picked up the glass shard as he stood up, pulling me up with him.

"Go!" he told me sternly as another vampire jumped through the window and charged at me and Stefan only this one was a woman. Stefan swung the piece of glass at her, but she caught his arm before wrapping her other hand around his neck. I needed to help and every time I tried pulling out some power it didn't work. I noticed some splintered wood lying on the ground so I reached down and grabbed a particularly sharp piece.

I went up behind the female vampire and stuck it in her back. She let out a scream before she tossed Stefan across the room. I started backing up when her angry glare landed on me. The vampire ran forward at vampire speed towards me, but as she reached out for me Stefan appeared with some more splintered wood in his hand before he shoved the piece up into her heart. Stefan then grabbed me and pulled me away from the dying vampire. We ended up over by Damon who had sent his vampire sailing across the room where he landed by the fire.

The vampire quickly jumped up and surveyed the scene around him. I found myself squished between the Salvatore brothers, Damon standing slightly in front of me and Stefan with his hand out – both were in a protective stance. All the vampires were breathing hard as the mysterious one glanced from his dead counterpart to me and the Salvatores. His eyes locked with mine before he bailed out through the broken window.

"Damn it," Damon muttered as Stefan put a hand to his wound.

"I remember them," Stefan stated looking up at Damon. "From 1864. They were in the tomb."

"Yeah…about that," Damon replied. I looked up at Damon a shocked look on my face.

"The tomb's open?" I asked looking between them.

"Yeah. Where've you been?" Damon asked. I rolled my eyes as Damon moved away from us and towards the dead vampire.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked softly. His tone almost sounded like it used to whenever he had talked to me back in Scottsdale.

"I'll live," I replied looking up at him. I opened my mouth to say something else but his phone rang. I nodded before walking over to where Damon was standing as he watched me and Stefan.

"I know that look," he muttered leaning down so his mouth was right next to my ear.

"You seem to know a lot lately," I answered turning to look at him. We were closer than I had anticipated. We were so close I could smell the alcohol on his breath. Damon smirked before pulling back. I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding, before I knelt down and started picking up the broken pieces of glass from the window the vampires broke through.

"Could you help me out a little bit?" Damon asked Stefan as soon as he was done talking to Elena on the phone. Damon was in the process of stuffing the body either up the chimney or into the fire.

"Well as awesome as all this is. I should probably be getting home," I spoke up after throwing the last piece of glass into a trash bag.

"I'll take you," Stefan responded only to be stopped by Damon.

"Actually I'll take you," Damon corrected Stefan. "You said you needed to talk to me so we can talk while you," Damon said pointing to Stefan, "clean this mess up."

"Damon-" Stefan started but was cut off.

"Stefan," Damon responded before turning away from his brother.

Damon grabbed my shoulders and led me out of the house and towards his car. I watched he glanced around ready incase anyone decided to attack again. Most of the ride was quiet until we pulled up outside my house. Lightning lit up the sky as Damon turned to me.

"You said you could help. Help with what?"

"Well I assumed you meant Katherine. I can find her for you. In exchange you help me disappear – without killing me."

"Why would you want to disappear?" Damon asked a suspicious look on his face.

"Doesn't matter. Can you help or not?"

"Not. That ship has sailed. Someone beat ya to the whole finding Katherine thing."

I rolled my eyes before getting out of the car. As I got out the wind was blowing really hard whipping my hair around my face. As I closed the door I turned around to find Damon standing in front of me.

"Why do you want to leave?" he asked raising his voice over the sound of the wind.

"It hurts too much to be here. I just need to leave!" I answered trying to get around him.

"Because of Stefan?"

"Don't try to figure out things you wouldn't understand, Damon."

"You're just like her, you know that? Katherine! You only stick around if things are going your way and if they don't you bail to save your own skin!"

"You don't even know me!" I shrieked as a loud cackle of thunder and lightning hit overhead. "You have no idea what's happened!"

I shoved him back before jogging up to my front door. I opened it and ran in before slamming it shut behind me.

* * *

><p>"Hey where are you going?" My dad asked as I came bounding down the stairs in track pants, tennis shoes, and a windbreaker.<p>

"Running."

"Jay, it's raining cats and dogs outside."

"It's the only way I can think."

"Why, what's going on?" my dad asked situating himself in front of the door so I couldn't leave.

"Okay, so this hypothetical witch, not me, is having problems with her hypothetical powers. Sometimes they work and sometimes they don't. Is there anything this witch can do to fix the hypothetical problem?"

"That hypothetical witch needs to start practicing again and take her craft seriously before she gets herself hypothetically killed," my dad answered looking at me with those piercing 'I-know-what's-going-on' eyes.

"Right. I'll let her know that," I answered going to move around my dad only to get stopped again.

"Jay I'm serious. You remember the last time this happened?"

"Yeah dad I do. Mom died…there you happy?" I hissed pushing past him and out into the pouring rain.

"Jaycee!" I heard him shout after me, but I kept going.

There is nothing more soothing than running through the rain. Between the pounding of my feet against the pavement and the rain against everything else – it was my time. But when there was a lot of me time my mind finds itself picking through old memories.

"_What are we gonna do today?" I asked as I moved through our expansive kitchen._

"_Well I was thinking we could go check out the trails up in Flagstaff and still come back in time for tonight," an older woman responded as she moved the eggs around in the frying pan. She was about 5'8 with long chestnut color hair and dark green eyes._

"_Why what's—Oh. The full moon." I took in her posture as I said that and knew I had hit a nerve. "Mom I'm sorry I forgot."_

"_It's fine. I just need you to be ready for tonight," she sighed. "Your Uncle Richard was supposed to be here to help me out, but once again he is a no show. Said something about problems at home."_

"_What's so different about tonight?"_

"_It's the Harvest Moon."_

"That should have been my first warning," I muttered as I ran. The rain was steady but there was a lot of it. The constant pounding of the rain had soaked through my clothes by this point. I had left the hood down on my jacket meaning my hair was soaked. I could hear my phone ringing in my pocket so I quickly found the nearest porch and hid out underneath it. I pulled out my phone and the zip lock bag it was currently occupying. I glanced down at the number before answering.

"Hey Ty, what's up?"

"Dinner with dad," Ty answered simply.

"Ouch."

"Yeah, and I need you to come with me. I really don't wanna be alone with him, Jay."

"He's your father, Tyler. I have to live with mine so you gotta suck it up with yours."

"Jay, I'm begging you," Tyler pleaded. I glanced out at the woods that were across from the house I was ducking under. Squinting I was able to catch the outline of a person wearing a raincoat with the hood up.

"Ty, I have to go," I answered absently before snapping my phone shut. I slid the phone back in the baggie before stepping back out into the rain. I looked around for the guy once more but found he was no where in sight. I turned to start jogging again only to come face to face with the guy in the raincoat. I quickly turned to start running the other way only to come face to face with another coated individual.

"Don't scream," a voice said right next to my ear before an arm wrapped around me and yanked me off my feet.

_They were vampires._ After I had made that initial assessment the world disappeared in a blur before I found myself in the middle of the woods. I'm starting to figure out that me and these woods have a _very_ bad relationship. I glanced around for any of the vampires, because I knew there was more than one – I _felt_ them. My powers really picked a bad time to give out on me.

Through the pounding rain it was hard to see or hear anything. I couldn't see any of them, but I could feel them which meant they were close. Probably watching me as I squirmed. My head whipped around causing my wet hair to slap me in the face when I felt another presence enter my range. I was about to call out to the person who had just appeared, but a firm hand on my neck led me to do the opposite.

When the mystery person got closer and I got a good look at his face my blood froze. _Stefan_! I struggled against my captor until Stefan's gaze landed on us. He went to walk forward, but something stopped him. I felt the vampire behind me push my head to the side before his teeth grazed my neck, but not biting into it. The vampire must have gotten the reaction out of Stefan he wanted before I felt a searing pain erupt from my neck.

I let out a strangled cry and struggled to get away before I was tossed carelessly to the ground. My hand immediately went up to my neck as I glanced up to Stefan who was coming towards me. He was stopped by some vampire stepping in his way. I watched as Stefan doubled over crying out in pain and once the vampire moved out of the way I saw he had staked him right in the gut.

"Stefan!" I cried out causing him to glance over at me in pain. Before I had a chance to move Stefan and all the vampires were gone leaving me on the muddy ground alone bleeding from the neck. "Stefan!" I screamed at the trees around me before climbing to my feet.

I reached into my jacket and pulled out myself phone, not caring if it was gonna get wet at this point. I dialed the first person who came to mind.

"Hello?"

"Elena," I sniffed holding onto my neck as I tried to walk but abandoned the idea when I realized I had no clue where I was at.

"Jay? Are you okay? What's wrong? Where are you?" Elena said quickly nearly making my head.

"I don't know where I'm at. They have Stefan, Elena. They took him and I couldn't do anything," I responded trying to find the right words. I heard muffling on the other side of the phone before another voice took over.

"Are you hurt?" the distinctive male voice asked.

"He bit me," I answered. I heard the phone click and the line went dead. He was just gonna leave me out here!

Thankfully that wasn't the case because a few minutes later the blue eyed Adonis was standing in front of me. I opened my mouth to say something, but Damon grabbed my hand and pulled it away from my neck leaving the blood to flow freely from the wound and down my neck onto my clothes. Damon was staring intently at it which was making me nervous for obvious reasons.

"Damon-"

"What in the hell were you thinking?" Damon asked before he brought his wrist up to his mouth and biting into it.

"Whoa! Hold up there cowboy. It wasn't my fault and if you're doing what I think you're doing then you can just stop."

"Jay, you need to drink it. You're gonna die if you don't." Damon sighed in aggravation when the wound on his wrist healed.

"Okay I don't know what planet you're on, but obviously I'm fine if-" I cut myself off when I started feeling lightheaded.

"Jay," Damon said forcefully biting into his wrist once more and pushing it towards me.

"Dam-" I was cut off by Damon thrusting his wrist to my lips and holding it there until the blood made its way into my mouth and down my throat. I struggled against the vampire until in a sudden burst of energy he was thrown backwards into a tree.

"OH now it works!" I groaned bringing my hand to my mouth and wiping it with the back of my hand.

"Your welcome," Damon groaned standing up.

"Your welcome?" I yelled at the vampire. "You just unwillingly gave me vampire blood, Damon! What in the hell am I supposed to do if I end up dying?"

"Don't die," He replied simply shrugging his shoulders. "Now, come on."

I didn't get to respond before I was swept up into his arms and the world was a blur once more. My eyes were firmly clamped shut to keep the rain out of my eyes as we moved at super speed through the trees. Once my feet were firmly back on the ground my eyes snapped back open. I opened my mouth to give Damon a piece of my mind only to find he wasn't there. I looked at my surroundings and found that I was standing on an unfamiliar porch.

"Jay!" a familiar voice spoke in relief. I turned to find Elena standing there her front door open and a towel in her hand.

"Elena," I responded as she quickly came over and wrapped the towel around my shoulders.

"Come on, you must be freezing."

"Thanks," I muttered allowing her to lead me into the house.

"We're about the same size so I have some clothes that will fit you," Elena rattled off as we entered the Gilbert House. I glanced around curiously before my eyes landed on a mirror. I gazed angrily back at my reflection, my neck was covered in blood as was the collar of my windbreaker and tank top underneath. But what angered me the most was the remnants of blood still around my mouth from Damon.

"Elena do you mind if I jump in the shower really fast?" I asked turning to look at the young woman in front of me. I couldn't ignore the fact that I was shaking and I was covered in blood.

"Of course," she whispered leading me up to the bathroom.

I was in and out quickly, throwing on the clothes Elena had graciously left for me on the counter. As much as I really wanted to hate this girl she was just too damn nice for anyone to absolutely hate her. I think the main reason why I strongly disliked her was because she was dating Stefan. _I'm just gonna have to fix that little detail._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I know I usually write little notes back to those who reviewed, but I thought I would just say all together thank you for your lovely reviews they always make my day!<strong>

*****PLEASE READ THIS*** **

**Okay, so at this point I'm begging! On my knees, hands folded begging for a beta. Cause I was kinda iffy on this chapter with keeping people in character and I would love a beta to be able to help me out! If you're interested please do not hesitate to message me! And in your review (if you leave one) let me know if I'm keeping people in character or if I'm totally off base! THANKS!**


	5. Breaking Point

_**Chapter 5 – Breaking Point**_

I looked around Elena's bedroom curiously. I had searched the house high and low for the girl but she wasn't there. I was the only one in the Gilbert house and it was really starting to creep me out. I wandered around the room taking in the pictures of her and her parents, her brother, and of course Stefan. I noticed the painting hanging above her bed was a bit off center.

Being the perfectionist I was, I walked over and tried straightening it. When I did, a leather journal fell from behind the painting onto the bed. I cautiously glanced around me before picking up the journal and flipping to the first page.

"This diary belongs to Elena Gilbert," I read aloud. I leafed through the diary before one page caught my attention. "_Dear diary, this morning is... different. There is change. I can sense it, feel it. For once, I don't regret the day before it begins. Because I know... I will see him again. For the first time in a long time, I feel good."_

I shook my head. Well that's just peachy. I reached into the pocket of the jeans Elena had let me borrow before pulling out my cell phone. Thankfully it hadn't been water-logged too bad. I dialed the first person I knew would help me.

"Yo?" A masculine voice answered.

"Jake, its Jay."

"No flipping way! Jay where in the hell did you go? Everyone's been worried sick! You and Katherine just up and left."

"Yeah, we're fine. Listen Jake I need a location on a cell phone."

"Baby girl, you know I'm not in the hacking biz anymore," Jake responded lowering his voice.

"Come on, Jakey. If I know you, you're already sitting at your computer waiting for my call."

"Day in and day out, sweet cheeks. What's the number?" Jake asked. I rattled off Elena's cell phone number before waiting patiently for him to give me an answer.

"Well?" I asked after a long moment of silence.

"Mystic Falls High School," he said in a monotone voice. It sounded nothing like his usual quirky answer but I ignored it.

"Thanks," I quickly hung up before racing down the stairs. I grabbed one of the rain coats that were hanging up by the door before throwing myself back out into the rain.

I ran as fast as I could in order to reach the school before Elena left. If they were going after Stefan, then I was gonna be a part of it too whether they wanted me or not. It was my fault he got caught. I reached the school just in time to see a car pulling out. With the last bit of energy I had left I threw myself out in front of the approaching vehicle causing whoever was behind the wheel to slam on the breaks.

I stood there in the light of the car's headlights breathing hard, the rain still pounding down around me. I stared the car and through the windshield I could see three people. I couldn't specifically say who the other two were, but the driver was definitely Elena.

"Are you crazy?" Damon's voice sounded as one of the figures climbed out of the car.

"I got him in trouble. I'll be damned if I sit back and not do anything," I responded breathing heavily. I could practically hear Damon rolling his eyes before he appeared in front of me. He grabbed my arm and shoved me into the car before telling Elena to go. I glanced over the person who was occupying the backseat with me.

"Mr. Saltzman?" I asked confused.

"Miss Carlson," he nodded. I looked from Mr. Saltzman to Damon for some kind of explanation.

"Jay, meet Isobel's…whatever," Damon muttered the last part waving his hand. A look of recognition crossed my face.

"You're Rick," I whispered softly.

"You knew Isobel?" he asked his attention snapping in my direction.

"Knew? No I know Isobel. She-"

"This is really not the time," Damon said cutting me off.

I rolled my eyes at Damon and sat back quietly before looking out the window. As much as I didn't want to admit it, Damon was right. We needed to be focused on Stefan. I could feel Mr. Saltzman's gaze still on me and it remained there until the car came to a complete stop on some back road hell. Damon glanced back at me before hopping out of the car.

"You," Damon said pointing at Rick, "Are gonna go up and act like you need help. Bring the human out to me. Okay?"

"I'll go with," I spoke up moving to get out of the car with Rick.

"The hell you will. They know what you look like. They know you're connected to me and Stefan. You go in there you'll kill us all," Damon responded pushing me back down into the car. "Stay with Elena and…drive the get away car."

"Damon-!"

I was cut off by the car door slamming in my face. I let out an aggravated sigh before looking at Elena who had the same annoyed look on her face. I stared out at the two men as they walked away – my gaze didn't waver until I couldn't see them anymore. I then climbed over the seat so I was sitting shotgun, Elena in the driver's seat, and Rick's bag of goodies between us. I glanced down at the back and noticed there were several weapons that could do a vampire some damage.

"Who is this guy?" I asked quietly not expecting Elena to respond.

"He's who he needs to be."

I nodded absently at Elena's response not exactly understanding what she meant by that. I reached into the bag and pulled out a syringe full of vervain before handing it to Elena. I then reached back into the back and pulled out another syringe and a wooden stake. I opened the car door only to feel Elena's hand grab my arm.

"What are you doing?" She asked eying the weapons in my hand.

"I'm not gonna sit back and let them do all the work. It's my fault Stefan's in there and I have every intention of bringing him back."

"Jay-"

"Do you want to save him or not, Elena?" I snapped pulling my arm from her grip and finished getting out of the car. Elena let out a yelp causing me to turn around quickly only to see a tree branch had fallen onto the car. I heard Elena sigh before she gripped the syringe tighter and got out with me. I nodded to the girl before the two of us jogged up towards the house. We both quickly ducked under one of the windows at the front of the house when we heard voice getting closer.

"Okay. I'm gonna go inside. You head down that way," I whispered pointing to an entrance that more than likely lead to the cellar.

"No. We need to stick together. If we split up we're gonna get killed," Elena snapped back.

"Elena, trust me. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself. Now, go!" I hissed pushing the girl in the direction of the stairs.

Elena gave me one last pleading look before she darted down the stairs. I shook my head before moving around the porch making my way towards the back of the house. I was careful to make sure I wasn't seen through any windows. I moved silently along the porch until I reached the back door leading into the kitchen. I darted into the room after I opened the door before quietly closing it behind me.

There were two vampires down for the count in the kitchen. I moved carefully around the bodies and towards another doorway that more than likely lead into the hallway. As I passed the second body I nudged it slightly with my foot. I jumped when the door leading into the kitchen from the hallway swung open. I quickly dove down behind the island and clutched the stake to my chest. I closed my eyes and concentrated on whoever had entered the kitchen.

After a moment I heard the person grunting in pain before the sound of someone dropping to the ground reached my ears. I jumped up catching the attention of the vampire before I drove the stake straight into his heart. It took me a moment to make sure he was officially dead before I heard someone barking orders for the other vampires to spread out. I was down to one vervain dart and my powers. Something told me that wasn't gonna be enough.

I turned and raced to the door only to feel someone grab the back of my shirt and fling me in the opposite direction. I hit the island before sliding across the small surface and crashing to the floor along with everything that was on the countertop. I looked up and started sliding backwards away from the approaching vampire before a grunting noise sounded through the room. I watched as the vampire then dropped to his knees and standing behind him was Alaric Saltzman.

"Come on," he whispered holding his hand out. I reached up and grabbed it and in response he pulled me up to my feet. "You were supposed to stay in the car."

"What can I say – I'm an adrenaline junkie," I replied as we moved silently towards the hallway. Rick's arm stopped me from moving forward anymore.

"How do you know my wife?"

"Isobel?" I asked looking up at him. There was a pleading look behind his tough exterior. "I'll tell you later."

He nodded in response before he held up his gun that had stakes attached instead of bullets. He went out into the hallway first with me right behind him. As much as I hated not being able to go first, he had a pretty reliable weapon and all I had was my pretty unreliable powers. Rick stopped me before going forward himself. I heard the familiar sound of a gunshot going off causing me to continue forward.

I entered the hallway and saw Rick standing there with the gun still up and Damon was kneeling on top of another vampire I'm guessing he was beating the crap out of. I stood cautiously behind Rick as Damon looked between us an unreadable expression of his face.

"I'm going after Frederick," Damon said suddenly jumping off the other vampire and disappearing. This left me and Rick standing in the hallway.

"Mr. Saltzman," I whispered quietly as we both glanced around waiting for something to jump out at us. I jumped when I heard the sound of something being knocked over. I could tell by the anxious look on Rick's face that he was on edge as well.

I let out a yelp when an arm wrapped around my neck and yanked me backwards. I felt a breeze fly by me and towards Rick as I was being dragged backwards. I watched as Rick struggled with the vampire as it bit into his neck. The two hit the table that was in the hallway before my line of vision was cut off by the vampire behind me pulling us into the billiards room.

I struggled with the vampire before he swung me around and slammed me down onto the pool table. I felt the pool stick dig into my back as the vampire approached me at breakneck speeds. I threw my hands up causing the vampire to be flung backwards into the book shelf behind him. I sat up and grabbed the pool stick by the middle before holding it up. As the vampire came at me again I thrust the pool stick forward satisfied when I heard the crunching sound of it enter the vampire's chest. The vampire looked from me to the stick confused before he fell to the ground.

"Jay!" I heard Rick call out. Breathing heavily I swung my legs over the side of the pool table and hopped down as he and Damon showed up in the door way.

"I thought I told you to stay in the car," Damon hissed as I neared them.

"Where's Stefan?" I asked causing Damon to roll his eyes. He grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me out of the room. Rick followed us close behind.

"Elena has him. They're fine and on their way to the car, which is where you're supposed to be."

We made it out onto the porch before Damon let go of my arm. We all immediately came to a stop when we saw the sight that was waiting for us. Approaching the house were ten or so vampires and none of them looked to happy. I glanced over at Damon who was still staring at the approaching vamps.

"How many of those vervain darts do you have left?" Damon asked Rick. Rick looked down at his bag before answering.

"One."

"Make that two," I said softly pulling the dart out of my pocket and clutching it in my right hand.

"Not gonna be enough," Damon responded as he grabbed my wrist and pulling me backwards with him. I didn't fight it as I fully turned around and went back into the house behind Damon and was followed by Rick.

"So, what you said to get me to do this, about my wife. It was a lie, wasn't it?" Rick asked staring at the door.

"Yup," Damon confessed.

"Stop! What's going on here?" A female voice demanded through the door. I held tightly onto the vervain dart ready for anything when the door opened revealing a woman in her late 30s and a young girl in her teens. Mother and daughter vamps? The woman glanced around at the dead bodies around us before looking up at Damon.

"What did you do?" she asked Damon angrily.

"Me? Your merry little band of vampires spent the day torturing my brother."

"Trust me. The parties responsible for this will be dealt with."

"Our little arrangement doesn't work unless you learn to control them," Damon responded causing me to look up at him curiously. Is this why he refused my help? This was the woman who was gonna take him to Katherine?

"This wasn't supposed to happen," she responded truthfully gazing around shamefully.

"Well, it did. If I had a good side...Not a way to get on it," Damon said moving past the woman.

Rick and I stood back and let the confrontation go before quickly following after Damon who was already out the door. The Asian woman and her daughter stared at us before we disappeared out of sight. I looked around and noticed all the vamps were gone and so was Damon leaving me and Rick to walk alone to the car. I could tell Rick was itching to ask me about Isobel but before he could my cell phone went off.

"Tyler?" I asked quickly answering the phone.

"Jay, where are you?" Tyler asked his voice breaking.

"On my way home. Ty what's wrong?" I asked worriedly causing Rick to look down at me concern written on his face.

"They found Vicki Donovan in a ditch."

"Where are you?"

"Matt's house," Tyler answered quietly.

"I'll be there soon." I hung up at looked over at Rick as we reached the car. "Where in the hell is everyone?" I asked anxiously as we reached the car.

"Maybe we should wait-"

"I don't have time to wait," I cut Rick off as I walked over to the driver's side of Damon's car. "I have to get to my cousin."

"What are you doing?" Rick asked climbing into the passenger side.

"It's called hot-wiring a car," I answered as I yanked at the wires hanging under the dashboard. "Something I picked up from Katherine."

"Your friend taught you how to hot-wire cars?"

"Comes in handy doesn't it?" I asked as the car roared to life. "Besides, Damon doesn't even need a car he can just do his vampire speed thingy and get where he needs to go. I'll leave his car at the grill and he can just pick it up there."

Rick nodded slightly and I could tell that deep down he didn't agree with what I was doing, but he kept his mouth shut. He had been extremely quiet the entire ride and I knew there was something going on, but Rick didn't exactly seem like the type of guy to express his feelings. I didn't understand how someone as cold and calculating as Isobel could fall for a guy like Mr. Saltzman.

"Do you know where she is?" he asked softly. I was almost convinced it was my own imagination until I saw he was gazing intently at me. I sighed before pulling over to the curb and shutting off the car.

"Mr. Saltzman-"

"Do you?"

"No. I'm sorry," I muttered before climbing out of the car. I shut the driver's side door and started jogging in the direction of Matt's house. I came to a sudden stop and turned back to look at the broken man. He had just gotten out of the car, but his head was down. I wanted to turn back and tell Mr. Saltzman everything, but I really needed to get to Tyler.

I turned back around and continued on my way to Matt's house. Thankfully my brain didn't completely die after that vampire raid and I knew my way to Matt's house. A helpful hint was the cop car that was still sitting outside of the Donovan house. I quickly made my way up the pathway and to the front door. I knocked quickly on the door and waited until none other than Caroline Forbes opened the door.

"Jaycee?" She asked confused and a little put out.

"Where's Tyler?" I asked briskly.

"In the kitchen," she answered a look of relief crossing her face as she moved out of the way.

I walked into the house and into the kitchen. Tyler was sitting at the table and across from him was a boy I didn't recognize. Both guys looked equally broken at the news of Vicki's death.

"Ty," I said walking into the kitchen. My cousin stood up as I wrapped my arms around him and held him close. I knew about his…explosive relationship with Vicki. I knew that Tyler had acted like a dick to her some of the time, but he really did care for the girl.

Tyler wrapped his arms around me in the same fashion, but if I knew Ty – he wouldn't show any emotion until he was alone. It was a defense mechanism that Tyler had mastered…I think his parents had something to do with it.

"How are you doing?" I whispered pulling away from him. Tyler just shrugged before sitting back down; his gaze became fixed on something behind me. Matt had entered the kitchen with Elena in tow. She almost seemed surprised to see me there. I glanced at Matt and saw his bloodshot eyes before I nearly tackled Matt in a hug.

"If you need anything, you call me okay?" I whispered into his ear before letting go.

"Thanks Jay."

I nodded slightly before I felt Tyler's presence behind me. Tyler nodded to Matt who nodded back before Tyler made his exit. I followed after Tyler, we got into his car and half way home Tyler's resolve broke. I sat there silently as Tyler pulled off to the side of the road and sobbed. With every sob I felt my heart break more and more. Ty wasn't exactly the poster child for showing emotion, but things were always extremely bad when he did. I had only seen Ty cry one other time.

"_Tyler, __we shouldn't be doing this!" I whispered harshly as I climbed out of the window._

"_Will you chill out, Cee!" 10-year-old Tyler snapped as he quickly ran to the window._

_I rolled my eyes before shimming down the side of the Lockwood Mansion using some vines that had grown up the walls. Once my feet hit the ground I took off in full sprint towards the woods. By the sound of crunching behind me Tyler was hot on my tail. Being ten, Tyler was at the point where he felt ashamed being beat by a girl, so it didn't take long for him to zoom past me. We both came to a sudden stop when we reached the edge of the lake._

"_You first," Tyler said loudly._

"_You're the boy! You go first," I snapped back._

"_I beat you here, meaning loser goes in first." I jumped back when I heard the sound of a twig snapping from somewhere to our left._

"_Tyler, I changed my mind I wanna go home."_

"_You were begging me to come out here so let's just do this."_

"_Tyler, there's something out there," I whispered looking out at the dark woods._

"_It was your genius idea to come out here in the middle of the night!"_

_I looked around the woods cautiously until my eyes landed back on Tyler. I let out a shrill scream when I noticed there was someone behind Tyler. Tyler quickly turned around and before the ten year old could do anything the figure had picked him up and tossed him aside like he was a rag doll. I had tears running down my youthful face as the figure approached me. I stood frozen to my spot and stared at the approaching person before a furry blur jumped in front of my line of vision._

_The time seemed to blur after that. At some point Ty and I had made it back to the house, but then we were both carted off to the hospital. Tyler had a broken arm and I was covered in blood. That night Tyler crawled into my hospital bed, tears streaming down his face._

"_I'm sorry, Jaycee," he blubbered. With my cousin's arms around me we curled up on the bed and fell asleep._

I leaned over, unbuckling my seat belt, and gave Tyler a hug. As uncomfortable as it was leaning over the center council I held the position and just let Tyler cry into my shoulder. We stayed like that for a while until Tyler had finally stopped crying and pulled back onto the road.

"You gonna be ok?" I asked as I climbed out of the car but left the door open as I leaned down to look at Ty.

"Yeah," Tyler answered tiredly.

"You sure you can make it home okay?"

"Yeah. Go get some sleep. Mom wants you over at the house this weekend for party stuff or something."

"Oh joy," I responded sarcastically causing Tyler to crack a small smile. I smiled in response to his small smile before closing the door and waving bye to my cousin. I walked up to the front door of the house only to be greeted by my fuming father.

"Where in the HELL have you been?" he yelled as soon as we were both inside with the door shut.

"Out," I responded quickly shrugging my shoulders before moving past him. Before I could make it to the stairs my father grabbed my arm and yanked me back.

"Jaycee don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you!"

"What is your problem?" I yelled back pulling my arm out of his grasp.

"The last time you were this secretive-"

"The secrets ended when mom died!" I yelled. "I gave up my life in Arizona for your stupid vendetta!" My dad was quiet as I kept going. "You think I don't know why we moved to Mystic Falls? The vampire that killed mom is here isn't he! You tracked the vampire here didn't you?"

"What do you know about the Salvatore brothers?" My dad asked suddenly.

"What?"

"The Salvatores. What do you know about them?"

"Oh my god. You're despicable, you know that?" I snapped before storming up the stairs.

As soon as I reached the top of the stairs the doorbell rang. I heard my dad talking to someone, but didn't pay any mind to it as I continued to my room. I flipped on the lights and took off my converse before I started to pull off the shirt Elena let me borrow. I immediately stopped when I noticed movement right outside my window. I quickly pulled the shirt back on before walking over and yanking the curtain open.

I jumped back in shock not expecting there to be someone sitting on my roof right outside my window. Let alone Stefan Salvatore sitting outside my window his mouth covered in blood. I quickly went back to the window and opened it.

"Stefan what happened?" I asked moving aside so he could come in. "Please come in."

"I'm sorry."

"What?" I asked shaking my head confused. I grabbed his hand before leading him towards the bathroom that was attached to my room.

"Jay," Stefan spoke softly stopping us. "I'm sorry for leaving you."

"What happened to you?"

"Elena gave me her blood."

I was sure a look of pure shock and horror had crossed my face. Stefan had a pained look on his face before he backed up away from me. He hit the wall as his face started changing, the dark veins becoming prominent. I walked forward but stopped when Stefan held out his hand and turned his face away.

"Stefan?"

"I didn't know where else so go."

I knew he expected me to flinch away, but I did the exact opposite. I knelt down in front of him and pressed my hand lightly to his cheek before I grabbed his hand and pulled him up off the floor and towards the bathroom. I sat him down and grabbed a washcloth before running it under warm water. I then pressed the cloth lightly to his face, taking off some of the dried blood.

I pulled my hand away only to have Stefan's hand pull it back to his face. His eyes were closed as he leaned into my hand. Once his eyes were open they instantly connected with mine – it almost felt like things used to be a few years ago. I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his briefly before I pulled back a little. I stared into his eyes for another moment before his lips came crashing back down to mine.

The kiss lasted far longer than I could have ever dreamed. I felt like everything I had missed about him was slowly coming back together. I pulled back for a breath of air, prompting Stefan to say the one thing that shattered my heart into little pieces.

"Elena," he whispered breathily. I closed my eyes and pulled back and took another good look at Stefan before I pulled away completely. Stefan's eyes widened when he realized what he had just said before he let out an audible sigh. I walked over to where my cell phone was lying on the bed picked it up and dialed.

"_What?"_

"Did you lose something?" I asked sarcastically looking into the bathroom where Stefan was sitting with his head in his hands.

"_What'd he do?"_

"Just come and get him, Damon," I whispered quietly before hanging up.

Not a few moments later Damon had found his way into my room. He gazed at me curiously before I nodded my head towards the bathroom. Damon rolled his eyes when he caught sight of who was still in there. My hair moved lightly as a breeze flew past me and just like that both Salvatores were gone. I was left there to pick up the broken pieces that Stefan had left my heart in.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay here it is! Let me know what you guys think! I would like to thank my lovely beta elohcin for everything! She's amazing! Anyways leave a review, they make my day!<strong>


	6. I'm Not Okay

_**Chapter 6 – I'm Not Okay**_

I stood silently in front of the church. Things the past few days have been extremely morbid, between Vicki's funeral, Tyler's bleak attitude, and both Salvatore brothers completely ignoring me. Things are just fan-fucking-tastic.

I felt my phone buzzing in the pockets of the jeans I was wearing. I slowly pulled it out and found that an unknown number had sent me a text message. _"Tick Tock. I want the Rock."_

There was no doubt in my mind that it was Katherine. She was the only one who knew the Lockwood family had it in our possession. I gazed back up at the church before snapping my phone shut and turning away from the church. A few people gave me weird looks as I made my way away from the church while others continued towards it so they could say their final farewells to Vicki Donovan.

I kept walking despite the stares and the buzzing of my phone. On my way, I had run into Elena who tried to say something to me, but I didn't give her enough time as I wrapped my arms around myself tighter and kept walking. I shook my head before I reached the parking lot where Tyler's car was parked.

I reached under the car and felt around until my fingers came across the spare key Ty had hidden underneath. I snatched the key out from underneath and walked over to the driver's side door. Screw not having a license. If getting her that stupid stone meant she would just leave me alone then I would do it, but not if it put the people I loved in danger.

"_Wait so there's a curse that could lift the restrictions on vampires and werewolves?"__ I asked staring at Kat like she had just gone crazy._

"_Yup, and all I need is the moon stone."_

"_I don't get it, Kat. You can walk out in the sun anyways. Why break the curse?"_

_Katherine sighed before she looked away from me out to the desert that lay out before us. The sun was just starting to set meaning we had sat out there all day long just talking. My parents were just gonna be so thrilled. I gazed at Katherine as she gazed out at the sunset. No matter how often we were together, she was just too damn beautiful for her own good. She then stood up and walked to the edge of the cliff and stared out. I pulled out my camera and snapped a quick picture of her before she turned to me a small smile on her face._

"_Katerina Petrova__," she said softly. "That was my name."_

"_What happened Kat?" I asked as I stood up walking to the edge._

"_I need the moonstone Jace. If you come across it-"_

"_Of course," I muttered staring out at the horizon. "You're my best friend, Katherine. I would do anything for you."_

"_You're my best friend too. And not just because you're a witch, but because you actually care."_

"_I think you need to let people see this side of you Kat." I laughed at the look that crossed her face after I said that._

"_You tell anyone I'm this nice, I'll kill you," she threatened. I rolled my eyes a smile still present on my face. Though it was nothing compared to the scheming smirk that had graced Kat's face._

Before I turned on Tyler's car I typed back furiously, "_If you want it, come and get it._" It didn't take long to get the response, "_With pleasure._"

Fumbling with Tyler's spare key I tried putting the key in the ignition only for the keys to fall to the floor mat underneath the steering wheel. I leaned forward and pressed my forehead to the steering wheel letting out a heavy sigh before I closed my eyes. Not a few moments later a knocking on the window caused me to jump. I looked over at the intruder before I rolled my eyes, grabbing the key and getting out of the car.

"Usually people go into the church for a funeral, not hop in a car and try to drive away."

"I shouldn't even be here," I muttered crossing my arms.

"Then why are you here?" he asked his blue eye boring into mine.

"Tyler needed moral support," I answered looking anywhere but at Damon. "Leaving him with my aunt and uncle at a funeral never really goes over well for Ty."

"Hm." Was all he said as he nodded. "Let's get out of here."

"What?" I asked confused finally looking up at him.

"Well obviously you don't wanna be here and I know I don't wanna be here. So let's just go."

"I don't get you, Damon," I scoffed. "You have more mood swings than a pregnant woman."

"That's original," Damon sneered. "Besides I was just trying to help." He turned to walk away but I put my hand on his arm and stopped him.

"I never said I wasn't gonna go."

This was a bad idea. A very, very, very bad idea. The smile that crossed Damon almost made me shiver. It was the same smile I had seen on Kat's face when she was in the middle of one of her bloody schemes. Damon held out his hand and against my better judgment I took it. He led us over to his car before we got in and within seconds the church disappeared from view.

* * *

><p>I was laughing so hard I felt like I was gonna suffocate from the lack of air to my lungs. I'm not sure why I was laughing so hard…probably something Damon had just said. For some reason I couldn't exactly remember what he had said. I kept laughing before I took another drink of the liquid in my cup. I felt the familiar burning sensation in my throat and remembered.<p>

"Then it went BOOM!" Damon laughed gesturing wildly. This only caused me to laugh harder.

I stood up to get some more vodka, but my legs didn't seem working and caused me to stumble and land on Damon. I laughed even harder at my sudden fall, causing Damon to laugh as well. Suddenly it hit me. Here we were laughing, I was on his lap, and both of us were extremely drunk – or at least I was extremely drunk. I'm not sure what Damon was, but I didn't care and opportunity was knocking.

Damon leaned forward, eagerly pressing his lips to mine. I blindly tossed my empty glass onto the couch before wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him even closer. I may have been drunk, but I knew the difference between Damon and Stefan and at this moment I really didn't care. In the end he was still a Salvatore wasn't he? It didn't take long before I felt my back hit the leather couch.

"Damon," a masculine voice echoed through the room. I instantly froze when I recognized the voice and Damon groaned in frustration.

"Stefan," Damon responded dryly before climbing off me and the couch. I looked over the back of the couch and saw Stefan in a pair of sweats and a white tank – I just about melted. Stupid drunken hormones. I slowly sat up trying to fix my hair before I stood up still, a bit shaky.

"Jay? What are-?" Stefan stopped himself when he took in my muddled look. "Are you drunk?"

"Not that you would care Stefan, but its none of your goddamn business!" I glared looking over at Damon who had just handed me another glass of…whatever.

"I think you're done," Stefan said walking over trying to take the glass from me. I quickly dodged Stefan before downing the entire glass of the unknown substance.

"I like her. I can't believe you dumped her Stefan. She's way more fun than Elena," Damon grinned manically before taking a sip of whatever was in his glass.

"Jay, you've had enough," Stefan said completely ignoring Damon.

"Saint Stefan to the rescue!" I shouted gleefully before hiding behind Damon. "It's never enough! Us Lockwood's can out drink a fissshhhh!"

"Jaycee-"

"Just like old times, right Stefan?" I asked harshly slamming my glass down on the table next to where all the booze was. "You left when I needed you! Now I'm here and you've moved onto Katherine's twin!"

I wasn't sure what had caused the sudden flip in emotion, but I found myself tearing up. Wait I did know. _Drunken confessions._ I felt my knees buckle beneath me as the tears finally let loose. I shook my head as a pair of arms wrapped around me pulling me up and out of the room.

"What were you thinking?" Stefan asked as my back hit the comfort of a bed.

"You should know by now that I don't think, Stefan, I just do," I sniffled throwing my arms out in drunken emphasis.

"Sounds familiar," Damon's voice broke in.

"You've done enough damage," Stefan hissed pushing Damon out of the room.

"And you haven't?"

"Not now, Damon."

"Oh I think now's perfect. It's almost sicken at how much this girl cares for you yet you push her aside for Elena."

"That has nothing to do with this."

"Something tells me it has everything to do with this," Damon responded quickly glancing over at me. "You better figure out who you want more before things get even worse."

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes, only to quickly snap them shut. The sun was streaming in through the window and straight into my bloodshot eyes. I rolled over and buried my head into the pillows. I breathed in a deeply when my head started pounding from the sudden movement. That's when I noticed the musky smell that is commonly associated with men's cologne. I snapped up faster than I thought possible and was out of the bed and onto the floor in a matter of seconds. I gazed around hazily at the unfamiliar room and tried to keep myself from falling over before a cough from the doorway caught my attention.<p>

"Good morning," Stefan said calmly watching me with concerned look number twenty-nine looks on his face.

"What happened?" I asked putting my hand to my head before slowly standing up.

"You and a bottle of Jäger went at it last night and I think it's safe to say you lost."

"Awesome," I replied sarcastically before I felt a weird churning in my stomach.

"Bathroom's right through that door," Stefan said as though he knew what was gonna happen.

I took his advice and quickly rushed into the bathroom. I threw myself down to the floor in front of the toilet before emptying the contents of my stomach. This wasn't the first time I had woken up the morning after a big party and ended up praying to the porcelain god. The funny thing was that Stefan was usually the one sitting with me while I threw up – well him or Katherine.

"You think a person would learn by now," Stefan spoke up as he leaned against the doorframe. I wiped my mouth before flushing the toilet; I turned to him and just glared.

"What can I say, I'm a masochist."

"We need to talk," Stefan said seriously, his gaze never leaving me. I scoffed before standing up and walking to he sink. I splashed some water on my face and dried it softly before turning to face Salvatore enemy number one.

"You know the last time I heard that you broke up with me and then disappeared." I pushed past Stefan and back into his bedroom. I paused for a moment pretending to think. "Yah still feels like a death sentence." I mumbled before walking the rest of the way into Stefan's bedroom.

"Jay you know why I had to."

"Oh right. You lost control and didn't want to hurt me, so you left. Somehow I just don't believe that anymore. Especially when you lose control now – only this time you continue to hang around because you can't leave Elena. So why did you really leave Stefan?" He just stood there. "That's what I thought."

Stefan didn't say anything after that he, just stood there. I knew I should have been used to the cryptic answers, but it just wasn't cutting it his time around. I rolled my eyes and shook my head before I reached over and grabbed my cell phone that was sitting on the stand next to the bed. I had at least ten missed calls and over 20 text messages.

"Shit!" I hissed glancing at the time and date on my phone. "I'm late for school. Dad's gonna kill me."

I quickly grabbed my jacket that was lying on a chair and hurriedly made my way down the stairs. I ran right past Damon and out the door, not even stopping to say something clever to whatever smart ass remark he had just sprouted off. I put my jacket on and started jogging back towards town. My phone started ringing causing me to roll my eyes.

"_I could always give you a ride."_

"Oh yeah that will look real good. Me showing up with you in yesterday's clothes."

"Your loss." Then he hung up. I let out a groan of frustration at Damon's antics before I finally hit the main road.

I let out another groan when the familiar shrill of police sirens sounded behind me. I came to a complete stop as the cop car pulled up behind me. The door opened and out popped Sheriff Forbes…Great.

"Jaycee Carlson?" She asked.

"Is she in some kind of trouble, sheriff?" I asked.

"We've been looking everywhere for you. Your dad sent us out looking when you didn't show up for school," she responded motioning for me to get in the car.

"Why?"

"There've been some animal attack around here lately and everyone was just worried that something might have happened."

"I think I can handle a silly animal," I muttered climbing into the car reluctantly.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," I heard the Sheriff say before the car fell silent.

* * *

><p>"Where in the hell have you been?" Tyler asked as I walked onto campus. Judging by the looks of things it was lunch time. I had missed the whole first half of the day! Thank god I was able to stop home and change before the Sheriff escorted me to school.<p>

"Woke up feeling sick," I answered leaving out the part about the alcohol and where I woke up. "Ty, I'm sorry about just leaving you there with them. I just-"

"If you didn't want to go, you should have just said so," Tyler said sharply before turning and walking away.

"Tyler!" I called out after him gaining a few stares from the people around me. "What?" I snapped at them.

The people who were still standing in the hallway took the hint and quickly scrambled out of my way. Not only was I pissed off, but I was a pissed off Lockwood and judging by the way these people acted around Tyler he had made a reputation for us Lockwoods.

I pulled on the strap of my bag before stalking down towards my locker. Could this day get any worse?

"Jay!" The familiar voice of Elena Gilbert called out. I grimaced and kept walking, I had spoke too soon. Sadly that didn't stop the girl as she quickly caught up to me so we were walking side by side.

"Elena, hi," I responded in the happiest voice I could muster at the moment.

"Could we talk for a minute?"

"Aren't we already talking?" I asked sarcastically coming to a stop in front of my locker.

"About Stefan," she responded ignoring my last comment. I grabbed the book I needed out of my locker before slamming it shut. I pushed past the girl.

"No."

"He told me everything." I came to a complete stop before turning back to her. "I know how close you two were. I don't want there to be any awkwardness between us. I can respect your past as long as you respect my and Stefan's future."

"You don't get it do you?" I asked. "There is no future with Stefan. He's a vampire and you're a human being. Things like that rarely if ever work."

"It will because I-"

"Love him?" I asked. "Yeah, I thought I did too."

* * *

><p><strong>There it is. Hope you guys liked it...I know there wasn't much going on in this chapter, just a little bit of development. Anyways I would like to thank my beta elohcin! I'm not sure what I would do without her! Anyways leave a review I'd love to know what you guys think! <strong>

**And another note...I have officially been inducted into the world of roleplaying! It's fantastic and I love it...anyways the two I'm involved in are for The Vampire Diaries and Pretty Little Liars! If you guys are interested in this kinda thing please PM and I will give you the link! Feel free to join and jump right in because it really is a blast!**


	7. Losing Focus

_**Chapter 7 – Losing Focus**_

I walked out of the school much later than most kids did on a typical Friday. Many of them were out and ready to party the night away. I was so late that even Tyler had left without me! I walked along sidewalk making the quick 15 minute walk back to my house.

I was actually dreading the moment when I walked into my house. My father had decided that because of my lack of dedication to my craft that he was gonna sit down with me and force me to study once again. Wouldn't want me to get myself killed because I couldn't properly defend myself from a vampire attack. Insert eye roll here.

Speaking of vampires, Stefan had been out of school all week for obvious reasons and Damon had been MIA as well. At least he had been to me, or he was simply ignoring me, I didn't really know what one it might be since I couldn't keep track of anything anymore; the whole town had so much drama that it nearly put _One Tree Hill_ to shame. I mean, Tyler was pissed off at me, Elena had an evil twin running around, Stefan had two girls falling for him, Damon was just causing trouble, and there was a tomb full of vampires running loose. Yeah _One Tree Hill_ had nothing on Mystic Falls.

In a jaded fashion, I slowly made my way up the driveway before stepping onto the porch. With a deep breathe I swung open the front door, keeping my gaze at the ground, which I found out was a bad idea when I ran into someone. I nearly fell backwards, but a hand shot out and caught my arm pulling me back up.

"Thanks," I muttered looking up at the stranger that had been coming out of my house.

"Your welcome," he responded smoothly before smiling. What a creep.

"Jay, meet John Gilbert." My dad said from where he was standing behind John.

"Gilbert?" I asked. "As in Elena Gilbert?"

"My niece," John replied. "How do you know Elena?"

"She's dating my ex-boyfriend," I responded sharply. "If you'll excuse me, I have relationships to destroy."

"I'm sorry about, Jay. She's had a tough time lately," my dad spoke up as I climbed up the stairs and away from the two.

"It's no problem," John responded. His eyes met mine as I glanced back once more. "No problem at all."

I finally made it up to my room before throwing my backpack on the floor. I glanced around at the nearly spotless room and let out a groan, when I realized there was nothing for me to clean. Well there went my excuse for getting out of studying. I flopped down on my bed not knowing what else to do with my precious time. I closed my eyes more than ready to take a nap when something heavy and dusty landed next to my head. I snapped up looking at the book before turning to glare at my father.

"Don't give me that look. I told you we were gonna work on your power and that's exactly what we are gonna do."

"You're a pain in my ass. Do you know that?" I asked laying back down as he reached down and pulled the book away from me.

"Well you're a pain in mine, so we're even," he grinned holding up the grimoire. I let out a groan before sitting up once more.

I crossed my legs so I was sitting Indian-style on my bed while my dad sat on the edge of the bed with the book between us. I glanced up at him waiting for him to start. He closed his eyes before muttering something, his hand hovering over the book. Almost instantly a wave of blue covered the symbols on the front of the book.

Even to me some of the book is a mystery. My father had told me the story of the beginning…or a least my ancestor's beginning. Our family crest, per say, was a large symbol with the sun and moon connected with a star in the middle. My father would always tell me it had been in our family since my ancestors had traveled over from Ireland.

"Let's begin," my father spoke seriously. "Concentrate on an object and follow the motions," he said pointing to some of the illustrations that were hand-drawn in as he set a good sized paperweight on my bed.

"Dad, this is kid's stuff. I've mastered this!"

"Apparently not, sees as how you are complaining about your powers not working."

"They never work around this time of the year, you know that," I muttered. My father sighed in response to my response.

"Jace, I know you blame yourself for your mother's death, but it wasn't your fault. The vampires lured her out of the circle. You couldn't have stopped that-"

"She died to save me, dad. If I hadn't been so distracted mom would still-!"

"Enough, Jaycee. The sooner you realize it was _their_ fault and not yours the better your powers will work. I promise you that."

I let out an aggravated sigh before doing what I was told. I closed my eyes and focused on the paperweight my father had laid on the bed. I put all my focus and energy into that one little paperweight – when my eyes opened the small stone was floating in midair. I grinned slightly before the ringing of my cell phone ripped through the calm atmosphere.

"Got it!" I said, jumping off the bed and towards my phone.

"Jay!" my dad groaned as the rock fell to the bed.

"Hey Ty, what's up?" I answered after checking the caller ID.

"You busy?"

"Bout ready to commit suicide," I responded sarcastically. "You?"

"I've gotta get away from my parents."

"Then let's do something. Just get away for a little while."

"Hell yeah!" Tyler agreed. "Come outside and let's go."

"Wait you're outside already!" I asked quickly making my way down the stairs. I pulled open the front door and sure enough there stood Tyler. "Dad, I'm going out with Tyler be back later!" I yelled into the house before closing the door and jogging over to Tyler.

"We're gonna pick up Matt on the way," Tyler spoke up when I neared the car.

"Matt? Why?"

"He needs some time away from the house. Especially with Caroline always hanging around."

I nodded absently as Tyler drove us through the town. All I could do was stare out the window. I watched silently at the people we flew by – some would stop and point at us, while others moved along with their day to day activities. As we passed the Grill I noticed Elena standing there talking to another woman with brunette colored hair. She looked slightly older than Elena but just like that the two disappeared behind some trees as Tyler continued to drive towards Matt's house.

As soon as we made it to Matt's, Tyler looked at me expectantly. I looked at Tyler than looked over at Matt's house before my gaze snapped back to Ty.

"What? No!" I said shaking my head furiously. "This was your idea! You go ask him!"

"You're the one with the crush on him," Tyler jabbed back.

"What? That was 6th grade, Ty! Besides he's you're best friend."

"He likes you more!"

"Fine!" I sighed in aggravation before yanking off the seatbelt and getting out of the car.

I stalked up the driveway towards Matt's front door. I glanced back at Tyler who was looking everywhere but at me, before I knocked on the door. I waited for a moment until an older, bleary eyed woman opened the door. I immediately recognized her as Mrs. Donovan.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a tone that clearly said 'I'm not in the mood'.

"Is Matt home?" I asked hesitantly.

"Matt!" she yelled over her shoulder angrily, before leaving the doorway. That left me standing there awkwardly as the door hung open while I waited for him. When he finally appeared my heart broke seeing him in such a downer kind of mood.

"Hey," I whispered pulling him into a hug which thankfully he returned. "You busy?"

"Nah," Matt responded letting go. "I was waiting for Caroline, but she didn't show."

"Well, Tyler and I are gonna hang out. Some time away from the parentals, would do us all some good I think. You wanna come?"

Matt looked hesitant but before long he and I were climbing into Tyler's car. The whole ride was silent; no one said a thing… I'm not sure anyone knew exactly what to say. I mean what do you say when you just lost your sister or your lover or your – acquaintance. I didn't know Vicki that well, except for that she was Matt's sister and I met her in the alley once.

"Where are we going?" I asked when we started heading into the woods.

"The lake."

"Fun," I responded sarcastically.

"So you two are cool now?" Matt asked out of the blue causing both me and Tyler to look at him. "I mean at school you both seemed pretty pissed at each other."

"We're family. We're pissed off one minute and best friends the next," Tyler spoke offhandedly before pulling the car to a stop.

Our little group fell silent once more as we climbed out of the car. We had to make a small walk the rest of the way, but I didn't mind. I had two of the most important people with me and it was a much needed distraction. The birds were chirping, casting a happy façade onto the group when in all reality we were the exact opposite. The lake finally came into view and it was just as beautiful as I remembered it to be. The last time Ty and I were here though we were attacked – I'm not even sure Tyler remembers because he never talked about it after that day.

"It's so weird," Matt spoke up suddenly coming to a stop at the edge of the water. "With Vicki being gone. I almost wish they hadn't found her body."

"Then you never would have known, Matt. Wouldn't that have been more painful?" I asked, walking over coming to a stop next to him.

"I don't know. Before they found her we knew she was missing, but there was that small chance she was still alive, you know? Now, it's just so…final."

I wrapped my arms around Matt when his shoulders started to shake. As I held onto Matt, letting him cry, I glanced back at Tyler who was standing there hands stuffed in his pocket a far away look in his eyes.

_The wind rustled softly through the trees. The sound that usually brought me comfort did no good. Everything had fallen apart – Katherine disappeared, then mom d__ied, then Stefan broke my heart. There was just so much pain and I wasn't sure how much more I could handle._

"_You okay?" a familiar masculine voice asked me. I kept my gaze glued to the grass as he sat down next to me on the stone bench._

"_She's gone. They're all gone. I just feel so alone," I responded, the tears threatening to fall._

"_I'm here for you Cee. You know that right?"_

"_Thanks, Ty" I responded glancing up at my cousin._

"_Where's this so called boyfriend of yours? I do believe I have to kick his ass for breaking my cousin's heart."_

"_I would pay to see that." I let out a strangled laugh causing Tyler to smile._

"_Come on. Our parents are probably wondering where we went," Tyler said standing up and holding out his hand for me to take._

"_What happens now?"_

"_We take things one day at a time." He shrugged pulling me up off the bench._

"_The last time you said that you broke my arm," I muttered._

"_I promise, no bones will be broken," Tyler laughed wrapping his arms around my shoulders in a friendly embrace. I laughed along with him as we walked back towards the church._

"Earth to Jace," Matt's voice broke through my memories.

"Sorry. All this depressing talk is making me think of my mom."

"Sorry," Matt muttered apologetically rubbing the back of his neck. "So uh, what's going on with you and Salvatore?"

"Which one?" I asked causing Matt to stare in surprise and Tyler's gaze to snap to me quickly. "What? I know them both." I sighed seeing the look on their faces. "Okay, well, Stefan and I dated a while back and I only met Damon and now he won't leave me alone."

Matt looked almost flabbergasted over the information, but Tyler just looked pissed off and I knew why. Stefan had left right before my mother's funeral, leaving me in pieces and Tyler knew that, he just never knew who the guy was – until now.

"I'm gonna kill him," Tyler hissed, his clenched hand shaking in anger. I immediately recognized the signs and grabbed onto Tyler trying to get him to calm down. _Tyler has the gene – I knew it!_

"I know, Ty, but you can't do that right now, so just calm your shit down."

Tyler bobbed his head before taking a few deep breaths. I nodded slightly at Matt who was standing there watching the scene with confused wide eyes. It was almost amusing – Matt looking like a lost puppy dog. I slowly let go of Tyler, satisfied the teen had calmed down before turning to Matt.

"I hear you and Elena used to be an item."

Matt scoffed, "Keyword: used to. She's into Stefan now and I have Caroline."

"How is the princess?" Tyler asked smirking.

"She keeps bringing us food," Matt laughed. "My mom is about ready to strangle her."

"That definitely sounds like Caroline," Tyler said as we all sat down by the water's edge.

"Stefan and Elena seem happy. In fact they seem so happy it's almost sickening," I muttered.

"You're just saying that cause they're not as depressed as you, cookie of doom," Tyler replied gently shoving me. I nodded absently as I took in the peace that came from being with Matt and Tyler again.

This is how things were supposed to be. Me, Tyler, and Matt just sitting back and chilling – yeah this would definitely be the life. _Ha, if only._

* * *

><p>"I still don't understand why I have to go," I muttered pulling off the dress my aunt had thrown at me to try on.<p>

"Jace, you're a Lockwood – as your Aunt and Uncle like to remind me everyday," he said pointedly knowing my aunt was standing right there listening. "According to them it is your obligation to be at this founder's day party kickoff whatever."

"I don't have an obligation to shit-"

"Language," my dad snapped.

"Sorry."

"Try this one on, Jaycee," Aunt Carol said handing another dress to me.

"How much longer are we gonna do this?" I asked changing into another dress. This one was a strapless, navy color that stopped just above my knees, it was beautiful. There was some metallic silver embroidery across the top that made the dress look like the ocean at midnight with the moon shining down on it. I looked at myself in the mirror and actually liked this one out of the 20 or so I had tried on.

"If I profess my love for this dress can we go?" I asked stepping out of the dressing room. My dad's jaw dropped and my Aunt's eyes lit up.

"There is no way in hell, my innocent daughter is wearing that."

"Oh stop it Andy, it's a dress and she looks beautiful. Now just imagine the jewelry we could add and the shoes! And…" My aunt went on and on, I just tuned her out until one particular sentence caught my attention. "I want you to sing for us at the party."

My gaze snapped over to my aunt as did my father's. He knew exactly what music meant to me. My aunt glanced between us like a deer caught in the headlights, asking us what was wrong. I didn't answer as I quickly changed so that I could a get out of the store as fast as possible. _How could she—_

I tore out of the dressing room and out into the main part of the store. My mind was drawing a blank. My body felt numb as my feet finally hit the pavement of the sidewalk. I pushed past people not caring who I pissed off. I couldn't stop the tears as my pace began to pick up speed until I was in a full out sprint.

It wasn't my aunt's fault, it was my own. I was the one who made things the way they were and I'm the one suffering because of it. It wasn't my singing. It wasn't my music. _It was her's_. She was the one who sat down and put the guitar in my hands, it was her voice that sang the words, not mine. She was why I loved music, but _she wasn't here anymore!_

I was out of breath by the time I reached my house. Glancing up at the perfect, two story, white house I felt another pain rip through my chest at the thought of my mother. She would have loved this house. I walked slowly up to the front door ripping it open and walking in. The force at which I slammed it shut shook the door and frame. In a new burst of desperation to get to my room I went up the stairs taking two at a time.

I pulled my door open quickly causing it to slam into the wall leaving a good sized dent in the wall. I scanned the room before my steel gray eyes landed on the one thing I had left of her. The acoustic guitar leaned innocently against the wall not having any idea of the pain it was causing me. I could feel my chest constrict as memories of my mother flooded into my mind.

I slowly walked over to the guitar, with every step the raw pain kept getting worse and worse. I had held it in for so long, there was no stopping it from coming out. All it took was a few words to make six months worth of building an emotional barrier come crashing down. The singing, the music, the guitar…that was all her. I was the photographer not the musician.

My shaky fingers gently cradled the guitar as I pulled it away from the wall and to my body. I held onto the guitar tightly knowing that some of her essence was still there with that worn out old thing. The first tear had slowly made its way down my blotchy red cheek until it fell down and hit the guitar. The sound of it hitting the guitar was almost deafening. For that single moment it felt like I couldn't breathe, like there was a weight on my chest and it wouldn't go away.

With the guitar still in my hands I walked over to the bookcase and delicately pulled out a hard-covered journal. Written on the front was my mother's name. _Annabeth Danielle Lockwood_. The corners were slightly worn and so were some of the pages. With that in one hand and her guitar in the other I exited the room and then the house, all the pictures of her smiling were a blur as I tried desperately to block them out.

I bolted out the front door not bothering to close it behind me. With each step another memory flashed across my mind and the need to cry grew steadily. I didn't care where I was going, I just had to go. I had to get away from the memories. The trees blurring past, the sound of people and animals, the sound of my beating heart and my trainers…nothing stopped me. If there was one thing I was good at – it was running.

By the time I had lost the energy to run I had somehow found my way to the old ruins of Fell's Church. Tyler and I came out here once and I had never been back until now. I came to a halting stop as I stared at the ruins covered in thick green foliage. I went to take another step, but my foot got caught on a root causing me to go crashing to the ground, the book and guitar following me. I didn't move for a while as I laid there looking at the guitar and the journal. They were taunting me, reminding me of all the good times that were attached to them. Her legacy was lying right in front of me and I wanted nothing more than to erase anything that connected me to her music. The music was for me and her, not for the rest of the world. It felt wrong to sing or write without her here. It would be better if the lyrics, the guitar, the _music_ were all gone.

I growled as I pulled myself up off the cold, unforgiving ground before I snatched up the journal. I leafed through a few of the pages and caught a couple of the song titles before I angrily snapped the book shut. I pulled a lighter from my pocket and silently flicked it, the flame coming to life in my hand. I held up the book ready to let it and all the memories burn, but I hesitated and in that spilt second the flame blew out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a somber voice said from the area to my right. My tear blurred gaze locked with Stefan's understanding one.

"She asked me to sing Stefan," I said chokingly as my tears got the best of me. "I can't sing anymore. Not with her gone"

"I don't believe that."

"You don't know me anymore!" I yelled at him the raw pain tearing at me. "You lost the right to believe in me the moment you walked out of my life!"

"I had to-"

"No!" I screamed. "You didn't. You chose to walk out of my life. You chose to leave. You chose to break my heart into little bits. So don't you feed me this crap about caring because if you cared you would still love me." Tears ran freely down my face as I let lose the months of pain and anger I had been keeping locked away. The wall had completely fallen leaving me feeling more vulnerable than ever.

Stefan sighed as he walked forward gently pulling the notebook from my hands. He set it next to my guitar before turning to look back at me.

"I'll always love you and I'll always believe in you. You may not understand why I did what I did, but it was to protect you. You can yell and scream all you want, but it was _for you_."

I stared at him not sure whether to hug him or hit him, but I knew one thing. _I was always gonna be in love with Stefan Salvatore and there was just no way around that._

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo! Okay there you go folks and I would like to once again thank my beta especially with this chapter! Anywho leave a review cause its always nice to hear what you guys think!<strong>


	8. I Caught Myself

_**Chapter 8 – I Caught Myself**_

I sluggishly walked up towards my house, my mother's journal in my hands. I glanced over at Stefan who was carrying my guitar and for a split second it almost felt like old times. He caught me staring and a small smile graced his lips, but for some reason I couldn't return the smile. I just reached out grabbed the guitar and kept walking. I finally came to a stop when I heard him sigh.

"I was there," I muttered knowing he would hear. "The night my mom died."

My face remained passive as I tried to gauge Stefan's. It did exactly what I knew it would. His face twisted into one of those pitying looks mixed in with sadness and confusion. He made a move to walk towards me, but the blank look on my face caused him to stop. I was so emotionally drained I couldn't express anything else.

"She died protecting me from a vampire attack." It killed me to say those words.

"Jay-"

"My dad thinks the vampire responsible is here in Mystic Falls. He's been suspicious of you and Damon since we got here. Just be careful," I whispered turning to the house and walked in, not giving Stefan any time to respond.

Once the front door was closed I leaned against it slowly sliding to the floor, my guitar and journal falling next to me. I closed my eyes leaning my head back so it hit the door and I just stayed like that. There were no memories running through my head, no voices, no thoughts, just pure serenity.

"As much as I hate to agree with your Aunt, maybe it would be a good idea for you to sing again," my father's voice finally drifted towards me. I didn't respond, but my eyes did open to reveal my father sitting down next to me. "I know how much it hurts, Jay, but don't you think your mother would have wanted you to keep singing?"

"No she wouldn't have," I responded hoarsely. "That was her thing, dad."

"Maybe…But she passed it along to you the moment she set that guitar in your hands when you were seven. I love you, Jaycee and I know you'll make the right choice for you."

My father patted my knee gently before climbing to his feet and disappearing into the house somewhere. I continued to sit there until my butt grew numb forcing me to rise to my feet. I reached down grabbing my mother's belongs before trudging up to my room. I silently put them back in their proper places before lying down on my bed and curling up in a small ball.

I glanced around my star themed room and realized why I did it that way. My mother always told me to shoot for the stars.

"_Make your own path, Jaycee baby. Make your own path and follow your own star. Don't let anyone or anything else control your life."_

Her voice still rang clearly in my head. My attention was then drawn to the Founder's Day Kick-off dress hanging on my closet door. Situated on the floor under it was a pair of simple silver pumps. I smiled softly thinking about how I really must have freaked out my Aunt today. I really should apologize to her. Eh I'll do it tomorrow; I thought as I yawned closing my eyes hoping tomorrow would be better.

* * *

><p>"Cee, you better get your ass out of bed or I swear to God I will dump cold water on you," Tyler's annoyingly deep voice said from above me.<p>

I groaned pulling my pillow off my bed, glaring blearily up at Ty. He smiled at me before walking over to where my dress was hanging on the door and pulling it down laying it across his arm and grabbing my heels. I sat up wondering what my psychotic cousin was doing as he moved around my room grabbing various items including my guitar.

"What in the freaking hell do you think you're doing?" I snapped causing him to stop and look at me.

"I have been told to collect the help," he smirked before leaving the room.

"The help?" I shouted jumping out of the bed not caring if I was in my pajamas. On my way out of my room I grabbed a hair tie and slipped on some flip flops before jogging down the stairs after Tyler. I heard my dad shout something at me, but I didn't catch what he had said as I ran out of the house and towards Ty who was throwing all my stuff into his car.

"What do you mean help?"

"Mom is torturing us by making us help set up. She said to come and get you so you can help and then you can get ready later in your room at _the mansion_." Tyler rolled his eyes on the last word. He hated calling it home, so we just called it the mansion.

"Joy. Okay let me go get dressed-"

"No time, hot stuff," he said obviously making fun of my pajamas which just so happened to be some Snoopy shorts and a camisole.

"I'm not going in this Tyler, your mother can wait."

"Not gonna take that chance," he replied throwing his hoodie at me which I gratefully put on. "You really wanna face the rage of Carol Lockwood a few hours before a big town event?"

"Drive…_Fast_," I said quickly hopping in the car after thinking about what he had said.

Tyler smirked knowing he had won. The drive to the Lockwood manor was short and quiet, I mean sure Tyler and I loved each other but not at _eight o'clock_ on a _Saturday_ morning. My eyes at some point during the ride had fallen shut; the unfortunate outcome of this was Tyler shaking the life out of me as we reached the Manor.

I groggily climbed out of the car and nearly got trampled by my Aunt who was standing there waiting for us. She started rattling off to me everything she needed help on as she dragged me passed a few large trucks. I stared at the trucks confused until I noticed all the well-toned men dragging tables and other decorations off the trucks for the party tonight.

I didn't get to oogle for very long as my aunt grabbed my arm, once more pulling me into the house. We passed by my Uncle who gave me a smirk before disappearing into the den where there was a group of police officers gathered, including Sheriff Forbes. I followed after my aunt as she led me to the kitchen.

"How sexist of you," I muttered as we came to a stop.

"What was that sweetie?" she asked looking back at me.

"Nothing. Why are we in here?"

"I want you to be in charge of the catering."

I watched her expression hoping that she was joking, but much to my disappointment she wasn't. She explained how I was in charge of the servers, food, and drinks. Oh, but that wasn't even the best part, I was also supposed to be on hosting duty as well, because I was a Lockwood it was my job to help make sure everyone was accommodated. Oh shoot me now...

I sat down at the obnoxiously grand table in the dining room and placed my head on my arms ready to fall back asleep. The sound of clattering coming from the kitchen caused me to jolt up and see what the problem was. When I entered the kitchen I noticed a girl kneeling on the floor picking up a tray and silverware. This was gonna be a long day.

The hours surprisingly enough moved along at a steady pace, between me dictating which food went where and where the waiters were to stand or go. My Aunt thankfully hadn't said anything other "Good job" to me today unlike Tyler who she was constantly harassing for something or other. I had moved a few tables, pissed off a few people, and broken three plates. All in all it had been a freakishly productive day. Soon enough I found myself being pulled upstairs by my Aunt before being manhandled into my room. Once I was alone I noticed that my dress was laying on the bed my shoes and an assortment of jewelry next to it. I glanced around the room that my Aunt and Uncle had dubbed my room and noticed nothing had changed since I was last here. The golden theme was still very much in tact.

I rolled my eyes before walking over to the dress, pulling off my pajamas and delicately placing the dress on my lithe body. I adjusted the dress until it fit the I wanted it too, but then I was stuck holding it to my body with no one to zip up the back for me. I stood there for a minute desperately trying to do it up myself, but immediately abandoned the idea when I realized there was just no way.

I could hear movement downstairs, but there was no way in hell I was gonna walk down there holding my dress to my chest. I peeked my head out of the door looking down both ends of the hallway before letting out a sigh. I was about to go back in the room when Tyler rounded the corner at full speed.

"Ty!" I shouted catching his attention just before he got to his room.

"What?" He asked out of breath.

"Zip this up for me," I muttered turning around so he could see my bare back and the zipper. Tyler muttered something before walking over and zipped up the dress.

"You look beautiful, Cee," he said quietly letting go.

"Thanks. And I'm not even done. Wonder what people will say after I've completed my transformation?" I asked dramatically posing as I did.

"They say anything and I'll beat them to a pulp."

"Oh, protective older cousin mode. I like it, Ty," I laughed before walking back into my room and closing the door.

I walked back over to my bed and picked up the diamond earrings that were sitting there. I casually scooped one up and put it on before examining it in the mirror on the wall. The earring was actually four diamonds that dangled in a row from my ear. I put the other one on carefully before gently putting the match diamond necklace on. The necklace was a thin silver chain with a series of four diamonds hanging in a row. Simple, yet elegant. I wasn't 100 percent sure if they were real, but knowing my aunt they probably were.

Once I was satisfied with that I moved onto hair and makeup. Whoever said being a girl was easy seriously needed to be checked into a mental hospital. I'm not sure how many times I wiped the makeup off my face before I finally got it how I wanted it. Call me a perfectionist, I don't care, but there was no way in hell I was gonna go out there with half-assed makeup on. My hair ended up being much simpler with only half of it going up in a clip while the rest hung down my back perfectly straight.

I stood absolutely still in front of the mirror when a knock sounded from my door. I remained frozen in place while Tyler slowly peeked his head in. He then opened the door wide enough to where he could come in before closing it again.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for my cousin," he spoke jokingly as he walked towards me.

"Way to be a creeper, Tyler," I responded before turning to look at him.

"Damn, Jay, what did she do to you?"

"You don't like it?" I asked slightly offended. I looked down at myself thinking I actually looked good.

"No. I love it, I mean holy shit, Jay who knew you had it in you. If one guy lays a hand on you-"

"You don't think it's too much?" I asked. Tyler shook his head no before holding out his arm.

I quickly slipped into the silver heels before grabbing his arm and walking down to the foyer. My Aunt and Uncle were already down there waiting for Tyler and me to make our entrance. We still had a few minutes before people were to start arriving. No one said anything until the doorbell rang. Let the fun begin.

* * *

><p>I had been running back and forth between the kitchen and main room all night longer. My feet were screaming bloody murder and people were stupid enough to just stand in the way making me moving around them harder. On top of that, I felt extremely over-dressed as I noticed all the outfits other people were wearing. Leave it to my Aunt to make me feel overdressed.<p>

On my way back to the kitchen, I looked over at the front door and noticed that the two people I really didn't wanna see had walked in. Both looked extremely handsome. Due to my severe infatuation with how the Salvatore's looked, I wasn't watching where I was going and slammed right into someone. Thankfully that someone had saved me the embarrassment of falling on my ass, but the thankfulness was short lived when I saw who had caught me.

"You should be more careful," he said simply as he let go.

"Thanks," I muttered before moving around him. Rude, I know, but there was just something about John Gilbert that gave off those bad juju vibes. Once I reached the kitchen, my Aunt appeared behind me.

"Jace, sweetie you've done an excellent job, but why don't you go have fun. Mingle with people."

She didn't give me time to argue before she started barking orders at the staff. I gazed at them an apologetic look on my face before I went back out into the party. _Oh yeah, this place was really hopping_, I thought sarcastically noticing there were a few people dancing while the rest where either just standing there or talking to people.

There was no way in hell I was staying for this. I turned and started walking towards the stairs when I bumped into another person.

"Well don't you look just delicious," his smooth pick-up line rang in my ears.

"Why don't you be a little more obvious," I replied annoyed.

"I could kill everyone here," he said quietly into my ear before pulling back, "But that would be way too much work to try and clean up."

"What are you even doing here, Damon?" I asked trying to drag his attention back up to my face.

"I'm a member of one of the founding families. I have a duty to be here."

"Of course you do," I muttered grabbing the first alcoholic beverage I could get my hands on.

"Might want to take it easy. You remember what happened last time you drank," he whispered seductively moving his face so it was inches from mine.

"I do," I whispered moving even closer until our lips were nearly touching. "Absolutely nothing."

I quickly pulled back causing Damon to scoff. I took another drink before I saw my Aunt walk into the room. I quickly down the glass before handing it to Damon. I adjusted my dress, before standing up straight. I turned to look at Damon only to find him moving away from me and towards the sheriff.

I shuffled towards the exit of the house wanting to leave. I showed up, did my duties, now it was time to depart. If only I was that lucky. I felt a hand wrap around my arm pulling me back. I was ready to snap at whoever had grabbed my arm, but those thoughts immediately fell away when I saw who it was.

"Dance with me?" he asked guiding me towards the dance floor.

"Really Matt?" I asked reluctantly following him.

"Uh huh," he muttered as we reached the floor. That's when I noticed the music had changed and everyone around us was dancing.

Matt grabbed my hand, lifting it over my head he spun me around causing me to laugh. To be honest it was one of the best feelings in the world. Being able to just let loose, _laugh_, and dance. I hated dancing and was bad at it, though seeing Matt dance did make me feel much better about my dancing. It was a constant stream of laughter between the two of us as we danced.

They say all good things must come to an end and my came in the form of Damon Salvatore. Matt didn't have to be told twice as a slow song came over the speakers. I rolled my eyes at Damon as he held his hand out to me causing Matt to shake his head and leave.

"Really?" I asked a little put off. "Don't you have something better to be doing?"

"Dancing with you is at the top of my list at the moment," he responded placing his hands on my hips and pulling me to him.

He and I swayed slowly to the music neither of us saying a thing, though nothing had to be said. I was looking everywhere but at Damon and the one time my eyes wandered to his handsome face he was gazing down at me. I couldn't help it, I was drawn to him just like I had been with Stefan...NO!

I quickly pulled away, my breathing picking up slightly as I took another step back. Damon had a look between hurt and confusion on his face. He opened his mouth to say something only I didn't stick around to hear it. I refused to let myself breathe until the only thing I heard was the clicking of my heels and the nearly quiet sounds of the night around me. I reached down and pulled the heels off my aching feet as I continued to walk away from the party until I found a nearly secluded spot while still having a good view of the festivities.

I let myself fall to the ground my shoes falling next to me. Minding that I had a dress on I leaned back on the grass and closed my eyes as the sound of approaching footsteps caught my attention. I didn't open my eyes until the steps stopped right next to my head. Standing above me was my father...with my guitar. He gazed down at me a determined look on his face as he laid the guitar down next to me before turning around and walking back towards the party.

I slowly sat up a pained look on my face as I stared hard at the guitar. There it was taunting me again. My fingers slowly yet deliberately reached over gripping the neck of the guitar, pulling it to me. I swallowed hard before laying it against my body. I looked over at my hand as my fingers fell into the right position. My right hand hovered over the strings as they begged me to play.

I glanced up at the house once more and noticed there was a lone figure standing there staring out at me. It didn't take a genius to figure out it was Stefan. I gazed at him my fingers still hovering over the strings. I pulled my gaze away from him before pulling my hand away from the guitar and then set it on the ground next to me. I realized what was wrong...I wasn't sad when it came to my mother's music..._I was afraid_. If I played that guitar it meant she was really gone and that she wasn't coming back. That thought scared me to_ death._

* * *

><p>Stefan Salvatore was many things, but giving up on someone wasn't in his vocabulary. At least until he met <em>her<em>. She had been the first one to pull him out of the darkness that had taken over for so many years. She gave him the strength to keep going, to keep surviving on animals blood. She had shown him that life was full of good and pure human beings that wanted nothing more than to be happy. He felt responsible for destroying the girl that did nothing more than love him wholly.

He stared out over the Lockwood property. He knew she was out there, she abruptly left the party after she and Damon had been dancing. His hands clenched thinking about her and Damon. She was in enough pain and if she continued to hang around Damon she would only get hurt. Stefan took a few deep breaths trying to calm his anger, knowing that blood-lust, alcohol, and anger made a deadly combination.

Once the throbbing in his head dulled a bit he finally came across her sitting in the grass near the edge of the trees. Her father was making his way quickly back across the lawn leaving Jay to sit there alone. Stefan looked a little closer and noticed she had her guitar in her hands and her fingers were poised to play.

"Come on, Jay," he whispered softly as her eyes connected with his over the long distance. He sighed heavily when she quickly put the guitar back down to the ground.

"Are you okay?" the voice of Elena Gilbert reached his ears. He had heard her coming up, but he hadn't acknowledged it until now.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he responded turning to look at his girlfriend. Elena glanced down to where he had been staring moments before and noticed Jay walking back towards the house with a guitar in her hand.

"I didn't know she played guitar."

"She doesn't," Stefan responded looking back at Jay a melancholic look in his eyes. "She hasn't since her mother died."

Elena didn't say anything. She knew the raw pain that came with losing one's parents. Jay was better off than she was because she still had her father – Elena didn't have either parent. The two were more alike than anyone ever could have guessed, but both held a certain resentment towards each other and it could all be summed up into one word: _Stefan_.

* * *

><p>I quickly slipped the heels back on my feet, grabbed the guitar and headed back up to the party. I glanced down at the guitar knowing that if Stefan hadn't been watching I probably would have played. Though seeing him helped me remember why I didn't play anymore. I shook my head willing all the thoughts and memories to go away as I made it up to the guest room – my room – and put the guitar back before walking back out to the party.<p>

I glanced around at the people out on the dance floor and saw Matt dancing with Elena before Stefan stepped in. I rolled my eyes before I spotted the doors leading out to the balcony. I walked over to it and noticed that Damon was outside talking to John Gilbert. If that didn't spell trouble I didn't know what would. I walked out there a confidently causing their conversation to stop when I got there.

"Good evening, Mr. Gilbert." I said pleasantly.

"Please call me John."

"Damon," I said in a less than friendly way coming to a stop next to Damon. "What are you gentlemen up to?"

"Nothing-" Damon was cut off.

"What you think Damon? You know this vampire problem is real right? It's a potential bloodbath. Isn't that right, Jay?" John asked putting his arm around my shoulders. I gazed up at him a shocked look on my face. "Oh don't give me _that_ look. You know more than Damon here."

"Oh, I wouldn't overreact, John," Damon said coolly trying to play off John's last statement.

"Oh, I think it's like 1864 all over again, vampires running amuck. I guess we're just gonna have to hunt them down, throw them in a church and burn them to ash."

I stared up at John in horror before pulling away from him and backing up slightly towards Damon. He said that almost cynically, like it was some sort of joke. John knew about the vampires and was standing here talking nonchalantly about it. He_ knew _that I knew about the vampires.

"That is the story huh?" Damon asked not looking at John as he took a drink.

"Part of the story."

"Oh there's more?" Damon still wouldn't meet John's gaze. John's piercing eyes then turned to me as he continued the story almost like he was trying to prove something.

"Oh there's lot more. See, it seems there was a tomb under the church, where vampires were hidden, waiting for someone to come along and set them free. But you already knew that didn't you?" John directed the last part at Damon.

"Damon?" I asked softly wondering where in the hell this was heading. Damon's eyes briefly met mine before he was once again looking out over the railing taking another drink of the scotch in his hand.

"Being you're the one that did it."

"And you're telling me this, why?"

"I just thought we could get the introduction out of the way. I get to hit two birds with one stone, introducing myself to you...and our resident _witch_."

I gaze snapped up to meet John's as he smirked. I could feel Damon tense behind me as he heard John's very accurate description of me. That's why he kept talking about vampires not worried that I was there. But who could have told him that I was...magically inclined?

"You know that I could rip your throat out before anyone would notice?" Damon hissed defensively.

"Yeah," John stated simply obviously not intimidated by Damon's threats. "Not something to do in front of a lady though."

"Yeah, okay. You've probably ingested vervain so..."

"Why don't you take a bite and find out?" John taunted. Damon smirked before turning away from John, grabbing my hand as he did.

"That's not worth my time," Damon stated arrogantly as he pulled me with him.

Damon suddenly came to a stop and released my hand. Both men stared at each other both had a satisfied smirk on their lips causing me to glanced back and forth between the two. Before I knew what was happening Damon was in front of John breaking his neck in one fluid movement before quickly picking up his body and tossing him off the balcony.

"Damon!" I gawked not knowing what to do. I ran over to the rail, but Damon's arm wrapped around my waist pulling me away from the rail directing me back to the party.

"Will you stop it?" he hissed referring to how I was struggling to get away from him. "I did both of us a favor."

"You killed him."

"I did what was necessary, so stop struggling and let's move on."

I stopped struggling with Damon as he led me back into the party, his arm around my shoulder acting like nothing was wrong. On the outside I acted the same way but on the inside I was screaming. I had to get away from Damon so I could tell someone about John's body, I mean the guy was a creeper for sure but no one deserved to get their neck snapped like that.

Once I was confident enough to pull away from Damon I disappeared into the crowd hoping to get as far away from the vampire as possible. Eventually I found my way back outside and to the spot I knew John's body would be after Damon threw him off the balcony. I came to a sudden stop, utterly confused by what was in front of me. I looked at the spot where John's body had been only to see that he wasn't there anymore.

I quickly turned back around and went back into the house. Just as I passed by my Uncle's study an arm reached out wrapping around my shoulders dragging me into the dark, desolate room. I struggled against whoever had a hold of me ready to scream when a hand slapped over my mouth. I struggled some more hoping to get whoever it was off of me.

"Shh. Wouldn't want people to know what you can really do." I stopped struggling realizing who it was holding me, but it didn't calm my nerves any less.

"I know what you can do. Isobel seems to think you'd be useful." I whipped my head to the side freeing my mouth from his hand.

"You were dead."

"Let's not dwell on that fact now. You knew Katherine and you have ties to the vampires running around in this town. You're gonna help the council or I might have to tell your father about what really happened the night your mother died."

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. There was no way he knew about anything that had happened that night. There was just no way.

"That's what I thought. I have a speech to give. I'll be in touch," John whispered in my ear before letting go.

I stood there absently in the room alone after John had made his grand exit. I stared after him, my mind going a thousand miles an hour trying to figure out how he knew. _No one knew_. I had made damn sure of that. If John really did know then who else knew?

* * *

><p><strong>Here you guys go! I'm glad to hear so many people like my story! Haha anyways THANKS to my wonderful beta and all those who reviewed you guys are amazing! Please leave more reviews because I love seeing what you guys think!<strong>


	9. From This Moment On

_**Chapter 9 – From This Moment On**_

I ignored the throbbing pain in my head as I sat up, the bed sheets falling away from my body as I rose. Nothing better than waking up with a hangover the size of Texas. I'll bet Tyler had one the size of Alaska. The two of us made one hell of a pair. Tyler and Matt were having man issues and I was about ready to strangle Elena for being so damn perfect.

Back to Tyler and Matt, apparently they got into a fistfight at the party because Tyler was making out with Matt's mom. Forget _One Tree Hill_ this is more like _Days of Our Lives_. Leave it to us Lockwood's to go and royally fuck everything up.

"School in twenty," my dad's voice floated through the door. I groaned completely forgetting about school. Yeah it probably was not a good idea to get totally smashed on a Thursday night.

The morning was a blur and the first thing my brain actually registered was the fact that I was standing in the school parking lot next to Tyler's car. I glanced down to make sure I was dressed and was thankful that I had thrown on some jeans and a band t-shirt. I looked over at Tyler who looked just like I did – slightly messy with sunglasses over the eyes. We got a few stares from the people passing us, but in the good old Lockwood way we gave them the finger and moved on.

I watched as one of those red classic cars drove up with Stefan at the wheel. Something was different about him and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. He seemed..._cheery_? It kept getting better and better as he and Elena participated in some PDA before he sent her off getting into the trunk of his car for something. Tyler said something to me, but I waved it off causing him to scoff and leave.

Once Stefan had disappeared into the school the bell had rang signaling that school had begun. I glanced around once more making sure everyone was either inside or busy before I made my way over to Stefan's car. There was something wrong and I had to find out what it was. So what was my grand idea? Break into Stefan's car, of course!

I tried the driver's side door and unsurprisingly his doors were locked. I peeked in through the windows seeing nothing but the spotlessness that was Stefan's car. I rolled my eyes before pushing the aviators up off my nose and onto my head. I immediately regretted it when I got a blast of sunlight in the face. I reached into my pocket for the bobby pins I knew were in there. Why they were they, I have no clue, but they sure were convenient.

I walked around to the trunk and noticed that even though the car was restored, Stefan hadn't bothered putting newer locks on it. The only thing he had done was just made them look shiny. _"It would take away from the value. This is a classic." _Yup, that's probably what he would say. I rolled my eyes before getting to work on the lock that I was sure I could get passed. I smirked satisfied hearing the click of the lock as it opened. I stood back up, opening the trunk as I did only to have the smirk wiped off my face.

A worried gaze had situated itself onto my face when I caught sight of the numerous blood bags that were scattered throughout the trunk. In bold letters were the words MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL, but that wasn't even the worst part. Every single blood bag was empty. I reached forward and grabbed one of the bags before stuffing it in my backpack. I slammed his trunk door closed before making my way into the school.

"How nice of you to join us, Ms. Carlson," Rick stated as I confidently stepped into my first hour class almost 20 minutes late.

"Sorry, Mr. Saltzman."

"I take it you were late because you were in the library reading up on our town history?"

"Is that what they call curing a hangover now-a-days?" I asked sarcastically making a few people giggle. "Man I'm seventeen and I'm already behind on the lingo of teens. Good job being up-to-date, Mr. S."

"Take a seat Jaycee," he responded dryly.

"I guess I could do that," I smirked walking over to my seat which was conveniently right behind Elena.

As I sat down I noticed the mocha skinned girl I had met on the first day of school. Beatrice? Brittany? I racked my brain for her name but it eluded me until the very end of Rick's boring lecture. Bonnie! Ahaha. See I knew that I knew it. I stared at the girl an unreadable expression on my face before I felt the familiar rush of power run over my body. I knew she had felt it to when her piercing eyes widened and she turned to face me. So she was a witch?

I was up and out of the classroom a few second before the bell had even rang. I could hear the whispers, but I ignored them as I headed towards my locker. I exchanged books before closing my locker. I rolled my eyes when I noticed who was leaning against the lockers.

"That was smooth, I have to admit," he said in a chipper tone that threw me off.

"What's your issue?" I snapped more from the headache than my annoyance with him.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked a clueless look on his face.

"You're freakishly happy. Have you been drinking human blood?" I asked lowering my voice.

Stefan shook his head, "Can't I just be happy?"

"No."

"I'm not drinking human blood," he responded seriously looking me straight in the eyes.

"Wow," I muttered pushing past him. "Not only do you lie to me, but you have the _balls_ to look me straight in the face and lie. Does Elena know about your extracurricular activities, Stefan? Tell me does Mystic Falls Hospital ring any bells?"

I didn't give him time to respond before I was on my way to my next class. The reset of the school day went in a similar fashion. Go to class, avoid Stefan. Go to class, avoid Elena. As much as I wanted to burst their perfect little bubble of cluelessness I kept my trap shut about Stefan robbing the blood bank.

I kept walking with my head held down to alleviate the pounding behind my eyes until I slammed right into the other person I was avoiding. I looked up locking eyes with her knowing that if I didn't leave the questions were gonna start and I really didn't feel like playing witchy encyclopedia today. But before I could move her small hand shot out and grabbed my arm.

"Are you a-"

"Bonnie, hey how have you been?" I cut her off noticing there were still a lot of people hanging around. I put my arms around her shoulder and led her out to the parking lot where there were considerably less amounts of people.

"What were you doing in class?" She asked once we were stopped.

"That wasn't me. That was all you," I responded glancing around once more. "How'd you know about me?"

"I could feel you..." She trailed off as her gaze focused on something behind me. I turned slightly so I was looking over my shoulder at whatever she was staring at. Stefan was heading our way. "I have to go."

"I'm with you on that one," I responded as we both went separate ways causing Stefan to stop and glance between the two of us wondering who to follow after.

I adjusted the bag on my shoulder as I moved past Tyler's car and out towards the main sidewalk so I could begin my journey home. I didn't get very far when Stefan appeared next to me. He didn't say anything at first, but eventually he had found his way in front of me causing both of us to come to a halting stop. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms expectantly.

"You can't tell Elena," He pleaded with a desperate look in his eyes.

"As much as it kills me to say this – she deserves to know. If I was in her shoes I would want to know."

"Jay I swear to god-"

"What? You'll kill me Stefan?" I asked sarcastically, glaring at him.

I heard him growling before his face changed. My eyes widened slightly before I focused my energy on Stefan. Stefan gripped his head in pain before falling down to one knee groaning in pain. I kept my energy focused on him until I was sure he wasn't gonna jump up and kill me.

"Well, that was risky," I snapped kneeling down next to him as he gripped his head still in pain. "I'm stronger than you, Stefan. You may be a vampire, but I'm descendent of the Irish druid clan, the most powerful sorcerers to ever exist and you know that. So think about it before you come at me again."

Stefan grunted climbing back to his feet causing me to follow.

"I'm glad we could have this talk. Bye Stefan," I hissed.

I moved past him and on towards my house. I hated being a total bitch to him about this, but Elena did have the right to know what was going on with her...vampire boyfriend. Insert eye roll here. My hand flew up to my head as it started pounding, more than likely as a result of using power while recovering from a hangover. This is getting ridiculous.

"Binge drinking doesn't seem like such a good idea now does it?" My father asked as I walked into the house.

"Don't you ever work?" I asked closing the door behind me dropping my backpack to the ground.

"I keep the town safe, killing one bug at a time."

"Wow, literally or figuratively," I muttered walking into the living room.

"Both."

"Who knew bug killers would be in such high demand in sleepy old Mystic Falls," I sprouted off sardonically before throwing myself down onto the couch.

"You have no idea," my dad responded a smirk on his face.

"You have been hanging out with John Gilbert way too much."

My father gave me a suspicious look before he tossed aside his newspaper and gave me a hard stare. I avoided his gaze as I spread out across the couch and stared up at the ceiling. I knew that what I was doing was childish and uncalled for, but how I saw things was it was better if my dad didn't know what was going on with every aspect of my life. Especially when they deal with the Salvatore's, Gilbert's, vampires, and especially not with John. Geez I'm making it sound like we're having an affair. We kinda are, only it's not like...that. Ew.

"What's this I hear about you joining the Founder's council?"

"What?" I asked, my stare snapping to my father.

"Apparently, John thinks you would be a big help and your Uncle seems to agree. So which one did you piss off?"

"The wrong one," I answered sitting up.

"Jay-"

"I think you should do it," I lowered my voice mimicking my father. "This way we can work together and eliminate the vampires and exact revenge for your mother's death."

"It's like you know me so well," he muttered leaning forward.

"Not all of us are out for revenge," I snapped standing up.

"Well that's too bad you don't want to help, but you're going to anyways. You know I can't perform spells as well as I used to."

"I'm not some god damn rent-a-witch that you can lend out!" I snapped walking away from him.

I went up the stairs taking two at a time. When I reached my room I walked in slamming the door behind me before going over to my bed and flopping down in the most ungraceful manner possible. I buried my face in my pillow letting out a short scream as my cell phone began to ring.

"What?"

"Is that any way to say hi to your uncle?" a nearly forgotten voice spoke over the phone.

"Uncle Mason?" I asked sitting up, weirded out that my uncle was calling.

"How are you Jaybird?" he asked cheerfully.

"I'm fine," I sighed. "How have you been?

"Good. Hey I have a favor to ask."

"Sure?" I answered.

"Do you know if your mom had a rock in her possession, a moonstone actually. About the size of a hockey puck? My dad gave it to my mom when they got married and she probably passed it down to your mom."

I pulled the phone away from my ear to check the unfamiliar number once more wondering why he was calling about the moonstone. I walked over to my desk and pulled open the top drawer on the left pushing away the stuff in the drawer I slowly pulled open the false bottom. Laying there in a small ornate box was the milky moonstone Mason was talking about. I slowly picked it up surveying it as I answered.

"No I have no clue."

"Could you look around for me?"

"Yeah, sure Uncle Mason. Talk to you later."

"Thanks Jaybird."

I nodded hanging up staring down and the rock in my hand. Something told me that my 'black-sheep-of-the-family' uncle didn't call out of the blue for a worthless little rock that grandpa had given grandma decades ago. I looked back through my text messages comparing the number my uncle had called on to the number that had text me the messages.

I immediately redialed the number as I placed the moonstone back into the box before grabbing the box and the blood bag from my back pack as I headed for the door.

"I was wondering when you'd figure it out," a feminine voice answered.

"Using my uncle, Katherine? Now that's low."

"I have to get the moonstone some way."

"It's not here, Katherine. Give it up already."

"But Mason and I were starting to have so much fun," she laughed. I knew she wasn't gonna let him go.

"Let my uncle go," I growled as I walked out the front door.

"He's here on his own free will, Jace, no need to get all defensive."

"Right, just like Stefan was with you on his own free will."

"Exactly," she responded pompously. "Don't worry bestie. I'll be there before you know it."

I stared at the phone confused after pulling it away from my ear. I quickly shoved the phone in my pocket gripping onto the box before starting out into a slow jog. I steadily built up speed, running the entire way to the Lockwood Manor. Now that I think about it, us Lockwood's were seriously blessed with athleticism. I mean I could sprint from my house to Tyler's and not have any problems. I may be a little out of breath, but that would be it. I like to think my hot body was from all the running I like to do.

I came to a stop right at the edge of the Lockwood property line before staring stonily down at the box in my hand. I knew I had to walk it up there and give it to my Uncle, but if I did that I wouldn't be able to protect it like my mom wanted me to. _No...This was protecting it_. Katherine steered Mason in my direction so he'll never guess his brother would have it, because it did go to my mom. Everyone knew that. I walked the rest of the way to the door before letting myself in.

"Uncle Richard?" I yelled as I closed the door behind me. I heard the clicking of heels and immediately stuffed thee blood bag in my pocket and then hid the box behind my back as my aunt appeared.

"Jaycee, sweetie are you okay?" Referring to my yelling.

"Yeah, of course. I just have to talk to Uncle Rich about...some things."

"Of course, he's in his study."

_Yeah where else would he be,_ I thought sarcastically. _It's not like he's the mayor of an entire city or anything._

"Hey Rose what can I do for you?" Uncle Rich asked using my middle name. He has always done that. Just like Ty calls me Cee, Mason calls me Jaybird, and my Dad just calls me Jace.

I didn't say anything as I glanced back at my Aunt who was still standing in the room. My uncle noticed this before he waved at his wife dismissing her. She scoffed before turning around and leaving the room closing the door behind her. I then walked forward and placed the box down on his desk. He stared at it awe written on his face.

"Mom had it because she was the first one to go through the transformation, but you knew that. You and Uncle Mason never gave into the gene, but now that mom is gone the stone deserves to be back on the Lockwood property."

"You're doing a good thing here, Rose," he whispered pulling the stone from the box and examining it.

"I know." I turned to leave, but his voice stopped me.

"What's this I hear about you wanting to join the Founder's council?"

"I'm a Lockwood aren't I? And I don't see Tyler joining up anytime soon and you guys need someone on the inside of the teen scene...Relying on Damon Salvatore isn't gonna cut it for much longer."

"Fine," My uncle let out a heavy sigh. "But I don't want anyone outside of me, you, your father, and John Gilbert knowing about this."

"Okay, well I better be going-"

"You're a member of the council now which means you start now," his voice made me stop. "Someone has been breaking into local blood banks. We're positive it's vampires. They compelled one of the guards so we have no proof, but I want you to do some digging around the school. See if anyone may know anything."

"They're just kids-"

"Everyone's a suspect." He spoke sternly causing me to instantly become quiet. I nodded. "Good. If you come across anything call John. He'll be your contact."

"Awesome," I muttered taking the piece of paper with John's number on it. When my uncle didn't say anything I took that as my cue to leave.

I needed to talk to Damon. If the council knew vampires were still hanging around then they would be bringing the heat down, especially with it being Founder's month. If someone didn't do something Stefan could be exposed.

* * *

><p>I lounged idly around the living room in the Salvatore house waiting for Damon to get here. No one was home so I just calmly let myself in, did a little snooping, learned some more about Stefan and Elena's relationship with the assistance of Stefan's diary, and found some more blood bags. Stefan's been a busy, busy boy.<p>

"You should really learn to lock your door," I spoke softly feeling his presence enter the room.

"Most know I'd rip off their head if they came in uninvited."

"Good thing I'm not afraid of you," I responded snapping the book I had been reading shut and placing it back on the shelf.

"Are you sure about that?" Damon asked as he suddenly appeared right behind me. I rolled my eyes turning to face him. We were standing a few centimeters apart.

"I'm pretty damn sure. I could take you, Damon, and don't act like I can't."

A smirk crossed his face as he lowered his head slightly only to stop due to the sound of the door bell ringing. I raised my eye brow as I gazed up at his piercing blue eyes while he rolled them in annoyance. The smirk was gone as he pulled away from me and started towards the door.

"We need to talk about Stefan," I said causing Damon to stop.

"Why?"

"Because he's been breaking into the blood bank and drinking human blood, Damon, that's why."

Damon rolled his eyes again before finishing his walk to the door. I stood in front of the fire place waiting idly by until Damon got back.

"Hey partner!" John's voice rang out loud and clear. I cringed in irritation at the sound of John's obnoxiously overzealous voice. I zoned out of their conversation until they entered the room talking about some kind of Gilbert device.

"Isobel and I share a mutual interest. The original Jonathan Gilbert had an invention and it was stolen by a vampire. That vampire was then burned alive in Fell's church, or that's what Jonathan thought and the invention was seemingly lost forever. But, then the vampires weren't killed, were they? They were simply trapped and now they're free, thanks to you. Which means the invention is retrievable."

"Wow! If you think Isobel is even remotely interested in what you are then you seriously need a reality check, John," I grumbled making myself known.

"Jay, how nice of you to be here."

"I was here before you John. Then you came in talking about the stupid Gilbert invention." I thought about that for a second as I stared at John. "What is it?"

John smirked knowing he had caught both my and Damon's attention. "The only thing that matters is that I want it back and you're going to help me if you want your secrets safe."

"Why bring us into it John? I mean, I don't know what you are talking about much less who has it."

I was oddly surprised that Damon had included me in his statement. I just thought Damon wanted nothing more than to suck me dry and burn my body, but here it almost sounded like he was trying to...keep me out of it? Now that I think about it he reacted weirdly to John's threat of exposing me as a witch the night of the Kick-Off Party.

"Oh come on Damon! You were around back then, you know what these people are, what they look like. John was friendly with a woman who turned out to be a vampire. Her name was Pearl. Does that ring a bell?"

I glanced up at Damon and saw the instant shift in mood on his face. John had said something that clearly had put Damon on edge. My curiosity had kicked into overdrive seeing the look on Damon's face. I stood there silently as the two men had a staring competition.

"I'm not playing anymore. Get out," Damon responded defensively, walking towards the door.

"I beg your pardon?" John asked almost like he couldn't believe Damon was making him leave.

"You know, I only entertain this whole blackmail scheme thing of yours because I thought you and Isobel could lead me to Katherine, but see, now I know you've no idea where Katherine is, because if you did you would know that Katherine and Pearl were best friends. See, you don't know everything do you, John?"

"I'll tell the entire council what you are," John threatened. I knew that at some point this had flipped from threatening both of us to just Damon.

"Go for it. I'll kill every last one of them. Then I'll sever your hand, pull your ring off, and I'll kill you too. Do you understand that?" Damon asked angrily. John stood there seeming intimidated by Damon's threat.

"John, just go," I spoke softly before I put myself between Damon and John knowing that if I didn't it could turn out to be a bloodbath. John glanced between us almost like he had been told a secret. He smirked before turning around and leaving the house.

"You gonna kill me too?" I asked after John had left.

"What are you talking about?" he asked clearly annoyed.

"You said you'd kill the entire council. I hate to admit this but, I got shanghaied into being in the council. So I guess that means you gotta kill me too."

Damon stared at me, his eyes hard, for a minute before shaking his head. That's about the reaction I had expected out of him. He turned around and poured himself a drink before downing the complete contents of the glass. He held out a glass to me, but I shook my head.

"Who are you going to the Founder's Day Gala with?" _Talk about serious whiplash from topic change._

"Are you asking me to the Gala, Damon?"

He scoffed, "What makes you think I wanna be seen with you? I just thought that since we are now two upstanding members of the Founder's Council we could keep an eye on Stefan together. Make sure he doesn't do anything...stupid."

"Yes, Damon I would love to go to the Gala with you!" I swooned dramatically before looking at him smirking. The look on his face said that I was clearly out of my mind. "So you know Stefan's been drinking human blood?"

"Of course. You really think that if Stefan was still on detox he'd be this chipper? It's unnatural. Especially for Stefan. And I'll pick you up at three."

I rolled my eyes before pulling the empty blood bag out of my pocket and tossing it at Damon.

"I found that in his car. Stop it before he's gets too far out of control." I said sternly before I walked to the door. I glanced back at Damon to see he was still staring at the bag. As weird as it may sound I was _actually looking forward_ to Stefan Watch with Damon.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys please leave a review! Thanks to everyone who did they always make my day! And thanks to my beta she's been a tremendous help!<strong>


	10. Heavy In Your Arms

_**Chapter 10 – Heavy In Your Arms**_

I stared at myself in the mirror, not really believing it was me. I knew these founder's day things were all fancy shmancy, but this was just frigging ridiculous. I looked like a piece of pink cotton candy. Like all sugary and sparkly...no that was not gonna work. That was the last time I ever let my Aunt pick out a dress for me without my approval.

"Excuse me miss, but I think Paris Hilton wants her dress back."

"Gee thanks," I muttered glaring at my dad through the mirror. He was standing in the doorway with a large packing box in his hand. One flap was hanging open meaning he had gone through it. He noticed my gaze as he set the box on my bed causing me to turn fully around to face him.

"This is some of your mom's old stuff. I'm sure there's a dress in here."

I nodded silently causing my dad to sigh before leaving the room. I carefully moved around the fabrics in the box until my fingers found themselves wrapped around some dark purple satin. I slowly pulled the dress out of the box and held it up. It was a simple dress, with thin spaghetti-style straps to hold it up and an empire waist where the dress then flowed out effortlessly. It looked like it would have stopped just above her knees.

"Not bad, Mom," I mutter looking up at my ceiling. I quickly exchanged dresses, standing in front of the mirror I felt and looked a lot better. I looked like me. I slipped on the silver shoes from the last party and added some silver jewelry before moving onto makeup and hair. I'm not sure why I was putting such an effort into how I looked for this, but somehow it made me forget about all my problems of the moment and focus on something good.

By the time I was finished, I wanted to kiss me. That's how hot I thought I looked. My hair was in a knotted bun near my neck on the left side. My makeup wasn't too heavy, but just enough to notice the silver shadow on my eyes. The dress stopped a little shorter than anticipated, but it didn't bother me.

"Not bad, Carlson," Damon's voice drifted from behind me.

"Thanks," I responded softly before turning to face him.

"As hot as that outfit is, are you sure that's proper Stefan Watch material?"

"You tell me?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.

I watched with a smirk on my face as Damon's face scrunched up in pain. He bent over slightly before straightening up and looking at me through the pain. So he thinks he can handle it huh? I stepped up the energy level staring stonily at Damon. He let out a grunt of pain before falling to his knees, his head in his hands.

"Okay!" he grunted. "Point proven."

"I brought Stefan to his knees the other day. Don't think I'm helpless. Now can we go?"

Damon nodded holding out his arm like a gentleman. I reached over and lightly grabbed onto it before he led us down the stairs where my father was standing there glaring at Damon. I rolled my eyes right as we hit the main floor. I think I would have made the Queen of England proud with how gracefully I descended the stairs.

"Damon-"

"Spare the lecture, dad. You don't have to worry about him. I can handle myself," I cut my dad off leading Damon to the front door.

"Don't worry, Andy, she's in good hands."

"Not helping," I muttered pulling him to the door. "Bye dad, see you there!"

I closed the door behind me before letting out a sigh. I looked over at Damon who had a look of pure satisfaction and amusement written on his face. I gently shoved him before we walked over to his car. I glanced back and saw my dad peeking out the window staring at us and he was not happy with the situation. I blew him a kiss before getting in the car.

"He's extremely protective of you."

"You should have seen my mother."

"Sounds like Stefan," Damon mumbled before fixing his gaze on the road in front of us.

I stared over at Damon, taking in everything I could. His crystal blue eyes almost reminded me of Matt's. Only Matt's were kind and forgiving, Damon's were harsh and vindictive. The smooth skin of Damon's face almost reminded me of the cold marble statues that immortalized the Greek Gods. That's the thing: Damon thought he was a god and the girls falling over him only boosted his ego.

"See something you like?" Damon asked with that stupid playboy smirk on his face. I was startled and he knew it. "You've been staring for a while."

"I do, but it's not you."

"I think you're lying," he replied coyly, his eyes smoldering.

"And I think you're fishing. I have no interest in you, Mr. Salvatore."

I sighed softly as we pulled up to the Founder's Hall where all this was supposed to be taking place. He parked the car and before I could move he was out and on my side opening up the door for me. I stared up at him in amusement as he held out his hand, which I took, helping me up out of the car. He shut the door behind me, only instead of walking I found myself backed up against the car and Damon a few centimeters away from me.

"Are you sure about that?" his eyes glanced down at my lips.

I was secretly anticipating what would happen next. My thoughts were going 100 mph as his lips inched closer and closer to mine. My eyes snapped shut when I felt his lips brush against mine teasingly. After a moment I wrapped one arm around his neck bringing him even closer, his lips crashing to mine once more. And the best part about this was I wasn't drunk! Damon pulled back first and the look on his face told me he was satisfied with what had just transpired.

"Shall we?" he asked holding out his arm. I didn't say anything; I just grabbed his arm with a small smile on my face.

As we walked in a few eyes found us, some in surprise, and others in jealousy. For some reason this made me feel a whole lot better. I had something they didn't – an extremely hot guy on my arm. Okay so at this point, yes, I felt like a spoiled Lockwood. I got exactly what I wanted...well sort of. My arm remained wrapped around Damon's as we paraded through the Founder's hall. I think the best part was the look on Stefan's face.

When Damon and I walked past Stefan, the smirk Damon threw at his brother was enough to piss anyone off. It clearly said 'I win'. I smiled lightly at Stefan acting oblivious to the fact that anger was building up inside of him. Stefan clenched his fists a few times before turning his back to us and disappearing.

"I think we made him jealous," Damon grinned, his lips right next to my ear.

"Good," I replied back turning my head so his lips were right above mine. I slowly pulled away from Damon as I spotted Bonnie standing near the refreshments table. I slowly walked over to where Bonnie was, but glanced back and noticed Damon's eyes were following me. I grinned before turning coming face to face with Bonnie.

"So how did you get an invite?" I asked before smacking myself mentally realizing how snobbish that sounded. "Sorry. That came out wrong."

"Well both of my best friends are running for Miss. Mystic Falls so I automatically assumed that's why they sent me an invite."

I scoffed thinking about how Elena must be upstairs getting ready for her grand entrance. Here I was feeling the best about myself in a long time and thoughts of Elena looking better than me and having Stefan cross my mind. _Stupid, annoying, overplayed, Katherine-look-alike. _

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked noticing my faraway look.

"What? Oh yeah, sorry, my mind tends to wander," I replied softly before turning to look for Damon only to find he wasn't around.

"How long have you know you were a..." Bonnie trailed off, fiddling with her glass.

"Witch?" I asked. "My whole life."

"I only found out a few weeks ago," Bonnie whispered looking up at me in admiration. I noticed the lost and scared look in her eyes as she said that. I also saw the raw pain that only came from losing someone close.

"Bonnie, if you ever need someone. I'm here for you. Both magically and non-magically. Us witches have to stick together."

I smiled at Bonnie and the girl started talking about everything she had learned so far. I listened intently until I noticed Damon come down the stairs. He had been upstairs...where Elena was. Ha, listen to me I sounded like a jealous girlfriend...Oh my _GOD_. I was _jealous_! I shrugged it off before turning back to Bonnie.

"We should get together sometime and I'll explain as much as I can, but I think they're getting ready to start and I don't think we're gonna wanna miss this."

I smiled at Bonnie who nodded before disappearing into the crowd. I looked over to where the escorts were lining up and noticed that Stefan was missing. I noticed Damon was standing a little ways from the stairs where Caroline Forbes was descending.

"Where's Stefan?" I asked glancing around the crowd.

"Find him," Damon demanded quietly before moving towards the stairs. They had called Elena's name not seconds before.

I watched along with everyone else as the beauty came down the stairs, a shocked look on her face. Her hair hung down in ringlets while her long blue satin gown shone in the light. I stared not because Elena Gilbert was beautiful, but because she possessed the same beauty and elegance that _Katerina Petrova_ held. I felt the jealousy course through my veins as she grabbed Damon's hand lightly and the two moved out to the dance floor to do the traditional dance.

I wasn't sure what was wrong with me, but I couldn't help but stare angrily at the two. The way Damon was looking at her was exactly how Stefan used to look at me...When we were in love. At that thought I felt like a heavy weight had been set on my chest. Damon and I...we...the kiss...We were _nothing_ because I wasn't _her_.

"It hurts watching them together, doesn't it?" John's voice whispered in my ear.

"Not as much as I thought it would," I muttered.

"Now, you're lying."

"Enjoy the rest of your day, John," I snapped before turning and pushing my way through the crowd.

I wasn't sure what I was feeling. I mean what does a person feel when the guy they came with and kissed, passionately might I add, turns around and dances with a different girl and staring at her like he loves her? I'm not sure about anyone else, but it feels a lot like rejection. I shook my head holding back the tears. Tears, for Christ sake! How is it that both Salvatore brothers always reduce me to tears?

I walked to the parking lot that was lined with cars that led away from the party, the only thing I could hear was the clicking of my heels. That was all I heard for a while until I heard voices. No, not voices in my head voices, like actual voices. I walked closer to the voices and immediately recognized one voice, but the other was female and I didn't recognize it. I quickened my pace, the clicking of my heels becoming faster until I was shakily jogging in high heels.

"STEFAN STOP!" I yelled as I came upon a scene I wished I never would have witnessed.

Stefan and the other Miss Mystic Falls candidate, Amber, were standing there. Stefan's mouth was covered in blood, Amber's blood. I quickly went forward yanking Amber away from Stefan. Stefan stood there his hands on his head in shock at what he was doing. The veins in his face were standing out and his blood red eyes were filled with pain and...hunger. I pressed my hand to Amber's wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled at him as I grabbed Amber's own hand and pressed it to the wound.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, I can't stop!" Stefan then turned on me and Amber. I glanced back at the girl and noticed she seemed completely calm. "Why aren't you scared of me?"

"Because you told me not to be," Amber answered automatically.

"Amber, run." I snapped not breaking eye contact with Stefan. "Amber, RUN!"

The girl looked over at Stefan. Things moved in slow motion as Stefan pushed me out of the way, but I don't think he realized how hard he had pushed me. I felt my body move at such a hard force I heard something literally snap as I left a body-sized dent in the side of a car. I let out a sharp cry before cradling my arm to my body.

I was relieved when I noticed Amber had started running. Stefan glanced over at me, raw pain shining in his eyes. Good the asshole knew he had broken my arm. He then turned slowly in the direction Amber went. I threw my good hand out focusing my energy on Stefan. I knew I wasn't strong enough, especially at the moment when my emotions were all screwed up. Stefan's hungry gaze turned to me.

"Why didn't you just stay away?" he asked walking towards me.

"Wha-"

"I left to protect you!"

"From what!" I yelled back slowly standing up.

"From me!" he snapped before he was right in front of me. "I lost control and I didn't want to hurt you!"

"Well I hate to break it to you, but you failed. Epically might I add. You tore my heart to pieces and now here I'm standing with you while you're not in control and I'm still alive! Stefan, monster or not I'm still in _love_ with you! Tell me how that's fair?"

Stefan stared at me with that heartbreaking look on his face. You know the one where he looks like he just lost his best friend or someone he loved? Yeah, the one that made me weak in the knees. I stared back at him with just as much intensity. I put my hand up and it came in contact with his hard chest. Stefan's hand reached up almost like he knew what I was gonna do, and grabbed my wrist before snapping it up effectively breaking my good wrist. I let out a small scream of pain, before leaning forward my face against his chest the tears streaming down my face.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered as he laid his head on top of mine. I could hear him sniffing and I knew what that meant, but I was just in too much damn pain to stop it.

"Stefan-"

"I love you," he whispered dolefully. My eyes widened before I felt a piercing pain in my neck.

I struggled against Stefan as he slowly drank the life out of me. Every time I tried to stop him my hand or arm would ache in severe pain causing me to stop struggling; besides Stefan's superior strength stopped most of my movements. If I hadn't been so upset about Damon and Elena I would have been able to defend myself and Amber. At least she got away.

At some point my vision had started to blur. I couldn't feel my body anymore; it felt like I was watching a movie, trapped in my own body not being able to move. I slumped against Stefan, but that didn't stop him because he kept on drinking, holding up my body so he could finish. My head lolled to the side before my eyelids fell closed disconnecting me from the rest of the world as I straddled the fine line between life and _death_.

* * *

><p>I never knew dying would be so...boring. I mean everyone expects that shining bright light at the end of the tunnel to engulf them as they die. Not seeing the image of their vampire ex-boyfriend draining the life out of them before the world just goes dark around them. Apparently God didn't get the memo on how to properly greet a dying witch. That's when I heard it.<p>

Just like in those totally inaccurate doctor shows, there was a loud annoying beeping sound every few seconds. Beep. Beep. Beep. OKAY! I get it, geez. My head was pounding, I felt weak, and oddly nauseous. It felt like a bad hangover. My eyes slowly opened trying to adjust to the bright white lights hanging over my head. I opened my mouth to say something only for my words to turn into a serious of violent coughs.

"Jay?" Tyler's voice broke through my coughing fit.

"We need a doctor in here!" Matt's familiar voice shouted from somewhere in the room.

I kept coughing as Tyler's worried face found its way into my blurry vision. He was holding onto my head as he tried shoving something in my mouth. I tried pulling away not sure what was happening, but immediately stopped when I felt the cool ice chip make its way down my throat, soothing the burning sensation in my throat. I was given a few more ice chips before a doctor came rushing in the room checking over my wounds before disappearing again.

"Jay..." Matt's childish voice drew my attention from Ty to him. I took in the disheveled looks of both guys and came to the conclusion that neither of them had left my side since I got here. I reached my arms out and noticed that on my left arm there was a cast and then on my right wrist there was another cast. I reached up and pulled Matt into a tight hug.

I pulled away from Matt who had tears in his eyes and I had a feeling I knew why. I had heard about Vicki being here a few times from...animal attacks. My hand flew up to my neck and my fingers felt the bandage that covered the two puncture wounds in my neck. My gaze flew to Tyler who was standing there looking like it was his fault.

"Are you okay?" I asked my voice coming out raspy.

"I should have been watching out for you."

"Ty, don't do this," I whispered grabbing his hand with my casted one.

Tyler shook his head whispering, "Sorry" before bursting out of the room leaving me and Matt alone. I looked over at Matt who had been watching Tyler closely, before his hand reached out and brushed some of the hair gently out of my face. I looked over at Matt, feeling guilty for putting him through the whole hospital thing again.

"Did you see what attacked you?"

I stared at Matt in shock for a moment before all the feeling from that day came rushing back. The fear, the pain, the raw anger and hurt...My emotional dam came crashing down as I stared Matt in the eyes. The tears gathered in my eyes thinking about Damon, Stefan, and Elena. I knew I had caught Matt off guard by the 'deer-in-the-headlights' look that was etched onto his face. I moved over slightly so Matt could climb onto the hospital bed with me.

I felt his arms wrap around me as I laid my head on his chest, crying into his shirt. He held onto me tightly and rocked us slightly making the low 'shh' noise trying to calm me down.

"I'm never gonna win," I choked looking up at Matt. "She's always gonna win."

"Who?" Matt asked looking down at me worry in his eyes.

"Elena," I whispered laying my head back down on his chest before closing my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I LOVE REVIEWS! So please leave one...they make my day. Anyways thanks to everyone who has reviewed or added this story to their alert list! I would also like to thank my beta! SHE'S AWEOMSE! Okay well I hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you guys think!<strong>


	11. See No More

_**Chapter 11 – See No More**_

I sat quietly on the edge of the hospital bed staring numbly down at the casts that were on both arms. My left hand cast was neon blue while the right hand was neon purple – my two favorite colors. I rolled my eyes before turning them up to the door Matt had just walked through.

"Okay, you're good to go. Your dad's outside in the car."

"Thanks, Matt. I really appreciate this," I said dully.

"It's no problem," he responded as he grabbed my duffel bag and swung the strap over his shoulder. He then wrapped his arm gently around my shoulder and guided me out of the hospital. That's what I loved about Matt. He was always there for you and he knew when to say something and when to just stay quiet.

The ride home was uneventful. Both my dad and Matt kept throwing me sympathetic looks, like I had just found out my dog had died or something. I ignored every look they gave me, keeping my cold stare out the window at the passing scenery. To the outside world I must have looked frigid and numb, but on the inside I was screaming at the top of my lungs. _How could I have been so stupid?_

"Did you see who it was?" My dad's voice pulled me out of my reverie. I glanced over at him before noticing Matt wasn't with us anymore and we were sitting in the driveway of our house.

"No," I whispered trying to figure out a way to get out of the car without hurting my arm. I finally managed to wrap my fingers around the handle before yanking on it and getting out of the car.

Instead of heading towards the house, I turned and headed towards the sidewalk. I heard my dad yelling for me, but I kept walking, blocking out the sounds around me. I ignored the flair of pain in my arm and wrist as I walked; my converses slapping against the ground with every step. Every now and then I would pass someone who would give me one of those god damned sympathetic looks that only made both of us look pathetic. Apparently the town thought I was a hero for saving Amber from the animal, but still tragic that I had almost died doing it.

I wiped away the tears from my eyes as I neared the cemetery. That wasn't the tragic part about the whole ordeal in my opinion. I sluggishly made my way past numerous headstones with names and dates written on them. I didn't stop until I came to the one near the old Lockwood crypt. I fell to my knees in front of it taking in the words inscribed into the pristine white marble. _Annabeth Danielle Lockwood – Carlson. Born December 24, 1969. Died June 29, 2010. Loving mother, sister, & wife. She will be missed._

I shook my head thinking about how much fighting there was over what would be written on the stupid rock that would end up gracing her grave. I threw my hand out smashing the cast against the marble again and again crying out in pain each time I struck it. My cast wasn't able to withstand the beating, which left me in immense pain. I had let out my frustration, but the tombstone didn't care. No one did.

"Well that was stupid," his smooth voice broke the silence. I didn't even move. I didn't want him to be here, he shouldn't be here. I refused to say anything, I just kept my gaze on the headstone in front of me.

"I told you to find Stefan, not take on a fully vamped out Stefan. You're lucky I showed up when I did because he almost sucked the life right out of you."

I finally turned around and stared at Damon. I knew exactly how I must have looked. Both of my arms covered in casts, half my face was bruised from when I hit the car, my neck was all bandaged up, my skin was pale from blood loss, and there were bags under my eyes from lack of sleep. The nightmares of Stefan were keeping me up at night. They kept both me and Matt up. Matt was there every day and night for me when I woke up screaming or crying and he stayed until I fell back asleep.

"Damn, Jay-"

"Leave me the _fuck_ alone, Damon," I replied angrily. I didn't care that he was a vampire. I didn't care that he could rip me apart in seconds. I didn't care about him.

"Hey-" He reached out to touch me, but I threw my hand out not expecting my powers to take over, which sent him flying into a nearby tree. I heard the sickening crunch, but I didn't flinch – I just stared at Damon with a blank look on my face. When he had hit the tree he had hit a branch which then impaled itself through his back and into his stomach. Leaving a section of the branch sticking out. Damon was groaning in pain as he tried to pull himself off the branch. I slowly stood up and walked towards him, causing him to look up in pain. Confusion written plainly on his face.

"Stay away from me. You and Stefan just stay away from me."

I didn't give Damon time to argue as I turned on my heel and listlessly moved away from him. A part of me wanted to turn around and make sure he was okay, but the other part of me said to keep walking and not look back. The latter part won. I passed my mother's gravestone once more before walking out of the cemetery.

I wasn't sure how long I had been walking, but it was long enough to where my feet began to hurt. This in itself was a rare feat because I was all for walking and running. As I walked through town, it was bad enough that I looked as wrecked as I did, but the fact that everyone was talking about me only made things worse.

I kept my head down as I made my way back home. When I got there I noticed my dad's car was gone meaning it was only me home. At the thought of me being _alone_ a new anger sparked inside of me. I walked into the house the anger still radiating through me. I stormed up to my room and as soon as I got into the house only to trip in the doorway to my room. As I hit the ground a shooting pain went through both my arms causing tears to immediately sprang to my eyes.

With a new found fire I pushed myself up – causing more tears to fall from the pain – I turned to my bookcase and just started ripping the things off the shelves before I chucked them across the room. I made my way around the room practically destroying everything, letting out screams every time I thought of Elena, Damon, and Stefan. My room was in shambles when I felt someone's arms wrap around me clamping my arms to my side.

I let out a yell of frustration as the tears created a constant stream down my face. I struggled against whoever had me in their grip before I finally gave up. As I finally gave up, me and the person holding onto me, slowly fell to the floor with me in their arms. I let the tears flow as I leaned back against the person not caring at this point who it was.

"Jesus Christ, Jay," Tyler's low voice met my ears. I looked around the room and noticed everything was either destroyed or thrown about my room – the only thing that remained untouched was my mother's guitar. I buried my head in Ty's chest not wanting to see the destroyed room anymore. He made a shushing noise as he brushed my hair out of my face trying to calm me down, almost like Matt did in the hospital room.

"What in the hell happened in here?" my dad's voice floated through the room. This only made me cry harder into Ty's shirt. I sure was crying a lot lately.

"I don't know Uncle Andy. I found her freaking out and throwing shit around..." Ty trailed off still rocking me.

"Jay look at me, baby. Jaycee..." My father gently grabbed my face and made me look at him. My stormy gray eyes met his hazel ones as I finally looked at him like he wanted. Only it felt odd...like I was looking at him but I wasn't _seeing_ anything. My world was numb and it was all because of two brothers.

* * *

><p>Usually when I heard people talking about me I would give them the finger and move on with my life, but now...everything was different. I wasn't that same cocky Lockwood that used to stroll through these halls with her badass cousin. Now I was the scared little girl who was broken and bruised, not only physically, but mentally as well. I flinched at almost everything and my focus and attention span had only gotten worse.<p>

"Miss Carlson if you're not going to listen to my lecture you need to leave," the annoying voice of Mr. Albert Haney broke through my thoughts.

I stared at Mr. Haney wondering if he actually asked that question. When I noticed that everyone in the classroom was looking at me I knew it wasn't my imagination. I quietly gathered my things, dumping them unceremoniously into my backpack before standing up and exiting the classroom. I could hear the teacher calling out for me, but I kept walking.

"Jay?" a feminine voice broke through my thoughts this time.

I stopped to look at who had called my name and came face to face with none other than Bonnie Bennett. She was giving me one of those sad, pitying smiles most people had been giving me before pulling me into a hug. I just stood there my arms hanging limply at my side as she squeezed me for good measure before letting go.

"Are you okay?" I stared blankly at her wondering if she was really asking that.

"I have to go," I muttered moving around her not wanting to answer that question.

"Jay-" Bonnie tried to stop me, but I ripped my arm out of her grip and kept walking.

I didn't stop my quick pace until I reached the front door of my house. I was surprised to see that my father was not home because usually the man was always there. I made my way to the house and jumped in fright when the door opened to reveal John Gilbert.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" I snapped pushing past him.

"Your father said I could wait here for you." John glanced down at his watch before looking up at me. "Didn't anyone ever tell you skipping school is against the law."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that you were dropped on your head as a baby?" I snarkily replied.

"Says the girl who let both Salvatore brothers rip out her heart and soul before letting them stomp all over it."

"What do you want, John?" I asked angrily, not liking the fact that he was talking down to me.

"I want the Gilbert invention. The one that is currently in Damon Salvatore's possession. I need you to suck it up, walk your pretty little ass over there, and get it for me."

"Screw you," I hissed moving around him.

"Don't you want revenge? For all the pain and misery they've caused you?"

I stopped and rolled my eyes. "What are you getting out of this?"

"I get to know that Mystic Falls is safe once more because once we get the invention it will erase all vampires from this town. And all your secrets will be safe with me," John said softly into my ear as he leaned down. I knew he was talking about my mother's death. "Think about it."

I stood there frozen as John straightened up and left but not before he threw another challenging look in my direction. I flinched as the door clicked shut behind John leaving me alone in the foyer. I felt so weak standing there blubbering like a baby. I quickly wiped away the tears that had fallen before I heard Lady Gaga's "Paparazzi" ring out from my pocket. I quickly answered it not checking the number.

"You're going to get me that device," a chilling voice spoke softly through the phone's speaker.

"What would you want with the Gilbert invention, Isobel?"

"It doesn't matter. I need it and why is none of your concern," Isobel snapped. "You might want to answer that."

I stared at the phone confused before looking up at the tall oak door that was in front of me. I might want to get what? I jumped in fright when there was suddenly a hard knocking noise coming from the very same door I was staring at. I quickly snapped my phone shut and stared at the door before moving slowly and opening it. I sighed in relief when I saw who was on the other side.

"Are you supposed to be in school, Ty?"

"Aren't you?" He asked holding up some bags of take out from the small Chinese restaurant at the square.

"You come bearing gifts so I guess you can come in..." I whispered opening the door all the way so Tyler could squeeze passsed me and into the house.

"Matt said you stormed out of class today," Tyler said setting the food on the kitchen table. I quickly followed after him after closing the front door. I grabbed a box of orange chicken before I sat in one of the kitchen chairs.

"I didn't storm; it was more of a mind-numbing slow walk." I responded taking a bite of the delicious chicken. I heard Tyler sigh before I looked up and saw that gaze on his face that said 'spill'. He was staring at me so intently, almost like his gaze could penetrate any wall I had up. I broke eye contact with Ty before I cracked and ate another piece of chicken as I found myself staring intently at a chip in the table top.

"Cee what happened? They say it was an animal attack, but you act like it was something else."

"Ty, let's just not talk about it, okay?"

"Jaycee, you have to let us help you. Let us do whatever we can to help you through whatever the hell you're going through."

I shook my head, setting the carton full of chicken down before crossing my arms across my chest. I want help...I needed help, but I wasn't gonna pull Matt and Tyler into my vampire situation. It was bad enough knowing I had to deal with John Gilbert.

"I wanna show you something," Tyler said suddenly standing up pulling me with him.

"Well I don't wanna see it," I muttered as Ty dragged me out to the car before shoving me into the passenger's seat.

I rolled my eyes when Tyler got in and locked the doors, meaning I had no way to get out. I tried unlocking the door, but it had one of those child-proof locks that only opened when pulled from the outside. I groaned before staring stonily ahead, not wanting to be here. I watched the scenery pass before we came to a stop outside a decrepit looking building

"What are we doing here-?" I stopped myself when I noticed a bunch of kids come running out of the building and to the large grassy field that was next to the building.

"It's our local Boys & Girls' Club. Dad keeps saying how he'll fix it up, but he never seems to get around to it," Ty answered getting out of the car. I followed after him, slowly getting out of the car leaving my door hanging open before walking over to Ty who was leaning against the hood of his car his arms crossed.

I knew what he was saying. I knew exactly what he was getting at. I walked forward a little bit watching the kids play and it brought a small smile to my face. The first smile since I had nearly died and all it took was a few kids running around and playing.

"I hate you," I spoke softly as I turned to face my cousin.

"I knew I could count on you," He replied pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around my cousin before laying my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. "This will help you get your mind off things."

A small smile graced my face as my cousin and I stood there enjoying the small amount of peace. I looked over at the kids playing before Ty let go, but keeping his arm around my shoulder. We stared out at the kids deciding it was time to leave before someone thought we were trying to kidnap one.

"Thanks Ty, I really do appreciate it." I whispered as we walked into my house.

"No problem, Cee."

I smiled once more at Tyler as he gave me a one armed hug before he allowed me to go up the stairs. I went up the stairs and into my room before closing the door, glancing around at the mess that was still evident from my spastic meltdown.

"How's she doing?" Andy asked coming out of the kitchen.

"I think this is gonna work," Tyler responded. "I hate seeing her like this."

"You and me both kid."

"What happened to her, Uncle Andy?" Tyler asked looking up at the older man, a confused look on his face.

"She got her heart broken, Ty. She just needs time to heal," Andy responded patting Tyler on the shoulder. "Watch out for her, Tyler. She needs all the love she can get at the moment."

"I won't let anything else happen to her," Tyler declared before nodding to his uncle and leaving.

"Thank you Tyler," Andy muttered softly glancing up at Jay's room before turning back to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>I slowly started to pick my way through the wreckage. I had been sleeping on the couch the past week to keep from coming back in here. I knew that I would have eventually had to come back in, but I hoped I could have delayed it a little longer.<p>

I had been cleaning for a little over an hour when my fingers hovered over a picture I never thought I would see again. It was one of Stefan and me at a local charity fundraiser our school had been throwing. We were standing in front of the bonfire that was going strong, I was leaning into Stefan as he had his arms wrapped around me. I was standing there with my head tilted up to look at him as his head was lowered almost like he was going to kiss me.

"Hello, Jay," a cold voice said from behind me. I stood up quickly the photo still in my hand.

"How'd you get in here, Isobel?"

"I have my ways..." She trailed off glancing around the room. "Did anyone ever tell you that anger is not a healthy way to express yourself?"

"Did anyone ever tell you that becoming a vampire isn't a very healthy way to live?"

I knew that had pissed Isobel off because the next thing I knew I was being slammed against the wall. I felt Isobel's hand on my throat as I struggled against her vampire strength. I groaned from the throbbing that had begun in my head from hitting the wall before I focused on Isobel's menacing vampire face.

I fixated the best I could on Isobel and was satisfied when her face returned to normal and she let go of me. She gripped at her head in pain before glaring up at me.

"Now you listen to me. You don't come into my house and threaten me. You're still a baby, Isobel, which means I could rip you apart limb from limb without even straining myself."

"You think I came alone?" Isobel asked in pain before smirking up at me.

I wasn't sure what that meant, but it didn't take me long to figure it out. A young girl, not much older than me, stepped into the room her lips moving rapidly almost like she was chanting something. I felt an explosion of pain erupt in my brain as the girl held her hand out at me. I let out a shocked grunt before losing my focus on Isobel. I grabbed my head in pain wondering if this is what it felt like for the vampires I did this too. From my curled up spot on the floor I watched as Isobel composed herself before walking over to me.

I cried out in agony as she stepped on my wrist cast, effectively snapping it in half causing a burning ache to rip through my arm. Isobel made hushing noises as she knelt down next to me, biting into her wrist before pressing it roughly to my lips.

"That's what I call insurance," she stated dully before pulling her wrist away. "You have vampire blood in your system which means you do what I want if you want to stay human. I need the device and Damon Salvatore has it. I want you to get it for me before I have to get Elena involved."

Isobel pushed me back before she stood up and stalked away. Leaving me on the floor in pain and in tears. I was breathing heavily when I heard a slight snapping coming from my arm and wrist. I flinched in pain as my arm and wrist reset themselves. Setting so that they were no longer broken. I let my head fall to the floor as I moved my wrist proving it really had been healed.

I groaned wiping the blood from my mouth and sitting up. The photo of me and Stefan had fallen a few feet away and I knew that Isobel had gotten a good look at it. I shook my head before standing up and grabbing my cell phone. I let it ring before he answered. I responded in the coldest and most unattached.

"Damon. We need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, read, added to their alerts! You guys are awesome! A big shout out to my beta cause she's amazing! So please leave a review or something shoot me a PM or whatever just let me know what yuo guys think so far!<strong>


	12. All Fall Down

_**Chapter 12 – All Fall Down**_

I stood in the square, my arms crossed over my chest. I had called Damon and he had agreed to meet me in the cemetery, which was a good thing considering I did stake him to a tree here earlier. I glanced down at my wrist and arm thinking about how long it took me to get that stupid cast off my arm. I stood there silently as the light breeze ruffled my hair, my gaze looking over the headstones.

"Well don't you look...healthy," Damon's irritated voice broke through my silence.

"I had help," I replied turning to look at him. "I need the device Damon."

"You know backstabbing bitch doesn't really suit you," Damon responded. "But, then again you were friends with Katherine."

I rolled my eyes as I stood my ground. This was ridiculous; here we were practically fighting so I should be feeling angry, downright pissed off. No I felt something much different, I felt like someone had just torn out my heart and was purposely messing with it.

"Look, Damon, I need the device. I know you have it so just give it to me and we can go our separate ways."

"Who are you working for?" Damon asked, casually crossing his arms over his chest.

"Does it matter?"

"So you are working for someone."

"Yes, I am." I rolled my eyes. "Not by choice."

"Doing John's dirty work now, Jay?"

I realized this wasn't going anywhere and the sun was starting to go down. I opened my mouth to say something, but instead just turned and started to walk away. I groaned in irritation when Damon appeared in front of me using his vampire speed to his advantage.

"What happen to the spunky, 'I-don't-take-shit-from-anyone' attitude?"

"It died the moment she realized Elena was always gonna come first," I responded dully moving around Damon. I sighed in exasperation when I felt Damon's hand wrap around my arm tugging me back.

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, Damon, I see the way you look at her. I get it, trust me, I do. You're in love with someone who doesn't love you back. I was a momentary distraction until you could step in and save the day. You don't have to explain anything to me."

"What?" Damon asked not grasping the concept. I watched him closely until it hit him and his expression changed from confusion/annoyance to apprehension.

I nodded my head, glad he finally realized it. I crossed my arms over my chest before turning around feeling the tears spring up. He knew what I was saying and yet he still didn't say or do anything to stop me from walking away. I came to an abrupt stop before turning back to Damon, tears falling down my cheeks.

"You might want to be careful. John's not the only one who wants the Gilbert device."

I walked in the general direction of the Grill. I was brave enough to take a glance back at where I had left Damon only to find he wasn't there. I rolled my eyes, the anger building back up in me. I shook my head and just as I was turning back around I slammed into someone.

"Wasn't that cute," Isobel's lifeless voice drifting to my ears.

"I don't have it."

"Obviously. I really didn't want to do this."

I stared at her confused before a burst of pain erupted in my stomach. I gasped in surprise before I looked down to see what had happened. In the small distance there was between me and Isobel, she had her arm outreached so it hovered just in front of my stomach. Sticking out of my stomach was the handle to what I suspect was a small knife.

"Katherine says hello," Isobel whispered in my ear before turning and walking away.

I gasped in pain as she disappeared. My hand immediately flew to my stomach where the knife was sticking out. This was getting freaking ridiculous! Not only did I almost get drained by my ex-boyfriend, but the vampire descendent of vampire ex-best friend just stabbed in the gut. There were no tears to fall from my eyes; instead I stood there shaking as I stared in shock at the knife still imbedded in my stomach.

"Jay?" Elena's voice broke through the silence.

"Hey, Elena," I responded weakly not looking at the girl who was behind me.

"Are you okay?" She asked a worried tone in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine-" I cut myself off as I fell to my knees.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Elena's voice went up a few pitches as she knelt down in front of me. "Is that a-"

"A knife stuck in my stomach? Yeah," I nodded trying to catch my breath. "Elena-"

"We have to get you to a hospital."

I nodded as she wrapped her arm around me and helped me up off the ground. Neither of us touched the knife because we both knew that was the only thing holding the blood in right now, we take it out and I could bleed to death – and become a vampire. Shit! Isobel's blood was still in my system.

"Not the hospital." I whispered as Elena helped me into her car.

"What?"

"Vampire blood...in my system," I let out a shout as my arm bumped the knife. Blood began blooming on my shirt around the handle.

"Oh my god," Elena whispered trying not to freak out. "Okay...Let's get you into the car."

I nodded getting into the passenger's seat holding my stomach. Elena quickly got into the driver's seat and drove like there were hell hounds behind us. I let out a shriek as we hit a bump, but Elena kept driving at law breaking speeds. I wasn't keeping track of where we were going and I didn't find out until Elena was on my side of the car and helping me out.

"STEFAN!" Elena yelled. That's when I realized where we were.

"No Elena, take me to a goddamn hospital!" I groaned trying to pull away from her.

"If you die, you'll become a vampire. If Stefan or Damon gives you their blood this can be over."

"No. It's never gonna be over, Elena."

Elena and I stood there; my arm was draped over her shoulder as she held me up while my other hand was near the knife hoping to keep it from moving. We stared at each other knowing that what I said was true...Now that she knew about vampires, now that they were a part of that world this would never end. Someone was always going to get hurt.

"Elena?" Stefan's masculine voice called out. I let out a yell of pain as Elena's strength failed us both, sending us both tumbling to the ground. "Elena!"

"Guess again," I groaned as Elena quickly got back up and tried helping me.

"Jay? What happened? Damon!" Stefan shouted at the house.

"You people should really stop shouting, you're gonna wake up the neighbors." Damon's irritated voice sounded as the crunching of grass could be heard as he walked towards us.

I stayed on the ground holding my stomach before Stefan's face came into view. I couldn't help it, but flashbacks of that day came rushing back causing me to flinch away from his touch. I could see the hurt on his face before Damon pulled him back.

"How in the hell did this happen?" Damon asked grabbing the knife and yanking it out.

"Damon!" Elena yelled at him springing forward only to have Stefan catch her. I yelled in agony my hand flying towards the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Stefan get Elena out of here," Damon hissed to his brother as soon as the blood started flowing. I looked over at Stefan and could see the pain in his eyes, not just because I was hurting but, because he was fighting the urge to jump me for my blood.

"GO!" Damon yelled before he put his hand over my wound while he bit into his other wrist.

"Damon, n-" I didn't get to finish as Damon planted his wrist firmly against my lips. I struggled against him, but eventually stopped when his blood found its way down my throat.

"I don't know how you do it...I'm gonna stick you in a freaking bubble so you don't get into any more trouble."

I couldn't find anything snappy to reply as the world slowly faded from view. The last thing I saw was Damon's worried look.

* * *

><p>"Jace! Time to get up or you'll be late for school!" My dad said loudly before closing my bedroom door.<p>

I groaned before turning on my side. That's when it hit me. What the hell? How did I get in my own bed? I quickly snapped up and looked around dazed. This was my room all right, from the light shining through the window to the wrecked mess that was still scattered in some parts of the room. I looked over at my night stand to see what time it was when I noticed a piece of paper sitting there with writing on it.

I slowly reached over and read what was on it. _You owe me ~ Damon_. I rolled my eyes before glancing down to see what I had on. If that son-of-a-bitch undressed me I was gonna kill him. Thankfully, I still had the clothes on from last night. I quickly lifted up the blood stained and ripped shirt to check out my stomach. There was nothing but the smooth skin on my flat stomach. I sighed in relief as the events of last night came rushing back full force.

John wanted the device. Then Isobel wanted the device. Isobel fed me blood. I tried to get device from Damon. He wouldn't hand it over. Isobel showed up and tried to kill me. Elena found me dying. Saw Stefan. Damon saved my life. _Well isn't this freaking awesome_. Please note the incredible use of sarcasm. What girl needs diamonds when she has the power of sarcasm on her side?

"Jace-!"

"Coming!" I yelled before hopping out of my bed. I quickly jumped in the shower before I got out and put on fresh clothes. I quickly went down the stairs feeling abnormally energized. I guess that's what happens when you get fed an insane amount of vamp blood in one night. I grabbed an apple as I headed to the front door.

"HALT!" My father's authoritative voice called out. I stopped dead in my tracks as I took a bite of the apple.

"Yes, daddy dearest?"

"You seem oddly bright today...Something happen last night?" I pretended to think about his question for the moment.

"Nope. See you after school!" I called out before racing out the front door.

It had been a while since I actually had to walk to school. Usually Matt or Tyler would miraculously drive by and pick me up. Though I didn't mind walking because it gave me time to think and eat. Eating...ha-ha it seemed like such a foreign thought especially since I had gotten to Mystic Falls.

So much had happened that I couldn't imagine what life would be like without all the madness. Sure there were moments when I absolutely hated it, but I think I would hate things more if I wasn't a part of it. I bit into my apple again as my mind began to wander once more. Why was I in such a happy mood today?

"Jay!" I heard someone call out my name. I looked up taking another bite of my apple when I realized I was on school grounds. "Jay! Hey, how are you doing?"

"Bonnie, hey. I'm good thanks," I replied before tossing my half eaten apple into the trashcan.

"You got your casts off!" Bonnie replied looking at my arms.

"Oh yeah, the doctors say it's a miracle that I healed so fast," I responded absentmindedly rubbing my arms where the casts used to be.

"So you can help out with the floats?" Bonnie asked as the two of us walked into the school.

"Floats-?"

"Every year for the celebration of Founder's Day, each department creates a float to drive in the parade. The history department, the English department, the science department...you know everyone. We also have to design a float for the Miss Mystic Falls thing."

"Fun," I responded sarcastically as I adjusted the bag on my shoulder. We had just walked into the cafeteria when I spotted Tyler and Matt. "Hey Bonnie, I'll catch ya later."

I didn't give the girl time to respond before I quickly left her and bee-lined straight for Tyler. I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders giving him a hug from behind. I gave him a tight squeeze as I glanced over at Matt. I smiled over at Matt nodding causing the teen to grin and smile back before the grin was completely replaced by a scowl.

"Glad you could join us, Jay," Rick said as he walked up a stack of papers in his hand. I observed Rick closely and noticed that he looked completely wrecked. He looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Sure Mr. S."

"Take a seat," Rick muttered before passing out the papers to the people situated at the table. I took a seat next to Matt as Rick set a paper in front of me. "So these are the aspects from the history department. For the Founder's Day float we'll be recreating the Battle of Willow Creek. Tyler has been nominated at the head of the production design."

"By who?" Ty and I said at the same time.

"By me," Rick stated simply looking at Tyler. "I've seen your sketches and they're good."

"I'm not really into the…" Tyler struggled to find the right words.

"Well, you just pick your team, be creative and…" Rick trailed off something catching his eye. I looked over to see what he was staring at and rolled my eyes. Elena and Stefan had made their grand entrance to the cafeteria. "Don't screw up," Rick finished absently before walking away.

I tore my gaze away from the two as Rick walked up to them. I propped my head up using my head before turning to look at Matt. He looked just as thrilled to be here as I was. I glanced around and noticed all the different committees that were being set up for these wonderful festivities.

"Great!" I heard Tyler say as he glanced down at the sheet of requirements. "You want to help me out with this?" Ty's question pulled me out of my stupor.

"Not really, no," Matt responded before standing up and walking away. Ty's expectant gaze then turned to me.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked looking at my cousin.

"Nope," he responded before standing up. I quickly stood up and followed after him.

I groaned when the bell rang signaling it was time for class. I wanted to follow after my cousin who seemed like he had something on his mind, but I couldn't. Thankfully, the day went by quickly and before I knew it I was outside. I noticed Tyler walking to his car his shoulders slumped.

"Ty, wait up!" I shouted pushing past people to get to my cousin.

I growled in frustration when Tyler hopped in his car and drove off. I threw my arms up in aggravation as Tyler peeled out of the school parking lot causing a few people to turn and watch him leave. I glanced around hoping to find someone familiar who could give me a ride home, but didn't see anyone. I quickly turned around and started walking back towards the school when a familiar, yet unwanted person appeared in front of me.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked grabbing my arm and pulling me away from the crowds.

"Sure, Elena," I responded sarcastically before ripping my arm out of her grasp.

"What do you know about Isobel?" She asked suddenly.

"What?" I asked taken back by what she had just asked.

"My mother...My birth mother. What do you know about her?"

I stared at Elena trying to gauge if she was being serious. I glanced around trying to figure out of Ashton Kutcher was gonna jump out and say I've been _Punk'd_! But there was nothing. Just the distant chattering of teens and the chirping of some nearby birds.

"She's not someone you wanna be messing with, Elena. Why the sudden curiosity?"

Elena sighed before running a hand through her hair. "She told Rick that she wanted to meet me."

I closed my eyes letting out a sigh as I did. I knew it. Isobel was going to use Elena to get that goddamn device. I shook my head turning away from Elena. Yeah, I didn't necessarily like Elena, but it wasn't right watching her get used by Isobel and Katherine for that matter. I turned back around and couldn't help but think about Katherine. That manipulative bitch was still finding ways to royally screw up my life.

"Be careful, Elena, especially around Isobel. She's a cold person. She doesn't care about anyone but herself. She idolizes Katherine, which is probably more dangerous than anything. Just...be careful."

"What does she want?" Elena asked, a pleading look on her face.

"I don't know," I whispered. I looked across the school grounds when I noticed Stefan and Damon walking in our direction. "Look, usually I wouldn't offer to help. Especially because I really don't care for you, but as a thank you for saving my life...If you need anything call me."

I sent a glance over to Stefan and Damon who had finally reached us before I crossed my arms over my chest tightly and walked away from them. I was a good distance away before I threw one last glance at them. Stefan was standing there talking to Elena about something while Damon's gaze was still on me. I quickly turned back around and started my long walk home.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone who has supported and reviewed my story! So I kind of have a treat for you guys! A friend of mine created a banner for my story and I would love it if you guys checked it out! The link is on my profile page so you guys shuld go check it out and then leave me a review to let me know what you guys think! My friend would love to know also haha! But please review and you guys are awesome!<strong>


	13. What It's Like

_**Chapter 13 – What It's Like**_

I stood there holding onto the piece that Matt was working on while I watched him on the ground from my spot on top of the float trailer.. I glanced around at the busy area, wondering why they always made a big fuss about this. It's just Founder's Day. I spotted several people, including Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline and Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's little brother.

"So they're actually gonna let you do it?" Matt asked as he finally finished. I walked in the edge of the trailer and stared down at Matt my hands on my hips.

"Why wouldn't they?"

"Cause the lady who owns it is extremely protective of the place. Mayor Lockwood has tried several times to fix up the old rec center."

"Maybe they just needed the right Lockwood to come and take the job," I responded crouching down so I was eye level with Matt. We stared at each other for a minute, blue eyes meeting gray, before Matt turned away and grabbing another piece.

"I thought you hated being called a Lockwood." Matt grunted as he picked up a large white paper mâché ladder looking piece. I quickly scooted back away from the edge so Matt could set the piece down where I had just been making a railing.

"That's the thing," I scoffed. "I hate being called a Lockwood, but that's what I am. Might as well get used to."

"I think you're better as a Carlson than a Lockwood," Matt responded as he slid the piece several times trying to find the best spot for it. I glanced over to my right and noticed Tyler walking towards me and Matt.

"Speaking of Lockwoods," I muttered to Matt.

"Hey man," Tyler said when he finally reached us. "So Caroline told me you've been on your own the past two weeks. Is everything okay?"

"You're asking me about my mom? Seriously? Look why don't I just have her give you a call when she blows back into town."

I rolled my eyes at the two as they stood off. I looked over and noticed Jake, a friend of Tyler's motioning for me to help him with something. I glanced between Matt and Ty wondering if it would be a good idea to leave them. I quickly made my way over to Jake hoping that leaving the two alone wouldn't backfire.

Once I had finished helping Jake hang some of the colored ribbons on the float I walked back across the trailer and hopped off. I glanced around for Tyler or Matt, but my eyes didn't stop on either. Standing in the middle of all the chaos that was float making was Elena and Isobel. I started walking towards them when both their gazes landed on the float I had just left.

I turned to look and figure out what they were looking for. That's when I noticed Matt had his arm under the float trailer trying to fix something. Standing near Matt was a suspicious looking guy dressed like a cowboy. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was gonna happen.

"Matt!" I shouted at him pushing through the crowds of people. Before I could reach him the cowboy had jumped onto the trailer causing it to coming crashing down on Matt's arm pinning him down. It killed me to hear Matt cry out in pain. I ran to the back of the trailer and tried lifting it, but being a 120 lbs teenage girl didn't work in my favor.

Thankfully more guys with actual muscles came and started helping, Tyler included, but we couldn't lift it. I felt someone appear next to me before the trailer suddenly lifted a few inches allowing Matt to pull his arm out. I glanced over and saw Stefan before I ran over to Matt falling to my knees next to him as he cradled his arm.

"Caroline, call 911!" Stefan commanded. I looked over startled not realizing Stefan had knelt down next to me. My gaze snapped over to where Elena was standing when I heard her calling for Jeremy. Then just like that Stefan was gone again. I turned back to Matt who looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"The ambulance is saying fifteen to twenty minutes!" Caroline said kneeling down next to Matt.

"I have my car I can take him to the hospital," Tyler offered. I looked up at my cousin, proud that he was stepping up actually help his friend.

"Caroline can take me," Matt objected.

"I didn't drive."

"Okay this is freaking ridiculous! Tyler go get your car!" I hissed at Ty before looking at Matt. "Just let him take you to the freaking hospital Matt."

"No, I'll wait. Its fine," Matt groaned holding his arm.

"You will not wait okay!" Caroline shrieked. "You need to see a doctor. Tyler's taking you. End of story!"

Tyler jumped into action and quickly went to get his car. That left me, Caroline, and Matt sitting on the ground. I looked around for Elena and Stefan, but didn't see them anywhere. I groaned in frustration when I heard my cell phone ring. I quickly pulled it out and flipped it open when I saw the number. I stood up sending Matt an apologetic smile before walking away from them.

"That was a low blow Isobel."

"I'm actually surprised you're alive," her cold voice spoke monotonously through the phone. "The only way to survive what you did was to ingest vampire blood and a decent amount. I know I didn't give it to you."

"Whatever you're doing...It needs to stop. These people don't deserve it."

"I told Elena that either she gets me the Gilbert invention or I go on a killing spree. Maybe I'll start with Matt and Tyler. I hear they're on their way to the hospital-"

"If you touch them, I swear to god Isobel I will _end_ you." I growled coming to a stop once I reached a secluded area.

"Really? As amusing as this exercise has become, it's time to get down to business."

Right after Isobel said that I heard the clicking sound that usually is associated with the sound of a gun cocking. I kept the phone to my ear before slowly turning around to face whoever was behind me. Standing there were two people clearly a part of Isobel's little clan. One was a pretty blonde woman and the other was the cowboy from earlier; he was the one with the gun.

"Say hello to Frank and Cherie. Now, I know that Elena's going to get me the invention."

"How can you be sure?" I asked still staring at the gun that was pointed at me.

"Unless you have an undying need to become a vampire I suggest you stop asking questions and listen. Elena is going to get me the Gilbert invention and then you are going to make sure it's armed."

"Fine," I muttered glaring at Frank. I knew that either way I was gonna lose this fight. It was either become a vampire or arm the device and have Stefan and Damon hate me forever. The latter was a much more appealing offer.

"Be ready," Isobel said before hanging up.

I snapped my phone shut as my gaze switched between the two individuals still there with me. Then just like that, Frank lowered the gun putting the safety on it as he did. I let out a sigh of relief as the rock-star like couple turned away and stalked towards the parking lot. My gaze stayed on their backs until I couldn't see them anymore. Once this happened I flipped open my phone to text.

"_This is getting old,"_ I wrote. A few moments later I got the reply, _"It's only the beginning."_

* * *

><p>I walked into the kitchen that night to find a note from my dad. <em>Don't wait up ~ Dad. <em>I sighed as I set my house keys down on the table. I had just gotten back from the hospital where Matt had been a majority of the day. Thankfully it was just a broken arm, so they put a cast on it and sent him home.

I slumped down in the chair thinking about how the day went. I gave into Isobel's demands – again. I felt weak and useless. I laid my arms on the table before putting my head on top taking a few deep breaths.

"Did you know she was here?" Damon's voice rang out through the kitchen. I jumped startled at the sudden appearance.

"Jesus, Damon! Don't you ever knock?"

"Did you know Isobel was here?" Damon asked again, a serious look on his face.

"Why?" I asked getting up and heading towards the fridge to get something to eat. As I pulled the door open Damon's hand appeared slamming the door shut and turning me to face him. His face was right in front of mine.

"Just answer the damn question."

"Yes I knew she was here. Who do you think was kind enough to shove a knife into my stomach?"

Damon stared at me intently for a moment before he pulled back. I let out a deep breath before turning back to the fridge and pulled out the leftovers from last night's dinner. I knew turning my back to Damon was not a good idea, but I was confident enough to trust that he wouldn't do anything.

"She threatened Elena." Was his response. I rolled my eyes. _Of course she did._

"It's always about Elena," I muttered knowing he could hear me. "Especially with you and Stefan."

"Now that sounds like jealousy," Damon smirked as he leaned against the counter.

"It's only jealousy if there is someone to be jealous of," I responded quickly sticking the leftovers in the microwave.

"I'm starting to wonder who's more like Katherine: You or Isobel."

"I'm _nothing_ like Katherine," I hissed glaring at Damon. I could feel my blood boiling at the thought.

"No need to be getting all defensive," Damon said putting his hands up in mock surrender.

I opened my mouth to say something when my cell phone rang. I glanced down at the number noting that it was Isobel. I looked back up at Damon to respond, but he was gone. It was just me alone in the kitchen. I quickly opened my phone staring at the kitchen door that was open.

"Isobel." I answered.

"Town square in ten," Isobel said before hanging up.

I stared at the phone for a minute before grabbing my keys and bolting out the door completely forgetting about my food. I had to walk, which this late at night probably wasn't a very good idea. But, if Isobel was calling me it meant she either had the device or she was going to be getting it. This wasn't going to end very well... then again when vampires were involved things rarely, if ever, went well. I learned that lesson the hard way.

I entered the square when I noticed Elena standing there by herself. I looked over and saw that Frank and Cherie were also there, but hidden from Elena's view behind the fountain. I went to walk over to Elena, but Frank quickly grabbed my arm pulling me to him and Cherie. I didn't get to choose a side because the side was chosen for me.

"Where is the device?" Isobel's voice broke the silence.

"Where's my brother?" Elena replied.

"This isn't a negotiation. Where's the device?"

"Where is my brother?" Elena asked again not backing down.

"Do you really think that I came alone?"

I'm guessing that was our cue because I felt Frank roughly pulling me with him and Cherie. As we walked into Elena's sights I yanked my arm out of Frank's sweaty palm before crossing my arms and standing there with a defiant look on my face. I could see the betrayed look on Elena's face when our gazes met.

"Do you think I came alone?" Elena asked looking back to Isobel.

I swallowed hard when I noticed Stefan and Damon appear behind. I took a step forward, but was quickly yanked back by Frank. I was really getting sick of this guy manhandling me. My gray eyes met Stefan's green ones as he also took a step forward only to be stopped by Damon. I could see the betrayed look on Stefan's face and it killed me to see him looking at me in that way.

"For God's sake, call home," Isobel said after glancing behind her.

"What?"

"Call home and ask to speak to your brother, Jeremy."

I stood there and watched Elena as she quickly pulled out her cell phone and turned away from Isobel. I watched silently as a relieved look came over Elena's face as she talked to her brother. I glanced over at Stefan and Damon once again before directing my gaze back at the ground.

"You were never gonna hurt him, were you?" Elena asked after she hung up.

"No," Isobel answered. "I was gonna kill him. Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me. I don't have any."

"But you took a risk with Damon. How did you know he was gonna give it to me?"

"Because he's in love with you." Isobel said bluntly.

I glanced over at Damon and Stefan to see their reactions. Damon looked uncomfortable while Stefan looked slightly hurt and slightly angry. He was trying to mask his emotions, but I could see right through him. I shook my head looking at anything but the brothers. Maybe I was stupid to think that maybe...just maybe I could get Stefan back. Now I see that it was gonna be impossible. He cared too much for Elena.

"Thank you," Elena said as she placed the device in Isobel's outstretched hand. My gaze quickly focused on the two when I heard this.

"For what?" Isobel asked confused.

"For being such a monumental disappointment. It keeps the memory of my real mother perfectly intact."

"Goodbye, Elena. As long as you have a Salvatore on each arm, you're doomed. Katherine was smart; she got out, but we all know you're not Katherine."

Isobel walked around Elena and straight towards me. I stood there frozen wondering what more she could possibly want from me now that she had the device. Isobel came up to me and grabbed my hand before setting the device in my hand. I looked down at it and was confused because it looked like nothing more than a pocket watch.

"You know what to do," Isobel whispered in my ear before she turned with her minions and started walking away.

I stared down at the small watch that was resting in my palm. _This is what everyone was fighting over? _I closed my fingers tightly clutching the watch. I quickly stuffed it into my pocket before glancing over at Elena who was currently being embraced by Stefan. I looked over to where Damon was standing and could see that he felt just as rejected as I did. I turned to leave not wanting to see Stefan and Elena's moment any longer.

* * *

><p><strong>I AM SO SORRY! I apologize for leaving you guys for soooo long its just life has been crazy! But thank you to everyone who has stuck by and is reading thiss now you guys are amazing! Please leave a review cause they make my day :D<strong>


	14. Tear Me Down

_**Chapter 14 – Tear Me Down**_

I sat on my bed staring at the small pocket watch. I was sitting against my headboard while the pocket watch was laying on the bed a few inches from my legs. I could feel the power radiating off of the small thing. If it was a true man-made invention I wouldn't be feeling the magic that came off it and it made me wonder what witch would hide her work and allow someone else to take credit. My gaze on the watch was so intense I didn't hear the knocking on my bedroom door. I didn't snap out of the unbeatable staring contest until I heard her.

"What are you doing with that?" Bonnie's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I quickly reached forward and grabbed the watch.

"Doing with what?" I feigned innocence.

"The Gilbert Invention," Bonnie responded eyes wide. I quickly got up off my bed before falling into a defensive stance as I stared at Bonnie. "How'd you get it?"

"The better question is how do you know about it?"

A scared look came over Bonnie's face as she stared at the watch. I started getting worried when she stared shaking and tears came to her eyes. I slowly walked towards her setting the watch back down on the bed. I wrapped my arms around her as the tears finally fell.

"You can't tell Elena," she cried into my shoulder.

"Tell Elena what?"

"I couldn't do it Jay. I couldn't do what she asked me to do."

"Bonnie," I said sternly pulling away from the crying girl. I kept my hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. "What's going on?"

"She asked me to take the charm off of it," Bonnie sniffled wiping her eyes. "Jonathan Gilbert never successfully invented anything. My ancestor Emily Bennett charmed that," she pointed to the watch, "to make John believe he had actually invented a weapon against vampires."

"You didn't take it off," I concluded when I felt another power surge come from the small device.

Bonnie shook her head confirming that the spell was still in place. I let go of Bonnie as we both stared down at the little device that could do so much damage. I slowly walked over and picked the watch back up holding it out so Bonnie could see it clearly.

"You were right." I said softly causing Bonnie to look at me confusion in her eyes. "We have to leave the spell alone. I don't know about you, but I am sick and tired of constantly looking over my shoulder."

"What about Stefan and Damon?" Bonnie asked a spark of fear in her eyes.

"Let me deal with the Salvatores. If anyone asks Bonnie you took the spell off and I put it back. Even if Elena finds out the truth she'll forgive you. That's just who she is."

Bonnie smiled slightly through the tears before pulling me into a hug. "Thanks Jay."

"Us witches have to stick together," I replied hugging her back before stuffing the watch into my pocket. "So what did you need?"

"Oh. Where are you gonna be during the parade? I know neither of us have a part in it so I thought it would be nice if we could hang out."

"Sure Bonnie. I'd like that," I smiled at the girl. Bonnie grinned before she glanced at her phone. "But, you could have just called."

"I know. I felt like I needed to come over here though. Do you ever get those feelings?"

I gazed at the girl before nodding slightly. I walked over to my shelf before pushing away from of the books revealing a journal that was hidden behind them. I wasn't sure why I was showing her this, but, if I ever wanted to move on this was the best way.

"My mom was a musician. This is something she passed down to me." I handed Bonnie the small journal. "The feelings you're talking about, I used to try and find special meanings to them before I wrote them down."

I watched as Bonnie hesitantly grabbed the book from my hand before leafing through it. I watched her facial reactions closely knowing this was a big step I was taking. Her eyes darted back and forth over the words before she finally looked back up at me.

"Who are these about?" I had to give the girl credit; she was extremely perceptive.

"Stefan," I answered truthfully. I saw the shocked look on her face. "That is a different story for another time."

"They're beautiful. You should sing one," Bonnie said softly.

"I wish it was that easy-"

"It is." Bonnie stopped me. "Something tells me you haven't sung any of them in a long time. I can see the pain in the lyrics and maybe you would be able to let go of some of the pain if you could sing it."

I couldn't look Bonnie in the eyes even though she was staring intently at me. I gazed down at the journal thinking about all the songs that were in there. Bonnie was way too damn perceptive for her own good. After all this time I can't just pick up the guitar and star singing again it just doesn't work like that.

"After my mom died, I felt lost." I said quietly not realizing Bonnie had grabbed my guitar from the corner until she held it out to me.

"Maybe it's time to find yourself again." I grabbed the guitar and held onto it as Bonnie turned to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jay."

I watched as Bonnie smiled before leaving the room. I stared down at the guitar in my hands before I closed my eyes tightly. I set the guitar's back against my stomach so the strings where facing out. My left hand rested on the neck of the guitar before my fingers shifted into the right position for the note I wanted. In one quick strumming motion, the fingers on my right hand hit the strings causing a soft note to be played.

I felt the note go right through me. The first note in months and all it took was for someone to put the guitar in my hands and say I needed to find myself. I opened up my eyes as I felt a new wave over determination wash over me. I repositioned my fingers so I could play the song that popped into my head. I began strumming the guitar letting the notes wash over me before I opened my mouth and lightly starting singing.

"_Skies are crying_

_I am watching  
>Catching teardrops in my hands<br>Only silence as it's ending, like we never had a chance  
>Do you have to, make me feel like there is nothing left of me?<br>You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper._

_Like a skyscraper."_

"I haven't heard you sing in a long time," his voice broke through the silence after I had stopped playing. My head quickly whipped over to the doorway when I heard him. I set the guitar down before crossing my arms over my chest.

"I guess I just had to find myself again."

"I'm sorry," Stefan whispered.

"For what?" I snapped back letting my anger get the best of me.

Stefan shook his head as he closed my bedroom door behind him. He couldn't meet my gaze for some reason and it was pissing me off. With my arms crossed I stood there staring at him with a blank look on my face before I repeated my question.

"For hurting you."

"If that's all you're here to say then you can just leave," I responded harshly.

"Don't shut me out Jay-"

"It's way too late for that speech, Stefan." I growled before snatching up my guitar and putting it back in its stand.

"Is that why you're with Isobel? How could you choose her over Elena?"

That's when I snapped. He had not right to dictate whose side I chose. _He_ was the one that walked out on _me_ not the other way around. He was the reason I was stuck in this god damned mess. Then he asks why I didn't take his girlfriend's side?

"Well excuse me for not choosing perfect little Elena Gilbert. And don't you _dare_ act like you know why I'm on Isobel's side!"

"That's why you did it? Because you don't like Elena?" Stefan asked, his voice dangerously low as he tried to keep his cool, but I could tell he was ready to snap like I was.

"I didn't have a choice Stefan!" I yelled. "And even if I did I wouldn't have chosen Elena's side anyway!"

"Why not? She's trying to keep this town from getting torn apart!"

"OH PLEASE!" I yelled finally losing any patience I had. "All she's doing is creating more drama! Don't you get it Stefan? You are so blinded by how great Elena is that you don't see the _whole damn picture_!"

"And what would that be?" he raised his voice. I was glad my dad wasn't home to hear this

"YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH HER BECAUSE SHE LOOKS LIKE KATHERINE!"

I was breathing hard as I stared at him, anger written all over my face. I could tell by the look on Stefan's face that he wasn't expecting the conversation to go like it did. Stefan stared at me with a gaping look on his face, his eyes betraying nothing that was going on inside him. Usually I could read Stefan like an open book but, right now I was so overwhelmed that I couldn't focus.

"Don't you dare say that isn't the reason why you love her. It's a huge reason and you know it. You and Damon both! What happens when it finally hits you that Elena _isn't_ Katherine? That she'll _never_ be Katherine?"

"Jay-"

"Don't talk, just listen," I snapped walking over to him so I was right in front of him. "I didn't run away when you tried sucking me dry. I didn't turn my back on you when I found out you were a vampire. I care about you Stefan and I can't just sit back and watch you and Elena when I know most of it is based on a _lie_."

I could feel my composure cracking under the pressure. Months of sitting on the sidelines wondering what I did wrong, all the emotions I had had combed through had finally come out to the one person I needed to listen to them the most. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes as I shook my head and turned away from him.

"When I needed you...you were never there. At my mother's funeral, when I moved here, when I was in the hospital. What makes Elena so damn special? Because she looks like Katherine? You can't stand there and tell me that we didn't have something worthwhile."

"I never wanted to leave you!" Stefan finally said breaking his silence.

"Then _why_ did you?" I asked turning back to him.

"Because I can't control myself around you," Stefan responded roughly. "And it _scares_ me."

I stared at him, shock and confusion written on my face. Why couldn't he control himself around me? That's a little too Twilight for my tastes, but I'll take it. It made me feel relieved that he didn't leave because he _wanted_ to but because he _had_ to. Okay it was still a lame ass excuse but it meant he still felt something for me.

"The Stefan I remember, never would have left. I guess the guy I fell in love with doesn't exist anymore."

"Jay-"

"What more could you possibly say? Something else that would tear me down? Make me look stupid for still having feelings for you? Well you know what, I'm done. With you, with Damon, with _everything_!"

I turned away from him my arms crossed as I begged the tears not to fall. I could hear him shift behind me before he let out a sigh. My gaze fell upon a picture of me and Stefan in the first days of our blossoming relationship; it was in a frame on my nightstand next to my bed.

"After I left Scottsdale, I turned around and went looking for you," Stefan said softly. "I was there at your mother's funeral. I wanted to walk over and hold you. I never wanted to let go. But, I saw you sitting there with Tyler and I knew you didn't want to see me. I was there at the hospital, but Tyler and Matt wouldn't let me in. After Damon found out I went to see you he made it his personal mission to be your bodyguard until you were out. What I'm trying to say, Jace, is that I never stopped loving you."

I barely heard the last part because it came out as a whisper. I quickly turned to face him only to find the room empty, leaving me alone. I let my knees buckle beneath me as I felt my body hit the floor. I sat there in shock. All this time I had hated him for not being there, only to find out he's been there the whole time.

* * *

><p>"Let's go!" My dad yelled up the stairs. I quickly put on my shoes and checked to make sure the device was in my pocket before I came bounding down the stairs.<p>

"I'm here geez!" I responded before following him out the door.

"They need my truck for one of the floats, Jay, so we need to be there early."

"Yeah, Dad, I know," I rolled my eyes before climbing into the passenger's side.

"Try and have fun."

I could feel his gaze on me as he said that. I nodded before I put my hands into my pockets feeling the cool metal of the watch. I shuddered slightly before pulling my cellphone out and sending a text message to Bonnie telling her I was on my way. I had been never been to a Founder's Day before so this outta be interesting.

I quickly hopped out of my day's truck and wove through the crowds. Everyone was doing something to get ready for the festivities. I came to a short stop when I noticed Elena talking to Stefan. I had to hand it to the girl, she really did look beautiful and exactly like Katherine. I took a deep breath before turning around and walking in the other direction. What I wasn't expecting was to run right into someone else.

"Sorry," I said softly before glancing up at who it was. I rolled my eyes and turned to walk away.

"Not so fast," he responded wrapping his hand around my wrist pulling me back to him. "Did you enjoy your little heart to heart with Stefan last night?"

"I don't think that's any of your concern, Damon."

"What'd he tell you?"

"What about when I was in the hospital?" I asked pulling my hand out of his grip before shoving them into my back pockets. "How you made it your personal mission to protect me from Stefan?"

"It was more of me protecting the hospital from Stefan after he lost control," Damon responded covering it up. He looked me straight in the eye as he arched an eyebrow in that weird flirty way.

"Isn't Elena around here somewhere? Isn't that who you usually gravitate to?" I asked glancing around trying to prove a point. Damon smirked putting his hand over his heart acting like I had hurt him.

"And the bitchy attitude returns. That hurt Jay. What makes you think I don't wanna be here with you?"

"Because you're in love with her," I responded simply. I glanced over Damon's shoulder and noticed the parade was starting. "But tell me Damon; are you in love with her because she looks like Katherine? Or are you in love with her because she's _Elena_?" I moved past Damon taking one last look at his face and saw the conflicted look. I smirked shaking my head before turning to say one last thing. "It seems you and Stefan have more in common than I realized."

I continued my walk towards the parade. Once I hit the crowd I noticed Bonnie standing a few yards away. I started towards my witchy friend when an arm reached out and grabbed me. I was ready to fight back, but stopped when I noticed it was my uncle. He motioned for me to follow him and I unwillingly obliged. I wanted to go spend the parade with Bonnie, though I knew my uncle was not one to mess with if someone disobeyed.

I followed my uncle quickly as he led me a little ways away from the festivities and into the abandoned doctor's office that once belonged to the esteemed Grayson Gilbert. No one even batted an eye as my uncle and I entered the building. I rolled my eyes when I noticed John was standing there waiting for us. I walked in behind my uncle hoping to stay anonymous for as long as possible...only that didn't last very long.

"Jaycee, do you have it?" John asked holding out his hand. I looked between the men a hesitant look on my face. My uncle was staring at me a confused look on his face while John looked like a little boy on Christmas who had gotten the gift he asked for.

"Here," I muttered pulling the watch out of my pocket and setting it down roughly into John's outstretched hand.

"Is it armed?" John asked looking over the watch.

"Like a bomb," I replied. John smirked before walking over to the counter as he began to set up the device. I walked over cautiously with my uncle.

"This is the key," John said holding up the watch before he opened it pulling out a particular piece. "Once inserted, the device will be activated. It will only work once for an estimated time of five minutes."

"How does it work?" My uncle asked eagerly.

"It's a high pitch frequency that humans can't hear. Any vampires in a five block radius will be incapacitated, exposing them. At that time the deputies will inject them with vervain and bring them here, when we will finish them all."

"You're joking right?" I asked looking between them. "You're gonna use the town as bait?"

"You're certain they're attacking tonight?" Uncle Rich asked looking at John, uncertainty written on his face after he glanced down at me.

"I have a source. One of the vampires from the tomb confirmed it."

"Oh so now you're chummy with the vampires?" I asked glaring at John.

"And you aren't?" John asked knowing the consequences of what he just said. My Uncle's harsh gaze landed on me. I almost felt like Tyler when he was on the bad side of one of my uncle's rages. "They want revenge for what our ancestors did in 1864. It makes _us_, their target."

"We're taking an enormous risk. These are our families, John!" My uncle argued.

"This is the only way to draw them all out and kill them...All of them," John directed the last bit at me._ This night was not going to end well for anyone._

* * *

><p><strong>It's been a while hasn't it :( I apologize for the absence, lack of inspiration, hearbreaks, school, and overall suckiness of life has taken its toll. Things are looking up again and I'm getting back to writing. I hope this will warrant a few reviews from my amazing readers. Oh right and the song used is property of Demi Lovato.<strong>


	15. Have Faith

_**Chapter 15 – Have Faith**_

I strolled around smiling at some of the stuff they had set up. I had waved to Matt and Tyler who had changed out of their costumes before the two and Caroline headed towards the Grill. I had my hands in my pocket as I came to a stop in front of my dad's truck. He was unhooking the trailer with some help from a couple of local guys. I smiled seeing the happy look on my dad's face as he joked around with his buddies

The smile faded slowly as I thought about what I had given John earlier. That device was going to hurt people – not intentionally but it was still going to have a lasting impact. I glanced around at the bright festivities that were taking place on this sunny afternoon. People were talking and laughing while others were running around getting things ready for tonight.

"You should smile more," his melodic voice drifted to my ears. I slowly turned around and faced him for the first time since our argument the night before.

"Stefan-"

"It's my turn," he cut me off softly. I sighed closing my mouth and tilting my head slightly before looking up at him. "I would do anything to take back the last couple of months, but I can't. Things aren't the same, Jay. I know you want them to be, but they just aren't. I have Elena and I can't just give that up."

I opened my mouth to say something, but I just couldn't find the words. I wrapped my arms around myself in a protective manner as I processed the information. I glanced down at the ground before my sad gaze met his apologetic one. I nodded at him in acceptance of what he was saying.

"Okay," I said softly not really wanting to.

"Thank you," he responded before pressing a light kiss to my forehead before turning to leave.

I rolled my eyes as he walked away. Story of my life. I groaned as a frown firmly set itself on my face as I walked through the crowds the day had slowly faded away into a cool crisp night with the full moon shining above. I walked along by myself taking in all the lights and sounds before I felt a presence next to me.

"Let's talk," he said walking along side me.

"Let's not John. You have the device, now leave me alone," I groaned.

"I want you to protect Elena," John responded his voice low.

"And why would I do that?" I asked coming to a stop. John quickly stopped before turning to face me a concerned look on his face as he talked about Elena. I gazed at him suspiciously before it clicked.

"It doesn't matter. Just keep her out of this."

"You're more than her Uncle aren't you," I whispered. "And she doesn't know." I let out a short cynical laugh. "And I thought my family dynamics were screwed up. Look at it this way John, I don't like you and I really don't care for Elena so I'll pass."

I felt John's hand wrap around my arm tightly keeping me from walking away. I pulled against him but he wouldn't release my arm. I glared at John as he stared down at me with a cold stare on his face. With this hand still on my arm he pulled me a little farther away from the crowds before we were nearly alone. I stared at John wondering what in the hell he was doing as he reached into his pocket pulling out a small gem from his pocket. As soon as I saw it I felt like someone had wrapped their hand around my heart and was squeezing it.

"John-" I choked as I fell to my knees on the ground my hand on my chest as the pain rippled through me. John knelt down next to me the gem still in his hands as I cried out in pain.

"Grandidierite," John smirked as he examined the small polished triangular gemstone. "Makes your kind weak doesn't it. The Irish Druid clan had a weakness, your ancestors pissed off a lot of people."

"Stop," I begged as I began to feel tired. I knew exactly what that damn stone was.

"_Wait so this will bring me to my knees in pain?" I asked skeptically looking at my father. He was pointing to a small gem in the book. It was a beautifully hand drawn picture of a small stone._

"_This will kill you, Jaycee. Centuries before you or I existed, our ancestors got on the bad side of a powerful vampire. He created these stones as weapons against our clan. He was able to kill quite a few of the druids before they stopped him – cursed him using a moonstone. Most of the stones were destroyed, but there's rumors that there is one or two still floating around."_

"_So this grand-whatever will kill me if I go near it."_

"_No, not exactly. The grandidierite has to physically touch your skin to kill you. What it does is it absorbs your powers – our powers, Jace, are our life force. If we die, our powers die. If our powers are stolen, we die. If you're near this stone it will make you weak, make you feel like you're dying."_

"_Well that's not fair," I replied leaning back popping the gum I had been chewing._

"_Jace this is important. Can you at least act like you care," my father sighed closing the grimoire._

"_Dad, I'm sixteen, I highly doubt anyone is gonna come looking to kill me with some magical stone that is so rare it probably doesn't even exist anymore," I replied getting up, the wooden chair screeching against the tile floor. I turned away from my father rolling my eyes before stalking away._

"What's stopping me from pressing this stone to your skin and ending you?" John whispered.

"Because you would've done it already," I hissed in pain. "John please."

I was actually mortified that no one had stopped to see what was going on between me and John. Of course, leave it to the people of Mystic Falls to be completely oblivious to the fact that John was ready to kill me. I glared up at John as my hand was pressed to my chest as the pain rippled through me in waves. I closed my eyes tightly as John moved the gem closer. The pain intensified causing me to let out a small yelp of pain as tears gathered in my eyes.

"You will keep Elena away from the vampires that are lurking," John responded as he glanced up looking around us. John pulled the stone away shoving it into his pocket. I felt like someone had just taken a huge weight of my chest. I gulped in as much air as I could which left me on the ground breathing hard as John stood up.

"They're here?" I asked slowly standing up.

"Not for long," John responded before walking away.

I sat there for a moment trying to wrap my mind around everything John had just said. He knew about the stone, he knew about the vampires, and he knew what they were up to. None of this sat well with me, but it didn't matter. Sure I really did not like Elena, but my life was actually worth something and I would like to be able to live it.

I slowly pulled myself up off the ground using the brick wall for support. I felt like someone had punched me in the chest. Dad warned me and of course like always I didn't listen. Speaking of fathers…I watched as he approached me a huge grin on his face until he noticed how I was leaning against the wall.

I shook my head at him letting him know I was okay and that I'd talk to him later. He nodded before pointing to his watch. Curfew - of course. Sure my dad and I aren't as close as we used to be but we still had this connection: we knew when to push and when to hold back. I looked around needing to find that god-awful tease and get her the hell outta here.

I walked a few more paces before a god-awful screeching noise broke through the silence of the night. I cried out grabbing my head as I stumbled before straightening back up trying to push the sound out of my head. But it got worse as I tried walking and in the end I eventually succumbed to the noise falling to my knees crying out in pain. I glanced up and noticed my dad running towards me a horrified look on his face. He knew what was going on, but before he could reach me two other men reached me while my dad's buddies held him back. I felt something sharp stick me in the side of the neck.

"Dad!" I cried out as the men yanked me to my feet before something sharp connected with my temple.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes slightly before closing them once more. The pounding in my head reminded me of the hangovers I would always get when I went out with Tyler. My eyes fluttered open again as I slowly reached my hand up to my hand and winced pulling my hand back quickly. I gazed at my fingers and saw the blood. I sat up slightly using my elbows as leverage hoping to figure out what had just happened when I froze seeing what was going on around me.<p>

There were bodies scattered everywhere and they all were either knocked out or too weak to move. I looked over and noticed a figure standing over one of the bodies before it drove a stake into the girl. I got a good look at him when he stepped into the light and I felt the anger course through me. John. He then stood up and grabbed a container and began dumping the contents onto some bodies before dumping more of it on the stairs as he went up them. It had to be gasoline; this had to be how John was going to end it all.

"John!" I called out. This caused him to stop for a moment before he kept going. "John! No!" I watched as a fire began to creep down the stairs following the path of gasoline he had poured. Once it hit the bodies the people started squirming and screaming.

I quickly got to my feet and looked around at everyone who was in the basement looking for any familiar faces. I let out a gasp when I noticed Damon laying a few feet from me. I quickly rushed over and knelt down next to him thankful to see him awake.

"Damon, hey," I said softly helping him sit up letting him lean his body against mine as the heat of the flames grew closer. "Can you move?" I asked.

"Ver-Verain," he managed to get out looking me in the eyes.

"I'm going to find a way out just hang on," I said as the flames began to spread even more. I let Damon lay back on the floor before standing up. The stairs were covered in flames meaning there was no going up that unless we wanted to get fried. I started towards the back of the building hoping there would be another way out. As I was walking a hand shot out and grabbed my ankle causing me to scream before I hit the ground. I looked back at who had my ankle ready to kick them, but cried out in relief instead. Sitting there was my Uncle bleeding from the ears, like I had been.

"Rose," his voice was hoarse.

"Uncle Richard, what happened?" I asked crawling to him. I hugged him tightly before letting him go as he leaned his back against the pillar. The fires were spreading rapidly and the heat was getting worse.

"Jay," I heard Damon's strained voice. I glanced over and noticed Damon was crawling towards us weakly. "Is that you with the mayor?"

"What are you doing here?" My uncle asked Damon his voice strained as well.

"I'm a vampire," Damon admitted as a look of shock came over my Uncle's face. "What's your excuse?" My uncle grabbed me and pulled me away from Damon before pulling us back along the floor. "No, really. The vervain didn't affect you, either of you. You're not a vampire. What the hell are you?"

My Uncle let go of me as he scooted farther back. I glanced back at him to see he had backed into another vampire. I screamed as the vampire grabbed a hold of my Uncle's head and twisted it until his neck snapped. I went to race forward but Damon's hand grabbed my leg pulling me back. He may be on vervain, but he was still strong. I could feel the tears in my eyes as I stared at my uncle's body. I could feel him pulling me back until I was far enough away from my Uncle's dead body and the vampire before he let go of my leg.

"Damon," I realized before setting my attention on the other man. He was trying to get up but he was struggling. I grabbed onto him and helped him get into a standing position as a beam came falling to the ground in a fiery mass.

I glanced around realizing our diminishing odds when I felt it. The magic. I closed my eyes and focused praying I could hear it. My eyes snapped open when a familiar voice chanting a familiar spell reached my ears. Bonnie. I smiled slightly thanking god she was up there helping. I heard someone coming down the stairs. I looked up and about cried seeing who it was.

"Stefan!" I called out as I held onto Damon for support.

"Damon, Jay, Come on! Hurry up!" Stefan said frantically as he rushed over to us. That's when I saw the path. Bonnie had laid out a path for Stefan. She couldn't hold it for long and I could feel her wavering outside.

"Take him," I pushed Damon into Stefan's arms.

"What are you doing?" Stefan grunted as he grabbed onto his brother.

"You can't take us both, now take him and go!" I pushed them towards the exit.

"The hell I can't," Stefan growled before slinging Damon's arm over his shoulder, wrapping his arm around Damon's waist before wrapping his other arm around my waist. We started for the exit and I glanced back once more and saw my Uncle's body laying there a tear falling down my cheek before Stefan got us out of there at vampire speed.

We hit the door that led out of the building and the three of us stumbled out into the fresh night air. I was coughing hard trying to get fresh air into my lungs. I felt oddly like I was suffocating before looking up and noticing Bonnie standing there with none other than Elena. My gaze met Bonnie's before my eyes pretty much rolled back still gasping for air.

"Jay? Jay what's wrong?" Elena's voice drifted towards me but it felt so far away.

I wasn't sure what happened in the moments after that. I remember my vision focusing for a moment and I saw Stefan staring down at me a look of concern on his face. Then it got blurry; something hard was covering my nose and mouth forcing some air into my lungs as the feeling of lightheadedness took over. It felt like my body was gliding the flashing lights far away like a distant memory.

I felt a pinch in my arm causing me to struggle. What was going on? But the frightened feeling immediately faded when I felt someone's hand in my own. I didn't know whose it was, but I did know it made me feel better. I opened my eyes looking around, but everything was blurry. I could see the outline of a man sitting next to me, dark hair, nice build, but I couldn't tell who it was before the world faded around me.

* * *

><p>Matt and Tyler sat there taking everything in. Caroline was in surgery and Tyler had just found out his father was dead. Killed in the fire at the old Gilbert doctor office. Tyler had his head in his hands while Matt stared at the wall an empty gaze set on his face. They were both sitting there quietly when another ambulance pulled up. They pulled another gurney out of the back and both guys watched to see who the latest victim was.<p>

Tyler and Matt both jumped to their feet when they saw who was laying on the gurney. The paramedics were saying something as the doctor came out and instantly started taking vitals while the nurse started setting up IV while they kept moving the gurney.

"What happened?" the doctor as he opened her eyelids shining the light in her eyes before letting her eyes close again.

"Jaycee Carlson, 17, she was found outside the burning Gilbert building. Severe head trauma, smoke inhalation, as well as some minor burns along her arms. We're not sure the extent of damage to her inner organs."

"Cee!" Tyler yelled as he tried rushing over to his cousin.

"Get that kid back!" the doctor called as Tyler reached the gurney trying to grab his cousin. She was just lying there, she looked…dead. Someone grabbed Tyler and whipped him away from the gurney as they rushed her further into the ER behind the double doors. Tyler was breathing heavily as he looked back at where Matt was standing. There were tears in his eyes as he stared at the door horrified.

What in the hell was happening in this town?

* * *

><p>I sat there quietly on the edge of the bed while my father talked to the doctor about my injuries. Thankfully I could go home today, but if there was any sign of a headache I was to be back in the ER. I tightened the shoelace on my converse before standing up. My dad glanced over at me a tired worn look on his face. I moved past them and started down towards the hall. I glanced into a couple of the rooms, but didn't stop until I reached my final destination.<p>

I knocked lightly on the door before walking in. Standing there was Bonnie and Matt while Caroline was sitting in the bed looking quite healthy despite just coming out of major internal surgery. I smiled lightly at the group before nodding.

"I heard…I just wanted to come by and make sure you were okay," I said quietly. Caroline and I weren't exactly on the best of terms, but maybe it was time to change that.

"I'm going to go get some coffee," Matt said glancing between us.

"I'll go with you," Bonnie responded patting Caroline's hand before following after Matt. As the two left the room I turned my gaze to Caroline.

"I heard it was Tyler who was driving the car. I just wanted to say sorry."

"It's okay…I don't blame Tyler," Caroline responded genuinely.

I nodded awkwardly. "I'm sorry for not getting to know you better…I mean Matt's my best friend outside of Tyler and I feel bad for not getting to know the girl he's in love with."

Caroline's eyes lit up hearing what I said. "He told you that?"

"Not in so many words…But he does love you Caroline. You make him happy and I would like to get to know the girl that makes my friend so happy."

I smiled softly at her causing her to grin back. She nodded before holding out her hand for me to hold. She giggled as she grabbed my hand before Matt and Bonnie walked back in both cradling a cup of hot coffee.

"What's going on here?" Matt asked a grin on his face.

"Jay and I were just discussing some things we can do when I get out of here. You know girl time," Caroline grinned at Matt. "Bonnie you should come too!"

"Really?"

"You heard the girl," I smiled at him. "Well I should get going…I have a wake to attend."

I smiled at Caroline before nodding to Bonnie before walking out of the room. I started down the hall when someone calling out my name got my attention. I turned around and came face to face with Matt again. He pulled me into a hug before pressing a kiss to my temple.

"Thank you," he said softly before pulling back.

"You're welcome." I smiled before pulling back. "I think I'll like Caroline."

"Have a little faith. She might just surprise you," Matt smirked before waving and walking away.

I took a deep breath before looking down the hallway. I caught sight of someone familiar down the hall and immediately headed towards him. He turned the corner quickly and disappeared from my sight. I quickened my pace to catch up to him, turning the corner quickly I nearly ran into a doctor but immediately moved around him trying not to lose sight of my target. I followed him into another hallway only to find it empty.

"Stefan," I whispered. I sighed before turning and walking back to where my dad would be waiting. Maybe a little faith is what I needed right now.

* * *

><p>I stood there quietly leaning against the wall my gaze positioned blankly towards the floor. Every now and then someone would come up to me and say they were sorry for my loss, but every time I just nodded and let them go on their way. Aunt Carol was distressed as I expected, but Tyler was cut off from his emotion of his father's death. I knew it wasn't healthy for him, but it was expected. Especially with how Uncle Rich treated Ty at certain times.<p>

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of a loud engine pulling up to the house. I glanced out the window and saw the all too familiar black Bronco pull up. The signature flood lights on the roof of the truck as well as several stickers. A small smile graced my face when I saw the man behind the wheel. I quickly pushed away from the wall and met Ty at the door before we both walked outside to meet the man.

"So the black sheep returns," Ty said sarcastically crossing his arms over his chest.

"Tyler?" Mason asked surprised.

"Yeah."

"What happened to you?" Mason asked causing Ty to give him a confused look. "In my mind, you're still 12 years old."

"That's two years older than the last time you saw me, Uncle Mason."

"It's good to see you man," Mason smiled before pulling Ty into a hug.

"It's good to see you too."

"What the hell am I chopped liver?" I asked looking up at my uncle.

"Jaybird!" Mason grinned pulling me into a bear hug before spinning me around. "I almost didn't recognize you pipsqueak!"

"Yeah, a lot has changed," I responded before he let go setting me back on the ground.

"Why don't we head inside," Tyler suggested. Mason nodded in agreement before the three of us made our way inside.

Mason immediately broke off from me and Ty before moseying around. I watched my uncle wearily because I knew why he was here and I knew who would be with him. I watched as he finally found his way to Aunt Carol before the two began a conversation. I would have tried eavesdropping if it hadn't been for Damon.

"Guess who's in town," he said into my ear as we stood there watching my Aunt and Uncle.

"Are you sure?" I asked looking up at him.

"She impersonated Elena and did a damn good job of it…I'm sure." I looked up at Damon a suspicious look on my face before it clicked. I scoffed chuckling, I couldn't believe it.

"You kissed her," I said quietly.

"I thought it was Elena."

"You really think Elena would kiss you?" I asked glancing back at my uncle and aunt.

"You did," Damon responded coyly before stalking off.

"Yeah, we all know I'm no Elena," I muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>My my my...alway getting into trouble isn't she? Haha anyways I would like to thank all of you who reviewed or added this lovely story to your alerts! I would also like for y'all to do a huge favor for me...on my homepage I have made several pictures for this story I would love for you to check out ALL of them and then leave me a review and tell me what you think about them and this story! Again please check them out and let me know what you think! <strong>


	16. Ain't Much More To Say

_**Chapter 16 – Ain't Much More To Say**_

I stood there quietly wanting nothing more than to just leave. I caught a glimpse of Bonnie talking to Damon before walking outside and talking to Elena. I rolled my eyes seeing Elena standing outside like a loiterer. I tried not to pry but my interests were peaked when Bonnie quickly hurried away from Katherine. That's when I caught a glimpse of the cold look on her face.

I glanced around before walking outside onto to patio before coming to a stop in front of her my arms crossed over my chest. I stared at her a cold look on my face to mirror the one she had. Her lips then curled up into a cruel smirk as she stared at me.

"Well you've certainly acclimated to high society. I always knew you would."

"What are you doing here, Katherine?" I asked not wavering.

"If memory serves me correctly, which, it does mind you," Katherine smirked. "You were supposed to be getting me the moonstone and I just happened to be one moonstone short."

"You're not getting the stone, so I suggest you just leave," I snarled at her quietly trying not to draw attention to the situation.

"Why would I do that when things are just starting to get fun?"

Katherine walked forward and wrapped her arms around me tightly in a hug. I didn't struggle knowing she was doing it for cover purposes but when she wrapped her arms around me I knew what was happening. It may have looked like a simple hug from someone else, but to me it felt like a death trap. She held me tightly her strength hurt. I was starting to have hard time breathing when her vice-grip finally let go.

"Now, I do believe I have another witch I have to talk to."

Katherine smirked at me before turning on her heel and walking into the crowd. I looked down at my arms and knew I was going to have bruises. I shook my head before I started into the crowd ready to go after Katherine. If she was going after Bonnie it wasn't a good thing. Before I could start looking a hand wrapped around my wrist pulling my back.

"Stefan it's-"

"I know," Stefan said softly looking me in the eyes. He leaned down his lips next to my ear. "Let me and Damon deal with Katherine. I don't want you getting in the middle of her games."

I opened my mouth to say something in return, but a surge of power caught my attention. "Bonnie!" I hissed at Stefan before starting off in the direction of Bonnie and I assumed Katherine with Stefan hot on my heels.

The power was coming from the parlor before it just cut off like it had been abruptly stopped. I made a move to walk forward but Stefan's hand on my shoulder stopped me when suddenly the doors to the parlor were thrown open. The guests around us glanced curiously before going their own way. Katherine had Bonnie pushed against the wall but stepped away from her.

"Katherine," Stefan called out walking into the doorway.

"Stefan," Katherine responded a smirk on her face looking at Stefan before glancing at me sending me a wink.

"Leave her alone," he told her in a deadly calm voice.

Katherine just smirked before walking towards Stefan. When she reached him she ran her fingers across his chest before moving away from him. I shook my head at Stefan before going into the room where Bonnie was tackling the girl in a tight hug. I knew Stefan would be gone as Bonnie wrapped her arms around me as well.

"I felt you try," I whispered in her ear before pulling back.

"It didn't work; it worked on Damon a few minutes before, why didn't it work on Katherine?" Bonnie asked giving me her angry, hurt, and sad look all wrapped into one.

"She's old, Bonnie. Hundreds of years to practice defense against witches and vervain and-"

"She's immune to vervain?" Bonnie asked her eyes wide.

"Over time vampires can become immune to just about anything. It's like building up a defense against an illness. Katherine's had plenty of time to practice."

Bonnie's eyes were wide and I could tell she was still shaken up about the whole ordeal. I wasn't going to lie it made me nervous that Katherine was back. We weren't BFFs like we used to be, no that ended the moment she left town and my mom died. It worried me to think that she was back for the moonstone and probably Stefan. So much for just fighting with Elena.

"Let's just find Elena and Damon." Bonnie nodded frantically. "You do that and I'll go track down Stefan."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Bonnie asked grabbing my arm.

"Trust me, I can handle Katherine."

I nodded to Bonnie who nodded back before quickly leaving the room. I moved the other way and started looking through the guests hoping to spot one or the other before anything happened. I knew how much Stefan despised Katherine, but I knew there was still something lurking under the surface for her. The way he used to talk about her when they had talked was enough.

I walked towards the back of the house and out onto the porch in the back and gazed out at the property. Rolling grassy hills, tall green trees it was like the setting of some sappy romantic movie, but the illusion was quickly shattered when I caught sight of Stefan and Katherine talking. I moved around the railing and started heading towards them when Katherine grabbed something and stabbed it right into Stefan's stomach.

"Stefan!" I yelled out. I picked up my speed until I was full out running towards Stefan. I was thankful I got to pick out my outfit today instead of my Aunt. After nearly tripping, I finally made it to Stefan who was doubled over in pain and Katherine was nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd she go?" Stefan grunted in pain as his hand held onto the other end of the metal rod sticking out of his stomach.

"I don't know, but let's focus on one thing at a time," I responded quickly looking down at his stomach my hands wrapping around the rod. "We're gonna pull it out on three okay?" Stefan nodded affirming that I could do it. "One-" I cut myself off before yanking it out. Stefan cried out softly in pain before his hand went to the wound. I tossed the thing to the ground before guiding him over to the bench and helped him sit down.

"Jay-"

"Hold that thought," I told him before quickly running back to the house. I looked around outside and found a clean rag and the hose. I quickly got the rag went before making my way back out to Stefan. I sat down next to him grabbing onto the bottom of his shirt pulling it up slightly so I could start cleaning up the blood.

"I'll be okay," he told me as he watched me.

"Why do you always seem to be getting stabbed by something?" I asked rhetorically glancing up at him an amused glint in my eyes.

"What like a mechanical pencil?" Stefan asked an amused look on his face.

I laughed, "Okay that was an accident!" I heard his musical laughter mix with mine as I cleaned up some more. The laughs slowly faded while we sat there quietly.

"You know she was just trying to get under your skin right? That's what Katherine does."

"I tried getting in her head and it just-"

"It ended up with Katherine getting defensive and stabbing you?"

"Something like that," Stefan responded softly gazing at me.

"Stefan? Oh my god, Stefan what happened?" Elena's voice broke through our moment. I immediately stopped wiping up the blood and gave Stefan a look before turning to look at Elena. I quickly stood up handing her the bloody rag before she sat down next to Stefan.

"Katherine," Stefan said in a distracted tone as he watched me take a step back away from them. "Jay-"

"I'll go see if I can track Katherine down," I muttered not wanting to watch Stefan and Elena.

"I'll go with you," Damon said from behind me.

I hadn't even realized the other Salvatore brother was standing there, but I just nodded before heading off in any direction that was not where Elena and Stefan were. Hell I wasn't even looking for Katherine she wasn't there. I was fully aware that Damon hadn't left my side since we left the other two, but I didn't say anything.

"You make this whole 'I'm in love with Stefan' thing painfully obvious. I'm sure even Elena has noticed by now."

"Cut the sarcasm, Damon I am seriously not in the mood."

Damon grabbed my arm and pulled me to a stop. "I find it odd that after the Mayor's death and your miraculous recovery Katherine shows up. Not only does she show up but she's playing a game knows one else knows about. Why do I get the feeling you know exactly what she's here for?"

I pulled my arm away from him before taking a step back, "I don't know what she's here for. But I'll tell you one thing, Damon. I don't want to know. What's going on with Katherine is strictly between you, her, and Stefan."

I gave Damon one last glare before stalking back up towards the house. Why was I putting myself through this pain?

* * *

><p>I pressed my back against the stone as I ran my fingers up and down the neck of the guitar. My fingers pressed against the strings every now and then, but not enough to actually make any sound. The journal was sitting in front of me opened to a half written on page, my pen resting on the page waiting for me to finish the song.<p>

I closed my eyes and just imagined the notes coming from the guitar as I strummed. I opened my eyes again and sighed glancing down at the notebook before turning slightly to look at the gravestone. I glanced around satisfied that I was alone before picking up the guitar once more and flipping to a different page in the note book. I situated the guitar on my lap, my left hand on the neck while my other hand rested at the base. I ran my fingers down the strings a smile gracing my face. I moved my left hand in position for the first note before my fingers began effortlessly strumming. It was natural as I parted my lips and let the first words flow softly from them.

"_When she was just a girl_

_She expected the world_

_But it flew away from her reach so_

_She ran away in her sleep_

_and dreamed of_

_Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise_

_Every time she closed her eyes"_

I stopped strumming, looking around a smile on my face. It was starting to feel good again. I glanced down at my fingers noticing they were slightly red and hurt a little, but that was just what happened when you stopped playing the guitar for an extended period of time.

"Every time I see you with that your smile is always a little brighter," a familiar voice broke the silence before sitting down next to me.

"I'm surprised Elena let you off your leash long enough to socialize with the rest of the world," I told him sarcastically.

Stefan just shook his head. "She's not bad you know. She's just protective."

"She does realize you're a vampire and can take care of yourself, right?" I asked giving him a questioning look. Stefan smiled and shook his head.

"The other day, Katherine mentioned you," Stefan told me as I set my guitar down.

"Did she now?" I asked sarcastically. "I wouldn't believe everything you hear…"

"She's going to come after you Jay. She's going to try and get you on her side again." I stood up sighing, I reached down grabbed my guitar and my journal before standing up. Stefan quickly got up standing in front of me. "She's already pitting me and Damon against each other. The last thing we need right now is her screwing with your head."

"I wouldn't worry about that. You and Damon screw with my head enough, I doubt Katherine will touch it. Besides it is you two she's interested in, not me."

"Why do I get the feeling you already know what's going on?" Stefan asked. I reached up and patted his cheek lightly.

"Because I do," I smiled at him before turning on my heel and stalking away from him.

"Don't become Katherine, Jaycee."

"If anything, Stefan, I'll just be a much better version of Katherine," I winked back at him before I kept walking.

I didn't like acting like a bitch towards him, but when you push someone you never know what you're going to get when they push back.

My train of thought was cut off by the sound of my phone ringing. I looked and noticed Ty's picture on the screen of m phone. I smiled happy to see the familiar face. I hadn't heard from my cousin since my Uncle's funeral. I knew it was like a relief to Tyler, but I knew he was struggling with it.

"Long time no talk," I grinned answering the phone.

"Uncle Mason and I were going to go for a run. You in?"

"Give me five minutes," I grinned.

"You've got three," he laughed before hanging up.

I glanced over my shoulder to see if Stefan was there and unsurprisingly he wasn't. With a firm grip on my guitar I started jogging towards where my dad's truck was sitting. Just because I didn't have a license didn't mean I was going to avoid driving…it just wasn't plausible.

Thankfully the drive to the mansion was only a few minutes long. I hoped out of the truck leaving my guitar and journal on the seat of the truck before racing inside. Mason and Tyler were standing in the foyer waiting. They were all ready to go and stretching while obviously waiting for me. I raced past them and up the stairs changing into some workout clothes consisting of a pair of leggings and a sports bra covered by racer back tank top.

I quickly made my way down the stairs and past the guys. I turned towards them as I jogged backwards.

"You guys waiting for an invitation?" I asked playfully before turning back around.

I heard Mason laugh before he and Tyler took off after me. After a while we turned off the road and started through the trees. Mason and Tyler thought it would be more fun to make a race out of it, both guys jumping over logs going full speed through the trees.

"Falling behind, Jaybird!" Uncle Mason called out. I slowed down nodding a grin on my face.

"I need to catch my breath, you and wonder boy there go ahead, I'll catch up," I waved before putting my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath.

"We'll see you back at the house!" Mason waved before running to catch up with Tyler.

I rolled my neck hearing it pop before I straightened up. Those guys were insane, I mean Ty was varsity sure, but what was Mason's excuse? I knew the gene enhanced certain features, but I thought that was only after…I shook my head trying to push the thought from my mind. If Tyler had turned I would have known.

I looked down the path Mason and Tyler had run down and wondered if I should just keep chugging along like nothing was wrong. I sighed before I started jogging again letting my mind wander as I did. I had been jogging for a few minutes trying to catch up, but I could see or hear Ty or Mason anywhere. I jogged forward a little but before I could go any further the ground disappeared from beneath my feet. I left out a scream before hitting the ground a short way down.

I sat up slowly feeling around to make sure nothing was broken. My ankle hurt slightly when I put pressure on it, but other than that everything seemed okay. I stood up leaning against the damp dirt wall before looking up to see what had happened. There was a large hole where I had fallen through, but it was too far up for me to reach it to try and pull myself out.

"Hello!" I called out hoping there might be someone around. "Anyone out there!"

I sighed looking at where I had fallen. It was like a long tunnel or something, either way it was really dark and I didn't want to go down there. I pulled my cell phone out of its spot in my bra before standing under the open hole. I held my phone up looking for service but didn't get any. I sighed before activating the flashlight app on my phone before shining it down the dark tunnel. Here goes nothing.

I turned the light to the darkness and started walking. It was unnerving walking into the dark like this, but I wasn't sure what else I could do. I wasn't sure how long I had been walking, but after a while the narrow tunnel opened up into a large cave. There was an eerie blue natural light that went through the cave, but I kept my phone out. The light was shining on the floor to make sure I didn't trip over any rocks as I walked.

I honestly wasn't sure what I was thinking going into the cave. Maybe I thought there would be another way out. I stopped at a seemingly level part of the cave before I used the phone to look around at my surroundings. It took a lot of effort to keep my jaw from dropping as I stared at the walls of the cave. There were tons of marking carved into the stone not to mention little white pictures had been etched into the stone, like they were telling a story. I walked forward my fingers brushing against the stone before I jumped back quickly as the wall shocked my fingers.

I took a few steps back quickly. I have never been a claustrophobic person, but it felt like the walls were closing in around me and it was making it hard to breathe. I stared at the markings on the wall before I turned around and raced towards the entrance where I came in. When I reached the opening it felt like my body had slammed into something causing me to fall to the ground hard. I looked up and saw there was nothing there. I stood back up and tried to go through it again, but I was stopped. It was like there was an invisible force field up or something.

I stared at the exit, my heart beating quickly as the tears threatened to fall. As I stared out at my exit I couldn't help but feel like someone was staring at my back. I quickly turned around to face whoever was there and found no one. I could shake the feeling as I swung my phone around trying to keep the dark from closing in around me. I closed my eyes just wanting my heart to stop racing for a moment. Before I could open my eyes something hard connected with the side of my head and I hit the ground falling into the black obsidian known as the unconscious.

* * *

><p>My eyes snapped open and I immediately sat up remembering what had led me to this position in the first place. I looked around wildly trying to get my bearings, my eyes trying to adjust to the dark. I put my hand to my head when I realized freaking out was not helping anyone.<p>

"I find it amusing that you're out in the woods by yourself. You never have been coordinated enough to navigate the _wild_," a familiar voice drifted towards me.

I scoffed, "Oh I get it now." Using the tree as support I pulled myself into a standing position. "Isolate me. Cut me off from the rest of the world-"

"So no one can hear you scream," Katherine smirked looking at me.

"You going to kill me now?" I asked staring Katherine straight on not wavering.

"You're different…" Katherine responded sourly. "You're stronger."

"Well I guess losing your mom and the love of your life kind of does that to a person…Well most people."

"Stefan," Katherine said a smiled playing on her lips at the thought of him. "He's quite the hot commodity around here isn't he?"

I rolled my eyes before pushing away from the tree. That's when I finally got to get a good look at my surroundings. I wasn't in the cave anymore; I was in the middle of the woods with Katherine. The sun had long since gone down, the moon and the stars replacing the bright blue sky. I looked down at myself and realized I was still in my workout clothes. I quickly started feeling around myself to see if my phone was there, but to my disappointment it wasn't. I finally looked back at Katherine who was standing there arms crossed.

"It's time to talk Jace," Kat smirked. "Trust me; it'll be just like old times."

* * *

><p>Damon stood there quietly against the wall as he watched Tyler Lockwood beat competitor after competitor at arm wrestling for the Wrestling booth. The fair was in full swing, he threatened Jeremy, stalked Elena, and now he was watching the Lockwoods. Speaking of Lockwoods there was one that was missing from tonight's festivities and it worried him slightly. Where was Jay?<p>

"Uh-huh. You're lurking," Stefan's voice broke through his thoughts.

Damon gave him a look before merely saying, "I'm observing."

"More like obsessing," Stefan corrected him as they watched Tyler. He was facing off against another varsity player. It didn't take long before Ty had him beat.

"He's got strength," Damon commented his eyes never leaving the teenager.

"He's a triple-letter varsity athlete. Of course he has strength. You're reaching," Stefan retorted glancing at his brother. They both looked back just as Mason Lockwood approached the table taking off his jacket in the process.

"Enter the uncle," Damon narrated to Stefan causing him to scoff in amusement at Damon's new obsession.

"This is ridiculous."

They watched the match, Damon in curiosity and Stefan in amusement. Mason and Tyler immediately locked hands to begin the match. A little way through it was clear on Tyler's face that he was struggling, but Mason didn't show any struggle at all. Shortly after they started Mason slammed Ty's hand on the table without breaking a sweat meaning Tyler was no longer the undefeated champ.

"All right, he's the new champ," Tyler said taking a step back. "Who wants to go next?"

"Stefan does," Damon called out drawing the crowds' attention to the brothers. Stefan gave Damon a look before addressing Tyler.

"Uh, yeah sure. I'll, uh, give it a shot." Stefan reluctantly walked towards the table that had Mason standing on the other side.

"Come on, Stef," Damon called out in amusement. "Get him, Stef."

"My brother over there thinks I can beat you," Stefan told Mason as they locked hands. Tyler stood on the other side of the table a smirk on his face before letting out a laugh hearing what Stefan said.

"Well you brother's wrong," Mason concluded glancing from Damon back to Stefan.

The bell rang signaling the beginning of the match. Stefan and Mason never broke eye contact as the two struggled to be the winner of the match. At first neither man showed any type of strain on his face. After a moment it crossed both of their faces that the other was indeed very strong. Damon stood near the wall watching intently waiting for Stefan to take it home and beat Mason. Damon rolled his eyes in annoyance as Stefan let his hand fall against the table proving Mason to be the winner.

"You didn't put in any effort at all," Damon accused Stefan as his brother walked towards him.

"Yeah, actually, I did," Stefan responded seemingly shocked. The look on Damon's face changed.

"Come with me," Damon told Stefan before stalking off.

Stefan glanced back at the table and that's when he noticed it. There was a certain Lockwood missing from tonight…or should he say Carlson. He looked through the crowd of people, but couldn't find her. He knew she would be there cheering on Tyler and Mason, she had been waiting for this carnival for a while. She loved carnivals. He pulled out his phone and pulled up her number tempted to dial it to make sure she was okay, but he resisted and put the phone back in his pocket. Something in his gut told him there was something wrong. He pushed away the feeling before stalking after Damon.

"Is he-"

"It wasn't that kind of strength," Stefan cut Damon off as he approached his brother. "It was more than human, if that makes any sense."

"What is up with that family?" Damon asked frustrated. "If they're not vampires, then what the hell are they?"

"Ohh," Stefan started. "Maybe they're ninja turtles."

"You're not funny," Damon retorted highly unamused.

"Or no. Zombies. Werewolves."

"No comedic timing, at all." Stefan grinned knowing he was frustrating Damon. "Jay's a witch, we've gathered that much, but what about the rest of them?" Damon then glanced behind him. "Speaking of the witch…Have you seen her tonight?"

Stefan gave Damon a strange look before shaking his head. "No I haven't. You haven't seen her either?"

"Tried calling, but she would answer…Then again she hates me so that's not all that surprising."

Stefan shook his head. "Something's not right."

"Then go save the day, Casanova. You're the one she's in love with," Damon grumbled.

"Is that jealousy I hear?" Stefan asked another smirk finding a way to his face.

"Of you? Please," Damon retorted quickly covering up his feelings before turning to look at a man fixing some speakers.

"What are you thinking of?" Stefan asked noticing his brother glances.

"Well since this is reality, we obviously aren't going to find Jay until she wants to be found, plus there's no such thing as werewolves or combat turtles-"

"It's a ninja turtle, actually," Stefan corrected him as Damon stalked off towards the man. Stefan didn't like where this was heading.

* * *

><p>I groaned pulling myself up off the ground trying not to appear weak in front of her. I glared up at her as I finally got to my feet. I brushed the leaved out of my hair as my gaze never left her smirking one.<p>

"I could do this all day, Jay." Kat walked towards me causing me to take a step back. "You just have to tell me where the stone is and I'm gone."

"And how many times do I have to tell you, Kat? I. Don't. Know. Where. It. Is."

"That's unfortunate really." She crossed her arms as she stalked around me. "I guess we could always do this the hard way. I mean I already turned your new best friend, Caroline. That was more of a hit at Elena than you. I guess I could go after that delicious cousin of yours…Tyler is it?"

"You go anywhere near him and I'll kill you."

"Touchy," Kat smirked. "Or maybe I'll just go after Matt. You guys seem close…or maybe I'll just go after Stefan and Damon."

I growled throwing my hand up at her praying something would happen. I was more than satisfied when she went flying into a nearby tree. I turned and quickly started running the best I could despite my injuries. I didn't make it very far before a hand wrapped around my neck and lifted me off the ground. My feet dangled beneath me as I grabbed the hand that held onto my neck trying desperately to get her to let go.

"Katherine-"

"Try that again and I will end you," she snarled. She then let go letting me fall to the ground. I coughed gasping in air before gazing up at her. "Get me the moonstone or Tyler and Matt are my next stops."

"Why?"

"Because he's coming," Kat said softly.

"He…You mean-" I cut myself off.

"He's getting closer."

I let out a soft cry as my cell phone hit the ground next to me. I looked back up to see that Katherine was gone and I was once again alone in the woods. I grabbed my phone and dialed Stefan's number only for it to go to voicemail. I then tried Tyler, Matt, Bonnie, Caroline, and even Elena. They were at the carnival more than likely. My phone beeped signaling my battery was dying. I shook my head dialing one last number. He was my last resort.

"Sexiest man alive," he answered. I could just see that smirk on his face.

"Damon," I said softly my voice shaking.

"Jay what's wrong?" I could hear the concern in his voice.

"I'm out by the falls. Can you come and get me," I kept my voice low.

He didn't even answer the line just went dead. I wrapped my arms around myself as I stood up still shaky on my feet. I looked around the darkness through the trees were messing with my mind just like the cave. I could feel someone watching me as I turned to wait for Damon. I let out a scream as a pair of arms wrapped around me.

"Shh, it's me Jay." Damon's voice said softly from behind me. I turned around and instantly wrapped my arms around Damon thankful for a familiar face. "What happened?" he asked his arms wrapping tightly around me.

"Katherine happened."

"You're okay."

I nodded not letting go as the first tear fell down my cheek. Just feeling Damon's arms around me comforted me for the moment. I glanced over his shoulder and in the shadows saw a familiar figure. Katherine smirked at me glancing at Damon before disappearing. Well this wasn't going to be good.

* * *

><p><strong>whoo! Damon to save the day...how sweet. Anywho thanks to you wonderful people who reviewed! I like to think the more reviews I get the faster I update ;) anyways check out some of the banners on my homepage and let me know what you guys think of them and this chapter. The more you review the better my writing gets! Oh and the song is property of Coldplay.<strong>


	17. Give Me Love

_**Chapter 17 – Give Me Love**_

I sat there quietly at the table cradling a cup of hot tea between my hands. I glanced through the kitchen doorway and saw my dad standing there with Damon Salvatore. They were still talking and both men would glance back at me every now and then, but neither addressed me directly. I was still sitting in my work out clothes still covered in dirt.

Damon and my dad shook hands nodding at one another before Damon walked into the kitchen my dad right behind him. He walked straight towards me and knelt down so he was eye level with me.

"If you need anything, I'm a phone call away," Damon nodded to me. I knew the double meaning. In other words, if Katherine showed up again call him. I nodded back before he stood up and walked past my dad and out the front door. I sighed before looking back down at the tea in my hands.

"What happened out there?" my dad asked sitting down across from me.

"I can't do this anymore, Dad," I whispered glancing up at him. "Vampires and werewolves. People we care about dying. I just can't."

I watched my dad nod before he cast his gaze down at the table. He reached over his hands grabbing mine. We sat there like that for a few moments before the sound of knocking on the door broke the moment. My dad went to stand, but I shook my head having a feeling that I should be the one to answer it. I stood up and walked past him only stopping to press a kiss to the top of his head before finishing my walk to the door. I opened it and was shocked to see a teary-eyed Bonnie.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?" I asked stepping out onto the porch closing the door behind me as I gazed at the crying teen, a look of worry on my face.

"It's Caroline," She cried before reaching forward. I pulled her into a hug as her shoulders shook. It took all of my willpower not burst into tears with her. "Katherine turned her. She's a vampire, Jay."

"It'll be okay, Bonnie."

"It was Damon's fault," Bonnie responded pulling away an angered expression infiltrating her sorrow. "He did this. Why does this keep happening?"

"I don't know," I whispered pulling her back to me in a hug. "But we gotta keep moving forward. Trust me, Bonnie; sticking yourself in a cycle of anger and revenge doesn't help anyone."

"When is it going to end?" She asked. I could hear her sobbing once more.

I shook my head not quite sure how to answer that. _When was it going to end?_

* * *

><p>"I don't know what you want me to say, Ty…" I trailed off as I changed into another bikini.<p>

"I just need you to distract him."

"Why don't you distract him?"

"Cause he's your Uncle."

"He's your uncle too," I retorted as I stared at myself in the mirror. "Besides I want to go to the party. I need a distraction from the world. I don't want to be a distraction for anyone."

"He's hiding something, Cee."

"Everyone's hiding something, Tyler. What makes Uncle Mason any different?"

I could hear him sigh. "I don't know. I'll see you later."

"Tyler-" I didn't get to finish my sentence when the line cut off. I tossed the phone on my bed. "Screw you too."

I was satisfied by what I was wearing before throwing on some shorts and a tank top to cover my swimsuit. I ignored putting on any makeup today since if there was to be any type of swimming today I just didn't want to mess with it. I reached for my phone on the bed when there was a knock at my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I called out as I grabbed my phone before turning to see who it was. A grin spread across my face before I tackled him in a hug.

"See if my actual girlfriend was this happy to see me, life would be good."

"Caroline's not talking to you?" I asked pulling away from him.

"Nah, she's been weird ever since she got out of the hospital," Matt said as we walked into my bedroom.

"She survived a traumatic crash, Matt. She's gonna act a little weird." _Not to mention your girlfriend is a vampire_. That's what I wanted to say to him, but I knew Matt shouldn't have any part of the vampire madness running around. That's why I loved Matt; he was innocent and I wanted him to stay that way as long as possible.

"Not like this…This is like way beyond normal freaking out. I told her I loved her, Jace and now she's avoiding me. What if I moved too fast? What if-"

"Matt," I laughed cutting him off. "I'm sure Caroline was thrilled to hear that you said you loved her. But you have to be patient with her. She's going through a lot right now."

"I know," Matt sighed. "I just wish she would let me in."

"She will," I smiled at him throwing my hair into a ponytail. "All in her own time, Matt. Trust Caroline."

Matt smiled before pulling me into a hug. "You always know how to make me feel better."

"What can I say; it's a perk of being best friends with me."

Matt laughed before ushering me out of my room. I glanced at the cast on his arm and felt a pang of guilt before something he said caught my attention again. It felt good to be hanging out with Matt. He was like an escape from all the supernatural crap going on. He was human.

There was nonstop laughing the entire way to the swim hole. I laughed watching as Matt tried to eat a gummy worm without using his hands as he drove. I laughed listening to some of the embarrassing stories he had about Tyler and a few other people. I can't remember when I had laughed this much.

"And that was the last time Tyler ever touched flaming hot Cheetos," Matt grinned as he watched me laugh.

Matt pulled his truck up to the swim hole and I could tell in an instant his entire mood had changed. I knew where his mind was. Caroline wasn't going to be here because the sun was out. But Matt just thought she was avoiding him. I lightly punched him in the arm.

"Hey, mister, we're here to have fun and if Caroline shows up then she shows up, but if she doesn't don't let her ruin your mood."

I smiled at Matt before jumping out of the truck. I spotted Ty over by the large cooler full of beer and the keg sitting next to it. I shook my head at him before stripping down to my swim suit. I immediately walked over to where the rope swing was. I remember when Ty and I had convinced my dad to put it up without tell Uncle Rich. I waited patiently until it was my turn and I grinned as I took a firm grip on the rope. I turned around to see who was watching and was surprised to see a familiar pair of eyes watching me closely.

I turned back to the rope and picked up my feet letting the rope carrying me out to the lake before I felt myself let go. It was a short drop and as soon as I broke the surface I found my eyes searching for his familiar green ones. I quickly got out of the water ringing out my hair the best I could as I slammed into someone. My gaze shot from the ground to who I had bumped into and I felt the butterflies flutter in my stomach.

"I haven't seen you since-"

"The cemetery," I finished for him. "Stefan-"

"I'm sorry," he cut me off causing me to give him a confused look. I shook my head not sure what he was talking about. "I should have been there when you needed me."

"You're not a super hero, Stefan. I get it, between me and Elena I'm always going to come second."

"How about this…" Stefan said resting his hands on my arms. "You and me, tonight at the grill. Just talking. I promise."

I gave him a hard look wondering if he was just kidding or if he was being serious. After I was satisfied he actually meant it I nodded. This was really happening. Stefan and I were going to sit down and just talk…I couldn't wait. I could feel the grin stretching across my face as he smiled at me before turning away to go find Caroline.

It took all of my energy not to just start dancing happily; instead I went to find Tyler and Matt hoping they were both in a good mood so we could get the party started. That one small promise had me on cloud nine the rest of the day. Tyler was getting a kick out of me being so happy as was Matt, but I could still tell he was bummed out about the fight he and Caroline apparently had a few moments after I had talked to Stefan.

The day had gone on like this until the sun finally began to set. The moon had appeared and I noticed it was a full moon. I always got these chills around the full moon, too many memories I guess. I was helping Matt load up one of the trucks when I noticed Stefan loitering around. I smiled at Matt nodding before walking over to where Stefan was.

"Hey," I smiled. "You ready?"

"Yeah, let me just find Caroline and let her know…" Stefan trailed off as his phone began to ring. He apologized before answering. I watched as the look on his face went from happy to one of worry and concern. He said some things to the person on the other end before hanging up.

"Elena?" I asked.

"What do you know about werewolves?" he asked suddenly.

"Nothing," I answered quickly glancing around.

"Why are you lying to me?" he asked staring at me.

"I gotta find Tyler," I responded turning away from Stefan before gazing up at the moon. I only got a few steps before Stefan was in front of me.

"I'll help you find him. I need to find Caroline too."

Stefan and I nodded at each other agreeing that our topic on werewolves would be discussed later, no doubt. I had a feeling I would not be escaping that interrogation. We were both quiet as we made our way through the trees. I knew Stefan was using his enhanced hearing capabilities to search out any sounds, while I was feeling for any kind of supernatural signature.

Neither of us said anything as we finally came upon something in the trees. Parked there in the middle of nowhere was Mason's truck. Staring at the truck confused I immediately headed towards it not caring what was going on tonight.

"Jay, wait," Stefan whispered grabbing my arm pulling me back.

"It's just Mason, Stefan."

I pulled my arm away from him before walking closer to the vehicle. Stefan was right behind me tensed like he was ready for something to just jump out at us. Once I was close enough to the car I cupped my hands around my mouth to make my words louder.

"Uncle Mason!" I called out. I went to call his name again but Stefan's hand over my mouth stopped me. We were both standing at the back of the Bronco before Stefan pointed at the ground. There on the ground were claw marks. He put his finger to his lips before taking his hand off my mouth.

Stefan moved in front of me protectively as he moved between the tree and the bronco his foot hitting something metal. Stefan grabbed whatever it was and held it up for me to see. It was some kind of restraining gear. That's when it clicked. Mason was a werewolf.

"Stefan!" I called out hoping to get us out of there as fast as possible. Stefan looked back at me before quickly coming to my side. We heard a growl and both of our gazes went to Mason's truck. Through the rear window glass there was a pair of bright yellow eyes staring at us. Before I could say anything, the glass shattered as Stefan pulled both me and him to the ground his arms wrapped around me as a wolf soared over us. Glass rained down around us meaning Stefan had his arms around me until the glass had completely fallen before he pulled us both up to our feet at vampire speed.

Stefan stared wide-eyed at the woods around us a look of fear and shock covering his handsome face. I grabbed his hand as I stared around at the woods too. This felt all too familiar and I didn't like it one bit. Stefan's hand tightened around mine before he started pulling me.

"Stefan, what's wrong?"

"I smell blood," he admitted.

Stefan kept pulling me along until we were full out running. I was thankful I decided on sneakers instead of flip flops. The trees were passing us rapidly as we ran until finally I felt Stefan let go of my hand and that's when I realized what was happening. Caroline had bitten Matt and was feeding off of him. Stefan had pulled Caroline off of Matt causing him to fall to the ground. Stefan yelled at Matt to stay down.

"Matt!" I called out before running to him falling to my knees next to him. "Oh my god, Matt."

"You and me, we're gonna run, okay?" Stefan said to Caroline as he glanced over at me and Matt. "It's gonna follow us, we're going to lead it away from Matt and Jay okay? So you need to run as fast as you can. Do you understand me?"

"Stefan!" I called out. He sent me an apologetic look before him and Caroline took off at full speed. "Stefan, no!"

I looked around wildly hoping that he was right about leading the werewolf away. I then looked back down at Matt who was holding his neck. He looked absolutely petrified as he stared up at me.

"Jaycee," Matt whispered his blue eyes wide.

"Shh, it's okay Matt. We're gonna be okay," I whispered helping him sit up as I applied pressure to his neck. "Stefan?" I called out looking around. There was no one around but me and Matt. I quickly helped the shell-shocked teen get to his feet before we began walking. There was growling coming from every which way around us. Matt and I stood frozen as the sound of growling grew closer and closer.

"Jay-"

"Matt, run!" I responded quickly before the two of us began running.

The scenery passed by us as we ran. My hand in Matt's as I pulled him along with me praying I wasn't going to get us lost. I wasn't sure how far we had made it before I felt something hard connect with my side knocking me and Matt to the ground. I rolled over to I was on my back before something hard pressed down on my shoulders holding me to the ground. I let out a whimper as I felt hot breath on my face before I opened my eyes.

Staring back at me was a very angry looking wolf. His shining yellow eyes squinting and his large canines bared as drool dripped from his mouth. I could hear Matt yelling from somewhere besides me, but the wolf never looked away from me. I stared back at the wolf my eyes wide before they narrowed.

"Uncle Mason, it's me. It's Jaybird. Remember?" I asked. The wolf snarled before stepping off of me and to the ground next to me. He growled at me once more before taking off at an unnaturally fast speed.

"Jace!" I heard someone calling my name.

"Matt!" A female voice screamed coming closer.

I slowly got to my feet, shaking a little but steady on my feet. As I turned around I came face to face with a very worried Stefan. He didn't hesitate before he pulled me close wrapping his arms around me tightly. I could feel his head on top of mine as I rested my cheek against his chest. I wish we could have stayed like that forever. He pulled away first only to take my face between his hands as he stared at me concern written on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked guilt in his eyes.

"I'll be okay," I nodded gazing up at him. "It wasn't your fault."

Stefan nodded before pulling me into another hug before walking me back to camp where Caroline was standing there with Matt compelling him. I watched her closely and saw how torn up she was about Matt. I glanced over at Stefan before walking over to Matt to make sure he was okay while Caroline and Stefan had their own conversation.

"Come on Matt, let's get you to the hospital," I said softly guiding Matt to the passenger's seat.

"What kind of animal did this to me, Jay?" Matt asked holding his neck wildly confused.

"A scared one," I answered locking eyes with Stefan once more before climbing into the driver's seat.

* * *

><p>"I saw the way you looked at him," Matt said softly as we sat at the grill.<p>

"At who?" I asked feigning innocence as I sipped at my coffee. I was tired and so was Matt after visiting the hospital and trying to explain to them it was an animal attack.

"Stefan," Matt said simply. "You act like a kid who can't have their favorite toy."

I stared at Matt for a moment not saying anything. Damon had been right. My attention on Stefan was painfully obvious. If Matt noticed then that meant Elena noticed…Maybe that was a good thing. I nodded at Matt not verbally agreeing. I looked up as Aimee Bradley sat down at our table smiling at me before addressing Matt.

I quickly excused myself from the table, taking my coffee with me I went and sat at a different table across the room. I watched at Caroline came storming over. I didn't get to finish watching what happened when a hand waved in front of my face. I quickly glanced up at the culprit before the look on my face softened.

"I think it's time we talked," he said softly. He held his hand waiting for me to take it. I glanced over at where Matt was walking away from Caroline before I nodded grabbing Stefan's hand. He pulled me up before leading me to the doors of the Grill.

"What do you want to know?" I asked as the cool night air hit us.

"Anything you know," Stefan shrugged shoving his hands in his pocket. "Anything that could help."

"Okay…" I responded slowly. "You don't just become a werewolf on a whim, bites, scratches all that, total bull. The curse is passed through genetics. A werewolf gene."

"So Tyler-"

"Has the gene," I responded cutting him off. It pained me to think that Tyler had the gene. "All it takes is one small accident and that's it, cursed for the rest of your life. Tyler's anger issues and impressive body build for only being 17…that would be the werewolf side of him."

"What about you?" Stefan asked staring me in the eyes as we came to a stop. It felt like a lifetime as we stood there staring at one another.

I shrugged before I started walking again, "I'm sure I have the gene, but it doesn't matter. The magic in me suppresses any other supernatural element in me. So the gene won't affect me. If I ever have kids they'll get the gene or they'll get a part of my magic it's a 50-50 shot at which one they'll get."

Stefan nodded slowly walking along side of me. I could see the gears turning in his head as he pretty much looked at everything, but me. I knew he was still feeling guilty about what had happened in the woods, but what worried me was the fact that he had become so curious about vampires and what my family had to do with it.

"How do you know so much?" Stefan asked finally looking at me.

"My mom was a werewolf," I whispered softly. Stefan looked down knowing he didn't have to say anything. He knew how much it still hurt; he knew how deeply it still cut into me.

"Jaycee-"

"Don't," I whispered. I shuddered lightly knowing he was the only one who could do that to me by just saying my name. "Just don't, Stefan."

"You deserved better."

"You're right," I muttered stopping quickly before coming to a stop in front of him. "I do deserve better, but you know what. I don't want better Stefan. I'm not going to want better, because I want you. I'm never going to get to have you because of Elena."

Stefan looked down at the ground suddenly finding it fascinating as I stood there in front of him searching his face for any sign of the Stefan I remembered. I watched closely as several emotions crossed his face as he stared at the ground hard like he was trying to figure something out in his mind. I sighed shaking my head as I turned to leave he grabbed my arm and turned me back to him.

I wasn't sure what had happened, but in one quick motion, his hand was resting on my cheek as he drew me closer before his lips were pressed to mine. It was like an explosion of emotion that I had been holding back as my lips met his. I could feel the raw passion behind the force of his kiss. We stood there like that for a moment before my arms reached up to wrap around his neck pulling him closer to me. I didn't care who was around or watching, but he was the first to pull away before he rested his forehead against mine breathing heavily like I was.

I opened my eyes slowly before looking up at him as he held my cheeks gently between his hands. My hands fell from his neck to his shoulders as I stared longingly at him. I leaned forward slightly wanting to kiss him again but hesitated.

"You should go," I whispered looking at him. Stefan gave me a torn up look on his face before nodding. He leaned forward pressing a brief kiss to my forehead before he was just gone. I stood there frozen for a moment staring at the space he had been; shaking my head slightly I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Anyone who kisses my best friend then makes her cry should get their ass kicked," Matt's voice rang out.

I smiled slightly before turning to face the red-eyed Matt. It looked like he had been crying. It took me all but a moment before I shook my head and practically ran at him wrapping him in a hug. We stood there for a moment just holding onto one another as we went over our own dilemmas.

"Don't ever leave me, Matt."

"Not in a million years, Jace." I pulled back slightly and looked up at him.

"What do you say we go grab a bottle of Jack Daniels and have ourselves a pity party?"

"I'd say that's the best damn idea I've heard all day," Matt grinned before pulling back. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder before we started walking towards the store.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! haha I hope you guys enjoyed the chapters and thank you so much to those of you who reviewed you guys are flipping amazing. And thank you to those who added my story to their alert list! I love reading reviews they give me motivation :)<strong>


	18. Currency of Love

_**Chapter 18 – Currency of Love**_

_Stefan smiled as he gazed at her. She smiled back holding her hand up a loving look in her eyes as she gazed at him. The couples around them didn't matter especially when she had chosen him to be her escort. She had chosen him over Damon and it felt great._

"_Look who found his dancing shoes," she taunted as the two went in circles their hands up but they never touched. Stefan touched her trying to grab her hand, but she quickly pulled back. "Ah. No touching, Mr. Salvatore. Those are the rules."_

_He scoffed, "I thought you didn't believe in rules." She chuckled at his statement. "My brother's still upset that you chose me to escort you."_

_He was looking over at Damon who stood there with his hands behind his back watching him and Katherine. A pained look had crossed Damon's face as soon as he realized his brother and his obsession were watching him._

"_Well, Damon needs to concede that his younger brother is the better dancer." Katherine said simply looking back at Stefan. "Ah," She said drawing his attention, "Looks like he found someone to occupy his time."_

_Stefan looked over a look of confusion on his face before he realized who it was. He watched as she laughed and smiled at something Damon had said before she put a hand on his arm smiling up at him. _

"_Jace?" He asked himself. He watched as Damon grabbed her hand and lightly kissed it before Stefan turned his attention back to the woman in front of him only instead of Katherine it was Elena. _

"_It hurts doesn't it? To see her with someone else?" Elena asked a hurt expression on her face. Katherine appeared behind Elena a smirk on her face as she watched Stefan's reaction. He shook his head at Elena before quickly walking past both Elena and Katherine. "Stefan!" Elena called to him but he ignored it and kept walking towards Jay._

_She and Damon had turned around and were walking towards the exit hand in hand. The strange thing was that Damon was in his tux, but Jace was in her normal day to day clothes. Stefan quickly followed after them as Jay kept glancing back at him a mystical smile on her face. The two walked outside the door closing behind them causing Stefan to quicken his pace and quickly rushed through the door and into the bright light. _

_He immediately slowed down when he saw that he was no longer in 1864, but he was in the present time at the Grill. He let out a sigh of relief at the thought before immediately searching around remembering why he had gone there in the first place. He looked up and spotted Elena who was standing there with a pool cue in her hand._

"_It's your turn," she said holding the cue out. Stefan smiled slightly and started walking towards her before he stopped as Damon showed up holding drinks and that's when he realized Elena had been talking to him. _

"_Be prepared to lose," he taunted Elena setting the drinks down before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her lips. One which she happily returned. Stefan could feel the hurt coursing through his body._

"_It hurts, doesn't it?" Jay's voice rang out from behind him. Stefan quickly whipped around facing the brunette girl. Taking in her slender form he realized her clothes were ripped and bloody while Katherine stood next to here in her big hoop skirt and dress._

_Stefan turned to look back at Elena and Damon who were shooting together their bodies pressed close as Damon landed a kiss on her cheek. Stefan looked near tears before he turned around to face Jay to ask what was going on only to find she was standing near the exit of the doorway with Katherine by her side. He quickly followed after Jay and Katherine and as he went through the door he found himself standing outside at the Lockwood's back in 1864._

_He heard a scream rip through the night air and immediately ran towards the source of the screaming. He was appalled nearly stumbling back at the sight. Standing there was Jay and Katherine, only Katherine had blood around her mouth while the hole in Jay's neck bled profusely. She looked like she was struggling to stay awake the only thing holding her up was Katherine. Katherine let her go before walking towards Stefan._

_He quickly sidestepped her and ran to the bleeding girl on the ground pulling her into his arms not caring about the blood he was surely getting on his clothes. He listened and for some reason he could hear her heart slowing down until it finally stopped. He felt the tears fall down his face before he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips before closing his eyes tightly._

_As he opened his eyes he found himself back in the ballroom with Katherine and neither of them had blood on them._

"_Now you know how I feel," Katherine said softly gazing at Stefan. "Don't fight it, Stefan. You loved me once. You can love me again," Katherine whispered resting her hand on his cheek guiding his gaze to meet hers. I love you, Stefan. We'll be together again. No matter who I have to kill in the process…"_

_Katherine leaned forward pressing her lips sweetly to his. Stefan closed his eyes and stood there as she kissed him. As he opened his eyes he saw a bloody Jay standing behind her giving him a desperate and scared look._

"_Stefan-"_

His eyes snapped open and he gasped. He sat up before he realized there was someone laying on his chest. He let out a sigh of relief when he noticed it was Elena before laying back downing running his fingers through her hair. It was all just a dream…

That's when it hit him. The girl lying next to him wasn't Elena…it was Katherine.

* * *

><p>I groaned sitting up a hand to my head before I looked around. I felt something move next to me and quickly looked down praying I was still fully clothed and sighed when I was. I looked over to see who was lying next to me and felt much better when I realized it was just Matt. I reached over and brushed some hair off his forehead smiling lightly before I gently unwrapped his arm from my waist.<p>

I crawled off the bed before quickly scampering over to the bathroom to make sure I looked okay before heading out to the kitchen. I looked around for any type of food and was quite horrified that there was nothing in this house. I turned slowly when I heard the padding of feet behind me.

"My head is pounding…" Matt said slowly as he sat down at the kitchen table. I crossed my arms over my chest as I stared at him a serious look crossing my face despite the pounding in my head.

"Matt, we need to talk."

"Oh my god," Matt said staring at me with a deer in the headlights look. "We didn't-"

"No!" I cut him off quickly. I laughed. "Nooo. We drank and passed out. But this is what I wanted to talk to you about…"

I walked over to the cupboards and opened them sowing him the lack of food before walking to the pantry and did the same thing. Then my personal favorite, I walked to the fridge and opened it before turning back to look at him and I could see the stress lines appear on his face as he put his head in his hands.

"So things are a little scarce at the moment. I'm working on it-"

"When do you eat, Matt?" I asked closing the fridge door as I stood there arms crossed. He sighed shaking his head.

"At school."

"And on weekends?"

"Tyler's always making stupid bets with me and he always loses, plus my mom's account is still active-"

"Why didn't you tell me you were struggling financially, Matt?" I asked sitting down at the table across from him.

"Because I'm not," he snapped. He stood up quickly the chair scraping against the floor as he pushed it away.

"I'm just trying to help-"

"Well don't," he snapped defensively. He walked into the living room grabbing my coat and tossing it to me. I shook my head angrily before grabbing it walking past him briskly.

"You know Matt, there are people here that love you and are willing to support you no matter what. Sometimes we all need a little help."

I slammed the front door closed behind me. I could hear the door jam rattle at the sheer force of the slam. I pulled the jacket tighter against my body feeling like that girl doing the walk of shame after a one night stand even though Matt and I didn't technically sleep together.

I knew I at least looked presentable. I mean I wasn't the only one around here wearing a jacket and shorts…and a swimsuit. I sighed walking into the Grill knowing the looks I'd get if anyone I knew saw me. Knowing this town, wild rumors would start flying and my social image would go down the drain.

"Look what the cat dragged in…Literally," the familiar arrogant voice floating towards me.

"Wow, a Katherine pun. I'm shocked," I retorted. "You really suck at comedic jokes; you do realize that, right?" I asked turning to look at him.

"Someone fell off the wrong side of the bitch train today," Damon snickered as he came to a stop next to me. I opened my mouth to say something before he cut me off. "Besides I'm not here to joke I'm here to invite you to the barbeque of one Jenna Sommers."

We walked towards the bar and sat down…Well more like I walked and Damon followed. He waved his hand at the bartender who nodded before placing a couple of drinks in front of us. I raised my eyebrow as I stared at the drink.

"Whoa you are desperate, trying to butter me up with alcohol."

"Think of it like a recon mission," Damon smirked, his bright blue eyes meeting mine. He leaned forward so his hands brushed against my thigh; I had to restrain myself from shuddering. "I get a pretty date and you get to keep your eye on Elena," he said looking at me before glancing over to where Elena was sitting at one of the tables her back to us.

"You brought Elena up…You're desperate," I smirked. Damon nodded before walking over towards an empty pool table. I glanced over and noticed it was right in Elena's line of vision. I knew what he was doing: two girls, one look. I rolled my eyes before following after him. He had a pool cue in hand as I reached the table leaning against it as I watched him maneuver his way around the table. A master manipulator.

"There's no such thing as desperation," Damon said stopping in front of me. I smiled slightly stepping forward so there was a sliver of space between us. I could see out of the corner of my eye Elena watching us closely. The only thing between me and Damon was the pool stick.

"How about I show you a little desperation," I said softly giving him my best smoldering look. I leaned forward my lips just over his but never touching. "You break."

Damon's eyes fluttered closed for a moment before smirking back. "Game on."

He gave me a sly grin before walking around me his body brushing against mine. I looked over to where Elena was watching and she didn't even try to hide it. She gave me a confused looked before I just raised my eyebrow at her smirking before turning to where Damon was standing.

I watched as he leaned over and in a quick snap of his arm the white ball went flying towards the others breaking them effortlessly. He didn't make any into the pockets causing him to straighten up a less than pleased look on his face. He then walked over towards where I was standing before leaning close.

"Your turn."

"Watch and learn," I responded. I had a good shot from where I was standing. With stick in hand I bent over slowly watching Damon as I did. I'm sure I stuck my butt out a little more than necessary, but what the hell. I then turned my focus toward the game and quickly sunk two solid colored balls into the pockets.

This went on for a little while until we were down to the final ball. Damon was watching me closely as I lined it up. I pulled back getting ready to hit it when a hand on mine startled me causing me to jump.

"Jesus! What's your problem?" I asked turning to face Damon.

"Just trying to help," he responded a smooth grin on his face. "You were going to miss. Here I'll show you."

He motioned for me to bend back over and set up the shot. I rolled my eyes complying before I froze feeling his body against mine. One hand went around me to hold the end of the pool cue just over my hand while the other rested on my hand towards the front of the cue. With his body pressed to mine I resisted the urge to shudder and tried keeping my heart rate down. We stood like that for a moment before Damon guided my hand and the stick connected with the cue ball. I watched as it hit the eight ball and rolled into the pocket.

"Looks like I win," I responded straightening up and turning to face him. Damon was standing close as he looked down between our bodies before his gaze found my face one more.

"Looks like I'll have to make it up to you," he smirked. "I'll pick you up at three."

I smirked quirking an eyebrow setting the pool cue down before brushing past him, "I never agreed to go anywhere with you, Mr. Salvatore."

Damon froze as he gazed at me like I had said something wrong. There was an immediately shift in him after I had said those words and I wasn't sure if it was because of what I said or how I said it.

"Damon are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah," he responded shaking his head. "I'll pick you up at three." He quickly stalked past me and towards Elena. I rolled my eyes shaking my head. Of course.

* * *

><p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Tyler slow down," I snapped into the phone as I pulled on the sun dress. "What do you mean, Uncle Mason's-"<p>

"Just what I said, Cee. He's a damn werewolf and he won't tell me anything that's going on."

"Maybe he's trying to protect you Ty," I responded softly into the phone before gazing at myself in the mirror. I felt terrible lying to Tyler about knowing, but it was the best thing to do.

"If this is in our family Jay then I need to know what causes it!" Ty sounded desperate. "I don't wanna end up like Mason! I don't want you to end up like Mason."

"You're not going to end up like Mason, Tyler and neither am I. I promise you that. I'll die before I let you become a werewolf. And even if you do we're cousins, Ty. We're in this together. No matter what."

I heard him sigh. "Thanks Cee. Look I'm gonna go. Maybe I can catch Uncle Mason before he leaves-"

"Leaves?" I asked quickly cutting him off.

"Yeah he's going to Jenna Sommer's Barbeque thing today."

I groaned realizing what was going on. Damon was baiting Mason, that's why he asked me to go. That slimy, sneaky, son of a bi-.

"Why?"

"No reason…I do have one last question for you Ty….Has Mason asked for the moonstone by chance."

"He hasn't asked me," Tyler said automatically. I knew something was off by the sound in his voice but shook my head.

"If he does you'll let me know right?"

"Yeah sure. Talk to you later Cee," he said quickly before hanging up. I sighed shoving the phone into my purse before grabbing it off the bed and slinging it over my shoulder. I knew Damon would be here…or at least I hoped he would be here. I jumped slightly at the sound of someone knocking at the door. Before I could call out come in the person barged right into the room.

"Well don't you look…delicious," Damon smirked looking up and down me.

"And you are still a pervert. Get some new pickup lines." I retorted "Let's get this over with."

Both of us were quiet the entire ride. I'm sure he was wrapped up in his own thoughts just like I was, but I honestly did not care at the moment. Stefan knew about Mason, which meant that Damon would know about Mason and that Elena would know as well, but how did Tyler find out? The Lockwoods were the common variable in this equation.

"Tell me why I'm doing this again?" I asked as Damon and I walked towards Elena's front door. I was carrying a bottle of wine that my dad insisted I take to Jenna.

"Because you secretly have a crush on me and therefore want to stay as close to me as possible," Damon said gazing intently at me. I scoffed.

"Only in your dreams, Salvatore," I responded as he opened the door and we walked in. The living room was empty, but there were sounds of happy chatter coming from the kitchen. Damon smirked and immediately made an entrance and the mood of the kitchen immediately fell. I felt awkward walking in behind Damon as Ric announced they were doing shots. My Uncle shot me a very confused look seeing me there with Damon.

"Let me get you a shot glass, buddy," Ric said turning to find one.

"No here," Jenna responded sarcastically before chugging back her shot and shoving into Damon's hand. "Have mine."

"I'm sorry for coming unannounced," I told Jenna as she walked to me.

"It's not you that bothers me," Jenna responded throwing a glare at Damon's back. "How's your dad?" she asked grabbed my arm and pulling me out of the room with her.

"He's good. He wanted me to give you this," I said holding the wine bottle out to her.

"Aw, thank him for me when you see him," she responded holding onto the wine bottle before pulling off the wax cap and yanking off the cork top. I was quite surprised by her taking a swing of it and holding it up before walking away without me. I watched Ric fly past me and after Jenna nodding at me as he passed.

I sighed feeling extremely out of place before I decided it would be a good idea to head back towards the kitchen. Maybe I should just go…I heard my phone buzzing from somewhere in my purse and immediately went fishing for it. I finally found it and pulled it out taking in the name as I went to answer it.

"What are you doing here, Jaybird?" Uncle Mason asked coming into my line of vision. I stopped myself from answering the call to look at Mason.

"I, uh, Damon invited me…" I responded hesitantly.

"Seems like a cool guy," Mason nodded. "You gonna answer that?"

I shook my head before tossing my phone back into my purse. "Nah. Nothing important."

I wasn't actually sure if that was true or not. I didn't understand why Stefan was calling me in the first place considering how our last encounter with. It didn't matter anyways, he had made it perfectly clear that I was just an ex and that Elena was who he wanted. All I had to do was respect that…

"Jaycee?" Mason asked waving a hand in front of my face. "You in there, bird?"

"Yeah, sorry," I responded when I felt someone's arm wrap around my waist. I felt a pair of lips on my cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me your Uncle was going to be here, darling?" Damon's silky voice asked from next to me. I rolled my eyes pulling away from Damon before smiling at Mason. He looked ready to grab Damon and snap him in half.

"I didn't know," I responded coolly moving towards Mason.

"Food's ready," Jenna's voice broke through the tension.

All three of us turned to look at her before she turned and sent a glare at Damon, a smile at me and Mason before walking back to the kitchen. I could understand why Jenna disliked Damon and I could tell by the tension on my uncle's face he was beginning to dislike the vampire. Damon with a smile on his face grabbed my hand and pulled me into the kitchen my uncle following behind us a scowl on his face.

Elena and Caroline walked in shortly after we did and the look that crossed Elena's face didn't surprise me: annoyance and confusion. I nodded to her causing her to nod back meaning we had a truce for the afternoon. Caroline grinned widely when she saw me and gave me a huge hug before everyone grabbed food and settled down to eat. There was light chatter but mostly between Jenna and Mason as they talked about the old days. Elena and Caroline were half listening to the conversation, while Damon was intently watching my Uncle laughing at appropriate times. I looked over at Ric who sent me a look saying he was just as uncomfortable as I was despite him being the one that set this entire thing up.

Eventually the food went away and everyone was gathered in the living room playing a game of what looked like Pictionary. I excused myself as Damon was drawing some kind of dog with a tutu on while Jenna and Caroline were eagerly calling things out. Mason finally said it was "Dances with Wolves" and that made me stop and turn back to look between Mason and Damon. Both guys had smiles on their faces, but the tension was easy to pick out. I sent a glare at Damon before leaving the room.

I pulled my cellphone out and noticed I had the one missing call from Stefan. I noticed he had left a voicemail and a text message. I immediately opened the voicemail and listened to the message.

"_Jay, I know you're trying to avoid me…I'm sorry about what I did…No actually I'm not, I just…I need to talk to you. Please call me back."_

I sighed wanting to call him back, but knew it wasn't a good idea. Why would he call and say something like that in the first place. He knew my heart was hurting enough and then to go and say something like that was really…un-Stefan like.

I walked back towards the living room and noticed Elena and Caroline were cleaning up while the adults were in the kitchen. I stood in the hallway quietly listening to Elena and Caroline talk.

"Would I be the worst friend in the world if I abandoned you and went to Stefan's?" Elena asked.

"You wanna leave?" the tone in Caroline's voice changed.

"It's just that he hasn't gotten back to me. I'm starting to get this bad feeling."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Caroline said suddenly.

"Damon's got him under control here. Anyways its better I see Stefan when thoughts of Jaycee aren't hanging around in his head."

"Take it from me. Nothing's worse than a clingy girlfriend who's jealous of the ex-girlfriend."

"I'm not being clingy, or jealous for that matter. I'm just concerned. You understand, right?"

"Concerned about Stefan? Or concerned about what Stefan does in his free time?"

"This isn't about Jaycee, Caroline. I have no problems with her other than the fact that she's constantly after my boyfriend. She's like Damon. She doesn't know when to stop."

I sighed leaning my head against the wall. Of course Elena would have those feelings but to call me Damon was a little extreme. Last time I checked I wasn't some doppelgänger hanging the Salvatore brothers off my arms like some new addition to a charm bracelet. I pushed myself away from the wall and started walking towards the door. As I reached it I ran straight into Caroline and Elena who were leaving as well.

"Jay, aren't you going to stay for desert?" Elena asked nodding to the kitchen.

"I know when I'm not welcomed somewhere. But thank god I'm like Damon because I can just go into town and found someone to entertain me," I bit out bitterly before grabbing the door handle and pulling the door open. I didn't have to look back at Elena to know that she had a guilty expression on her face while Caroline had one that clearly said 'I-told-you-so.'

* * *

><p>"You gonna tell me why you came back here or were you just playing another game?" Stefan asked as he paced the cellar. Katherine said slumped over in the chair with shackles on her wrists and ankles keeping her down.<p>

"Have you not heard a word I've said?" Katherine asked her voice tired. "I've answered that question five times over now."

"All right, good. Make it six," Stefan retorted not skipping a beat.

Kat sighed looking up at him. "I want what I want Stefan…And I don't care what I have to do to get it." Stefan stopped pacing and walked over to Katherine stopping in front of her. "My list of victims is a long one. And I have no problem adding one more name to that list."

"Come one Katherine. If you wanted Elena dead, you would have done it by now," Stefan responded easily knowing he'd caught her bluff.

"Who said anything about Elena?" A wild smirk appeared on her face. "Don't play dumb. I know you still love her. Probably even more so than Elena am I right?" Stefan felt the anger course through him as he walked away from Katherine. He had his back to her but she kept talking. "Jay was your first real breath of fresh air. With her you could create these memories that had nothing to do with me or your brother…But when Elena came into the picture all you could think about was me. This was never about you and Elena, Stefan. This was about you and Jay. She's the only one actually standing in my way. I will snap her neck like a twig and you know it."

Stefan snapped turning around his fangs extended, the veins in his face becoming more dominant as he grabbed the chair he had been sitting on earlier breaking a piece of wood off before bringing his hand up threatening. The ability to stake Katherine at his very fingertips. Though Katherine didn't appear to be afraid at all. Quite the opposite in fact, like she was observing what his reaction would be and was satisfied with her answer. Stefan realized this and quickly dropped the wood shaking his head. He turned his back to Katherine once more as he began pacing.

"Guess you don't hate me as much as you thought you did. I don't want you seeing Elena anymore. And I especially don't want you near Jaycee. If you don't remove her from your life…I will kill everyone that she loves while she watches…" Stefan thought of Tyler, Matt, Andy, and Bonnie. "And then I will kill her while you watch."

Stefan growled angrily beyond pissed off as he grabbed Katherine by the throat the stake in his hand once more. "Don't you ever think for one moment that I will not kill you."

Katherine immediately reacted by breaking Stefan's hold on her and pushing him back. He hit the brick wall hard before falling to the ground stake still in hand. Katherine stood up and easily broke the chains from her limbs one by one. Stefan leaned against the wall clearly horrified by the fact that she could still walk.

"I have been sipping vervain every single day for the last 145 years. You caught me by surprise once. I wasn't going to let it happen again. It doesn't hurt me, Stefan."

"What? Why?" Stefan asked still slumped against the wall.

"I told you. I've missed you Stefan," Katherine responded kneeling down next to him. "I just wanted to spend some time with you."

"Hello?" Elena's voice sounded from upstairs. "Stefan?"

Katherine quickly took the stake and stabbed it into Stefan's leg. He cried out in pain as he grabbed his leg. Katherine stood up and started towards the door.

"You take care of Elena and I'll take care of Jay," Katherine smirked looking down at Stefan. She watched as a look of desperation came across his face.

* * *

><p>I sat there on the park bench and stared up at the stars in the sky. I was always told to make my own path and follow my own star. The path I had chosen was Stefan. That wasn't going to change. For so long that's what it had been and I had no clue how to let go or if I even wanted to.<p>

"He still loves you, if that's what you were pondering in that witchy head of yours," a familiar voice said from beside me.

"That's not any of your concern, Katherine." I responded shortly not bothering to look at her.

"We have a common enemy. The best thing to do is to join forces again. Besides we are BFFs." Katherine held up her bracelet to show me what she meant. I looked down at my wrist and saw the bracelet with the vervain laced into it resting proudly on my wrist. "Looks like Stefan isn't the only one who has a hard time letting go of the past."

I looked back over to where Katherine was only to find her gone. I shook my head before going to take off the bracelet before I thought twice about it. Having it on was better, but if it pledged some kind of allegiance to Kat I wanted nothing to do with it. Sure I wanted Elena out of the picture, but Kat meant permanently and even I knew that was wrong. My moral compass may not point north, but I wasn't going to kill Elena just to get to Stefan.

I resisted the urge to cry before I pulled out my cell phone and dialed his number hoping he would pick up. I didn't want to walk all the way home and I was sure he wouldn't be asleep just yet. He answered promptly and said he'd be here shortly. I looked around briefly before I let my eyes slide close.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped nearly a foot in the air as my eyes snapped open. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw him. He had a concerned look on his face.

"Thanks for coming, Ty."

"What are cousins for…What are you doing here Jay?" Tyler asked looking around. "You said you'd be at the square."

"We are-" I cut myself off when I realized we were nowhere near the square but at the old Boys & Girls' Club that was in the middle of renovations. "Ty I just got off the phone with you…"

"Jay you called almost an hour ago…Jeez how much have you had to drink?" Tyler asked as he walked me to his car.

"I didn't," I responded softly falling into the passenger's seat. Ty nodded before climbing into the driver's seat and pulling away from the curb. The car was silent before Ty broke the silence.

"Jay what do you know about the werewolf curse?"

"Ty-"

"Don't lie. I know you know."

"Just don't kill anyone, Tyler," I responded softly watching his gaze change from curious to furious. That's when I realized he knew how to trigger the curse. Mason. I was going to kill Mason, but first I needed to figure out how I ended up at the Boys & Girls' Club an hour later without realizing I had even moved.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew. Haha finally. Anyways please review because reviews always put a smile on my face and I love hearing your feedback! Thank to those of you who did review and I'm looking forward to your comments.<strong>


	19. Shelter

_**Chapter 19 – Shelter **_

I walked down the stairs after going through my morning ritual. It felt like my last sense of normalcy in a world overrun by the supernatural. At least I know I still have to wake up every morning, take a shower, brush my teeth, and eat breakfast. It was reassuring to know some things didn't change.

"Good morning," My dad grinned at me as he stood at the stove. "I've got pancakes."

"Whoa, cooking breakfast? What's going on?" I joked as I sat down at the table. My dad opened his mouth to say something but there was a knock at the door. He nodded at me setting some cakes down on my plate before going to answer it.

I eagerly started eating the pancakes not worried about who was at the door. I knew it wasn't anyone for me because I was going to see everyone in a little while anyways. I stopped eating after a moment when the silence of the house became overwhelming. I couldn't hear my dad and he had just gone to answer the door. I stood up and immediately walked towards the door and found it closed.

Confused I opened it and stepped onto the porch to see if he was outside, but he wasn't. I looked around before stepping back into the house, closing the door behind me. I walked towards the living room and stopped when I saw how was standing there looking at the pictures on the banister.

"Your dad's upstairs getting ready. He realized he was needed at the picnic sooner," her cold voice echoed around the room. "Just you and me."

"Leave my dad out of this Katherine," I snapped feeling the anger building up inside me.

"He was a part of this long before you were even dreamt of," she smirked turning to face me. "Good you're ready. We have a picnic to help out at."

"No, we don't," I told her sternly.

I focused on Katherine my gaze never leaving her. I'm not sure who I was seeing whether it was Katherine or Elena, but the anger coursing through me was enough to fuel the magic fire. I could feel it coursing through my body as I stared at Katherine.

"Aww," Kat grinned. "That's cute. But you should know better. I'm stronger than you, Jaycee."

"Really?" I asked a smirk crossing my face. "If you taught me anything Katherine…it's never to underestimate your enemy."

A look of confusion crossed Katherine's face before it turned into one of pain. She grunted grabbing her head. Keeping my gaze on Katherine I slowly walked towards her as she gripped her head in pain.

"Stop-"

"Your first mistake was thinking I was Bonnie. Your second mistake was threatening me."

I tilted my head slightly as I watched her writhe in pain. Why was I enjoying this so much? Why was I suddenly so strong? I knew there was no emotion on my face, but I could feel the pure glee running through my body at the thought of Katherine at my mercy. A smirk finally crossed my face as I let go of my hold on Kat.

"Jay, I'll see you and Elena at the volunteer picnic!" My dad called out before the sound of the door opening and closing met my ears.

I didn't acknowledge him. What was wrong with me? That's when I felt it. There was a power in me that didn't feel like it belonged. I walked forward gazing down at Katherine.

"Let's try this again shall we?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. I felt badass at the moment. "What are you doing here Katherine?"

"You know why I'm here…" she growled.

"The moonstone, right…but why are you _here_?" I asked coming to a stop.

Katherine looked up at me a smirked on her face as she straightened up and turned her body to face me. She crossed her arms over her chest mirroring my movements. She stared at me like she was trying to figure out a puzzle.

"I need you to ignore Stefan for a while. Damon you can have…Just leave Stefan alone."

"Defensive," I responded. "What's with the sudden interest in Stefan?"

"You know why-"

"Explain it again for me," I responded sarcastically the smirk on my face widening to a capricious smile. "Because if memory serves me correctly the whole reason for leaving Mystic Falls was because it was the one place _they_ always knew to look."

"Say another word and I will end you-"

"I want his head on a stick," I snapped. Katherine looked taken back by that statement the moment it left my mouth I suddenly felt out of breath. Why had I said that? This wasn't my anger.

"What is wrong with you?" Katherine asked looking extremely confused and extremely worried.

"I don't know," I said softly shaking my head suddenly feeling very lightheaded. I looked down at the ground in front of me trying to get the feeling to go away and when I looked up Katherine was standing right in front of me her head tilted slightly to the side. Katherine smirked.

"I'm going to make you an offer and I want you to think hard about it because I won't be offering it again. Stay away from Stefan and I won't rip out Tyler's heart. Your choice: Stefan or Tyler? Who are you willing to give up?"

Katherine walked past me her shoulder bumping into mine before she walked out of the house. I stood there silently knowing what I had to do. None of this was Tyler's fault and he didn't deserve to get dragged into my mess.

* * *

><p>I walked through a group of people trying to reach my intended target only to get stonewalled by Damon. I sighed and stared up at him an annoyed look on my face as I crossed my arms over my chest.<p>

"Whoa be careful, people might actually start to think you like me," he smirked. "What brings you out on this fine afternoon?"

"Not you," I responded directly as I searched faces.

"Have you heard?"

"Heard what?" I asked finally turning to look at him.

"Elena and Stefan broke it off. Quite the melodrama…so I've heard. Good for the rest of us," Damon said leaning over to me slightly. We stood there shoulder to shoulder looking out over the people. "If you're looking for Stefan, I would start near Elena."

Damon pointed over to where Caroline and Elena were working. It looked like they were painting some kind of gazebo thing. I nodded to Damon before starting off towards where Caroline and Elena were before I stopped. He was standing under the picnic area doing something with the wood there. I didn't care about the details because I wasn't there to work I was there to talk to Stefan then get the hell out of there. I looked over and noticed Tyler and Matt were working together on something which caused me to smile as the two joked about something. I noticed Uncle Mason was also working, but he kept shooting looks around like he was watching for something.

Could I really go through with this? Was I really ready to cut out someone who had been so vital to my life for so long? And for what? Because Katherine was having a hissy fit about who Stefan was with or hanging around?

"Stefan," I said sternly as I walked towards him. He immediately stopped working his body going rigid.

"Jay what are you doing here?" he asked finally meeting my gaze as I came to a stop in front of him.

"We need to talk Stefan."

"Not here," he said glancing around.

"Right here, right now." I responded not backing down. I glanced over my shoulder and noticed Elena and Caroline had stopped what they were doing and were watching. Damon a few feet away was still painting but was still listening.

"Jay-"

"It's about Katherine."

"Stop-"

"She said I had to stay away from you-"

"I said stop!" Stefan raised his voice slightly at me before lowering it. "Let's talk about this later."

"What's wrong with now?" I snapped staring at him my arms crossed over my chest protectively.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt."

"I find that hard to believe," I scoffed glancing around.

"And why's that?" Stefan asked.

"Because I'm not Elena," I responded hotly.

"Your right, you're not Elena. You'll never be Elena," Stefan snapped. "This isn't about you. It was never about you. You just can't seem to get that through your head. Things would just be a whole lot easier if I had never met you."

I stared at Stefan in shock. What was happening? My arms slowly fell to my sides as I stared at him trying my hardest not to cry right here in front of him, in front of everyone. I glanced around and noticed the people around us including Elena, Caroline, and Damon had been listening and were staring at Stefan in surprise. I wasn't sure what hurt more, his words or the embarrassment from his words.

"Well I guess you won't have to worry about me standing in the way anymore then," I responded sharply. "I just wanted to let you know what Katherine was after…but I guess it doesn't matter anymore." I turned away from Stefan trying my hardest to keep the tears from falling down my face.

"Jace-"

"Haven't you done enough damage," Damon's voice cut him off as I quickly walked away from the situation.

How could I have been so stupid? I let him in and he hurt me. When was I ever going to learn my lesson? I never wanted Katherine to win. I knew wanted to lose Stefan, but what was I supposed to do when apparently he didn't want me in his life? Endure? Why put myself through that pain? Because I love him.

"Jay…"

"Not now, Damon. Please," I whispered leaning against a nearby tree.

"What Stefan did was wrong and inexcusable."

"What's your point Damon?" I asked turning to look at him. I'm sure my eyes were red and blood shot judging by the pained expression on his face.

"I'm not trying to defend him, but he just lost the two most important people in his life in the span of 24 hours. He's hurting, Jaycee. He said that out of anger, he didn't mean any of it."

Damon had his hands on my arms as he stared into my eyes. He never once broke eye contact with me as he told me this. I stared up at him not quite sure what to say about his speech. It didn't matter though.

"That's where you're wrong. I think he did mean it; deep down I'm sure he's been wanting to say that for a long time."

"Jay-"

"You should get back. I'm sure they're missing you…" I whispered patting his hand before pulling them off of me. I moved past him before he caught my wrist.

"She's not going to win."

"It's not about the individual battles Damon, it's about the war and as far as I can tell Katherine's winning."

I pulled my hand away from him and started walking away only to be ambushed by Elena and Caroline. The last two people on the planet I wanted to talk to right now. Elena was giving me an upset look, while Caroline had a cross between guilt and anguish. The only reason I had stopped walking away from them was because Caroline has quickly cut me off forcing me to stop.

"Jay-"

"I don't want to hear it, Elena."

"Yes, you do. Stefan and I are fighting right now because of Katherine," she said quickly. "Katherine's trying to push Stefan away from both of us and if we give in now, she's gonna win-"

"You don't know Katherine like I do, Elena," I responded softly not snapping at her this time.

"Which is exactly why we need to work together to get rid of Katherine. Not butt heads with each other."

"Once we get rid of Katherine, things go back to normal." I demanded looking Elena straight in the eyes.

"Deal," Elena nodded holding out her hand. I reached out to grab her hand but Caroline grabbed us both and pulled us into an awkward group hug.

"Aw, this is so exciting! No more fighting is gonna make hanging around Stefan a lot less awkward!"

"Reel it in Caroline," I smiled causing Elena to laugh.

In a flash Caroline's mood went from extremely happy hugging me and Elena to solemn and concentrated. Elena and I were both looking at the blonde confused sensing the same thing had changed. We followed her gaze and noticed her mom; Sheriff Forbes was on her phone and walking away from the volunteer work.

"Is she leaving? Where is my mom going?" Caroline asked herself more than me and Elena before she stomped her way over to her mother.

Elena and I stood there quietly as we watched the exchange between Caroline and her mother and it didn't seem pleasant…then again a lot of things were unpleasant when it came to bubbly Caroline. Elena glanced at me once before we walked towards Caroline.

"What's going on?" Elena asked before I could.

"I don't know, something's up."

I nodded at Caroline before I spotted Mason heading into the woods. I told Caroline and Elena I would see them later before jogging over to where I had seen Mason disappear to. Something about all of this was off and fishy, but how did it all tie together? Did it have something to do with the Council? Is that why Liz left in a hurry? No it couldn't be…John was the main enforcer when it came to hunting down vamps and he hasn't been around at all.

"Uncle Mason!" I called out as I noticed him standing in the clearing like he was waiting for something. "Mason what are you doing?" I asked as I got closer.

"GO back to the picnic, Jay," Mason growled. There was an eerie kind of anger in his eyes seeing me standing there.

"Mason-?"

"He's right, Jace," Stefan's voice cut in. I whipped around quickly to see Stefan standing there. I then noticed Damon was on the other side. "You should go back."

"You don't give me orders," I snapped at Stefan.

"Don't look so surprised. You knew this was inevitable. Go ahead, run. I'll give you a head start," Damon taunted Mason.

Mason gave me an apologetic look before he quickly ducked down, crouching to the ground. Stefan, Damon, and I didn't understand his movements until a loud bang caught our attention. I heard Damon grunt and looked back seeing he had a wound in his stomach from a bullet. Then there was another bang and a searing pain ripped through my arm. I let out a cry immediately drawing Stefan's attention to me.

My hand flew up to where the pain was as Stefan reached me. He quickly placed his body in front of mine protectively before turning back to face whoever was firing at them. I let out a sob as several bullets hit Stefan in the stomach and chest. He turned his head slightly a shocked look on his face as my eyes met his before he started to fall. Ignoring my own wound I quickly wrapped my arms around Stefan's waist holding him up as long as possible before both of us went crashing to the ground.

"Jaycee!" Mason's voice dragged me out of the daze when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me hauling me away from Stefan.

"No! Let me go! Stefan!" I called out struggling against whoever was pulling me away from him.

Just then Liz and two other officers came forward holding guns still trained on the brothers as they lay on the ground out cold. Liz thanked Mason as they quickly injected the guys with vervain. My glare went from Liz to Mason as I struggled away from my uncle. I pushed him away just as one of the deputy's trained his gun on me.

"No! No! She's my niece, she's not a vampire!" Mason told him quickly stepping in front of me.

"What in the hell is wrong with you! What did they ever do to you?" I yelled at Mason as the deputy's picked up Stefan and Damon.

"We'll talk about this later," Mason growled. He grabbed my arm and began dragging me. "It's this way."

I looked over at the deputies carrying Stefan and Damon and tried formulating a plan to get them out of this alive. Every plan either ended in me dying or one of them dying and I wasn't a fan of either. I didn't struggle against Mason's vice grip on my arm as he led us further into the woods before we came to what looked like the opening to a cellar.

"It's down the stairs to the left."

"Careful. The wooden bullets and vervain won't keep them down for long. What is this place?" Liz asked as we descended into the dark hole.

"Old slave quarters from the original Lockwood house," I muttered just loud enough for the Sheriff to hear.

"Thank you, Mason. I appreciate all you've done. We got it from here. And Jaycee I apologize for your injury."

"You're gonna kill them, right?" Mason asked a little too eagerly.

"No!" I shouted trying to pull away from Mason only to get a hand clamped over my mouth.

"Yes. That's why you should go. Here it's the council, not the law. You can't be a party to this. It's for your own protection. Both of you."

"Liz, I don't care about-"

"I do and I'm not asking. Goodbye Mason. Get her to a hospital, hunting accident."

"Don't take any chances," Mason told her before dragging me with him as we walked up the stairs.

"Stefan! Damon!" I yelled out hoping they could hear me before Mason yanked me out into the sunlight.

"Are you crazy!" Mason yelled at me.

"Are you? They're innocent! They've done nothing recently and don't deserve it!" I growled back. I finally pulled away from him a hand on my arm to stop the bleeding.

"They're vampires, Jay. They kill to survive!"

"Who is this talking? You or Katherine?" I snapped. Mason gave me a cold glare before latching onto my arm again and pulling me back towards civilization before we came across two very familiar people.

"What are you two doing out here?" Mason asked seeing Elena and Caroline.

"Have you seen Stefan?" Elena asked before she noticed the red dripping down my arm.

"Yeah Elena, I've seen him. Seen Damon too," Mason responded noticing that Elena had seen my wound.

"They shot them!" I quickly told Elena before a hand clamped over my mouth. Mason was now standing behind me holding me still.

"Where are they?" Elena glared at Mason. She glanced at me worry etched on her face before sending her glare back at Mason.

"You don't need me for that. I'll let your friend here sniff them out." Mason then looked at Caroline an amused grin on his face. "Does your mother know what you are? I'm happy to tell her."

Caroline started towards Mason with intention to pretty much snap his neck, but Mason had anticipated the move. I could feel his grip on me tighten before he placed an arm around my neck in a good position to snap it.

"Don't be stupid! Necks snap easy around here," he threatened.

"Mason, stop," I begged. "Please, Mason enough."

"She's your niece," Elena watched horrified.

"She's a traitor," Mason growled his grip tightening. I gasped in surprise causing Caroline to tense. I knew this was hard enough for her especially with the blood dripping down my arm.

"I can take you," Caroline told him.

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah. I do." She said with determination. She quickly rushed towards us at vampire speed pulling me from Mason before wrapping her hand around his neck and slamming him into a nearby tree and holding him there. I hit the ground causing Elena to quickly help me up before checking my wound to make sure I was okay before both our attentions were back on Caroline and Mason's struggle.

"I told you."

She kicked him in the groin before throwing him to the ground hard. She then brought her foot back and kicked him with the vampire strength she could muster at the moment causing him to go flying into another nearby tree. He hit it hard before he fell to the ground groaning in pain.

"Come on."

"You guys go ahead, I think my uncle and I need to talk," I responded coldly staring at him struggling on the ground.

"Jay-"

"Go, Elena."

I stood there quietly as I stared down at my uncle who was still on the ground gripping his stomach. I knelt down next to him before glancing up at the woods around us. I looked down at him a glare situated on my face as I focused on causing him pain. I listened contently as he began to yell is pain.

"Ok, so here's how this is going to go. As soon as I stop you're going to tell me why Katherine is here."

"I don't know!" he growled in pain. "I swear."

"See, now you're lying to me," I responded simply as I turned up the intensity level. He screamed in pain. "I know why she's here. The moonstone. What I don't understand is why you want it."

"Jay stop!" Mason cried out gripping his head. "I'm your uncle! Please stop."

"Why? Moments ago you were ready to snap my neck. Apparently this family has no problem with trying to kill each other."

"I wasn't going to-"

"Bullshit! You would have snapped my neck if you had to! What did she promise you Mason?"

"She loves me!"

"Katherine doesn't love anyone. That was your first mistake," I growled. I let up on the aneurysm charm before standing up. "Telling Tyler how to fulfill the curse was a bad move on your part Mason. That's all he'll think about now. Stay the hell away from me and Tyler. If you go near Tyler again so help me god I'll let Damon rip you to shreds."

I could hear Mason struggling to get up off the ground, but I kept walking my back to him. I was done playing other people's games.

* * *

><p>"Where've you been?" Matt asked as I walked into the grill.<p>

"Hospital…" I said slowly.

"Wha—Oh my god are you okay?" he asked quickly looking me over. I smiled before grabbing his hand to keep him from looking anymore.

"I'm fine. I slipped in the woods at the charity event and cut my arm pretty bad. I'm all good though."

"You need a bubble." Matt joked.

I smiled slightly before I remembered who had said that to me last. Damon. I wondered how they were doing. I should have gone with Elena, but I stayed and tortured my own uncle. How could I have done that? Who was I?

"Earth to Jace," Matt said waving a hand in front of my face. "You in there?"

"Yeah," I muttered absently. "Hey, Matt, I'm gonna go, but I'll call you…"

"Okay?" he said confused as I quickly turned from him and walked right back out of the Grill.

I caught a cab and gave him the address. He nodded before getting me there faster than I had anticipated. I figured Caroline and Elena would be there and my suspicions were confirmed when I saw Caroline's car sitting out front. I quickly paid the driver and got out of the car before walking up to the house. I didn't bother knocking and decided just to go in.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Damon's voice greeted me.

"Not all of us are super healers, Damon," I responded sharply.

"Battle wounds aside, I'm pleasantly surprised to see you here. Especially after your and Stefan's domestic dispute."

"I'm not here to see Stefan, I'm here to see you," I responded shortly. He acted like he had chocked on the whiskey he was drinking before giving me a sly smirk.

"Did I hear that right? You're here to see…me?"

"What do you know about werewolves, Damon?" I asked.

"I know they're bite will kill you," he responded nodding for me to follow him. "Why what do you know about werewolves?"

"Considering I grew up around them…a lot more than you do." I crossed my arms over my chest as I glanced at the fire that was roaring in the fireplace of the living room. "Where's-"

"Upstairs with Stefan and Caroline is in the basement with her mother."

"You're keeping the sheriff in the basement? How original of you."

"That's me a walking cliché," he dead-panned. "Continue."

"Do you know how the curse is set off?" I asked.

"You're not born a werewolf?"

I shook my head, "You have to kill someone. You spill innocent blood and the curse is yours forever. The curse usually runs in families, passed down through the generations. Tyler has the gene. If he kills someone, you'll have more than one Lockwood to worry about."

I turned my back to Damon and started walking towards the door telling him what he needed to know.

"What about you?" his voice called out.

"I'm not a werewolf," I smirked looking at him over my shoulder. "But I'm still dangerous."

* * *

><p><strong>HEY! I wanna give a huge shoutout to grapejuice101 who has helped me out soooooo flipping much! You're awesome! And I would also like to thank you guys who review because those reviews make my day and encourage me to write. Also I have another banner for you guys if you wanna check it out its on my homepage please please please check it out :)<strong>


	20. Learn The Hard Way

_**Chapter 20 – Learn The Hard Way**_

"Remind me why I'm here," I groaned leaning back in the chair.

"Because you've proven yourself useful and we need some useful at the moment. Have you seen the people I'm surrounded by?" Damon asked gesturing towards the stairs.

"I have better things to be doing than playing werewolf encyclopedia for you."

I stood up grabbing my bag as I did and started towards the door. I knew I wasn't going to get very far before Damon was in front of me. Sure enough he appeared in front of me both his hands up in surrender.

"I need you," he said before he realized how that sounded. I raised an eyebrow by the declaration. "I mean I need what you _know_. Mason's a werewolf and you know werewolves. The best way to get to Katherine is through Mason and the best way to Mason is through you-"

"Oh so now you're using me?" I responded pushing past him. "You know everything I know at this point, Damon. The moonstone, Katherine, and werewolves."

"I know, but-" A knocking at the door cut him off. "Hold that thought."

He quickly walked over to the door and opened it ready to unleash hell on whoever had interrupted. I followed behind him knowing whoever was on the other side probably didn't deserve it. Damon opened the door, but I still couldn't see who it was.

"I need to talk to you," Jeremy Gilbert's voice floated from the other side.

"And why do I need to talk to you?" Damon asked blocking the door not letting him in.

"Tyler Lockwood has to kill someone to activate his curse. He's not a werewolf yet."

"Wow, fascinating. Tell me something I don't already know," Damon responded sarcastically.

"But Mason Lockwood is and he's looking for a moonstone, a special rock connected to the werewolf legend. That's why he's here."

"Again tell me something I don't already know."

"And I know where it is," Jeremy finally said. My eyes widened slightly before I grabbed the door and wretched it open so I could see Jeremy. The look on his face would have been priceless if it hadn't been for what he said a moment before. "Jay, I-"

"Shush," I cut him off. "Where's the moonstone?"

"Thanks for stopping by, but we don't need you," Damon responded to Jeremy bored.

"Look, I just want to help, okay?" Jeremy put his hand on the door to stop it from closing. He glanced at me before focusing on Damon.

"What's your sister say about this little discovery?" Damon asked slyly. He smirked when Jeremy didn't answer. "Oh, you haven't told her, have you?"

"Well, Elena doesn't want me getting involved in all this."

"And you're a Gilbert, you just can't help yourself. Wow, your search for life's purpose is as obvious as it is tragic."

"You're gonna let me in or not?" Jeremy asked shooting me a look. I pushed Damon out of the way letting Jeremy in the house.

"How'd you know about the stone and about Tyler?" I asked automatically.

"He told me," Jeremy said hesitantly looking over at Damon. Damon put his hands up as if to say 'I'm-not-in-this.'

"And why would he do that? If memory serves me correctly he doesn't even like you."

"Just like you and Elena don't like each other, but according to Elena you two are banding together to get rid of Katherine."

"Really?" Damon asked his attention snapping to me and Jeremy. Before either of us could respond Ric came walking into the room carrying a large box in his hands.

"Ric!" Damon called out causing Ric to stop and take in who was all in the room. His gaze landed on me and Jeremy.

"What are you doing here?" he asked even though neither of us knew which he was talking to.

"Helping Damon. I'm the one who found out about the moonstone."

"I'm being held captive and correction, you know where it is," I told Ric then glared at Jeremy.

"Does Elena know you're here?"

"Not exactly." Jeremy shook his head.

"What you got?" Damon asked annoyed.

"This is Isobel research's from Duke. Her assistant sent it to me," Ric told him setting the box down.

"Vanessa, the hottie." I felt a pang of jealous hearing that but quickly shook it off only to get a smirk from Damon.

"Vanessa, yes. Do you remember the old Aztec curse she told us about?"

"Sun and the moon, bla bla bla bla," Damon waved his hand clearly uninterested.

"An Aztec curse? Cool," Jeremy butted in.

"Sun and Moon Curse?" I asked my eyebrow furrowed…It couldn't be.

"Yeah, supposedly vampires and werewolves used to run freely until a shaman put a curse on them, limiting their power. Since then, werewolves can only turn on a full moon and vampires are weakened by the sun."

"Most of them anyway," Damon interjected in Ric's speech.

"According to the legend, the werewolf part of the curse is sealed with the moonstone."

"What do you mean sealed?" Jeremy asked clearly confused. I sat there and listened, but it wasn't making sense. I had heard of this before but it wasn't the version I had been taught by my father.

"It's a witch thing, whatever seals the curse is usually the key to unsealing the curse. Isn't that right, Jay."

"Yeah but it'd be stupid to seal something that important into one object. Any seasoned witch would have multiple objects…But that's not the version of the curse I've heard…"

"And what would be your witchy prophet version?" Damon asked clearly not caring about any of this as a whole.

"From what my ancestors taught me, the Sun and the Moon Curse was given to one man. A man who had power over both the sun and the moon's children, but his power grew too great. A shaman from a village of Irish druid found this man's power too horrifying for one person to possess, supernatural or not. So in turn he placed a curse on him. This curse affected everyone around the man including the vampires and werewolves. Vampires were doomed to roam the night, sunlight burning their flesh, while the werewolves were bound to their human form expect for once every full moon. This created a rift between the species and when this happened they became mortal enemies. Started wiping each other out. The man knew the only way to rid himself of the curse was to destroy the stone and the person who set the curse or at least the shaman's bloodline."

"Maybe Mason Lockwood believes he can use the moonstone to break the curse," Ric said nodding at my story. "Either way the moonstone requires some ritual."

"If we start believing in some supernatural witchy mojo legend from a picture book or from the mouths of bored old men, we're idiots. Where is the stone now?" Damon dead-panned before turning to Jeremy.

"Tyler."

"Can you get it?" I asked looked at him closely. Jeremy nodded in my direction.

"You see, now your life has a purpose." Damon patted him on the shoulder.

"So you do believe it?" Jeremy asked looking at Damon surprised

"This is the same book and the same witch that says the werewolf bite kills a vampire. Ignoring it would make me an even bigger idiot. Go."

I rolled my eyes at Damon as he forced Jeremy to leave. I could tell Jeremy didn't want to leave, but the boy had gotten involved enough. I stood there my arms crossed over my chest. Ric, Damon and I stood there watching each other closely.

"Can you get it? The Moonstone?" Ric asked looking at me.

"That's if Tyler still has," I responded.

"Jeremy just said-"

"You don't understand how close Tyler and Mason are, Ric. Mason stepped in when my Uncle died and Tyler looks up to him for that. If Ty is as big of a dick as I think he is, he may be keeping it from Mason in exchange for information, but once he gets it…Tyler has no qualms in giving up the moonstone; that I'm sure of. He doesn't understand what it is."

"Well then," Damon responded downing whatever alcohol he had in his glass. "Let's get to work.

* * *

><p>I walked along the side of the house glancing around at the various people at different stages of their work. Some were sorting masks; some were hanging lights while others were moving furniture around. Of course My Aunt Carol was in the center of it all directing people what to do and where things were supposed to go. I spotted Jenna, but no Elena or Stefan.<p>

"Jay, hey what's up?" Jenna asked as I walked up to her.

"Have you seen Elena?" I asked.

"She was outside with Bonnie last time I saw her."

"Okay thanks," I responded quickly making my way past her.

"Hey, do you and your dad want to come over for dinner tonight?" Jenna asked stopping me. "Its just gonna be me and Ric, maybe Elena."

I smiled at her, "Yeah I'll ask my dad. Thanks for the invite, Jenna."

She smiled back at me before turning and going off to do whatever it was Carol had directed her to do. I shook my head thinking about a dinner with my dad and Ric in the same room. Two history buffs talking over dinner should be quite dry and comical. I spotted Stefan talking to Bonnie and immediately started heading towards them when a hand wrapped around my arm stopped me. I turned quickly ready to hit whoever had grabbed me but immediately banished the thought when I saw who it was.

"Where've you been? You said you would call, but you never did," Matt gave me a hurt look as he said that.

"Matt, I'm sorry things have just been a little…crazy."

"It's fine…But don't think you're going to get out of telling me later." Matt glanced down at the cord in his hands. "Wanna help me set up some lights?"

"Matt-"

"Of course she would," my Aunt Carol answered for me as she rested her hands on my arms. "Get involved Jay, help out a little."

"Thanks, Aunt Carol," I gave her my best fake smile before following after Matt. I glanced over at where Stefan and Bonnie were before but they were gone now.

I gave Matt a genuine smile before following after him. I couldn't do anything unless I knew where everyone was at. Hanging lights wasn't so bad after all. Matt and I were laughing and talking while mimicking my Aunt as she dictated how the lights were supposed to be. After many tangled cords and spouts of laughter we had everything up like she wanted before she told us we were to go help Elena sort masks.

As soon as Matt heard Elena's name his mood suddenly changed and that's when I realized he and Caroline were still fighting. I was his one distraction from Caroline and now we were going to sort masks with her best friend. I knew Caroline had crossed his mind the moment his mood changed. As we reached Elena there was a box of masks that she was sorting. Matt and I quickly jumped in.

"So where's Caroline? This is like her thing. I can't believe she's not here," Matt asked glancing up at Elena.

"She had something else to do," Elena responded sending me a look. I knew where she was. She was probably with her mom in the Salvatore basement.

"Is she seeing someone?" Matt asked immediately jumping to conclusions.

"Matt, come on," I groaned.

"No, she's not," Elena answered right after me hoping to put his fears to rest.

Stefan chose that moment to make his grand entrance into the hall as he went over to another table and started to do something. I noticed he and Elena exchanged glanced before he looked at me a strange look on his face. I immediately looked away wanting nothing to do with him. Just then Tyler walked in looking more than confused as he searched the sea of faces.

"Anyone seen Mason?" he called out for everyone to hear.

"He took off," Stefan answered. "He said he wasn't sure when he'd be back."

"So weird," Tyler muttered before walking out of the room. No kidding. I sent a suspicious glare in Stefan direction when I noticed he was looking at his phone. Stefan then looked up at me and Elena his gaze meeting Elena's before falling to mine. Elena threw down the mask she had in her hand and started like she was going to walk towards him but he discreetly shook his head before turning and walking out of the room his phone still in hand. Elena then looked at me and Matt an upset look on her face.

"I'm not even gonna ask," Matt commented.

"I'll be right back," I said nodding to Elena who nodded before she and Matt kept on somberly sorting masks.

I quickly walked out of the mansion and looked around for any sign of Stefan. I watched as he quickly ducked into the woods on the northern sides of the grounds. I quickly set off into a jog after him. I wasn't sure what was going on but I was going to figure it out.

We were still on the Lockwood property, but we were farther out in the old parts of it. I kept going until I spotted Stefan standing near a well and I quickened my pace to get to him faster. I'm sure that earned me a few more cuts from the branches that slapped against my arms.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked coming to a stop next to him at the well.

"You shouldn't be here," Stefan said glancing at me. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well I am, so get over it," I snapped before looking at the well. "What's going on?" I asked noticing his intense gaze at the well.

"Bonnie thinks the moonstone is down here."

He looked at the old lock that was holding the top of the well closed before he grabbed it and effortlessly broke it using just his strength. He tossed it to the ground before pushing the top open and shining the flashlight down there. There was still some water in there about waist deep.

"Why does this not surprise me," I muttered glancing down the well. "It was smart putting it down there."

"I'm going down there."

"Stefan, no," I responded quickly. "It's a Lockwood well it's-"

"Only for a minute," Stefan responded before climbing on the wall of the well.

"Stefan no!" I grabbed his arm just as he went to jump. Instead of stopping him, which was my initial plan, I felt my body being yanked down. I let out a scream as I fell down into the well, but before I hit the water a pair of arms wrapped around me catching me. My arms immediately went around his neck before there was a loud hissing noise. Stefan immediately put me down before he began crying out in pain. The water was filled with vervain, typical Lockwood move.

"HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I looked over at Stefan a frantic look on my face

"Help!" Stefan screamed out with me. "Jay." He gave me a pained look as he screamed.

He clawed at the walls as he tried finding a way out but there wasn't one especially since he was getting weaker every second. Hearing his agonizing screams made me cringe. I grabbed onto Stefan and thought hard about neutralizing the water. After everything my father taught me, I prayed this works. I whispered some unknown words of Latin as I focused on the water and suddenly Stefan's cries stopped. I looked around and noticed his skin was no longer sizzling but he had fallen unconscious.

"Stefan?" I grabbed onto him and hauled him out of the water. "Stefan come on, open your eyes. Please Stefan open them.

"Jay!" Caroline's familiar voice called down the well.

"Caroline! Caroline help, please! Stefan he's weak." I noticed Caroline climb onto the wall ready to jump in.

"No, no, no! You can't, it's filled with vervain. Caroline, we've got to get him out. Now!"

I could see Caroline nod before she disappeared from sight. I looked back at Stefan and took in the condition of his skin and knew it was burnt more than it should have been. I wasn't sure I had actually neutralized the water or Stefan had just gotten to the point where the vervain water couldn't burn him anymore. I looked up just in time to see Caroline lowering a chain with loop in it.

Once it reached the bottom I wrapped it around Stefan before calling for Caroline to pull him up. I watched as Stefan hung limp as Caroline hauled him out of the well. I quickly looked around for the moonstone before I closed my eyes and concentrated on it. I could feel it…I reached into the water and pulled out a box with a chain attached to it. I felt something move against my arm and I recoiled quickly the box in hand. I quickly picked up the flashlight that was floating in the water before letting out a piercing scream.

"Jaycee!" Caroline called down to me worried.

All around me were snakes. Tons of them, some in the water and a few were along the holes in the water. One was on my arm trying to slither its way up and I frantically brushed it off letting out a yelp as another swam towards me. The chain then fell into the water next to me and I immediately grabbed onto it screaming at Caroline to pull me up. I could still feel them slithering around me as I felt my body being lifted out of the water.

I held on tightly to the chain and refused to let go until I felt someone's arms around my waist pulling me to the ground. The box clutched tightly in my hand I hit the ground breathing heavily looking up to see Caroline holding onto me. I quickly searched for Stefan and noticed Elena was kneeling next to him her wrist pressed against Stefan's mouth.

I turned away from the sight not being able to take it. I pull myself off the ground with help from Caroline. As we turned to walk away Bonnie stood there gaping at the situation. Without hesitation, Bonnie threw herself forward wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around her in return and held on tightly. I could tell Caroline felt uncomfortable which caused me to let go of Bonnie.

"Jay," Bonnie motioned to her nose. I gave her a confused look before bringing my hand up to my own nose. As I pulled my hand away I saw the crimson blood on my fingers. My nose was bleeding? "How much power did you use?" Bonnie asked.

"A lot more than I thought," I responded.

"I could feel it…it was…powerful."

"Thanks, Bonnie," I responded quietly before pushing past the group the box still in my hands. I wasn't going to let anyone get this moonstone.

* * *

><p>Damon stood there for a moment in front of the fireplace as he stared down at the heartless body of Mason Lockwood. Was it necessary to kill him…probably not? Was Jay going to hate him forever when she found out…probably? He let out a sigh thinking about what Jay would do when she found out. He didn't want to hurt her and he didn't think about how much this would hurt her if she found out.<p>

He reached down and began rolling Mason's body in the bloodstained rug he was currently laying on. He was halfway through when Stefan walked into the room looking healthy as ever thanks to Elena's blood.

"So where is it?" Damon asked expectantly.

"Jace has it," Stefan shrugged knowing Damon wouldn't be happy.

"What? All this and you didn't even get it?" Damon snapped.

"Jace has it, so I'd say it's a hell of a lot safer with her than with us. I see you've exercised your usual restraint," Stefan drew his attention away from the moonstone and to the dead werewolf in the living room.

"Had to be done," Damon stated coldly. He grabbed Mason's phone before he began texting. It wasn't a mystery what he was texting because of the fact that he read it aloud as he typed. "Carol, big opportunity in Florida, I'm gonna be gone for a long time. I'll send for my things once I get settled. Much love, Mason"

"Let's get rid of the body," Stefan said rolling his eyes at his brother's antics.

"Oh, last number dialed. I wonder who that can possibly be." He asked sarcastically dialing the number and putting the phone to his ear.

"No, no, no! Don't provoke her!" Stefan snapped trying to grab the phone only Damon was faster getting out of his reach just as Katherine picked up the phone.

"Mason, you should have been here an hour ago," Katherine said in a sultry voice through the phone.

"Wrong boy toy," Damon grinned.

"Damon, for once you surprised me," Katherine responded in a dry tone. "I assume Mason is with you?"

"He's right beside me although his heart's across the room," Damon said glancing at the body, Jay's possible reaction flashing through his mind.

"You shouldn't have," Katherine growled.

"I've had a very busy day today. I killed a werewolf, found the moonstone. Hey, did you know that he hid the moonstone at the bottom of a well full of vervain? I guess he didn't trust you very much but he did love you. Poor guy. Hey, where are you? Because I could bring him over. Last goodbyes and all that,"

"You have no idea what you've just done. You aren't making an enemy out of just me. Think about who else is going to be very upset with what you've done."

"Aww, did I put a kink in your master plan? I'm so sorry. Jay will get over it anyways."

"Do you honestly believe that I don't have a plan B? And if that fails a plan C, then a plan D and… you know how the alphabet works, don't you? Send my love to Stefan."

Throughout the length of the conversation Damon's snarky attitude was served up to him as the smile slid from his face. He wasn't just making an enemy of Katherine, but of Jay as well. He didn't look at it that way. Would Jay really see him as her enemy even though…No she would understand…He looked up at Stefan and knew his brother was thinking the same thing.

* * *

><p>I stood there with my dad on the front porch as we waited for someone to answer the door. After what felt like forever a wide grinning Jenna opened the door with Ric right behind her. They quickly welcomed us inside and we were met with the appetizing aroma of freshly cooked food. My dad immediately went in the kitchen with Jenna while Ric followed suit.<p>

I made sure they were all content before I went up the stairs and towards Elena's room before knocking on her door. Her door quickly opened up revealing Elena before she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the room closing the door behind me.

"Do you have it?" she asked. I nodded pulling the moonstone out of my pocket before setting it in her hand to let her get a good look.

"That's one of the reasons why Katherine's here," I responded motioning to the stone in her hand.

"Reasons? As in multiple?" Elena asked looking up at me before putting the rock back in my hand.

"I think she really does want Stefan…But there's just one thing about all of this that's just not making any sense. Katherine's spent years running from her past and to show up where it all started is just…a death wish."

"So the moonstone…"

"Is a start," I finished for her. "We figure out what is in it for Katherine and we use it against her plain and simple."

"What if something goes wrong?" Elena asked glancing over at a picture of her and Stefan. I looked over at the picture and sighed.

"We can't afford to think like that," I responded softly.

"Elena! Jay! Time to eat!" Ric's voice reverberated through the door. I looked at Elena before pulling the door open and started walking down turning slightly so Elena could hear me.

"Besides, we have more worth fighting for than Katherine ever did."

Elena smiled hearing that as we hit the main floor the smell of food overwhelming. I blushed as my stomach growled loudly causing Elena to laugh at my apparent hunger. I gently pushed her as we began helping Ric set out dishes. Elena asked where Jeremy was and Ric said he was in his room cause he wasn't hungry.

His loss I figure, just more food for the rest of us and I was absolutely starving with anticipation of what Jenna and Ric had whipped up. Elena, Ric, and I were cracking jokes while My dad and Jenna were in the kitchen exchanging the phone several times before Jenna walked towards us.

"Jay phone for you," she handed me the phone.

"For me?" I asked confused. Jenna just shrugged handing me the phone before walking back to the kitchen.

"Hello?" I asked giving Elena a confused look.

"Hello Jaycee."

"Katherine," I growled into the phone catching Ric and Elena's attention.

"Did you enjoy your little swim with Stefan today? You held out longer than I expected. Elena on the other hand, I'm quite disappointed. Just remember Jay, I will always be one step ahead of you. When are you gonna figure that out? Do you know how easy it was to get inside of your house? To replace Daddy's vervain cologne, to convince him that all the extra vervain around the house was an unnecessary precaution? Not to mention how easy it was to get Aunt Jenna off the vervain too," Katherine chuckled sadistically. "They've been my little spies for days now. Unlike you and Elena, Daddy and Jenna actually listen to me so when I suggested that the world would be a much better place if was to just…"

I looked up to the kitchen as Katherine trailed off. I noticed Elena and Ric's gazes snapped in the same direction as we watched my father grab the large butcher's knife and thrusting it hard into Jenna's stomach. She didn't even flinch as she took the knife to the stomach.

"Jenna, no!" Elena cried out.

"Dad!" I yelled letting the phone drop from my hand. I watched horrified as my father pulled the knife out of Jenna before turning it on himself. "No!"

He took the knife and plunged it into his own stomach before grunting and falling to the ground. I immediately fell to the ground next to my father while Elena and Ric were next to Jenna. I had tears in my eyes as I cradled my dad's head in my lap.

How could this have happened?

* * *

><p>The next few hours were a blur as I stood there against the door frame of my father's room. He was hooked up to several machines in the ICU. Apparently Jenna was going to be okay, but my dad's life was still in the balance. Apparently it has hit more vital arteries and veins than Jenna's had.<p>

Jeremy and Elena had both stopped by, both looking equally distraught. My Aunt Carol was here making sure everything was okay and she was acting as my temporary guardian. She apparently had Ty at home making sure my room was ready. She told me about Mason leaving town as well, but I was too numb to even register anything odd about Mason leaving.

I vaguely remember Elena asking me to go with her to the Salvatore's place, but none of it registered until we were actually walking through the door. It didn't surprise me that Elena had called ahead and informed Stefan of what was going on. I stood quietly near the door because Stefan and I already had our fight and I was just here as moral support for Elena. I sat quietly on the stairs while Elena headed into the living room where Stefan was already visibly upset.

I felt someone sit down next to me before a pair of arms wrapped around my shoulders. I looked over at Damon and could feel the tears begin to make their way back down my face again. My shoulders shaking I buried my face in Damon's shoulder as I listened to Elena and Stefan's argument.

"I'm so sorry," Stefan whispered sorrowfully.

"We were stupid. Sneaking around, thinking that we weren't gonna get caught," Elena's abrasive voice coming out more loud and upset than Stefan's.

"I know."

"We did this. Stefan, Jenna and Andrew are the hospital and Jeremy or Tyler could be next all because we didn't listen to her, because we're together. Stefan…"

"I know what you're gonna say to me," Stefan responded painfully. I could just see the pained look on his face as I laid my head on Damon's shoulder the tears still falling down my face. Out of the corner of my blurry eyes I could see Damon mentally beating himself up.

"Then let me say it. I've been so selfish because I love you so much and I know how much you love me, but it's over. Stefan, it has to be. For good."

"Elena, I…" Stefan tried but I could hear his voice cracking from the tears.

"No, Stefan. It has to be," I heard her sob before she quickly made her way through the door and out of the house towards her car.

I got up slowly detaching myself from Damon as Stefan came out of the room his eyes bloodshot and filled with tears. He caught my gaze and opened his mouth to say something, but I just shook my head. A hurt expression crossed his face before he turned away and walked into the living room.

"Jay, I riled Katherine up. I wasn't thinking, I didn't think!" Damon said mournfully as we stood there his hands on my arms.

"It doesn't matter, Damon. She won. Katherine won."

I could feel the tears starting down my cheeks once more as I pulled myself away from Damon not wanting to talk about any of it anymore. I quickly made my way outside where Elena was leaning against the car practically hyperventilating. I grabbed onto her before she wrapped her arms around me in a hug as she cried which caused me to cry even more.

After a moment she gave me the keys before climbing into the passenger's seat and we began our trek back to the hospital. Once we got there I gave her the cars back before breaking off and heading towards my dad's room. I walked there slowly dreading seeing him there with all the machines hooked up to him.

"That took forever," Elena's voice snapped me out of my slump. "I seriously thought you weren't coming back."

"Well, I'm here." I looked up and noticed Katherine was sitting on the bed next to my father who was on the ventilator. "Katherine this doesn't involve him…please leave him out of it."

"He was a part of this long before you were. Your dad was quite the handsome man back in the day…Still is," Katherine smirked pushing some of my Dad's hair out of his face. "Did you know your father married your mother for the sole purpose of getting the moonstone? Then he fell in love and things got messy."

"You're lying," I snapped feeling helplessly watching Katherine.

"He knew Klaus long before I knew your father. Your birth was all a part of the plan."

"You're lying!" I spat at her.

"You want the truth? Give me the moonstone," Katherine growled in response getting off the bed.

"You'll have to kill me first," I snapped.

"I can easily do that…Don't test me," Katherine glared before walking past me. "I want it as the Masquerade Ball…Otherwise well you can just say goodbye to daddy right now."

Katherine gave me a serious look before pushing past me and out of the room. I stood there frozen gazing at my dad. Why did she want it so bad? Would I be able to live with the damage that follows if I didn't?

* * *

><p><strong>So whose to blame now? Elena or Jay? I appreciated all of the reviews so here is the next chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it and all the little twists I threw in :) there are more to come! Again reviews make for fasters posts...sounds like a good deal to me!<strong>


	21. Thicker Than Water

_**Chapter 21 – Thicker Than Water**_

I sat in the hospital chair next to his bed and held his hand as I watched his face closely for any sign of life. There was nothing. Even after visiting hours some nights the staff let me stay. They of course made me go eat or would just bring me food, but every now and then my aunt and Tyler would stop in on occasion.

"Cee?" Tyler's voice broke me out of my thoughts. I looked up and made my best attempt to smile, but knew it was pathetic judging by the look on his face. "Mom said you didn't come home last night."

"I can't leave him here alone, Ty." I responded sully looking from Ty back to my dad.

"You're gonna make yourself sick…" I just shrugged my shoulders. "You know what, fine," Tyler responded setting a bag down next to the chair. "Make yourself sick, I don't care. But Mom wants you at the Ball and if you're not there I'm going to hunt you down and drag you kicking and screaming."

I had totally forgotten about the ball. It was tonight and that meant Katherine wanted the stone. I was planning on going until this happened and now I wanted nothing to do with the ball. I could give Katherine the stone and let it all be over with, but that was just it. Even if I did give it to her it wouldn't end with just that. She would get the idea that I was compliant and would do anything.

"You know Jay, he's gonna make it out of this, but you can't wither away sitting here. It doesn't do anyone any good," Tyler commented before shaking his head and walking out.

I sat there quietly gazing at my dad wondering if any of this was a good idea. I couldn't show up at the ball tonight…Elena even said she wasn't going. Jenna had gotten out today and she wanted to make sure everything was okay. Even if I went I had nothing to wear…

"How's he doing?" Damon's voice echoed from the doorway. My gaze snapped over to where he was leaning against the door his blue gaze set on my father.

"They don't know if he'll make it. Its touch and go," I responded patting my father's hand gently before standing up and walking towards Damon my arms crossed over my chest.

"How are you doing?" he asked his intense gaze turning to me.

"It's touch and go," I responded my voice breaking. I looked up at him with teary eyes and I watched as his face softened. "I can't lose him, Damon. I don't think I could survive losing another person I love."

Damon walked forward and put his arms on my shoulders staring me straight in the eyes. "You're not going to lose anyone else, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"Then go to the ball with me and I will prove it to you," Damon said quickly.

I stared up at him a dumbfounded look on my face. The silence ticked by as he and I stared at each other trying to gauge our reactions to each other. I was in shock and I think Damon was waiting in anticipation. Was he being serious or was this just some kind of jab at Stefan and Elena like at the Miss Mystic Falls spectacle. I'm not sure what worried me more the fact that I was actually considering or the fact that when he asked me butterflies erupted inside me.

"Damon-"

"Please," Damon cut me off. There was something else behind those blue eyes of his but I wasn't sure what.

I sighed, "Yes, I will go to the Masquerade Ball with you, Mr. Salvatore."

* * *

><p>I wasn't sure how I had gotten home or how Bonnie ended up at my house with a few dress bags in her hands, but it ended with me trying on every single dress she brought until we decided on one. It was a short dress only reaching thigh high and it was a strapless bright red number. There was black trim around the top as well as around the waist before the bottom half of the dress puffed out slightly thanks to the black lace under the skirt that poked out just enough to create a contrast to the sheer bright red fabric.<p>

"It looks amazing," Bonnie grinned as she watched me put on the dress. She then held out the mask for me.

"Why do I get the feeling all of this was planned?" I asked as I took the mask from her.

I gazed down at the beautiful mask in my hands. It was red, but a shade darker than my dress, but with the sparkles that covered it, the mask somehow just worked with the dress. I put the mask on my face before Bonnie helped me tie the black satin ribbons to hold it up. Once it was all together Bonnie took a step back and smiled.

"You look gorgeous," she gushed as she quickly changed into her outfit as well.

As I waited on Bonnie I called the hospital and made sure my dad was okay before I turned back to face my fellow witch. I knew she thought I was still on the phone back she was texting on her phone but she was shaking. I walked over and grabbed her hand.

"Bonnie what's going on?" I asked finally deciding it was time to get to the bottom of this.

"Nothing-"

"It's not hard to figure out when you're lying," I responded cutting her off. "What's going on?"

"Stefan and Damon are going to kill Katherine…Tonight," Bonnie told me honestly.

"What? How?" I asked quickly taking off the mask trying not to mess up my hair as I did. "Bonnie tell me."

"Katherine wanted the moonstone delivered by you. Stefan and Damon figured if one of them escorted you then Katherine wouldn't be able to get close enough to you without one of them there. They were going to use you to lure her into a room I'll put a spell on it to trap her in there. Ric has been teaching them how to kill a vampire…"

I stood there gaping at her. I knew Damon asking me was too good to be true. All of it just screamed fantasy and it obviously was. Yes, I was extremely upset they kept it from me, especially since it was about killing Katherine. I looked down shaking my head before looking up at Bonnie again.

"I don't want Stefan and Damon knowing that I know the plan. We keep them in the dark."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Jay…" Bonnie trailed off.

"What's not a good idea?" Damon's voice broke through the silence in the room before I could respond to Bonnie.

"I was asking if we should stop by the hospital," I recovered quickly. "But Bonnie's right it's not a good idea. We wouldn't want to be late."

Damon smirked before holding his arm out. "You chariot waits."

I glanced back at Bonnie who just rolled her eyes. I smiled at her before putting the mask back on. I grabbed onto Damon's arm lightly as we walked out of the house and towards his car. I realized I had nothing on me except for my cell phone and the moonstone which were conveniently tucked into my bra. I should call Elena and let her know what was going on, but how could I do that when Damon wasn't going to let me out of his sight.

The drive to the party was silent, no one spoke a word. Bonnie and I kept exchanging glances while Damon drove. I knew I couldn't keep the moonstone on me because it would make me too easy of a target for Katherine. I had to give it to someone but who could I give it to that I trusted completely?

"Stay with Bonnie, I'm going to go find Stefan and I will be right back."

"Why what's going on?" I asked playing dumb as he helped me out of the car.

"Nothing you need to concern your pretty little head about."

"Damon…" I warned as we started walking towards the party.

"Stay with Bonnie," Damon said finally before stalking off leaving me there alone with Bonnie. I turned to my fellow witch before pulling the stone out.

"I need you to hold onto this…It needs to be somewhere Katherine won't think to look and I'm the first place she'll look."

I put the stone in Bonnie's hand. "Are you sure?"

"I couldn't be more sure of anything."

* * *

><p>Damon strode over to where his brother was standing and noticed Stefan scanning the crowd before he himself scanned the crowd looking for the guest of honor. Neither Salvatore had their masks on just yet, but that would change shortly.<p>

"She here?" Stefan asked.

"They both are," Damon commented nodding his head towards the familiar vampire. She was standing near the refreshment table in a little black dress. Damon then shifted his gaze to the beautiful brunette he had escorted tonight.

He clenched his jaw briefly when Stefan's gaze finally fell on Jaycee. She really looked beautiful tonight between the red dress and the mask. Neither Salvatore wanted to keep her in the dark much less involve her in what was happening tonight, but Katherine refused to have it any other way.

"She looks-"

"Beautiful," Damon cut him off as he and Stefan put their masks on.

"You think you can do this?" Stefan asked his gaze not leaving Jay.

"Pff. Look who you're talking too," Damon retorted.

"I had a chance to kill her and I hesitated," Stefan finally tore his gaze from Jace.

"Well, that is the fork in the road between you and me, brother," Damon replied coyly. "I don't hesitate."

"You spent 145 years loving her, it could happen," Stefan retorted as the two started down the steps.

"I _won't_ hesitate."

"Okay." Stefan responded. "Keep eyes on Jay. If Katherine goes anywhere near her one of us is to be at her side."

Damon watched Stefan closely as his brother began to descend the stairs down towards the main floor where people where dancing. He watched as Stefan made his way in the direction of Jay before stopping and moving in a different direction, but he could tell his brother was still watching her.

Bonnie and Jay were standing near the edge of the dance floor talking, but he couldn't hear what they were saying. There was too much noise to get a clean read. He watched as Bonnie touched Jay's arm before Stefan appeared in front of them saying something to Bonnie before she nodded and left Stefan and Jay alone. Bonnie then met up with Jeremy a few feet away before the two disappeared into the Lockwood Mansion. Damon clenched his fist tightly when Stefan held out his hand to Jay and she took it leading her out onto the dance floor.

* * *

><p>"Have you seen her yet?" I asked Bonnie looking out over the dance floor. With everyone in masks it was hard to get a read on who was who.<p>

"No, but I'm sure Stefan and Damon are all over it."

"Someone's going to get hurt, Bonnie. I can feel it," I responded looking at her.

"It's a solid plan, Jay. Stefan and Damon have assured me nothing will go wrong and even if it does…Katherine doesn't stand a chance especially not between a Bennett and a Carlson."

A smile graced my face as I looked over at her. She had strength and I admired her greatly for that. She refused to give up. I looked back over the dance floor and noticed Stefan was making his way through the crowd. He and I locked gazes for a moment before he looked away and went in a different direction. Sure he had a mask on but there was no mistaking Stefan.

"You still love him," Bonnie's voice brought me back.

"His heart belongs to Elena," I responded trying to swallow the bitter feelings that arose in my gut towards my new friend.

"Are you sure about that?" Bonnie asked a smirk on her face. I looked at her curiously through my mask. "Hey Stefan." My gaze snapped over to who she was taking to and was surprised to see Stefan in front of us.

"Hey Bonnie, Jeremy was looking for you," Stefan told her pointing over towards where Jeremy was standing.

"I'll go talk to him," Bonnie rested a hand on my arm reassuringly before walking away and towards Jeremy.

I shook my head watching her go before turning to look at Stefan. He looked extremely handsome in his suit and his mask was quite familiar…the red color was darker than my mask but the designs were the same as mine and his had a more masculine glitter to it while mine was more girly. I watched as he held out his hand to me and I reluctantly took it.

"What are you doing Stefan?" I asked as he led me out onto the dance floor.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he responded as he spun me around gently before pulling me close a hand in mine while the other was on my waist. My hand went up to his shoulder and I followed his lead as we swayed to the music.

"Don't lie to me Stefan…I'm not Elena. You can't keep me in the dark. I know about Katherine."

"We're handling the situation-"

"What situation?" I responded curtly as we kept dancing. "She wants the moonstone. You and Damon plan on killing her. What else are you not telling me?"

"That's all we have Jay."

"And why didn't you tell me or Elena?"

"Because I didn't want you getting hurt," Stefan replied honestly as we stopped dancing. "Katherine wanted you to give her the moonstone. She threatened to kill half the town if she didn't get it."

"Then let me give it to her," I responded stepping closer to him. "I know Katherine. I know how her mind works; she's not going down without a fight…Let me in."

"No," Stefan said his face close to mine.

"Mind if I cut in?" Damon's voice broke through the moment. Stefan and I both took a step back from each other. "I wasn't interrupting was I?" he asked a smirk on his face.

"Even if you were you wouldn't care," I responded.

Stefan didn't say anything as he moved out of the way. Damon immediately stepped where Stefan had been before grabbing my hand and resting his hand on my waist. Stefan clenched his jaw as he watched Damon and I start to dance before he turned and walked towards the stairs.

"Stefan-"

"He'll be fine." Damon cut me off holding onto me as Stefan walked away.

"Are you sure of that?" I asked looking over Damon's shoulder at Stefan. He was looking around before a familiar figure appeared in front of Stefan. I felt Damon pull me closer so our bodies were touching as we swayed back and forth.

"You look stunning tonight, Miss Carlson," Damon said softly in my ear. I could feel my face heating up from the compliment as I watched Stefan and Katherine start dancing.

"You don't look too shabby yourself, Mr. Salvatore."

Damon sent me a smile his blue eyes connecting with mine as we danced.

* * *

><p>"Dance with me," Katherine appeared in front of Stefan. The irritation clear on her face when Stefan didn't look at her instead his gaze was set on Jay and Damon who were dancing.<p>

"No," Stefan said simply.

"Fine then tell me who I should kill. Him? Hmm, she looks delicious." Katherine grabbed a strawberry and took a bite of it before her gaze landed on his obsession. "I have a better idea, how about I just go straight for Jace."

Stefan's gaze narrowed on Katherine as she smirked at his reaction. She was getting a kick out of this and it pissed him off. He knew they should have kept her far away from this. Stefan rigidly held out his arm and Katherine grabbed onto it before they made their way out onto the dance floor a little ways from Jay and Damon.

"It's a beautiful night."

"Why the charade?" Stefan asked not playing along.

"How's Andrew? I certainly didn't expect him to survive that. Lucky Jenna survived it. Though I do hear Andrew isn't doing so well. Possibly facing criminal charges if he ever wakes up. Wonder how Jay will handle being an orphan?"

"Katherine," Stefan warned.

"Hmm?"

"I don't want anyone to get hurt tonight. I don't want Jace in the middle of this either."

"Okay. Then give me the moonstone and nobody will," Katherine responded. She looked over at where Jay and Damon were dancing; Jay had a smile on her face while Damon whispered something in her ear. "Besides she's been involved since the start."

"I don't have the moonstone on me. So, you and I will have to go get it together," Stefan responded a secretive smirk on his face as the two kept dancing.

"Hmm. I have a better plan. You go fetch it and I will try not to kill Jaycee in the meantime," Katherine threatened.

"My way or you don't get it," Stefan responded as they stopped dancing.

"You're really going to risk the life of the girl you're still in love with, just so you don't wound your pride?" Katherine asked a devious smirk on her face. Just then Aimee Bradley appeared next to the couple.

"Hey Stefan, I can't find Matt. Oh my god Elena! You look so pretty. I love that dress. You look gorge," Aimee gushed.

"Thank you. I love your necklace," Katherine prattled playing along.

"Oh, thanks!" Aimee grinned touching her necklace.

"Oh it's twisted. Here, let me, here we go," Katherine walked behind Aimee and stood close to her before she shoved her hand against Aimee's back effectively fracturing her spine with one little push which caused Aimee to gasp in pain and surprise. "Paralyzed from the waist down," Katherine commented then with the flick of her wrist she snapped Aimee's spine clean in half. "And dead," Katherine told Stefan before pushing the dead girl into his arms. "The moonstone, Stefan. Tick tock. Or Jay's next."

* * *

><p>Damon grabbed my hand tightly before leading me out of the crowd and into the Lockwood Mansion. He led me up the stairs and into the trap room knowing he wasn't going to be able to get out. I didn't say anything or struggle as he finally let go of my hand and turned to face me.<p>

"Damon, what's happening?" I asked looking around confused.

"Katherine just killed Aimee Bradley," Stefan's voice sounded as he walked into the room.

"What?" I asked completely shocked that Katherine would do that in public. "She wouldn't."

"She threatened you, Jay. We're not playing her games anymore," Stefan responded walking towards me and apologetic look on his face.

"She's threatened me before, what makes now any different?" I asked glancing between the two.

"This time…She means it," Damon responded heavily.

"Where's her body?" I asked once the shock of Damon's words wore off.

"I put the body in the trunk for now," Stefan responded. I shook my head walking away from the two of them pacing the room.

"We'll dump her when we get back," Damon told Stefan as he also turned away running a hand through his hair.

"This is exactly what I didn't want it, Damon."

"Stefan, it's collateral damage," Damon retorted.

"Right, which is why we need to call it off," Stefan snapped glancing over at me. "Especially before anyone else gets hurt."

I shook my head before I sat down on the couch that was in the room. I put my head in my hands before taking off the mask that rested on my face. I set it down on the table next to the couch before looking up at Stefan and Damon suddenly very tired.

"What? Who's hesitating now? Hey! Don't do this to me! This woman ruined our lives, she destroyed us! Now she's threatening the people we care about! Tonight it ends. We can do it together. I got your back. All right?"

"Alright," Stefan responded to Damon who was giving him a determined look.

"Great, now that you have that all figured out, how exactly are we planning on killing Katherine?" I asked standing up.

"We are going to stake her," Damon responded. "You are going to go back out to the party and find Bonnie."

"You're not making me leave Damon, not now. If we have a shot at killing Katherine you're gonna need all the help you can get," I responded quickly looking over at Stefan for support.

"Damon's right," Stefan said when I looked at him. "I want you as far away from Katherine as possible." He walked forward and put his hands on my arms. "I'm not gonna let her hurt you." He gave me that look, the defeated heartbroken one. "Please, Jace."

I reached up and rested my hand on his cheek before nodding. I looked over at Damon who had a stressed look on his face. I nodded to him causing him to nod back a tight smile on his face. I looked back at Stefan and could tell he was worried.

"I'll be okay," I told him softly before walking towards the double doors that led out.

I sent the best encouraging smile towards the Salvatores as I could. I didn't want to leave them, but if I was out there maybe I could do something to help. When I reached the door I stopped getting a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I shook it off before walking into the doorway only to come to a halt almost like my body had hit a brick wall. I tried going through the door again only to be stopped.

I looked back at Damon and Stefan who were staring at the doorway with confusion. Damon walked forward and his body stopped as well, but he knew that would happen to him, but why was it happening to Jay? A horrified look crossed Stefan's face when he realized what this meant. When Katherine got here Jay was going to be stuck in the room with them as they tried to kill the vampire.

"What's happening? Why can't I get through the door?"

"Come with me," Stefan walked forward quickly grabbing my hand and leading me into a little alcove that branches off from the room.

Once we were away from the main room he set something in my hand before looking me straight in the eyes. He had his hands on my cheeks as he gazed into my eyes the desperate look was back. I glanced down and saw the stake in my hand and knew exactly what was going to happen.

"I want you to stay here. If she knows you're here she's going to try and attack you. Kill her if she does."

"Stefan-" I shook my head.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise," he whispered pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"She's coming," Damon's voice broke through the moment. Stefan looked at his brother and nodded before his gaze went back to me.

"Stay out of the line of fire."

I stood there clutching the stake in my hand as Stefan and Damon walked away from me. I could hear them discussing something before they both hid. I stood there against the wall and peered around the corner and into the main room. Damon was nowhere to be seen but Stefan was standing a little ways away from me as Katherine entered the room.

"You don't really think that you can kill me with that now, do you?" Katherine asked.

"No, but he can," Stefan responded pointing to Damon.

Damon walked out the closet; a compressed air weapon is his hands full of stakes, courtesy of Ric. He pulls the trigger and the stake goes flying embedding itself into Katherine's back causing her to scream in pain. At the same time I felt an unbearable amount of pain in my back causing me to cry out briefly all three heads in the room spinning in my direction as I drop to the ground holding onto my back. Stefan takes the momentary distraction to drive the stake through Katherine's arm. I cry out in pain along with Katherine before looking down at my arm seeing the wound appear on my arm before blood began to drip down my arm. I put my hand to my back and pulled it back to see my fingers covered in blood.

I pull myself up off the ground tears in my eyes as I make my way into the main room just in time to see Katherine throw Stefan into the coffee table shattering it to pieces. Damon pulled the stake out of Katherine's back causing more pain to erupt in my own back. He held it up like he was going to stake her.

"Damon stop!" I cried out pulling his attention to me. His eyes widened when he noticed the blood dripping freely down my arm. Katherine took the opportunity to grab Damon and throw him into the nearby wall. Stefan quickly got up before he began throwing stakes at Katherine.

"Stefan stop! Everything you're doing to Katherine is happening to me! Please stop!" I cried out before dropping to my knees.

By this point Stefan had grabbed a hole of Katherine and was practically choking her while Damon approached with a stake. When I yelled that out to them a look of realization came over their face before Stefan immediately released Katherine and at vampire speed appeared at my side. Damon let his arm drop while Katherine stood there out of breath and looking triumphant.

"Stop! You're hurting Elena! Everything you're doing to her is hurting Elena!" Jeremy's voice came from the door way suddenly. He then got a good look at the situation before a look of realization crossed his face.

"You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong and something tells me that my witch is better than both your witches," Katherine smirked down at me. "I'm quite impressed though, my witch really came through."

She snatched the stake from Damon's hand as Damon quickly came to my and Stefan's side before looking over my wounds as well. The stake I had was long forgotten on the other side of the room as I tried not to think about the overwhelming pain in my back and arm.

"Jeremy, go check on Elena. Make sure she's okay. Go!" Stefan shouted at the Gilbert before he quickly took off in a mad rush back to his sister.

"Let's all make sure poor Elena is okay. Guess you're not as important as you thought you were Jay," Katherine smirked before bringing the stake to her hand. "Just a little bit more pressure."

The three of us watched as Katherine dragged the stake along the palm of her hand creating a deep cut. I cried out in pain as the same cut appeared on my hand right before our eyes. Stefan was up in a flash lashing out at Katherine wrenching the stake from her hand before pushing her back.

"Oh, did I hit a sore spot?" Katherine smirked glancing over at me. She quickly picked up the stake I had dropped and held it over her stomach before bringing her arms up. "This is really gonna hurt."

"Wait!" Damon cried out causing Katherine to stop the stake moments before it was to pierce her flesh. Katherine smirked before sitting down on the couch the stake still in her hand.

"Okay. So, how about that moonstone?"

Stefan ignored Katherine as he helped me stand up and led me over to the window seat sitting me down gently as Damon handed him a blanket he had gotten from the closet. He pressed the blanket to my back to help stop the bleeding. We all knew giving me vampire blood would be dangerous right now, especially if I was to die.

"Keep the pressure on it," Stefan said regarding the wound on my arm. I held it tightly as he sat there next to me holding the blanket to my back.

"How'd this happen? I'm not related to her," I whispered.

"I told my witch to put a binding spell on me and the girl the Salvatore brothers love…Apparently there was more than one," Katherine smirked sending at look at every single one of us. Stefan shifted uncomfortably while Damon glared at her.

"You can go to hell," I spat before wincing in pain. Katherine just smirked while Stefan tended to my wounds.

"The three of us together just like old times...Well the three of us plus one. The brother who loved me too much and the one that didn't love me enough. Then there's you, the best friend who turned her back when things got tough," Katherine said pointedly in my direction.

"And the evil slut vampire who only loved herself," Damon responded as he stood at the doors testing the magic realizing it wasn't going to waver. They had to get me out of here.

"What happened to you Damon? You used to be so sweet and polite," Katherine asked teasingly.

"Oh that Damon died a long time ago."

"Good. He was a bore."

"Oh, why don't you two stop antagonizing each other," Stefan said tiredly as he glared at the two of them making sure he was between me and Katherine.

"Where is the moonstone?"

"What do you want with it?" I asked looking around Stefan so Katherine could see it was me who was asking the question.

"You were supposed to have it, but I'm guessing you traded it off before you got here," Katherine smirked. "Tell me Jay, do you enjoy having both Salvatores worship at your alter?" I glared at her before looking over at Stefan and Damon and watched as they exchanged looks. I couldn't gauge the emotions on their face, but apparently it was enough for Katherine.

"I guess it's not hard to fall for a pretty face."

"That was really desperate, Katherine. Don't you think that we can see right through you?" Stefan snapped as he stood up.

"So it doesn't bother you that Damon's in love with your ex-girlfriend?" Katherine smirked. "It bothers you because you're still in love with her."

"Stop it," Stefan growled glaring at Katherine.

"Or what? You'll hurt me?" She taunted before she stood up. Stefan immediately got in front of me again. Katherine smirked at the gesture before slowly walking towards us before Damon positioned himself next to Stefan in front of me.

"Come on, Stefan. Everything that I feel, Elena and apparently Jay feels, so go ahead," she then looked at Damon a smirk crossing her face. "Or better yet, kiss me Damon. They'll feel that too. Maybe one of them will actually fall for you."

"You know, this whole Mason thing has me a bit confused. Why a werewolf? The moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires so what's in that for you?" Stefan asked tensely.

"Sorry about your pet wolf, probably should have kept him on a tighter leash," Damon said the words slipping out of his mouth before he had a chance to stop them.

I was highly confused at this point. Why were they talking about Mason like he was gone? He had sent a message to Aunt Carol saying he was heading back to Florida. Katherine and Mason were in cahoots with each other I knew that but what did Stefan and Damon know about Mason's disappearance? Katherine must have caught the look on my face before she laughed.

"They didn't tell you?" Katherine grinned. "Tsk. Tsk. Why don't you boys tell her how her Uncle's heart ended up outside of his body."

A look of horror crossed my face hearing what she had said. No…It couldn't be true. They wouldn't have killed my uncle. Tortured him maybe, but not kill him. That would be taking it way too far. I took a step away from them as Stefan sent me an apologetic look and Damon couldn't even look at me. So it was Damon.

"Oops…Was that a secret? I'll have to remember that for next time. Besides he's not the only wolf in town."

"Tyler," I whispered before heading towards the door. Before I reached the door a pain erupted in my head causing me to cry out.

No, this couldn't be happening! The last time I felt this was a year ago when I'm guessing Mason had turned. No this wasn't supposed to be Tyler's life; he wasn't supposed to worry about changing every full moon. He was supposed to be your typical jock chasing around girls and being a royal douchebag.

"Jay! What are you doing to her?" Stefan growled catching me as my knees buckled.

"Not me…All courtesy of Tyler Lockwood," Katherine smirked.

"Tyler," I whispered as the pain stopped. "No…"

"Damn it! Where is that witch?" Damon growled.

"We could play charades," Katherine smirked as she walked around the couch her eyes darting between me and Stefan to Damon who was still standing by the door. I was leaning against the wall with Stefan next to me. His hand brushed over my cheek light pushing some of the hair out of my face.

"You bargained the moonstone," Stefan mumbled. My gaze snapped up to him thinking he was talking to me, but was relieved when he turned to Katherine.

"What are you mumbling about over there?" Damon asked rolling his eyes.

"When you struck a deal with George Lockwood, to help you fake your death, you told me that you gave George something that he needed. It was the moonstone, wasn't it?" Stefan prodded at Katherine.

Wait, so my family hasn't always had the moonstone? That's not what the story was through the family. It was said that the stone was passed down through the Lockwood family for centuries in order to keep it safe. That's how the Lockwoods came in contact with the original druid clan that migrated here from Ireland. But in all reality my family only had it in their possession for about 145 years?

"Good for you, Stefan. Two plus two...And it would have worked except that people found out that I wasn't in the tomb," she glared over at Damon. "Thanks to you, by the way. Have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me has been?"

"You and me both, honey," Damon retorted.

"Why do you need it back?" I asked breaking into the conversation trying to ignore the pressure pounding in my head.

"I love you in a suit, so dashing," Katherine smirked at Stefan ignoring my question completely.

"What were you doing with it in the first place?"

"You're wasting your breath, Stefan," Damon rolled his eyes. He hadn't come near me since Katherine told the truth about Mason. It didn't matter since I wanted nothing to do with him.

"Unless it wasn't yours to begin with. In 1864 you faked your death. Who were you running from, Katherine?" Stefan asked pushing the issue.

"In 1987 you were in Chicago, at a concert of all places with that wench, Lexi. Come on Stefan, don't look so surprised. Of course I checked in on you over the years. You were standing in the front row, dancing all night. You were watching Bon Jovi and I was watching you."

I looked over at Stefan noting the look on his face and realized that it was true, he really was at a Bon Jovi concert, but it didn't look like what Katherine had said affected him too much. I straightened myself up as Katherine stopped in front of Stefan he body awfully close to his. I could feel the jealousy coursing through me at the thought of Katherine that close to Stefan.

"Who were you running from?"

I watched as Katherine mouthed 'I love you' to Stefan and shook my head looking away from the two. I needed to get the hell out of this room. I was tired, hurt, and I needed to make sure Tyler was okay.

I looked over at Damon who was looking just as annoyed as I was at Katherine's display of affection towards Stefan. It didn't last long though as Katherine walked over to the window and looked out at the party that was going on below us. She sighed before looking over at Damon as he poured himself a glass of alcohol.

"We're missing the party. I'll have one of those," she demanded.

"Right away Miss Katherine," Damon mimicked pouring her a glass. He then handed it to her.

"Thank you," she responded as she took the glass. She raised it to her lips to take a drink only to have Damon, at vampire speed, grab her arm and push her against the wall. He brought his hand up revealing the stake as he tried stabbing her with it.

"No, no! Damon, don't!" Stefan grabbed Damon's arm straining to keep him from killing Katherine, Jay, and Elena.

"Yes, Damon, please," Katherine taunted. "Kill me and you kill the girl you're so desperately in love with," Katherine glanced over at me causing Damon to look as well.

"The second the spell is lifted, I'm gonna drive a stake right through your heart," he growled his angered gaze back on the vampires.

"God, you're hot. When did you get so hot?"

Damon then let go of Katherine and she pushed past him. At vampire speed she appeared behind me yanking on my hair pulling my head back as her other arm wrapped around me pinning my arms to my side. I let out a gasp when I felt her breath on my neck. I knew what she was doing, taunting Stefan and Damon for trying to pull that little stunt.

"One more move and I'll rip her throat out."

"Katherine," A new voice sounded from the doorway. A tall mocha skinned woman stepped through the doorway the moonstone in her hand. I felt Katherine's grip loosen before she was no longer behind me. "The spell on this room has been broken…You're free to leave."

"Thank God," Katherine smirked walking towards the woman. That's when I felt it the power radiating off her.

"When I hand this over my debt to you is over."

"Done."

"I owe you nothing," she repeated.

"I said done. Give it," Katherine snapped.

"No!" I cried out as the woman handed Katherine the moonstone.

I felt the power coming off the moonstone as the witch handed it to Katherine. Almost instantly Katherine stiffened as she began choking.

"You should have told me another witch was involved. She's a Bennett witch, Katherine, but I'm sure you knew that. Not to mention your messing with the ancient one's bloodline," she said glancing towards me. Katherine dropped to her knees still choking.

"Wait, Jay!" Stefan quickly turned to me relieved and dumbfounded that I was still standing and breathing.

"Jay's fine," the witch responded apologetically looking over at me as Stefan checked over me to make sure. "The spell is broken. She'll heal quickly. Bonnie is with Elena who is also okay. I apologize for my involvement."

The witch nodded to me before I nodded back gratefully. I looked up at Stefan who was looking at my arm. I glanced down and watched as the wound started fading leaving only the blood and the bloody trail behind. I sighed in relief before I remembered Tyler was in trouble.

I moved past Stefan and picked up the moonstone causing both Stefan and Damon to stiffen.

"Jay we can't let you leave with that," Stefan said regretfully blocking my way to the door.

"Watch me. I was in charge of protecting it and I'll be damned if I let it out of my sight again.

"Please, trust me," Stefan said coming to a stop in front of me. He held out his hand. I sighed before carefully setting it in his hand.

"Don't make me regret this Stefan."

The sound of Katherine still choking echoed through the room before it stopped and the vampire finally fell unconscious. I looked back up at Damon who finally looked back at me. I shook my head at him showing him that I was downright pissed about Mason, but I couldn't deal with that now. I sent one last look at Stefan before starting out of the room.

"Wait!" he called out causing me to stop.

"What?" I groaned.

"The blood," Stefan took off his jacket and set it on my shoulders. It effectively covered the blood.

I smiled gratefully at him before turning and taking off down the hall. I had to find Tyler.

* * *

><p>I watched as the coroner zipped the bag up around Sara's body before wheeling her out of the room. Tyler was standing there watching them take her away a stone cold look on his face. He was hiding his emotions while everyone was around, but I knew he was scared.<p>

I stood there quietly until he finally looked up his gaze meeting mine. I knew there was a worried look stretched across my face as my cousin walked over towards me. Once he reached me his arms wrapped around me tightly causing me to return the hug. I hand one hand resting on the back of his head as I held onto my cousin.

"It was an accident, Jaycee. I didn't mean to," his voice broke as he said that. My heart broke when I heard him say that. He even used my full name which meant he was extremely upset and scared.

"I know, Tyler. We're gonna be okay, I promise you that." I pulled back at looked into his scared brown eyes. "Go upstairs and wait for me. I'll be up to talk to you in a minute okay?"

He nodded before he glanced around then took off for the stairs. I watched him climb the stairs before I looked around the lobby and noticed Stefan was standing near the door. He nodded his head motioning me to come out. I pulled his jacket around me tighter before I walked towards him. Once I was outside he and I started walking and stopped near the pond on the property knowing we were far enough away from anyone who might have been listening.

"Why didn't you tell me about Mason?" I asked first looking out over the water.

"Because I didn't want to hurt you anymore than I already had," Stefan responded truthfully. "I had already screwed up once; I didn't want Damon's impulsive nature hurting you."

"What hurts more than Mason's death was you not telling me right after it had happened."

"I have this compulsion to protect you," Stefan said softly. "When I was with Elena I could keep my feelings for you in check. I can't keep ignoring it anymore, Jace."

"But you have to," I whispered looking down.

"Says who?" he asked he put a finger under my chin before bringing it up so I was looking at him. He leaned forward pressing his lips to mine softly.

I brought my arms up around his neck deepening the kiss and pulling him closer. I felt his arms wrap around me as a hand came to rest on my cheek. I smiled into the kiss before pulling back and looking up at him. It felt right standing there with him again. The mood was shattered however by the sound of my cell phone. I pulled away from Stefan and looked down at the name on the phone. I gave Stefan a look before answering.

"Hey Elena what's up?" I asked noticing the automatic shift in Stefan's demeanor as I said Elena's name.

"Can you meet me at my car?" she asked.

"Yeah of course."

"I'm down the road behind a gold Prius."

"Be there in a moment," I hung up before looking at Stefan. "I'm going to go make sure Elena's okay."

He nodded before rubbing the back of his neck. I knew he was regretting what he had just done. I didn't say anything before reaching up resting a hand on his cheek. I opened my mouth to say something, but immediately closed it pressing my lips together tightly.

"We'll talk about it later…"

I didn't give him a chance to respond before I walked away. I pulled his jacket tighter around me and took a deep breath smelling the cologne he had used that night. A small smile crossed my lips as I made my way across the grass and out towards the drive where Elena said she had parked. It was quite a ways out and no one had reached their cars out here yet.

I approached her car when I noticed there was no sign of Elena. I looked around confused before it hit me. I mean literally hit me. Something hard came in contact with the side of my head before I felt my body connect with the pavement. I kept my eyes open long enough to see a pair of male dress shoes before someone picked me up. I saw a full face mask before the world around me faded into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>My longest chapter! Whewy! This chapter is dedicated to grapejuice101 who has helped me out so much and this is their favorite episode so it was fitting :) THANK YOU SO MUCH! and thank you to everyone who reviews especially my usuals :) you guys rock and give me inspiration to keep going! I hope you liked this chapter so please let me know in your review what you thought of this awesome chapter.<strong>


	22. Where The Lines Overlap

_**Chapter 22 – Where The Lines Overlap**_

I groaned as I moved slightly trying not to make the pounding in my head any worse. This week just keeps getting better and better. I tried moving my hands, but quickly realized they were behind my back and weren't going to be moving anytime soon. I slowly lifted my head and opened my eyes letting them adjust to the lack of light.

"When they said you were in Mystic Falls, I thought they were joking," a British accent caught my attention.

"Who are they?" I asked searching the room for the voice.

"You know who I'm talking about." The woman stepped out of the shadows.

I shook my head looking away from the woman. I knew exactly who she was talking about.

"_Are you sure that's what you want to be doing?" an unfamiliar voice asked as I stood at the edge of the rock foundation._

"_How do you know what I'm doing?" I asked glancing back at the stranger._

"_What's your name?" he asked holding his hands up in a nonthreatening way._

"_My mama always told me to never talk to strangers," I responded smirking back at the stranger._

"_Your mother is a smart woman," the man grinned slightly. "If I introduce myself first then will you tell me?" I nodded as I turned to face him. "My name is Elijah."_

"_I'm Jaycee, but you can call me Jay…Everyone does."_

"_It's a pleasure to meet you Jaycee."_

"What does he want now?" I asked moving slightly. My hands were tied behind my back while my legs were tied to the legs of the chair I was currently sitting in.

"He wants the doppelgänger."

I finally got a good look at the woman as she stepped out of the shadows and into the light of the room. She was medium in height, with medium length brown hair that flipped out giving her a look like too much static electricity was in the room. She was still, but I could sense the vampire side of her.

"What does he want with Elena?" I asked pulling against the ropes holding my hands bound.

"Didn't ask. We're just delivering her and you to him."

"So he's been looking for me," I whispered looking around. "Where am I? Where's Elena?"

"She's safe. She's upstairs."

"I want to see her," I demanded. I pulled against the chair causing her to step away from me.

"I can't do that, I'm sorry." She shook her head. "I've heard you can drop a vampire in seconds. I don't mean to offend you, but I can't let you see her."

I quirked an eyebrow at her upon hearing that statement before a grin appeared on my face. He was really laying it on thick wasn't he? I could tell by the look on her face she was more than confused by my actions. She tilted her head slightly looking at me like I had lost it.

"Do I look like a witch who could drop you in seconds?" I asked the smile sliding from my face.

"Of course not," she shrugged. "But they never do. It's better to keep you separated. Can't having you ruin everything especially when we're so close."

"Close to what?" I asked confused.

"Paying back our debt."

_I walked slowly along the rock foundation as the sun started to rise over the horizon. The stars began to fade as the sky began to change a bright burst of color taking over the sky. I glanced over at the man walking beside me as he looked out at the landscape in front of us._

"_What were you doing on the ledge?" he asked not looking at me._

"_I wasn't going to jump if that's what you think," I smiled looking over at him. _

"_Human life is too valuable to throw it away," Elijah responded finally looking at me._

"_You talk about it like you're not human," I responded coming to a stop gripping my journal tightly in my hand._

"_I'm not," he stated simply. _

_I grin slid across my face, "Well that's good, because it just so happens that I'm not exactly human either."_

I sat there quietly as I twisted my hands over and over again trying to get the ropes to work. I let out an aggravated sigh before closing my eyes tightly.

"_You're the most intriguing person I've met in a while," Elijah said softly as he looked out at the horizon._

"_You must be around some pretty boring people," I muttered. I heard him chuckle from beside me causing a grin to find its way to my face again. "You know for a vampire you're not that bad."_

"_For a witch you're not that devious," Elijah smirked looking at me. _

"_Um, excuse me I'm only 13, okay. I still have plenty of time to get my deviousness going," I grinned looking up at him. The grin slowly slid from my face when I noticed the serious look cross his face. "Are you okay, Elijah?"_

_He nodded, "You just remind me of someone."_

"_Who?" I asked staring at him curious._

"_My sister. Like you she was…full of life. Always willing to see the good in people before seeing the bad."_

I let out a bitter laugh when I felt my hand come free of the rope. I pulled it around to the front and realized how stiff and sore my shoulder was from having my hands behind my back for so long. I immediately pulled my other hand around and gazed down at my wrists and noticed how the marks around my wrists were angry and red.

_I nodded looking out at the sun noticing that it was getting warmer out now that the sun was in the sky, but the man next to me didn't seem to notice. I wasn't sure if vampires could feel the heat, but I sure could._

"_Don't ever lose that innocence deep within you Jaycee," Elijah said softly looking down at me._

"_Innocence is ignorance," I responded._

"_Ignorance is bliss," he countered._

"_Until it gets you killed," I smiled._

"_Or saves your life," Elijah grinned looking back at the sun. "I'm quite impressed by your intelligence level for you only being 13 years of age."_

"_It's a war out there. Gotta know what you're up against."_

"_Do you know what you're up against?" Elijah asked tilting his head as we continued walking. I nodded slightly feeling extremely uncomfortable all of a sudden._

"_My father tells me this story about a group of vampires and a curse, some sun and moon thingy. He said that if anyone found out who my ancestors were I would be in real danger, but I think that's just him being over protective."_

_Elijah stopped walking as he stared down at the ground in front of him. I watched him closely as the man stood there stiffly. I wasn't sure if he was frozen in surprise or frozen trying to think. His face was clearly free of any emotion._

"_What is your last name?"_

"_Carlson," I responded confused. _

"_Your origin…Where was your family line birthed?" Elijah asked. I shook my head confused._

"_Uh, my father used to say he and I were descendents of Eochaid or legend knows him as Dagda…The all-father. Ireland, why?"_

"_Until the blood of the shaman flows no longer," Elijah said softly. I'm sure he didn't want me to hear that but I did._

I slowly rose from the chair hoping that my legs would work normally. I was glad when I stood without a problem and started towards the door. The annoying slicking coming from my heels was going to get me caught so I quickly took off my shoes. Now I was walking barefoot in a possibly condemned building…Smooth, Jace, real smooth.

I made my way up the stairs and found myself in a large entrance way. The door to my right and a grand staircase to my left. I turned towards the door, but stopped thoughts of Elena coming to mind. I couldn't leave her here by herself the guys would kill me. I rolled my eyes before slowly making my way up the grand staircase.

* * *

><p>Stefan grabbed some books from his locker while throwing some other ones in there. He pulled out his cell phone and looked at the screen realizing that Jay hadn't called him or sent him a text since the last time he had checked his phone which had been a few moments ago. He looked up just as Jeremy came to a stop next to his locker<p>

"Hey Jeremy."

"Look, Elena's got to let me know if I'm supposed to cover for her. Jenna's cool with the two of you but you guys are pushing it," Jeremy said leaning against the locker.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Elena. Look, I'm glad you guys are back together but if she's gonna sleep over…" Jeremy trailed off.

"Wait, wait… hold on a minute. We're not back together."

"Wait… she didn't stay at your place last night?" Jeremy asked confused.

"No, I mean I saw her at the party but that was it. She didn't sleep over."

"'Cause her bed hadn't been slept in and Mrs. Lockwood said that her car was still in the driveway. Where is she then?"

Stefan gave Jeremy a worried look before patting him on the shoulder and walking past him leaving a dumbfounded and worried Jeremy in his wake. Stefan pulled out his phone and dialed Elena's number but it went straight to voicemail. He shook his head lowering the phone when he spotted Tyler Lockwood.

"Tyler!" Stefan called out walking over to where Tyler was.

"Stefan…" Tyler trailed off glancing around. "What's up?"

"Have you talked to Jay?"

Tyler shook his head, "Nah haven't seen her since the party. If you see her tell her I'm gonna kick her ass."

Stefan gave him a confused look, "Why?"

"She said she was gonna meet me later that night, but she never showed," Tyler told him before closing his locker and walking away.

A bad feeling erupted in the pit of Stefan's stomach. No one has seen Elena or Jay since last night and neither are answering their phones. Jay went to check on Elena last night, but never came back…Stefan quickly sent a text to Damon before he walked out of the school. He began pacing when Damon showed up the same carefree attitude as usual.

"What's the emergency?" he asked lazily watching Stefan as he approached.

"Elena and Jaycee are gone," Stefan responded a serious look on his face.

"Maybe they just slept in apparently they're BFFs now," Damon retorted crossing his arms over his chest.

"They're not answering their phones Damon and after what Katherine said last night…This has Katherine written all over it."

"Katherine's in the tomb. Trust me; I'm the one who shut her in," Damon snapped at his brother.

"Did you?" Stefan asked skeptical.

"Did I what, Stefan?"

"Well, I know the hold that Katherine has on you," Stefan responded pointedly.

"She's in the tomb, period. End of story but she did say something to me right before I shut her in. I thought she was lying," Damon growled before the seriousness of the situation hit him. Stefan wouldn't be this upset unless they really were missing.

"What did she say?" Stefan asked his gaze glued to his brother.

"Elena's in danger. She said Elena was in danger because Jace wasn't all she appeared to be."

"What? And you didn't think you should ask her to elaborate?" Stefan asked not believing his brother.

"Everything she says is a lie. How am I supposed to know if she's gonna start spouting out the truth?"

"We have to go talk to her."

"No, no. Let me tell you how that's gonna go: We're gonna go ask her for help, she's gonna negotiate her release which we're gonna be dumb enough to give her and she's gonna get out and kill us! This is exactly what she wants!"

"I don't really care," Stefan snapped walking away from his brother.

"It's a bad idea, Stefan," Damon called out.

"It's Jace!" Stefan snapped back over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>I moved as quietly as I could, but it was hard when you were stuck in an old abandoned house that creaked a lot. Not to mention going barefoot meant having to avoid nails and other hazards that could give you tetanus. I had to keep my heels from clicking against each other as I walked as well. The odds were not in my favor at the moment.<p>

I kept walking until I heard voices. It was the British woman and another man. I couldn't make out what they were saying until I got a little closer. That's when I saw Elena who looked like she was also trying to make a run for it. My eyes locked with Elena and I watched as a happy relieved look crossed her face. I shook my head putting my finger to my lips before motioning for her to come with me. She nodded before taking a step towards me only the floor beneath her creaked causing me to cringe.

"You! There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?" The British vampire came storming out of the room she was in before grabbing onto Elena's arm.

"Who's Elijah?" Elena asked struggling against the woman.

"He's your worst nightmare," she told her angrily.

"Or your greatest ally," I spoke up making my position known. "Do you really know who you're messing with?"

"Do you?" she snapped at me.

I hadn't realized anyone had snuck up behind me before a pair of iron-like arms wrapped around me pinning my arms to my sides. I struggled against him as he and the woman dragged Elena and I back into the room where I'm guessing Elena had originally been held.

Elena was thrown onto the couch while I was pushed to the dusty floor as my heels were thrown on the ground beside me. I shook my head before pushing myself up off the ground. I looked over to where Elena was sitting and she had a worried look on her face. She was still wearing what she had on last night judging by the blood on her sleeve. I looked down and noticed I was still in the dress Bonnie had picked out.

As I stood up Elena's arms wrapped tightly around me. I hugged her back glad she was okay. Despite her love for Stefan she wasn't that bad of a person, she just happened to share the looks of the most devious bitch on the planet.

"You're okay," Elena whispered. "Jeremy said you were trapped in the room with Katherine."

"Judging by the blood on your shirt you felt what I felt," I told her before pulling back from the hug. I turned to show her my blood stained dress. "We have to get out of here."

Elena nodded for the door and I shook my head knowing it would be stupid, but we walked back out into the hallway and noticed the woman was standing in a room by herself. Elena wasn't trying to run she was trying to get answers. I grabbed onto her arm just as she entered the room pulling me in with her.

"Why are we here?" Elena asked.

"You keep asking me these questions like I'm gonna answer them," the woman answered shortly her back to us.

"Why won't you?"

"That's another one."

"You got us, okay? It's not like we can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell me what you want with us."

"I personally want nothing; I'm just a delivery service," she stated simply turning to face me and Elena.

"Delivery to who? Elijah?"

"Two points to the eavesdropper."

"Who is he? Is he a vampire?" Elena asked.

"He's an original," I told Elena but my gaze stayed on the woman. I could see Elena's confused face out of the corner of my eye. The woman was giving me an impressed.

"What do you mean the originals?" Elena asked me instead of the vampire.

"Again with the questions. Obviously the Salvatores have only been teaching one of you the history of vampires."

"You know Stefan and Damon?" I asked giving the woman a skeptical look.

"I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys though but I digress."

"Who are the originals?" Elena snapped trying to bring the conversation back to Elijah.

"Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess. Both of you," she said simply.

"But why us?"

"Because you're a Petrova doppelganger. You're the key to breaking the curse. As for you…I'm not sure why he wants you. Your name was put out on the wire as a person of interest," she said glancing at me before looking back at Elena.

"The curse? The sun and the moon curse?" Elena asked.

"Oh, you do know your history."

"What do you mean she's the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse," I told her thinking about the stone I stupidly gave to Stefan.

"No, the moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it."

"The sacrifice?" Elena asked not liking where this conversation was heading.

"The blood of the doppelgänger. You're the doppelgänger. Which means, in order to break the curse you're the one who has to die," Rose said simply looking at Elena.

* * *

><p>"Alaric sure likes his weapons," Damon responded glancing over at the vervain grenade in Stefan's hand. It was a little glass bottle full of the liquid vervain with the same mechanism on it like a grenade would have when setting it off. "What the hell is that?"<p>

"I don't know, it's a vervain bomb or a grenade launcher or something like that," Stefan responded looking at it.

"Weird…" Damon trailed off.

"Hey, how much further is it?" Stefan asked looking out the window at the passing greenery.

"About 80 miles."

"Who do you think took her?"

"Someone from Katherine's past," Damon said shrugging. "She said she was running from someone. They got the wrong girl. Or in Jay's case the right girl…if anyone knows about Katherine and where she would be it would be Jay."

"Thank you for helping me," Stefan said looking at his brother.

"Can we not do the whole road trip bonding thing? The cliché of it all makes me itch," Damon rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on Damon. We both know that you being in this car has absolutely nothing to do with me anyway."

"The elephant in the room lets out a mighty roar," Damon joked, but was clearly not amused.

"Well, it doesn't have to be an elephant. Let's talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about," Damon responded simply keeping his eyes on the road.

"That's not true. I'm sure there is. Just get it out. I mean, are you in this car because you want to help your little brother save the girl that he loves? Or is it because you love her too? Hmm? I mean come on, express yourself. I happen to like road trip bonding," Stefan taunted.

"Keep it up, Stefan. I can step out of helping as easily as I stepped in," Damon threatened finally glancing at his brother.

"No, you see that's the beauty of it. You can't. You wouldn't do that to Jay," Stefan responded before turning to look back out the window.

* * *

><p>"Tell me more," Elena demanded looking between me and the woman.<p>

"Captivity has made her pushy, eh? What do you want to know doppelicious?" Another man asked walking in. I'm guessing this was the Trevor the woman had been talking about.

"Who were you running from?" Elena asked shooting her question at the new vampire in the room. I stayed close to Elena just in case they tried to do anything to either of us.

"The originals."

"Yeah, she said that. What does that mean?"

"The first family, the old world. Rose and I pissed them off." Rose cleared her throat sending a pointed look at Trevor. "Correction, I pissed them off, Rose had my back and for over half a millennium, they wanted us dead."

"What did you do?" I asked finding myself just as curious as Elena.

"He made the same mistake countless others did: he trusted Katerina Petrova," Rose told us glancing over at Trevor.

"Katherine," I whispered rolling my eyes.

"The one and only, the first Petrova doppelgänger," Rose nodded.

"I helped her escape her fate and now I've, sorry, we've been marked ever since," Trevor added standing near Rose.

"Which is why we're not gonna make the same mistake again."

The two vampires quickly left the room leaving me and Elena alone. I knew the wheels in her head were turning at a rapid speed as she tried to keep up with the idea that there was a family of vampires after her. The only reason I was here was because my name had been put out there by Elijah.

"What do you know?" Elena asked her voice shaking as she looked at me.

"Not, much more than you do," I lied. I sighed before shaking my head.

Elena gave me the look that said she clearly didn't believe me. She shook her head angrily before crossing her arms over her chest. She stomped out of the room leaving me alone. She was scared and she had every right to be.

"_So there's Finn, Kol, Henrik, Rebekah, and Klaus?" I asked giving him a skeptical look. Elijah gave me an amused smile before nodding. I shook my head. "I'm an only child and the only person close enough to me is my cousin, Tyler and he drives me insane."_

"_Family is a powerful motivator," Elijah stated simply._

"_Where are they now?" I asked._

"_For someone so young you ask a lot of questions," he mused looking at me._

"_I'm curious."_

"_Curiosity killed the cat…" Elijah trailed off looking down._

"_But at least the cat got his answer before he died."_

_He shook his head a smirk on his face. "I don't know where they're at, but I believe it is better that I do not know for now."_

"_Why?" I asked shaking my head not understanding._

"_My brother is trying to do something very bad and if he or any of my family learned of your heritage it would create unnecessary attention towards you…You don't deserve what my brother would do to you," Elijah told me quite bluntly._

"_He'd hurt me?" I asked._

"_He'd kill you," Elijah said his eyes boring into mine._

"He's here! This was a mistake," Trevor cried coming into the room.

I looked over at Elena who was curled up on the couch. She hadn't said a word to me since I had entered the room and I knew she was still mad at me. She gave me a worried look seeing the distressed state Trevor was in.

"No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me," Rose said walking towards the manic vampire.

"No! He wants me dead, Rose!"

"He wants her more."

"I can't do this. You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here."

"Hey! What are we?" Rose asked grabbing onto his shoulders focing him to look at her. Elena and I stood side by side watching this unfold.

"We're family, forever," Trevor answered her tears in his eyes. The sound of someone knocking on the door caused me to jump and Elena to shift uncomfortably.

"You're scared," Elena noticed looking at the frightened faces of Rose and Trevor before she looked over at me seeing my nervous face.

"Stay here with her and don't make a sound," Rose demanded before she left the room.

I stood there staring at the empty doorway while Trevor paced in front of us. Elena finally let the fear cover her face before she turned around hugging herself. I reached out and held her hand reassuringly before I took let the worry take over my features. It was a high risk situation and it was one we all wanted to come out of alive.

It didn't take long before the sound of approaching feet could be heard. I was still facing the doorway as Rose appeared. I watched quietly as she moved out of the way and the familiar face from my past appeared. He looked the same as he always had in a nice suit, his brown hair falling naturally though making it look like he spent hours on it. I kept my gaze on him as his eyes finally met my own from across the room. Something changed in his demeanor before Elena slowly turned around to face him, the scared look on her face evident by the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. A look of surprise and anger crossed Elijah's face, before at vampire speed he appeared in front of her.

No one in the room said anything as we let him go about his business. He was standing right in front of Elena staring her down. I watched frozen from my spot as did Trevor and Rose. Elijah leaned over causing Elena to lean back slightly as Elijah brought his face close to Elena's neck.

"Human. It's impossible," Elijah whispered before pulling back and looking at Elena. "Hello there."

"Elijah," I say softly trying to pull his attention away from Elena for a moment.

His gaze snapped from Elena to me as his gaze once again softened. I could see the change in his behavior once more as he stepped away from Elena and headed towards me. Elena's teary gaze snapped towards me as she watched confusion written on her face. Rose and Trevor were standing together and they also looked equally confused.

"You're alive," he whispered coming closer to me.

"Don't sound too surprised," I whispered as he stopped in front of me.

"When I heard about your mother I thought he had killed you too," Elijah raised his hand letting it brush gently against my cheek. "I kept hope thinking you would still be alive."

"Who?" I asked confused. "You know who killed my mother?"

"You're safe now," Elijah said as he let his hand drop to my shoulder. I glanced over at Elena who had a cross between betrayal and worry on her face. I looked back at Elijah, not able to tear my eyes away from my gaze. He knew my mother's killer.

* * *

><p><strong>My story has reached 100 reviews! I was jumping for joy when I saw that. Of course a big shoutout goes out to my 100th reviewer ILoveYou1978! Whoooo! Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think!<strong>


	23. Echoes

_**Chapter 23 – Echoes**_

_I closed my eyes tightly trying not to think about how many people were out there. Sure it was just a tiny benefit concert, but I still had issues with stage presence. People say I come off awkward when I'm up there and the last thing I wanted to be was awkward especially when a bunch of people from my school were out there._

"_You ready?" the stage hand asked ushering me towards the stage. I could feel the sweat break out on my forehead and I wasn't even in front of the lights yet. I could feel my breathing pick up until it felt like I couldn't breathe._

"_Wait," a familiar voice said stopping the stage hand separating me from the man. I had my eyes closed tightly before a gentle hand touched my chin causing me to open them. "Breathe."_

"_I can't what if I go out there and they hate me?" I asked still breathing fast._

"_I've heard your voice. Talent like yours is rare."_

_I smiled before nodding as I concentrated on slowing my breathing down. I had contemplated what song to sing when I was up on stage, but now I knew which one. He smiled at me before straightening up and nodding to the stage hand the man grabbed my arm again and started pulling me towards the stage. I stopped pulling away from the stage hand before running back to him and wrapping my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around me as well before kissing my forehead._

"_Thank you Elijah," I whispered before pulling away and walking onstage. "How are you all doing tonight?" I asked into the microphone. I got a bunch of screamed answers and I just grinned. "This song I want to dedicate to a good friend of mine who has been there for me through all the hard times."_

"We have a long journey head of us. We should be going," Elijah said as he let his hand fall from my shoulder. I looked over at Elena who looked like she was going to break into tears.

"Please, don't let him take me," she said looking over at Rose. I quickly walked over to Elena and grabbed her hand in my own giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"One last piece of business and we're done," he said watching the exchange between me and Elena curiously before he started walking towards Trevor.

The vampire started to tremble and it was easy to tell he was trying to hide it but was too scared. I couldn't understand why everyone was so afraid of Elijah; he had always been kind and caring in what I could remember of him. He never raised his voice at me and he never raised a hand or a fang at me.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry," Trevor begged as he watched Elijah walked closer to me.

"Oh no, your apologies not necessary."

"Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you," Trevor responded his voice shaking.

"Oh yes, you are the guilty one," Elijah nodded as he began to pace in front of Trevor glancing at Rose every now and then. "And Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor. Where was your loyalty?

"I beg your forgiveness," Trevor responded his voice shaking.

"So granted," Elijah responded coolly as he came to a stop in front of the vampire.

Trevor smiled lightly feeling as though he had accomplished what he had come to do. Elijah glanced over his shoulder briefly before turning back to Trevor. With the snap of his arm Elijah had hit Trevor in the face causing his head to come flying clean off his body. His head went flying in one direction while his body fell straight to the ground creating a pool of blood where his head should have been. Rose cried out in anguish as I stood there shocked at what I had just witnessed. I squeezed Elena's hand tighter when I noticed the horrified look on her face.

"You…!" Rose cried out walking down the steps towards Trevor's body.

"Don't, Rose, now that you are free," Elijah replied calmly as he wiped the blood off his hands. He looked up his gaze locking mine a look of regret immediately crossing his face. He then looked at Elena holding out his hand. "Come."

"No, what about the moonstone?" Elena asked desperately. Her hand immediately flew up to her mouth after the words had left her lips before shooting an apologetic look in my direction.

"Elena!" I snapped staring at her wide-eyed before looking back at Elijah.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" Elijah asked in a no nonsense voice as he walked towards me and Elena.

"Nothing," I responded before Elena could as I stepped between her and Elijah. "We don't know anything."

"Move," Elijah said his voice low as he stared at me.

"I said we don't know anything. Leave her alone," I said firmly keeping my place in front of Elena.

"Don't make me do something I will surely regret," Elijah threatened before he glanced back at Rose.

"It's the first I've heard of it," she said quickly. Elijah sighed before turning around to face me once more. He looked straight into my eyes and I watched as his pupils dilated slightly. He was trying to compel me. He gave me an odd look before his gaze fell to the bracelet that rested on my wrist.

"What is this vervain doing around your wrist?" he growled reached down yanking the bracelet Katherine had given me from my wrist chucking it across the room before he grabbed my face between his hands forcefully making me stare into his eyes. I was terrified because he had never been this way towards me…ever. "Tell me where the moonstone is."

"In the tomb, underneath the church ruins," I replied instantly. I could hear Elena whimpering behind me as her hand tightened around mine.

"What is it doing there?"

"It's with Katherine," I responded my voice flat.

"Interesting…"

The sound of breaking glass caused the compulsion to be broken. I batted my eyes quickly before stepping away from Elijah and into Elena who was behind me. I looked back at her and noticed the apologetic and horrified look on her face. I squeezed her hand to let her know I was okay before looking back Elijah afraid of what he would do next.

"What is that?" Elijah asked looking at Rose.

"I don't know," she responded her voice nasally from crying over Trevor.

"Who else is in this house?"

"I don't know," she repeated.

Elijah grabbed onto my arm tightly before grabbing onto Elena's arm and pulling us both towards the doorway. He pushed Elena towards Rose who grabbed her arm tightly while he kept a firm grip on mine. I wasn't sure whether to be scared or upset with how he had been treating me since I had never been treated this way before. We were in front of Elena and Rose when we came to a stop at the bottom of the grand staircase in the front lobby.

The sound of wind passing by us was easy to be heard and the blur of someone running around us darting into doorways was easy to see as well. Elijah looked around his guard up but his grip on my arm never loosened.

"Rose," Elijah growled thinking it was something she had set up.

"I don't know who it is," She responded.

"Up here," Stefan's voice floated from the top of the stairs. I looked over at Elena a look of relief crossing my face and I knew she was thinking the same thing.

Elijah pushed me towards Rose and Elena and Rose grabbed a hold of my arm tightly as Elijah flew up the stairs at vampire speed stopping halfway up.

"Down here," Damon's voice floated towards us from somewhere to my left.

I watched as a stake went flying at Elijah and embedded itself in his hand. While his gaze was on his hand I felt someone wrap their arm around my waist and pull me to their body. Everything was a blur until I felt my back hit the wall lightly in a dark spot. I looked up frantically and saw Damon's familiar blue eyes gaze down at me. I looked over and noticed he was holding Rose hard against the wall his hand over her mouth. He put his fingers to his lips telling us to be quiet.

"Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?" Elijah's voice broke the silence before the sound of something snapping followed. "I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girls, I'm gonna count to 3 or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?"

I looked up at Damon who nodded releasing his hold on my. I slowly walked out from where we had been hiding just as Elena had appeared at the top of the stairs.

"I'll come with you, just please don't my friends, they just wanted to help me out," Elena's shaky voice said. I watched as he went at vampire speed up the stairs stopping halfway up as he gazed at the frightened girl. He had a stake in his hand.

"What game are you playing with me?" he growled as he stared at her.

"Elijah," I called out immediately causing his head to swivel towards me. I watched as Elena pulled out some kind of grenade before pulling the pin on it.

"This one," Elena responded pulling Elijah's attention back to her.

I watched as Elena threw whatever it was at Elijah before diving to the side. The glass exploded and I turned away from it covering my eyes as the glass shards shot towards me. I looked back at Elijah when I heard him screaming. I watched as he clutched his face and I wanted to run to him. This wasn't right! I started running towards him when I saw him straighten up and head towards Elena.

"Elijah no!" I shouted as I ran up the stairs. I reached him just as Stefan came down the stairs shooting stakes at him. Several stakes embedded themselves in Elijah's stomach and chest, but didn't seem to hinder him.

I jumped to the side as Stefan rushed towards Elijah tackling him sending them both flying down the stairs. I turned quickly to watch as they hit the bottom only to have my foot slip on the edge of the stair sending me sprawling to the stairs making it look like I had tripped running up them. I turned my gaze to the fight on the main floor just in time to see Damon drive a large stake through Elijah pinning him to the door.

I watched horrified as his skin began to pale before withering to a gray the veins apparent under his skin. I choked out a sob as I watched him send one last desperate look at me before he let his head drop the life fading from him. I stayed on the stairs as Damon turned to look at something on the other side of the stairs near a door. Rose.

"Just let her go," Elena's voice broke the silence. Damon's gaze focused on the stairs looking up at Elena before his gaze found mine.

Elena quickly rushed down that stairs and into Stefan's arms as she reached the bottom. I watched quietly as did Damon before I slowly stood up and made my way, much slower, down the stairs and past the hugging couple. I watched as Damon mouthed something to Elena before my gaze connected with Stefan's. I could see it in his eyes that he wanted to make sure I was okay, but I just shook my head.

I walked past the two before I stopped near Damon. He looked at me a strange look in his eyes before he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into him in a sideways type hug. I gratefully accepted the warm hug before I looked back at where Elijah was pinned to the door. I pulled away from Damon before walking over to him. I held back the tears as I pulled back his jacket just enough to reveal a pocket on the inside of the jacket.

I could feel their eyes on my back as I reached into the pocket my fingers hitting the cool metal of something very familiar.

"_Hey, I have something for you!" I grinned as I walked into the small apartment. He looked up from the book he was reading before he set it down on the table._

"_Really?" he asked._

"_Yeah, well you know as a vampire I'm sure time just slips your mind," I grinned pointing to my head. "And I figured what better thing to get than a…pocket watch!"_

_I pulled the watch out of my pocket showing it to him. It was fine silver with designs engraved into the front in the form of the sun, the moon, and the stars. It hung on a decent length chain which was also silver matching the watch perfectly. I watched as he raised an eye brow staring at it._

"_And why would I need a watch? I do believe I keep time just fine," he responded standing up and walking towards me. I held it out to him and watched as he took it into his hands. I looked down at the ground._

"_I know you're leaving…and I just wanted you to have something that you could remember me by," I whispered softly._

"_I could never forget you," he said looking down at me. "But I will keep it on me always and forever."_

_I watched as he opened his jacket and placed the watch inside a small pocket. I smiled as he closed the jacket and patted the spot where it rested._

I slowly pulled the watch out of his pocket and choked back the tears. I let his jacket fall back into place before I stared down at the silver metal. I clutched it tightly in my hand before turning to look at the trio. They did, in fact, have their eyes glued to me. Elena had a look of pity in her eyes while Stefan and Damon were confused. I shook my head at them before slowly walking past them.

"Will she be okay?" I heard Elena asked softly.

I didn't stick around to hear their answers. I don't think I was ever going to be okay.

* * *

><p>I sat in my room quietly my knees pulled up to my chest as I stared at the watch. I flipped it between my fingers before I stood up and walked towards the mirror. I reached up and hung the chain around the corner of the square mirror and stared at it as it hung there. I caught the reflection of someone standing near the window and I quickly spun around and came face to face with Stefan.<p>

I didn't think twice before I headed straight towards Stefan who had his arms open. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist before I felt his arms close around me holding me close to him. I could feel my shoulders shaking before the tears made their way down my face.

"How did you know him?" Stefan whispered his chin resting on my head.

"He's been there for me for a long time," I whispered.

"I'm sorry, Jace."

"Don't be," I whispered. "That's not the Elijah I remember."

Stefan pulled back slightly his hand coming up to cup my cheek as he gazed down at me a sad expression on his face. "You'll be okay. I promise you, nothing will happen to you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," I whispered before laying my head on his chest.

"Trust me, Jay," Stefan whispered.

I nodded slightly before I slowly let go of him and walked towards my bed before sitting down. He walked over and pressed a kiss to my temple before turning and walking back to the window. He stopped and turned to me slightly.

"Don't block me out Jay."

I didn't say anything as he walked to the window and then he was just gone. I looked back over at the mirror and let the first tear fall down my face before I slowly laid down on my bed and closed my eyes willing it all to go away.

I wasn't sure how long I had been laying there when I felt someone brush the hair out of my face. My eyes fluttered open not sure if I should be worried or just enjoy that someone was there with me. My eyes met a pair of bright blue ones before I sat up, coming face to face with Damon who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Damon," I said softly. "What are you doing here?"

"Just making sure you're okay," he responded before standing up and walking towards the mirror where the watch was hanging. "Wouldn't want you going too soft on me."

I sighed, "Can we please not do this right now?" I stood up crossing my arms over my chest.

He nodded his back to me but I could see his face in the mirror. There was a conflicted look in his eyes as he looked over the pictures I had taped to the sides of my mirror. Me and Matt, me and Tyler, me and my parents before my mom's death.

"I brought you this," Damon said turning back to face me. In his hand was the bracelet Katherine had given me.

"I thought that was gone forever," I whispered walking forward reaching my hand out for it, but Damon pulled it back. "Damon, give me my bracelet."

"Not until after I tell you something."

"Then tell me after you give me my bracelet," I retorted reaching up for the bracelet. He held it up higher bringing me and him closer together.

"I can't."

"Why not?" I asked staring up into his blue eyes.

"Because what I'm going to tell you is the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life…" he said honestly.

"Damon, don't," I whispered.

"No, I just have to say it once," Damon said softly. "You just need to hear it. I love you, Jaycee and it's because I love you that… I can't be selfish with you." I stared up at him my eyes watering at his declaration. "And why you can't know this," his voice breaking as he said that. "I don't deserve you but my brother does."

"Damon," I whispered as I stared up at him. I could see the pained look in his eyes as he leaned forward slightly. I felt his lips touch mine lightly before he pulled back.

"God, I wish you didn't have to forget this," he whispered resting his forehead against mine. I stared up into his eyes when I noticed his pupils dilate before it felt like my mind was beginning to fall numb. "But you do," he whispered.

I closed my eyes briefly before opening them. I looked around and realized I was standing in the middle of my bedroom. How I go there I had no clue… I heard a jingle when I moved my wrist and that's when I felt the small weight on my arm. I looked down and noticed my bracelet was back on my wrist. I thought Elijah had disposed of it…but how had it ended back up on my wrist?

I glanced around my room confused before my gazed focused on the watch hanging on the mirror. I reached down my other hand touching the bracelet lightly making sure it was actually there and not a figment of my imagination. I sighed realizing I would just have to go with it before I walked back to my bed and climbed into the covers shutting off the lamp next to my bed letting the room fall into darkness.

_I walked slowly through the trees an eerie feeling in the pit of my stomach. Among the trees there were several tombstones that littered the forest floor. I wasn't sure where I was but I knew I had never been there before. I couldn't shake the feeling like someone was watching me. I'm not sure what bothered me more…the feeling like there was someone there with me or the odd way the trees were decaying and the tombstones seemed to be darkening. _

_I walked towards one wanting to get a good look at one and felt like someone had just hit me in the chest. It was almost like all the air had been sucked out of my body and I couldn't breathe. Carved into the stone was my mother's name, but I knew this wasn't where my mom had been buried. What was going on?_

"_How does it feel to know her blood is on your hands?" a British accent broke through the darkness. I whipped around trying to find the source of the voice but found nothing but darkness._

"_Who are you?" I called out._

"_You really thought you could escape the past?" the voice snickered drawing closer. I looked around wildly but still saw nothing. I could feel the darkness closing in around me and it was a feeling I didn't like. _

_I felt something grab my wrist and I let out a piercing scream yanking my arm away from whatever it was and pulled it back to my body holding it to my chest. I looked around before I took off in a run. I didn't want to be there and the only thing that echoed through my brain was that I had to get out of there. As I ran I felt like there was something at my heels but I refused to look back._

"_Running again?" the voice laughed. "You really think running is going to save you little birdie?" _

_I tried ignoring the voice as I ran and ran until it was hard to breathe. I looked around and noticed everything still looked the same, but I quickly hid myself behind a tree praying that whatever was following me would just keep going and not find me._

"_Jaycee?" a familiar voice called out. My eyes widened as I peeked behind the tree and saw the familiar face._

"_Mom?" I asked coming out from behind the tree. "Mom!" I cried out before racing towards her. Right before I reached her she disappeared and I grasped onto thin air. I looked down at my hands confused._

"_Jace," Stefan's voice floated to my ears. _

_I quickly whipped around and came face to face with Stefan. Standing a few feet away from me I started towards him, but before I could make it I tripped over something and landed hard on the ground. I looked up to see if he was still there and instead let out another scream. Lying in front of me was my father, his eyes empty staring at nothing his throat ripped out, blood covering his front._

_I sat up and started scooting away from him before I felt my body hit something hard. I looked down at what I had hit and saw Tyler laying there in the same condition. I shook my head the tears in my eyes as manic laughing reached my ears. I stood up quickly looking around a horrified look on my face. Surrounding me were the people I loved, but they weren't okay. Bonnie…Caroline…Stefan…Damon…my father…my mother…Tyler…Elena…Matt. They were all there all staring up at me lifelessly covered in blood._

"_You did this to them. This is your fault…" a voice said from directly behind me._

"_No," I whispered._

"_Yes," the voice hissed from behind me. _

_I stiffened when I felt a pair of hand rest on my arms before slowly sliding down them. I felt hot breath on the back of my neck before a pair of lips pressed themselves against the skin of my neck._

"_When will you realize they you belong to me?" he whispered. "You always will…until the day you die." My eyes widened hearing that before a blinding pain burst from my neck where the lips where._

I sat up quickly my eyes shooting open as my hand flew to my neck. I pulled my hand back and through the dark could see there was nothing there. I reached over and quickly turned on the lamp next to my bed. I looked around the room and noticed I was in my room and I was alone.

I reached back up to my neck to double check. There was nothing there. It had all felt so real. I threw the blankets off me and stood up walking over to my mirror and looked at my neck seeing nothing but smooth skin. I shook my head before I noticed there was something missing. The watch wasn't hanging on my mirror. I looked around my dresser top frantically thinking it might have fallen during the course of the night, but I couldn't find it anywhere.

I looked back up in the mirror when something shiny caught my eye. I stared at the reflection confused before turning towards the actual object. I walked towards the small stand next to my bed and reached down picking up the pocket watch. I stared at it as it rested in the palm of my hand not sure if I should be worried or confused.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that's what you saw?" Bonnie asked as we walked towards the school.<p>

"Pretty damn sure Bonnie," I responded adjusting the bag on my shoulder. "A lot of dead bodies then it felt like someone biting my neck. I woke up and the watch had moved from my dresser to the stand next to my bed."

"Are you sure it moved on its own and you didn't move it and forget about it?" I gave her an 'are-you-serious' look before she threw up her hands in surrender. "It's just weird."

"Do you think it was a warning?" I asked.

"For what?"

I shook my head, "I don't know."

Bonnie and I walked into the hallway and towards our lockers when she dropped her book. Before she could reach down to grab it another hand shot out and instantly picked it up for her. I watched as Jeremy straightened up and handed the book to her causing a grin to slide across Bonnie's face. I shook my head saying I would talk to her later before walking away from the two. Typical.

I was on my way to class when I felt my phone vibrating against my leg. I quickly pulled it out and noticed I had a text message from Damon.

_Roadtrip. You in? – D_

_Do I get to drive? – J. _I responded as I made a turn and started heading for the doors of the school.

_You wish. Be there in 5._

I shook my head before heading outside and towards the parking lot. Why was I going? Well because I didn't want to go home. Because it meant I had to face my room and the hideous nightmare again and that was not something I wanted to do. I reached into my jacket pocket and felt the cool metal of the pocket watch against my fingers before I pulled my hand out of my pocket letting it fall to my side as a blacked out SUV pulled up in front of me. The window rolled down revealing Damon in the passenger's seat.

"Get in," he said simply before rolling the window back up.

I didn't hesitate before I was climbing into the back of the SUV. I set my bag to my side before I looked to see who all was in the car. I was mildly surprised to see Rose sitting in the driver's seat.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"Richmond…Just long enough for you to tell us what you know about Klaus," Damon responded sending a knowing look at me. I sighed shaking my head, this was gonna be a long three hour road trip.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why Klaus would take a sudden interest in this now," I responded as we got out of the car. We were in some kind of underground parking lot which shielded Rose from the sunlight.<p>

"He's always been interested in the curse and finding any way to break it," Rose responded nonchalantly as we walked towards a nondescript door.

"And you're sure Elijah didn't tell you anything else about Klaus?" Damon asked his blue gaze meeting mine.

I shook my head, "The only thing I remember was him saying something about the shaman blood not flowing anymore and that's it. He never really talked about Klaus."

Damon sighed before his hand fell to the small of my back urging me to follow after Rose meaning he would bring up the rear of the group.

"Back entrance. How convenient," Damon muttered.

"That's the point. We can't all have little daylight rings," she taunted glancing down at Damon's hand.

"How do you know this Slater guy is even here?" I asked as we neared the door.

"I called him. He's here. He's always here," she responded civilly.

"Good," Damon responded before at vampire speed grabbed Rose by the neck and pushed her against the wall. "Just one thing. If you're setting me up in any way, I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat. It's something I'm very good at."

I jumped watched as Rose twisted Damon's arm behind his back and shoving him into the side of the SUV. I made a move towards them but the deadly look Rose shot me caused me to stop.

"I'm older than you and stronger. Don't get on my bad side."

I focused on Rose as she held onto Damon and all I could think about was the tiny little blood vessels in her brain all going pop at the same time before they healed themselves before bursting over and over again. I watched as Rose gripped her head in pain before dropping to her knees.

"And you forget I have a witch on my side," Damon smirked looking at me.

"You can trust me," Rose groaned gripping her head in pain. I broke my eye contact with Rose and looked up at Damon.

He nodded at me before he turned his attention back to Rose who was climbing back to her feet. She was giving me a death glare before sending an angry look at Damon. I rolled my eyes before I began following after her. We came up to a glass door that led into the café straight from the parking garage.

The café itself was large and very spacious. There were several tables on two different levels of the café and a bar situated to the left. It was a quaint and very modern style café. What struck me as odd was the fact that there was sunlight streaming right through the windows and Rose was heading straight for the light.

"What about the sunlight?" I asked grabbing onto Rose's arm.

"Double paned and temped. UV rays can't penetrate. You see the appeal now?" She said pointedly over towards Damon who she gave her a tight smile and rolled his eyes.

"That and the free Wi-Fi," a new voice said walking towards them. A man standing a little shorter than Damon with blue eyes and shaggy brown hair walked up to us before embracing Rose in a friendly hug. I was guess this was Slater.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Good. I saw you come, what are you doing here?" he asked before glancing over at me and Damon a grin on his face.

"Mmm, it's a long story but I want you to meet…"

"Damon Salvatore," Slater said looking at Damon a smirk on his face. "Turned 1864 in Mystic Falls by Katherine Pierce aka Katerina Petrova. So I take it I was right, what I told you about the tomb under the church was true?"

"Yes. It was right. Thank you for the tip."

"And you…" he looked over at me. "You're the descendent of the ancient ones, Jaycee right? Katerina's best friend."

"Ex-best friend," I responded not looking at Damon instead my gaze locking with Slater's.

"Interesting…" Slater commented before his smile widened looking between me and Damon. "It's nice to meet you…maybe. What's going on Rose? Where's Trevor?"

I looked up at Damon a sorrowful look on my face just thinking about the way Trevor's head had flown from his body. I looked down at the ground as Slater glanced over at me and Damon. The smile slowly slid from his face when he realized what we were hinting at.

Slater nodded before motioning towards the table. I looked over at Damon who nodded before we followed Slater to one of the tables that was right next to the window. Rose sat with her back facing the glass, Damon to her right and Slater to her left to the two had their shoulders facing the glass. I sat between Slater and Damon facing the window.

"What happened?" Slater asked.

"Elijah happened," Rose responded. Slater stiffened hearing Elijah's name.

"Where is he?" he asked glancing over at me.

"Let's just say he didn't make it," I said bitterly trying not to put too much emotion into the words.

"And you're sure Elijah's dead?" Slater asked looking at Rise for confirmation.

"Beyond dead," Damon assured him.

"Trevor was a good man; he helped me with my dissertation on sexual deviance in the Baroque period. I was schooling for my Psych PHD," Slater sighed before he smirked thinking about the paper. I gave him an odd look before Rose caught on.

"Slater's been in college since '74," she explained looking at me briefly.

"When I was turned. I have 18 degrees, 3 masters and 4 PHD's," Slater grinned proudly at me.

"The point?" Damon asked trying to draw Slater's attention away from me.

"Exactly, I mean, what is the point? What should I be doing with my eternity? If you have an answer, please enlighten me." Slate said looking at me before shooting the last park at Damon.

"We need your help. If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus, how would you hook him up?" Rose asked dragging the conversation back to why we were there.

"Craigslist," Slater shrugged.

"Really?" Damon and I asked at the same time.

"Seriously. I respond to a personal ad to get sent to somebody who knows somebody who knows Elijah, who's dead and that's where my connection ends."

I shook my head not believing all of this was happening. All this time I had tried finding Elijah and never succeeded and all I had to do was post an ad on Craigslist. I put my head in my hands as I listened to them talk about him.

"Here's what I don't get: Elijah moved around during the day, which means the originals knew the secret of the day ring. Now why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and the moon?" Damon asked looking at Slater.

"To keep the werewolves from lifting it. If a vampire breaks the sun curse then the werewolves are stuck with the curse of the moon forever and vice versa," Slater explained.

"But werewolves are all but extinct," Rose said glancing between the three of us.

"True. I've never seen one but rumor has it..."

"Not such a rumor," Damon murmured. I sent a glare in Damon's direction. He can't be giving out that information; Tyler's still a new wolf. If people found out he would be in danger.

"Mystic Falls? God, I've got to visit this place. It sounds awesome."

"Awesome doesn't even begin to describe it," I responded bitterly causing Slater's gaze to fall to me. "Can we stop the curse from being broken at all?"

"What do you mean?"

"Could we make the moonstone useless, would it stop the curse from being broken? Drain the power from it or something."

"Well, yeah, probably but why would you want to do that?" Slater asked giving me a wild look.

"Tell us how," Damon said firmly leaning towards Slater.

"You think I'm gonna help you figure out how to do something that will piss off an original? And keeping them from walking in the sun?"

"You want to walk in the sun? I can make that happen if you help us," Damon bargained.

"Damon!" I shook my head at him.

Suddenly there was the sound of shattering glass coming from all around us. Shards of glass flew through the air as the windows shattered causing everyone to hit the ground. I felt Damon pull me to the ground before covering me with his body. I heard screaming coming from Rose and Slater and I immediately pushed Damon off me and standing up to look out the window.

I could feel my eyes widen as I caught sight of a familiar figure. Without a second thought I bolted past Damon and out the broken window. I ran out onto the street and dodged cars looking around frantically at the spot where he had been standing. I could have sworn it was him. I could faintly head someone screaming my name, but I ignored it focusing on my search. He was here. He had to of been here. Elijah.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! Another chapter? I know what you're thinking...you're right I'm awesome. Haha anyways. What did you guys think about this new revelation? What do you think Jay will do next? I also wanted to know if you guys like the longer chapters? I know some of you have been requesting longer chapters and I'm hoping this pleases you! ANYWAYS please please review I always love hearing what you guys think.<strong>


	24. Trying Not To Love You

_**Chapter 24 – Trying Not To Love You**_

I had seen him. Or had I just seen something I wanted to see in a stressful situation? Did I want him to be alive so badly that I was willing to create hallucinations of him? I pulled the watch out of my pocket as I stood there and gazed down at it before looking up at gazing at crowds of people who were gathering to see what all the screaming was about. The Elijah I remember wasn't the same Elijah I had come across days previous.

We knew Klaus was after Elena for the curse. Kill the doppelgänger, release the moonstone. But what didn't make sense was why Elijah had been helping Klaus track down Elena. He had always told me that family was important but never did he speak of Klaus in ways other than to describe him as misunderstood and angry.

"Jace!" Damon's voice ripped through my thoughts before a pair of arms wrapped around me hauling me off the ground before spinning me to face the café.

"Damon, he's here I know he's here!" I said frantically looking around fighting against Damon's grip on me.

"We have to get out of here," he said into my ear pulling me back to the window before pulling me back into the café and dragging me towards the exit. I could still hear Rose screaming and I looked up at Damon a desperate look on my face.

"We can't just leave her!" I yelled at him before yanking away from him and running back to where Rose was still laying as she screamed her skin was still burning. I quickly pulled of my jacket covering her skin the best I could. I went to grab her arms to pull her but a pair of arms shot in front of me and picked her up. I looked over and noticed it was Damon who had grabbed onto Rose hauling her up into his arms. He shot me a look and I immediately followed after him as we raced back to the SUV.

"You're gonna be okay, Rose," I said reassuring her as Damon pulled open the passenger side door before setting Rose in the seat.

"I know," she replied hysterically.

"Who's behind that?" Damon asked staring at her hard.

"I don't know. Where is Slater?" Rose asked looking around at the people scrambling through the parking garage.

"Iowa by now. Who the hell knows?" Damon snapped.

"He's not behind this, he's a good guy, he wouldn't betray me!"

"Who did?" I asked softly taking the calmer approach towards the crying vampire.

"It's Klaus, don't you understand?" She sobbed. "You don't know this man, we're dead, we're all dead!"

The entire ride back Rose had kept blabbering about how Klaus had sent someone to kill us because we were snooping too much. She kept worrying about Slater and eventually Damon turned up the music to keep from having to listen to Rose blabbering. Now that we were back she had calmed down a lot leaving everyone to do their own thing. I was up in Stefan's room trying to calm my nerves down enough to go down there and ask Damon for a ride home.

I looked down at the watch before setting it back into my pocket. I needed to get home or better yet I needed to get to the hospital. I pulled my jacket around me tightly before making my way down the stairs. I could hear talking coming from the living room, but I couldn't make any of it out until I was right there.

"You're right to fight it, the way you feel about her," Rose's voice drifted to my ears.

"And why's that?" Damon asked.

"Because if you want to survive, you need to not care about anyone," Rose responded. I shook my head as I listened. The last thing Damon needed was to shut off his emotions.

"Caring gets you dead, huh?"

"It might just be time to turn the switch off on your emotions."

"I will if you will," Damon told her.

The conversations fell silent leaving me to wonder what exactly was going on. Who had Rose been talking about? I quickly turned the corner and froze upon seeing what was going on. My eyes darted between Damon and Rose before I tore my gaze away from the two trying to puh down the emotions bubbling up inside of me. They were standing there holding each other as they kissed, quite passionately might I add.

I stared for a moment before Damon pulled back and both he and Rose's gaze went in my direction. I could see the look of horror cross Damon's face while one of humiliation crossed Rose's. I just shook my head at Damon before turning on my heel and quickly exiting the room. I didn't want to be there. I wanted to be as far away from there as possible.

"Jay!" Damon's voice broke through the deafening silence. I had almost reached the door when I felt his hand wrap around my wrist pulling me back.

"What?" I whispered turning to face him fighting back the urge to scream at him.

"Don't leave…"

"You seem pretty preoccupied, I wouldn't want to interrupt," I responded my voice sharp.

"Don't read into this Jay it's nothing-"

"So what if it is, Damon?" I asked looking up at him. "I'm not your girlfriend Damon. I'm not the girl you're in love with so it doesn't matter what I think. I'm just the witch who's stupid enough to let vampires walk all over her."

Damon shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm done with this Damon! Fighting for Stefan, fighting to keep my family in the dark. I'm sick and tired of coming out dead last just because I don't have the guts to stand up and stop taking orders from vampires."

"Jay-"

"Just shut the hell up and listen," I snapped. "If you want to make out with Rose, fine that's your business, but I'm leaving and you're not going to stop me."

I gave him one last heartbroken look before pulling open the front door and walking out before slamming the door closed behind me.

* * *

><p>Damon stood there staring at the door feeling completely dumbfounded by what she had just said to him. He could feel this head start to ache as he thought about what he had just done. He just destroyed his last chance of getting Jay to fall for him. He shouldn't have made her forget. That one night he should have just been selfish and showed her that he loved her and not hid it.<p>

"She'll come back," Rose's voice broke through his thoughts.

"You don't know her," Damon growled before pushing past Rose. He walked towards the liquor bar and grabbed the scotch he had just poured into the glass. He downed the glass before he took it and chucked it at the fireplace.

"And you underestimate the power of a broken heart. The look on her face said everything, Damon."

"What are you talking about?" he asked before turning to look at her. "She doesn't love me. She never loved me it was always Stefan."

Rose shook her head as she watched Damon grab the lamp sitting on the table before chucking it across the room the sound of it shattering as it hit the floor. It didn't take long before he was grabbing whatever he could lay his hands on and chucking it in the opposite direction of where it had been originally. Rose stood to the side dodging things when necessary before she finally had seen enough of the self-destructive mode.

"Stop it!" Rose shouted grabbing his arms pinning them to his side. "Is she really worth destroying a room over!"

Damon glared up at Rose breathing heavily before pulling himself from the woman's grip. He shook his head not answering her. If she wasn't worth it he wouldn't have let her comments get to him, but he did. He always did. She had this way of getting under his skin and making him think about her.

"I told her I loved her," Damon said as he put his hands on the table that used to hold the alcohol.

"And?" Rose asked expectantly.

"I made her forget," Damon said looking over at Rose a shattered look in his eyes. Rose looked back at him a pained look on her face before she rested her hand on his shoulder.

"She wouldn't have said any of that if she didn't care," Rose whispered softly so he could hear it.

"She would have stayed if she did."

"Then go after her," Rose said looking into his blue eyes. Damon just shook his head. He couldn't go after her. He didn't deserve her.

* * *

><p>I had severely underestimated the distance from the Salvatore boarding house to town. It was a stupid, <em>stupid<em> idea to be walking out alone, at night, in the dark when there was a big bad vampire out to kill you and a good friend of yours. I sighed thinking about Elena. I needed to get over and see her and tell her about what went down in Richmond.

The entire time I had been walking there wasn't a single car that had driven by otherwise I probably wouldn't be out here in the first place. I shouldn't have walked out, but I was so angry. I wasn't even completely sure why I had gotten so upset over it. My thoughts came to a screeching halt when the sound of an engine approached from behind me. I quickly turned around and put my hand out waving hoping whoever it was would stop and pick me up.

I let out a sigh of relief when the car started to slow down before it veered to my side of the road before coming to a complete stop next to me. I jogged up to the window and smiled slightly as the window rolled down revealing an African-American kid about my age at the wheel of the vehicle.

"Where you heading?" he asked giving me a small smile.

"Into town," I responded. "Care to spare me a ride?" I asked.

"Of course," he quickly unlocked the door. "What were you doing way out here by yourself?"

"Dispute between me and a friend," I responded instantly before reaching my hand out. "Jaycee."

"Luka," he smiled shaking my hand.

"So Luka, what exactly were you doing out here?" I asked looking around.

"I was looking for something," he said mysteriously. I got an uneasy feeling when he smiled at me but shook it off.

"Ah…Did you find it?" I asked trying not to show how nervous I actually was.

"I did," he nodded before focusing on the road.

I nodded before slowly scooting closer to the door. The car fell silent except for the soft music playing from the radio. Luka kept looking over at me every now and then, but I tried not to pay too much attention to it as I watched Mystic Falls come into view. I looked over at Luka curiously as he drove through the streets like he knew exactly where he was going. When we came to a stop in front of my house I looked over at him a blank look situated on my face.

"How'd you know where I lived?" I asked.

"You really think I didn't know who you were?" he asked looking at me like a kid in a candy shop. "Your family is legend. Legends are worth protecting," Luka smiled as me as I climbed out of the car before he quickly sped off his cell phone in one hand and he called someone.

I stood there watching him drive off not sure if I should be worried or if I should just ignore it for now. I hadn't realized how exhausted I was until I looked up at the house my dad and I inhabited. Well…I guess just me for now. I really should go to the hospital. I could hear Stefan in my mind say no I should go upstairs and get some sleep. I smiled slightly at the thought of Stefan in my head.

It didn't take long before I was in my pajamas and crawling into bed. I had Elijah's pocket watch clutched in my hand tightly as I closed my eyes praying the nightmares would stay away for once. I just wanted one night of peaceful sleep.

I wasn't sure if I had just closed my eyes and opened them again or if I had actually gotten some sleep. It didn't matter because that's not why I had opened my sleepy eyes again. I sat up slowly rubbing my eyes tiredly glancing around the room. I could have sworn I felt something touch my face. I looked down and noticed the watch was still in my hand and everything in my room still felt the same. I stood up and walked to the window and glanced out at the backyard not seeing anything out of the ordinary.

I shook my head tiredly before walking over to my mirror. I took Elijah's watch and hung it on the mirror trying not to make too much noise before I walked back over to my bed. I collapsed onto the bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light once more.

* * *

><p>Stefan shook his head as he took in the damage the living room had endured. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to know what had set Damon off this time. He glanced up the stairs to where he heard Damon and Rose…getting to know each other before shaking his head. He did not want to stay here and listen to that.<p>

He quickly walked to the front door knowing exactly where he wanted to go. Once he reached the outdoors he let his vampire nature take over as he went at vampire speed through the forest. The trees flying by turning into large black masses before he came to a stop outside the familiar house. He walked to the front door and quietly let himself in before he made his way up the stairs to Jace's room.

He opened her door quietly before entering her room slowly closing the door quietly behind him. He walked forward and took in the sleeping beauty in the bed. She looked so peaceful just lying there. The world couldn't touch her here. This vulnerable side to her wasn't something too many people got to see.

He slowly sat down on the bed next to her. He noticed her hand was out and in it was the pocket watch she had pulled off Elijah's body. It bothered him that he didn't know Jay had known other vampires other than him and Katherine. He wanted to keep her safe and he couldn't do that when she was keeping secrets from him. Stefan reached down his fingers brushing against the metal of the watch before he looked back up at her serene face.

"I love you," he whispered softly brushing back some of the hair that had fallen in her face during the course of her sleep. From her breathing patterns he could tell she hadn't been asleep for very long, but he hoped nothing woke her up. He leaned forwards brushing his lips lightly against the skin of her forehead before his fingers lightly skimmed the flesh of her cheeks.

He straightened up just as he noticed her stirring. He wasn't sure if it was her dreams or if it was because of him, but she was waking up and as much as he wanted to be there when she opened her eyes he knew it would be better to see her tomorrow.

He stood up and walked towards the door quickly as he saw her eyes flutter open. He wished he could be looking into her eyes, but at vampire speed he quickly left the room and only stopped when he had reached the edge of the woods on the outskirts of her yard. He watched as she walked to the window and gazed out dazed before she walked to her dresser setting the watch there. She then disappeared climbing back in to bed, he assumed. He sent one last longing look towards her window before turning to the woods and disappearing within them.

* * *

><p>"Very nicely done," Elijah said watching Slater as the vampire shook in fear.<p>

"Thanks, I have a degree in theatre. How can you compel me? A vampire can't compel another vampire."

"I'm a special vampire," he deadpanned obviously not in the mood.

"What, because you're an original?" Slater jabbed.

"Hmm," was Elijah's response before he held a wooden stake up to eye level. "Now I want you take this and drive it through your heart."

Slater gave Elijah a desperate look as he stared at the vampire wondering if he was just joking or if he was totally serious. He got his answer when he reached out and grabbed the stake from Elijah. He was under compulsion, this was all serious.

"But that would kill me forever," Slater whimpered.

"I know, but it's necessary," Elijah compelled his pupils dilating as the other vampire heeded the message. Slater without any hesitation took the stake and drove it right into his heart like Elijah had told him. Elijah stood there unaffected as Slater's skin turned to a dirty gray before the vampire fell to the floor dead as a doornail. Elijah looked up just in time to see a tall African-American man come around the corner.

"Was it, really?" Jonas Martin asked as he stared down at the dead vampire before looking back up at Elijah.

"It had to be done. He delivered his message. Won't be long now," he responded a slight smirk on his face before it was quickly gone. "Any word?"

"Luka delivered her home about twenty minutes ago," Jonas nodded to Elijah.

"Good. Very good," Elijah muttered turning away from Jonas.

"Is it true? Is she really the descendent of the ancient one?" Jonas asked curiously.

Elijah turned back to him sharply causing Jonas to stiffen. "Don't worry about her. Worry about what you're here to do."

Jonas nodded before Elijah quietly excused himself from the room. He needed to get the moonstone before Klaus got here. There was no doubt in his mind that Klaus would have caught wind of all of this by now. Very rarely did anything get past his younger brother, but there was one thing he would make sure Klaus would not get his hands on.

He came to a stop outside the familiar house and peered up at it. He knew this was as far as he could go since he had not been invited in. He would have to change that. He couldn't protect her if she didn't have him invited in. He slowly walked around the house taking in every detail before his gaze landed on a room on the second floor near the back of the house. That was her room.

There was a bit of roof just outside her window allowing easy access to have someone watching in. At vampire speed he sped up to the window and crouched down looking in. Her room was relatively clean except for some clothes that lay in the corner. He spotted the familiar guitar a smile falling softly onto his features. He then looked over to what he was there for. She was laying there sleeping, seemingly peaceful. He rested his hand on the window pain as he gazed in at her.

He wished he could be in there, to hold onto her and let her know everything was okay that he was still alive. Since that day he couldn't get the devastated look out of his head when she thought Damon had staked him for good. He looked closer and noticed something familiar clutched in her hand. His watch. She hadn't given up on him.

His gaze snapped to the door as it opened revealing Stefan Salvatore. Elijah could feel the anger rush through his veins at the sight of the brother until he caught the look on Stefan's face as he gazed at Jay. Elijah moved so in case Stefan looked out the window he wouldn't be able to see the other vampire. Elijah stood there watching and listening a look of interest on his face.

"I love you," he had heard Stefan whisper.

Elijah quirked and eyebrow hearing this declaration coming from the vampire brother. Was it possible that both brothers had fallen for his sweet, magical Jay? The pain that came with human vampire relationships was one she never should have to feel. And what about that doppelgänger, Elena? Where did she fit into the puzzle that has become the life of Jaycee Carlson?

Elijah quietly abandoned his spot near her window before making the short trip to the woods where he expertly hid himself in the shadows to avoid detection. He watched as Stefan came out of the house and also heading towards the woods only a few feet from where he was currently standing. The Salvatore brother never tore his gaze from the window as Elijah glanced between him and the window.

Jay appeared at the window looking out a confused dazed look on her face before she disappeared towards the dresser. She could be seen briefly passing by the window before climbing back into the bed. He could feel the ache in his heart again. She never deserved this. She never deserved any of it.

* * *

><p>I groaned rolling over on my side as the sun's light streamed through my window and right into my eyes. I was ready to fall back asleep when the sound of my phone buzzing against my dresser got my attention. I slowly got up and walked towards the cell phone picking it up.<p>

"It's 7 on a Saturday this better be good," I mumbled into the phone.

"I have coffee, donuts, and a plan to save everyone from Klaus," Elena's voice sound from the phone's speaker.

"I'll be there in 20," I smirked before hanging up.

There was just something about Elena that could draw a person to her. It wasn't the fact that she looked like Katherine, because to be honest I really hated Elena to begin with. I think once I got over the idea that she and Stefan were together things had improved greatly and now I could see why everyone wanted to protect this girl so bad. She was a sweet charming human being who had nothing but honest love for her family and friends.

The trek to Elena's house wasn't a long one sees as she only lived a few blocks from where I lived. The moment I stepped on the porch the door swung open revealing none other than Elena. I smiled at her before she came out and practically tackled me in a hug.

"It's good to see you too Elena," I said unsure of whether or not I should be worried.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Elena said before pulling back.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked cautiously.

"I let Katherine get to me and its nothing, I promise," Elena said quickly pulling me into the house.

"Whoa, what do you mean you let Katherine get to you?" I asked pulling Elena to a stop. "I thought she was in the tomb…"

"She is," Elena assured me before nodding to the kitchen. "When you were in Richmond…well I went down to see her. Find out what she knew about Klaus."

"Elena." I groaned giving her an annoyed look.

"I know, I know-"

"Everything that comes out of that bitch's mouth is a lie!"

"She told me about the sacrifice," Elena said softly. I closed my eyes sighing before looking at Elena who had a shocked look on her face. "You knew."

"I knew that there was a sacrifice…I knew there were elements that meant having more than just the doppelgänger…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elena asked snapping at me. She was upset.

"Elena you have every right to be upset, but if we can avoid someone getting killed that's what we're gonna do-"

"I'm the one who gets to decide what I want to do with my life and if sacrificing myself to Klaus is what I want to do then that's what I'm going to do," Elena snapped glaring at me. "I'm sick of people dying because of me."

"No one is going to die if you just let me protect you," I responded grabbing her attention. "I know them. I know how Elijah's mind worked, I know about Klaus. Let me protect you Elena."

She shook her head. "I don't want you to protect me Jaycee."

"Why not?" I asked putting my hands on the counter leaning forward.

"I don't want you to die because of me…" she said softly giving me a sad look before a knock on the front door caught our attentions.

I shook my head as she gave me an apologetic look before going to the door to see who it was. I closed my eyes still leaning against the counter trying to get my emotions under control. I wasn't going to let Elena give herself over to Klaus. I would protect her at all costs, possibly give myself over to Klaus in exchange for Elena just to keep him occupied for a while. He surely would be interested in a witch…right?

"What are you doing here?" Damon's voice broke me out of my concentration. My head snapped up and in the direction of his voice to see him standing there with Stefan and a less than happy Elena.

"What are you my nanny?" I snapped not in the mood either.

"Do I have to be?" Damon asked suggestively. Stefan elbowed his brother before Elena turned to them.

"Well let's hear it," she said impatiently before sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Katherine wants Jay or Bonnie to break the tomb spell before she'll give us the moonstone," Stefan answered glancing between me and Elena.

"And?" I asked. Knowing Katherine there would be some kind of catch.

"And nothing. She said she would hand over the moonstone and leave forever…"

"You don't believe her, do you?" Elena asked tiredly looking at Stefan.

"No, of course not. We just want the moonstone," Damon answered before Stefan could.

"According to Rose's friend Slater, there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break," Stefan filled Elena in as they both stood there arms crossed. I just shook my head hearing this again.

"No spell, no doppelgänger sacrifice, ergo you live," Damon retorted.

"How do you destroy it?"

"By releasing it from the moonstone," I spoke up causing their gazes to go to me.

"How do you guys even know this is gonna work?" Elena asked looking mainly at me but glancing at the guys.

"Cause we have a crafty witch on our side," Damon smirked walking over to me and wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I quickly pushed his arm off and walked towards Elena crossing my arms as I went.

"We don't know if this is going to work," I told her honestly.

"And you discussed it with Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"She agreed to do anything she could to help Jay."

"It's Katherine who has the moonstone. She's not gonna give it to you," I dead-panned looking at the Salvatores.

"We're gonna get it from her," Stefan said looking at me a determined look on his face.

"Well, what he means to say is we will pry it from her cold dead hand if we have to," Damon added glancing between me and Elena his eyes stopping on me.

"Jace and Bonnie just need to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone and get out in time for her to return it," Stefan said looking at me when he said this. I nodded agreeing I would get in touch with Bonnie.

"Wow, seems like you guys have it already planned out," Elena responded and I could tell she was upset by this.

"Yep, we're awesome," Damon retorted.

"Except for one thing…I don't want you to do it," Elena replied tiredly looking between them.

"What are you talking about? Elena, we don't have a choice," Stefan said quickly glancing over at me for support. I just shook my head.

"What about Klaus?"

"We'll find him right after we get the moonstone."

"Is that before or after he kills everyone that I care about, including the three of you?" Elena snapped looking over at Damon. He seemed moderately surprised by Elena's outburst.

"Elena, if we can dispel the moonstone, we can save your life," Stefan told her forcefully trying to get it through her head.

"I know, everybody keeps saying that," she rolled her eyes before getting up and walking out of the room.

I sighed knowing she was upset and quite frankly had reached the end of her rope with this whole thing. I looked over at the brothers who were just as shocked that she had just walked out of the room like that. I knew what Elena demanded was stupid but they didn't need to know about her plan to sacrifice herself.

"I'll go talk to her. It would probably be a good idea if you two left," I told them before walking out of the room and up towards Elena's room.

The trek up the stairs was a short one full of happy pictures hanging on the wall of the Gilbert family. I could hear Damon and Stefan leave through the front door sighing knowing they were probably upset and frustrated. I knew the feeling. I gently pushed open Elena's door and saw her putting things in her purse.

"Are you going somewhere?" I asked leaning against the doorframe.

"Yeah, to find Klaus," Elena said honestly turning to face me.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not sure if you're just stupid or if you really do have a death wish…Maybe both. You're not going to find Klaus."

"And you're not going to stand there and tell me what to do," Elena snapped back slinging the bag over her shoulder.

"He'll kill you the moment he gets his hands on you Elena. Don't you get that?"

"That's the point."

"Okay," I snapped. "You wanna kill yourself then kill yourself but you're not doing it alone."

"Jay-"

"Shut up and let's go," I snapped turning and stalking out of the room.

* * *

><p>Elena refused to give me the keys to her car so of course I was once again stuck in the passenger's seat and out of control of the situation. I knew going along with Elena's suicide mission would put me in Stefan and Damon's dog house, but I had to keep her safe when those idiots were too busy worrying about Katherine to realize Elena was unstable.<p>

I got out of the car and looked up at the Salvatore house slightly surprised we were here. I figured this would be the last place Elena would want to go until it clicked. We were here to see Rose. The last person I wanted to see after the other night. Elena and I let ourselves into the house without knocking. Immediately after we walked in Rose's voice floated towards us.

"It's not nice to leave a girl naked so early in the morning," she said coming around the corner obviously mistaking us for…Damon. She froze when she saw me and Elena. "Sorry, I thought you were…"

"I… sorry…I…" Elena immediately apologized covering her eyes. I stared at Rose as she covered herself with the deep purple silk robe. I quickly looked away knowing what that meant especially by the way she reacted when we came in.

"There's no one else here."

"We came to talk to you," I snapped harshly causing Elena to look at me confused.

"Then I should probably get dressed," Rose said glancing at me awkwardly sending a small smile at Elena before quickly disappearing up the stairs.

"What's going on?" Elena mouthed to me obviously not wanting Rose to hear.

"Tell you later," I mouthed back shaking my head. But I had no intention of telling Elena anything.

"Now what is it I can do for you ladies?" Rose asked as she came down the stairs fully clothed.

"I want you to take us to Slater. I want to know more about Klaus," Elena said immediately to keep me from speaking.

"It's a bad idea," Rose dead-panned.

"No, it's not. From what Stefan told me your friend Slater obviously has more information about Klaus. You, Damon, and Jay just gave up before you got it."

"Because somebody blew up a coffee shop with us in it," Rose snapped looking over at me shaking her head. "And you're encouraging this?"

"There's more to learn. We just have to find a way to learn it," I responded honestly looking over at Elena.

"Why are you coming to me with this?" She asked looking between me and Elena.

"Because you owe me. One word from me and Damon and Stefan could have killed you for kidnapping me," Elena responded proudly.

"Or maybe it's because you know that they wouldn't want you doing this. And their moonstone caper gives you a chance to sneak away."

"We're having a…disagreement, okay? They're willing to risk everyone that I love and I'm not."

"They're just trying to protect you. Both of you," Rose responded casting a glance my way.

"And you've proven that you couldn't care less whether she's protected or not so we're back to you taking us to Slater. I can take care of me and Elena," I told Rose sternly earning a thankful look from Elena.

"What exactly do you hope to achieve by this?"

"How would you like to be able to walk during the daylight?" Elena asked causing my head to snap in Elena's direction. Please tell me she wasn't about to do what I know she's gonna do.

"I've been a slave to shadows for 500 years, what do you think?"

"I know a witch who's willing to do whatever it takes to help, if you're willing to make a deal," Elena bargained.

"I want the ring first," Rose said her look shooting over to me.

"Slater first, then I'll get you the ring," I said not giving any room for argument.

"I'll drive," Rose responded walking towards the door. I turned to Elena and pointed at her.

"You owe me," I said quietly before following after Rose, Elena only a few steps behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhh yeah. Haha. Thank you for all the lovely reviews and all the new people who have added my story to their alertfavorite lists! You guys are the reason I keep writing! Not to mention grapejuice101 is very good with keeping ideas revolving in my head! Thank you all again and please keep reviewing and let me know what you like and what you would like to see!**


	25. Closer To The Edge

_**Chapter 25 – Closer To The Edge**_

I walked up the stairs slowly after Elena and Rose. I really didn't want to be back in Richmond after what had happened at the café. Something about all of this just wasn't sitting right with me, why all of the smoke screens? What was so grand about Klaus that would keep him so secretive?

"Slater? Slater, it's Rose. Open up!" Rose's voice cut through my thoughts as she banged on the worn down door. The paint chipping off made me think no one was behind that door just because it looked like it hadn't been used in a long time. "He's not home, sorry."

"No. We didn't come all the way out here for nothing," Elena argued.

Rose rolled her eyes before looking at me. I just shook my head and put my hands up not wanting anything to do with arguing with Elena especially when she was on a mission. Rose grumbled something before turning to the door and using her vampire strength pushed it open causing something to break on the other side before the double doors swung open to reveal a nicely furnish apartment.

"After you," Rose said smugly gesturing for Elena and me to go in. Elena immediately walked in without a second thought. I on the other hand hesitated before finally walking in. "Slater?"

Elena started walking into the apartment before she stopped and looked around after she was just inside the doorway. I walked past her and towards what looked like the bed room area and froze. Lying on the ground was Slater only he had a stake sticking out of his chest his skin gray ad veiny.

"I don't think he's gonna be much help," Rose said from behind me. I jumped not expecting her to be behind me.

Elena appeared next to me as she gazed down at Slater's body shaking her head. She was more devastated by the fact that now there was no one to contact Klaus. Elena didn't say anything before she saw some computer monitors. I on the other hand knelt down next to Slater and put my hand on the stake. I jerked my hand back really fast when several images appeared before my eyes before vanishing. There was a blond man with Elijah and a little girl…It didn't make sense.

"What is it?" Rose asked softly kneeling down next to me.

"It's not possible," I muttered standing up yanking on the stake as I did pulling it out of Slater.

"Looks like whoever blew up the coffee shop found him and killed him for his information," Elena's voice echoed through the apartment.

"Yeah, probably to stop him from helping people like us. The guy was a vampire almanac. Knowing too much information just bit him in the ass," Rose responded bitterly as she walked towards the windows and threw open the curtains startling Elena.

"What are you…?" Elena questioned staring at Rose like she had lost it.

"Tempered glass, UV rays can't penetrate," she responded back simply. I rolled my eyes as she kept talking. "I used to just come here and watch the day."

"I'm sorry about Slater."

"Moving on," I groaned before sitting down in front of the computer monitor setting the stake down next to me startling Elena. She glanced between me, the stake, and the dead body before finally shaking it off and focusing on what I was doing.

"Any luck?" Rose asked.

"It's password protected. Paranoid much?" I asked looking back at Rose.

"Then this is pointless, let's just go," Rose said wanting to get out of there as soon as she could.

There was a small crashing noise coming from somewhere further in the apartment. Immediately all three of us were on alert: there was someone else here. I grabbed the stake and gripped it tightly in one hand stepping in front of Elena as Rose turned to us.

"Stay here." Elena and I watched closely as the vampire moved through the apartment. Elena was itching to follow after Rose but I made sure she stayed put in case we needed to make a get-away. "Alice?" We could hear Rose asking before she came back into view.

"Rose!" An unfamiliar female voice cried out before a girl was seen throwing herself at Rose. The girl was bawling as she held onto Rose. I looked at Elena who looked saddened by the exchange.

"What is this Twilight?" I muttered turning away from the crying duo before walking towards the kitchen. I let out a heavy sigh before I felt someone next to me.

"You don't have to be so negative," Elena said as she started going through cabinets.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm just here with my friend trying to find the best way to convince her that this suicide mission is going to end badly," I responded sarcastically as Elena pulled out some teabags.

"This needs to happen," Elena explained softly glancing up at Rose and the crying Alice.

"I won't let it and you know that Elena. You can call Klaus here but I'll make sure you're gone before he even comes within a hundred miles of this place."

I fell silent as Elena stared at me a gaping look on her face. She shook her head before she turned back and focused on the tea. I turned to look at Rose and Alice and watched them closely until Rose stood up and walked towards me.

"She found him a few minutes before we did," Rose said softly.

"She's faking it isn't she?" I asked taking in the dark clothes, dark hair, and dark makeup.

"Big time."

"Her boyfriend just died. Why would she be faking it?" Elena asked defending the girl.

"Those tears are for her. She didn't care about Slater. She was only dating him long enough to see if he'd turn her," Rose said before we all turned our gaze back to Alice who was sitting there sniffling. Elena just shook her head before walking towards Alice the cup of tea in her hands.

Alice thanked Elena before she got a good look at her. I could see the wheels turning in her head as she stared at Elena and it was making me very edgy. "You look really familiar. Did you know Slater?"

"Not personally, no. I just knew that he kept detailed records of all of his vampire's contacts and I was hoping that he could point me towards Klaus."

"Doubtful. Klaus doesn't want to be pointed at," Alice commented before taking a sip of her tea.

"Do you know Slater's computer password?" I asked cutting straight to the point of being here.

"Are you seriously asking me that right now? I just saw my boyfriend with a stake through his heart," she snapped at me.

"If you know it tell us now otherwise you're just wasting our god damn time," I snapped.

"Who do you think you are?" Alice growled back before taking another sip of her tea.

"What if I could convince Rose to turn you?" Elena asked scooting closer to the girl. I rolled my eyes before crossing my arms over my chest. Elena was really on a mission to piss everyone off. Judging by the look on Alice's face Elena had hit the bull's-eye.

"Will you show us his files now?" I asked in a nicer tone.

Alice nodded before getting up and walking over to Slater's computers. I leaned against the table as I watched Alice's fingers glide across the keyboard rapidly before she had entered the computer a frown setting on her face. I looked closer and noticed several files were labeled EMPTY.

"Someone's been here. The hard drive is completely wiped out," Alice reported looking up at me and Elena.

"Yeah, probably whoever killed him," Rose muttered.

"Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid. Everything's backed up on a mode server."

That's when I felt something moving down my lip. I reached up and felt for it, not realizing what it was until I pulled my hand away. On my fingers was blood. I quickly turned away from the group and touched the area under my nose and found the source of the blood. Why would I be bleeding like I had used too much power…? Bonnie! Oh no what was she doing? I quickly wiped the blood away before wiping it on my dark jeans.

"These are all leads to vampires?" Elena asked pulling me back to reality.

"Slater was obsessed. Almost as much as me."

"What about that one: Cody Weber? They exchanged dozens of emails about Elijah," Rose said pointing to a name on the screen.

"I could call him," Alice nodded.

Elena handed Alice her phone before saying, "Tell him that we're trying to send a message to Klaus: the doppelganger is alive and she's ready to surrender."

"What?!" Rose cried out.

"Oh my god! I knew I recognized you!" Alice grinned giddy before dialing.

"Get him the message please…" Elena said unsurely before walking away. Rose quickly followed after Elena sending me a desperate look.

"I need you to do me a favor," I said to Alice before she dialed any more numbers.

"What?" she snapped obviously not liking me very much.

"Tell him the ancestor of Dagda is ready and willing to negotiate for the life of the doppelgänger."

Alice gave me a gaping look before nodding frantically. I patted her shoulder thanking her before walking out to where Elena and Rose were talking.

"It's either me or my family," Elena told her passionately.

"So this whole charade is some suicide mission so that you could sacrifice yourself and save everyone else?"

"Elena's not sacrificing herself," I said making my presence known. "I'll make sure of that."

I looked up as Alice walked into the room. "Cody is on his way and he really wants to meet you. Both of you."

Elena shot an accusatory look my way before Rose groaned. She shook her head muttering something about crazy suicidal people while Alice just looked between me and Elena a giddy look on her face. I opened my mouth to say something, but Elena shot me a death glare before turning and walking towards the window. The sun was going down meaning vampires would start roaming the night soon.

Elena was somewhere else in the apartment and I knew I should have gone looking for her, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I needed to figure out how I was going to get her out of here without any vampires getting their hands on her.

"What are you doing here?" Damon's voice cut through the silence. I quickly whipped around to see a very pissed Damon Salvatore standing there shooting daggers at me.

"What are you doing here?" Elena's voice came from the other side of the kitchen. I glanced over and watched as Elena strode into the kitchen giving Damon her best glare. She then glanced between me and Rose her gazing stopping on Rose. "You called him?"

"I'm sorry, Elena," Rose said looking at her shaking her head.

"You said that you understood," Elena said softly looking at Rose the anger still on her face. I still had the stake in my hand and an idea came to mind with the arrival of Damon.

"She lied," I said softly to Elena. I was standing right behind her causing her to whip around and look at me. As she did I took the blunt end of the stake and smashed it against her temple before Elena crumpled to the ground. "That is gonna hurt in the morning," I groaned looking down at the unconscious girl on the floor.

"Are you crazy?!" Rose shouted looking at what I had just done.

"Jury's still out on that one," I responded smirking slightly before looking up at Damon who looked flabbergasted at what I had just done.

"Couldn't have done better myself," he commented. Just then Alice came tramping into the room her eyes lighting up when she saw who was standing there.

"Damon Salvatore," she grinned obviously enjoying this vampire interaction.

"Get rid of her," Damon growled glancing at the girl briefly before his gaze went back to me. I did nothing except glare back.

"No way," Alice argued before she was dragged out of the room by a very irritable Rose who was also carrying Elena.

"We're leaving. Now," Damon growled grabbing onto my arm.

"No I'm not," I stood my ground crossing my arms over my chest after I had set the stake on the counter.

"I said we're leaving," Damon took a menacing step towards me as he said this.

"I'm not going with you. You need to take Elena and get out of here," I said pointing to the door.

"You don't get to make decisions anymore," Damon snapped his face hovering in front of mine.

I scoffed a lazy smirk on my face. "Yes I do. I'm not Elena, Damon. You can't boss me around and think it's going to get you anywhere. I'm going to Klaus and I'm going to get him off Elena's tail one way or another. That's my decision to make not yours."

"Whose gonna save your life while you're out making decisions?" He asked his face softening slightly hearing what I had to say before it was one again sharp and judging.

"Are you ignoring everything I'm saying because you think it's cute? I don't want to be saved. Not when Klaus is threatening everything I care about," I growled pushing Damon. He took a step back before grabbing my arm and pulling me to him.

"Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself," he stated menacingly as his grip tightened on my arm.

"You just don't get it do you!" I snapped pulling my arm back. "You really wanna do it this way?"

I thought about grabbing the stake but that was taking it a bit too far. I did the next best thing and pulled my fist back before throwing it at him hoping to hit in in the face with it, but instead my fist came in contact with Damon's hand. I stupidly tried fighting his strength only to have him pull me closer to him my fist still in his hand. This was plan A; let's move to plan B shall we?

"Take Elena and go," I said softly.

"Not without you," he responded his hand still holding onto my fist.

I shook my head before focusing on Damon and all the little aneurysms going on in that pretty head of his. I watched a pained look cross his face as he struggled to keep holding onto my hand. I refused to turn up the intensity, but I could tell he was having a hard time with this. Before I could break the spell Damon released my hand put in a flash I felt my back hit the ground breaking my concentration. I felt his hands on my shoulder as I looked up at him breathing heavily.

"Don't ever do that again," he growled leaning forward his face centimeters from mine before he pulled back and pulled me to my feet.

"Are you two finished?" Rose asked from the living room.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

"Bedroom," Rose nodded causing Damon to give me one last glare before disappearing into the bedroom. She then turned her gaze to me. "You know he wouldn't leave you even if it meant going up against Klaus himself to protect you."

"He's gonna leave," I replied softly looking over to where Elena was laying unconscious on the couch. "He has to."

I walked over to where Elena was laying and brushed some of the hair out of her face before I got a good look at where I had hit her. I winced seeing the large red welt I had left on her temple which would more than likely turn into a very nasty bruise later on. I kept mentally apologizing to her before Damon came stalking back into the room.

"Time to go. Alice is soundly sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horribly stupid day," he snapped looking at me before reaching down and picking Elena up bridal style.

Before anything else could be said or done the double doors to the apartment burst open revealing three equally menacing looking men. It only took a moment to realize they were vampires, the ones Alice had called earlier.

"We're here to see the child of Dagda," the one in the middle spoke first. "We're here about the doppelgänger."

"Thank you for coming," I said trying to step around Damon. Before I could move forward somehow he had managed to grab onto my arm.

"I will break your arm," he glared at me menacingly.

"You really want a repeat of earlier," I snapped quietly.

"There's nothing here for you," Damon told them simply shaking his head at the vampires.

The third vampire that was still standing in the doorway to prevent escape let out a strangled cry before something cracked and he fell to the ground dead. Standing there behind him was none other than Elijah. I stared at him shock written all over my face as my hand shot to my pocket where I felt the watch against the fabric of my jeans. At vampire speed he sped up so he was standing in front of the two remaining vampires, while Rose used her vampire speed to get the hell out of there.

"I killed you. You were dead," Damon said aloud staring at Elijah shocked just like everyone else in the room minus Elena.

"For centuries now," Elijah responded casually before looking at the man I assumed was Cody. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" Cody bit back.

"I'm Elijah," he answered simply glancing over at me before his gaze rested on the vampires in front of him. It was like flipping a switch because their demeanor changed so suddenly.

"We were gonna bring her to you for Klaus. She's the witch Klaus is always talking about. She is willing to negotiate for the doppelgänger. I don't know how she exists but she does. Klaus would want to see her," Cody explained and the entire time he was explaining Elijah's gaze met mine and didn't waver until Cody was finished.

"Does anyone else know that you're here?" he asked his gaze still locked with mine.

"No."

"Well, then you have been incredibly helpful," Elijah responded.

In a matter of seconds Elijah thrust his hands into each vampire's chest before ripping their hearts right out of their bodies. I jumped in shock seeing him standing there with the hearts in his hands before he let them roll off his hands and onto the floor. I could feel Damon stiffen in front of me as Elijah then turned his gaze to us.

I knew Damon would be useless because he had Elena in his arms and I didn't want to hurt Elijah no matter what he had done. I opened my mouth to say something but before I could Elijah at vampire speed came straight for me and Damon. Before anyone could react I felt myself being lifted into his arms before the world blew past us in a blur. I felt some kind of clothe cover my face an unrecognizable smell invading my nostrils as the world got even more blurry before it completely faded.

* * *

><p>I blinked quickly trying not to think about the lightheadedness I was feeling. I slowly sat up taking in my surroundings the best I could while fighting the urge to pass out again. The sun was shining in through the blinds, but the room was still darker than normal.<p>

I shifted my body so my feet were on the floor. I glanced back at where I had been laying and saw the couch with a couple of pillows and a blanket. I looked around at the room and saw a few picture frames of some people I didn't recognize before I stood up and started towards the nearest door.

"I wouldn't do that," Elijah's voice drifted from the corner of the room.

"Kidnapping me? What's wrong with you?" I asked turning to face the source. "The Elijah I knew-"

"The Elijah you knew is gone," he said coldly.

I shook my head, "I don't think he is." I reached into my pocket and pulled out the watch holding it up for him to see. "If he was I wouldn't be standing here."

Elijah shook his head slightly before walking towards me his gaze jumping between me and the watch hanging in my hand. He reached out and gently took the watch from me a faraway look in his eyes.

"You said you were scared I was dead…Why?" I asked trying to pull his attention back to me. Elijah shook his head snapping out of whatever it was he was thinking about. He didn't say anything. "Did it have something to do with Klaus?"

"Doesn't it all?" Elijah responded bitterly his hand tightening around the watch. "His reign of terror has to end."

"What are you talking about?"

"The ritual, the curse…It all has to end."

"Then let's end it," I told him straightening up. "Take me to Klaus and I can end this."

"You're not going anywhere near Klaus. Not over my dead body," Elijah said softly before walking to the window in the room.

"We'll technically you're dead. So that wouldn't be a problem…" I trailed off.

"The only one who's going to die is the doppelgänger," Elijah snapped raising his voice slightly before lowering it again.

"No, she's not. If you kill Elena you better be prepared to kill me too."

Elijah appeared in front of me at vampire speed his face inches from mine as he stared down into my eyes. I could feel my breathing pick up as well as my heart rate. Elijah noticed this and took a step back from me but not breaking his gaze.

"I swore to protect you and I will stand by that."

"Why?" I asked gazing up at him. "What is it about Klaus that has you so uptight?"

"It's your history with him!" Elijah snapped before closing his eyes briefly like he couldn't believe what he had just said. I couldn't believe what he had just said.

"My history with him?" I asked staring at him confused. "Elijah, what history?"

"_Come brother, don't you think this little charade of yours has run its course?" Elijah asked as the two walked along the pathway that wound through the small park._

_It was a bright summer's day and there were children running around who had not a care in the world. They had no idea the danger that was in that park at the moment. Elijah didn't want to be anywhere near children especially small ones with Klaus around. His track record with small humans was less than stellar. They were still walking a jungle gym with several small children coming into view._

"_Do you remember how angry I felt when Katerina turned herself?" Klaus asked as they walked nearer and nearer to the play area._

"_Of course," Elijah bit out bitterly. "But what does Katerina have to do with this?"_

_Elijah expected an answer, but he didn't get one. He looked over at his brother and noticed him staring at the children. If Klaus was going to go on a mini killing spree he wouldn't stop his sadistic brother, but he would high-tail it out of there. He turned his gaze to his brother once more opening his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Klaus._

"_What was the name of the man who helped mother?" Klaus asked. _

"_Eochaid, why?" Elijah answered looking between Klaus and the playground._

_Klaus smirked before he began walking towards the children. Elijah stood his ground and watched curious as to why his brother was bringing this up. Why all the interest in Katerina? And the Dagda? Elijah could still hear Klaus as he knelt down next to a little girl, maybe 4 or 5 years of age. She had long brown hair, piercing green eyes…Familiar piercing green eyes. No it couldn't be._

"_What is your name, sweetie?" Klaus asked smiling sweetly at the unsuspecting child._

"_Jaycee," she responded immediately trusting the man. That was the problem with children. They were too trusting. "What's yours?"_

"_Klaus."_

"_You have a funny name," she giggled._

"_And you have very pretty eyes," Klaus responded smiling at the little girl. "Do you want to see something really cool?" the little girl nodded her head spastically before Klaus reached over and picked her up setting her on his hip as he and the little girl, Jaycee, walked towards Elijah._

"_What are you doing?" Elijah snapped looking around trying to see if anyone had noticed Klaus take the girl._

"_I'm getting my witch," Klaus responded simply smiling at the nervous looking little girl._

_Elijah reached over and pulled the little girl from Klaus' grip before growling at his brother, "The way to break the curse is dead, the Petrova line ended with Katerina. Give it up Niklaus."_

"_That is the witch that's going to break my curse," Klaus smirked pointing to the girl in Elijah's arms. He nodded sweetly to the little girl before stalking off. Elijah looked down at the innocent child in his arms and when she looked up at him that's when he decided._

"_I'm not going to let him hurt you, I promise, Jaycee."_

_The little girl just stared at him before laying her little head on his shoulder before she stuck her thumb in her mouth and started sucking on the finger. Elijah slowly walked her back towards the playground a protective grip on the small girl._

"Why don't I remember this?" I asked looking up at him.

As Elijah explained to me the beginning we had started walking outside. A small park with a playground where several children were running around their parents not far behind. Something about this place felt extremely familiar. Eerie familiar.

"Because I compelled you to forget…Besides at such a young age memories like that are not likely to resurface, but just in case they did…" Elijah trailed off as we walked. "The first time I saw you, you were on the monkey bars."

I stared at him curiously before glancing over to the playground. The monkey bars stood off to the left. Two little girls were swinging on the bar at the moment laughing and talking to each other. It was here. Klaus first laid eyes on me here.

"That doesn't explain why he picked me out when there were dozens of other children here," I crossed my arms over my chest before turning to look at Elijah.

"It was your eyes. Tell me what do you know about the story of the Dagda?"

"Only what I've been told. Our druid clan or our races are all descendants of the all-father. He gave us our power…our blood."

"And it's false," Elijah dead-panned.

I scoffed, "Okay, I'll bite. How is it false?"

"Dagda was just a nickname. Eochaid was his name. A great man, kind of a joker. He got a reputation for being a miracle healer. Can you guess why?"

"Magic. He was drawing from the elements," I commented as we began walking again. "But he's a god in our world."

"He was just a man. A man who helped put the curse on Klaus….After that he went back to Ireland and his reputation became legend. But of course you can't get away with doing something to my brother without full vengeance."

"The grandidierite," I responded softly.

"I tracked down as many of those stones as I could find and destroyed them. Only few exist anymore."

"I'm sure…But that doesn't explain why Klaus singled me out."

Elijah came to a stop prompting me to come to a stop. We were standing near a small lake. He glanced out at the water like he was trying to gather his thoughts for whatever it was he was going to tell me next.

"Elijah?"

"Because you are the direct descendant of Eochaid. You have his eyes. His power. When Klaus thought the doppelgänger was dead he turned to tracking down Eochaid's bloodline. They were the only ones strong enough to break the curse without the use of the doppelgänger," Elijah finally turned to look at me. "You were the first one he had come across since the time when Katerina was human. Since the 15th century. You're the first who has shown a strong enough essence of his power."

I shook my head, "Which means…"

"He's going to force you to break the curse using Elena, a vampire, a werewolf, and the moonstone under the light of a full moon."

"Then what? What does he have to gain from breaking the curse?"

"It's his quest for total power…And he's going to make sure your line can't curse him any further."

"He's going to kill me," I whispered.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I stepped onto the porch of the Salvatore boarding house. Everything that Elijah had told me was hanging in my mind, invading my every thought. I would protect Elena until the very end and from the way Elijah made it sound that's what would happen.<p>

"_I won't let him harm you. I'd never let him harm you."_

But could Elijah protect me? He said he would, but when it came down to it would he really choose me over his own flesh and blood? His own family? He wouldn't. I know him. I opened the front door and walked in before closing the door behind me.

"Stefan?" I called out setting my bag down on the table next to the door. "Stefan?" Well that's weird. "Damon? I'm back!"

I walked into the living room and found it was empty. The same for their kitchen, both their bedrooms, and even the basements and cells. I walked into the library and immediately the smell of smoke reached my nostrils. I looked around the room and noticed a bowl with some ashes in it and that's when it clicked. I reached down and touched the bowl before pulling my hand back feeling the power.

"Bonnie," I muttered before walking back out to the lobby. I reached into my bag and pulled out my cellphone dialing Bonnie's number waiting impatiently as I paced back and forth.

"Hello?" a male voice answered.

"Jeremy?" I asked confused.

"Jay?"

"Jeremy, where's Bonnie?" I asked grabbing my bag and heading back out the front door.

"She's sleeping," Jeremy lowered his voice. "Are you okay? We've all been worried. Damon and Elena said Elijah took you."

"I'm fine Jer," I responded closing the door behind me. "I'm in one piece. No need to worry. Where is everyone?" I asked as I started my walk down the road. I heard Jeremy sigh on the line. "Jeremy…"

"Jay…its Stefan. He's in the tomb with Katherine."

I felt like my world had just come crashing down. He was in the tomb with Katherine where the spell to keep vampires in was at. I could hear Jeremy calling out my name through the phone but I didn't answer.

I ended the call before I made a hard left and burst into a run towards the trees. We weren't far from the church ruins and I had to get there. I had to know he was okay despite being locked up with Katherine. How had he ended up in there? What had happened?

I could feel the trees branches and shrubs hitting my face and arms, but I honestly didn't give a damn. I kept pushing myself forward at a full run before the ruins came in sight. I didn't stop before I found the entrance and made my ways down.

"STEFAN!" I cried out coming around the corner only to get pushed against the wall. I looked up to see Damon staring down at me. His hands were on my wrists pinning me to the wall.

"Don't you dare."

"Damon let go! Stefan's in there I have to get him out."

"We were worried about you. Elijah snatched you and we needed the moonstone to bargain for your life," he snapped.

"You shouldn't have been worried about me! Elijah wouldn't hurt me! How could you let this happen to him?!"

"What are you talking about? I was too busy saving you from your crazy kamikaze mission with Elena!" Damon snapped back.

I pushed him away from me and ran towards the opening of the actual tomb. I was about to reach the point of no return when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and held me still not letting me go into the tomb.

"Let go, Damon! Stefan!" I yelled into the tomb. I could see someone peeking around the corner from inside but I couldn't make out who it is.

"Jaycee, stop," Damon growled pulling me away from the door.

"You didn't even have to go after the moonstone in the first place!"

"It was the right call!" Damon growled as I kicked and struggled against him.

"The right call?!" I snapped kicking still. "I can handle Elijah! I can handle Klaus! I can't handle Stefan being stuck in there with her!"

"Aww, you might wanna get used to it princess," Katherine's voice met my ears. I watched as she came around the corner. "He's all mine until the spell is released."

"You can go to hell!" I snapped glaring at Katherine. "Stefan!" I cried out when I watched him come around the corner.

"Jay…" he said softly before he quickly started walking towards me. Katherine's hand on his chest stopped him as she glanced over at me.

"I'm going to get you out of here, Stefan. One way or another. I'm going to get you out of here."

I struggled against Damon trying to get to Stefan. Katherine was standing there a hand on Stefan a smirk on her face as she watched me struggle. Stefan tried to get around her but she pushed him into the wall pressing her body to his holding him there.

"Are you done?" Damon growled looking between me and Katherine.

I finally stopped struggling as I stared helplessly at Stefan and Katherine. This couldn't be happening. All because of some stupid little moonstone that Klaus wanted. Damon turned us around so I was facing the exit and not Stefan. He released me and I just shook my head trying to hold the tears back. I felt Damon's hand finally leave my wrist meaning I was free to go. I glanced back at Stefan who had a pained look on his face before I quickly walked towards the exit turning the corner. I didn't leave though I stood there and waited.

"Of all the idiot plans Stefan… I'll find a way to get you out," Damon's voice echoed.

"Ah, it's alright. I'll handle myself. Bonnie has the moonstone. Work with her. Try to figure out how to disspell it."

"You martyr yourself in a tomb and I get partnered with a semi competent witch and a witch with magic issues? Wonderful," Damon responded bitterly.

"Keep Jace away from here," Stefan's pained voice said softly.

"Yeah 'cause that'll be easy…"

"Promise me. No matter what happens, you'll protect her," Stefan asked his brother.

"I promise," Damon vowed before I could hear his footsteps walking towards me. I started up the stairs but I could hear what Katherine was saying and I'm sure Damon could too.

"That right there was the biggest mistake you've ever made," Katherine smirked looking at Stefan.

* * *

><p><strong>WHOA! another chapter for you guys :) What do you think of our first glimpse of Klaus? Jay knows what she has to do, but is she going to tell anyone? Thank you for all your reviews please keep on reviewing i love hearing your thoughts.<strong>


	26. I Fell Apart

_**Chapter 26 – I Fell Apart**_

I sat next to my father's bed as I flipped through the journal looking for anything that would help. My legs were curled up underneath me as I flipped to another page before sipping down some coffee. I hadn't slept since I had seen Stefan, which meant I had been up for a little over 24 hours. I had to get him out of there.

"What do you think?" I asked looking over at my father who was still in a coma. "I mean Bonnie and her grams could barely lift the curse and that was two Bennett witches…but Bonnie was new then. She tried again but wasn't strong enough. Could I be strong enough?"

Of course I didn't get an answer…not even a twitch. I sighed before looking back at the journal.

"I mean, according to Elijah we're directly related to Dagda. Can you believe that dad? A man of legend and he's our great-great-great-great-great-great-great…well a lot of greats grandfather."

I sighed closing the book before uncurling from the chair and standing up. I stretched my arms up before I bent over to stretch my legs a bit. I stopped when I heard a whistle behind me and rolled my eyes as I straightened up and turned to the source of the noise.

"You're intruding," I said glaring.

"Do I look like I care?" he asked before looking up and down my body. "Do you do yoga?"

"No, Damon, I think running from vampires day and night keeps me in pretty good shape."

"I'll say," he smirked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked grabbing the grimoire off the bed and holding it securely in my arms. "And if this is about Elijah….No I don't know where he's at and even if I did I wouldn't tell you."

I pushed past Damon grabbing my cup of coffee before winding up in the hallway. I could feel Damon right behind me.

"What is your infatuation with him? Better yet what's his obsession with you?"

"Not all of us fall head over heels for doppelgängers," I replied brazenly glancing back at Damon.

"So he's in love with you?" Damon asked walking beside me. I came to a sudden stop glaring at Damon shaking my head.

"He's not in love with me…" I responded sternly pushing past him once more.

"If you say so," Damon smirked following after me.

"Can I help you with something or are you just hanging around because you like being annoying?" I asked as I tossed my cold coffee into the trash can.

"Actually I need you to talk to Elena," Damon said forcing me to a stop. "Since you two are buddy-buddy and you're the only one she'll listen to…"

"No," I said simply before walking towards the exit to the hospital.

"What?" Damon asked actually confused. "Why the hell not?"

"Because she's not going to listen to me Damon. She's willing to do anything to save Stefan. Trust me I know the feeling, but as soon as he gets out he's going straight for Elena. Why would I want to unite them?" I asked sending him my own confused glance before stalking away from him.

"Because deep down all you want is for Stefan to be happy," Damon said simply causing me to stop but keeping my back turned to him. "Just talk to her."

"No promises," I said glancing at him over my shoulder.

He held up his hands in mock surrender before smirking knowing he had won this round. I shook my head before heading outside to the car I technically didn't have a license to be driving. I was in a pair of black yoga pants, a black tank top, and a bright pink cardigan. I thought about changing before heading to Elena's, but then I thought screw it. I didn't need to look good to convince my new friend not to kill herself.

I pulled the car up to the curb and sat there quietly before looking over at the grimoire sitting on the seat. I was half tempted to take it inside but decided to leave it. Unbuckling I got out of the car and stalked up towards Elena's house knocking once I reached the door. I stood there for a moment glancing around before Jeremy opened the door.

"Jay, hey, what are you doing here?" he asked glancing up the stairs briefly before looking back at me.

"I'm here to see Elena. She home?" I asked stepping through the threshold and past Jeremy. He quickly closed the door behind him. As soon as I stepped inside I started feeling nauseous and slightly slight headed.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked as we stood next to the stairs.

"I don't feel very good," I said quietly glancing up the stairs just in time to see Bonnie walking down them.

"Here sit on the couch," Jeremy said glancing at Bonnie before holding onto my arm and leading me to the couch.

I sat down and took a deep breath focusing on my breathing for a moment when I felt the surge of power roll through me before quickly disappearing. I closed my eyes thinking about the power before my eyes snapped open and my gazed whipped around to meet Bonnie. As I stared at Bonnie a very pissed off looking Elena was standing behind her, her arms crossed over her chest.

"You didn't…" I said to Bonnie before quickly standing up and heading back for the door. I yanked the door open and went to walk through it but slammed into an invisible barrier. I put my hand up and pressed it against the invisible wall. I closed my eyes and focused my energy on the door willing the spell to reverse.

I opened my eyes smirking before going at the door again only to run head first into the invisible wall. I let out a growl hitting my fist against it before turning back to look at Bonnie and Jeremy with a look that could kill.

"I'm sorry, Jay. We couldn't have you and Elena going out on anymore suicide missions," Jeremy said from his spot next to Bonnie while Elena stomped over to the couch and sat down.

"Say one more word and I'll make you regret it Jeremy Gilbert," I snapped at him before turning my fury onto Bonnie. "And you…what did you do to my powers?"

Jeremy took a step back as Bonnie stepped towards me. She put her hands up in defense. "You still have them…I've just repressed them for the time being…"

"Bonnie Bennett I don't give a damn if you're a Bennett witch you put my powers right or so help me when I get them back I will-"

"You'll what?" Bonnie asked staring at me seemingly unaffected by my threats. "Look I've got a moonstone to de-spell so I'll see you two after I do it. I'll lift the spell then. Trust me Jay you and Elena are better off in here."

Bonnie grabbed her bag and started walking out the door. I watched as she walked out and towards her car. Once she was out of sight I closed the front door before turning my attention on Jeremy. He must have known what I was thinking because he took off like a bat out of hell up the stairs. I quickly bolted after him, Elena behind us yelling out our names.

I raced after Jeremy and watched as he went into his room and slammed the door closed. I rammed my body into the door trying to get it open. I jiggled the handle and realized it was locked before I started slamming my hand against the door.

"Come on Jeremy, I'm not gonna hurt you!" I called through the door hitting it.

"Yeah sure!" Jeremy called through the door sounding out of breath.

"Just wait until I get my powers back little Gilbert!" I snapped before turning to face Elena who had a motherly look on her face as she glanced between me and the door. "What?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I'll help you kill him later," Elena responded before heading back downstairs. I smirked before following Elena down the stairs. She sat down on the couch her legs curled under her as I laid on the other end of the couch stretching out as much as possible. I closed my eyes before I heard Elena huff loudly.

"Come on, Elena. Huffing isn't going to get us out of here any faster," I said softly.

She scoffed, "I'm glad you're okay with this, but I'm worried about Stefan. We need to get him out of there."

"I'm with you on that one, but we're stuck here and he's stuck there. There is nothing we can do."

"Do you love him?" Elena asked softly. I immediately sat up and stared at her wondering if she had really just asked that or if I was imagining it.

"What?"

"Stefan…do you love him?" she asked softly.

"I'm not going to answer that," I said quickly standing up and getting up off the couch.

"He loves you…I can see it in his eyes every time he looks at you."

"Elena don't do this…Not right now," I said quietly staring at her a wide-eyed look on my face.

The sound of the front door opening cut off whatever Elena was going to say. I was standing there my arms crossed and Elena was still sitting on the couch as the sound of the door closing was met with the sound of Damon's voice.

"You should really lock your door," he said stalking into the room completely oblivious to the tension between me and Elena. He looked between the two of us before saying, "Oh, come on pouty. Just give me two points for ingenuity."

"You honestly think this is funny?" I snapped glaring over at Damon.

"Yes, Jace. I find hilarity in the lengths that I have to go to repeatedly save your life. And Elena's all at the same time."

"What does Stefan say about this?" Elena asked in a snippy tone.

"We had a good laugh."

"What he say about Elijah still hanging around?" I asked. Damon walked towards me before wrapping his arm around my shoulder before pulling me down onto the couch with him so he was situated between me and Elena.

"Yeah, that... I didn't tell him," Damon shrugged.

"Why not?" Elena asked looking at Damon.

"Well _A_: he can't do anything about it; and _B_: ... what I just said."

I looked over just in time to see Jeremy walk into the room. He seemed hesitant seeing me sitting on the couch with Elena and Damon. I locked eyes with Jeremy before I tried jumping of the couch to lunge at Jeremy only to have Damon's arm tighten around me.

"Whoa killer. A dead Gilbert is what we're trying to prevent," he said smirking down at me before glancing around. "Where's Bonnie?"

"I thought she was meeting you," Jeremy commented coming to a stop in front of us but keeping a wary eye on me.

"No, she's on moonstone duty and I'm on martyr patrol," he said glancing between me and Elena.

"And who's on Tyler Lockwood and the full moon?" Jeremy asked.

My gaze snapped over to Jeremy again a shocked look on my face. Tonight was the full moon. How could I have forgotten? Tyler and I have always been close but lately I hadn't seen very much of him especially when Mason had been around. He was probably livid at me especially because I told him I would be there for him. Son of a…

"Vampire Barbie asked me if she can handle it and why not? Figured if she screwed up he'll bite her and then I'll be rid of two of my problems."

"No. I don't want Caroline anywhere near my cousin," I snapped jumping up before Damon could grab me causing Jeremy to jump back away from me.

"Hold on a second. Tonight's the full moon?" Elena asked looking between me and Damon. Damon nodded before his phone started to ring. "Yep, but you two were too absorb with all your suicidal tendencies to notice." He got up and answered his phone leaving me there with Jeremy and Elena.

I shook my head before pulling out my own cell phone. I dialed Tyler's number and stood off to the side of the living room nervously waiting for him to answer. What was I going to tell him? Oh sorry Ty I couldn't help you out because an Original Vampire from my past just so happened to kidnap me and tell me I had to play a part in a sacrifice…Yeah I'm sure that would go over real well. I sighed when it went straight to voicemail. I hung up instead of leaving a message.

"Change of plans," Damon said walking back into the room before pointing at Jeremy. "You babysit."

Jeremy smirked before walking over to the couch and laying down resting his head on Elena's legs. I walked over so I was standing next to the couch near Damon my cell phone still in my hand.

"Hey you know, you guys should get out, enjoy the sun. Oh wait, you can't," Damon smirked.

I quickly reached down and grabbed the pillow Elena had in her lap before chucking it at Damon as Jeremy laughed at his joke. Damon smirked as the pillow flew past him before he turned winking at us before leaving the room. Jeremy still laughing was immediately quieted as Elena pushed him off her lap and onto the floor. I took this as my chance and tackled Jeremy grinning as I sat on his stomach holding him down.

* * *

><p>Stefan was laying on one of the stone walls in the tomb his arm over his forehead as he lay there just thinking about Elena and Jaycee and the whole Klaus sacrifice situation.<p>

"So we're fasting now? We're so pious," Katherine rolled her eyes as she stared at him over the gate. "How long have you actually gone without blood? I know you get desiccation in theory, Stefan but in reality, it's much worse. Your heart still beats, struggling to pump whatever blood remains. When it's gone, your veins rub together like sand paper. It's excruciating." The entire time Katherine had been talking she had been moving closer and closer to Stefan before she stopped right in front of him. She set her hand on his rock hard abs before he quickly batted her hand away. He rolled his eyes slowly sitting up and staring at her.

"The pleasure I'll get from watching you suffer is greater than any pain I'll ever feel," he told her passionately before looking away from her.

"It's stuffy, and I've been in this dress for days. You want to help me get out of it?  
>Katherine smirked turning her back to him motioning for him to unzip the dress. Stefan scoffed shaking his head. "Come on, Stefan. Don't be such a grump." She slowly slid out of the dress she was wearing before she turned to him standing there in only her bra and underwear. "We're here together. May as well make the best out of it."<p>

The sound of feet caught both their attention. Katherine smirked hearing it, but a worried expression crossed Stefan's face. The sound of someone moving down the tunnel into the tomb caught his attention. Who would be stupid enough to willingly wander in there…Oh no. He watched horrified as Jaycee walked around the corner.

"Stefan!" she cried out quickly making her way towards him. Katherine got to her before Stefan could. She grabbed Jay by the hair and pulled her head to the side exposing her neck.

"Katherine, let her go!" Stefan growled holding his hand out staring at the terrified witch. "Katherine!"

"You really think Damon is gonna rush to get you out? He's got what he wants: Jaycee," Katherine smirked looking from Jay's neck to Stefan. "Well I guess he'll have to settle for Elena now." Katherine bared her fangs and moved like she was going to bite the struggling girl in her arms.

"Stop!" Stefan growled taking a menacing step forward.

"Given what's most certainly going out there, I'd say you're free to do whatever you want in here," Katherine smirked before sinking her teeth in Jace's neck. She let out a strangled cry trying to get away from Katherine. Stefan growled and snapped into action grabbing onto Jay and ripping her out of Katherine's arms. Before Stefan could get her out of there Katherine grabbed onto Jay's arm and yanked her from Stefan tossing her to the other side of the room. He watched as she hit her head against the rock before falling to the ground bleeding and unconscious. Stefan at vampire speed tried to get to the fallen girl only to get pinned to the wall by Katherine.

"Nobody will ever know," Katherine smirked looking up at Stefan her lips bloody.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Stefan's the taste of Jay's blood now in both their mouths. Stefan pulled away briefly before Katherine grabbed his cheeks and kissed him again. He kisses her back passionately the taste of the blood sending him into a frenzy. Katherine quickly shed his shirt tossing it to the side as they kept kissing. He pushes her against the wall and kisses her neck and body. Stefan holding onto her at vampire sped slammed her into the wall as he attacked her neck sucking and kissing the skin there. At their feet Jay laid slowly bleeding out.

Stefan's eyes shot up and he quickly sat up breathing heavily. He looked around frantically spotting Katherine Standing behind the gate and Jay nowhere in sight. He let out a silent sigh before glaring at Katherine.

"Stay out of my head."

"Maybe I can do eternity in here after all," she smirked knowing she had found his weak spot.

* * *

><p>I walked quietly down the stairs trying not to alert Jeremy I was going down them. Elena and I had been banished to her bedroom by the little Gilbert. He was in his room with his music over his ears so getting past him was the easy part. I needed to get close enough to the door to draw enough power to—<p>

"Jace?" Jenna's voice broke through my concentration. I snapped my head in Jenna's direction as I came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs.

"Jenna…hey," I smiled awkwardly at her.

"I didn't know you were here," Jenna smiled at me.

"Not by choice," I muttered.

"What?"

"Last minute choice," I recovered smiling widely.

"Right…" She nodded. She then grabbed my arm and exasperated look on her face. "There's actually someone I want you to meet and keep busy for me."

"What?" I was confused as Jenna pushed me into the kitchen.

"Hello," a familiar voice reached my ears. My gaze snapped up to make sure I wasn't hearing things as Jenna finally stopped pushing me into the kitchen. "I'm Elijah," he said holding out his hand as though he had never met me before. I shook my head before glancing back at Jenna who just nodded.

"He's here doing research on Mystic Falls," Jenna said. "Speaking of research…I think there's some stuff in the closet. I'm gonna go check."

I watched as Jenna nodded at us before disappearing into the hallway. I was sending her a helpless look but she didn't receive it as she disappeared. I then turned back to Elijah a glare situated on my face. I walked forward my hand in front of me as I poked him in the chest.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" I snapped quietly glancing back to make sure no one heard me.

"I'm here on business," he said simply grabbing my hand and forcing it away from him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm being held hostage. No powers, confined to the house," I said quietly. "I have Bonnie to thank for that…"

"I'll make a few calls and get you out of here," he responded. "The last thing I need is for you to be trapped in a house when Klaus could very easily be around nearby."

"Wait," I said softly grabbing his arm as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Do me a favor. Stefan…He's stuck in the tomb with Katherine."

"Your point?" Elijah asked before he saw the look on my face. "Your infatuation with him is going to get you killed."

"You should know better than anyone that you can't help who you fall in love with," I said softly. "Elijah please."

Both our attention were draw to the sound of Elena's voice in the hallway with Jenna. I looked back at Elijah and noticed his attention had shifted from me to Elena. I grabbed onto his arm pulling his attention back to me briefly.

"Consider it done," he responded before sending a text on his phone then walking out into the hallway.

I sighed standing there in the kitchen. This was what it has come to. Begging Elijah to release Stefan only for him to brush me off for the newest shiny toy known as Elena…Remind me again why I initially disliked the girl?

I let out a short gasp as power washed over me. It felt like jumping into a cold pool the icy water going through your veins the tiny pickling feeling. Making it hard to breathe before your body adjusts to the temperature. My gaze snapped from the hallway to the back door of the Gilbert house. Could it really have been done that quickly?

I walked towards the door a purpose in my stride as I yanked open the door and faced it. I put my foot out taking the first step and was thoroughly relieved when my foot crossed the threshold. It took me a few seconds to register what this meant before I was bolting out the door and around the house towards my father's truck.

It took my willpower not to head straight towards Bonnie and knock some flipping sense into that girl, but I knew there were more pressing matters at stake here. Tyler. I had to get to Tyler. Not only did I not trust Caroline to take care of the situation, but I know how scary it can be going through something, especially when you feel so alone.

I hopped into the truck and shoved the grimoire under the seat before taking off like a bat out of hell towards the Lockwood property. I knew where Tyler would be especially if he thought anything like Mason he would head away from civilization not only to protect himself but to protect others. That meant one thing…the old cellars down on the old Lockwood property near where the well was at. It was isolated and I'm sure there were some heavy duty chains down there.

I threw the truck into park along the side of the road before hopping out and running into the trees. I checked the time on my phone a let out a string of colorful words from my lips as I urged myself to run faster. Through the trees above the light of the moon shone through the trees like a proud beacon of pain and misery I knew my cousin would be feeling right now. I reached the stairs just as an upset Caroline came rushing up the stairs.

"Caroline!" I cried out grabbing her by the arms causing her to look at me in surprise.

"Jay how are you here?" she seemed surprised.

"You guys underestimate me," I responded trying to get around her.

"No, Jay you can't!" Caroline cried out grabbing my arm.

"He's my cousin, Caroline," I pulled my arm out of her grip. "I have to."

Before she could say anything else I was past her and making my way down the stairs. I knew Caroline was scared just by the look on her face. She had every right to be scared especially with what one bite from Tyler could do. I made it to the bottom of the stairs and I could hear him growling and snarling from the other side of the door. I let out a small scream as something hit the door and I could see the wolf's snout snarling at me.

"Tyler, stop!" I yelled at the wolf backing away from the door. "Damn it, Ty! I said STOP!" my voice echoed through the small passage way. The growling softened to a low whining noise.

I closed my eyes drawing as much power as I could from the surrounding Earth whispers small words of Latin as I walked closer to the door. I could feel the power from my toes to my fingertips as I pressed my hand to the door. A sealing charm for the night would do some good, keep Tyler in and protected. I finally opened my eyes and pulled my hand away from the door before I pulled the board off that was holding the door closed. I let the shattered door swing open only to come face to face with the wolf.

He was staring at me with amber eyes and teeth bared. He growled barking as the slobber fell to the floor. I stared back hard at him before taking a step towards Ty not showing any fear even though on the inside I was screaming like a bitch. The wolf took a step back but stayed in a defensive pose.

"Tyler, it's me. It's Cee," I said sternly as I took a step into the dungeon. "I know you're in there Ty."

The wolf lunged at me and I threw up my hands defensively causing the wolf to scurry back like he had been burnt. He whined before he howled growling once more, his snarling gaze set on me a new anger in his eyes. I stood there staring at Tyler, but I wasn't seeing Tyler…I was seeing my mom.

He must have sensed this break in concentration as he pounced, his teeth connecting with my arm tearing into the flesh there. I let out a piercing scream as the pain shot up my arm. The blood poured through the wound as his iron like jaws released my arms. I could feel the tears falling down my face as I used my other hand to stop the bleeding as much as possible while scooting away from him. Something must have switched in him because though his snout was covered in my blood there was a remorseful look in his eyes.

"Tyler," I cried as the pain shot through my arm again. I let out another scream at the pain. My back was against the wall as the tears continually poured from my eyes to match the blood pouring from my wound. Between my crying and Tyler's howling I'm surprised no one had come running.

The tears soon ran dry, but the blood came pouring. I looked over at Tyler as he rubbed his fur against me. I reached my good hand up as let my fingers run along his fur trying my hardest to keep my eyes open. Ty laid down next to me resting his snout on my legs as my hand went back to my arm. I slowly let my eyes close only to open them once more feeling something nudging my arm. I looked down and noticed Ty pushing my arm with his snout making sure I stayed awake.

"You try to kill me then try to keep me alive…Good going, Ty," I said weakly before letting out another cry.

The wolf whimpered until he started whining as well. I watched through hazy eyes as the wolf sounds became more and more human until silence met my ears. I could feel a warm body next to mine, but I couldn't look. I heard the soft sounds of someone crying before I heard Caroline's voice calling out for Tyler.

"Caroline!" I cried out as the blond vampire came bursting into the cellar. I could see her stop smelling the blood instantly.

"Oh my god, Jaycee!" Caroline cried coming to my side before the veins in her face became visible.

"Tyler, check Tyler," I whispered pushing Caroline away.

She nodded before going to Tyler. I watched as Caroline tenderly looked over Tyler before holding him close to her as he cried. I'm sure she could see the blood around his mouth, but she held onto him tightly. I guess Caroline was okay taking care of Tyler…My last thoughts as I finally let the darkness consume me.

* * *

><p><em>I rested my hand on my hip as I stared out at the surrounding forest. I grabbed the water out of my pack before gulping down some of the refreshing liquid before replacing it. My sunglasses covered my eyes, but my hand came up to shield them from the sun anyways before a familiar body appeared next to mine.<em>

"_What do you think?" she asked._

"_I'm thinking this is far enough away from any living person minus me, you and dad," I responded looking up at her. "Mom are you sure…"_

"_Jaycee, baby, if I wasn't completely confident in your abilities I wouldn't have you out here with me," my mother said kissing me on the head briefly before walking ahead._

"_How touching," an unfamiliar voice appeared next to me. I looked over and spotted the tall, lanky blond haired man. "It's quite unfortunate really."_

"_And why is that?" I asked._

"_Because she has to die," he smirked down at me. I looked over at where my mother was standing. The blond man was standing right behind her._

"_MOM!" I screamed as the man shoved his hand through her back and ripped out her heart—_

My eyes snapped open as I quickly sat up tears stinging my eyes as I flailed my arms out feeling constricted. I cried out as a pair of arms wrapped around me tightly holding me down. I could hear someone talking through my hysteria, but I was too panicked to pay any attention to who it was. I struggled against them trying my hardest to get away.

"Jace, stop!" his voice finally registering in my mind. I immediately fell limp as his arms tightened around me pulling me closer. "Shh."

"He killed her Stefan, he killed her," I cried softly my head resting against his chest.

"Who killed her?"

"Klaus," I whispered. "Klaus killed my mother," I whispered delirious before the world began to fade again.

* * *

><p>"Jaycee!" Caroline cried out pulling away from Tyler as she watched the witch fall unconscious. "Oh my god, Tyler. It's Jay she's not breathing. Tyler!" Caroline screeched.<p>

Tyler laid there curled into a ball. He couldn't move. He just couldn't. He knew what Caroline was saying, but he didn't want to believe it; he could feel the blood on his lips. Her blood, his own cousin's blood. She was dying and it was his fault. How could he do that to her? No It wasn't his fault…she slipped and scraped her arm. That's what happened. He got blood on himself trying to help her. He didn't do that to her he never would have hurt her...

Caroline looked between the cousins not sure what she should do. In a split second she was by Jay trying her hardest to ignore the stench of her blood before she picked up the near dead girl and speeding up to the woods. She was about to rush towards the hospital when—

"Caroline!" Stefan called out. "What's going on I smelt blood-" He cut himself off seeing who was in his arms. "What happened?!"

"Tyler. She tried to take on Tyler. She's not breathing," Caroline cried as Stefan took Jay from her arms. "She lost a lot of blood."

Stefan knew what he had to do. She wasn't going to make it to the hospital. Even if she did she would surely die from the blood loss. He couldn't though. If she died it would mean he had taken her choice away and she would never forgive him for that. He reached his arm up and quickly bit into it before pushing the blood to her pale lips.

"What are you doing!?" Caroline screeched.

"She's going to die Caroline if I don't do something!" Stefan snapped the tears filling his eyes.

Caroline fell back and scooted away the tears in her eyes as she covered her mouth with her hand. She watched as Stefan desperately fed Jay his blood a look of pure desperation in his eyes as he stared down at her. This wasn't how this night was supposed to go. She was supposed to be locked in the house with Elena, how had she gotten out?

"Caroline, go make sure Tyler's okay," Stefan commanded as he pulled his wrist away from Jay.

"But-"

"GO!" Stefan yelled at her before reaching down and picking Jay up bridal style. Caroline nodded before at vampire speed went back to where Tyler was. "Come on, Jace hold on," Stefan whispered before he took off at vampire speed to the hospital.

"What happened?" the doctors asked as he set her on a gurney and they raced her back for a blood transfusion.

"Animal attack," Stefan answered before they forced him away from Jay. As they wheeled her back he prayed that she didn't die that the blood was enough to keep her alive for just a little while longer.

He sat in the waiting room impatiently waiting for any kind of news. He had sat and sat, but eventually he stood up and started pacing. He had called Elena to let her know what had happened. She had offered to come down a frantic tone in her voice but Stefan begged her to stay home. Elena reluctantly agreed. That was four and a half hours ago.

"Jaycee Carlson," a doctor called out. Stefan was immediately up and headed towards the doctors. "She's okay. Strong, steady heartbeat and she's breathing on her own. The blood took well to her system. She'll be in recovery for a little while, but she'll be okay."

"Can I see her?" Stefan asked.

"She's out of it right now, but as long as it's just you," the doctor said nodding before leading Stefan back to her room.

The doctor opened the door before leaving Stefan alone. The sound of beeping machines reached his ears and caused him to cringe before sighing in relief. He walked forward before immediately stopping at the sight. She was lying there peacefully, though he skin had more color to it than before it was still unnaturally pale.

He closed his eyes thankfully when he heard her heart beat on its own. He walked forward tears in his eyes as he leaned over pressing a soft kiss to her lips before brushing some of the hair off her forehead. This wasn't his fault directly but he felt responsible. He should have been there to protect her. Then he felt the anger flood through his veins. Damon was supposed to be taking care of her.

He sat in the chair next to her holding her hand in his. He wasn't going to let her go again. He lost her once. He'd be damned if he lost her again….

The hours passed and she was still out. The doctors had no idea what was wrong, but Stefan refused to leave. Not until he looked into her eyes and saw that she was honestly okay. Elena stopped by briefly but left realizing Stefan needed to be there alone. The room was silent until he had heard the change in her breathing patterns.

Not long after that she shot up hysterical a crazy look in her eyes as she thrashed around. Stefan quickly wrapped his arms around her trying to keep her from hurting herself. They struggled for a moment.

"Jace, stop!" his voice finally calling out forcing her to stop struggling. She suddenly fell limp as his arms tightened pulling her body closer to his. "Shh."

"He killed her Stefan, he killed her," she cried softly her head resting against his chest as he rested his chin on her head.

"Who killed her?" he asked softly not sure if she was delirious or if she meant what she said next.

"Klaus," she whispered. "Klaus killed my mother."

Stefan heard the words come from her mouth, but he wasn't sure if he could believe it. Was Klaus really responsible? He held Jay tightly as her breathing even out and she passed out in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long everyone! I'm on vacation so writing got put on the backburner for a while :) Updates will be a little slow throughout the next few weeks. But I hope this made up for that little absence and please leave a review and let me know what you think!<strong>


	27. No Warning Signs

_**Chapter 27 – No Warning Signs**_

I sat there quietly on the edge of the bed gazing down at my wrapped arm. It had been a close call. Who was I kidding? I couldn't do this anymore. If I did that again all I could see was my mother and that was the last distraction I need when trying to help Tyler. Oh my god, who knew what Tyler was thinking right now. Did he remember what had happened?

"Jay?" Caroline's voice broke through my thoughts. I looked up at her a tired expression on my face.

"Hey, how's Tyler?"

"He's okay…He doesn't remember. I don't think he does," Caroline said softly. I nodded absently thanking the stars he didn't remember.

"Good. Let's keep it that way. The last thing he needs is my blood on his conscious."

"Jay-"

"No, Caroline," I cut her off. "Please. The night went great and if anyone asks I fell down the ravine and messed up my arm."

She nodded before touching my arm lightly. She opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it. She gave me a small unsure smile instead before turning and leaving the room. I looked down at the bandage on my arm before the sound of knocking at the door caught my attention. I looked up only to roll my eyes and look away.

"How'd you do it?" he asked.

"Do what?" I asked standing up pulling my sweatshirt on covering the bruises and the wrap around my arm.

"Get out of the house. How'd you do it?"

"I have friends in high places, Damon…Get over it."

"You're a pain in the ass you know that?" he said stopping in front of me.

I stared up at him. We were standing face to face neither one of us moving. I knew it was bothering him, I could see it in his eyes. He couldn't control me for one moment and in that moment I had gotten severely hurt. I'm sure Stefan was beside himself…even if he tried his hardest to hide it. Damon needed one reason to kill Tyler and I wasn't going to give him one.

"You ready?" Stefan's voice cut in. I looked over and saw him standing near the door watching Damon closely.

"Yeah," I said looking up at Damon before pushing past him.

As I reached the doorway Stefan wrapped his arms around me before moving me out of the room. I could feel how tense he was, like he was trying his hardest not to break me. I didn't say anything, what could I say to him?

"How's Elena?" I asked looking up at him.

"She and Elijah made a deal," Stefan told me looking down at me a tired look on his face.

"What? What deal?"

"Apparently as long as she doesn't try to get herself killed, Elijah vowed to protect everyone she loves."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked looking up at Stefan shaking my head.

"I don't know, but I don't trust him…"

"Don't," I said softly.

_I walked slowly down the road trying to ignore the screaming girls as they shuffled in and out of the stores. Girls with too much money and not enough attention were a bad combination. I had to meet some friends and I was already running late—_

"_I'm so sorry," a male voice said as he slammed right into me. I stared up at him an annoyed look on my face._

"_Watch where you're going," I snapped before pushing past him. It felt like I had slammed into a brick wall. I glanced back and noticed the handsome boy was watching me walk away. He was extremely handsome; chiseled features a strong jaw, dark spiked hair, beautiful green eyes._

"_You okay?" a British accent cut through my thoughts. I looked back up at the lean blond man shaking my head._

"_Yeah, I'm fine. I thought we were going to meet up at the pub-"_

"_Change of plans," he smirked grabbing onto my hand._

"_Nik," I groaned as he started pulling me through the crowds._

"_You whine too much," he smirked. "You remind me of my sister."_

"_Ah yes the infamous sister I hear so much about," I grinned as he pulled me to the center of the square before looking up. "Nik what are we doing?" _

"_The moon is in just the right position…Haven't you thought about it?" He asked his face close to mine._

_I looked up at the night sky the moon shining bright and full. I shook my head knowing what he was talking about. I had met Nik a few months ago and instantly felt a connection, like I knew him…But he knew about my secrets and most importantly the grimoire. I had shown it to him to appease his curiosity and he had found a spell. It was dark magic, magic I didn't want to touch but he was always insisting._

"_No, I haven't," I hissed at him pulling away. "There's line and controlling people's minds is crossing the line." _

_I shook my head at him before pushing through people in order to get away from him. I wasn't going to do it. I brushed the anger away as I ran right into someone nearly knocking me to the ground if it hadn't been for a pair of arms wrapped around my waist keeping me from hitting the pavement._

"_I'm starting to think you're stalking me," he joked. I stared up into the green eyes before smirking shaking my head at him._

"_More like the other way around…" I retorted straightening up._

"_I'm Stefan," he responded sticking out his hand. I smiled shaking his hand._

"_It's nice meeting you Stefan," I grinned before pulling my hand back. We stood there staring at each other for a moment before I shrugged. "Well I'll see you around Stefan."_

"_You're not going to tell me your name?" He asked._

"_If we happen to bump into each other again, then I'll tell you," I grinned over my shoulder before turning and walking away from him. I walked a little farther before stopping._

"_Who was that?" a familiar voice asked._

"_I don't know…" I answered looking at him. "You've been gone a while Elijah."_

"_Business…Dealing with my brother," he responded shrugging before wrapping an arm around my shoulder._

"_Uh huh, sure," I responded rolling my eyes before leaning into him hugging him glad he was back for a while._

"So you and Elena…?" I asked as we walked down the hallway towards my father's room.

"Me and Elena…?"

"You guys back together?" I asked painfully keeping my eyes ahead of me instead of looking at Stefan. I heard Stefan sigh. I knew it…They were.

"No," he said glancing down at me. "I don't think we will be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked finally glancing up at him.

"I think it means that Elena and I have come to terms with the fact that we do love each other…but it's not the kind of love we need right now," Stefan answered sounding quite honest about it.

I looked up at him giving him an 'are-you-serious' look causing him to shrug. We walked down the hall in silence for a moment both of us wrapped up in our own thoughts. Not the kind of love they needed right now? What kind of crap was that? What was he trying to say that he and Elena had come to terms with just being friends?

"Wait a second-"

I was cut off by the feel of Stefan's lips on mine. I was shocked for the moment before I gave up on being shocked and wrapped my arms around his neck. I minded my bad arm as I pulled him closer my body pressed to his. His hand was resting on my cheek while the other fell to my waist as we stood there in the hallway our lips melding together flawlessly.

"And what kind of love do you need right now?" I asked as I pulled my lips from his.

"The kind I was stupid enough to let go of the first time," he responded breathily his forehead pressed against mine. I smiled before my lips connected with his once more.

* * *

><p>"You're kidding?" Matt asked as he stared at me like I had just grown another head. "How is that possible?"<p>

"I don't know he said he and Elena didn't love each other that way anymore then he just…kissed me," I grinned at him. I've had this lovesick mood ever since the hospital and I knew it was driving Matt nuts.

"After everything he did to you, you're still in love with the guy?" he asked as we walked past the buses in front of the school.

"Is this still about me and Stefan or is this about you and Caroline?" I asked as I came to a stop next to one of the picnic tables.

"I don't know Jay, she's been acting really weird…Hanging around with Tyler a lot. I mean Tyler. I thought she hated the guy," Matt said glancing around before his gaze found my glare. "Sorry, but you have to admit he's kind of a dick."

"Okay, so what are you worried about?" I asked moving some of the utensils around before turning to look back at Matt. I saw the look on his and that's when it clicked. "You're worried she and Tyler have the hots for each other."

"Look at them Jay," Matt motioned to where Caroline and Tyler were talking Caroline had a smile on her face. "Tell me there's not something going on there."

I looked from Matt over to where Caroline and Ty were standing. From the way they were acting it could very well be considered flirting, but I knew better. They were probably talking about last night and about how they should prepare for the next one…just with a lot more smiling than necessary. I had gotten out of the hospital this morning and I was once more pulled into relationship drama.

"Then do something about it Matt."

"What?"

"Take a card from the book of getting the girl by Stefan Salvatore…Walk over there tell that blonde airhead how you feel and just lay it on her. Better yet I'll distract Tyler and you grab Caroline and make a run for it," I joked bumping my shoulder into him lightly.

He smiled, "I'll just go talk to her, but thanks for the advice…I think."

I grinned giving him an encouraging nudge before he nodded and walked towards the duo. I watched as the mood suddenly shifted and Tyler said something before quickly ducking away from Caroline and Matt. I quickly walked towards Tyler and hoped to intercept him, but our eyes locked first.

A weird look came over his face before he suddenly changed direction and headed in a different way. I gave him a confused look before quickly giving chase and heading after him. I called out his name, but it was like it fell on deaf ears because he was acting like he didn't hear it. I rolled my eyes before jogging up to him grabbing his arm yanking him back.

"What's wrong with you?" I snapped forcing him to look at me.

"Can we not do this right now?" Ty asked glancing around.

"Just tell me what's wrong Tyler-"

"I almost killed you," he growled his voice low as he glanced around. "I almost _killed_ you, Cee."

"But you didn't-"

"And what if I do next time? I wouldn't be able to live with myself," Tyler said quietly looking at everything but me.

"You won't…" I said softly grabbing his hand in mine. "We're in this together, Ty. Not matter what happens."

I could see the conflicted look on his face, before finally he shook his head pulling his hand away from mine. He acted like he had just been burned with acid before he took a step away from me a torn look still situated on his face. His head was telling him one thing, but his heart was telling him something completely different.

"I can't, Cee. I can't risk losing you. I'm sorry," he whispered before quickly pushing his way past me walking back towards a group of people setting up the grilling area.

I stood there with a shocked look on my face. I felt frozen to my place as I watched Tyler walk away from me. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. We were supposed to have the happy cousin bond thing where I'd do anything for him and he'd do anything for me and we'd be one big happy dysfunctional, supernatural family.

"I don't know what I did wrong…" Matt said from behind me. I turned around and saw he had the same look on his face as I did. "I told her how I felt and I kissed her and she walked away."

"I know the feeling," I responded looking back at Tyler before shaking my head and grabbing onto Matt's arm. "Let's go, Matt. Clearly we're not wanted right here."

* * *

><p>I hoisted the bag of trash over my shoulder struggling against its weight when the weight was suddenly lifted. I let out a sigh of relief turning to face whoever took it from me only to stop the look of joy turning to a look of annoyance.<p>

"Not you too," Caroline groaned.

"What did you expect Caroline?" I asked turning away from her.

"I'm sorry about Matt, but I covered for you for Tyler—"

"Tyler knew Caroline, no cover necessary," I snarled. "Besides Matt's my best friend and I'd take his word over your any day."

I knew that was more harsh then necessary, but Caroline needed to get her act straight before someone got hurt and the two guys I cared for most in the world were in the crossfire.

I walked out towards the parking lot realizing I had gotten here via Matt and I don't think Matt was leaving any time soon especially with Caroline on his mind. I sighed before I started my long walk home from the high school. It was a nice cool day out, but the last thing I wanted to be doing was walking…

"Get in," a voice broke through the silence. I looked over and saw Damon sitting there in his car watching me closely. I hadn't even heard him drive up.

"Where'd you come from?" I asked looking both was before walking to the car.

"Your powers of observation astound me," he retorted dryly, but the usual smirk was absent from his face.

"It's a gift…" I said slowly as I climbed into the car before he began driving once more. "Damon what's going on?"

"Rose was bitten by Jules…A werewolf buddy of Mason's from Florida."

"Did she deserve it?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest glancing out the window at the passing scenery realizing how harsh those words had sounded. I wasn't prepared for the sudden slamming of the breaks the seat beat keeping me from going through the windshield as Damon squealed the tires making the car come to a stop.

"It was supposed to be me," Damon said his grip tightening on the steering wheel. "Jules was after me and she bit Rose."

"Damon-"

"I threatened her and she retaliated. I'm the one who should be dying, not Rose. She didn't deserve this," Damon growled before finally looking over at me. I saw the look in his eyes and that's when I realized why he was beating himself up over this.

"It's okay to care about her, Damon…" I said softly reaching over resting my hand on his.

"I don't care," he responded slowly looking down at my hand before pulling his away and putting the car back into drive.

I nodded bringing my hand back into my lap. He did care and I knew that, I could see plain as day on his face. He didn't want to believe it because then that would mean Damon Salvatore has a heart and I'm sure that's the last thing he wanted to believe. There was more to Damon than he was willing to let the world see.

The ride from that point on was rather quiet, neither of us saying anything probably in fear of saying the wrong thing. I didn't want to upset him any further, and I knew he was wrapped up in his own thoughts of Rose…

The car came to an abrupt spot as he pulled into a parking spot outside the Grill. I wasn't sure what we were doing there or hell why I was even there to begin with. I had just gotten into a fight with Tyler I wanted to go home take a shower and go see my father who was still in a coma in the hospital. Damon didn't give me a second glance as he got out of the car and walked up towards the Grill. I sat there for a moment longer before reluctantly following after him.

The Grill was surprisingly busy considering the booster club was throwing a barbeque at the high school today. As I walked in I immediately spotted Ric and Stefan sitting at a booth. I quickly walked over to them and Stefan's eyes locked with mine. He quickly got out of the booth and met me halfway wrapping his arms around me in a hug before ushering me towards the booth.

"What are you doing here I thought you were at the booster barbeque?" he asked as we neared the table.

"I got intercepted."

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"She's fine, Stefan. Obviously I got her here in one piece did I not?" Damon retorted as he made his way through the Grill an angered look set on his face. "What are we playing happy couple now?" Damon asked glancing between me and Stefan. "Does Elena know about this new development?"

I looked up at Damon an annoyed look on my face. I knew Stefan had a similar look on his face as Damon stared at us a curious look gracing his face before the angered one overtook his handsome face as he glared over towards the bar. Ric who was sitting across from us also had an interested look on his face. I hadn't had much connection to Ric sees as how I was rarely in class, let alone connected to him through anyone other than Isobel…and I guess now Elena. Without another word Ric stood up and quickly left.

Before Damon could go any further Stefan was up and out of the booth and in front of Damon a hand on his chest keeping his brother from walking any farther. I stared at them confused at the confrontation as I looked around the Grill and noticed Damon's glare was set on a pretty blond woman sitting at the bar.

"What are you doing here?" Damon snapped glaring at Stefan.

"I'm waiting for you. Listen; there are a lot of people here," Stefan told his brother a no nonsense look situated on his face as he glanced over at me before looking back at Damon. Damon followed Stefan's look as his gaze met mine before he rolled his eyes looking back at his brother.

"Oh, damn. There goes my plan to rip her spleen through her back," his snarky response got another annoyed look from Stefan. Damon tried turning to head back towards whoever he was ready to kill only to have Stefan pull him back.

"Hey, listen, I know you're upset about Rose-"

"Why does everyone think that I'm upset about Rose?" Damon asked clearly annoyed by everyone worrying over him. "I'm fine. I don't know if you know this but sometimes, vampires die. I'm gonna have a friendly chat with lady wolf, brother. Ease up."

"Stefan what's going on?" I asked standing up and walking towards him. As I reached him I looked up at him as he looked down at his cell phone. "Stefan."

"I called Isobel…" he trailed off looking around at everything but me.

"What? Why would you do that?!" I snapped running my fingers through my hair.

"Because she's our best shot at finding Klaus-"

"I'm your best chance at finding Klaus!" I argued. He reached up and grabbed my cheeks with his hands forcing me to look at him.

"I'm not letting you anywhere near Klaus, Jay he will kill you."

I opened my mouth to say something, but the sound of Stefan's cell phone ringing cut me off. I stood there arms crossed as I stared at him the look on my face begging him to ignore it especially if it was from Isobel. He looked at me a torn look on his face.

"I'm sorry," he said softly before running his finger along the screen answering the call. "Hello?" he asked as he turned away from me before walking away.

I stood there dumbfounded. He really just chose Isobel over me? This was all because he didn't want Klaus to hurt me? I would be more worried about Klaus killing Elena at this point. I looked up from the floor and noticed the blond woman getting up leaving Damon sitting at the table alone. I watched her get up and move towards the exit before he gaze connected with mine. I quickly turned away but that apparently does stop people anymore.

"Are you Jaycee Lockwood?" she asked looking at me curiously.

"Carlson. Jaycee Carlson," I corrected her.

"Sorry, from the way Mason talked about you I assumed…"

"You knew Mason?" I asked looking her over curiously.

"Yeah, I'm Jules…I'm here looking for him. Have you heard from him?" she asked holding her jacket tightly. Ah yes…this must be the friend of Mason's Damon was talking about.

"He's dead," I stated bluntly looking up at her. I knew she was surprised by the way I had said that not by the information. "But I'm guessing you knew that."

I felt someone place their hand on my lower back. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Stefan standing there a defensive look on his face. Jules glanced down at me before glaring up at Stefan. She shook her head slowly before holding her jacket tighter and moving around me and Stefan. I turned slightly to watch Jules walk out of the Grill before I faced Stefan.

"You okay?" he asked before looking around the Grill.

"Was that her?" I asked.

"Yep…She seems to have you and Tyler on her radar," Stefan responded before grabbing my hand and leading me towards the door.

"Wait, where are we going?" I asked realizing Jules had just walked outside and we were heading in the same direction.

"I have a lead on how to protect you and Elena…Just trust me."

* * *

><p>I stood there quietly leaning on the hood of the car glancing around. We were in a small park a little outside Mystic Falls and when I say we I meant me and Stefan. Apparently whoever had called him earlier had asked for a meeting and I was reluctantly dragged along. Usually with stuff like this Stefan kept me as far away from it as possible.<p>

"How do you think she's doing?" I asked suddenly looking up at the sky.

"Who?" Stefan asked looking over at me.

"Rose…Do you think she's okay? Do you think Damon's okay?" I asked tearing my gaze from the stars to look at Stefan. He shrugged his shoulders as he walked towards me leaning against the hood.

"I think Damon's determined enough to make a difference, whether she dies or not."

"I don't want to lose him right now," I said softly. "He has just enough of his humanity back to be bearable."

I felt Stefan wrap him arm around my shoulder pulling me into his side. It felt good to be wrapped in his arms once more. I felt him rest his cheek on the top of my head as he stared out at the darkness.

"Maybe what he needs is a friend who will show him that there are people out there that believe in him," Stefan said softly realizing the implications behind that.

"Maybe what he needs is his brother," I said softly looking up at Stefan.

Stefan didn't say anything before he looked over my shoulder at something. The sound of a car engine and crunching gravel caught my attention. I turned away from Stefan and took a step away from him as the car came to a stop its headlights shining at me and Stefan. I put my hand up to cover my eyes slightly trying to get a good look. I watched as the door opened and someone stepped out of the car. I stood there frozen as the person came into the light.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped glaring at the person as they stepped into the light.

"I'm here to protect Elena," he said as he walked towards us. I quickly turned to Stefan a confused look on my face.

"This was your plan to save Elena? Bringing John Gilbert back?"

"Jay let me explain-"

"I don't want to hear it Stefan!" I snapped glaring at him before turning to look at John. "If you come anywhere near me or Tyler or my father, John, I will end you," I growled before shaking my head at Stefan. "I'm going home."

"How do you plan on doing that?" John asked his hands in his pockets gazing between me and Stefan a fascinated look on his face.

"I'll walk!" I snarled at John before turning my back to them and started walking. I could hear Stefan calling for me but I didn't give him the time of day as I kept walking.

How could I have been so stupid? Things were just starting to work out and run smoothly. Elena had a deal with Elijah and I knew Elijah wouldn't go back on his deals and I also knew he wouldn't let anything happen to me. We were safe from Klaus we could deal with this on our own and then Stefan brings in John? The man tried to kill me! Excuse me for not welcoming him with open arms.

I wasn't sure where I had planned on going, but as the trees slowly passed by me I didn't care. I was so overridden with anger and frustration I had somehow let my feet do their own thing. My destination though it shouldn't have surprised me…did. I came to a stop outside the Salvatore boarding house before my phone started ringing. I glanced down and noticed it was a text message from Elena. I opened the text before closing my eyes and sighing. _'Rose didn't make it – E.'_

I looked back up at the house and noticed the only car there was Damon's. Elena must have been here earlier if she knew about Rose because Damon sure as hell wouldn't have told Elena something that personal. He was really taking Rose's death hard…He really did care. I walked up to the front door and let myself in closing it behind me quietly. I walked further into the house and notice Damon standing in front of the fireplace staring into the flames.

"You were supposed to leave," Damon's voice rang out. I crossed my arms over my chest as I walked towards him slowly.

"I'm not Elena…So that message was not received," I joked lightly coming to a stop next to Damon, "Besides I wanted to make sure that you're okay." Damon shook his head as he tilted his glass of alcohol the liquid swirling inside.

"I appreciate the gesture. I'm just glad it's over." He took a swig of his drink looking back at the flames for a moment before his blue gaze connected with mine.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe," I said softly looking up at him.

"Go home, Jace. Get some rest. It's a whole new day tomorrow," he responded shortly rolling his eyes as he set down the now empty glass of alcohol before gesturing to the door.

"Damon, I'm your friend," I said shaking my head.

"I'm well aware of that," Damon said trying to cut me off.

"And a friend usually knows when their friend is hurting," I pressed on.

"What do you want to hear, Jay?" Damon snapped. "That I cared about Rose? That I'm upset? Well I didn't and I'm not."

"Why do you do that? Pretend to turn it off, pretend not to feel?" I asked taking another step towards him. "Damon, I can see right through it. You have your humanity don't give up on it, not when you're so close-"

"I feel Jaycee, okay? And it sucks! What sucks even more is that it was supposed to be me. Jules was coming after me."

"You're hurting…" I whispered looking down briefly before looking back up. "You feel guilty."

"That would be human of me, wouldn't it Jace? And I'm not human," Damon snapped bringing his face closer to mine. "You want to talk about giving up? That's all you've done is given up! You think you're helping Elena, but all you're doing is egging her on. Go home. It's been enough doom, gloom and personal growth for one night," Damon said ending on a quieter note than I had anticipated.

But he was right. Had I really been helping or just making the situation worse? I thought I was helping, but maybe I was just hurting the people I cared about…My father and Tyler…I nodded my head acknowledging what he had said struggling to keep the tears under wraps. I looked back up at him and noticed he was struggling with emotions just under the service. I reached up and rested my hand against his cheek.

"I'm always going to be here for you, Damon. No matter how hard you try to push me away," I said softly. I wrapped my arms around him pulling him to me holding onto him tightly hoping he would understand I meant what I had said.

As I pulled back I knew he had gotten the message loud and clear. I could see the tears threatening to roll down his cheeks, but he was holding them back with a stony look on his face. I reached up a pained look on my face as I gently brushed some of his midnight black hair from his forehead. I shook my head before walking past him and towards the door…I think I had done enough damage for one night.

* * *

><p><em>I stood there silently staring out the window. The backyard flooded by the moonlight, but it felt lonely. With dad still in the hospital it was hard living in the house by myself. I wrapped my arms around myself rubbing my arms gently until I felt a pair of arms wrap around me pulling me to him. I smiled slightly before looking up at him craning my neck at an odd angle so I could.<em>

"_I've missed this," I sighed softly before turning to look back out the window._

"_Me too," he whispered in my ear before placing feather light kisses on my neck._

"_How did Elena take it?" I asked before turning to face him._

"_Like a champ," he smiled softly. "God you're beautiful."_

"_I love you Stefan," I smiled before leaning up._

"_I love you more," he whispered before his lips met mine._

_I had one arm wrapped around his neck as our lips melded together it felt so natural and right. There wasn't a thing in this world that could possibly ruin the moment. The other hand I had hanging at my side remained that way until I felt hand wrap gently around my wrist. I felt them pulling before I finally tore my lips away from Stefan's._

"_Don't tell me you forgot about me already?" Damon's snarky voice caught my attention. _

"_Of course not…" I trailed off looking up at him. "Stefan's here Damon we can't-"_

"_My brother knows how to share," Damon smirked before leaning down pressing his soft lips to mine. I wasn't sure whether or not to fight it or if I should just go with it. I began to respond when I felt another hand wrap around my arm pulling into another body. I looked up to see Stefan standing there a passionate look on his face as he gazed down at me._

_I didn't hesitate before my lips were once again against his. I closed my eyes as I felt him slowly ease me down onto the bed. I felt my back hit the bed and couldn't help the smirk that came over my face. I could feel his tongue working its magic against my own before breaking the kiss. His lips fell to my neck as his finger found the edge of my shirt._

_I lifted my back enough to take the shirt off. As it came over my head I lost sight of Stefan for a moment, but when I opened my eyes Damon was on top of my kissing along my neck and shoulders. I didn't resist as his lips found mine once more the passion speaking volumes._

"_Feels good doesn't it?" a familiar female voice said from the corner of the room. I quickly sat up realizing Damon wasn't on top of me anymore and looked around confused until I noticed who was standing in the corner. "Having both of them worship at your alter."_

"_Jealous Katherine?" I asked smirking._

"_Jaycee, baby," another familiar voice spoke from near my door way. My gaze snapped over in that direction and I could feel my lip tremble._

"_Mom," I whispered standing up realizing I was standing there in my jeans and a bra._

"_This is wrong sweetheart…You can't have both."_

"_But it feels too good to let it go," Katherine whispered in my ear as I stared at my mother who had a worried look on her face._

My eyes snapped open as I gasped before sitting up straight. Breathing heavily I glanced around before the familiar beeping of the heart monitor caught my attention. I looked over and saw my dad resting peacefully. I wasn't even in my bedroom. I ran my hand down my face before shaking my head. That was one hell of a warning sign.

* * *

><p><strong>I know what you're thinking...Stefan and Jay? FINALLY! haha i know your feelings. Oh and thanks to the ever amazing grapejuice101! she has helped so much and she made me an awesome banner! Go to her page to see it! PLUS...HAPPY BIRTHDAY grapejuice101! Anyways thank you to everyone who has reviewed...I love it when I can hear your opinions!<strong>


	28. In My Veins

_**Chapter 28 – In My Veins**_

I walked down the hall looking around as I did. This house was bigger than necessary. I found the stairs before quickly descending them still not finding Tyler. I headed back towards the front door when the sound of knocking and Tyler's voice caught my attention. I stopped halfway down the stairs and noticed the top of the door open before it closed shortly after.

I slowly finished my walk down the stairs just in time to see Tyler walk into the study a little ways away. I kept myself out of the line of sight of the door as I slowly maneuvered my way so I was next to the door enough to where I could listen in. With my back to the wall I stood there quietly.

"I was right, wasn't I? Your little vampire friend, she was lying," Jules familiar voice rang out in my ears. I furrowed my brow…Were they talking about Caroline?

"What do you want?" Tyler's snarky attitude shining through.

"I want you to understand that a vampire will never be your friend. It's our nature to be enemies."

"You know how stupid that sounds?" Tyler retorted sounding defensive.

"You need to leave here, it's not safe."

"I can't just run away with you. I don't even know you. My mom would freak. My cousin would worry herself sick. My life is here." I smiled hearing Ty say that because honestly I probably would worry myself sick over him disappearing.

"Your old life? Your new life is just beginning. You have so much to learn."

"Like what?" he asked sounding interested.

"How to survive. You've triggered the curse, Tyler. It's important you learn what it means to be a lycanthrope. We live by a code of loyalty. We take care of each other. It's my duty and honor to help you. Please let me."

This was ridiculous. Tyler could live here and learn to control it. I had been through this once before with my mother helping Tyler would be easy…As long as I didn't get distracted by thoughts of her. I shook my head before stepping into the door way causing both of their gazes to turn to me but my glare situated on Jules.

"I think its time for you to leave," I responded curtly causing an angered look to cross her face and an annoyed look on Ty's.

"Just think about it, Tyler," Jules told him before standing up and brushing past me. She bumped her shoulder against mine as she walked by. I turned and followed her to the door to make sure she left. She stopped just outside the door and turned to me.

"You're hurting him keeping him away from his own kind."

"Right…Vicious, vampire-hating, narrow-minded bitches," I retorted crossing my arms over my chest. "You don't know Tyler, so stop pretending like you know what's best for him."

"Oh and you do?" Jules asked squaring off. "Let him make his own decisions, witch, because all you're good for is meddling in things you shouldn't be." Jules raised an eyebrow as she looked over me. "I'd watch your back Carlson…You've been marked."

I stood there staring at her shocked as she turned away from me and stalked down the drive towards her car. I've been marked? Isn't that what she told Damon before she attacked Damon and Rose? I slammed the door closed and as I did Tyler was standing behind the door a glare set on his face as he stared at me.

"Why did you do that?" he snapped crossing his arms.

"She doesn't know what's best for you Ty. She's just playing recruiter right now, expanding her pack…"

"And I should take your word for it?" he responded sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I whispered taken back by his aggression towards me.

"I know about Uncle Mason. I know that you and Caroline and Damon and Stefan knew all about it." Tyler snapped.

I took a step away from Tyler shocked that he had known that. How had he known? Did he figure it out or did someone help him figure it out? I glanced over at the door and that's when it clicked. Jules must have been telling him things…Things I tried so hard to protect him from.

"Tyler…" I trailed off shaking my head.

"I can't believe it," Tyler growled pushing me back. "You knew! This whole time and you knew!" he yelled.

"Tyler stop," I warned taking another step back away from him.

"I trusted you! You're my cousin and you lied to me!" he yelled his eyes flashing amber. I jumped as my back hit the wall before his hand came slamming down next to my head.

"Ty, please."

"What's going on here?!" My Aunt's voice screeched. I looked over and closed my eyes before turning to look at Tyler whose eyes had gone back to normal. "Tyler!"

"Nothing…" Ty growled before pushing away from me and walking past his mother.

"Jaycee?" Aunt Carol asked looking at me.

I shook my head trying to keep the tears from falling as I headed towards the door and yanked it open walking through before slamming it behind me. I wiped the stray tear that fell down my face before walking towards my father's truck. I had to get away from Tyler.

* * *

><p>I leaned down and pressed a light kiss to my father's forehead before walking out of his hospital room. I had put on a nice pair of jeans and a nice sleeveless shirt for the memorial thing going on for all the people who had died during the booster barbeque. It was sad to think Rose did that while under her delirium.<p>

"You ready?" Matt's voice broke my concentration. I looked up and saw him leaning against the wall just outside the door. I nodded my head before walking slowly with him. "Is it Stefan?" Matt asked suddenly.

"What?" I asked looking up at him a confused look on my face.

"Stefan. Did you two have a fight or something?"

"Where would you get that from?" I asked avoiding eye contact. Matt shook his head before forcing me to a stop.

"Come on Jay. What happened?"

"What usually comes between me and Stefan?" I asked Matt before moving past him.

"Elena…" Matt asked unsure of himself as we reached the exit to the hospital and started the walk towards Matt's truck.

"Close enough," I muttered.

"Why what did she do this time?"

"Matt, just drop it please. As much as I love you and want to tell you what's going on its better that you didn't know. It's for your own good."

Matt just shook his head not saying anything this time. I knew I had struck a raw nerve with Matt because everyone was keeping some kind of secret from him. Caroline about being a vampire…Tyler about being a werewolf…Elena a doppelganger…Me a witch…Just lie after lie and poor Matt was the only one not in on it. From the way he kept asking questions made me think he was starting to catch on.

The entire ride was spent in silence. I would catch Matt looking at me every now and then but every time I would look over at him he would turn away quickly and focus back on the road. He was worried and usually I would be quite flattered that he was worrying so much about me, but right now it just didn't matter. My dad was in a coma and no one knew if he was ever going to wake up and now Tyler was upset with me about Mason, my mother was gone; Uncle Mason and Uncle Richard were gone. Tyler and I were all that was left minus Aunt Carol and here we were at the brink of war with each other.

Matt pulled the truck to a stop before reaching under his seat and pulling out a single rose. I stared at the flower for a moment before reaching out a gently taking it from Matt. He looked at me a brotherly look in his eyes as he leaned over resting his forehead against mine.

"You'll always come first in my book…Always," Matt smiled at me before pulling back. I could feel the smile cross my face as I stared down at the rose.

"You're the absolute best, Matt."

"What can I say, I'm just that awesome," he joked before lightly punching me on the arm. I grinned before pulling the rose to my nose and smelling it. I climbed out of the truck the rose still to my nose before walking slowly towards the memorial a smile still on my face. I didn't get very far before I was being intercepted.

"Thinking about me as usual?"

"In your dreams, John," I responded not having the energy to be mad at him. I walked towards where the candles were set up along with several pictures of the deceased. I quietly laid the single rose down closing my eyes briefly before opening them and turning around to face John.

"I hear that you and Elena are friends…That you've protected her."

"What's your point, John?" I asked pushing past him. He caught my arm and pulled me back forcing me to look at him.

"Thank you," he said softly staring down at me. I shook my head before yanking my arm away from him.

"I didn't do it for you. Despite that pitiful fact that she shares your DNA, Elena is nothing like you John. She is the sweetest most compassionate person you will ever meet. That's what I'm protecting…Not because she's your daughter."

"You think Elena's blood is the only blood Klaus needs?" John said keeping me from stalking away again.

"What are you talking about?" I asked giving him a cautious stare.

"The shaman had to physically allow his magic to run through the veins of the vampires in order for the curse to work. He called upon the spiritual powers as well as the physical."

"The moonstone holds the spiritual…" I said softly.

"The blood doesn't run through Elena's veins alone…"

"They run through mine," I said softly. "I have to go."

"If it comes down to only one of you having to die, I will gladly sacrifice you before Elena," John said as I walked away from him.

I came to a stop next to one of the large oak trees in the square and took a deep shaky breath trying to calm my nerves. Was it true? Could what John said be true? If only one of us had to die I was the obvious choice, though I'm sure Elena would want to be in my position. What else do I have left? Tyler? Stefan? My Father?

I straightened up before glancing around. Matt and I had arrived relatively late so of course the night had already set in and that's usually when the problems started. I pulled out my cell phone and I pulled up a familiar number praying it worked. I put the phone to my ear as I began walking towards the parking lot where Matt's truck was located. I sighed as the ringing went straight to voicemail.

"Elijah, Its Jay. I uh—I have a question for you regarding the ritual. Please call me back," I finished softly as I heard a loud pop come from my right.

I hung up the phone and headed in the direction I heard the popping come from. They say curiosity killed the cat, but in this town that rule just didn't seem to apply. I sped up when I noticed Caroline's car was sitting there and there was a blond form laying on the ground with a larger man standing over her. At this point I was running at the guy and slammed right into the side of him tackling him to the ground.

I knew I was taking a risk by doing that because he could be a vampire who could very easily kill me especially if he could take out Caroline. I glanced over briefly at her and noticed the bullet hole in her forehead. I turned back to the guy an angered look on my face before he grabbed my arms and shoved me off of him. I felt my back hit the side of Caroline's car and I groaned lightly at the hit. I slowly began to pick myself up off the ground before something hard came in contact with my head knocking me out.

"Was that necessary?" Brady asked looking down at the body.

"She pissed me off earlier," Jules growled looking down at her body before picking her up while Brady grabbed Caroline and the two headed towards Jules' car.

* * *

><p>"<em>What was her name?" I asked looking out over the horizon.<em>

"_I'm sorry?" he asked looking at me a confused look on his face. I smiled slightly before looking over at him._

"_The girl you're always thinking about…And don't tell me there's not a girl."_

"_It was a long time ago…" He trailed off._

"_Do you still love her?"_

"_I'll always love her," he whispered._

"_She's a lucky girl. Clearly if you still love her after all this time, she must really be worth it."_

"_Tatia…That was her name," he said softly looking away from me._

"_Was?"_

"_She died," he stated simply._

"_I guess we all die at some point…" I muttered before bringing my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. "Am I going to die Elijah?" _

_He shook his head. "Hopefully not for a very long time."_

I gasped opening my eyes only to be greeted by the sight of Caroline lying a few feet from me still out cold. I let out a groan as my hand went to the back of my head feeling a throbbing there. As I pulled my hand back I noticed there was a small amount of blood there before I got a good look at where I was at.

It looked relatively like an RV with a cage taking up a good portion of the place. The cage was just big enough for Caroline and me to move around and stand up on our knees. It was locked by a mechanism a few feet away and the door was shut tight. I immediately went to the bars to reach out for the latch.

As my fingers went through the bars a burning hot fire poker appeared. It was white hot like someone had been holding it in a fire, but this didn't matter much to me. A boot came down hard on my fingers as a loud crackle could be heard from my finger. I let out a piercing howl as the pain shot through my fingers before the fire poker was pressed through the bars and pressed against the skin of my arm. I let out another cry before the boot released my fingers and I scurried to the back of the cage and away from the tormentor.

I held my fingers gingerly as I looked over them coming to the conclusion that only one of them was actually broken. I then looked down at where the poker had been pressed against my flesh and let out a whimpered seeing the red raised skin there. I let my fingers skim it lightly before whipping them back. It hurt.

I stayed in the corner farthest from the man as he sat down across from the cage. I closed my eyes tightly before I heard gasping then coughing coming from the other side of the cage. I looked over and watched as Caroline bolted up crying and groaning.

"Caroline!" I cried out immediately causing her to look at me crying out. "What's wrong?" I asked quickly trying to get her to look at me straight. She pointed to her head and that's when I saw it, the edge of the wooden bullet. It was still lodged into her head. "Hey I'm gonna get it out okay? Just stay still, okay?"

She nodded quickly the tears she falling down her face. I took a deep breath as I stared at the hole. There was some blood dripping down and I could see inside a little. I shook my head before using my good fingers before I started digging it out. I cringed feeling the flesh and the gooey blood before my fingers scraped the bullet. I got a good hold on it before pulling it out of Caroline's forehead. She was still crying as I held the bullet up so we could both see it before I dropped it and Caroline kicked it away still hysterical. She began to calm down slightly as the wound began to heal before she wiped the blood from her forehead.

I pushed myself back to the corner of the cage as far away from the door as I could get before curling up there. I sat there rocking slightly as Caroline frantically tried to reach the latch that was holding the door closed. I could feel myself zoning out until Caroline shot back her back hitting the cage as she whimpered finally seeing the other man sitting there watching us.

"I see you got the bullet out. That was nasty. I got lots of wooden bullets, other toys. Its gonna be a long night, sweet pea," He smirked before raising the gun to Caroline and pulling the trigger. The bullet hit her on the right side of her chest as she recoiled grabbing the wound and screaming in pain.

"Stop it!" I screamed as I closed the distance between me and Caroline before looking over at him tears in my eyes. "She hasn't done ANYTHING to you!"

He scoffed before standing up. "Wait until what you see what I'm going to do to you."

Holding onto Caroline I pushed myself further back into the cage pulling the bleeding girl with me. I held onto her tightly as she bawled clawing at her chest for the bullet. He grabbed Caroline's foot and yanked her to the other edge of the cage before he hit a small lever by the latch and a sort of gate fell between me and Caroline. It split the cage into two making two separate cages for me and Caroline so he could torture us separately and we couldn't help each other. Caroline lunged at the gate but recoiled crying out her hands steaming from where she touched it; it was laced with vervain.

I threw my weight at the door knowing it wouldn't affect me. I did this a few more times before a familiar crushing feeling came over my body. My hand went to my chest before my gaze shot up at the man standing over the cage a satisfied smirk on his face. Caroline was looking between me and the man confused.

"Stop!" She screeched looking at me. "Can't you see it's killing her stop!" Caroline cried out. The sound of a gunshot rang out causing Caroline to scream in agony as another bullet ripped through her flesh.

"I can't believe it worked," the man said softly before setting it atop my cage. "If you touch it you die, but otherwise it leaves you harmless and weak."

I whimpered softly as the man lingered near my side of the cage before the door to the RV was thrown open and Jules stalked in holding the phone in front of her.

"He needs proof," she said simply. She held out the phone as the other man raised the gun pointing at Caroline before pulling the trigger. Caroline screamed in pain and I moved to go towards her but the man's hand shot through my side of the cage and grabbed onto my leg. Jules nodded before glancing over at me as she put the phone back to her ear.

"I hurt her again and she's dead. Bring Tyler to me, the clearing by Wickery Falls. You have 20 minutes until she dies. Maybe this one will give you a little more motivation. If you're not here in 20 then your little witch girlfriend, Tyler's cousin…she'll die too."

Jules held out the phone again nodding to the man. He smirked before setting down the gun and pulled out a knife from his boot. He still had a tight grip on my leg and I struggled, but the grandidierite sitting atop the cage made me weak. He took the knife sticking it between the bars before bringing it down hard against my thigh. I let out a loud scream as the burning sensation spread through my leg. I could feel the tears falling down my face as my hand went down to where the knife was at before he pulled it out of my leg letting the blood flow freely.

"Jay? JACE!" I heard Stefan yelling through the cell phone. I parted my lips in order to scream back to Stefan but before I could Jules hung up the phone before giving me a stony look. She placed the phone in her pocket before nodding to the other man and turning away before walking out of the RV letting the door slam behind her. I looked back to the man who was smirking as he glanced between me and Caroline.

This was definitely not good.

* * *

><p>Elena stood at the table chatting with a girl from school as she glanced over to where Damon was talking with Andie Starr and Jenna. He didn't seem to be too interested in the conversation before he said something then stood up and walked past the women. Elena stared at him a worried look on her face as he approached her.<p>

"You totally blew her off," Elena said first as he reached her his drink in hand.

"I'm steering clear off all women at the moment," Damon retorted taking a drink.

"You didn't have to be rude."

"Trust me, it's in the best interest of women everywhere," Damon retorted. Elena shook her head parting her lips to say something back but her phone rang cutting her off. She quickly pulled it out and seeing Stefan's number answered it immediately.

"Stefan? What is it?" Elena listened to his frantic voice on the line and looked up at Damon a horrified look on her face. Damon who could hear the call shared her look before Elena headed towards the bathroom.

This couldn't be happening. Stefan was just supposed to talk nice to Tyler and get him to see that they weren't going to hurt him. That Jay was only trying to help him out. How had Caroline and Jay gotten kidnapped?

Damon was standing just outside the bathroom from where Elena had gone in when his phone rang. Stefan's name came up and he immediately answered the phone already in a bad mood.

"What in the hell is going on?" Damon growled into the phone.

"Jules. She grabbed Caroline and Jay," Stefan said into the phone his voice stressed. "She gave us 20 minutes, Damon."

"For what?" Damon snapped not liking where this was going.

"She's going to kill them…" Stefan's voice cracked. "They were torturing her. I could hear her screaming," Stefan's voice wavered as he told his brother this.

"Who? Who were they torturing?" Damon asked his gaze wide praying it wasn't Jay.

"Jace."

Damon snapped the phone shut before storming into the bathroom where Elena was. Elena put a hand to her mouth in shock before her gaze met the angry look on his face as he stared at Elena. Elena was still coming down from the shock of Jay being kidnapped.

"Why am I just finding out about this now?" He snapped looking at Elena.

"Stefan was worried that you…"

"That I'll what? That I'd kill him?" Damon snarled. "Of course, it's what's need to happen."

"No Damon, not Tyler. Do whatever you need to do to get Caroline and Jay back but just leave Tyler out of it, okay? If you killed him Jay would never forgive you."

"Why? He's a werewolf, he needs to die. I'm willing to kill him, its win-win," he growled. He just needed to get her back he would deal with the repercussions later.

"Damon please, okay?" Elena asked resting her hand on his arm as she stared up at him. "Too many people are dead."

"You need to stop doing that," Damon snapped pushing her hand away.

"Doing what?" Elena asked confused and hurt that he pushed her away.

"Assuming that I'll play the good guy because it's you who's asking."

"Be the better man, Damon. If not for me…then for Jay," Elena said shaking her head.

Just then John came barging into the bathroom looking between Elena and Damon causing Damon to ask, "Do you mind?"

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"Nothing," Elena sighed obviously not wanting to speak to John.

"It doesn't look like nothing," he responded not buying it.

"Well guess what John, trust works both ways. Get out," Damon snapped.

"Look, we don't have time for this. We need to get Jay and Caroline back…"

"We don't need to do anything. I'll take care of it," Damon told her before turning to look at John. "First dad duty: ground your daughter. Keep her here."

Damon walked past John one thing on his mind: he had to get Jaycee back.

* * *

><p>I cried out in pain as the white hot fire poker was dragged down the length of my leg not only burning the skin but melting the fabric of the jeans to my skin. I screamed as he dug it in slightly near my calf causing Caroline to jump at the gate separating us only to cringe back as the vervain met her skin. The wolf, Brady, picked up a little squirt gun that was sitting next to him and started squirting Caroline with it as he pulled the poker out of my side of the cage.<p>

"So, How many vampires are there in this town anyway?" Brady asked as he sat back the squirt gun in his hand. I was laying in the back corner farthest away from him curled up my gaze focused on the grandidierite sitting atop my cage. I could feel the awful squeezing feeling around my throat and heart, but I couldn't do anything about it, it was just a discomfort after the pain I had just endured.

I heard Caroline scream and my blurry vision shot towards her part of the cage and saw her skin was steaming and she was crying in pain. I shook my head reaching out for her, but I couldn't reach her. She pushed herself against the back of the cage her gaze locking with mine.

"No?" Brady asked getting ready to squirt her again.

"Why are you doing this to me?! Why are you doing this to us? Why?" Caroline cried her voice hoarse.

"You're a vampire. Why not?" Brady shrugged as he picked up a pipe like contraption before blowing on it. Out of the other end shards of wood shot out and got Caroline right in the neck. She screamed loudly her hand hovering over the new injury. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Get me out!" She screamed.

"Excuse me? What was that?" Brady smirked before standing up.

"Let me out!"

Caroline hit the sides of the cage trying her hardest to get out but she was weak from the vervain and the stabbings she couldn't do much to the bars. I stayed curled in my corner trying my hardest to keep my mouth shut as Brady knelt down in front of my side of the cage. I struggled to push myself away from him my back hitting the bars painfully.

"And you're a very important witch, aren't you?" he asked a smirk on his face. "From what I've heard your bloodline is the reason for all of this…" he pulled out a small handgun and cocked it before looking back at me. "How important would you be if I just killed you right now?"

"Please," I whispered hoarsely.

"Let's see how long your witchy powers last when you're bleeding all over the floor. See how long it takes this vamper to go rabid," He smirked before his finger tightened on the trigger.

I closed my eyes as a loud deafening bang echoed through the room. Between the ringing and the screaming coming from Caroline I couldn't hear my own scream come from my lips but I could feel my throat vibrating. Then the searing pain ripped through my shoulder before spreading to my back. When I opened my eyes again there was a very pissed off looking Jules standing there yelling something at Brady before grabbing the gun from him and pushing him out of the RV. She didn't even bother to close the door behind her leaving it wide open.

"Jaycee, please don't die!" Caroline cried reaching through the bars her hand steaming from where the vervain had touched her skin. The look of pain was evident on her face but I wasn't sure if it was from the vervain or from the blood blooming on my shirt.

"C—Care," I managed to get out as I pressed my hand to the wound. I could feel the tears streaming down my face. I wasn't going to make it.

"Shh," Caroline whispered trying to touch me. "You're gonna be okay."

"Stefan…Stefan g-gave me h-his bl-blood last night," I said softly.

"Oh my god," Caroline whispered knowing what that meant. "Drink my-"

"No," I replied sternly gasping for air. I held my hand as tightly to my wound as possible but I could feel the blood slipping between my fingers. "No more."

"Jay-"

"I'm dying C-Care. I d-don't wanna be a…a vampire," I shuddered. I looked up at the grandidierite. "Can you reach it?"

Caroline looked at where I was motioning before nodding reaching through her cage and grabbing the stone. "What will it do?" she asked.

"It'll kill me," I whispered feeling my eyelids start to droop. There was no more pain, just an intense numbness. I looked over at Caroline a tired look on my face. She shook her head before putting the stone on the floor. Then with a crushing force she brought her hand down on top of the stone and shattered it. I gasped as a new sensation rushed through my body. It felt like I could breathe again before the pain came rushing back at full force. I moved my hand towards the edge of my side of the cage and found that the usual feeling in the presence of the grandidierite was gone.

"Tyler!" Caroline called out dragging my attention from the shattered stone to my cousin who was walking through the camper. "There's a latch on the door and I can't get to it. Hurry Jay's bleeding really badly," Caroline cried out struggling to reach the latch.

I looked over at my cousin and our eyes met and for a moment he hesitated. I could feel my heart sink at the thought.

"Tyler?" Caroline cried out looking at him not believing her eyes. "She's dying Tyler! Tyler, please! Tyler?!"

Tyler seemed to snap into action after hearing Caroline's pleading. He quickly made his way to our cage before lifting the part separating Caroline and me before he got rid of the latch. The weight of the door had Tyler preoccupied as Caroline wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me out of the cage with her. I could feel my strength failing as I got weaker and weaker, so by the time we reached the door of the RV Care had her arm around my waist and was fully supporting me.

She took us down the metal steps before I felt myself hit the side of the RV and crumple to the ground. I looked up and saw Jules holding onto Caroline a gun held to her head. She whimpered as Tyler came to the door of the RV and froze at what he saw. I was laying on the ground bleeding to death while Caroline was a hostage

I looked out towards the woods and saw several bodies lying on the ground presumably dead. I looked over towards a small fire and saw Stefan laying there a pained look on his face as our gazes met. I let my hand slide against the ground towards him as I tried my hardest to go towards him, but my strength was gone. I could see Stefan opening his mouth like he was trying to say something but it was cut off by the sound of agonizing screams coming from the werewolves still alive apart from Tyler. I could feel the power surging through the field but my eyes drooped even further.

I heard talking, but nothing registered until I felt my body being lifted off the ground. I laid my head against whoever's chest before looking up to see who it was and was met by a pair of shocking blue eyes. That was the last thing I registered before my world finally went numbing black.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked this chapter. I would really like to know your thoughts on this chapter. Please review. I'd also like to apologize to the Anon reviewer. I'm sorry I've confused you all with Jay's emotions that was totally not my intention. I'm going to try and clear some things up over the course of the next few chapters, but she is a teenage girl and as we all know teenage girls go through so many spastic emotions it can be hard to keep up with it,but I APOLOGIZE immensely. I'm going to try and clear it up like I said. Thank you so much to all who have reviewed :)<strong>


	29. Never Let Me Go

_**Chapter 29 – Never Let Me Go**_

_I walked along the edge slowly kicking rocks with my shoe as I walked. I glanced out over the ridge, the sun shining in my face caused me to squint before brushing the hair out of my face. A light breeze while watching the sun set is a blessing especially in Arizona. I came to a stop on top of a particularly sturdy rock before crossing my arms over my chest._

"_You are a terrible stalker," I called out over my shoulder a small smirk on my face._

"_I wasn't stalking, just gleefully admiring," his smooth voice answered from behind a bush before he walked out from behind it._

"_Well it's creepy no matter what you call it," I responded a smile on my face as I turned to face him. _

"_I'm an expert in creepy," he retorted a cool smirk on his face._

_I scoffed shaking my head before turning around and facing the sun once more letting the warm glow cover my face. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath before an arm fell around my shoulders in more of a comforting embrace than a lover's one. I opened my eyes before looking up._

"_Is this a dream?" I asked softly. I watched as his jaw clenched. "Damon…"_

"_Enjoy the moment," he said quietly before looking down at me a pained look on his face. _

"_I'm a vampire aren't I?" I asked facing the sun once more. _

_Damon didn't say anything as he shook his head before wrapping his arms around me pulling me to him tightly. My back against his chest as he rested his chin on top of my head…_

Stefan paced back in front of the bed rapidly his hands running through his hair as he shook his head mentally beating himself up for being so stupid and careless. This was his fault; he should have been protecting her knowing the blood was in his system he was just being ignorant.

"Will you stop pacing, you're making me more nervous than I already am," Elena snapped from her spot on the bed next to Jay. Damon was sitting next to her his hand on Jay's arm as he stared off into space.

"Oh I'm sorry Elena, my girlfriend is currently in transition, excuse me for being a little wrecked," Stefan retorted stopping to say that to her before he began pacing again. He had noticed Elena stiffen hearing him call Jay his girlfriend but was too antsy to care at the moment.

"When are we going to know?" Elena asked softly looking down at Jay's peaceful face. Her clothes were torn and bloody but there were no visible wounds on her body.

"When her heart stops beating," Damon said quietly his eyes finally focusing on her face as he said this.

"What if it doesn't-"

"Don't you get it?!" Damon snapped glaring at the girl. "She's dying Elena every second that goes by her heart gets weaker and weaker; the blood isn't going to save her life! She's going to _die_! And there's not a damn thing we can do about it." Damon stood up quickly pulling his hand away from Jay like she had suddenly burned him before walking towards the door stopping briefly by Stefan. "This is your fault," he growled before pushing past Stefan and towards the door.

Stefan stood there frozen in his spot as his brother's words rung out in his head clearly. It was his fault. He was so distracted by his thoughts he didn't see Damon freeze as he reached the door and whipped back towards Jay. That's when Stefan heard it….There was only the sound of one heartbeat in the room: Elena's.

"What's going on?" Elena asked noticing the shift in their moods. "Guys?"

"I told you she was going to die…" Damon growled softly before turning on his heels and stalking out of the room.

"Stefan what's he talking about?" Elena asked frantically as she turned to Jay her fingers against her pulse point. "Stefan her hearts not beating…Stefan do something!" Elena cried looking down at Jay's lifeless body.

Stefan stood there his mouth gaping at her body. It finally happened her heart had given out before the vampire blood could fix her systems. He walked slowly towards her his hand out before he pulled it back the tears in his eyes. He locked his gaze with Elena before quickly stalking out of the room.

Elena sat there on Stefan's bed staring down at Jaycee the tears in her eyes as she ran her fingers over her friend's cold flawless face. She looked out the window needing a momentary break from death when a figure caught her attention. She immediately recognized Tyler before she got up off the bed leaving Jay laying there on her own. Elena rushed down the stairs and past Stefan and Damon before heading out the door just as Tyler was turning to leave.

"Tyler, wait!" Elena called out grabbing his hand just in time. "Wait."

"I can't be here, Elena," Tyler replied trying to pull away from her.

"None of this is your fault Tyler…None of it." Tyler just shook his head staring at the ground not able to meet Elena's caring gaze. "Do you want to see her?"

Tyler opened his mouth to protest but Elena was already pulling him towards the house. She knew pulling Tyler into the house with Damon and Stefan wasn't the best idea but he had every right to see his cousin as they did. Elena pulled him through the front door before shooting a look at Stefan who immediately grabbed Damon who looked like he could blow at any second.

Elena quickly pulled Tyler up the stairs and into the room where Jaycee was laying. Her skin was significantly paler than what it had been when Elena left moments earlier. Elena looked up at Tyler and saw the heart breaking look on his face and she could feel the tears welling up in her own eyes.

"Is she…?" Tyler trailed off.

"She had vampire blood in her system when she died," Elena told him gingerly.

"What does that mean?" Tyler asked his eyes not leaving his cousin's body.

Elena sighed, "When she wakes up she gets to make the choice of whether to become a vampire or die."

Tyler's gaze shot to Elena's a horrified look on his face before he shook his head and quickly doubling back and walking out of the room as fast as possible.

_I jumped cautiously to another rock making sure to keep my balance the best I could so I wouldn't slip. I reached up grabbing a hold of the ledge in order to pull myself up over it. My hand slipped causing me to cry out is alarm until another hand reached down grabbing mine. It was a slender delicate hand, but I didn't complain as it pulled me up over the ledge until I was safe on flat ground. Breathing heavily I looked up at who was blocking the sunlight._

"_Sometimes we all need a helping hand," she said smiling down at me._

"_That all depends on who's lending the hand," I responded standing up and brushing the dirt off of me. _

"_My apologies," she responded her accent thick. "Ester."_

"_Nice to meet you…" I responded curtly before crossing my arms. "Still doesn't tell me why you're in my dream."_

"_That is because this is no longer your dream," she stated simply her hands folded in front of her. She smiled lightly seeing the confused look on my face. "Your heart gave out before the vampire blood could fully restore your body."_

"_So I'm dead," I responded softly shaking my head._

"_Not if I have anything to say about it…You are powerful you just haven't tapped into your full potential yet."_

"_And you would know about my full potential?" I responded rolling my eyes. She simply nodded as she walked towards me. Her hair was long and wavy while she appeared to be wearing a common dress from the middle ages._

"_Your ancestor was the one who helped me do all of this. Your death is because of the choice we made centuries ago."_

"_Do all of what?" I asked tilting my head slightly._

"_Create vampires. The curse on my son Niklaus. You would still be alive if it had not been for our mistake."_

"_Curse on Klaus?" I asked confused. "The sun and the moon curse…?"_

"_A falsehood my children devised in order to protect Klaus…but I cannot stand back and watch as my children wreck havoc on innocent people."_

_I shook my head, "I don't know where you're getting your information from but Elijah has done nothing-"_

"_He's just as guilty as the rest of them," she responded sharply. "You are the only one with the means and power necessary in the living realm to destroy them all."_

"_Well if you haven't noticed I'm not in the realm of the living," I mocked._

_I stared at her for a moment wondering if this was just some kind of sick joke my mind was playing on me or if this was all real. The sun setting in the Arizona background was enough to say this was in my head, but nothing to say if it was real or faux. I'm sure I was looking at her like she had grown another head because she looked past me before her lips started moving in a silent chant._

"_What are you doing?" I asked as a weird sensation ran up my legs._

"_I'm giving you another chance," her accent came out thicker than before as she walked towards me her hand held out. I went to take a step back only to find my legs weren't working. I willed them to move as she stopped in front of me he hand raised before she pressed one hand to my chest over my heart and the other to my forehead. "Do what you were meant to do…" _

I gasped, my eyes snapping open. I quickly sat up and into a pair of strong arms caught me wrapping around me tightly. I cried out in confusion struggling against whoever it was until my gaze met a pair of familiar green eyes.

"St—Stefan?" I asked as I stopped struggling.

"Shh. You're okay," Stefan whispered holding me close to him. I nodded letting my cheek rest against his chest as I glanced over at the door and noticed Damon and Elena standing there a pained look on both their faces.

"Am I a vampire?" I asked pulling back and looking at Stefan.

"That's your choice," Stefan whispered resting his hand against my cheek.

I looked over at Damon, who had a hopeful look on his face while Elena had a sad pitying one. I looked back at Stefan and I could see it in his eyes. I finally shook my head. I couldn't…I couldn't be a vampire.

"I don't want to be a vampire," I whispered.

Stefan nodded before pulling me close a torn look on his face. I looked over at Elena and saw the tears in her eyes as she shook her head and quickly walked out of the room. Damon stood there near the door a crushed look on his face as he stared at me. He shook his head his eyes wide like he was trying to keep himself from crying.

"I don't want to die here," I whispered looking up at Stefan. Stefan nodded before looking over at Damon as the room fell silent.

"My family has a lake house," Elena's voice cut through the silence. "I can take her."

"I don't think that's a good idea-"

"I want to," I cut off Stefan. "Thank you Elena."

She nodded, "I'll go get the car…" She nodded before turning and walking out of the room.

I looked up at Stefan before pulling away from him and walking over to where Damon was standing the tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. I sighed tilting my head before bringing my hand up resting it gently on his cheek.

"Don't do this…" He whispered.

"Just do me one favor…Don't kill Tyler."

Damon didn't say anything as he clenched his jaw before he nodded. I smiled at him before leaning up and pressing a light kiss to his cheek before I took a step back. Just then Elena walked back into the room. She looked at me and nodded in which I nodded back slightly.

I smiled sadly at both Salvatores before following after a very solemn Elena. The walk down the stairs towards the front door was silent, almost felt like a death march…Which I guess it kind of was. I honestly didn't feel any different, but I'd assume since this is the transition there wouldn't be much of a different feeling until after I drank human blood. Elena shot me one more look as we neared the car and I nodded encouragingly at her. I grabbed the door handle of the car and pulled it open.

"Jaycee!" Stefan's voice rang out. I stopped and turned to look seeing Stefan jogging up to me.

"Stefan-" I said softly but was cut off by his lips on mine.

His hands on my cheeks and his body pressed to mine we stood there our lips together I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks. This wasn't fair, but it was the right thing to do. I broke the kiss pulling back slightly so our foreheads were touching.

"I love you," he whispered his eyes tearing up.

"I'll always love you," I responded softly before lightly kissing his lips once more before pulling away.

I quickly climbed into Elena's car before closing the door leaving Stefan standing there. I glanced over at Elena who had her gaze firmly glued on the steering wheel. Damon suddenly appeared at Elena's window knocking. She quickly rolled down the window and looked up at him a confused gaze on her face.

"Call if you need anything," Damon told her glancing over at me.

"I'll be okay," Elena nodded before glancing over at me as well. "We both will."

* * *

><p>I sat there quietly staring out at the passing scenery as the trees rushed by. I could feel Elena's gaze on me every now and then, but she never said anything. The ride was silent which was only fitting. I glanced down at my skin before glancing back out the window just in time to see a house come into view. It was a pretty house situated right in front of the lake. I glanced over at Elena as the car came to a stop and noticed the tense look on her face.<p>

"Are you okay, Elena?"

"I'm good," she nodded glancing at me before looking back up at the house. "I just haven't been back here since before…"

"I'm so sorry," I responded. "I had no idea. Listen I can die anywhere, seriously. I don't want to ruin this for you."

"I've always loved it here. I want it to stay that way; I was just... having a moment."

"Which is all the more reason to go Elena. This place is good memories I don't want to force you to deal with me dying in a place you love."

"Jay, its fine. I want you here," she said softly nodding at me.

"Okay," I said softly as I watched Elena pull open her door.

I quietly got out of the car wondering if this was such a good idea. Obviously this place meant a great deal to Elena and here I was planning to die there. That wasn't a very good way to treat a friend's memory. Elena grabbed some bags before heading up to the house and walking in before setting the bags down by the stairs that led up to the second floor. I stopped at the door and glanced at it concerned that maybe I wouldn't be able to get in.

"You okay?" Elena asked watching me confused.

"What if I can't…?" I trailed off gesturing towards the door.

"Well you're not technically a vampire…but in case, Jaycee will you please come in?"

"Thanks," I muttered before walking into the house.

I set down the one bag I had been holding before looking around. It was big for a lake house, definitely a testament to having money in an economic depression. There were pictures of an older couple with Jeremy and Elena; it must have been their parents. I looked at different pictures of escapes on the lake or camping or just goofing off. I picked up one picture frame and gazed at it seeing a very happy Elena standing next to an embarrassed looking younger version of Jeremy.

"That happened just before he broke his arm…We thought it would be fun to jump off a high ridge into the lake," Elena voice said from to my right. "I've missed coming up here."

I smiled, "Tyler and I were goofing around near the falls and, uh, we had snuck out of course. We were jumping off the falls into the pools below and I clipped a rock on the way down, broke my arm. Tyler was beside himself for days…our parents were livid."

"I bet," Elena laughed hearing that. "Mayor Lockwood always had a tight leash on Tyler."

"For good reason," I whispered as I set down the picture frame. "My mom was the first Lockwood of their generation to turn."

"What happened?" Elena asked.

I shook my head before walking past her and through the house. I had found the back door and quickly unlocked it before I spied a small dock that reached out over the water. I took a deep breath as I walked out onto the dock and stared out over the lake memories flashing through my mind's eye as I thought about my mother. I felt the first tear roll down my cheek as I stared out at the water.

A moment later I felt a blanket draped over my shoulders. I turned and saw Elena and I could tell by the look on her face she understood what I was thinking. I couldn't hold the tears back any longer before they came rushing down my cheeks. Elena pulled me into her arms and hugged me as my shoulders shook.

"It was my fault," I cried into her shoulder.

"What was?"

"My mom. Her becoming a werewolf was my fault."

"Jay-" Elena started.

"It was," I cut her off. I pulled away from the comforting hug. "We were fighting because I wanted to stay at Katherine's house but she wouldn't let me. She was driving over and she was so focused on our argument she ran a red light and t-boned another car and killed the driver instantly."

"Oh my god," Elena said softly before resting her hand on my arm. "You made it up to her Jay…You were there for her every step of the way like you have been with Tyler."

I shook my head. "The night my mother died we had another argument. Mom found out that Katherine was a vampire. I was trying to protect Katherine. I was in charge of the protective circle the night mom died."

I sighed looking at Elena, who was watching me closely, but there was no look of judgment on her face, she was just openly listening. I sat down on the edge of the dock my feet hanging off the edge of the dock before Elena sat down next to me staring out at the lake. I glanced out at the lake as well as I continued a little more calmly this time.

"It was the first major spell I was performing on my own. My dad was there for backup, but lately his powers had been weak, drained. We found a good spot for her to turn and we set up shop. Everything was going good. It was hard watching her turn, but once she did I gave her enough of a perimeter to roam. Halfway through something felt wrong, off. So I dropped the protective spell and that's when I heard the screaming and the howling and…" I closed my eyes briefly trying to get the sounds out of my head. "Then everything just went black. I woke up a week later in intensive care. My dad had gotten out unscathed, and they found my mother ripped to shreds," my voice broke as I said that last part. "They found everything, but her heart. They claimed animal attack."

I felt Elena wrap her arm around my shoulder and pull me to her comfortingly as I let a fresh wave of tears roll down my cheeks. I pulled the blanket tighter around my shoulders.

"My parents died because of me…" Elena said softly causing me to sit up brush away the tears and listen. "I snuck out to go to a party. I was too drunk to get home so I made them come and get me. We were driving home, going across Wickery Bridge my dad swerved and we went over the side and into the river below…Stefan saved my life, but my parents…"

"It was an accident," I whispered softly.

"Aren't they all?" Elena asked softly.

* * *

><p>Stefan walked into the Grill his head hanging slightly before he spotted Caroline and Bonnie sitting at a nearby table. He knew it wouldn't be a good idea to tell them what was going on, but they deserved to know, they were her friends. He took a deep breath before walking over to their table.<p>

"Hey Stefan!" Caroline said a smile on her face. Bonnie on the other hand immediately knew something was wrong just by the way he had presented himself.

"Hey Caroline," Stefan said softly.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked immediately a frown situated on her face. Stefan looked at Bonnie before shaking his head and sitting down across from the girls. Caroline gave Bonnie a confused look before she say the serious vampire look on Stefan's face.

"Jaycee died last night," Stefan said softly glancing up at Caroline.

"What?" Caroline asked horrified.

"What's that mean?" Bonnie asked staring at him a scared look on her face.

"She died with vampire blood in her system…my blood in her system."

"No," Bonnie responded shaking her head. "She can't be a..."

"Vampire," Caroline finished for Bonnie.

Caroline sat there staring down at her hands not believing this was actually happening. She was only a few feet away from Jay as the werewolves tortured her to death and she did nothing. She looked up at Stefan and saw the devastated look on his face as he talked about this. He was losing the girl he loved and he was helpless to stop it.

"Where is she?" Caroline asked glancing over at Bonnie who was staring down at the table tears in her eyes.

"Elena took her up to her family's lake house….Jay choose to die instead of becoming a vampire."

Bonnie's teary gaze shot up to meet Stefan's. "How do you know she won't bite Elena?"

"She's determined to die," Stefan responded as he lightly bit his lips trying to keep the own tears from falling down his face. Stefan didn't say anything else before he pushed his chair back and stood up quickly walking away from them. Caroline patted Bonnie's arm before getting up and quickly following after Stefan.

Bonnie sat there cradling her cup of coffee in her hands as the younger Gilbert sat down next to her. Bonnie of course was so wrapped up in her own thoughts she hadn't realized Jeremy had sat down next to her before he waved a hand in front of her face.

"Earth to Bonnie," he grinned. The grin was quickly removed from his face and replaced by one of concern as he saw the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"It's Jace…" Bonnie told him tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Elena and I had moved into the kitchen as the sun started to set. None of this was fair…for either of us. We had both lost and sacrificed so much and I guess I was paying for my crimes. It's understandable, but if I die it means Klaus can't finish the ritual, so maybe this is all for the best.<p>

"I grew up with Tyler…It's just so weird seeing him through someone else's eyes," Elena said softly flipping through pictures.

I smiled looking at the photo album Stefan had packed for me to take with. My life story was in that little picture book and I was glad to see this one last time. I leaned against the counter as Elena started laughing at one photo in particular. I looked at the picture a grin on my face. My hair was wavy with a flower crown resting on my head, my dress an emerald green number that looked like it was from the middle ages. Next to me was a tall handsome man with blond hair and blue eyes.

"What's this about? And who is that?" Elena asked nudging me slightly.

"That was the renaissance fair about a year ago. It was a fun time. Just before…"

"Your mom," Elena said softly. "But who is that?"

"That's Nik," I said softly looking at the man she was pointing to. "He was passing through. He always used to say he was on a quest…but he never said much more than that. He was from England."

"And what about Elijah?"

"What about him?" I asked as I flipped through some more photos.

"How long have you known him?"

"For as long as I could remember. He's always been there in the background watching. Sounds creepy, but…it was comforting. He's like the big protective brother I never had."

"And Tyler?"

"The big protective cousin I unfortunately have," I grinned looking over at Elena who just smiled before the grin began to fade.

"And Stefan…" Elena trailed off. I sighed before closing the photo album.

"Can we please not get into this?" I asked grabbing the album and holding it to my chest.

"You're good for him…" Elena said softly.

"Elena…"

"Stefan needs you. After Katherine you were his salvation. It was always you. When he looked at me he saw Katherine and through that he would always think of you."

"He loves you Elena." I said softly setting the book down. "He told me he loved you."

"You're what he needs."

"Now you have to be what he needs," I said softly. "I'll be dead in a matter of hours. Don't let anything happen to him."

"It was always meant to be you," Elena said softly. "And I know that. I'm okay with that."

I stared at her a small smile on my face hearing her say that. I walked forward and wrapped my arms around her tightly pulling her into a hug. It was nice feeling her arms wrap around me and return the hug. Once we pulled back both of us were on the verge of tears, but we knew there was a new kind of friendship between us.

"I'm going to go get some more blankets, it gets chilly at night," Elena said nodding towards the stairs.

"I'll start a fire," I told her before walking towards the living room as she went up the stairs.

I knelt down in front of the fire tossing some logs in there before grabbing some paper shoving it under the kindling. I scratched the match against the pad eliciting a flame before tossing it to the paper and kindling watching it ignite instantly. I sat back watching the fire grow thinking about how this was how it needed to end.

"Jay!" Elena called from the top of the stairs. It sounded frantic. I quickly stood up and turned to face Elena.

Before I could go any further an earsplitting scream erupted from my throat as a head splitting pain shot through my brain. The pain was unlike anything I had felt even when Brady had tortured me; the pain in my head was overwhelming. My hands went up to grip my head as I fell to my knees. Screaming doesn't help but it was like a reaction to pain that bad. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks as I gripped onto my head.

"Jace!" I heard Elena yell before her body fell down next to mine.

_So this was how it was going to end?_

* * *

><p>Damon and Ric were both lounging in separate chairs each holding some kind of alcohol in their glasses. They had just gotten back from the little meet and greet with Elijah and things didn't go as plan. Damon's neck still hurt from where Elijah had stabbed him.<p>

"Today was a bust."

"Yeah. How's the throat?" Alaric asked as he sat up before standing up stretching slightly.

"Sore," Damon muttered his pride wounded.

"Yeah. That Elijah's one scary dude, but with nice hair. Hey. You want another one?" Ric asked motioning to Damon's glass. Damon nodded before handing the now empty glass to him friend.

"He's gonna be hard to kill," Damon said bitterly.

"Yeah. I'd think twice before I'd trust that dagger and some ashes to do the job. You're gonna need more info."

"I'm out of sources," Damon complained looking over at Ric. Alaric who was pouring his drinks stopped for a moment and looked at Damon.

"She's still alive Damon…You have time left."

"Can we not talk about her right now?" Damon scowled turning his head away from Ric.

"Okay, then what's up with you and this news chick?" Ric asked as he finished pouring the drinks before walking back to Damon and handing him the glass before sitting down on the couch across from Damon.

"She's got spunk, huh?" Damon smirked.

"Just don't kill her, please," Ric sighed.

"If I did, who would report her death?" he joked.

"Just don't do it, all right? She's friends with Jenna, and it's bad enough that I'm lying to her about everything else. I hate the lies," Ric muttered as he pulled out his phone. He noticed the time and sighed. "Oh, god. I got to go. I got to pick Jenna up. Don't worry. I'll, uh, show myself out."

Ric quickly downed his drink before standing up shoving his phone back in his pocket. He set the glass down on the liquor table before nodding to Damon. Damon put his hands behind his head as he leaned back in the chair closing his eyes.

"Good luck," Damon responded lazily keeping his eyes closed.

Damon let the silence consume him hoping it was enough to push any thoughts of Jaycee out of his mind as he sat there. He couldn't afford to think about her right now, slowly dying because she refused to drink blood, if he had his way he would force blood down her throat and make her live. Saint Stefan wouldn't allow that though. He'd rather make himself miserable for the rest of existence knowing he let his love die and didn't even fight for her.

Damon's eyes snapped open upon hearing a crashing noise come from the direction Ric had just gone. Damon quickly got up and went to investigate; once he neared the hallway he heard a grunting noise coming from Ric. He looked around and noticed Ric was standing there a stake in his stomach. Ric gave Damon a pained look as he fell to the ground still clutching the stake in his stomach.

From behind them a figure dropped down from the ceiling causing Damon to turn around to face the intruder. He was a little guy and didn't look to be much of a challenge but Damon knew better than to underestimate the little guys. The guy instantly lunged for Damon causing Damon to retaliate by swinging his fist for a punch. At super speed the guy ducked Damon's swing and swung around so he was on Damon's back a syringe in his hand. He quickly stuck the needle in Damon's neck pushing down the lever pushing the vervain into Damon's neck.

Damon groaned feeling the effects of the vervain kicking in, but he struggled to fight it. He took the guy and slammed him into the nearest wall hoping to get the little bugger off his back, but he just felt weaker and the guy was still clinging on. Damon struggling slammed the guy into a few more walls before the vervain became too much and he succumbed to the numbness.

"Whew! Damn, you're strong. It took the whole syringe," Stevie said finally releasing Damon as he straightened up. He looked up just as two more werewolves appeared before pointing to Ric. "Grab that one. He's dead."

Damon still conscious, but weak watched as the werewolves grabbed Ric dragging him into the living room. He lay there helplessly before the current bane of his existence walked into his line of vision.

"Hi, Damon. Nice to see you again," Jules smirked.

Damon moaned before letting his head fall to the floor not having the strength to keep it up any longer. He felt a pair of arms grab him and hoist him up off the floor but it was blurry. By the time he finally came around again he was sitting up in a chair his arms and torso held down by an abundance of chains. He felt something around his neck and got a glance at the wooden spokes sticking into his neck. He groaned in pain feeling the blood drip down his neck.

Damon then looked over seeing Ric laying on the ground he felt the anguish for a moment until he noticed the ring on his finger. He was going to be okay. Damon noticed that man, Stevie, who had vervained him earlier was holding a chain that connected to the collar on his neck. He yanked on the chain causing Damon to growl in pain.

"Morning, sunshine. I saw this movie once, some torture porn flick. Anyway, they had this collar device that was really cool, so I just modified it some with some wooden nails, and when I pull..."

Damon growled in pain as another wooden nail embedded itself into the side of his neck. He growled at Stevie hissing through his teeth as Jules and the other werewolves present entered the room.

"So I hear you have the moonstone," Jules spoke up stopping in front of Damon a shotgun in her hands.

"Oh, if you only knew the irony of this moment right now. Let me tell you how this is gonna go. You're gonna torture me, I don't talk, someone loses a heart. Last time, it was your boy Mason," Damon chided.

"This time, it will be you," Jules smirked before nodding to Stevie. He looked at Damon and yanked on the chain causing more of the wood into his neck. Damon cried out in pain before glaring at Jules. "You know what the great thing about buckshot is? It scatters through the body, maximum damage. Where's the moonstone?"

"Get over it, honey. You're never gonna get it," Damon replied out of breath.

"You looking for this?" A new voice echoed through the room.

The werewolves in the room all turned to face the newcomer and were instantly on alert sensing he was a vampire. Elijah leaned against the doorframe the moonstone in his hand as he gazed around the room. Damon sat there a smirk on his face seeing who was at the door. Elijah sensing the tension walked forward tossing the moonstone up and down before he set it down on the table near the alcohol. He took a step back before motioning to the stone.

"Go ahead. Take it," he challenged.

There was a moment where no one moved…Then a werewolf at high speed sped towards the stone. Before he could reach it Elijah was in front of him ripping out his heart before tossing it to the ground. The werewolf fell to the couch dead prompting two more werewolves to try for the moonstone. Elijah stopped them ripping out their hearts before tossing those to the ground as well. Jules, eyes wide, stared at her fallen comrades before she at heightened speed left the room to get away from Elijah. Stevie knelt to the ground pulling his jacket over his head. Elijah smirked before walking over to Stevie and pulling him up to a standing position.

"What about you, sweetheart, hmm? You want to take a shot? Yes, no, yes? Where's the girl?" Elijah asked about Jules looking at Damon.

"I don't know," Damon responded shrugging.

"It doesn't really matter…" Elijah muttered. He let go of Stevie before he elbowed the werewolf across the face with such a force it snapped his neck. He straightened his jacket before walking over to Damon yanking the chains off before tossing them to the floor. "So you realize this is the third time I've saved your life now?"

"I'm sure Jace would appreciate it," Damon commented as he stood up.

"Ah yes…Jaycee, where would she be? Usually she's putting around this god awful house."

Damon swallowed hard not answering Elijah as he pulled off the neck restraint. Elijah caught the look on Damon's face before at vampire speed he appeared in front of the younger vampire. He grabbed onto Damon's bloody neck.

"Where is she?"

"She in transition," Damon grunted holding onto Elijah's hand trying to pry it off him.

"How did this happen?" Elijah growled tightening his grip on Damon.

"The…werewolves you killed…tortured her," Damon spat out. "She had vampire blood…in her system. Her heart gave out before it could help her." Elijah let go of Damon as he turned his back to the wounded vampire. "She chose to die instead of make the complete transition," Damon finished holding his throat.

Elijah smiled sadly. "She made the right choice," he said softly. He walked over to where the moonstone was and grabbed it before walking towards the exit.

"That's it? The girl you love is dying and that's all you have to say?" Damon asked.

Elijah stopped before turning to face Damon. "It's better this way." He nodded to Damon before glancing down at the moonstone in his hand before walking out of the room leaving Damon standing there.

"What a dick," Damon muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>I highly encourage you to check out the banners on my page. <strong>**One of my favorites is the Jay Elijah one. Awesome! Anyways I want to send a huge thank you to those of you who are always reviewing and reading and adding my story to your alerts/favorites it always makes my day seeing those emails! I hope you enjoy :)**


	30. The Heart of the Hunter

_**Chapter 30 – The Heart of the Hunter**_

"How are you feeling?" Elena asked holding out the glass of water out to me. I took the glass from her and shook my head before taking a sip. "Was that part of…?"

"I don't know…I don't think so, but," I shrugged my shoulders.

"How long is this supposed to happen?" Elena asked sitting down next to me on the couch. I once again shrugged.

"I thought I would be a goner by now…"

"Do you feel any different? Weaker? Tired? Hungry…?" Elena asked watching me closely.

"No," I scoffed shaking my head. "I feel just the same as I did before."

That was a lie. After that painful blow I took to the head earlier, I felt different. Not vampire different…but witch different. There was more power crackling through my veins, more to draw from in the air around me. Like someone clubbed me over the head with a magic stick and now I'm more…powerful? I thought witches couldn't be vampires…

"Maybe we should call Stefan…"

"Don't bother him," I said softly. "Besides what were _you_ screaming about up there?"

Something shifted in Elena's mood as she stood up grabbing my hand as she did. I quickly set the water glass down as she pulled me up the stairs towards what I assumed to be the master bedroom, more than likely her parents old bedroom. She steered me straight towards the closet before stopping in front of another door on the inside of the room. There was a wall panel next to the door meaning this door had been concealed.

"A panic room?" I asked confused. Elena shook her head before pushing the door pen. "Whoa…I thought you said your parents didn't know about vampires." I walked into the small weapons room. There were weapons against vampires as well as werewolves. I noticed the journals situated against the wall pulling one out to look at it.

"I thought they didn't know, but if John knew…" Elena trailed off squeezing by me looking at some wooden bullets. She looked at the journal in my hands and nodded to it. "Those are the old Jonathon Gilbert journals. Jeremy has one, but John always said there were more."

"Well…" I muttered setting the journal down. "I'll leave you to ponder and I'm going to go get some firewood."

"Jay stay-"

"Seriously, Elena. This is your history…enjoy it in peace and if I just so happen to croak while I'm outside then so be it."

Elena whipped around to face me, "That's so not funny, Jace."

"I thought it was hilarious!" I grinned before walking out of the little room.

I made my way down the stairs a little more loudly than I needed to, but it was letting Elena know I was going down the stairs and I was still alive. I grinned as I reached the front door and walked out taking a deep breath of the fresh air before closing the door loudly behind me. Grinning as I walked towards the shed I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings when I felt a hand wrap around my wrist. I whipped around quickly to see who had grabbed my wrist and I felt my jaw drop.

"Stefan?" I asked before throwing myself at him wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I couldn't let you do it alone," he said softly into my ear as he wrapped his arms around my body. I tightened my grip on him and in return he held me closer.

"How long do I have left?" I asked pulling back slightly. Stefan pulled back resting his hands on my cheeks before staring deep into my eyes.

With the way Stefan's piercing gaze was looking at me, I felt completely naked. He had this way of making you feel vulnerable like he could see right into your soul, know how you're feeling. A confused look crossed his face before he pulled back.

"You didn't drink any blood?" he asked.

"No…" I responded slowly. "Stefan what's going on?"

"Your heart's beating and you're…you're not a vampire," he said staring at me confused.

I felt my heart leap for joy at the thought that I was okay for once. That things had turned out okay. Then my stomach dropped thinking about Klaus and the ritual…It meant it could still happen. I grabbed Stefan's hand and pulled him towards the shed where the wood was being kept.

"How is this possible?" I asked trying to wrack my brain for any possible answers.

"I don't know," Stefan responded shaking his head. I crossed my arms over my chest and turned away from him for a moment. "Jay…"

"Just give me a second to think, Stefan," I snapped walking past him and towards the door of the shed.

As I walked past the open door I felt a pair of arms wrap around me yanking me off my feet. I let out a yelp causing Stefan to turn around quickly to see what the commotion was about and as he turned around a loud gunshot rang in my ears. I looked at Stefan and watched as his hand went to his chest before he fell to the ground in pain.

"Stefan!" I screamed out before a hand clamped down over my mouth. I struggled against whoever was holding me before I got into a good position to bite his hand. He yelped before shoving me to the ground. I quickly moved towards Stefan, but a bullet hit the ground between me and Stefan causing me to stop crawling and glare up at the man with the gun. My eyes widened seeing Brady, the werewolf that tortured me, standing there a smirk on his face before Tyler appeared at the door.

"Keep him down. If he moves...Kill him. Don't let her get near him," Brady commanded as he put the gun in Tyler's hand patting him on the shoulder before walking out.

I was breathing heavily as I sat on the ground a few feet away from Stefan. He was wheezing in pain the blood dripping out of the bullet wound. He looked up at me a pained look on his face as he started moving towards me.

"Don't move!" Tyler shouted at Stefan pointing the gun at him.

"Tyler stop it!" I yelled at him.

"Shut the hell up!" He growled pointing the gun at me for a moment.

"Just let me get the bullet out it punctured my heart," Stefan groaned drawing Tyler's attention back to him. "I need to get it out. I'm not gonna fight you."

"I don't think so," Tyler shook his head, tightening his grip on the gun as he pointed it at Stefan.

"Tyler, why are you doing this?" I asked softly. I glanced over at Stefan before looking back at Ty my heart breaking seeing the vicious look on his face.

"I can't let you break the curse," Tyler snapped at me before glaring at Stefan.

"You know about the curse?" Stefan asked giving Tyler a worried look.

"You're liars, all of you."

"No. I swear to you. We don't want to break the curse, Tyler. We don't want to do that."

"Tyler, look at me," I demanded as I slowly stood up. The gun was pointed in my direction once more. I held my hands up showing him I wasn't going to do anything. "You know what I am…And you know that I would never let vampires break the curse. I swore to protect this earth and I'm not going to let werewolves or vampires run rabid."

"Oh yeah? But I do. I can't be like this forever, Cee," Tyler responded before he pointed the gun back at Stefan and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Stefan's leg causing him to cry out in pain.

"Tyler, I'm just trying to save Jace," Stefan told him out of breath. Tyler glanced over at me as he paced nervously.

"Cee will be fine!"

"They didn't tell you that part, did they? Who are the liars now?" Stefan asked

"Tell me what?"

"In order to break the curse, Elena has to die. And Jay has to do it," Stefan told Tyler.

Tyler looked over at me a horrified look on his face. He slowly lowered the gun and I took this as my chance. I walked towards Tyler and slowly pulled the gun from his hand and was relieved when he didn't put up a fight. He simply handed it over along with the stake he was holding. I immediately wrapped my arms around Tyler who returned the hug. I pulled away from Tyler before going to Stefan who was pulling the wooden bullets out.

I knelt down next to him and watched as the wounds closed themselves before I helped him up. I wrapped my arms around him pulling him into another hug before Tyler cleared his throat. I smiled slightly before a new look crossed Stefan's face as he quickly said something about Elena and shot towards the house. I looked over at Tyler who was watching me a stunned look on his face.

"Are you a…?" He asked his eyes wide.

"No, Ty. I'm just plain old Cee," I said smiling at him. "I'm not sure how, but I'm just not."

Tyler walked forward and wrapped his arms around me tightly a sense of relief passing between us. Tyler was blaming himself for this and that was the last thing I wanted him to be doing. None of this was his fault, but he was taking it harder than anyone else. He buried his face in my hair as we stood there holding onto each other. We were practically all we had left.

"I'm so sorry," he said softly as he pulled away.

"Don't be," I responded before nodding towards the door. "We should make sure they're okay…"

"Yeah…" Tyler responded tiredly before following after me. As we walked around the side of the house Elena and Stefan were standing there a heartless Brady at their feet. Elena turned and saw me and Tyler standing there before she walked towards us a relieved look on her face as well.

"Tyler," Elena greeted as she stopped in front of us.

"I didn't know what they were gonna do to you. I didn't. I just... I don't want to be like this anymore. I'm sorry, Elena," Tyler told her his walls crashing down.

"It's okay," Elena said softly as she pulled my cousin into a hug.

I stood there watching Elena and my cousin before I walked over to where Stefan was standing. I immediately wrapped my arms around his waist and held on to him as his arms wrapped around me. I leaned into him resting my head on his shoulder before Elena and Tyler were done talking and turned back to face us. I caught the conflicted look on Elena's face before she nodded and walked into the house.

"I'm going to make sure she's okay," Stefan said softly leaning down pressing a kiss to my forehead before walking into the house. I sighed before looking at Tyler.

"I'm so sorry, Jaycee. I had no idea…"

"You were scared, Ty. No one was there for you and they showed up telling you they could help. I understand why you chose them. I would have done the same thing."

"They tortured you and I just stood back and watched…"

"Tyler," I walked forward grabbing his hand with my own. "I'm okay. Remember we're in this together no matter what happens."

Tyler shook his head as he squeezed my hand and I could feel my heart sinking. "I can't."

"Ty, don't-"

"I can't protect you like I should. And it kills me that I keep causing all of this pain. You and Caroline and Matt. I just can't do it anymore."

"Tyler, stop," I said softly feeling the tears gathering in my eyes.

"I have to do this, Jaycee. I have to."

"No you don't, we…we can figure this out. We can change things," I said frantically as the first tears made their way down my face just as Tyler eyes started tearing up.

"We can't."

"You're the only family I have left Tyler," I cried.

"All the more reason for me to protect you," he whispered before pulling me into a hug. "I love you, Cee."

"I love you too, Ty."

He pulled away causing the tears to rush down my face even faster. I watched as he walked towards his truck his shoulders hanging. He glanced back at me briefly before climbing into his truck. I watched in tears as I let my cousin drive away. How could things have gotten this messed up?

* * *

><p>"Is this him?" Klaus asked looking down at the man lying comatose on the couch.<p>

"Andrew Carlson," another vampire responded his voice shaking. "He wasn't hard to find. Elijah tried moving him, but we tracked him down."

"And the girl?" Klaus thick accent sounding menacing to the other vampires.

"She was nowhere we could find, sir," the vampire whimpered as his harsh stare shot towards him. "I'm sorry…"

Klaus cut the man off by reaching into the vampire's chest and grabbing a hold of the man's heart. He squeezed it for a moment before he ripped it completely from the man's body watching as he fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. The heart still in his hand Klaus glanced around at the other two vampires in the room.

"All I wanted was to know if she was safe and ready for when I need her," Klaus responded coolly as he let the heart roll off his hand and hit the floor with a dull thud. "Such a minuscule task, but as it were if you want something done right you have to do it yourself." Klaus then looked at the comatose man on the couch and looked at one of the other vampire. "Wake him up. Daddy's going to do me a bit of a favor."

Klaus smirked over towards Andy as one of the vampires fed the comatose man his blood. Now it was only a matter of time before he woke up and then he could begin his plans.

* * *

><p>"Other than your lecture on the history of Mystic Falls, did you get anything out of Elijah?" Damon asked as he wrapped his arm around Andie Starr. They were both sitting across from Alaric who had just gotten back from his walk with Elijah and Jenna through the boundary lines of Mystic Falls.<p>

"No, it was boring. Of course, Jenna thinks he's charming," Ric stated bitterly as he took a swig of his drink.

"You sounded jealous," Damon chided before glancing at Andie. "He sounded jealous?"

"Kinda do," Andie agreed. Of course she was compelled to agree with Damon most of the time so this was no shocker. Ric just shook his head resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this here," Ric muttered lowering his voice glancing at Andie.

"Andie, she's been compelled not to divulge my secrets. Haven't you?" Damon grinned lowering his face to hers.

"Uh-huh. Mmm. My lips are sealed," Andie assured before her and Damon shared a brief sweet kiss.

"This is too weird," Ric muttered looking between the two.

"I just need the right opportunity…" Damon trailed off glancing over at the entrance to the Grill. Jenna and Elijah just walked in both grinning about something. "Ah, there's Jenna with her new boyfriend. Hi," Damon greeted in a happy voice as the duo arrived at the table.

"Hey, guys," Jenna greeted as her and Elijah got to the table.

"So I hear you two had quite a meeting of historical minds today," Damon replied in a snarky tone as he eyed Elijah.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Jenna nodded sensing the tension.

"Well, as much as I'd like to continue this, I've got papers to grade," Ric said quickly as he stood up tossing down some money to cover his drink.

"No, you know what? We should continue this. Let's have a dinner party!" Andie grinned glancing at Damon for approval.

"Ooh, my girl. Full of good ideas," Damon grinned thanking Andie for her airhead ways. "I'll be happy to host. Say tonight. Maybe?"

"It's good for me. Jenna?" Andie asked looking at the other woman.

"I don't know if tonight works..." Alaric began to answer.

"I'm free," Jenna cut him off sending him a look before grinning at Andie.

"It'd be a pleasure," Elijah obliged as he nodded a smile on his face.

"Great," Damon smirked looking at Elijah.

"I know it might be rude to ask this, but would I be allowed to bring a guest?" Elijah asked his intense gaze set on Damon.

"Of course!" Andie answered a happy grin on her face. "The more the merrier!"

"Perfect," Elijah smiled.

* * *

><p>I sat out on the dock my feet hanging over the side. The night had passed quickly with a lot of fighting from Elena and Stefan. Apparently Elena knew she was going to die the entire time and Stefan blew a gasket. I didn't blame him though…I knew Elena and Elijah had made a deal but I never knew the specific wording behind it.<p>

"You know the whole sneaking up on me thing just doesn't work," I muttered knowing he could hear me.

"I know…" Stefan responded as he sat down next to me glancing out over the blue lake. "I'm sorry about last night."

"No, it's all good. You two were just bickering like…an old married couple," I finished slowly not liking how those words sounded coming out of my mouth.

Stefan sighed before looking down at his hands. "There's nothing going on between me and Elena."

"I never said there was…" I trailed off. "But since you brought it up, is there anything I should be worried about?"

"No," Stefan scoffed a grin on his face. I smiled back before the grin slowly slid from my face. "So he's really gone?"

I took a shaky breath before nodding. Stefan didn't respond to my nod instead he just wrapped his arm around my shoulder pulling me close to him. I sighed leaning into Stefan resting my head on his shoulder before the sound of my cell phone broke through the air. I glanced up at Stefan confused before pulling out my phone and answering.

"Hello?"

"May I please speak to Jaycee Carlson," a female voice asked.

"This is her," I responded causing a confused look to find its way onto Stefan's face.

"Hello, Miss. Carlson my name is Bethany I work at Mystic Falls General. I'm calling about your father-"

"Is he okay?" I asked quickly cutting her off.

"He's awake. If you could get here as soon as possible I would greatly appreciate it."

"Of course I'll be there right away," I responded quickly hanging up.

"He's awake?" Stefan asked. I grinned looking at Stefan as I quickly got up and jogged back to the house with Stefan right behind me. I grabbed the keys sitting on the stand next to the door and pulled open the door only to have a hand appear next to me and close it.

"Stefan, I suggest you remove your hand from the door before I remove it for you," I said a deadly tone to my voice as I turned to look at him.

"Elijah and Klaus are out there ready to kill you and Elena and you're romping out in the open like a lamb to the slaughter."

"Elijah wouldn't harm me…And it's my dad, Stefan." I stared up at him a pleading look on my face and I watched his hard exterior crack.

"Be careful," he said softly taking his hand off the door.

I leaned up pressing a quick kiss to his lips before opening up the door and bolting out to Elena's car. The trip to the hospital was a lot faster than it normally would have bee, but that's what happens when you speed. Besides if dad really was awake it meant he had healed enough without he vampire blood. I parked the car and rushed up to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" the large woman behind the counter asked.

"Yeah I'm here for Andrew Carlson," I said slightly out of breath. The woman nodded before checking her computer. Before going into the ICU you needed to check in as a visitor.

"I'm sorry there is no one in the hospital by that name," the woman nodded.

"There's gotta be a mistake, I just got a call about my father," I responded before shaking my head and walking past the counter and towards the ICU.

"Ma'am you can't go back there!" The receptionist yelled after me.

I ignored the yelling that followed and just went desperately towards where my father's room was and stopped short when I finally reached the room. The bed was empty. It looked like my father had never even been there. I wasn't sure what to feel at the moment but it definitely felt like anger, confusion, and worry all wrapped into one.

"Where is he?!" I screamed whipping around to look at some nurses and a few doctors who were walking by.

"Ma'am you need to calm down," one of the nurses demanded stepping towards me.

"Don't you tell me to calm down until you tell me where the hell my father is!" I snapped stepping away from her advance. "Tell me where he is!" I yelled. I pushed past people and looked in different rooms screaming, "Dad" but he never replied and now the staff was desperate to catch me to keep me from disturbing the peace. I got halfway down the hall before a pair of arms wrapped around me yanking me off my feet.

"I apologize for my friend's disturbance! She's been through a stressful last few days and not all minds are strong enough, you see. I will look after her better this time," Elijah's strong voice rang out.

He didn't give anyone any time to argue because he was pulling me out of the hospital his strong grip on my arm not wavering until we got out to the car. I quickly took several steps back trying to get away from him. The thought of running back to the hospital had crossed my mind.

"I wouldn't attempt it. You know I would catch you before you even dreamed of reaching the doors."

"My dad is missing Elijah! Missing! I need to find him!"

"He's safe," Elijah responded.

"What? How do you know that?"

"Because I'm the one that moved him," Elijah stated simply.

"You…You moved him?" I asked trying not to let me anger boil over. All I could think about was making him have those aneurysms.

"I'm over a thousand years old, Jaycee; your petty witch tricks do not affect me."

"Where is my father?" I snapped.

"All in good time. I need you to be my plus one tonight at Damon Salvatore's pathetic dinner party."

"And if I say no?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest giving him a glare.

"Then you'll never see your father again," Elijah stated casually shrugging his shoulders, but his cool gaze never left my face.

I shook my head at him, "Why are you doing this? Why are you pushing away the only person willing to defend you in this town?"

"I've been alive for centuries, what makes you think you're so special?" Elijah asked coming to a stop right in front of me.

"Because you would have killed me a long time ago or left me to fend for myself, but you didn't. So don't tell me that I mean nothing to you."

Elijah sighed before taking a step back. He fished the keys from my bag before walking back to the car and opening up the passenger side door. He looked from the seat to me before slowly answering.

"I have something for you to wear in the backseat. If you do this one thing for me I will gladly tell you anything you would like to know."

"Anything. Including Klaus," I bargained standing there with my arms crossed.

Elijah cringed for a moment before nodding, "Including Klaus."

I nodded before walking to the open door and climbing into the passenger's seat.

* * *

><p>I adjusted the casual dress slightly as Elijah pulled the car to a stop. I checked the mirror before shutting it and getting out. I started towards the Salvatore house but Elijah appeared in front of me before I could walk any further.<p>

"No funny business or our deal is off," Elijah told me seriously. I nodded allowing him to turn around and walk towards the house.

He motioned for me to stay out of the line of sight of the door when we arrived so that's what I did. I knew what he was doing. Damon didn't know I was still human unless Stefan told him, but Elijah knew Damon and I were good friends, that Damon wouldn't let anything happen to me, plus I had a close tie to Elijah meaning I wouldn't let Damon do anything to Elijah. Oh the twisted relationships I had.

"Good evening," Elijah smiled at Damon as the door opened.

"Thank you for coming. Please, come in," Damon responded in a sickly sweet voice.

"Just one moment…Darling," Elijah called out to me. I rolled my eyes before stepping into the light of the doorway. I watched as Damon's eyes widened for a moment and a smirk fell onto Elijah's face. Elijah grabbed my hand with his own before bringing my hand up to his lips kissing it gently. "Can I just say that if you have less than honorable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider."

"No, nothing, nothing dishonorable. Just getting to know you," Damon answered stiffly glancing between me and Elijah.

"Hmm. Well, that's good. Because, you know, although Elena and I have this deal, if you so much as make a move to cross me, I'll kill you and I'll kill everyone in this house. Including Miss Carlson here…Are we clear?" Elijah threatened.

"Crystal," Damon responded

Elijah's demeanor immediately changed when Jenna walked into the room a smile on her face seeing Elijah standing there. Elijah walked past Damon and towards Jenna leaving me and Damon still standing at the door.

"Jenna. Wonderful to see you again. How are you? You look incredible," Elijah flirted.

"Thank you," Jenna blushed.

"What are you doing here?" Damon snapped as Jenna and Elijah walked towards the dining room.

"He has my father, Damon."

"No what are you doing alive?" Damon questioned looking me straight in the eyes like Stefan had the day before.

"Stefan didn't tell you?" I asked confused.

"You're human…" Damon muttered. "How is that possible?"

"There you two are!" the voice of Andie Starr commented as she sauntered into the room. Damon took a step away and that's when I realized how close we had been standing to each other.

"Here we are," Damon commented sending a cheesy grin at her.

"Well hurry up, dinner is almost ready!" Andie stopped and sent me an analyzing look before stick out her hand. "You must be Jaycee. I've heard so much about you!"

"Call me Jay, and all good I hope."

"The best. Damon here is quite…fond of you," Andie blabbed.

"You don't say," I asked smirking looking up at Damon who looked annoyed at Andie.

"He was a wreck when he thought you were dying…"

"Okay, that's enough girl talk for right now, let's go eat," Damon said forcefully grabbing Andie's arm. Smirking I walked behind them and into the dining room. This was gonna be an interesting night.

I was actually quite surprised to say the least about how the night had progressed. Damon held true to his word about not trying anything and Elijah was playing the perfect gentleman. He was always a gentleman, but when Damon was around I had a feeling manners always went out the window. Then there was John Gilbert, who I was quite surprised to see sitting at the head of the table none the less, but he didn't say a word to me and pretty much kept his mouth shut most of the night. Jenna was getting a little tipsier then she should have, Ric was monitoring the situation and Andie was playing perfect host. Everyone was talking and laughing and drinking, minus me of course because Andie felt it was inappropriate to let a minor consume alcohol….Oh if only she knew.

"I hate to break it to you, Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is so not a founder of this town," Jenna grinned taking another sip of her wine.

"Hmm, do tell," Damon asked.

"Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution."

"Hmm. Because they were witches," Jenna smirked getting a real kick out of this.

"Yeah, but there's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem," Andie rebuked glancing around the table her eyes landing on Elijah. Ric, John, and I were the only two staying out of the conversation.

"Andie's a journalist. Big on facts," Damon commented shooting a look at Elijah.

"If anyone was a true founder it would be the Carlson family," Elijah stated glancing over at me. I was sitting between Elijah and Ric.

"How so?" Ric asked speaking up glancing over at me.

"Well Jaycee's family originated in Ireland, they were thought to be members of a druid clan that migrated to North America in the early 1600s. They were heavy in the influence in the Salem Witch Trials until one of their own was convicted. They fled with the group of people migrating south. They were actually the family that convinced the others to settle here in Mystic Falls."

"But there's no actual viable evidence to prove that my ancestor was in fact a witch," I stated drawing everyone's attention to me. "As we all know witches don't exist, it could actually be considered an insult to believe someone is a witch. Isn't that right Andie?" I asked.

"Exactly," Andie responded backing me up.

Elijah cleared his throat before nodding. "Well, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighboring settlement, so these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh, burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us. They were consumed by the fire. Could you pass the..." Elijah ended awkwardly.

"I wouldn't repeat this to the Historical Society," Jenna grinned enamored by the story.

"It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me," John said finally voicing his opinion.

"So why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?" Damon asked analyzing the situation glancing at me briefly.

"You know... a healthy historian's curiosity, of course."

"Of course," Damon smirked obviously not buying it. The tension at the table had skyrocketed and it was making me nervous.

"Andie," I said breaking the silence and standing up. "Would you like some help taking dishes into the kitchen?"

"Of course!" Andie responded jumping up. "The gentlemen should take their drinks in the study."

Everyone at that moment stood up from their chairs as Damon grabbed his glass and stood near the door waiting for Ric and Elijah to join him.

"I have to say the food was almost as wonderful as the company," Elijah complimented as he tossed his napkin down on the table.

"I like you," Andie smiled pointing at Elijah.

John was walking past Jenna towards Damon when Jenna shoved some dishes in John's arms saying, "Here you are, gentleman, make yourself useful. Hmm?"

I had to restrain myself from laughing as I gathered some dishes and headed after Andie. John was right behind me and it was almost as if I could feel him getting ready to say something snarky.

"Feeling the urge to kill anyone yet? I hear the blood lust can turn you into a monster," he muttered so I was the only one who could hear.

"The only person I'm tempted to kill right now is you John and it wouldn't be for your blood," I responded sharply as I set the dishes down in the sink.

I turned back around to face John only to have my gaze shoot from John to someone standing behind him. She looked extremely familiar like I knew her from somewhere. Her long wavy blond hair and her middle ages like dress struck a chord in me and I wasn't sure if it was good or bad. I must have had a weird look on my face of the look John was giving me.

"Jay? You look like you've seen a ghost," he told me as he set the dishes in the sink.

I ignored John as I walked past him and towards the woman. Her name was on the tip of my tongue as she began to move away from me and towards the dining room. I wanted to say something to her but I couldn't seem to make the motor functions of my mouth work. I followed after the woman ignoring John calling my name. Was I the only one who could see her?

She put her finger to her lips in a shh motion as we passed by Elijah and Andie. I'm sure they both tried to say something to me but neither was going to make a scene about it. The woman nodded at me before motioning for me to keep following. I passed by Ric who was leaning against the wall like he was trying to gather his thoughts but I walked right by him. The woman disappeared into the library causing me to stop for a moment before reluctantly walking in.

As I walked in there was no one in the room except for the woman in the dress. I stared at her curiously before she nodded towards the cart that had all of the alcohol on it. I walked forward towards the cart only stopping once I had reached the cart. I looked back up to the woman only to find that I was literally alone in the room and she was gone. I glanced back down and saw the dagger and I felt my heart drop. It looked familiar and I had a feeling it was for Elijah.

I jumped as the door to the library shut and I spun around quickly dagger in hand towards the person. Standing there was Damon a less than amused look on his face as he stared at me. I watched as his gaze jumped from me to the dagger than back to me before he walked towards me.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"Where did you get this, Damon?" I asked holding the dagger up.

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah, Damon, it does. You're going to use this on-" Before I could finish Damon was in front of me his hand over my mouth.

"You need to leave before you get hurt," Damon said his face inches from mine his hand still over my mouth. "I'm not about to risk your life again."

I pushed his hand away from my mouth, "Then stop whatever you're planning on doing."

"As soon as you're safe," Damon responded still standing close to me.

I tilted my head slightly staring up at him. "You have a heart, you know that? You're more worried about me than about yourself. Says a lot about a person."

I went to move past him and he grabbed my hand pulling me to a stop. "I'm glad you're alive," Damon said softly.

"Me too," I smiled slightly.

Damon cleared his throat before nodding towards the door. They must be waiting for us because as soon as Damon opened the door Ric was standing there looking nervous. Damon and Ric exchanged glances before the three of us headed back out towards the dining room. Damon sat down in his spot and I walked over to my spot next to Elijah. He gave me a curious glance before putting a hand on my arm.

"Rick, would you do me a favor and grab the notebook out of my bag?" Andie asked before Ric could sit down. Ric nodded reluctantly before walking over to where Andie's bag was at.

"Elijah, did John tell you he's Elena's uncle/father?" Damon asked looking at John instead of Elijah.

"Damon," I warned glaring at the vampire.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that," Elijah responded his hand still on my arm under the table.

"Of course, she hates him, so there's absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list."

"Damon, enough," I narrowed my eyes at him shaking my head slightly.

"Rick, it's in the front pocket. On the... you know what? Excuse me, guys. Sorry," Andie comments before leaving the table to help Ric. This left me, John, Damon, and Elijah.

"What I'd like to know, Elijah, is how do you intend on killing Klaus?" John asked glaring at Damon. My gaze shot over to John not believing that the two of them were doing this right now.

"Gentlemen, there's a few things we should probably get clear right now. I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on Elena and Jaycee. I allow both to remain in their houses living their lives with their friends as they do as a courtesy. If you become a liability, I'll take them away from you and you'll never see them again," Elijah threatened his voice cool and demanding the entire way through.

I stared back at him a shocked look on his face at his declaration. Not once had he ever said anything about me being connected to Elena's deal. Had Elena made a deal in my place and not told me about it? I felt my muscles tense as Elijah's grip tightened on my arm just as Andie sat down her notebook in hand.

"Ok. My first question is when you got here to Mystic-"

Before Andie could finish, Elijah yelled in pain causing everyone at the table to jump in surprise. I looked over at Elijah and noticed the tip of the dagger sticking out of his chest over where his heart was. I looked back and saw Alaric standing there the hilt of the dagger in his hand. I stared at Elijah a gaping upset look on my face as his gaze turned to mine before his skin turned gray the veins protruding proving he was dead. I heard the sob escape my lips before I reached up pressing my hand to his dead cheek.

"Elijah?" I asked softly knowing it was in vain. "What did you do?!" I yelled at Ric standing up to face the man.

I reached up like I was going to hit Ric but a pair of arms wrapped around me holding me back. A hand went over my mouth to keep me from screaming as well. I glanced back and saw John was the one holding onto me as Ric looked from me to Damon. He pulled the dagger out of Elijah's back before setting it on the table.

"Now, get rid of him before Jenna comes back with dessert," Ric demanded.

"All right," Damon replied staring at Ric his eyes wide. "Get her out of here, John."

John didn't say anything as I felt him pulling me towards the front door of the house. I struggled all I could, but John didn't let go until we were outside and in his car. I stopped struggling as he shoved me into the backseat of his SUV. I could feel the tears streaming down my face as I laid there on the seat. They had killed Elijah. He was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>She's human! Yayyyyy. Haha I hope I didn't freak you guys out too bad! But thank you all for the reviewsfavorites/follows I appreciate them so much! So please keep letting me know your thoughts!**


	31. A Daughter's Lament

_**Chapter 31 – A Daughter's Lament **_

I sat curled up on my bed not bothering to change out of my clothes from the dinner party. John had dropped me off only moments ago and I felt like my world was just falling apart. First Tyler took off, then my father disappears, then Elijah dies. The tears had dried up leaving me there with only my thoughts and the silence to comfort me.

My eyes snapped open when I heard knocking at the front door. I glanced over at the clock and rolled my eyes assuming it was probably Damon. I slowly got up and walked down the stairs before stopping at the door. Usually Damon would have just come right inside, but I was glad he was knocking for a change. I opened up the door ready to give him a new one only to have my jaw drop instead.

"Elijah?"

"Jaycee I'm so sorry," Elijah started. I didn't let him finish before I practically jumped on him tackling him in a hug.

"You're alive. How are you alive?" I asked as I hugged him tightly.

"Jaycee, I need you to come with me," Elijah said pulling me away from him keeping me at an arm's length away.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Your friends have crossed a line," Elijah stated firmly though I could tell he was struggling with this. "It's time to go."

I shook my head before turning to go back into the house but as I turned Elijah appeared in front of me. I took a step back from him knowing this was not a good thing. He threatened to take me and Elena away. Elena was with Stefan so she was safe, but I was here by myself.

"Now you've crossed the line," Elijah told me his face cold.

"I had nothing to do with what Damon and Ric did. But you're not taking Elena."

"Watch me," Elijah threatened before he grabbed onto my arm tightly.

I remember holding onto Elijah tightly as the feeling of rushing air passed by. The trees blurred and by that point I decided keeping my eyes closed would be the best course of action. I struggled against Elijah's hold on me but with him being centuries older than me it was practically pointless.

"I had nothing to do with what Damon was trying to do!" I yelled hoping to get his attention. We suddenly came to a stop and I ended up on the ground on my back staring up at Elijah who looked less than amused.

"Then what could you have possibly been talking about earlier this evening?" Elijah snapped back before he began walking away from me. I groaned before quickly getting up and chasing after him. I grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop.

"I keep seeing this woman that no one else can see! I saw her at Damon's and she led me to the dagger! I had no idea Ric was going to stab you with it!"

"A woman you say?" Elijah asked seeming interested in this. This was good it meant it kept his mind off Elena for the moment. "What did she look like?"

"Blond hair, medieval dress. Why does that mean anything to you?" I asked noticing the look on Elijah's face.

"No," Elijah responded slowly before turning away from me. "Now come along, we have a doppelgänger to pick up."

"Elijah, stop!" I tried getting him to stop again but this time he just kept going. After a few moments he stopped before he pulled the vervain charm bracelet from my wrist before putting it in his pocket.

"I want you to take this," he said handing me a small looking knife. "If Elena does not comply with my demands I want you to…" Elijah took a deep breath before continuing. "I want you to stab yourself."

I stared up at him not believing he was asking me to do that, but without another thought I grabbed the knife from him and held it to my side. I looked back at him seeing the look of despair on his face before he knelt down picking up some rocks before we started walking again. There was no fighting when under compulsion.

As we reached the edge of the forest I watched idly as Elijah took the rocks he had picked up and threw them at the front door of the lake house. I jumped as the door splintered before being ripped completely off the hinges. Elijah nodded to me and I responded by walking forward the knife in my hand.

"Elena!" I called out. "Elena please come out!"

"You know, I might not be able to enter this house... But I'm a very patient man. I'll wait you out," Elijah called out appearing behind me.

I watched as Elena appeared in the doorway alone. I knew Stefan was in there somewhere but where was he? I could feel myself clutch the knife I little harder.

"They shouldn't have done what they did," Elena told him standing just inside the doorway.

"The deal is off," Elijah stated simply.

"I'm renegotiating," Elena

"You have nothing left to negotiate with," Elijah scoffed. Elena shook her head before pulling the knife from behind her back making it clear to Elijah.

"I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the doppelganger bleeds to death," Elena threatened.

"Jaycee how about we show Elena what happens when she threatens us."

I closed my eyes briefly before turning my gaze on Elena who was watching me closely. I pulled the knife from my side and held it up so Elena could see it. I put both hands on the hilt of the knife before bringing it at alarming speed towards my stomach.

"Stop!" Elena yelled. Before the knife could make contact Elijah had grabbed my arm stopping me before turning his gaze to Elena. "Please don't hurt her."

"Then I suggest you stop trying to bargain and come with me," Elijah responded. My arms were tense because if he let go the knife would continue its path into my abdomen.

"Let her go or I'll stab myself and you can kiss your chance of getting Klaus here goodbye.

"Stefan won't let you die," Elijah responded simply.

"No, he won't. He'll feed me his blood to heal me, and then I'll kill myself and become a vampire, just like Katherine did," Elena responded with attitude. Elijah looked down at me before taking the knife from my hands and tossing it to the side to show Elena it was all in good faith. "Now unless you want that to happen again, promise me the same as before... promise me... You won't harm anyone that I love. Even if they've harmed you."

After Elijah tossed the knife to the side he took a firm hold of my arm to make sure I didn't go anywhere as he and Elena talked. I looked at Elena shaking my head slightly begging her not to stab herself. She was being enough of a martyr as it was she didn't need to do this. I looked up at Elijah and saw the slightly amused slightly irritated look on his face and I knew that he thought Elena was joking.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I'm going to have to call your bluff," Elijah commented.

Elena shook her head before she stared at me a conflicted look in her eyes. Then in a matter of seconds she raised the knife before bringing it down into her stomach gasping as she did.

"No!" Elijah and I yelled at the same time. Elijah instantly let go of me as he sped to the door only stopping because of the fact he wasn't allowed in.

I went towards the door only to have a hand on my arm stop me and before I knew it I was dragged at vampire speed to the side of the house. I felt my back being slammed into the side before a hand went over my mouth and I was staring into a set of crystal blue eyes. I could hear Elena grunting and groaning from the pain of stabbing herself and Elijah begging her to let him heal her.

"Give me your word!" Elena raised her voice.

"I give you my word!" Elijah responded quickly.

I stood there staring at Damon as we listened for what was going on. I heard some more grunting before the sound of a body hitting the ground. Damon loosened his grip on me slightly only for us to peer around the side of the house. Stefan was on the ground his wrist to Elena's lips while Elijah laid there not moving. I broke away from Damon and quickly made my way back to the group and saw the dagger sticking out of Elijah.

"What have you done?" I asked looking at Elena.

"Little tip. Don't pull the dagger out," Damon commented from behind me.

I shot forward to grab onto the dagger but before I could reach it Damon wrapped his arms around my waist holding me back.

"How could you, Elena!" I yelled at her struggling to get away from Damon.

"Jay, I'm so sorry…"

"Elijah had my father!" I yelled at them the tears pricking at my eyes. "He had my dad."

"Jay, I-" Damon cut himself off as he stared at Jay a guilty look on his face. He knew. I then looked at Stefan and saw the look of shock and sorrow on his face. I shook my head at them.

"Now I may never see him again," I responded sharply glaring between Elena, Damon, and Stefan. "All thanks to you, Elena."

"Jay-"

"The next words you utter to me better be that you found my father," I growled at the trio before turning my back to them and walking away.

* * *

><p>I threw clothes into a duffle bag before zipping it up looking around the room for anything else I might need. Once I was satisfied that I had everything I headed down the stairs and out the front door towards my dad's truck.<p>

"Jay," my name reached my ears and I turned slowly to see who it was.

"What can I do for you, Ric?" I asked tossing my bag into the backseat of the truck before turning to face him my arms crossed over my chest.

"Where are you going?" he asked glancing at my bag before looking back at me.

"Does it matter?" I responded before turning toward the driver's door pulling it open.

"Running doesn't solve anything, Jay. You should know that." Ric's words caused me to stop from climbing into the truck but I kept my back to him. "I know about your father. You can't go alone."

"Really and who do you expect to go with me?" I asked finally turning to face him an annoyed look on my face. Ric didn't say anything before glancing down at the ground. "Thanks, but no thanks Alaric. I think I can do this one alone."

"You sure about that? It's just me, Jay. I've never given you any reason to hate me."

"Other than the fact that you tried killing Elijah," I retorted rolling my eyes.

"Yeah…except for that, but Jay…I'm the only person with enough history to help you find your father. I'm an expert at tracking down people."

I sighed as Rick took a step forward until he was right in front of me. "How do I know you're not just going to take me to Damon?"

Ric reached out grabbing the keys from my hand, "Trust me."

I stood there staring at Ric as he took the keys from my hands and that when I noticed his ring was missing. He and Jeremy always wore these rings; I figured it was a bond kind of thing. The rings could bring the wearer back to life: that's what Stefan told me anyways. I glanced from his hand to the look on his face and that's when it clicked.

"Looks like I'm not the only one running from something," I responded causing Ric to give me an annoyed look before climbing into the truck.

"Just get in the truck."

"Is that really how you treat your students, Mr. Saltzman?" I asked sarcastically before walking to the other side of the truck and climbing in.

"You haven't seen anything yet," he joked. "Where to?"

"Norfolk," I answered immediately.

"What's in Norfolk?" Ric asked looking at me an intrigued look on his face.

"A friend."

* * *

><p>"You're sure you haven't seen her?" Elena asked Stefan as he got ready that morning.<p>

"She took off Elena," Stefan said from his bathroom. "We killed the last connection she had to her past…Actually you killed him."

"We needed to get rid of Elijah, Stefan we all agreed to that," Elena argued sitting down on the bed.

"We didn't know Elijah had her father."

"Well we need to go after her. Who knows what kind of trouble she will find…." Elena trailed off shivering thinking about it.

Stefan sighed looking up at himself in the mirror. He had hurt her again and it resulted in the worst thing imaginable: he had lost her. She packed up some of her things and took off to find her father. Stefan shook his head before looking up at Elena through the bathroom door.

"She'll be okay, Elena. She's with Ric."

"Ric? Why would she be with Ric?" Elena asked feeling slightly annoyed by that fact.

"You got me. I got a text from him saying 'with Jay she's fine be back soon'."

"How soon?" Elena asked before glancing down at her phone. "I haven't heard anything from her and the entire town is freaking out about Tyler going missing."

"That was Tyler's choice to leave," Stefan pointed out.

"I know, but Jay and Ric just take off on a whim to find her dad? Doesn't that sound a little weird to you?" Elena asked looking back at Stefan as she crossed her arms over her chest. Stefan smiled slightly before walking over and putting his hands on her arms.

"Breathe Elena."

"We should be out looking for them."

"She needs to do this Elena."

Elena sighed before nodding. She checked her cellphone again and was disappointed to see there were no new calls or texts. How long did Jaycee need?

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this was the right way?" Ric asked as he climbed out of the truck. I rolled my eyes hopping out of the truck after him.<p>

"Yes, Ric, I'm 100% sure I know the way."

"Well if you knew the way I wouldn't have had to make that sharp turn," he retorted annoyed kneeling down to check the tire. "Definitely blew the tire."

"It's not my fault you obviously don't know how to drive," I muttered crossing my arms over my chest as I stood there leaning against the truck.

"Do we have a spare?" Ric asked looking up at me.

"No idea…I'd assume so," I responded before getting down on my knees and looking under the truck. I looked around but didn't see anything that resembled a tire of any sorts. "Nope…looks like we're walking."

"You're just going to leave the truck here?" Ric asked following after me as I started walking down the road my duffel bag in hand.

"Yes, Ric, I'm going to leave the truck here because if memory serves me correctly there is a gas station up here somewhere."

I shifted the bag on my shoulder as I kept my gaze straight forward on the road ahead of me as Ric fell into step beside me. I could see him watching me out of the corner of my eye and it was with one of those worried pitying looks. I tried to ignore it, but eventually it became too much of a nuisance for me.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer," I snapped glancing over at him.

"Just admit it. You're lost."

"Yes, Alaric, I'm lost. My cousin is missing, I'm so mad at Elena I can barely see straight when I talk about her, I'm in love with Stefan who may still have feelings for Elena and I'm not sure how I feel about Damon at the present time, the only man whose looked after me my whole life is gone, Klaus is closing in on Mystic Falls, and I'm seeing ghosts."

Both of us had stopped walking so we were facing each other on the side of the road. I had let my bag fall from my shoulder. Ric was standing there an understanding look on his face before he reached out pressing his hand to my arm comfortingly. He didn't have to say anything; the gesture was enough of a comfort.

"That wasn't the kind of lost I was talking about, but we all make mistakes. Trust me on that one I've made quite a few in my day. But what makes you stronger is having the courage to stand up to the mistakes."

I scoffed letting a smile drift onto my face, "When did you get so smart?"

"Hmm, might have happened in college…I don't really remember."

I rolled my eyes shoving him slightly before picking up my bag. "Just a few more miles."

"This is so not how I pictured this trip going."

"That's what you get for trying to think ahead, Ric. Live in the moment."

"Yeah, knowing our luck that moment will get us killed," he muttered causing a grin to spread across my face.

* * *

><p>"What is she doing here?" Elena growled looking at Katherine.<p>

"When we killed Elijah, it broke the compulsion and freed the bitch from the tomb," Damon explained glancing at Katherine.

"How's that possible?" Stefan asked his arms crossed over his chest.

"He's an Original. They have all sorts of special skills," Katherine explained a smirk on her face enjoying the discomfort she was getting from Elena.

"I don't want you here. Get her out of here," Elena demanded staring at Damon and Stefan.

"You need me, Elena. You all do," Katherine retorted to Elena's outburst.

"Like hell," Stefan snapped glaring at Katherine.

"We all want the same thing... Klaus dead. Yet here you all are, running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Something tells me that has something to do with the missing Carlson Witch."

"I don't need your help and I don't want it," Elena snapped immediately after Katherine said something about Jaycee.

"And that's incredibly stupid of you. Do you know where Klaus is? When he's coming, what he looks like? Do you even know where Jace is at?"

"If you know something, say it or get out," Damon snapped tensing at the thought of Kat knowing where Jay was.

"Fine. Then I'll just go to the grill and have some lunch... maybe Aunt Jenna's free for a bite," Katherine smirked looking over at Elena specifically. "Besides with Jay out in the open, she's practically Klaus bait."

Elena shook her head not wanting to hear anymore. She glanced at Stefan before she climbed the stairs back up to his room leaving Stefan, Damon, and Katherine alone. Stefan glanced at Katherine before turning and going up the stairs after Elena.

"For someone who is apparently in a relationship he doesn't act very devoted, does he?" Katherine mused looking after Stefan.

"Where's Jay?" Damon asked cutting straight to business.

"The brother of her boyfriend is more concerned with finding her than her own boyfriend? Shocker," Katherine responded sarcastically. "But she's long gone. Better luck next time-"

Damon cut her off by slamming her into the nearest wall before pinning her there. She smirked before grabbing onto his shirt spinning them around and slamming him into the wall. He reversed the situation once more only to find himself pinned to the ground with Katherine holding him down straddling him.

"Mm, I love it when you get angry," she said leaning her head down so it was hovering over his. Damon pushed Katherine off but she stood up smirking seeming unaffected. "Does Jay know how much you love her? Better yet, does Stefan know?"

* * *

><p>"Thanks," I smiled at the mechanic before handing him the keys and a partial payment.<p>

"Now what?" Ric asked as he leaned against the wall outside the mechanics shop.

"We're in Norfolk, Ric, live a little," I smirked as I started walking down the street.

"Should I be worried?" he asked keeping up with my pace easily.

"Nah. Just meeting a friend of mine at a nearby pub."

"You're not even old enough to get in," Ric protested as he neared the Moonlight Pub. "How original."

"Be on your best behavior, Mr. Saltzman," I joked before pushing open the door and walking in.

With it being in the middle of the day there were few people in the bar. Mostly drunks and husbands avoiding their wives for the day, but there was only one person I had my eye on. He was sitting near the back of the pub his blond hair giving him away. A grin spread across my face as I made a beeline for him.

"Well if it isn't my favorite little birdy," his British accent the same as ever.

"Well if it isn't my favorite Brit," I responded as he stood up.

"How long has it been?" he asked as I neared the table.

"About a year," I smiled before I tackled him in a hug. He immediately hugged me back the familiar scent of his cologne wafted to my nose. I closed my eyes briefly before the clearing of a throat caught my attention. "Oh right! Nik, this is my friend Alaric Saltzman. Ric, this is my friend Nik Mikaelson."

"Nice to meet you," Ric said sticking out his hand.

"Pleasure's all mine," Nik responded shaking Ric's hand. He smiled at Ric before turning to face me. "So how has the bird been these days?"

"Elijah's dead, Nik," I responded sliding into the booth next to him.

"You don't say…How?" he asked glancing between me and Ric confused.

"Dagger tipped with white oak ash," Ric answered slowly. I could tell he was confused as to why I just blurted that fact out.

"Did he know where Klaus was?" Nik asked looking back at me.

I shook my head, "He was going to use me and the doppelgänger to lure him to Mystic Falls."

"Clever…Have you been keeping up with your practices?" Nik asked glancing over at Ric for a moment.

"Ric knows…And sort of. Things have been stressful lately, but I'm ready for anything. If Klaus shows up, I'll be ready for him."

"Perfect," Nik grinned. Ric gave him a suspicious look before Nik caught sight of the look Ric was giving him. "I mean we want her ready to protect herself in case he does show."

"That's not why we're here though," I said changing the course of the conversation. "Elijah took my father. I need to find him. Since you know more about Elijah and Klaus than we do I was hoping you would have an idea of where he would stash him."

Nik sat there for a moment as if he were pondering something. I glanced over at Ric who looked like he was not liking this situation at all. Nik glanced between me and Rick before folding his hands and setting them down in front of him.

"I'll tell you what, love. You leave finding your father to me and you head back to Mystic Falls. Keep your eyes and ears open for Klaus. As soon as I find your father I'll send him your way."

"You're the best, you know that?" I asked leaning over pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Always, love."

* * *

><p>Damon stood there with a flame throwing torching Elijah's body. He had been at it for a few minutes and there was still no advancement. All that had happened was his clothes would scorch but his body remained intact. Damon was getting extremely frustrated at this point and he wasn't sure if he was trying to get the dagger back or if he was just working out his frustration over Jay's ridiculous disappearance.<p>

"Mm, burning flesh," Katherine's voice sounded after he stopped the flame. "If you're trying to get the dagger back, you're wasting your time. He's indestructible."

"No kidding," Damon retorted rolling his eyes at her. "How do you know so much about Original vampires?"

"Spent 500 years running from one," she responded leaning against the doorframe of the small cell.

Damon turned and walked towards Katherine a suspicious look on his face as he gazed at her. "So when I told you my plan to kill Elijah, why didn't you warn me that I'd die if I used the dagger on him?"

"Oh, there's so many rules. It's all very confusing. But I'm sure your witch bitch would know all about that," Katherine smirked knowing that would dance on Damon's nerves.

"Did you know I would die?" He growled trying not to think about the missing witch.

"Did Elijah tell you his plan? Did he have a dagger to kill Klaus with? Did Jaycee tell you she's the only one with enough juice to perform the spell?" Katherine jabbed as she walked into the cell.

"Why are you still here?" Damon responded his eyes following her closely.

"Because you haven't forcibly removed me," she smirked.

Damon didn't smile and didn't even blink an eye as he lifted the flame thrower and pointed it at Katherine. She smirked and shook her head slightly until she realized he wasn't going to lower it. The look on her face immediately changed to one of concern as she stared at him.

"You wouldn't…"

"Oh, I would," he responded coldly his facial expressions not changing.

"Damon, be smart. I want Klaus dead just as much as you do. More. If I wasn't be honest about helping, I'd be long gone by now, ok? You can hate me. But we want the same thing. And you know... I always get what I want."

Katherine watched as he slowly lowered the flame thrower, but kept a firm grip on it in case he changed his mind. Katherine wasn't going to allow it as she slowly walked towards the door. She stopped right before she left the room and turned to look at Damon.

"I wanted out of the tomb, didn't matter who paid the price. Of course I knew that you'd die. But what I'm more interested in is how well you're taking Jay running off with the teacher/vampire hunter. Tell me, Damon, who do you blame more for her running off: Stefan or Elena?"

Damon stared at her a hard look on his face as he raised the flame thrower slightly. She smirked before quickly ducking out of the room. Damon stood there for a moment longer staring at the door her last words lingering in his mind. Who was to blame? He shook his head before turning the fire back on and scorching Elijah's body some more.

* * *

><p>"So how do you know Nik?" Ric asked as we sat down at a small café a little ways away from the mechanics shop.<p>

"I met him a few years ago…He bumped into me at the fair one day and we've been friends ever since," I responded simply shrugging my shoulders.

"And your parents were okay with you hanging out with an older kid?"

"They didn't mind. I mean I was fifteen hanging out with Katherine who was 17 or 18 when she was turned. My parents stopped questioning it I could handle my own and I knew when to get out of a sticky situation."

"So we drove two and a half hours just for you to talk to a guy so he could look for your dad?" Ric asked.

"He's good a finding people. Plus I trust him. He knows my secrets and I know his. It's a win-win situation any way you look at it."

Ric just nodded, but I could see the gears turning in his head as he processes the information I had just given him. With me and Nik, there's a complicated relationship there that people don't understand. We're close in the sense that we're smart enough to keep our biggest threats close to us. Our biggest threats just so happen to be each other. I'm not sure why but something always felt off about Nik, only I refused to say anything because I didn't want people messing around in my business.

"Then why are we still here and not going back to Mystic Falls?" Ric asked giving me the protective parent look.

I sighed before setting down the menu and looking up at him. "Because I'm not going anywhere until I've heard something about him…"

"Are you sure it's not because Elena killed Elijah?"

Why did that seem to make so much sense? I was her for my father, definitely, but did I really want to go back to Mystic Falls? Elena killed Elijah who is practically my big brother and therefore lost the chance of finding my father so I had to go all the way out to Norfolk to find Nik.

"He's always been there for me….and now he's just not. And it scares me," I said softly looking down at the table.

"He was going to sacrifice you and Elena to Klaus…You would have wanted that rather than him dead?" Ric asked shaking his head at her.

"Elijah wouldn't have let Elena die," I said finally looking up at him. "She reminds him too much of Tatia."

"Tatia?" Ric asked confused.

"The original doppelgänger." I shook my head. "Knowing Elijah he probably had a plan to keep Elena alive by bringing her back to life or something…"

"And what about you?" Ric asked staring at me a serious look on his face. "What is a spell like that going to do to you?"

"Honestly?" I asked leaning my elbows on the table. Ric nodded. "It'll probably kill me."

* * *

><p>Damon stood there in front of a large box a serious look on his face as he pulled each Gilbert Journal out and set it on the table. It was cross between boredom and annoyance. Jay still hadn't contacted them and it had been almost a day, not to mention Katherine was bringing her up every chance she got…<p>

"What you up to?" Speak of the devil and she shall annoy.

"None of your business," Damon stated simply not bothering to look at her.

"We're pouting now? Are those the Gilbert journals?" Katherine asked as she sauntered towards him. She dropped the playful mood when he didn't answer her. "How am I supposed to help you if you won't tell me what you're up to?"

"Can you tell me where a bunch of witches were massacred in this town a couple centuries ago?" Damon asked as he continued sorting the journals.

"No."

"Then you can't help."

"Jay can…her family is the one that practically slaughtered them," Katherine muttered knowing full and well that Damon could hear her. Katherine reached for one of the journals causing Damon to slap her hand away. She instantly responded by smacking his arm. It quickly escalated until Damon had Katherine pinned to the piano seat.

"If it's any consolation…" Katherine said a grin on her face. "I'm glad that you're not dead." Damon quickly pulled his hand from her throat disgusted as Katherine continued a smirk on her face. "Emily Bennett told me about the massacre. It was a big deal in witch folklore. When a witch dies violently, they release a mystical energy marking the place of their death with power. What makes this one so special is that another family of witches is said to be the cause of the massacre. Three guesses whose family that was?" Katherine smirked.

"Elijah wanted to know the site of the massacre," Damon stated simply.

"What was he going to do when he found it?"

"I don't know. What did papa witch and baby witch have to say?"

"Isn't she gone or dead yet?" Stefan's voice broke the silence. Katherine turned looking at Stefan a smirk on her face.

"For the last time, I'm here to help. Can we skip the secrets, hmm?" Katherine asked glancing between the boys.

"Elijah had no weapon to kill Klaus but he believed that if a witch could channel enough power... They wouldn't need one."

"Like the power you get from a spot marked with a hundred dead witches?" Damon asked looking at Stefan.

"We just need to find it," Stefan nodded.

"Trying to channel that much power through one little witch is enough to but her in the ground. Three guesses who he was planning on using."

"We're not playing this game, Katherine," Stefan responded staring at her. "You can threaten Jace all you want, but it's not going to change the fact that we care for her more than you."

"I'm not trying to change that…Besides she deserves it. I mean you did just kill the person she cares about most in this world outside her family. You've successfully created doubt in her ability to trust any of you…Congratulations you're pushing her away all by yourselves and I didn't even have to contribute." Katherine smirked.

"Leave," Damon growled.

"Oh please. If you two haven't seen it yet you're hopeless," Katherine paused waiting for a response but got none. "She's skittish. Something doesn't go her way she ducks and runs, she learned from the best."

"Katherine-"

"Stefan you really thought you were going to be able to keep her attention when you're always out to save Elena? Why would she waste her time on you when Damon's single, hot, and willing to fight for her?"

Katherine smirked finishing her little speech. She glanced between the angry brothers before sauntering out of the room swinging her hips.

* * *

><p><strong>Lots of jumping around! But...DUN DUN DUN! Anyways thank you all for your reviews I love reading them and all your favorites and alerts! They ALWAYS make my day!<strong>


	32. Halo

_**Chapter 32 – Halo**_

We stood outside the Grill both of us fighting our own internal feelings knowing that the people we were trying to avoid were sitting in there probably talking, drinking, and having a good time. Who were we to walk in there and ruin their night? I shook my head before turning away from the Grill and went to walk away only to have Ric's hand on my arm stop me.

"We're facing this together…remember?" Ric said as we stood there.

"You'll go to the bar and drink. I'm the only one who will have to face anything," I responded bluntly trying to shake all the emotions out.

I took a deep breath before glancing up at Ric who nodded reassuringly before we both walked into the grill. As I suspected Ric saw Jenna and headed straight for the bar. I noticed Elena, and Bonnie standing there with Jenna while Caroline was onstage making out with Matt. I turned around and started heading back in Ric's general direction realizing this was a bad idea. Like bad I still want to kill Elena idea.

"Jay!" Caroline's extremely excited voice cried over the chatter of the insanely packed grill. I cringed before slapping a smile on my face and turning to face the bouncy blond. As I turned around she slammed into me wrapping her arms around me pulling me into a hug. "We've been so worried!"

"I'm okay, Care!" I smiled genuinely as I returned the hug. "I won't be if you keep squeezing me though!"

"Right, sorry," Caroline pulled back and Matt was instantly at her side.

"Tyler disappeared then you left. Freaked a lot of people out, Jace," Matt reprimanded before pulling me into another hug. I smiled softly before instantly feeling bad. I didn't even think about how this would affect Matt. I was a horrible friend.

"Oh my god! I have an amazing idea!" Caroline said suddenly glancing over at where Elena and Bonnie were standing. Caroline then ran to the stage and took the microphone from the guy singing. "Hey everyone! We have a surprise for you tonight!"

"What is she doing?" I asked leaning closer to Matt.

"With Caroline….Who knows," he responded a goofy grin on his face.

"You guys want to hear some real talent?" Care asked causing the crowd to clap and scream in agreement. "A good friend of mine just swung into town and she's got a voice you wouldn't believe! Give it up for Jaycee Carlson!" Caroline introduced pointing in my direction.

I stood there gaping like a fish out of water. Did she really just do that or was that my imagination on overdrive. I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders pushing me up to the stage and the sound of clapping and cheering. I closed my eyes letting Matt lead me to the stage as I started feeling like I was losing my breath. My feet finally stopped moving and I opened my eyes just in time to see Caroline shoving the microphone in my hands before winking and leaving the stage. I turned out to the audience and saw they were watching me intensely.

I turned my back to the audience and to the band who was giving me a similar look. I closed my eyes again taking a deep breath. I could hear his voice like he was standing next to me. "_You have a voice the angels would be jealous of._" That's what Elijah would have said to me on the stage right then and there. He had been there whenever I sang publically and now he wasn't. My eyes snapped open a new determination set on my face. I gave the band direction before I turned around nodding my head to the beat before grabbing onto the microphone securely.

_I never promised you a ray of light  
>I never promised there'd be sunshine every day<br>I give you everything I have, the good, the bad  
><em>

I tapped my foot to the sound of the drums as I stared out at the crowd the feeling of anxiety and butterflies were gone.

_Why do you put me on a pedestal  
>I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below<br>So help me down you've got it wrong  
>I don't belong there<br>_

I glanced over at Elena and noticed she was watching me with a sad look on her face. She knew the effect Elijah's death had on me. Bonnie standing next to her also realized what this meant. This was my first official public performance since my mother had died.

_One thing is clear, I wear a halo  
>I wear a halo when you look at me<br>But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
>You wouldn't say so, if you were me<br>And I, I just wanna love you  
>Oh, oh I, I just wanna love you<br>_

I belted out the words before pulling the microphone from my lips for a moment before returning to the microphone and staring out at the crowd a smirk on my face as I sang. These words felt so true to right now.

_I always said that I would make mistakes  
>I'm only human and that's my saving grace<br>I fall as hard as I try, so don't be blinded_

_See me as I really am, I have flaws  
>And sometimes I even sin<br>So pull me from that pedestal  
>I don't belong there<br>_

I glanced over at Ric who was glancing between me and Jenna before shaking his head. Jenna was giving him a hard time. We were hurting the people we loved by keeping them in the dark. All the lies and sneaking around behind each other's backs.

_One thing is clear, I wear a halo  
>I wear a halo when you look at me<br>But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
>You wouldn't say so, if you were me<br>And I, I just wanna love you  
>Oh, oh I, I just wanna love you<em>

_Why you think that you know me_  
><em>But in your eyes I am something above you<em>  
><em>It's only in your mind, only in your mind<em>  
><em>I wear a, I wear a, I wear a halo<em>

Where were Stefan and Damon when this song pretty much described everything I was feeling for the moment? More than anything I wanted my father and Elijah here to see that I was strong enough to face my fears and strong enough to be the person they needed.

_One thing is clear, I wear a halo  
>I wear a halo when you look at me<br>But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
>You wouldn't say so, if you were me<br>And I, I just wanna love you  
>Oh, oh I, I just wanna love you<em>

_Haa ha ha, halo_  
><em>Haa ha ha, halo<em>  
><em>Haa ha ha, halo<em>

_Haa ha ha, halo_  
><em>Haa ha ha, halo<em>  
><em>Haa ha ha, halo<em>

_Haa ha ha, halo_  
><em>Haa ha ha, halo<em>  
><em>Haa ha ha, halo<em>

Once I finished the last few words I could feel the huge grin on my face as the crowd cheered and I got a few screams and shouts from Bonnie, Caroline, and Matt. I could feel my grin grow as I stood up there and the clapping was still going. I bowed slightly before I started turning away, but stopped. I turned back to the microphone before I grabbed it.

"Jenna," I spoke causing a couple of people to glance at Jenna. She gave me a confused look before I nodded. "Give him a chance. That's all he wants."

I handed the microphone back to the guy on the stage before I finally made my way off. I was immediately tackled in a hug by Bonnie who had the biggest grin on her face.

"I knew you could do it!" was her only response before Caroline tackled me in a bone crushing hug. Then Matt took his turn before finally it left me and Elena. We both stared at each other for a moment trying to gauge the other's mood.

"Can we talk?" Elena asked. I nodded before following after her. We came to a stop in the hallway that led to the bathrooms.

"Elena-"

"Can I just say something first?" Elena asked cutting me off. I crossed my arms over my chest and nodded gesturing for her to continue. "I'm sorry Jay, for everything. I didn't know Elijah had your father. If I would have known I wouldn't have done what I did and neither would Stefan."

"Then take the dagger out of Elijah," I told her shrugging. "It's not that hard Elena. It's your choice my friendship or Elijah's death. What's more important to you?"

I knew that was a slap in the face to Elena. Anyone would know that Elena is a people person and the thought of losing a good friend is scary to her. She's a very compassionate person and knowing that she hurt me it was killing her too I could see it in her eyes. But she made her choice and giving her this ultimatum was the only way I knew how to test our friendship.

"How could you ask that?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest. "You're my friend Jay and Elijah was willing to sacrifice us to Klaus. I had to do it."

"No he was willing to sacrifice you. Not me. And I wouldn't have let that happen Elena. I needed you to trust me, but you and Stefan and Damon went behind my back. How am I supposed to forgive any of you?"

Elena opened her mouth to say something, but her response was cut off by her phone ringing. She sighed pulling out her phone before glancing at the screen. She gave me an apologetic look before answering.

"Hey Stefan," Elena answered. I'm sure my face fell before I turned and started walking away from her. "I'm at the Grill. Guess who came home. Wait…Hold on I can't hear you."

I shook my head walking out into the main restaurant. I glanced around before a sudden shock passed over me. I glanced around alarmed before my gaze focused on Bonnie standing there with a tall African-American man, Jonas. He had his eyes closed like he was concentrating before the lights on the stage blew out. Some people screamed in alarm before more lights started bursting.

"Bonnie!" I called out over the noise of people yelling. Bonnie and Jonas both looked over at me and Bonnie frantically shook her head at me. I quickly started towards the group when a fire suddenly started out on the bar. I quickly pushed through the panicky people before I reached Jonas and Bonnie just in time for Jonas to knock her out.

"Hey, asshole!" I snapped stepping in his way.

"You can't stop me," Jonas growled at me closing his eyes and focusing.

"Yeah, that's not gonna work on me," I responded rolling me eyes. "I'm the witch that's gonna break the curse and you really think you have enough juice to take me on?"

I walked forward ready to battle with him when he grabbed something off the table, a bottle and smashed it against the side of my head. I was in shock just long enough for him to grab onto me holding the broken bottle to my throat. I didn't struggle knowing that bottle would slice through my neck in a heartbeat.

"Where's Elena?' he growled in my ear.

"I don't know," I responded immediately. Jonas pressed the bottle to my neck drawing a bit of blood. I winced at the pain of the cut.

"Where is she?"

"Bathrooms," I muttered. I figured he would let go and I could retaliate but instead he kept a firm hold on me.

"As long as I have physical contact with you I can use your strength to increase my powers," Jonas said in my ear as we pushed through the crowd.

"Dr. Martin! I'm so sorry about Luka. I never wanted that to happen, but... at least let us help you get your daughter back!" Elena called out stopping both me and Jonas.

"Only Elijah can do that!"

"You don't need Elijah," Elena tried explaining. Right then another fire broke out along the bar this one larger than the last. I could feel him pulling the energy from me. I took that moment to slam the heel of my foot against his foot before throwing my head back hitting his nose causing a disgusting crunch.

At the time the feeling of the glass breaking the skin of my neck didn't even register. All I could think about was the fact that he had let go of me. I could feel something running down my neck, but I felt someone's hand on my arm yanking me towards them. I looked up my eyes connecting with Stefan's before I was outside in the cool air Stefan's hand on my neck as he pulled me into the ally.

"Stefan-?" I asked but was cut off by him pressing his wrist to my lips.

"Just drink," he responded softly. I nodded taking a little blood before pushing his wrist away. I could feel the blood running through my system as the wounds along my neck immediately healed.

I looked up wiping whatever blood was on my lips away before a pair of arms wrapped around me. It took me a moment to respond but finally I did wrapping my arms around Stefan. It felt awkward for the moment since I was still trying to get pass the whole killing Elijah thing. I glanced over his shoulder and noticed Elena was watching us a sad look in her eyes before she finally spoke up.

"Stefan. We have to go," Elena said unsurely.

Stefan quickly pulled away from me nodding to Elena before grabbing my face with his hands and staring me straight in the eyes. "I need you to take Elena and go back to your house. Can you do that for me?"

I nodded numbly before Stefan turned sending a look at Elena before he disappeared. Elena and I kept to the shadows before we ducked around the back side of the building before we headed towards my dad's truck. I grabbed the spare key hidden under the bumper since Alaric was still in possession of the main key. I climbed into the driver's seat while Elena in the passenger's. If I had to spend my night with Elena it was going to be a long night.

The ride was silent to my house. Elena kept checking her phone nervously. As I pulled into the driveway I noticed there were some lights on in the house. A bad feeling immediately worked its way through my system as I stared up at the house. I could feel Elena's gaze switching from me to the house a confused look on her face.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"Stay here," I muttered pulling my seatbelt off before opening my car door.

"No I'm going with you," Elena responded.

I turned my gaze back to her before looking at her seatbelt a string of Latin floating through my head as I stared at it. Elena went to unbuckle her seatbelt but the clasp holding in closed wouldn't budge. I then looked to the doors and made sure those were nice and tightly locked before I got out and slammed the car door behind me. I could see Elena glaring at me through the windshield realizing what I had just done.

I slowly walked up to the house trying to sense any vampires but I didn't sense any. I put my hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it realizing the door was unlocked. I glanced back at the truck and noticed Elena was on her phone talking to someone. I turned back to the task at hand and pushed open the door before quickly stepping into the house and looking around. The kitchen, living room, and dining room lights were on.

Before I could close the door behind me it slammed shut on its own accord before a kitchen chair lifted itself off the ground and was thrown in my direction. I quickly dove out of the way and into the living room. I scrambled to my feet just as another figure came to the doorway of the room a knife in his hand. I felt my jaw drop as I saw who was standing there. I straightened up and watched as the angry look on his face faded to one of admiration and apology.

"Dad?" I asked staring at him. He dropped the knife before he began walking towards me in a nonthreatening way. I immediately walked towards his throwing my arms around his neck holding onto him trying to keep the tears from falling. "God, dad, I've missed you so much."

He pulled back suddenly and looked at me confusion written on his face. "What are you talking about, Jace? I haven't gone anywhere."

* * *

><p>"He doesn't remember anything?" Stefan asked as he watched me pace.<p>

"He remembers stabbing Jenna and then he said he woke up in his own bed," I responded glancing over at him before running my fingers through my hair. "He's confused and feeling guilty, Stefan. What am I supposed to tell him?"

"The truth?" Stefan responded shrugging before he caught the glare on my face. Stefan stood up before he walked forward and wrapped his arms tightly around me pulling me close to him. "We will figure out something," he said softly resting his chin on the top of my head.

"I'm sorry," I said softly closing my eyes just enjoying how close we were.

"For what?" he asked pulling back slightly so he could look into my eyes.

"For what I said…And then leaving. It was wrong of me."

Stefan didn't say anything instead he leaned forward pressing his lips to mine sweetly. I felt his hand rest on my cheek before he pulled back resting his forehead against mine. His green eyes stared down into mine and I felt my heart flutter just like it used to.

"You're safe…your dad is home. That's all that matters," he responded softly.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he responded before pressing his lips to mine once more.

I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. The night went on similar to this as we lay on my bed the sheets covering us as I laid my head on his chest just listening to him breathe. This was how this was supposed to feel. The happiness, the love, the contentment. It never lasted long but when it did it was worth cherishing.

"What are you thinking about?" Stefan asked softly as he lightly brushed some hair out of my face.

"How perfect this feels," I responded looking up at him a smile on my face causing a similar grin to cross his.

He parted his lips like he was going to respond but the sound of his cell phone ringing cut through the room. I groaned as Stefan sighed looking down at me. I nodded before sitting up letting him sit up as well before pulling out his phone to see who it was. I watched as he answered as I sat down on my bed.

"Elena," Stefan answered watching me closely. "What?"

My gaze snapped from him to the phone as I wondered what was going on. If Elena was calling it must have been urgent…oh who was I kidding. Elena would call Stefan even if it wasn't. She still loved him, I know she did. Stefan quickly hung up before he started pulling on his jacket.

"What's going on?" I asked standing up noticing Stefan hurrying.

"Isobel just showed up at Elena's house. She introduced herself to Jenna."

That's all Stefan had to say before the two of us were walking down the stairs and on the way out of the house. I stopped and explained to my dad how we were going to meet Elena and that I would be back later. He just nodded before letting us go. It was a little weird considering how tight he was on curfews but I ignored it as Stefan and I quickly made out way to the boarding house.

"You're home earlier than I thought you would be," Damon's voice sounded as he walked down the stairs.

"Isobel just showed up at Elena's front doorstep," Stefan told Damon as we walked in.

"What's she doing here?" Damon asked. I wasn't sure if he was talking about me or Isobel as his gaze locked with mine.

"I don't know. That's what I'm gonna go find out," Stefan told him. "But I need you to watch Jay. If Isobel is here the last thing we need is her getting near her."

"I don't think that you should tell her that I'm here," A familiar voice sounded from the other side of the room.

It felt like my blood had frozen at the sound of her voice. I knew I had immediately stopped breathing for a moment before an intense anger shot through my body. What was she doing out of the tomb? I turned slowly and came face to face with Katherine who had a smirk on her face.

"What? Why?" Stefan asked turning to look at Katherine. I could feel myself shaking. I felt a body next to mine before a hand wrapped around my wrist immediately creating a calming effect. I glanced over and saw Damon standing there with his hand on my wrist.

"It's better if she and John not know that I stayed in town after I got out of the tomb," Katherine told them before she glanced at me a smirk on her face. "Back so soon?" she asked.

"You're the one in cahoots with them. You made a deal with John that almost got me killed," Damon responded quickly cutting off any response I had to the bitch.

"I did what I had to get out of the tomb. Now I'm reconsidering my alliance," Katherine responded glancing at me.

"What do you know?" Stefan snapped clearly not liking whatever game Katherine was trying to play.

"I know that I want Klaus dead, which puts me squarely on team you. Besides, if you two ever need me to swap places with Elena again, the less people know that I'm here, the better. Think about it, Stefan. Come on. Be smart. You have your witch back. She's the only one strong enough to kill Klaus. You really think I'm going to choose Isobel over Jaycee?"

"Tell you what..." Stefan responded glancing at me. "Why don't you, uh... Call Alaric and let him know that his wife just showed up on his girlfriend's doorstep."

I wasn't sure who he was talking to before he gave me a nod and walked out of the house. Katherine and Damon exchanged looks before I felt my opportunity. I lunged for Katherine only to have Damon's firm grip on my wrist snap me back.

"Let me go!" I growled struggling against him trying to get at Katherine.

"Play nice and I will," Damon responded into my ear.

"You may not want to believe it, but I'm here to help," Katherine rolled her eyes at me.

"The only person you ever help is yourself!" I snapped.

"I helped you didn't I?" Katherine asked causing me to stop struggling.

I stared at her a confused look on my face. Damon took this as his cue to let go. He stared between us his guard up incase either of us planned to attack the other. Neither one made a move as the minutes ticked by causing Damon to roll his eyes and grab his jacket.

"Since we're getting along now…I have something to do. Don't kill each other," Damon muttered before shooting us both glances then walking away.

Katherine and I stood there and stared at each other for a moment before Katherine just smirked and walked out of the room. I took a deep breath trying to calm the rage that was building up inside of me. I started walking in the direction Katherine had gone before the ringing of my cell phone stopped me. I quickly pulled the phone out of my pocket before answering.

"Hey, Matt…" I trailed off as I began walking towards where Katherine had gone again.

"Jay," Matt's voice sounded strained. I knew something was wrong. "I have to talk to you."

"Matt what's wrong?"

"Meet me at the watering hole," he said before hanging up.

I glanced down at the phone confused before I quickly headed towards the door. As I walked outside I noticed Katherine heading out into the woods in the opposite direction of where I was going to be going. She disappeared into the woods and I quickly pulled out my phone checking the internet for a list of foreclosures in Mystic Falls. My interest was immediately peeked on one specific fully furnished mansion.

"I'm sorry Matt," I whispered before I headed off after Katherine.

* * *

><p>"He thinks I'm helping him protect Elena, so he's been very useful in keeping me informed on everything that's been going on," Isobel told Katherine as they lounged on the couch.<p>

"So tell me what you know," Katherine responded watching Isobel with a close eye.

"You were right. I couldn't get anywhere near Klaus, but I found my way to someone in his trusted circle. One of his witches."

"Klaus and his witches," Katherine responded rolling her eyes before taking a sip of the blood Isobel had given her.

"He said that Klaus is willing to grant you your freedom if we deliver the moonstone and the doppelgänger."

"I can get the moonstone," Katherine smirked.

"You know Katherine; you'd be betraying your Salvatore boys again."

"I was more than willing to play it their way if I had to, but they're floundering. Their witch has lost her powers and the other one is too emotionally compromised, not to mention they've used their only weapon to kill Elijah. If I stick with them, I'm dead. You showing up changes everything."

I stood silently against the wall listening to them. Why did it not surprise me that Katherine was more than willing to switch sides just to save her own skin? I glanced over at Isobel's comrade who was lying on the floor passed out for the time being. I decided now would be a good time to ruin the fun.

"Me showing up must make this a party," I said loudly as I turned the corner.

Isobel instantly hopped up and started towards me at vampire speed, but she didn't make it very far before she started screaming in pain. I watched casually as she clutched her head screaming in pain. I glanced up at Katherine who looked unimpressed by the fact I was hurting Isobel. Of course it wasn't hard, Isobel was still young. Keeping Isobel down I then focused on Katherine. I could see a shocked look cross her face as she winced.

"Listen up bitches. This isn't Scottsdale; I'm not the same girl you screwed over last time. If I want you dead, you will be dead. This is your first and last warning. Leave."

"What makes you think we'll listen to you?" Katherine asked standing up to face me.

I raised my eyebrows slightly. "You're running anyways. Klaus is coming that's why you're getting skittish. So just think of this as a push. Leave."

I didn't let up on Isobel until I was at the door and walking out. I needed to get back to the boarding house before Damon or Stefan got back. I made sure to keep my guard up as I wandered back towards the Salvatore's, but nothing happened. Neither one came after me which was surprising. I quickly walked up to the house and walked in not realizing there was someone else standing in the foyer.

"Where have you been?" Damon's voice caused me to jump before quickly whipping around.

"Outside…" I responded slowly.

"I leave for a few minutes and both you and the bitch are gone," Damon narrowed his eyes at me. "Where's Katherine?"

"I didn't kill her if that's what you're insinuating," I responded crossing my arms over my chest.

"I don't think you realize the seriousness of what's going on at the moment," Damon responded stepping closer.

"Then why don't you tell me what's going on, Damon. Or are we all just going to keep on keeping secrets from each other."

I knew Damon was going over the odds in his head. I could tell by the calculating look on his face as he stared at me with those piercing blue eyes. I knew I couldn't back down from his stare but it was so unnerving sometimes.

"I may have been gone, Damon, but I'm not stupid. Why did Jonas attack Elena? Why didn't Bonnie fight back?"

"The less you know the safer you are," Damon responded after a moment of silence.

"I don't believe that. Damon tell me what's going on!" I snapped walking forward so I was standing toe to toe with him.

"I'm not going to risk losing you because you have a hero complex," Damon retorted his face inches from mine as he stared at me.

"Just keep lying. Just make me hate you more. Why? Why kill Elijah if you knew it would hurt me? Why lie if you knew it would hurt me?" I asked not wavering. "I'll tell you why. Because you're a coward."

I turned away from him to leave only to feel his hand on my arm. I went to pull away only to have him swing us around before slamming my back into the wall. I grunted as my back came into contact with the wall as Damon pinned my arms to my side. He had his body close to mine pinning me to the wall. I was breathing heavily shocked that he had just done that.

"I'm not Stefan. You can't guilt me into feeling for you. I am doing what I have to in order to protect you. If you want to go out and get yourself killed…fine. Do it on your own time."

We stood there like that for a moment, but neither of us moved. "You can pretend all you want Damon, but you care."

"You're right. I care. I care too damn much," Damon responded between gritted teeth. "But I'm not going to stand back and watch you kill yourself."

"Then tell me what's going on," I said lowering my voice. "Please, Damon."

He stared at me lowering his head slightly. His lips were centimeters from mine before the sound of my cell phone ripped through the air. Damon stopped before he glanced down pushing himself away from me. My hands were instantly free and I reached for my phone before immediately picking it up hoping to shake out the plethora of emotions running through my body.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Jaycee Rose Carlson, where in the hell are you?" My dad's voice growled through the phone.

"Dad…" I muttered glancing up at Damon. "I'm at Stefan's."

"I want you to get your ass home this minute."

"Why?"

"Do it. You and I have some things to discuss," he snapped before the line went dead.

I sighed before looking up at Damon a defeated look on my face. My father was back so of course I had to act like a teenager living under her parent's roof. I had been playing absentee daughter for long enough and I'm assuming my father had just grown tired of it all. I put the phone back in my pocket before I gazed back at Damon. He didn't say anything so I took that as my cue to leave. As I walked to the door his voice caused me to stop and look at him over my shoulder.

"I'm going to save you, whether or not you want to be saved, Jaycee. I'm not going to lose you. Not when we've gotten this far. I won't let it happen."

I stared at him I'm sure with a dazed look on my face. I was feeling confused and extremely grateful. He just flat out said he was going to fight for me, no matter what. I smiled sadly at him before walking out the door closing it behind me locking eyes with him once more.

* * *

><p>"Dad?!" I called out as I walked into the house. "Dad where are you?" I asked as I took off my jacket.<p>

I only got a few steps into the house before a searing pain ripping through my head. I cried out in pain as I gripped my head falling to my knees. I cried out again as the intensity of the pain was increased. My gaze was situated at the floor until a pair of shoes found their way into my line of vision. I saw the shoes and looked up to see my father standing above me his hand held out.

"Dad?" I cried before screaming in pain as another wave shot through my head. I looked over and saw another man standing there a blank look on his face. That was the last thing I saw before I felt my body hit the floor and the world go dark around me.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the song. It's "Halo" by Bethany Joy Galeotti. I highly recommend you listen to it! Its a killer song. Anyway I apologize for the delay everyone, but hopefully this will hold you over for a little while :) Reviews make my day.<strong>


	33. Demons We Face

_**Chapter 33 – Demons We Face**_

Elena stood there looking around the people who had shown up to the charity function. Elena noticed Stefan was also looking around like he was mentally taking inventory of who was there. That's when Elena notice Andy Carlson walk into the place only he was alone. Usually when Andy when to these functions he would drag Jay along because she was the one from the founding family, technically.

"Stefan…Didn't Damon say Jay went home?" Elena asked nudging Stefan.

"Yeah, Andy called her, why?" Stefan asked.

"Because Andy just showed up," Elena responded nodding towards where he was talking to Carol.

Stefan narrowed his eyes at the man before glancing at Elena. Something didn't feel right. He hadn't heard from Jay all day and now her father was showing up to founding family functions without the only founding family member he was related to? Stefan glanced at Elena before making a beeline towards Andy.

"Excuse me," Stefan smiled cutting into Andy and another man's conversation. "Andy do you mind if I talk to you for a second?"

Andy nodded before bidding the other man farewell. "Stefan, my man, what can I do for you?" Andy asked in a jovial tone.

"I was wondering if you have seen Jace? I can't get ahold of her."

"What are you talking about?" Andy asked. "Jay is with you. She left with you last night."

"No sir, she left earlier to head…" Stefan trailed off when it dawned on him. He stared into Andy's eyes when it finally clicked. Stefan grabbed Andy and dragged him into the hallway away from prying eyes.

"What are you-"

"Where is she?" Stefan growled. "What'd you do to her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Andy responded a look of fear in his eyes.

"Stefan, stop!" Elena cried softly prying Stefan's hands from Andy. "He's compelled Stefan. He doesn't know!"

Andy looked absolutely horrified. Elena pulled Stefan away from Andy who looked like he was ready to have a heart attack. He quickly pushed past Elena and Stefan just as Carol was announcing Elena was to receive the money. Stefan gestured for her to go before he pulled out his phone.

"Aren't you supposed to be watching Elena?" Damon's voice asked after answering the call.

"Andy was here, but Jay wasn't…" Stefan started.

"Your point?" Damon asked not getting it.

"Jay's missing, Damon," Stefan responded before a loud thudding noise sounded from behind him. He lowered the phone from his ear as he watched John Gilbert's body roll down the stairs. This wasn't good.

In the rush of screaming people trying to find out what was wrong Stefan quickly went to John and noticed the bite marks on his neck before Sheriff Forbes knelt down next to him. He asked if John was okay, but he knew better. Sheriff told him to give John some room and Stefan quickly obliged. He stalked over to where Elena was standing.

"You ok?" he asked as he grabbed onto her arm. She had her cell phone out and was already dialing someone's number.

"I'm calling Damon," Elena told him as she put the phone to her ear.

"Let's get out of here. Come on," Stefan motioning towards the door before quickly walking her outside.

As they walked briskly towards the car Stefan couldn't shake the feeling that there was something completely off about all of this. John dead at the base of the stairs and Elena calling Damon right off the bat? Not to mention Andy's weird behavior.

"It's Isobel, Damon. It's gotta be," Elena said immediately pointing the finger at the vampire.

"Tell him he needs to get over here and deal with John's body," Stefan told her.

"You've got some serious explaining to do to the council about John being not so dead," Elena said to Damon before shutting the phone. That's when it clicked. This wasn't Elena. Stefan felt the veins in his face appear as he slammed Katherine into his car.

"Where the hell is she?" Stefan growled.

"Which one?" Katherine smirked before she stabbed him with a syringe full of vervain. A look of shock crossed his face as he stared at her. "I'm sorry, Stef, but I can't have you following me."

Katherine smirked at him before she pushed him into the bushes and stalking around to the driver's side of the car. She climbed in looking around to make sure no one was watching before she drove off.

* * *

><p>I moaned lightly as my hand immediately flew to my head. What the hell was that? I slowly sat up keeping my eyes closed as I focused on slowing the throbbing in my head. My eyes immediately snapped open when I remembered what had happened. I looked around and noticed I was in an unfamiliar room in an unfamiliar bed.<p>

I slowly put my feet on the ground and slowly stood up trying to push the throbbing from my mind. I slowly walked out towards the door way and peered through the doorway and saw Ric was tied to a chair; there was a vase of blood lying next to him and an IV stuck in his arm. I quickly walked out of the room and towards Ric, but a few steps short of him my legs suddenly decided not to work. I felt frozen in my place.

"Ric," I said quietly trying to get his attention, but it looked like he was unconscious. "Ric!"

My calls were cut off by the sound of footsteps. I tried moving but my legs were paralyzed. A tall man stalked past me not giving me a second glance before stopping in front of Ric. He held his hands out one on each side of Ric's head before he started muttering a spell in Latin.

"Stop it!" I called out but that didn't seem to stop him. "Ric!"

The warlock suddenly stopped chanting in Latin before he took a step back. I watched as Ric slowly began to lift his head. His eyes opened and he looked up at the warlock, but there was something different. This wasn't Alaric. He slowly stood up pulling the IV from his arm before his gaze turned and met mine. The Warlock who had been helping instantly kneeled in front of Ric.

"Alaric?" a heard a familiar voice ask from my right. I quickly glanced over and saw Elena laying there on the floor. No…that wasn't Elena. That was Katherine…Then this must be-

Katherine stood up, shaky on her feet before sending me a pity stare before taking off at vampire speed to the door. That bitch was going to leave me alone…seriously?! I struggled to move my feet watching Katherine at the same time feeling a sick sense of happiness when she ran into the invisible barrier at the door. The warlock must have put up a spell to keep Katherine in the apartment.

Ric watched as she struggled against the barrier before he started walking towards her. On his way he stopped briefly letting his fingers caress my cheek. I jerked away from him the best I could only causing a sadistic smile to fall onto his face before he set his sights on Katherine. I watched as Katherine slowly turned to face Ric a cautionary look on her face.

"Zdravei, Katerina," Ric told her as he neared her. He reached up taking her face in his hands forcing her to look at him. "I have missed you."

"Klaus," Katherine uttered a look of horrified realization came over her face.

I watched as Ric's shoulder's tensed before he glanced over his shoulder at the warlock who was standing next to me. The man wrapped his arms around me and instantly hauled me off the ground. I let out a yelp and started kicking and screaming hoping my powers would kick in at some point, but I couldn't feel them. I saw the petrified look on Katherine's face as she watched the warlock drag me back into the loft style bedroom. Sitting at the edge of the bed was a chair I hadn't noticed before. The warlock pushed me down into the chair and began to tie up my hands and feet.

"That will not be necessary," Ric called out as he led Katherine over to a chair. "Will it Jaycee?"

I didn't respond because what could you say to a thousand year old vampire. Well I take that back I could take to Elijah and not have a single problem, but it felt like I was talking to someone who was human, who had feelings, who could hold an intelligent conversation. With Klaus it just felt like my lips refused to move.

"Come on little birdy…You know you can talk to me," Ric smirked as he slowly walked towards me. "You never have a problem talking to me."

I stared at him confused as he called me little birdy. There was only one person who called me that.

"Nik?" I asked a look of shock coming over my face.

"Surprise," he grinned coming to a stop right in front of me. "Did you miss me?"

"How-"

"Nik is my name…Well one of them. Niklaus is my birth name but it's awful. Please call me Klaus."

He smirked at me, but I couldn't find the voice to say anything back to him. I looked away and down at the floor resigning myself from any further conversation. I sat back numbly as I listened to Katherine tell Klaus about everything that had gone in in Mystic Falls recently. But Klaus already knew because _**I**_ had told him. Without realizing it I had given over everything to the man that wants me and Elena dead. I introduced him to Alaric who was now playing prisoner in his own body. This was all my fault.

The sun had slowly begun to creep its way into the sky which meant it was time for school. I had to get to school and so did Ric…Oh no. He was going to go scope out Elena and Bonnie, and Stefan, and everyone else. No matter what I did my muscles refused to cooperate so I was stuck sitting in the chair. I glanced behind me as Klaus walked to Ric's closet and opened it looking at some of the shirts, pulling a few out.

"Who is this guy, Safari Sam?" Klaus asked rhetorically. He came to a stop next to my chair as he held each shirt over him showing them to me and Katherine. "Ok, bad, or badder?"

"The dark colors suit you better," Katherine responded tensely. I shot her a look and she shot one back while Klaus turned to put on the black button up.

"Oh, thank you, honey. Ok, pop quiz. The dagger and white ash are in the Salvatore's possession, correct?"

"The dagger was used to kill Elijah. You'll find him in the basement of the Salvatore house." Katherine told him glancing over at me when she said the bit about Elijah. I couldn't help but cringe at the thought of Elijah being dead…but now I knew exactly where he was.

"Ok, that dagger needs to stay exactly where it is. The last thing I need to do is resurrect Elijah. Ohh, that guy is a buzz kill."

"He's ten times the vampire you will ever be," I responded causing a shocked look to cross Katherine's face. I had just talked back to Klaus the most feared of the Originals.

"Why is it that Elijah gains the attention of the pretty ones?" Klaus asked as he came to a stop in front of me. He put his hand against my cheek staring down into my eyes. "Save yourself the pain and forget about him."

"Don't forget you're on the outs with your girlfriend Jenna," Katherine spoke out pulling Klaus's attention from me. Klaus sighed pulling his hand from my cheek before walking back to the bed and putting on the shirt.

"Right. Elena's aunt. For all the lies about Isobel. What else?"

"That's it," Katherine responded not making eye contact with her.

Klaus walked towards her his hand reached out as he gently touched her cheek causing Katherine to jump like she had just been shocked. She was scared and it was easy to tell. Did I look that scared?

"Oh, so jumpy…" Klaus smirked.

"Please, just... kill me. I've told you everything that I know.

"You see, I believe that you believe that, but what would you not know? What could they be keeping from you? Hmm? Anything? Tell me." Klaus compelled her.

"They were trying to see if Bonnie could find a way to kill an Original without a dagger," Katherine answered immediately.

"Katherine!" I snapped. Klaus didn't turn to look at me but Katherine did.

"Bonnie the best friend? I thought you said she didn't have her powers anymore."

"She doesn't or didn't. I don't know. You kidnapped me, remember? I'm kinda out of the loop."

"Well, we'll have to get to the bottom of that," Klaus said straightening up.

"You go anywhere near Bonnie, I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?" Klaus snapped looking at me. I could feel the fear shoot through my body. "It doesn't matter what this witch does, your powers are infinitely more useful."

"Why?" I asked causing him to walk towards me.

"Because you come from the original line of witches," Klaus smirked. "You have thousands of years of pure magical blood running through your system."

"Please, just kill me, Klaus, and be done with it…" Katherine cut in drawing the attention back to her. Klaus immediately turned from me and looked at Katherine.

"And show you kindness?" he asked. "I've searched for you for over 500 years. Your death is going to last at least half that long," he told her as he pulled a pocket knife from his pocket. "I want you to take this knife... And stab yourself," Klaus demanded.

Katherine stared up at him a shocked look on her face before she glanced over at me. I'm sure I had a horrified look on my face as Katherine grabbed the knife tightly and took it from Klaus. Katherine then turned her gaze up at Klaus before she took the knife and stabbed he thigh. She gasped in momentary pain causing Klaus to smirk.

"Now take it out," Klaus demanded. She slowly took it out and the wound instantly healed. "Now while I'm gone, I want you to do that over and over and over again and if you get bored, switch legs."

Klaus then walked over to where I was sitting and leaned over so his eyes were locked with mine. It was hard to explain, but I could feel the power he had over me instantly. That meant my vervain bracelet was gone.

"I want you to use those…special powers of yours and torture her some more." Klaus stared me in the eyes and all I could do was nod. I had to torture Katherine. "Just don't kill her. Not yet."

"Where are you going?" Katherine asked.

"I'm gonna go lay eyes on my precious doppelgänger."

Klaus leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to my forehead before taking a step back. As he stepped back I found myself standing up and walking over to the closet where Ric had stored some of his vampire hunting weapons. I pulled out some stakes as well as a large amount of vervain.

"Oh, don't look so glum, Katerina. The fun is just beginning. Again," he smirked before walking to the door and walking out of the apartment.

"Let's get started," I told Katherine as I walked towards her dropping the abundance of weapons to the floor at her feet. She looked up at me a frightened look on her face before she drove the knife into her leg once more.

* * *

><p>Stefan and Damon stood outside leaning against the stone of the porch. Both were wrapped up in their own thoughts but they both followed a similar pattern. Where was Jay and where was Katherine?<p>

"You really think Bonnie can take on Klaus?" Damon asked out of the blue breaking the silence.

"She said she could channel enough witch's power to kill him. Elijah thought that would work and he was an Original, so…" Stefan trailed off looking at his brother.

"We just need to find him."

"Yeah."

"Could she do one of those witch tracking spells?" Damon asked.

"Nope. Not without something that belongs to Klaus. Believe me, I already asked," Stefan muttered.

"Do you think he killed her?"

"Katherine? Probably."

"It's not like she didn't have it coming," Damon muttered. "If Katherine had Jay then where is she now?"

"Andy was compelled. It's hard to tell. She could be anywhere," Stefan spat out the words. It killed him not knowing where she was.

"We have to find her, Stefan. Sitting around pretending like she is going to walk right back through the doors is stupid. She could be out there dying for all we know-"

"We can't afford to think like that," Stefan snapped cutting Damon off. "I believe in her and I know she is okay. If we start believing anything else…" Stefan trailed off as Elena and the lawyer came to the door. She was thanking the lawyer causing Damon to lean closer to Stefan.

"Do you want to tell her or shall I?" Damon asked.

* * *

><p>Katherine cried out as the stake went through her shoulder. The tip of the stake slightly protruding from her back as she panted. I stood there silently watching her feeling a sick sensation of satisfaction as I watched her struggle to breathe evenly. I gripped the stake before yanking it roughly out of her shoulder causing Katherine to grunt in pain.<p>

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Katherine asked ask she took the knife in her hand and drove it into her leg with a grunt.

"More than you know," I responded as I picked up a syringe full of potent vervain. "First I was just angry you left me when I needed you," I responded before jabbing the vervain into her other leg. "Then I was pissed you were back trying to steal Stefan back." I pushed some of the vervain into her body causing her to cry out. "Now I want you dead for trying to double cross us."

I pushed the rest of the vervain into her system and watched as she gasped at the pain of it working through her body. I stood off to the side the stake in my hand waiting for a good moment to shove it back into her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Elena sat down next to Bonnie just as Jeremy got up to leave. She knew her brother wasn't thrilled with the idea of being stuck in the house alone with John, but it was necessary for the moment. Elena then noticed how tense Bonnie looked after talking to Jer.<p>

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"I told him he had to dress up tonight and he got all uptight," Bonnie explained shaking her head. Elena grinned and laughed lightly knowing Jeremy hated this stuff.

"Hey, Elena, there you are," Dana grinned as she quickly walked up to Bonnie and Elena's table. "Ok. This is going to sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you know if Jay's going to the dance tonight."

"Tell him Jay has a boyfriend," Bonnie told Dana not liking where this was going.

"You could at least ask her if she wants to meet him. He'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him. His name is Klaus."

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Elena asked the look on her face going from happy to complete shock.

"His name's Klaus. I know the name's stupid, but I swear he's hot."

"Where is he? Is he here?" Bonnie asked glancing around keeping her cool.

"I don't know," Dana said a confused look on her face.

"She's being compelled," Bonnie said softly to Elena.

"But he wants to know if Jay will save him the last dance. How cute is that?" Dana asked before stalking off. Elena immediately whipped her head in Bonnie's direction.

"Where's Jace?" Bonnie asked glancing around.

"She wasn't in class. Her dad said she hasn't been home," Elena said quickly.

The girls didn't take another moment before they were quickly up and looking for Stefan. Jay was missing and Klaus was looking for her. If the guys knew she was missing all hell was going to break loose.

Ric stood near the back of the gym as he watched Elena and Bonnie quickly leave the gym after the message they had received from Dana. He had Jay, but they didn't know that. It will put them on edge until the dance tonight. Emotions will be flying high. He smirked before leaving through a set of doors.

* * *

><p>"Okay, children that's enough," Klaus said as he walked through the door.<p>

I glanced back at Klaus before immediately tossing the weapons to the ground and taking a step back. It felt like the cloudiness in my brain was instantly lifted. I gazed back at Katherine and noticed her legs were covered in blood and so where her shoulders. Did I really do that to her? Why did I enjoy it?

"You're right. This witch is all juiced up and aiming to kill," Klaus said walking over to me wrapping his arm around my shoulder before pulling me towards the bedroom.

"That's terrible," Katherine muttered knowing that everyone could hear us.

"We're gonna have to kill her, Maddox," Klaus said addressing the warlock standing in the kitchen. "Jaycee, you can help." I didn't argue as I sat down on the bed Klaus set a box next to me before gesturing for me to open it. "Do you think this Alaric guy has anything vintage?"

I was confused before I opened the box and saw the pattern. The 60's dance was tonight. I pulled the dress out of the box and noticed how short it was, but the go-go boots went up to my knee leaving my thighs completely exposed. I looked up and noticed Klaus was going through Ric's drawers.

"Crossbows, wooden bullets and automatics? Who is this guy, again?" Klaus asked holding one of Ric's crossbows.

"He's the local vampire hunter," Katherine answered.

"Ahh. Well, that explains the clothing," Klaus muttered tossing the bow to the floor he then looked at me. "Get dressed, love. We have a party to crash."

He nodded towards the bathroom and I quickly went to change. I didn't want to piss him off but I had to get to Stefan and Damon somehow. I slowly started peeling off my clothes when I realized my cell phone may still be in my jean pockets. I reached down and quickly snatched up the jeans hoping the phone was there. My fingers grazed the cool plastic of the phone and I felt my heart flutter.

I flipped open the phone and quickly sent a text to Stefan. I didn't have time to receive the text when Maddox came bursting into the bathroom. Thankfully I had changed into the dress as he ripped the cell phone away from me before throwing it to the ground and smashing it under his foot. He grabbed my arm and yanked me back out into the living room where Klaus was standing a less that happy look on his face.

"I was really hoping I wouldn't have to do this," Klaus muttered his glare set on me. Maddox was holding onto my arm tightly while Katherine looked on a worried look on her face. Klaus drew back his hand before like that crack of a whip his hand connected with my cheek causing my head to snap to the side. If Maddox hadn't been holding me I'm sure I would have gone flying. My cheek stung where he had hit me and I suddenly felt very light headed.

"What did you tell him?" Klaus asked grabbing my chin with his hand forcing me to look at him. "What did you tell him?"

"Nothing!" I yelled back. "I told him I would be at the dance."

"We could use this to our advantage sir," Maddox spoke up. "Witch against witch. Any witch channeling that much power going up against an ancient power will wear out faster than attacking you."

Klaus smirked before looking from Maddox to me. "You just gained yourself a front row seat to the death of your best friend."

* * *

><p>I walked into the dance glancing around. I was still vervain less and Klaus thought it would be best if we showed up separately. I consciously checked my dress and hair then my makeup to make sure the bruise was covered. People were dancing and talking as the sound of 60s music thudded through the speakers. I glanced around my eyes resting on Damon and Stefan when Dana appeared next to me.<p>

"Jay!"

"Dana, hi…" I responded as she grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the stage.

"Klaus told me you wanted to make an announcement!"

"Right," I nodded remembering that he wanted me to do.

Dana grinned before quickly pulling me towards the stage. I glanced around and noticed that Klaus was standing near the refreshment table watching me closely. I then noticed the songs had stopped playing and everyone's attention was turned to the stage where I was standing with a microphone in my hand.

"How's everyone doing tonight!?" I asked into the microphone. I smiled hearing the feedback and cheers from the crowd. I looked around until I locked eyes with Elena, Stefan, and Damon. "Thanks for being here, everybody. But we have a special shout-out tonight! This one is for you Elena. From Klaus."

I grinned as the crowd broke out into applause. I smiled before handing the microphone back to Dana before climbing down the stage steps. As I hit the crowds once more a hand wrapped around my wrist pulling me back to him. I looked up and my eyes met a pair of familiar blues.

"Damon…" I trailed off as we began to dance.

"Working for Klaus now?" Damon asked staring down at me intently.

"It's not like I have a choice," I responded glancing down at my wrist where my bracelet usually sat.

"Damn it," he muttered spinning me around before pulling me back so my back was pressed against his chest as we danced.

"Don't try and stop me," I whispered.

"You really need to stop saying that. You should know that by now. When it comes to you, I'm never going to stop," Damon whispered in my ear causing me to shudder as I spun away from him. I figured he would let me go, but instead I was swung into another pair of arms. I looked up and felt my heart break at the stare I was getting.

"I got your message," he said softly holding me close as we danced. His lips were near my ear as he spoke. "Where is he Jay?"

"I don't know," I responded glancing around my mind going fuzzy.

"Who is he? Is he here?" Stefan asked glancing around.

"I don't know Stefan. I can't—I can't remember."

"Hey," Stefan stopped us and grabbed my cheeks in his hands. "We're gonna get you out of this okay?"

"Stefan he's after Jeremy," I said quickly as I pulled away from him.

I looked over and noticed Jeremy was walking out of the gym. Why was I saying that? It wasn't true! Stefan it's a diversion! Is what I wanted to scream. A look of realization crossed his face before he nodded pressing a light kiss to my temple before taking off after Jeremy. I noticed Damon catch Stefan's gaze before the two headed after Jeremy. I looked over at Ric and nodded letting him know his plan was in place. I quickly made my way through the crowd noticing Elena and Bonnie had stepped out as well. I spotted Caroline and Matt smiling and dancing and I couldn't help but feel guilty for what I was doing.

I glanced down at my wrist once more before I entered the hallway Klaus had instructed me to be in when he came through with Elena and Bonnie. I leaned against the wall until I heard the familiar voices floating in my direction. Please forgive me Elena.

"Ok, so where are you taking us?" Elena asked as they ventured down the hall.

"Just a little further," Klaus muttered as he came to a stop near my position.

"Wait... Something's not right," Elena whispered.

"Where's Jeremy?" Bonnie called out.

All three of them came to a stop in the middle of the hallway. Klaus started laughing before he nodded at me. I stepped out from the doorway I was in coming to a stop next to him. I could see the look of confusion and betrayal cross both girls faces.

"I just had to get away from that dance. The sixties, uchh. Not my decade," Klaus laughed. "I mean, whose call was that, anyway? I much prefer the twenties. The style, the parties, the jazz."

"Alaric. Are you on vervain?" Elena asked. I felt myself roll my eyes as I crossed my arms over my chest staring at Elena. "Jay?"

"Now why would you ask me that question, Elena?" Klaus smirked even though they thought he was Ric.

"He's being compelled," Elena concluded. "They both are."

"Nope. Half right…Try again."

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked stepping in front of Elena whose eyes were locked with mine.

"Ok, I'll give you a hint," I responded finally speaking up. "Let's just say Alaric has left the building."

"Klaus," Elena realized a look of shock coming over both girls faces.

"Surprise!" Klaus grinned.

"Oh, no. No, it's not possible," Elena said shaking her head.

"Just relax, Elena. I'm not here to hurt you. You're not on my hit list tonight," Klaus responded before glancing at Bonnie. "But you are."

Bonnie threw her hand out in order to throw Klaus across the room, but I stepped in front of Klaus. I could feel the power rushing by me, but it did nothing to me or Klaus, the wave of magic falling neutral. I could see the shocked and frightened looks on their faces. I didn't want to be doing this but I was compelled to protect him. Either Bonnie was going to die tonight or I was. That was the ultimatum I was given.

"Now, did I mention that I knew a witch?" he smirked putting his hands on my shoulders. "You're gonna have to hit her a lot harder than that."

I put my hand up just as Bonnie put hers up and I felt the power of her blow hit me making me stumble back a bit. She had the witches help and I had me, myself, and I. I glanced up and noticed Bonnie was also stumbling from the blow I had just sent her. Bonnie took this as he chance to throw some power at Klaus sending him flying back into the display case for trophies.

"By all means... Fire away!" Klaus laughed before looking at me nodding.

I reached my hand out and send a wave at Bonnie sending her and Elena flying back to hit the hard tile of the hallway floor. Elena was looking at me a shocked and hurt expression on her face while Bonnie meant business. Klaus slowly climbed to his feet while Elena and Bonnie did the same.

"If you kill this body, I'll just get a new one. Maybe Jeremy," Klaus taunted.

"Go. Run. Run!" Bonnie began pushing Elena in the opposite direction.

I stood there watching them leave as Klaus came to a stop next to me. I kept my gaze on their retreating backs a blank look on my face. Klaus wrapped his arms around my shoulders before he began guiding me to our next stop, the cafeteria. It worried me how planned out he had this, but Maddox was on standby in case I needed an extra bit of a boost.

"Just a little bit longer, bird, then you and I can get out of here and finish setting up the final plans for the ritual."

Klaus then pushed me away from him as he sat down at one of the tables pulling out a knife. He stuck it in the table a few times pulling some chips out while I stood there in the center of the room completely still. I was the barrier between Bonnie and Klaus and he was thinking Bonnie would stop if I was there. She wouldn't. I knew Bonnie; this was Elena we were talking about. We both would kill the other if it meant keeping Elena alive.

"What took you so long?" Klaus asked breaking the silence. I looked up and noticed Bonnie had walked into the cafeteria. "Now, do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

Bonnie held out her hand and twisted it suddenly and at the same time Klaus's hand twisted a sickening crack coming from it causing him to gasp in pain. I looked from Klaus to Bonnie a confused look on my face. How had that gotten past me?

"The hard way. Got it."

Bonnie twisted her hand again only this time I got in the way of that spell. I had to protect Klaus. I felt my arm twist until it popped out of its socket dislocating my shoulder. I cried out in pain as I gripped my shoulder staring at Bonnie a shocked look on my face. I could tell by the pained look that she didn't mean to do that to me.

"What? You'd kill your favorite history teacher and your best friend?" Klaus asked straightening up walking closer to me before hitting me on the shoulder popping it back into place. I cried out causing Bonnie to wince.

"It's what Alaric and Jaycee would want. And they'd want you to suffer first."

I felt Bonnie drawing on the power of the witches as her nose began to bleed. I shook my head realizing what she was trying to do. She was channeling the witches so she could kill Klaus.

"Look at you," Klaus smirked as Bonnie wiped the blood away. "Is that all you got?"

"Let's find out."

"Bonnie, no!" I cried out as she sent another surge of power at me and Klaus.

I felt it go right through me and felt compelled to retaliate. I sent a large wave of energy in her direction and watched as she took it like a champ hitting the ground hard before standing up her nose bleeding more profusely. I shook my head as she sent another large wave of power at me and Klaus sending us both flying back.

"Bonnie, no!" Elena's voice cried out.

I looked up to see Stefan and Elena standing there getting ready to come into the cafeteria. I threw my hand up making the doors close on their own accord before bracing the doors with power to keep them from coming in.

The lights from the ceiling exploded and were now raining down sparks as I slowly climbed to my feet as Klaus stayed on the ground to watch the spectacle. I didn't even flinch as the vending machine exploded next to me sending glass and sparks flying. Bonnie and I stood there staring at each other both breathing hard. Blood was gushing profusely from her nose while I felt the beginning of a nose bleed from mine.

"It doesn't have to happen like this," I called out to her. Bonnie glanced behind her to where Stefan and Elena were frantically banging on the door trying to get in.

"Yes it does," Bonnie responded. "Protect her Jay."

Bonnie put her hand out like she was going to send another wave at me, but my hand shot out at Bonnie before I twisted my wrist causing Bonnie's body to follow in a similar manner. The sparks suddenly stopped falling from the lights as Bonnie's body hit the floor. Suddenly feeling drained I felt my own body fall to my knees as I stared at her body.

I felt a hand on my shoulder as the doors burst open, Stefan and Elena rushing in towards Bonnie's body. I glanced up and saw a triumphant Klaus standing behind me before in a flash he was gone. I felt an unusual weight on my wrist and looked down noticing my bracelet. He had given it back.

"No! Oh! Bonnie! Bonnie, Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey, hey!" Elena cried holding onto her best friend's body. Stefan's gaze met mine and I felt guilt rushing through my body. "Stefan, she's not breathing! Stefan! Stefan, I can't find her pulse! Stefan! Do something, please! Stefan, please! Just give her blood, do something, please!" Elena was bawling as she held onto Bonnie.

"It's too late. I'm sorry," Stefan whispered staring down at Bonnie's body horrified.

"No! No. No, no, no, no, no! Bonnie! Bonnie, please, no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!

Damon came sliding into the cafeteria a look of shock on his face seeing the damage that occurred. His gaze immediately shot over to where I was still on my knees the tears falling down my face before they turned to Elena who was hysterical holding onto Bonnie. Damon then turned his sharp stare on me before he began addressing Stefan.

"Stefan, get Elena out of here. I'll deal with the body."

"What do you mean, deal with it?" Elena asked in tears.

"The sheriff can't know about this. Last thing we need's another mysterious death," Damon shot the last part at me.

"This is Bonnie!" Elena screamed at him.

"Get her home. Now. So I can clean this up," Damon said shooting a look at Stefan. Both guys shot a look at me before Stefan wrapped his arms around Elena pulling her up and towards the door.

"No. Jeremy. Oh, my God, Jeremy. What about Jeremy?" Elena cried.

"I'll find him," Damon assured her.

Stefan quickly pulled Elena out of the room before Damon knelt down next to Bonnie. He reached over and slowly closed her eyelids before looking up at me. I could feel the tears freely making their way down my face and the guilt resting on me was overwhelming.

"Damon-"

"Haven't you done enough damage for one day?" Damon asked before he picked up Bonnie's body. "But I'm giving you a chance to fix this."

Damon's piercing gaze met mine and I nodded before standing up and quickly following after him.

* * *

><p>I walked up to the boarding house with Damon right behind me. He nodded to me reassuringly as we walked into the house. I was doing my best not to cry, but I had righted my wrong and that's all that mattered. Hopefully Elena would see it that way.<p>

"This is Jay's fault," I heard Elena say.

"No, no, no, no, no. No. Hey. This was Klaus. Listen to me. Klaus did this. Not Jay."

Damon and I decided now would be a good time to make our appearance and I hoped it would go well. As we stepped into the room Elena was immediately on her feet and heading towards us.

"How could you do that to her?!" Elena screamed at me.

"Will you please calm her down?" Damon commented to Stefan as Elena made a beeline towards me.

"Don't talk like I'm not standing right in front of you," Elena snapped at Damon.

"Please calm down," I asked Elena causing her glare to turn to me.

"You knew! Didn't you? You knew that if she harnessed all that power, that she would die, didn't you?" Elena asked glancing between me and Damon.

"Klaus and I both knew-"

I didn't get a chance to finish when Elena's hand came in contact with the side of my face. I felt my head whip to the side from the force of Elena's blow on top of the fact that she smacked me right where Klaus had hit me earlier. I felt the tears pricking at my eyes as my hand went up to my cheek.

I heard struggling before I noticed Stefan had restrained Elena. She was struggling to get away from him while she was fighting back tears of her own. Damon stepped between me and Elena and stared deeply into Elena's eyes.

"You need to listen to me, and prepare for what I'm about to say. Bonnie had to die. Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise. Klaus compelling Jay…she wasn't prepared for that. And he wasn't going to stop, and we weren't going to be able to stop him until he knew she was dead. He had to believe it."

"She's okay," I said softly causing Elena's glare to go to me. "I performed a spell under the blessing of the past witches to bring her back. I'm sorry for what I did, Elena," I told her holding onto my cheek. "I hope you can forgive me."

Damon pulled out his laptop before handing it to Elena. He and Stefan took this as their chance to take their leave. I stood there quietly watching Elena talk with Bonnie a smile on her face before she looked up at me and nodded. There was a sense of acceptance to her nod and I was grateful. I nodded back before going in the direction Stefan and Damon had gone before I came to a stop hearing their conversation.

"Jay cast a spell. Bonnie's ok," Damon told him as the sound of him walking up the stairs met my ears.

"You know, you could have told me," Stefan told him no judgment in his voice.

"How do I know when you're going to go blabbing things to your ex-girlfriend?"

"You understand what you put her through?" Stefan asked.

"Do you have any idea what Jaycee just went through?" Damon snapped back at Stefan. "See, that's why I didn't tell you. You've been picking Elena over Jaycee since this whole thing started and to top it all off you would have never been able to do it. Don't get me wrong, Stefan. I don't mind being the bad guy. I'll make all the life and death decisions while you're busy worrying about collateral damage. I'll even let her hate me for it. But at the end of the day, I'll be the one to keep Jay alive."

I listened as Damon walked up the stairs probably going to his room. I leaned against the wall silently making sure no one heard me. I closed my eyes thinking about what Damon had said and some of it was true. Stefan was worried about after not what was happening now. I listened as footsteps walked past where I was hiding and into the living room where Elena was sitting. I took this as my chance and slowly made my way up to Damon's room, not even bothering to knock as I slowly walked in.

"Ugh," Damon muttered sensing me before turning around. "Look. Klaus had to think she was dead. Elena's reaction had to be real."

"I know," I said softly crossing my arms over my chest. "I killed her Damon. I couldn't control what I was doing. But Klaus was fooled, and thankfully Bonnie's alive."

"Here's to duplicity," Damon muttered.

"I killed her and you're acting like it no big deal…" I responded walking closer to him. "You should be locking me up in the cellars and torturing me for information-"

"We need to kill Klaus, Jace. The real Klaus. Who will probably be coming to pay you a visit soon now that he knows that Bonnie is dead. She's the only one who can help you do it. With your power and her's, Klaus doesn't stand a chance."

"We'll find another way," I told him seriously.

"I hope so," Damon responded before he reached up his hand brushing against the red mark Elena had left on my cheek.

"She really did a number on you," Damon muttered studying it.

"Yeah well I deserved it…"

Damon's gaze hardened when he caught sight of the bruise. "Jay what happened?"

"Klaus…" I responded softly knowing exactly what he was talking about as he pressed his fingers against it causing me to wince. "I sent a text message to Stefan and Klaus wasn't too fond of that idea."

"Let me be clear about something. If it comes down to you and the witch again, I will gladly let Bonnie die. I will always choose you."

I stared up at him for a moment before nodding, "Goodnight Damon."

"Goodnight, Jay," Damon said softly as I turned around and walked out of the room.

I slowly made my way down the stairs and towards the basement. Elijah was in the basement. That's what Katherine had said. Maybe it was time to stop dicking around and put our faith in someone who really knew what we were going up against. I made my way to the bottom of the stairs and peeked into the different cells until I finally found the one I was looking for.

He was just laying there his clothes torn and scorched. I slowly walked forward before kneeling down next to him. I pushed some of the hair out of his face before looking down at the dagger. I reached over and with as much strength as I could muster pulled it out of him. I sighed looking between Elijah and the dagger in my hand when a new pair of footsteps sounded from behind.

"Great minds think alike," I muttered standing up.

"We need him," Elena said softly looking at him.

"I'm done with this," I told her thrusting the hilt into her hand. "You deal with it."

I glanced back at Elijah once more before leaving Elena sitting there alone.

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't resist writing! I just couldn't! I'm so grateful for all your reviews guys so this one is for all of you! <strong>


	34. The Battles We Fight

_**Chapter 34 – The Battles We Fight**_

I walked briskly through the woods trying to remember the way Damon had shown me. I came to a sudden stop when I felt the wall of power hit me at full force. Breathing heavily I looked around cautiously knowing they didn't want me to be here.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for what my family did to you!" I called out to the woods around me. "It was wrong, but I shouldn't be punished for what my ancestors did."

I stood there silently listening as the angry voices conversed in Latin. Glancing around there was no one physically there, but I could still feel them. Some of it I could understand and some of it I couldn't. Several questions about loyalty were brought up as well as questions of ritualistic measures for repenting witches.

"I can kill Klaus," I called out causing the voice to cease. I knew this had to be my time to speak. "I can kill Klaus, but I need Bonnie's help. When I brought her back to life it created a bond between us. Permanent power transference. Bonnie has the ability to channel all of you, but at the risk of killing herself. If I gave my powers to Bonnie she would be stable enough to channel her powers without killing herself."

The whispers started up again as I stood there waiting for their answer. I knew what I was doing was dangerous. My family line cannot live without their powers. _Our powers, Jace, are our life force. If we die, our powers die. If our powers are stolen, we die. _I could hear my father's voice ringing loud and clear in my head. Transferring my family's power isn't something to take lightly especially if it meant giving up not only my powers but my life force.

"Do we have a deal?" I asked looking around. I felt the wall of magic suddenly lifted and the voices faded. So be it.

* * *

><p>I slowly walked up the steps to Elena's house and knocked on the front door. She wasn't answering her phone and I honestly didn't want to walk all the way back to Stefan's so I figured who could it hurt stopping by her house. Jenna was still at the university after her spat with Elena and Ric which was probably the safest place for her right now…<p>

"Jay what are you doing here?" Jenna's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Jenna? What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"I live here…" she said unsurely.

"No, you're supposed to be at college. Far, far from here…"

"Jaycee, what a pleasant surprise," a new familiar voice said from behind Jenna.

"Ric," I responded a shocked and worried look on my face.

"Please, come in," Ric nodded to Jenna who rolled her eyes and moved to the side.

I shook my head but Ric grabbed my arm and pulled me inside in a casual way before wrapping his arm around my shoulder and leading me into the kitchen. I glanced back at Jenna who was giving us a suspicious look before following us into the kitchen. Ric immediately let go of me before he walked behind the counter and continued chopping up some food with a large knife in his hands.

I sent a look over at Jenna who had a confused look on her face at the current situation. Jenna I'm sure was just a ball of emotions waiting to burst while I was overwhelmed with anger as I stared at him. This was Klaus and he was blending so well it was scary. The doorbell rang causing Jenna and me to jump. Jenna quickly got up and went to answer it leaving me and Klaus alone.

"I told you I'd be seeing you again," he told me as he continued cutting for a moment. "Full moon is in two days."

"I'm fully aware of that," I responded stiffly.

"Which means you have two days to pull it together or I'll make sure your father pays the price for your mistake."

I stared at him a horrified look on my face. My dad was not a part of this and for Klaus to be threatening him was crossing a line. A smirk fell across Ric's face before he set down the knife and walked past me and out of the kitchen.

"Hi, Stefan. How's it going?" I could her him ask. I felt my heart speed up hearing Stefan's name.

I stayed in the kitchen until Ric dragged Jenna and Stefan after him. I watched Stefan a concerned look on my face before his gaze met mine. His look went through so many different emotions it was hard to cling to any of them. He immediately walked up to me and I could see him quickly checking over me before leaning down pressing his lips to my ear as he hugged me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded pulling back slightly to look over at Klaus who had resumed his place chopping vegetables. Jenna stood there watching him a confused and frustrated look on her face with her arms across her chest. Stefan and I stood a little ways from Jenna watching Klaus knowing what he was trying capable of.

"You know, I find chopping...Calming. The feel of the blade in the hand," Klaus said causing Jenna to shift uncomfortably.

"I'm still waiting for someone to tell me what the hell's going on," Jenna said glancing between the three of us.

"Well, would you like to tell her, Stefan, or should I?" Klaus asked looking at me and Stefan.

"Tell me what?" Jenna asked looking over at me and Stefan a confused look on her face.

"Don't," I told him shaking my head. Klaus just smirked at me before looking at Jenna.

"Do you believe in vampires, Jenna? No?" Klaus asked before laughing bitterly. "Well, who does, right? But believe it or not, they do have a place in our history. And as a history teacher, I find them fascinating."

"Why are we talking about this?" Jenna asked an uncomfortable look crossing her face.

"Well, you've been angry with me for keeping secrets, and this is one of my secrets. I'm obsessed with vampires. There. I said it."

I glanced up at Stefan right as he looked down at me. He wasn't finding this very amusing and neither was Jenna. I checked my wrist just making sure the vervain bracelet was there before I felt Stefan's hand brush against mine.

"Are you joking?" Jenna snapped at Ric an angry look on her face.

"Not at all. How about you, Stefan? Are you a fan of vampires?" Klaus asked turning his attention to Stefan but was leaving me out of the conversation for some reason.

"In literature. Bram Stoker. It's dense, but I appreciate it," Stefan responded as his fingers intertwined with mine linking our hands together. Klaus noticed this, a smirk crossing his face.

"Hmm. Did you know that vampires are the oldest creatures of the night? Except for werewolves, of course."

"Werewolves. Werewolves. Now I know you're joking," Jenna cut him off shaking her head frustrated, but I could see it deep down she was starting to get scared. She turned away from us and walking towards the dining room table.

"You know, I've read that there's an Aztec curse on both species that keeps werewolves slaves to the Moon and vampires bound by the Sun. Isn't that right, Stefan? You know, they say these creatures would do anything to have this curse broken and that they wouldn't care who they had to kill to do it. Including the people they care most about in the world."

"I think we've had enough myth for one day," I finally spoke up breaking away from Stefan and walking towards Jenna.

"Sit down, Jaycee," Klaus responded strictly as he grabbed some plates setting them down on the table. I looked over at Stefan who nodded slightly telling me I should go along with it. I watched as Jenna sat down next to me before Klaus sat next to Jenna leaving Stefan between me and Klaus.

"Oh, I know this all sounds so crazy, but..." Klaus paused looking over at me connecting with my gaze before saying, "vampires are real. Would you care for some more wine?"

Jenna had been picking at the food Klaus had put on her plate for her while Stefan and I sat in front of empty plates watching Klaus closely. This was getting ridiculous the way he was prancing around in front of us. He was taunting us and now he was taunting Jenna and she didn't even realize it.

"Get out," Jenna said her voice low as Klaus stood up to get more wine.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't know what it is you're trying to do or why you're saying these things, but…"

"Jenna…"

"I said get out!" Jenna snapped. Stefan stood up after Jenna had said this. Klaus was still staring at her like she had lost her mind. I slowly stood up tossing my napkin on the table.

"You heard her," Stefan responded his voice low as well. I slowly made my way around the table so I was between Jenna and Ric.

"I'm afraid I don't want to," Klaus responded staring at me intently.

"Fine! I'll go." Jenna snapped quickly standing up.

Klaus picked up the knife that was on the table and I jumped between Jenna and the knife as he waved it in our direction. It wasn't very appealing having a knife shoved in your face, but it was me or Jenna and I chose me.

"You're not going anywhere," Klaus growled.

Stefan grabbed onto Klaus's arm and spun him around quickly slamming him into the nearby wall. Jenna jumped behind me as she watched the spectacle occur. I stayed in front of Jenna in case Klaus overpowered Stefan. Stefan took the knife and pressed it to Klaus's throat menacingly.

"Stefan!" I called out causing him to glance back at me briefly.

"Get Jenna out of here…Now!" He demanded.

"You can't kill me, Stefan," Klaus smirked keeping Stefan from slitting his throat.

"Watch me!" Stefan growled.

"Stefan!" Jenna cried.

"I may not have a witch protecting me today, but if you kill this body, what's to stop me from choosing Jenna as my next one? Or maybe I'll cut to the chase and go straight for Jaycee."

"Jace get her out of here."

"But you're… you…"Jenna stuttered watching what was happening. Stefan turned and stared at Jenna the veins appearing on his face as he vamped out slightly.

"Jay, NOW!"

I grabbed Jenna's arm and literally pulled her past Stefan and Klaus and towards the front door. She didn't fight as we ran out to her car and quickly climbed in. Jenna threw the car into reverse and high tailed it out of the driveway. She looked at me and I informed her we needed to get to Stefan's.

Jenna seemed dazed as she drove almost like nothing was registering in her mind anymore. The tears didn't start falling until after we had reached the Salvatore house. I climbed out of the car and helped Jenna inside where she sat comatose on the couch for a while. I stood there making sure she was okay until Stefan came in. I walked over and immediately wrapped my arms around him relieved when he did the same.

"How is she?" he asked as we stepped out of the room.

"Processing," I responded glancing in at Jenna. "Did you call Elena?"

Stefan didn't answer as the front door swung open before slamming shut. I could hear Jenna talking to Elena and the crying that ensued. I glanced up at Stefan and noticed he had a guilty look on his face as he listened to their conversation.

"Did you know about Elijah?" Stefan asked softly finally looking at me. "Did you know he was awake?"

I nodded as Elena got Jenna up and led her to one of the bedrooms. "I'm the one that pulled the dagger out. I left before he woke up though." I saw the conflicted look on his face before throwing my hands up. "Elena would have done it eventually. We need him Stefan."

Stefan didn't get the chance to respond when Elena walked into the room a stressed out look on her face. I almost felt sorry for her…Almost. I turned away from her causing her and Stefan both to sigh at my reaction.

"Is she gonna be ok?" I asked not looking at either of them.

"She's in shock. I tried to tell her as much as I could, but I barely scratched the surface," Elena explained.

"I'm so sorry, Elena. I hate this," Stefan told her sincerely causing me to roll my eyes.

"It's not your fault, Stefan. It's mine. Anyway... I have to go back to Elijah," Elena told us turning to leave. I whipped around facing Elena and Stefan.

"Wait, what? No, no!" Stefan said quickly stepping in front of Elena.

"Stefan, I promised him that I would return. I can't break that promise," Elena told him glancing at me briefly. "I'll be okay."

"No you won't," I told her stepping in her way. "Let me deal with Elijah and you can deal with Jenna."

"Jay-"

"It's the least I could do," I cut her off. "Trust me, Elena."

Elena sighed before nodding. I knew this was hard for her to just hand the reins over to me like that, but if anyone could calm Elijah down…it was me. I smiled gratefully at her before sending a quick look at Stefan who looked like he wanted to stop me, but couldn't bring himself to do it. I started walking down the hall when Damon and Andie entered the hall and were stalking towards me quickly.

"Where do you think you're going?" Damon asked staring at me like a man on a mission.

"I'm going to talk some sense into Elijah."

"No," Damon snapped appearing in front of me at vampire speed.

"I would like to see you try and stop me-"

He cut me off by grabbing my arm and jerking me back to him.

"If you so much as try and take a step out of this house..."

"Damon, easy," Andie cut in.

"Stay out of this, Andie."

"You'll what?" I asked glaring back at him.

"Let her go!" Stefan cut into the conversation as he and Elena appeared behind me.

"Are you kidding me? We just got her back!" Damon growled at Stefan not releasing my arm.

"You heard me," Stefan growled grabbing Damon's arm. "I said let her go."

"That's twice today you've stood in my way. I wouldn't try a third," Damon growled glaring up at Stefan.

* * *

><p>I walked up to the Lockwood Mansion and immediately let myself in. I practically lived there…well not so much anymore since Tyler had left I tried avoiding the mansion. I reached out feeling his familiar energy source before walking into the parlor where he was standing his back to me.<p>

"Welcome back," he said hearing a set of footsteps.

"Wrong girl," I responded.

I watched as he whipped around so fast any other person it would have broken their neck. I arched an eyebrow as I stood there staring at him a less than amused look on my face. My arms were crossed over my chest as I stared at him a hard look on my face.

"Jaycee," he whispered.

"Give me one good reason why I should trust you," I told him standing my ground. In a flash Elijah was in front of me his hand on my cheek just over my bruise.

"Who did this?"

"Your brother," I responded jerking away from him. "But you have no right to act like you care."

"I do-"

"You compelled me to stab myself, Elijah, we are way past caring," I snapped. "I'm here because Elena has present issues with her aunt. I'm here in her stead so any agreement you had with Elena consider it upheld. Deal with it," I snapped before turning my back to him and walking towards the door.

"He compelled you?" Elijah asked causing me to stop. I could feel the tensions in my shoulders but I refused to look at him. "Who did he have you kill?"

"That's none of your business," I responded turning to look at him.

"You know what that means, Jaycee. You let it in, that's exactly what he wanted-"

"Well I'm not gonna be around much longer so it doesn't really matter does it?" I snapped stalking towards him.

"You always matter to me. You know the consequences of killing someone in your position-"

"Yeah Elijah I'm fully aware of the repercussions. But lucky for you I'm repenting."

"How?"

"I'm giving my powers over to Bonnie."

"No. Absolutely not," Elijah responded coming to a stop in front of me.

"I have to…" I responded softly. "I know the curse is false, but my involvement in it isn't, Elijah. It was going to come down to my death or Elena's and I choose me."

Elijah turned away from me shaking his head. He knew I was just as stubborn as he was and as much as I wanted to keep hating him for what he had done…I just couldn't. He had been there for me my entire life and now he was just doing what was necessary to protect me.

"Klaus…" Elijah stopped himself like he was trying to gather his thoughts. "Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires, we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline. Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and he killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realizing, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day."

I stared at Elijah wondering if he was really telling me this or if I was just imagining it. Was he really willing to help me on my quest for death?

"A war between the species? You're telling me that your father is the one that started the feud between…"

"The vampires... and the werewolves," he confirmed nodding his head.

"So Klaus' real father was from a werewolf bloodline? What does that make Klaus? A werewolf? Or a vampire?"

"He's both. A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power."

"They would make sure his werewolf side would become dormant. Sustain as much balance as possible," I said distantly. "That's the curse that Klaus wants to break…"

"He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampires, but everyone."

"And you were willing to help him…" I responded my sharp gaze resting on his face. "Why?"

"I helped him because I loved him. That's changed, now he must die."

"He will. We have the dagger now. We can stop him," I muttered going over plans in my head.

"When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. An Original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger. So you see the conundrum. The dagger does not work."

"Which means…"

"There's one way to kill any supernatural species… at the hands of the servants of nature themselves," Elijah said resting his hands on my shoulders.

"Bonnie can't handle that much power."

"The curse must be broken during the full moon. When Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power... can kill Klaus."

"I don't have that much power on my own, Elijah."

"Yes, you do. You alone. That is why Klaus is using you to perform the ritual to keep you busy. If you are preoccupied with breaking the curse you won't be able to stop him." I shook my head turning away from him. "There's one more thing that you should know. I can save Elena."

"You found a way to save the life of the doppelgänger?" I asked my gaze meeting his once more.

"Yes, Jaycee. I did. But unfortunately, Katerina took matters into her own hands first. I believe you already know how that played out."

"You cared about her, didn't you?"

"It's a common mistake, I'm told. And it's one I won't make again."

"True love is not real unless it's returned," I told him as I grabbed my jacket. Elijah shot me a conflicted look before shaking his head. "You told me that."

"I do not believe in love."

"Love is a vampire's greatest weapon," I told him glancing down. "Humanity. Gives them something to fight for."

"Makes us weak. We can't be weak."

"Then embrace it and make it your strength," I told him.

"Which Salvatore is your weakness?" Elijah asked. "Or have they both found a place in your heart?"

I didn't respond as I turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Damon was sitting there in the comfy chair while Andie mixed him his favorite drink. He couldn't pull his mind away from Jay and how she was doing. There was something distant in her eyes since she had killed Bonnie then brought her back. There was something different about her behavior and it worried him.<p>

"You don't have to be so mad at your brother. You know, he's worried about Jaycee, and..." Andie trailed off as she set the drink down in front of Damon.

"Just go, please."

"I know you're worried about her, too," Andie tried again.

"Andie. Go," Damon demanded not in the mood. Andie quickly agreed and grabbed her jacket before heading out of the room a hurt look on her face.

"Tired of your little play thing already?" Stefan's voice floated to Damon's ears. He rolled his eyes before turning his gaze to meet his brother's.

"Don't start with me, Stefan. She's just my distraction," Damon responded standing up drinking some of the liquor Andie had gotten him.

"She's a person. You're victimizing her," Stefan responded pointing to where Andie had just gone.

"You should be thankful she's here. She keeps me from going for what I really want," Damon retorted getting closer to his brother. He knew he had crossed the line and he was interested to see how Stefan would handle it.

"You're right. Thank you for being in love with my girlfriend," Stefan responded coolly but it burned him, it was clear by the expression on his face.

"And there it is," Damon smirked.

"There it is," Stefan retorted sending Damon the smirk back. "You know, you can be in love with Jaycee all you want... If it means that you'll protect her. But I have the one thing that you never will."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"Her respect," Stefan responded a triumphant smile on his face.

Damon instantly retaliated by sending a punch at Stefan hitting him squarely in the jaw. The blow was so hard it sent Stefan flying back into the bookshelf practically destroying it in the process. At vampire speed Stefan was on his feet and charging at Damon, both vampires with scowls on their faces. Growling at each other they attacked grabbing the other brother's throat and tightening. They were in a stalemate, but neither one was willing to stop.

"Stop!" Elena's voice snapped echoing around the room.

Damon and Stefan immediately break apart and look up to where Elena and Elijah where standing. Elijah looked less than amused while Elena seemed disappointed. That's when both Salvatores realized that Jaycee wasn't there.

* * *

><p>I sat there quietly staring out at the small pond the grimoire sitting in my hands as I contemplated what Elijah had said to me. Love was a weakness, but it gave us all something worth fighting for. But why was I feeling doubt when it came to protecting the people I loved?<p>

"Is this seat taken?" a familiar voice asked. I shook my head scooting over slightly so he could sit on the bench next to me. "What are you thinking about?"

"I heard what Damon said…about you always choosing Elena over me," I told him softly not bothering to look at him. "Why do I get the feeling that Damon was right about that?"

Stefan sighed. "This is what Damon wants, Jay. He wants to create doubt in our feelings for each other-"

"You're doing that all on your own, Stefan," I cut him off finally turning to face him. "I told you from the beginning that I wasn't going to be anyone's second choice and why do I still feel like I'm second to Elena?"

Stefan reached up resting both his hands on my cheeks. "I love you, Jaycee and nothing is ever going to change that. Elena and I are over. My life is with you."

"No it isn't," I said softly. I reached up and rested my hand against his cheek. "You made your choice a long time ago. The moment you left you decided that I had to become a part of your past, not your future."

I stood up the grimoire in my hands as I took a step back away from him. It broke my heart to see the torn look on his face but this was the only way I knew how to break it to him. As long as he still loved Elena I knew I was always going to come second. I love him with all my heart, but I needed to protect myself from the pain of losing him again.

"I made a promise to you," Stefan spoke up. "Elena is my past, Jaycee. I'll always have a place in my heart for her, but you've been there front and center since the moment I bumped into you. You showed me how to love someone again. Not Elena…You. You showed me that there were good people, magical people in this world worth fighting for."

"Then why did you choose Elena's side? Whenever it comes down to me and Elena why do you always choose her? The moment I fell in love with you Stefan I knew from that moment on it was always going to be you." I felt the first tears making their way down my face. "All I wanted was for you to need me back."

"I do need you," Stefan said the tears in his eyes.

"Then prove it to me…Let me go, Stefan." I told him my heart breaking.

He shook his head taking a step towards me only for me to respond by taking another step back. I hugged the grimoire to my chest as I turned away from him before I took off at full speed back up to my Aunt's house. This wasn't how this was supposed to be, but I was going to die and I didn't want Stefan blaming himself. Maybe it was best to push him away. Elijah was right. Love made us weak.

* * *

><p>Damon stood outside a drink in his hand as he stared out over the property they had. Elena was being a brat and they all knew it. She was taking Elijah's word over them and it pissed him off. Jaycee had trusted him and he hurt her now she was just…gone. Stefan came back last night upset and he figured it had to do with Jaycee.<p>

"Breakfast of champions, huh?" Stefan's voice cut through his thoughts.

"I'm surrounded by idiots. I need all the help I can get," Damon muttered before taking a drink.

"You know, you're not helping."

"Elijah is an original vampire, Stefan. One we tried to kill. You're going to believe this guy?" Damon asked looking at his brother a frustrated look on his face.

"What do you want me to do, Damon? Elena made her decision. She's choosing to trust Elijah. I'm going to put my faith in her."

"What about Jaycee?" Damon asked looking at his brother. "You going to put your faith in her?"

"Don't bring her into this-"

"She's a big part of it Stefan!" Damon snapped. "If she and Bonnie can't use their magic together than this is all useless! You may be more willing to let Jay die, but I will put Jace above anyone any day, even Elena," Damon responded glaring at his brother.

"Jaycee put her faith in me," Stefan responded his voice breaking slightly. "She chose to trust me in spite of what I am. I'm going to bet on somebody's instincts, it's going to be Jay's. You're right. Without her this is hopeless. But we can't let Elena die because we're more focused on Jay-"

"Well, then, that makes you the biggest idiot of them all."

"She chose to trust you, too," Stefan responded quickly. "Jaycee believes in you and she knows that you trust her. Fight it all you want Damon but she loves you."

"Then maybe you shouldn't be so sure about her instincts," Damon retorted bitterly before tossing the rest of his drink out and walking away from his brother.

He should have known better than trying to convince Stefan that this all was one bad idea. If Elena wasn't going to go out and get herself killed, Jay would and that was the last thing they needed. They couldn't protect both girls at the same time and they all know it. If this goes Jay and Elena's way someone is going to die. Damon was determined to make sure that it wouldn't be Jaycee.

Once he entered the house he threw his glass in the kitchen before he heard a commotion in the hallway. A commotion that sounded a lot like Jenna and Ric fighting…wait Ric? Damon quickly made his way to the disturbance. Jenna was standing there a crossbow in hand while Ric had his hands up in surrender.

"What's going on?" Elena asked as she Elijah and Stefan all appeared as well.

"It's me, Elena, I swear, ok? He let me go. Klaus let me go." Ric begged glancing over at Elena.

"Prove it," Damon responded narrowing his eyes at Ric.

Ric turned his frantic gaze to Jenna. "Ok, uh, first night you and I spent together, Jeremy walked in right when I was about to..."

"Okay, it's him," Jenna responded cutting Ric off not wanting the world to hear about what they were clearly doing. She lowered the crossbow rolling her eyes before looking over at Elena.

"Why did he let you go?" Stefan asked a suspicious look on his face.

"He wanted me to deliver a message. The sacrifice happens tonight."

Damon felt his eyes widened as he looked over at Stefan who had a similar reaction on his face. Elijah was standing behind the group a stony look on his face as he heard the news. That's when it clicked. Jay was out in the open with no protection. He quickly whipped out his phone and dialed her number as he headed towards the front door ignoring the calls of the people behind him. He had to find her.

* * *

><p>I walked briskly through the hospital checking room numbers frantically looking for the right room. How did she fall down the stairs? I shook my head trying not to think of it. I was all she had here now that Tyler was gone and I owed it to her to be there when she woke up.<p>

I finally spotted the right room and quickly barged in ready to go to my Aunt's side only to freeze realizing there was another person standing near the window. It took me a moment to realize who it was before a look of happiness crossed my face. He turned around before a lazy smile set itself on his handsome face. I didn't give him any time to say anything because I immediately launched myself into his arms.

"Miss me much?" he laughed as he wrapped his arms around me tightly pulling me close.

"You have no idea, Ty."

"I'm home now," he said softly squeezing me a little tighter. "I'm home."

* * *

><p><strong>I think my two favorite parts out of this was the scene between Jay and Elijah and then the scene between Jay and Stefan! On top of all this Tyler's back! Yay! Super stoked I've missed Tyler. Anyways thank you for all your kind reviews I love hearing what you have to say so keep em coming!<strong>


	35. This Is War

_**Chapter 35 – This Is War**_

I stood to the side as my Aunt woke up seeing Tyler. I let them have their moment not wanting to be a distraction. We had all missed Tyler, but I don't think anyone realized how hard it had actually hit my aunt and me. Seeing Tyler I felt like there was this huge weight lifted off my shoulders knowing he was okay and not…dead.

"So what's been going on?" Tyler asked pulling me out of my reverie.

"What?"

"That far away look on your face…You get this weird look on your face when you're thinking about something stressful."

"Doesn't everyone?" I asked a grin on my face. He lightly shoved me causing my Aunt to grin looking between us. It was good to have family again. I glanced at Aunt Carol nervously before nodding to the hallway. "Hey Aunt Carol we're going to go outside for a moment and give you some more time to rest."

She opened her mouth to protest but Tyler sent her a 'no-arguing' look before telling her we would "be right back."

We stepped into the hallway and I immediately threw my arms around Tyler's neck pulling him into another hug. I was trying to make up for all the missed hugs. You never know what you have until it's gone. I could feel his arms wrap around me as we stood there in the hallway hugging. I hadn't realized the tears had started falling until after I had pulled away from Tyler.

"I killed Bonnie, Tyler," I said softly. "I used dark magic and I killed her. Then I brought her back to life…"

"Dark magic…What does that mean?" Ty asked glancing down the hallway before we sat in some chairs outside the room.

"You don't care about Bonnie?" I asked giving him a funny look.

Tyler shrugged, "She's alive isn't she? I'm more worried about my bratty cousin." A smirk on his face before it slowly faded. "Dark magic?"

I nodded slightly before looking down at the ground. "It's addictive, Ty. Like Vicki Donovan on drugs only…worse. Once you use the dark side it gives you this…this power rush and I just. I wanna feel it again."

"Okay…" Tyler responded. I could tell he didn't quite comprehend what I was saying. "Then why don't you?"

"Dark magic comes from feelings that are dangerous. Hurt, confusion, anger, pride. Witches are supposed to maintain the balance in nature and when we start messing with that balance everything could go to hell."

"What can you do?" Tyler asked scooting closer looking like a school kid about to learn about his favorite topic.

"I can kill someone with the snap of my fingers…I can control someone's mind…The list goes on."

"That's crazy-"

"That's dangerous, Tyler." I snapped quickly lowering my voice before looking around. "The scary part about all of this is the fact that a single witch isn't supposed to possess as much power as I have. That's why I'm giving some of it to Bonnie. Split the power resists the temptation."

"What's that going to do to you?" Tyler asked a concerned look on his face.

I sighed, "It might kill me, it might not. We won't know until Bonnie and I do it," I told him honesty. Tyler shot out of his chair and took a step away from me a horrified look on his face.

"Is this about that stupid curse? The one with Elena?" Tyler asked suddenly. I nodded causing Tyler to shake his head taking a few calming breaths. "You don't owe Elena anything! You've known her what a few months and now you're ready to lay your life down for her? It's not right and you know it!"

"What other choice do I have-"

"You have plenty of choices," Tyler snapped. "I don't wanna hear that excuse! I've known Elena my entire life, Cee, and I'm not willing to _die_ for her. What's going through your head right now is the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

I wiped away the tears that started falling as I stared up at Tyler. He was right, wasn't he? I nodded numbly at Tyler causing him to sit back down next to me and wrap his arms around my shoulders pulling me to him. I felt his fingers running through my hair as I laid my head on his chest. I held onto the arm that was in front of me as I thought about what he said. I opened my mouth to say something to Ty, but my phone began ringing.

I gave Tyler and apologetic look before answering, "Hello?"

"Jaycee Rose, where are you?" my dad's voice came over the line kind of breaking up.

"Dad? Dad you're breaking up. What's wrong?" I looked over at Tyler who was giving m a serious look.

"Home. At home. I need…I need your help baby girl-" The line cut off and immediately went dead.

"I need to get home," I said quickly standing up and stalking down the hall.

"Cee, wait!" Tyler called out before rushing in front of me. "What's going on?"

I leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to Ty's cheek. "Don't go anywhere okay?"

I moved my way around him and rushed out of the doors of the hospital. Maybe I was walking into another trap like before it was hard to tell. But my dad was my family whenever he cried out for help I was always going to be the one there to help him no matter how much I got hurt in the process. The same goes for Tyler and my Aunt and Stefan and Damon.

I made the trip to my house a lot faster than I thought. I was cautious walking in considering I was kidnapped last time this happened. I had my defenses up and ready for any kind of attack physical or mental. I made a mental check that everything seemed in order and normal…but didn't it always?

"Dad?" I called out as I took another step towards the kitchen.

"How nice of you to join us," a very familiar British accent echoed through the room. "I was wondering when you'd get here."

"Nik," I whispered turning around to face him.

"In the flesh," he smirked as he gazed at me. The familiar blonde hair to his tall lanky frame it all screamed dangerous.

"Get out," I snapped.

"Doesn't work like that, love. I've been invited in by your dad see…So I have access to your house whenever I want it." He smirked as he started walking around the room looking at various pictures and such. "Your dad has been such a magnificent help recently. So I figured I would return the favor."

"What did you do to him!" I snapped keeping my glare set on Klaus.

"Nothing," Klaus smirked. "Well, I mean I did break his neck. He should be in his room rotting away."

I didn't give Klaus another chance to say anything before I took off towards the stairs. I could feel my heart racing as I took the steps two at a time in order to reach my dad faster. By the time I had reached the top my legs began to ache, but I pushed on pushing open my dad's door. I flew into the room and fell to my knees when I saw what had happened. My dad was lying there completely still.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no. Daddy," I cried pulling his head into my lap. I reached down and checked for a pulse. The tears cascaded down my face when I realized there wasn't one. I ran my fingers down the side of his face before I gently pulled myself away from his body.

"That's too bad really. He was quite the worker," Klaus's voice rang from the doorway. "But I had to make my intentions clear. You don't do as I say and more people will die…So it is your ultimate choice. Maybe I'll move straight onto your cousin-"

I didn't give him enough time to finish as I whipped around throwing my hand out sending him flying out of the doorway. I moved towards the stairs and saw the broken banister where Klaus had flown through. I looked down to the first floor and saw Klaus standing up trying to recover himself.

"There it is. That fire, the passion that has led your family for so long!" Klaus grinned up at me. "You may be powerful, but your family has been corrupt for centuries!"

"You really think any of what you say affects me?" I asked as I moved towards the stairs.

"Doesn't it?" Klaus asked smirking. "All those years as your friend and you say I haven't influenced you in the least bit? I mean I was the first one you came running to when your daddy went missing…Not my brother, not the Salvatores…Me."

Before I had a chance to react Klaus had flown at vampire speed up the steps. I felt his hand wrap around my throat before he slammed me up against the wall. I went to move my hand to throw him off me but a searing pain ripped through my head. I cried out in pain before staring back at Klaus only to see a girl about my age standing behind him a smirk on her face.

"You really think you're the only one with an abundance of power?" Klaus smirked. "Yours is just the only bloodline that can break the curse." Klaus leaned forward pressing his lips to my ear. "You. Belong. To. Me."

I gasped for air as his hand released my throat. Couching and sputtering as I crumbled to the ground, the pain in my head slowly subsided as I heard footsteps walking down the stairs. I pressed my back to the wall as I listened for the front door opening too petrified to move.

"Be expecting my call!" Klaus called out before the front door slammed shut.

I slowly began my crawl back into the bedroom where my father's dead body lay. A small part of me had hoped that maybe Klaus fed him blood before killing him, but there were no signs of blood around his lips. I felt the tears making their way down my face as I came to a stop next to the body. I slowly laid down so my head was resting on his unmoving chest. I wasn't sure how long I had stayed in that position when the sound of my phone broke the silent atmosphere. I made no move to answer the phone; instead I let it go straight to voicemail.

This wasn't how this was supposed to go. My dad wasn't supposed to be laying here dead and I wasn't supposed to be using my powers to break a curse. I wasn't supposed to be in love with a vampire. I wasn't supposed to have a cousin who was a werewolf. I wasn't supposed to be risking my life to save a doppelgänger. I wasn't supposed to have these feelings at 17 years old. I wasn't supposed to be feeling this hopeless. I was supposed to be happy, dating boys and worrying about what clothes I was wearing for school the next day. Not which supernatural being was going to try and kill me today? None of this was how I saw my life going.

I snapped my phone out of my pocket when it rang over and over and over again. I glanced briefly at the name on the screen before hitting ignore. It only took a few moments before his name was popping back up on the screen. I had finally had enough as I hit the answer button.

"What?" I asked my voice cracking.

"The sacrifice is happening tonight," Stefan's voice said from his side. "Klaus sent Ric to tell us."

"Great," I responded dully.

"Damon fed Elena vampire blood…" Stefan trailed off.

"You know what Stefan I really don't give a damn. Maybe that's what Elena needed. You're so hell bent on saving her life, well guess what…Damon did it for you. Congratulations you and Elena get to spend eternity together."

I hung up the phone tossing it to the side. I heard it hit the floor with a loud thud before I finally gathered the strength to stand up. I couldn't risk losing my mind completely right here. There were still things I had to do. Klaus made this personal…This wasn't about saving Elena; this was about protecting my integrity and my family. I heard the front door open and close but instead of looking to see who it was I just stayed put trying to think of the best way to move my father.

"The bar is closed come back later!" I called out before reaching down and putting my hands under my father's arms and lifting.

"What in the hell happened?" Damon's voice met my ears causing me to drop my dad before turning around to face him.

"What do you think happened, genius?" I snapped before reaching down.

"Jay, stop," Damon responded pulling me away from the body. I struggled causing him to use his strength to pin my arms to my side. "Jay!"

"Please, just let me go," I whispered letting my head fall as I stared at the ground. "Damon please."

"Come on…We need to get you out of here," Damon said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I didn't even bother fighting with him as he led me out of the room where my father was still lying.

* * *

><p>"Do you want to talk about it?" Damon asked from my left.<p>

I shook my head as I stared up at the trees that were standing tall above us. Damon had rushed me out of the house and we ended up in the woods on our backs staring up at the trees. I wasn't sure why he was doing this, but considering how I felt at the moment it was…calming. Like the calm before the storm.

"I heard about what you did to Elena," I said softly not bothering to look at him.

"Stefan," Damon muttered.

"She deserved it," I told him finally glancing over. I saw the shocked look on his face and smiled. "She wants to be a martyr. Let her be a martyr knowing she has to live with it for the rest of eternity."

"Not my intention with that, but I like it," Damon smirked. I shook my head before sitting up.

"Thank you," I said suddenly causing Damon to sit up giving me a confused look.

"You're welcome?"

"For not trying to turn me into a vampire," I muttered before lying back on the ground.

Damon shrugged, "I figured you or Bonnie could just bring you back to life if you die…" I looked over and gave him the 'really' stare. "Okay, I didn't want to traumatize you any further. I think you've had enough of that to last you a lifetime."

"You're not that bad of a guy, Damon."

I quickly sat up once more and turned to look at him a grateful look on my face. I felt so at ease at the moment despite what had just transpired earlier and as much as it pained me to say this…Maybe I was going to be okay. Maybe I would make it through all of this and maybe Damon was going to be there to help.

"You're not going to die, Jace," Damon said quietly not looking at me. Instead his gaze was out towards the trees a faraway look in his eyes. I opened my mouth to respond but he cut me off. "I know I haven't been the best person. I'm not someone you can count on, but I'm making up for that."

"Damon-"

"You deserve more than this. More than me and more than Stefan. Don't give your life up for Elena's stupid death wish. We can find another way-"

I reached up pressing my hand to Damon's cheek. "I will be okay. I promise you that Damon. As soon as the sacrifice is over I want you to find me and tell me all about how you plan on making it up to me, okay?"

"I'm not a good person. I'm not going to pretend to be," Damon responded resting his hand on top of mine. "But I swear if you don't come back, I'll track your ghost ass down and bring you back."

"Don't torture yourself, Damon. Please. Don't." I told him before standing up.

"I'd be torturing myself if I didn't get once last chance to do this…" Damon stood up and before I realized it he had his lips pressed to mine.

I wasn't sure what was happening at that very moment. All I could register was the fact that Damon's lips were on mine as he cupped my face between his hands. I wasn't responding just based on the fact that I still was trying to register this. It almost felt…familiar. I surprised myself was my hand went to his arms as I began returning the kiss. But the illusion was immediately shattered when I yanked away quickly holding my hand to my lips.

"I have to go," I told him hastily before whipping around and running.

"Jaycee!" Damon called after me, but he didn't follow. He didn't try to stop me.

I just ran.

* * *

><p>I pushed back the emotions as I literally ran the entire way back to my house. I stopped on the porch falling down to the steps sitting there putting my head in my hands. What did I just do? How could I put that kind of hope into him? I snatched out my cell phone and dialed the first number I could think of.<p>

"Jay? What's wrong?"

"I need you," my words breaking as I felt the tears start to fall.

"Where are you?"

"My house," I said softly.

The line went dead before I held the phone away from my ear. I held the phone limply in my hand until I just let it go and it fell to the ground. I heard it hit the concrete before a pair of arms wrapped around me pulling me up. I immediately wrapped my arms around his waist burying my head in his chest. I felt him running his fingers through my hair only making the tears fall faster.

"What happened?"

"Klaus killed him, Elijah. He killed my dad."

"Where is he?" he asked pulling back slightly to look down at me.

"In his room," I responded.

The comfort of Elijah's arms disappeared as he walked into the house. I stood there quietly staring out at the street realizing this could be the last time I ever got to stand here and just look around. This could be the last time I ever stopped on this porch to take a breath. I wrapped my arms around myself before I heard the sound of the door opening and closing.

"You said his room?" Elijah asked. I turned around quickly and stared at him confused.

"Yeah."

"Jaycee, he is not there."

I stared at him confused before darting past him and up the stairs. I swung his door open and went in only to find the room empty. My dad wasn't laying there dead, he was just…gone. I frantically looked around before I started searching the house. I had passed Elijah a few times as he stood to the side and watched me look a horrified look on my face.

"Where is he?!" I yelled as I walked out to the foyer.

"I think-"

"You don't get to talk. Not right now," I snapped pointing a finger at him. Elijah closed his mouth but walked towards me gently grabbing my chin and forcing me to look up at him.

"Enough," he said softly. "Enough."

"It's never going to be enough," I responded shaking my head. "What if he's a vampire? Where is he?"

"I'll take care of him."

"Yeah the last time you took care of him you died and he went missing," I responded pulling away. Elijah gave me a pained looked before holding out his hand.

"Take a walk with me," he said softly.

"You really think this is the best time for this?" I asked reluctantly taking his hand.

"Trust me."

I sighed letting him grab onto my hand and slowly pull me out of the house. We were going at an extremely slow pace as we made our way out into the woods right outside my house. I didn't say anything until we had come to a stop in the center of a ring of trees.

"You asked me to give you a good reason to trust me," Elijah said as he slowly walked away from me his back to me. "Klaus and I sought you out when you were a child."

"You've told me this-" Elijah raised his hand silencing me immediately.

"You remember what I told you about the Dagda?" I nodded slightly watching him closely. "You were the reason Klaus and I went our separate ways for the final time. You were the reason I wanted my brother's reign of terror to end."

"What are you talking about?" I asked staring at him wide-eyed.

"When I first saw you…there was nothing more I wanted than to protect you. You were and innocent child at the hands of my brother's cruelty. Over the centuries I've shed unnecessary blood, caused unnecessary pain. You were my redemption. I thought that if I spared this child, kept her safe maybe my life would mean something again. You were the child I never got to have in my human life."

He turned towards me the usual blank stare was gone; instead one of sadness and pain had found its way onto his face. I could see that this was killing him and it pained me to see that on his face. Elijah was always like a brother to me, the big brother always there to protect me when I needed him and now he couldn't.

"It does mean something. It means something to me," I told him stepping towards him. "I wouldn't have made it this far if it wasn't for you Elijah. My whole life outside of my family you are the only person who has ever been there for me through thick and thin good and bad. Don't give up just yet. Please."

"He plans to kill you. He has all along-"

"Then we'll bring me back to life. Bonnie can do it I have faith in that."

"I don't trust her ability."

"Then trust me," I said grabbing his hand.

"I'll be there. Klaus will die. I won't let him harm you."

"I'd expect nothing less," I smiled softly at him before wrapping my arms around him. I felt him wrap his arms around me in return resting his chin on the tops of my head.

"I trust no one more than I trust you," he said softly.

* * *

><p>I closed the phone as I looked up at the Salvatore house. Bonnie and I were set on our plan, now it was all up to goodbyes. I said goodbye to Damon and Elijah…now it was time for Stefan. How was I going to break it to him? I came to a stop as the front door opened revealing an upset looking Stefan. Night had fallen but it was easy to tell which Salvatore was which.<p>

"Jay!" Stefan called out as he raced down the porch and out to the driveway.

He walked towards me and instantly wrapped his arms around me tightly pulling me to him…But I just couldn't bring myself to hugging him back. I was just so spent emotionally I couldn't handle much more. We're only as strong as our final breaking point and mine was approaching.

"Klaus took Elena, I thought you were gone," he said softly into my ear before pulling back a confused look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not here to exchange feelings, Stefan," I told him blankly. "I'm here to say goodbye."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked searching my face for some hint of a joke.

"Bonnie and I found a way to use my powers and the powers of the witches to take out Klaus."

"That's great."

"Bonnie has to harness the power. I don't have access to the witches and she does, they'll help her, but she'll need my powers to stabilize that much magic."

"What are you saying?" Stefan asked shaking his head taking a step back.

"Bonnie and I have a bond, but that's not enough, she needs a physical source."

"You're going to kill yourself," Stefan realized horror crossing his face.

"Klaus needs to die. After Elena's death, Bonnie can take my powers after my death and use them against Klaus. Elijah can step in and kill Klaus and Bonnie can use my powers to bring Elena back to life."

Stefan stood there shaking his head. I could see the tears filling his eyes as he stared at me a heartbroken look on his face. I felt my heart breaking as I gazed at him trying my hardest not to let the tears fall.

"Why are you doing this? To save Elena?"

"This isn't about Elena!" I responded letting my emotions get the best of me. "This isn't about you! This isn't about Damon! This isn't about Elijah! This is about me getting back my freedom from Klaus! This is about me doing what's right to keep balance to nature!" I cried.

"By killing yourself?!" he cried back.

"YES!" I yelled. I took a step back wiping away the tears that threatened to fall. "I'm done being tied to the wills of others. This is my life and I'm going to do my duty and that's to protect the people from Klaus."

"You mean, you knew that you weren't gonna survive this?" Stefan asked a scandalized look on his face.

"This is it Stefan. This is my choice and I need you to accept it-"

"No. What you're doing is you're being a martyr!" Stefan snapped a tear making its way down his face.

"How is that any different from when you say that you would die to keep me safe?!" I bit back at him a stray tear falling down my face.

"Because I've already lived, Jace! 162 years I have lived, and you've barely begun, and now you want to let yourself get killed? That's not heroic. It's tragic."

I shook my head at him not even bothering to get rid of the tears that were flowing freely down my face. I turned away from him just as my cellphone began to ring. I knew exactly who it was. I pulled the phone out of my pocket and saw that blocked number before I picked up the phone keeping my back to Stefan.

"Hello?"

"You ready, love? Tonight's the grand opening," Klaus' arrogant voice floated through the speaker. I turned to look at Stefan who had a cross between angry and devastation on his face.

"Let's get this over with," I said into the phone and watched as Stefan shook his head turning away from me. The line immediately went dead as I let the phone fall from my ear.

I stood there silently realizing this was it. I could feel my hands shaking at the thought of it. This was the last time I was going to be alone with Stefan, the last time I was going to get to say goodbye. The last time seeing this house, seeing his face. I looked up at him just as he whipped around and started walking towards me.

"Stefan-" I was immediately cut off by his lips being pressed passionately to mine. I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer before I pulled away the tears rolling down my cheeks. "Take care of Elena," I whispered.

"Jaycee," Klaus' voice suddenly broke through the night. Stefan and I both looked over to see Klaus standing there his hands folded in front of him. "The carriage is waiting," he smirked.

I looked up at Stefan one more time before I took a step away from him. I took a deep breath before walking towards Klaus who now had his hand extended towards me. I took his hand as he sent a look over at Stefan a smirk settled on his face.

"Déjà vu Stefan."

Stefan clenched his jaw as he stared at Klaus before his broken gaze turned to me. I shook my head at him begging him not to do anything stupid. Klaus holding my hand began pulling me after him, but I couldn't tear my gaze from Stefan. The devastation written on his face broke my heart but I knew this was what was going to happen. This is war. We win some and we lose some.

"We need to move a little quicker than this. Pardon the hands, love," Klaus smirked as he scooped me up bridal style before the woods moved in a blur. I kept my eyes tightly closed until I felt my feet hit the ground. I could hear someone crying out and I couldn't help but cringe as I walked next to Klaus.

"Glad to know I still have a dance partner," Klaus smirked as we walked into the opening.

I stared around in shock of who was there. Greta Martin, Elena, Jules, and Jenna. They were all individually trapped in rings of fire. I could feel my heart beating faster when I felt something different about Jenna. No. No, no, no, no, no! I felt my eyes widen when my gaze connected with Elena's. How was this possible!? I went to make a move towards Elena and Jenna only to have Klaus' arm stop me.

"Hello, my lovelies. Are we ready?" he asked. He then looked at me before putting the moonstone in my hands. "I've got the moonstone. I spent 500 years looking for this. I hate to part with it."

"The moon has passed its apex. Remember everything you need to do?" Greta asked as she glanced between me and Klaus.

"I remember."

I stared down at the moonstone in my hands before looking over at Elena. She had a scared and sad look on her face. I shook my head but she only nodded in response. I had to do this. Bonnie would be here soon, but I had to do this. I slowly walked to the alter Greta had set up feeling everyone's eyes on me. I took the stone and threw it hard into the bowl listening to the sound it made as it shattered. A burst of flames erupted as Jules groaned in pain from her spot. I looked over at Greta who had appeared at my side a knife in her hand. She was chanting words I couldn't understand as she grabbed onto my arm dragging the knife along my flesh. My skin split open immediately as blood began gushing from my arm to the ground.

I looked over at Elena who was confused as to what was going on. To be honest I wasn't sure what was happening either. After a few moments Klaus stepped forward as Greta offered him my arm. He didn't hesitate as he sent me a smirk before pressing his lips to the open wound. I could feel him drinking the blood before he pulled back my blood staining his lips. Klaus hadn't taken that much blood, but I could feel myself growing weak. Greta was still chanting as she took a firm grip of my arm and held it over the bowl with the shattered moonstone. I cried out in pain as my blood dripped into the fire a searing pain ripping through my body. I cried out as Greta let go of me and I fell to the ground clutching my arm.

I couldn't help the scream that ripped from my throat as I writhed on the ground. My body felt like it was on fire. I looked over at Elena and Jenna who looked horrified at my pain. I could feel the tear rolling down the side of my face as I cried out again. Everyone's attention was then turned to Klaus who was walking towards Jules. The fire of Jules' circle slowly disappeared leaving her exposed, but with the menacing way Klaus was walking towards her I knew this was it.

Jules took this as her chance and tried to run, but Klaus was instantly upon her. He grabbed her by the throat before slamming her down on her back. I cried out as Jules did, feeling a pain in my back. I looked over at Elena who was looking between me and Jules a scared look on her face. I shook my head as Klaus reached into Jules' chest while I let out a scream when I felt the sensation of someone wrapping their hand around my heart and squeezing. I stared over at where Klaus was hovering over Jules as he pulled her heart from her chest and just like that the pain was gone.

Klaus walked back up to where I was lying next to the bowl Greta was standing over. The heart in his hand a cruel smirk found its way onto his face when he saw how I was suffering. I cried out again as Klaus squeezed Jules' heart the blood falling from it into the basin. The flames grew bigger as the blood boiled and sizzled.

"Does that mean it's working?" Klaus asked looking over at me.

"It's working," Greta confirmed smirking at me before she began chanting again.

I could feel it. The power she was using. It wasn't her own power…it was mine. She put my blood into the bowl to connect me to every person in this field, to feel their pain to make me suffer. But most of all she needed my blood in that bowl in order to use my powers to break the curse. It's like the story of the prophets cutting the strings of life when they decided that a person had lived long enough. I could feel the strings binding the curse being cut…and it was torture.

I watched as Klaus dropped the heart on the ground before turning back and walking towards Jenna. My muscles were spasming as I realized I was still bleeding profusely from my arm. I couldn't hear what Elena, Klaus, and Jenna were saying over the buzzing noise in my ears or over Greta's chanting, but I knew Elena was begging. It's just what she did. The demeanor changed when a new body appeared. I felt my eyes widen as Stefan showed his face to Klaus before the two split off to have a conversation. I felt Stefan's eyes connect with mine as my body went through another writhing attack. I parted my lips to call his name but nothing came out.

Greta had stopped chanting as Klaus and Stefan came to a stop near the hill we were situated on. She was interested as well as the rest of us were but it was hard to hear what they were saying. I was relieved when I realized that the feeling of the power being drained from me had ceased for the moment. I looked over at Elena and saw she was looking at Stefan a terrified look on her face before her gaze met mine. I smiled weakly at her as I tried my best to move, but found my body wouldn't respond. I laid there on the ground the realization hitting that if Bonnie wasn't here soon I might bleed out.

I was useless. I was laying here letting the life be drained out of me as Klaus taunted Elena. I noticed Klaus and Stefan were walking back over to where Elena and Jenna were. I watched a conflicted look cross her face as she glanced at me before focusing on Stefan. I gasped when Klaus suddenly staked Stefan in the back before breaking the stake off in his back. I struggled to find my strength and began moving towards Stefan. His pained gaze turned to me and stared at me until Klaus grabbed him by the shoulder and flipped him on his back.

"Whenever you're ready, Greta!" Klaus called out.

Greta nodded before stalking to where I was laying. She helped me up before leading me back to the bowl where the fire was sitting in the blood. I cried out as she squeezed my arm causing more blood to fall into the bowl. I watched as the flames around Jenna's circle flickered before disappearing. At vampire speed Jenna appeared next to me and Greta before she sank her teeth into Greta. I wanted to cheer for Jenna, but my body hit the ground hard next to Greta and this time I didn't have the energy to move as a searing pain ripped through my back. My gaze turned to where Jenna was standing only this time Klaus was behind her a stake driven through her back.

"Just turn it off," Elena cried looking at Jenna. "Jenna, turn it off. You won't be scared anymore."

"Klaus, please," I finally cried seeing the scared look on Jenna's face.

Klaus didn't respond to anything Elena or I had said as he flipped Jenna on her back. In a few seconds Klaus had brought the stake down driving it straight into Jenna. I cried out as another searing pain ripped through my heart before flowing to the rest of my body. Elena was screaming and Greta was chanting from her spot on the ground as Klaus stood up. I could feel another string being broken. I felt someone wrap their arms around me before hauling me up to my feet.

"Come on, love. You're crucial to this part," Klaus smirked as he held me up over the bowl.

"Repeat what I say," Greta commanded as Klaus stood me next to the bowl. Greta began chanting again as she poured different types of blood into the mixture. "Repeat!"

Klaus twisted my arm causing me to cry out before I began repeating what Greta was chanting. The tears were no longer running down my face as I stood there the feeling of my magic rushing through me was exhilarating. But as it rushed through me it felt like it was leaving my body at the same time. For some reason I was able to stand on my own two feet again as I leaned against the bowl, Klaus' hands leaving me. I kept chanting with Greta as he walked to Elena. The fire around her disappeared before she stalked up to where Jenna's body lay a few feet from me and Greta.

"Thank you, Elena," Klaus said as he joined her.

"Go to hell," Elena snapped her eyes red from crying.

Klaus smirked before taking his stance behind her. I watched helplessly as Klaus leaned over and sank his fangs into Elena's neck. I watched with wide eyes as Elena began to grow weaker and weaker. I could feel my legs growing weaker and weaker as my heart began to beat slower and slower. I watched as Elena grew so weak Klaus held tighter onto her to make sure she didn't fall from his grasp. After a moment Elena's eyes rolled back before they closed completely. I cried out in pain as another shock ran through my body as Elena's body hit the ground. The fire in the bowl disappeared as my legs finally gave out causing me to go crashing to the ground. The final string was broken. The final bond keeping Klaus contained was gone.

"I can feel it. It's happening. Yes, yes!" Klaus cried out as he walked away from me and Greta. I could hear the bones cracking in his body with sickening crunches before he was suddenly thrown off his feet.

I looked weakly over to Greta as the fires around us suddenly ignited again. A smirk found its way to my face when I realized the cavalry had arrived. I could hear Bonnie's fierce voice chanting a different spell as Damon appeared behind Greta snapping her neck. Damon was immediately at my side pulling me close to him. There was a pained look in his eyes as he pulled out a familiar gem out of his pocket. The grandidierite. I reached out to grab it but he pulled it away from me.

"Promise me you're not going to die," he said Bonnie's voice still chanting. I shook my head. "Promise me!"

"Damon, if you love me, give me the stone," I said loud enough for him to hear.

A pained look crossed his face before he slowly brought the stone back to me. I reached out letting my fingers wrap around the cool surface of the stone. As soon as they connected I felt a squeezing pain around my heart. I cried out in pain as I arched my back, but my grip on the stone never wavered neither did Damon's hold on me. In a wave of fiery pain everything went numb. I stared into Damon's eyes as my hand fell to the ground the stone falling to the ground beside me and Damon.

"I'm sorry," I whispered before I felt my eyes slowly closing.

Who knew death would be waiting with blue eyes and a warm embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>And death becomes her...So sad. I must admit it was difficult writing this chapter because I wanted to capture the feelings and the intensity. Again I love my JayElijah scenes. Any who thank you to all those who reviewed I seriously think about them as I write and take them into account, what you guys liked and what you didn't. THIS REVIEW IS CRUCIAL! your next review on this story is super important please please please let me know what you think :)**


	36. Skinny Love

_**Chapter 36 – Skinny Love**_

Damon sat there holding her in his arms. He kept his hold as she screamed her back arching in a painful way. He could tell by the look on her face that she had accepted this. But he hadn't.

"Damn it, Jay, if you can hear me please. You're stronger than this," Damon said into her ear as he rested his cheek against hers. Damon could feel the tears rolling down his face when he realized she was gone.

He held onto her tightly as he glared over at the stone that had taken her life. He shouldn't have done it, he should have been selfish and kept it from her, but she had begged him. He couldn't resist her and that was her downfall. He tightened his arms around her as he looked out to see what was happening, but instead his eyes locked with Stefan's. His brother looked just as horrified as he felt right now. He was still laying on the ground gasping for air but there were tears in his eyes as he stared at Jay's body.

"Damon!" Bonnie's voice cut through his slow reverie. His gaze snapped to Bonnie realizing she needed the stone. This was it and he'd be damned if Jay died in vain. He slowly reached over her and grabbed the stone before detaching himself from her and standing up.

It felt numbing as he walked towards Bonnie who was chanting keeping her hand held out to Klaus. An angry look crossed Damon's face as he glared at the hybrid in front of him. Damon held out his hand showing the stone laying in his palm before he felt the weight of the small stone gone. He looked over to see Bonnie now had it in her hand.

Damon sent a look at Klaus that could kill before he took a step back. He quickly sped back to where Jaycee was laying and picked her up gently before taking her over to Stefan laying her down in the grass before heading back towards Elena. Stefan reached out and lightly brushed some of Jay's hair out of her face as Damon arrived laying Elena's limp body next to Jay's. Damon then reached down and pulled the stake out of Stefan's back.

"Get her out of here," Stefan commanded Damon as he brushed his fingers against Jaycee's cheek.

"What about you?" Damon asked as he began picking Jaycee up.

"I'm not leaving until he's dead. Go!" Stefan shouted at him.

Damon didn't hesitate as he managed to grab both Jay and Elena before zipping off in the direction of the dead witches' hideout. Stefan watched his brother speed off and he felt his heart breaking at the thought of the woman he loved being gone.

Damon went as fast as he could but he could feel himself tiring. Not to mention the throbbing in his arm from the mutt Lockwood. Damon quickly entered the house laying Elena on the couch first before he turned laying Jaycee on the coffee table that was still intact. He knelt down next to her his fingers running through her hair.

"Come back to me. It's not over…Not yet," Damon said softly before pressing his lips to her cold forehead. "I still have to make everything up to you."

Just then Alaric and Jeremy came bursting into the room. Both men turned their gazes between Elena and Jaycee a shocked look on their face seeing Jay laying there. Damon could see the wheels working in their heads as Ric quickly went to Jay's side while Jeremy went to Elena's side.

"How is she?" Jeremy asked looking at Elena.

"I don't know yet."

"What about Jenna?" Ric asked looking up from Jay's peaceful face. Damon didn't say anything as he fixed his gaze on Jay. "No…"

"I'm sorry, Jeremy," Damon told the younger Gilbert.

Just as Damon turned back to Jay there was a gasping noise coming from Elena before her eyes shot open. She immediately sat up breathing heavily as Damon went to her side. At this time John Gilbert had walked out of the house and was standing outside.

"Elena! How do you feel?" Damon asked looking her over.

"I feel fine," Elena told him out of breath.

John who saw Elena wake up took a deep breath before falling to his knees and falling to the ground. Elena looked past Damon and saw Jay laying there on the coffee table not moving. The large gash in her arm was no longer bleeding, but the last time she saw Jay she wasn't that pale. Elena could feel her heart beating faster and faster as it dawned upon her.

"Jay?" Elena asked looking over at the body. Ric turned away from the sight not being able to handle the shattered look on Elena's face. Jeremy cast his gaze to the floor realizing his sister had no clue. "Jaycee? Why won't she wake up? Damon why isn't she waking up?" Elena asked moving to get towards Jay.

Damon grabbed a hold of Elena's shoulders as she burst into tears staring at Jay's body. Damon held tightly onto Elena as she struggled. The tears were falling down her face as Damon held onto her trying to push down his own pain. He knew this was inevitable, but he never realized how traumatic it would be for everyone else. Elena's cries grew louder as Stefan and Bonnie ran into the house. Bonnie walked over to Jay a horrified look on her face seeing Jay's lifeless form laying there. They knew this would happen, Bonnie just had hoped it wasn't permanent.

Stefan stood near the door a pained look on his face as he stared at Jay. She was gone and it was all for nothing. The man she had trusted the most in the world had betrayed her and chosen Klaus. Stefan's heart broke even more hearing Elena's cries, but he couldn't bring himself to look away from Jay. She looked so peaceful. She deserved to be peaceful. Stefan looked up his eyes locking with Damon's as Damon held onto the struggling Elena. They knew what they had to do.

* * *

><p>"We all set?" Stefan asked as he slowly fixed his suit. The last few days had been hard, but it was time to lay everyone to rest.<p>

"Yeah. Plenty of room with the Gilbert family plot, and I compelled two of the grave diggers to do the dirty work. How's she doing?" Damon asked avoiding Jay's name.

"She lost the only parents she had. She's in shock," Stefan responded softly as he went to stand by the window. "What about…"

"There was pace is the old Lockwood mausoleum," Damon said softly looking down at the ground before saying "I wasn't going to put her in the ground." Damon shook his head before looking up at his brother. "This wasn't how this was supposed to end, Stefan."

"I know," Stefan said softly as his brother stalked out of the room.

Stefan left the room trying to push away the emotions. They all gathered at the cemetery: Damon, Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Alaric, and last but not least Tyler. The shock that had twisted itself onto Tyler's face was one that stood out clearly in Caroline's mind that she wanted to cry for him and for Elena. Tyler had broken off and was standing at the Lockwood mausoleum while Elena was putting down roses at her family's site.

Tyler slammed his fist against the stone of the door causing a slight crack from his strength to erupt. The tears were streaming down his face as he fell to his knees in front of the door. A few moments later Caroline was on her knees next to Tyler as she wrapped her arms around him. He rested his head on her shoulder as he cried.

_"Elena... it's no easy task being an ordinary parent to an extraordinary child. I failed in that task. And because of my prejudices, I failed you. I'm haunted by how things might have played out differently. If I'd been more willing to hear your side of things. For me, it's the end. For you, a chance to grow old and someday do better with your own child than I did with mine. It's for that child that I give you my ring. I don't ask for your forgiveness or for you to forget. I ask only that you believe this. Whether you are now reading this as a human or as a vampire, I love you all the same as I've always loved you, and always will. John."_

Elena could still hear the words of John's letter running through her head as the tears found their way down her face. Ric had just laid his rose down on Jenna's grave making Elena stand up. She looked over to where Tyler and Caroline were standing in front of the Lockwood crypt. She felt another stab of pain thinking about the girl who was lying in that stone tomb. Jay was supposed to be here not Elena. She wasn't supposed to die like this, it wasn't fair.

Elena turned to look back at Damon who had begun walking away from the Gilbert site. She could see the broken look on his face as he slowly walked towards where Tyler was on his knees. Damon stopped for a moment his eyes connecting with Elena's tear stained face. Elena watched as Stefan and Damon both began walking towards where Jay had been laid to rest. The rest of the group slowly followed in company, Bonnie wrapping her arms around Elena to comfort her while Ric put a hand on Jeremy's shoulder. Elena broke away from Bonnie before she knelt down and placed a single red rose on the steps of the mausoleum.

After a while of listening to Tyler's sobs and a few of Elena's the group began breaking apart. Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Ric started walking towards Ric's car while Caroline and Tyler walked towards Caroline's car; Caroline still supporting the sobbing werewolf. That left Damon and Stefan standing there in front of Jay's final resting place both had stony looks on their faces.

"We're going to head back to the house," Stefan said quietly as he walked forward resting his hand over the crack Tyler had created.

"I think I'll skip the coffee and tea cakes," Damon responded bitterly.

"Damon, she needs us right now. All of us."

"So did Jay!" Damon snapped his hand falling to his forearm as a pain shot through it. "She needed us and we weren't there and now she's dead. So what's the plan, Stefan? The curse is broken. How does one go about killing an all-powerful wolf vamp and his two-faced older brother?"

"I have no idea, but we do it for Jay."

"We need to get an idea. Fast," Damon said glancing up at the stone façade of the tomb.

"We will. I'm not going to let Elena lose anybody else," Stefan said softly pulling his hand away from the crypt.

"I wouldn't make any promises, brother," Damon muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stefan asked confused turning to face Damon. Damon rolled up the sleeve of his suit and showed the dark bite mark he had gotten from Tyler.

"Tyler Lockwood bit me. It's actually more of a nip, really, but there it is," Damon muttered.

"We'll find something. A cure,"

"There is no cure, Stefan," Damon retorted.

"We kept Elena human, right?"

"And we let Jay die. We win some we lose some."

"The point is we found the way when there was no way. Hey. I will do this."

"You want to do something for me? Keep this from Elena. Last thing she needs is another grave to mourn."

Damon reached up grabbing his brother's shoulder before he leaned forward pressing his infected arm to the crypt. He let out a small sigh before turning away from Stefan and walking away. Stefan stared after his brother a torn look on his face. He looked back at the mausoleum before whispering, "I love you Jace."

* * *

><p>The first thing he noticed as he opened his eyes was the large amount of light shining in his face. Then he felt the sensations of the dirt and ground against his cold, naked body. A smirk found its way on his face as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.<p>

"You've been busy," Elijah's voice broke through his musings. Klaus turned his head to look at his older brother who was standing there with clothes.

"That was amazing. How long has it been?" Klaus asked as Elijah tossed him the clothes.

"Almost 2 days. Full moon came and went. You remained a wolf."

"I can change at will, then. It's good to know. I remember every single kill," Klaus smirked evilly as he pulled on the clothes Elijah had brought him.

"Yes, I've been cleaning up your little mess along the way," Elijah stated bitterly as he watched his brother climb to his feet.

"Just like old times, brother," Klaus smirked at him.

"You've had your fun. I believe we have a bargain."

"That's right. Now, what was it again? Oh, yeah. Wait. I remember. That's it. You wish to be reunited with our family."

"I want Jaycee's life returned to her-"

"Ah right right, the little witch sacrificed herself with the stone. Pity, she was a bit of fun." Klaus smirked knowing how it would get on Elijah's nerves.

"You gave me your word, Niklaus," Elijah growled.

"What kind of brother would break his bond? Even though you did try to kill me," Klaus said pointing at Elijah.

"I could have. But I didn't," Elijah retorted as he helped Klaus put the jacket on.

"And now no one can, not even you. Relax, Elijah. All is forgiven."

"Where are they?"

"You need to lighten up. I'll bring you to them soon enough. Besides we have a friend to visit." Klaus smirked as he began to walk away from his brother.

* * *

><p>"<em>Damon," she said softly. "What are you doing here?"<em>

"_Just making sure you're okay," he responded before standing up and walking towards the mirror where the watch was hanging. "Wouldn't want you going too soft on me."_

_Jay sighed, "Can we please not do this right now?" she stood up crossing her arms over her chest._

_He nodded, his back to her, but he could see her face in the mirror. There was a conflicted look in his eyes as he looked over the pictures she had taped to the sides of her mirror. Jay and Matt, Jay and Tyler, Jay and her parents before her mom's death. _

"_I brought you this," Damon said turning back to face her. In his hand was the bracelet Katherine had given her. Damon gazed at her taking in everything he could. Everything he loved._

"_I thought that was gone forever," Jay whispered walking forward reaching her hand out for it, but Damon pulled it back. "Damon, give me my bracelet."_

"_Not until after I tell you something."_

"_Then tell me after you give me my bracelet," she retorted reaching up for the bracelet. He held it up higher bringing them closer together._

"_I can't."_

"_Why not?" She asked her emerald eyes staring up into his blue eyes._

"_Because what I'm going to tell you is the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life…" he said honestly._

"_Damon, don't," she whispered. He could feel his heart ache hearing her say that but he had to tell her._

"_No, I just have to say it once," Damon said softly. "You just need to hear it. I love you, Jaycee and it's because I love you that… I can't be selfish with you." She stared up at him her eyes watering at his declaration. "And why you can't know this," his voice breaking as he said that. "I don't deserve you but my brother does."_

"_Damon," she whispered as she stared up at him. He could see the pained look in her eyes as he leaned forward slightly. He felt his lips touch hers lightly before he pulled back._

"_God, I wish you didn't have to forget this," he whispered resting his forehead against Jay's. Damon could feel the compulsion take over as he stared into her eyes. "But you do," he whispered. He watched as she closed her eyes and before she opened them he, at vampire speed, left the room._

"I did deserve you," Damon whispered as he stood in front of the window. He had a glass of scotch in his hands as he stared at the curtains pulled over the window. He set the glass of scotch down before walking to the windows flinging the drapes open.

He stood there in the sunlight for a moment before he took off his ring slowly letting it fall to the ground. This wasn't worth it anymore. Life wasn't worth surviving for if Jaycee wasn't here. He grunted in pain as the sun began to burn his skin. He felt it boiling and sizzling before with the force of a train something knocked him to the ground and into the shade. When he got his vision cleared he saw Stefan on top of him pinning him down.

"Get off of me," Damon grunted trying to push Stefan off.

"You're not doing this," Stefan growled back.

"Just did. You know what happened to Rose, Stefan," Damon groaned as Stefan picked him up and slammed him into the wall near the door to the cellar.

"I don't care," Stefan sped him down to the cells and slammed the door locking him in. "You're not dying today."

"What's the plan, Superman?" Damon replied in a snarky tone as he laid there on the ground.

"I'm gonna find a way out of this."

"Oh, right. A miracle cure. Good luck with that one," Damon rolled his eyes.

"I got Bonnie looking for something, anything."

"Yeah because they really worked out for Jay didn't it? Always the hero, Stefan. Just tell me good-bye, get it over with."

Damon didn't give Stefan a chance to reply as he began coughing hard. Blood splattered his hand as he turned on his stomach curling his body slightly at the force of the coughs. Stefan cringed seeing Damon suffering before he shook his head.

"Lie still. Conserve your strength," Stefan said before walking away from the door.

Damon laid his head back closing his eyes.

"Always getting yourself into trouble," I whispered walking over from the corner. I knew he couldn't hear me or see me, but I hoped he could feel me there. "I'm still here," I whispered as I ran my fingers gently over his cheek.

* * *

><p>"<em>Do you love him?" Elena asked softly. Jay immediately sat up and stared at her wondering if she had really just asked that or if she was imagining it.<em>

"_What?"_

"_Stefan…do you love him?" Elena asked again._

"_I'm not going to answer that," she said quickly standing up and getting up off the couch._

"_He loves you…I can see it in his eyes every time he looks at you."_

"_Elena don't do this…Not right now."_

Elena stood there leaning against Jeremy's door again. After her run in with Damon earlier she couldn't help but come back and watch Jeremy again. She was worried about him.

"_So first it was Vicki, and then it was Anna?" Jay asked as she pressed her back to the door._

"_Yep…" Jeremy trailed off. He was sitting on the other side of the wall the only thing between them was the closed and locked door._

"_But you have a thing for Bonnie," Jay asked a smirk crossing her face._

"_Wh-Who-Who told you that?" Jeremy stuttered._

"_You just did," she laughed._

_Jeremy shook his head before leaning it back against the wall. He and Jay didn't get any moments like this. Actually this was probably their first time actually just the two of them. He didn't mind her so much. _

"_I wish I would have had a sibling. A sister or a brother. Elena's lucky to have you, Jeremy."_ _Jeremy sat there quietly surprised that Jay had said that. He knew his sister and Jay had a rough relationship because they both wanted Stefan but he never had heard Jay talk like this before._ _"No matter what stupid thing Elena does next, Jer, just remember she loves you. I know it may piss you off that she's willing to give her life up but look at it from her point of view."_

_Jeremy nodded even though Jaycee couldn't see him before asking, "What's your excuse for wanting to die?"_

_Jaycee didn't say anything right away causing Jeremy to worry slightly. He was half tempted to open the door but thought better of it. Did she not have an excuse? Jeremy looked over at his nightstand where his pictures of Vicki, Anna, and his sister were at._

_"I don't have a good reason, Jer," he heard her Say softly. "But I'm putting my faith in the idea that maybe I won't have to die and we can save Elena without a lot of bloodshed."_

"_She's lucky to have you…You haven't known her long, Jay and let's face it. You're willing to lay your life down for her."_

"_This conversation stays between us, Jeremy."_

"_Deal."_

"_I'm still going to kill you when you come out of that room, Gilbert," she taunted. Jeremy laughed launching himself away from the door._

Jeremy stood there in front of the door remembering that conversation and how it had gone. He had never realized it before now, but Jay never wanted to die. She was willing to die because it was something she believed in but she didn't want to die.

"Jer, you ready?" Elena asked as she walked out of her bedroom,

"Why are we doing this?" he asked as he walked out of his room.

"We need to get our minds off what happened-"

"Yeah because that's possible," Jeremy muttered before walking past Elena and down the stairs. Elena sighed heavily before following after Jeremy.

I stood there with my arms crossed over my chest as I followed after Elena. I wasn't glaring at her and I was fully aware that no one could see me as I was standing there watching the Gilbert siblings get ready to leave for the _Gone with the Wind_ screening.

"This is your fault you know," I said looking at Elena. "I'm dead because of you."

* * *

><p>Klaus smirked as he walked into the cemetery the feel of the dead all around him. It had him flashing back to his own kills the past few days. He could feel Elijah trailing slightly behind him, but close enough to where it could be as though they were walking along side each other.<p>

"Come now, brother," Klaus smirked as he glanced over at Elijah. "What's with the long face?"

"You know why, Niklaus, do not pretend you have no clue." Elijah snapped as they continued their journey towards the crypt.

"We're here to pay our respects, Elijah, no need to get your knickers in a twist," Klaus smirked as he took a few strides ahead of his brother.

The eldest Original said nothing; instead clenching his jaw at the sight of his brother acting like he was in charge, which in the long run he was. They were on their way to see Jaycee because Klaus had it in his head that there was something off about the way she chose to die.

They ventured further into the cemetery not bothering to stop and take in all the names of the deceased instead they made their venture toward the Lockwood Mausoleum. That is where Jaycee had been laid to rest according to Klaus' source. It was fitting in Elijah's eyes because she deserved the best treatment and that did not include being buried six feet under the dirt.

_"Come on, Elijah, run with me!" her high pitched giggle sounded as she ran in circles around him._

_He found this child's presence more than delightful as she tried getting him to play her silly child's games. She was a beautiful child there was no denying that and it was clear as to why Klaus was so focused on her. Her eyes alone made her stand out from the rest. _

_"And why would I want to do that?" he asked from his seated position in the grass. _

_"Because you promised," she whined when he didn't move. _

_Elijah grinned at her excuse before he held his hand out to her. Her little hands grasped onto his larger ones as she tried pulling him up off the ground but only succeeded in winding up on the ground herself. Elijah laughed loudly as she ended up on the ground before he stood up picking her up as he went. Propping her up on his side as he held her she laid her head on his shoulder as he walked._

_"Don't tell me you're tired already," he smiled down at her. She didn't answer instead burying her face in his shoulder. "How about this...you and I go get some ice cream then we can take you home._

_She nodded vigorously pulling her little head away from his shoulder a huge grin on her face. Elijah grinned staring down at the beautiful, little girl. He thought about his human life remembering how he had wanted children. If he ever had any children of his own he knew they would have been just like Jaycee Rose._

Klaus studied the door momentarily seeing the crack that had been made in the stone. He raised his hand ready to destroy the stone door but stopped as Elijah grabbed his arm before standing in front of him. Klaus gave Elijah a warning look as he lowered his hand.

"There is no need for more destruction," Elijah told him before turning to the door and gently opening it like it was nothing.

Klaus raised his eyebrows at his brother's gestures before a scowl situated itself on his face. Elijah smirked feeling a sense of satisfaction before he took a step into the crypt. There were plaques on the walls with names in them and then in the center of the crypt was a stone casket where the patriarch of the family was always laid to rest or the most recently deceased member of the family was laid to rest.

Klaus went to take a step into the tomb but found he couldn't. He stared at the doorway. Confused before he tried once again to step through the door only to be stopped again. He growled causing Elijah to turn around curiously to see what his brother had been doing. A smirk found its way onto Elijah's face when he realized Klaus couldn't enter the tomb.

"Even in death she still hates you, Niklaus."

"Shut up, Elijah," Klaus growled glaring at him. "Hurry up we haven't got all day."

Elijah shook his head at Klaus before turning back to look at the names on the plaques. They wouldn't have put her there that quickly. His eyes immediately turned to the stone casket in the center of the circular room. He walked towards it contemplating if he should really defile her final resting place just to see if she was really gone.

In a swift move he pushed the stone top over listening as it fell to the ground on the other side. He looked in and he could feel his heart breaking as he stared into the casket. She was lying there in a beautiful purple dress, her dark brown hair falling in waves past her shoulders. Her skin looked perfect and smooth, but he could tell but the color it was cold like a marble statue. Her hands were lying on her stomach folded neatly a single rose lying in her hands. At least the Salvatore's knew how to make her beautiful. Along her neck on her necklace lay the grandidierite stone, the stone responsible for her death. The witch must have not felt right keeping it.

He reached into the casket running his fingers along her skin trying not to recoil from how cold she was. Usually it didn't offend him to feel cold skin, but with her it was different. Her skin was meant to be warm, full of color showing that the blood was pumping through her system. He pulled his hand back the grandidierite in his hand as he hastily shoved it in his pocket before Klaus could see it.

"Well?" Klaus asked from the doorway as he watched Elijah put the stone top back on the casket. Elijah then turned to Klaus walking out of the tomb making sure to close the stone door behind him.

"Well what?"

"Did I successfully end Eochaid's bloodline?" Klaus asked waiting impatiently.

"Congratulations, brother. Now no one can stop you," Elijah muttered as he walked past Klaus.

I quickly walked along Elijah as we left Klaus standing there staring at the Lockwood crypt. Elijah had gotten a safe distance away from his brother before he pulled out the stone staring down at it.

"Elijah, what are you doing?" I asked standing next to him. "I'm begging you whatever you're thinking it's a stupid idea, just let me go!"

* * *

><p>Tyler sat outside; the feel of the sun shining down should have been enough to comfort him like usual, but not this time. This time everything felt empty, like there was something missing. Well there was. Jaycee was gone, Uncle Andy was gone, his dad was gone, his Aunt Annabeth was gone, and his Uncle Mason was gone. How was any of this fair? What had he done to deserve any of this?<p>

"Tyler?" Caroline asked as she stood over him. "You should eat something," Caroline said softly holding a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in her hand.

Tyler didn't respond his gaze firmly set out over the small pond. He didn't want to say anything in fear that he might start crying again. He didn't want people to see that side of him. He didn't want them to see the weakness instead he just clenched his jaw and stayed silent. Caroline sighed before setting the plate down next to Tyler before sitting down next to him on the grass.

"_You're being a wimp, Tyler!" Jay grinned as she watched him from the rope swing. The two ten-year-olds were daring each other to jump in the freezing cold lake. They knew better than to jump into the lake when it was this cold in Virginia. But they were Lockwoods, they felt indestructible. _

_Jaycee was swinging on an old rope that hung on a worn out looking branch. It swung from shore out to a deep part of the lake. Or at least a part of the lake they couldn't touch bottom in. Jaycee was swinging on it feeling higher than the world as Tyler stood on the shore not liking the idea of jumping into the cold water._

"_I'm going home," Tyler shouted at her before turning around and starting to walk away. Usually he wasn't one to walk away from something like this, but when it came to Jay's safety he was never comfortable As he was walking he heard a loud snapping noise and a brief scream before the sound of someone hitting the water met his ears._

_Tyler whipped around and noticed his cousin was nowhere in sight. The water had ripples in it and the swing she had been on was no long hanging on the tree branch. Tyler quickly ran back to the water screaming for his cousin. When he didn't get a response the ten-year-old acted on instinct and dived into the freezing water._

_It was easy to see in the water considering it was a little past noon and the lake was clear. Tyler ignored the stinging feeling the cold water had on his skin and he swam towards Jaycee who was flailing her arms. She knew how to swim but the rope had wound itself around her ankle and was holding her down. She looked frantic and she was starting to choke in some water. Tyler quickly swam to her pulling the rope off her leg before the two swam to the top._

_Once they broke the surface both were gasping for air. Jay looked tired causing Tyler to wrap his arm around her and help her to shore. Once they made it they were both shivering uncontrollably, but Tyler could feel himself getting warmer. He wrapped his arms around his shivering cousin who had tears streaming down her face._

"_Who's the wimp now?" Tyler asked through chattering teeth._

"_I'm sor-sorry," Jay cried._

"_I'm never gonna let go, Cee, I promise."_

"Tyler-"

"Just leave me alone, Caroline," Tyler snapped standing up and stalking away from her.

I sat down next to Caroline as I stared out over the lake. I knew what he was thinking about because it had been the same thing I was thinking about. I looked over at Caroline a sad look on my face. She was just trying to help, but trying to help an emotional Ty wasn't always the easiest.

"Hang in there Caroline," I said softly. "Tyler needs you more than ever right now."

* * *

><p>"<em>Can I ask you something<em>?" he could hear her voice plain as day. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get her out of his head.

"_Sure_."

"_How can I know this is real?_"

Stefan looked around his room as he stood there his hands on his hips. Damon was in the basement dying and Jay was dead. This wasn't how he had imagined things going in the long run; he expected her to find some other guy and settle down then someday have kids and Damon would spend the rest of eternity making him miserable. She wasn't supposed to be lying in a casket in the Lockwood Mausoleum.

"_Do you trust me?"_

"_Yes._" He could just see her giving him that look.

"_I'll love you until the day I die, Jaycee._"

Stefan walked over to where his journals were resting and pulled out the one that had the last traces of Scottsdale in it. As he opened it a photo strip he had forgotten about fell out of the journal and onto the floor. He bent down the tears coming to his eyes when he realized who was in the pictures. A slightly younger looking Jaycee and the same old Stefan were smiling in the first still. The second still was Jaycee making a funny face at Stefan who had a huge grin on his face. They both then turned towards the camera for the third still both making fish faces. And finally for the fourth one is was a sweet one where they had their foreheads pressed together and Stefan had his hand resting on her cheek as they stared into each other's eyes.

Stefan, still staring at the picture, walked over to his messy desk and set the journal down before he sat down at the desk. He set the picture to the side before he opened the journal searching the pages for anything familiar. He instantly stopped searching when he found the right entry.

_It's hard to explain how I'm supposed to be feeling at the moment. I saw her again. I bumped into her on accident and we started talking, but that's not what I remember the most. Her eyes. There was something kind and forgiving in her eyes in those bright green gems. I could see it in her eyes as we talked the passion she has for the things she does, the love for the people around her. I had met this girl a few days ago and I feel like I have known her all my life. I want to know more. When I came here Lexi told me to find something that was worthwhile…something I could fight for when things get dark. I found something worth fighting for. Something that, even after a few days, I never want to let go._

"'Love is not love which alters when it, alteration finds.' When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same," I whispered softly as I watched him read through his diary the destroyed look on his face broke my heart.

Stefan instantly shot up the journal in his hands almost like he had heard me but he hadn't I know he hadn't. He took the journal and in a fit of rage threw it at his bed crying out in anger as he did. The journal hit the bed and ended up on the pillows as Stefan reached up locking his fingers behind his head as he stood there the tears in his eyes. I wanted nothing more than to walk over to him and hold him close, but I couldn't.

"I'm sorry," Stefan whispered. "I was supposed to protect you. I love you Jace, I love you so damn much."

"I love you too," I whispered standing in front of him. I gazed up at him my heart breaking. He shook his head letting his hands fall.

"I'm sorry I didn't protect you like you deserved," Stefan said to the room around him.

"Then save Damon," I whispered. "Make it up to me by saving Damon."

It bugged me that he couldn't hear me. I had to find a way to get the message across to him. I quickly walked over to the desk leaving Stefan standing in the middle of his room. I reached down to grab a pen only to have my fingers go right through it. Irritated I focused on the pen, the feel of it in my fingers. I went for it again and this time I could feel the solid pen in my hand. I picked it up and began scratching down Damon's name on a piece of blank paper.

Stefan whipped his head around towards his desk when he heard the sound of pen scratching on paper. He quickly walked to the desk and stared down at the pen moving on its own as it wrote out the words, "Damon" and "Bonnie" before the candle sitting on his desk instantaneously lit. Stefan went to reach for the paper, but stopped when the pen began to draw. He felt the tears in his eyes again as a heart formed on the paper below the names.

"Jace," Stefan whispered as he grabbed the paper before jetting out of the room.

I smiled still standing there before I leaned over and blew the candle out.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so everyone understands whats going on right? If you're not sure message me and I'll inform you :) But I'm hoping i made it pretty clear. Anyways after the last chapter there are no happy moments, just sadness. Your guys' reviews for the last chapter were amazing and definitely helped shape this chapter. There are A LOT of Damon fans out there haha. Where are all my Stefan people? I used to have so many! Anyways please review :)<strong>


	37. Give Your Heart A Break

_**Chapter 37 – Give Your Heart A Break**_

"This is ridiculous," I muttered as I paced back and forth in front of them as Bonnie and Stefan set things up. "Will you please not be cryptic when they summon you?"

"It's not about whether or not I am cryptic it is about whether or not they ask the right questions," she said in a calm voice with her hands folded in front of her.

"You're a Bennett, Emily and you're willing to keep that kind of information from your great-great granddaughter?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Depends on what they want. Bringing people back to life is no simple task," Emily responded giving me a look.

"They're not here to bring me back; they're here to save Damon."

"We have yet to decide if he is worth saving."

"I'm not sure this is going to work," Bonnie told Stefan drawing both Emily and my attention to the duo.

"You've done a séance before, right? Contacted Emily Bennett. Maybe one of the witches might know how to help Damon," Stefan hoped as he and Bonnie stood up.

"Let's just hope they want to."

I stood there with Emily as Bonnie began to chant the spell for a séance. I could understand the words perfectly…feel the power of the room. Faintly I could feel my own, but it was weak. I could hear the other witches, but I couldn't see them the only one I saw was Emily who was now standing next to Bonnie with her hand on her shoulder. The candles in the room had suddenly lit, the flames shooting higher than normal.

I walked over to where Stefan was standing and let my hand brush against his. I watched as Stefan jumped in shock as he looked around for the source of the feeling. My eyes widened seeing his reaction before I looked over at Emily who had nodded. I then looked back at Stefan who was glancing around quickly. I reached out and threaded my fingers with his.

"Stefan…Please if you can hear me, I'm okay. I promise I'm okay," I told him holding onto his hand tightly.

"Jace?" Stefan asked. I felt my heart leap for joy before Stefan's gaze turned to Bonnie. "Bonnie? Bonnie?"

Bonnie's eyes snapped open, but it wasn't Bonnie. "Emily," Bonnie said but as her lips moved so did Emily's.

"Why have you come here, Stefan?" Emily asked staring at Stefan her head tilted slightly.

"I need your help. I need to know if there's a spell that can heal a werewolf bite."

"No. Nature ensures a balance to everything."

"Emily!" I snapped letting go of Stefan. "Emily you have to tell him!"

"Is that true... or are you just saying no because it's Damon?" Stefan asked staring at Bonnie.

"Perhaps it is his time to die."

"No. That's not balance. That's punishment."

"I will not give you what you want," Emily repeated.

"So you're saying that there's an answer to give? Please, if you know something, just tell me. Help me save my brother," Stefan begged.

Emily immediately let go of Bonnie's shoulder just as the witches' voices began angry and scornful. I watched as Bonnie screamed clutching her head and falling to the ground. I quickly knelt to the ground next to her as Emily took a step away from her descendent.

"They don't want us here. They think I'm abusing their power," Bonnie told Stefan as she clutched her head.

"They know something. There's an answer. They just don't want to tell me."

"Bonnie!" I cried out. "Bonnie please I know you can hear me!"

"Jace?" Bonnie asked causing Stefan's gaze to snap quickly to Bonnie.

"Yeah! Bonnie-"

"Where are you?" Bonnie asked her eyes glistening as she looked up at Stefan.

"It doesn't matter," I cried as I knelt next to Bonnie. "It's Klaus. Klaus knows the cure!" I told her before I felt a tightening around my throat.

I was suddenly jerked back away from Bonnie and Stefan before I felt myself getting sucked out of the room.

"Jay? Jace!" Bonnie cried feeling the connection become severed.

"What was it?" Stefan asked a frantic look in his eyes.

"It was Jay. She said Klaus knew how to save Damon and then she was just gone," Bonnie said tears in her eyes. "She's still here Stefan."

* * *

><p>Elijah stood there quietly until after Stefan had left. Bonnie was alone in the house by herself and this was his time to talk to her. He knew they wouldn't be open to what he had done, but this was the only way he knew how to bring her back.<p>

"I wouldn't try that if I were you," Elijah spoke up feeling the new presence behind him.

"And why wouldn't I?" Bonnie snarled. "Jay's death meant nothing because you let Klaus live. She trusted you and you betrayed her!"

"I understand what I did was not the best judgment call, but he's my brother."

"And she was the only person here who loved you like a true sibling would. You really think Klaus is going to forgive you after all these years?" Bonnie snapped.

"Not fully, no. But all I want is my family back. Jay is my family and I want her back as well."

"Get in line," Bonnie growled.

"What if I told you I have a way to get her back…?" Elijah told her as he pulled the grandidierite out of his pocket. "Using this."

Bonnie stared at the stone. It wasn't possible. Stefan and Damon said they had buried it with her in the Lockwood crypt. The stone had sucked the magic out of Jaycee and the only way another witch would be able to harness that power was if they were holding onto the stone or it was connected to them somehow. Bonnie had asked them to bury it with her because after the debacle with Klaus she didn't feel right keeping Jaycee's powers.

"I'd say you were lying," Bonnie responded tilting her chin up at him, but keeping a close eye on the stone.

"Fine, then I'll find another witch to help me perform the ritual-"

"No!" Bonnie cut Elijah off causing him to raise an eyebrow at her. "What do I have to do?" Bonnie asked.

* * *

><p><em>Damon walked down the hallway of his home. It was the old Salvatore manor from 1864. He was dressed in his uniform, ready to ship out tomorrow. As he walked down the hall he passed Katherine's room and although he tried avoiding looking in he couldn't help himself. She was sitting at her vanity only in a corset and underskirt. He averted his eyes and tried to walk away, but he had been caught.<em>

"_Mr. Salvatore, spying on a lady is a sign of very poor manners," Katherine smirked in the mirror at him before turning in her seat to look at him._

"_My apologies, Miss Katherine," Damon apologized immediately still standing at her door._

"_But since you are here, my corset strings seem to be knotted. I wonder if you can undo them," She smirked using her finger to urge him forward._

"_Of course," Damon obliged as he walked forward. Katherine stood up turning her back to him as he reached her. He brushed some of the hair away from her shoulder leaving the skin exposed as he ran his fingers along the smooth skin there._

"_Will you miss me while off defending the South?" Katherine asked turning to face him._

"_I shall," Damon nodded._

"_Then I hope you will hurry back. I fear I will be lonely with you away."_

"_I would think Stefan should be company enough," Damon responded naively. _

"_Is it so wrong for me to want you both?" Katherine asked reaching up running her fingers along his jawline._

"_Damon," Jay's voice broke through their conversation. Damon whipped around to see Jaycee standing there in the purple dress they had buried her in. Her hair was walling in dark waves past her shoulders._

"_Jay?" he asked staring at her like he has seen a ghost._

"_Don't you see? She was toying with you. All you had to do was say no, walk away. You had a choice."_

_Damon felt Katherine's fingers on his chin forcing him to turn his gaze back to her. But as his eyes went back to Katherine he found that it was no longer Katherine, it was Elena. Damon furrowed his brows as he stared at Elena confused._

"_Promise me that you will return quickly," Elena asked as she stared up at Damon with wide eyes._

"_I promise," he said softly closing his eyes briefly._

As he opened his eyes he found himself in the cellar still locked up. He rolled up the sleeve of his shirt and stared down at the bite mark. The dark veins grew larger and larger making the wound look worse. Damon sighed before resting his head back on the stone wall. He couldn't believe this was happening.

* * *

><p>I rested my head against the stone top as I lay on top of my stony casket. I stared up at the ceiling of the crypt feeling myself get more anxious as the moments ticked by. I had pissed the witches off and now I was being punished by being confined to the space of my final resting place. Fantastic…<p>

The stone door to the mausoleum was pushed open letting light stream into the dimly lit room. I immediately sat up confused as to why anyone was trying to get in here. I knew it wasn't Klaus because he couldn't get in here anyways, but who else could it be? Elijah had already been here and Stefan and Damon were too busy. I let my feet dangle over the side of the stone as I watched closely.

"Bonnie?" I asked seeing the witch step through the door. Right after her came Elijah and in his hands was the grandidierite. "No. No, no, no, no. Both of you turn around and march your asses right back out!"

"Are you sure this will work?" Bonnie asked as she walked towards where I was sitting.

"Asking you to trust me would be pointless," Elijah responded dryly.

"Fair enough, let's get this over with," Bonnie told him as he pushed the stone top off the tomb.

I quickly hopped off the stone slab just before Elijah had pushed it off and to the ground. Bonnie peered into the tomb before pulling back and taking a deep breath. This was so wrong, but she was silently hoping Elijah was right. If Bonnie used Jaycee's power and performed a spell return the magic to her body it should jumpstart her heart and bring her back to life.

Bonnie held out her hand and Elijah hesitantly set the stone in the witch's open palm before reaching into the tomb running his fingers over the cold dead skin of her cheek. Elijah pulled his hand back just as Bonnie enclosed the gem in her hands chanting an incantation she had found in one of her family's grimoires. Bonnie could feel the power rushing from the gem and through her body before leaving just as suddenly.

Bonnie's eyes snapped open as she dropped the gem letting it fall to the ground before it shattered like it had been made of glass. Bonnie quickly rushed to the tomb her eyes wide and frantic. She had felt it. Like a pulse beating through the magic she had felt it. Elijah seeing the look on Bonnie's face pushing his fingers against Jay's neck praying for some kind of pulse.

"I'm still here," I called out standing behind Bonnie my arms crossed over my chest.

"Well?" Bonnie asked. Elijah just shook his head. "How is that possible? I could feel the power it went through me and then just disappeared the stone shattered-"

"She's gone," Elijah muttered as he reached over and picked up the stone stop before placing it back down over the tomb.

"So that's it, you're just going to give up?" Bonnie snapped glaring at Elijah. "After everything she's done for you, you're going to give up on her now?"

"She's safer this way," Elijah muttered not wanting to admit defeat. "I'm sure you can show yourself out," he told her before turning and leaving the tomb.

I stood there silently as I watched Bonnie look at the stone tomb before turning and walking out. I wasn't going to lie, I could feel the magic as she performed it and there was something different in the air, but I was still standing out of my body. It hadn't worked, so why did the stone shatter like that?

* * *

><p>"I see Bonnie has been gracious enough to grant you your powers back," Emily's voice broke through the silence.<p>

I looked up at her before getting up off the ground where I had been laying. "Yeah well a lot of good that did me…I'm still dead."

"We need your assistance," Emily responded with a small secretive smile on her face.

"You're telling me I've been ungrounded?" I responded sarcastically.

Emily didn't say anything as she snapped her fingers. As she did the scenery suddenly changed from the tomb to the basement of the witches' house. It took me a moment to get my bearing straight before I realized what was going on. Night had fallen meaning the day had flown by and Bonnie was sitting there on the floor with Jeremy in her lap. There was a large gunshot wound to his chest and there was blood staining a good portion of his clothes. Alaric was resting next to them a frantic look on his face.

"Jace?" A familiar voice asked. I whipped around my eyes widened as I saw who it was.

"Jeremy!" I cried out quickly rushing to him before wrapping my arms around him pulling him into a tight hug. "Jeremy what happened?"

"Sheriff Forbes shot me," Jeremy said softly as I pulled away he was touching his chest where he had been shot.

"You're dead…" I shook my head. "No. No, you can't be dead."

"Is this even possible?" Alaric asked Bonnie cutting me and Jeremy's conversation off bringing us back to the present.

"There's a spell for it if they'll give me the power to use it. I used it trying to wake Jay up earlier."

"Did it work?" Ric asked looking at Bonnie a wide eyed look on his face.

Bonnie didn't answer him; instead she cast her gaze at Jeremy hoping this would go better. She rested his head on her legs before she began whispering the spell she tried performing hours earlier. Jeremy and I both looked around as the voices grew angry.

"No."

"What? What is it?" Alaric asked looking worried at Bonnie.

"They're angry at me for coming back here. They don't wanna help."

"Well, they have to!"

"They said there'll be consequences."

"Well, he's just a kid. Tell 'em to shut up!" Ric demanded.

I grabbed Jeremy's hand who was standing next to me a confused and scared look on his face. I shook my head before letting go and kneeling next to Bonnie. I put my hand on her arm as she began chanting again. I began repeating her words which pissed the witches off, but they said nothing. I looked over as Bonnie cried out her nose beginning to bleed. I reached up subconsciously and as I pulled my hand away from my nose there on my fingers was the crimson red of blood.

"Emily. Emily! I know you're there. Please help me. I love him!" Bonnie cried out the tears in her eyes. Just then the whispering around us stopped and I was yanked away from Bonnie. I knew she could feel the loss of the connection just by the look on her face. "No!"

Bonnie began bawling as she held onto Jeremy close. I looked over at Ric and could see the broken look on his face. I could feel the own tears gathering in my eyes before I glanced around and that's when I noticed Jeremy wasn't there anymore. My gaze whipped back around towards Bonnie and Jeremy when I heard Jeremy gasp for air.

"Oh my god," Bonnie cried holding onto Jeremy as he opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Bonnie?"

"Oh, my God, Jeremy. Oh, my God."

"What happened?"

"Doesn't matter. You're ok. You're ok." Bonnie then raised her head looking up at the ceiling. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," I responded a smile on my face seeing Jeremy alive. At least one of these stories had a happy ending.

* * *

><p>"Are you two seriously going to sit here and mess with him all night?" I asked as I walked into the parlor of the Gilbert home.<p>

"Who are you?" The dark haired girl asked glaring at me.

"You must be Anna," I smiled holding my hand out to her. "Jeremy told me all about you."

"Hey I remember you," the brunette one said pointing at me. "You're Matty's friend."

"Jaycee. Wow, Vicki I'm surprised you remembered me. But yes I'm dead and to answer both of your questions and no I did not date Jeremy."

I stood there watching the other two with a close stare. Something about the two of them being back did not sit right with me especially not after Jeremy's trip to the other side. It made me nervous seeing both of them here and both after Jeremy.

"Alaric?" Jeremy called out as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

He walked slowly into the living room walking right past me, Anna, and Vicki. He noticed Alaric was still sleeping on the couch before he turned to face the kitchen.

"Jer," Vicki called out. I rolled my eyes as Jeremy turned to face us but the look on his face clearly said he couldn't see us. He walked into the kitchen before he stopped a shocked look crossing his face.

"Anna?" he asked as the dark haired vampire stepped into his line of vision. Jeremy then turned around as Vicki allowed herself to be seen. "Vicki?"

"Hey, Jer," I finally spoke up allowing myself to be seen.

"Jaycee?" Jeremy asked his eyes looking like they were going to bug out. I raised an eyebrow as he stared between the three of us.

I opened my mouth to break the awkward silence when I felt a weird tugging at my heart. I glanced around wondering what was happening before the world suddenly shifted and everything when dark. This wasn't supposed to be happening; when I was dead I could go where I wanted when I wanted.

I gasped suddenly feeling like I haven't been able to breath for days. I could feel my chest heaving up and down spastically as I tried focusing on slowing my breathing down and that's when it hit me. I went to move my hands but it was hard because they felt so stiff, so unused. I moved my feet slightly a pain shooting through them feeling a lot like cramping. I felt something pricking my hands and that's when the power rushed through me. It felt like such an energy boost I wanted to jump up and start screaming.

A loud bang came from above me before a dim light flooded my dark vision. My eyes squeezed shut before I blinked a few times letting them adjust. I gasped as I sat up looking around my neck feeling stiff. I blinked a few more times until my vision was clear enough to where I could see. I opened my mouth to scream, but found my mouth and throat were so dry, like cotton balls I couldn't get anything out it hurt too bad.

I looked down at my body and realized I was in a purple satin dress where the thick strap went over one shoulder leaving the other exposed. I looked down and noticed the dead rose in my hand and I quickly threw it to the side. Grabbing both sides of the stone tomb I slowly brought myself to a standing position testing out my muscles making sure they would hold me up before I started climbing out. I felt slightly unbalanced until another rush of power went through my body. I looked down at my body and that's when it hit me. It worked. Bonnie had brought me back.

"Damon," I whispered before I ran towards the stone door of the crypt. I threw my hand against it and was shocked as the door was blown off its hold landing in the grass a few feet away from the crypt. I stared wide eyed at it for a moment before I reached down pulling the heels off my feet and running.

* * *

><p>"Damon!" I called out as I ran into the house. "Damon?! Stefan!"<p>

I quickly dropped the shoes and made my way to the basement where I thought Damon would be but found it empty. I stared confused at the cell before booking it back up the stars and heading towards Damon's room. Once I reached the room I stopped short realizing there was no one in there. I noticed there sheets had been used and there were bits of blood spattered on the bed but not much.

I shook my head. Was I too late? I quickly turned around and headed up to Stefan's room. I looked around and noticed everything was the same even with the journal still on the bed. I walked over and picked up the journal before sitting down on Stefan's bed. I could feel the tears pricking at my eyes as I sat there.

"I must say I'm surprised you're still alive," a voice broke through the silence. My head whipped around to find the new voice. I stood up slowly glaring at her as I did. "I thought you were dead."

"I was," I told her setting the journal down. "I thought you were a prisoner," I retorted.

"Yep, but thanks to Stefan's little heroic act, I got away."

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused staring at her.

"I heard you gave Stefan and the witch everything they needed for the cure. Stefan just took it a step further. Saved Damon's life."

"Where's Stefan?"

"Are you sure you care?" Katherine asked as she walked over to where a picture of me and Stefan stood. "I mean you did run to Damon first…"

"Where is he?" I snapped grabbing the frame from Katherine.

"He's paying for the cure." Katherine told her walking towards the door. "He gave himself over to Klaus. I wouldn't expect him anytime soon."

"What do you mean, "he gave himself over"?" I asked turning to watch as she walked away.

"He just sacrificed everything to save his brother, including you. It's a good thing you have Damon to keep you company. Good-bye, Jace. Oh. It's ok to love them both. I did," she smirked as she turned to leave.

I stood there a shocked look on my face. I shook my head not willing to believe it before I shot out of the room and down the stairs. Katherine was gone which didn't surprise me as I made my way back outside and into the cool night air. Considering I haven't eaten or drank anything in the past week I was still hanging on a lot stronger than I thought possible. I ran along the road until I reached town and a familiar set of apartments.

This was where Klaus was meaning this is where Stefan had to of gone. I quickly ran up the stairs to the next floor not caring at how my feet were aching. I pushed open the door to Ric's apartment and stood there like I was expecting them to be there…but they weren't. I took a step into the apartment and that's when I saw them, the abundance of empty blood bags and the dead body.

"Jaycee?" a new voice broke through the silence causing my gaze to snap up to meet the voice. "Jay?"

"Damon," I said softly. I didn't get much time to say anything else before Damon was in front of me his arms wrapped around me pulling me close.

"How are you alive?" he asked not letting go.

"Bonnie," I whispered. "Damon where's Stefan?"

Damon pulled back suddenly staring down at me a sad look on his face. "He's gone, Jace. He's with Klaus."

"And Elijah?" I asked. Damon shook his head. How could I have missed so much?

* * *

><p>I walked into the dark house slowly a bittersweet feeling passing through my veins. My dad was gone, my mom was gone, and now Stefan was gone. I came to a stop in the foyer not sure if I wanted to go any further as the lights turned on.<p>

"You okay?" Damon asked from behind me,

"Yeah," I responded softly turning to look at him briefly. "I'm going to go get changed."

I knew I wasn't being very receptive to Damon's help, but it was hard. I knew he was just trying to be a good guy and I kept pushing him away. I walked into my bedroom and I felt my heart fall as I noticed nothing had changed since I had been gone. I looked over seeing the picture of me and Stefan and I could feel the tears gathering in my eyes. Did he even know I was alive?

I quickly changed into more comfortable clothes before making my way back down the stairs to where Damon was. He was in the kitchen pulling food from the fridge causing me to sit down at the island waiting for him to notice my presence.

"You don't have to stay you know…I'll be okay."

"The fact that you're actually saying that a few hours after you've come back to life after you've been dead for a few days tells me differently. I'm not going anywhere, Jace."

I sighed. "Thank you."

"What are friends for?" Damon asked turning his back to her as he continued on what he was doing. I shook my head before the doorbell rang causing both my and Damon's attention to swing towards the sound.

"I'll get it," I muttered getting off the chair as Damon stepped in from of me.

"Let me."

"I'm tired, Damon, not incompetent," I responded making my way around him before going to the door and pulling it open.

"Sheriff Forbes?" I asked staring at her confused.

"Liz?" Damon asked right after me. I could feel him standing right behind me.

"Damon, Jaycee." Liz nodded at us. "Can I come in?" she asked.

"Of course," I responded immediately taking a step back allowing Liz in. "What's wrong?"

She sighed before glancing over at Damon causing me to look at Damon. "Jaycee, it's your father."

"What about him?" I asked staring at her confused. I knew he was gone what did the sheriff have to tell me about it. I felt Damon's hand connect with mine as he held onto it tightly.

"A couple of hikers found him in the woods. His neck was broken and he…he was ripped apart pretty viciously."

"Vampires?" Damon asked.

Liz looked at me a sad look on her face before nodding at Damon. He was actually gone. Klaus killed him, but he came back. Now he's just…gone. But who killed him? I felt the tears making their way down my face as my thoughts flew rapidly. I felt my knees buckle, but I didn't get very far with Damon right behind me.

"I got it from here," Damon told Liz as I began to sob.

"We need her to identify the body," Liz said tiredly a frown on her face.

"I'll do it," Damon told her. "For now just let this sink in, please," Damon demanded as he held onto me.

Liz nodded before walking back to the door and stepping out. She sent me and Damon one more look before closing the door behind her. Damon held onto me tightly my back pressed against his chest before he led us to the stairs slowly lowering us down. I could feel the tears streaming down my face as I sobbed not believing any of this.

"He's gone, Damon," I cried. "How could he be gone?"

Damon didn't say anything, but I could feel his grip on me tightening. He was holding on tightly. Something I desperately needed right now. I wasn't sure how long we had stayed like that and I didn't really care. Eventually the crying stopped and I could feel my eyes growing heavier and heavier. I felt Damon wrap his arms around me picking me up gently before taking me up the stairs. I felt my body being laid on the bed before the covers were being pulled over me.

"Don't go," I said softly opening my eyes looking up at Damon. He nodded before he laid down next to me on top of the covers. "You and Ty are all I got left."

"I'm never going to leave you Jay."

I nodded before closing my eyes. I had to find Stefan. Klaus has destroyed enough of my life and I won't let him destroy Stefan.

* * *

><p>I packed the last of my things into the box before looking around at my bare room. This was it. The rest of the house had been packed; my room was the last one. Damon, Elena, Jeremy, Matt, Caroline, and Bonnie helped pack the house up allowing things to go a lot faster. Tyler was nowhere to be found and Ric had things to do. Most of the things would be put into storage while my stuff went with me.<p>

"You ready to go?" Matt asked standing in the doorway. I looked up at him a tired look on my face.

"Yeah. Thanks Matt, for everything."

"Hey it'll make things a little less lonely around my house," he said walking in and kneeling down next to me. "Why don't you wanna move in with Tyler and your Aunt?" Matt asked.

"I'm not a Lockwood," I told him simply shaking my head standing up the box in hand.

"Are we really back to that?" Matt asked.

"Tyler is just a constant reminder that Stefan is gone. Tyler bit Damon and Stefan saved Damon's life…I just don't want to constantly be reminded of that."

Matt nodded, but didn't say anything. He grabbed the last box and followed me out of the room. I walked down the stairs throwing the last of my things into the back of Matt's truck. The group was standing outside waiting for me and Matt and when we finally got there it was strange. An overwhelming feeling of pity was emitting from the group. I knew Elena and Jeremy were going through what I was going through, but they didn't have to uproot their lives…They still had Ric.

"You know you could always stay with me," Damon said coming up to me.

"With the constant reminder of Stefan? I'll pass."

"What so the quarterback is your safest bet?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, Damon, the quarterback is the only one who will be able to keep my mind off Stefan," I snapped before turning back to face the group. Bonnie and Caroline both walked up to me and hugged me.

"Girls' night every weekend, okay?" Caroline asked looking at me.

"Definitely," I smiled at her before turning to Bonnie. "You and I are going to have study sessions via webcam while you're with your dad's family."

"Deal," Bonnie smiled pulling me into another hug.

As soon as we let go Jeremy walked forward pulling me into a hug. There was something between me and Jeremy now…Almost like an understanding or a secret joke between us that no one else knew. It felt good having a connection like that with someone again. Jeremy pulled away leaving Elena left. She just smiled at me before giving me a hug not having to say anything. She knew how hard it was with Stefan go. The one thing that was dividing us helped create a sense of understanding between us. Then the two of them went back to Elena's car leaving me, Matt, and Damon.

"I don't agree with this," Damon muttered.

"You don't have to. Besides Klaus thinks I'm dead, there's no danger it's just me and Matt." Matt nodded before climbing into his truck signaling he was ready to go. "I'm not going far, Damon. It's just Matt's house."

I didn't give Damon a chance to respond before I climbed into Matt's truck.

"You ready?"

"Let's go home," I nodded looking at him before turning my focus to the road ahead of us.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo Jay is alive, but her father is gone :( Poor Jay. At least she's moving in with Matty so maybe things will improve. Who know what will happen next, but I'm glad to hear my Stefan people are still out there as well as my Damon people. How do you guys think will react to trying to find Stefan? What about her relationship with Damon? Thanks for your reviews! I love hearing from you guys!<strong>


	38. Miles From Where You Are

_**Chapter 38 – Miles From Where You Are**_

I glanced out my door and down the hall noticing that Matt's door was standing ajar slightly. The floor always creaked right outside his door and every single day it woke him up when I walked by. I really didn't want to wake him up with the late shift he had worked last night. He had been working twice as hard since I moved in and it drove me nuts. I didn't want him to feel like he had to support me.

I slowly crept down the hallway trying my best to avoid the squeaky spots. I dodged certain areas and jumped over others thankfully not making a sound as I passed Matt's room and walked into the kitchen which connected right to the hallway. I stopped short when I realized Matt was sitting at the kitchen table trying to hold his laughter in.

"Matt!" I cried embarrassed.

"That was freaking hilarious. I should do this every morning," he grinned taking a drink of his coffee.

"What are you doing up?" I asked walking past him and to the fridge to grab some milk. I spun around as I reached for the cereal before sitting down across from him where a bowl was already sitting for me.

"Couldn't sleep…" Matt responded before giving me a suspicious look. "Why are you so chipper?"

"Can't a girl be happy?" I asked as I poured the cereal.

"No…I mean yeah!" Matt corrected himself quickly. "It's just nice to see you happy again Jace."

I smiled slightly at him, but deep down there wasn't any happiness. I just finally got to the point where I couldn't keep bringing everyone around me down. They didn't deserve my misery, that was all my own. I didn't wanna ruin their moods anymore with my constant downer about Stefan. Damon and I could search for him in peace without anyone else knowing.

_I jogged to catch up to Damon, my breathing hard as I dodged person after person. Damon wasn't too fond of the idea that I was tagging along, but Ric was busy with Elena and Jeremy, which left me the only person he could turn to. Damon wouldn't tell me why we were in the city, but I was glad to be out of Mystic Falls for a little while. Things were getting stifling there and I couldn't help, but feel like I wanted to get out._

"_Will you please just tell me why we're here!?" I cried out to Damon grabbing his arm pulling him to a stop. Before he could answer Andie Starr had shown up handing a package to Damon before the two shared a kiss._

"_To get this," Damon responded showing it to me before nodding to Andie who smiled and disappeared in the crowd again._

"_What is that?" I asked reaching for it. Damon quickly snatched it from my grasp._

"_Don't worry about it."_

_He started walking again his arm thrown over my shoulder as we walked. I looked up Damon before glancing around at the crowds around us and I felt myself freeze when my eyes met a familiar pair of green eyes. A man passed in front of me causing me to lose sight of him and I stopped looking around frantically._

"_Jaycee, let's go," Damon muttered pulling him with me. "What's wrong?" he asked suddenly seeing me stop. _

"_Nothing," I muttered. "It's nothing."_

I was pulled out of my reverie by the sound of my cell phone ringing. I looked down at my phone as "Born This Way" by Lady Gaga blared through my speakers. I looked over at Matt who had rolled his eyes before grabbing his coffee and exiting the room. I sighed before quickly answering the phone.

"Caroline, hey what's up?" I asked.

"You promised me you would help me go shopping," Caroline whined.

"Crap…" I muttered looking over at the calendar hanging on the kitchen wall. "Today's Elena's birthday."

"Yeah!" Caroline responded. "You promised!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be ready in five."

"I'm already outside," Caroline responded before hanging up.

I pulled the phone away from my ear shaking my head before setting the phone on the table and making a move to eat my cereal when a text message came in. I set my spoon down looking at the message rolling my eyes. '_Come on, let's go! – C'_

"Matt, I'll be back later!" I called out grabbing my my purse as I walked towards the front door.

"Yeah, whatever."

"I'll tell Caroline you said hi!" I called back just to irritate him before walking out of the house. As soon as I walked out I was tackled by the blond in a fierce hug.

"I've been so worried about you!" Caroline told me before she finally let go. "Mom said you've been calling her every day for news about Stefan."

"I need to know where he is Caroline," I said softly as I walked past her and to her car.

I knew she was dying to say something about Stefan, but Caroline held it in. Everyone did when it came to talking about Stefan around me. Almost like they thought I couldn't handle it. The past two months of summer vacation had been spent either at Matt's or with Damon going over maps and articles about missing/dead people. No one knew what Damon and I had been doing, but I had a feeling Elena was suspicious of us. We made our way into the little store when Caroline finally spoke up.

"We both know that Elena is going to try and bail on this party."

"With good reason," I muttered. "Plus she never said she wanted it in the first place."

"She wasn't going to, which is why I planned it anyway."

"I don't think I'm going to be able to make it," I told Caroline as I looked through party supplies.

"What?" Caroline screeched whipping around to face me. "Why not?! Is this because of what my mom found?"

"She found something else?" I asked as we walked to the counter. Caroline nodded but didn't say anything as she paid for the purchases. Caroline decided to take all the bags leaving me empty handed. We walked outside before she finally spoke up.

"An animal attack in Memphis, It's the third one this week in Tennessee," Caroline told me as we walked through the square.

"And you're sure it's a vampire?" I asked causing Caroline to look down at me her heels making her considerably taller than me.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that it's Klaus," Caroline said giving me the stare they all gave me when it came to looking for Stefan.

"Doesn't mean it's not," I retorted my heart jumping at this new bit of information. "I'm going to call her," I said softly pulling out my phone.

"Well call her on her cell," Caroline gave in before looking up a huge grin settling on her face. "Tyler!" Caroline called out.

My gaze snapped up from my phone to where my cousin was walking towards us. I looked over at Caroline a soft smile on my face when I realized how happy she looked with my cousin. They both deserved it. When my gaze connected with Tyler's I averted my gaze and looked at Caroline.

"I'm going to go…"

"Wait! Stop by Elena's and make sure she wears something pretty! You too! I'm serious Jace, you're going tonight!"

"Keep it small, Caroline," I told her before quickly stalking off before Tyler could reach us.

* * *

><p>I walked into the Salvatore house knowing that I needed to tell Damon. I reached down pulling down my tank top that had ridden up over my stomach a bit as I walked into the Salvatore house. My hair was up in a ponytail considering it was way too hot to be wearing down. As I walked in I set my purse down on one of the small in-tables in the living room.<p>

"Good morning," Damon's voice broke the silence. I hadn't even felt him come into the room.

"Hey, I was gonna..." I stopped talking as I turned around when I saw how Damon was standing behind me. It took me a moment before I turned away from his naked form my hands over my eyes shielding them. "You knew I was here, Damon!" I scolded him.

"Yeah, you should learn to knock. What if I was...indecent?" he smirked standing there his hands on his hips proudly displaying what he was born with.

I looked around the room in front of me and noticed a blanket that was laying on the couch and I quickly reached forward picking it up before turning slightly throwing it in Damon's direction. I stayed turned around for a moment until I figured he had wrapped himself with the blanket. I turned slightly peeking through my fingers to make sure before letting my hand fall completely from my face.

"Sheriff Forbes gave us another location to check," I muttered. "Hope you like Memphis."

"Another dead end you mean," Damon retorted.

"We won't be able to know that until we get there and take a look at the deaths."

"You're right, Jaycee. This could be the one. After almost two months this could be the one clue that tells that Stefan is alive and well and living in Graceland," Damon mocked as he walked closer to me. He stopped right in front of me as he stared down my eyes meeting his cold blue ones.

I scoffed before shaking my head. "Fine…I'll go by myself this time."

I moved around Damon picking up my bag as I went. Before I could go very far Damon appeared in front of me at vampire speed his hand on my shoulder holding me in place.

"Right, and let Klaus know you're tracking him. He thinks you're dead; let's keep it that way," Damon told me his eyes widening slightly as he talked.

"Me going has never bothered you before," I responded. "Why now? Is it because we have our first fresh lead in weeks?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"That's not excuse," I responded. "I thought we had an agreement, Damon."

"Okay, I'll check it out. If I find anything I'll call you. That's my terms for this one."

"Damon!" I called out as he turned away from me and began stalking back towards his room.

"I'll take Ric!" Damon called out before walking up the stairs. I rolled my eyes shaking my head.

* * *

><p>I stood in front of the mirror staring at myself, unsure of whether going to this party was a good idea or not. I smoothed down the front of my dress where some wrinkles had set before letting out a big sigh. I looked over at my dresser and grabbed my phone before dialing his number. Straight to voicemail.<p>

"Stefan…" I said into the phone. "I don't know if you still have this phone, but in case you do. I'm still here Stefan and I still love you."

"Jace, you ready?" Matt asked knocking on the door and peeking his head in. I quickly hung up the phone.

"Do you think, I'm overreacting, Matt?" I asked looking at him through the mirror.

Matt sighed as he opened the door a little wider allowing his large frame to fit through. He walked towards me and forced me to turn around before wrapping his arms around me. I immediately hugged him back and we stood like that for a moment before Matt pulled back.

"No, I don't think you're overreacting, but I think the longer you chase after a ghost the more you break your own heart."

"You think I should give up on him?" I asked a shocked look on my face. "This is Stefan, Matt!"

"I know! I know!" Matt put his hands on my arms as his clear blue eyes stare into my green ones. "I'm not saying you should give up on him. I'm saying maybe you should think about making Stefan searching second on your list of priorities."

"And what would be first?" I asked in a batty tone.

"Living, Jace. And what you've been doing this summer is not living," Matt said quickly cutting me off before I could say anything. "Stefan's gone. But the rest of us are still here and we're worried about you. It would kill me to see anything happen to you."

I smile lightly before wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him into a hug. "I love you, Matt."

"I love you too, Jace and don't you forget it," Matt grinned as he pulled away.

I shook my head before the two of us walked out to his truck. The way to Elena's party at the Salvatore house wasn't the most exciting ride Matt and I have ever had, but we were smiling. Matt and I have joked around a lot, but this time it seemed genuine. As we pulled up to the house I noticed there were a lot of people there. Elena was not going to be very thrilled.

"You ready?" Matt asked holding out his arm.

"You bet I am," I smiled taking his arm before the two of us walked up to the house letting ourselves in.

As soon as we walked in we were met with the sight of Caroline and Tyler laughing about something. I felt Matt stiffen seeing this before he pulled his arm away from me. I tried to stop him, but he ignored my advances turning in the opposite direction before heading towards where Jeremy was sitting on the couch. Matt was having a hard time not being with Caroline and he was trying to hide his feelings to be strong for me…but I could see right through it.

I looked around and spotted Elena coming down the stairs by herself a horrified look on her face seeing the people. I arched an eyebrow as Caroline quickly met up with Elena, grabbing her arm and pulling her into the crowd. I looked around a little longer realizing Damon wasn't anywhere—

"Looking for me?" Damon asked from behind me. I rolled my eyes turning to face him. Just as I did a girl walked by with a bit of Damon's expensive hardcore liquor. He quickly snatched it out of the girl's hand and compelled her. "Oh, hey, hey, hey, hey. You don't want that. You want the cheap young stuff over by the cheap young people."

"Damon," I snapped my fingers in front of his face grabbing his attention. "What'd you find?"

"Jay…It's a party. Enjoy it," Damon retorted before walking away from me.

"And we're talking about Stefan," I retorted following after him as he stalked outside to where Ric was sitting. "Hey Ric."

"I am every parent's worst nightmare. I am the chaperone teacher from hell," Ric responded to me as he took a drink of whatever was in his glass.

"I love high school parties," Damon smirked. I shook my head realizing I had lost them both.

"Isn't Andie supposed to be coming?" Ric asked looking at Damon.

"10 o'clock broadcast, should be here in a little bit."

Just as I opened my mouth to say something Elena came storming out of the house an overwhelmed look on her face. I grabbed Damon's drink from his hand and held it out to Elena as she finally came to a stop in front of us. She gave me a grateful look before downing the rest of Damon's glass.

"Happy birthday," I told her not quite letting a smile cross my face.

"Jeremy's smoking again," Elena responded.

"Is his stash any good?" Damon asked knowing it would get on her nerves.

Elena gave him the glare from hell before saying, "You're an ass." She then looked over at Ric. "Talk to him, please. He looks up to you." Elena handed me the glass again before walking away.

"You're screwed," Damon smirked. Ric rolled his eyes making some kind of grunting noise before turning to the house.

"Hey, Ric, could you give us a second?" I asked tiling my head slightly.

"Yeah," Ric said clearing his throat before glancing at Damon. "I'll go check on Jeremy."

I smiled gratefully at him as he grabbed Damon's glass and headed into the house where the music was pounding. People were screaming and laughing and I could see the uncomfortable look on Ric's face. I leaned against the stone of the wall as Damon let out a sigh his eyes meeting mine.

"So what did you find?" I asked looking over at him.

"He's a ripper, Jace. What'd you think I'd find?" Damon retorted.

"But it was Stefan?" I asked a hopeful look on my face.

"Let it go." Damon responded before reaching into his pocket. "Ric found this in his apartment when he was cleaning up. I asked Elena what she wanted me to do with it…and she said to give it to you."

Resting in Damon's hand was the necklace full of vervain that Stefan had given Elena. I reached out my fingers brushing against it lightly before I pulled away shaking my head. This had Stefan written all over it and as much as I wanted to take it I knew I couldn't.

"No," I said pushing it away. "I can't." Damon rolled his eyes before turning me around. "Damon!"

"Just shut up and let me put it on," Damon responded. I felt the cool metal hit my chest closing my eyes briefly.

* * *

><p>After Damon had put the necklace around my neck Ric had come back out before Damon quickly jetted off to go get Andie. I couldn't understand his fascination with her and quite honestly it bugged me…Whoa wait a second. It bugged me? Why was I feeling jealous of Damon running off to get Andie? I shook my head as I slowly pushed open the door to Damon's room. I just needed to get away from the party.<p>

"This room's off limits!" Caroline's voice called from inside the room.

"Caroline?" I asked as I walked into the room. I watched as Care walked out of the bathroom with a blood bag in her hands.

"Sorry. I just needed to take a beat," she said as she motioned to the blood bag, I nodded as she set it down and walked towards me a concerned look on her face before it changed to surprise. "What are you doing with Elena's necklace?"

I glanced down closing my eyes briefly. "Elena gave it to me. She got my bracelet and she gave me the necklace."

Caroline smiled slightly before saying, "She believes in you and Stefan. She knows you'll find him."

"But you don't," I scoffed noting the tone in her voice.

"It's the dawn of a new day and, you can't get on with your life until you've let him go."

"Is that what you all want me to do? Just get on with my life?" I asked taking a step away from Caroline shaking my head. "Is Elena the only one who really believes I can get him back?"

"No... Maybe... I just don't think anyone wants to see you like this," Caroline backpedaled as a sympathetic look crossed her face. "Especially Damon."

"I'm not gonna give up on finding Stefan, Caroline," I snapped at her shaking my head.

"Of course not. And you shouldn't, but you have to admit that you're kinda just letting your life pass you by. And isn't Stefan the one who wanted to make sure that you lived it?" Caroline asked desperately trying her hardest to comfort me, but only succeeded in making me feel worse.

"All I want, Care, is to know that he's alive! I've lost too many people to lose Stefan too."

I shook my head turning away from Caroline, my heels clicking as I walked away from her. As I headed towards the door a light from a slightly ajar closet door caught my attention. There were little slips of paper sticking out of it, but nothing distinguishing. My interest was immediately peeked as I walked towards the closet pulling it open when I got close enough. Tacked up on the wall was a map as well as dozens upon dozens of newspaper articles. I'm sure my mouth had dropped open in shock when I realized what this was.

"I'm sorry, okay. I'm just drunk and dumb tonight. Wait, what are you doing..?" Caroline asked as she came to a stop behind me.

"What's all that?"

"It's Klaus. Damon's been tracking him without me," I told her angrily as I stared up at everything he had.

"Why wouldn't he just tell you?" Caroline asked.

"Because he doesn't want me to get hurt," I muttered pushing the door closed before walking past Caroline and out of the room.

* * *

><p>Damon walked into the new station looking around for any sign of Andie. It was strange because usually she would be waiting in the lobby or literally in the parking lot but she wasn't in either. Damon ventured back to the main stage where all the videotaping went on. He noticed her purse was lying on the floor and bent down to pick it up. That's when he felt him standing right behind him.<p>

"Stefan," Damon said as he stood up and turned to face his brother.

"Hello Brother," Stefan smirked as he watched his brother turn to face him. He didn't want to be this way, but he was saving their lives and that's all that mattered.

"You don't write, you don't call," Damon clicked his tongue in a joking manner.

"Need you to stop following me," Stefan told him cutting straight to business. "Causing some problems."

"With who? Klaus? Are we supposed to care with he thinks?"

"What you're supposed to do is let me go," Stefan bit out the bitter words.

"Saw your latest artwork in Tennessee. Walking a fine line there my friend. Keep that up and there will be no saving you," Damon responded watching his brother closely.

"See the thing is, I don't need any saving. I just want you to let me go," Stefan repeated.

"Nah, I got a girl at home that's not gonna let me do that," Damon responded thinking about Jaycee. He knew she would never forgive him if she found out Stefan was here.

"I don't care about Elena," Stefan responded a cool look on his face. Damon stared at his brother confused for a moment before it hit him. Stefan didn't know.

"Not Elena…Jace," Damon told his brother taking a step forward causing Stefan to take a step back.

"Stop it!" Stefan said in a low menacing voice glaring at his brother. "I know she's gone, Damon. I saw her body."

"She's alive, Stefan. Jaycee's alive. I'm trying to keep her safe, but she's hell bent on finding you-"

"I said stop it!" Stefan snapped at Damon a crushing feeling enveloping his heart at the thought of the girl he had lost.

"Whatever you think you saw, whatever Klaus told you is wrong Stefan, she's here she's alive."

"You know, maybe I haven't made my point," Stefan snapped his anger showing through. "Hey, Andie you still there?"

"Andie?" Damon asked confused.

Both guys looked up to see Andie standing on the very edge of one of the walkways near the ceiling. Damon felt his heart jump at the sight of Andie frightened tears streaming down her face as she stood there looking down at them.

"Damon? I can't move Damon. He told me that I can't move," Andie cried to Damon her hand gripping the railing tightly.

"No, no, no, it's okay, Andie. Stay calm," Damon called out to her. He glared at Stefan before growling, "Not cool brother!"

:Aw, come on! A little bit cool," Stefan said sadistically. "Huh? Hey, Andie. You can move now."

"No! No, no, no, no, no, NO!" Damon cried out rushing forward to catch Andie before she hit the ground. Before he could reach her Stefan grabbed the front of Damon's shirt at vampire speed slamming him into the wall. Damon watched as Andie fell to the ground screaming before she hit the pavement with a sickening crunch. Damon closed his eyes briefly not believing what Stefan had just done. Stefan then wrapped his hand around Damon's throat causing Damon's attention to fly back to Stefan.

"I said let me go!" Stefan growled before releasing his brother.

Damon pushed past Stefan and quickly ran over to Andie kneeling down next to her. He checked her pulse and let out a sigh when he realized she didn't have one. She was dead. Damon then turned to look for Stefan an angry look on his face before he noticed his brother was gone. Damon lowered his head angry he had let this happen. He needed to get back to Jace.

* * *

><p>I flipped through article after article as I pulled them down from Damon's board. There were annotations along the pages and I could feel my heart breaking every time Stefan's name came up. Angry coursed through me when I saw Klaus' name on a lot of the stuff. I shook my head setting some of them down as Damon's bedroom door opened.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked a tired tone to his voice.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep it a secret? We were supposed to be doing this together!"

"Can we not do this right now? I'm having a really bad night."

"Yeah, well I'm having a bad year. So get in line," I snapped. "Out of all the leads I brought you this summer we went after two of them and come to find out you've been going after most of them? You made me feel like an idiot for having hope!"

"You were an idiot. We both were," Damon responded throwing his jacket on the bed before turning to face me.

"Tell me what you know, Damon," I said taking a step towards him crossing my arms over my chest.

"I know you need to get back to the party, Jace," Damon warned.

"We were supposed to be doing this as a team Damon! That was the whole point was we were working together to find Stefan. There is no 'I' in team so why were you tacking Klaus' victims?"

"They're not Klaus' victims, Jaycee, they're Stefan's!" Damon finally snapped.

I shook my head staring at him not trusting it. "What are you talking about?"

"He's left a trail of body parts up and down the eastern seaboard!" I shook my head no being able to find the words to speak. "I've seen it happen before. He's flipped the switch, full blown ripper."

"Damn it, Damon, stop-"

"No, you stop, Jace!" Damon finally snapped coming closer so he was practically yelling in my face. "Stop looking for him. Stop waiting for him to come home. Just stop! Stefan is gone and he's not coming back. Not in your lifetime."

I stood there shocked as he brushed past me roughly and out of the room. I refused to let the tears gathering in my eyes fall down my face. I quickly brushed them away as my other hand went to the necklace hanging around my neck. I slowly reached around to the clasp on the back and pulled it off. The necklace fell into my hand.

I stared at it before shaking my head. I walked over to where the closet full of research was and found a ledge in the dead center with nothing on it. I gently set the necklace down on the ledge before my gaze went to the news clippings again. I'll do anything to find him. Cause it doesn't matter anymore who was right or wrong, who died and who lived. None of it made any difference if everyone was still miserable in the end. We fight for the things we love no matter what anyone tells us because we know that deep down in our hearts that's what's worth living for.

I shut off the closet light before shutting the doors. It felt like there was a weight on my chest as I walked away from the necklace and the newspaper clippings. It was hard, but I knew I had to do it. I was making everyone miserable and I couldn't do that anymore. If I wanted to find Stefan I would have to do it on my own, that was the only way.

* * *

><p>I slowly walked down the street wrapping my jacket around me a little tighter as I made my way up to Matt's…and my house. I noticed his truck wasn't in the driveway so I was hoping that maybe he was still at Elena's party. I walked into my bedroom the tears finally making their way down my face. There was no stopping them as I pulled off my heels before falling to my knees in the center of my room.<p>

The crushing weight on my heart wasn't something I was supposed to be feeling. My cousin and I weren't talking. My dad was gone and so was my mom. Damon killed my uncle and Klaus killed the only other father figure in my life. Then he proceeded to take Stefan away from us leaving me with no one. Sure I had Elena and Bonnie and Caroline and Matt and Jeremy, but there was something missing in my heart that they couldn't fill. My family was gone and it was all my fault.

They say you never know how strong you are until you've been pushed to your breaking point. There was something wrong with that kind of statement. The kind of horrors that we push ourselves to, is not what we should be judging our strength on, but by the amount of love we have in our hearts for those around us. The ability to sacrifice everything we have to save the people we love, not to push ourselves to the point of collapse.

I brushed away the tears that were in my eyes when I heard the sound of the front door open and a few pair of feet come shuffling in. I opened my door and walked into the hallway to see Jeremy standing there supporting a very drunk Matt. I rolled my eyes before quickly rushing forward helping Jeremy balance Matt's tall frame. Jeremy sent me a concerned look noticing the tearstains I couldn't get rid of. I shook my head as we managed to get Matt into his bedroom. I set a trashcan next to him in case he needed to expel some of that alcohol later. Jeremy and I quietly exited the room closing the door behind us.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked as I walked him back to the front door.

"Everyone thinks I should just…Give up on Stefan," I said softly shaking my head.

"If it's any consolation…I think you're the only person who can actually find him." Jeremy replied his voice low. I furrowed my brow in confusion before looking up at him. "You're the only one who's actually fighting for him."

"I love him, Jer."

"You're his world, Jace, but he thinks you're gone."

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked shrugging my shoulders before wrapping my arms around myself. Jeremy quickly wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a hug.

"Find Klaus. Find Klaus and you'll find Stefan."

"I guess-"

"And Klaus is looking for werewolves, right?" I nodded looking up at him as he pulled back. "Talk to Tyler. I'm sure he knows where the packs are."

I smiled slightly looking up at him. "Thank you Jeremy. You don't know what this means to me."

"Yeah, well you one me one," he grinned before opening the front door.

"Are you gonna be able to get home okay?" I asked stepping outside after him.

"I'll be fine, Jace. Go get some sleep. Trust me you'll need it if you're gonna talk to Tyler tomorrow."

I smiled at him as he turned and walked out towards the sidewalk before turning to walk towards his house. I watched his retreating back for a moment before I turned and walked back into the house. I closed the door before leaning my back against it sighing deeply. Who knew the younger Gilbert could make me feel better?

I glanced down the hall when I heard the sound of my cell phone ringing. I glanced over at the clock in the kitchen noting the time wondering who would be calling this late. Anyone of importance was either mad at me or too drunk to function at the present time. I walked into my room and to the dresser before checking the number. Unknown? I hesitantly picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered. "Hello?" I asked again when I got nothing but silence on the other end. That's when it clicked. I felt my heart jumped. "Stefan?" I could feel my breathing quicken when the person's breathing on the other side hitched like they were trying to hold themselves together. "Stefan, if this is you, you'll be okay. I love you Stefan. Hold onto that. Never let that go."

* * *

><p>Stefan stalked out of the "Southern Comforts" bar after everything that had just ensued with Klaus. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he walked towards where the large 18-wheeler trucks were located. He was trying his hardest to hold it together as he stumbled slightly before coming to a stop.<p>

"_She's alive, Stefan. Jaycee's alive. I'm trying to keep her safe, but she's hell bent on finding you."_

Damon's words had rung loud and clear in his mind from the moment he had left his brother. How could that have been possible? She was gone, he knew she was gone. They waited for days for her to come back, but she didn't. Elena came back, but Jace didn't. He had felt her presence, but he knew she was gone. He could feel the tears threatening to take over as he numbly pulled out his cellphone. There was only one way to know.

"Hello?" he heard her ask. "Hello?" He couldn't help but stay silent as he listened to her. He could feel his breathing hitch just at the sound of her voice. Was it really her voice or was his mind playing tricks on him? "Stefan?" She asked. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest hearing her call out his name again. He bit his lip trying his hardest to keep the tears from falling. "Stefan, if this is you, you'll be okay. I love you Stefan. Hold onto that. Never let that go."

Stefan nodded before pulling the phone away from his ear. A tear had managed to make its way down his face before he quickly brushed it away. He wasn't sure if it was real, but he was going to hold onto those words for as long as he could.

* * *

><p><strong>Season three here we are! Sooooo what did you guys think about my season three opener? What do you guys want to see more of? Less of? I appreciate your reviews :)<strong>


	39. It's Not Over

_**Chapter 39 – It's Not Over**_

I grabbed some of my things throwing them into a duffel bag before grabbing my cell phone charger throwing it into the bag as well. There was no sense of organization just random chaos in the hopes that I could get things packed before Matt could catch on and try to stop me. There was no stopping me at this point because it was him. It was still Stefan and he knew I was still alive. All I had to do was bring him back home.

"Where are you going?" Matt's voice came from the doorway. I glanced over at Matt before zipping up the bag.

"I'm going after Stefan," I responded simply before turning to face him.

"You're going to get yourself hurt…He's gone Jace."

"He's not gone," I snapped pushing past Matt and down the hallway.

"If he wanted to come back he would have been here."

"This isn't about you and Caroline, Matt!" I snapped glaring at him as I came to a stop next to the door. "Take initiative. If you love her, go fight for her."

I didn't give Matt any time to respond before I slammed the front door shut separating us. This was the first major fight Matt and I have had since I had moved in a few months ago. Sure it didn't last very long but I knew it stung both me and him the words that were exchanged. It didn't change anything though I was going to find Stefan.

It didn't take long to get to Damon's. I needed whatever newspaper articles I could get my hands on. I made my way into the Salvatore house dropping my duffel bag by the door just in case he asked questions. As I set the bag down I could hear the upstairs TV playing loudly. I walked up the stairs and into Damon's room as quietly as possible. The news reporter was talking about Andie Star's death.

"Just can't stay away, can you?" Damon's voice broke my concentration on the TV.

"I figured calling would be useless," I muttered walking around to watch as he pulled the clippings off the wall.

"Yeah, well, busy dating a dead fake girlfriend and all."

"Not like she was of any use," I muttered grabbing some of the articles from him.

"Is that jealousy I hear?" Damon asked but the stony look on his face didn't change.

"No," I responded quickly. "She was just useless."

"Why did you give the necklace back?" Damon asked as he tossed the remaining articles into the fireplace.

"Because I didn't want it, Damon."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm stronger than some silly little necklace!" I snapped. "I don't need the vervain!"

Damon shook his head as he walked over to me ripping the papers from my hand before tossing them into the fireplace as well. He grabbed a match and tossed it in before I could stop him. "Damon, no!" I yelled as I rushed over to the clippings hoping to save them, but Damon wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me back. I glared back at him thinking about what it must feel like to have thousands of aneurysms at one time. Damon immediately let go of me clutching his head.

"He called me, Damon," I told him as he writhed on the ground. "Stefan called last night."

"What?" he cried out in pain before I lifted the spell. I stood there staring down at him before at vampire speed he had me pressed up against the wall his hand on the base of my throat. "What'd he say?" Damon asked holding me against the wall.

"He didn't say anything, but it was him," I responded grabbing his arm before bringing my elbow down breaking his hold on my throat. "Treating me like Katherine now?" I asked as I lightly held my throat where his hand had been.

"You would know wouldn't you?" Damon asked. I arched an eyebrow at him confused. "You're just like Katherine. Always doing what's best for you, not bothering with anyone else. Always choosing Stefan over everyone else."

"You're mad because I wouldn't take the necklace," I responded walking closer to him so we were standing toe to toe.

Damon rolled his eyes. "We've been through this, Jace. Stefan's gone. I don't mean geographically."

I scoffed, "If he was gone, he wouldn't have called." I walked towards his bedroom door, but stopped before looking at him over my shoulder a smirk on my face. "If you think I'm like Katherine now...just wait. You have no idea."

* * *

><p>"You want to what?" Elena asked as we walked down the sidewalk.<p>

"I need to find Stefan, Elena and everything points to Tennessee. So that's where I'm going."

"All because Damon said you acted like Katherine?" Elena asked a confused look on her face as she glanced over at me.

"No," I shook my head sighing. "That's not even the point. I need to know he's alive and I'm not going to let Damon throwing a hissy fit ruin it."

"I'm all for you finding Stefan, Jace, but going up to Tennessee on a full moon, by yourself just spells trouble," Elena explained as we walked.

"I know which is why I'm asking if you'll ask Ric if he'll go with me."

"Why don't you ask him?"

"Because I have to talk to Tyler…The more people I talk to Elena, the harder this gets. I'm holding on for dear life. The longer I go on not knowing the harder it gets to keep myself composed."

Elena nodded. "I'll talk to Ric and we'll meet you at the Grill."

I nodded smiling gratefully at her. She knew what it felt like. She knew what I was going through and she knew no one understood. It was nice to at least have Elena on my side this once when it came to Stefan. Without Elena who knew where I would be right now.

Earlier I had sent a message to Tyler asking him to meet me at the Grill. Things had been awkward all summer after I had come back. Then I refused to move in with him and Aunt Carol and this got even more strained. He couldn't look my straight in the eyes without turning away quickly. I wasn't sure if he still couldn't accept that I was here or if it was because I didn't turn to him first when I came back.

As I walked into the Grill I could feel my nerves getting the best of me. I spotted Jeremy and Matt who were both working today, Jeremy was the only one who waved at me. Matt met my gaze, but quickly turned away an irritated look on his face. I sighed before I spotted Tyler sitting at a table near the back a coffee in his hands. I took a deep breath before walking up to him and sitting in the booth across from him.

"Before you say anything…I just want to say I'm sorry," Tyler said before I could get anything out. I gave him a confused look. "You picked Matt over me and it just…it stung."

"I chose Matt because he was the closest thing I had to family without actually being related. I needed to get away from it all, Ty. I lost everything-"

"You had me." Tyler cut me off. "But you're not here for an apology are you?"

"I need to know about the packs."

Tyler sighed before nodding his head. "A lot of us like to keep to ourselves for the full moon, chain ourselves up. But there are some werewolves that like to gather in places where they don't have to do that, where they can enjoy it."

"Places? What kind?" I asked resting my elbow on the table as I leaned in to hear him better.

"Mountains, state parks, deserts, that kind of stuff."

"Anywhere in Tennessee?" I asked feeling my heart jump.

"Yeah. Here. Give me your phone. I'll try to pull up a map," Ty said nodding. I quickly pulled out my phone and handed it to him.

"You have no idea how much this means to me, Ty," I smiled.

"As Caroline likes to remind me, Stefan's in this mess because I bit Damon. And you are technically still my cousin. Speaking of Caroline…Have you talked to her today?"

I shook my head no. "Why?"

"Just curious. Here," he muttered before handing back my phone. "That's your best bet."

"I will make it up to you, Ty. I promise." I leaned over pressing a kiss to his cheek before making my way over to Elena and Ric who were sitting at the bar talking.

"Did you get anything?" Ric asked turning to face me. I pulled out my phone and showed it to him.

"Smoky Mountains, here we come," I looked over at Elena who just nodded in agreement.

"You wanna hunt down a pack of werewolves on a full moon? What is with you two and looking for trouble?" Ric asked glancing between us before handing my phone back to me.

"We'll be out of there before the moon is full," Elena quickly explained. "If you don't come with us, we will go by ourselves." Ric gave her an annoyed look as she said this. "What? You're the one who told me that I could handle things on my own now."

"Yea, I meant like frozen dinners and SATs," Ric argued before glancing over at me. I must have had a strange look on my face before he finally caved. "A-all right fine. Let's just... Let's just go. But, uh, you're driving," he muttered handing his keys to Elena.

I smiled looking over at Elena who looked happy as well. The two of us quickly made our way through the grill with Ric following slowly behind us.

* * *

><p>"You moving in or something? You've been here forever…" Matt asked as he neared the pool tables.<p>

Tyler had been there all day. Matt had noticed Tyler and Jaycee talking and couldn't help but feel jealous at the bond the two had. Sure he had it with Vicki, but Jay and Tyler…They had something that most siblings could only dream of having and the two were only cousins. There was a level of understanding between the two that he and Vicki never had.

"I thought I was meeting Caroline. You haven't seen her, have you?" Ty asked setting the pool cue down for a moment.

"Not keeping up on her comings and goings anymore."

"Look, man, I never meant for me and her being friends to be a problem for you," Tyler responded staring Matt straight in the eyes.

"It is what it is. Tonight's a full moon. She usually helps you?" Matt asked setting down the tray he had in his hands.

"Yeah. Whatever," Tyler shrugged it off, but Matt could tell it was bothering him.

"Do you, uh... Is this like the kind of thing that you need another person for?" Matt asked as he handed the coffee to Tyler.

"I can handle it. But thanks," Ty muttered before taking a drink of the coffee. He made a disgusted taste before bringing the cup away from his lips. "Ahh. What is up with my taste buds today?"

Matt scoffed, "It's the vervain. The sheriff has me slip it into the coffee here every now and then."

"That's what vervain tastes like?" a shocked look coming over Tyler's face.

"Yeah. I'm surprised you can taste it; the coffee usually hides the flavor. For humans, anyway." Matt muttered the last part before he started walking away.

"Hey Matt!" Tyler called out. Matt stopped and turned around giving him a confused look. "What you're doing for Jace. I really appreciate it. She needs someone like you to lean on."

A smile crossed Matt's face before nodding, "She needs her family, Tyler. Don't push her away. She's already lost enough people."

* * *

><p>I could feel my legs growing more and more tired as we walked up the constant incline. It was nice to be out in the fresh air of the woods, but what we were here for had my mood down. I needed to see Stefan and I knew the only way I would be able to do that was if Damon wasn't anywhere near here.<p>

"In a couple hours, the full moon's gonna rise just above that Ridge. If Tyler's right, that's where the pack'll be," Ric said breaking the silence pointing to the mountain above.

"You were a boy scout, weren't you? A boy scout, slash vampire slayer?" I asked snarkily my breathing getting heavy.

"Slash whiskey-drinking all-around lost cause," Ric responded sarcastically. We come to a sudden stop as Rick knelt down next to his bag.

"Well you sure tire quickly," I commented kneeling down next to him glad for the break. He gave me a short glare before opening the bag to show me and Elena.

"Wow. You came stocked," Elena muttered as Ric pulls out a grenade and hands it to Elena.

"Well, we aren't exactly bird-watching. Here, put that in your bag," Ric gave another one to Elena before looking at me. "You should be okay, right? If not I have more-"

I raised my hand cutting him off. "I'm good, Ric."

"Vervain grenade?" Elena asked looking at the liquid in the glass vial.

"Wolfsbane," Ric responded before standing up slugging the backpack over his shoulder.

"Well, since we're exchanging gifts..." Elena reached into her pocket and pulled out John Gilbert's ring. The one that was supposed to keep him alive. I slowly stood up moving away from Ric and Elena allowing them to have a moment.

I know Ric had walked out on Elena and Jeremy. The weight of losing Jenna and then having to take care of two teenagers is a bit much to handle. Elena was eighteen so legally she could take care of Jeremy. But those three had a bond people would kill for; I just think he was scared he wasn't ready to be a father figure.

I walked out towards the ledge that peered over into the lake. There was something calming about the way the water moved. It was something beautiful, but deadly…like vampires. I sighed remembering the last time I was near a lake like this I thought I was in transition from human to vampire. I had been half listening to Ric's plea that he was a lost cause.

"You're not a lost cause, Ric," I said going to turn towards them.

Before I could fully turn around something hard slammed right into my body. I felt the air rushing past me before my body painfully smacked the water of the lake. I panicked feeling the water crashing down around me so I quickly got to my feet and stood up gasping. The water came up to my waist, but the shock of suddenly being wet had me shaking.

"Damon!" I heard Elena shout. I whipped my head towards where Damon was standing on the edge where I had been moments ago. He was staring down at me a hard look on his face.

"Thanks for the tip, brother," Damon told Ric glancing back at him.

"You sold us out?" I growled looking at Ric. I wasn't going to move from my spot.

"You think I'd take you to a mountain range of werewolves on a full moon without backup?" Ric asked looking down at me.

"Get out of the water, Jace," Damon snapped walking down the hill and to the shore.

"Make me," I challenged. "If I get out I'm never going to get to see Stefan. You're going to take me back to Mystic Falls."

"Yes, because I'm not an idiot like you!" Damon snapped glaring at me.

"Right now, you're both acting like idiots," Ric muttered as he and Elena stood on the ledge watching the fight between me and Damon.

"Well excuse me for not giving up on him like some people have. You just let him go without a fight, Damon!" I snapped.

"I didn't give up on him, Jace. I faced reality. Now get out of the water," he growled narrowing his eyes at me.

"I'd like to see you make me," I responded crossing my arms over my chest.

"What's your big plan, Jaycee? Huh?" Damon asked as he began walking into the water. "You gonna walk through a campsite full of werewolves, roast a marshmallow, and wait for Stefan to stop by?" Damon snapped as he got closer and closer to me before stopping inches in front of me.

"He needs help Damon. That's all he needs. If I can find him I can bring him home and help him. We all can. I'm not leaving until I've found Stefan."

"Klaus thinks you died when he broke the curse. That makes you safe. This, this is not safe," Damon said his blue eyes gazing into my green ones. Our gazes never wavering as we glared at each other.

"We're not leaving before we find him," Elena called out from the shore.

"It's a full moon tonight, Elena," Damon called over his shoulder but his eyes staying locked on mine.

"Then we'll find him before then. Damon, please. Just let her do this."

"Ok. Ok," Damon muttered glancing back at Elena before looking at me. "But we are out of here before the moon is full and I'm werewolf bait."

"We promise!" Elena cut in

"Unless you wanna relive that whole deathbed kissy thing," Damon commented looking over at Elena. I shot her a confused look and she shook her head slightly.

"I said we promise."

"Fine," Damon responded turning to face me before motioning for me to walk.

"She said she promised she said nothing about me. I'm staying until I find Stefan because unlike Elena I can hold my own in a fight," I snapped glaring up at her before turning my attention back to Damon.

As my gaze met his he bent over wrapping his arms around my waist. Before I could stop him he threw me on his shoulder at vampire speed before walking me out of the lake. I kicked and punched, but he never released me. I yelped when I felt his hand connect with my ass as he tossed me to the ground on the shore. I looked up seeing the smirk on his face before Elena leaned down helping me up both of us sending glares at Damon.

"Shall we?" he asked. I rolled my eyes glancing at Elena before the four of us began walking once more.

* * *

><p>Klaus stood over Ray an inquisitive look on his face as he watched the werewolf. He was shaking like he was in freezing weather while his eyes bled. His face was bloody and cut up his arms wrapped protectively around himself. Was it something the Carlson witch did before she died? No it couldn't have been because the curse had been broken. She didn't have enough power on her own to do this. It didn't matter anymore though because she was dead—<p>

"You said it was gonna feel better. Why doesn't it feel better?" Ray asked still shaking

"Some master race," Stefan scoffed as he watched Ray his heart aching at the sight. This is what Jay died for?

"Lose the attitude," Klaus snapped rolling his eyes.

The woman Klaus had fed blood to earlier gasped as she sat up coughing. She sounded like she was choking for a moment as she clawed at her neck. She looked around wildly the blood still around her lips. Klaus smirked before grabbing a human pushing him towards the woman.

"Derek, come feed your girlfriend," Klaus smirked watching. The human moved at a sluggish pace distracting everyone from Ray. Ray made a rabid snarling noise before jumping up. He made a supernatural jump leaping over the group before disappearing into the woods. Klaus watched the scene uninterested before looking at Stefan. "Go get him," he demanded.

Stefan quickly went after Ray. It didn't take him long to catch up to the hybrid in transition. He jumped at him pushing Ray to the ground and holding him there his teeth bared. Before Stefan could do anything Ray sank his teeth into Stefan's skin. Stefan jerked his arm back hissing allowing Ray to flee. Stefan stared down at the bite grunting in pain before climbing to his feet. He turned to follow after Ray but froze instead. His head immediately whipped around when he heard a pair of very familiar voices.

"How you doing?" Damon asked.

"Don't start, Damon." No. No, no, no, no, no, no! Stefan moved through the trees silently trying to get a little closer.

"You know, I could help you," Damon told her.

"Help from you? No thanks," Jace bit back bitterly.

"Just one little fwoosh," Damon made a fwooshing noise.

"Yeah, with my luck, you'd drop me," Jay responded sharply.

"What are you guys, 12?" Alaric's voice asked. So Ric was there as well?

"Damon's just being Damon," Elena threw in.

Stefan came to a stop along a higher ridge when he saw them. All four of them. His eyes lingered on Jay longer than the others trying his hardest to keep his emotions in check. She really was alive and she was right there in front of him. He watched as she stopped and glanced around before her gaze ended up in his direction. He quickly stepped back to avoid being seen. He let out a sigh of relief when he heard her begin walking again.

"Where did he go?" Klaus's voice caught Stefan off guard.

"He, uh... he got away. Forget him. Let's go," Stefan responded quickly grabbing Klaus's arm hoping to get him away from the ridge. Klaus instead took a hold of Stefan's arm staring down at his werewolf bite.

"A fatal werewolf bite. Ouch," Klaus smirked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need your blood to heal me."

"Well, I tell you what. You find Ray, and then I'll heal you."

"You can't be serious," Stefan stared at him shocked.

"You better hurry, 'cause that bite looks nasty," Klaus smirked dropping Stefan's arm and walking away.

* * *

><p>I could feel the strain in my breathing as I forced myself on. Sure I wasn't out of shape, but a near vertical climb is enough to put anyone out of breath. I glanced over at Damon who wasn't struggling at all. Well almost everyone. I glanced over at Ric and instantly felt bad for dragging him out here. He wanted nothing to do with any of this so why did we keep involving him? Because we trust him.<p>

I glanced over at Elena. I hate to say this but Elena was the last person I wanted to be on this mountain with, but she was the only person who understood what I was going through. Her and I were never good friends to start because we both loved Stefan and something tells me that isn't going to change. She wasn't up here to help me completely…I knew there was a part of her that was still fighting for Stefan to fall for her again. And that's what worried me. What if he did?

"We got about a mile left," Ric's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"The sun's about to set," Damon said pointedly looking at me. I glanced out at the horizon and rolled my eyes.

"No shit, Sherlock," I muttered.

"I'm just saying," Damon threw his hands up.

"The moon doesn't reach its apex for a while. We have time," Elena jumped in. I glanced at her shaking my head.

I opened my mouth to say something, but the echoing of twigs snapping cut me off. They sounded relatively close and that worried me. I glanced over at Elena to make sure she was near someone because to be quite honest she was the only one there who couldn't defend herself. The rest of us were fully capable. My gaze snapped to a man as he stepped through the trees. He looked extremely beat up his clothes torn and bloody. There was also blood dripping from his eye sockets. Ric had his crossbow up and pointed at the man.

"Stay where you are!" Ric called out.

"Vampire," the man growled looking at Damon.

He rushed over to Damon and immediately attacked. The two struggled on the ground for a moment before he pushed Damon into a tree pinning him down as he tried to bite him. Alaric shot the bow the arrow hitting the man right in the back but he didn't waver. Elena dove for the bag while I took a step forward pulling the man's attention to me.

"You messed with the wrong group," I told him. I narrowed my eyes at him as I thought about how much ungodly pain he could be feeling and in an instant the man began screaming. He clutched at his head literally clawing at his as he screamed. I watched almost fascinated as he fell to his knees begging me to stop. I felt a hand on my shoulder and quickly whipped around breaking my concentration. Elena was staring at me a worried look on her face as she let her hand drop back to her side. I heard the distinct sound of someone getting hit behind me.

"Let me guess…Hybrid," Ric said glancing at Damon.

I pulled my gaze away from Elena back to where Damon was standing over the now unconscious man.

"Let's get him tied up before he wakes up shall we?" I retorted in a bossy tone before turning away from the group. I took a few steps away from them keeping my back to them as my fingers went up to my nose. I pulled them back and saw the blood before quickly wiping them off on my shorts.

"These ropes aren't gonna hold him much longer. What else do we have other than Jay holding him down with her witchy mojo?" Damon asked.

I quickly turned back around hearing my name being called. Elena was spraying vervain on some of the rope before standing up the rope in her hand.

"Ric, here. Take these," Elena said holding the rope out. Damon reached out to grab the rope but as soon as his fingers came in contact it burnt him. He hissed pulling his hands back giving Elena a glare. "I said Ric," she shrugged.

Alaric took the rope before wrapping it around the man. "All right, that's the last of the vervain. We don't have enough stuff to hold him. I don't think we're gonna make that Ridge before the full moon."

"We don't have to," I spoke up walking forwards and towards the hybrid. "We just need him to talk."

His eyes snapped open as I got near to him. I jumped slightly causing Damon to tense before he began screaming again. I looked at him confused not sure why he was screaming. His eyes were changing color as his teeth began to elongate.

"Jay what are you doing?" Elena asked standing behind Ric.

"I'm not doing anything!" I snapped back causing Damon to take a step towards me and the hybrid.

"Is he turning?" Damon asked.

"That's not possible, the sun's still up," I responded shaking my head.

"Tell him that," Ric interjected.

I stared at the man as Elena said something about full moons and Ric said something about the ropes. Nothing was really registering as I stared at the man. He looked more in pain than I first realized and it wasn't from the transformation alone. This was Klaus's doing. This man was dying. The man began screaming and snarling again as he pulled at the ropes. They weren't gonna hold. I could feel the fear wash over me as I thought about Damon, Elena, and Ric in danger and it being my fault.

"Damon, we gotta go. Damon we have to get out of here now!" I cried out grabbing his arm pulling him away from the snarling hybrid. I grabbed Elena's hand and pulled her along behind me as I began to run. We needed to get out of there before anything happened.

The sun had just set behind the trees shadowing us in the darkness of the forest. I could feel my heart pumping harder and harder as I ran. All I could hear was the sound of the blood rushing in my ears as I ran pulling Elena along. If anything happened to any of them I wouldn't forgive myself. This was my fault I dragged them out here; I put them in unnecessary danger.

I felt my heart drop when I felt Elena's hand disappear from mine. I quickly whipped around and noticed the large gap between me and Elena but that wasn't the only thing there. A large gray wolf was standing there growling at Elena. I went to move towards her but Ric's hand grabbed my wrist freezing me in my spot.

"Don't move," Damon warned Elena. The girl finally looked up and noticed the predicament she was in. "Here, doggie, doggie." Damon, at vampire speed, took off into the woods. The wolf immediately followed after him. I went to make a run after them but Ric pulled me back before yanking Elena to her feet. Keeping a firm hand on both of us Ric began dragging us in the direction of the car.

"Come on. Let's keep moving."

"We can't leave Damon!" Elena cried out.

"He can handle himself. Let's move," Ric responded.

"No!" I snapped pulling my arm away from Ric. "If he gets bit, he'll be dead. I'm the reason he's out here," I told him a frantic look on my face. The tough façade I had earlier was slowly crumbling at the thought of Damon getting killed because of me.

"I am the reason he's out here. I told him where we were, and I'm telling you to keep moving. Let's go. Jay, now!"

* * *

><p>Damon stalked through the woods keeping a sharp eye and ear out for anything suspicious. He knew ray was around here somewhere he just didn't know where. All he could think about was Jay was safe now. That's all that mattered. He turned around just in time to see the hybrid in human form running at him. Before he could do anything another body appeared a familiar person. He reached into the hybrid's chest and ripped out his heart before turning to face Damon.<p>

"Fancy meeting you here," Damon smirked seeing who it was.

"What part of "don't follow me anymore" got lost in translation, Damon?" Stefan growled staring at his brother.

"Might want to take it up with your girlfriend. You don't want her chasing you; I'd stop with the late-night phone calls," Damon retorted.

"I didn't call her," Stefan lied.

"Sure you did. She's not gonna give up on you," Damon told him shaking his head.

"She has to. Because I'm never coming back," Stefan responded his heart breaking saying those words. "Why don't you get her home? See if you could keep her there this time."

Stefan turned his back to Damon and began walking away, but they both knew that while Stefan still had his humanity he would never forgive himself for leaving Jay like that.

* * *

><p>I sat in the backseat of the car and watched out the window for any sign of movement. I pulled out my cellphone and checked the time. If Damon wasn't back in the next five minutes I was going to go out and look for him. Dead or not I was going to bring him back.<p>

"Stefan's out there somewhere and now Damon and we're just sitting in this car?" Elena asked.

"Let the vampires fight the hybrid zombie mountain man. I'll take care of keeping the humans safe," Ric retorted glancing back at me.

"I thought you were checked out of taking care of people," I muttered glancing over to Ric.

Ric sighed, "I know what you're doing. Don't. There doesn't need to be a lesson here."

"You're better at it than you think, you know?" Elena picked up the conversation allowing me to continue gazing out at the night.

"Oh, boy, are you a sucker for a lost cause or what?"

"You're not a lost cause, Ric. You're just lost. But so is Jeremy, and so am I. Our family is gone. We don't have anybody. I'm sorry, but you don't have anybody either, so... We're kind of good for each other."

"I'm keeping the ring, then," Ric responded.

I was half listening to their little family moment when my eyes caught movement. I immediately jumped out of the car and headed towards the approaching body. I was relieved to see that it was Damon. I walked towards him with all intentions of hugging him.

"Are you ok? Did you-?" I asked as I neared him but he immediately cut me off.

"Fine, bite-free. Get back in the car, please," he responded quickly spoinning me around and pushing me back towards the car.

"Can you just give me a minute to appreciate that you're not dead?" I asked trying to make him stop.

"I'll give you 10 seconds. 9, 8...Hey, Ric, did you happen to see where I parked my car?" Damon responded as he practically picked me up again and shoved me into the car.

"Damon, stop being such a caveman!" I snapped.

* * *

><p>I glanced around at Elena's room as I waited for her to get out of the shower. I looked at the pictures she had on her mirror before another body in the mirror caused me to turn around.<p>

"What are you doing here?" I asked looking at him glancing at the doorway to make sure Elena wasn't there.

"I was wrong," Damon responded looking at me.

"Are you drunk?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"No," Damon shook his head. "I thought Stefan was gone, but I was wrong..."

"You saw him out there didn't you?" I asked looking at him my gaze becoming more hopeful. "Is he okay?"

"No, he's not ok, Jace. He's an insufferable martyr that needs his ass kicked... But he can be saved."

"What happened out there? What changed your mind?" I asked staring up at him a confused look on my face.

"I changed my mind because even in his darkest place, my brother still can't let me die. So I figure I owe him the same in return. I'll help you bring him back," Damon told me as he took a step closer to me.

"Thanks, Damon."

"But before I do, I need you to answer one question. What made you change your mind?" he asked staring down at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking up at him trying not to let the distance between us bother me.

"You were so hell-bent on staying on that mountain, and then you just gave up. So what changed your mind?" he asked.

"We were under attack, Damon-"

"You're a witch with a bag full of weapons and a teacher with an eternity ring. You could have kept going."

"It was too dangerous," I shook my head.

"It was too dangerous going out there to begin with, so what was it?" Damon asked his face getting closer and closer to mine.

"Damon stop…"

"What changed your mind, Jace?"

"I didn't want to see you get hurt, ok? I was... I was worried about you," I sighed biting the words out. I wasn't supposed to be feeling this way so why was I feeling this way?

"Thanks," Damon muttered taking a step back. He turned and started to leave. I could feel my frustration growing.

"Yes, I worry about you. Why do you even have to hear me say it?" I snapped causing him to stop. The look on his face instantly changed as he walked back towards me. He came to a stop in front of me his hand brushing against my cheek pushing back my hair.

"Because when I drag my brother from the edge and deliver him back to you, I want you to remember the things you felt while he was gone. Good night, Jaycee."

He leaned forward like he was going to kiss me but stopped and let his hand fall away from my cheek. I instantly felt cold from the lack of touch as I watched him walk away. I couldn't bring myself to call him back again. He knew how I felt…

"Elena," Damon greeted the other girl as she walked into the room. He moved past the girl before making his way down the stairs. I looked up at her noticing she was still in her towel and still dripping wet.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Elena asked as worried look on her face.

"No, I don't," I muttered shaking my head.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry guys! College has been taking up most of my time and then there's my boyfriend. Its just been crazy hectic but I thank all my reviewers and those who are constantly adding my story to their lists it means a lot! So please review and let me know what you think :)<strong>


	40. It Will Rain

_**Chapter 40 – It Will Rain**_

I glanced around as I walked towards the bus stop. I pulled my jacket around me a little tighter trying to keep the chill out. I was out of Mystic Falls by this point. A small town about an hour and a half away was just enough to get away. I glanced around the stop looking for anyone but myself but found no one. I could feel them though.

"Sneaking up on a witch, you should know better than that," I called out as I leaned against the bus sign pole.

"I'm impressed," she said as she came out of the shadows.

"I died. Then I came back. You really think I would be defenseless?" I asked giving her an annoyed look.

"Bonnie has no idea what she's done does she?" Katherine asked a smirk on her lips.

"Let's keep it that way Katherine," I retorted pushing away from the pole. "You told me you had news."

"Let's just say I've been keeping my channels open."

I scoffed, "You're following them."

"Right because I'm going to go after the hybrid who wants me dead and the vampire who doesn't love me anymore."

"But you still love him," I told her a smirk now on my lips. "We all know the power of love don't we?"

"Come on Jace, why else would we be out here?"

"Don't make this more painful than it already is, Katherine. Where's Stefan?"

"Why are you so desperate to save him?"

"Because his humanity is worth saving," I snapped quickly crossing my arms over my chest. "You may not understand the meaning of humanity, but the rest of us do. I'm not going to let Klaus turn Stefan into you."

"You're safe, but you keep putting yourself in danger. You're the one who's going to get him killed."

I glared at her trying to keep my anger under control. "Where. Is. Stefan."

"The Windy City."

"Chicago?" I asked furrowing my brow. "Why Chicago?"

"There are things in Stefan's past you couldn't even dream of. There are dark things in his past that he protected you from for a reason, Jaycee. Don't go looking for skeletons unless you're ready to face the consequences that come with it."

I stood there silently as Katherine sent me one last look before turning and stalking away from me. There was just something about Katherine that got on my last nerve that made me want to hate her with every fiber of my being…but there was so much history between us that I couldn't fully bring myself to doing that.

I glanced around at the woods around me just as the lights of an approaching bus appeared. I could jump on the bus and head to Chicago or I could go back to Mystic Falls and keep pretending that I could move on. As the bus got closer and closer I made up my mind. I had enough power to take on Klaus. I could get Stefan back.

* * *

><p>I stepped off the bus and took a deep breath. I had ridden all night on the bus next to a woman who had the urge to keep talking and talking even when I tried to sleep. I hadn't been to Chicago before, but there were rumors floating around certain communities about who to see if you were supernatural and in need of help. One name my dad always used to drop was Gloria. He told me if I as ever in Chicago and needed help, Gloria was the one to go to. He never told me how to get ahold of Gloria, but I needed to find her. Before I could take another step my phone began ringing obnoxiously from my pocket. I glanced at the caller ID before picking it up.<p>

"Took you that long to figure out I was gone huh?" I asked as I began walking.

"Do you have a death wish?" he snapped.

"I'm not Elena, Damon, I can take care of myself."

"The moment Klaus sees you he is going to kill you! What part of we'll do this together don't you understand?"

"The part where you'd actually be willing to go after him."

"Turn around," Damon responded.

"What?" I asked confused before quickly whipping around. I could feel my jaw drop as he pulled the phone away from his ear and began walking towards me. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I've missed you too," Damon smirked. "You're lucky I don't grab you and go back to Mystic Falls…" I opened my mouth but Damon cut me off. "But I promised you I'd help you get Stefan back."

"There's a catch isn't there?" I asked staring at him suspiciously. Damon smirked before reaching into his pocket. I sighed seeing what he pulled out.

"Damon-"

"Jace." Damon retorted. I rolled my eyes before turning my back to him. I could just feel the triumph seeping from him as I felt the necklace hit my chest. I pulled my hair up so he could do the clasp in the back. I glanced down at the necklace my fingers running lightly over it before turning to face Damon.

"Better?" I asked.

"Looks better on you," Damon responded. I stared at him slightly shocked before nodding.

"Thanks…I think."

Damon cleared his throat looking around before nodding down the street in the opposite direction I was originally going. I could find anything to say so instead I resorted to just following after him. What was that supposed to mean? I glanced up at Damon and saw the intense look on his face like he was thinking about something.

_ Damon could feel himself growing weaker and weaker every second. This wasn't how he wanted it to end, but he had nothing left. Jace was gone and Stefan was more than happy to let him die. He could feel Elena holding onto him as they laid there. He wanted nothing more than for Jace to be the one holding him but he knew it wasn't possible._

"_This is even more pitiful than I thought," Damon groaned the sweat rolling down his forehead. _

"_There's still hope," Elena responded softly._

"_I've made a lot of choices that have gotten me here. I deserve this. I deserve to die," Damon responded as he began shaking. _

"_No. You don't," Elena argued softly staring down at his pale form._

"_I do, Elena. It's ok. 'Cause if I'd have chosen differently, I wouldn't have met you or Jace. I'm so sorry. Done so many things to hurt you two._

"_You really love her, don't you?" Elena asked looking down at him._

"_She loved Stefan and it would always have been Stefan," Damon responded tiredly. Elena could feel the tears gathering in her eyes. She moved her body gently so her hand was in his as she lay down completely next to him putting her head on his shoulder. "But still I love her. You should know that. Someone should at least know."_

_Elena could feel the tears slipping down her cheeks. "She loved you too."_

"_You should have met me in 1864. You would have liked me, Jace," Damon whispered looking down at Elena. She could tell that he was mixing up faces. Elena knew it would be best to just play along with it so she wouldn't upset him._

"_I like you now. Just the way you are," Elena whispered before leaning up and gently pressing her lips to his. She kissed him for a moment before slowly pulling away._

"_Thank you," he whispered._

"_You're welcome," Elena responded softly resting her head back on his shoulder._

"This is it?" I asked as we came to a stop in front of the apartment door. "Out of all the places in Chicago and Stefan chose a rundown apartment building?"

"There used to be an all-girl's high school around the corner, but it shut down for attendance issues. Weird," Damon responded sarcastically as he tried the door handle.

"Cute, but if you're trying to freak me out it's not gonna work. I've seen Stefan in some bad times I know what he's capable of."

"Shh." Damon glanced at me rolling his eyes. He turned to the door and grabbed the handle. I couldn't see what he was doing but I heard a snapping noise before the door swung open. "Here we are. Stefan's second personality home."

As we walked in the first thing I noticed was how devoid of emotion the place was. It was run down sure, but it was livable. There was no color, just blah. No photos or color of any kind. This was like the complete opposite of his room back in Mystic Falls where it looked like Stefan hoarded everything. Here it was just…blank. Empty.

I glanced around seeing the bed that looked like it hadn't been slept in for years. The kitchen was clean, but everything except the floor was covered in a thin layer of dust.

"He hasn't been here in years, Damon," I responded rolling my eyes mentally cursing Katherine for giving us this address.

"Tour is not over yet," he smirked leaning down to address me before turning towards a bookcase that was filled with jars. There didn't appear to be anything special as Damon stood in front of it. His hand went to the side of the case and grabbed something before the door swung open. It creaked from lack of use but the fact that it was there to begin with worried me. What did Stefan need a secret room for?

Damon stepped into the dark room and turned on the light hanging from the ceiling. I noticed all the alcohol sitting on shelves and I felt instantly relieved as I walked closer to the door.

"Stefan hid his alcohol during Prohibition. What a monster," I commented sarcastically. Damon rolled his eyes before looking at something I couldn't see.

"Look harder," he nodded his head glancing at me briefly. I gave him a confused glare before stepping into the small room with him. I was standing just in front of Damon and in the small room I could feel Damon nearly pressed up against me. My heart started beating a little faster and my palms began to sweat, but I shook it off focusing on the wall further in the room.

I took a step away from Damon and towards the wall my eyes scanning it not sure what to make out of it. There was one wall and it was entirely filled with names. Some names sounding older than others, they were all written in pen or marker. I stared at it until I came across a familiar name. Giuseppe Salvatore.

"These are all of his victims…" I said softly.

"Still handling it?" Damon asked his lips right next to my ear. I whipped around quickly so we were face to face his lips close to mine.

"What were you doing in the 1920s? Paving the way for women's liberation?" I snapped.

"I was around. Chicago's a big city. Stefan was a cocky ripper douche. But I could avoid him and still indulge in a few Daisy Buchanans of my own."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I pushed past him. "Why does that not surprise me?" Once we were out of the room Damon closed it and began walking towards the door. "Where in the hell do you think you're going?"

"His old stomping ground."

"I'm coming with you," I responded as I walked towards the door. Damon grabbed my wrist pulling me back.

"No. You stay here and whip up an actual plan. I'll come back when I find him."

"Um, no," I responded. "I'm not helpless Damon, I can defend myself. Now for the last time, I go where you go whether you like it or not. Get over it," I responded patting him on the chest before turning and stalking out of the apartment. I heard him mutter something before following after me. I felt a smirk grace my lips before he caught up to me.

* * *

><p>As we walked into the bar an uneasy feeling settled in my stomach. I inched closer to Damon as we walked in and I could see the satisfied look on his face. The feeling of butterflies in my stomach was back, but not because I was standing near Damon. No this was different. I felt like someone was watching me with a hawk's predator gaze and it made me nervous. There were plenty of people in the bar who could be doing this but it just felt strange.<p>

"Well, look what the wind blew in. Last I heard, you hated this place," an African-American woman greeted. She was standing behind the bar her blond hair cropped close to her head in a shaved fashion. Her eyes lit up seeing Damon.

"Gloria. Damn! If I knew you were going to age like this, I would have stuck around.

"I always did like you better. But I see your brother is still running in the wrong crowd," Gloria responded sending be a quick look before turning her back to us.

"You've seen him?" I asked finally speaking up.

"With Klaus. Bad combo," Gloria nodded looking at me. "And you are?"

"You know where they went?" Damon asked before I could answer Gloria.

"They'll be back here later tonight. They're out running a little errand for me…" Gloria trailed off before her eyes were drawn to me again. Something about this woman just felt…off.

"Gloria..." Damon smirked as he reached across the bar grabbing her hand. "Don't be a tease. What kind of errand?"

Gloria smirked before shaking her head. "I don't think so. You may be cute, but you're still a vampire." She pulled her hand from his grasp before walking away from us.

"Let me talk to her," I said pushing away from the bar.

"No, absolutely not," Damon snapped grabbing my wrist and pulling me back. "Are you insane? She's working with Klaus. How do you know she's not gonna hand you over to him?"

"I don't, but she's a witch. I'm a witch. There is a code here and since you're a vampire she's not going to talk to you."

Damon didn't say anything, but I could tell by the stern look on his face he wanted nothing more than to toss me over his shoulder and race me out of there. I smiled reassuringly at him before pulling my hand from his grip. I slowly began walking towards where Gloria was standing feeling Damon's eyes watching me every step of the way. I could feel the necklace on my chest almost like a weight that kept growing. I quickly tucked it into my shirt before I came to a stop in front of the bar where Gloria was standing.

"Excuse me?" I asked grabbing her attention.

"What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me what Klaus and Stefan are up to…." I said slowly.

"And why would I do that?" she asked giving me a hard stare.

I held my hand out to her, "Because people like us have to stick together. Klaus would use and kill all of us if he could. Plus my father told me that if I ever needed help a witch named Gloria would be the one to help me."

She gave me a suspicious look before reaching over the bar putting her hand in mine. I felt a static shock run up the length of my arm causing me to jump and pull back. Gloria gave me a satisfied smirk before nodding. She pulled her hand back as well before shaking her head.

"You've got the ancient power running through your veins. There's something else there. Something dark."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I shook my head taking a step back suddenly feeling like I couldn't breathe.

"Don't mess with things you don't understand little girl. I've got decades on you. Just because you had powerful ancestors doesn't make you a worthy opponent."

I didn't get the chance to respond when I felt my throat closing up. I couldn't breathe. One hand went to my throat while the other hung limply at my side. I glanced over at where Damon was and found that he wasn't there anymore. I went to turn and leave but I felt a pair of arms wrap around me ushering me quickly to the door. My eyes locked with a pair of worried crystal blue eyes before we reached the ally just outside the bar. As soon as my feet hit the pavement my throat opened up causing me to suck in air greedily before coughing.

"This is why I don't let you do anything," Damon responded his hands on my shoulders as he checked to make sure I was okay.

"Damon, I'm fine."

"She could have killed you!"

"But she didn't!" I snapped. "It was a warning. Witches are a bit territorial."

"You don't say?" Damon snapped. "That's it we're going home."

"No!" I snapped taking a step away from him.

"Yes," Damon said forcefully reaching forward and grabbing my wrist. I tried pulling my wrist away but in his iron-like grip that wasn't possible. I took my next choice and focused on making his head hurt, but before I could get much further he had me pressed up against the wall in a bit of a forceful manner. My back was pressed to the wall while his body was pressed against mine holding my hands to my side.

"Let go," I warned glaring at him.

"We're not doing this if you're going to get hurt."

"I have to find him, Damon! I have to find Stefan."

"He's not worth this!"

I opened my mouth to say something, but the words just wouldn't come. I could feel the tears gathering in my eyes as I stared into Damon's hard blues. I shook my head slightly trying to get the tears to go away but they wouldn't. As the first tear slid down my face I could see Damon's face softening. He had gone too far and he knew it. This wasn't much different from our previous conversations, but this time was different because we were so close to Stefan.

"Jace-"

"Go home, Damon," I responded softly. "Just go home." I pushed him off of me. "I don't need you. Or Elena or Rick or Tyler or Matt. I'll find Stefan on my own."

"Jace," Damon grabbed my arm.

I spun back to face him my hand thrust out towards him. My hand didn't touch him as he went flying back hitting the brick wall hard. I could hear the crack of his skull as it hit the brick wall. I watched he crumpled to the ground out cold. I went to take a step towards him, but hesitated. I had to find Stefan and Damon obviously wasn't going to let me do it my way. I took a deep breath before turning and walking away.

* * *

><p>I slowly walked along the sidewalk with no specific direction set in mind. I knew I should get back to Stefan's old apartment, but that would be the first place Damon looked. I knew Katherine was in Chicago somewhere I just wasn't sure where. Knowing Katherine she would hand me over to Damon in a heartbeat if it meant getting me off Stefan's trail.<p>

I reached down into my shirt and pulled out the necklace Damon had given me. The one Stefan had given Elena. I stared at it intently as I walked on not bothering to watch where I was going. There was something about this necklace that just gave me a bad vibe. Maybe it was something or maybe I was just overreacting because Stefan gave it to Elena and then Elena gave it to me because she thought Stefan would want me to have it. Was my jealousy really that bad?

I shook my head trying my hardest to fight back the emotions bubbling to the surface. I let the necklace fall back to my chest as I looked up to the crowd ahead of me. Just as I looked up I noticed a familiar set of green eyes staring at me intensely. My lips parted slightly as I went to yell out his name, but it died on my lips when I noticed who was standing right next to him. I looked back at Stefan as he shook his head slightly a frantic look in his eyes. I knew exactly what he was worried about and I quickly made my way into the alleyway I was standing next to. I jogged down the alley until I came to a stop next to the large dumpster hiding next to it. Just as I hid myself I could hear the footsteps entering the alley.

"It's not possible," Stefan's voice drifted to my ears.

"I know what I saw, Stefan," Klaus's British accent enunciating clearly. "I saw _her_."

"Listen to yourself. Jaycee is dead. You saw her body. Elijah saw her in the tomb. You killed my girlfriend, Klaus. The dead can't just come back."

"Then what are we?" Klaus asked. I could just see the smirk on his face from that comment.

I put my hand over my mouth as the footsteps grew closer and closer as their conversation progressed. Was this really how it was going to go down in an Alleyway in Chicago? I looked up just as Stefan came into my line of vision. I watched as he glanced over at me briefly before stepping closer. He came to a stop in front of the dumpster, but how his body was angled that if Klaus walked any further Stefan would be blocking me from Klaus's line of vision. I restrained from reaching out and touching Stefan as I pressed my back against the wall and the dumpster.

"If Jaycee was alive in any way you think I would still be here?" Stefan asked.

"Would you?" Klaus asked.

"No."

"Even if it meant risking Damon's life?" Klaus asked.

"I would find a way to be with her," Stefan confirmed shaking his head. I heard Klaus scoff.

"Must have been my imagination then," Klaus said before I could hear the sound of his footsteps retreating.

I looked up at Stefan's back and noticed his shoulders tense before he just walked away. He didn't hesitate and look at me he just walked away. Did he really mean what he told Klaus or was that just Stefan trying to convince Klaus that I wasn't really there? I listened quietly until I was sure they weren't in the alley. I leaned forward slightly peeking around the dumpster into the alley and let out a relieved sigh when it was empty. I leaned back again and pulled out my cell phone.

"You know I need to put a leash on you," Damon's voice came through the phone.

"I saw him…" I said softly knowing he heard me.

"Where are you?" Damon asked his tone immediately changing.

"On the corner of Becker and Wilson, down the alley-" I responded before the line went dead.

I let the phone fall from my ear before I stood up completely straight and as I stood up I came face to face with the blonde woman from my dreams. Her hair was long and blond and she was still dressed in medieval garb. What bothered me thought was how intensely she was staring at my chest. I took a step away from her and looked down noticing the necklace. As I looked back up to confirm my suspicions I found that she wasn't there.

"Jace," I heard my name being called out. I whipped my head around to the opening of the alleyway to see Damon there.

I moved away from my position and quickly made my way towards him. He quickened his pace when he noticed the look on my face. I met him halfway my arms going around him as he pulled me into a tight hug. My chin was resting on his shoulder allowing me to see the entrance to the alley the people walking by.

"He was here. He was right here," I said softly.

"Come on," Damon responded pulling back and grabbing my hand.

"Damon we can't go home-"

"We aren't. We're gonna get you your five minutes with Stefan."

* * *

><p>"Don't move until I say so, deal?" Damon asked as we stood next to his car.<p>

"I get it Damon. Until the coast is clear stay hidden."

"Good girl," he smirked patting my head before walking off towards the bar.

I rolled my eyes as I ran my fingers through my hair to fix what Damon had messed up. I sighed after fixing it before leaning against the car and looking down at what I was wearing. The dark skinny jeans paired with some brown knee high boots matched the cream color shirt and brown cardigan I was wearing. It wasn't what I originally had on when I got to Chicago, but Damon had spare clothes in his car…which now that I think about it worried me.

I pushed away from the car before turning around to face it. I'm not sure why I originally did this, but as I did I resisted the urge to scream. In the reflection of the car window there was the same blond woman staring back at me. I whipped around quickly to confront her but when I turned around there was no one there. As I stared at the empty space the necklace around my neck felt heavier than ever. As I reached up for my necklace a voice cut through the night air like a knife.

"What is wrong with you?!" Stefan's familiar voice reached my ears.

"What is wrong with you?" I heard Damon snap back. "You kill Andie one day, you save my life the next. What are you good, bad? Pick one!"

"Klaus almost saw Jaycee today. You have to get her out of Chicago," Stefan growled.

"She's not going anywhere until she's got you checked into vampire rehab and on the mend. Trust me. I've tried."

"She is the key to everything. Klaus can't know that she's alive!" Stefan asked his voice sounding pleading.

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked confused but in an annoyed way.

"She was supposed to die in the sacrifice and she didn't. Now Klaus can't create any new hybrids. His witch is seconds away from figuring that out. Tell Jaycee to go home and forget about me."

As Damon fell silent I knew I had to get closer to stop them from fighting anymore. I walked out from behind some cars just as Damon said, "Tell her yourself." My gaze immediately went to Stefan as both brothers' gaze fell on me as I walked towards them. I wasn't going to hesitate. I finally came to a stop next to Damon before Damon's gaze turned to Stefan. "Your move, brother," Damon said before patting me on the shoulder and walking into the bar.

I stood there silently watching Damon head towards the bar knowing that Klaus was in there. My heart beat a little quicker thinking of Klaus tearing Damon apart until I realized Stefan's gaze had never left me. I turned my head back so I was looking at Stefan once more who had a cross between shock, happiness, and sadness on his face. I didn't hesitate as I took a step towards him feeling the relief rush over me as Stefan made his way quickly towards me as well. I resisted the urge to cry as I felt Stefan's arms wrap around me holding onto me tightly.

* * *

><p>Damon knew he was being stupid and reckless by walking into that bar. But why the hell not? The girl he loved was outside being reunited with the boy she really loves. He could feel the anger and frustration building up in him at the thought of Jace and Stefan together again, but he felt a sense of contentment knowing she would be happy being with him. As much as he hated to admit it Stefan was always the better choice for her, but this little charade of his may just put Damon ahead.<p>

Damon smirked when his eyes fell on the back of a very familiar head. He felt the rage coursing through him when he thought of holding Jaycee in his arms as the light left her eyes. With a new found courage he strode up to the bar and sat down next to Klaus.

"I see they've opened the doors to the riff raff now," Klaus stated as he looked over at Damon unimpressed.

"Oh, honey, I've been called worse," Damon smirked not bothering to look at Klaus. Klaus smirked in response before he focused on the little umbrella in his hands.

"You don't give up, do you?" Klaus asked looking back up at Damon.

"Give me my brother back... You'll never have to see me again," Damon responded the devilish smirk never leaving his face.

"Well, I am torn. You see, I promised Stefan I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for? And clearly you want to die, otherwise you wouldn't be here, so..." Klaus nodded still focusing on the umbrella.

"What can I say? I'm a thrill seeker," Damon retorted turning fully to face Klaus.

Klaus smirked before reaching over grabbing Damon by the throat. It was vampire quick so Damon didn't have time to defend himself.

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't be here," Stefan said softly as he held onto me.<p>

"Where else would I be?" I asked pulling back slightly to look at him.

"What do you want? Damon won't be able to distract Klaus for long," Stefan responded pulling away from me.

"I need you to come back Stefan."

"I can't-"

"Yes, you can. You don't have to keep playing Klaus's bitch, Stefan! We can beat him together; I have the power now we can do this."

"He will kill Damon if I go back on my word," Stefan retorted reaching forward resting both his hands on my cheeks. "If I leave he'll find out you're alive and I can't risk that. I can't risk losing both you and Damon."

"You won't lose us if we work together-" I responded as I put my hands on top of his, but he cut me off midsentence.

"How much clearer can I make it? I can't come home!" Stefan snapped pulling his hands away from my face.

* * *

><p>Klaus was holding Damon by the neck before standing up. Damon's feet dangled a few inches above the ground and Klaus gripped his neck tightly. Damon grunting at the pain of his air supply being cut off before the sound of something snapping caught his attention.<p>

"Oh, dear, what was that? I'm a little boozey, so you'll forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries." Klaus smirked as he took the toothpick umbrella and stabbed it into Damon near his heart causing Damon to grunt in pain. "Ohh! No, that's not it. Hmm…" Klaus pulled the toothpick out and stabbed him again. "Ohh. Almost."

"You want a partner in crime?" Damon asked quickly his voice filled with pain. "Forget Stefan. I'm so much more fun."

Klaus smirked before pulling the toothpick out and throwing Damon across the room. Damon hit a table causing it to shatter around him along with any glasses that were on the table. Damon groaned as he laid there for a moment while Klaus strode over to where he was laying an annoyed look on his face.

Klaus broke off one of the legs of the chairs Damon had smashed into before kneeling down a hand on Damon's chest holding him down. "You won't be any fun after you're dead," Klaus growled. He brought the stake up getting ready to impale Damon before the wood burst into flames causing Klaus to toss it aside.

"Really?" he snapped glancing back at Gloria who was standing there looking irritated.

"Not in my bar. You take it outside," Gloria snapped pointing to the door.

Damon made a move to get up since Klaus's grip on him had loosened but before he could go very far Klaus had him pinned back down to the ground tightly. He stared down at Damon a sadistic look on his face.

"You don't have to negotiate your brother's freedom. When I'm done with him, he won't want to go back."

* * *

><p>"Klaus is obsessed with siring these hybrids. The second he knows you're alive, he'll figure out why it's not working!" Stefan snapped staring at me a concerned look on his face.<p>

"Stop trying to protect me like I'm some silly little girl! I can take care of myself, Stefan. I don't need you doing that for me. But I do need you to come home. I need you and Damon needs you."

"And what do you expect if I do? Huh? It's never going to be the same, Jaycee. You made that very clear before you went off to sacrifice yourself."

"I knew that the moment I walked away, Stefan, but I'm not running this time and you can't make me."

"I've left bodies scattered from Florida to Tennessee. Innocent people. Humans!" he growled.

"You feel guilty about it and I get that. But we can help you. Lexi helped you. She saved you. I can help you; you just have to let me in."

"And you know what I did after that? I spent 30 years trying to pull myself together. To a vampire, that's nothing. To you? That's half your life!"

"I can't give up on you, Stefan," I whispered looking up at him feeling my heart breaking. This had been going so well and then it just suddenly flipped.

I watched Stefan as he struggled to find something to say back before his eyes landed on the necklace around my neck. I looked down as he reached out his fingers brushing against the necklace then against my skin. I closed my eyes briefly missing his touch before my eyes opened again to see a pained look on Stefan's face.

"Yes, you can," Stefan said softly. "You have to. It's done. That part of my life is done. I don't want to see you. I don't want to be with you. I just want you to go…It's over, Jace."

I could feel the tears gathering in my eyes as Stefan let his hand dropped to his side. He gave me one last heartbreaking look before turning and walking away from me. I wanted to reach out and pull him back and force him to go with us, but I couldn't get myself to move. He was giving up. He was giving up on me and wasn't even trying to come back. I could feel my heart breaking even more as I slowly made my way back to Damon's car a broken look on my face. All I could feel was the numbness of rejection as I sat there in the passenger's seat.

I heard Damon get into the car, but neither of us said anything as he started the engine and peeled out of the parking lot. I stared out the window at the black scenery as it raced by. My mind was moving as fast as the world around me and I couldn't help but feel completely lost. Stefan had made his intentions perfectly clear…So what was I supposed to do now?

"You ok?" Damon's voice cut through my thoughts.

"If I said I was would you believe me?" I asked glancing over at him the tears running down my cheeks. That's when I noticed we had pulled up to the Salvatore boarding house and the sun was starting to rise. We had made it home.

I quickly climbed out of the car before I lost my nerve. I wasn't sure why Damon had brought me back here instead of just taking me back to Matt's. As I walked up to the front door I went to open it but Damon's hand on the door stopped me. I tried fighting against his strength but in the end I gave up and burst into tears. I felt Damon wrap his arms around me and I in turn wrapped my arms around him. I had my face buried in the crook of his neck letting the tears I had been holding in flow free.

After a few moments I pulled away brushing the tears from my eyes. Damon looked down at me but there was a different look in his eyes. Before I could say anything Damon lowered his face down until his lips were gently touching mine. I knew I should have pulled back, but I couldn't bring myself to. I reached up and wrapped my arm around his neck pulling him closer. And just like that it was like a switch had been flipped once more.

I felt my back hit the side of the house a bit roughly but it didn't bother me. The kiss became filled with more passion as Damon pressed his body against mine. I broke the kiss breathing heavily before Damon began kissing my neck causing me to moan lightly. After that I felt Damon picking me up before I felt my back hitting something much softer. I glanced around in a daze for a moment recognizing Damon's room before his lips were on mine once more. I could feel his fingers grazing the skin of my stomach and knew there was no turning back.

* * *

><p>Damon slowly opened his eyes before looking around. His gaze landed on Jay's delicate face as she slept soundly. He reached over lightly brushing his fingers against her cheek before carefully climbing out of the bed. He didn't want to wake her as he quietly pulled on his pants grabbing his cell phone and walking out of the room. He knew what had happened was wrong, but he couldn't help but feel like it was right.<p>

Damon quietly poured himself a drink before he began pacing in front of the fireplace. Then he pulled out his cellphone as it vibrated from an incoming call. He took a sip of the alcohol before he heard her voice.

"Well?" she asked.

"Ok. You were right. He was there," Damon responded to her.

"I'm always right," Katherine taunted. "Let me guess... it ended in tears and heartbreak?"

Damon glanced over at the stairs thinking about Jay. "Where are you?"

"Why? Do you want to come rub sunscreen on my back?" Katherine toyed.

"I'm thinking Europe. Italy, maybe. Or Spain. You were always a sucker for those lazy afternoons."

"Keep guessing, Damon. Tell Jay I said hello. Bye-bye," Katherine then hung up the phone.

Damon rolled his eyes before shoving the phone back in his pocket. He climbed the stairs drink in hand before coming to a stop in the doorway that led to his room. He leaned against the doorframe still in nothing but his jeans. He took a sip of the alcohol as he gazed at her sleeping the sheets covering her body.

"What am I going to do with you?" Damon asked softly.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! Haha sorry everyone for the delay school has been hectic. Anyways Happy Thursday! All TVD fanatics favorite day. Please review and let me know what you think about this sudden twist and how will it affect Jay and Damon and Stefan in the future?! Thanks for reading everyone!<strong>


	41. Everything Changes

_**Chapter 41 – Everything Changes**_

I moved around the kitchen trying to avoid Tyler as we each looked for different ingredients. I hadn't said much since I had gotten to the Lockwood Manor just because my mind was still processing what all had happened the last few days. Maybe this was karma's way of getting me back. Or maybe I was just that selfish.

"Are you okay?" Ty's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I asked looking up at him.

"You've been out of it since you got here, Cee."

"Oh," I said softly pulling the last few ingredients from the pantry. I set them all down on the island in the middle of the kitchen before turning to face Ty. "I'm sorry…It's been a rough summer. It's just…It's finally hitting me you know?" I asked shrugging.

Tyler nodded before reaching forward and pulling me into a hug. I smiled slightly wrapping my arms around Tyler. A little cousin bonding never hurt anyone. I quickly pulled away before looking down at all the ingredients that were sitting on the counter that both Ty and I had pulled from the cupboards and pantry. I smirk crossed my face before I looked over at Tyler.

"What exactly were we planning on doing with all this?" I asked.

"We, my little cousin, are going to make a casserole."

"Of what?"

"The Lockwood family secret recipe."

"Of what…? Throwing everything in it?"

"Exactly!" Tyler smirked.

"Wait…little cousin?" I asked playfully glaring at him.

He grinned shoving me slightly before we set to work on our casserole. There was a lot of laughing and light food throwing going on as we got to work on the mystery casserole. I felt sorry for the person who decided to eat my and Tyler's concoction. I'm pretty sure after a while we gave up on looking at the actual recipe and we were totally winging it.

As Tyler shoved the pan into the oven I hopped on the counter of the island slightly swinging my feet. I reached over popping a few slices of the tomato we had left over into my mouth. In a few seconds Tyler was in front of me giving me a look.

"What?" I asked looking back at him confused.

"What happened?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Chicago…" Tyler responded giving me a knowing look.

"Who told you?"

"Elena," Tyler responded leaning on the counter next to me. "Come on, Cee. What happened?"

"Stefan made his choice, Tyler. What else do you want me to say?" I snapped throwing my hands up. I didn't mean to snap at him, but with everyone asking if I was okay every second of everyday was starting to piss me off. First Elena, then Matt, then Tyler it was just frustrating.

Tyler opened his mouth to say something but the sound of the doorbell cut him off. He sighed rolling his eyes before pushing away from the counter and going to answer the door. I sighed before leaning back slightly letting my eyes fall close enjoying the moment of silence.

"Smells delicious." I spoke too soon. My eyes slowly opened and I looked over at where Damon was standing with Tyler.

"You actually rang the doorbell…I'm impressed," I deadpanned. I hoped off the counter and turned to face them.

"Well after last night-"

"Okay, outside. Now," I growled cutting Damon off. Tyler gave us a suspicious look as I grabbed Damon's arm pulling him after me.

"I was just kidding about it smelling good!" Damon called out to Tyler before I yanked him out of the house slamming the door behind me.

I pushed him until we were out far enough from the house where Tyler and his super-hearing wouldn't be able to hear. As soon as we got out there I turned my glare to Damon before throwing a punch at him, hitting him square in the jaw. I'm sure it didn't hurt him as much as it hurt me, but I felt a sense of satisfaction hitting him. His head snapped in the other direction more because he wasn't expecting the punch then it being hurtful.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now," I hissed glaring at him.

"I don't know why you're being so bitchy. What happened was natural; people do it all the time."

"You don't have to go saying it in front of Tyler!" I shouted pushing him slightly.

"We had sex, get over it!" Damon responded. "And it was great. It was wrong, but it was great." I stood there gaping at him as he continued. "I'm glad Stefan's gone, because if he was here we wouldn't have experienced that and deny it all you want, Jace, but you have feelings for me. You have feelings for me and last night proved it. So stop pretending like you don't care because you do."

"It was an accident, Damon. It didn't mean anything…" I said softly. Damon took a step closer his face right in front of mine.

"When are you going to stop lying to yourself?" he asked before he turned around and stalked away from me.

I stood there in a stunned silence as I watched him walk away. What was I lying to myself about? My feelings for Damon? I can't help but feel something for him, but I've held onto Stefan for so long…I reached up my finger grazing the necklace on my neck. I glanced down at it trying to ignore the feelings that went rushing through me at the thought of losing Stefan then sleeping with Damon. I gripped the necklace tightly ready to rip it off my neck but before I could my phone started ringing. I let go of the necklace before brushing away any stray tears that had fallen before answering my phone.

"What, Elena?" I asked glancing around the Lockwood property.

"I need you."

"Can't it wait?" I asked rolling my eyes when I noticed Tyler walk out the front door his arms crossed over his chest.

"Jay, it's important."

"Okay, okay," I sighed. "I'll be right there."

I quickly hung up the phone. I looked over at Tyler giving him a sad look before shaking my head and heading to the car. He shook his head rolling his eyes at me before turning and walking back in the house. I felt bad leaving him like that, but Elena said it was urgent so I might as well see what the doppelgänger is up to.

I made it to Elena's in no time and quickly parked the car. I noticed that Caroline was here as well which made me suspicious. What were they doing? I quickly walked up to the house and knocked on the door. When I didn't get an answer I opened the door and slowly walked in, my guard up.

"Elena?" I called out.

"In the kitchen!" I heard her response. I moved past the living room and into the kitchen where Elena was standing with Caroline.

"Okay…What's going on?" I asked when I noticed them giving me cheesy grins.

"I leave town for one summer and everything goes to hell," a new voice said from behind me. A grin spreads across my face as I whip around to face the newcomer.

"Bonnie!" I cry out before flinging myself as the small witch.

"It's good to feel missed," she laughed hugging me just as tightly. She pulled back slightly noticing the necklace. "When did that happen?"

I glanced down at my necklace before glancing over at Elena. Caroline took the hint and cleared her throat pulling Elena's attention to the chili. I looked back at Bonnie who had a confused look on her face as she glanced between me and Elena. I just shook my head letting her know I would inform her later.

"So how was the visit?" I asked drawing her attention away from the necklace for the moment.

"The problem with my dad's normal side of the family is normal made for a really boring summer," Bonnie responded rolling her eyes as she and I stood on the other side of the island away from where Caroline and Elena were standing.

"After the last few days, I would kill for a normal family," Caroline groaned. I felt my smile fade when I remembered what Tyler had told me. Caroline's father had tortured her. "Since when did you learn how to cook?" Caroline asked Elena.

"Damon helped a little," Elena smiled.

"Damon's helping you cook now?" I asked feeling the jealousy take over again.

"All three of you stop judging. He's just trying to be a good guy," Elena responded.

I opened my mouth to say something but instead I grunted in pain causing the girls' gaze to turn to me. It was a really weird sensation on my chest like a burning…I gasped in pain when it happened again and my hand immediately went to my necklace ripping it away from my skin. I looked down at my chest where the necklace had been and saw the burn mark. I immediately looked up at Bonnie and she knew just what I was thinking.

"How did it burn me?" I asked pulling the necklace off.

"Maybe it's a sign you shouldn't be wearing it," Caroline stated glancing between me and Elena.

"Caroline..." Elena warned.

"What, I'm just saying. You've been with Damon a lot this summer and you're still wearing that..." Caroline trailed off.

"Let me see it," Bonnie cut Caroline off holding her hand out for the necklace.

I held my hand out to Bonnie the necklace between us. She reached for the necklace and the moment both our hands were touching it an electric shock passed through my fingers. I quickly dropped the necklace before looking at Bonnie and judging by the look on her face she felt the same thing.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"Definitely," Bonnie nodded. "It was great seeing you Elena."

"Wait where are you guys going?" Elena asked immediately turning her attention from the chili to us.

"We've got some things to figure out. Starting with this," I responded pointing to the necklace on the counter.

"Just do it here…" Elena suggested. I glanced over at Bonnie who just nodded.

"I have an identification spell that might be able to tell me what magic affected the necklace," Bonnie said breaking the silence. I nodded before pushing the necklace towards her.  
>"It's going to take a while, so tell me if anyone's coming, ok?"<p>

I nodded before leaning against the counter as I watched Bonnie work. I really wanted to help, but I figured it would be better to let someone on the outside do it so I knew if the results were real.

"So you're not, like, switching Salvatores, are you?" Caroline asked softly leaning next to me.

"What?" I asked breaking my concentration on Bonnie to stare bewildered at Caroline.

"Caroline..." Elena warned again.

"Stay focused," Caroline nodded at Elena shaking her head before looking back at me hesitantly. "As your friend who worries for you daily, what is the deal with you and Damon?"

I scoffed, "Caroline there is nothing going on with me and Damon. We just both have a common goal: bringing Stefan back."

"Yeah, but that doesn't make him any less Damon. If my own father, who I love dearly, can't change me. No one's changing Damon. Not even you," Caroline commented earning a smack on the arm from Elena.

"Let's just drop it please," I said before looking over at Bonnie who had a shocked look on her face. The necklace was levitating in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked voicing all our thoughts.

"I'm not doing anything. It has its own magic," Bonnie told us before her gaze locked on mine. I reached out and grabbed the necklace and as I did I felt the magic course through me sending a shock through my body before my legs buckled beneath me.

"Jace!" Bonnie cried out before falling to the ground next to me.

"Someone's looking for it," I mumbled before the world around me grew dark.

* * *

><p>Stefan knew things were falling apart. Klaus thought he saw Jace which wasn't good. If Klaus even started doubting him for a second he would think he was lying about Jace. Now with Rebekah alive it meant that she would be fighting for his attention so he couldn't let Jace's name slip. He walked into the bar acting like nothing was wrong even though his mind was still going.<p>

"You left us," the blond pouted as she stared at Stefan.

"Yeah, sorry. Retail therapy was making my head explode," Stefan responded in a snarky tone before looking over at Klaus.

"Tell me about it," Klaus rolled his eyes causing Rebekah to pout and push him slightly.

"What's she doing?" Stefan asked his gaze finally falling on Gloria. She looked deep in concentration.

"She's failing," Klaus deadpanned glaring at the witch.

"It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on," Gloria bit back glaring at Klaus.

"So use me. I only wore it for a thousand years," Rebekah suggested shrugging her shoulders as she walked over to Gloria.

"See? Now this one offers a solution," Gloria responded pointedly before motioning for Rebekah to sit down. Rebekah gave Klaus a pointed, snooty look before sitting down on the table.

"All right, give me your hand, sweetheart," Gloria said holding her hand out to Rebekah. The original immediately handed her hand over before glancing back at Klaus.

"She's, uh, she's looking for the necklace, huh?" Stefan asked a nervous twinge to his voice.

"I can sense something," Gloria said suddenly pulling everyone's attention to the two women. A worried look crossed Stefan's face as Klaus smirked feeling satisfied with that answer. As Klaus looked over at Stefan, Stefan immediately changed his look to one of contentment with the news.

Gloria with her eyes closed could see them and hear them talking.

"_So you're not, like, switching Salvatores, are you?" the blond one asked softly leaning next to the one Gloria had met...Jaycee was her name. The one with the ancient blood._

"_What?" Jaycee looking bewildered at the blonde. _

"_Caroline..." the other brunette warned again._

"_Stay focused," Caroline, the blond nodded at the brunette shaking her head before looking back at Jaycee hesitantly. "As your friend who worries for you daily, what is the deal with you and Damon?"_

_Jaycee scoffed, "Caroline there is nothing going on with me and Damon. We just both have a common goal: bringing Stefan back."_

"_Yeah, but that doesn't make him any less Damon. If my own father, who I love dearly, can't change me. No one's changing Damon. Not even you," Caroline commented earning a smack on the arm from the brunette girl. Gloria looked around and that's when she saw the other girl in the room who looked intently focusing on the necklace. Could she be a Bennett witch?_

Gloria immediately dropped Rebekah's hand as she processed the information in her mind. There was something about that Jaycee girl that was bothering Gloria from the moment she had laid eyes on that girl when she walked in here with Damon Salvatore. She was talking about Stefan which meant she had a deep connection with Stefan. But how deep? Did Stefan feel it too?

"I found it," Gloria stated.

"So where is it?" Rebekah asked her thick British accent sounding heavy with annoyance.

"It doesn't work like that, doll. I get images. There's a girl with her friends..."

"Yes, a dead girl with dead friends, if I don't get my necklace back," Rebekah snapped.

"Well, I'll have to dive back in to get the details," Gloria stated trying to bide her time.

"So dive," Klaus responded looking at Gloria with an annoyed look on his face.

"I need more time. And space. You're harshing my ju-ju."

"We can wait," Klaus smirked glancing over at Rebekah and Stefan.

"I'm sure you can. But that's not what I asked."

"Hey. Hey, you know, why don't we just come back later? I'm hungry anyway. I'll let you pick who we eat," Stefan cut in thankful that Gloria was making them leave.

Klaus nodded before glancing over at Rebekah nodding towards the door. Rebekah rolled her eyes before following after Stefan with Klaus in tow. Klaus stopped and glanced at Gloria for a brief moment before walking out a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>Stefan could still feel that girl's blood on his lips as he walked out of the warehouse. He didn't want to do it, but he had to keep up appearances if he wanted to stay alive. If he wanted to keep Jace and Damon alive. Everything he has done was to protect one of them if not both and Elena too.<p>

"_I remember you." Stefan turned around hearing her voice. A smile fell on his face as he gazed at her. She was still beautiful standing there her books in hand in jeans and a simple t-shirt. She couldn't have been more than fifteen or sixteen. _

"_Do you now?" Stefan asked the easy grin still on his face._

"_Stefan…Right?" she asked nodding her head._

"_And you must be…Jaycee," Stefan smirked glancing from her books to her beautiful face._

"_How did you know that? Have you been stalking me again?" she asked giving me an amused look, but not scared. _

"_It says it on your binder," Stefan grinned casing her to blush and check before nodding her head. _

"_Right I knew that." She glanced around awkwardly before the bell rang. "Well I gotta get to class. Maybe I'll see you around."_

"_Maybe," Stefan nodded. She smiled._

"_Until then, Mr. Salvatore." Stefan gave her a confused look. "It's on the file on the desk," she grinned nodding to it. She slowly turned around adjusting the bag on her shoulder. _

"_How about tonight?" Stefan asked to her back causing her to stop. She turned around and glanced at him over her shoulder._

"_My house…pick me up at eight," she said before slowly walking away again._

"_Where do you live?" Stefan asked pausing at the door as she walked further and further down the hall._

"_If you really wanna see me, I'm sure you'll figure it out," she sent him one more dazzling grin as she turned the corner and disappeared from sight._

Stefan slowly entered Gloria's bar knowing it was a bad idea to be here, but he had to know if she knew who had the necklace. Just because she told Klaus that doesn't mean she was telling the truth. As he walked in he noticed the room was covered in candles which was a dramatic change from when he had been here a few hours earlier.

"There you are," Gloria's voice said from the darkness behind the bar. She emerged her gaze set on Stefan.

"Thought you were resting."

"Well, now we both have a secret," Gloria smirked.

"What did you see?" Stefan asked cutting straight to the chase.

"It's what I heard that's interesting. You know, the girls with the necklace, they were talking about you…" Gloria responded.

"Yet you didn't tell Klaus. Why?" Stefan asked becoming more and more uspicious of the woman in front of him.

"'Cause I wouldn't help that hybrid half-breed with anything. The necklace is a talisman from the original witch herself. I want it. The girl who has it now…is a witch. Isn't she?"

"Well, I'm sorry. I can't help you," Stefan responded turning to walk away.

"Don't be difficult. You know, I'd hate to have to tell Klaus what a liar his sidekick is."

Stefan could feel the anger course through him at the thought of her ruining everything. He quickly turned around his fangs bared and his veins prominent as he rushed at her with vampire speed ready to kill her. She turned her head slightly to look at him smirking causing him to stop dead in his tracks as a soaring pain went ripping through his head.

"Guess I've got to get it out of you the hard way, huh?" Gloria asked as Stefan grunted falling to the floor clutching his head.

Stefan passed out from the pain, but when he woke up he found himself shirtless and tied down to a table in the center of the candles. He tried to move but he found that he couldn't move. He looked around his eyes trying to focus before they landed on Gloria who was holding a knife.

"What is this? Why can't I move?" Stefan asked his voice shaking.

"Relax. It's just a little paralysis spell. Nothing major," Gloria shrugged.

She reached forward dragging the knife along his forearms. Stefan cried out in pain as he watch his blood drip from his arm to the ground where a bowl was waiting to collect it.

"Just got to get the information out of your pretty little head. You know, witches nowadays, they're into that new age stuff, but... I'm a little more old school voodoo…" Gloria trailed off as she began sticking little iron hooks into the wounds on his arm. Stefan screamed as the pain shot up his arm. "This will stop that pesky healing."

"I won't tell you anything." Stefan growled baring his teeth at her.

"You don't have to." The blood falling from his arm would hit the bowl before a light wisp of smoke wafted from the bowl of blood. "You feel that? That's your essence. Your spirit. It lets me make a connection. Herbs help, too. Diviners, sage, witch hazel." She reached over for something. "But my personal favorite..." she rubbed it between her hands. "Vervain."

She puts her hands on his bare chest causing him to scream. As she held her hands to his chest, smoke rose from the wounds where it was burning his skin. He screamed for a moment longer before he finally stopped not wanting to give her the satisfaction.

"I'm impressed. You've got discipline, Stefan," Gloria responded as she put her hands in some kind of red powder. "It's not going to do you much good, but... Just let go, honey." Gloria pressed her hands to his chest causing him to scream out in pain again as it burned through his skin. "There you go, there you go."

"_I take it you're not from around here," she grinned as they walked along the street._

"_What gives you that impression?"_

"_You're much too pale to be a west coast guy," Jay grinned looking up at him._

"There's the girl with the necklace," Gloria said her hands still pressed to his chest as he screamed.

"_I love you, Stefan. No matter what happens no matter what you do. I'm always going to love you."_

_He gave her a torn look as they stood there in the woods before he walked towards her. As he reached her he pulled her into a tight embrace before kissing her passionately._

"You love her. You'd do anything for her."

"_Can I ask you something_?" _Jace asked pulling away._

"_Sure_."

"_How can I know this is real?_"

"_Do you trust me?"_

"_Yes._"

"_I'll love you until the day I die, Jaycee._"

"And you have. A lot of darkness, a lot of guilt. All to keep her away from Klaus. Why would he be interested in one girl?"

"Don't do this. Don't do this," Stefan begged he could feel the tears gathering in his eyes.

_Klaus didn't hesitate as he sent Jay a smirk before pressing his lips to the open wound. He finally let go of her arm his lips stained with her blood. Greta was still chanting as she took a firm grip of Jay's arm and held it over the bowl with the shattered moonstone._

"She's the last of Eochaid's line..." Gloria trailed off as she watched the event unfold before her.

_Jay reached out letting her fingers wrap around the cool surface of the grandidierite stone. As soon as they she cried out in pain her back arching painfully, but her grip on the stone never wavered neither did Damon's hold on her. She screamed in pain before the light began leaving her eyes._

"She's supposed to be dead, and that's why Klaus can't make hybrids, isn't it? The one with the power to take the curse off didn't complete the ritual," Gloria laughed.

"This is creepy," a new voice said bored from across the room. Stefan and Gloria both looked over to see Katherine standing there an annoyed look on her face. In the blink of an eye Katherine was in front of Gloria with a stake before she drove it straight through Gloria's neck. Gloria fell to the floor clearly dead leaving Katherine standing there a smug look on her face before looking over at Stefan.

"Maybe you do need my help, after all," she said looking at him.

* * *

><p>"Did Stefan ever tell you where he got the necklace?" Caroline asked as she, Elena, and I walked through the foyer of the Lockwood Mansion. After passing out earlier everyone thought it would be better if I went to the party instead of using my powers to help Bonnie out. Instead i just lent her my grimoire.<p>

"No. And I never asked. Hopefully Bonnie will be able to figure it out."

"She's got generations of grimoires at her aid. She'll find something," I commented.

"Why aren't you helping her?" Elena asked. Her comment came off a bit more rude than I think she intended. "Jay, I'm so sorry. I forgot..."

"Please tell me it's time to go," Alaric said walking up to us at the perfect moment.

"Beyond," I commented gruffly. "Where's Damon?"

"Probably off somewhere doing bad things to good people. Consider me the honesty police."

Then it was like a switch had been flipped in Caroline and she went rigid. Her gaze was set on something across the room. My eyes immediately followed trying to understand what had caused Caroline to get upset.

"What's wrong?" "What is it?" "What's the matter?" Came flying from my, Elena, and Ric's mouth.

"It's my dad…" Caroline said softly. Elena and Ric both turned to look in the direction Caroline and I were looking in and we all saw Bill Forbes standing there acting like nothing was wrong. My hand went to Caroline's arm in a comforting manner, but I knew nothing would really comfort her right now.

"Why would he even show up here?" Elena asked.

"I don't know. But I can't..." Caroline responded shaking her head.

"I get it. I'll call you later," Elena nodded.

Caroline looked on the verge of tears as she quickly tore away from the group and headed up the stairs to get away from her dad. I looked from where Caroline had gone over to where Bill was standing and noticed him watching our group for a moment before turning away again. I shook my head before looking at Elena.

"Ok, what was that all about?" Ric asked glancing between me and Elena.

"Speaking of doing bad things to good people..." Elena told Ric glaring over at Bill.

"Come on let's just go," I commented gently pulling Elena towards the door.

I felt bad pulling Elena away from the confrontation she surely was plotting in her mind, but the last thing we needed was a fight at the party not matter how secretive it would have been. I glanced back at Ric who was just extremely confused about the entire situation and I really couldn't blame him. I opened the door walking out with Elena and Ric right behind me when I heard the door open behind us.

"Wait, wait, Houston, we have a problem," Damon's voice rung out as he caught up to us walking along side us as we walked towards our respective cars.

"Says the one who has been MIA all night. Wanna tell us where you've been?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Managing Bill Forbes. Apparently he's impervious to compulsion," Damon commented giving me a serious look.

"How?" Ric asked confused. Poor Ric always seemed confused.

"I have no idea. But he threatened to out me. Don't get me started on the irony of that," Damon responded. I rolled my eyes at his jab at Caroline's father being gay.

"What did you do to him? How do you know the compulsion doesn't work?" Elena asked cutting into the conversation.

"That's not the most important piece of information I mentioned, _Elena_." Damon retorted giving her an annoyed look.

"What does he want?" Ric asked drawing the attention back to the problem at hand.

"He wants to control the council. Says it's been compromised."

"It has!" Ric retorted.

"He wants to put vervain in the town's water supply!" Damon snapped frustrated.

"That's actually the best idea I have heard all day." I spoke up earning a scandalized look from Damon. "It makes sense. Hell it might even keep you from hurting anyone else since Stefan's not here anymore to…" I trailed off realizing how bad of a place I was going.

"To what?" Damon snapped grabbing my arm roughly pulling me to a stop causing Elena and Ric to stop as well. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Elena and Ric tensing up. "To keep me in check? Make me behave? I should have killed him this morning."

"He's Caroline's dad. You don't just go around killing family members, Damon."

"Yeah, and when I kill him, she'll have one more parent than we do," he hissed at me. I could feel the sting of that comment as I thought about my dad.

"Oh, come on, Damon!" Ric responded stepping between me and Damon when he saw the tortured look on my face. Ric had his hand on Damon's chest to keep him from going any farther.

"You're repeatedly killing my buzz today, Ric. Step aside," Damon growled looking up at his friend. Ric glanced back at me before looking at Damon.

"Yeah, it's not going to happen."

"Your temporary funeral," Damon retorted before reaching forward and snapping Ric's neck.

"Damon, no!" Elena yelled as Ric dropped to the ground dead.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" I snapped as I watched Elena fall to her knees next to Ric. Damon didn't answer he just shook his head before walking past us and back towards the house. I knelt down next to Elena who was double checking to make sure Ric had his ring on. When I saw it I sighed before looking at Elena who looked on the verge of tears.

"Get him home. I'll deal with Damon."

"He's in a destructive mood, Jace. Just leave him alone."

"See I can't do that Elena. If Bill Forbes dies because I didn't do anything I have to live with that."

"He's going to hurt you," Elena commented as I stood up.

"What more could he possibly do to me?" I asked as I stalked away from her and Ric.

I quickly stalked into the house looking around for any sign of Damon. I checked the ground floor quickly before heading up the stairs to the second floor. Damon was on a mission to kill someone and I wasn't going to let that happen on my watch. Even if Bill did a douche thing to Caroline he was still her father and every girl deserved to have their dad in their life. I lost mine, but I wasn't about to let Caroline lose hers because of Damon.

My head snapped in the direction of my Uncle's old study when I heard the faint sound of glass shattering. I quickened my pace towards the room when I heard shouting between what sounded like Caroline and Damon. I quickly entered the room seeing Damon on top of Caroline strangling her. I looked around and noticed Bill was on his knees remnants of blood still on his neck, but no wounds.

"Mr. Forbes, are you okay?" I asked kneeling down next to him. He didn't say anything to me, but as he looked at me I could see he was dazed but he nodded his head.

"I'm stronger than you, little girl," Damon growled his face vamped out.

"Well, I'm angrier!" Caroline snapped.

I watched as Caroline snapped Damon's arm breaking his hold on her before head-butting him. I flinched as Caroline then kicked him sending him flying back into the wall. Caroline, at vampire speed, came over to me and Bill, grabbed her father, and then left just as quickly leaving me and Damon alone. I glared over at Damon as he sat leaning against the wall a stream of blood running down his lips from when, I assume, he had bitten Bill.

"Bummer. I love a good girl fight," Damon commented as he stood up.

"No more, Damon. This ends right here, right now. You're not hurting anyone else." I snapped standing up.

"Why not? It's nothing I haven't done before. Why is it suddenly so important for everyone to keep me in check?" He asked anger written all over his face.

"Because you're better than this!" I shouted. "You're not what everything thinks you are and when you go around doing this you're just proving to them that you're a-" I cut myself off.

"What? A monster?" Damon asked a glare set on his face Sorry to disappoint you, Jace, but last time I checked, I was still a vampire!" he yelled back. "You know what vampires do, Jace? We kill people."

"Stop acting like you don't care, Damon!" I responded throwing his words back at him.

"I don't Jaycee! I don't care! I didn't care about you when I kissed Elena. I didn't care about you when-"

"You kissed Elena?" I asked feeling my heart breaking. The part that felt something for him.

"I am not Stefan," Damon growled. "How about you stop trying to turn me into him?"

I stood there a shocked look on my face as I tried to process everything he had just said to me. He didn't care? How could he say that right after he told me to start caring? I could feel the angry tears make their way down my cheeks. I quickly brushed them away before shaking my head, putting on a brave face, and walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>"You slept with him?" Caroline asked giving me a shocked look. "What on earth would possess you to do that? How could you do that to Stefan?"<p>

"Yes, I slept with him and Stefan made it very clear that he wanted nothing to do with me. I just…I caved," I responded squinting over at her as we walked.

"And then he kissed Elena?"

"I don't know, Caroline, but it just hurt hearing him say that."

"I'm not going to say I told you so," Caroline responded looking at me as we walked through the square.

"Thanks…I think."

"But I did tell you... so."

"Okay, okay. I get it. You guys think that I've lost my mind because I was so set on saving Stefan and now he's just gone. But Damon's all I have left and I just don't want him to be so destructive all the time. If he wants to be in my life…" I trailed off.

"Wait," Caroline responded coming to a complete stop causing me to stop as well. "I... It's been a long week, so I'm just going to be blunt. It doesn't matter what he does, Damon's gotten under your skin."

"I don't believe that," I responded shaking my head.

"God, just admit it, Jaycee, ok? You are attracted to him! In all of his bad brother glory, I mean, you already slept with him. Why not go the distance."

"No," I responded simply.

"Wait, no, you're not attracted to him, or no, you just won't admit it?" Caroline quickly responded getting aggravated.

"Just no, Caroline!" I snapped. I sighed running my fingers through my hair glancing around. "If I admit it, if I even thought about it for just a second…What does that say about me?" I asked.

"It says you're human, Jace."

"But I'm not human, Caroline," I responded shaking my head. I could see the saddened look in Caroline's eyes as she looked at me before something behind me caught her attention. I turned around to see Bill walking through the square briskly towards his car.

"You want me to…" I trailed off.

"No, I got it," Caroline told me. I nodded as she walked past me and towards he father.

I stood there for a moment watching her before I started walking back towards the grill. Take things farther with Damon? I couldn't. I just lost Stefan and that's who I would always be thinking about and that wouldn't be fair to Damon. Besides Damon is trying so hard to prove he doesn't care. I came to a stop across the street from the Grill as Matt stepped outside. My gaze locked with Matt's causing him to smile and wave at me. I responded by smiling and waving. Why couldn't I fall for a sweet guy like Matt?

* * *

><p>Klaus walked towards Stefan an annoyed look on his face. Stefan was laying on the floor of the truck still unconscious. Klaus kicked Stefan's foot rather hard before he sat down on one of the coffins. Klaus sat there for a moment as Stefan began to stir. The anger Klaus was feeling at the moment was seeping from him in waves. Gloria was just gone, Rebekah was pointing the finger at Stefan, he could have sworn he saw Jaycee Rose, and now he couldn't trust anyone.<p>

"Just give me a chance to explain myself, ok?" Stefan told Klaus as he sat up quickly staring at the hybrid.

"No need. I'm not mad, I'm just curious," Klaus responded a smile on his face. Lies. Klaus was pissed, but he wasn't going to show Stefan that. He needed to remain in control. "Rebekah seems to think you're holding onto something. A piece of your old life. The thing is, she's got flawless instincts, borderline supernatural. So I thought I would check it out. See for myself what it is you've been hiding."

Klaus walked from the coffin to the door of the truck before throwing up the door flooding the back of the truck with light. Stefan quickly stood up a shielded his eyes for a moment until they were fully adjusted. Stefan could feel himself stiffen as he took in the familiar sight.

"Welcome back to Mystic Falls, Stefan."

* * *

><p><strong>You guys didn't think things would be totally awesome did you?! This is Mystic Falls where drama is a major food group! Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Happy TVD day for those of you in the US. Please review I always love hearing from you!<strong>


	42. Take It All Away

_**Chapter 42 – Take It All Away**_

I sighed sitting on the bed my cell phone in my hands. I hadn't heard anything from him all day which was unusual. I was still mad at him for everything that happened last night, but the fact that he was ignoring me was just wrong on so many levels. Elena said that she hasn't seen Jeremy he came home from Bonnie's last night. What was with people and going missing when they were needed the most?

"Knock knock," a chipper voice said from the door. I looked up at couldn't help but smile. Caroline was standing there with a huge, childlike look on her face, like a kid that just got the candy.

"Hey," I responded.

"Please tell me that you haven't been sitting in here moping all day," Caroline groaned seeing the disheveled state I was in.

"I'm not moping," I retorted pulling the blanket around me tighter. Caroline looked around before picking up a food bag from the Grill.

"Matt's bringing you food on his break. You're moping. Well mope no more!" Caroline declared dropping the bag. "We are getting you ready for tonight!"

"What?" I asked confused as Caroline pulled me up off the bed and pushed me towards the closet. "Why what's tonight? Caroline I really don't wanna do anything." I complained as I tried resisting.

"As a high school student in Mystic Falls AND a senior, you are required to attend senior prank night where the seniors pull their best pranks on the teachers for the first day of school."

"You've been planning this a while haven't you?" I asked noting the huge grin on her face.

"Since Freshman year!"

"Of course," I smiled slightly as Caroline went through my closet throwing different combinations of outfits on the bed. "It's not a fashion show, Caroline."

"Every girl should look her best. You never know who you might meet," Caroline winked. I smiled weakly before looking away. Caroline stopped looking through the clothes and grabbed my hands forcing me to look at her. "I know you miss Stefan and you're still sorting out how you feel about Damon…but maybe it's time Jay to think about moving on."

"Maybe," I nodded. "No heels."

Caroline grinned broadly. "Flat boots it is."

I shook my head a smile on my face as I watched her lay out an outfit for me to wear. It ended up being light colored skinny jeans, black knee high boots with no heel, a black tank top with silver swirls on it and a silver colored cardigan. Throw on a necklace and some bangle bracelets and Caroline deemed the outfit complete. She pulled me out of the room and into the kitchen where there was a note from Matt. I stopped and read over it quickly.

"Jace, Working until 8 then going to work out don't wait up."

"Is he okay?" Caroline asked after hearing me read it.

"He's fine just stressing out." I responded setting the note down. A weird feeling erupted in my stomach at the thought of Matt not being okay. Was he okay? I wasn't around enough to know and it made me feel terrible.

* * *

><p>I set up a few more mouse traps before looking around the room. Tyler was there, so was Elena, and Bonnie. Everyone was concentrating on setting up all the mouse traps without setting them off. If you set one off, they all went off. We learned this the hard way the first few times. The room was eerie silent as we all set to work which was a bit unnerving. I slowly began to stand up in order to navigate my way out of here but the sound of footsteps approaching the room caused me to freeze.<p>

"The lights!" Caroline hissed to Elena. Elena quickly jumped up and turned off the lights before everyone crouched back down to hide. No one wanted to get caught that would really suck.

The door opened slowly before the dark shadow took a step into the room. I cringed as it did so because all the mouse traps that were set up started going on causing the figure to jump before flipping the lights on.

"Ohh! Oh, come on! Seriously?!" Caroline shouted when the lights came on to reveal Matt covered in sweat breathing heavily from the shock. "Do you know how long it took for us to set all this up?!"

"Breathe, Caroline," I said standing up as everyone else stood up as well.

"Forgot about senior prank night, huh?" Tyler asked giving Matt an annoyed look.

"Clearly," Matt retorted.

"How could you forget? We've only been waiting for this since like freshman year!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Yeah, Matt. If I'm doing this, you're doing this," Elena commented gazing over at Matt. I slowly maneuvered my way around the traps heading towards Matt and the door.

"I'm kind of surprised any of you are doing this," Matt said looking at me specifically.

"Caroline's making us," Bonnie told him shaking her head.

"She literally ambushed me at the house," I told Matt as I reached him and the door.

"We're about to be seniors. These are the memories that will stay with us forever, and if we don't..."

"There would be no point to being alive," I commented sarcastically.

"Go ahead and make fun, I don't care," Caroline pouted.

"You're all lame. And I've got ten more classrooms to prank," Tyler commented throwing his bag over his shoulder before walking out of the room. I went to follow after Tyler when Bonnie grabbed my arm.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Elena and I are going to superglue Alaric's desk shut," I said pointed to Elena who grinned and nodded.

"Yeah making memories," Elena added.

"I love you both!" Caroline grinned smiling at us.

Elena and I both grinned at Caroline before we headed out of the room and past Matt. I could tell by the look on Matt's face that he wanted to say something to me but restrained himself. Elena shot me a look as we started down the hall.

"Get the faculty toilet seats, and Dana needs bodies in the gym. Let's go," Tyler ordered other students. I grinned hearing my cousin getting the most out of this experience.

"Crap, I forgot the superglue," Elena muttered coming to a stop.

"I'll go look for superglue," I told her. "So we'll hold off on Ric's desk for now. I'd go back to Caroline and see if there's anything else and I'll call you when I find some."

Elena nodded before heading through a set of double doors. I shook my head before turning and walking towards the nearest janitorial closet. As I opened the door two teenagers jumped apart trying to straighten up their clothes. I shook my head before grabbing some super glue off the shelf and walking away. I pulled out my cell phone and called Elena, but her phone went straight to voicemail. I rolled my eyes before going back to where Caroline was dictating orders to other students.

"Caroline have you seen Elena?" I asked pulling her attention to me.

"She went with you," Caroline replied shaking her head.

"I sent her back…She never came back?" I asked.

"No," Caroline responded shaking her head no.

"Something's not right…" I muttered. "I'm going to go find her."

"I'll go with you!" Caroline said quickly.

"No, it's probably nothing, go enjoy yourself and when I find Elena I'll call you. Okay?"

"You sure?"

"I'll be right back Caroline," I told her a smile on my face before I quickly headed in the opposite direction.

I headed through a set of double doors to reveal an empty hallway with no student activity. I called out Elena's name a few times as I walked through several empty hallways. I tried her cell phone a few more times as well but got nothing. I froze when I heard the sound of footsteps behind me. I quickly whipped around only to find there was no one there.

"Who's there?" I called out. "Look this isn't funny!"

"You're right. It's not," a British accent said from behind me.

I'm pretty sure my breathing hitched and my heart beat sped up hearing that accent. I didn't want to turn around, but I knew I had to. I turned my head slowly to check over my shoulder before my body followed slowly in suit. As I turned around completely I stared up at the one person I was trying hard to avoid.

"Hello, love. You look quite well for a dead witch," Klaus responded annoyed.

"What did you do with Elena?" I asked automatically thinking the worst.

"She's safe."

"That's not very comforting," I shook my head taking a step back. "As lovely as it is to see you Klaus I have things to superglue…" I quickly turned to run, but I stopped dead in my tracks as Klaus appeared in front of me once more.

"Not so fast, sweetheart," Klaus smirked as he grabbed my arm. He then began dragging me towards the gym not loosening his tight grip. "See you've put a bit of a kink in my plan. I needed Elena dead and something tells me you and that Bennett witch had something to do with the fact that she's still alive."

"She didn't deserve to die-"

"And you did?" Klaus asked as he pushed open a set of double doors. "Please, love, being a martyr is so unbecoming. See you were the one I wanted to live and then you go and get yourself killed." He pushed open the doors to the gym before pushing me in roughly. I wasn't sure what happened but I tripped over something and went sprawling to the floor. A loud smack echoed through the gym.

I looked around from my position on the ground and noticed Dana and some other boy there in the middle of the gym. Dana was standing on one leg and the other boy was standing there looking absolutely terrified. My gaze then shot over to the bleachers where a body was laying. It took me a moment to realize that it was Elena lying there completely still on the bleachers.

"Elena!" I cried out quickly jumping up and running over to her. "Elena, come on wake up," I begged as I fell to the bleachers next to her. I immediately put my fingers to her neck and was relieved feeling the strong pulse beating beneath my fingers. I brushed some of the hair out of her face before standing up and turning to face Klaus. A new courage and anger flowing through my veins as I stared at him.

"I'm more interested in how you're alive. Those stones were specifically designed to wipe you off the face of this planet."

"You would know wouldn't you?" I asked before walking over towards where Dana and the other boy were standing. "You okay?" I asked them. Both nodded hastily before looking over at Klaus a look of pure fear on their faces. "Let them go, Klaus. This is between me, you, and Elena. No one else needs to get hurt."

"Oh, come on, love. Of course they do," Klaus smirked. "Who helped bring you back?"

"Doesn't work that way, Klaus. You can't just come back here demanding answers and expect people to just bend to your every will."

Before I could react Klaus was in front of me his hand on my neck. I gasped in pain as he squeezed my neck before lifting me off the ground, my feet dangling just above the floor. I gasped for air and my hands struggled to pry his off my throat. My feet kicking beneath me hoping for any kind of help, but Klaus had the upper hand. Klaus smirked seeing me struggle for oxygen before he looked over at Dana.

"Keep it up," he told her causing her to lift her foot a little higher. Klaus finally released me letting me drop to the ground like a sack of potatoes. "Now let's try this again. How did you come back?"

"You know exactly how," I coughed holding my throat getting back to my feet.

"A little dark magic always does the soul good. Tell me do you feel the temptations yet?" Klaus smirked.

"What did you do to Stefan?" I asked getting fed up with this little dance.

"Stefan's on a time out," Klaus responded folding his hands behind his back. I opened my mouth to say something back but the doors to the gym opened. Both our gazes shot to the door and I could feel the horror spread through my body when Bonnie and Matt walked through the door. I shook my head staring at them. I could tell by the looks on their faces they just realized what was going on. Matt took a step forward like he was going to come towards me but Bonnie grabbed his arm pulling him back.

"Bonnie, get Matt out of here, now!" I yelled at them

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get started," Klaus smirked seeing the two. He then turned and looked over at Dana. "Ah, Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight." Klaus then turned his attention back to Bonnie as Dana and Chad fell to the ground huddling together. "I assume you're the reason Elena and Jaycee are still walking around alive?"

"That's right. If you want to blame someone, blame me," Bonnie replied strongly stepping in front of Matt.

"Oh, there's no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix."

I shook my head at Bonnie telling her not to do anything stupid. The last thing we needed was Klaus actually finding a way to make the hybrids. I glanced over at Elena who was still lying on the bleachers unconscious. Matt followed my gaze and saw Elena before he took off a high speed towards her. Klaus watched amused as Matt fell to the bleachers next to Elena making sure she was okay. I opened my mouth to call to Matt but the doors to the gym burst open once more.

"Tyler!" I called out as he was dragged in by a blond girl not much older than us.

"Get off of me!" Tyler yelled at her as she pushed him.

"Hush now," she shushed him her accent thick.

"I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah. Word of warning... She can be quite mean," Klaus smirked introducing his sister. This was Rebekah? The one Elijah always used to talk about, the overly attached to Klaus one.

"Don't be an ass," Rebekah bit back. She then grabbed Tyler again before pushing him into Klaus's arms.

"Klaus let him go!" I yelled frantically. "Klaus please let him go!"

"I'm going to make this very simple... Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually," Klaus said looking directly at me only glancing briefly at Bonnie. He then bit into his wrist before shoving his wrist to Tyler's mouth forcing him to drink his blood.

"No!" I screamed as I rushed towards Tyler and Klaus. Rebekah grabbed a hold of me and held me back.

"I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake...You better hurry."

I watched horrified as Klaus twisted Tyler's neck until it snapped. I could feel my anger and anguish rising as I shoved Rebekah off me. I could feel the tears streaming down my face as Tyler's body hit the floor with a thud. I threw myself to the ground next to Tyler pulling his head into my lap. I could feel the tears running down my face as I felt someone fall to the ground next to me. I looked over to see Matt staring down at Tyler's body shocked.

"He killed him," Matt said in shock.

"He-he's not de-dead," I whimpered as I held onto Tyler. "Klaus's blood will turn him into a…" I trailed off not able to finish the sentence.

"A vampire," Matt finished for me looking horrified.

"And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition. Go on, then. Go and fetch your grimoires and enchantments and what-not. I'll hold on to Elena and Jaycee... For safe-keeping," Klaus smirked at Bonnie. He reached down and took a hold of my arm yanking me up off the floor away from Tyler. I struggled against Klaus as he held onto me tightly. I nodded at Bonnie before glancing back down at Tyler who was still lying there…dead. Bonnie grabbed Matt before the two went through the gym doors and disappeared hopefully to find something to help Tyler.

"So this is the latest doppelganger?" Rebekah asked as she looked at the unconscious Elena. "The original one was much prettier."

"Get away from her!" I snapped pulling against Klaus.

"And you are?"

"None of your goddamn business," I snapped at her. Klaus looked over at Rebekah shaking his head slightly.

"I know you…You look like him, but of course he was more powerful," Rebekah jibbed.

"Enough, Rebekah. Take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you?" Klaus snapped having enough of it as he continued to keep a tight grip on my arm. Rebekah rolled her eyes before reaching down and grabbing Tyler's arm dragging him across the floor and towards the door. I struggled against Klaus wanting to get to my cousin but it was no use. I watched helplessly as Rebekah pulled Tyler away.

"Just ignore her. Petty little thing."

As soon as the door closed Klaus let go of me and I took off towards the door running as fast as I could. Before I could get to the door I slammed into what felt like a brick wall before hitting the hardwood floor. I groaned in pain before slowly pushing myself up.

"What do you think you're gonna gain from this Klaus?" I asked as I climbed to my feet.

"Other than revenge and overall satisfaction?" Klaus smirked. "I want my hybrids and your petty games are not going to stop me."

"It's stopped you so far hasn't it?" I asked as I sat down.

"Your mouth is going to get you into trouble," Klaus retorted the smirk gone. He sat down on the bleachers farther away from me and Elena.

I checked on Elena for a moment before walking over to check on Dana and Chad. Both were pretty shaken but neither was seriously hurt. I pat them both on the arm before standing up and turning to face Klaus.

"What happens if you lose? If you can't make hybrids?" I asked as I walked towards Klaus.

"Well then your cousin dies and then you will truly be alone in the world," Klaus retorted.

"Just like you," I commented crossing my arms over my chest.

He scoffed, "I have Rebekah."

"Yeah, right because you wouldn't turn on her in a heartbeat if it meant getting ahead," I muttered.

"I guess we're more like each other than we thought."

"I'm nothing like you."

Klaus went to retort but the sound of the gym doors slamming open cut him off. Both our gazes went over to see who had entered the gym and I could feel my heart flutter and shatter at the same time. I shook my head but didn't make any move to go towards him.

"Klaus," Stefan greeted tensely.

"Come to save your damsel, mate?"

"The only damsel I see here is you," I snapped earning an amused look from Klaus.

"I came to ask for your forgiveness. And pledge my loyalty," Stefan said not looking at me.

"Well, you broke that pledge once already," Klaus retorted.

"Jace means nothing to me anymore. And whatever you ask of me... I will do," Stefan vowed. I looked over at feeling the heartbreak all over again. He had already told me he was done, but it still hurt.

"Fair enough. Let's drink on it. Kill them," Klaus said pointing to Chad and Dana who quickly climbed to their feet. Stefan glanced at me a distressed look on his face before looking over at Chad and Dana. "What are you waiting for? Kill them."

"Stefan, don't!" I cried out from behind Klaus. "This isn't you Stefan. Besides he needs me and Elena! He wouldn't kill us-"

I didn't get the chance to finish what I was saying when a hand flew against my cheek knocking me to the ground. It felt like I had gotten hit in the side of the head with a bunch of bricks. Lying on the ground I clutched the cheek Klaus had hit. I looked over to see Stefan fly towards me at vampire speed a concerned look on his face. Before he could get to me, Klaus grabbed Stefan by the neck keeping him from going any further.

"She means nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up," Klaus growled. I quickly climbed to my feet.

"Let her go! I'll do whatever you want, you have my word!" Stefan said desperately.

"Your word doesn't mean much. I lived by your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this..." I watched as Klaus looked deep into Stefan's eyes. "Stop fighting."

"Klaus don't!" I yelled but got no response. Stefan looked over at me a destroyed look on his face.

"Don't do this, don't do this," Stefan begged looking from me to Klaus.

"I didn't want to. All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I'm going to have to take it."

"Don't...Don't..." Stefan struggled to get away from Klaus.

"You will do exactly as I say when I say it," Klaus compelled. "You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey."

"Stefan no!" I yelled. Stefan looked over at me but there was something different in his eyes. He was still there, but there was a part of him that I didn't recognize. Klaus slowly released Stefan letting his feet hit the ground.

"Now kill them. Ripper," Klaus smirked.

Stefan's eyes began to grow dark. I took a step back to stand in front of Chad and Dana just as Stefan sped around Klaus towards us. I came between Stefan and the duo causing him to come to a complete stop in front of me his eyes dark with hunger. I stood there in a stare off with him trying my hardest not to break down.

"Don't do this," I said softly.

Stefan smirked at me before pushing me roughly to the side and attacking Dana. I heard her scream causing me to close my eyes for a moment wanting to block it out. This wasn't supposed to be happening. My eyes snapped open when I heard a body hit the floor and a male scream. I looked over and noticed Stefan was now feeding on Chad with Dana at their feet dead.

"Stefan, STOP!" I yelled causing him to look over at me before dropping Chad to the ground.

"It's always nice to see a vampire in his true element. The species has become such a broody lot, don't you think?" Klaus smirked as he came to a stop next to me his arms crossed over his chest as he watched Stefan.

"This is your fault. You made him like this," I growled at Klaus before turning my back to him starting towards Elena.

"I invited him to the party, love. He's the one dancing on the table," Klaus smirked calling out to me as I came to a stop next to where Elena was laying.

Everyone's attention flew to the double doors of the gym as they flew open to reveal Rebekah. I wasn't the only one who noticed it but Rebekah had a murderous look on her face as her sights zeroed in on the unconscious girl behind me. I quickly stood up and faced Rebekah as she came stomping towards us in a rage.

"Where is it?! Where's my necklace?" She screamed at me.

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked meeting Rebekah before she could reach me and Elena.

"That doppelgänger bitch has my necklace. Look!" Rebekah screeched holding the cell phone out to Klaus showing him something.

"Well, well. More lies," Klaus commented glancing at Stefan before looking at me as Rebekah turned her rage towards me.

"Where...is it?"

"We don't have it anymore," I told her honestly standing in front of Elena protectively.

"You're lying!" She screamed before her face began to change. She rushed towards me grabbing me by the shoulders before sinking her teeth in my neck. I cried out in shock before she was ripped away from my viciously by Klaus.

"Knock it off!" Klaus screamed at his sister.

"Make her tell me where it is, Nik!" she yelled her lips covered in my blood.

I stood there my hand on my neck a look of shock on my face at the sudden assault before Klaus came close to me his hand on my shoulder.

"Where's the necklace, sweetheart? Be honest."

"I don't know. Katherine stole it and no one has seen her since," I responded looking up at Klaus. "That's the honest truth."

"Katerina. Of course. Well, that's unfortunate. If we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we?" I gave him a confused look before he turned to point at the scoreboard. He then walked over to the control for the board before twenty minutes popped up on the board then he turned to address Stefan. "20 minutes. If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed again. Only this time, I want you to feed on Jace. You know you want to."

I stood there gaping at them my hand still to my neck. "Klaus you can't do that to him. Please don't do this to him!"

"No one leaves!" Klaus said loudly as he and Rebekah began walking towards Elena. Klaus bent over and picked Elena up bridal style.

"Elena!" I cried out starting towards them. Before I could go any further Stefan grabbed onto my arm to keep me from chasing them.

"If she tries to run, fracture her spine," Klaus finished before walking out the door with Elena in his arms and Rebekah following.

I whipped back around to face Stefan as he let go of my arm. I stood there staring at him a shocked and angry look on my face. Stefan looked up at the score board as the seconds ticked away. He cleaned the blood off his face before turning to look at me. I shook my head before racing over to check on Dana and Chad.

"They're dead," Stefan said looking over at me.

"This isn't you," I said confidently as I stood up again. "You can fight this. I've seen you do it before-"

"This is different!" he snapped cutting me off.

"No, it's not," I responded shaking my head. "You wanna know why it's not? Because you had people that cared for you and helped you beat the lust. Well guess what I'm still here Stefan and I'm not gonna let you go down this road."

"It's too late," he responded.

"No, it's not," I snapped stepping towards him so I was right in front of him. "I might lose my cousin and I'll be damned if I lose you too."

Stefan didn't say anything he just shook his head and turned away from me. I stood there gazing at his back the tears threatening to overflow and fall. I crossed my arms over my chest hugging myself slightly wanting nothing more than comfort right now. Where was Damon? I looked over to the part of the floor where Tyler had been laying earlier and I felt the first tear fall but I quickly brushed it away before Stefan turned back to face me a torn look on his face. I glanced up at the clock and noticed there was only six minutes left. How the hell had that happened?

"Wait," I said softly. "Caroline's dad resisted compulsion. He found a way to resist which means you can do it too!"

"Yeah, yeah. Maybe it's just mind control, right? Maybe it just takes some focus, a couple decades of training. No big deal," Stefan retorted sarcastically.

"Cynicism is the last thing we need right now," I snapped irritated. "Look when the buzzer goes off, just drink from me. You can control it, Stefan, I know you can."

"You don't get it. I can't stop, Jaycee! I'm a ripper! A ripper doesn't stop! I listen to the words that come out of your mouth, and all I hear is the sound of your heart pumping blood through your body. And when that clock ticks down... I'm going to have to feed on you. And you want to know what's worse? I'm not going to be able to stop."

"You can do it, Stefan, I know you can! You can fight it!"

"Why, because I love you?"

"Yeah! That's right, Stefan. Because you love me. You'll fight because after everything that we've been through, you owe me that!" I snapped back at him.

"You know what, you're right. You're right. I owe you everything. Because through all of this, you are the one thing that has kept me from giving up; from turning it all off. But I can't help what I am, Jace. The more blood that I get, the more I want, and if I get so much as near yours... You are dead."

"I can stop you."

"You think so?" he responded mockingly.

"Don't underestimate the powers of a witch who has died before coming back to life."

* * *

><p>"Don't fall asleep, Jer. You might have a concussion," Damon said as he walked out of the bushes and towards where Jeremy was sitting.<p>

"Thanks for the concern, dick," he retorted.

"Oh, stop pouting. He took one for the team. Everyone back home will thank you once Klaus is dead," Katherine spoke up as she stood next to the bench her arms crossed.

"Where's my phone?" Damon snapped looking at Kat.

"Do you need to check in with Jaycee? Make sure it's ok you pummeled her little buddy?" Katherine smirked looking between Jeremy and Damon. Jeremy sent her an annoyed look while Damon assaulted her with a glare.

"You know you have it," Damon growled.

"What can I say? I needed you present here and now."

"Katherine, phone, now," he said forcefully holding his hand out. Katherine gave a big dramatic sigh before rolling her eyes and digging into her pocket for it. She pulled it out and handed it to him. Damon quickly scrolled through the texts.

"Bonnie's been texting me."

"What is it?" Jeremy asked his head snapping up.

"It's Klaus."

A look of hesitation covered Katherine's face. "No turning back, Damon."

"Shut up, Katherine."

"Hey, look at the big picture. The best shot at taking out Klaus is by finding Mikael," Katherine tried reasoning.

Damon rolled his eyes before handing Jeremy the keys. "Stay with her so Anna can guide you. I'm going back."

"You're going to get yourself killed. The Damon I remember wouldn't have been that stupid," Katherine tried again.

"I wouldn't have done it for you." Damon turned and walked away from them as Katherine ripped the keys from Jeremy's hands.

* * *

><p>Stefan kneeling on the floor like he was in pain glanced at the clock noticing it at 30 second before turn back to me saying "Jace, you're going to have run."<p>

"I can protect myself, Stefan. Klaus said if I run-"

"I know what he said, but if you stay, it won't matter. You wouldn't be able to protect yourself from me. You couldn't hurt me." I just shook my head.

"I can't."

"Jace, please, please, please. Jaycee, there's no other way," Stefan begged sounding pained.

"You have to fight Stefan. I'll fight if you fight!"

The buzzer went off loudly causing both Stefan and me to look at the board that now read zero all the way across. Stefan groaned in pain before his gaze snapped to mine. I shook my head seeing the amount of pain he was in trying to restrain himself.

"Stefan you can do it. I love you so much just fight it."

"I can't hold it!" he yelled. I shook my head as I watched his face begin to change before he rushed at me with vampire speed. I closed my eyes quickly trying to accept things. I jumped feeling the air blow passed me before my eyes snapped open. I looked over and saw him gripping onto the bleachers a pained look on his face.

"Jaycee, run!" he yelled at me causing me to jump. I shook my head once more. "Go!"

I jumped taking one last look at the pain and anguish in his eyes before I turned and ran. I wasn't thinking about anything but getting away from Stefan. He was right. I wouldn't be able to protect myself because I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt him. I was weak when it came to Stefan and Klaus was planning on that.

I pushed open the double door to the gym and ran with all my might through the halls. The school had more than likely emptied out because of the circulation that they had been caught got around. I turned a corner almost losing control of my balance, but I kept running. I could hear Stefan slamming into things behind me as he tried to hold on. I turned another corner but slammed into the opposite wall causing me to stop for a moment to catch my breath before I began running again. I had to find Tyler and Caroline and Bonnie and Matt.

I pushed through another open door and quickly closed it behind me before continuing to run. Just as I turned another corner I slammed right into someone before their arms wrapped around me pinning me. I struggled screaming out against whoever it was before I realized I wasn't getting away. I closed my eyes and focused on doing whatever I could to get away from him, but nothing was working. I opened my eyes and noticed him smirking at me.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." He grabbed my arms roughly dragging me with him.

"Klaus enough is enough. I can find you the hybrid cure."

"You're a little late on that one, love. I already figured it out. Let's say Elena is getting put to very good use right now," Klaus smirked.

I looked at him confused as he dragged me. Then it clicked. "No, no, no. Klaus leave her out of this."

"Now why would I do that? I got my cure. What use are you to me?"

"I can offer you a permanent solution. Without me Elena's blood is useless." I said quickly as we walked into the cafeteria. I watched as he smirked hearing what I had to say. As we walked in I noticed Stefan was standing in front of us with the wooden handle of a mop shoved into his stomach.

"We'll talk about this later," he addressed me before raising his voice. "Now this is fascinating. I've never seen this before. The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl. Why don't you turn it off?"

"No!" Stefan yelled grunting in pain.

"Come on. Your humanity is killing you. All the guilt must be exhausting. Turn it off!" Klaus said as he let go of my arm.

"No!"

"Fight it, Stefan," I encouraged earning a glare from Klaus.

"You're strong," Klaus commented as he walked towards Stefan. I watched as Klaus pulled the stake from Stefan's body looking him in the eyes. "But you're not that strong. Turn...It...Off."

"No!" Stefan growled resisting by pushing Klaus away from him.

Klaus growled before grabbing Stefan and slamming him into the wall on the other side of the room before yelling, "Turn it off!"

I took a few steps towards them not sure what I would do, but I could feel my heart racing when I noticed the defeated look come over Stefan's face. The look of defeat before everything just flipped. A blank look crossed his face and I could see his brain resetting itself turning off any human emotion he had.

"What did you do?" I asked as a look of horror spread across mine.

"I fixed him," Klaus stated turning to look at me. "But I think a test is in order, don't you?" Klaus stalked towards be before grabbing tightly onto my arms before addressing Stefan. "Ripper... Perhaps you'd like a drink?"

Stefan looked over at us before a cruel smirk fell on his face. His face began to change as he bared his fangs before appearing in front of me a vampire speed. I didn't get the chance to say anything before the sting of his fangs digging into my neck appeared. I gasped in pain as Klaus released me letting Stefan drink away.

I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of screaming. I refused. I wasn't sure if Klaus was still in the room, but I didn't care. If I didn't do something Stefan was going to kill me. I didn't want to hurt him, but I didn't have a choice. I reached my hand out a touched his arm as he continued to drink from my neck. I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker but as my hand touched Stefan's skin I could see the black veins crawling along my skin until they touched Stefan's skin. As they did he cried out in pain before immediately dropping me. I felt my body hit the floor but I couldn't keep my eyes open.

* * *

><p>Klaus smirked looking at the vial of blood in his hands as he walked into the science room where Rebekah was guarding Tyler and Caroline. He would have to thank Jaycee later. What fascinated him even more was that the witch thought she had a better way to do it. Granted if this worked he would be talking to Jaycee again if she managed to survive Stefan's attack.<p>

"Well, the verdict's in. The original witch says the doppelganger should be dead," Klaus smirked. Rebekah hopped up seeming pleased.

"Does that mean we can kill her?"

"No, I'm fairly certain it means the opposite."

"What?!" Rebekah snapped not happy with this development.

"Call it a hunch..." Klaus smirked holding the vial at eye level. He then put the blood in Tyler's face causing Caroline to struggle against Rebekah's hold. "Elena's blood. You have your cousin to thank for this discovery. Drink it."

"No! No, no, no, Tyler, don't!" Caroline called out begging Tyler. He sent Caroline a pained look wanting to say something.

"If he doesn't feed, he'll die anyway, love. Consider this an experiment." Tyler struggled before giving in the blood passing his lips. "There we go. Good boy."

Tyler's face suddenly contorted into one filled with pain and agony. He screamed out before it faded to groaning and he writhed around as the blood took effect. He held his head and screamed before the veins began appearing on his face as did the fangs. As Tyler looked up at Caroline his face had turned complete vampire only his eyes were the golden yellow of the werewolf side.

"Well, that's a good sign."

* * *

><p>I could hear the beeping of the heart monitor before I opened my eyes. The room was white…typical. Everything was sore as I moved around to make sure I wasn't restrained in any way. I closed my eyes briefly before pulling myself into a sitting position. I finally got a good look at the room before gasping and pushing myself to the far side of the bed.<p>

"Nice to see you're awake love," he smirked before standing up. "Now that you are awake we have some business to discuss."

"After what you did you to Stefan?" I asked staring at him. "You can go to hell."

"It's a nasty thing…withdrawals from magic," Klaus smirked nodding to my hand which was shaking uncontrollably. "Tell me did it feel good? The black magic coursing through your veins."

"Stop it," I said weakly my hands clasped together tightly.

"The rush of power is enough to make anyone's composure come crashing to the ground," Klaus smirked leaning against my bed his face near mine.

"I said stop it!" I snapped causing him to smirk before straightening out.

"Now what is your proposition?"

I shook my head at him before looking out the glass window. Across the hall I could see Elena lying in a hospital bed unconscious hooked up to a blood transfer machine. I quickly ripped the IV out of my arm before pushing past Klaus and into Elena's room. I looked down at the arms watching as she was harvested for blood.

"Let her go!" I snapped turning back to face Klaus.

"Do you have a better idea?"

"What if I told you my blood was more beneficial to your use. You don't have to use the doppelgänger and as long as my bloodline continues you can have all the hybrids for as long as you want. My blood is stronger and you know it."

"So you are selling your soul and those of your future generations to my immediate disposal?"

"Yes," I said quickly not hesitating.

Klaus smirked before holding his hand out, "You have yourself a deal."

I shook his hand before pointing to Elena, "Now let her go. You have enough blood."

Klaus smirked before nodding to a nurse who had appeared in the room. The nurse began removing the tubes and IVs from Elena's arm before pushing the machine out of the room. I quickly made sure that Elena had a pulse before turning back to face Klaus.

"I will see you when I need more," Klaus smirked at me before turning and walking out of the room.

I turned back to look at Elena brushing some of the hair out of her face before sighing. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

* * *

><p>Klaus stood out front of the hospital with Rebekah. Klaus couldn't believe his luck had finally gotten better. He had both sources of hybrid creation in the hospital behind him and it made him excited. Both were powerful, but he had the pledge of Eochaid's bloodline. He would never have to fight for hybrids any longer, but he would need to pace himself. He would use Elena's blood until it ran dry then he would turn to Jaycee.<p>

"So the doppelganger isn't the problem. Her blood is the solution."

"Seems so," Klaus responded not bothering to correct her. This was his and Jaycee Rose's secret.

"How did you know?" Rebekah asked. Klaus glared up at Rebekah who was still sitting on the hood of the moving truck.

"Well, you know how much the original witch hated me. Do you honestly think I would do anything other than the opposite of what she says?" Klaus turned away from her.

"A thousand years in the grave and she's still screwing with you," she responded amused.

"Well, it makes sense if you think about it from her perspective. It was her failsafe in case I ever broke the hybrid curse or if the Eochaid line died before I did. The doppelganger had to die in order for me to become a hybrid, but if she was dead..."

"Then you couldn't use her blood to sire yourself a new species."

"Leaving me alone for all time," Klaus responded a distant look in his eyes.

"Is that what this is about? Your obsession with hybrids. You just don't want to be alone?"

"What I want is to take my girl, take my hybrid the hell out of this one pony town. You know, why don't you, uh, why don't you get the truck? I'll get Jaycee."

"Wait, why Jaycee?" Rebekah asked.

"Just get the truck," Klaus snapped causing Rebekah to roll her eyes and get off the hood before walking away.

Klaus turned around and started walking towards the hospital before a figure crossed his path. Klaus rolled his eyes before coming to a complete stop. A smirk then crossed his features in order to cover up the anger he was feeling at the constant roadblocks.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up to the party," Klaus said first.

"Where is she?" Damon growled not playing around.

"Elena? Ah, no wait…You're in love with Jaycee now. Well let's just say she's crossing her t's and dotting her I's for a greater cause."

Damon shook his head before turning to walk into the hospital, but Klaus appeared in front of him. "I'm afraid I can't let you interfere, mate."

"You'll have to kill me."

"Oh, I would love to kill you, but I made a pledge to your brother, and unlike him, I keep my word. Although, you know what, thinking about it now, he probably doesn't care that much anymore," Klaus commented before grabbing Damon by the jacket and slamming him into the hood of a car and held him down ready to kill him.

"Don't you want to know about your friend Mikael?" Damon asked quickly to keep from dying for the moment.

"What do you know about Mikael?" Klaus asked his eyes going wide as he released Damon.

"Just that he knows you're here."

"You're bluffing," Klaus snapped grabbing Damon again.

"Katherine and I found him. Consider it our leverage."

Klaus stared at him a cross between horror and frustration on his face before he quickly threw Damon to the ground and sped off. Damon laid there for a moment before shaking his head and quickly got up. He looked up at the hospital before running into the building. He had to find Jaycee.

* * *

><p>I quickly pulled on clothes when the sound of shuffling from Elena's room caught my attention. I quickly pulled on my shirt before going out to check and was surprised to see Damon standing there. The feeling of relief fell over me seeing him and I watched as he looked her over before turning around.<p>

He didn't say anything, he didn't have to. The relief spread across his face as he walked towards me. I met him halfway wrapping my arms around his neck tightly. I was glad when he wrapped his arms around my waist holding onto me tightly. I rested my head on his shoulder for a moment before pulling back. Damon let go of me slowly before checking to make sure I was okay.

"We need to get out of here."

"Get Elena and go," I told him turning to head out the door.

"No, we're going together, come on," Damon responded grabbing my arm.

"I have some things I gotta take care of. Don't worry about me. Just get her home and in bed."

"I'm not losing you again," Damon said looking at me desperately.

"You're not gonna lose me. Not this time," I promised before leaning up pressing my lips to his cheek. "I'll be back soon."

I pulled away from Damon before quickly making my way down the hall glad to know that Elena was safe. I quickly made my way down the hall and out the doors into the fresh air. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath before opening them once more. As I opened them I was met with the sight of an anxious looking Klaus.

"You ready, sweetheart?" Klaus asked glancing around.

"Something got you on edge?"

"I don't have time for this," Klaus snapped grabbing my arm. I followed as he yanked me towards the moving truck. Klaus stopped short before turning to face me. "On second thought I need you here. I want you to find out where Damon is keeping Mikael."

"No, no, no, no. I'm not your bitch, Klaus. Blood bag maybe, but not your bitch."

"You do as I say or I resort to using Elena's blood again." I sighed before nodding. "Excellent. You'll be working with Stefan." Klaus glanced over his shoulder. I followed his gaze and that's when I saw Stefan standing there a satisfied smirk on his face. "Play nice, children."

I glanced over at Stefan as Klaus released my arm and walked away. "Let's go home," Stefan said as he walked towards me his hand behind his back.

"You don't get to tell me what to do," I responded. Stefan stalked towards me slowing and in response I backed up with every step. I finally stopped when my back was pressed against the wall. Stefan stopped just before his body touched mine and his lips close to mine.

"Game on."

* * *

><p>I stood outside of the Salvatore house my heart beating quickly when I thought about how Damon was in there. I glanced over my shoulder at Stefan who was walking up the driveway behind me. I looked back at the house before turning to face Stefan.<p>

"You say nothing to Damon about me and Klaus. If you do I will personally drive a stake through your heart."

Stefan put a hand over his heart and feigned hurt. "I thought you loved me." He smirked before letting his hand fall. "After you."

I rolled my eyes before quickly stalking up to the house. I opened the door and let myself in before closing it behind me shutting the door in Stefan's face. I quickly walked into the living room where I was sure Damon would be downing some kind of alcohol. As soon as I rounded the corner I was met with the sight of Damon doing exactly what I thought he would.

Damon looked up just as I entered the room and quickly set down his glass before walking towards me. "Are you okay?" he asked coming closer.

"Just shut up and hug me," I said as he quickly pulled me into his arms. "He's gone Damon."

"It'll be okay," he said softly pulling back slightly before reaching into his pocket before pulling out the necklace. Elena's necklace. "I got it back for you. I figured you would want it."

"Thanks…" I said softly reaching out and taking it. "Where were you, Damon? We needed you."

"I shouldn't have left. I promise you... I will never leave you again," he said softly his lips coming closer to mine.

"Well, isn't this cozy?" Stefan's voice broke the moment causing us to jump apart.

"What are you doing here, brother?" Damon asked glaring at him.

"Last I checked, I live here. Klaus is gone, but he's asked me to keep watch on you until he returns. From now on, you're under my protection," he stated looking at me. "Wouldn't want Klaus's personal blood bag getting into any trouble would we." Damon looked at me a confused look on his face. "Mmm, by all means. Carry on."

Stefan smirked at me before turning around and leaving the room. I turned to look back at Damon who looked hurt and furious. I shook my head feeling the rage buildup in me at Stefan's comment. This wasn't going to end well.

"What was he talking about?"

"Damon-"

Damon just shook his head sending me a sharp look before walking out of the room. I quickly followed after him, but before I could follow him up the stairs Stefan appeared in front of me a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Having fun yet?" I sent him a glare before moving around him and towards the front door slamming it behind me on the way out.

* * *

><p><strong>WHOO! An extra extra long chapter for all my fans out there you guys rock! Keep those reviews coming an I'll do my best to keep the chapters coming quickly! So leave a review and let me know what you guys think of the chapter. A little action for you DamonJaycee lovers out there. There's only more to come so stay tuned!**


	43. Get Me Through

_**Chapter 43 – Get Me Through**_

I walked slowly out into the kitchen. I was ready for school I just wanted to grab some food before heading out. As I walked into the kitchen I noticed Matt sitting at the table nursing a cup of coffee. He did raise his head to look at me he was just staring blankly at the table. I walked by him and towards the counter where the bananas were sitting.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Matt said suddenly breaking the silence.

"Tell you what?" I asked confused.

"That your family is from a line of extremely powerful witches?"

I closed my eyes briefly before turning to face Matt. "Who told you that?"

"Vicki did."

"Matt Vicki's-"

"Dead. Yeah. Newsflash, Jace, I died and came back. I can see her now. The fact that you didn't tell me-"

"I was trying to protect you Matt!" I snapped slamming my hand down on the counter causing Matt to jump. "I was trying to keep you out of all of this because I care about what happens to you. I care more than some people do and it would kill me if I lost you. You're my best friend Matt."

Matt stared at me long and hard before finally saying, "Well stop trying to protect me and actually be my friend, Jace."

I stood there gaping at him as he pushed the chair back, got up and stalked out of the room. I turned slowly so I was facing the counter before I pressed both palms flat against it. I looked up and noticed the fruit bowl in front of me. I grabbed it and quickly whipped it across the room the anger flowing from my body as the bowl smashed against the wall before falling to the ground in pieces along with the fruit.

* * *

><p>I slung my bag over my shoulder and I climbed out of Matt's truck. Neither of us had said anything on the drive over making it a short awkward trip. I walked towards the front of the school where Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena were standing talking. I knew I wasn't in the best mood and avoiding social situations should have been my motto for the day but I found myself next to them.<p>

"Here we are…senior year," Caroline said glancing from us to the school.

"Anyone else think it should feel slightly more empowering?" Bonnie asked her gaze also on the school.

"Okay. So prank night was a bust. But we are accepting it, and we are moving on," Caroline nodded.

"You're right. I mean, why should I let the fact that my boyfriend is seeing the ghost of his dead girlfriends hinder this experience?"

"Yes! And why should I let the fact that my boyfriend was turned into a hybrid put a damper on an otherwise fabulous day," Caroline responded shaking her head.

"Stefan and I met on the first day of school last year," Elena stated a faraway look in her eyes. Something about how she said that irritated me to no end.

"Let's see, my boyfriend works for Klaus, my dad and both uncles just died, oh and my cousin is a hybrid," I said a bit more snappy than necessary.

"Yeah. You win," Caroline responded.

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Bonnie asked looking between me and Elena.

"I have to be here. I have to put it behind me. New year. New life," Elena stated nodding.

I rolled my eyes before glaring at Elena. "Get the hell over yourself already."

I watched as all three girls' jaws dropped at my comment. I shook my head at them not bothering to say anything else before turning on my heel and stomping into the school. I pushed my way through the crowd shoving a few people a little harder than necessary. When I got to my locker I yanked it open and shoved some books inside before slamming it shut. As it closed, Stefan was there standing on the other side of the locker door.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," he smirked.

"Don't you have sorority girls to be bothering," I retorted as I started walking down the hall.

"Killed 'em all this morning," Stefan shrugged as we walked.

I rolled my eyes before making a sharp turn and walking into the women's restroom. I walked over to one of the sinks and leaned against it while I looked into the mirror. I was about to turn away when something sticking out of the top of my shirt caught my attention. I moved my collar slightly my eyes widening upon seeing my discovery…in my skin where these black vein-like lines. I ran my fingers over them not sure what they were but they worried me. I jumped as my cell phone started ringing. I checked who it was before answering.

"Checking up on people is a bit beneath you, Damon."

"Yeah. So... You might not want to come here for a while. We have a new housemate. Barbie Klaus," Damon said cutting straight to the point.

"I'm fine by the way…" I replied. "Wait...Rebekah? She's living with you now? Why?

"She's stranded. Apparently Klaus left her in the dust after I name-dropped Mikael."

"Did she find him? Did she find Mikael?"

"Even if they did, stay out of it, Jace."

"I don't exactly think that's an option," I muttered looking at the marks along my skin. "In other news…What was Stefan doing this morning with a bunch of sorority girls."

"Oh, you know Stefan. Journaling, reading, shaping his hair."

"Seriously?" I responded annoyed letting go of my shirt. "How many of them did he kill?"

"Is that the bell? Oh...Ring! Ring! Don't want to be late," Damon responded before hanging up.

I rolled my eyes before snapping the phone shut. I adjusted my shirt and pretended to fluff my hair as a couple of girls entered the bathroom. I moved around them quickly and exited the bathroom and was not surprised to find Stefan leaning against the wall.

"Resorted to stalking have we?" I asked as I walked towards Ric's room.

"Only you," Stefan smirked slinging his arm over my shoulders. I quickly pushed them off walking a little ahead. Stefan quickened his pace before stopped right in front of me.

"What are you even doing here, Stefan?"

"What do you mean? I'm going back to school. Go Timberwolves!" He said clearly joking.

"Why?" I asked

"Klaus wants me to keep an eye on you. I'm just doing what I'm told."

"Why don't you grow some balls and start thinking for yourself," I snapped. I went to move around Stefan, but he grabbed my arm pulling me to a stop. "Let go, now."

"Class is this way."

"I said let go."

"Jace, do you think I want to be a senior for the 100th time? No. But if I don't have a choice in the matter, then neither do you." I pulled against him again but it only resulted in my pain shooting up my arm from him squeezing.

"Let her go," a new voice broke in. We both looked over and I have never been happier to see Ric in my life. Stefan smirked nodding slightly before letting go of my arm. He turned to Ric before shoving him into the lockers and holding him there.

"Stefan, enough!" I growled grabbing his arm. As I did he hissed in pain before yanking his arm away from me which ultimately made him let go of Ric. Stefan looked down at where I had touched him and the skin there was red and angry. Stefan glared at me before looking at Ric.

"You're not gonna want to get in my way. Okay Ric? I will see you both in history," Stefan responded before walking away.

"You okay?" Ric asked turning to look at me. I nodded before following after Ric as we walked to his classroom. The room was empty as he sat at his desk and I stood in front of it. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"Klaus compelled him to watch over me."

"Why?" Ric watched me closely.

I sighed. I couldn't lie to him. "Elena's blood is what Klaus needs to make hybrids. But I wasn't going to let Klaus suck Elena dry…So I made a deal with Klaus."

"You what?!" Ric said loudly causing a few students passing by to glance in.

"Will you keep it down," I hissed glaring at the girls causing them to keep walking. "It was the only way to keep him from hurting people."

"How in the hell did you convince him of that?"

"I can use some magic to take all the magic out of Elena's blood. I can make the doppelgänger useless. That way Klaus can't go after Elena anymore."

Ric shook his head. "You know the people around here care about you just as much as they care about Elena."

"I'm expendable. Elena's not," I muttered just as the bell rang. I turned to head to my desk when Ric reached over and grabbed my arm stopping me.

"You're not expendable."

"Thanks, Ric," I smiled gratefully at him. "But we really need to do something about Stefan."

"Agreed," Ric nodded letting go of my arm as people started coming into the room.

I quickly walked to one of the desks in the back before sitting down. I closed my eyes for a moment taking a deep breath before opening my eyes to watch the people filter in. Unfortunately Bonnie wasn't in this class but Elena, Caroline, and Tyler were. Speak of the devil and you shall receive.

"What was with you this morning?" Caroline hissed as she sat down next to me. Elena sat in front of Caroline and didn't say anything to me.

"It was a bad morning," I muttered knowing she would hear me.

"So you take it out on Elena?"

"Matt and I got into this morning, Caroline, so attacking me right now will not help the situation," I snapped just as Stefan appeared in front of us. Stefan looked at the kid who was sitting in the seat right next to me.

"You're in my seat." The kid gave Stefan a frightened look before quickly getting up. Stefan sent me a satisfied smirk before glancing at Caroline. Caroline shot a look at Stefan before glancing at me shaking her head. I shook my head in response before Ric starting talking.

"Welcome back, seniors. Let's turn our brains back on, starting with this country's original founders... the Native Americans."

The day was going good already so when the blonde haired mini-Klaus walked into the room my day just got loads better. I could feel the anger and annoyance seeping out of me as Rebekah flaunted in front of the classroom. Teens were always fascinated with the new meat unless of course you knew the new meat could kill you in a heartbeat.

"What about the Vikings?" she asked a smirked on her face. She smirked over at us before sitting down near the front in an empty seat.

"There's no evidence that Viking explorers actually settled in the United States. Who are you?" Ric asked glancing back at us before looking at Rebekah.

"My name's Rebekah. I'm new. And history's my favorite subject," she smiled sickly sweet at him.

"Oh cut the act," I said looking straight at her. She turned to face me.

"Excuse me."

"Oh you heard me, you stupid bimbo," I retorted.

"Jace, please keep the commentary to yourself," Ric stated as Rebekah stood up.

"Anyone who's jealous of the new student is obviously seeking attention."

I smirked, standing up facing her. I began walking towards her and stopped as we were shoulder to shoulder. "Tell your brother I said hi…oh wait he ditched you to save his own ass."

I smirked at her bumping her shoulder before walking out of the room. I wasn't going to sit there and be tortured by the bitch while my cousin and I sat in the room. She was a part of the reason why Tyler was dead. She brought him to Klaus and she attacked me. I couldn't lose control in a room full of people who had no idea about the supernatural world.

* * *

><p>I stood along the edge of the bleachers as I watched everyone do their own thing. Caroline was trying to conduct cheerleading practice while dealing with Rebekah, Tyler was doing football, and Elena was jogging around the track. I shook my head as I watched them go about their lives pretending things were normal.<p>

"It's almost pathetic," Stefan said as he appeared next to me his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes, I agree you are," I responded not looking at him. Stefan smirked glancing down at the ground before looking at me.

"So I take it you heard then?"

"Heard what?" I asked my gaze snapping to Stefan's. Stefan nodded his head towards Tyler.

"What your cousin was up to this morning."

"Don't play games," I snapped before poking him forcefully. "And stay the hell away from Tyler."

I stalked away from Stefan and out towards the track. I looked down to make sure the marks were hidden before matching Elena's pace. I knew she was still pissed at me about how I had acted earlier, but it was a tough morning. We all have them. Despite going off at her she deserved to know about the deal. If I was going to get the magic out of her blood I was going to need her onboard and compliant.

"Look at you guys being all fit," Stefan smirked jogging next to me and Elena. I wanted to reach over and throttle him.

"He's all yours," Elena muttered before veering off and going on a different way.

I continued jogging hoping Stefan would take the hint and leave. "Hey I forgot to ask, you going to the bonfire tonight? Sounds like fun, right?" Stefan asked keeping pace with me.

"Seriously, Stefan?" I picked up my speed hoping to get away from him but he easily caught up a smirk on his face.

"You think I'm annoying now? Wait till homecoming. Hey, who you bringing, by the way? I don't want to be weird."

"Okay," I snapped coming to a complete stop. "Cut the crap, Stefan. I can see right through it. Pretend all you want to be a shut off, douche bag ripper, but the real Stefan is in there somewhere and he knows that what he's doing is wrong."

Stefan opened his mouth to say something back but a guy bumped into me on accident and immediately apologized. I waved him off, but Stefan took it to the extreme and shoved the guy. The guy went flying to the ground landing on his back hard.

"Watch it, dick!

"Stefan stop it!" I snapped grabbing his arm pulling him away from the kid. "What's wrong with you!"

"I'm the guy who's been assigned to protect a human blood bag. I mean, no offense or anything," Stefan retorted. I shook my head turning away from him and stalking in the direction of the gym. "What?!" I heard him yell behind me.

I could feel the frustrating building inside me as I walked towards the gym. Maybe the weight room would help me get out all this aggression. If I remember correctly there was a punching bag in there. I'm sure my angry steps were enough to make people move out of the way as I stomped my way through the school. I was glad when I heard the final bell ring signaling that school was over.

When I got to the weight room I found that it was currently being used by a bunch of guys from the lacrosse and soccer team. I sighed trying to slowly let my frustration go, but it was so pent up I could feel it boiling over.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little witch that couldn't," Rebekah's obnoxious voice cut through the silence of the hallway.

"I'm not in the mood, Rebekah," I snapped turning around to face the vampire.

"That's too bad. I wasn't in the mood this morning, but you provoked me. So consider this payback."

I didn't have the chance to say anything or react. Rebekah pounced like a wild animal grabbing me by the throat and slamming me against the lockers. I let out a grunt of pain but didn't fight back. She wanted me to fight because she thought I was helpless.

"Aw, too scared?" Rebekah smirked.

"Tell me Rebekah," I grunted holding onto her hand that was on my throat. "Do you like feeling pain?"

"What are you talking about?"

I didn't respond instead I put my hand on the exposed skin of her arm and thought about what it had done to Stefan earlier. I could see the smoke rising from her skin, like my hand was burning her flesh. I squeezed her arm tighter causing her to gasp in pain before letting go of me. She gave me a feral look before quickly disappearing holding onto her arm. That was easy…almost too easy.

I finished walking to my locker before I reached in grabbing everything I needed. As I reached in I looked down at my arm and noticed the black veins had begun making their way down my arm. They weren't just on my shoulder, they were actually creeping down my arm. I quickly grabbed a light, flimsy cardigan before throwing it on to hide the marks. I then rolled the sleeves up so it came just to my elbow before tying the bottom of the cardigan so my stomach was exposed leaving my original yoga pants and sports bra alone. I sighed at my appearance before slamming the locker shut and walking away.

* * *

><p>I threw my fist at the punching bag a few more times before I grabbed the bag to stop it from swinging. The sweat dripped down my skin as I stood there trying to catch my breath. I let go of the bag before pulling off the guards on my hands tossing them to the side. I moved over to the weight bench and added some weight to it before climbing underneath it. I knew it was dangerous to lift weights alone without a spotter.<p>

Once on my back I brought the weights down just before they touched my chest before pushing them up and away from me. I could feel the strain in my muscles after a few reps before the door opened causing me a momentary distraction before I focused on the weights again.

"What? Are you going to bench press a vampire?" Damon asked as he moved closer to me.

"My cousin's a hybrid. Matt's pissed at me. Elena hates me right now. Stefan called me a human blood bag. Now, Rebekah and I are at each other's throats." I responded pushing on the bar a little faster. "I'm not sure if it's me or them or-" I was cut off by Damon putting his hands on the bar before I could push it up again. "What the hell are you doing?" I grunted trying to push up against his strength.

"Helping you out," Damon responded shrugging.

"Damon!"

"Come on, Buffy!"

"Enough!" I snapped before letting go of the bar. I let my muscles relax as Damon took the weight bar one handed and set it back in its rightful spot. "One pain in the ass Salvatore is enough.

"Caroline called, told me you went off today."

I slowly sat up as Damon leaned against the table a little ways away from me. I shook my head, "I got a little hostile. So what?"

"Against Rebekah?" Damon snapped. "Do you have a death wish?"

"I can take her. I can take both her and Stefan."

"Really, so what's your plan, oh warrior princess?"

"We're gonna lock Stefan up and keep him under wraps until Mikael gets here and kills Klaus. The compulsion will break then we can kill Rebekah," I said looking at him a fire in my eyes.

"Compulsion or not, Stefan's high on human blood, Ok? A lot of it," Damon retorted shaking his head at me.

"We've gotten him off it before."

"This is different. It's not a stint in rehab, Jace. His humanity's gone. Light's out. No one's home."

"Then do it for me, Damon," I said softly shaking my head. "I don't know how much longer I can take this. I don't want to give them the satisfaction of breaking down."

Damon stood up before motioning for me to stand up as well. I sighed before coming to a standing position to appease whatever he was doing. I walked towards him coming to a stop just a foot in front of him. He reached down grabbed my hand and put it to his exposed chest. I could feel my heart speed up as my hand pressed against the rock hard smoothness of his chest…

"What are you doing?" I asked softly thinking about pulling my hand away.

"Feel that? It's a sternum. Solid plate of bone," Damon told me. I could feel the sternum so I nodded. He then spun me around so my back was pressed against his chest and torso. I squirmed slightly when I felt his fingers pressed against the exposed skin on my side before sliding his fingers around to my back. I gasped slightly when I felt his fingers come to a stop right under my ribs near my spine.

"Damon…"

"Right here, just below the ribcage, next to the spine, that's your way to a vampire's heart," Damon said softly in my ear. Damon pulled his finger away loosening his grip on me slightly just enough for me to turn around to face him. "I'll do whatever it is you need me to do, Jace. No one is going to hurt you. Especially not my brother."

I looked up at him as he brushed some of the hair out of my face. He let his hand linger on my cheek a little longer than necessary. The room fell eerily silent as Damon as I stood there extremely close, just gazing at each other. He leaned forward slightly his lips brushing against mine. I didn't respond at first, but after a moment I could feel my lips against his and it didn't feel completely wrong. When Damon wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer that's when it clicked that I couldn't do this.

"I'm sorry," I whispered pulling away quickly and moving past him. I quickly walked out of the room before stopping along the hallway. I leaned my body against the wall before sighing. What was I doing?

* * *

><p>I leaned against Alaric's desk as we all contemplated what to do. Ric was behind his desk, Elena and Caroline were sitting at the desks in the front row and Damon was leaning against the window. I glanced over at Damon who was staring hard at the floor. Neither of us had spoken since earlier when we…<p>

"I'll lure Stefan away from the bonfire. Then when he's distracted…" Elena trailed off.

"No," I muttered shaking my head. "The last thing we need is you putting yourself in danger. I don't care how much training you've been doing, Elena, you can't protect yourself."

"Says you," Elena snapped. "I can do it."

"You can't and you won't," I said with a tone of finality in my voice.

"You don't control me."

"Wanna test that theory?" I asked glaring over at her.

"Can't Bonnie just ju-ju him or something?" Damon asked an annoyed tone to his voice.

"I'm trying to keep Bonnie out of this. The last thing I need is Stefan taking out the only other witch I can rely on," I muttered. I then looked over at Caroline. "Caroline, are you covered?"

"Yes! I will make sure that the old Forbes jail cell is prepped and ready."

"Great, take Elena with you," I nodded towards Elena who's jaw dropped hearing that.

"We're forgetting a key player here…"Damon said pushing away from the window. "Rebekah? Wherever Stefan goes, the blond ponytail tends to follow."

"Okay so make it your job to keep her busy," I responded glancing over at Ric who nodded in agreement.

"How?! She's an original. Last time I checked, we're out of daggers," Damon snapped at me.

"Use your charm."

"Might have better luck finding the dagger," Ric responded his arm crossed over his chest. Damon then switched his gaze from me to Ric.

"Are you ever not going to be mad at me for a day?"

"Doubtful."

I rolled my eyes at them before looking towards the door as Tyler walked through. A sense of relief went through my system seeing Tyler but at the same time anger. Why was he late? And what exactly had he been doing with Rebekah earlier?

"Sorry I'm late. What's going on?" Ty asked looking over at me.

"I need you to raid Aunt Carol's vervain supply."

"Why don't you do it?" Tyler asked looking straight at me.

"Because I don't have vampire speed at my disposal. We just need enough to keep Stefan down for a while."

"You can't do that to Stefan," Tyler shook his head.

"Why not?" Caroline asked giving Tyler a funny look.

"Trust me, Tyler, it's in his best interest," Elena said looking over at Ty.

"Yeah. It's not in Klaus's," Tyler responded smirking at us like we had all lost our minds. I'm sure we were all looking at him the same way.

"But Klaus is the bad guy, Tyler. You know, why are you acting like some freaky, hybrid, slave minion," Caroline asked looking at Tyler a shocked look on her face.

"Uh-oh," Damon muttered walking past me.

"What?" Ric asked as he watched Damon.

"Klaus made me who I am, Caroline. I owe him everything," Tyler responded.

"Oh, boy."

"Ok, can we cool it on the commentary, please," Caroline snapped at Damon.

"Please tell me this is not what I think it is," I said softly looking at Damon. Damon responded by discreetly picking up the vervain dart that had been on Ric's desk.

"I'm just going to go…" Tyler said before turning around and walking towards the door. Damon took this as his chance to pounce. He took the dart and dug it into Tyler's shoulder causing Tyler to go crashing to the ground, out like a light.

"What are you doing?!" Caroline yelled at him before kneeling down next to Tyler.

"He's been sired," Damon said causing me to sigh.

"What?" Ric asked looking between me and Damon.

"He feels loyal to Klaus because Klaus's blood created him," I answered for Damon who nodded.

"Loyal how?" Elena asked.

"He'll seek acceptance from his master. It's really rare. But maybe not so much in hybrids," Damon answered before I could. I shook my head. This day just kept getting better and better.

"So how do I fix him?" Caroline asked.

"Get a new boyfriend," Damon smirked. I smacked him on the arm before looking back at Caroline.

"Take Tyler and Elena and get them to the Lockwood's. See if you can find any vervain without upsetting my aunt. Ric, Damon, and I will take care of Damon and Rebekah."

"Jay, there's something you should know about Rebekah," Caroline said giving Elena a look before her eyes stopped on me. "She's been giving Tyler blood."

Elena stared at me for a moment before helping Caroline take Tyler out of the room. A frustrated smirk came across my face hearing that. Why did that not surprise me? That bitch would do anything to undermine me especially when it came to Tyler. I put both my hands on the desk in front of me staring down hard at the surface.

"Damon, you distract Rebekah. Ric and I will handle Stefan," I finally said pushing away from the desk. "And stab the bitch if the opportunity presents itself."

* * *

><p>I walked through the woods with Damon right behind me. Things had been tense since the workout room and then since the classroom. Damon and I were just balls of sexual tension that were bound to explode and if it happened at the same time…<p>

"Be careful," Damon muttered before breaking away from me.

I nodded before walking in the direction of the red cups that were set up. I grabbed a cup before spotting the keg. I noticed who was standing next to the keg and could feel my anger rising again. I started towards the keg wiping all emotion off my face as I reached it. I grabbed the hose and quickly filled my cup.

"Jace, hi. What are you doing?" Stefan asked giving me an amused look.

"I'm here to have fun, Stefan. You have a problem with that?" I asked before downing the entire cup of beer.

"All right, take it easy. We both know you're kind of a lightweight."

"Please, I'm a Lockwood. I could drink a vampire under the table any day of the week. Besides, you think I'm going to let a blood addict tell me how to drink?"

I filled the cup up again before walking away from the duo. I found myself wandering around until I found a spot next to a tree where I got a good view of everything that was going on. There were people dancing, some talking and laughing, while everyone was drinking something. I smiled slightly watching as some kids were having fun doing keg stands. I shook my head before my gaze locked onto Stefan's. Stefan was watching me from across the party. I held up my drink slightly before taking another drink of the beer.

I then turned away from Stefan and that's when I noticed Damon had found Rebekah. I watched as he sat down next to her and the two talked for a while. Damon fed her a marshmallow before licking his own fingers. I could feel the jealousy seeping through me as I watched them but I was determined to make sure it didn't show.

"What's that look?" Stefan asked as he appeared next to me. I sighed before giving Stefan my best annoyed look.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"My brother's got his flirt on, and you're jealous," Stefan smirked glancing over at him and Rebekah.

"I'm not jealous," I muttered.

"It's all right. Be jealous by all means. I'm sure Damon will be thrilled," Stefan smirked.

"Call me jealous one more time. I dare you," I growled looking up at him.

"All right. That's my mistake."

"Screw this party," I muttered before finishing my drink before walking away from Stefan.

I jogged over to where Ric was sitting in his car. I smirked at him nodding as he handed me a bottle of whiskey out the window. I grabbed the bottle before walking towards the woods again. I went a little ways in the sounds of the party still audible, but I couldn't see them. Shoving the bottle of whiskey in the band of my jeans I began climbing a tree. I hit a particularly sturdy branch before sitting down carefully. I glanced up at the stars as I began drinking the whiskey. I could hear the crunching of the leaves below me as someone approached.

"I used to know every constellation…" I muttered.

"You're drunk. You need to go home," Stefan called out as he stared up at me in the tree.

Let the games begin. I slowly stood up on the branch. "I'll just go get my car."

"You're joking, right?" Stefan asked as he watched me closely.

"Uh-oh. It's the fun police. I thought that ripper Stefan was supposed to be the life of the party," I teased taking another swig of the whiskey before tossing the bottle to the ground near Stefan.

"Well, all right, I'm driving you home. Come on," Stefan responded in a fatherly tone. Almost like the old Stefan would have. I nodded before slowly climbing out further onto the branch before hoping to another sturdy one. "What are you, 5? Get down!"

"Why? Are you afraid that I'm going to...?" I smirk as I pretend to almost fall. "Whew could you have imaged that fall? Klaus would not be happy with you."

"You're hilarious," Stefan responded clearly not amused.

"Let's see how far I can go," I smirked down at Stefan before hoping to another branch. I grabbed onto the trunk of the tree nearly slipping. I could see Stefan tense up as my foot slipped.

"Whew. Another close one-"

I was cut off by my foot slipping and I lost my grip on the tree. I let out a small scream as I hit some branches the wind rushing by me. As quickly as it happened it was all over as I felt a pair of arms catch me. I instantly wrapped my arms around Stefan's neck tightly as I tried to catch my breath. I looked over and noticed the shocked and relieved look on Stefan's face as he held me in his arms.

"You caught me," I whispered.

We stared at each other a moment longer with me still in his arms. There was something there I could see it. A part of Stefan I knew. Stefan broke contact first before quickly setting me down on the ground next to him. His hands were still on my waist as we stood there. Stefan opened his mouth to say something, but instead of words there was a grunting noise before Stefan fell to the ground unconscious.

"You ok?" Ric asked standing there after shooting Stefan with the darts.

"I'm okay."

"You look, uh, not sober."

"Trust me, I'm a Lockwood. I can outdrink a vampire," I muttered. "Let's just get him out of here."

Ric nodded before picking Stefan up off the ground. I felt the stinging sensation on my neck so I put my hand to see what it was. As I pulled my fingers away I saw the blood and groaned. The branches must have cut me on the way down. I bent down and grabbed the empty whiskey bottle before following after Ric.

It didn't take long to get back to Ric's car. He tossed Stefan in the back allowing me to climb into the front seat. I pulled the mirror down to examine how bad the cut on my neck was before Ric got in. It was red and angry, but nothing too deep. I put the mirror up before turning to check on Stefan.

"I see all the geniuses came out to the bonfire tonight," Ric said loudly so I could hear.

"What do you expect? A bunch of drunken teenagers at a bonfire, someone was bound to bring the gas."

I shook my head a smirk on my face before facing towards the front again to wait for Ric. As I was waiting a sudden bright light illuminated the parking lot. I looked out at where the light was coming from and saw the flames racing towards the car. I pulled on the handle of the car door hoping to get out before the flames reached the car.

"Jace! Jaycee! Open the door!" Ric yelled as he pulled on the handle on the outside of the car trying to get it open. I tried the door again and again but it wouldn't open. I couldn't help but start kicking the door and the glass of the door desperate to get out.

"It won't open!" I quickly jumped away from my door as Ric did since that was where the flames were heading to. The flames suddenly engulfed the passenger's side of the car. I went to get in the driver's seat to try the door but screamed when I noticed there was someone in the seat already.

"Vicki?" I asked staring at her a confused look on my face.

"I'm sorry, Jaycee."

"Why are you doing this?!" I screamed at her as I tried kicking the door again to get out. Smoke began billowing into the car making it hard to breathe.

"You can't live. Klaus can't make any more hybrids."

I shook my head at Vicki before glancing in the back to see Stefan still lying there. Coughing I quickly climb into the back and away from Vicki. I went to the very back door and began kicking it hoping I could find some way out while Ric was hitting the glass of the car with different objects none of them working. I started shaking Stefan when I noticed that I wasn't getting out on my own.

"Stefan!" I shouted shaking him as I coughed more and more. I couldn't breathe…

I looked back at Stefan before laying my head down on his chest as I continued to cough. If I was gonna die I wanted to at least die with him. I looked up when I felt movement under me. Stefan had opened his eyes and was staring down at me. He then kicked his foot out sending the back of Ric's car flying. I gasped breathing in the fresh air as Ric quickly pulled me out of the car.

"Stefan!" I coughed pointing to Stefan. Ric nodded before the two of us quickly grabbed Stefan and hauled him out of Ric's car. With one arm around my shoulders and one around Ric's we managed to get him out of the car.

"Hurry up before it blows!" Ric said loudly over the roaring of the fire. We needed to get a safe distance. We raced away from the car, but before we could find shelter the car blew. I could feel my body slam against the ground and the ringing in my ears as I looked over at Ric and Stefan who were also on the ground. My gaze connected with Stefan's for a brief moment before my world fell dark.

* * *

><p>I could feel someone's fingers running gently along my cheek causing me to groan before opening my eyes. I looked up and my eyes met a pair of piercing blues. I closed my eyes as a ringing began in my head. I slowly went to roll over but Damon's hands stopped me.<p>

"Come on, trouble maker. You need to stay awake now," Damon said softly helping me sit up my eyes flickering open again.

"I'm not incompetent," I muttered trying to push his hands away. Then it clicked. "Stefan!"

"He's fine. Better than you right now," Damon responded as he grabbed a cotton swab and some cream before he tried applying it to my cuts.

"I'm fine, Damon. Let me do it."

"No, let me," Damon said pulling the things out of my reach.

"Damon, seriously."

"Jacae, you almost got barbecued. The least I can do is apply first aid," Damon smirked before applying the cream. I sighed before I sat there quietly letting him do what he wanted.

"You were very convincing tonight," I muttered thinking about him and Rebekah.

"Oh, yeah?"

"You had Rebekah drooling all over you and your marshmallows," I retorted rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, before she skewered me. I thought you were too drunk to notice," Damon responded staring intently at my cuts as he tended to them.

"I was faking it."

"So was I," Damon said looking into my eyes as he stopped applying the aid.

"Ready to get going, Jace?" Ric asked breaking the moment. Damon quickly pulled away from me.

"Great work tonight, Ric. Sorry about the car, man. Bummer."

Ric sent Damon a weird look before nodding and walking out of the room. I smiled slightly at Damon before quickly following after Ric. These two were worse than me and Stefan were. They were obviously good friends and them being mad at each other was just torturing their friendship. I quickly caught up to Ric before he handed me my jacket.

"It's ok if you want to be friends with Damon again," I told him.

"I don't."

"I think he actually misses you," I smirked looking up at Ric. Ric opened his mouth to say something, but Stefan appeared causing him to hold back.

"Well you got me tonight. Definitely wasn't expecting that."

"That was the point," Ric commented looking at Stefan.

"Yeah. You know, you can hate it all you want, but Jace needs me. I'll always protect her. I think you're both better off having me around."

I shook my head before turning around and heading towards the door. I could feel Ric following behind me. I heard Stefan call out me name causing me to stop. Ric stopped quickly as well not wanting to leave me with Stefan.

"You could have let me die in that fire tonight. Why didn't you?"

"Because believe it or not, I still have faith in you."

"After everything I've done, you... You still think I'll be able to find my humanity again."

"Yeah, I do. I know you better than anyone, Stefan. And I'm not giving up."

Stefan smirked looking down at me. "Jay, do you have any idea how pathetic that makes you?"

I smirked back at him. It didn't take much of an effort to make his head begin to hurt. I watched as the pain crossed Stefan's face before he gripped his head. I wasn't putting any effort into this. There was no exhaustion from using magic like there used to be. It just came…naturally. I could feel the power flowing through my raising the intensity on Stefan satisfied when I heard him cry out.

"No, Stefan, it makes me stronger…" I smirked kneeling down so he could see the smirk on my face before I stood up and walked away leaving Stefan on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>I appreciate all of your reviews and support! Because of the overwhelming positive feedback I got in regards to this story I'm updating earlier than i suspected. You all had very valid points and I was being silly! POWER TO THE DRAMA! anyways some important updates. There is a POLL on my homepage please VOTE! Please review as well and thank you all so much!<strong>


	44. Leave Out All The Rest

_**Chapter 44 – Leave Out All The Rest**_

I walked up to the front door after hopping out of the car. I was in shorts and a sweatshirt with my bag slung over my shoulders. I got ridiculed by Caroline this morning about my lack of style and how I was wearing a sweatshirt while it was still really warm outside. In all reality the sweatshirt was to hide the black lines that had etched themselves into my skin.

"Were you expecting a package?" Matt asked as we neared the doorway.

"No…" I said slowly as Matt bent down and picked up the small package.

"Here," he muttered tossing me the package before continuing to fiddle with the lock on the door.

I looked at the package in my hands confused before tucking it under my arm as Matt opened the door. As we walked in we both went our own direction to our own rooms. I felt bad because Matt still refused to speak to me unless he had to. He had heard what Vicki had done to me and Stefan, but he refused to believe that I was as innocent as I was letting on. Smart guy.

I was about to go into my room when my cell phone started ringing. I pulled out my phone and looked at the screen seeing Bonnie's name and picture. I quickly answered the phone as I set the package down on my bed.

"Bonnie, what's up?"

"Aren't you gonna help hang the lanterns?"

"Crap, I totally forgot," I muttered rushing out of my room to see Matt heading out the front door. "I'll be there momentarily," I said before hanging up. "Matt wait up!"

Matt reluctantly waited until I locked the house and climbed into the truck. The ride was once again silent and awkward. This had to end, I couldn't stand my best friend being mad at me, but I couldn't find anything to say. That was pathetic, wasn't it? I kept glancing over at him and I could feel him glancing over as well. I hopped out of the car as soon as it came to a stop and quickly found Bonnie and Caroline hanging lanterns as Tobias Fell gave a speech.

"What did I miss?" I asked as I grabbed a lantern and started hanging it.

"Other than a silly speech," Caroline asked before turning to look at Bonnie. "So when you did the spell to send Vicki away, did that get rid of Anna, too?"

"Thanks for that by the way," I told Bonnie.

"You're welcome," she smiled, but it was a small one. "And I wish. All I did was block the magic that was helping Vicki get a physical foothold here. Jeremy's still got a direct line to the other side, and as long as he wants to see Anna and she wants to see him, she's still here."

"Ok, you don't think I can actually resist commenting on that," Caroline retorted looking at Bonnie.

"There. You commented," Bonnie stated pointedly glancing at Caroline briefly before continuing to hang the lantern.

"Bonnie..."

"What do you want me to say, Caroline? I went against the balance of nature when I brought Jeremy back to life, and now I'm paying the consequences."

"Well, I want you to say you're not ok with it."

"I'm a thousand times not ok with it. I just don't know what to do about it."

"Speaking of not knowing what to do…" I muttered causing both of them to look at me. "Remember when you, uh, brought me back to life?"

"Oh, no," Bonnie said looking at me. "What happened?"

I glanced around briefly before pulling the collar of my shirt over my shoulder so Bonnie and Caroline could see the black lines.

"Oh my god!" Caroline gasped seeing them. "What are they?" Caroline reached out running her fingers long the marks for a moment before quickly yanking her hand back gasping in pain. "If you didn't want me to touch them you just had to say so."

"Caroline, I didn't do that," I responded. I looked over at Bonnie who was staring at the marks almost like she didn't know what to make of them.

Bonnie was about to reply a weird look on her face at the sight of the marks on my skin. The sound of a car engine cut her off. We all looked over to see Damon pull up in his car. I rolled my eyes turning away slightly as he greeted us a less than amused look on his face.

"Greetings, blondie. Jaycee," Damon said before looking over at Bonnie. "Witchy. I think you got your voodoo wires all crossed when you got rid of Vicki Donovan."

"What do you mean, why?" Bonnie asked not liking that he was questioning her magic

"Because I'm pretty sure I just got spit-roasted by Mason Lockwood's ghost."

"What?" I asked quickly turning to face him. "You saw Mason?"

"And why would you think that?" Caroline asked cutting off my reaction.

"Maybe because he chained me to a chair and shoved a hot poker in my chest. Let's just say I'm having déjà vu."

Caroline looked at Bonnie before looking over at me cautiously then back at Bonnie. I could feel my heart beat starting to speed up. He saw Mason? How? Why was Mason still hanging around in the first place?

"I thought you said that ghosts couldn't physically interact with people," Caroline snapped at Bonnie.

"They can't," Bonnie shook her head confused.

"Yeah, well, I don't have time for a vengeful Lockwood. When I kill someone, they're supposed to stay dead. Whatever you screwed up, fix it," Damon responded harshly glancing at me briefly before speeding away.

"We need to talk to Matt," Bonnie said staring across the road.

I looked up and my eyes locked with Matt's as he watched up closely. I knew he had been watching the scene unfold since Damon pulled up. I felt bad for not wanting to talk to Matt, but I had to keep him out of this especially the hybrid situation. No strings, no attachments especially since Klaus could swing by and snatch me up whenever he pleased…

"I'm going to go meet up with Jeremy," I told Bonnie and Caroline without looking at them. "Maybe he'll know something…or maybe Anna will."

"Jace," Caroline called out as I stalked away from them. I felt bad for ignoring Caroline's call, but I just couldn't face Matt. Not after everything.

As I was walking in the direction of the grill I noticed Jeremy and Alaric talking to Elena before Elena split from the group and walked off. She was carrying a bunch of leather-bound journals. Ric was shaking his head as he said something to Jeremy while Jeremy looked to the air next to him. Was that Anna?

"Jeremy! Ric!" I called out quickening my pace to reach them.

"Hey, I tried calling you earlier," Jeremy said as I reached them.

"You did?" I asked pulling out my phone. "I didn't get a call. Huh…"

"Yeah, Elena thinks I can contact Lexi in order to help Stefan."

"Lexi? Stefan's Lexi?" I asked looking between them. Jeremy just nodded his head in agreement. "Is that even possible?"

"I don't know. I didn't have an emotional connection with her. I never even met her," Jeremy said as we sat down outside a little coffee shop.

"Can we just drop it, please?" Ric asked looking between the two of us.

"Maybe Elena was onto something. You may not have had a connection to her but you might still be able to reach," I told him.

"Don't you think we have a few too many dead vampires in our past to be sitting here thinking of them watching us?"

"We can't dwell on the fact that there might be vampires out there who are. They can't harm us," I stated firmly glancing over at Jeremy who was staring at the empty chair next to him. "Jer, is Anna here?"

Jeremy stared at me like a deer in the headlights before quickly shaking his head. "No, no. I'm going to go, uh, check my work schedule."

I stared at him confused for a moment as he flat out lied to my face. I glanced over at Ric who had the same confused look on his face as I did. Why wouldn't he tell me about Anna? I'm not Elena and I wouldn't get mad. Her help would be really great right now. I watched Jeremy leave before I rolled my eyes seeing who took Jeremy's unoccupied seat.

"Hey, guys. Who forgot to invite me to the family summit?"

"Not your family, Stefan," I muttered knowing he heard me.

"It's not yours either," he replied a snarky smirk on his face. There was still a journal sitting on the table in front of Ric. It caught Stefan's attention as he grabbed in and started to flip through it.

"Hmm? Wow. All these words. I forgot how much I used to care," he smirked closing the journal and setting on the table. I shook my head not even bothering to say anything. It was like talking to a brick wall anyways. "You know, Jace, it's probably best you not torture yourself with memories from the past. Its best we both just move on and accept things as they are."

"You don't have to be here, Stefan," Ric snapped finally having enough as he glanced over at me before glaring at Stefan.

"You know what, Alaric, you're right. I don't. But Jaycee's here and I look out for Jace. Besides, there's going to be people everywhere tonight. So there's going to be lots to eat." I scoffed shaking my head causing Stefan to grin and laugh. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Loosen up."

Stefan pushed his chair back and stood up sending us both one last look before walking away. I watched him walk away until I was sure he was far enough away. I then turned my attention back to Ric before standing up as well.

"This is why I can't drop it, Ric."

I pushed away from the table and walked back towards the square. I made my way around the volunteers who were hanging the lanterns for the night's festivities. I looked towards the Grill where Elena and Ric were heading. When Elena found him again was beyond me and I didn't exactly care at the moment. Right after they walked in I saw a familiar figure follow them in.

"Mason?" I asked as I started towards the Grill. As I was walking I bumped right into a woman I hadn't seen beforehand. "I'm so sorry!"

"Good to see you still have some manners," she stated causing me to freeze before I turned my gaze fully to her. _She was about 5'8 with long chestnut color hair and dark green eyes. _I could remember her vividly moving around the kitchen always cooking up some delicious meal for me and dad.

"Mom?" I asked staring at her my heart feeling like it was going to beat out of my chest.

"You really got yourself into a big mess, didn't you baby?"

I glanced around and closed my eyes briefly before opening them again, but she was still standing there. I took a step away from her before quickly turning and stalking away. This was not happening. This could not be happening. How was this happening?

"How old are you again? Five?"

"How is this happening?" I asked as she appeared in front of me.

"Your friend Bonnie, she did a spell so they could see ghosts. I was never good at understanding any of that…That was always something you and your dad bonded over," Mom stated as she looked at me a sad look in her eyes.

"She revealed veiled matter," I muttered shaking my head. "Why would she do that…Mason!" I took off towards the Grill before I stopped and turned back to face my mother. "Mom, I'm sorry, but I really have to go."

"Jaycee Rose, there's something you need to know." I came to a sudden stop hear her call me by my full name. "There's an evil coming. An evil you're not ready for. Don't try to take them on by yourself."

"Take who on?" I asked quickly turning to face her. As I turned around there was no one there. My mom was gone. I looked around quickly before my phone started to ring. I quickly dug through my pockets. I noticed who was calling before I took a deep breath and answered.

"Yes, Elena?"

"Jeremy was making out with Anna and you're the only one other than Ric who can talk any sense into him," Elena said quickly.

"He's your brother."

"Jace-" A beeping cut her off. I pulled the phone away from my ear and noticed it was Caroline.

"I'll call you back Elena," I responded before hanging up and answering. "Caroline, what's up."

"Jeremy was making out with Anna," Caroline hissed into the phone. I rolled my eyes before pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Caroline, please explain to me why ghosts can be seen."

"Oh right," Caroline responded. "Bonnie performed a spell and saw her grams and come to find out we need the necklace Stefan gave Elena then gave to you because…well, it's a talisman of some kind."

"A talisman?"

"Yeah for some witch on the other side it's some ju ju power source. And I know you're not going to like this, but Bonnie needs to destroy it."

I closed my eyes for a moment before shaking my head. "After almost getting roasted by the sister of my best friend I think I might be okay with that. Look, I don't have the necklace. Damon has it somewhere. Text him. I'll call you right back…" I trailed off when I noticed a familiar blonde approaching.

"Looks like today was a good day to be thinking about me, huh Jaycee."

"Now I'm seeing you…Could this day get any better?"

"Mm-hmm. Come with me."

"Do I even want to know where we are going?" I asked as she pulled me along.

"Ripper detox 101. Crash course." I shook my head trying to pull back. "I'm sorry, did you not just say how desperate you were for my help in saving Stefan's life?"

"Let's go," I said without a moment's hesitation.

* * *

><p>"You're keeping him in the old jail?" I asked as we walked down the steps.<p>

"Do you have a better place?" Lexi asked as we came to a door. Lexi pushed it open revealing Stefan strapped to the chair. I could feel my heart beat a little faster seeing him sitting there. "Klaus really did a number on him, huh?"

"Compelled him to shut it off."

"Well, we're just going to have to convince him to turn it back on. I have to warn you, it's not going to be pretty."

"Bring it on," I muttered. We walked further into the room. I stood towards the center while Lexi walked straight up next to him kicking him in the leg hard.

"Wake up, sleepyhead."

Stefan grunted from the force of the kick as his head lolled slightly. He finally brought his head up and stared at the two of us confusion clear on his face. I felt terrible seeing him sitting there confused. I wanted nothing more than to walk over and unchain him but I knew that wouldn't do any good.

"How you feelin'?" Lexi smirked looking at him. Stefan glared at her before looking down and struggling against the chains.

"What is this? Let me out of here!" Stefan yelled.

"Shh. Inside voices, please. I'm trying to get inside your head."

"Jace, get rid of her, please," Stefan begged looking over at me. I shook my head no at him before Lexi straightened up and looked over at me.

"First step, drying him out. Starve away the blood lust. Strip away the temptation."

"This isn't going to work, Lexi. You can't do this."

"You heard the not pretty part?" Lexi asked looking back at me.

"I'll be okay."

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked as Lexi bent over and stared him straight in the eyes. Stefan gasped almost like he was in pain. That's when I noticed that his hands and arms started to desiccate. I wanted to reach forward and stop her, but a part of me knew this was the right thing and I had to let it happen.

"What are you doing, Lexi?!"

"Doing what I do best, sweetness. I'm saving your life," Lexi smirked before taking a step back and leaning against the wall next to me.

"I'm starving. I'm starving. I'm starving! Let me out! Let me out. Please let me out!" Stefan screamed in pain as he looked around the jail cell wildly.

"What's going on?" I asked restraining myself from going and helping.

"He's hallucinating. That's three months without any blood," Lexi responded before walking back over to Stefan and leaning in front of him again.

"Let me out!"

"Now he's at nine months."

I watched as Stefan's behavior got worse and worse as did the desiccation until it finally slowed. The hunger in Stefan's eyes caused me to turn away from a moment before turning back to watch my curiosity getting the best of me.

"Two years... Five."

"Did I ever tell you how glad I am that you're dead?" Stefan growled at Lexi trying to attack her but the chains holding him back.

"Oh. I missed you, too, friend."

I was about to say something when my phone rang. Lexi glanced back at me before I quickly ducked out of the cell and into the hallway. I pulled the phone out and looked at the caller ID before I answered.

"Give me some good news, Caroline," I said glancing at the door.

"So the necklace isn't where Damon said it would be and now we can't reach Damon."

"Not the news I was looking for…But I need you to kind of…wait on sending the ghosts back."

"What?! But you said you were in full support of getting rid of them," Caroline shrieked on the other line.

"I still am, but Lexi is here and she's helping with Stefan."

"Ok, let's just find it first and then we'll choose between boyfriend ghost dramas," Caroline snapped before hanging up the phone. I sighed before slowly walking back into the jail cell where Stefan looked to be sweating and shaking. As Soon as I walked in Stefan and Lexi both turned their gaze to me.

"Jace. Jace, I'm hurting. Please help me," Stefan begged looking over at me.

"Don't listen. Shut him out," Lexi demanded as she walked closer to me. I nodded as I looked at Stefan.

"This is helping you," I said softly looking at Stefan. I wasn't sure I believed it myself but I had to make it seem like I did.

"I'll do anything. I'll change. I promise."

"It's a lie. He'll say anything right now," Lexi said immediately when she noticed the torn look on my face. I looked down at the ground not being able to look at him anymore.

"Jace, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Just make it stop. Please, just make it stop."

"You have to separate yourself from your emotions. Don't let him play on them," Lexi said into my ear.

"Hey, look at me. Look at me," Stefan begged. I closed my eyes briefly before looking back at him a distressed look on my face. "Jaycee. I love you, ok? I love you. I love you so much. I love you so much, Jace."

I shook my head knowing how forced it was. "I can't believe that, Stefan."

"You know what? I don't want your help, anyway. I wish I'd never met you. Every single moment that I've spent with you has been a complete and total waste," he growled.

"You see that? That's the ripper talking," Lexi nodded towards Stefan as I took a step back from the whiplash. "Once he's weak enough, you have to cause him pain. Make him feel things. Anger, rage, anything. You have to make him see past the blood." Lexi pulled a stake out and walked towards Stefan before shoving it right into his stomach. I jumped as she did. "Think of it as a regimen. Day in and day out. Like running the treadmill. Like making coffee. Until he's ready to be saved."

"I will rip you apart, Lexi!" Stefan snarled glaring at her in pain.

"You can't," she snapped as she pulled the stake out. "I'm already dead." She drove it through his stomach again.

I shook my head watching as she did it again and I could feel my resolve giving in. I couldn't stand here and watch the one person I loved get tortured over and over again no matter how much of a douchebag he had become.

"I'm sorry, I can't…" I said as I quickly walked out of the jail cell.

As I quickly made my way out of the cells I put my hand to my mouth to keep from crying out. I could feel the tears threatening to make their way down my face before I ran right into someone.

"Jay? Jay what's wrong?" Jeremy's voice rang out in my ears.

"Nothing," I responded looking up at him. "Nothing. Did Caroline call you?"

"Anna doesn't have it," Jeremy replied rolling his eyes.

"She's the only one who knew about it, Jer," I responded lowering my voice.

"I know, but..."

"There are not buts, in this scenario, Jeremy. People are gonna get hurt if we don't find that necklace."

"I can touch her, Jay. I can kiss her again. And I know it's wrong, and I know that I shouldn't feel this way, but I do. I love her. I've always loved her."

I sighed looking at Jeremy. I couldn't tell him that he couldn't love her. "I know how you feel Jer. I know how hard it is to let someone go. But what you're feeling Jeremy, it isn't real. She's gone. You're getting too attached to the past and it makes you feel like you can't let go. Are you gonna love a ghost for the rest of your life?"

Jeremy looked at me a torn look on his face, but I knew I had gotten through to him. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him into a hug. I was relieved when he hugged me back. As I hugged him I noticed Anna standing there behind Jeremy an apologetic look on her face.

"You can't do this to him anymore, Anna," I said which caused Jeremy to let go of me and look around. "He's just starting his life. You're gone. You need to let him move on."

Jeremy looked between me and Anna before his gaze focused on Anna. I knew this was tearing them both apart, but there was a lesson here. You can't hold onto the past and expect to be happy in the future. Anna nodded before pulling out the necklace from her pocket. A strange look crossed Jeremy's face as he stared at the necklace.

"Call Caroline. Tell her you have the necklace."

"Where are you going?" Jeremy asked as I turned away from them.

"To let go of my past," I responded heading back towards the jail cells.

* * *

><p>Elena sighed heavily as she walked through the cemetery. None of this was fair. She was supposed to be out there finding a way to help Stefan but every time she tried to do something she got stonewalled by Jay. She really liked the girl because she was willing to fight for the people she cared about, but there was something wrong. Something hadn't been right since she came back to life.<p>

Elena came to a stop next to her parents' graves and ultimately Jenna and John's. Elena knelt to the ground resting on her knees as she glanced between the graves. She could feel the first few tears falling down her face as she stared at the graves. Had she really lost everything?

"I should have known you'd be here," a familiar voice said from behind her. Elena perked up before quickly turning around to face the newcomer.

"Jenna?"

"You're so predictable," Jenna smiled as she tucked her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. "I love you, Elena, but damn..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elena asked immediately getting defensive. She crossed her arms over her chest as she stared at Jenna. "Why are you even here?"

"You'll have to ask Bonnie that one," Jenna smiled before the grin slowly slid off her face. "Why are you so cut off from everyone?"

Elena shook her head before glancing down at Jenna's grave. "Because after you died it was like I couldn't do anything right."

"We're all trying to survive, there are bound to be mistakes," Jenna told her honestly. She reached out and grabbed Elena's hand. Elena choked back a sob feeling Jenna's hand.

"If Jay never came here none of this would have happened."

"Jay is the only one fighting to keep you alive right now Elena," Jenna responded an annoyed look crossing her face hearing Elena say that.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked a look of pure confusion crossing her face.

"Jaycee made a deal with Klaus. She sacrificed herself so Klaus wouldn't use your blood anymore..." Jenna watched the shocked look cross Elena's face. "You didn't know."

"I thought she hated me," Elena shook her head staring at Jenna. "That doesn't make any sense why would she do that."

"Because deep down, she does care about you Elena. She knows how big of an impact your death would have on everyone around you."

"People care about her too," Elena argued.

"Help her see that," Jenna responded softly putting her hand on her niece's shoulder. "Jay is struggling with some dark things right now. Show her she's not alone, Elena."

Elena looked down at the graves again thinking about what Jenna had said. Jay was willing to sacrifice everything for her even though they didn't always get along. She was willing to give up her life so Jeremy would still have a sister when this was all over with. Elena could feel the sorrow course through her as she thought about how she had been treating Jay. That explained what had happened at school.

"Jenna-" Elena cut herself off when she realized Jenna wasn't there anymore and she was once again alone.

* * *

><p>I knew what I had to do. There was a part of my past that I had to let go of. I had to let that part of Stefan go in order to help bring Stefan back from losing his humanity completely. If I let Stefan go I could focus on helping him instead of pitying myself for what I had lost. Losing my family was enough; I had to at least be strong for Stefan.<p>

"Quit fighting me, Stefan. I know you're in there," I heard Lexi say as I neared the cell.

"Not anymore, Lexi."

"You know you say that every time. Until I make you feel again." I listened as Stefan grunted assuming Lexi just ran him through with a stake again.

"You wasted your whole life taking care of me. Now you're dead and you still have nothing better to do."

"We're out of time," I said finally walking into the cell.

"You've got to get me more," Lexi said looking desperate.

"I can't. I'm sorry."

"No! No... not until I break through!"

"There's no more time, Lexi," I stressed glancing over at Stefan. "They have the necklace. They're going to close the door."

"The necklace!" Lexi exclaimed before quickly tuning back to face Stefan. "Ok. That necklace. At least tell me you remember how you felt about that. You found it during your darkest time. And you said, when you made it through, that that necklace represented hope."

"Ironic, then, that it's about to be blown to pieces," Stefan growled before smirking at me and Lexi.

Lexi shook her head before walking towards me. We stood there next to the door both looking at Stefan before Lexi turned to me a sad yet hopeful look on her face.

"He's still in there, Jace. You just have to break through."

"I know what I have to do," I nodded at her before glancing at Stefan.

"He used to talk about you. The last time I saw him, he said you were the one. That he wasn't ever going to let you go. Don't give up on him. Not yet."

"Thank you, Lexi."

She smiled at me before sending one last look at Stefan before disappearing. I stood there for a moment my hand on the jail door. It was just me and Stefan again, but this time I wasn't going to let him get to me. This time I was going to be the strong one.

"So what are you going to do, Jace? You just going to stand there? Waiting for me to dry out?" Stefan asked sarcastically giving me a skeptical look.

"No," I responded shaking my head looking at him. "I'm going home. Take some sense into my cousin, make sure Matt is okay. Be a friend to Bonnie and Elena and everything else that I have to do."

"That's good for you. You know, I was wondering when you were going to give up. Lexi gave you... enough of a glimpse into your tragic future," Stefan responded sounding tired.

"Giving up implies that I don't care. I hate to break it to you Stefan, but I'm never going to stop caring. I still have hope and you're stuck with that until you get yours back." I walked towards him and knelt down resting my hand on his cheek. "You can break through this. Fight for it. Feel something. Anything, Stefan. Because if you don't, you're going to lose me forever. I won't love a ghost for the rest of my life."

I pulled away from Stefan walking towards the door. I sent one last look at Stefan who was sitting there a frustrated and tired look on his face. I stepped out of the cell before closing it behind me and locking the door. I rested a hand on it before turning and walking away.

* * *

><p>I tossed my things onto the bed before walking over setting my phone on my dresser then plugging it in so it could charge. As I turned back to the bed I noticed the package sitting there. There was nothing extraordinary about the outside of the package; just my name was on the front. No address or return address, just my name: Jaycee Rose Carlson. I quickly ripped open the thin package before pouring the contents onto the better. It was a CD in a case and on the case was a sticky note that said "play me".<p>

I walked over to where my laptop was sitting on the dresser before shoving the CD into the player. I pulled up the video reading software and waited for the CD to start playing. The screen started out black, but the sound of a guitar playing softly could be heard. I could feel the hair on my arms stand up when the screen suddenly turned into a clear image of two people.

"_Hi baby girl_." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes as I stared at the screen. "_If you're watching this is means we're both gone. I'm so sorry baby girl for leaving you like this_."

"Daddy," I whispered.

"_Your mom and I know things haven't exactly been easy. But you're a fighter Jay_."

"_And a talented young girl both with her magic and with her voice_," my mother said whimsically as she smiled into the camera. "_I'm not sure how long we were around, baby, but I'm sure you've grown up to be a remarkable young woman_."

"_And a proud witch. But that's not why we're recording this. Jay, you need to be careful. I'm not sure if I ever got the chance to tell you this, but your magic is a fickle things. Very temperamental. There's a part of our bloodline that's very dark. I've seen so many good witches fall to dark magic and let it consume them_."

I shook my head not quite grasping it as he and my mom looked at each other for a moment. There was a look of worry and fear exchanged between them before they turned to look at me.

"_Your werewolf side is dormant because of the magic, but the moment your magic wavers for a second your wolf side could become active. There's no proof that this will actually happen, but you need to be careful baby_," my mom said her voice cracking for a moment before smiling through her tears.

"_You need to stay focused Jay_," my father's stern voice caused me to look at him. "_The dark magic will creep up on you at any moment and take everything from you_."

I watched as my dad rolled up the sleeve up his sweatshirt before holding it in front of the camera. I quickly took off my sweatshirt leaving me in just my tank top as I paused the video. I looked from my dad to my arm and could feel my heart start to race. They were the same lines that were pushing their way along my skin.

"_We let it in thinking it'll help us. Don't let it control you_."

I watched as the video then cut off leaving me there in confusion and in tears. What was any of that supposed to mean? I heard the bedroom door slowly open causing me to whip around to see who it was. I wiped away the tears seeing Matt standing there. I shook my head before Matt walked over and pulled me into his arms hugging me tightly to his chest. I let the tears roll down my face as Matt held onto me tightly.

"I love you, Jace. We're family. We will be until the end," Matt whispered softly in my ear. I smiled hiccuping before hugging him even tighter.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked the chapter! I have big news! There is a new story I'm working on with halos! It's called "The Sun Will Rise" it is on my page you should totally check it out!<strong>


	45. These Wicked Games We Play

_**Chapter 45 – These Wicked Games We Play**_

I could feel a sense of déjà vu coming over me as I followed Ric through the tunnel. They were familiar tunnels. Ones I had fallen through one day chasing after Mason and Tyler. Why hadn't I come back since then? Was I scared? No there was nothing to be scared of…

"So this is under the Lockwood property?" I asked as I followed close to Ric.

"Probably runs throughout the entire property," Ric nodded shining his flashlight forward. I shined my flashlight towards the room of the cave only to have Ric grab it and point it down. "Careful where you shine that thing. Bats hate the light."

"B-bats?" I stuttered freezing.

"Jaycee," a faint voice whispered in my ear. I then felt hands wrap around my waist causing me to scream. Ric turned around quickly to see what was wrong but all I heard was familiar laughing in my ear.

"Damn you, Damon!" I snapped putting a hand to my chest as I pulled away from him.

"Scaredy-cat," Damon grinned poking me on the shoulder. I shrugged him off walking closer to Ric.

"Just ignore him. That's what I do," Ric said leaning closer to me.

"Maybe it's a good thing he can't get into the cave."

"Seems to me like the ancient Lockwoods were anti-vampire," Damon responded hearing what I had said.

"That much really hasn't changed has it," I muttered looking up at Ric who grinned at my comment.

"Oh come on, you know you love me," Damon smirked throwing his arm over my shoulders.

"Only in your dreams," I muttered. _And in mine_. I shook my head pushing his arm off me before catching up to Ric.

"Well this is as far as I get to go," Damon said suddenly coming to a stop. We hadn't been walking for very long and I could have sworn it was further in.

I didn't spare another glance at Damon as I followed Ric in the familiar cave. The last thing I remember from this place was feeling extremely unwelcome and then passing out. I shuddered involuntarily. I walked closer to the drawings on the wall but stopped when it felt like there was a weight on my chest. I took a step back and it was instantly gone.

"What does it mean?" I asked.

"Well, as far as I can tell, it's a story. In simple, archaeological terms, it's a really, really old story. That right there, is the moon cycle. A man, a wolf."

"A werewolf," I commented lightly.

"Yeah, it's the Lockwood diaries. Pictionary style," Damon called out.

"That doesn't make any sense. The Lockwoods came with the original founders in the 1800's."

"I don't know. Maybe the Lockwoods did, but according to this wall, these werewolves have been here a lot longer than that," Ric commented as he took pictures of the wall.

"How long are we talking, Ric?" I asked looking around the cave.

"Long," Damon commented from his spot again. "It gets better. Show her, Ric."

I glanced from the opening of the cave where Damon was to where Ric was looking. Along the wall there was one spot where there were symbols carved into the wall that looked like a bunch of lines thrown together. The more I stared at them the more they started to look like letters.

"Names. They're not native. They're written in Runic, a Viking script."

"Vikings?" I asked almost skeptical.

"This name here, I translated it and it reads Niklaus."

"Klaus."

"And Elijah...And Rebekah," Ric finished.

"This is the Original Family?" I asked as I looked at the markings. There were more than just Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah. I was sure that carved into the wall was Kol and Finn as well. But what was the last name up there.

"This is the Original Family…" I nodded gazing at the wall.

"Carved into a cave that's been here since way before the founding of Mystic Falls. Or even the entire New World for that matter," Alaric nodded continuing to take pictures.

"It could just be Klaus trying to pull a fast one on us. Keep us occupied."

"That's what I said," Damon commented.

"That could be true, except the last name up here made us think otherwise," Ric said pointing to the name on top.

"What's the name?"

"Mikael."

"The vampire hunter who knows how to kill Klaus."

"Yep. And I like to call him "papa original"," Damon called out. I could just see the smirk on his face.

"Who all knows about this?" I asked as Ric took the pictures.

"Just you, me, and Damon," Ric commented before turning to me.

"Good. Keep it that way," I responded stalking towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked as I stalked past him.

"To find out the truth."

* * *

><p>"You want me to what?" Elena asked as I quickly walked out to my car. I adjusted the phone on my ear as I climbed into the driver's seat.<p>

"Rebekah knows something. Her name was on the wall along with Klaus and Elijah. Since Elijah is dead and Klaus is MIA, Rebekah is our only shot."

"Why don't you talk to her?" Elena asked her voice frantic.

"Because the moment she sees me she's gonna kill me Elena. SO I'm asking if you'll help Ric and Damon out for the time being."

I could hear her sigh on the other side. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going after the source," I muttered into the phone. I was hoping she hadn't heard it as I backed out of the driveway.

"Source? You mean Mikael?" Elena asked. I didn't immediately respond. "You CAN'T!" Elena practically shouted. "He'll kill you!"

"Elena relax, I can handle myself. Just talk to Rebekah please."

"Jace-" I immediately pressed the end button cutting the call off.

I knew I had to be smart about all of this, but it was a matter of time before he came back anyways. I drove quickly to the nearest airport and parked in the long term parking section before heading into the airport itself. I glanced around cautiously looking for any sign of him as I neared the ticketing booth.

"No need for that, love." I closed my eyes briefly before turning to face him.

"I didn't think you'd show up," I told him as he grabbed my hand and before walking towards the security checkpoint.

"Let's just say when my witch says she wants to talk…I'm more than happy to listen," Klaus smirked down at me. "But we're going to do it on my terms."

"Where are we going?" I asked as we waited in line.

"Portland, darling. Land of the wolves."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean she's gone?" Damon snapped looking at Elena.<p>

"She left, Damon. She said she was going to find answers," Elena rolled her eyes saying it again.

Elena was standing in the middle of Alaric's apartment as Damon paced angrily in front of her. Ric was sitting at his desk going through the pictures not as fazed as Damon was about Jay going missing. Damon could feel the anger coursing through his body; of course she would pull something stupid like this.

"Did she say where she was going?" Damon asked coming to a stop in front of Elena.

"No," Elena shook her head.

"Of course not. How could you let her go!"

"This isn't my fault, Damon!"

"You should have stopped her!"

"Will you two SHUT UP!" Ric snapped from his desk. "Thank you."

Elena shook her head standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. She needed to tell them that Rebekah was their only lead now that Jay was gone. That Jay was the one who suggested they talk to Rebekah. She knew Damon was going to flip, but it didn't matter. At least Jay was getting things done…well she hoped.

"I talked to Rebekah today."

"Hooray," Damon retorted sarcastically.

"Jay said that Rebekah was the best place to start."

"And why is that?" Damon snapped.

"She's going to tell me. She is scared of him, Damon. She's scared of Mikael. I saw her face. I just have to engage in a little mean girl power struggle first."

"Make sure she doesn't power struggle you into a wheelchair," Damon retorted as he walked over to where his jacket was laying.

"I've got this, Damon. If we can figure out a way to kill Klaus, Stefan will be free of his compulsion.

"We're still short a witch," Damon mutter before walking out the door slamming it behind him. Elena sighed before turning to Ric who was watching her closely. Elena knew exactly what was on his mind.

"Rebekah will come 'round," Elena assured him.

"You're sure about that? I mean a thousand year old vampire, I'm sure, is not in the art of patience."

Elena opened her mouth to say something back, but the sound of her phone buzzing caught both their attentions. It was a text message from Rebekah. Elena quickly read through the message before walking towards Ric.

"She's a thousand year old vampire, who's joined the cheerleader squad... There is a whole different set of rules that play here, Ric. I got this," Elena said showing him the message.

* * *

><p>I walked quickly behind him as we made our way through a small batch of people. I struggled to keep up with his long strides along. I could feel my breathing become labored as he finally came to a stop next to a fancy hotel.<p>

"This is what you do? Stay in ritzy hotels?" I asked.

"Enjoy the hospitality, darling," Klaus smirked pulling me into the hotel.

As we walked through the lobby I was astonished by how beautiful it actually was. Is this what centuries of being a vampire led to? Money, wealth, and power? I could see how someone who didn't understand vampires could be…persuaded by this kind of lifestyle. I followed closely after Klaus as we entered the executive suite.

"Okay, what are we doing here?" I asked as Klaus sat himself down on the couch before patting the spot next to him.

"You wanted to talk…Let's talk, love."

I sighed before slowly walking over to where Klaus was. I sat down next to him, but made sure there was a good distance between us.

"Elijah used to tell me stories about your family…but I always knew he was leaving bits and pieces out. Like what happen to Henrik?"

I sat there stiffly as a look of pure rage and anger came over Klaus's face. I knew I had hit a sore spot. I knew something had happened to Henrik, I just never knew the full details of the story. Elijah would always switch topics quickly.

"Maybe it's time you learn the true story behind what makes the Original Family," Klaus responded his eyes looked watery. "Let's just say our family histories are a little more intertwined than you were led to believe."

* * *

><p>Damon leaned against the wall for a moment before dialing Jace's number. He knew she wouldn't answer, but it was worth a try. Damon sighed frustrated when it went straight to voicemail. She was missing and no one knew where she was at and the only one who could know is on detox in the next room. Damon straightened up before walking into the cell.<p>

"You know, if you two are gonna keep me locked in here for the next decade. I think we can skip the routine visits," Stefan responded tiredly.

"You know I'm not a big champion in this whole Lexi-recovery-plan. Jace thinks this place is gonna weaken you out, break you down and make you feel again..." Damon responded rolling his eyes.

"We should all listen to Jaycee, right? I mean her plans always work out so well, don't they? Why are you here?"

"What are you talking about? It's family day out of vampire rehab. So I'm paying visit to my baby brother."

"Go away," Stefan muttered looking away from Damon.

"Naah- Thought we could hang out, old brother bonding. How've you been Stef?" Damon grinned clearly getting a kick out of this. Not necessarily his brother's pain, just his unfortunate situation.

"You know, Klaus may wanna keep Jace alive, but that doesn't mean she's safe with Rebekah."

"What makes you think she's with Rebekah?" Damon asked arching an eyebrow. "On the contrary, brother. Our favorite witch is…MIA at the moment."

"What?" Stefan asked getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Told Elena to handle Rebekah then she took off. Who knows where she's at."

"Damon, you have to let me out of here. I have to track her down! I have to make sure she's okay," Stefan hissed trying to pull against the chains.

"Is that your humanity and love for our witch shining through?" Damon asked staring at his brother curiously. "Or Klaus's influence?"

Stefan scoffed shaking his head. "Fine, let her die."

"You really have given up…" Damon muttered pulling away from Stefan.

"Actually, this is my happy face..." Stefan snapped looking up at Damon. Damon rolled his eyes at the attempt to hide the slip before walking over to his brother. He quickly disposed of the chains around Stefan's hands before taking a step back letting the confused Stefan enjoy his freedom.

"What are you doing?"

"Screw this Lexi-plan. Think we could both use a drink," Damon muttered before turning away from Stefan and walking out.

* * *

><p>"That can't be right," I muttered listening to Klaus's story.<p>

I had heard about the Original Family and all of their boring regular family life, up until the point of Henrik's death. That's when the peace between the werewolves and the Original Family ended. All because of some silly night out. A night out that had cost a young boy his life. I shook my head reeling from what he had said.

"Your ancestor was the leader of the werewolves. He ran the tribe, held the gatherings every full moon."

"Then how did his blood get used in the transition. I thought he was a warlock."

"Oh he was…That's the fun part. Part werewolf, part warlock," Klaus smirked before standing up. "Your ancestor was the one who suggested to my…my father that revenge was the answer. That we had to fight back against the werewolves."

"Now you're just making things up," I snapped standing up and turning away from Klaus.

"Think about it, love. What could influence a man of such great, pure power to turn towards something so…sinful?" Klaus's voice suddenly in my ear. I could feel him standing right behind me. His hand rested on my shoulder before he pushed my shirt off one shoulder revealing the black marks along my skin. "I think you already know the answer to that one."

"So he was influenced by black magic…make your point, Niklaus," I snapped.

Klaus scoffed, "How do you think my mother had enough black magic to create such an abomination to nature?"

"Your mother?" I asked a look of confusion crossing my face. "The curse. The _Original_ witch…was your mother."

"And we have a winner!" Klaus exclaimed before taking a drink of some blood he had poured earlier.

"Your mother cursed you…"

"So I killed her," Klaus muttered.

"You killed your own mother?" I asked a horrified look crossing my face.

"And your ancestor once I realized what part he had to play in all of this."

I shook my head. Eochaid helped put the curse on Klaus and helped create the vampire species but there was something more to it than that. The pure rage behind Klaus's eyes every time he mentions Eochaid is enough to prove that there was something more than this familial dispute between Klaus and his mother and Mikael.

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked causing Klaus to look at me.

"I beg your pardon."

"You're not telling me something…what aren't you telling me?"

Klaus shook his head before stalking towards the opposite side of the room away from me. I watched him closely before slowly inching towards him. I realized I probably had the juice to take him on, but at what cost? Would it be dark magic? I took a deep breath before resting my hand on Klaus's shoulder causing him to tense up.

"It can't be that bad…" I said softly. It felt weird comforting the Original.

"Eochaid was my father."

* * *

><p><em>Mikael stood there with Ester and Ayanna, Ester's witch associate. The sun had just begun to dip below the horizon which meant the children would be coming back to the home soon in order to get their usual dinner. This was a much more stressed filled evening as Mikael begged.<em>

"_Please, Ayanna! I implore you! You must call upon the spirits before the next full moon."_

"_I will not! It is a crime against nature," the dark skinned witch responded coldly shaking her head. She knew the disaster type affects that would come of this and she wanted nothing to do with them._

"_Ayanna, we have already lost too much. We cannot lose any more... The spirits can help us find a way to protect our children," Ester begged in a calmer manner than her husband._

"_Everything could be heightend. Our family could live forever..."_

"_That would cost. This magic you speak of breeds consequence. This is the makings of a plague, Esther. The spirits will turn on you. That is dark magic you are trying to meddle in."_

"_Please, Ayanna."_

"_I will have no part in it." She shook her head firmly before walking out of the room and leaving the two adults to weep._

"_As she will not protect our family, then it is in your hands alone, my love," Mikael whispered taking Ester's hands in his own._

"_I wouldn't say that," a new voice stated from the entrance._

"_Eochaid!" Mikael growled turning to face the man._

"_I mean no harm. Besides I did accidentally let it slip that you could do this fool hearted task."_

"_How could you? Our son…" Ester whimpered looking at the man who towered over Mikael. _

"_I cannot control what the pack does. But it is time for some kind of…regulation. What would you say if I offered my services?" A sly grin slid across Eochaid's face._

_Mikael looked to Ester before nodding at Eochaid. This werewolf witch had power on his side, power Ester desperately would need if they wanted to complete the ritual. They wasted no time and knew they had to begin tonight. Mikael left Ester and Eochaid to do what they needed to do which he round up the family._

"_Does he know?" Eochaid asked looking to Ester as she began laying out the herbs for the ritual._

"_No one knows…Not even Niklaus."_

* * *

><p>"Alright! Tell me what's up. What's the point of the jailbreak, hm?" Stefan asked annoyed at the disruption. He was hungry and Damon was killing his buzz.<p>

"I thought you could use a hug, Stefan," Damon responded sarcastically as he as Stefan sat at the bar practically glaring at each other.

"Come on, Damon. You know Jace is gonna hate you for letting me out. And we both know that you care about what she thinks..."

"Speaking of Jace, you haven't run off to save you damsel in distress," Damon responded staring at Stefan curiously. "What do you know…?"

"She's fine," Stefan responded. "Why did you let me out, Damon?"

"Maybe I wanted to remind you what freedom was like before Klaus took it from you."

"As long as Klaus is alive, I do what he says," Stefan responded smirking at his brother.

"That's my point, Stefan. You've given up. Now you could sit around and be his little bitch. Or you get mad enough and you can do something about it."

"Damon, he can't be killed," Stefan responded as the smirk fell from his face.

"Maybe I can help with that," a new voice entered the conversation. Both Damon and Stefan turned to look at who had interrupted. "The Salvatore boys, I presume?"

"Mikael."

"Is Klaus out of the country?" Mikael asked smirking at Stefan. He knew that if Klaus was out there Stefan would be the one who would know.

"Can't tell you," Stefan shook his head.

"Has he spoken to you since he left?" Mikael asked glancing over at Damon before turning his gaze back to Stefan becoming more annoyed as time passed.

"I can't tell you."

"All right. Can you tell me the last time you spoke to Niklaus?"

"I'm compelled to do what he says and he says to keep my damn mouth shut," Stefan retorted a little more forceful than necessary.

"I really hope this game of 20 questions isn't your secret weapon," Damon finally cut in looking up at Mikael.

"You see, Damon (he puts his hand on Damon's shoulder) I've been a vampire hunter longer than you've been alive. It's why I found you here. It's why I'm gonna find Niklaus and that bloody witch he's protecting."

"What witch?" Damon asked knowing he was talking about Jace. "Plus Klaus has been running for about thousand years, so if you think you can get a workaround her-"

Damon was cut off midsentence as Mikael grabbed his shoulder in a gentle manner before shoving his other hand through Damon's chest. It was discreet so most patrons around them had no clue what was transpiring between the trio. Stefan jumped and made a move like he was going to try and stop Mikael, but the smirking Original looked to the vampire.

"Careful, Stefan. One move - and his heart's gone. Now, where is Klaus? What's the trick question, Stefan? One twist and he's dead. Unless you don't care of course."

"His emotions have been shut off. He can't care," Damon grunted feeling Mikael squeeze his heart slightly.

"Really? His link to Klaus is so strong that he will let his own brother die?" Mikael turned back to Stefan. "No ideas, hmm? Think, Stefan!" Mikael paused waiting for any kind of information. "I guess you're right. He's a dead end. And so are you, Damon."

"Wait!" Stefan stopped Mikael just as he was about to kill Damon. "I can bring him back. I can lure Klaus back to Mystic Falls. I can get the witch back here too."

Mikael smirked as he pulled his hand out of Damon's chest. "And there is our loophole. Just had to rile him up a bit. Get Klaus back to Mystic Falls and I will gladly drive a stake through his heart. Fail, I'll drive it through yours."

* * *

><p>"Judging by the look on your face you had no idea," Klaus said as a few hybrids walked behind us.<p>

"When you said our histories were intertwined I didn't think you meant we were related."

I looked up when Klaus didn't respond. I had been dragged out to the middle of the woods in the dead of night when Klaus found out a pack of wolves were out here. I couldn't help but think about Tyler. Where was he? Was he okay? Was he still in Mystic Falls? I pulled out my cell phone and turned away from Klaus and the hybrids before sending a text to Elena. I couldn't send one to Damon because he'd come looking. Elena was the safest choice.

"Come on, love we've got hybrids to turn."

"Look, Klaus," I responded turning around as he yanked the phone out of my hands and tossed it to one of his hybrids. "Just because we're related does not mean we're going to be all buddy-buddy."

"You're family, love. I have to keep an eye on my family."

"Oh please you stick your family in boxes," I retorted pulling away from him.

"At least they're safe there. You do realize once Mikael finds out about you, there will be a death sentence on your head."

"What why?" I asked as Klaus proceeded to pull me along.

"Why not," he smirked before finally coming to a stop.

I opened my mouth to say something snarky back. I stopped when I realized Klaus and all of his hybrids were gone. I looked around at the darkness that surrounded me as an eerie feeling started creeping into my bones. I took a step back and jumped hearing the crunching of some sticks behind me. I quickly turned around only to be knocked to the ground with such force it knocked the wind right out of me.

When I finally got around to actually seeing what had happened Klaus was standing over me with a smirk on his face.

"Let's just say that you owe me," Klaus held his hand out to me. I reluctantly grabbed it as he pulled me up off the ground. I looked over to see a man lying on the ground seemingly dead.

"What's going on," I snapped glaring from the body to Klaus.

"Hold that thought, love," he said as he pulled out his ringing phone. "Portland is fantastic. Once you get over all the whiny music and healthy looking people it is literally a breeding ground for werewolves."

I rolled my eyes as I listened to his one-sided conversation with whoever was on the other line.

"What did you say to me?" I looked at Klaus curiously as his mood went from jolly to completely serious in a matter of seconds. "Well, first I want you to explain to me exactly what happened." There was more silence as his hybrids moved closer. "I wanna see him. I want to see his rotting body for myself," Klaus snapped. "If you are lying to me Stefan, your compulsion will expose you. So, answer with your life: Is what you are saying the truth?"

I looked at Klaus a worried look crossing my face. Stefan? Wait I left Stefan rotting in a jail cell how was he out and…Damon. I closed my eyes briefly before crossing my arms over my chest and shaking my head. Stefan was out and now he's gone and done something stupid that has Klaus upset. I moved a bit closer to Klaus trying to see if I could hear anything from the phone's speaker, but was annoyed that I could hear nothing. I stared at Klaus a confused look on my face before Klaus looked at me his eyes locking with mine.

"I wanna talk to Rebekah," Klaus told Stefan. "Rebekah, love. What´s this I hear about Mikael´s tragic run in with the dagger?" I raised my eyebrows in shock hearing him say that. Klaus's eyes never wavering from mine. "I´ll be home soon."

"They killed Mikael?" I asked as Klaus closed the phone.

"Change of plans. Think it's time we head back to Mystic Falls…Homecoming is tomorrow isn't it?"

* * *

><p>Elena and Damon were standing at the vanity in his bathroom working on grenades for Klaus's hybrids. The homecoming dance was that night meaning that Klaus was more than likely to make an appearance. Jace had been missing for two days and it had everyone on edge. Matt was freaking out while Tyler was oddly calm about the situation. Hopefully with Klaus coming back it meant Jace wouldn't be too far behind.<p>

"I need to borrow a tie," Stefan said breaking up the moment.

"You have your own ties," Damon retorted looking at Stefan like he had lost it.

"Hm- I'm a 162 years old and I'm going to a Homecoming Dance. I need better ties."

"You could not go," Elena snapped shrugging her shoulders looking at Stefan.

"I'm compelled to protect Jace. And if I look at her track it's pretty tragic. She usually shows up wherever trouble is brewing. With my luck she'll go and get herself murdered by the Homecoming Queen..."

Stefan smirked before turning and leaving the room. Elena rolled her eyes before turning back to the wolfsbane grenade she had been working on. She grabbed onto the pin and was wiggling it like she was trying to fix something which caused Damon to hit her hand and pull it away from her.

"Ah - ah! No!"

"I know how to do it! Alaric taught me!" Elena complained.

"Elena! If this thing blows up in our face- just remember: only one of us heals quickly."

Stefan walked back into the room watching them, "Please tell me that you have a better plan than wolfsbane grenades?"

"Never you mind, brother. The less you know the better," Damon smirked glancing at Stefan.

"My freedom from Klaus rests entirely upon you two executing your plan perfectly. So, excuse me if I'm a bit cynical," Stefan retorted leaning against the doorframe.

"You're the one that we should be worried about. If Klaus asks you one wrong question- whole thing falls apart," Elena snapped turning to face him.

"You do have reason to worry, but if I look back in our history of epic plan failures, it's usually because one of us let our humanity get in the way. Upon taking odds on how this thing goes down, it's certainly not gonna be me who screws it up. I'll see you at Homecoming. I can't wait."

* * *

><p>I stood there looking at the dress in the mirror. It was hard to believe that Klaus actually had taste when it came to picking out dresses. The homecoming dress was very pretty to say the least. It was black of course and had a single shoulder strap that went over my left shoulder. The bust was covered in black sequins while the lower half looked more like a sheer tutu just less…poofy.<p>

The problem with the dress was it left the black marks along my arms exposed. I needed a way to hide them. I walked over to where the glops of makeup was sitting on the vanity before picking up some cover-up and applying a bunch to the marks. I walked back in front of the mirror and was satisfied to see most were gone. Some were dark enough to where through the cover-up they looked like faint bruises.

"You look beautiful," his British accent echoed through the room. I glanced up at him through the mirror.

"Thanks," I blushed slightly looking back into the mirror. My hair was brushed to the left and curled while the makeup around my eyes was dark and dramatic. "I've never been to a homecoming before," I muttered.

"Then allow me to show you what all the fuss is about," he smirked holding his arm out to me. I arched an eyebrow before walking forward and grabbing lightly onto his arm. "And explain to me why it's at Tyler's and not at the high school?"

"Let's just say I'd much rather enjoy my father's death out in the open than trapped in some smelly gym."

The ride to the house didn't take very long especially with how Klaus drove. Klaus got out first before walking around and opening my door before holding it open for me. I nodded to him before climbing out of the car and straightening out my dress and double checking that the makeup was still intact. I followed Klaus as we walked onto the Lockwood property. There were already a bunch of people laughing and dancing in front of the stage. I glanced through the crowds and immediately spotted Caroline and Bonnie. I kept looking before my eyes fell on Elena, Matt, and Tyler. Then I saw him. He looked handsome.

"Stefan," I whispered. Klaus glanced down at me before looking over to where Stefan was standing watching the stage.

"Come, love. We've got a speech to make."

"What?" I asked as he grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs and onto the stage.

"Then you're going to sing."

"What? Klaus no, please," I hissed trying to pull away. I didn't get the chance. I immediately stopped struggling when I felt the heat of the lights on my skin.

"Good evening everyone! I wanna thank you for being here with us to celebrate!" Klaus exclaimed into the microphone as he threw an arm over my shoulder. "It's been a long time coming!"

I looked out into the crowd to see everyone's reactions. I could feel the pure shock coming from the gang based on the looks I was getting from everyone. I didn't see Damon, but my eyes locked on Stefan's. I watched him tense when he saw me up there with Klaus. I could feel my heart flutter. This was it. This was Klaus taking over.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you guys liked the many plot twists I have thrown in. (Insert evil laughter). Anyways I love reading your reviews they give me inspiration and motivation to keep on going! The Poll on my home page will be kept open until I post the next chapter so if you haven't already please vote! And Review! <strong>


	46. Dark Side

_**Chapter 46 – Dark Side**_

"Without further ado, Miss Jaycee Rose Carlson," Klaus smirked gesturing towards me.

I could feel my body freeze up for a moment when Klaus introduced me. I had no idea what I was going to sing. The band was waiting on me, everyone was staring at me. I turned away from them and towards the band who were watching me. I closed my eyes briefly trying to gather my courage quickly.

_"You can do this, Jaycee,"_ I could hear him saying to me. I missed him. Elijah. I missed him so much. My eye snapped open and I walked to the band telling them the key and they nodded. I listened as the first few soft notes were played sounding like a lullaby. My back to the audience.

"_Ohhh_" I stared off softly. As soon as the drums started playing I turned and started singing.

_"There's a place_

_That I know_

_It's not pretty there and few have ever gone_

_If I show it to you now_

_Will it make you run away_

_Or will you stay even if it hurts_

_Even if I try to push you out will you return_

_And remind me who I really am_

_Please remind me who I really am."_

I grabbed the microphone as the beat really started going. I looked out to the crowd walking to the beat across the stage as I belted out the chorus. It was easy to connect with the music when it related to your situation so deeply.

_"Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me_

_Can you love mine_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But were worth it_

_You know that were worth it"_

As I walked across the stage I could see Stefan standing near Klaus. Both were watching closely and I couldn't help but lock eyes with Stefan.

_"Will you love me_

_Even with my dark side_

_Like a diamond from black dust_

_It's hard to know I can become if you give up_

_So don't give up on me_

_Please remind me who I really am"_

I looked away from Stefan as I started the chorus again. With the upbeat tempo and the people dancing and listening I had forgotten how much I really did love performing. A release from reality.

_"Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me_

_Can you love mine_

_Nobodys a picture perfect_

_But were worth it_

_You know that were worth it_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?"_

I looked around seeing if I could spot anyone else and my gaze landed on Tyler and Matt who were standing together watching.

_"Don't run away, don't run away_

_Just tell me that you will stay_

_Promise that you will stay_

_Yeah yeah_

_Don't run away, don't run away_

_Just promise me you will stay, promise me you will stay."_

That's when I noticed Damon making his way along the edge of the crowd towards the back. He stopped just long enough to lock eyes with me as I sang.

_"Will you love me?_

_Ohhhhh_

_Everybodys got a dark side_

_Do you love me_

_Can you love mine_

_Nobodys a picture perfect_

_But were worth it_

_You know that were worth it"_

There was something there in his eyes that made my heart flutter and break all at the same time. I looked back over at Stefan who had followed my gaze. Stefan and Klaus exchanged a few words before Stefan walked away. I looked back over to where I had seen Damon only to find he wasn't there anymore.

_"Will you love me_

_Even with my dark side_

_Don't run away, don't run away_

_Don't run away, promise you'll stay..."_

I finished softly as a roar of clapping and shouting went on. I grinned before bowing and quickly walking off the stage. As I walked off I ran right into Klaus. I wasn't surprised when he grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me off to the side.

"Have you seen Rebekah?" He asked looking around before his cold gaze landing on me.

"Why would I go looking for Rebekah? She'd love nothing more than to pummel me into the ground."

"My baby sister seems to be missing. Use those witch powers of yours and find her," Klaus demanded before walking away from me.

I stood there for a moment before rolling my eyes. Finds out we're family and instantly manhandles me. That's just awesome. What else does he think will be okay to do? I shook my head before walking up towards the house where I had last seen Stefan. Maybe if I talked to him...

"Jaycee!" A familiar voice called out. I closed my eyes briefly before turning around a fake smile plastered on my face.

"Elena," I responded. As I looked closer I realized the girl I was looking at wasn't Elena.

"What were you thinking going after Klaus!" She hissed pulling me in the direction of the study.

"Why do you care..._Katherine_," I snapped back causing her to freeze. "Yeah not as sneaky as you think."

"I'm here as a favor to Stefan and Damon. It was too dangerous for Elena to come."

"Why?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest not believing her.

"Because Klaus is after Elena and we can't let him get his hands on her."

"Trust me, Elena is the least of Klaus's concerns...speaking of concerns where is Rebekah?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Katherine smirked before walking away from me. I rolled my eyes before heading in the opposite direction she was.

* * *

><p>Tyler stood on the back patio as he watched the craziness going on around him. Some people he knew and others he didn't. What sincerely surprised him was when Cee got on stage and sang her heart out. She looked beautiful up there and he was proud to say he was her cousin. She shook his head as thoughts turned to his mom and how proud she'd be of Cee.<p>

"My mom would seriously freak if she saw all these people here," Tyler said as Klaus appeared next to him.

"Your mother won't be a problem: I compelled her to go to church and pray for your friends," Klaus smirked.

Tyler looked at Klaus his eyes wide, "What are you talking about?"

"I want you to look around. There is Bonnie, there is Elena and Matt and there's your pretty little girlfriend Caroline. We can't forget your beautiful cousin over there," Klaus told Tyler pointing to each individual as he pointed them out. "Epic dance was wrecked tonight and who came through with the party? You did. What a pal. But who are all these other people here?"

Tyler looked around realizing he didn't know more than half of these people. A confused look crossed his face as he said, "I have no idea. I've never seen half these people in my life."

"That's because I've invited a few dozen friends of my own. That`s my friend Mindy- picked her up along the way in Kansas. Did you know that there's an entire bloodline of werewolves in the heartland? That's Tony from North Dakota and let's not forget the Seattle contingent."

"Are those people all hybrids?" Tyler asked looking at all the people Klaus had pointed out.

"And they also love a good party. And they're like you were sired by me; they wish to serve their master. So if anyone should so much as make a move against me, they may feel obligated to retaliate. Not to mention your cousin is leaning towards my cause. You're free to warn your friends."

Klaus smirked leaving Tyler standing there gaping after him. There was nothing more amusing than telling someone the person they care about is changing. Klaus knew Jaycee had a sense of familial obligation and now that she realized they were family…Klaus knew she would help protect him. Speaking of protecting people he noticed Elena standing near the entrance to the back. He walked up to her a smirk on his face.

"Where`s your date?"

"Getting me a drink," she responded. Klaus lifted his drink to her but she shook her head and turned away from him.

"Well, seems I have you to thank for Mikael`s demise."

"He came at me. I didn`t have a choice," she responded in a snappy tone.

"Still I´m impressed. It`s not easy for a human to dagger an Original."

"It wasn`t the first time."

"Right. Elijah. You seem nervous," Klaus said noting how she seemed to be fidgeting.

"I´m not nervous. I just don`t like you," Elena snapped at him. "What did you do to Jaycee?"

"She came to me of her own free will," Klaus smirked. "Speaking of free will, let's get straight to the point then, shall I, love? People have been after me for 1,000 years. And I am always one step ahead. So whatever it is you`re thinking of trying, go for it, give it your best shot. You won`t succeed."

"It won't be for lack of trying. And how long do you really think you can keep Jace on your side?" Elena responded.

"Ah you'd be smart to tell Damon to mind his manners tonight, because if I die, I've already ensured that he'll die along with me! Even in death my hybrids have their orders. So, you kill me you're killing him too. I'm sure Jace will go down in the crossfire. If not I have special plans for her."

* * *

><p>I walked through the party a cup of beer in my hand. I sipped in gingerly wanting to be as sober as possible in case anything happened. I could feel different pairs of eyes on me as I walked through the party, most of them Klaus's hybrids. He told them to keep an eye on me but this was a bit extreme. I turned the corner and saw Klaus playing beer pong with some poor kid. I shook my head and turned to walk away when I bumped into someone almost spilling my drink.<p>

"Seriously!" I snapped. I looked up and my gaze met a pair of crystal blues. "Da-"

I was cut off by his hand covering my mouth. I nodded before he put his fingers to his lips in a 'shh' motion. My eyes widened slightly when I noticed what was in his hand. I shook my head quickly pointing to the stake. That must have been the stake that could kill Klaus.

"What are you doing?" I hissed softly.

"I'm finishing this," Damon responded softly peeking around the corner. Just then masses of people started moving out of the house. I looked up at Damon confused and he just nodded like it was all part of a plan…A plan! That's why Katherine's here pretending to be Elena! They're gonna try and kill Klaus tonight which means…

"Hello, Niklaus," a stern voice broke the new silence of the house. Klaus must have been standing at the front door with Mikael.

"Hello, Mikael. Why don`t you come in? Oh, that`s right. I forgot you can`t," Klaus responded bitterly.

"Or you can come outside if you want," Mikael responded. I looked back at Damon who nodded and kept a firm grip on my arm. I listened for a moment longer before tearing my arm away from Damon.

"Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb."

"They can`t kill me."

"True," I said as I walked into their line of vision. Mikael narrowed his eyes at me while Klaus smirked before turning back to his father. "But I just might."

"It`ll make a hell of a party game," Klaus spoke smirking as I came to a stop next to him.

"Why don't you turn around and stop pretending like you can actually kill either of us," I responded glaring at the Original. Klaus nodded before looking at Mikael.

"All I have to do is rub these two fingers together and my hybrids will pounce."

Mikael smirked shaking his head at us. "The big bad wolf. You haven`t changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward. How you sway the witch is a mystery, but you only forget. Those hybrids may be sired by you, but they`re still part vampire. And they can be compelled by me."

I glanced up at Klaus and noticed the confused look on his face when one of his hybrids entered our line of vision. With her was Katherine…or what everyone thought was Elena. I took a step forward towards Katherine knowing she didn't deserve this, but Klaus put an arm in front of me stopping me. Katherine stood there a scared look on her face whether it was real or not I had no clue.

"Come out and face me, Nikaus. Or she dies."

"No," I snapped glancing between the two. Klaus looked briefly at me before looking at Mikael.

"Go ahead. Kill her."

"No, Klaus please. He`ll do it!" Katherine begged. I stared at Katherine who was shaking her head furiously acting like Elena.

"If she dies, this lot will be last of your abominations," Mikael threatened.

"You really think I don't have a backup plan?" Klaus snapped the emotion coming over his face. The anger and the sadness at the thought of losing hybrids. He was a good actor. "I don`t need them. I just need to be rid of you."

"To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever, with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy!" Mikael snapped. I looked over at Klaus as his jaw tightened. This was really affecting him. The tears gathered in his eyes threatening to fall. "What do you have other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one. No one."

"He has me," I snapped without thinking. Katherine looked at me her eyes wide almost in betrayal. Klaus glanced at me before looking at Mikael shaking his head.

"I`m calling your bluff, _father_. Kill her," Klaus growled.

"Come outside and face me, you little coward. And I won`t have to," Mikael snapped.

"My whole life you've underestimated me," Klaus stated tensely as the first tear fell down his face. "If you kill her you lose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on. Kill her. Come on, old man. Kill her. Kill her!"

I looked from Klaus to Mikael as Mikael began laughing. He was really getting a kick out of Klaus's pain. I know Klaus isn't the best person on the planet, but he doesn't deserve all the hatred Mikael was giving him. No wonder Klaus was emotionally damaged it was because he has had to deal with this all his life. It must have been from the realization that Klaus wasn't Mikael's real son so Mikael naturally was always really hard on Klaus.

"Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great."

I watched in horror as Katherine gasped in pain her back arching as Mikael made a thrusting motion with his hand. I stood there shell shocked as Katherine fell to the ground. I wasn't sure why it affected me so much to see Katherine fall like that. Maybe because everyone else thought it was Elena.

In that brief moment after Katherine fell to the ground I felt someone behind me. I turned to my left just as Klaus was spun around. It took me a moment to realize that Klaus was screaming in pain and Damon was standing in front of him the stake shoved into Klaus's stomach. Damon then took Klaus and threw him on the floor all while Klaus was still screaming.

"Damon, no!" I yelled just as Mikael realized that he had stabbed Katherine and not Elena.

I could feel the power rushing through my body as I extended my hand out towards Damon. The next thing I knew Damon was flying across the room away from Klaus. My arm began to sting causing me to gasp as my hand went to my arm. I looked down and noticed the blood slowly dripping down my arm. The blood was coming from the black marks as they etched their way through my skin further down my arm.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing!" Damon snapped jumping up and going towards Klaus again. I quickly put myself between them stopping him while Klaus continued to scream in pain.

"I can't let you kill him, Damon."

"I'll deal with you later!" Damon growled as he grabbed my arm and tossed me to the side. I hit the ground hard as Damon stalked towards Klaus. I locked gazes with Klaus and saw the tears rolling down his face as he looked back at me.

There was a loud explosion somewhere outside that caused me to jump. I looked back over to where Klaus was and noticed Damon was about to finish him off when Stefan came barreling into the room and knocked his brother to the ground pinning him there. Damon just as shocked as I was that Stefan had saved Klaus. Klaus took the opportunity to pull the stake out of his stomach before at vampire speed flying at Mikael and stabbing him straight in the heart with the stake before standing up again.

"What are you doing?!" Damon yelled at Stefan as Stefan held him down. "What the hell did you do?"

I looked over as Stefan slowly climbed off of a very pissed off Damon. I could feel the blood dripping down my arm as a hand was held out in front of me. I looked up and saw Klaus staring down at me a look of gratitude on his face. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up.

"He`s earned his freedom," Klaus answered for Stefan. I looked between Klaus and Stefan confused before Klaus stepped in front of Stefan compelling him. "Thank you my friend. You no longer have to do as I say. You`re free."

Stefan flinched as he took a deep breath. I watched my heart fluttering at the sight of Stefan being free from Klaus's compulsion. Stefan slowly turned around to find Damon but Damon was already gone. Stefan then turned his gaze to me. There was something in his eyes an emotion he was trying to fight, but some was slipping through. Klaus smiled glancing between us before turning and leaving the room only after patting my shoulder first.

"Stefan," I whispered. I quickly walked forward and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him close into a hug. I was relieved when he wrapped his arms around me for a moment squeezing gentle before pushing me away.

"You're safer without me," he responded coldly before walking out the front door and past Mikael's burning body.

I watched after Stefan shaking my head as the first few tears finally made their way down my face.

* * *

><p>Stefan shook his head as he walked away from the Lockwood house. He refused to let her get under his skin like that and turn him weak again. He could let that happen anymore. He pushed down the feeling as he walked towards a familiar car and climbed into the passenger's seat. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get her face out of his mind.<p>

"He doesn't know where it all went wrong..." Katherine said breaking the silence as she got off her cell phone.

"He doesn't need to know."

They had been driving for a while before Katherine finally pulled over. "Are you good from here? I need to put about a million miles between myself and Klaus as soon as possible. Stefan?"

"How did you know that I would stop Damon?" Stefan asked after a moment.

"I didn't. I was just hoping that you would want to...Plus I wasn't expecting Jace to be on Team Klaus either."

"You wanted Klaus dead for 500 years. Why would you risk all that just to save Damon's life?" Stefan asked trying to pull his thoughts off Jaycee.

"I wasn't just trying to save Damon's life, Stefan. I was trying to save yours. Your humanity. Let's just say I liked the "old you" better. Besides my best friend is under the influence of Klaus and you're the only one that can help her," Katherine muttered looking away briefly before looking back at Stefan.

"Nah. Come on, Katherine. You don't care about anybody but yourself. You never have."

"You and I both know that that is not true. I loved you; I've loved Damon, too. I've watched over Jace for years. I love her too. Humanity is a vampire's greatest weakness... No matter how easy it is to turn it off- it just keeps trying to fight its way back in. Sometimes I let it," Katherine responded truthfully.

"I can't let it all back in. I don't want to. Not after everything I've done," Stefan responded shaking his head thinking about everything he had done to Jace.

"Of course you don't want to. But if you don't let yourself feel, you won't be able to do what I need you to do next," Katherine responded leaning closer.

"What`s that?"

"Get mad."

* * *

><p>I walked up to the Salvatore house still in my dress from the party. I needed to talk to Elena and Damon before things got blown out of proportion. They needed to know why I protected Klaus and why I fought to keep him alive…Hell did I even know?<p>

As I walked into the manor I could hear Damon yelling and the shatter of glass. I jumped even though I wasn't in the room. I glanced down at my arm where the marks were clearly visible on them. I shook my head before I heard Elena's voice say something about letting Stefan go. I could feel the anger make its way through my body down to my bones before I gained up the courage to go in there.

"She's right," I said as I walked in. I watched as Elena took a step away from Damon as the two turned their gazes to me. "We have to let him go. We can't keep fighting for someone who…" I stopped looking down. "…who can't be saved."

"Says the girl who's turned to Klaus," Damon responded glaring at me.

"You have no idea what's going on," I responded feeling my blood begin to boil.

"Please, explain to us, Jace, why you are all of a sudden protecting Klaus when all along you've wanted him dead! I just can't seem to wrap my mind around it!"

"Damon," Elena warned looking between the two of us.

"Oh that's right, Damon. You who kill first and ask question later," I snapped. "Well news flash Klaus means more alive than dead right now!" I yelled back.

"Jay, please," Elena said softly trying to mediate.

"We were so close! This all could have been over but you go and stab us in the back and save Klaus's life!"

"That's because we're FAMILY!" I yelled.

As I screamed that there was a loud whining noise before all the light bulbs in the room blew up and shattered leaving only the light from the fire place. Suddenly the glass in the room began cracking and breaking. My breathing was heavy and I could just feel the anger rolling out in waves as Elena glanced around scared and Damon confused. Elena's eyes landed on me before she raced towards me and grabbed my hand. I didn't realize I had been shaking but as I yanked my hand away from Elena she was sent soaring across the room and into a decorative table.

"Jaycee, stop it!" Damon shouted as he appeared in front of me grabbing both of my arms and shaking me. "Jace!"

I looked into his blue eyes and I couldn't help but feel even angrier. I kept thinking about Stefan and Klaus and my parents. The anger kept building and building until I saw Damon fall to his knees a look of pain spreading across his face. He grabbed his head tightly crying out in pain.

"Jaycee!" Elena called out as she stood up. She quickly walked up to me and looked me straight into my eyes. "This isn't you. Whatever it is that's controlling you, you can fight it. You're stronger than this. I know you're stronger than this."

I looked into her brown eyes and I saw nothing but compassion and fear. I could feel the anger slowly start to ebb away as the sheer pain started to take over. I looked down at my arm noticing there were more black marks and blood. They had etched themselves further into my skin. I started shaking before I felt the tears in my eyes. Elena got blurry for a moment as I gave into the tears and the heartbreak I was feeling. My knees grew weak and before I knew it Elena grabbed a hold of me and eased me slowly to the floor as I sobbed into her shoulder.

"He's gone, Elena. Stefan's gone," I cried as she held onto me tightly.

"I'll always be here for you," Elena said softly running her fingers through my hair. Through the tears I looked over to see Damon staring at me a regretful look on his face. The tears blurred my vision some more before I buried my face in Elena's shoulder.

* * *

><p>"How's she doing?" Damon asked as he walked into Stefan's bedroom.<p>

Elena turned to look at him for a moment before pulling the covers over Jaycee who was sleeping. Elena glanced at the sleeping girl before grabbing Damon's arm and gently pulling him right outside the room. She sighed before crossing her arms over her chest glancing back in before looking at Damon.

"She's really broken up about Stefan," Elena shook her head. "There are these…marks on her arm. I don't know what they are, but I think they had something to do with what happened tonight."

"She gonna be okay?" Damon asked a worried look crossing his face as he glanced in the room.

Elena smiled slightly seeing the concern on his face even though she could feel the jealousy inside. "She'll be fine. She just needs someone there who can show her it's gonna be fine. But I'll double check with Bonnie about the marks and see if she may know anything about them."

"Thanks, Elena," Damon responded even though his eyes were on Jaycee's sleeping form.

"Don't stand here and ogle for too long," Elena smiled before squeezing Damon's arm. She walked past him and down the stairs.

Damon stood outside the door and listened until he heard the front door close. He took a deep breath before walking into Stefan's room and gazed down at the sleeping beauty. She looked peaceful for once just laying there her hair fanned around her. Even though he couldn't see her green eye he knew she was still just as beautiful. Damon reached down and gently pulled the covered back. He placed one arm under her neck and the other under her knees before lifting her out of the bed. He held her close to his body as he effortlessly carried her out of the room and down into his own bedroom. He laid her down gently in his own bed before pulling the covers over her. He noticed the black marks making their way down her arm and shook his head.

"I'll never leave you Jace. I'll always be there to protect you," Damon whispered softly before pressing a light kiss to her forehead.

* * *

><p>Stefan stood there in the basement of the witch's house the coffins displayed in front of him. Elijah was in one, two unidentified Originals in the others, and then there was the last one. It was sealed tight. He had done everything in his power to break it open only it wouldn't budge making him more anxious to get it open. It had to be sealed by magic, but he wasn't set on that theory yet.<p>

Stefan closed his eyes briefly knowing all he had to do was call Jace and she's be down here in a heartbeat to help him. He couldn't do it though. He couldn't keep his emotions, his humanity down when he saw her, he just wanted to take her into his arms and never let go. But she was in Klaus's pocket now and that just made him mad. He shook his head pulling out his cell phone a newfound anger coursing through his veins.

"Stefan! Miss me already?" Klaus's irritating voice came through the speaker.

"I'm just calling to thank you for my freedom," Stefan replied keeping his voice calm and even."

"Oh, I like to believe I'm a man of my word, more or less," Klaus responded meaning it as an insult.

"Thing is, it came at too high of a price. You took everything from me, Klaus."

"Let bygones be bygones, trust me. Resentment gets old."

"You know what never gets old? Revenge," Stefan responded the amusement showing on his face knowing Klaus would realize his family was gone.

"No," Klaus hissed through the phone.

"What's the matter, Klaus? Missing something?" Stefan asked as he leaned against one of the caskets.

"What are you doing?"

"Just enjoying my freedom," Stefan shrugged.

"I will kill you and everyone you've ever met!" Klaus growled through the phone.

"You do that- and you will never see your family again. I wonder Klaus, as someone who has been one step ahead for a thousand years- are you prepared for this?"

* * *

><p><strong>Elena has her sweetheart moments...But I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please please please review! I would love to hear your thoughts! A special shout out to halos! She was my 300th review! WHOO! Another note: voting is now closed if you would like to see the results they are now on my page! Thank you to everyone who voted!<strong>


	47. The Ice Is Getting Thinner

_**Chapter 47 – The Ice Is Getting Thinner**_

I pushed myself harder as I ran. Who was I trying to kid? Who was I trying to fool? I lost control the other night and it was killing me to think I had hurt two people I swore I'd never hurt. I pushed myself harder and harder until I finally had to stop from exhaustion. I leaned against the light pole as I took a moment to catch my breath thinking about everything that had transpired.

Klaus is like my distance, distance uncle. I saved Klaus from Damon and Mikael. Stefan gained his freedom but not his humanity. My cousin was dutifully sired to Klaus. I am losing control of my powers. I'm feeling things for Damon that I should not be feeling. I was fighting for someone who didn't want to be saved and here was Damon ready to stand in and be there for me. I shook my head before stepping back onto the sidewalk only to have someone barrel right into me.

"Hey, watch it!" I snapped as the girl turned around. "Elena?" I noticed the scared and hesitant look on her face. "Elena what's wrong?"

"There was someone following me," Elena stated glancing behind her. I followed her gaze but didn't see anyone.

"I'll take you home," I told her.

"No, it's fine. I'm fine," Elena responded shaking her head. "I'll see you at the Grill later?"

"Sure," I nodded before she began jogging in the opposite direction. I shook my head watching her go before looking in the direction Elena had just come from. I narrowed my eyes when I noticed a hooded figure watching me from afar before disappearing behind some houses. I shook my head before turning and jogging back to Matt's house.

* * *

><p>I walked into the Grill a blank look on my face. I wasn't sure how everyone would react to me after what I did at homecoming and knowing Elena she told everyone. I glanced around and noticed that nothing really felt different. Damon was throwing some darts, Ric was sitting at the bar grading, and Elena was on her phone yelling at Jeremy…or at least Jeremy's voicemail.<p>

"Jeremy, the minute that you get this call me!" Elena snapped before hanging up. "Unbelievable!"

"What happened?" I asked walking up to Elena.

"Leave it to Jeremy to get fired and not tell anyone," Elena responded sighing heavily. "Matt didn't mention anything about Jer?"

"Nah. Then again Matt and I just started talking again."

"I'm worried about him…"

"Jeremy's a good kid. Whatever he's going through he'll pull through. Believe in that," I told her. She gave me a grateful look before nodding.

"I'm going to go see if I can find him…" I nodded before my gaze found Damon. Elena followed my gaze before shaking her head. "Be careful, he's a little…inebriated."

I sighed before rolling my eyes, "Of course he is." I walked past Elena and over to Damon who still managed to hit the bull's-eye drunk.

"If it isn't my favorite witch," Damon muttered as I neared him. He took another drink of whatever was in his glass before stumbling slightly.

"Being daydrunk is not exactly your most attractive look."

"Hmm- what is my most attractive look?" Damon asked moving closer to me.

"When you're naked and silent," I responded in a snarky tone.

"Last time you saw me naked things weren't so quiet," Damon responded a smirk on his face.

"Maybe next time you should try," I bit back.

"Noted. See if I can make any improvements considering you just said you're ready for round two," he winked.

"Don't mind me," Klaus spoke up as he walked between us.

"Well if it isn't my favorite uncle," I muttered sarcastically causing Klaus to smirk and Damon to glare.

"You gonna do this in the Grill? In front of everyone? It's a little beneath you, don't you think?" Damon snapped stepping in front of me.

"Oh how chivalrous of you," I muttered in sarcasm.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I just came down to my local pub to grab a drink with a mate," Klaus smirked before turning to the guy that was behind him. "Get a round in, would you Tony?"

"I'm surprised you stuck around town long enough for happy hour," Damon snapped.

"My sister seems to be missing. Need to sort that out. Jaycee, dear, I'll need you to stop by later so we can work out the detail of that."

"Cute blonde bombshell, psycho. Shouldn't be too hard to find so Jace doesn't need to help," Damon retorted.

"Truth is I've grown to rather like your little town. Think I might fancy a home here. Oh I imagine you're wondering how does this is affect you. The answer is: not in the slightest. Unless I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves you can go on living your little lives however you choose. You have my word."

"There's something else you want isn't there?" I asked looking him straight in the eyes.

"Well for starters, you can tell me where I might find Stefan."

"Stefan skipped town the second he saved your ass," Damon cut in.

"Well you see that is a shame. Your brother stole from me. I need him found so I can take back what's mine," Klaus responded his happy attitude gone.

"That's between you and Stefan, leave everyone else out of it," I told him sternly. Klaus smirked before taking a step towards me only to be stopped by Damon. Klaus looked past Damon and at me.

"Ha. Well this is me broadening the scope, sweetheart. If you think you're immune…think again."

I shook my head at Klaus as he walked past me and Damon and down towards the bar where Tony was. I looked back at Damon who looked like he had sobered up immediately the playful mood gone. I could feel the annoyance running through my veins before the sound of my cell phone going off caught both Damon and my attentions. I looked at the name on the screen and quickly walked past Damon to get outside.

"Stefan?" I asked as I answered the call.

"Jace, where are you?" Stefan asked sound desperate.

"I'm at the Grill. Why what's wrong?" I asked as I started walking towards my car.

"Nothing," Stefan said sounding extremely close. I furrowed my eyes before turning around. Standing behind me was Stefan. "Sorry Jace," he said before something hard hit my temple and the world went dark.

* * *

><p>I groaned, my head throbbing painfully. The last thing I remembered was Stefan then everything went dark. I quickly sat up and looked around. I was lying on the floor in the basement of the Witch house. I quickly stood up ignoring the brief dizzy spell and looked around a look of hesitation coming over me. In the room were all the coffins Klaus was looking for. I walked towards one but stopped when a voice broke through the silence.<p>

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not?" I asked turning around.

"Because you're not gonna like what you see," Stefan said as he walked towards me.

"It's a little late for that," I told him truthfully crossing my arms over my chest. "Give it up, Stefan, just give them back."

"Why?"

"Because I'm asking you to."

Stefan smirked shaking his head. "Then it's a good thing I don't care about what you want."

"What happened to you? We can get back at Klaus without doing this."

"The only thing that matters right now is revenge!" Stefan snapped.

"This isn't the way to do it Stefan!" I snapped back. I shook my head before walking towards one of the coffins. Before I could reach it a hand grabbed me by the throat and held me to the wall.

"Don't you get it Jace," Stefan snapped. "This is all I have left."

"Stefan, stop," I gasped for air. He immediately let go of me and my hand flew to my throat.

"That's not true. You have me, Stefan. You'll always have me."

"I don't care about you anymore! Klaus took all of that from me!"

"Stefan-"

"I don't care about you anymore. It's better this way," Stefan responded before grabbing me by the arm and walking me towards a coffin that was set to the side. It was different than the others. Stefan opened it revealing it to be empty.

"Stefan what are you doing?" I asked staring at the coffin a look of fear crossing my features.

"You're his family. You need to be where the rest of them are," Stefan responded coldly before picking me up and tossing me in the coffin.

"Stefan, stop it! Stefan this isn't funny!" I screamed struggling.

"I'm sorry, Jace," Stefan responded before pushing me down before slamming the lid closed over me.

"STEFAN!" I screamed beating my fists against the plush inside. I screamed at the top of my lungs thrashing my body around wanting nothing more than to get out of here. I could feel the tears streaming down my face when I realized what was happening. Stefan had put me in a coffin. He was using me as leverage. Leverage against who though…Klaus or Damon?

* * *

><p>Stefan stood there idly smirking at what had just transpired between him and Elena. She had slapped him and then left. No doubt Damon was nearby waiting for his chance to get in here. Stefan could hear Jace's heartbeat still fluttering rapidly. She had stopped screaming just before Elena got there. Perfect timing actually.<p>

Stefan glanced in the direction where Jay's coffin was and he instantly felt the sorrow gripping his heart. He didn't want to do that to her, but he knew it would officially end things. Jace would come out of there so livid with him. It was the thing he needed to push her away to keep her safe.

"Wow! That was impressive," Stefan said as Damon came barging into the room. Damon immediately went to the darkest part of the room trying to keep from burning. "But the coffins aren't here, so... You can go away now."

"I don't care about the coffins. We need to talk," Damon responded breathing heavily as his skin healed.

"Ok, let's talk," Stefan smirked crossing his arms.

"Nothing's ever easy with you, is it?"

Damon tensed when he heard something familiar. The sound of blood rushing through her veins the sound of her heart beating. Damon looked around when her labored breathing met his ears. Jace got a call earlier then she up and disappeared. He was starting to get the feeling that Stefan had something to do with it.

"Where is she?" Damon growled.

"Where is who?" Stefan asked smirking. "I don't see anyone."

Damon growled before racing forward. He could feel the sun burning his skin, but his overwhelming anger phased out the pain of the sun. All he could think about was Stefan betraying them and then locking Jay up somewhere. Damon grabbed Stefan by the shirt and pulled him up the stairs and out of the house at vampire speed before throwing him out of the house and onto the grass out front.

"Where is she?" Damon growled as Stefan rolled on his back.

"You really do love her," Stefan said rolling his eyes. "God, it's so nauseating. Get over it already."

Damon ran at Stefan at vampire speed kicking him in the stomach causing Stefan to double over. Damon ran over to a tree branch and broke one off before taking the sharp edge and stabbing it into Stefan's stomach causing him to grunt in pain.

"That's for whatever you did to Jace." Damon pulled the branch out and stabbed Stefan again. "And that is for screwing up my plan! You stop me from killing Klaus and you steal his family! Why? Doesn't make sense! Answer me!"

"Piece by piece Klaus took everything from me. I'm doing the same to him," Stefan grunted in pain.

"But I had him, Stefan! Why did you screw it up?"

"I did it to save you!" Stefan snapped before throwing Damon off of him.

"What? No. No way! You didn't do this for me. Doing it for Jace I could get but she's already team Klaus. So why, Stefan?" Damon responded standing up quickly.

"He was one step ahead of us. If Klaus died, his hybrids would have killed you and then they would have gone after Jace."

"I want you to get it through your head," Damon growled grabbing the branch before shoving it through Stefan's stomach. "Stop saving me! And leave protecting Jace to me, because you suck at it."

Damon took a deep breath before running back into the house sticking to the shadows. He could feel the burn on his skin until he reached the basement. He reached a dark corner of the basement before he looked around wildly for any sign of her.

"Jace!" Damon called out. He listened intently he could hear her heart beat speed up.

"Damon!" he could hear her muffled scream. He looked around but he didn't see anything until a coffin in the corner caught his eyes.

"He didn't…" Damon trailed off before racing over to the coffin ignoring the burn of the sun on his back as he ripped the top off the coffin.

Lying in the box curled up was Jaycee. She looked absolutely petrified, tear stains on her cheeks. Damon wanted nothing more than to run back outside and rip Stefan apart. He reached in gingerly trying to ignore the intense pain he was feeling and lifted her out of the box. She curled into him as he carried her at vampire speed out of the house. As they reached outside Jay curled into his body even more. Stefan was standing there holding the branch in his hands staring at Damon and Jace.

"Stay the hell away from her," Damon growled before adjusting Jay in his arms and walking away from his brother.

* * *

><p>I could hear him. Then I saw those blue eyes. The sense of relief that washed over me seeing him was indescribable. It wouldn't stop the shaking as he held onto me though. I couldn't feel anything but how much I was shaking and Damon's body against mine. I wanted nothing more than to stop shaking but I couldn't.<p>

"You're okay," Damon said softly as we sat on the bed. His back was against the backboard and I was curled into his side.

"He put me in a coffin," I whispered. Damon didn't say anything as he lightly ran his fingers down my arm. His fingers went right over the black mark causing me to shiver. I could feel myself curling into him a little more. "A coffin, Damon."

"You're gonna be okay," Damon responded resting his hand on my arm.

"I can't do it anymore, Damon."

Damon pulled back before looking down so we were staring into each other's eyes. "Do what?"

"Stefan…" I said softy the tears coming to my eyes. "I can't do it anymore."

"Shh," Damon said softly. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug. "I won't leave you, Jace."

I nodded the tears threatening to fall again as I held onto him tightly resting my head on his chest.

* * *

><p>Damon had left earlier and I couldn't sit there and pity myself anymore. I just couldn't. I walked along the sidewalk until I came up to a familiar house. I thanked hat stars that Matt's house wasn't too far from Elena's. Well nothing was too far from anything in this town. Except for the Salvatore Boarding House. That was practically in the middle of nowhere. I noticed a car on the other side of the road and someone sitting in it. I looked at it briefly before walking up to Elena's front door.<p>

"Elena!" I called out as I threw my fist against the door. I heard the lock before the door was whipped open. On the other side Elena stood there a scared look on her face before she grabbed my arm and quickly pulled me into the house. "Elena what's going on?"

"Someone tried to run Jeremy down today. Ric got hit instead," Elena explained as she pulled me into the living room.

"Oh my god, Ric!" I quickly rushed to the couch and fell to my knees next to the injured man. "Is he…?"

"No, he had his ring on."

"Are you okay?" I asked looking up at her.

Elena shook her head. "Jay there's something you should know."

"What?"

"This all happened because Tyler compelled Jeremy."

I shot her a severe look as she accused Tyler. "Be very careful with what you say next Elena."

"Tyler is sired to Klaus. We can't help that, but he's putting my family in danger, Jaycee."

"Stop trying to blame this on Ty!" I snapped standing up fully. "He can't control his actions when it comes to Klaus."

"I'm just saying maybe we should rethink telling him anything," Elena responded shaking her head.

"He's my cousin. I'll make any decision that pertains to Tyler just like you do with Jeremy. So I suggest you stop while you're ahead, Elena."

"I should check on Jeremy…" Elena stated hesitantly backing up towards the stairs.

"Yeah, you do that," I nodded angrily. "I'll stick around down here until Ric wakes up."

Elena nodded before quickly heading up the stairs to check on Jeremy. I shook my head. I couldn't believe the nerve she had trying to blame all of this on Tyler. If anything it was Klaus that had put Tyler up to it. Tyler can't control himself so this wasn't his fault. None of it was.

I took a deep breath before sitting down on the chair that sat across from the couch Ric was laying on. I watched him closely hoping he would be breathing at any point. Ric suddenly gasped as his eyes shot open. I let out a sighed relief as I watched him sit up and look around dazed. His clothes were bloody and torn.

"Welcome back," I spoke up causing him to look up at me.

"Jace," Ric greeted.

"A birdy told me you pushed Jeremy out of the way of a car. Good going, Superman."

"How is Jeremy?"

"Elena's checking on him," I replied as I stood up. Ric stood up as well and followed me. He was gripping his ribs. "But I'm sure he hates her. Hates life. And hates the fact that someone seems to die every day in this town…"

"Jace," Ric said before the sound of coughing was heard behind me.

I quickly swung around to see him coughing up blood as he gripped his stomach. "Ric!"

"Something's wrong! The ring!" Ric groaned as he coughed up more blood. I caught him under the arms before he could fall to the ground, but we ended up on the floor anyways. With his head in my lap I screamed for Elena. It took a moment but she came rushing down the stairs.

"Oh my god, what happened!?" She asked looking down at me and Ric.

"Call 911!" I yelled. "NOW!"

I looked down at Ric hoping there was some external bleeding that I could help with but there was nothing. Most of it had to be internal from hitting the car. I sat with Ric until a loud banging came from the front door. Elena rushed past us and opened it letting the paramedics in.

"What happened?" one of them asked as they quickly came in and set their things next to Ric and me.

"He got hit by a car and... he's coughing up blood," Elena explained frantically to them.

"Get his vitals," the other paramedic stated.

"Pulse is pretty weak. Looks like internal bleeding. We gotta get him outta here."

"Let's move!"

"Let's not and say we did. Why don't you two meet us at the hospital?" a new voice stated from the doorway.

"No, no, no, wait. No wait! You have to help him! What are you doing?" I yelled at the paramedics as they packed up their stuff and left. "Ric? Ric!"

"You can still save his life, Elena. Here – take my blood," the guy at the front door was trying to persuade Elena. I growled shaking my head before carefully standing up. "I can't get in. You're gonna have to invite me."

"I don't think so," I told him stepping in front of Elena.

"Klaus asked for his family. You didn't deliver," the hybrid said pointedly to me. Behind us Ric started coughing again a little more blood falling from his lips.

"Ric! Oh my god! I'm right here," Elena whispered as she rushed over to Ric and held onto him. I turned back to the hybrid.

"I suggest you leave before I do something that I might regret," I threatened as I glared at the hybrid.

"I suggest you let me in before I-"

The hybrid suddenly grunted in pain as he arched his back. I watched as he fell to the ground an arrow sticking out of his back. I looked from the hybrid to the person standing behind him holding a crossbow.

"Jeremy?" I asked confused as Jeremy walked up the porch and past me.

"He's not dead yet."

"Of course not, you have to either rip out their hearts or…Ohhh." I stopped realizing what he was doing.

"Jeremy?" Elena asked as Jeremy walked past her a large cleaver in his hand. "What are you doing?"

I stepped to the side allowing Jeremy to pass. This gave Elena a clear view of what Jeremy was doing. Jeremy took the cleaver and raised it before bring it right down on the hybrid's neck separating the head from the body. Elena screamed as Jeremy did it but I watched in fascination. The blood spatter covered Jeremy's face and managed to get far enough to cover some of my converse shoes.

"Now he's dead," Jeremy said looking up at me.

"Good job, Jer," I nodded before he nodded back. He stood up before rushing into the house.

"We've gotta get Alaric to the hospital now."

I nodded jumping into action to help Jeremy while Elena sat there gaping at what she had just seen. I moved past Elena sending her a brief glare before she jumped up and started to help. We really needed to get Ric to the hospital and I had to call Damon.

* * *

><p>Damon could feel the anger coursing through his veins as he slowly approached the witch house. He could see Stefan standing outside the house leaning against the pillars waiting for him. When he looked at Stefan all he could see was Jace shaking and crying holding onto him tightly. Stefan had taken a strong, proud witch and reduced her to a vulnerable heap.<p>

"Do you know what I can't figure out?" Damon asked as he approached the house. He kept his voice even and cool. "Why save me? Was it brotherly love, guilty conscience? Is the switch on, is the switch off?"

"You have somewhere you need to be Damon?"

"Deflection," Damon smirked before he felt the anger course through his veins. "That's not gonna work on me! I invented that," he snapped at Stefan.

"We're done. Can't you just go away?" Stefan responded not letting his brother's words get to him.

"Not until you told me why you saved me. You owe me that," Damon replied.

"I don't owe you anything." Stefan walked closer to Damon as a silence descended over them for a brief moment.

"Fine. Next question. Why did you steal the coffins?"

"Because Klaus's family is one weakness I can use against him. That includes Jaycee."

"Use against him to do what? You're not gonna kill him, you know how I know? 'Cause there was only one way to kill him and you blew that to save me."

"You're wrong Damon," Stefan retorted as he walked closer to his brother. "Klaus isn't just get to just live forever. There's another way. There has to be."

"Fair enough. But whatever you're doing I'm on in," Damon decided.

"I don't need your help." Stefan snapped before turning his back to his brother.

"Really? Last time I checked you're hiding in a haunted house."

"I'm in this alone Damon," Stefan told his brother turning to face him again.

"You're go after Klaus you have to be cutthroat and devious. I'm so much better at that than you. Come on brother. What do you say? If you're gonna keep saving my life at least make it for a good reason"

"You want in?" Damon nodded. "Okay. But it's just me and you. Jace stays out of it."

"Deal!"

Stefan nodded, "Follow me."

"Wait. I'm not so...welcome in there…" Damon said looking at the house hesitantly.

"Don't you worry Damon. We all want the same thing."

Stefan walked in first assuring Damon that everything was okay. Damon soon then followed after his brother. He walked the familiar path to the basement and he did his best to keep his emotions in check. Once they hit the basement, Stefan came to a stop turning to Damon.

"Have a look," Stefan commented pointing to the room. Damon looked around seeing nothing turned back to Stefan.

"What? Klaus is allergic to dust?"

"Hm... Look again." Damon looked around at the basement again and this time there were four coffins sitting there on stands. Damon's eyes widened realizing what this meant.

"Witch spirits hate Klaus as much as we do. They're using their powers to hide the coffins."

"So even if he comes in the house..."

"...he won't be able to find them."

* * *

><p>I knew what I had to do. Elena did it her way now it was my turn. I could connect to Klaus at a level that no one else could. Which thinking about it was strange, but at the same time comforting? I know he wouldn't hesitate to kill me, but as family…distant family he'd be a little more understanding.<p>

I walked into the large house and looked around. There was no one in sight. The place was being remodeled and I honestly was interested to see what Klaus had planned for the place. He was sticking around Mystic Falls meaning he had to have somewhere to stay. I walked a little further into the house only stopping when I heard a voice.

"Here we are, Rebekah. Home sweet home. Only took a thousand years... And to think I was counting on you being here with me. But that's all ruined now, isn't it?"

I walked silently as possible and came to a stop when I saw what was in front of me. Rebekah was lying dead on a table in the center of the room with Klaus standing next to her the dagger in his hand. I crossed my arms over my chest as I leaned against the doorframe. I noticed her fingers were beginning to move.

"I'm so sorry," Klaus whispered running his finger along her cheek lightly. "Sister... We'll meet again one day..."

I watched as he slowly stuck the dagger through her heart. I looked down at the ground as a tear made its way down Klaus's cheek and onto Rebekah's cheek. Her skin had ashened once again as dark veins protruded prominently across her skin. I cleared my throat to let him know I was there.

"How long have you been there?" Klaus asked still staring at his sister.

"Long enough," I answered. "What I don't understand is how you could love your family so much, but still find the strength to dagger every single one of them."

"You know nothing," Klaus snapped, a severe look on his face as he turned to look at me.

"On the contrary I know a lot more than you think I do," I responded. "You killed my parents. You killed my ancestors. You tried killing my entire family line."

"What do you want?" Klaus asked giving me a critical look. My words were getting to him.

"I'll give you Stefan if you leave Tyler alone. You break that silly little sire bond and let my cousin go and I'll give you Stefan and your family."

"Tyler is out of my control, sweetheart," Klaus responded smirking. "Can't break a bond like that."

"Then you're not getting anything," I responded curtly before turning my back to Klaus. As I turned he appeared in front of me at vampire speed.

"Still protecting him I see."

I shook my head at his smirk. "I don't care what happens to Stefan. You helped him burn that bridge. You turned him into a monster."

"I only helped him see who he really was."

"You destroyed him…" I walked right past him but stopped and turned back to Klaus. "Mikael was right. You're all alone now, Klaus."

I gave him one last look before walking away from him. I was relieved when he didn't make a move to follow me. I walked out of the house and immediately called Damon. It was now or never.

* * *

><p>I stood on the porch to Matt's house waiting for Damon. I had called him when I left Klaus's and told him to meet me here. He had some things to wrap up with Elena and Jeremy and then he would be right over. I glanced up at the sky taking in the stars as I wrapped my jacket a little tighter around me.<p>

"You called?" Damon's voice broke through my thoughts. I looked down and noticed him standing in the grass of the front yard.

"I wanna ask you something…" I said leaning against the railing.

"That's never a good sign," Damon responded looking up at me curiously as he walked towards me.

"I never stopped loving Stefan. I'll always love Stefan, but I can't forgive him. Not this time. How do you keep hanging on when everything is set against you?"

"You should know this, Jace. Stefan didn't screw us over. He screwed us over but he had a good reason…" Damon told me as he walked up the steps.

"What are you talking about?"

"He saved Klaus to save me. Then he stole the coffins to get even."

"He put me in a coffin and left me to die…Damon I can't forgive him for that," I shook my head holding back the tears thinking about the sheer horror of being in that small box.

Damon walked closer to me and rested both of his hands on my cheeks. "I'm not going to let him hurt you again Jaycee. I promise you that."

"I love him…but I just…I don't know," I shook my head. "But then there's you."

I looked up into those crystal blue eyes of his. I could see the hope there and I could see the love and that's what scared me. I was relieved to see the love in his eyes as he stared at me. I had gone so long fighting for love when here was someone fighting the entire time for me. I couldn't do this to Stefan, but I couldn't deny what I was feeling deep down in my heart.

"What do you want Jace?" Damon asked softly his hands still pressed against my cheeks. I shook my head. "I'll tell you what you want…You want a love that consumes you. You want passion and adventure, and even a little danger...I want you to get everything you're looking for. And right now…That's not Stefan. I'm done feeling guilty about this."

I didn't respond. Instead I leaned forward and pressed my lips to Damon's. As soon as my lips touched his I could feel the desire. But there was something different. I couldn't explain the feeling, but for the moment it felt right. Damon wrapped one arm around me while one went to my neck. This is what I wanted. This is what I needed.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! Haha that is exactly what you are ALL thinking right now. Glad I can still shock you! Anyways a big thank you to Grace (halos) she's been amazing! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review especially on this chapter I would really appreciate it!<strong>


	48. Heartless

_**Chapter 48 – Heartless**_

I rested on the bed and couldn't help but let the smile drift across my face. The bed was so comfortable I felt like I was laying on a cloud and the silk sheets against my skin felt like heaven. I slowly sat up and looked around at the room. I slowly slid out of the bed hesitating slightly as my bare feet touched the cold wood floor. I looked down my smile widening when I noticed my p.j. shorts matched his shirt quite nicely. I looked up towards the bathroom hearing the shower going. I slowly made my way to the bathroom before slipping in the door.

"You know other people need to take a shower too," I smirked seeing him in the shower.

"There's plenty of room in here." A genuine smile spread across his face as he stared at me.

"Tempting," I teased. "But not that tempting."

"That's mean!" Damon responded as I headed out of the bathroom.

"No what's mean is what you were doing last night!" I called out as I walked out of the bathroom laughing.

"You deserved that!" Damon responded. "Besides you know you liked it!"

I opened my mouth to retort but stopped when I noticed who was standing in the hall his arms crossed over his chest. "Stefan."

"Stefan?" Damon asked confused.

"I see you're moving on quickly," Stefan said staring down at me. I could see a flash of anger in his eyes before it was just blank as he looked at my attire.

"Damon!" I called out. I could hear the shower turning off before Damon came walking out into the hallway.

"Good morning," Damon said walking into the hall in just a towel a large smile on his face.

"You're late. We're supposed to meet Bonnie at the witch house in ten minutes," Stefan told Damon.

"Wait, why are you meeting Bonnie?" I asked looking between the two.

"Relax, brother. Don't want your hair to fall out," Damon smirked.

"Would you hurry up? We have work to do," Stefan snapped looking between me and Damon.

"Be with you in a minute," Damon responded before throwing his arm around my shoulder and pulling me into the bedroom. I immediately pulled away from Damon and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why are you meeting Bonnie at the witch house?"

"Because we're gonna kill Klaus."

"Oh my god, Damon, lay off Klaus already!" I snapped as I walked over to the other side of the room. I pulled off the shorts and pulled on the jeans I was wearing the other day. I then started unbuttoning his shirt.

"We all know you're team Klaus which probably has something to do with your cousin. But we aren't going to stop."

"You can't kill Klaus! The sooner you get that through your head the better off everyone will be," I told him as I pulled off the shirt leaving me in my bra.

"What so you give up on Stefan and now you give up on everything?" Damon asked coming to a stop right in front of me.

"Look I want Klaus dead just as much as the next person but it's not going to happen."

"Watch it," Damon responded before leaning over pressing his lips to mine. My eyes fluttered shut as I reached up pressing my hand to his cheek. His hands went to my waist as we stood there our lips melding together perfectly.

"I have to get to school," I told him pulling away slightly. He smirked before pressing his lips to mine.

"We've got time," he smirked before picking me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist a grin on my face before pressing my lips to his once more.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" Elena asked as I showed up with balloons.<p>

"Sorry, it was an intense morning," I told her trying to hide the blush creeping across my cheeks.

"Matt said you didn't go home last night."

"Matt's not my mother," I snapped at Elena. I handed her the balloons just as Bonnie showed up.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, I… I got held up," Bonnie explained.

"It's okay. You're not the only one," Elena said glancing over at me. "What got you running late?"

"I was working on some new spells." I looked up at her a suspicious look on my face. New spells and meeting up with Stefan and Damon? Something was going on. "You?"

"Working out with Alaric. So, I have something I need to tell you, and you're not gonna like it."

"What happened?"

"Jeremy is gonna be leaving town for a while. He'll be staying with some old family friends in Denver, until this whole Klaus thing blows over," Elena stated like it was no big deal.

"Jeremy wouldn't just leave you to deal with Klaus on your own," I stated shaking my head at Elena.

"I know, I asked Damon to compel him," Elena shrugged.

"You what?" Bonnie asked her eyes going wide. I was just as shocked as Bonnie was.

"I know, Bonnie. But it's not safe for him here anymore. Leaving will give him a better life. The only reason I'm telling you is because I know that you two haven't really worked out your stuff. And I thought that maybe you'd wanna say goodbye."

"Wow…leave it to you Elena," I muttered before turning away from them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elena asked.

"You know exactly what it means," I responded before walking away from her.

I walked down the hall and I could feel my blood boiling. I needed to calm down before I did something stupid. I noticed Ric's classroom was door was open. He didn't have a class right now…I quickly hurried down the hall and entered the classroom before closing the door behind me. Ric was sitting at his desk looking at some papers. He looked up at me a confused look on his face.

"Jace?"

"I slept with Damon," I blurted out. "Wow I feel better…."

"You…You slept with…Damon," Ric asked hesitantly. I looked up at Ric my mouth hanging open.

"Oh man, Ric I'm sorry."

"Yeah…Let me get that image out of my head," Ric responded closing his eyes briefly.

I sighed sitting down in the desk right in front of his desk. "I'm sorry Ric I just-"

"What about Stefan?" Ric asked giving me a nonjudgmental stare. It was nice knowing he was there and he wasn't jumping to conclusions like others would.

"He stuck me in a coffin…I think at that point it was safe to say it was over."

"Be careful, Jaycee," Ric said shaking his head. "You deserve better than both of them. Don't let what you're feeling now overpower your better judgment."

I looked up at Ric a confused look on my face. I opened my mouth to say something but immediately stopped when the door opened up. Matt stood there a smile on his face before he looked between me and Ric. A confused look crossed Matt's face before he walked in. As he walked in several other people filtered in behind him. I nodded to Ric before standing up and walking to my desk. Matt sat down next to me leaning over.

"We're going to Caroline's after school."

I nodded to Matt before looking down at my desk. What did Ric mean?

* * *

><p>I stood there awkwardly with Matt as we waited for Caroline. Elena had on a fake crown and a little whistle thing in her hand. Bonnie held the sign that said 'happy birthday Caroline' on it. Matt and I had party hates on and confetti poppers for when Caroline came in. I wasn't sure why I was going along with this but as long as I ignored Elena everything would be okay.<p>

I glanced out the window and noticed that Caroline had pulled up to the house looking less than happy. Something must have happened…She skipped school and I hadn't seen Tyler or Stefan all day long. I hadn't heard from Damon either…

"SURPRISE!" we all shouted as Caroline entered the house. She put a hand to her chest shocked at the surprise.

"Happy birthday!" Matt and I called out and we let the confetti fly.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Caroline asked as she walked towards us.

"Well you blew off school and missed our work of birthday art, so..."

"Change into warmer clothes, we are going to the falls. S'mores, camp fire," Bonnie grinned.

"Cake, like when we were little," Elena added.

"Except for the tequila!" Matt joked. I felt really out of place hearing that.

"Thanks, guys. Really, I'm just not feeling my birthday this year…" Caroline stated her face falling.

"I'm sorry, what? You've already claimed your birthday as everyone's favorite day of the year."

"Yeah, and now, it's just a reminder that technically, I'm dead. Look, I'm didn't even like 17. And the only point to 17 is to get to 18, it's a filler year, I'm stuck in a filler year."

"You're not stuck Caroline," I shook my head finally joining the conversation.

"Yeah I am, but it's okay. You know, it's all good, I will be fine. But I just need some time to wallow in it."

I shook my head before an idea popped into my head. "I have a better idea."

* * *

><p>"What do you want me to do with her head?" a hybrid asked looking up at Klaus.<p>

"Just get rid of it. Burn it. I honestly don't care, Daniel," Klaus responded rolling his eyes. Klaus looked up just as Tyler walked into the room.

"You called? I'm here. What happened? Tyler asked looking around.

"What happened is Stefan had two paths in front of him and he chose the one that made me angry. I need you to help me to do something about that."

"Can't you just leave me out of it?" Tyler asked rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest.

"What would be the point of that?" Klaus smirked.

"Seriously man, can't you just ask another hybrid to do your bidding? I lost my friends, my girlfriend, my cousin," Tyler counted off his anger getting the better of him thinking about it.

"Right, your girlfriend, about her, I need you to bite her," Klaus stated like it was no big deal.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"Oh and that cousin of yours. I need you to take this wood saw and kindly stab her with it," Klaus smirked handing Tyler the same saw Stefan used to cut off one of his hybrid's head.

Tyler took the saw gaping at it. "What? No!"

"Don't make me repeat myself," Klaus warned him as Tyler threw down the saw.

"A hybrid bite will kill a vampire."

"Yeah, I know exactly what it will do."

"And stab my cousin?! Are you crazy that'll kill her?!"

"Stefan pushed me too far so I'm pushing back," Klaus smirked.

"I'm not biting Caroline or stabbing Jace!"

"Tyler, I've been supernaturally blessed with the good fortune of a sire bond to you. So one could consider this me putting your undying loyalty to the test," Klaus told him before looking back at the plans the contractor had drawn up.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I'm not hurting Caroline or Jaycee!

"Alright. Alright. I'm disappointed but you know, it's your choice, free will and all that. I'll find another way to strike at Stefan. You can go now." Tyler shook his head looking at the saw Klaus had tried giving him before quickly leaving the house.

* * *

><p>"Okay here we are," I smiled as we walked towards the crypt. "Matt help me out?"<p>

Matt nodded before he and I went towards the crypt. Using our combined strength we managed to get the crypt door open. Elena was the first one to walk in, then me and Matt, then Bonnie, and finally Caroline.

"This is creepy, even for us," Bonnie stated.

"Caroline was right," I told them as Elena started to pull out the birthday cake. "She's dead. And when someone dies we give them a funeral not a birthday. So this is us helping Caroline say goodbye to her old life so that she can move on with her new one."

Caroline smiled at me embracing the idea. "Okay, here lies Caroline Forbes."

"Cheerleader…Miss Mystic Falls," I added causing Caroline to smile.

"Third grade hopscotch champion," Elena grinned causing Caroline to laugh. Elena stuck some candles in the cake.

"Friend, daughter…overachiever," Bonnie added causing the grin on Caroline's face to get even bigger.

"Mean girl, sometimes, no offense," Matt said causing Caroline to gape in amusement.

"Ah, none taken," Caroline grinned at him.

"She was 17, and she had a really good life. So rest in peace, so that she can move forward. That's what you really need. What we all really need. Amen, or cheers or whatever," Elena said as she held the cake up with all the candles. "Bonnie, Jace?"

I smiled at Bonnie grabbing her hand before we both looked at the cake. The next moment the candles on the cake were lit casting a warm glow over the crypt. I looked over at noticed the bright smile on Caroline's face when Elena told her to make a wish. Caroline closed her eyes before blowing out the candles.

"Now I know you said you didn't want any gifts…but," I said as I pulled a small box out of my pocket.

"Jace!" Caroline grinned as she took the box from my hand. She opened it up and inside was a small necklace. On a thin gold chain was a gold crescent moon with small diamonds along the moon and handing from the moon was a star with a single diamond in the middle. "It's beautiful."

"A little extra protection," I smiled.

"Tequila anyone?!" Matt asked as he pulled out the bottle. The night progressed with shots straight from the bottle being passed around. We were all a little past sober when Caroline went over to the corner and began texting on her phone.

"Ah-ah. I need it more than you do, trust me. Caroline, what are you doing?" Elena asked. Everyone's attention went to Caroline before I stole the tequila bottle from Matt before Elena could get it and took a drink.

"What? Nothing." Caroline quickly hid her phone.

"Okay, you're a bad sober liar, you're an even worse drunk liar," Elena stated as she stared at Caroline.

"I might have texted Tyler."

"Caroline..."

"What? I'm delicate."

"Give her a break. You can't control what everyone does all the time," Bonnie responded curtly. My eyes widened hearing Bonnie say that.

"Wow…" Elena muttered.

"Ouch, Bon," Matt muttered.

"She had a point," I spoke up defending Bonnie.

"Sorry, I know, it's Caroline birthday, funeral or whatever but, I just feel it's really wrong that you compelled Jeremy to leave town," Bonnie told Elena after shooting me a thankful look.

"I'm doing it to protect him, Bonnie. I want to give him a chance to have a quiet normal life."

"He should be able to choose how he wants to live it; you're taking his choices away."

"Bonnie, you can't tell him."

"Why? Are you gonna compel her not to?" I snapped coming to Bonnie's defense.

"You know, you guys are ruining a perfect funeral," Matt commented.

"I'm sorry. I'm just gonna go sleep it off or something. Happy birthday," Bonnie muttered before walking out of the crypt. I could feel the anger rush through my body.

"Seriously, Elena?" I asked glaring at her. "Controlling people? That's a very Katherine thing of you do to."

"Seriously Jace?" Elena snapped standing up. "If anyone is like Katherine it's you. You keep secrets that hurt people, you have no family, and you really can't pick which Salvatore you want. Not to mention you seem more Team Klaus than anything."

I stood there gaping at Elena just like Matt and Caroline were. That was a low blow and I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks. I looked over at Matt who just shook his head. I looked at Caroline and could see the shocked look on her face. Elena's eyes widen with shock like she couldn't believe she said that to me. I shook my head before walking past Elena and towards the door of the crypt.

"You know that's a hell of a way to thank someone for saving your life," I told Elena before I walked out of the crypt and into the night.

* * *

><p>I walked into the Lockwood Mansion looking around for any familiar places. This was a very public council meeting. They were there to see the new construction for Wickery Bridge. Aunt Carol was hoping that someone with deep pockets would make a nice donation to kick start the new bridge project. I immediately spotted Ric and quickly walked over to him.<p>

"Ric, I need to talk to you…" I stopped noticing he was talking to another woman. "Hi, sorry to interrupt."

"It's no problem," the woman said a smile on her face. "I'm Meredith."

"Jaycee," I smiled back at her shaking her hand. "Well I should go find Damon…"

I smiled at Meredith before sending Ric a look before walking away from the two. I glanced back and noticed the two were talking with smiles on their faces. It would be nice to see Ric find someone he could lean on. As I walked towards the main staircase some voices caught my attention.

"What color are your eyes?" his British accent sounding sickly sweet.

"They are blue," my Aunt Carol told him.

"Oh yes, they are."

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite uncle," I said as I put myself between Klaus and my aunt. Klaus smirked looking down at me.

"Look at what the cat dragged in. Nice vest," Damon's voice joined the conversation. I looked over nodding to Damon before turning back to Klaus.

"Thank you very much, good to see you Damon. And Jaycee, it's always nice to see my favorite niece. But Carol and I were discussing about whether you would be the other big benefactor," Klaus smirked over at Damon.

"What do you say Damon? Klaus has made a very generous pledge. You know how we're chomping at the bit to begin the renovation," Carol smiled stepping around me.

"Carol, don't take this the wrong way, but do you realize that you've been kissing the ass of an immortal hybrid that ruined your son's life and potentially your niece's life?" Damon asked sending me a brief look.

"Oh, come now. Some would say that I saved him from all that nasty full moon business. I know how to go through it myself, more than twice to be honest but still, I'm very sympathetic. And Jaycee well, she puts herself in those nasty situations, not me."

"Klaus has promised to protect Tyler and Jaycee, Damon. And our town," my aunt responded a smile on her face.

"Aunt Carol," I shook my head. She had been compelled.

"From who? His hybrids are the one the town needs protection from," Damon bit back.

"Well, I'd have no use for them if your brother would kindly return my family."

"Stefan still has them?" I asked looking over at Damon.

"Not gonna happen," Damon told Klaus avoiding my gaze.

"That's what I thought, which is why I've come to an agreement with the mayor. You and the council stay out of my hair, I stay out of yours. Your town gets protected, my hybrids get left alone and everybody will be happy. All you have to do is to get Stefan to stop decapitating my friends."

"Please Damon, just get your brother under control or the council will be forced to take action against him," my aunt stated forcefully while keeping a smile on her face.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Damon growled as Carol walked away.

"Oh come on mate, give peace a chance," Klaus smirked patting Damon on the shoulder before walking past me and Damon.

"You could have told me," I snapped at him.

"Told you what?"

"That you and Stefan still had his family!" I hissed keeping my voice low.

"We're keeping you out of this. Stefan may have some pretty stupid ideas but he wanted to keep you out of it and I agree with him," Damon snapped back.

I looked up at Damon shaking my head. He was provoking Klaus and that was the last thing we needed right now. It was bad enough that he was using my cousin and now he was using my aunt. This night seriously could not get any worse. I jumped when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Damon gave me a concerned look before shaking his head and walking away when I turned away from him.

"Tyler, what's up?" I asked as I walked outside the phone pressed to my ear.

"I didn't mean to do it," I could hear him crying.

"Do what? Tyler, what happened?" I asked as I quickly walked towards my car.

"I bit Caroline!" I looked back towards my aunt's house and noticed Klaus was standing on the porch watching me a smirk on his face.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the place where Klaus is staying, Cee, I didn't know where else to go!" Tyler whimpered.

"Ty, don't move I'm on my way." I hung up the phone at looked at Klaus. "I'll deal with you later."

"I'm counting on it, love!" Klaus called back.

I turned back and raced to my car. I had to get to Tyler before he did anything too dramatic. He had bit his vampire girlfriend. I knew he would be feeling like shit. I could feel the worry and concern rushing through me and I wanted nothing more than to comfort Tyler. I pulled into the long drive that was Klaus's abode. I quickly hopped out of my car and race into the house being remodeled.

"Tyler!" I called out.

"Cee!" Tyler responded. I followed his voice and found him in the room where Klaus had Rebekah's body the other day. There were some tools now scattered across the table, but I didn't pay much attention to them.

"Hey," I rushed over to him and pulled him into a tight hug. "It's gonna be okay."

"I bit her, Cee. She's dying because of me."

"We just need to get some of Klaus's blood-"

"You don't get it!" Tyler shouted as he pushed me away. "Klaus told me to bite Caroline!"

"Tyler Klaus doesn't control you," I shook my head walking closer to him. "You're better than Klaus."

"Stop saying that! I'm not! I'm no better than him!"

"Yes, you are, Ty!" I snapped back coming to a stop right in front of him. His back was against the table with the tools on it. "You are better than him. You have people who care about you, who love you, who would do anything to help you! Klaus does not control you Tyler. You control yourself. Let me help you and we can break the sire bond thing together. You're better than him!"

"Stop saying that!" Tyler shouted.

As he yelled that I felt a searing pain rip through my abdomen. I stumbled back and away from Tyler before looking down to see what had happened. Coming out of my stomach was the handle of a large wood cutting knife. I gasped in pain as my hand went to the knife but I couldn't pull it out. I was in shock. My cousin had just stabbed me with a knife. A serrated wood cutting knife. The damage to my internal organs would…

"Ty," I whispered before falling to my knees. I could feel the blood gushing between my fingers before I began coughing. As I did blood poured out of my mouth and in that moment I felt the fear rushing through me. "Tyler…"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Tyler whispered as he backed away from me.

"Tyler…he-help me. Ty, pl-please."

Tyler shook his head as he continued backing up. He quickly turned and fled at vampire speed. I could felt the tears snaking their way down my face as I sat there on my knees trying to stay focused. But it didn't take long before I could feel the rest of my body hit the floor and the world around me grown dark.

* * *

><p>"What have we got?!" Meredith Fell called out as the gurney was rushed through the emergency room.<p>

"Female. Seventeen years old. Stab wound to the abdomen with severe blood loss. We managed to revive her in the ambo, but she's critical."

Meredith nodded before she started calling out orders. She looked down at the girl laying on the gurney and felt a wave of shock come over her. This was Jaycee. She was with Alaric earlier. Her face was calm but extremely pale from the loss of blood. She looked down and noticed the jagged knife still sticking out of the girl's abdomen. With the severe blood loss with the knife still in her she wouldn't make it.

"Let's move it!" Meredith yelled at the people around her.

A few hours later and Meredith came out of Jaycee's room sighing as she did. It had taken a few hours but at least she was stable...for now. Meredith looked at Jaycee's file before she began walking down the hall. She was surprised when she saw Alaric Saltzman come running down the hall.

"Alaric-"

"Where is she?" he asked out of breath.

"Who?" Meredith asked shaking her head.

"Jaycee Carlson," Ric stated frantically. Meredith closed her eyes for a moment before opening giving Ric a sympathetic look. "Meredith what happened?"

"She sustained a severe stab wound to her abdomen. She lost a lot of blood. We lost her in the operating room," Meredith stated sorrowfully. She watched as an upset look crossed the man's face. "We managed to revive her, but you need to understand that when there is a lack of oxygen to the brain for that long it's hard to tell the extent of the damage until she wakes up."

"But she will wake up right?" Ric asked trying to get into her room. Meredith stopped him from going in.

"That's all up to her. She's breathing on her own which is a good sign, but I can't let you go in there until I know you are going to remain calm," Meredith stated firmly looking up at the teacher. Ric stopped struggling against her and nodded taking a deep breath before taking a step away from Meredith. "You were her emergency contact," Meredith stated showing him the file. "If there's any one else you need to call please do so."

Ric nodded before watching as Meredith walked around him. Ric stood there still for a moment before slowly entering Jace's room. He looked at the IVs and monitors hooked up to her and couldn't help but turn away for a moment. After everything she had been through this was the last thing she needed. Ric walked over next to her and brushed some of the hair out of the way careful not to disturb the oxygen tube. Ric took a step away before pulling out his cell phone. He sat himself down in the chair next to her bed as he waited for the call to connect.

"I'm kinda busy Ric," Damon's voice came through the phone.

"You need to come to the hospital," Ric stated trying not to choke up.

"I'm dealing with the aftermath of Stefan's delusion thinking he's a good bad guy. It can wait."

"Damon, its Jace…" Ric stated knowing that would catch the vampire's attention.

"What happened?" Damon asked the concern could be heard in his voice.

"She's in critical condition, I suggest you come down here," Ric told him before hanging up the phone. He pressed the phone to his forehead as he gazed over at the comatose girl.

Ric sat there just watching the monitor hoping for any spike in her heartbeat but there was nothing. He could feel the nerves getting the better of him before Damon came stalking into the room. He watched as a look of horror came over his face. He looked over at Ric briefly before his eyes became glued to the fragile girl lying in the bed.

"What happened?" Damon asked the shock infiltrating his voice.

"Paramedics were called to the scene. A male voice said there was a girl dying in the house Klaus is renovating. When they arrived she was out cold and bleeding out."

"Who did it?" Damon growled before coming to a stop next to the hospital bed.

"They don't know." Ric stood up. "Look Damon just heal her already."

Damon shook his head before biting into his wrists. He then parted Jace's lips and pressed his wrist to her mouth. He knew the risk of giving her blood. If she died she would become a vampire and if she lived he would have to keep a close eye on her for the next few days.

"Go get some rest," Damon told Ric as he pulled his wrist away from Jace's mouth.

"Not until she wakes up," Ric told him.

"I'll stay with her." Damon then looked up at Ric. "I'll call you as soon as something changes."

Ric nodded before grabbing his jacket and walking towards the door. He came to a stop in the doorway and looked back at Damon. He was sitting on the bed next to her his hand on her cheek. As much as Ric didn't want to admit it, Damon loved her and that's exactly what she needed to make it through all of this. She needed someone who would fight for her until the end. And Damon…he needed someone who would believe in him no matter what. Jace could do that for him. Ric nodded before walking out of the room and down the hall.

Damon knew it wouldn't take long for the blood to work through her system, but waiting was the hardest part. She could die within the next few minutes it takes for the blood to begin to heal her. Damon looked down at her holding back the fear he had in his gut. He just got her. He wasn't about to lose her even if it meant her becoming a vampire.

He watched her closely as her eyes suddenly opened wide as she gasped. She sat straight up and right into Damon's arms as tears began streaming down her face. Damon held onto her tightly as everything sunk in. He felt her arms wrap around him as she buried her head in his chest. Damon rested his cheek against the top of her head as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Shh. I'm right here. I'll always be right here."

* * *

><p>"Why can't I go home yet?" I asked as Matt set some clothes on the bed.<p>

I looked up at the blond haired blue eyed teen as he gave me an annoyed look. I rolled my eyes before grabbing the clothes away from him before throwing the bed covers off of me. I stood up and immediately changed clothes while Matt turned around blushing. I shook my head before I pulled the shirt over my head and sat back down on the bed.

"You're healing nicely," a new voice stated from the doorway. My gaze quickly shot to the persona standing at the door.

"I'll leave you two alone," Matt muttered before quickly squeezing past Stefan.

"What do you want?" I asked venomously.

"Just checking in on some assets. I heard what Tyler did. Ouch," Stefan smirked as he walked further into the room.

"I suggest you leave before I make you leave."

"Or I do," Damon's voice came from behind Stefan. Stefan turned slightly to see Damon standing there a murderous look on his face. Damon clenched his fist as he watched a smirk cross over Stefan's face.

"Right, right…You two are an item now," Stefan responded. "I guess I'll see you around."

Stefan patted Damon's shoulder before walking past him. As this happened Damon didn't take his eyes off of me. I shook my head and looked away from Damon trying to keep the fear under control. I had never been scared of Stefan, but now it was like a reflex.

"There's something you should know," Damon said not moving from his spot.

"What?" I croaked feeling drained.

"Stefan tried running Elena off Wickery Bridge to get Klaus's hybrids out of Mystic Falls."

"Why? Why would he go after Elena?" I asked looking up at Damon.

"Because he already knew you were here fighting for your life. He couldn't use you so he went to the next best thing."

"Stefan called for the ambulance," I whispered. Damon nodded not saying anything. "That doesn't forgive him for anything."

Damon stood there silently letting me maul this over. Stefan locked me in a coffin and tried using me as Klaus bait. Then he calls an ambulance and tries to save my life? What was he doing?

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! Tyler stabbed his cousin, Stefan helped save her life and now she's got Damon's blood in her system! What could possibly go wrong with this? Anyways since i got an overwhelming number of reviews this is a special treat for you guys! More reviews the faster I write!<strong>


	49. Awkward

_**Chapter 49 – Awkward**_

I lifted up my shirt and stared at my stomach in the full length mirror. I let my shirt fall before picking it up again and turning to the side. Situated on my flat stomach was a thin faint scar from where Tyler had run me through with a saw. I ran a finger across it briefly before my gaze was drawn to the person standing behind me.

"It's gonna be there no matter how long you stare at it."

"I thought vampire blood completely healed you," I told him still staring at the scar.

"Well you aren't exactly normal," Matt stated his eyes being drawn to the black marks running down my arm. "I bet it has something to do with the marks on your skin."

"Vampire blood has healed me before and now it's leaving scars? Either Damon's blood is tainted or there's something wrong with me."

I sighed letting my shirt fall down to cover my stomach before turning around to face Matt. I could see the sad look on his face as he glanced down at the ground. Even though he wasn't directly involved Matt had been through a lot the past few days. I found out that he and Ric had been taking shifts staying with me at the hospital while Damon was out running around.

"I almost lost you, Jay," Matt said quietly. I looked down feeling instantly bad.

"But you didn't Matt. I'm still here."

Matt shook his head. "No…you're not. The Jaycee I knew…died a long time ago."

I watched Matt walk away from me as a dejected look crossed my face. I had changed, but I didn't think I had changed to the point where Matt would actually comment on it. I took a deep breath before sitting down on my bed, Matt's words running through my head. I didn't have much time to think about it when my phone started singing

"_I put a spell on you_

_And now you're mine_

_You can't stop the things I do."_

I quickly jumped off the bed and answered the phone. "Bonnie, hey."

"Can you meet me at the witch house?" Bonnie asked sounding out of breath.

"Sure…" I said reaching over and grabbing my jacket. "What's going on?"

"I need your help."

"I'm on my way," I said without hesitation.

I walked through the house and noticed Matt was sitting in the kitchen staring down at his math book. I knew he wasn't studying he was just trying to find something that made him look busy so he would have to face me. I glanced at him before making my way out to my car. The drive wasn't long but I could feel my nerves kicking into overdrive as I pulled up to the house. I hadn't been here since Stefan…

"Thanks for coming!" Bonnie said as she met me halfway. I closed the car door nodding to her.

"So what's going on?"

"There's something I need to show you," Bonnie responded nodding for me to follow.

Reluctantly I followed her into the house. As I walked in I could hear the whispers rushing around me. It almost felt like there was something touching me, but every time I turned to look there was no one there. Bonnie and I finally came to a stop in the basement. I glanced around and was relieved to see that the coffin Stefan had stuffed me in was gone. I listened as Bonnie told me about the dream with the coffin and Klaus biting her before stuffing her into a coffin then being saved by an unknown woman.

"I've been having these dreams for days now. It's like the witches are trying to send me a message."

"Received loud and clear," I muttered as I walked past a few of the coffins to the one that was spelled shut. "You've been working with Stefan and Damon? Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Stefan thought, if you knew about me helping, you would want to get involved," Bonnie told me truthfully.

"He's right about that one," I muttered. "So which one is Elijah in?" I asked looking between the three of them.

"You think letting Elijah out is a good idea?" Bonnie asked hesitantly. I walked over to the first coffin and opened it. Inside was a man with long brown wavy hair. Definitely wasn't Elijah. This could either be Finn or Kol. I wasn't sure which one but if I had to guess I would say it was Finn just by the description Elijah had given me. I walked over to the coffin that was situated in the middle and pushed the lid up on it and let out a sigh of relief. Laying there with a dagger in his chest was Elijah.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stefan's voice echoed around the room. I didn't even jump instead I just looked from Elijah to Stefan. He was standing there an annoyed look on his face.

"I needed her help with the coffin," Bonnie defended me as Stefan quickly closed the lid on the first coffin before pulling me away from Elijah and closing the lid on his.

"And I needed you to keep her out of it, Bonnie," Stefan responded glaring at Bonnie.

"What are you gonna do, Stefan? Stuff me in another coffin to keep me quiet?" I asked ice laced in my voice as I glared at him. The fear was instantly placed by the anger boiling in my blood. I could feel the icy threat seep through my veins, but I wasn't going to let him scare me anymore.

"Don't tempt me, Jace," Stefan smirked looking at me.

"I think I know who can open the coffin, Stefan. And I need Jace to help me find her," Bonnie spoke up breaking the awkward silence that came with me and Stefan staring each other down. Both Stefan and I looked to Bonnie a confused look on our faces.

"Find who? What are you talking about?" he asked his gaze turning back to Bonnie.

"I couldn't place her face at first. Then I realized..." Bonnie trailed off as she pulled out a small folded picture of a woman and a small child and showed it to me. Bonnie and her mother.

"Bonnie is this…?" Bonnie nodded before Stefan pulled the picture out of Bonnie's hand.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"It's my mom."

* * *

><p>I could feel my fingers start to cramp as I pushed paper after paper out of the way. We were looking through police reports and other things hoping to get a lead on Bonnie's mom. When the woman disappears she really knows how to do it. I grabbed another piece of paper before showing it to Bonnie.<p>

"Los Alamitos?"

"Too old," Bonnie shook her head looking at the picture.

"Honolulu?" I smirked looking down at the next paper in my hands.

"I wish. How many of these are there?"

"A lot. I asked the sheriff's office to pull up every single Abby Bennett in the country," I told her rolling my eyes at the stupidity of that idea.

"I feel bad keeping Elena out of the loop about all of this," Bonnie said as she stopped looking through the papers.

"Don't. Elena dug her grave and now she has to lie in it. She had Jeremy compelled, Bonnie. She took away his free will and we both know that's wrong."

"I know but she's been having a hard time."

"We all have," I told her as I stopped what I was doing and looked up at Bonnie. "We can't stop our lives because Elena feels a little hurt. There are more important things out there than catering to Elena's every whim and need." I told her being a little harsher to Elena than necessary. "Besides finding your mom is the top of my priority list at the moment."

"It's surreal," Bonnie started looking down at all the faces staring up at her. "Having to track down a woman, who bailed on her own kid."

"We don't have to do this Bonnie," I shook my head grabbing her hand. "This is Stefan's beef not ours. Let him bitch and moan over the coffin. It doesn't have to fall to you."

"The coffin is spell shut. That makes it a witch problem. So it does fall on me...to us. Besides I was bound to see my mother again sooner or later."

"Sooner," Damon's voice echoed around Matt's kitchen as he walked into the house a set of papers and a file in his hand. "Abby Bennett Wilson, Monroe, North Carolina. Born in Mystic Falls Hospital, graduated at Mystic Falls High... blah blah blah." Damon smirked at me as he handed Bonnie the file. "A little compulsion helps sped up the research process."

"This is her," Bonnie confirmed looking over at me.

"Yep. Roadtrip. I call shotgun!" Damon smirked as I stood up to face him.

I laughed sarcastically, "Yeah, that's not going to happen."

"Want me to hang out in the back with you?" Damon smirked winking. I glanced over at Bonnie and noticed the look she was giving us.

"You're not going, Damon."

"Why? I'm the one who found her," he retorted like a whiney kid.

"Look, Bonnie hasn't seen her mom in over 15 years. We don't need your snarky commentary narrating the experience," I told him honestly. Damon stared down at me critical look on his face like he was judging whether this was a good idea or not. I stared back up at him knowing that either way this went down Bonnie and I were going.

"What's going on with you two?" Bonnie asked narrowing her eyes at us.

"Haven't you heard? We're the new _Brangelina_ of Mystic Falls. All hail the power couple," Damon smirked leaning down pressing a brief kiss to my lips before walking out of the house. Bonnie then turned her shocked look to me.

"I can explain…"

"Good, we got a few hours. Start talking," Bonnie demanded as she grabbed her keys and we headed to her car.

I sighed as I climbed into the passenger's seat. As we began driving I told her everything. Having sex with Damon the first time, then the feelings that started bubbling to the surface, then losing Stefan. Then I told her about the coffin incident and how Damon was there to help me through it. I also told her about Tyler stabbing me with a saw and Stefan calling the ambulance that saved my life. Then I told her about Damon giving me blood and how I really think I was starting to have intense feelings for Damon.

"Wow," Bonnie stated as she stared at the road in front of her. "It sounds like Damon's taking advantage."

"Bonnie!" I snapped looking at her.

"What I'm just saying…You fell into Damon's arms after you realized Stefan wasn't coming back…Maybe this is your way of coping and moving on?"

"You think Damon's a phase," I concluded.

"Yeah…I do," Bonnie answered truthfully glancing over at me a sincere look on her face. I sighed before looking away from her and out at the passing scenery.

* * *

><p>Stefan walked up to the Salvatore Boarding House thoughts going through his head at rapid speed. What was he doing? Being the bad guy. But at what cost? He had saved Jaycee's life by calling the ambulance…but why didn't he just give her his blood. <em>Because she already hates me<em>. That's what he needed. He needed for her to hate him with a passion that she would take herself out of the situation and just leave. It was the only way he could really protect her.

As Stefan walked into the boarding house he could hear loud rock music blasting from the speakers. He walked in a little further and saw a familiar head of blond hair before he closed the door behind him with a loud bang. Klaus didn't move or acknowledge Stefan. Klaus was sitting on the chair drinking some of Damon's scotch. Stefan walked over and grabbed the remote for the stereo and turned down the music before coming to a stop in front of Klaus.

"What are you doing here, Klaus?"

"Enjoying our stalemate," Klaus stated unamused.

"What do you want?"

"The question is what you want?" Klaus retorted looking up at Stefan with an icy stare. "My hybrids left town as you demanded, so please tell me what I need to do to get my family back."

"Well, see... Klaus..." Stefan stated as he sat down in the chair across from him. "I'm not negotiating."

"And you understand, that holding them indefinitely is the same thing as dropping them in the ocean?"

"No, No. You leave Mystic Falls and then give me call in a few years and we'll talk," Stefan smirked playing the bad guy card.

"I can give you another chance. Just one more. Let's make a reasonable deal," Klaus responded a smirk crossing his face for a brief moment before it was once again gone.

"Or what? You make one move and I will drop..."

Klaus laughed cutting off Stefan's sentence. "Yes, right. Crazy Stefan. How is that working out for you? Any friends left?" Klaus smirked leaning back in his chair. "Your girl's sleeping with your brother. So I think it's safe to say you've lost everything, haven't you, Stefan?"

* * *

><p>"I just can't believe that I'm actually going to see her. Or meet her. Sort of. Since I don't really remember her," Bonnie stated as we crossed the North Carolina state line.<p>

"I've never heard you talk about her," I said softly looking from my window to Bonnie.

"What's to say? She left, never wrote, never called. Not even when my Grams died. Could we talk about you and Damon instead?"

"What's there to say?" I shrugged. "I care about him Bon."

"I mean... was it good?"

"Was what good?" Bonnie gave me a suggestive look causing me to laugh. "That means, it was."

I opened my mouth to retort but the sound of Bonnie's ringing phone caught my attention. She glanced at it before shaking her head.

"Oh... It's Stefan. I told him I'd call him as soon as I got the address."

I grabbed the phone from Bonnie and pressed the ignore button. "You're about to see your mom for the first time in 15 years. I'm not going to let anyone ruin that moment especially not Stefan."

"Yeah, but he's gonna keep at it until I pick up," Bonnie told me as her phone started ringing again.

"Son of a-." I cut myself off as I answered her phone. "What do you want?"

"Where are you?" Stefan asked his voice calm.

"That is none of your damn business," I told him.

"You're kidding me, right?" Stefan asked sounding amused.

"No, Stefan, I'm not. We need a night off from your insanity," I snapped.

"Klaus is getting antsy. He knows that I'm stalling. We need to move faster," Stefan told me sounding impatient.

"Well it's a good thing we aren't relying on you now isn't it? Stop calling, Stefan," I snapped causing Bonnie to look over at me briefly before focusing on the road.

"Why don't you tell me where you're at," Stefan responded no giving up. I rolled my eyes glancing at Bonnie.

"Elena lent us the lake house. But I'm warning you, Stefan. Leave us alone for a few days until we figure this out."

"Sure, Jace. Whatever you say," Stefan said seeming distant. I rolled my eyes before hanging up the phone.

"Which brother are you in love with again?" Bonnie asked.

I shook my head at the question before Bonnie began to slow the car down. What was that supposed to mean? I wasn't leading them on, Stefan helped me make the choice and after seeing everything he put me through. I shook my head wanting nothing more than to get my mind off of Stefan. Thankfully that came sooner than I thought when Bonnie pulled up to a quaint little house. With all the trees and bushes surrounding it, the house looked like it had jumped right off the pages of a magazine.

"Isn't this picturesque?" I asked as Bonnie slowed the car.

"Yeah, in the middle of nowhere," she responded as she brought the car to a stop and turned off the engine. She sighed heavily causing me to look at her slightly worried.

"You sure you're ready?" I asked.

Bonnie nodded before climbing out of the car. I quickly followed after her and looked around at the area. It was secluded and quiet, perfect space for a practicing witch. As we walked towards the house Bonnie and I exchanged looks before she rang the doorbell. She was nervous and I was just trying to be supportive. To be honest, this all was giving me a bad feeling. Maybe I was still overreacting from Stefan's call in the car, but there was this feeling in my gut.

"Hey, there," a voice called out from the other side of the porch. I felt like I was going to have a heart attack and Bonnie visibly jumped as we both turned to see who had talked. Standing there was a dark skinned man, not much older than me and Bonnie.

"Hi," I responded when Bonnie stood there frozen. "We're looking for Abby Wilson."

"She's not home. Something I can do for you?" he asked giving us a suspicious look before it was quickly replaced.

"It's okay, we can come back," Bonnie said quickly trying to walk past me. I stuck out my arm forcing her to stop. The guy looked at Bonnie studying her closely as his face scrunched up in concentration.

"I'm sorry, but you look so familiar…" He told Bonnie. I looked between the two my own brow furrowing in confusion.

"Abby is my mom," Bonnie admitted hesitantly.

"Oh..." he said slowly before sticking out his hand. "I'm Jamie. You guys want to come inside?" He asked as he walked to the front door and unlocked it before opening the door. He gestured inside. "Right this way."

Bonnie glanced at me a nervous and hesitant look on her face. I nodded glancing over at Jamie a pleasant look on my face as I fought the growing dread in my stomach. As we walked into the house Jamie led us to the kitchen area where he gestured to the kitchen table. Bonnie looked around trying to take it all in as she got a glance at the woman who was her mother for the first few years of her life.

"You guys sure, you don't want anything? We got fresh OJ, coconut water, some mango guava something…" Jamie trailed off casually as he looked in the fridge.

"Water is fine," Bonnie nodded as se and I sat down at the table.

"Cool," he muttered before looking at me. "Anything for you?"

"No thank you," I responded politely shaking my head.

"So are we... like related?" Bonnie asked trying to get away from the awkward silence that had descended upon the group.

"Oh, no. Abby is not my mom."

"Really?" I asked giving Bonnie a suggestive look. She kicked me lightly under the table as Jamie turned to us smiling.

"Yeah, she dated my old man back in the day. He's kind of a deadbeat, so when they broke up she took me in. Put me through school. Didn't freak out when I totaled her car. Twice."

"She sounds...great," Bonnie said softly.

I gave Bonnie a comforting smile before looking around the house again. The awkward feeling that was washing over me was overwhelming. Maybe Bonnie should have brought Elena…It might have been less awkward. I jumped when a woman suddenly walked into the room carrying a bag of groceries. She was a little taller than me and Bonnie her dark brown curly hair came a little past her shoulders. Her dark skin a perfect match to Bonnie's.

"Jamie? Whose car is out front?"

"That's mine," Bonnie answered standing up. I stood up with Bonnie trying not to be awkward and intruding. "I'm Bonnie. Your daughter."

Abby glanced at Jamie before staring at Bonnie her eyes wide. "...Hello, Bonnie."

Abby excused herself and Jamie before she led him into another room whispering something to him while Bonnie and I lapsed into another silence. I could feel the nervousness and worry pouring off of Bonnie in waves. She looked around before picking up a picture of Jamie on his graduation day.

"You okay, Bonnie?" I asked quietly as I glanced over to where Abby and Jamie were talking.

"I'll be fine. I'm not here to get my mom back; I'm just here to get her help," Bonnie stated firmly setting the picture down. Just then Abby came walking back into the room.

"So, I hope you guys are hungry, cause... food has always been my go to ice-breaker," Abby stated a smile on her face.

"You have a beautiful home," I told Abby a smile on my face.

"You're so sweet. Just like your mom."

"You…You knew my mom?" I asked looking at her a shocked look on my face,

"Annabeth was one of my best friends. Her, me, and Miranda Gilbert."

"So, you had a daughter and best friends and you still left?" Bonnie snapped a little more aggressively than necessary.

"My best friends are why I left. 15 years ago a vampire came to town. Looking for you, Jaycee and looking for Elena. Looking for Eochaid's descendent and the doppelgänger. No one could manage to kill him. So I lured him out of town and cast a spell to desiccate him in a crypt in Charlotte," Abby told us a sorrowful look on her face.

"Mikael…"

"It took every ounce of power I had. Almost killed me. I recovered. But my magic didn't. My powers never came back."

"And neither did you."

"It wasn't that simple," Abby responded looking at Bonnie. I could feel the tension rising and it was making me feel uncomfortable.

"It wasn't? You cast a spell, put Mikael down and then... what? You had to teach Jamie how to drive?" I grabbed Bonnie's arm shaking my head. "This was a mistake. She has no magic. She can't help us."

"Bonnie, wait, please. Don't go. Talk to me... Please?" Abby begged as Bonnie started walking towards the door. Bonnie suddenly stopped and turned to look at where me and Abby where. She glanced at me and I nodded.

"I'll wait outside," I told them before making my way outside.

I sighed as I made my way towards the back of the house. I glanced around noticing all the trees and the sound of the birds chirping. I closed my eyes for a moment taking in all the peaceful sounds. If I could be happy and peaceful anywhere it would be in the middle of nowhere with the one person I loved the most in the world.

My eyes opened slowly thinking about that. Who did I love? Damon…He was everything I knew I needed and deserved. He was handsome, witty, courageous, loving, and he would fight for me no matter what happened. He was everything any girl could ever want including the bad boy with a sweet side image. Then there was Stefan…He was everything I _wanted_. He too was handsome, loving, and courageous. But there was darkness to Stefan that drew me in and I didn't understand why. He wasn't your typical bad boy because he tried to fight it. He tried to be strong for everyone around him even if it meant losing himself along the way.

I shook my head as I looked up finding myself at an old run-down barn that sat in the back of Abby's house. The barn looked like how I felt: tired and ready to crumble. I had to make decisions that most people don't have to face in their lifetime and I've made so many of them I could feel myself cracking. I hadn't realized how…bad it had gotten until this very moment. Being with Damon and fending off Stefan while trying to save Elena's life and protecting Bonnie, Tyler, Matt, and Caroline. It was destructive and it scared me…How much longer could I last?

"Hi, Jaycee," his voice echoed. I quickly turned around and came face to face with Stefan. "Nice lake house."

* * *

><p>Damon stood there leaning against the wall as he waited for the ever present, Dr. Meredith Fell. She was the same woman who had saved Jaycee's life and he felt a hint of gratitude for that…until her ex-boyfriend ended up dead with a stake in his chest. Now she was trying to weasel her way into Alaric Saltzman's life and that just didn't sit well with Damon. He was willing to forgive her for saving Jay's life, but the thing about crazy is it is unpredictable. A saint one day and a murderer the next.<p>

"You know, we never got a chance to officially meet, Doctor...Fell," Damon smirked as she walked out of a patient's room.

"You're Alaric's friend, right?" Meredith asked looking at Damon not the least bit intimidated like he had hoped. "Damon Salvatore. I saw you at the council meeting. You were with Jaycee Carlson. What are you doing here?"

"Strolling the halls. You know, I like to wave to newborns through the window," Damon smirked knowing that would get on her nerves. Meredith shook her head before moving around Damon. "I'm sorry about your boyfriend. Animal attack. Brutal."

"Ex-boyfriend," Meredith snapped coming to a stop and turning to face Damon once more. "And thanks. I'm still kind of processing."

"Yeah, I'm sure. You know, I just thought I come by and tell you, that it wasn't an animal attack. But then I realized, you signed the death certificate."

The look on Meredith's face suddenly changed as she stared at Damon. Her confidence never waved though as she grabbed Damon by the arm and glanced around before yanking him into an empty patient room. Meredith was taking the opportunity to make a difference and she was going to use Damon Salvatore to do it. She knew exactly what he was.

"Would you rather I say, he was staked like a vampire?" she hissed at him.

"Wasn't he the guy that coined the phrase animal attack?"

"Why do you even care?"

"Because Ric likes you and if you are a psychopath that would really suck for him," Damon retorted.

"You think I killed my ex-boyfriend?" Meredith snapped staring up at him like he had lost his mind.

"I think psychopaths are incredibly high-maintenance," Damon retorted getting closer to her.

"If you care about your friend, go figure out, how Alaric came into the ICU on his death-bed and walked out an hour later without a scratch. And your girlfriend? She came into the ER with a stab wound and severe blood loss. She wasn't going to survive recovery we all knew that then two days later she walks out of the ER with nothing but a scar!"

"Fair enough," Damon responded shortly.

Damon turned to the door and just as his hand hit the doorknob he felt something sharp stick him in the neck. Meredith was standing behind him a syringe full of vervain in her hand. She pressed down on the syringe injecting the vervain into Damon causing him to gasp before crumpling to the ground. Meredith quickly pulled out another needle and a couple of tubes for blood. She stuck it in Damon's arm and managed to draw a couple of tubes before she heard Damon groan. She quickly sealed the last tube before pulling the needle out of his arm. She pushed him to the side before straightening up, grabbing her clipboard and walking out of the room with full composure.

* * *

><p>I had shaken my head at Stefan and walked away from him and towards the barn. I had come to a stop in the middle of the barn when Stefan had grabbed my arm pulling me to a stop. I quickly ripped my arm away from him.<p>

"So, what did you think, I wouldn't find it out?" Stefan snapped. From the angered tone I could tell this was going to go down ugly.

"You know I didn't really give a damn!" I snapped back.

"This is exactly why I didn't want you in the loop, Jace!"

"Yeah because it means you can't just do whatever the hell you want!" I yelled back.

Stefan kicked a nearby chair and growled, "Damn it!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes at Stefan's antics before another person walked into the barn. I tensed up seeing Jamie standing there a worried and fierce look on his face. He looked between me and Stefan before focusing on me.

"Hey! Everything alright out here?" Jamie then turned his glare to Stefan.

"Hey, Jamie. It's fine, just go back inside. Trust me you're better off in there," I told him nodding reassuringly.

Jamie shook his head, "I don't think so."

"I'd listen to her. Get back upstairs, man," Stefan responded his voice back to normal for the moment.

"I said, I don't think so," Jamie snarled at Stefan. It flipped a switch in Stefan as he smirked before he grabbed Jamie by the throat. Stefan got his face close to Jamie's before I could see his pupils dilating.

"Go back upstairs, before I tear your damn throat out. Do you understand me?" Stefan stated smoothly and calmly to Jamie. As Stefan let go of Jamie, he immediately headed towards the stairs of the barn and went upstairs.

"Look at how bad you've gotten!" I shouted at him.

"It's the way it has to be, Jace!"

"Out villain the villain," I stated harshly. "That's exactly why I stopped believing in you, Stefan!"

Just then Jamie came barreling down the stairs a shotgun in his hands. He looked enraged yet eerily calm. It was a strange look as he came to a stop next to me and pointed the gun at Stefan.

"You're not supposed to be here," Jamie spat.

"What are you doing Jamie?" I asked looking from him to the shotgun.

"What I was told. He's not supposed to be here."

"Jace, he's compelled," Stefan told me before a loud gunshot rang out.

"Stefan!" I cried out as he hit the ground several wounds in his chest. He wasn't getting back up and he was in immense pain which meant the rounds were wooden. I went to check on Stefan before a shooting pain went through my cheek.

I hit the ground dazed trying to figure out what had happened. I looked over to see Stefan watching me a pain and shocked look on his face. I felt someone grab both my arms and wretch them behind my back before yanking me up off the ground. I felt my back hit something hard before the ropes tightened around my wrists pinning me to whatever I was tied to.

"Why…Why are you doing this?" I asked as I wiggled trying to get away from him.

"Stop moving," Jamie snapped ignoring my question. Just then my wrists started burning.

"Jamie please, stop!"

"Jamie!" Abby called from the house. My vision had cleared when I noticed what was going on around me. Stefan was laying on the ground moan and groaning in pain the buck shot still in his chest. Jamie had tied me to a pole in the barn and Abby was loading an unconscious Bonnie into her car. I watched as Jamie jogged over to Abby and helped load her into the car.

"BONNIE!" I screamed struggling against the ropes. I could feel the anger building up inside me. I focused on Abby and Jamie hoping to push them away from Bonnie. But nothing happened to them. Instead an intense pain ripped through my skull causing me to cry out. I immediately stopped trying to do any kind of spell and just as quick the pain was gone.

"Jace," Stefan groaned.

I shook my head pushing Stefan from my mind for the moment and focused on whatever I could do to get to Bonnie. There had to be some kind of herb on the rope or something that inhibited my ability to use my powers. I pulled against the rope when I felt the resistance. It was pulling against something…I quickly began pulling the rope against the sharp bulge in the pole. I could hear the rope begin shearing. I slowed how quickly it was going when I noticed Jamie walking back towards us. I glanced over at Stefan who had stopped squirming but was breathing heavily in pain.

The time ticked by slowly, no one said anything as Jamie paced nervously back and forth in front of me. I slowly was shearing the rope and knew it would break anytime. As soon as it broke I could knock Jamie out and help Stefan. As much as I wanted him to lay there in pain for everything he had done, I couldn't stand to see him in that much pain.

"Abby hasn't called yet…" Jamie muttered looking at his watch. I looked out and noticed the sun was setting meaning Abby could be anywhere with Bonnie.

"Jamie this isn't solving anything. If you just let us go-"

"No!" Jamie shouted spinning around to face me. "Please don't do anything. Look, I don't know why I shot him, I don't know why I'm holding this gun, but if you move or do anything, I will shoot him again!" Jamie threatened as he stood there the gun pointed precariously towards Stefan. I stiffened before I felt the ropes holding me break, but I kept my hands behind my back to keep up the appearance.

"Who gave you the gun?" I asked calmly.

"A man came by earlier today, he gave me a wooden buckshot and told me if anyone got in our way, I'm supposed to shoot him," Jamie explained. I could tell by his eyes that he was racing to find some reason for all of this.

"What else did he say?"

"If Abby didn't find the location of some coffins, I'm supposed to shoot myself."

My eyes widened hearing that. "What about me? What did he say about me?"

Jamie furrowed his eyebrows before saying slowly, "I'm not supposed to hurt you."

"Really?" I asked before my eyes started watering. "Jamie please…These ropes, they're burning me," I could feel a tear make its way down my face.

I felt bad for tricking him, but the rope really did burn and I had to find Bonnie. Jamie quickly came over to me a look of concern on his face. I watched as the gun hung limply at his side as he stopped in front of me. I pulled my hands from around my back quickly, startling Jaime. I grabbed his gun before taking it and slamming it hard across his temple like he had done to me earlier. Still holding the gun I watched as he crumpled to the ground completely knocked out. I tossed the gun to the side before quickly going over to Stefan and kneeling next to him.

"Something tells me you deserved this," I muttered to him causing a pain smirk cross his face at my words.

"The wood is shifting inside of me every time I move. I can feel it scraping against my heart. You need to get the pieces out," Stefan told me grunting as the smirk faded.

"You owe me," I muttered before digging one of my fingers into the bullet wounds to find the wooden shard.

* * *

><p>Damon walked down the steps to the witch house quickly once more. He had managed to get one of the coffins back to the house and he had also managed to find out which one Elijah was in. After this Jace was going to be more than happy with him. He knew she was devastated when she found out Elijah had been put down. This was him doing right by her. A small smile crossed his face as he entered the room where the rest of the coffins were before the smile slid off his face.<p>

"What took you so long?" Klaus's voice echoed through the small room. "Hiding behind your witchy friends. And in squalor no less."

Damon turned around to face Klaus just as all the candles in the room and the fire place lit with fire. They were larger than the average as Klaus fell to his knees gripping his head in pain. He was experiencing the wrath of one hundred dead witches.

"Insulting a bunch of dead witches... not smart. I made the exact same mistake first time I came in here," Damon commented as he watched Klaus in pain.

"Well, you know, the funny thing about witches is, that living or death, they care about their own. A hundred dead witches have a thousand living descendants... And I have no problem, killing every last one of them, if I don't get my coffins back. As we speak, my hybrid friend is prepared to end the Bennett line!" Klaus yelled in pain. The candles in the room suddenly dimmed as the witches lifted the curse on Klaus. He smirked before slowly standing up. "Now... please... show me the coffins." Klaus smirked as the coffins were revealed. "Here we are. Where's the fourth? Show me!" he shouted when he realized there was a missing coffin.

"Well, here's the thing. They can't. It's not here," Damon admitted tilting his head slightly mocking Klaus.

"What did you do?" Klaus growled looking to Damon.

"Well, Bonnie gave me the heads-up. I didn't have enough time, to get all four, but I did have time to get one."

"I will tear you, limb from limb. And only then, when you're a riving mass of blood and flesh, will I rip your heart from your chest," Klaus roared. Damon smirked before shaking his head.

"Sorry. The same rules apply. You know, leverage and all. I know you want your family back. But something tells me, you want what's in that coffin a lot more."

* * *

><p>There was blood on my fingers as I pulled another piece of wood from Stefan's chest. As soon as I got it out the hole healed itself. I moved to the last one, the one nearest his heart. I could feel him squirming beneath me. I slowly dug my finger into the hole, trying to feel around for the piece. I had to be extremely careful with this one if it was near his heart. One wrong move and I could kill him. He suddenly cried out in pain causing me to jump.<p>

"Suck it up!" I snapped having no sympathy at the moment.

"Just get it out, Jace, please. Just get it out," he begged.

"Keep screaming and maybe I'll feel sorry for you," I retorted harshly as I pulled the wooden piece out and tossed it to the ground next to us. I looked at all the bloody pieces next to us as Stefan stared at me letting his wounds heal.

"You've changed," he said softly. I turned and looked at him again. "Something is different about you. You're stronger. Tougher."

"We all had to change," I told him as I wiped the blood off on my jeans. "You forced us to when you changed."

"It's good though."

"Just stop," I muttered as I stood up. "Stop pretending to be the nice guy because we both know that's not who you are anymore."

"Right…That's Damon's job now, isn't it?" Stefan asked as he stood up with me.

"You know after Chicago, I felt lost and broken," I snapped. "And Damon was there to help pick up the pieces. That night we came home we had sex and it felt so good. It felt good being appreciated!" My eyes widened realizing what I had just said to Stefan. He knew about the other day but no one, except for Caroline and Bonnie, knew about the first time Damon and I had slept together.

I searched Stefan's face as he stared at me the shock in his eyes before he looked down at the ground shaking his head. I felt terrible for blurting that out. I could see it in his eyes. He finally realized he was losing me and to his own brother. I looked down at the ground and my eyes stopped at the wooden pieces and the blood. I shook my head before looking up at him again only to find he had his back to me and was walking away. I quickly followed after him coming to a stop when he leaned against his car.

"Stefan-"

"I shouldn't have kidnapped you..." Stefan said softly. "The coffin…that was too far."

"You saved my life when Tyler stabbed me," I responded. Stefan looked down at the ground acknowledging it. "Thank you. I wouldn't be here if you hadn't of done it…But why did you call for an ambulance instead of just giving me your blood?"

"You could have died and if you died with my blood in your system, you never would have forgiven me. And after I had hurt you the way I did…I couldn't," Stefan told me as he looked me straight in the eyes. "But you shouldn't have lied to me today. You can't go off and do things like that, Jace. Not while Klaus is still alive."

"I know. But Bonnie deserved a few minutes without anyone getting in the way of that," I told him shaking my head.

"Without me getting in the way," Stefan concluded.

"I love him, Stefan…" I admitted. "I love Damon. I never meant for it to happen, it just…did." I watched as the pain crossed Stefan's face before he shook his head and opening the driver's side door.

"You're better than him, Jace. You're better than both of us."

* * *

><p>Stefan could feel his anger boiling to the surface as he pulled into the Salvatore driveway. After Chicago he had lost her. He knew the moment he had come back something was different. She still fought for him, but there was something in the back of her mind that kept telling her Damon was the better choice. Stefan hit the steering wheel before shaking his head. He didn't think he would actually lose her. He needed to push her away to keep her safe, but at this cost?<p>

Stefan walked into the boarding house only to be met with Damon standing in front of the fireplace. "Oh, you're still alive. I assume, that means Klaus didn't get his coffins."

"Don't look so happy, I was only able to get one of them out in time. The locked one," Damon answered turning to face Stefan.

"Probably a good choice."

"Yeah. You know, if you're banking on Bonnie's mom to open it, you're screwed. She doesn't have any powers," Damon responded.

"Doesn't surprise me. It's been that kind of night," Stefan muttered as he turned away from Damon.

"Is Jace okay?

Stefan felt his anger take over hearing Damon say that. He turned around quickly and as he did his fist connected with his brother's jaw causing Damon to hit the ground hard. Damon gripped his jaw as he looked up at Stefan.

"I take it you two had a heart to heart. And I take it you don't wanna talk about it," Damon stated as he stood up.

"You slept with my girlfriend-"

"_Ex_-girlfriend," Damon retorted.

"She deserves better than you," Stefan snapped.

"You think you're better for her?" Damon snapped as he pulled the dagger out of his pocket. "How about we let him decide."

"What did you do?" Stefan asked realizing what Damon was holding.

* * *

><p>"You've got your family back. Finally. You gonna open them?" the hybrid asked as he pushed the last coffin into the room. Klaus stood there looking over the four coffins he did have. Finn, Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol.<p>

"Not quite yet. I still have some unfinished business to take care of," Klaus shook his head.

"What business?"

Before Klaus could answer his lackey the hybrid suddenly arched his back as he grunted in pain. Klaus watched in shock as the hybrid jerked violently before falling to the ground dead. Standing there behind the hybrid was a disheveled looking Elijah. In his hand was the heart of the now deceased hybrid.

"So, Niklaus..." Elijah spoke as he let the heart roll off his hand and to the floor.

"Elijah?" Klaus asked his eyes wide as he stared at his brother.

"What did I miss?"

* * *

><p><strong>OMG Stefan knows everything now. Poor Stef. Anywho drama drama drama to come! I love hearing what you guys think about the chapter! I also now have POLYVORE account! so if you are curious as to what Jace has been wearing the link is on my page under Jace's Outfits!<strong>


	50. Dark Paradise

_**Chapter 50 – Dark Paradise**_

I threw my bag into the backseat before turning around to watch as Tyler threw some of his stuff into the car as well. I could see the worry lines had etched themselves onto his face. He glanced around before his eyes had locked on mine. I knew what was going through his mind. He had hurt me and Caroline, the two most important people in his life. He had the weight of the world on his shoulders from the guilt. It had taken me a while to convince him to do this, but eventually he gave in.

He had demanded to see the scar. I was hesitant at first to show him but when he saw it I could see the horror in his eyes. He hadn't spoken a word to me after that. My aunt was worried about her, but Tyler took care of it. It was strange how everything had turned out. Me, a descendent of a powerful witch line and Tyler, Klaus's very first hybrid. But somehow through it all, underneath the tough layer we've developed, I'm still the same Jaycee Carlson and he's still Tyler Lockwood. We were both proud of where we had come from, but right now we were scared and looking for answers.

Tyler glanced over at me before climbing into the passenger seat of the car. I glanced back up at the Lockwood Manor before climbing into the driver's seat. I had suggested this. That we leave. Tyler needed to break the sire bond and I needed to get away from Stefan and Damon. It was a win-win. Tyler could gain his freedom and I could figure out where my heart stood. I sent a text to both brothers saying I was leaving and not to follow. I hadn't heard back from either of them. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but I was bound to find out.

I didn't tell anyone where I was going or for how long and I don't think Tyler told anyone either. I glanced over at Tyler as we rode past Caroline's house. He grimaced as we drove past before tearing his eyes away from her house before sinking down in his seat. What was I supposed to say to him? Sugar coat it and say everything was going to be okay. Why? I don't know if that's true and the last thing Tyler needs is another lie. I turned my eyes to the road as we passed the 'Visit Again Soon!' sign.

"Are we really doing this?" Tyler asked as he watched the sign go by.

"We both need it," I told him truthfully.

* * *

><p>Stefan sat there staring at the text message Jace had sent him. She was gone. He could have gone after her but what good would that have done. She would still hate him. He sighed tossing his phone to the side as Damon walked into the room nursing a glass of whiskey and his own cell phone.<p>

"Back to your sulking ways I see," Damon smirked before taking a sip of the drink.

"Hardly," Stefan retorted before standing up. "Jace is gone."

"So I've noticed. Something tells me your little heart to heart the other day did that."

"Maybe she's finally realizing how much of a dick you are," Stefan responded as he walked past Damon and out to the living room.

"Oh burn," Damon responded sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "Trust me if she's realized anything it's how much she loves me-"

Damon felt his back slam against the wall as his drink went crashing to the floor. Stefan stood there with his hand around Damon's throat as he held his brother to the wall. He wasn't sure why he had snapped like that it was almost like a reflex. He had feelings for Jace and hearing Damon say that sent him over the edge once again.

"Keep dreaming, Damon," Stefan told him in a deadly voice before letting go of Damon.

Damon rubbed his throat for a moment as he watched Stefan walk over to the alcohol. He watched as his brother poured a glass like there was nothing wrong, like Jace wasn't missing and possibly in danger. Damon had every intention of tracking her down and dragging her ass back to Mystic Falls, but he wanted to know what was going through Stefan's head. Was he letting his humanity back in or was he just being a bipolar douche bag?

"You going to go after her?" Damon asked as he bent down and picked up his glass.

"She needs her space," Stefan shrugged before taking a drink. "Let her have her space, Damon."

Damon narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Klaus wants to use Jace as a human blood bag and you're telling me to let her wander around with no protection?"

"She's a witch, Damon. She's not helpless," Stefan remarked. "Besides those marks on her arms…I think there's more to those than we know."

"Nooo," Damon responded sarcastically. "You figure that one out on your own?"

Stefan smirked at his brother's obnoxious way of being sarcastic. Damon poured himself another glass of whiskey before the two fell into silence. Stefan wanted nothing more than to chase after her, but he couldn't bring himself to make the first step. He knew eventually Damon would go after her, that's what boyfriends do. Stefan shook his head after that. Damon was her boyfriend and there was nothing that would change that title.

"You going after her?" Stefan asked.

"Waiting on Liz to triangulate her phone," Damon responded taking a drink.

"You're gonna push her away," Stefan told him shaking his head.

"At least she'll be safe," Damon snapped as his phone began to ring. He sent one last glare at Stefan before answering his phone. "Where is she Liz?"

* * *

><p>I pulled the car to a stop in the middle of what seemed like nowhere. The dense covering of trees was perfect coverage for what Tyler needed to do. Now it was a matter of waiting for the last person who could help us with this little tirade. I climbed out of the car not giving Tyler any time to say anything until we were both outside.<p>

"What are we doing out here?" Tyler asked glancing around.

"We are waiting," I told him absently as I looked around.

It was isolated. It was perfect. I walked away from the car a little ways, hearing Tyler calling out my name. I held up my hand which immediately silenced my cousin. I looked around again letting my powers take over as I felt what was around me. I could feel a weird heat make its way down my arm before my eyes snapped open.

"You know, Hayley, if you really wanted to sneak up on us you would have worn different shoes," I called out.

"That's no fair, you did that witch thingy again!" An Australian sounding accent called through the trees. I smiled as I watched Tyler whip around to face where the voice was coming from.

Hayley stood there in jeans, a pair of boots and a jacket. Her dark wavy hair came past her shoulders as she stared at me with a set of startlingly intense eyes. She had a smirk on her face and her arms crossed over her chest before she turned and looked at Tyler. I watched as Tyler tensed up seeing the newcomer and eyeing her carefully.

"Tyler, this is Hayley. Hales, this is my cousin, Tyler Lockwood. He was the one I told you about."

"The hybrid," Hayley nodded. "You're cute."

"And taken," I warned her before walking towards her a grin on my face. "How you been Hales?"

"Same ol' same ol'," she grinned before pulling me into a hug. "How's my witch bitch?"

I laughed as I hugged her back. "Hanging in there."

"Well, the sun's going down," Hayley commented looking up. "I already set up camp. Let's relax tonight and we'll start tomorrow."

"Start what?" Tyler asked looking between us. "Start what, Cee?"

"Breaking your sire bond," Hayley answered for me smiling.

I smiled looking over at Tyler who had an anxious and annoyed look on his face. Hayley oblivious to what was going on told us to follow. I knew Tyler would be upset and I knew trying to talk to him privately would be pointless because Hayley was a werewolf. Tyler and I began following after Hayley and I was surprised Tyler didn't say anything. Instead he seemed to have turned to brooding to express his feelings instead of just flat out saying what was on his mind.

As we reached the camp Hayley, Tyler, and I started setting up a fire pit before collecting firewood. Hayley and I spent a little time chattering and catching up, while Tyler was talking on his phone off to the side. I told Hayley enough to keep her satisfied but left out the important stuff. Once Tyler returned the sun was down and the fire was going pretty well. This was when trouble started.

"How about we make a toast?" Hayley asked as she handed me a plastic shot glass then handed one to Tyler. Tyler nodded as Hayley poured some tequila into each of our shots.

"To breaking the sire bond," Tyler said first.

"To finding our hearts," I followed.

"To family," Hayley finished. We all brought our shots together before pulling them back and shooting them quickly. "Let's get this party started!"

At some point, three and a half tequila bottles later I wasn't exactly in the right state of mind and I knew it. Neither was Tyler or Hayley and that's what made this moment so pure and just flat out fun. We weren't worried about what tomorrow would bring or how we were feeling, we just cared about right here right now and having fun. I had the radio going in my car which ended with Tyler watching as Hayley and I danced crazily around the fire. We both froze as the familiar beat of Ke$ha came onto the radio.

"You ready?!" Hayley called out to me.

"Hell yeah!" I grinned back holding up another shot before drinking it and tossing the cup to the side. At the same time Hayley and I started singing along with Ke$ha.

_I have a heart, I swear I do_

_But just not, baby, when it comes to you_

_I get so hungry when you say you love me_

_Hush if you know what's good for you_

We danced around the fire pretending we had microphones in hand while Tyler sat on a log bursting with laughter. The next verse it was just me and Ke$ha singing while Hayley danced around wildly.

_I think you're hot, I think you're cool_

_You're the kind of guy I'd stalk in school_

_But now that I'm famous, you're up my anus_

_Now I'm gonna eat you, fool_

I grinned as I let Hayley take the next verse. She was over dancing by Tyler a bit more seductively than needed but I was proud when my cousin just shook his head no interested. He really loved Caroline.

_I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch_

_Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood_

_Carnivore animal, I am a cannibal_

_I eat boys up, you better run_

Hayley then came over to me and we sung the chorus to each other.

_I am cannibal_

_(Cannibal, cannibal, I am)_

_I am cannibal_

_(Cannibal, I am)_

_(I'll eat you up)_

_I am cannibal_

_(Cannibal, cannibal, I am)_

_I am cannibal_

_(Cannibal)_

_(I'll eat you up)_

It was hard not to laugh as Hayley and I danced around the fire. At one point we were actually in step making it look choreographed before we were back to just dancing wildly. As the chorus ended Hayley sang first.

_Whenever you tell me I'm pretty_

_That's when the hunger really hits me_

_Your little heart goes pitter patter_

_I want you liver on a platter_

As I danced around the fire I could hear the music and Hayley singing but my gaze was pulled to something in the shadows of the trees behind my car. I was pulled away from it momentarily as I sang.

_Use your finger to stir my tea_

_And for dessert, I'll suck your teeth_

_Be too sweet and you'll be a goner_

_Yup, I'll pull a Jeffrey Dahmer_

As soon as I was done singing Hayley took up the next verse.

_I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch_

_Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood_

_Carnivore animal, I am a cannibal_

_I eat boys up, you better run_

I could hear Hayley singing the chorus and dancing around before she pulled Tyler up forcing him to dance as well. Tyler was actually mumbling along with Hayley, but that's not what had my attention. Even though I had a large amount of alcohol in my system I could still sense a vampire.

I walked out towards the trees leaving Hayley and Tyler to keep dancing before I came to a stop a good distance away from them. I could still see them, but I doubt they could see me. I looked around even though some things were slightly blurring. I turned again hearing the sound of something snapping behind me. Before I had a chance to react a hand covered my mouth as an arm went around me pulling me back against someone's hard body. I struggled trying to bit the hand.

"Jace, stop it's me. It's Damon!" he snapped letting me go. I immediately stopped struggling.

"What in the hell is wrong with you!" I snapped pushing him away from me.

"I'm taking you home," Damon responded sternly grabbing onto her arm.

"Excuse me!?" I snapped yanking my arm away from him. "What gives you the right?"

"I'm trying to protect you, and I can't protect you when you're out running through the woods!" Damon snapped back grabbing my arm again.

I shook my head before a familiar heat made its way down my arm before a new power rushed through me. Through the darkness I could just barely see Damon, but it was enough. Staring back at me he suddenly gripped his head in pain, but he didn't fall to his knees like I had expected. I wasn't sure where this strange satisfaction was coming from, but the power…it felt _good_. The heat coming from my arm, the feel of the power coursing through my body.

"I'm sorry," Damon grunted in pain. I stared at him confused before something hard connected with the back of my head and the world around me went dark.

Damon groaned as the pain was suddenly gone and Jace was lying on the ground in front of him. Stefan stood there with a tree branch in his hand before he tossed it to the side. Damon looked at his brother and an understanding passed between them. Jay was out of control.

"Should have given her the space," Stefan commented as Damon reached down and carefully picked Jace up.

"Shut up, Stefan," Damon growled before walking off with Jace. Stefan shook his head before following after his brother.

* * *

><p>"So you're the prime suspect, huh?" Damon asked into the phone as he walked through the field.<p>

He and Stefan had just gotten back from dragging Jace back home. Jace had tried doing the brain thingy on him and that worried him. They were together and she'd never want to hurt him, but for some reason she tried anyways. And the look of pure euphoria on her face when she was doing it is what scared him even more.

"She doesn't think that I did it. She's just trying to find out why somebody used one of my family weapons to kill a council member," Elena's voice came through the phone.

"Well, why don't you just ask Ric if his dirty little doctor had access to the weapons," Damon smirked at the comment as he walked further into the meadow.

"You're on speaker phone, dick," Alaric's voice came through the phone.

"I'm just sayin' first suspects usually the right one. Don't get so defensive."

"Brian Walters was killed days ago, right? I didn't show Meredith this stuff until last night," Ric defended his new love interest.

"It wasn't Meredith," Elena confirmed.

"But Brian Walters was her ex-boyfriend and Ric saw them fighting that night," Damon argued.

"It's not Meredith! Okay? I refuse to believe that your luck with women is that tragic," she muttered to Ric but Damon still heard it.

"Who else knows about your secret little slayer stash?" Damon asked as he spotted what he had come out here for.

"Who doesn't? Got weapons everywhere, here, the school, my loft, your car," Ric counted off.

"It's Klaus, it has to be, he's screwing with us," Damon decided.

"What if it was Stefan? He was crazy that night, and you know he was trying to get underneath Klaus's skin, he was capable of pretty much anything," Elena suggested.

"Ahh, makes me nostalgic for the time that Stefan was a bunny snacking pacifist, anyway got to go, you'll know more later."

"Hey, where's Jace?" Ric asked.

"Playing house with Stefan," Damon responded.

"Where are you?"

"Tea with an old friend," Damon responded before hanging up the phone and coming to a stop in front of a familiar man. "Elijah, my favorite original, back from the dead. You clean up nice."

"You left something, in my jacket pocket," Elijah told him as he pulled out the note from his breast pocket.

"Oh, yeah. Dear Elijah, let's get together, plot the destruction of your brother, XOXO."

"Damon," Elijah finished.

"Was I right to un-dagger you or are we gonna have a problem?" Damon asked looking up at Elijah his eyes piercing.

"I'm here, let's talk."

"I'll start with an easy question, any idea what kind of Klaus killing weapon could be magically sealed in a mystery coffin?" Damon asked crossing his arms over his chest. Elijah looked around before shaking his head.

"I have a better question. Where is Jaycee?"

* * *

><p>I rolled over my eyes still closed when the pounding in my head took over. I groaned before I felt the softness beneath me. My eyes snapped open when I realized there was no way this was the ground or a sleeping bag. I immediately closed my eyes again when the light streaming in hit me in the face. I rolled back over to the other side and waited until things had dimmed out before opening my eyes again.<p>

"How are you feeling?" Stefan asked louder than necessary. A small smile crossed his face when I groaned and buried my face in the pillow.

"I hate you," came out muffled against the pillow. I could hear Stefan chuckling before pulling the blankets away from me.

"Come on, let's get that hangover cured," Stefan told me as I sat up.

The only thoughts crossing my mind were: I looked terrible and why is Stefan being so nice? I slowly sat up glaring at Stefan while trying to keep my thoughts straight with the jackhammering sound echoing through my head. Everything sounded loud and the bright light hurt. Stefan held out a glass of water to me and I quickly took it before drinking the entire glass. I turned so my feet were against the floor. I stood up only to lose my balance and fall forward…right into Stefan. We stood there for a moment, me in his arms before I quickly gathered my energy and pushed myself away from him.

"Where's Damon?" I asked as I walked slowly past Stefan.

"Probably out doing what Damon does best," Stefan responded following after me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped but kept walking through the hallway. I came to a sudden stop when Stefan appeared in front of me his body extremely close to mine.

"What do you think it means?"

"I think it means you're stalling," I muttered taking a step back. "What's going on?"

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Klaus got his coffins back…All of them except the sealed one."

"Your point?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest as I stood there staring at him waiting.

"Damon un-daggered Elijah."

I could feel my heart freeze at his words. Elijah was free and running around? I shook my head before leaning against the wall. Elijah had chosen to save Klaus over me and though it hurt I understood why he was doing it. Klaus was his brother and he wanted his family back. Me or his family and Elijah would choose his family every single time. It hurt though that he hadn't expressed any type of remorse for what he had done. At least not outwardly.

"Why would he do that?" I asked looking up at Stefan.

"Because he thought it's what you wanted," Stefan answered looking me straight in the eyes.

"I guess Damon doesn't really know me does he?" I asked Stefan before shaking my head. "He couldn't respect my choice in leaving and now he's un-daggering people who've betrayed me…"

"Like I said…You're better than him," Stefan told me before turning around and walking away from me.

I shook my head. What was I supposed to say to that? The arrogance behind that was enough to make my blood boil. I looked down at my arm when I felt the heat begin spreading from my arm. As I looked up the mirror that was hanging on the wall to my right cracked marring my image in the mirror. Looking at the image it was almost surreal. I was smirking, but I knew I wasn't. I turned to face the image in the mirror and was shocked when the image didn't move with me instead it stood there a cruel smirk on my face.

"What are you doing?" Damon's voice broke my concentration on the mirror.

"Nothing," I responded quickly before glancing back in the mirror only to see my reflection moving with me. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Damon responded before moving past me.

"Now you're lying to me?" I asked as I came to a stop outside his bedroom door. "And trying to control me? When were you going to tell me about Elijah?"

"Damn it, Stefan," Damon muttered before turning to face me his face serious. "Stay out of it."

"Stay out of it?" I snapped. "No, you tell me whats going on right now, Damon. You can't keep me out of this. This is Elijah!"

"Which is exactly why you need to stay the hell out of it Jace!" Damon growled. "I can't protect you if I'm worried about you trying to see Elijah or Klaus."

"Wow, being a royal douche bag must run in the family," I told him before leaving the doorway.

"Jace, wait!" Damon called out.

"Go to hell!" I yelled before walking out the front door slamming it behind me.

* * *

><p>I pulled on the dress before checking myself in the mirror. The dress was fairly simple. It was tight, black and came to a stop mid-thigh before a sheer flowy fabric extend further, just in the back and along the sides, leaving the front of my legs exposed. There was a zipper along the bust of the dress, but it was covered by the blood red cardigan I had to cover my exposed shoulders. I then pulled on a pair of ankle boots with a good 5 inch heel. Excessive? Yes. Is it going to piss off Damon? Definitely.<p>

I checked my makeup before grabbing my sparkly red clutch throwing my phone into it before walking out to the living room. I looked around thankful that Matt had decided to spend the night out with Elena instead of moping around at home. I walked out the front door and saw the car waiting for me with the chauffer standing there patiently waiting. I locked the front door before throwing the keys into my clutch. I smiled at the man as he graciously opened the door for me allowing me to climb in. Once the door closed behind me a smirk crossed my glossy lips.

It didn't take long before the car pulled into a familiar wrap around driveway. The door opened and a hand was held out for me to grab onto as I stepped out of the car. I hadn't realized who's hand I had grabbed until I was out of the car and standing. I looked at him a shocked look on my face. I guess I didn't want to believe Stefan and Damon, but it was hard to deny what they had said when he was standing right in front of me. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to feel. Should I be angry? Sad? Happy?

"Elijah," I said softly. I watched as Elijah looked over me almost like he was trying to believe that I was here.

"How?" Elijah asked shaking his head.

"You underestimated the power of determination," I told him before pulling my hand back.

"Well if it isn't the beauty gracing the doorstep of the beast," Klaus called out from the doorway.

"At least he's got something right," I told Elijah before turning up the fake smile to Klaus.

"Uncle," I greeted in an overly posh way as I walked up towards him.

"Niece," Klaus greeted in the same fashion. It was a game to us. I glanced back noticing the confused look on Elijah's face. "Long story," Klaus smirked at him before placing a hand on my lower back and leading me into the newly furnished home. I looked around and noticed there was a table set up for five people and three waitresses were standing nearby. "Would you like a drink, love?"

"Please," I nodded as I looked around at the house. It was beautiful to say the least. Modern with an artist's touch. As I walked further in Klaus appeared in front of me with a wine glass and inside was some red liquid. "Is this…?"

"Wouldn't want you to feel left out," Klaus smirked as I took the glass.

"It's red wine," Elijah cleared the question. I nodded thankfully at him before taking a sip of it. After I had swallowed it Elijah bent closer his lips near my ear.

"What are you doing?" I pulled back slightly so I could look him in the eyes.

"Proving a point."

Elijah parted his lips to say something, but the sound of someone knocking on the door cut off any response. Elijah excused himself before walking to the door. Klaus quickly took Elijah's place and came to a stop next to me as we waited. I knew it would be Damon and Stefan, but I was more anxious to see their reaction to me being there.

"Niklaus, our guests have arrived," Elijah called out. I could barely hear him, but I knew Klaus had heard him loud and clear. From my position next to Klaus I watched as Damon walked in first followed by Stefan.

"Damon. Stefan. Elijah tells me, you seek an audience. Very bold," Klaus greeted pulling their gazes to him and ultimately me. I watched as an annoyed looked crossed Damon's face seeing me standing there and a frustrated one cross Stefan's. "Let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilized men, shall we?" Klaus put a hand on my lower back and gestured towards the table. "Jaycee, darling shall we?"

I nodded before walking towards the table. Klaus pulled out a chair for me a gestured for me to sit down before he put the chair forward for me. I looked up my gaze locking with Damon's and I could see it in his eyes. He knew I was challenging him. Elijah glanced from me to the brothers before motioning towards the table.

"It's better to indulge him."

"I didn't come here to eat, Klaus," Stefan stated as he made the first move towards the table. His eyes locked with mine before her glanced at Klaus once more. "In fact, I didn't want to come here at all. But I was told, I had to cause you would hear us out."

"Well, we can sit and eat or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides. The choice is yours," Klaus stated as he sat down in the chair next to mine.

"Play nice, Klaus," I told him as Elijah sat down on my other side.

"This is me playing nice, darling," Klaus smirked before waving for the waitresses.

The waitresses wore skimpy outfits as they brought out dinner and wine for everyone. It was quiet as everyone ate what was in front of them…well everyone but Stefan. He had taken to staring at me intently or glaring at Klaus. Damon on the other hand was looking at everyone but me. He even went as far as to staring at the waitresses asses.

"Thank you, love," Damon smirked as she poured more wine for him

"You lost your appetite," Klaus stated staring at Stefan.

"Eat. I thought we agreed that we would leave the grumpy Stefan at home," Damon told Stefan pointing to his plate.

"Why don't you stop bossing people around," I snapped earning a shocked look from Damon and an amused look from Klaus.

"That's the spirit! Isn't it nice? The five of us dining together? Such a treat. Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger from my brother?"

"Well, I know how he felt about you, so I figured the more, the merrier," Damon responded sending me a look before turning to Klaus.

"Well, Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the century. But we always make it through," Klaus looked over at Elijah as he said this.

"Kind of like you and Rebekah, right?" Stefan asked a weird smile on his face.

"Stefan," I warned. Stefan glanced at me a smirk on his face before looking over at Klaus.

"Where is she, by the way? Last I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her."

"If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother, I've already come clean to Elijah," Klaus admitted. I looked over at Elijah shocked to hear that he took it calmly and didn't kill Klaus. Elijah shook his head slightly.

"Hey, Stef, remember when you killed dad? Might want to dial down the judgment until dessert." My eyes widened looking over at Stefan. Why was I just hearing about this now?

"We're here to make a deal, Damon. Doesn't mean we need to kiss his ass for seven courses," Stefan retorted.

"I'm just saying we have a long evening ahead of us. Pace yourself."

I rolled my eyes before looking up at the ceiling. What have I gotten myself into? I looked back down at the group. Damon was sitting on the other side of Klaus while Stefan was sitting on the other side of Elijah. An awkward silence descended over the group as everyone pretty much sized each other up. I reached for my wine glass and took a sip well aware that Elijah was watching me.

"Stefan, how have you been treating the lovely Jaycee?" Elijah asked looking from me to Stefan. I nearly choked on my wine causing Klaus to smirk at the topic. I could see the anger cross Stefan's face as Damon stiffened.

"I don't know. Ask Damon," Stefan replied glaring over at his brother. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks as Elijah turned his questioning gaze to me and Damon while Klaus laughed at the predicament.

"I'm sorry, you've missed so much," Klaus spoke up. "Uh- trouble in paradise."

"One more word about Jace and this dinner's over," Stefan state tensely a smirk on his lips. I noticed Klaus's shoulders were still shaking in silent laughter as he put a finger to his lips before Damon finally spoke up.

"You know what, probably best just to keep Jace in the do not discuss pile," Damon reiterated.

"You're probably right," Klaus responded.

"Yeah."

"Stop talking like I'm not here!" I finally snapped. All eyes turned to me as I slammed my wine glass down. I was surprised I didn't break it with the sheer force I slammed it down. "Why don't you tell him what happened?" I looked between Stefan and Damon both looking uncomfortable. "Fine, I'll tell him. Klaus took away Stefan's humanity. So I tried to save douche bag number one. That's still a work in progress. So I slept with Damon. That turned out quite scandalous, as well. Then Stefan and I broke up so I started seeing douche bag number two. And now he has it in his head that he can control my actions and decisions. So at the present time…I'm not seeing either Salvatore," I snapped. Klaus was silently laughing while Elijah was looking shocked between me, Stefan, and Damon while I just glared at both brothers.

"It's just the allure of true love, still so strong…" Klaus mused a smirk on his face. "What do you say, brother? Should we tell them about Tatia?"

Elijah smiled tensely before looking up at his brother. "Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved?"

"Well, given their shared affection for Jaycee and their pasts with Elena and Katerina, I think our guests might be curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova line and how young Jaycee fits into it all."

"Well, we're not going anywhere Elijah. Please, do tell," Damon encouraged. Elijah looked over at me and I shook my head before looking down at the table. I had heard the story before.

"When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia, she was an exquisite beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her suitor, even though she'd had a child by another man. And none loved her more than Niklaus."

"I'd say there was one who loved her at least as much," Klaus inserted.

"Wait a minute, so you both loved the same girl?" Stefan asked finding this amusing.

"Our mother was a very powerful witch. She sought to end our feud over Tatia and so she took her and offered her to Jaycee's ancestor Eochaid. Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine on the night where our mother performed the spell which turned us into vampires. Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us, so for a time Niklaus and I... grew estranged. Harsh words were traded, we even came to blows, didn't we, brother?" Elijah stated his eyes meeting everyone's but mine.

"But in the end we realized the sacred bond of family," Klaus told the table as he grabbed a hold of my hand. I didn't fight him I just let him hold my hand.

"Family above all," Elijah nodded gazing at my and Elijah's hands. Elijah then raised his glass. Klaus using his free hand raised his glass as well.

"Family above all," Klaus responded before he and Elijah clinked their glasses in front of me. I looked over at Stefan and Damon and noticed them giving each other 'the look'. The waitresses Klaus had hired for the night came in and cleared the table. I noticed Damon then looked at something in his lap before glancing up at Stefan. Klaus had let go of my hand finally allowing me to put it in my lap. I looked over at Elijah a look of desperation on my face. I wanted away from this table.

"So, why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal?" Elijah spoke up.

"That's very simple," Damon spoke up. "Klaus gets his coffin back, in exchange, he and the Original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever. Me, Stefan, and Jace live happily ever after. No grudges."

"The deal sounds fair, brother," Elijah looked over at Klaus who looked less than happy with it.

"I don't think you understand, Jaycee's magical blood insures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me. I will never leave her behind," Klaus grabbed his glass before standing up. He came to a stop behind my chair causing me to stiffen feeling him behind me. I looked over at Stefan and Damon and notice both of them tense again see me tense.

"Let's say I do leave her here, under your protection, what then? How long before one of you turns her into a vampire? Or worse, how long before she dies caught between your feuding? You see, each one of you truly believes that you're the one that can protect her, and that is simply a delusion. Gentlemen, the worst thing for Jaycee Carlson is... the two of you."

I could feel my heart beating rapidly and I'm sure all the vampires in the room could hear it. What scared me the most was Klaus was spot on. I looked down at the table his words echoing in my head as his hand came to a rest on my shoulder. My gaze locked with Stefan's.

"I'm gonna get some air," Damon said as he stood up and walked away from the table. I pushed Klaus's hand away and stood up.

"Damon!" I called out tossing my clothe napkin down before quickly following after Damon.

"Let me deal with this," I heard Elijah say behind us.

"Damon stop!" I snapped grabbing his arm and pulling him to a stop once we were outside. The chill of the night air immediately attacked bringing goose bumps to my skin.

"What in the hell are you doing?" he snapped looking at me.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled back. "You're keeping secrets from me, not telling me about things that are important to me, and you're trying to control everything I do!"

"Oh right so that makes me the bad guy?!" Damon growled.

"I love you Damon, but this isn't what I signed up for," I told him shaking my head. A stonewalled look crossed Damon's face. "And I'm starting to think Stefan was right."

"Everything alright?" Elijah asked as he walked up to us.

I looked from Elijah to Damon before shaking my head. "No, it's not." I turned away from them and started walking towards the house.

"Jace!" Damon called out. I came to a stop and turned to face him and Elijah.

"You know, from the moment I had heard the story about Tatia I decided I wanted to be nothing like the Petrova doppelgängers. I wasn't going to jerk people around. I chose you Damon…but now. Now I'm not so sure that was the choice," I told him before walking back up to the house.

I walked back into the dining room where Klaus and Stefan were having a tense conversation. Both of them fell silent as they looked at me. I'm sure I looked upset since that's exactly how my insides felt right at the moment. I heard the sounds of footsteps behind me before Damon and Elijah enter the room. There seemed to be a new fire in Damon's eyes.

"What do you say, Klaus? It's time for you to put something on the table. We've made our offer, now you counter," Damon stated coming to a stop next to his brother.

"Okay. I offer Jaycee's future happiness," Klaus countered sitting down in his chair as he glanced at me as I stood close to Elijah. "You see, what she needs right now is to be rid of you lot. And to fall in love with a human, maybe that nice football player, you know the blond one?"

"Matt Donovan? Really?" Damon asked glancing over at me.

"Yeah, why not? They'll marry, live a long and fruitful life, and pop out a perfect family," Klaus smirked.

"And continue Eochaid's magical bloodline. Then every generation, you'll have a new witch to drain and never run out of hybrids, right Klaus?"

"Consider it a small return on my investment in her wellbeing. Besides she and I have already discussed this. She has agreed to selling her soul and those of her future generations to my immediate disposal, is how I believe I put it. And she agreed," I looked down as Damon and Stefan's shocked looks found me. "See after you hand me back the coffin, I'll ensure her safety for the rest of her natural life…you know it's what's best for her."

I moved closer to Elijah as Klaus stood up and walked towards Stefan. "So, what do you say Stefan, do we have a deal?"

I watched as Stefan walked over to Klaus an intense look on his face.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked watching his brother.

Stefan grabbed onto Klaus's hand like he was going to shake. I shook my head slightly at the gesture. "Nice try, Klaus. But no deal."

I jumped when Klaus suddenly broke Stefan's arm, the crunching noise making me sick. Stefan cried out in pain before Klaus slammed his foot against Stefan's leg breaking that as well. This forced Stefan to his knees. Klaus then took Stefan's hand and forced it into the fire. Stefan cried out in agony as Damon tried rushing over to help only to have Elijah stop him. Elijah slammed Damon into the wall and holding him there by the throat.

"Klaus stop!" I shrieked as I attacked Klaus. Before I could do anything Klaus grabbed me by the throat and threw me into a nearby table sitting against the wall. I hit that and the glass. I could feel the shards cutting into my skin as I hit the wall then the ground hard. I coughed trying to ignore the excruciating pain that was shooting through my arm.

"Stop!" Damon cried out.

"Now, bring me my coffin before I burn him alive and when I'm done with that I'll move onto Jace and torture her in every way possible-"

"I'll get it!" Damon growled cutting off Klaus. Damon pushed past Elijah and walked out of the room.

"Go with him, brother, you keep him honest. And when you return, I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family."

I groaned from my spot on the floor and slowly pushed myself up as Elijah sent a look at me. He then left the room leaving me, Stefan, and Klaus. Klaus still had Stefan's hand in the fireplace letting the flames burn his skin.

"Go ahead and kill me, I know you'll do it when he brings the coffin," Stefan growled in pain as he glared up at Klaus. Klaus shook his head before pulling Stefan's hand out of the fireplace and making him stand.

"You really have given up, haven't you? Where's the fight? Where's the ripper?" Klaus asked as he pushed Stefan. Stefan glared at him before pushing him back and went around him quickly to where I was. He knelt down next to me and I could see the old Stefan as he looked over me. I felt my heart beat a little faster as he looked into my eyes again.

"Elijah... why haven't you left?" Klaus asked causing both me and Stefan to turn around. Stefan quickly pulled me to my feet being cautious of my arm which seemed to be broken.

"Where are you manners, brother? We forgot dessert." Elijah answered as one of the waitresses came up with a covered silver plate. Elijah pulled the cover off and laying there were two of the daggers. Oh no.

"What have you done?" Klaus asked looking absolutely petrified.

"What have you done? You see I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now," Elijah stated firmly as Stefan pulled me closer his arm around me in a protective stance. Just then another man enter the room. One of the vampires from the coffins.

"Kol," Klaus said as he took a step back putting his hands up seeing his younger brother.

"Long time, brother."

Klaus backed away a little more before rushing forward towards the daggers, but someone beat him to them. The other vampire from the coffins grabbed one of the daggers first causing Klaus to immediately stop.

"Finn, don't!" Klaus yells his hands in the air. Finn too the dagger and stabbed it right through his hand before yanking it out viciously. I grabbed onto Stefan's shirt with my good hand as Klaus turned to flee. He didn't get very far when Rebekah appeared in his path. Klaus came to a halt staring up at his sister shocked.

"Rebekah?"

Rebekah took the dagger she was holding and stabbed it into Klaus's stomach. He doubled over crying out in pain as Rebekah said, "This is for our mother."

Klaus stumbled back and into Kol's waiting arms. Kol restrained Klaus as Finn and Rebekah approached Klaus vicious, murderous look on their faces. I wanted to intervene but I knew that would not be a very good idea at the moment.

"You're free to go," Elijah stated. Damon nodded to me and Stefan. Stefan, with his arm still around me, led me towards Damon. "This is family business."

Stefan picked me up bridal style before following after Damon. I was more than capable of walking out by myself, but I didn't fight him. I held onto Stefan tightly and closed my eyes. I felt weak and silly for letting him carry me, but for some reason I didn't want to be anywhere else. This wasn't how I saw the night ending.

* * *

><p>I moved my fingers carefully almost like I was afraid they were still broke along with my wrist. I hadn't realized Klaus had thrown me with that much force. All the little cuts from the glass were gone as well leaving my smooth skin there. I pulled the sleeve of my pajama top down. Stefan had given me his blood to heal the wounds. As I pulled the sleeve down Stefan entered the room.<p>

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Honestly? A little pissed off…no scratch that. I'm extremely pissed off," I snapped at him. "You knew what Damon and Elijah were up to and neither you nor Damon decided to clue me in?!"

"It was for your own good," Stefan reasoned calmly even though he knew it wouldn't do any good.

"My own…" I trailed off in anger before walking towards him my finger pointing at him. "I still got thrown into a table. I swear to god, Stefan. If you two don't start-"

I was cut off by Stefan placing both of his hands on my cheeks and staring at me deeply. It was a familiar feeling. I looked up at him my mind immediately going numb. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to my forehead before letting go of me. He sent me one last look before turning around and walking out of the room. I stood there a look of shook on my face as I tried pulling my heart out of its confused state. What the hell was that?

I turned to look in the mirror and stumbled back in shock as my reflection stood there, arms crossed smirking at me. I sure as hell wasn't doing that. I had every intention of screaming for Stefan praying he was still in hearing distance but the reflection moved she her finger was over her lips in a 'sh' motion. Just as I moved back the reflection put her hand on the marks on her arm. I cried out softly in pain as my arm began to burn. I looked down just as the marks moved farther down my arm. I shook my head looking back at the reflection before someone standing behind me in the reflection caught my attention. The blonde woman in the medieval clothing. She held out her hand towards me.

"Let me help you," she whispered. I stared at her confused before holding my hand out towards the mirror.

* * *

><p>Stefan walked towards his brother who was standing at the entrance to the tunnel. He had just gotten back from making sure Jace was okay. He wasn't planning on doing that, but it felt right. Everything felt right with her. As much as he tried fighting the feelings, he just couldn't around her. She made him want to try.<p>

"You were right about Elijah. Undaggering him was a smart move," Stefan admitted when he got close to Damon.

"Wow, actual acknowledgement of a job well done. You're going soft, Stefan," Damon retorted.

"So…I guess I shouldn't thank you for saving me from Klaus?"

"Shut up, you don't get to thank me until I pay you back for all those times you've saved me," Damon retorted.

"You could have left me there. Klaus would have killed me and you would have had Jace all to yourself," Stefan told him coming to a stop. Damon stopped as well and turned to his brother trying to get a read on what he was doing. Damon's phone began buzzing indicating an incoming call. He pulled his phone out and saw Jace's name and picture pop up on the screen. He hit ignore before looking up at Stefan.

"I didn't do it on your account," Damon admitted.

Stefan sighed, "I love her, Damon."

Damon looked at Stefan. "So do I."

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh, trouble in our dark little paradise. Anyways PLEASE review i really appreciate your guys' opinions and thoughts. Even the extremely harsh ones (you know what I'm talking about). Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and look at this we all survived the end of the world. haha how bout that.<strong>


	51. Fire

_**Chapter 51 – Fire**_

I glanced at my phone as I walked into the hospital. _'Doing great. Making progress. XOXO Hales' _I smiled slightly before I remembered why I was there. Elena had called saying something had happened to Alaric. I knew in my gut it was bad. Apparently Ric was the third council member to get attacked. I quickly walked the halls of Mystic Falls General until I spotted Elena pacing nervously outside one of the rooms.

"Where's Ric?" I asked coming closer. Elena whipped around hearing my voice a stressed look on her face.

"He's fine, Jace," She glanced around before coming a little closer. "He had his ring on."

"Does he know who did this too him?"

Elena just shook her head before she looked down at the ground. Elena had these little indicators when something was bothering her. She would look everywhere but at the person. She would mess with her hair pushing it behind her ears or pushing it off her shoulder. She would fidget and look at her hands. I could literally see the wheels turning in her head as she tried to find something to say to me.

"Spit it out, Elena," I told her as I placed my hands on my hips. She sighed shaking her head.

"Did you make Tyler leave?"

"First of all, that's not your concern," I told her simply shaking my head. " Leaving was his own choice. I just supported him."

Elena shook her head. "Caroline's upset. She just lost her father and Tyler should be here to help her through this."

"We all lose things, Elena," I told her severely. I felt bad hearing that Caroline had just lost her father. "Tyler just lost his freedom. I think right now it's more important that Tyler find himself again instead of catering to everyone else."

Elena parted her lips like she was going to say something, but thankfully Matt came rushing down the hallway. I smiled lightly at him while the stressed look came back to Elena's face as she turned to face Matt. She could flip the switch between emotions which was a scary thing, but it was how she coped. Matt looked genuinely concerned as he came to a stop next to us.

"How's Mr. Saltzman?" Matt asked.

"Resigned to spending the night in observation, so long as I promise to change the lock on the house," Elena told Matt sighing. "So I talked to Bonnie earlier. She and her mom are fine. Have you talked to Caroline?"

"Yeah, she's holding it together, considering how close she and her dad used to be. Any word on who's behind these attacks?"

"No, Sheriff Forbes said there's no real suspects at all."

I glanced back and forth between them as they talked. I felt so out of the loop. What had happened to Bonnie and her mom? I wanted to ask, but it wasn't the appropriate time. I placed my hand on Matt's arm before nodding to Elena. I had been so involved in my own issues and problems that I didn't see that everyone else was struggling as well. Was I really that self-absorbed?

"Jace wait up!" I heard Matt call out as I reached the front doors of the hospital. I came to a stop just outside the sliding doors and waited for Matt to catch up. "How are you?"

I smiled and laughed slightly hearing him say that as we walked. "I should be asking you that. You are the one that keeps getting dragged into everything."

"Honestly..." Matt said as we came to a stop next to his truck. "I'm kind of lucky, the only thing that I have to worry about for tomorrow, is showing up for my shift at the grill."

I sighed. "I really sorry I haven't been around like I promised I would."

Matt climbed into his truck before rolling down his window and looking at me. "How about you make it up to me. Let's go back to the house and have a good old fashioned movie night?"

"You're on!" I grinned.

"Hop in," Matt grinned looking down at me. I glanced over towards the road and shook my head.

"I'm gonna make a pit stop. I'll be home right after."

"You got it. Be careful, Jace," Matt grinned glancing around.

I nodded. "Love you Matt."

"Love you too, Jay. See you at home."

I smiled at him before he pulled out of his parking spot. I watched him drive away slowly before his tail lights faded. I looked down at the ground a smile gracing my face at the thought of a movie marathon waiting for me when I got back to the house. It wasn't fair that Matt and I haven't been able to get as much time together as we used to. Between Stefan, Damon, Klaus, and Tyler I was kept busy. I didn't want to pull Matt into the drama and to do that I had to distance myself from him. But that wasn't fair to Matt no matter how safe it kept him. I was excited to be able to finally spend time with him.

I set across the parking lot. I should head over to Caroline's and make sure she's really holding up okay. I also needed to let her know what was going on with Tyler and not to worry about him. I knew Caroline would be a little upset about Tyler' disappearing act, but for some reason I had the feeling she'd be the only one who understood. Tyler needed to do this, he needed his freedom back. It had killed Ty hurting the two people he cared about the most in this world…My thoughts were cut off when I accidently bumped into someone tripping slightly before regaining my balance.

"I'm sorry," I apologized to the blonde. I watched as she turned around to face me and could feel my heart beat a little faster.

"Walk much?" Rebekah spat.

"Rebekah, its so nice to see you too," I muttered.

Rebekah obviously didn't like that answer. She grabbed me by the throat and pushed me up against a nearby car. I gasped at the force of the impact before I let the anger take over. She may have been able to get away with this before, but not this time.

"I don't see what my brother sees in you," Rebekah stated viciously.

"Apparently more than he sees in you," I retorted. "At least he doesn't dagger me and leave me to rot."

Rebekah growled and bared her fangs at me, but before either of us could do any damage to the other Elijah appeared behind Rebekah. He grabbed her by the throat and pushed her away from me before placing himself between me and Rebekah. I could feel the annoyance building up. Why did everyone think they needed to step in to protect me? I was fully capable of protecting myself, I'm not Elena. I have powers that I'm in full control of.

"Leave," Elijah warned Rebekah. She obviously didn't get the hint as she stepped towards me and Elijah. "Are you challenging me?"

Rebekah looked between up before she spat, "You're pathetic. Both of you." She sent us a nasty look before quickly disappearing at vampire speed. I shook my head as Elijah turned to face me a smirk on his face.

"I believe we have a little catching up to do."

"Yeah well you can take your catching up and shove it up your ass," I growled pushing past him. With a dumbfounded look on his face he appeared in front of me cutting off my path. "Move."

"You're angry," he stated tilting his head as he stared down at me.

"No shit, Sherlock, what was your first clue?" I asked rhetorically my arms folding across my chest.

"You've changed," Elijah stated looking down at the ground momentarily before his gaze met mine once more.

"Well when the people you trust the most betray you it's hard not to change," I spat. "What do you want?"

"To warn you," Elijah stated seriously as he glanced around. "The locked coffin Klaus had been carrying around contained my mother, Esther."

My eyes widened hearing that. Esther, the Original Witch. I had met her in my dreams and in other instances. I knew she held a hatred for what she had turned her children into. She wanted nothing more than to rid the world of the evil she and my ancestor had caused. How was her body still intact? Why was Klaus carrying around the mother he had killed all those centuries ago?

"My mother's return has me curious. She says she wants to be a family again, but I suspect there's more to it than that," Elijah spoke softly as he looked at me. I shook my head.

"Why do you say that?"

"She forgave, Klaus. She's got something up her sleeve."

"Let's hope it's not as bad as you're predicting," I muttered as I pushed past him. I had every intention of walking away. What Elijah said next caused me to freeze in my tracks

"You remind me of him...of Eochaid," Elijah stated his worried gaze settling on me. "He let his pride and anger get the best of him. Don't make the same mistake he did."

* * *

><p>I sighed as I stretched out on the couch in front of the fireplace. I had texted Matt earlier asking for a rain check on our movie night and got 'sure' as a response. I knew he was upset about it. I was, but it was better to tell Stefan and Damon about the latest development rather than wait. I closed my eyes hoping to block out the sunlight that was pouring through the windows of the Salvatore boarding house. I realized I hadn't gotten any sleep that night which meant I was cranky and on a short fuse.<p>

"You're sure that what Elijah told you?" Stefan asked as he leaned against the arm of the other couch. Damon stood next to the fireplace his arms crossed over his chest as he processed what I had just told them.

"No, Stefan, I was completely joking hoping to throw you off the trail of the real supernatural entity that was in the coffin," I snapped placing my arm over my eyes.

"As in the Original Witch?"

"Duh," I muttered.

"How is she even alive? Thought her hybrid freak show of a son ripped her heart out a thousand years ago," Damon interjected. I pulled my arm away from my eyes before sitting up at looking at Damon an annoyed look on my face.

"You think because I'm a witch I'd automatically know?" I snapped. Damon gave me an 'are-you-serious?' look. "She probably use a preservation spell to keep her body from withering away," I muttered. "Elijah also said that she wants to live in peace with her family, including Klaus."

Stefan shook his head before saying, "She was supposed to be the weapon to help us kill Klaus."

"Sorry champ," I stated looking up at Stefan. "Better make a new game plan because according to Elijah she's not gonna help."

"That coffin was the only thing stopping Klaus from tearing us to shreds," Stefan stated irritated as he stood up and began to pace.

"Anyone else feeling a little used right now?" Damon asked looking between me and Stefan.

"I do, but not by Elijah or any of the Originals," I muttered harshly before the sound of the doorbell caught our attention. I got up off the couch and headed for the front door. I spent so much time at the boarding house that when the doorbell rang I was used to answering it. How bad was that? "Elijah wouldn't do anything to hurt me and neither would Klaus…you two on the other hand. That's a different matter." I said before I opened the door. When I opened it I was met with an empty door way. I looked around before something on the porch caught my attention. I reached down and picked up the envelope and noticed in curly handwriting my full name was written on the front. Jaycee Rose Carlson.

"What is it?" Damon asked as I walked back into the living room with the envelope in hand. I shrugged my shoulders before I opened the elaborate envelope and pulled out what was inside.

"It's an invitation," I stated softly as I read the fancy invitation. "Please join the Mikaelson Family, this evening at seven o'clock. For dancing, cocktails and celebration."

"Who the hell are the Mikaelsons?" Stefan asked looking over my shoulder at the invite.

"The Original Family," I muttered. "The head of their family was Mikael."

"It's not bad enough they're moving into town, now they want a housewarming gift?" Damon asked shaking his head. As I shook my head at Damon my finger brushed against some indentation on the back of the invite. I turned it over and noticed more curly handwriting on the back.

"Oh look a secret note on the back," I told the brothers. Both looked at me before looking down at the invitation confused. "Jaycee, I think it's time that we finally meet, Esther." I looked up at Damon first then Stefan. "This is gonna be fun."

"You're not going," Damon stated seriously as he came to a stop right in front of me. I rolled my eyes and glanced over at Stefan only to see him smirking in amusement. He knew what was coming.

"Here we go, dick," I replied holding the invitation away from him. "You don't control me, Damon. If Esther wants to talk, I think I should at least hear what she has to say. Witch to witch."

"Well that's a dumb idea, she already tried to kill you once," Damon said as he reached for the invitation. I quickly pulled it from his reach.

"No, Jace is right. Bonnie was led to open that coffin for a reason. I think there is more to this than just some family reunion," Stefan interjected breaking up the fight momentarily.

"Can we go back in time where the old Stefan cared if Jace lived or died?" Damon told his brother rudely as he reached for the invitation again.

"What for? It's your job now," Stefan smirked watching the scene unfold before him.

"At least someone is on my side," I stated pointedly to Damon smiling tightly at Stefan. "I'm going to find out what she wants, Damon."

"You can't protect yourself," Damon scoffed. I felt my jaw drop hearing Damon say that. Stefan snorted trying to contain his laughter. Damon opened a can of worms on this one.

"I'll go," Stefan offered a smirk on his face. I was still standing there gaping at Damon.

"You've pissed off enough Originals to last a lifetime. I'll go," Damon decided. He snatched the invitation out of my heads before taking a step back. "End of story."

"How about I go without either of you," I growled. I reached over and grabbed the invitation before grabbing my jacket and stomping towards the door. I glanced back at them before walking out the door slamming it behind me.

"Good going," Stefan smirked at Damon.

Damon glared at Stefan shaking his head, "Shut up."

* * *

><p>I sat there at one of the tables near the center of the grill with Caroline sitting across from me. My forehead was pressed against the table, but out of the corner of my eye I could see Matt moving around doing his duties. Seeing Matt made me feel even worse about ditching him the other night in favor of the Salvatore brothers. I groaned before lifting my head and looking up at Caroline.<p>

"Did you get any sleep last night?" she asked looking at me worry in her blue eyes.

"Give me a dose of crack vampire blood and I'll be a-okay," I muttered looking back over to where Matt was. Caroline followed my gaze and saw Matt. She sighed before looking back at me.

"He'll get over it, Jace. He always does."

"That's not what I'm worried about," I told her honestly pulling my eyes away from Matt. "The Originals are throwing a freaking ball. Who does that?"

"It's some twisted Cinderella fetish is what it is," Caroline responded as our waitress set a coffee in front of me and coke in front of Caroline. "And why does the Evil Witch want an audience with you?"

"No clue," I muttered. "But I fully intend to find out."

"I thought you told Damon and Stefan that you weren't going," Caroline looked at me weird.

"No I told them I wouldn't go with either of them. They are the ones who assumed that meant I wasn't going."

"Oh boy," Caroline muttered looking at me. "So you're going without them? You're gonna need backup, Jace. You can't go in alone."

"Which is all the more reason why I need a drama free partner in crime," I grinned looking up at Caroline.

"Well, I think a Salvatore would look a lot better in a tux. And by that I mean Stefan."

"Yeah well both Salvatores are on my list right now. Whatever Stefan is feeling, he is channeling it all against Klaus. And Damon...it's just not a good idea."

"Why, cause you two are dating now?" Caroline asked looking at me cautiously. "Bonnie spilled the beans."

"After everything happened with your dad...I figured it would be better if your focus was on your own life and not mine."

"I know we didn't get the chance to be super BFFs but we trust each other. Friends tell each other everything because it's the only way were gonna make it through this own Original nonsense."

"I'm sorry. It's just…I don't even know how I feel about it yet. All I do know is that it just used to be so much easier. You know back when I was fighting with just Elena…Now it seems I'm fighting with Elena, Stefan, Damon, Matt, and occasionally Tyler," I told her taking a sip of my coffee.

Caroline parted her lips like she was going to say something, but she didn't get the chance. Like the roach she is Rebekah appeared in front of our table with an envelope in hand. She was glaring down at me and Caroline. "Careful Caroline. It's all well and good until she stabs you in the back."

"First of all, that was Elena, not me," I responded looking up at Rebekah. "What are you even doing here? Your mom's rules say no hurting the locals."

"Get over yourself Jaycee. It's not all about you," Rebekah retorted before she walked away from the table. Both Caroline and I were watching her closely and I could feel the anger boiling beneath the surface as she came to a stop in front of Matt and handed him the white envelope that contained an invitation to the ball. I shook my head at the move as Caroline whipped around her eyes wide.

"Oh my god. She's inviting him to the ball. Why is she inviting him?"

"Being the bitch she is, she probably wanted to get this reaction out of us," I muttered.

Caroline scoffed before looking at me determined and slightly pissed off, "What time is this stupid dance?" A grin spread across my face hearing her say that.

* * *

><p>I looked in the mirror. The strapless deep red ball gown looked beautiful on me. The skirt was creased so it looked like it was bunching up towards the bodice of the gown. The sweetheart neckline of the gown was line with a black lace adding to the dramatic flair of the dress. On my left side was a large black bow and in the middle a diamond brooch. I slipped my feet into a pair of black suede pumps with a five inch heel before the outfit was finally complete. I was impressed with how nice I looked tonight. I looked down towards my arm, the black marks running like veins down my arm were completely exposed and on display tonight.<p>

I looked back up at my face in the mirror and noticed it smirking at me. I wasn't fazed by my reflection smirking at me anymore. How sad was that? I nodded to the reflection before turning away from it a smirk on my own face. Tonight was going to be one hell of a night. I grabbed a black shawl and wrapped it around my shoulders. The diamond bangle on my wrist slid down as I moved my arm. I walked outside and noticed a black car waiting for me. I nodded to the man standing outside the car as he opened the door. I carefully climbed into the car before the door closed behind me.

"_You need the necklace."_ A voice flitted through my head.

"I know," I responded. "I'm sure Rebekah has it. I'll have Klaus get it from her."

"Did you say something ma'am?" the driver asked looking back at me.

"No," I shook my head. "To the Mikaelson residence."

The driver nodded before pulling away from Matt's house. I could feel my heart pumping faster as we got closer and closer. I could do this. I had my magic and I had Caroline. Things would be okay tonight. I needed that necklace so I could complete the ritual Esther had suggested. I could get my powers under control and be rid of Klaus. I looked out the window just as the Mikaelson home came into view. I had already been there once for the explosive family reunion. It would be interesting to see how they reacted now.

The door I was sitting next to opened and a hand appeared, just like last night. I grabbed the hand and carefully climbed out of the car. Thankfully it was just the driver. I thanked him before moving up towards the house. I could hear the chattering inside and I could feel the heat rush down my arm. I glanced down at the marks before smirking then I stood up straight and walked towards the doors. I was excited to get a double door entrance. A few people looked up at me while other continued to chat away. A young girl appeared behind me taking my shawl leaving my bare shoulders exposed. I looked around and noticed my Aunt Carol was there talking to some people. I noticed Klaus talking with some from the founder's council while the other Mikaelsons were talking to other people. I immediately noticed Rebekah standing there looking absolutely bored. My eyes were instantly drawn to the necklace around her neck. Unfortunately it wasn't the necklace I was looking for. I made a move to go towards Rebekah, but didn't get the chance to move when a familiar body appeared in front of me.

"Why does this not surprise me," I smiled looking at Stefan who was looking quite dapper in a tuxedo. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Stefan smiled back at me keeping this pleasant…for now.

"Surprise, surprise," Damon smiled tightly as he appeared on my other side. I rolled my eyes as he complimented Stefan then turned to me. "Nice tux. You're not supposed to be here."

"Well that's too bad because I am," I told him keeping a smile on my face. "Get over it Damon, you can't control me. And I'm not leaving until I find out what Esther wants." I looked over at Stefan. "Shall we?"

Stefan smiled before holding out his arm. I grabbed onto it lightly before looking over at Damon. He looked less than pleased before he also held out his arm. I grabbed onto it lightly as well and let both Salvatores escort me into the main crowd. Once we were in the thick of things I gave a mysterious smile to Damon and Stefan before letting go of their arms. I left them behind as I walked towards my intended target. I felt powerful tonight and I wasn't sure why. I mean I didn't cover up the marks on my arm tonight so everyone could see them. If anything they looked like and intricate tattoo, but that's not what I wanted. Elena had said Rebekah had the necklace and it was only appropriate that I had the necklace.

"Oh favorite uncle of mine," I sang as I came closer to him.

"Well aren't you a vision tonight?" Klaus smirked looking down at me. "Accompanied by both Salvatores tonight? I figured you for a one vampire kind of girl."

"What can I say…It's hard to make up my mind," I smirked as I reached for a glass of champagne.

"Now, now, Jaycee underage drinking is a no no," Klaus smirked pulling the glass away from me.

I smirked back before focusing my energy on seeing him in pain. A strange look crossed his face as he grunted. A few people around us stared curiously as I stood over Klaus smirking. He leaned over the table gripping his head in pain before he glared up at me, the fury written clearly on his face. I was more powerful than he realized.

"Good, now that we have that out of the way," I grabbed the glass and took a sip as I released Klaus from the spell. He straightened up and fixed his jacket.

"What do you want?" Klaus responded in a snarky tone.

"I want that pretty little talisman Rebekah has."

"Then go get it love," Klaus smirked motioning for me to go to Rebekah. I shook my head.

"If I do I can't promise Rebekah will make it out alive. There's nothing I'd rather do than drive that knife through her heart-"

"Fine," Klaus growled. I played on his weakness. He wouldn't let anyone else do that to Rebekah especially not me. "If you'll excuse me."

"I want it ASAP, Niklaus," I grinned using his full name. He glared before stalking off towards his sister. A smirk fell onto my lips as I put the champagne glass to my lips and took a sip. I looked around to see where the brothers had wandered off to and noticed they were nearby watching the crowd carefully.

"Jaycee Carlson, I presume?" A new voice asked from beside me. I turned to look at who had greeted me and saw Finn standing there only with shorter hair. "I'm Finn Mikaelson. You're here to see my mother."

"I am," I nodded.

"Her request did not include your friends," Finn stated glancing over at Stefan and Damon. I smirked glancing over my shoulder briefly before patting Finn on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about them."

"If you want to see my mother, you'll need to be alone," Finn stated seriously.

"Wouldn't want it any other way," I responded a smile on my face. Finn gave me a curious look before Elijah's voice echoed around the room.

"Excuse me," Finn nodded as he walked past me and over to the staircase.

Standing on the large wrap grand staircase stood Klaus, Finn, Kol, Rebekah, and Elijah. All of them were holding a champagne glass in their hands as Elijah addressed the crowd. All of the men were wearing custom tuxedos while Rebekah was in a beautiful emerald green, satin mermaid dress. To top it off she still had the talisman around her neck. Maybe I hadn't made it clear to Klaus…

"Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance." Elijah stated looking around the room. As he spoke a familiar blonde woman descended the staircase as looked around at the crowd of people in her home. I watched Esther closely before her gaze connected with mine. She nodded slightly to me.

"Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom."

After Elijah had finished introducing what was going on the crowds began migrating towards the ballroom. Esther on the other hand moved back up the stairs. She glanced back at me and I felt this strange pull to follow her up the stairs. I set my champagne glass down before I began moving towards the stairs. Before I could even reach the bottom Damon appeared in front of me cutting me off and blocking my way to the staircase.

"Don't even think about it," he stated staring at me intensely.

"And the controlling prick comes out once more," I muttered. "She wants to see me alone, Damon, get over it."

"Well sucks to be her then. Was I not clear this morning?"

"Last time I checked I was invited and you weren't."

"You have to tell me before you walk into a lion's den," Damon responded his face hovering near mine.

"Why so that you can stop me?" I responded coldly.

"Uhh..Yes!" Damon snapped before holding out his hand that charming grin back on his face. "It would be rude not to dance, you know."

I slowly took his hand as he led me towards the ballroom. "You're stalling," I told him softly as he led us onto the dance floor.

"At least it'll keep you alive for a little while longer," Damon stated honestly as he pulled me close.

As we entered the room there were several other couples ready to waltz as well including all of the Mikaelson children. Stefan was also on the dance floor with another woman. Matt was with Rebekah and Caroline was dancing with Klaus. My one arm was crossed over Damon to reach his hand while his other arm was crossed in front of me to reach the hand still resting at my side. The music started as the couples dancing formed a rectangle and proceeded to following the shape at first. I could feel eyes on me as I danced. I looked over and noticed Stefan's gaze locked on my form.

"You look stunning, if it isn't obvious," Damon stated as we moved along with the other couples. I looked up at him a small smile gracing my face.

"Thank you," I told him softly looking up into his blue eyes. The same eyes I had fallen in love with.

The couples, including me and Damon, came to a stop before turning towards the center of the dance floor. Our arms still in the same rigid position we moved forward and towards the couples across from us before moving past them in succession. We were one again back in the rectangle. Damon let go of all but one of my hands and gently twirled me. A smile crossed my face as I rested one hand on his shoulder while his free hand went to my waist. I let Damon lead as he took a step back and spinning us as he did so. We were following the same moves the other couples were performing at the same time we were.

"You know how hard it is not to just stop this dance and kiss you?" Damon asked me as we continued to waltz.

"Maybe you should," I challenged him. A genuine smile crossed his face as he gently pushed me away from him out hands still connected. I smiled as he drew me back towards him releasing one of my hands so he could twirl me once more. As I spun I raised my hands ready to move onto the next partner and was surprised when I connected with Elijah. I stared up at him curiously before he continued us into the waltz.

"You look absolutely stunning," he stated softly as he spun his.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I replied nicely. We continued to move in sync with the other couples.

"You're here to see my mother," Elijah stated more as a fact than a question.

"I need to find out what she wants," I nodded.

"I'm worried about you," Elijah admitted as he drew me out our hands still connected before bringing me back towards him.

"Don't be," I said softly as he spun me to my next partner.

As I reached out for my next partner my body connected hard with the new man. I looked up and couldn't help but let my heart flutter seeing Stefan there. My body was pressed to his as our hands came together to continue the waltz. He had a smile on his face as he stared down at me.

We stood there pressed against each other for a moment longer before he took a micro-step back in order to continue the dance. I could feel my heart beating rapidly as we continued the waltz. I stared up at him our faces close as we moved in step with the rest of the crowd. I had noticed Damon was now dancing with Rebekah, meaning Matt was dancing with Caroline.

"You're actually out here dancing?" I asked a smiling falling onto my face. "Who begged you?"

"Well Mayor Lockwood dragged me out here. Couldn't exactly say no," Stefan responded as we spun. I was well aware of how close our faces were as we continued the waltz. "Took you about 30 seconds to put Damon in a mood."

"He's just looking out for me…and trying to control me," I muttered the last part as I stared up into Stefan's eyes.

"I think he needs to figure out that you can look out for yourself," Stefan said softly staring down into my eyes. I returned the intense look with a hint of gratitude. Stefan never tried to control me. Protect me…yes, but he always respected my feelings and decisions. I knew if I wanted to get to Esther Stefan was the one who would help me.

"I need to talk to you," I said softly drawing my face closer to Stefan's.

"Ok, so talk."

I shook my head before spotting Damon on the other side of the dance floor. "Not here."

I forced us to come to a stop before gripping Stefan's hand and pulling him away from the dance floor. I made sure that Damon was preoccupied with Rebekah and made a clean escape with Stefan towards the front of the mansion, not stopping until we were outside in the grass. I could feel the cool air on my skin before I turned to face Stefan who was standing there waiting for me to say something.

"I need to know if Esther is on our side," I told him as I crossed my arms over my chest. "But I can't get to her with you two hovering over my ever move."

"Why are you telling me this?" Stefan asked staring at me curiously

"Damon will not let me anywhere near Esther thinking he's protecting me…And you care about killing Klaus more than you care about anything." Stefan smiled softly looking dow hearing me say that. "What am I wrong?"

"No," he stated softly finally looking up at me again. "What do you need me to do?"

"Get Damon out of the way. Break his back; snap his neck I don't care. I need to get to Esther…Alone."

Stefan sighed. "You sure you can do this?"

"I know I can," I told him honestly before moving past him. I started towards the house before I came to a stop. I turned slightly so I was slightly facing Stefan who was watching me.  
>"When we were together you used to let me make my own decisions. You trusted me. After all this at least that hasn't changed."<p>

I nodded gratefully to him before I walked back up to the house. I glanced down at my arm and I felt a new sensation go through my body. Almost like there was something else trying to control me. I shook the feeling off at I walked towards the stairs. Before I could reach the stairs Elijah appeared in front of me.

"You going to see her?" Elijah asked.

"Anything I should know before I wander into the lion's den?" I asked.

"Well, her ability to forgive my brother after everything he's done to destroy this family strikes me as a little strange to say the least," Elijah stated glancing up the stairs.

"You think it is an act?" I asked glancing up the stairs.

"It has me asking questions I never thought I'd ask," he stated honestly looking at me a worried look on his face. "Can I depend on you to tell me what she says?"

"Definitely. I'll find you later, okay?"

Elijah nodded before I moved around him and started up the stairs. I glanced out at the crowd making sure that Damon wasn't anywhere in the area. Just then Stefan exited one of the empty parlor rooms and nodded in my direction. I nodded back before pulling up the bottom of the dress so I could walk up the rest of the stairs. As I entered the hallway I noticed a door at the end of the hall and I immediately felt drawn to it. I moved slowly down the hall passing a mirror as I went. My image was standing there staring at me as I passed. I ignored it before I knocked on the door. I stood there on edge glancing behind me before the door opened revealing Finn standing there.

"You're alone. Wise choice," Finn stated before moving to the side allowing me access to the room. I entered the room and noticed Esther was holding a burning herb.

"Sage," I stated looking at the herb. "How typical."

"I've spelled it so we can speak freely without fear of being overheard," Esther explained before turning her sights to Finn. "That'll be all Finn, thank you." Finn nodded to his mother before he left the room closing the doors behind him. "You must have a million questions for me Jaycee. Please."

I stared at Esther wondering if I really should trust her. I could feel the heat making its way up my arm the closer I got to Esther. She set the sage down before sitting on one end of the couch. I followed her lead and sat on the other end of the couch.

"Who performed the preservation spell?" I asked.

Esther smiled. "Very good. When I died the witch Ayana preserved my body with a spell. She was a close friend of mine, an ancestor of your friend Bonnie."

"Explains why only Bonnie and her mom could open the coffin."

"They complete the Bennett bloodline. I drew power from them and their ancestors who were with me on the other side," Esther nodded keeping her hands folded in her lap. She wasn't acting threatening.

"So you've been on the other side for a thousand years?"

"Nature's way of punishing me for turning my family into vampires. But there is a way for me to undo the evil I created."

"To kill Klaus?"

"One thing at a time Jaycee. For now, I simply need your help." I nodded and watched her curiously as she got up and walked over to a table full of things needed for a ritual of some kind. "I understand Klaus and Elijah shared the story of my family. How your ancestor and I upset the balance of nature by turning my children into vampires."

"To protect them from the werewolves, which is ironic considering you slept with a werewolf…" I responded shaking my head.

"It's true on all accounts. But in no time at all, they began to feed on human blood. They ravaged the town with no remorse. Eventually, Niklaus turned against me."

"Well you keep the secret about his true father I can understand his anger." I shook my head. "Playing the sympathy card here won't work."

"You're right," Esther nodded. "You are too involved." She then nodded to the marks on my arm. "Those are a sign of possession. Your contact with the other side allowed for the entity to gain control."

"You wouldn't," I hissed standing up and backing away from her. "You told me you would help me."

"I am helping you," Esther spoke in a deadly tone before she picked up the sage from the table. She started chanting something in a language I couldn't understand. I instantly felt like I was choking. My hand went to my throat before I fell to my knees. My arm was on fire. I looked down and watched the marks extended the complete length of my arm before the world around me went dark.

* * *

><p>Esther stood there silently as she watched the young girl on the floor. Esther knew that she could not perform this ritual on her own. She needed the original power behind the spell. She knew she could have used the girl, but her love had wanted to be a part of this plane. She had no intention of letting him take control for long. Esther walked over to the table and prepared for the ritual. She was standing by the table when a loud groan came from the girl on the floor.<p>

"You couldn't have been a little more gentle?" a British accent sounded through the room. Esther smiled slightly before looking back at the young girl laying on the floor. Her accent had gone from American to British.

"Time is of the essence," Esther responded. "Eochaid."

Jaycee Carlson rose from her spot on the ground, but there was a different air to her. It was no longer Jaycee. "Right right. Your lovely children and my son Niklaus. And the ritual?"

"It will take time, magic, and your assistance," Esther nodded.

"Your ickly little balls of joy have really made a mess of things have they not," Eochaid stated grinning. He stood before looking down at the body he was in. "Well this is unfortunate."

"My children believe I'm holding this ball to celebrate our reunion," Esther stated forcefully gaining back the warlock's attention. "But in truth I've gathered them together to perform a ritual. The first step requires blood from the one who put the curse on them. Only a drop. Its essence will be in the champagne toast later on this evening. Will you do it or shall I?"

"Unfortunately my true body is rotting away in some grave in the old woods," Eochaid muttered. Esther stared at the girl in front of her finding the situation amusing. A man in a young girl's body. "The blood of a descendent will do."

"She has your magic," Esther replied. "It shall work. She just wasn't as willing as you were."

Eochaid smirked before handing the skinny finger of Jaycee to Esther. Esther pricked the finger using a long needle. Wincing slightly at the pain that shot through Eochaid's finger, Esther guided the hand over the glass. She squeezed slightly letting a few drops of blood fall into the solution. Esther released the finger before lifting the glass and swirling the liquid around.

"Elijah is more suspicious than the others, so he may need more persuasion. But they must all drink at the toast in order to be linked as one."

"You're more devious than I remember," Eochaid smirked sticking the finger in his mouth to taste the excess blood.

"Klaus can't be killed. But tonight's spell links all my children together, so that if one goes, they all go."

"Ingenious," Eochaid smirked.

"I love my family, but they are an abomination. I betrayed nature when we created them. It's my duty to kill them."

"Leave Elijah to me," Eochaid stated the thick accent making the statement sound quite menacing.

"And you plan on waltzing out there with all her friends and family, pretending to be her? You'll never succeed," Esther shook her head. "Lay dormant. You have just enough control over her powers to sway her. In a moment of weakness you can gain control again."

"Well then," Eochaid spread out Jaycee's arms. "You know what to do."

Esther smiled tightly before pressing her fingers to the girl's forehead. She watched as she went crumpling to the ground once more.

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open and I gasped before quickly sitting up. I looked around before my eyes landed on Esther. I looked at her confused before I looked around. I saw the smoking from a flame that had been put out. Esther was sitting on the couch watching me closely.<p>

"How are you feeling?" she asked softly.

"What did you do to me?" I snapped quickly standing up.

"Nothing my dear, you fainted," Esther stated shaking her head concern written on her feature.

I shook my head slowly backing away from her as she got closer. She held her hand out and I quickly turned around and got out of the room. My heart was beating quickly as I made my way down the hall pulling up my dress as I went. My body felt strange. I didn't feel alone and it scared me. What had Esther done? I took a deep breath before I went down the stairs and immersed myself in the crowd again. I jumped when a hand wrapped around my arm. I turned to see who had grabbed my arm and relaxed when I saw Elijah.

"So how was my mother?"

"Intense," I muttered.

"And for what reason did she need to speak with you in private?" Elijah asked as he grabbed two glasses of champagne handing one to me. I stared up at him in confusion shaking my head. "Jaycee? Should I be concerned about my mother's intentions?"

"I don't know," I responded shaking my head.

"So it's true, then? She's forgiven Klaus?"

I shook my head and parted my lips to answer but the sound of someone hitting a crystal glass cut me off. A hush settled over the crowd as everyone turned to see who had called for the silence. Standing there on the grand staircase was Esther holding a glass of champagne.

"Good Evening, Ladies and Gentleman," Esther greeted. "Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Echoed around the room. Everyone raised the pale pink champagne to their lips and took a sip of the liquid. I turned to Elijah my glass still in my hand.

"Cheers," Elijah said softly clinking my glass. I smiled slightly as I raised the glass to my lips. Something was telling me not to drink the champagne. To warn Elijah not to drink it. I pushed the doubts away before letting a small bit of the alcohol to pass my lips. Elijah followed in suit and drank some as well. Elijah then leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to my forehead. 'Thank you," he whispered.

I nodded before he moved past me and towards his siblings. I watched him walk away but couldn't help the feeling of dreading in the pit of my stomach. Something was terribly wrong. Why did I feel like I was the cause of it? I set my champagne glass on a tray one of the waiters were carrying before I headed in the direction of Esther. I needed to know what she did to me. Before I could go much farther I ran straight into Damon.

"Jace," Damon stated angrily. "Did you get what you want?"

"I think so," I said slowly looking around him looking for Esther.

"Good, tell me on the ride home. We're leaving. Come on," Damon growled grabbing my arm yanking me towards him forcefully.

"Uh no, Damon let go of me. Look, I'm sorry that I had to cut you out of the plan," I told him honestly as I pulled my arm from his grasp.

"There shouldn't have been a plan. You shouldn't be here."

"There it is…The controlling asshole that won't let me make my own decisions," I snapped crossing my arms over my chest. "This is why I turn to Stefan. At least he lets me make my own decisions despite how much of a douche bag he is."

"Sorry for trying to keep you alive," Damon retorted sarcastically. "Clearly Stefan doesn't give a crap anymore."

"You're angry because I included Stefan? Newsflash Damon it's not all about you protecting me!" I snapped at him.

"No, I'm mad at you because I love you!" Damon snapped back.

I shook my head. "Well, maybe that's the problem. You say you love me, but you don't treat me like you love me. You don't trust me." Damon stared at me a shocked look on his face. "At least with me and Stefan there was no question of trust. That's why I never stopped loving Stefan because I knew he would always let me make my own choices."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Damon asked chocking on his words as he stared down at me.

"Sometimes our relationship seems so simple and easy. But no matter what, it just turns into a big mess. And there are days that I want to dive into that mess, but then, other days, I can't help but wonder if maybe we're just two people who don't work as a couple," I told him shaking my head. "And I don't know if I'll ever stop loving Stefan. No matter what he does to me."

Damon shook his head the anger evident on his face. "I tell you I love you and yet it'll always be Stefan. How ironic is that?"

I looked up at him as I let his words sink in and I could feel my heart breaking just by the destroyed look on his face. What did I just do? My feelings, everything was all out of whack. What was I doing? Destroying a perfectly good relationship. I parted my lips to say something, but I didn't get the chance.

"Have you guys seen Matt?" Caroline asked as she walked up to me and Damon. Damon turned to face Caroline before muttering something about finding Matt before stalking off. "You okay?" Caroline asked looking at me a worried look on her face. I shook my head not saying anything. Caroline wrapped her arms around me pulling me into a comforting hug.

"I'm sorry, Caroline," I said softly.

"For what?" She asked as she pulled back.

"For making Tyler leave," I told her as I wiped away the stray tears that fell.

Caroline shook her head, "Don't be. Tyler's out there getting free of Klaus's control. I trust your choice. Thank you. For helping get the old Tyler back."

I smiled gratefully at her before pulling her into another hug. I pulled back a smile on my face before the sound of a loud thump outside caught my attention. Apparently it had gotten Stefan's attention as well as he went rushing to the doors. He pushed them opened and was followed outside by the Original family minus Esther.

"Damon! Are you crazy?!" Stefan shouted. I quickly raced to the doors to see what had happened and I saw Kol laying on the ground with a very pissed off Damon standing above him.

"Maybe a little. Far be it for me to cause a problem," Damon stated bitterly glaring over at me. I shook my head as he turned away from us as started walking away. I looked over to where Kol was laying. Did I cause this too?

* * *

><p>I sighed as I walked into the house. Matt still wasn't home which I wasn't sure whether to be worried or not. Stefan thankfully had driven me home. I wasn't sure why but I told him about the weird feeling I got from Esther's toast. I even went as far as to say that she might be conspiring to kill her family.<p>

"So uh, Esther wants to kill her whole family. How is that for mother of the year?" Stefan stated awkwardly as he closed the front door behind him. I pulled off my shawl and set it down on the table near the door.

"I'm not completely sure about that," I told him. "It's just these weird feelings."

"I can't say I'll be sorry to see any of them go," Stefan muttered.

"I may have signed their death sentences, Stefan," I responded quietly not liking the way those words came off my lips.

"No, you signed Klaus's death sentence, Jace. Everyone else is just collateral damage."

"That's not fair," I whispered turning around to face him. "They shouldn't have to be punished for Klaus being…Klaus."

"Their family has brought you nothing but darkness, Jace. It is that fair," Stefan stated honestly stepping closer to me. I shook my head causing Stefan to tighten his jaw looking at the floor. "So, uh...where's Damon? I would think that he'd wanna make sure you got home safely."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm sure he'll find out one way or another."

"What was with him going after Kol?"

"Damon being self-destructive. I said something I didn't mean…" I said softly thinking about what I had said to him.

"So did I," Stefan muttered. I tilted my head wondering what he meant by that. "Anyway, uh, good night."

I stood there as Stefan turned his back to me and walked to the front door. It felt like it was all going in slow motion as Stefan pulled open the front door and walked out closing it behind him. Instead of letting the door latch I grabbed onto it and pulled it open again before taking a step out onto the porch.

"When we were dancing…What did you feel?" I asked looking up at him my eyes questioning. Stefan shook his head refusing to answer the question. "How do you do that? Act like you don't care, like you don't feel anything?"

"Jace."

"I feel everything. For you and for Damon. I love him Stefan, but for some reason I can't stop loving you."

"Jace, stop."

I shook my head grabbing Stefan hands. "I'm not going to stop, Stefan, because I don't believe that you feel nothing."

"What? You think I want to be this person? I hurt you, Jace! I bit you. I shoved you in a coffin. I hate myself for what I did to you."

"Then show me that Stefan!" I said passionately as I moved my hands to his cheeks.

"I can't," he stated painfully.

"Stefan, please."

Stefan shook his head as he gently grabbed my wrists and pulled my hands away from his face. "If I let myself care, all I feel is pain."

I could feel my heart breaking all over again as I watched him walk away from me. Maybe he was doing what I couldn't do._ Letting go,_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Holidays everyone! This is my holiday gift to you! The Ball. My my my...PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT! Happy Holidays and Happy New Years!<strong>


	52. Broken Strings

_**Chapter 52 – Broken Strings**_

I sat there absently listening to the music that was playing from my speakers. The soft music wasn't what I was focusing on. Down the length of my arm the black marks had transformed at some point last night so they made a tight intricate design down my arm. It felt like a warning. I let one of my fingers lightly trace the thin dark line as I wound its way down my arm. I then looked up at the full length mirror and noticed I was standing there with my arms crossed over my chest.

"_You don't have to make a choice_," she whispered. "_Let me make the choice for you._"

I shook my head pushing the voice out of my mind. I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want to think about what I said to Stefan and Damon last night. I grabbed a sheet off my bed before throwing it over the mirror. At first the whole reflection talking to me wasn't bad, but now…It was really starting to creep me out. I looked over to my closet and knew I needed to start the wonderful task of picking out my outfit for the day. It ended up being a pair of jeans, some light brown boots, a black tank top with a cross on the front, and a leather jacket that matched the boots I was wearing.

One I had them on I headed out to check and see if Matt was home. I wandered into his room and noticed him half under the covers and half out of them dressed in his workout clothes. I smiled slightly before closing the door quietly as I walked out of the room. I walked over to the kitchen counter where my cell phone was sitting. I had a missed call from Damon. I looked at it confused before I grabbed my jacket, Matt's truck keys and headed out the door.

Why was I running to see what Damon wanted? Because he called. If he called it meant something…especially after what I had said to him last night. He told me he loved me and I put him down. Why did that seem to be the theme with us? I shook my head not wanting to think about that. If I just showed up and talked to him we can move past all this. Stefan let go…maybe it's time I let go and moved on and I knew exactly who with. With a soft smile on my face I pulled up to the Salvatore boarding house. Maybe things were going to get better.

I didn't knock as I reached the front door. I opened the door and walked in knowing that neither of them would mind. I set the keys and my bag down on the table next to the door before walking into the living room. I was confused when I noticed there was no one in the room. I looked around before heading up the stairs towards Damon's room. I glanced down the hall before I came to a stop outside Damon's door. I slowly opened it and took a step inside before I froze. Laying there was Damon and next to him a very naked Rebekah. I could feel the stake going right through my heart. I shook my head and scoffed before walking over to the window. I grabbed a hold of the curtains before throwing them open letting the light blind the two naked, sleeping vampires.

"Rise and shine, bitches," I yelled loudly. Rebekah jumped causing Damon to groan and cover his eyes. It took Damon a moment before he matched the voice with the face. He quickly sat up pulling the sheet over him. I shook my head before walking out of the room. I could hear them talking and moving around before I hit the stairs and walked down them quickly. I made a detour to the living room and immediately walked towards the alcohol. I took one of Damon's whiskey glasses before pouring it full with whatever concoction was sitting in front of me. I threw back all of the liquid ignoring the burning sensation ripping apart my throat.

"Slow down, Charlie Sheen," Damon commented as he entered the room. I could feel the fire burn inside of me as Damon walked in like there was nothing wrong. Behind him Rebekah was dressed in her dress from last night. She sent a triumphant smirk at me before disappearing. The glass that was in my hand I took it at chucked it straight at Damon who ducked out of the way before it could hit him. He looked at the glass as it shattered against the floor before turning a glare to me.

"Did you stop taking your vervain?" I snapped.

"You think Rebekah had to compel me?" Damon snapped back.

"How else would she convince you to sleep with her?!" I shouted. "If you don't remember she tried to kill me!"

"Can we just move pass that, Jace?" Damon responded rolling his eyes.

"No, no we can't because we're supposed to be together, Damon!"

"You ended that last night!" He snapped. I nodded clenching my jaw.

"So is that how it's going to be now? I hurt your feelings and this is how you lash out at me?"

Damon shook his head before pouring himself something to drink. "Well, maybe, for once, something I did had nothing to do with you."

"Esther's trying to kill her family. I think she found a way to link them all together," I told him trying to pull my mind away from what had happened but I couldn't.

"Well, that's great! Klaus will finally be dead. We win. Why do you look like someone just shot a panda bear?"

"You just cheated on me!" I yelled. "And Elijah doesn't deserve to die!"

"I'm supposed to care about Elijah or you for that matter?" Damon asked bitterly taking a sip of his drink.

"You seem to care about Rebekah enough," I snapped.

"Two seconds ago, you were pissed that she attacked you. It's a win-win!" Damon raised his voice. The anger evident on my face I walked towards the door wanting nothing more than to get the hell out of there. Before I could get very far Damon cut off my path.

"Don't do anything to screw this up, Jaycee."

"Watch me," I growled pushing him. Just then Stefan entered the room nodding.

"He's right, you know. Klaus has to die. They all do."

"See? It's democracy in action," Damon smirked at me. I reached up and knocked the glass of bourbon from his hands.

"I'm not gonna let you kill Elijah," I glared at both of them before knocking my shoulder into Damon's as I left the room.

I quickly grabbed the keys and bag from the table before I headed for the front door. With every step it got harder and harder not to break down into tears. The sad part about my pain is I brought this all on myself. This was all my fault. My choices hurt people, my decisions caused others pain. I slammed the key into the ignition and pulled away from the Salvatore boarding house. I was able to hold it together until Wickery Bridge. The tears came pouring down my cheeks as a rate that I couldn't see where I was driving. I slammed on the breaks right in the middle of the bridge praying no one would drive by.

I climbed out of the truck shaking from the tears that were rushing down my face. I shook my head as I walked over to the low railing of the bridge and put my hands on it. I leaned over and stared down into the water just letting the tears roll down my face. I had ruined everything. Stefan was gone. Damon was gone. Tyler was gone. Matt hated me. Elena hated me. Jeremy probably hated me. Klaus was using me. Rebekah wanted to kill me. I stared down into the water wanting to jump. It would hurt but I'd live.

"_I can make it all go away_," the voice whispered.

"How?" I cried as I took a step back away from the edge and fell to the concrete.

"_Let me take over for a little while. I'll make them pay._" I could hear the voice like it was whispering in my ear.

"What do I have to do?"

"_The water_." I looked around before making my way towards the bank. I wasn't sure why I was being so trusting of this voice. I slowly made my way down the steep slope of the bank trying not to fall as I slid down. I finally reached the muddy bank and carefully made my way to the water's edge. "_Touch the water. This will all be over_."

I looked down at my reflection in the water, but this time I didn't see me. He was handsome long golden hair that was wavy and tangled like it hadn't been brushed in a while. His eyes though. The brightest green I've ever seen in a murky river reflection. He looked familiar. Almost like my dad, but his cheekbones were different and so was his nose. Was this…Was this Eochaid? I reached out more out of curiosity my fingers gently grazing the water. As they did I felt an electric shock run through my body before it felt like I was choking. And before I knew it the world around me grew dark.

* * *

><p>Walking up to the house there was an unusual quirk to her step. One Caroline had noticed was something Jace usually didn't have. There was this smirk on her face as well which for some reason bothered Caroline. She had gotten a message from Stefan a few hours ago saying Jace was upset and then no one saw her for a few hours.<p>

"Hey Bonnie, have you heard from Jace?" Caroline asked glancing out the window.

"No, why?" Bonnie asked as she looked through her grimoire.

"Because she's here," Caroline told the witch glancing back at her.

"What?" Bonnie asked confused. She closed the spell book before standing up.

Just as she did the front door blew off its hinges like a bomb had hit. The splintering wood flew everywhere in the foyer of the home. Both Bonnie and Caroline had been near the door, but Caroline got the brunt of the attack. She was lying on the ground with some pieces of wood sticking out of her. Bonnie was lying on the ground a few feet away looking nothing but shaken. Caroline cried out as she yanked some wood out of her body. Just then Jaycee walked through the door a smile on her face.

"Oops," she stated in an odd British accent. "Sorry 'bout that!"

"What's wrong with you?!" Bonnie snapped at her slowly climbing to her feet.

Jace put her hands up in mock surrender that grin still on her face. "Whoa, Bennett. I'm not here to hurt anyone…well neither of you."

Bonnie was staring hard at Jace when Caroline got the last of the wood out of her. The angry look was evident on Caroline's face as she jumped up her fangs out and her face showing the signs of vampirism. Before Caroline could go much further, Jace turned towards Caroline a smirk on her face. Caroline suddenly gripped her head crying out in pain. Her loud cry made Bonnie flinch and that's when she felt it. There was something wrong.

"Jaycee, STOP!" Bonnie yelled over Caroline's crying. "Jace its Caroline, STOP!"

Jace's gaze then turned to Bonnie and the look on her face chilled her to the bone. "Wrong person, try again."

"Eochaid?" Bonnie asked uncertainly.

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" She smirked before releasing her hold on Caroline. "Now back to why I'm here. Where's our favorite doppelgänger?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bonnie shook her head taking a step back as she walked towards her.

"Oh come on Bonnie. Our bond is a little more trusting than that," Eochaid smirked.

"What did you do to Jay?" Bonnie asked as she slowly inched backwards towards her grimoire.

She smirked before tapping her head, "Jaycee's safe and sound…Right up here." She looked over behind Bonnie and noticed the grimoire behind Bonnie and knew what the girl was going for. She clicked her tongue before holding her hand out. The grimoire flew across the room before landing smoothly in Eochaid's hand. "And here I thought we were getting along."

Eochaid threw out Jaycee's hand sending Bonnie flying back into the bookcase. Bonnie hit the case hard before falling to the ground out like a light. Caroline jumped up and went straight for Jaycee hoping to knock her out, but she held out her hand causing Caroline to freeze. No matter what she did she couldn't move. Eochaid twisted her wrist quickly causing Caroline's head to do a similar motion snapping her neck. Caroline fell to the ground dead. She reached into Caroline's jacket and grabbed her cell phone then dropped the grimoire next to Caroline's head before walking out of the house a smirk on her face.

Eochaid walked down towards the sidewalk when a weird sensation went through her body. Pulling the body to a stop and looking around her eyes fell onto a small path that led into the woods. A smirk crossed the girl's face before she started down the path. There was something very familiar about this path. Eochaid was sure it was a path he had taken before a long time ago. Walking along finally coming to a stop when she noticed a large hole in the ground. Smirking and without another thought she jumped into the hole bracing for the impact of the ground below her. Once she was on her feet again and moving through the intricate tunnel system. Eochaid remembered these tunnels.

"Going somewhere?" A voice caught his attention. A smirk crossed Jaycee's face recognizing the voice.

"What are you doing here?" another familiar voice asked. Tatia? No…this must be Elena Gilbert.

"Not much. Unless you try to run. In which case, I get to kill you," Rebekah threatened. Eochaid could just feel the excitement building. This was too good.

"Now, now Rebekah, what have I told you about being nasty?" Eochaid asked causing both girls to turn and look where the British accent was coming from.

"Jaycee?" Elena asked confused. She shook her head.

"Try again doppel-bitch," Eochaid grinned.

"Eochaid," Rebekah spat looking at Jaycee. The grin that crossed the girl's face gave it away. "I thought you were dead."

"You also thought your mother was dead…and we both know my power and persistence is more powerful than hers ever could be," Eochaid cocked her head to the side before turning Jaycee's gaze to Elena. "Well aren't you a spitting image."

"What in the hell is going on?" Elena asked shaking her head taking a step back.

"Don't worry, Bekah," Eochaid spat. "As you kids say now…I got this."

Eochaid threw out Jaycee's hand towards Rebekah sending the Original brat flying back into the wall of the cave. She hit the wall hard a snapping sound could be heard coming from Rebekah before she fell to the ground unconscious. Eochaid then turned to Elena who had a terrified look on her face. She had heard the stories of this ancestor, but never thought she would actually meet him…and in Jace's body no less.

"What do you want?" Elena asked taking a step back.

"Well see Jaycee here has some pent up rage," Eochaid explained a whimsical look on Jay's face. "A lot of it seems to be directed at you…and let's just say I'm here to dish a little out. Get the message across."

Elena's breathing quickened before she turned and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She was trying to navigate the tunnels and run from Jaycee…Eochaid. Eochaid rolled her eyes before following after Elena at a normal pace. This was amusing almost like a game of cat and mouse. Elena was nowhere near any exits she was just putting herself further and further into the caves. Eochaid came to a stop at the familiar entrance to a little alcove.

"I'm impressed this place survived," Eochaid called out. "It's useless to hide Elena, I can sense you.

"What do you want?" Elena asked before standing up defiantly.

"I want to do everything short of butchering you," Eochaid stated as she entered the dwelling. "But I'm using you to send a message to the Salvatore Brothers. I want them to come to me."

"We'll find a way to get Jace back," Elena responded taking a step back. She was cornered.

"Is that so?" Eochaid asked before raising Jaycee's hand towards Elena. Just then Elena's hands flew up to her throat as she made a choking noise. Jace's head tilted to the side as a satisfied look came over her features. Moving her hand once more Elena could feel the breath entering her lungs again as she collapsed to the ground. "You're so weak it's pathetic," Eochaid muttered. Jace reached down and grabbed a rock before kneeling next to Elena. She took the rock and struck it right across Elena's temple leaving a gash. "Oops," Eochaid muttered dropping the rock and looking at the unconscious girl as she stood up. "Time to play with Rebekah."

"Going somewhere?" Rebekah's voice echoed through the cave.

"Actually, I've come to find you," Eochaid answered the accent coming out thick making Rebekah think of the old world.

"Well here I am. And you are dead."

"Let's test that theory shall we?"

* * *

><p>Stefan walked quickly towards Bonnie's house and stopped seeing the state the door was in. When Bonnie had called and said there was something wrong with Jace, Stefan jumped at chance to help. He wasn't expecting the destruction of Bonnie's living room when he entered. Bonnie was sitting on the couch with ice to her forehead while her mother sat next to her. Caroline stood next to them her arms crossed over her chest. When Caroline spotted him he actually stopped and was half tempted to walk out.<p>

"Your girlfriend is insane!" Caroline shrieked.

"Ex-girlfriend," Stefan muttered before looking at Bonnie. "What happened?"

Bonnie shook her head. "I don't know. She came barreling in asking about Elena."

"And she took my cell phone!" Caroline snapped.

Stefan looked around at the destruction of the door. Some of the wooden pieces were bloody which meant Caroline probably got hit. The books on the book shelf were in disarray from where Bonnie had hit them. But it didn't make sense. Why would Jace attack her friends to find Elena?

"Stefan," Bonnie's voice caught his attention he looked at her a thoughtful look on his face. "It wasn't Jace in control. I think she was possessed."

"Thanks, Bonnie," Stefan said quickly before walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Caroline asked following him to the door.

"To find Jace and Elena."

Stefan quickly pulled out his phone and dialed both girls' numbers. He then called Damon to let him know of the missing girls. He sighed aggravated before heading towards Elena's house first. When he got there, there was no sign of forced entry or Elena anywhere. He then made his way to Matt's house. Stefan carefully made his way in and looked around but there was no Matt or Jaycee anywhere. Stefan went immediately to Jay's room and looked around. There was nothing to suggest she was any different. Except for the fact that she left the Salvatore's in tears from Damon's indiscretions. Stefan shook his head thinking about that. He knew she was going to get hurt.

There was nothing more he could do calling their phones and looking at their houses. He checked the Grill but neither of them were there. He even went to the high school, but with it being the weekend there was no one there. He quickly made his way back to his own home his thoughts going a million miles per hour. He needed to find them before something happened. Especially if Jace was possessed. She had so much built up anger the entity could use…

"I can't find them anywhere!" Stefan called out as he walked into the house. He quickly walked into the living room before he came to a sudden halt. Sitting there across from Damon and next to the fire was Elijah.

"Hello, Stefan," Elijah greeted.

"He has Elena," Damon explained.

"Actually, she's with Rebekah. As you can imagine, my sister is just dying to tear her throat out. So… if you want to save Elena's life, I need you to help me stop my mother."

Damon parted his lips to say something when the sounds of a cell phone cut through the ringing. Damon and Elijah both looked to Stefan who was quickly pulling out his phone. Just then Damon's started to ring. He pulled it out and looked down seeing Jace's picture coming up.

"Caroline got her phone stolen," Stefan stated showing them Caroline's ID on his own phone.

"Jace," Damon answered his own phone.

"Put me on speaker phone, Damon," Jace said. Damon complied before holding the phone out.

"You're on."

"Lovely," Jace stated but this time her voice took on a British accent. Stefan and Damon's faces screwed up in confusion while Elijah's hardened. "As I'm sure Elijah is there with you bargaining for Elena's freedom. Silly venture if you ask me. Now I'm going to make you a proposition. Stefan if you will please answer that video chat."

Stefan looked down at Caroline's phone and accepted the video chat. Damon was immediately at Stefan's side watching the video along with Stefan. Elijah turned away from the two closing his eyes briefly. He should have known. Stefan and Damon watched as Jace appeared in the frame.

"Ello, boys." She then turned the video to where Rebekah was lying in a heap. "She got in my way…" Stefan and Damon watched in horror as Jay laughed before turning the phone to another crumpled heap. Laying there was Elena with a gash on her forehead. "Poor poor Elena. Always getting the short end of the stick. Don't worry she's still breathing…I think."

"Jace, what is the hell is wrong with you?" Damon snapped into his phone.

"Right body…wrong soul," Jace responded smirking.

"Eochaid," Elijah stated causing both Salvatores to look up at him.

"Elijah! My boy there you are! Well now the fun can begin!"Jace's voice echoed. "I'll make a proposition for you. You stake the Salvatore brothers and I will personally stop your mother from killing you all. Or I'll put a stake right through Jaycee's heart." There was a pause before Jace's face appeared on the video again. "I'll give you until…nine o'clock to make your decision. Choose wisely, boys." Just then the video feed cut off as did the phone call.

"Well this was unexpected," Elijah stated.

"I have an idea," Stefan said quickly before heading to the door.

"Care to elaborate?" Damon called.

"Just come on," Stefan snapped over his shoulder before the two vampires followed after him.

* * *

><p>A few hours had passed as Eochaid played a game called angry birds on Caroline's cellphone. She had been waiting for Rebekah to come back around and it was unfortunate that she had to wait so long for it to happen. Rebekah climbed to her feet before brushing herself off. "You satisfied?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. Elena was still unconscious on the ground. Of course she did take a nasty spill…<p>

"Very, thank you my dear," Eochaid stated a smirk on her face as she exited out of the infuriatingly addictive game. "She's all yours."

"With pleasure," Rebekah growled pulling out her phone and recoding Elena.

Eochaid patted Rebekah on the shoulder before walking past her and down the tunnels. She came to a sudden stop and looked behind her getting an odd sensation running up the length of her spine. A smirk followed before she turned around and jogged back to where Rebekah had been. When she came upon the scene she saw a desiccated Rebekah laying there her phone beside her. Eochaid started laughing as Elena groaned.

"Clever little vampires," Eochaid stated before looking over at Elena who was sitting up holding a hand to her head. "I wouldn't get to comfortable. I'm not finished with you…but I have places to be so I'll see you around…Elena."

Eochaid turned away from Elena and stalked down the tunnels again. She glanced at the clock on the cell phone. She needed to get to the sight where 100 witches were burned. This is where Esther would carry out the ritual. Eochaid took a deep breath upon exiting the tunnel system. She looked towards the direction of the house before quickly making her way there. Esther had already lit the torches meaning she was just waiting for the moon to reach its peak.

* * *

><p>Damon sat there in the driver's seat of his car as he stared out at the darkness. "So how do we know they're going to be at the old witch house?"<p>

"We don't. But if they're not, then we have about ten minutes until Eochaid stakes Jaycee and Rebekah tears Elena apart."

"You know, if we sit this out, Esther completes her spell, Klaus dies, and you get your revenge. It's what you wanted the whole time. The only collateral damage is…."

"Jaycee," Stefan finished.

"You know what she'd choose."

"She'd let herself be killed to save her friends," Stefan answered looking out the window putting his hand on his head.

"Yep," Damon replied popping the 'p'.

Stefan turned and looked at his brother. "Hm. If we do this, it'll wreck her."

"Well, she'll hate us. Thing is, she only has to hate one of us. Only one of us has to do the actual deed," Damon responded looking over at Stefan.

"So, who's it gonna be, brother?"

Damon reached into his pocket pulling out the coin. "Heads I do it, tails you do it."

Stefan gazed down at the coin shaking his head slightly. "Awful lot of effort for someone who pretends not to care about her anymore."

"Pot, kettle, brother," Damon smirked at him gesturing between them before Damon flipped the coin.

* * *

><p>"For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you're no better. All of you. You're a curse on this Earth. Stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your life, I'm sorry, you've wasted your time," Esther called out to her sons. Elijah, Klaus, and Kol were standing there staring at Finn and Esther.<p>

"You little familial spats were always entertaining," Eochaid called out as she moseyed up to where the family, minus Rebekah, were standing having a face off. "Even from the other side. You are being an overdramatic drama queen Esther."

"Eochaid," Esther greeted. "Come to help me?"

"Hardly. I've come to help my son, actually," Eochaid stated looking over at Klaus. "I'm too proud of him to watch you destroy him." Eochaid tilted Jaycee's head. "So if you'll excuse me. I have some Bennett witches to destroy."

"Eochaid!" Esther yelled as Jace walked towards the house.

"Mother no!" Finn yelled over the sound of rushing wind. "Complete the ritual she'll not have time to reach them before the ritual is over.

"We'll see about that Finny!" Eochaid called over her shoulder as she walked into the house.

Looking around, the feeling of the witches was ever pressing. Eochaid tilted her head as she walked a little further into the house. Just as she came to the steps leading to the basement she could hear Esther crying out for them not to abandon her. Just as she reached the first landing she saw Abby Bennett laying there her neck broken. Eochaid scoffed before turning to head down the stairs. Before she could go a body slammed against herself pinning her to the wall.

"Damon! How delightful to see you're still alive. Doesn't bode to well for Jaycee now does it?" Eochaid grinned before thrusting her hand into Damon's stomach. Damon gasped before his grip loosened on Jay's wrists. "I've been dead for over a thousand years. I have witch and werewolf blood. You really think I wouldn't have the strength to slaughter you?"

Damon gasped taking a few steps back gripping his stomach. He stared at Jace almost not wanting to believe this was happening. She was smirking down at him with his blood on her hand. But it wasn't her. She was in there somewhere. He just had to trust that the witches of the house would do the right thing. Just as Eochaid took a step towards Damon a raw pain burst through her skull. Shrieking in pain she grabbed her head. She stumbled forward before she hit the ground. As she did, the stake she had hidden in her coat fell to the ground between her and Damon. Both dove for the stake seeing an opportunity.

"Damon!" Stefan called out as he rushed up the stairs. He looked at the scene in front of him. Damon was gripping his stomach and Jaycee was laying on the ground next to him out cold.

"Let's get this over with," Damon groaned.

* * *

><p>Stefan gently set Jay's limp body into the cell. He gazed down at her noticing the bruise forming on her head from where Damon had hit her. He closed his eyes briefly hearing the sound of her steady breathing and heartbeat. He opened his eyes before gently brushing the hair out of her face. He then slowly backed out of the cell and closed the door latching it. He took the herbs and put them around the lock and the bars knowing they would have the same effect on her as the barn.<p>

He stared in at her lying on the cot before he turned away from the cell and walked back up the stairs to the main part of the house. He couldn't help but feel bad. She was lying in the same spot he had when he was struggling. Now she was struggling and locked up. That's not where she should be. She should be out living her life like a normal person.

"Is she safe?" Damon asked as Stefan entered the living room.

"The herbs are up. She's not going anywhere," Stefan nodded as he walked over to the alcohol cart and poured himself a glass.

"Good. All's right in the world again," Damon muttered before taking a drink out of his own glass.

"I lost that coin toss, Damon. It should have been me who turned Abby and went after Jace. Why did you do it?" Stefan asked looking at his brother a questioning gaze on his face.

"Cause I'm not blind," Damon spat. "I see what's been going on around here. You're hanging by a thread, Stefan. Barely over your last ripper binge and all you want is to be the old Stefan again."

Stefan shook his head. "That part of me is gone for good."

"Oh yeah?" Damon retorted. "How long has it been since you've had a drop of human blood?"

"How'd you know?" Stefan asked looking down.

"Spend 146 years with someone, you kind of start to pick up on their tails. Answer the question. How long has it been since your last drink?" Damon snapped setting his glass down staring at his brother.

Stefan sighed before looking up at Damon. "Since the night I shoved Jaycee into the coffin.

"See? You have enough to feel guilty about! Why add to the list? You wouldn't have been able to hurt her. By the way, you're welcome."

"You know, you're not fooling anyone either," Stefan responded calmer. "You still love her, Damon."

"I do. And I thought I could win her from you fair and square. I hurt her more easily than you do. In the end she didn't want me," Damon replied bitterly as he walked past Stefan. He came to a stop turning to face his brother again. "It's for the best. I'm better at being the bad guy anyway." Stefan watched as Damon walked out of the house slamming the front door as he went.

* * *

><p>Jace slowly sat up holding her head as she went. Damon had knocked her across the face with the stake she had been carrying. But it wasn't Jace. Her body was moving but that's not what was in control. You would think a little cognitive recalibration would have done the trick, but to no avail. Eochaid had too strong a hold on her…or so he thought.<p>

She looked around and noticed a piece of paper lying near the door of her cell. She stood up and walked over to it picking up the paper. She could feel the tears falling down her face as she read it. This wasn't Eochaid crying…this was Jaycee. She could hear his voice in her head reading out the words on the paper.

"_Jaycee, today I did things I abhor to protect the one thing I value most. My family. If anyone can understand that, it's you. You've been able to see the world through a different light since the moment I met you as a young child. You are stronger than Eochaid's hold on you. You are stronger than heartbreak and lost love. Your compassion is a gift, Jaycee. Carry it with you. As I will carry my regret. Always and forever. Elijah_."

Folding the paper up, the girl moved back towards the cot before sitting down on it her back pressed against the wall. She brought her knees up so they were pressed against her chest before setting her chin on her knees. Why wasn't she trying to get out? Because now Eochaid wasn't in full control. His grip was slipping and he knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Dun! Please Review and I'll update ASAP!<strong>


	53. Dead Hearts

_**Chapter 53 – Dead Hearts**_

The only thing that could be heard was the pounding of trainers against the pavement. Then the heavy breathing followed. Elena Gilbert was pushing her limits today. Thankfully she wasn't alone as Matt Donovan jogged as quickly as he could to keep up with the petite beauty. Elena was running out her frustrations and Matt was just running to make sure she was really okay.

"What are we running, a marathon?" Matt asked feeling the exertion weighing on him.

"If you can't keep up," Elena stated as she kept jogging.

"Elena, you can't outrun your problems," Matt told her as he came to a stop putting his hands on his knees as he took several deep breaths to get his heart rate under control. Elena didn't stop instead she kept running ignoring Matt. "Though it looks like you're gonna try. I talked to Bonnie!"

Elena came to a sudden stop and whipped around to face Matt. "What did she say?"

"They're at her mom's house. Abby is gonna complete the transition," Matt told her sheepishly.

"She decided to become a vampire?" Elena asked shock on her face.

"Yeah. Caroline's gonna help her through it. Teach her to control it and stuff."

"Did Bonnie say…. is there anything I can do?" Elena asked pausing for a moment.

"She knows it's not your fault, Elena, or Jaycee's, she's just upset.

"Damon turned her mom into a vampire to save our lives. It's absolutely our fault. And we don't even know if Jace is going to be okay," Elena sighed shaking her head before looking down at the ground.

"How is she?" Matt asked looking at Elena curiously.

"Damon and Stefan said she didn't make a peep all night. Every time they went down to check on her she turned away from them."

"Do you think that was Jace or Eochaid?" Matt asked looking straight at Elena.

"Honestly…I think it's a little of both. Jace is torn between them and Eochaid is upset that he's locked in a cell with no powers. Both have a reason to be upset."

Matt sighed looking at the torn look on Elena's face. "You're gonna make me run more, aren't you?" Elena went to answer but her phone ringing pulled her attention away from Matt. "Who is it?"

"Sheriff Forbes, is everything okay?" Elena asked pausing for a moment before looking up at Matt a wide eyed look on her face. "He _what_?"

* * *

><p>"Go away," her voice echoed around the room. Stefan stood at the bars staring in at her. She still had the brown leather jacket on as she lay on the cot. Her back to him, meaning she was facing the wall. It killed him to see her in there like that. She didn't deserve to be stuck in this, but she tried to kill Damon and Elena.<p>

"Why'd you do it?" Stefan asked as he leaned against the door looking in at her through the bars.

"Because I hate you," she spat sitting up quickly and whipping around to face him. "She hates you."

Stefan nodded. "Who hates me, Jace or you…Eochaid."

"You think you're so clever," she shook her head glaring at him as she slowly stood up. Her hair was a mess and she looked tired. "You really have no idea how much she hates you. How you told her you loved her and then left her in the wake of your destruction."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Stefan smirked shaking his head.

"You mean that her mom died the night you lost control?" Eochaid smirked up at him. Stefan stared back in at the girl shaking her head. "You never told her that you caused her mom's death. You were so overcome with bloodlust it's all a blur…and you're just content with letting her think it was Klaus. But Klaus wasn't anywhere near Flagstaff the night she died."

Stefan turned away from the door trying to get his anger under control. As his anger grew he could feel the tremors in his hands grow. He hadn't been drinking blood meaning he was in withdrawal. He put his hand on the wall next to the door as he took a deep breath. As Stefan was doing this Eochaid walked towards the door a satisfied smirk on her face. She put her hand on the bar but immediately pulled it back hissing as the herbs burnt her hand. She put her face close to the bars but not touching as she stared at Stefan.

"Blood withdrawals. That's nasty," she smirked.

"What do you want?" Stefan snapped.

"I want to watch you suffer. Just like you made her suffer," Eochaid spat before pulling away from the bars and walking back to the cot. "And you just gave her another reason to hate your guts." Eochaid sat down before stretching out and putting her back to the door once more.

Stefan gazed back into the room before hitting his fist against the wall and stalking away. He had lost this one. He made his ways up the stairs and to his room. He glanced around for a moment before heading over to his bookcase where all his journals were. He pulled out the journal from his time with Jace the first time around and opened it to the page where the picture strip was. She looked genuinely happy as they made different faces at the camera. He hadn't seen her that happy in a long time.

He carefully set the picture back in its place in the journal before he grabbed a more recent one off the shelf. He then walked over to his desk and sat down flipping it open to a clean page. He picked up a pen and started to write. He wrote about Damon and Jace and how he felt about them then about Eochaid's control over Jace and how it worried Stefan that maybe Jace was in more control than everyone thinks. He was forced to stop writing when the tremors began messing with his penmanship. His ring it the table every time his hand shook making a loud annoying clinking noise.

"Dear diary," Damon's voice echoed through the room. Stefan rolled his eyes before looking up at Damon. "A chipmunk asked me my name today. I told him it was Joe. That lie will haunt me forever."

Stefan closed the journal before walking it back over to the shelf and putting it back in its place. "What do you want?"

"I was hoping we could hang," Damon smirked. "You know a little brother bonding. I know we don't actually "hang out". We team up, we join forces, we activate our Wonder twin powers." Damon tapped his lapis lazuli ring on his finger. He walked over to Stefan's shelf where all his journals were causing Stefan to become annoyed.

"What are you doing?"

"Digging up clues. Most of the Originals are gone and Jace is locked up tight, but now we have a-who done it in town. Do you remember when we came back for Zachariah's funeral?" Damon asked turning to look at Stefan for a moment.

"Vaguely. Why?" Stefan asked wondering where Damon was going with this.

"If memory serves, he wasn't the first founder's council member killed that year or even that month," Damon stated like he was trying to make a point. Stefan shook his head.

"Your point being…?"

"I'm trying to remember what year it was," Damon responded looking back at the journals.

"1912."

"So much for vaguely," Damon muttered before grabbing one of Stefan's journals before tossing it in Stefan's direction. He caught it staring at his brother confused.

"1912. Or as I like to call it, last time Mystic Fall's had a serial killer on its hands."

"_It feels strange to be home again after so long away. I thought I would never return. Certainly not for a funeral…"_ Stefan read. He read through the diary for Damon's sake. He then slammed the journal shut after he got to the part offering Damon to go out for a drink. Damon was standing there staring at him a strange look on his face.

"What do you say, brother? You wanna go get drunk?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"Ahhh, I get it, I get it. You're bored. Your best friend's in jail, your girlfriend is possessed and you don't have anything better to do with yourself."

"Well, there's that and I was hoping you could help me solve a murder," Damon grinned in a cheesy manner before taking the journal from Stefan and walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sing a Song of Sixpence<em>

_Sing a song of sixpence,_

_A pocket full of rye."_

Her voice sounding haunting as the soft lyrics bounced off the walls of the cell Stefan and Damon were keeping her in.

"_Four and twenty blackbirds,_

_Baked in a pie._

_When the pie was opened,_

_The birds began to sing_

_Wasn't that a dainty dish,_

_To set before the king?"_

She moved her finger along the wall making strange symbols as she did.

"_The king was in his counting house,_

_Counting out his money;_

_The queen was in the parlour,_

_Eating bread and honey._

_The maid was in the garden,_

_Hanging out the clothes;_

_When down came a blackbird_

_And pecked off her nose."_

"You were always a freakishly creepy bastard," a familiar voice stated. Eochaid turned glancing over her shoulder. She smirked before slowly sitting up.

"_Goosey goosey gander where shall I wander,_

_Upstairs, downstairs and in my lady's chamber_

_There I met an old man who wouldn't say his prayers,_

_I took him by the left leg and threw him down the stairs."_

"Well you haven't changed," she muttered entering the cell closing the door behind her. "How about you stop being a little bitch and let my friend go."

Eochaid grinned laughing before standing up. Slouching slightly from the lack of energy she looked at the girl in front of her tilting her head to the side. "Katerina…Shall I sing you another song. She's got a lovely voice."

"Spare me the theatrics," Katherine responded before grabbing Jaycee by the neck and tossing her into the nearby wall. Laughing, Eochaid stood up using the wall as support.

"I always liked it when you were rough. Remember the last time we were rough?" She grinned looking over at Katherine who looked less than amused.

"I do. You helped string me up like a rag doll."

"You're welcome," Eochaid smirked. "But you never did let it go…" Katherine grabbed her by the throat before pushing her up against the wall. She knew she was choking her as her feet left the ground. "You're enjoying this," Eochaid choking grabbing her hand trying to get some air. "No powers, I'm free game."

Katherine scoffed before releasing the girl's throat. "No one else can break through, so they called in the one person who can."

"And you think you're the one person who can break through to Jaycee?" Eochaid grinned sitting on the ground breathing heavily. "She hates you."

"I'm the only one who's never lied to her." Katherine stated confidently. "I think that puts me in a better spot than anyone else."

Eochaid slowly pressed Jaycee's back into the wall and sat there staring up at Katherine. She looked beautiful as ever. A pair of black jeans over a bright blue tank top and over that a black form fitting leather jacket. She walked back and forth her black ankle boots kicking up a bit of dust from the floor. Her hair was clipped back but the elegant curls fell down her back showing that this was truly Katerina Petrova, the chic bad girl.

"What would you like Katherine?" Eochaid asked putting her hands up. "Look around. I'm at rock bottom."

"No," Katherine stated. "Jaycee is at rock bottom. I wanna talk to her."

"Hate to break it to you kiddo, but Jace is checking out. Finite. Done."

Katherine shook her head a smirk on her face. "So you're telling me the girl who refused to give up on the most pain in the ass vampire with the worst bloodlust is checking out?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"And I'm saying…Who's the liar now? You hear that Jaycee?" Katherine asked. "The only one who is hurting you…is yourself. You are so pathetic. Hiding behind a thousand year old prick? Classy."

"And what are you hiding from Katherine?" Eochaid bit back. "Klaus? Elijah? Oh that's right because you cared for them. You took the cowards way out and committed suicide."

"I ran," Katherine nodded. "But look where it got me." Katherine knelt down in front of Jace. "Don't run, Jaycee. Face it. Trust me there are two guys out there who love you so much. As much as it pains me to say this…" Katherine muttered. "They need you just as much as you need them. Don't give up on that."

Eochaid looked up at Katherine shaking her head. "Too late."

* * *

><p>Stefan walked up the stairs from the basement. He shook his head after hearing the conversation between Katherine and Eochaid. He knew calling Katherine was risky, but he was pleasantly surprised when she showed up in a few hours ready to help. He never understood Katherine and Jay's friendship, but Katherine cared about her more than anyone knew. Stefan sighed before sitting down in front of the fireplace.<p>

He had lost control tonight. Elena saw it and was horrified…but what if Jay had seen it. Would she react the same way? He shook his head. She had seen him like that before and didn't flinch. She fought for him and now he felt powerless to help her. No he was helping her. Bringing Katherine would help her…he hoped.

"They let Ric go," Damon stated entering the room. "Sheriff Forbes says she's out of suspects again, but Ric is in the clear. I know it may not seem like it, but you did really well tonight. And before you know it you're gonna be the king of moderation. Elena will understand."

"Doesn't really matter what Elena thinks," Stefan responded shaking his head.

"Uh-uh, none of that, no more no humanity Stefan. There's a road called recovery and we are on it," Damon said as he moved his hand out is a sweeping fashion. Stefan stood up before stalking over to Damon a glare on his face.

"Why do you even care, huh? The whole brother bonding thing, getting Jace to hate you, what do you feel guilty because you slept with her, is that it Damon? Because you can stop, go back to hating me. It was a lot easier."

"Can you for one minute actually believe that I'm trying to help you?" Damon snapped glaring at his brother.

"I don't need your help," Stefan responded.

"You don't need my…. Are you kidding me? Do you remember what happened last time you said that?"

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked looking at Damon a confused look on his face.

"1912, Stefan. The last time I convinced you to drink human blood."

Stefan thought about what Damon had said. He was doing so well too. Lexi had him off blood for about 30 years at that point and things were really looking up. He could feel the difference. But then Stefan came across Damon, high on blood, who convinced him to drink human blood again. Once Stefan got a taste of it…it was game over. He couldn't stop himself. The blood tasted too good on his lips.

"The Founder's Council killer had nothing on you," Damon spoke cutting through Stefan's thoughts. "By the decade's end, they were calling you the Ripper of Monterrey. I let you walk away. I watched you go over the edge, I didn't do anything to stop you."

"You couldn't have," Stefan responded shaking his head.

"Sure I could of. But I just didn't want to. But I want to now. And whenever you go too far, I will be there to pull you back. Every second, every day, till you don't need me," Damon vowed coming close to Stefan his face near his brothers.

"Why?" Stefan asked shaking his head.

"Cause right now, you're all I got," Damon replied honestly his mind wandering to the girl in the basement.

Both Salvatores stood there toe to toe before a piercing scream ripping through the house. Both guys jumped before they realized where it was coming from. The both jumped into action and ran down the stairs. They passed the fridge with all the blood in it and raced down the corridor and came to a stop in front of the door holding Jace and Katherine. Damon pushed open the door before they both spilled into the cell.

"You bitch!" Jaycee snarled at Katherine. The brothers looked to Jace and noticed the blood on her lips.

"What did you do?" Stefan growled at Katherine.

"I'm proving a point," Katherine stated simply looking over at Jace. Damon made a move towards her but Katherine stopped him. "Do you want Jaycee back or not?"

Stefan grabbed Damon's arm and nodded. Damon glared at Katherine before looking over at Jace. He shook his head before pushing past Stefan and out of the cell. Stefan looked over at Jace and could feel his heart breaking. She looked tired and worn out. She wasn't supposed to be down here. She needed to be out there and hopefully Katherine would help pull that off.

"You turn her and I will personally bring you to Klaus," Stefan threatened before walking out.

"Oh, I'm so scared," Katherine muttered sarcastically. She got the sound of the cell door slamming in response before she turned back to Jace. "Keep playing. Your puppy dog look doesn't work on me."

"So we've resorted to force?" the British accent was starting to grate on Katherine's nerves.

"Not completely," Katherine smirked before pulling something out of her pocket. Eochaid watched as Katherine held it up before tossing it to the dirt in front of Jace. She slowly bent down and picked up the bracelet carefully. "Do you remember what that meant?"

"To protect me from vampires…" Jace whispered softly. Katherine perked up hearing the American accent. "To keep me safe."

"To show you that no matter where you were or what you were doing there were people out there who cared about you. Who loved you," Katherine stated firmly walking closer.

"Well it's a good thing we don't have to worry about that anymore," the British accent was back.

"Why are you fighting it?" Katherine asked. "What are you so afraid of?"

Eochaid shook her head pushing herself into the wall as she stared down at the bracelet. There was a familiar look on her face. One of lost and emptiness. The kind that one only gets when they feel like they've lost everything close to them. When vampires lose the will to fight they'd shut their emotions off become void. This was her way of shutting her emotions off, not caring about the consequences.

"You're a coward," the American accent was back. "You ran when you felt like there was no way out. You always ran." The tears were falling down her dirt covered cheek.

"Do I look like I'm running?" Katherine asked. "The only coward I see here is you."

Katherine then walked over to where Jace had her back pressed to the wall. She was sitting on the ground not moving as she stared down at the bracelet. Somewhere along the way these girls were the best of friends. Somewhere along the way that all got messed up. Katherine reached over and wrapped her arms around Jace's shoulders pulling her to her. Jace put her head on Kat's shoulder before Kat rested her cheek on top of Jace's head.

"We've been hurt so many times. We've been through so much. If we give up now…what does that make us?" Katherine asked. "Now you have two Salvatores out there who would kill to see that smile on your face again." Jace leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes.

_When I opened my eyes again I wasn't in my cell, I was standing in the middle of a field of wild flowers. A smile graced my features as I knelt down letting my fingers brush over the flowers. I could feel the life and the freedom in them as I closed my eyes briefly taking it in. My eyes slowly opened when I realized I wasn't alone._

_Standing in front of me was an older well-groomed version of Klaus. In the murky waters of the river I thought he looked more like my father, but standing before me he looked more like Klaus. His hands were tucked behind his back as a whimsical look crossed his face. At his hip was a sword, but that's not what stood out. Around his neck was the amulet Rebekah still had. He pulled it off before walking forward and setting it in my hands. _

"_You are truly a remarkable witch," Eochaid stated before putting his hands behind his back again. "I doubted your strength. Your will."_

"_What's this?" I asked looking up at him confused. _

"_Your freedom," he smiled down at her. "And mine." Eochaid reached forward and closed my hand over the amulet. "I'm not proud of what I've done. I lost my way. But your courage and will to protect those you love…you helped me find it. As strange as it may appear, it's not too late to change your path." Eochaid looked over to the edge of the field. Just then out of the trees people started appearing. "Katerina is right. If we give in…what does that make us?"_

_I looked around at the people who were coming forward. Some looked familiar while others didn't. Then I saw my parents standing there hand in hand. I wanted nothing more than to run to them. But I didn't. Now it felt like seeing them was enough, I didn't need to hold them I didn't need to say anything to them._

"_The past can hurt. But the from way I see it, you can either run from it, or... learn from it," Eochaid nodded glancing around. "This is your past. What will you do with it?"_

"_You totally stole that from the Lion King," I murmured before a smile graced my features. "Thank you." _

"_Jaycee?" Katherine's voice drifted to me. _I closed my eyes before opening them again only this time the room was dark. I was back in the cell. "Jaycee?"

My eyes quickly quickly looked down at my arm. The black marks that had been there before had faded. Where they used to be there were faint traces of silvery scars. A smile crossed my lips before I looked up at Katherine. "Thank you," I whispered.

"Okay quiz time!" Katherine responded standing up brushing herself off as she went. "Jaycee Rose Carlson. Who is your best friend in the whole world?"

"Sure as hell not you, you backstabbing bitch," I responded before climbing to my feet.

"And she's back!" Katherine grinned. I smiled softly before grabbing the charm bracelet and putting it around my wrist. "So now that we've got the old Jaycee back…Who you gonna chose?" A soft smile crossed my lips before I looked from the ground to Katherine.

* * *

><p>"Pacing is not going to help anyone," Damon muttered as Stefan read through a journal and paced in front of the fireplace.<p>

He couldn't help but feel anxious. What could Katherine do that the rest of them couldn't? It frustrated Stefan that he couldn't be down there to help her through this. She was there for him but he couldn't be there for her? He wanted nothing more than for everything to go back to the way it was but it wouldn't. Deep down he knew the Jaycee he had fallen in love with had changed. She was stronger, smarter, and she had fallen for Damon. It was over for him and as much as he wanted to let her go…he couldn't. He loved her too much.

"We should be down there Damon," Stefan responded coming to a stop.

"What so we can distract her with our stupid arguments about who loves her more?" Damon snapped slamming his journal closed. "Pass."

"Do you really love her, Damon?" Stefan asked. "Or is this just some twisted way to get back at me about Katherine?"

Damon shook his head before grabbing his glass of bourbon. He took a swig before standing up to face his brother. "I loved her the moment she tried hitting and getting away from me. That's the moment I fell in love with her. Girl with a fire like that is…she's special, Stefan."

"I know she is," Stefan responded softly looking down.

Both brothers were pulling into their own thoughts about Jaycee Carlson. They both loved her. They were both holding onto something that they knew they could lose at any moment which made every minute even more precious. Neither of them were expecting her to walk up the stairs from the basement. They heard the door creak open causing both of them to turn quickly and on their guard. Jace stood there looking beautiful despite how tired and dirty she actually was.

"I'm Jaycee," she smiled slightly raising her hand. "Eochaid's gone." She held out her arm to show them the marks were gone.

Damon nodded before quickly walking forward and pulling her into his arms. Jace smiled wide as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up and spun her around before he let her feet touch the ground again. He pressed his forehead to hers before pulling her into a tight hug. She hugged him back just as tightly causing Stefan to look away from the scene. It pained him to see them so happy. When he looked up he noticed she was staring right at him. As she pulled away from Damon she moved around him and went towards Stefan. He was extremely surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug. Stefan wrapped his arms around her before pulling her close. This is what it used to feel like. When she finally pulled away she took a step back from both of them before Katherine appeared behind her.

"Katherine told me what you did, Stefan. Thank you," Jace spoke softly. Stefan nodded. "But I need to tell you both something." Damon and Stefan glanced at each other. "I need my space…from both of you."

"Jace-" Damon protested. She held up her hand cutting him off.

"I need to get myself back and I can't do that with you both constantly fighting over me," Jace shook her head as she wrung her hands together. She didn't want to do this. "I think it would be better if we kept our distance for a little while. I'll help as much as I can with Ric. But I think it's time I mend some bridges I burnt down before I even try to figure out what's going on in my head when it comes to you guys. So, um…I'll see you guys around."

Jace nodded before glancing back at Katherine she hugged the vampire before moving away from the trio and towards the front door. She was heading to Katherine's car to wait for her. Once Jace was out of ear shot both Salvatores turned to Katherine who had a lingering smile on her face. She then turned to face the brothers a smirk appearing on her face.

"Admit it. She's braver than I was. She's sure as hell braver than the two of you," Katherine stated her arms crossed over her chest before she walked to the door. She stopped and turned to face them. "She loves you both. That's why she chose to let you _both_ go." Katherine nodded before walking out the door closing it behind her.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Elena it's Jace," I started as I paced my bedroom. "I know I'm probably the last person you wanna hear from. I just want to say I'm sorry. I know things have been a little rocky between us. They have been since day one." I paused pulling the phone away from my ear for a moment before putting it back. "I'm calling to ask a favor of you…I need your help."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Now I would like to say one thing. To the anon who keeps completely bashing my story. If you do not like please do not read it. There is a different between rudeness and constructive criticism. To all off those who review with constructive things both good and slightly bad I appreciate it! Please keep reviewing appropriately and updates will continue to come. Thank you.<strong>


	54. Guarded

_**Chapter 54 – Guarded**_

I took a deep breath as I flipped to the right page in my grimoire. I laid out a five-point star before putting a candle at each point. I grabbed everything I could, plant-wise, in the house to draw extra power from for the spell. I wasn't even sure if it was going to work or what it would do to me in the long run. I wasn't sure if anyone had tried what I was doing before but it was worth it. My start to a new life began with getting rid of my powers. I took a deep breath as I stopped on the page. There was a warning. 'Heed ye soul.' I stared at it in confusion before I looked a little lower. 'Performance of this spell will result in death.'

"Well isn't that grand?" I muttered as a knock at the door caught my attention. "Come in!"

"You're home…" Matt trailed off as he entered the room. "What are you doing?" he asked as he came to a sudden stop seeing all the witchy stuff I had spread across the floor. I knew this kind of stuff made him nervous. Especially after everything that happened with Vicki I knew Matt wanted to stay as far away from this as possible.

"I'm getting my life back," I told him honestly.

"How you gonna do that?" Matt asked as he walked a little further into the room and stared into the book that was sitting beside me.

"I'm going to slowly feed my powers to Bonnie," I said glancing over at him. Matt shook his head as she sat down on my bed.

"Does Bonnie know?" Matt asked. I shook my head. "Damn it Jace. You can't just go and give her more powers. She just lost her mom the last thing she needs is to worry about handling more power!"

"I wouldn't be doing this Matt if I thought she couldn't handle it!" I snapped back. I shook my head before looking down at my grimoire.

"If you do it, you tell her. Or I will," Matt threated before getting up and walking back towards the door. "I love you Jace…but sometimes I worry about you."

I watched as he walked out of the room. I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration before setting the grimoire down. I could feel a head ache coming on and I hadn't even started the spell yet. I looked up at the picture of me and my parents and I nodded. I had to do this. If I wanted any kind of happiness and clarity I had to slowly let my powers go. It was the only way. I took another deep breath before picking up the grimoire. I pulled out a picture of Bonnie and I that I had from when I first got to Mystic Falls. My arm was around her neck and she was pulling me into a hug. We looked happy. I picked up the knife from the floor before dragging it along the palm of my hand. I flinched slightly at the pain before setting the knife down. I closed my hand into a fist before squeezing. I watched as several drops of blood fell onto the picture. I could feel the Latin words coming off my tongue like it was the most natural thing in the world.

I could feel the power running through me. As the blood dripped onto the picture it felt like there was a bit of magic that left with every drop. I wasn't sure what this spell would do to me. There were warnings and signs. But I didn't care. I couldn't just end the bloodline I wanted the magic to survive and the Bennett line was the most stable and I trust Bonnie with my magic and my life. I could feel my eyes starting to droop but I forced them open. After a few more seconds of this the strength I was holding onto vanished and I let myself fall to the floor in exhaustion. As my head hit the carpet the flames on the candles went out.

* * *

><p>"Jaycee…?" Alaric's voice floated to me ears. I could feel my body moving back and forth like someone was shaking me. "Jace? You alive?"<p>

"Unfortunately," I groaned. I slowly sat up and noticed that everything was where it was when I passed out. I looked over at Ric and closed my eyes for a moment before they snapped open and I looked up at Ric surprised. "Ric!"

"Jaycee!" he responded in the same tone.

"You're okay," I told him as I looked at him closely.

"As okay as someone can be when you've murdered people," Ric stated looking down an ashamed look crossing his face. I quickly stood up and even though I wasn't his height I could still wrap my arms around his neck comfortably. I pulled him into a tight hug. I was relieved when I felt him wrap his arms around me and hold on.

"I know how it feels to be completely out of control," I told him as I held onto him. "I managed to get through it."

Ric nodded against my shoulder. "What did you lose?"

"Two people I love," I stated softly as I pulled back. "The price I had to pay to get things back to normal."

"Damon told me…" Ric trailed off as he straightened up. "So you didn't choose either of them huh?"

I shook my head as I snatched up the picture of me and Bonnie before tucking it into my grimoire. "The sad part about that Ric, is I was going to chose Damon."

"Why didn't you?" he asked as he helped me pick up the candles.

"Because he's the reason I lost control," I responded shrugging my shoulders. "I love him, Ric, but…" I shook my head. "How am I supposed to forgive him?"

"Kick his ass," Ric shrugged setting some candles on the dresser. "I'm sure it will make you feel better." I laughed hearing his reply as I finished cleaning up. I went to respond but the sound of his phone ringing cut me off. Ric looked at his phone before shaking his head. "Damon…" Ric answered. I tried tuning out the conversation until he hung up the phone. "How do you feel about going to a charity thingy?"

"Depends…Is Damon going to be there?" I asked.

"Maybe…" Ric answered.

"Let me get my jacket," I grinned shaking my head.

It was nice to be able to laugh with someone. To be able to hold a conversation about just anything with someone and not have the conversation turn to anything paranormal or supernatural. Ric and I talked about music and movies and the horrible acting skills portrayed in certain movies and how they got away with it. Things felt so easy for once. The car fell silent though as we pulled up to the old Fell house.

"What are we doing here?" I asked looking up at the house confused. Just then Meredith Fell came out of the house a smile on her face. She waved before she reached the car. She climbed into the back. I turned in my seat to see the woman. So this is who Alaric has the hots for. "Jaycee Carlson," I smiled holding my hand out.

"Meredith Fell," she responded grabbing my hand firmly and shaking it. Meredith…That name was familiar.

"You're the doctor that helped save my life," I responded a smile on my face. She nodded a grin crossing her own.

"I am…though I had a little help," she responded pulling her hand back.

"Damon, right," I muttered turning back around. I knew Meredith had been giving Ric a look because of the way he shook his head before pulling away from the curb.

The car fell into an awkward silence. I knew Meredith was wondering what she had done. Unfortunantely Ric knew everything. I had called Elena the other night and left a voicemail for her. I was surprised she had called back immediately. We had talked and it was nice being civil for a change. My assumption is either she or Damon told Ric what had happened. I sighed leaning back in my seat and staring out the window. Having everyone know what happened wasn't what I wanted but they were bound to find out anyways.

I wish I would have had a little more time to figure out where my heart and my heart were. I told them that I needed my space, but how long was that really going to last? We were all wrapped up in the same thing. Damon had hurt me by sleeping with Rebekah, but Stefan had hurt me by giving up. I was on my way to forgiving Stefan's because there was still the chance that he could come back…But Damon retaliated every time we had some kind of argument. It was like dealing with a child with tantrums and I couldn't handle is hurtful tantrums. But Stefan wasn't so innocent either.

"We're here," Ric announced.

I looked out the window and noticed we were at Wickery Bridge. I felt a chill go down my spine before shaking it off. I climbed out of the car and stared at the bridge. They had set this up really fast. A few days ago this all wasn't here. Meredith placed a hand on my shoulder snapping me out of my funk. She looked from me to the bridge a worried look on her face. I shook my head before I spotted my Aunt Carol. She was running around talking to everyone. Ric came to a stop next to me and Meredith.

"What are you doing here?" Damon's voice met my ears before I saw him. I closed my eyes briefly before turning to face Damon as he walked up to us.

"You called me, remember?" Ric responded saving me and Meredith for saying anything.

"So you decided to bring the entire entourage?" Damon asked glancing at Meredith then resting his eyes on me.

"Let's just get this over with," Ric responded. He and Meredith walked first side by side. This left me still standing there with Damon's eyes boring into my figure. I looked down at the ground not wanting to meet his gaze before I started to follow after Ric and Meredith. It didn't take long for Damon to fall into step next to me.

"You gonna talk to me?" Damon asked.

"What's there to talk about?" I responded tucking my hands in my jacket.

"About us," Damon said grabbing my arm and pulling me to a stop. Ric and Meredith stopped and watched us carefully. I pulled my arm out of Damon's grasp before nodding at Ric. He nodded in response before grabbing Meredith's arm and pulling her along with him.

"Is there an us, Damon?" I asked looking up at him. "Because honestly I'm confused."

"And you think I'm not?" Damon snapped quietly leaning towards me. "You tell me you love me, then say you love Stefan, then you're upset when I sleep with Rebekah? Make up your damn mind."

"I did!" I snapped. "I chose you, but you didn't give me a chance to tell you."

I left Damon standing there as I jogged to catch up with Ric and Meredith. Damon jogged to catch up to me grabbing my arm again pulling me to a stop. I was becoming more annoyed by the second as I came to a stop and faced Damon. I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for him to say something.

"Let me make it up to you," Damon said his eyes softening. "Let me take you out."

"Take me out?"

"Yeah," Damon muttered. "Like…like a date."

"A date?"

"Did you not hear me the first time?" Damon asked. I rolled my eyes and turned to walk away but he stepped in front of me. "You won't regret it."

I sighed before shaking my head. "I'm sorry I can't."

"You can forgive Stefan, but you can't give me a chance?" Damon snapped.

"Stefan didn't cheat on me."

An annoyed look appeared on Damon's face. I didn't give him any kind of response to his look before I caught up to Ric and Meredith. Ric glanced down at me checking to make sure I was okay and I nodded letting him know I was good. Meredith glanced between me and Ric before Damon appeared on the other side of me. No one said anything until we reached the edge of the small crowd that was there for the restoration. I noticed Aunt Carol was now talking to Rebekah.

"Rebekah's up to something. She's been snooping around in places she shouldn't be," Damon commented noticing Rebekah as well.

"Tell me again, why are we here?" Ric finally spoke up feeling annoyed with the situation.

"Ric, the world can't stop just because you're an accidental psycho killer and Jaycee gets possessed by a thousand year old were-witch."

"Do you have any tact whatsoever?" Meredith snapped at Damon as she glared at him. I smirked over at her knowing she and I would get along very well. Damon smirked over at her not answering as we stood there. Just then Aunt Carol made her way towards us.

"Alaric!" She greeted a smile on her face. Well at least we knew who she was after. "I'm glad you're here. Did you bring the sign?" She asked. Ric looked at her a confused look plastered on his face. "The restored Wickery Bridge sign. The history department promised me you'd have it today."

"I- I don't have the sign actually, it slipped…. it slipped my mind. I've been….. busy," Ric responded glancing at the ground realizing what she wanted.

"Well, it's not an emergency," Carol responded still smiling. "We'll just um- unveil it when the bridge is complete." She then turned to me. "Jaycee dear when you get the chance I need to speak with you."

"Of course, Aunt Carol," I nodded a smile on my face. Aunt Carol nodded before stalking off to bother someone else. I then looked over at Ric, Meredith, and Damon and noticed the uncomfortable look on Alaric's face.

"Get me out of here," Ric muttered.

"My pleasure," Meredith responded a smile on her face.

"I'm gonna stick around for a bit," Damon responded before his eyes landed on something across the crowd.

I followed his gaze and noticed the red head staring at us. There was a mischievous look on her face as she gazed at Damon. The kind an ex-lover usually gives an old flame. I could feel he jealousy seeping through my veins as I glanced between her and Damon.

"Who is that?" Ric asked.

"Blast from the past," Damon muttered before moving away from us.

I watched as Damon moved through the crowd before coming to a stop next to the woman. She looked thrilled to see him in front of her. I shook my head letting the jealousy make its course before I turned to face Meredith and Alaric. They were also watching Damon and this mystery woman.

"Can we go?" I asked.

"Don't you need to talk to your Aunt?" Meredith asked gesturing to the mayor.

I shook my head, "She'll understand."

* * *

><p>We had gone back to the Gilbert household. Elena and I still weren't on the best of terms but we had an understanding. Stefan needed help and I couldn't give him the help he deserved, so Elena was going to try and help him. Stefan was struggling with blood and I was the last person to lecture him on control. Thankfully Elena understood my position and agreed to help.<p>

I sighed before leaning back against the steps. They weren't the most comfortable thing to be lying on, but I honestly didn't have the energy to move. Ever since that morning I've felt extremely drain. It wasn't hard to figure out why I just didn't think it would affect me this much this fast. I figured if I did it piece by piece by piece it wouldn't completely wear me out and I wouldn't die. I closed my eyes.

"_Stop!" I called out laughing as he wrapped his arms around my waist swinging me around. "This isn't fair!" I grinned as he took us both to the ground. _

"_I think it's fair enough," he grinned looking back at me._

_Laying there in the dirt and twigs I stared into his beautiful green eyes and let out a sigh before I lifted myself up so I was straddling his waist as he laid there under me. A content smile was on his face as his hands rested behind his head. I ran my fingers along the smooth milky skin of his muscled arms watching as he twitched from the light touch. I leaned down and pressed my lips to his lightly. His hands moved from behind his head to my cheeks. We stayed like that for a moment before he, at vampire speed, switched our position so I was laying with my back against the ground and he was hovering over me. I went to move my arm when a stinging sensation ripped through it. I gasped causing Stefan to stiffen thinking he had hurt me. He quickly helped me up off the ground before he spotted what happened._

_A twig had cut into my exposed arm leaving a scratch deep enough to draw blood. It wasn't much, but it was enough to be visible. I looked up at Stefan as his face began changing as he stared at the blood hungrily. He took a step forward towards me causing me to take a step back. I saw the realization cross his face before he turned away from me breathing heavily. He took a couple of steps away from me leaving a good gap between us._

"_I love you, Stefan. No matter what happens no matter what you do. I'm always going to love you."_

_He turned around and gave me a torn look as we stood there in the woods before he walked towards me quickly his face back to normal, the blood forgotten. As he reached me he pulled me into a tight embrace before kissing me passionately. I wrapped my non bleeding arm around his neck pulling him closer._

"_Can I ask you something?" I asked pulling away slightly._

"_Sure," Stefan nodding looking deeply into my eyes._

"_How can I know this is real?" _

"_Do you trust me?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I'll love you until the day I die, Jaycee." A smile crossed my face as I pressed my lips to his once more._

"Jace?" Elena's voice drifted to my ears. I slowly opened my eyes to see Elena standing over me a worried look on her face. Her features immediately relaxed when she saw me open my eyes. She took a step back to give me space so I could sit up.

"Elena…" I greeted.

"You okay?" She asked looking over me like she was making sure. I nodded in response before quickly standing up. As I did I could hear my back crack which caused Elena to visibly flinch. "Ric here?"

"Yeah, he and Meredith were in the kitchen," I told her. She nodded before turning to walk towards the kitchen. "Elena," I said causing her to stop and look at me confused. "How's Stefan?"

"He misses you," Elena told her honestly even though jealousy flashed across her face. "I think when he contemplates losing control and giving up…he thinks about you."

I nodded, "Thank you."

She nodded smiling at me before walking into the kitchen where Ric was. I followed after her suddenly feeling very thirsty. Ric must have heard me and Elena talking because as soon as we walked into the kitchen he was writing on a pad of pen vigorously. I glanced over his shoulder as Elena came to a stop next to him. On the page were tons of numbers, passwords, and names. I grabbed a glass out of the cupboard before filling it with water. I turned to watch Elena and Ric which drinking the water. I pressed my back against the counter leaning against it. I watched as Ric pushed the pad of paper towards Elena.

"Listen, I want you to have this. This is a list of my bank accounts, passwords, where to find my will, and how to contact my family, just in case this doesn't go my way."

Elena pushed the pad back towards Ric shaking her head, "No, no, no. Don't even think like that."

"Elena, I need to know that you and Jeremy are gonna be okay," Ric told her looking up at her a paternal look on his face. I tilted my head seeing the connection between them.

"We're all gonna be fine," Elena commented glancing up at me. Just then her cellphone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID before answering, "Caroline?" Elena nodded glancing over at me. "Thank you so much." Elena then walked over and handed me the phone. I looked down at it confused before putting it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Jace, it's Bonnie," the witch's voice came through the phone.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"I'm going to do a binding spell. Build the walls and keep it at bay," Bonnie said he voice crackling slightly.

I nodded looking over at Ric who was watching intensely. "That's going to piss it off."

"I know," Bonnie responded. "I need a personal effect of Alaric's, something he wore before he started wearing the ring."

"Okay, yeah, I'll have Elena head over and get it," I stated before turning my back to the two. "Bonnie, I'm so sorry for not being there for you and your mom." She was quiet. "I think we should talk. I have something I really need to tell you-"

"Be ready to do the spell as soon as I get there. We have to work fast. I'll see you soon," Bonnie stated quickly before hanging up the phone. I sighed before handing the phone back to Elena who was watching me curiously. Ric had a frantic look on his face.

"Good news? Bad news?" he asked.

"Bonnie thinks that she can help you with a spell," I told him. "It's a binding spell. Basically what she's going to do is build a wall between the evil in you and your psyche. Almost like a Pandora's box in your head."

Ric nodded taking it in, "Well, it's worth a try."

"But she needs something that you wore before you put on the ring. Something personal," I told him. I looked up as Meredith walked into the kitchen. I knew she had heard what had been going on.

"Well, there's uh- there's my wedding ring," Ric stuttered. "It's at the loft."

"Okay, that'll work," I nodded looking over at Elena who nodded understanding. Alaric went to stand up but Meredith pushed him back down in the seat not letting him move.

"I think it's better if you stay here with me," Meredith stated smiling down at him.

"I agree with Meredith," I nodded to the doctor before turning to Elena. "Can you run and get it so Meredith and I can keep this under control here?"

"Oh, you and your tranquilizers," Ric muttered before looking over at Elena sighing. "It's in the dresser by the kitchen. It's in a - an aspirin bottle, probably covered in cobwebs."

"Okay," Elena nodded glancing between me and Meredith before walking out of the room.

"I think I'm gonna lay down," Ric muttered before walking towards the living room. Neither Meredith nor I stopped him as he flopped down on the couch.

I sighed before walking over to the kitchen table and sat down. I pressed my fingers to my temples and started rubbing them in circles. My head was throbbing and it was really starting to bother me. I've had headaches and migraines, but there was something about this that was different. I closed my eyes sitting there trying to take deep breaths when the clink of a glass sounded before me. I opened my eyes to see a glass of water and some ibuprofen in front of me. Meredith smiled before sitting down in the seat next to me.

"You seemed like you needed it," she gestured to the stuff. I nodded before taking the two pills and swallowing them before chasing them with water. "I heard you went through something similar," Meredith stated nodding towards Ric.

I nodded. "Unfortunately, mine was an ancestor and it was – uh – full out possession."

"But you got out of it," Meredith concluded pointedly.

"With help from the one person I least expected," I told her as I took another drink of the water.

"Stefan and Damon?" Meredith pried.

I scoffed, "No. I've decided to take a step back from the Salvatores. Gather my thoughts on that one."

"I'm not touching that one with a ten foot pole," Meredith grinned.

I chuckled shaking my head before watching as Meredith stood up and walked back into the kitchen. She offered me coffee but I politely turned her down. Somehow I ended up with a cup in front of me anyways. I smiled shaking my head as she went back to make some more. I went to pick up the cup when a red drop splattered on the table in front of me. I stared down at it confused before I felt some weird tingling on my face. My head had been hurting, but I didn't think anything of it, until I reached my fingers up and touched right under my nose. When I pulled my fingers back I saw the blood on them. My nose was bleeding? It only did that when I used way too much magic. I quickly stood up cringing as the chair scraped against the floor before I rushed upstairs to the bathroom. Once inside I grabbed some tissues and held them against my nose before sliding down to the ground.

Was this the beginning of this 'death' I might face? Was this the consequence of trying to give Bonnie my powers? I sat there for a moment longer pulling back the tissue to check and see if my nose was bleeding and was glad when it wasn't. I stood up and face the mirror. There was dried blood running from my nose to my lips. How had I not felt that earlier? I quickly washed it off before I unlocked the door to the bathroom and walked out. I was walking towards the stairs when I crossed in front of Elena's room. I glanced around letting my curiosity get the best of me before I walked into her room.

I looked around noticing the journal peeking out from under her mattress. I walked over to it curiously before pulling it out. I sat down on the edge of the bed with the journal in my hands before I opened it to the bookmarked page. The curly handwriting of Elena's was easy to read thankfully.

"_Dear diary, I feel terrible. Jace told me what she did. She gave up her life for me and I treated her horribly. That's not how I was raised to treat people. I was glad when she called and asked for my help with Stefan, but how much help can I really be? She loves him just as much as he loves her…But I can't help but have feelings for him as well. It's hard to resist either Salvatore…_"

I jumped hearing a loud yell come from downstairs. I quickly put Elena's journal back when I heard a loud thud come from the stairs. I looked out of Elena's room and watched as Meredith came up the stairs blood staining her clothes. She looked at me before quickly hiding in the bathroom. I realized there were three doors. One in Jeremy's room, one in the hall, and one in Elena's room. I heard Ric banging on the bathroom door from the hallway. I went towards the door in Elena's room and let out a yell when someone grabbed my hair hard yanking me backward. As I hit the ground I saw Ric standing above me. He went for Meredith in the bathroom only to recoil holding his hand. Blood dripped down his hand as he turned his angry gaze to me.

"Ric," I said as I slowly stood up. "You don't wanna do this."

"Why not?" He growled holding his hand as he slowly stalked towards me.

"This isn't you Ric…" I responded slowly as I took a step back towards the doorway.

"This is me," Ric responded a snarl on his face. "I'm more honest about this than you were. You're the most cowardly one here. You can never hold through anything can you?" Ric asked as he continued to walk towards me while I moved back towards the stairs.

"Ric-"

"You were a part of the council, but you couldn't finish that could you. Then you actually fall in love with not one but two vampires?" Ric asked rhetorically. "You're the worst, the most pathetic. A weak witch. I can tell. Your powers are waning. "

He was right…and that scared me. I turned to rush down the stairs but Ric grabbed a hold on my arm. We struggled at the top of the stairs before I felt him give me a hard push. I let out a yelp as the floor beneath me disappeared. I felt my body connect with the steps before my body flipped and hit some more stairs before I came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. I groaned as I tried to move but found my limbs wouldn't respond. I felt someone grab me by the neck before I was being pulled back towards the kitchen where there were tons of knives.

My head was pounding once more but I couldn't find the energy move anything. Ric dragged me into the kitchen and behind the island before dropping me and letting me hit the floor. I looked up as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his hand before the sound of the front door opening caught both our attention. Ric gave me a good kick to the side of the head severely dazing me before he walked out of my line of vision. The fact that I couldn't move was starting to worry me and I had no clue where Ric went. I felt like the room was spinning. My eyes snapped open trying to ignore the strange feeling as I heard a familiar voice.

"St-Stefan," I hissed painfully trying to keep my vision straight. A shadow covered me before falling to my side before the world around me grew dark as I gave into the pounding in my head.

* * *

><p>Elena sighed walking into the house. She thought about what had been said between her and Stefan at Ric's loft.<p>

_Elena was digging through Ric's things trying to ignore Stefan who was standing behind her. She could feel his eyes on her back. She rolled her shoulders uncomfortably before briefly glancing over her shoulder only to see him smirking at her with his arms over his chest. Elena rolled her eyes before turning to face him._

"_Okay what?" She asked._

"_You and Jace bffs now?" Stefan asked._

"_Now you're asking me about Jaycee?" Elena asked. She shook her head before turning to look for Ric's wedding ring again. Stefan reached out and stopped Elena's hand forcing Elena to look up at him._

"_How is she?" he asked more directly. Elena looked at him a startled look in her eyes. Stefan had a concerned and heartfelt look on his face. She couldn't believe it. His humanity…Elena shook her head._

"_She's hurt. Damon cheated. Jace's faith in people is kind of lacking right now," Elena responded giving into his request. _

"_She said she needed space…" Stefan muttered stepping away from Elena. "What am I supposed to do?"_

"_Give her the space she wants," Elena stated looking up at Stefan. "She forgave you once Stefan. She will again-"_

"_No," Stefan cut her off shaking his head. "Not after what she finds out what I did."_

"_What are you talking about?" Elena asked giving him a confused look. Stefan shook his head running his fingers through his hair. "Stefan, tell me."_

"_I killed her mom that night," Stefan told Elena shaking his head a destroyed look on his face. Elena stared at him in shock. She shook her head trying to take it in. "That's why I took off. I lost control that night and her mom got in my way. I hadn't realized it was her until after…"_

"_You need to tell her," Elena said grabbing his shoulders hoping to calm him down. Stefan shook his head._

"_I can't. That will tear her apart."_

"_Not telling her will hurt her more," Elena stated softly. "She loves you Stefan. Despite everything she loves you. _You_ need to tell her." Stefan nodded before moving past Elena and starting to look for Ric's ring._

As Elena walked into the house she felt Stefan follow in behind her. She put began walking towards the stairs before she was forced to stop by Stefan's arm. He motioned for her to not move as he walked further towards the living room losing sight of Elena. Just as Stefan stepped into the living room, Ric appeared wrapping a towel around his hand. Elena stared at him curiously while a look on distrust crossed her face.

Stefan looked around the living room seeing nothing suspiciously out of place, but he could smell it. The blood was so overpowering. He moved through the dining area and into the kitchen. He noticed the broken coffee mug on the floor before he noticed a hand partially hidden behind the island in the middle of the kitchen. He hurried forward silently his heart wrenching in his chest at who it was. He quickly fell to his knees next to her.

"St-Stefan," she stuttered sounding in pain. He watched as her eyes rolled back before her eyelids shut.

"I'm right here," Stefan whispered before biting into his wrist. He quickly put the blood to Jace's lips praying some would go down her throat. He looked her over and noticed the bleeding was not coming from her. It looked like she had some broken bones and a nasty hit to the head, but no blood.

In the other room Elena was left to deal with Ric. She instantly noticed Stefan walk into the kitchen behind Ric. She also saw him quickly disappear behind the island which was never a good sign. Elena then focused on her caregiver for a moment taking in his disheveled appearance. He also had a towel wrapped around his hand.

"Hey there," Ric greeted a smile on his face.

"Hi," Elena stated slowly. "Where's Jay and Meredith?"

"Oh, Meredith got called into the hospital for a last minute surgery, but she'll be back later. And Jace got a call from Damon. Something about working out their issues," Ric came back smoothly. Elena watched as Stefan rose from behind the island his eyes narrowed at the response. Jace wouldn't go anywhere near Damon at the moment. Elena saw Stefan's reaction and she herself started growing nervous. She shifted her weight before nodding to Ric's hand.

"What happened?"

"Oh, I – I broke a coffee cup and sliced my hand open trying to pick up the pieces. Did Stefan catch up with you?" Ric asked curiously.

"No," Elena responded shaking her head.

"Did you get my ring?"

"I couldn't find it."

Ric shrugged as he walked closer to Elena. "Yeah, well my place is a bit of a disaster. I guess I'll just have to go get it."

As he took a step forward his gaze fell to the knife that was on the ground. Elena stared at the bloody knife a fearful look crossing her face as she took a step back before she looked up at Ric. He was staring at Elena an angry look on his face. A look she had never seen before. Ric dove forward for the knife but before he could get very far Stefan appeared behind him putting him into a sleeper hold.

"Don't hurt him!" Elena cried out as Ric struggled against the overpowering Stefan.

"I'm trying not to," Stefan grunted as Ric continued to struggle before it slowly faded and Ric fell unconscious. Stefan slowly lowered Ric to the floor before he stood up and looked up the stairs. "Elena, I need you to come upstairs with me."

"Where's Jace?" Elena asked.

"Unconscious in the kitchen. She's fine, but she's not who I'm worried about," Stefan replied as he started up the stairs.

"Why?" Elena asked as she quickly followed Stefan up the stairs.

"Jace's blood isn't what I smell. I'm gonna need your help," Stefan told her as he broke through the bathroom door. Even though the bathroom was pitch black Stefan could still see Meredith sitting on the floor covered in blood. Elena flipped on the bathroom light and immediately rushed around Stefan and towards Meredith. Ric had done all of this and it horrified Elena.

"Meredith. Hey," Elena stated softly trying to wake Meredith up. Elena looked back at Stefan and noticed his face had started to change. He turned his back away from the blood taking a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. He then turned around to face Elena and Meredith again his face back to normal. He bit into his wrist drawing blood before pressing his wrist to Meredith's lips. Elena whispered words of encouragement to Meredith as Stefan pulled his wrist away from Meredith's lips before stalking out of the bathroom and back down to Jace. She needed him.

* * *

><p>I sighed softly as Stefan and I walked along the sidewalk. Neither of us had said anything since we had left the Gilbert household. Damon had come and gotten Ric and Elena helped Meredith clean up. I wanted to go with Ric and Damon to help Bonnie do the spell, but everyone kept suggesting I go home and get some rest. Stefan being overly pushy about it. So here we were, walking side by side towards Matt's house.<p>

"Go ahead and say it," I muttered as I shoved my hands in my pocket.

"I wasn't going to say anything," Stefan muttered shaking his head.

"Why didn't you use your powers Jace?" I asked mimicking Stefan's voice. An amused look crossed Stefan's face. "Because I don't have any."

Stefan came to a sudden stop causing me to stop shortly. "What?"

"After Eochaid, I decided to let them go. I've been moving them to Bonnie the past few days. I couldn't do it anymore. This way I get the chance at a normal life."

"You won't be able to protect yourself!" Stefan exclaimed looking at me like I had done the stupidest thing on the face of the planet.

I shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not. I don't plan on sticking around, Stefan."

"What are you talking about?" he asked shaking his head.

"After my powers are fully transferred to Bonnie and I'm happy she can handle them…I'm leaving. Track down Katherine and run from Klaus."

"You deserve more than that," Stefan responded shaking his head. "Why are you really leaving?"

"I can't be the one that tears you and Damon apart," I responded shaking my head.

Stefan shook his head before turning away from me. I quickly wiped the tears away that had started falling down my cheeks. I started walking again back towards Matt's house. My arms were crossed tightly over my chest as I walked. I didn't get very far before Stefan appeared in front of me a pained look on his face.

"I won't be able to let you go," he stated softly reaching out and brushing some hair out of my face. I reached my hand out and gently rested it against his cheek. He tilted his head into my hand as he gazed down at me.

"You have to, Stefan."

I let my hand fall from his cheek before I walked past him and up to the front door of Matt's house. I bit my lip trying to keep from crying before I turned back around to see if Stefan was still there. I could feel my heart sink when I saw he wasn't. I let a sigh escape my lips before I walked into the house. I closed and locked the door behind me before I turned to face the hallway.

"Matt?" I called out. "Matt you home?" I walked into the kitchen and noticed the note resting on the counter. He was working late tonight. I sighed setting the note back down before heading back to my room. As I pushed open my door I froze when I saw the woman standing there looking at all my pictures.

"You must be Jaycee," she said in a deep sensual voice. She then turned to look at me a predatory smile on her face.

"Who the hell are you?" I snapped aggressively as I moved into the room. She stared at me the same smile on her face as she looked me up and down.

"What does he see in you?" she asked before shrugging her shoulders. "I guess love works in strange ways."

"Again, who the hell are you?" I asked focusing on the woman in front of me. She was dressed casually, but she still looked menacing. I focused on causing her pain in the worst way possible but she just stood there unaffected. A week ago I could nearly bring Klaus to his knees and now I couldn't even cause harm to a regular vampire? Had I really given that much magic away already?

"Cute. More like a tickle than any pain, but good try. Now I can see why he likes you…Damon always went for the emotionally unstable ones. I'm Sage, by the way," her response was cold and curt the smile instantly gone. "You're weaker than I anticipated."

"You were at the bridge revealing," I responded recognizing her.

"Well done sour patch," Sage grinned. I stared at her suspiciously before something finally registered in the back of my mind. She was a vampire and she was in Matt's house….And Matt wasn't supposed to be working tonight.

"What did you do to Matt?" I growled taking a step back towards the door.

"He's fine, just sleeping it off," Sage muttered as she turned back to the pictures. "Doesn't surprise me that Katherine dug her claws into you."

"You need to leave," I snapped moving towards the door.

"Or what?" she grinned at me as she appeared right in front of me. I tried moving around her but she grabbed me by the throat lifting my feet off the ground so I was dangling there. I grabbed her wrist and clawed at her arms while she stared up at me a grin on her face. "I'll tell Damon you said hello."

My eyes widened as he threw me away from her. I let out a yelp as my head hit the wall and by the time I had reached the floor I was out cold the world disappearing around me. Sage glanced down the smirk falling from her face as she rolled her eyes strolling from the room.

"Pathetic."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay folks! I had to find my inspiration for this story. I got a bit of it back but not much. Plus i have several other works in progress right now including Robin Hood (BBC) and The Walking Dead. So look for those if you guys are interested! Anyways Review enjoy this chapter more will be coming in the near future!<strong>


	55. My Confession

_**Chapter 55 - My Confession**_

I sat at the kitchen table the ice pack held to the back of my head. I looked over at Matt who was nursing a fat lips and a bruised cheek. Neither one of us said anything as we quietly ate the bowls of cereal. My head was throbbing taking out any joy of actually eating food for once. The disgruntled look he kept sending me was enough to make me wanna yell at him. I set the ice bag on the table drawing Matt's gaze to it before he looked up at me. My lips were pursed as I pressed the palms of my hands flat against the table.

"Just say it."

"Say what?" his eyes conveyed his confusion.

"You did it again Jay, almost got us killed," I mimicked him as I stood up from the table grabbing my bowl as I did.

"I wasn't gonna say that!"

"You were too." I tossed the bowl and spoon into the sink. The loud clatter it made caused Matt to flinch before the kitchen fell silent again. I placed both hands on either side of the sink and leaned forward staring down at the bowl and spoon still intact.

"Jace-" Matt was cut off by a soft knocking at the door.

I pushed away from the counter and shook my head grabbing the ice pack as I did. I could hear the chair scraping against the floor in the kitchen as Matt got up and moved around. I opened the door, my eyebrows knitted together when I noticed no one was there. I looked down and saw the vase full of large red roses. There was a card resting on top with my name in cursive on it. I reached down and picked it up before opening it sliding the card out.

"Jaycee, I apologize for not being there for you in your time of need. Someday I will make it up to you. Always and forever, Elijah."

I stepped out onto the porch, reached down and picked up the roses keeping the card in hand. As I straightened up I nearly dropped the roses seeing who was standing in front of me a grin on his face.

"Hello, love." Klaus took the card from my hand and read it out loud before smirking. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you two were in love."

"What do you want?" I asked setting the roses on the inn table next to the door before closing the front door behind me leaving me and Klaus standing on the porch.

"How about helping your dear uncle out a bit?"

I scoffed shaking my head. "And why would I do that?"

Klaus nodded towards the house, "Because we wouldn't want dear Matt to pay the price for your stupidity like so many times before."

I felt my phone vibrate against my leg. It only did it twice meaning text message. I closed my eyes briefly before nodding and looking back up at Klaus. He held his hand out a smirk on his face. I sighed grabbing his hand before he led me towards the car waiting on the curb.

* * *

><p>Stefan dialed Jace's number for what seemed like the 100th time but there was still no response. <em>"Hey you've reached Jaycee, either you missed me or I don't want to talk to you. Leave a message."<em> BEEP. Stefan snapped the phone shut as he walked up to the boarding house. She wasn't there today. Matt had a busted lip telling them it was some red head chick who was eager to talk to Jace. Sage. What does she want with Jaycee? Matt had said Jace was home this morning but she went to answer the door and disappeared. He wanted to run out and tear the town apart looking for her, but he had bigger things to deal with. As he walked into the boarding house his phone began ringing.

"Hey," Stefan seemed less than thrilled after seeing who it was.

"_Hey. Where are you?_" Elena's voice came through the speaker.

"I just got home. Why?"

"_Klaus' brother, Finn is in the town square and he's with some ex-girlfriend or something._"

Stefan's eyebrows knitted together hearing her say that. "Ex-girlfriend? Guy's been in a coffin for the last 900 years..." he stopped when a look of realization came across his face. "Sage. It's got to be Sage."

"_We have an opportunity. So how do we do this?_"

"Listen to me, Elena, do not do anything, okay? Sage is very old and very strong. You don't stand a chance against her."

"_Then get Damon and get down here,_" she demanded. Stefan went to responded to Elena when he heard a groaning and grunting noise. He rounded the corner stopping at the stairs. Ric was slowly crawling down them his hand to his head. Ric pulled himself into a sitting position allowing Stefan to see the blood coming from a cut on his head.

"What the hell happened to you?" Stefan stared down at Ric the phone still pressed to his ear.

"_Stefan?_" Elena sounded confused.

"Rebekah happened," Ric muttered pulling his hand back to see the blood. Stefan sighed before turning away from Ric.

"I think we have a problem." Stefan waited for a response from Elena. He heard talking in the background. "Elena."

"_Matt_ _wants to know if you've heard from Jace,_" Elena's voice came through the phone.

Stefan shook his head even though she couldn't see. He turned to look at Ric who caught the worried look on Stefan's face. "No I haven't."

* * *

><p>I sat at the table my forehead pressed into the finished oak. I arms were over my head as the sound of pages being turned met my ears. My head was pounding, but the deafening silence was bothering me more. I looked up to see Bonnie sitting straight as she flipped through the grimoire. I could see the desperation on her face as her body tense.<p>

"Bonnie, I'm sorry," I muttered.

"You should have told me," she spoke coolly. Her eyes betrayed her anger.

"You were the only one I completely trusted," I spoke softly looking around. "I can't do this anymore."

"And you think I can?" she stopped flipping pages her green eyes darting up to meet my own. "I don't want this any more than you do and for you to do that without asking isn't fair."

I sighed as Bonnie looked back down at the unlinking spell. She didn't say another word to me as her fingers skimmed over the page. I leaned back in the chair feeling utterly useless. Bonnie had most of my powers, Klaus thought I had all my powers, and Rebekah had made it her job to stop in and antagonize us every now and then. But she had been gone a while. Found something to occupy her time and that worried me.

"Tick tock. I should hear chanting by now," Klaus's voice broke the silence that echoed around the room.

"I'm still studying the unlinking spell. It's not that easy, especially under duress," Bonnie's voice was tense mimicking her body language as Klaus came to a stop behind her.

"You've been warned. If you're looking for a way to send for help, I will kill anyone who comes to your rescue."

"Will you stop acting like a pampered brat?" I snapped as I reached over and snatched the grimoire away from Bonnie.

"This is the spell. I just don't know if I'm strong enough," Bonnie stood up pointing to a page from the book in my hand before turning her back to me and Klaus.

"Then you should have a little more faith in yourself, Bonnie," Klaus moved towards Bonnie. I tensed placing myself between Bonnie and Klaus. "Your energy, and Jace's here, helped my mother link us. Honestly, I think someone isn't trying very hard." He looked between me and Bonnie seeing the unwavering looks on our faces he rolled his eyes. "Very well." He pulled out his cell phone dialing a number. "Kol. How's the weather up there in Mile High City? And how's our friend? May I see him?"

Kol? Oh this was bound to be a disaster. I looked over at Bonnie who tensed hearing the Mile High City. Wasn't that...Colorado? Oh no. Jeremy. Klaus lifted his phone so Bonnie and I could get a clear view of what was going on. On the small screen was Jeremy playing fetch with a dog. There was a small smile on his face as he whipped the ball the dog running after it quickly.

"There's Jeremy, playing fetch with his new puppy. Oh, isn't that just the most adorable thing you've ever seen?" I looked over at Bonnie seeing the horrified look on her face. Klaus pulled the phone away from us putting it back to his ear. "Thank you Kol, we'll be in touch." He then hung up the phone before turning to face me and Bonnie. "So, girls, how about that spell?"

With my glare set on Klaus I handed the grimoire back to Bonnie causing a smile to cross his face.

Damon was weak. He could barely hold up his head as he hung there. The bear traps that were h

* * *

><p>olding him up by his wrists were nothing more than a numb sensation now. He wanted nothing more than to break out and rip Rebekah apart, but first he had to make sure Jace was safe. Earlier Rebekah had made a comment about the witches Klaus had which meant Bonnie and Jace had to be in the other room. There was no way either of them came on their own free will.<p>

The light tapping of someone approaching caught his attention. Damon slowly opened his blue eyes, but everything was blurry. He could see the outline of someone standing in the doorway before they started walking towards him. He smelled her familiar lavender perfume first before her face came into focus. He wanted to move but he didn't have the energy from Rebekah bleeding him.

"What are you doing here? Rebekah will kill you," his voice was low. If she hadn't been standing right in front of him she wouldn't have heard him.

"Then let's hurry up and get the hell out of here," Jace's eyebrow arched as she took in his condition. Her green eyes darting to the bear traps before she reached up and roughly yanked one open causing him to grunt in pain as the teeth pulled from is skin.

"Carefully," he gasped.

Jace's bright green eyes met his own crystal blues. He watched as a sympathetic look crossed her face noticing his eyes were slightly glazed over. Her hand lightly brushed the cuts along his throat and chest as she supported him. Damon was leaning heavily on Jace knowing he didn't have much strength left as she reached up and pulled open the other trap.

"I've got you," Jace whispered as she wrapped her arms around Damon to keep him standing. "I won't let go."

Damon nodded tiredly as Jace put his arm around her shoulder in order to have more support as they were fleeing. The quickly made their way towards the door, Damon dragging his feet from exhaustion causing them to trip a few times. Jace's breathing kept getting heavier the farther and farther they went. They reached the end of the hall finding themselves in the large parlor, a fire going in the fireplace. Damon felt his legs give out beneath him. He and Jace both went tumbling to the ground with a loud thud. Surely that would alert the vampires they were trying to escape.

"Come on," she spoke softly pulling at his arm trying to get him to stand up. His head hung low as he struggled to keep his eyes open. "Show me those pretty blues, Damon, come on."

Damon felt her hands against his cheeks willing him to open his eyes. He had to see her again. When he opened his eyes he saw her beautiful emeralds shining back at him. He wanted to lean forward and press his own chapped lips against her soft pink ones. He wanted to run his fingers through her silky hair.

"Don't be an idiot, Jace," Damon's voice came out soft.

"I love you, Damon. I'm not going to leave you," Jace shook her head before pulling back the sleeve of her jacket. "Get your strength up."

"No," Damon whispered tiredly pushing her arm away.

"You have to drink, might as well be from me."

She put her wrist up to his lips. He gave her one last desperate look before parting his lips. He could feel the hunger growing in his belly as he felt his teeth elongate. He watched her reaction closely as the veins appeared on his face. Her eyes remained drawn to him attentively as his fangs punctured her delicate skin. The taste of her warm blood on his tongue increased the hunger as he grabbed tightly onto her wrist keeping it in place. He never had a problem with the control, but this was Jace.

He quickly pulled himself back from her wrist not wanting to take anymore. He could feel his strength slowly returning, but not fast enough it seemed. He could taste the blood on his lips as Jace pulled her bloody wrist back towards her before pulling the sleeve down blatantly ignoring the blood that would be staining her clothes. She reached forward resting her hand on his cheek once more. He mimicked the action pressing the palm of his hand to her warm, flushed cheek. They pressed their foreheads together before Damon leaned forward pressing his lips to her soft ones. His eyes fluttered shut as he pulled Jace to him their bodies pressed to each other.

His eyes fluttered open his head coming up slightly before letting it drop once more when he realized what had just happened. He could feel the bear trap biting into his skin more than ever as he felt his longing for Jace grow.

"Ugh, you bitch."

"It's not fun when someone messes with your thoughts, is it?" Rebekah's voice met his ears. He could hear the clicking of her heeled boots before she came into his line of vision.

"Actually, I was having a pretty good time in there," he spat back weakly a weak smirk crossing his face.

"Mmm, well I hope you were nicer to Jace than you were to me."

"Oh, come on, I couldn't have hurt you that bad. You didn't really think I had a thing for you, did you?" The venom in his voice evident. Rebekah stared at him for a moment before she diverted her eyes towards the ground the hurt evident in her eyes. "I get it. If Klaus bossed me around for a thousand years, I'd probably be pretty desperate for attention too."

Rebekah stepped closer to Damon her face completely wiped of emotion. The like a flip of a switch the anger flashed in her eyes. Damon didn't see the knife she had in her hand and with one quick thrust pain erupted in his abdomen. He yelled out in pain the scream seeming to echo through the mansion.

* * *

><p>The moment Klaus entered the room a strained acknowledgment passed between me and Bonnie at what had to be done. Bonnie was here because Klaus was threatening Jeremy and I was here because he was threatening Matt. The only problem was my powers were now Bonnie's powers and Klaus has no idea. He thinks he needs both of us when in reality he only needs Bonnie. It only made matters worse that he was watching our every move.<p>

I gathered five candles before Klaus held out the same goblet Esther used in the original spell. As I touched it I felt a weird sensation run through my body. I looked over at Bonnie and by the look on her face she had felt it too. I looked up at Klaus who was looking between the two of us suspiciously.

"Problem?" he asked.

"Not unless you make one," I retorted before turning my back to him and walking over to where Bonnie was standing near the grimoire. "You ready?" I asked quietly. She nodded as I set up the candles it coincide with the pentagram drawn on the table with chalk. I set the goblet in front of Bonnie nodding before I looked at the candles focusing on them. I felt relief wash through my body when what little magic I had left lit the candles.

Just then a scream ripped through the silence causing me to jump. Bonnie whipped around startled and faced Klaus. I looked over at Klaus who was rolling his eyes at the disturbance. I could feel my heart racing as I stared at Klaus. I knew that scream.

"What was that!" Bonnie gaped looking at Klaus.

"I wouldn't let it bother you, love," Klaus responded shrugging.

"Well, it does bother me. You bother me. Well, you use people to get what you want, it's not right," Bonnie spat shaking her head.

"You're being emotional, Bonnie. I understand that things have been rough for you. You know, with your mother leaving. Again. It's very sad," Klaus muttered. I used this as my chance to get to the source of the scream but I didn't get very far when Klaus' arm wrapped around my neck pulling my back flush against his body. He had me in the perfect position to break my neck if he had to.

"Let go," I gasped struggling against his hold.

"Hush now, love. Can't you see mommy and daddy are talking?" Klaus smirked down at me before looking over at Bonnie. "I can help you find her, if you want. I have people who can find people who can bring her back to you. Or, if you choose I can just bring parts of her back."

"Let Jace go," Bonnie snapped pointing to me.

"Isn't it obvious that I'm just gonna continue to hurt the people you love until you do the spell?" I gasped in pain as Klaus' grip on my neck tightened starting to cut off my air supply. I looked over at Bonnie struggling to breathe. She was close to tears as she watched me struggle. "Now, I know it's in the grimoire and I know it requires the blood of my siblings and the descendent of Eochaid, so here we are."

I gasped as Klaus released me pushing me towards Bonnie. I was relieved as Bonnie caught me the best she could steadying me before she let go. We watched as Klaus walked over to a small box sitting on the table. He opened it to reveal four bottles of blood in it. I watched as he pointed out whose blood was in each vial.

"Elijah. Rebekah. Kol. Finn." He brought his wrist to his lips and bit into it drawing blood. He clenched his hand holding it out as blood dripped to the floor. "Where do you want this?"

I shook my head as Bonnie grabbed the goblet and held it under Klaus' dripping wound before it healed itself. Bonnie tensed as the drops made it into the goblet before she turned away from him. Klaus smirked over at me before setting the vials of blood onto the table next to the goblet. He then grabbed my arm pulling out a small knife drawing it along my skin. The thin cut on my wrist drew enough blood to where it dripped down my arm and into the goblet with Klaus' blood mixing them together. I gasped yanking back my arm before Klaus nodded to Bonnie. Bonnie began chanting as Klaus put his arm around my shoulder pulling me close to him.

"This petty game of yours is getting old," he whispered in my ear.

"I'm really quite enjoying it," I muttered back watching as Bonnie poured Elijah's blood in first.

"We are family, Jaycee. Family sticks together."

"Nothing says I love you like confining your family to coffins," I hissed looking up at him. Bonnie poured in Rebekah's blood then Kol's her chanting louder than our words.

"You belong at my side, not torn between two vampire brothers. Together we could be unstoppable."

I looked over as Bonnie poured Finn's blood into the mix. "No," I shook my head as Bonnie poured the blood from the goblet onto the table. Mine, Klaus', Elijah's, Rebekah's, Finn's, and Kol's.

"We are family."

"You are not my family," I spat pulling away from him. "You killed my mother, my father. Families don't kill each other!" I watched as a confused look crossed his face. I felt the confusion crawling through me as well before I cried out as a searing pain ripped through my chest.

"Jace!" Bonnie called out stopping the chant.

"Keep going!" Klaus spat pointing at Bonnie as he grabbed my arms. Bonnie began chanting again as the blood on the table began shaking. I cried out again as the strength in my legs failed me. If Klaus wasn't holding onto me I would have fallen to the ground. I felt the blood as it began to drip from my nose and onto the floor. Klaus holding me up positioned us in front of the table as we watched the blood separate into five different blood pools. Each of the siblings. It felt like it was ripping me apart from the inside. Then suddenly the pain just stopped. I took a deep breath and found the strength to stand on my own again as Klaus pushed me away. It was done. They were no longer linked.

"Thank you Bonnie, you are free to go," Klaus motioned for the door. Bonnie quickly gathered her things. I moved to go with her but Klaus' arm stopped me. "You get to stay here. It's time you learned your place in this funny little world of ours.

Klaus put his hand on Bonnie's shoulder and started leading her out of the house. She glanced over her shoulder at me a shocked look on her face. I shook my head begging her not to do anything to just leave. Klaus wouldn't kill me. He still thinks he needs me and as long as that holds true I would be safe. I could hear Rebekah's voice as she spoke to Klaus and Bonnie before the clicking of her boots caught my attention. I took a few steps back as Rebekah entered the room using a towel to get the blood off her hands.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this," a smile crossing her face as she approached me.

* * *

><p>Stefan could feel the victory coursing through him at the thought of Finn being dead. This mean that all the Originals would be dying at this moment. He wouldn't outwardly show this victory because he wanted to be sure. He needed to see Klaus' body, he needed Jace to know that this was truly all over before he could show it.<p>

"Hey. How's Alaric?" Elena's voice brought him back to the present. The two of them entered the library to see Caroline was alone with no Alaric in sight.

"He'll be okay. I gave him a bottle of Bonnie's herbs and he went home. Oh, did you guys kill Finn, did it work?" Caroline asked her eyes wide.

"Nothing worked until I see Klaus' dead body myself," his voice was empty. Elena looked from Stefan to Caroline as her cell phone began to ring. She sees Bonnie's name and picture on the screen immediately answering it.

"Bonnie. Where have you been?"

"_Klaus has Damon and Jace_," Bonnie's voice came through the speaker. Everyone in the room could hear it. Stefan felt as though his world had stopped hearing that. He had Jace.

Elena shook her head. "Klaus should be dead. They should all be dead, we just killed Finn."

"No_, Elena, he forced me to do a spell that unlinked all the siblings. He's still alive_." Stefan turned away from Elena shaking his head as he did. Klaus was alive AND he had the girl he loved. Klaus was a dead man.

"Okay, Bonnie, where's Damon and Jay?"

"_At Klaus' mansion. It's bad, Elena, he threatened Jeremy. And my mom. I think he's gonna kill Jace-_" Bonnie cut off as the sounds of sobbing came through the phone. Elena looked over to Caroline who's eyes were wide hearing the last part. Both girls looked over to Stefan seeing his shoulders tense at the last statement.

"Are – are you okay?" Elena asked Bonnie while her eyes were glued to Stefan.

"_I don't know. I'm sorry, I have to go. I just – I have to – I have to go_."

"No, Bonnie just…." Elena trailed off when she heard the phone disconnect. She looked over at Caroline who had a distressed look on her face.

"Someone has to tell Tyler...And Matt," Caroline said softly. Elena nodded before she pulled Matt's number up on the phone. She hit send before putting the phone up to her ear. She listened to the phone ring before Matt answered.

"_Tell me the good news_," his chipper voice came through. Elena closed her eyes before turning to look at Stefan.

"Klaus has Jace."

"_What_?" the confusion evident in his voice.

"Klaus is going to kill Jace. Bonnie unlinked the Originals. Finn's the only one who died."

"_We have to save her_!" The sound of things being moved around got Elena's attention.

"We will. Stay put Matt, we'll be back with Jace."

"I _can't lose her, Elena. She's all I got. She's like a sister to me. I can't lose another one_."

"We won't lose her," Elena stated firmly her heart breaking hearing Matt's voice breaking.

"_Tell Stefan to bring her back in one piece_."

"He will." Elena hung up the phone her gaze never leaving Stefan. The anger on his face made him look more menacing than he already was. "Stefan..."

"Stay with Caroline. I'll call you when it's over," Stefan stated as he briskly walked out of the library. Elena looked at Caroline before racing after Stefan. He couldn't go alone!

"Stefan, stop. Klaus is stronger than you, we need another plan."

"What we need is for Klaus to be dead," he growled as he headed for the front door. Elena grabbed his arm forcing him to stop. Stefan whipped around to face her.

"Stefan, stop it! You're acting on anger!"

"Anger gets things done, Elena!"

"Or it'll get you killed! It'll get Damon and Jace killed along with you!"

"Klaus does not get to survive this. Not after everything he took from me," Stefan turned on his heel and walked out the front door slamming it behind him leaving Elena standing there shocked at the confrontation.

* * *

><p>I let out another scream as Rebekah stepped on my foot hard, a loud crunching filling the air. I felt the tear fall down my cheek as I let my head fall forward. I looked down at the blood that covered my body and clothes. It made me sick to think that all of this was my blood. I tried my hardest not to move to avoid more pain. Wrapped around me was barbed wire; that was what was keeping me tied to the chair. It dug into my skin the tiny razors drawing more blood whenever I moved.<p>

"Had enough yet?" Rebekah asked looking away from me.

"Go to hell," I spat causing her to laugh.

"Oh, you two," he looked from me to the man hanging in the room.

I lifted my head to see that she was also looking over at him. Damon looked worse than I did. He was hanging from the ceiling, bear traps digging into his wrists as the blood dripped from his neck and chest. Rebekah was trying to bleed him of vervain. His tired blue eyes met mine. They were broken and the fire that was usually there was gone.

"She's got...nothing to do with this, Rebekah," Damon's tired voice echoed through the room.

"How much more blood do you think she can stand to lose?" Rebekah asked looking between me and Damon. She walked towards me before she pulled out a knife and jabbed it into the skin of my thigh. I let out an ear piercing scream causing Damon to yell out in anger and struggle with what strength he had left. Rebekah left the knife in my thigh as my leg started going numb.

"Stop Rebekah. You're killing her!"

"That's the point," Rebekah smirked looking over at Damon who was using what energy he had left to get away from his chains.

"Rebekah!" Klaus's voice echoed. "Leave at least a little blood for me."

The blonde rolled her eyes before moving the chair so it was positioned just in front of Damon. "I'll leave you two lover birds." Rebekah smirked at us before walking out of the room her heels clicking as she went.

I let out a groan as I looked down at the knife in my thigh. This was not how I wanted things to go. I should have been out there with Bonnie. But why had Klaus looked confused when I said he killed my parents? Was there something I wasn't aware of or was he just acting? I cried out in pain as my arm twitched causing the barbed wire to dig deeper into my skin.

"Jace," Damon's voice was soft, hard to hear. "Jaycee look at me."

I pulled my head up to look at him, "I don't wanna die, Damon."

"I'm going to get you out of this, okay?" Damon nodded trying his best to keep his own head up.

I shook my head feeling the tears gathering in my eyes. "There's something I have to tell you." Damon looked at me confused. I parted my lips to say something but was cut off by the sound of footsteps approaching behind me.

"Jace!" Stefan's voice met my ears and I closed my eyes in relief. When I opened them again Stefan was in front of me his eyes full of worry and anger. He suddenly stood up. "Klaus, I'm here! Let's do this."

Stefan looked down at me as he tossed the duffel bag he had been carrying to the ground. My vision began to grow blurry as I tried to twist my head so I could get a clear view of it. I cried out in pain as the barbed wire dug deeper and deeper drawing more blood. I watched as Stefan's eyes grew dark, the veins appearing briefly on his face before he shook it off.

"Oh good, a hero. What do you want?" Klaus asked as he walked in. Stefan kicked the duffel bag towards Klaus.

"I'm here to make a deal."

"Stefan, what are you doing?" Damon asked his voice weak.

"Eight stakes made of white oak. The part of Wickery Bridge that you forgot to burn," Stefan looked over at Rebekah pointedly as he spoke. Klaus looked to his sister as well less than amused.

"That's impossible," she shook her head in defense.

"Actually it's not. Finn is dead."

"You killed my brother?" Rebekah looked shell shocked while Klaus looked upset. I looked back over to Damon shaking my head. Why didn't anyone tell me they make white oak stakes.

"Damon and Jace in exchanged for the last eight weapons that can kill you," Stefan stated coolly as he stood in front of Klaus and Rebekah.

"And how do I know there aren't any more left?" Klaus asked tilting his head slightly looking at Stefan.

"Because there aren't."

"Let's be certain, shall we?" Klaus walked over to where Damon and I were. As he walked by he put his hand down on the knife and pushed it in a little further into my thigh. I screamed in pain causing Stefan to grimace but stay where he was. I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks as Klaus stopped next to Damon.

"Leave."

"No," Damon growled.

"Go on. Leave."

"Nik, he's my play thing not yours," Rebekah argued as Klaus stood there patronizing Damon. Klaus silenced his sister before grabbing Damon roughly by the throat.

"I said, go home," I could tell by his voice he was trying to compel Damon.

I watched in a glazed horror as Damon began trying to pull his hands out of the traps. Damon yelled out in pain as he started peeling the flesh away from his body as he continued to pull. I shook my head trying to look back at Stefan but couldn't see him from my position. Damon continued to scream in pain while no one moved.

"STOP IT!" I yelled. "PLEASE STOP!"

"Alright, stop, stop, stop, before you hurt yourself," Klaus grinned before looking at me. "Well, seeing that he can finally be compelled. Now." Klaus turned back to Damon and grabbed him by the throat. "Minus the stake that's in my brother, how many more stakes are out there that can kill me?"

"Eleven," Damon grunted.

"Eleven! Really? So, not eight then." Klaus put his hands behind his back as he turned to look at Stefan. I struggled to keep my eyes open behind I felt the chair being turned around so I was facing Stefan my back to Damon.

"You really shouldn't have lied," Rebekah smirked looking between me and Stefan.

"I'll get you the other three," Stefan's eyes locked on mine as he said this.

"Yeah, that'll be nice. Or since you lied, maybe I'll just compel your brother to chew out his own tongue." Klaus leaned over his hand on the knife in my leg. "Maybe I'll just pull this knife out and you can watch your true love bleed to death."

"What is wrong with you?" Stefan asked as I whimpered feeling the pressure on the knife.

"What is wrong with you?! Do you really have no appreciation for me? I have given you someone to hate, to loathe, a target for all of your anger; so you don't have to turn it on yourself. I have given your life purpose, as your friend. I really think you should be thanking me." Klaus laughed as he whipped the knife out of my leg causing me to scream in pain.

It was like an instant reaction. Klaus moved away from me letting my blood begin spilling to the floor. Stefan grabbed Klaus and slammed him into the nearby wall pulling a stake out of his jacket as he did. He let out an animalistic growl. I looked down at my leg seeing the blood spilling from it. I wasn't going to last much longer. I looked up seeing Stefan holding Klaus to the wall. Rebekah stood to the side watching as it unfolded.

"Step down, or you all die." I watched as Stefan took a step back handing Klaus the stake.

"There. Now you only have to get me the other two."

"This is ridiculous," Rebekah's voice broke the stillness in the room. I looked over as Rebekah came towards me rolling her eyes. She ripped the barbed wire away from my skin before biting into her wrist and pressing it to my lips. I struggled against her as her blood made its way down my throat. I began coughing as she pushed away from me and set to work on releasing Damon.

"What are you doing?" Klaus snapped as he approached his sister.

"I brought him here. I get to release him. My rules now. Bring us the stakes and you both live. Take your brother and Jaycee as a sign of good faith."

I could feel her blood working its way through my system making me shudder. Rebekah picked up the bag of stakes Stefan discarded earlier before walking out of the room with them. Using the last bit of energy I had I picked myself up out of the chair and stumbled over to Damon falling to my knees in front of him. I ignored the fact that we were kneeling in his blood.

"How about that date?" Damon asked his voice weak.

"Let's get you better first," a weak smile crossing my face.

* * *

><p>By the time I was dropped off at Matt's my wounds had all healed leaving my clothes the only thing covered in blood. I made sure none of the neighbors were looking as I made my way up to the house. I dropped my keys onto the table beside the door as I heard Matt's heavy footfalls coming down the hall. I looked up just in time to see Matt appear his face horrified as he saw the blood on me. Without a single word he reached forward and pulled me into a tight embrace. I fought back the tears as I held onto him tightly.<p>

"I thought I was going to lose you," he whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere, Matty," I whispered back. I pulled back pressing a kiss to his cheek. "But I do need to get this stuff off. Tonight though it's me, you, and _The Dukes of Hazzard_."

"I'll make the popcorn," he grinned.

I smiled shaking my head as he turned and rushed into the kitchen. I moved down the hall at a sluggish pace. As I reached my room I noticed the body size dent in my wall. I shook my head before moving over to my dresser. I pulled out some clean clothes to sleep in and set them down on my bed. I pulled my shirt over my head losing sight of the room for a moment before it came into view again. I gasped in shock seeing I wasn't the only one in the room. He put his finger to his lips motioning towards the door.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered crossing my arms over my chest.

"Making sure you were okay," he whispered looking down.

"I'm fine," I looked down at the ground as I said this. "How are you?"

"I'll be a ball of sunshine once Damon gets Alaric's stake back. Promise."

I scoffed. "I almost died today, Stefan."

"I'm sorry," he whispered his eyes coming up to meet mine.

I shook my head stepping towards him, "But that's not what scared me. You tried going up against Klaus, alone. I was more afraid of losing you than I was of dying."

I shook my head turning away from him as he stared at me with a confused look on my face. I stood there near my dresser in my jeans and bra before I looked up in the mirror at Stefan. I quickly turned around and walked straight to him throwing my arms around his neck pulling him close. I was relieved when I felt his arms wrap around me just as tightly.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore," he whispered into my ear. I pulled back slightly my eyes meeting his.

"Why?"

"Cause he's not worth it," he spat as he let go of me turning his back to me. "All this time and energy that I've wasted hating him, it was for nothing. It's done, it's over. We lost. I'm right back where I started."

"No you're not, Stefan. Yeah, Klaus dragged you through hell, but you came out the other side. You beat him by being better than him."

"And what did I lose in the process?" Stefan turned and looked at me shaking his head. He walked back towards me coming to a stop right in front of me. "Hating Klaus was easy. It allowed me to ignore everything that was happening around me. Everything I let slip away. Now I have to deal with that."

"We can deal with it together..."

"No, no, just admit it. Admit it to me, Jace. I know you don't owe it to me, but I just need to hear you say it."

"I love you, Stefan. I never gave up on you." I reached up pressing my hand to his cheek. He leaned into the touch closing his eyes momentarily before opening them again.

"I know that. I know you didn't. Even though I did everything possible to push you away. It's my fault. It's all my fault. I mean, this is all my fault."

I shook my head confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that you're also in love with Damon," he whispered as he pressed his forehead to mine. He reached up his hand pressing against my jaw line.

"Stefan," I whispered lowering my eyes.

"Hey," he tilted my head so I could see into his eyes. "I love you. I will always love you. I just want you to look me in the eye and tell me that you don't feel something for him."

I adverted my eyes once more causing Stefan to sigh and move away from me. I wasn't sure what to say to him. I looked up and saw the broken look on his face before he turned and headed towards the door. My heart was saying to follow him, but my head was saying it was a bad idea.

"It was you Stefan," I spoke up. "It was always you."

I watched as he stopped his shoulders tensed. He didn't say a word or turn around to say anything. He quietly opened my bedroom door and walked out closing it silently behind him. I could feel the tears gathering in my eyes as I turned to my bed before peeling off the rest of the soiled clothing.

Once I had my pajamas on I grabbed the blanket from off my bed holding it close to my body as I walked out my bedroom door and slowly down the hall. He hadn't said anything. He had walked out and didn't look back. What did that mean? I shook my head as I entered the living room the smell of buttery popcorn reaching my nose. A smile fell on my face when Matt entered my vision. He was sitting on the couch in his own pajamas the bowl of popcorn in his lap.

"You ready jellybean?" Matt asked a grin on his face.

I smiled back plopping down next to him, "You know it cupcake." Matt moved the popcorn so I could throw the blanket over us. Once we were situated I found myself curled into Matt's side with his arm over my shoulders as we both nibbled on popcorn.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be," Matt smiled looking down at me.

I grinned. "Me either Matty."

I felt him press a brief kiss to the top of my head as my eyes fluttered closed. If this was as close to normal as I could get then I would take it. A smile settled on my face as I drifted off to sleep my head on Matt's shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. It's been a while! Sorry about that guys a friend of mine got me hooked on <em>The Walking Dead<em> and I literally cannot pry myself from it! If you are interestsed in TWD I have a story in the works called "Dark Paradise" you should totally check it out! Also this friend of mine _greenleafs_ has a story called "The Darkness Within" and its really good! Go check it out!**

**Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter and what is all to come! Thanks everyone!**


	56. Speechless

_**Chapter 56 - Speechless**_

I sat there on Elena's bed as she moved around the room packing things into a duffel bag. I was surprised that she had even called in the first place, but at the moment I wasn't one to argue. As soon as I showed up Elena explained everything from the white oak stakes from the Wickery Bridge sign to Alaric's alter-ego being the one who had the last stake and wouldn't give it up. So Ric was currently locked in the Salvatores' basement. And that in light of Klaus' threat against them they were going to Colorado to see if Jeremy could contact Rose in order to see which Original sired the Salvatores' bloodline in order to avoid killing the wrong Original.

"We can make him stay here," Elena said glancing over at me as she threw some jeans into the bag. "I could take Stefan..."

I shook my head as I stared down at the designs etched into her comforter. "Stefan wasn't as close with Rose ad Damon was. I mean, if Kol is really there then there's definitely no way you can go alone. So Damon is the obvious choice."

Elena nodding taking a deep breath before she came to a complete stop turning to face me. I arched an eyes brow at the determined look on her face. "I think you should come with us."

I scoffed shaking my head trying to keep the smile from forming on my face. "As much as I would love to go with you guys I think it would be better if I stayed here. I'm not as useful as I used to be. Plus I have some bridges that need mending before I go out and destroy anymore."

Elena sighed heavily before walking into her bathroom to grab the essentials before walking back out. The room fell silent after that had been said the only sound was Elena packing. The zipping of the duffel alerted me to the fact that she was now done. I offered to give her a ride to the Salvatores' which she gratefully accepted. The car ride was silent as well. It wasn't uncomfortable in the slightest, but I could tell that Elena wanted to say something she was just holding back.

Once we reached the boarding house, I reached into the backseat of the car and grabbed Elena's duffel while she grabbed the one she had packed for Ric. It was unfortunate that Ric was stuck in the middle of all this, but the fact that Elena was always making sure he was okay, was sweet. Her, Ric, and Jer were going to be okay. They had each other and they would be okay like that. They were a family. Just like Matt and I were family. We may not have been blood but I'd gladly die for both Matt and Tyler.

"Look who decided to grace us with her presence," Damon's irritatingly perky voice sounded from the front door as Elena and I approached.

"Good to know Rebekah didn't break your spirit," I responded as I handed him Elena's bag. Damon smirked looking down at me before the sound of Elena clearing her throat pulled both of our gazes to her.

"I'm gonna take this to Ric," she muttered before walking past us and into the house.

This left Damon and I on the porch...alone. He tossed Elena's bag into the house before pulling the front door shut behind him completely cutting us off from Elena and Stefan who were inside. I sighed crossing my arms over my chest keeping them close to me as I stood there silently. I looked down to the ground at my feet feeling his blue gaze boring into me. I rolled my eyes before finally looking up my gaze meeting his.

"What?" I finally asked.

"Really?" Damon narrowed his eyes at me. "That's all you're gonna say?"

"What do you want me to say?" I looked past him and to the front door.

"I watched Rebekah torture you, Jaycee!"

"Yeah, Damon, I was there remember?" I snapped making a move like I was going to walk past him put he placed his body in front of mine forcing me to stay where I was. "Move."

"What happened with Stefan last night?" The whiplash of that question caused me to step back looking up at Damon. "I know he went to check on you and now you both are acting weird. _What happened_?"

"No," I growled putting my hand to his chest and pushing him back a bit. "You don't get to do that. You don't get to play the jealous boyfriend card, because newsflash Damon! You are _NOT_ my boyfriend." I closed my eyes realizing how harsh that had come out. "Damon," I said a bit softer.

He shook his head before putting his hands up. "I get it."

"Damon," I groaned as he opened the front door walking in to reveal Elena and Stefan standing there talking.

I eyed how close they were standing as Elena took a step back her brown eyes full of concern seeing the way Damon had just come in. Stefan too looked concerned but I knew he had heard us. He wasn't clueless. His gaze locked onto mine while Elena walked towards Damon who was grabbing all of their bags in one go. I sighed crossing my arms over my chest before walking over to where Stefan was standing.

"You okay?" he asked softly. I watched as Damon's eyes shot over to us, his blue gaze felt like it was piercing into me.

"Yeah," I muttered turning away from Damon's gaze and looking up at Stefan. "How's Rick?"

"He's still Rick."

"I guess that's a win," I muttered hearing the front door open.

"Have you ever flown first class?" Damon asked Elena sending me a stubborn look. I rolled my eyes before crossing my arms over my chest.

"Who'd you have to compel for that?" Elena retorted.

He scoffed, "Please, I used miles." Damon walked out the front door leaving Elena standing there awkwardly.

She looked back at us shaking her head. "Be careful." Stefan nodded before Elena walked out closing the door behind her.

I stared at the door for a while before I turned and stalked towards the door that led down to the basement where Alaric was. Despite the situation we had found ourselves in, I knew I could count on Ric.

I let the basement door close behind me taking each step carefully. I had been up and down them enough times to where they were committed to memory, but it was just a habit I guess. I was actually surprised Stefan hadn't followed me down the stairs. I moved past the main room and towards the cells...Where Ric was.

"Ric?" I called out as I walked towards the cell.

"Yep, still me," his familiar voice called out.

"I think that's the best news I've heard all day," I responded as I came to a stop in front of the door. I peered into the slot seeing him laying there on the cot.

"So what's new in the world of Jace?" Ric asked looking over to where I was standing.

"I chose Stefan," I blurted out to Ric.

I felt the relief course through me saying those words, but I couldn't help the feeling of guilt that was settling in my chest. Damon didn't know and my heart was screaming at me for keeping it from him.

"You did what?" Ric was at immediate attention.

"Last night. Stefan came over and I told him I chose him. I love him Ric I never stopped..."

"And what about Damon?" Ric asked immediately. "After everything the two of you have been through you're not even going to give it a chance?"

"Stefan was my first love-"

"That's just it Jace, your first. You're always going to feel something for him because he was your first. The way Damon loves you isn't something you'll find again."

I turned away from the door before pressing my back against it. I wanted to slump to the floor and let the emotions run wild through me, but I couldn't. I just couldn't allow myself to take that road again. Last night I had been so sure and there was this confusion clouding up again. Confusion I wanted to leave behind.

"You know Klaus said something that I haven't been able to get out of my head," I murmured knowing he could still hear me. "He said that family sticks together, that we could be unstoppable together. That I shouldn't be torn between two vampire brothers. How ironic is that?"

I didn't give Rick the chance to say anything as I moved away from the door and towards the stairs. Maybe Klaus was finally starting to make some sense. I shouldn't be torn between Stefan and Damon. My head is telling me to walk away, just leave and never come back. But my heart is saying to fight the confusion and suck it up.

Shaking my head I bounded up the stairs. I walked into the parlor ignoring the fact that Stefan was standing there watching me. He wanted to say something, but he was holding back. I knew he was.

I reached for a glass before grabbing the whiskey that was sitting in the front of the other liquor options. Pulling the top off I poured a healthy amount into my glass before lifting it to my lips and downing it. I poured myself another healthy glass before turning to face Stefan. I wasn't surprised to find him standing there watching me carefully.

"You know the first time I got drunk...I was with you?" I broke the stifling silence as I placed the glass to my lips taking a small sip.

Stefan nodded a ghost of a smile crossing his face as he said, "You were the happiest drunk I think I've ever met."

I scoffed, "I guess happiness fades over time."

"Only if you let it..." Stefan stated looking away from me.

"That's rich coming from you," I muttered. "Anyways, I'm heading home. It has been a long and its only two o'clock."

I set the now empty glass down and reached for my bag before heading towards the door. Before I grabbing the handle I stopped and looked back at Stefan who was standing there just watching his arms folded across his chest. Mimicking his actions I stared back confused.

"You aren't going to stop me?"

"Do you want me to stop you?" Stefan asked taking a step towards me. "Because right now there are bigger things to worry about than you and me."

"Ouch," I muttered. "I can take the hint. Tell Alaric I'll be back later."

I didn't give Stefan the chance to argue as I stepped outside. Breathing in the fresh air I headed towards the car Elena had left for me. Pulling the keys out of my bag I walked towards the driver side door. As I reached the door the keys fell out of my hand causing me to sigh in annoyance. Bending over I picked them up before shoving it into the door to unlock it.

"Hello, sweetheart," the familiar British accent came from behind me. I spun around coming face to face with Klaus smiling at me.

"Klaus," I stated trying not to let his sudden appearance bother me.

"We need to talk," Klaus stated simply motioning for me to get in the car. I nodded before climbing in. Uh-oh.

* * *

><p>Damon stood in front of the mirror watching his reflection closely as he held the phone up to his ear. With each ring he could feel the tension in his body increase. He had to hear her voice. After everything he had to know she was still okay.<p>

_"Hey you've reached Jaycee, either you missed me or I don't want to talk to you. Leave a message."_

He sighed before hanging up. What he had to say he couldn't say in a message. Before they had left their fight had proven it. She was still in love with Stefan. That was the moment he realized he wasn't going to give her up without a fight. There had been so many days of darkness and anger that when she weaned her way into his life everything had changed. The world didn't seem so dark when she was around.

Shoving his phone into his pocket he exited the bathroom shutting the light off as he went. The motel room was dark meaning both Gilberts were either asleep or pretending to be. He walked through the motel room with ease before stopping at the ice he had gotten earlier. Placing a few cubes into a glass he then poured the whiskey over it filling the glass half way.

Before grabbing the glass he quickly put his shirt over his chiseled muscles hiding them. With the glass in hand he headed over towards the chair in the corner letting himself fall into the uncomfortable piece of furniture.

His eyes moved over the darkened room landing on Jeremy for a brief moment before landing on Elena. To his surprise she was laying there, her eyes open watching him. There was something comforting in the way she was staring at him. Like she wanted something and it was always a good feeling to be wanted by a woman.

"You never told me about that. What you did for Rose," Elena whispered so she wouldn't wake Jer.

"It wasn't about you," Damon responded coldly.

"Why don't you let people see the good in you?"

"Because when people see good, they expect good," Damon said as his thoughts immediately went to Jace. "And I don't want to have to live up to anyone's expectations."

Elena quickly sat up, throwing the covers off her body. She climbed out of the bed quickly as she reached for her coat. Once it was on and secured around her body she quickly left the motel room and walking a little ways away. Damon shot to his feet worried as he followed her out of the room. Sure she was no Jace, but from the look on her face she was upset about something.

"What about Jace?" Elena asked breathing heavily as Damon came up behind her.

"What about her?" Damon asked shaking his head his eyes wide.

"Do you love her?"

Damon didn't answer at first. After a moment he said, "I can't live without her."

Elena shook her head before she turned around and rushes towards Damon. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close kissing him as passionately as she could. He was taking back for a moment before he sunk into the feeling. This is what he wanted with Jace.

As his mind lingered on Jace, Damon pushed Elena against a pillar keeping his lips firmly against hers. The need was taking over and he couldn't help it. His lips moved feverishly to her neck and chest, before Elena lifted his head back up to her lips.

"Elena?" Jeremy's voice broke through the sounds of their lips smacking together.

"Oh my god, Jer-" Elena cut herself off staring at her brother horrified. She knew Jer and Jace's relationship, how close they were.

"Rose found Mary...She lives in Kansas," he responded shortly trying to keep his anger from surfacing.

"Okay then, let's go," Damon stated before swiftly heading back to the room.

"Jer," Elena started watching her brother.

He shook his head cutting her off, "You tell Jace or I will."

* * *

><p>The last few days had been torture. My run in with Klaus proved to be a little more than I had bargained for. It was typical Klaus fashion though. He had said there was something he needed me to know and before I freaked out I had to look at the evidence. Klaus had been in Chicago at the time of my mother's death. He had pictures and phone records to prove it. Someone other than him had killed my mother.<p>

I wasn't sure how to digest that information until he threw out the fact that Stefan had been coming off a blood bender around the same time. Then Stefan just mysteriously disappeared after my mother had been killed. Pieces were coming together that shouldn't have made so much sense and it scared me that they did. Stefan killed my mother?

And now Klaus was leaving. He was leaving Mystic Falls behind and he wanted me to go with him. I was seriously contemplating it. How much worse could life really get? If I went with him then I could leave this all behind and start fresh.  
>That wasn't even the worse part. These past few days I had to put on a brave face and deal with the world. My family problems were petty when it came to what we were dealing with in Alaric and the Originals that were left after Finn's untimely death.<p>

"JACE!" Caroline screeched pulling me out of my thoughts.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when she screeched at me like that. Holding the red, white, and black balloons in my hand I turned to look at her an annoyed look on my face. Standing next to Caroline was Elena who was holding a plastic chandelier. Matt and Jeremy were a few feet away on a ladder hanging some stars laughing about something. I guess that was the one good thing that came out of the last few days was the fact that Jeremy was home.

"Yes, Queen Caroline?" I asked placing my free hand on my hip.

"Those go by the refreshment table, not the souvenir table!" Caroline pointed to a different table that looked just like the one I was standing at.

"Seriously?" I muttered as I shuffled over towards the table and set the balloons down before looking to Caroline.

She nodded a large smile crossing her face. She strutted towards me a determined look on her face. That was never a good sign. I tried to grab another student to see if they needed help, but Caroline reached me before I could do anything.

"You have been avoiding Elena," Caroline kept her voice low.

"With good reason," I muttered.

"Jay I'm sure it was nothing-"

"What Elena and Damon do with their time is none of my business and if they're happy then all the more power to them," I snapped before turning to the balloons pretending to rearrange them.

"So maybe this means it's time to give Stefan another chance," Caroline reasoned forcing me to stop moving all together.

"I can't Caroline," I whispered. "Maybe it's just time to let both Salvatore brothers go."

"What about the dance tonight?" Caroline became frantic knowing what was coming.

"Staying home sounds like a pretty safe bet right now," I nodded.

"No, absolutely not! You have to come!"

I scoffed shaking my head moving away from Caroline. I sent a glance at Elena who was sheepishly trying to help a student with a poster before I stalked past her. I reached the edge of the gym when I felt a hand on my arm. I turned to hit whoever had a hold of me only to come face to face with Jeremy.

"Jer, hey. You gotta be careful."

"I know, I'm sorry for scaring you...but I uh-" he cut himself off rubbing the back of his neck glancing around. "I was-uh-wondering if you were-um-busy tonight?"

"Why?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest a slight smile crossing my face.

"I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me tonight?"

I felt the smile growing on my face before I nodded, "I would love to go to the dance with you Jer."

"I'll pick you up at seven?" Jer asked as he walked backwards.

I nodded watching the grin grow on Jeremy's face as he headed back over to where Matt was. It was an innocent friend date, but it felt good to be asked anyways. Going with Jer would take my mind off of everything else for a moment.

"Aw how cute," a familiar drawl stated from behind me.

"What do you want, Damon?" I asked facing him a blank stare situated on my face.

Looking towards the gym he grabbed my arm and pulled me out into the empty hallway. Vampires and empty hallways never led to anything good. Yanking my arm away from him, I planted my feet refusing to go any further.

"Dragging me around isn't winning you any points, ya know."

"We need to talk about Denver," Damon stated seriously. "Elena and I kissed...Big deal."

I scoffed, "So that's what happened..." I shook my head turning away from him. "Good to know."

"Wait she didn't tell you?"

"No, she told me something happened and she would explain later...I hope you two are happy."

Walking away from him I wrapped my arms tightly around myself. Maybe Klaus was right. Maybe it was time to move on. It wouldn't be running it would just be starting over.

"Jace!"

Ignoring him I made my way down the hallway and out of the school. I had a 20s dance to get ready for and an Original Vampire to talk to.

* * *

><p>I sat there quietly at the kitchen table waiting for Jeremy. My hair was pulled up to mimic a wavy bob cut with a black feathered headband to hold it up. The flapper dress I had on was a black sequined number with silver embellishments decorating half circle patterns. I chose to wear a pair of strappy heels as opposed to flats deciding if those women could handle shoes like that in the 20's then so could I.<p>

I looked down to the table where my cell phone was sitting. I was hoping that it would have rung by now, but there had been nothing. Earlier I had left a voicemail for him. Waiting was the worst part I guess. Shoving my phone into the small purse I was taking, the doorbell rand signaling the arrival of my date.

Moving to the door, I pulled it open to see Jeremy standing there looking very handsome in his 20's style suit. The three piece suit looked exceptionally good on the young Gilbert. I smiled when I noticed there was a yellow rose in his hand.

"Looking good, Gilbert."

"Not too shabby yourself, Carlson."

He handed me to rose to which I carefully smelled it. I let out a sigh realizing this was the first non-interrupted date thus far since I had been to Mystic Falls. Too bad it was a friend date, but hey who knows what will happen. Especially in this town, high school dances were usually the Mecca of drama.

"Let's get this night over with," I grinned as I stepped out closing the door behind me.

"You feel it too?" Jer asked teasingly. "You know we could just skip the dance and run away together."

"Tempting, but last thing I remember is that a certain Gilbert was still head over heels for a certain witch..."

"She hates me," Jer stated coolly before shaking his head. "But let's enjoy as much of this night as possible because it's definitely not going to stay like this."

"That's the truth all right."

Jeremy smiled down at me as we climbed into the car before heading towards the school.

The dance was in full swing by the time Jer and I had arrived. The jazzy sounds of the 20s drifting through the school grew louder and louder by the time we reached the gym. Immediately Jer and I hit the dance floor deciding this might be the only drama free time to have some fun. Boy was it fun. Jer had some moves.

We spent a good ten minutes on the dance floor before we decided it was time for some refreshments. Jeremy offered to grab them and I happily obliged. I was hoping to find Caroline to prove I was here. If she didn't see me at the dance I would never hear the end of it.

Making my way through the crowd I bumped into several people immediately apologizing until I bumped into the last person I expected to see.

"Tyler?!" I nearly screeched before I threw my arms around my cousin's neck.

"Good to know someone missed me," Ty said as he hugged me back tightly spinning me around.

"Oh my god, you did it," I lowered my voice. "You beat it."

He nodded slightly glancing around like he was making sure Klaus wasn't around before focusing back on me.

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without you and Hayley. Thank you."

I shrugged playfully, "What can I say, us Lockwoods have to stick together."

"You a Lockwood now?" he grinned.

"I never stopped being one," I nodded as a familiar blonde appeared behind Ty.

"OH MY GOD! Jace you look beautiful!" Caroline shrieked. I smiled bashfully at Caroline's comment.

"That she does," Klaus' voice spoke from our left.

I looked over to seen him standing there looking quite handsome himself. There was this air of confidence that he always had, something I was sure had been passed down through the generations. What I was more focused on was the glare he had focused at Tyler.

"Where've you been mate?" he asked looking at my cousin.

"I just got back in town," Ty answered coolly.

"That's funny, I don't recall giving you permission to leave in the first place," Klaus spat before he looked at me. "May I have this dance?"

"Absolutely not, she is not dancing or talking to you!" Caroline cut off any  
>response I would have.<p>

Klaus narrowed his eyes at Caroline before giving a look at Tyler. Ty knew he had to keep pretending he's sired to Klaus.  
>"No, it's fine, Jay should dance with him," Tyler grabbed onto Caroline's arm<br>to hold her back.

"Why do you always have to prove you're the alpha male?!" Caroline snapped.

"I don't have to prove anything, love. I am the alpha male." Klaus looked  
>right back at me with a smirk on his face as he held his hand to me. "Come on,<br>one dance, I won't bite."

This was more of a headache than it was worth. Here's to my drama free night. I looked over at Caroline shaking my head at her before grabbing onto Klaus' extended hand. His hand closed over mine before he pulled me out onto the dance floor. The song was slow thankfully meaning I wouldn't have to move much.

"You would've loved the 1920s, Jaycee. The girls were reckless, sexy, fun. Most of all they were free. Not tied down by the perils of lovers."

"Maybe we should talk about this some other time," I responded keeping my distance as we danced. "Besides I'm not tied down by anything."

"Then you are coming with me," Klaus nodded as he looked over to where Tyler and Caroline were surely listening as they watched us dance. "You and me taking the world by storm. Just imagine what we would be able to do together."

I shouldn't have let his words affect me, but they were. There was a sort of truth in his voice that most people didn't have. He had a certain charm. If there really wasn't anything holding me back then what was I going to do? Was I really going to be able to leave?

Klaus must have know I was second guessing about leaving or not. His hands  
>tighten around me as he leaned closer to my ear and hissed, "You mark my<br>words. A small town life, it won't be enough for you."

I stared up at him confused before he pulled away from me. Standing there motionless on the dance floor I watched as Klaus walked in the opposite direction he had come from. I looked back over to where Caroline and Tyler were standing to see both of them with confused looks on their faces. I could tell Caroline wanted to stomp over here and confront me but Tyler's hand on her arm held her at bay.

Turning quickly I started walking towards the gym doors. I wanted to get out of here before this night got any worse. If only I had made it that far. Instead of reaching freedom, I came to an abrupt halt when Stefan appeared forcing me to stop. I wanted to turn around and walk away.

"Jay wait," Stefan gently grabbed my hand forcing me to stop.

"What?" I asked in a more snappy tone then needed.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked calmly as another slow song came over the speakers. It was a cool slow jazz number and I couldn't help but feel drawn to dance with Stefan.

I nodded as he lifted his hand and spun me under his arm before pulling me close. His free hand went to my waist and in response one of my hands went around the back of his neck while the other remained in his hand. I kept my cheek pressed close to his shoulder not sure if I trusted myself to look into his eyes.

"I miss this," he stated softly his lips right next to my ear. I could feel the tingles rolling down my spine.

"You're the one that messed everything up," I responded softly moving my body slowly with his.

"I know, and I'm so sorry. If I could take it all back I would, just so you could have a normal life."

I shook my head pulling back so I could look up at him as we danced, "I never wanted a normal life, Stefan. I wanted you. I wanted to be yours until the day I died."

"What changed?" Stefan asked the pain clouding his eyes.

"I found out you killed my mother," I whispered.

We both stopped dancing, Stefan's body tensing against mine. I could see it in his eyes, the guilt and the pain. That was all the proof I needed.

"Jaycee-"

I scoffed, "You're not even going to try and deny it?"

"As much as I hate to break up this little romantic spat," Damon's voice cut off any response Stefan was about to come up with. I whipped around to see Damon standing there looking less than thrilled with how close Stefan and I were standing. "But we three need to talk."

"I'm not going anywhere with either of you," I spat.

I glared at both brothers before I made my move past Damon only to have him grab my arm. His vice like grip on my arm was actually beginning to hurt as he literally dragged me across the dance floor and out into one of the empty hallways.

"Damon, stop!" I snapped pulling away from him. He went to reach for me again, but Stefan stepped between us shaking his head at Damon.

"Whatever is going through your head right now, get over it. We have a major problem in the form of Ric," Damon snapped pointing at me.

"What's going on?" a new voice responded. I turned around to see Elena and Jeremy standing there. Great that's just perfect.

"Well since Elena's here, I'm sure everything is going to be just fine," the sarcasm was just dripping off my words as I pushed past her and towards the exit.

"We're going to need you!" Stefan called out.

"I'm just a human, Stefan! I'm not considered helpful anymore."

No one said anything which I was grateful for. I glanced behind me and saw Jeremy watching me leave a hurt expression on his face. I didn't mean to hurt Jer, but I guess being a Gilbert it comes with the territory. I made my way to the exit and walked out.

The sounds of my heels clicking against the pavement as I walked was comforting in a way. I was far enough from the sounds of the dance, but close enough. As I walked I suddenly came to a stop when I noticed some white stuff on the ground in a line that looked like it wrapped around the entire school. I knelt down and touched some of it before I straightened up. Salt. This was a binding spell.

"Hello, Jaycee."

I felt as though my heart had stopped beating for a moment before I turned my gaze towards the source of the voice.

"Esther."

* * *

><p><strong>LADIES AND GENTLEMEN...welcome back! I am back in action and ready to roll! Life and other projects go in the way, but hey all those of you who reviewed (there were many) and Favorited and wanted me to come back? THIS ONE IS FOR YOU! So stick around y'all cause the creative juices are flowing! A huge shoutout to grapejuice101 who is particularly awesome. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, Favorited and sent me messages! So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!<strong>

**This is unbetaed so any mistakes are completely my own!**


	57. Be Still

_**Chapter 57 - Be Still**_

What was going on? What was Esther doing here? I thought she was gone. I watched as the woman surveyed me closely almost like she was measuring her next attack. There was an uneasiness that came when dealing with Esther Mikaelson. She was one of those people you just wanted to trust, but knew you couldn't.

"I see you survived Eochaid," she nodded standing there with her hand folded in front of her.

"No thanks to you," I spat.

"Jaycee Rose, I have no quarrel with you, though the people you call friends I do."

"Well I hate to break it to you, but I'm not letting you anywhere near them," I spat standing my ground.

"After everything they have done to you, you still stand here and protect them? Even without your magic?" I should have known she would have picked up on that. "The moment you stepped out those doors I knew something was different. There was a different presence inside of you."

"What'd you want?"

"I want Elena," Esther stated firmly.

I shook my head, "You'll to go through me before you can get anywhere near her."

"As you wish."

My brow furrowed when she said that before I felt something clamp down onto both my arms. I whipped my head back and forth to see two football players had a good grasp on my arms. I struggled trying to break free only to find that I wasn't going anywhere.

"You know where to take her," Esther told the boys.

I let out a scream as the two began dragging me over the salt line and away from the school. I let out another shout as a car pulled up a few feet away. Not good not good not good!

"STEFAN!" I screamed before a hand was clamped over my mouth before I was shoved into a blacked out SUV. I could see slightly through the window where Esther was standing there watching as we pulled away from the school.

* * *

><p>Damon paced back and forth in the hallway as Elena wrapped her head around the explanation. This was getting ridiculous. He knew what they had to do and delaying the inevitable was only going to make it harder. Deep down though he knew he wouldn't be able to do it. He wouldn't be able to take out his drinking buddy.<p>

"If Alaric is sick then we need to find a cure. Something," Elena rationalized.

"We tried medicine, we tried magic," Damon spat.

"Why don't we get him off vervain, compel him?" Stefan suggested as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What to pretend to be Alaric? The guy that we know is gone. We're talking about someone who not only hates vampires, but vampire sympathizers. Which makes one of his most obvious targets, I don't know, you or Jace!" Damon snapped pointing at Elena.

The hallway fell into a deep silence before the faint sound of screaming met Damon and Stefan's ears. Then came Stefan's name. That was all they needed to know what was happening. Damon told Elena and Jeremy to stay put before racing off after Stefan who was already gone.

Both Salvatores came bursting out one of the side exits Jace had gone through earlier trying to get away from them. They noticed a black SUV driving quickly away before another faint scream came emanating from the vehicle.

"JACE!" Stefan shouted as he went to run after the vehicle only to be thrown back like he had hit a wall.

"No, no, NO!" Stefan yelled as Damon took a cautious step forward only to be halted in his tracks.

"We're trapped," Damon blatantly stated as he watched the vehicle drive off. Stefan looked ready to break next to him.

"DAMON, STEFAN!" more shouting came from behind them only this time it was more masculine. Jeremy came bursting out of the doors breathing heavily.

"Jeremy what's wrong," Damon asked since Stefan was still watching the direction the SUV had disappeared.

"Esther's here. She's with Elena!" Jeremy motioned for them to follow.

Hearing Esther's name a new energy settled in both Salvatores as a rage appeared in Stefan's eyes. The three rushed out to where Jeremy said Elena had been talking to Esther only to find that both of them were long gone.

"Damn it," Damon growled before turning back towards Jeremy. "We need to find Bonnie, now!"

Damon stalked back towards the school quickly disappearing. Jeremy looked over at Stefan for a moment before following after Damon. Stefan stood there gazing out at the darkness feeling completely helpless. This was his fault. If he would have made Jace stay inside she wouldn't be god knows where.

"Rebekah, call me back immediately! I only came to this ridiculous dance because you begged me to and now you're nowhere to be found," Klaus' irritating voice met Stefan's ears.

Klaus had walked right past him and didn't even say a word. He had been so consumed in his anger at his sister he hadn't realized what was happening around him. Stefan watched as the Original came to an abrupt halt when he couldn't get past the salt line.

"What is this?"

"Your mother is back," Stefan answered his question as Klaus finally noticed him. "And she has Jace and Elena."

* * *

><p>I had remained quiet and compliant after being hit upside the head a few times. I just needed a moment to get a plan straight. I had to get out of this car. I looked over and noticed one of the football players hadn't gotten into the car so I only had two men to deal with. One was sitting in the backseat with me while the other drove.<p>

I could feel the anger coursing through me before I felt a rush of adrenaline hit my body. Slowly slipping my heels off I then swung my foot around catching the football player beside me in the jaw. He was in shock at the sudden hit before he regained his bearings. I swung my fist at him catching him in the nose forcing him to stop fighting as he cradled the bloody mess.

I reached forward and wrapped my arms around the driver's neck cutting off his oxygen supply. I held on tight as we began swerving all over the empty back road. The SUV suddenly lurched left sending us across the road before we went down into a ditch. I held on tightly to the man and seat in front of me as the car began flipping. Shouts and screams as well as breaking glass could be heard as we flipped. I'm sure much of the screaming came from me, but it all happened so fast.

A pain ricocheted through my body as I hit the top of the SUV, before the rolling vehicle came to a stop. Instead of holding onto the driver, my body had hit the ceiling which was now on the ground instead of above us. I groaned painfully as I began pulling myself over broken glass towards the front. The windshield had caved in allowing me to exit the vehicle that way.

Covered in bloody cuts and bruises, I managed to pull myself through the windshield and out onto the dirt covered forest floor. Crying out I pulled myself to a standing position using the car as leverage before taking a few steps. As I did I felt a hand wrap around my arm causing me to panic. I whipped around to see the football player that had been in the backseat with me. He was pulling on my arm like he was under some kind of spell.

We struggled for a moment as I cried out. I had to get away from him. With one final push I managed to pull away from him, knocking him back at the same time. I turned to start running when I heard a strange gurgling sound and a cry for help. I turned back towards the kid and felt my heart break.

There had been a jagged piece of the windshield sticking out from where I had crawled out earlier. That piece of glass was imbedded through the kid's back coming out the front near his chest. I let out a scream realizing what I had done before rushing over to the kid. As I reached him he suddenly stopped moving causing fresh tears to rush down my face. I had killed him. This was my fault. I reached up to touch his neck to check for a pulse when a searing pain ripped through my head.

I cried out as my bloody hands went to my forehead. I dropped to my knees as a weird sensation began rippling through my body, like a never ending wave of heat was taking over my senses even though it was chilly outside. It suddenly felt like there was a vice grip on my heart forcing more pain to rip through my body.

Then like that it was all gone. No. No, no, no, no. It couldn't happen. There's no way. It wasn't possible! I rushed over to the side mirror that was dangling off the car. I steadied the mirror and let out a scream that pierced the darkness around me. My eyes were no longer the green I was born with. They were now glowing yellow.

* * *

><p>Stefan stood there silently with his brother while they waited. According to Elena, Jace hadn't been anywhere near the crypt at any point tonight. That worried him. Now Esther was gone, there was no telling where Jace had been taken to. He wanted to start searching right away, but this wasn't going to wait.<p>

Alaric had been turned and now he had chosen to not complete the transformation. It wasn't right that they kept losing people. But as much as he wanted to be present Stefan couldn't stop thinking about what Klaus had said back at the high school.

_"You know this is your fault. You set us on this path when you released my mother. I wonder if revenge will prove worth the cost."_

_ "Oh, I'm done with revenge. As far as Esther; we've stopped her before, we'll stop her again," Stefan responded to Klaus' jab._

_ "We're strange bedfellows, you and I. You know, all of this, reminds me of our time together in the Twenties," Klaus grinned setting his hand on Stefan's shoulder._

_ "You say that like I'm supposed to have happy memories about it," Stefan spat._

_ "Well, there were moments. Real friendship. Brotherhood."_

_ "Well, he already has a brother. Not to be, you know, territorial or anything," Damon cut into the conversation. Klaus pulled his hand away from Stefan before smirking over at Damon._

_ "Oh no, of course, the Salvatores. And their unshakeable bond. I wonder what'll happen when Jaycee finally makes her choice. Will we see you shake just a little bit?" Klaus looked between the brothers before shrugged. "Then again I don't think she'll be around long enough to decide."_

Stefan stood there silently as Elena came out of the tomb first followed closely by a somber looking Alaric. Both of them stopped for a moment when they realized what was going on. Not only were the Salvatores there, but Matt, Caroline, Tyler, Jeremy, Bonnie, and Meredith. The only one who was missing was Jace.

Elena walked away from Ric coming to a stop next to Stefan before turning to face her parental figure. Ric scanned over each person stopping on Meredith and nodding as a tear fell down his face. He nodded before slowly walking back into the tomb. That was it. It was a hollowing feeling knowing a good friend was going to die.

* * *

><p>I moved slowly through the woods despite the fact that I was seemingly uninjured. Sure my clothes and skin were blotted in blood, but there was not a single mark marring my skin. After I watched my eyes fade from a yellowish ember back to my normal green I had fallen to the ground as my wounds began slowly healing themselves.<p>

It was a shock I wasn't prepared to deal with alone. I had triggered the curse. I knew the possibility was there of having the gene, I mean my mother had it. I never thought I would trigger it. Losing the magic must have been suppressing it and now the magic was gone and I had just killed someone. The full moon was in a week.

I couldn't stop the sob that escaped my lips as I fell to my knees in front of the old Lockwood cellar. If anyone was looking for me eventually they would look here. With no cell phone and being bare footed the idea of traveling much farther wasn't appealing

I wasn't sure how long I had been laying on those steps before I heard the sound of crunching leaves. It was a crisp sound almost like it was happening close to my head, but I knew better. That was just the werewolf gene sensitizing my hearing. The steps were slow almost like someone was trying to sneak up on me.

"I can hear you," I muttered.

"Jesus, Cee, what happened?" Ty's voice met my ears.

I opened my eyes to see Tyler standing above me his eyes filled with concern. I looked down at my clothes seeing them torn and bloody knowing exactly what he was thinking. I shook my head as the waterworks started up again.

"Something really bad happened, Ty," I whispered as he knelt down wrapping his arms around me.

"What'd you mean?" he asked as he brushed some of the hair out of my face.

"I gave up my magic. I was human Ty. I was human, I didn't think I would have it."

"Have what?"

"The gene," I whispered.

I felt Tyler's body tense against me as he pulled away before looking me straight in the eyes. I could see the pity and the anger in his eyes. He knew what that meant. The full moon was in a week. Hell a little less than a week.

"It can't. You can't-" Ty shook his head.

"I killed someone Tyler!" I screamed at him. I could feel the anger pumping through my body like it was a virus seeping its way into my bones. Then almost instantly the anger ebbed away into a dull pain in my chest, the tears beginning to cascade down my face once more.

"Jace-"

"Take me to Klaus," I said firmly as I stood up.

"What? No!"

"I said take me to Klaus, Tyler!"

I went to make a move only to stop suddenly as the world around me began spinning. The woozy feeling would have knocked me off my feet if Tyler hadn't been there to catch me. Once I got my bearings straight again I made another step only for a gut wrenching pain to rip through my stomach. It almost felt like something was ripping me open. I cried out in pain forcing both me and Tyler to our knees.

Pressing my hands to the ground I becoming retching up blood. It was a nasty feeling, the tangy coppery taste in my mouth from my blood. The spell. It warned me against a death like this. I retched again tears gathering in my eyes as more blood spilled onto the ground in front of me and Tyler.

"Tyler," I groaned sitting back long enough for my cousin to see my blood stained chin. Tyler nodded before biting into his wrist. Once he had drawn blood he pressed it to my lips hoping to get some blood down before I began throwing up again. Shaking my head I pushed his wrist away before throwing up the blood I had just ingested along with some of my own.

"Cee."

"Get Klaus."

* * *

><p>I pressed my body against Tyler's as he raced us through the trees. It would look odd to anyone passing by, but I didn't care. I was bleeding to death. If I didn't get vampire blood in my system I was going to die and Tyler's blood wouldn't work fast enough. I needed Klaus.<p>

"Hold on Jace," Tyler murmured as we finally reached the driveway to the mansion. I cried out in pain as Tyler and I burst through the door.

"KLAUS!" Tyler yelled at the top of his lungs. "KLAUS!"

There was no response as Tyler rushed into the mansion before setting me on the couch. I cried out in pain grabbing my stomach as Tyler looked around.

"KLAUS!"

"Will you shut up!" his familiar British accent broke through the yelling. I looked over watching as Klaus froze seeing all the blood on my clothes. "WHAT HAPPENED?" he raged looking to Tyler ready to kill.

"Please just heal her!" I heard Tyler shout before I began throwing up some blood on the wood flooring.

Klaus watching horrified as my blood drenched his floors before I stopped retching. He was immediately at my side his bleeding wrist shoved to my mouth. I could feel my body immediately beginning to reject it but Klaus refused to move his wrist.

"Keep drinking Jaycee. Drink, darling," Klaus said softly. Almost soothingly. "We need you nice and strong for our trip."

"Trip? What trip?" Tyler asked as Klaus pulled his arm away from my eager lips.

I felt my body being picked up from the couch as Tyler continued to ask what trip but got no answer. I had no strength even though I could feel Klaus' blood running through my system. I wasn't sure what to think. Would I be indebted to Klaus now?

"Elena!" Tyler's cry brought me back to reality.

I turned my head slowly away from Klaus' chest to see Elena tied to a chair, her blood draining into blood bags. I wanted to push away from Klaus and help her, but I just couldn't find the energy. What in the hell was going on around here!? I felt my body being set down on the couch as Klaus demanded Tyler go get more blood bags. Elena was pleading for help...It was all beginning to blur together.

"Klaus, st-" my words faded off as I struggled to keep my eyes open. "You promised..Promise you wouldn't...hurt her."

"Well sometimes promises are broken in order to ensure survival," Klaus told me as he turned back to his taunting of Elena.

The world kept fading in and out as my body struggled to recover. Why was it taking so long? This shouldn't be taking this long. What if something was wrong. What if I was really dying. Maybe I was slowly dying. Elena constantly calling my name wasn't helping either.

I felt someone press the palm of their hand against my cheek forcing my eyes open. I looked up my eyes meeting Tyler's warm brown ones. He carefully sat me up making sure I could sit up before he went over to Elena. He was quickly undoing the ropes that were tying her down when I felt a presence behind me.

"So much for the sire bond," Klaus' voice drew all our attention to him.

I carefully stood up making sure I was stable enough on my feet before firmly planting myself between Tyler and Klaus.

"You're not going to touch him," I growled trying to keep my strength up the best I could.

"And what makes you so sure of that?" Klaus asked tilting his head, his face blank of emotion.

"If you want me and Elena's blood to go with you, then you're going to leave my cousin alone."

"I don't think so," Klaus responded a smirk on his face.

"I'm not your little bitch anymore," Tyler snapped placing himself in front of me. Now this was true family.

"How did you break the sire bond?"

"By breaking every bone in my body a hundred times for the girl I love."

"That's impossible," Klaus shook his head not believing it.

"Is it?" Tyler asked as he stalked towards Klaus coming face to face with him. "Or maybe real love is stronger than fake loyalty. But what would you know about that?"

I walked over to Elena helping her stand, but I wasn't much help. We were both fairly weak holding each other up.

"You know, you should be thanking me. I gave you a gift. I took away your misery," Klaus growled.

"You didn't give a crap about me! You just didn't want to be alone!" Tyler shouted. The words echoing. Tyler shook his head before walking back towards Elena and I helping us steady ourselves.

"Come on," Tyler said softly helping us move a few feet.

It didn't last for long though before Klaus rushed at us with vampire speed. Before any of us could react Klaus grabbed my dress and threw me across the room while pushing Elena away from Tyler. As my body hit the ground I could hear Klaus throw Tyler against the wall.

"Goodbye, Tyler," Klaus grunted holding onto my cousin.

"No!" I yelled as the familiar sounds of a struggle were heard.

When I finally climbed to my feet Stefan, Damon, and Tyler were all holding Klaus back. When had Stefan and Damon gotten here? Feeling some strength returning I looked over to where Elena was lying motionless. As soon as I reached her she began to stir and I thanked that she was still breathing.

I looked over at Stefan, Damon, and Tyler to see Klaus starting to grow pale. His skin was rapidly losing color the veins becoming more pronounced on his face. I watched as he turned to look at me before he fell to the ground the desiccation complete. I should be jumping for joy right now...Why wasn't I happy?

I quietly handed Elena over to Damon who was giving me a concerned look. I shook my head as Tyler walked over to me placing his arm around my shoulder. I let my cousin guide me outside to the fresh air, my strength coming back with each step I took. This was what it was supposed to feel like. Freedom. So why did I feel like something was about to go horribly horribly wrong?

* * *

><p>I opened the door to Elena's front door when I heard her voice approaching along with Stefan and Damon's. Was it weird that I was opening her door to her? Yeah a little, but I refuse to let it phase me. As she approached she gave me a grateful look before entering the house and walking towards the kitchen where everyone was waiting to start our victory party.<p>

After Elena disappeared I looked over at Stefan and Damon an apologetic look on my face. I had to tell them.

"I'm sorry," I started as I stepped outside closing the front door behind me. Damon opened his mouth like he was going to say something but I held my hand up forcing him to stop.

"I shouldn't have put either of you in this situation and it's my fault. Whatever it was that we had is tearing other relationships apart. Cheating and lying and manipulating. It all has to stop. The only way to do that is if I stop stringing both of you along. I don't want to have to choose one because if I do I'm going to lose the other. But I can't bring myself to let go of either one of you."

I watched as they exchanged a brief look daring each other to say something before Stefan broke the silence by saying, "It's um – it's been a long day."

"We'll call you from the road, after we dump Klaus' body in the Atlantic," Damon nodded.

"Just… be careful. Both of you," I whispered as they turned away.

Well so much for confession hour. I guess that's what I should have expected. It had been a long day. Especially after I found out that Ric had been turned into a psychotic, unbeatable vampire killing vampire machine. That his only weakness was his bond to Elena. If Elena died, then Ric died and all Ric wanted was to kill Klaus. If he killed Klaus then Stefan, Damon, Tyler, and Caroline would all be dead.

It was a lot to wrap my mind around, but not a single person knew about what I was. What I had become while they were out dealing with Ric. Tyler was the only one who knew and we both planned on keeping it that way even though Klaus was gone. Just one less thing for everyone to worry about.

Sighing I entered the house and immediately went into the kitchen where everyone was laughing and talking. I'm sure they had explained the purpose of the victory party to Elena by now meaning it was time to relax. We had this brief moment in time to enjoy ourselves knowing that we were safe for now.

"You know, to be honest, I'm a little pissed none of you let me help you take down Original brother number two," Matt grinned as he threw his arm around Tyler.

"I think one Original is plenty, Matty," I grinned as I strolled towards the island the were standing next to.

"Yeah, he would have taken you right down to the hospital, bro," Tyler added sending a wink in my direction a large smile plastered on both their faces.

"Please, I'm more stealth than that. I'm like a ninja," Matt continued as he threw his other arm around Jeremy.

"Yeah, you wish," the youngest Gilbert popped Matt's bubble as Caroline began handing out shots of tequila.

She handed one to Elena then came over to me and handed one to me while the others chatted animatedly with each other. Elena was talking to Bonnie while the boys were bonding over vampire killing.

"Here. You need this," Caroline stated handing me the shot. I gave her a confused look before she nodded towards the door. "I heard. And you know that sooner or later, you're gonna have to choose, right?"

"Hopefully it's later."

I smiled at her the best I could before I looked over at Tyler who raised his shot in my and Caroline's direction. I watched as my cousin's eyes locked with the blonde beauty's. The pure love and admiration there was something even the purest of romantics envied.

"Alright, let's drink!" Caroline called out as she held up her glass.

"I do not condone this, by the way," Elena spoke up a smile on her face.

"You survived Klaus. Alright, make an exception, you can go back to being responsible tomorrow," Jeremy grinned at his sister.

We all raised our glasses to our lips before Tyler called out, "Hang on. Do you guys hear that?"

I stood there frozen for a moment my highly sensitized ears listening for any sign of trouble. I felt the relief flow through my body when Tyler smiled.

"That is the sound of a Klaus free life."

I let out a relieved laugh as did everyone else before Elena raised her glass and toasted, "To a Klaus free life. And to all of you. My family."

The day started to fade away and the night was beginning to stir. Matt was a little more intoxicated that he should have been meaning I was going to have to drive him home. I gave Jeremy a big hug before moving onto Elena. We had our differences but right now wasn't the time to dwell on it. We were both alive and Klaus free. Matt gave a loud obnoxious goodbye before I managed to get him out of the house and into the truck.

On the way home whatever came on the radio Matt decided he was going to sing very loud, bad renditions of each song. By the time we got home I was extremely thankful. I helped carry him inside before tossing him don on his bed before he abruptly passed out. I laughed slightly at his snoring before closing the door to his room. He was going to be one hungover baby tomorrow.

As I stepped into the living room, I took in the silence more a moment before I saw my purse sitting on the table. Matt must have brought it home after the dance. I quickly checked for my cell phone and pulled it out seeing I had a new voicemail. Placing the phone to my ear I hit the play button.

"Stay put. I am on my way." There was a silence before the automated lady said 'End of messages'.

"Loud and clear, Elijah," I murmured before heading to the front door.

Stepping outside I took a deep breath before clutching at the keys in my hands. I should head over to Tyler's. We needed to figure out what we are going to do about the upcoming full moon. The thought of the full moon forced a shiver down my spine. Someone had died for me to trigger the curse and now I was stuck. There were no repeats or do-overs. I was a werewolf now. I wanted to deny it and scream my head off, but what good would that do?

"Hello Jace," a British accent spoke from the shadows.

I looked up to see Rebekah walking towards me.

"Rebekah," I responded watching her carefully. "What are you doing here?"

"Came by to see Matt," she shrugged. "Is he in?"

"He's sleeping. Why do you want to see Matt?"

"He's a friend," Bekah shot back.

"Stay away from him," I shook my head. "You're poison, Rebekah and the last thing I want to see is Matt getting hurt because you have an infatuation with him."

"And what are you going to do to stop me? If I want to see him I will see him."

I shook my head staying in front of the door way. "Over my dead body."

I wasn't expecting her to react. She rushed up at me with vampire speed. Before I could react both her hands were place on both sides of my head in a tight grip.

"That can be arranged," she smirked before whipping my head to the side.

There was no pain as I heard a loud crack coming from my neck. Just darkness.

* * *

><p>Stefan sat there quietly in the driver's seat of his brother's car. Neither one had said anything since they had left Jaycee standing on the porch at Elena's house. With Klaus' body in the back that took precedence over whatever triangle he, Jace, and his brother had going.<p>

There was just something in the way she was talking though that worried him. She couldn't let them both go, but she had to choose. As much as he wanted her to pick him he could slowly feel his chances dwindling after she found out about her mother. _I should have told her._

He pulled out his phone checking for any voicemails or texts but found none. He glanced over at his brother noticing that Damon was pretending not to be interested in what Stefan was doing. Damon refused to look at Stefan until Stefan dialed Jace's number.

_"Hey you've reached Jaycee, either you missed me or I don't want to talk to you. Leave a message."_

Sighing Stefan hung up the phone before turning his gaze back out to the road focusing on driving. Of course she wouldn't pick up. He wouldn't even pick up if he was seeing his name on the screen. Damon shook his head at his brother antics before he reached back and patted the coffin Klaus was currently in.

"Yeah.." Damon trailed off triumphantly.

"What?" Stefan asked glancing at the coffin in the review mirror.

"How many desiccated hybrids does it take to screw in a lightbulb?" Damon smirked over at his brother as he adjusted in his seat.

"You're in a good mood."

"Yeah I'm in a good mood. Klaus is dead, my brother's half way sane, again. Give or take an immortal hunter who wants to kill us, we won, Stefan," Damon explained like a giddy child. "Come on say it. Say it."

"We won," Stefan stated flatly not overly thrilled about the day.

"Once more with feeling."

"We. Won," Stefan said pointedly breaking up the syllables.

"Thank you."

"Nah, you know what, thank you," Stefan said looking over at his brother. "Turns out we make a pretty good team, huh?"

"It only took a century and a half," Damon stated in a strained manner.

"What happens when uh- Jace makes a decision?" Stefan asked after a moment of silence.

"You know how these things pan out, Stefan. She'll probably make a list of pros and cons and then at the end of the day dump both of our asses. She's done it before," Damon deadpanned, but deep down he really couldn't deny the fact that he hoped he was wrong.

"What if she doesn't?"

"Then she'll pick one of us," Damon shrugged.

"Well, if she chooses you, I'll leave town and let you two be happy and not be bothered by me," Stefan responded his chest tightening at the thought.

"And in sixty years, we'll go back to being brothers and none of this will have mattered. Right?"

"Yeah," Stefan responded not sounding as excited as Damon.

"Fine, if she chooses you, I'll leave town too." Damon sighed before saying, "All this over one girl."

"She's a pretty special girl," Stefan said softly his eyes drifting back to the road.

"Yeah, she is."

* * *

><p><strong>DAMN! Jace keeps taking hit after hit after hit. I hope you guys loved these twists. And its only going to get more twisted! Woot woot! I would like to give a huge thank you to all those who reviewed. I would say every one of your names but there are so many! You know ho you are a HUGE HUGE HUGE thank you! Stick around the season 3 finale is up next! What's going to happen?! DUN DUN DUN!<strong>

**Please please please review let me know what you think. Extremely harsh review will be deleted. There is a way to be nice while expressing what you did not like. Don't be rude people. Rudeness results in slow updates!**


	58. Make It Without You

_**Chapter 58 - Make It Without You**_

Jeremy paced impatiently outside of Elena's hospital room. Meredith assured him that everything was fine, but he couldn't shake the bad feeling in his gut. There was something seriously wrong with everything. She was just laying there bleeding from her nose, that wasn't normal!

He had called Stefan and Damon immediately and they assured him they were on their way back. He then called Jace, but her phone went straight to voicemail. He called her a few more times getting the same result. The pit in his stomach was growing with each passing minute.

Damon wanted Elena out of the hospital because of the impending threat on Elena's life. She dies then Alaric dies. That meant the remaining Originals would be ready to tear Elena apart. The best protection outside of vampires was Jace. She had connections to Elijah that no one else could even begin to fathom. So where was she?

* * *

><p>Stefan raced up Matt's lawn until he reached the front door. He knocked before entering the house. Looking around Matt was with Elena after Jeremy got Elena out of the hospital. According to Matt he hadn't seen Jace since the day before. Her bedroom looked like it hadn't been stayed in for a few days, but her purse with her wallet and everything was sitting on the table, minus her cell phone.<p>

Shaking his head he pulled out his phone dialing her number. He listened closely hoping that he wouldn't hear her phone ring because that would mean she had it on her. Not hearing it in the house he walked outside and immediately froze. There was a buzzing noise coming from the bushes. He knelt down in front of the bushes before he saw the light coming from her phone. He picked the phone up before shoving his own into his pocket.

Hitting the voicemail button he listened to a few messages before he heard a familiar voice that made it feel like his blood had frozen. Elijah.

* * *

><p>Elena began to stir from her dream. Her body was extremely warm, but that was probably due to the blankets draped over her legs. Feeling warm now a days was a good thing, it meant you were alive or human. But there was something different about the heat. Elena couldn't help but think back to her hug with Jace earlier. Jace was extremely warm...warmer than she remembered like she was running a fever or something.<p>

"Look who's awake," Matt's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

Elena looked over to the source and found him sitting on a stool across from her.

"Where is everyone?" She asked remembering Tyler and Caroline had been there earlier.

"Tyler and Caroline got a call from their moms. What were you dreaming about?" Matt asked watching Elena closely.

"Sophomore year."

"Seems like forever ago," Matt nodded.

Before Elena could say anything Stefan entered the house a frantic look on his face. It didn't take much to realize that something was wrong. Another clue was the fact that he was holding Jace's cell phone in his hands but Jace was nowhere in sight.

"Stefan-"

"Have you heard from Jace?"

Matt shook his head looking from Elena to Stefan before a look of realization crossed his face.

"She left a note saying she was going with you and Damon. Said you guys were coming back around to pick her up."

Stefan shook his head before saying, "When we left earlier we didn't come back."

Elena looked between the two of them confused. This couldn't be happening.

"Do you think Ric got to her?" Elena asked voicing their fears.

"Why would he? She doesn't have anything to offer him..." Stefan shook his head before dialing his phone. He had to let Damon know.

There was a knock at the front door and before Stefan or Matt could claim the right to answer it Elena was on her feet tossing the blankets down on the couch.

"I'm not an invalid. I'm done with the couch," she muttered heading towards the front door.

Matt sat there dumbfounded for a moment while he went over the news in his head. Jace was never with Damon and Stefan. Where was she? Why would she lie like that...unless it wasn't her. Maybe Ric really had gotten to her and none of them knew it. Jace was much closer to the Originals than they were maybe Ric saw that as a plan of attack?

"Stefan."

Stefan and Matt both looked towards the front doorway. The front door is wide open and standing there in front of Elena was none other than Elijah. Stefan's fear came back tenfold when he remembered the message on Jace's phone.

"Elijah," Stefan greeted stiffly.

"Hello again," Elijah smiled cordially at the three of them. "I do think we have some things to discuss."

Elena nodded before inviting him in. Stefan tensed as Elijah stepped over the threshold and into the house. Matt took a step back as Elijah glanced around before his gaze stopped on Elena asking if they could sit. Elena led him to the kitchen table where he sat down at the head of it so he could have a good view of the three of them.

Stefan heard Damon's voice over the phone and immediately told him the situation. Damon went on for a moment about how stupid everyone was being until Elijah began speaking about the Alaric situation which he had been informed of by Jace.

"All we need is to take that stake away from him. Once it's been disarmed, the weapon's in my possession, my family will scatter to the ends of the Earth and Alaric will follow us," Elijah explained carefully maneuvering around the subject of Jaycee.

"And you'll just run? What about Jace?" Stefan asked as he sat down next to Elena at the table.

"We've done it before. Klaus and Rebekah spent the better part of a thousand years evading my father," Elijah nodded. "As for Jaycee it will be her choice as to what she chooses to do with what has been presented to her."

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked finding herself getting defensive. "What happened to Jace?"

Elijah sighed hoping to avoid this. "Jace had an altercation with Rebekah that did not end well."

"Where is she?" Matt snapped stepping forward. Elijah looked over to the human applauding his bravery before looking back to Elena.

"She is healing. There is another matter at hand. I want Niklaus' body," Elijah shook his head.

"We've finally stopped him, Elijah. After everything that he's done to us, I can't just let you bring him back," Elena shook her head.

"I give you my word, Elena. I will not revive Klaus within yours nor even within your children's lifetimes. Perhaps that will finally teach him some manners."

"Why should she trust you? All you've done is screw her over. Not to mention you're keeping one of our friends hostage!" Matt spat.

"And for that, I am deeply ashamed. But know this, she could have been dead the instant I walked through that door tonight, so Elena, I leave it to you to make the decision whether to trust me or not."

"Not!" Damon's voice came through the speaker on Stefan's phone. "Hello, did that concussion give you brain damage?! His lunatic siblings will kill you the first chance they get! AND he has Jace!"

"Rebekah and Kol will honor the terms. If you return Klaus' body to us, Elena and Jace will come to no harm," Elijah assured looking from the phone to Elena and Stefan.

Elena looked over at Stefan connecting with his gaze. It wasn't just her life on the line right now it was Jace's too. She didn't want to do anything that would harm Jace, but the sound of altercation with Rebekah didn't sound good. She could be severely hurt or dead for all they knew. Elijah could be bluffing. But she couldn't let Stefan and Damon go through this without knowing what was wrong with Jace. They loved her and as much as it pained Elena she knew she had to.

"Do we have a deal?" Elijah asked raising his eyebrows.

"No!" Damon shouted through the speaker. "No, no, no, no. Did I mention NO?"

"Elena, it's up to you," Stefan whispered pulling her attention from the phone.

"Oh, come on!" Damon snapped on the phone. "Don't tell him anything without knowing where Jace is!"

"Why do you want Klaus' body? What about Jace why won't you let her come here?" Elena asked giving Elijah a hard look.

"He's my brother. Jace is family, I have cared for her since her childhood. We remain together."

Elena glanced back at Matt who was shaking his head. Elena was going to sell Jace out. If she gave him the deal they would get to see Jace but Elijah was going to take her anyways.

"We have a deal," Elena nodded.

* * *

><p>Damon could feel the annoyance coursing through his body. Jace was out there somewhere probably dying thanks to Rebekah and Elijah refused to let anyone see her until after he gets his brother's body. He wanted nothing more than to rip every single one of those idiots apart for putting Jace in this situation.<p>

Bonnie gave Damon a nod before heading towards the exit of the storage unit. He knew he should have kept an eye on her. Leave it to Jace to find herself in some form of trouble. First the dance and now this? An altercation with Rebekah usually meant someone was dead. If Jace was dead there would be hell to pay.

Damon put his phone up to his ear waiting for Stefan to pick up his phone. Stefan would be leaving Elena's right now.

"Bonnie just left. Rebekah should be here soon to pick up the body," Damon spoke quickly after Stefan had answered.

"I've got Caroline and Elijah in place. Jeremy is gonna lead Alaric to us," Stefan responded.

"You just had to let her make the choice, didn't you?" Damon growled into the phone.

"What would you have done, Damon?

"Grabbed her, gagged her, throw her in a well, I don't know, anything other than let her trust Elijah," Damon spat. "She's trusting Jace's life in his hands and I don't like that. We should have gotten Jace first then given him the body."

"You know she'd just hate you for it, right?"

"Yeah, but they'd be alive and they'd hate me. Thus, the eternal difference between you and me, brother," Damon responded as he paced.

"As soon as we get the stake, hand over the coffin and get out. I'm waiting here for any word on Jace from Elijah," Stefan said firmly.

"Will do." The elevator dinged indicating someone had just arrived. "Gotta go, the Original sister and I have some things to discuss."

Damon ended the call before shoving the phone into his pocket. If he was going to throttle Rebekah for hurting Jace, he'd at least like two hands to be able to do it. He walked out of the storage unit expecting to see Bekah standing there looking sassy as ever. Instead he didn't make it that far before someone wrapped their arm around his neck placing him in a chokehold.

"Where is Klaus?" Ric growled into Damon's ear.

"How did you find me?" Damon gasped for air.

"Oh, you'd be amazed at how competent law enforcement is when it's not corrupted by vampires. Now, where is Klaus?"

"In a storage locker. There's only about a thousand of them, have at it," Damon replied in a snarky manner.

Ric tightened his grip on Damon effectively snapping his neck. Ric then let Damon's body fall to the ground before he stalked off in search of Klaus.

* * *

><p><span><strong>A Few Years Earlier<strong>

Damon stood along the tree line silently watching the procession occur. It was an odd situation, him being there. He didn't know these people. He had never met any of them in his life. In the middle of the summer in the dry Arizona heat he could feel all the pain and sorrow on this sunny afternoon. I guess dead people in Arizona don't get clouds and rain.

Damon looked over to where Stefan was standing. His younger brother had no clue he was here. It made sense though why Stefan was here. The girl whose mother died is the one Stefan had been seeing when he lost control. He was probably the one that killed her mother. It wouldn't have been a surprise.

Keeping tabs on Stefan was easy enough. He wasn't exactly hiding like he had in the 90's. It was all because of this one girl. A 16 year old girl that had managed to change Stefan's views on the world. It made Damon want to meet this girl. What was so special about here that prompted Stefan to forget all about Katherine Pierce?

Damon turned his gaze back to the funeral before his eyes stopped on the girl in question. Jaycee Carlson. She was a beauty that was for sure even in her excessively underage state. Her dark hair fell in curls to her shoulders, her bright green eyes glistened with unshed tears. Her tight black dress fell just short of her knees showing a pair of legs that seemed to go on forever.

The longer he stared the more he wanted to know. He would find a way to talk to her to understand what made her so special. It was his luck that he didn't have to wait long. By the time the procession had ended the girl was heading towards the woods where he was standing. He knew she couldn't see him.

He followed her silently as she somehow maneuvered her way through the forest in a pair of killer heels. As she went she pulled something off her wrist before throwing it to the ground. Once he was able to get close enough he saw that it was a bracelet. He leaned down to pick it up only to gasp and pull his burning hand back. It was filled with vervain.

Either she knew or someone close to her knew. Stefan perhaps? Damon left the bracelet on the forest floor as he continued to follow the young girl. He followed until she came to an abrupt stop like she was waiting or listening for something.

"I know you're there!" She called out. "No more games, come out here and face me!"

Damon glanced around amused before he stepped out from behind a tree and into her line of vision.

"Are you lost?" Damon asked as he moved towards her. Her body tensed forcing him to stop.

"Do I look lost to you?" she replied in a snarky manner.

Damon nodded as he said, "You look like someone who's not quite sure what to do next...I'm Damon by the way."

She scoffed shaking her head. "Well Damon, what makes you so sure I'm confused?"

"Not confused...Just unsure," Damon cleared as he walked a little closer. "What's bothering you?"

"Okay look you being here in the middle of nowhere is creepy enough without you asking me all these different questions."

"And you being out here by yourself isn't creepy?" Damon asked nodding to her attire. "But it's fine...if you don't want my help I'll just go along on my merry way..."

Damon turned feigning walking away only to stop as a smirk crossed his face. She had called out for him to stop. Oh this was just too easy.

"My mom just died," Jaycee said quietly. "And my boyfriend skipped town. He and I had some issues and he just up and left. He was someone I could see myself settling down with despite his flaws."

"What changed?" Damon asked coming closer.

"He did...or I did. I don't know. Now that this has happened I'm just not sure what I want anymore."

"Sure you do," Damon nodded watching as her gaze went from the forest floor to his eyes. "You want what everyone wants."

She scoffed a small smile on her face. "And what would that be creepy mysterious stranger?"

"Despite recent boy troubles and dead family members?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, besides that..."

"You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, an adventure, and even a little danger."

He watched as Jaycee took in everything he was saying. An innocent child looking to learn a lesson about life. Her dark green eyes glistened as she ran the words over and over in her mind. He watched as she nodded slightly before her eyes locked with his again.

"And what do you want, Damon?"

Damon parted his lips like he was going to answer but stopped. In the distance he could hear the sounds of someone calling out for Cee. He assumed that was the girl standing in front of him. One of her many nicknames.

"Tyler's looking for me," she said softly.

She was looking out in the distance towards the voice giving Damon his chance. Using his speed he appeared in front of her startling her. He grabbed onto her shoulders forcing her to stay still as he looked deep into her eyes allowing the compulsion to take over.

"I want you to get everything that you're looking for, but right now I want you to forget that this happened. Can't have Stefan knowing that I was here. Goodbye, Jaycee."

And with that said, Damon disappeared into the trees.

* * *

><p>Rebekah couldn't stop the tears that were flowing as she watched her brother's body burst into flames. Alaric Saltzman had killed her brother and now he was after her. She could feel Damon's hold on her before he pushed her back yelling at her to run. She couldn't leave Nik there! She couldn't just let him burn like that.<p>

But she needed to live. She was tired of hiding and being scared. She wanted to live. She did the one thing she knew how to do best. She ran. She could hear Damon and Alaric fighting, but she just ran. She had to get to Elijah. He would be waiting in the woods for her to return with Nik's body.

She continued running until she was deep within the woods. She finally slowed into a sluggish walk the tears still streaming down her face. She came to a stop when she saw Elijah standing there his back turned to her. He was still waiting.

"He's gone, Elijah. There was nothing I could do to stop it," Rebekah cried.

Elijah moved towards his sister before wrapping his arms protectively around her. He ran his fingers through her blonde hair trying his best to soothe his crying sister. If Klaus was dead the Jaycee...

"Tyler Lockwood is dead, but the rest survived," Elijah spoke softly pulling away from Rebekah. "You said that Niklaus turned their bloodline."

"I thought he did," Rebekah's face scrunched in confusion.

"It wasn't me, it wasn't Kol," Elijah responded his voice breaking.

"It wasn't me, Elijah. It was Niklaus, I'm sure of it," Rebekah explained wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Then how are they still alive?"

Elijah knew he had to get back to Jaycee. He was sure that Klaus' blood had turned her and there was only one way to know if Klaus was really gone.

* * *

><p>Stefan stalked through the woods after his meeting with Elijah. Klaus was dead, but he was still alive. Tyler was dead though. He had to find Jace before anything else happened to her. She needed to know about Tyler. If anything else happened to her he would never forgive himself. She had lost so much already.<p>

His car came into sight when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He checked the number before answering.

"Hello?"

"You're alive. Congratulations," Rebekah's bitter tone came through the speaker.

"Rebekah."

"Elijah spoke to Elena. Her and Matt should be arriving back in town any minute."

"Yeah, he told me that. He also said you two would be long gone out of town by now," Stefan responded tersely as he came to a stop next to his car.

"That's the problem. Elijah says we have to run, that the hunter will keep coming after us, but I don't want to run anymore, Stefan. I spent my whole life running," Rebekah explained her voice sounding dull.

"What are you talking about? We had a deal."

"I'm sorry, but Klaus is dead. There is no deal, besides Jaycee is already dead. I should know I'm the one that snapped her neck," Rebekah snapped into the phone. Stefan couldn't stop the tears that were forming in his eyes. "If my brothers and I are going to survive, we need to get rid of Alaric and the only way to get rid of Alaric."

"Rebekah, no!"

"I'll send you proof," she responded before hanging up.

* * *

><p>It was cold...And dark. There was nothing but silence. Silence so deafening that I would have paid anything to hear something. A bird, a cricket...anything. But there was nothing. Not even the sound of a beating heart.<p>

I gasped loudly, my body shooting up. I breathed rapidly trying to suck in as much oxygen as I could. My lungs felt like someone had been stuffing it full of cotton keeping any air from entering my system.

"Good, you're awake," a familiar voice drifted through the room.

"Elena?" I asked looking around at the dark room.

"Guess again."

"Katherine," I groaned as I finally noticed her sitting in the corner.

The room wasn't dark like I had thought it was. There was a window in the corner that showed it was still the dead of night. Shaking my head I put my hand to my forehead letting my eyes fall close.

"What happened?"

"Rebekah snapped your neck," Katherine said as she stood up and came towards the bed I was sitting on. "Lucky enough for you there was vampire blood in your system. More specifically hybrid Klaus blood in your system."

My eyes snapped open hearing her say that. Klaus' blood. Broken neck. My head whipped around so I was staring straight at the smirking vampire. I couldn't be dead.

"Looks like you got the memo. So here's what it comes down to," Katherine set a small vial down on the nightstand next to me. "You can take Elena's blood...or you can die. Those are your choices."

I watched as Katherine walked out of the room before my gaze shot over to where the vial was sitting. Elena's blood. How had Katherine gotten a hold of her doppelganger's blood? Better yet what was Katherine doing here?

Shaking my head I slowly picked up the vial turning it over and over and over again in my hands. If I took this I was going to live forever. Did I really want to live forever though? But if I didn't take it I was going to die. Well really die. I would never grow old or have children I was stuck wandering the Earth for the rest of my existence. Which though it doesn't seem bad it is. Matt was going to die eventually. So were Elena and Jeremy and Bonnie.

But I would have Stefan and Damon, not to mention Caroline and Tyler. Was it really worth it though? Death. Either way I was going to die, one just meant a new start...a fresh beginning.

I couldn't kill people. I didn't want to kill people. If I turned I would need the blood to survive and I couldn't...Killing that one boy was unbearable enough what if I did that to someone else?

* * *

><p>Damon burst through the doors of the hospital. He was absolutely beside himself. Elena was dead? What about Jace? Stefan said he knew where Jace was. Damon pushed past people until he reached Meredith's wing.<p>

"Where is she!?" Damon called out causing several people to look at him confused.

Just then Meredith walked out of her office seeing Damon standing there.

"No, Damon, wait," Meredith grabbed his arm forcing him to stop.

"Where is she!?" Damon snapped at her.

"You need to know, when Jeremy brought Elena in here earlier tonight, her injuries were worse than I let on. It wasn't a concussion, it was a cerebral hemorrhage, bleeding of the brain."

Damon stopped as he processed what she was saying. "What are you saying?"

"He was so worried, I didn't want to tell him, but I – I helped her. She needed my help."

"You what?" his eyes widened.

"There's something else you need to know," Meredith whispered pulling Damon into her office.

She pulled a photo from her clipboard, a photo that had been taken off of Stefan's phone. Meredith could feel her heart breaking as she handed the photo over to Damon. It was a photo of Jace laying on the front porch in front of Matt's house her head twisted at a weird angle. There were slight indentations in her skin that were clearly definable as parts of her spine.

"This was taken earlier in the evening. Rebekah sent that to Stefan's phone," Meredith shook her head as she clutched her clipboard close to her chest. "There's no way Jaycee could have survived that."

Damon stared down at the picture his eyes wide. He blinked a few times wondering if this was some kind of joke. Praying that this picture wasn't real. He looked up at Meredith who refused to look in his direction. Damon could feel the tears gathering in his eyes no matter how hard he tried fighting them.

"Where is she?" he asked his voice breaking.

"Her body was taken to the county morgue about an hour ago. I saw her body Damon-"

Damon grabbed a hold of Meredith's neck forcing the doctor into silence as she struggled for air.

"Who brought her in?"

"I don't know!" Meredith struggled dropping her clipboard. "She was dropped off at the emergency entrance no one saw anything. She went to the morgue as a Jane Doe."

Damon let go of Meredith as the tears took off. He turned away from Meredith so all she could see were his shaking shoulders. Damon wasn't one to break down without the proof, but what more was there to see? If he went looking for her body what difference would that make? She was still going to be dead and Elena was going to come back a vampire. How was that fair? It should be Jace coming back, not Elena!

* * *

><p>Stefan walked slowly through the cemetery. There used to be something so calming about the silence that a cemetery provided. Now it was just a harsh reminder of everything that had been lost. Alaric, Jenna, John, Lexi, now Elena and Jaycee.<p>

Stefan came to a stop next to his family's tomb. The one he was supposed to be buried in, the one he wished he had been buried in. Letting the grief take over Stefan pressed his back to the concrete before slowly sliding down to the ground. He couldn't stop the tears that had begun flowing down his face.

Placing his head in his hands he couldn't stop his shoulders from shaking as the sobs racked his body. She was really gone. Meredith had seen the body. Jace was gone. She wasn't coming back like Elena was. Rebekah wouldn't have killed her if she had vampire blood in her system.

How could he have let her slip through his fingers like that? How could she just be gone? He had promised to protect her until the day he died and he had always stood by that. Even under Klaus' compulsion Jace was always his number one concern. Now, the one time she needed him and he wasn't there. Just like that a light was snuffed from the world.

Stefan pulled himself to a standing position before he was suddenly knocked off his feet as a searing pain ripped through his stomach. He looked down to see a stake embedded in his stomach. Gripping it tightly he yanked the stake out of his body and tossed it to the side as he sat up looking to see who had done it.

Standing there in front of him was Damon a blank look across his face, but he could see the anger present in his brother's eyes. Damon blamed him. He knew that's what would happen. Stefan had saved Elena and in turn Jace died.

"Damon-"

"You stupid son of a bitch!" Damon growled as he stalked towards his brother. "You let Elena make that deal and now Jace is DEAD! She's dead Stefan! GONE!"

Stefan felt the first few blows against his jaw before he finally fought back. Throwing his brother away from him he watched as Damon hit the tomb before he was on his feet once more.

"I lost her too!"

"You didn't deserve her! You never did!" Damon shouted. "How does it feel brother? How does it feel to know that the one thing worth living for is gone?"

"Damon-" Stefan shook his head.

"Congratulations hero," Damon spat, "now the world has one more doppelganger."

Damon spat what little blood there was in his mouth to the ground. He then turned and stalked out of the cemetery leaving Stefan there on his own.

Stefan shook his head as a fresh wave of tears found their way down his face. He looked down to the stake before his eyes began searching the darkness of the cemetery. He wanted more than anything for her to come walking out of the shadows, but he knew better.

He started walking out of the cemetery when he stopped hearing something behind him. He whipped around ready for round two with Damon. His heart nearly stopped when he realized who was standing behind him.

"Are you just gonna stand there and stare at me all night?" her voice was low.

"You're-" Stefan couldn't finish the sentence as he stared at her taking a step closer.

"Dead? Yeah...I figured I'd join the party."

Stefan didn't have to hear anything else, instead he rushed up to her pulling her close. His lips crashed into hers as he held onto her tightly afraid that if he let go she was going to disappear. He felt the relief course through his body when her solid lips responded to his kiss meaning she was really there. This wasn't just some weird dream she was really standing in front of him.

He pulled back first and as he did he couldn't help the shocked gasp that left his lips. He wasn't staring into her emerald eyes anymore, they were a fluorescent yellow as the dark veins stood out prominently against her skin. What was going on?

"I don't mean to scare you, but there's so much I wanna tell you. I just don't have the time-"

"You're a-"

"Hybrid," she answered. "Stefan I love you, but I need you to listen to me. You have to let me go."

"I can't just let you go Jace!" Stefan snapped.

"You have to try!"

"Hello, Stefan," Elijah's cool voice broke through the night air.

Stefan whipped around turning his back to Jace. He watched as the Original walked closer to him his hands behind his back. Elijah was looking between Jace and Stefan before he came toe to toe with Stefan.

"You unfortunately cannot remember this. It's time for Jaycee to start over. Away from you and your brother."

"You don't get to make that decision!" Stefan growled.

"I didn't," Elijah nodded towards Jace. "She did."

Stefan looked towards Jace his features contorted painfully as realization crossed his face. This was a goodbye and he wasn't going to remember it. He was just going to remember the pain her death had left in his heart.

"Look at me Mr. Salvatore," Elijah commanded. Stefan turned his gaze to Elijah looking away from Jace for what felt like the last time. That's when he felt the compulsions tug. "You are going to forget about seeing Jace tonight. You remember seeing her body at the morgue, but you knew there was no way she could have survived. Your love for her will rage on and your hope will never wane. She's out there Mr. Salvatore. When the time is right, you'll understand why this had to happen."

Stefan felt like the air had been sucked out of his lungs as he took in a shuddering breath. His eyes blinking rapidly as he looked around. What had just happened? He looked over towards the Salvatore tomb when he realized there was no one around. He was alone in the cemetery. He let his shoulder sag as he began to walk away with the undoubted feeling of a void in his heart. A void that Jaycee's death had left.

* * *

><p>I stood there silently my heart breaking with each step he took. It felt like someone was twisting my heart around in my chest. I couldn't handle it, watching him and Damon fight...watching Stefan walk away. Then thinking about how Tyler and Matt would take my death. It was too much.<p>

"You don't have to do it, you know," Elijah spoke up next to me as Stefan climbed into his car.

"Do what?" I asked keeping my voice as neutral as possible.

"Give it all up."

I shook my head before turning to look up at him. "Yes I do."

"I've seen that look on so many before you Jaycee. Don't do it. It is not worth losing your humanity over."

"I can't stand here and pretend like my heart isn't being ripped out," I growled. "I can't stand here and pretend like I'm going to be able to live with...this. If I'm going to do it I'm going to do it my way."

"Jaycee-" Elijah cut himself off when I closed my eyes.

I could feel the shifting in my mind. It was like a light switch that was magnetized towards the shut off. No emotion, no pain. It was bliss. There was no anger, or hurt. There was just being. The feeling of the now that made everything feel...electric.

My eyes snapped open. "Let's go."

I heard him sigh as he followed me towards where our car was waiting. I climbed into the passenger seat keeping my sights straight ahead on the road as the car began moving. It wasn't long before we were passing the "Now Leaving Mystic Falls. Come Back Soon!" sign. I watched the sign pass by with a blank stare on my face.

There was nothing there anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT WHAT?! What is Jaycee thinking?! Anywho! Much MUCH more to come stick around. Giving y'all a heads up, classes are starting up again so I'm going to be extremely busy but I will try to stay up to date with this story! <strong>

**A HUGE SHOUTOUT TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED: RippahGoneWolf, MarieeSalvatorelover, SomebodyWhoCares, damonsgirl98, xXbriannaXx, DreamonAlina, Lovergirl24, atayn, xxxRena, and of course grapejuice101!**


	59. Can't Be Tamed

_**Chapter 58 - Can't Be Tamed**_

There was something magical about this city. The way the night came to life leaving the broken city behind in the daylight. New Orleans was a Mecca of creatures and the best part was the unsuspecting human population. There was a hierarchy in New Orleans that everyone followed. The vampires were on top...then the wolves, if there were any around, then the humans...finally the witches.

The witches were on the bottom only because they were the biggest threat. The most powerful. There would have been a time when I would have been on the bottom if I had ever come to New Orleans sooner. Now I was at the top of the food chain, just waiting for more fun.

"Rose!"

Over the sound of the pumping music the call was faint, but I could hear it clear as day. Benefit of being what I was. I slowly pushed myself up from my chair in the comfy VIP section before walking to the nearby rail. The two story club was alive and full of vampires as well as unsuspecting humans thinking it was just another New Orleans nightclub.

The bodies thrown together dancing was better than any drug. There was just a rush you got while standing there watching. My eyes scanned the area until they landed on a familiar mocha skinned man. He beckoned me forward as he moved his body slowly, deliberately to the pumping music.

I nodded sending him a sadistic smile before moving away from the rail. Making my way towards the steps I took each step painfully slow, knowing he was watching me descend. My hand lightly grazing the handrail until I reached the bottom. I watched as he seemingly appeared out of nowhere in front of me, but I knew better. Tonight was going to be a riot, especially with Marcel the King of New Orleans leading the way.

* * *

><p>Damon could feel the guilt and the anger pumping through him like a freight train that had lost control and derailed. With the white oak stake shoved in his jacket there was only one thing he wanted to do that could even remotely begin to heal his shattered heart. Jace was laying in the Earth somewhere while Elena walked around as a newly created vampire.<p>

That wasn't fair.

Damon ran his fingers over the white oak before he made his way into the Mikaelson Mansion. Rebekah was the only one left. Klaus was dead while Elijah and Kol took off. Rebekah was the only stupid one to stick around. She was going to regret the moment she decided to kill Jace.

Damon stalked silently into the home only to hear the sound of things crashing to the ground. With a smug look on his face he walked towards the source only to find it was Rebekah wrecking havoc. She was taking Klaus' art supplies and throwing them across the room.

"You should know better than to sneak up on a lady," Rebekah stated her back to Damon as she ceased throwing things.

"Good advice. Have you seen one?" he asked his voice terse.

The blonde turned slowly to face him a wry smile on her face. Almost like she was taunting him. She knew why he was here and what he wanted to do.

"Tragic about Jaycee. Not to make a grey cloud greyer, but wasn't her body stolen from the county morgue? You wouldn't have anything to do with that would you?"

Rebekah turned back around the smirk still on her face as Damon took out the white oak stake. He rushed towards Rebekah at vampire speed hoping to get her right through the back. Before he could make the blow Rebekah spun around grabbing his wrist before he could kill her. They struggled for a moment for control of the stake before Rebekah gained the upper hand. Pushing Damon into the dresser she knocked the stake from his hand before the sound of gunfire took over their senses.

Rebekah took two shots to the back before she let go of Damon to face who was shooting her. Instead of finding someone standing there a wooden arrow came flying through the window piercing Rebekah right in the heart. Damon watched with wide eyes as she fell seemingly dead, but he knew better. He didn't take the chance before using his vampire speed to get the hell out of dodge.

* * *

><p>"You know what I love about the night?" Marcel asked as we walked along Bourbon Street.<p>

The street was loud with party goers coming and going, the bars all alight with their usuals and the tourists. Small alleyways peeked dauntingly to those brave enough to walk close to them. Girls walked around with beads around their necks while men clutched half filled glasses of beer.

"What?" I asked as we walked. His arm was slung over my shoulders we came to a stop near one of those alleys. He came close forcing me to press my back to the brick wall behind me.

"Everyone knows there's danger in the darkness...but they walk towards it anyways," he whispered bringing his body closer.

With his body pressed against mine there wasn't going to be another time for this. I smirked before placing one hand on the back of his perfectly shaved head before bringing his lips down to mine.

* * *

><p>Klaus stood there silently staring down at the blood he had managed to get from Elena before the Lockwood cousins had ruined his plans. Tyler was a good vessel to ensure his survival, but he wouldn't have done it if he had known Jaycee needed his help. He would have had Bonnie put him into Jace to protect her from Rebekah.<p>

Now she was gone, not completely, but what he needed from her was gone. A source of power and his blood. Not to mention his back up Elena was a vampire meaning his creation of hybrids relied completely on the three blood bags he had in front of him. Shaking his head he slowly began putting Elena's blood into an ice box in order to ensure its survival to his next destination.

"How dare you save Caroline over me!" Rebekah's shriek echoed through the room.

"Hello brother. Thought you were dead. So pleased you're not," Klaus responded sarcastically as he continued tending to the blood.

"You left me!"

Klaus rolled his eyes turning to face his sister as he said, "I only had time to save one of you and you can't be killed. Rest assured, I had a worse day than you. I think it's time for us to move on; find some more werewolves."

Rebekah stalked towards him looking livid. "So you can create your hybrid family? You don't know anything about family!"

"Well, I know how easily they can be silenced with a dagger," Klaus threatened. "The only family I had any reason to care for is gone now thanks to you."

Rebekah could feel her heart shattering at her brother's words. He cared more about some distantly related witch slut than about his own sister? She could feel the anger coursing through her as tears began falling down her cheeks. Rebekah grabbed one of the blood bags before whipping it at the wall destroying the bag.

"NO!" Klaus shouted as he watched the blood drip down the wall. He turned back to Rebekah a fire in his eyes to see her holding the last two blood bags. "Drop them."

"I mourned you! My heart broke thinking I'd never see you again!" she screeched.

"Put the blood down, Rebekah. There's a good girl," Klaus tried remaining calm even though the anger was coursing through his veins.

"It's always been me! Not Finn, not Elijah, not Kol, not Jaycee, me! I loved you through everything and you don't even care!" Rebekah cried hysterically.

"Drop it!" Klaus yelled causing Rebekah to flinch.

"You want your family?" she asked as the tears streaked down her face. Rebekah squeezed the blood bags tightly forcing them to burst. The blood leaked from the bags and down her arms. Now there was nothing left for Klaus to use to make his hybrids. "Here's your family!" Rebekah shouted as she threw the now empty bags down.

Klaus didn't take another moment before he appeared in front of his sister grabbing her throat tightly. he gasped for air as Klaus tightened his grip.

"You know something, Rebekah, you're right. I don't care. From this moment on; you're not my family, you're not my sister, you are nothing."

He didn't waste another moment before he snapped her neck. He watched as his sister's body crumpled to the ground. He looked to his lost blood bags before he stepped over his sister and walked out of the room leaving her and her words of family behind.

* * *

><p>Whoever said being a vampire was a curse obviously didn't get to walk around in the daytime compelling people to give them free designer clothes. I smirked at the mirror as I tried on a pair of $2,000 dollar shoes that I was going to walk out of here without paying a single penny of it.<p>

"Excuse me miss," a young woman said as she came over. "Is there anything I can help you with today?"

I looked at the young girl standing behind me before I nodded.

"Actually I was hoping to try on those pants over there as well," I pointed to a pair of designer jeans on the mannequin. "If you could grab them and meet me in the dressing room I'd appreciate it."

I plastered the best fake smile on my face I could. The young woman nodded before going off to retrieve the jeans I wanted. This was too easy. I walked carefully towards the dressing room and entered before closing the door behind me. A few short moments later a knock came at the door.

I opened it and pulled the young woman in before placing my hand over her mouth before staring deep into her confused doe eyes. I could feel the immediate pull I had on her.

"When I take my hand off your mouth you are not going to scream," I said in a firm, calm voice. She nodded slowly. "Now I'm going to bite you, but you aren't going to scream...you're going to enjoy your last few minutes on Earth."

"I'm going to enjoy it," she stated flatly nodding.

"Perfect," I smirked as I felt my fangs against my lips. I knew how I must have looked. Bright yellow eyes with dark veins under my eyes and fangs. But I didn't care anymore about how scared people were of me. I enjoyed every minute of it.

Pulling her head to the side I sank my teeth into the warm flesh of her neck. The warm blood began flowing from the bite mark in her neck to my mouth. The tangy coppery taste was the equivalent to honey in my human days. It was addicting and so fulfilling at the same time. Having a scared victim made the rush even hotter, but it a high profile place like this discretion was always best.

The young girl I was drinking from was lightly moaning enjoying the feel like I had compelled. I could feel her growing weaker and weaker as the blood began draining more slowly from her neck. Before I could finish her off a loud knocking came at the door.

"One moment please!" I called out pulling my bloody lips away from her neck.

"We're leaving...Now," Elijah's firm voice came through the door.

Smirking I pushed the girl away from me watching as she crumpled to the floor still bleeding from the neck.

"Door's open," I called out.

I watched as Elijah opened the door before stepping in. He rolled his eyes seeing the mess I had made laying on the floor close to death. He knelt down to check her pulse before sighing and standing up straight. He fixed his jacket before setting his glare on me.

"What have I told you about public killings?"

"First of all this is fairly private," I responded cleaning the blood off my lips. "And second, I really could care less. I'm having fun, Elijah. It's time you had some fun too."

"I agreed to let you turn off your humanity, but you've killed enough innocent people to destroy what little humanity you had left," Elijah pointed at me before looking down at the body. "Now we are leaving."

"Can I at least take the shoes?" I asked as I showed him the killer pumps.

"No," he responded shortly.

"Buzzkill," I muttered slipping out of the shoes before grabbing my things and following him out of the changing room leaving the dead girl behind.

* * *

><p>Damon watched as Stefan threw some things into the duffel bag for his and Elena's hunting trip. Damon could feel his eyes roll as Stefan continued to blatantly ignore him.<p>

"You're making a big mistake," Damon muttered.

"No, I'm not. If I can get Elena used to animal blood right out the gate-"

"You're reaching."

"Maybe she'll be able to bypass all the things that we went through," Stefan continued despite the interruption.

"Delusional!"

"Maybe she actually has a shot at this."

"Maybe Jace could have given this a shot...but oh wait Elena got her killed," Damon retorted as he threw a hunting knife into the table. "Why are we pretending to dote on Elena's every whim when there is someone out there with Jace's body?"

"Maybe she's not dead, Damon!" Stefan snapped as he stopped packing. "Did you ever think for a second that maybe she's not really dead?"

"You really are losing it."

"Look, helping Elena is the only thing we can do right now until Jace decides to come back-"

"SHE'S NOT COMING BACK!" Damon shouted throwing the knife into the nearby wall. "She's gone and playing bitch to Elena isn't going to bring her back. Elena could NEVER replace Jace."

Damon stood there staring at Stefan a cold look on his face. They were both tense about the situation at hand that was clear as day. Damon blamed Elena completely, but Stefan had a feeling there was much more to it than just Elena. Rebekah had it out for Jace since day one.

Before either brother could say anything newly created Elena stepped into the room sensing the tension.

"Woah, what's going on?" She asked looking between the brothers.

"We're just having a little disagreement."

"About Jace," Elena nodded the guilt immediately racking her body.

"You're a vampire, Elena, be a vampire," Damon growled. "Be glad you're alive."

Damon didn't give either of them the chance to say anything before he was gone. Stefan looked over at Elena who looked hurt by his accusation. Stefan shook his head as he continued to pack.

* * *

><p>I stood there quietly in the lavish hotel room as attendants scrambled around us packing out things. We were leaving and I was in no mood to stop it. Sure I could run to Marcel and beg to stay, but why? I had my fun here. Elijah was right, it was time to move on. Besides I did what I came here to do. My job was finished.<p>

That was the worst thing about immortality. There was no expiration date. The whole live like there's no tomorrow thing just didn't feel like it applied anymore. I was going to have many tomorrows. I guess the only way to keep my mind off the flurry of emotions just trying to break at the surface was to drink, screw, and kill.

"You're thinking," Elijah's voice cut through the dark thoughts.

I shifted my gaze from a particularly delicious looking bellhop to my mentor. The man who had been there for me my entire life and even into my newest chapter.

"People tend to do that when they're bored," I muttered crossing my arms over my chest as I leaned against the wall. "Besides I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

"One of the many benefits to not having my emotions. I get to kill whenever I want," I jeered as I turned my attention back to the bellhop.

"And how long will that last? A decade? Maybe less. You're going to switch that humanity back on and when you do it will destroy you," Elijah stated bluntly as he appeared in front of me. "Do not turn into Niklaus. You may be blood, but you are better than him."

"I'm not so sure of that anymore," I muttered tearing my gaze from the bellhop. "Maybe I'm exactly like Klaus."

I made a move towards the bellhop but Elijah's tight grip on my arm stopped me.

Something that would have hurt as a human no longer had any affect now that I was a hybrid. I glared up at him not expecting the glare back I got.

"Sooner or later you'll get your humanity back," Elijah stated his voice low. "You'll regret how many lives you took. Don't do anything that will make you suffer more."

He released my arm before motioning for me to leave. Shaking my head I moved away from him and the delicious bellhop. Why did he think his words would change anything?

* * *

><p>After everything Stefan knew what he had to do. From the hunter shooting Tyler in the church to the overwhelming threat of something bigger coming down on them. They had to slow down a minute. They had to be given the chance to grieve before they could even begin fathoming the next thing they had to tackle.<p>

"What are we doing here?" Damon's voice broke the silence.

Stefan turned from the table as Bonnie told Damon to ask him. Sitting around at the table already were Caroline, Elena, Matt, and Jeremy. They were outside the school waiting for Damon and Bonnie to arrive.

"Stefan, what are we doing?" Damon asked his brother glancing over everyone.

"We're having the memorial we didn't get to have earlier," Stefan stated as he handed out some paper lanterns to be lit. Seeing the skeptical look on Damon's face he continued. "We need to start healing, Damon. We've all lost so much, especially recently. I think we're numb to it. We push it away, we make a joke out of it, ignore how we feel. We've never just let ourselves grieve."

"So, you're lighting lanterns?" Damon gawked when each person grabbed a lantern except for him.

"Yeah. Yeah, we need to do this."

"What we need to do is find out who this hunter is and what he knows about the death of the Council. We have more important things to be doing right now than this. Like finding Jace's body!"

The air around them grew tense as everyone let that last bit sink in. They still hadn't found Jace and that was edgy enough. No one really wanted to say it aloud and Damon knew that.

"Not tonight, we don't," Stefan made the tough call.

Damon scoffed as he watched Stefan start the memorial process. Stefan dedicated his lantern to Uncle Zach, Lexi, and Alaric. Stefan then handed the lighter to Matt who looked ready to break down.

"This is for Vicki...And Jace," his voice cracked as he said her name before lighting his lantern.

Caroline followed in suit dedicating hers to her father and to Tyler's father, before lighting her lantern. Jeremy then took the lighter from Caroline before staring down at the paper lantern in his hand.

"This is for our parents," he started looking up at Elena before looking over at Matt. "For Vicki. Jace. Anna. Jenna and Alaric."

Jeremy then tried handing the lighter to Damon. Damon put his hands up shaking his head before he turned away.

"No way. I'm not doing that."

He couldn't. It just cemented the fact that she was really gone. Damon turned around and walked away from the group. Just like that. He had his own way of grieving. Then just like that Jeremy handed the lighter to Bonnie who dedicated her to her Grams before lighting the lantern.

"This um –" Elena stopped trying to gather her words. "This is for my mom, my dad, Jenna, everyone that you've all lost, everyone that this town has lost. And for me, I guess."

Elena lit her lantern before slowly releasing it watching as it began climbing into the night sky. One at a time, each one of them began releasing their lanterns. It was their moment of peace in an ever changing chaotic world.

While a few miles away Damon had grabbed the bottle of bourbon he had left in the trunk of his car before making his way across the cemetery. He had a specific spot in mind. One he wished didn't exist. He carefully sat down on the bench just across from the tombstone before taking a large swig from the bottle. Sitting on the stone were melted candles from the service.

"They're floating lanterns in the sky, can you believe that?" Damon asked looking down at Alaric's stone. "A Japanese lantern is the symbol of letting go of the past. Well, here's a news flash, we're not Japanese!"

Shaking his head he took another large drink from the bottle.

"Do you know what they are? Children. Like lighting a candle is going to make everything okay or even saying a prayer or pretending Elena is not going to end up just like the rest of us murderous vampires. Stupid, delusional, exasperating, little children."

He paused for a moment shaking his head.

"I know what you're going to say; "It makes them feel better, Damon." So what? For how long? A minute, a day? What differences does it make?"

Damon climbed to his feet shaking his head as the emotions rushed through his body like a bad acid trip. He walked closer to the stone so he was close enough to read the inscription in perfect detail.

"Because in the end, when you lose somebody; every candle, every prayer is not going to make up for the fact that the only thing that you have left is a hole in your life where that somebody that you cared about used to be...Where _she_ used to be. And a rock with a birthday carved into it that I'm pretty sure is wrong."

Damon sighed letting the words sink in before he started speaking again.

"So, thanks, friend. Thanks for leaving me here to babysit, because I should have been long gone by now. I didn't get the girl, remember? I'm just stuck here fighting with my brother and taking care of the kids. You owe me big."

Damon set the nearly empty bottle of bourbon down on Alaric's gravestone before he slowly began walking away. He wasn't sure if he was going to come back from this, but he wasn't going to stop until he found her body.

Unbeknown to Damon, Alaric had been sitting next to him the entire time listening to the conversation. Alaric nodded as he watching Damon walk away.

"I miss you too, buddy, but hang in there. She'll come back, I can promise you that," Alaric said even though he knew Damon couldn't hear him. She would come back.

* * *

><p><strong>I think Damon is the one I truly feel sorry for. He thinks he's lost everything...his best friend, the love of his life...*sigh* Not to mention what the HELL does Jace think she's doing? But don't worry lovelies...the whole New Orleans Marcus thing will be explained in due time *evil laugh*<strong>

**A HUGE THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!**

**grapejuice101: season 4 is on the way dahling!**

**OMG (guest): is this a fast enough update!? haha glad you love it!**

**MarieeSalvatorelover: There's a reason why Jace didn't say goodbye to Damon...all will be revealed!**

**Lovergirl24: She left for a reason! I promise you you'll find out why next chapter...But I can promise you there will be NO sire bond between Elena and Damon. That was literally the worst part of season 4**

**damonsgirl98: OMGOMGOMGOMG I KNOW RIGHT?! poooooor Stefan.**

**RippahGoneWolf: I'm glad you liked the twist! I have a few more up my sleeve. Jace is going to be awesome.*evil grin***

**SomebodyWhoCares: I'm glad I could stun you! XD**

**xxxRena: No Delena sire bond, but I CAN'T promise you a Jace Damon ending either.**

**atayn: I have provided...more! Hope you like it!**

**FalconHQ: Thank you for your support!**


	60. Woe Is Me I Am Ruined

_**Chapter 60 - Woe Is Me...I Am Ruined**_

I sat there silently in the new hotel room staring out the window at the picturesque view we had of New York City. A city big enough where a low profile death went unnoticed. A place where the blood ran through the streets in rivers and there was nothing anyone was doing to stop it. It was a dream place for anyone of an unsavory character.

I turned my gaze from the window to the phone resting in my hands. A phone I had slipped out of Stefan Salvatore's pocket the night Elijah compelled him to forget seeing me alive. What Stefan was doing with my phone that night was beyond me, but since that night I got a voicemail every night from him, begging that if I was out there to come home. Sometimes they were updates on what was happening.

Elena becoming a vampire, Damon going off the rails, Tyler and Klaus' face off, the whole business with The Five. Each message I figured was meant to elicit some form of an emotion, but every time there was nothing. I didn't care what was happening in Mystic Falls. None of their troubles affected me anymore, not even Tyler's and especially not Elena's. But The Five...that made me curious.

"Have you been sitting there all day?" Elijah's voice broke my concentration.

I turned my head slowly so I could get a good look at him. He had shrugged off his soaked raincoat before smoothing out his tie. I shook my head before looking out to the drizzling sky.

"Who are The Five?" I asked delicately. It was so soft most humans wouldn't had been able to hear it, but I knew he would.

It was like I could literally feel him freeze. The tension in the room grew as I forced myself to look back at Elijah. He had this cross between horror and confusion on his face, it was actually quite amusing. He tilted his head before he sat down in the chair across from me.

"Where did you hear that from?"

I lifted my phone and said "Stefan."

"We are but five men, bound by fire and the last breath of a dying witch towards a single cause: the destruction of all vampires," Elijah stated softly. "It was Italy 1114 when we first encountered them."

"We?" I asked.

"Niklaus, Rebekah and myself," Elijah nodded. "They were a society hell bent on the destruction of the vampire race, more specifically the first vampire to ever roam the Earth."

"Why does this sound familiar?" I asked as I furrowed my brow.

I had heard this story before. A long time ago I remember hearing it in the form of a bedtime story. One of those stories where you were told to fall asleep before they came and got you. But there was something else. Something I was forgetting.

"Silas," I finally whispered. "My dad used to tell the story of Silas. How he became the first immortal being, but was cursed."

"That's exactly what it is...a story," Elijah responded as he stood up.

He placed a lingering kiss on the top of my head resting his hand on my cheek for a moment. Almost like he was waiting for something. I remained still as I waited for him to pull back. Once he did I watched his back as he retreated to the far side of the room.

"Why do you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"Pretend like the girl you once knew is still in here?"

"Because she is," he stated simply before disappearing into the next room.

* * *

><p>Elena stood there all but hyperventilating as the apparition of Katherine disappeared. This was a nightmare. She wanted it to end. She didn't want this anymore. If she could take back killing that hunter, Connor she would. Seeing the blood, the constant taunting...she wanted nothing to do with it.<p>

"Hello, Elena," a new voice echoed through the room.

Elena felt her body stiffen as the recognition crossed her features. Elena slowly turned around and looked towards the door her hands shaking as she did. She tilted her head to the side as the tears gathered in her eyes. Standing there in the corner of the room was Jaycee.

"Jace," Elena shook her head not knowing quite what to say.

"You really screwed up this time...Funny how I'm not here to clean up your messes anymore," Jace tilted her head as she walked closer. "How does it feel having to do it on your own? Not so easy is it."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know Rebekah was going to-"

"To what?" Jace cut her off tilting her head. "To kill me?" She laughed for a moment before stalking towards Elena quickly. "You were just waiting for the day. You've wanted me out of the way since day one. I came in and took not just one but both Salvatores away from you and you hated not being the center of attention for once."

"That's not true, you're my friend," Elena responded her eyes tearing up.

Jace came close enough to Elena that their noses were nearly touching. Jace's green eyes that were usually so warm and friendly were ice cold and unwavering. Elena could feel the guilt seeping through to her very core the longer she stared at Jace.

"Stop lying," Jace hissed.

Elena closed her eyes tightly willing Jace to go away. She couldn't take anymore guilt. Her eyes snapped open expecting to see Jaycee still standing there only to find she was gone.

* * *

><p>The days were beginning to blur together. There was so much booze and blood that the idea of being sober for just a fleeting moment was becoming more and more appealing. The same activities over and over again were becoming boring. They were becoming normal and that just wouldn't do.<p>

Walking into the hotel room without Elijah in sight was becoming normal. At first he hovered, wanted to make sure I was okay. Like a father taking care of his reckless daughter. After a while though he started to figure it out. I didn't need him. I didn't need anyone. I was a hybrid. Well I guess if I ever did need someone it would be Klaus, he's the reason I'm here. I owe him that. He would be the only reason for going back to Mystic Falls, but even that desire wasn't great.

Speaking of Mystic Falls. I walked over to the dresser where my old phone was charging. Noticing there was a new voicemail I picked it up disconnecting it from the charger. Putting the phone to my ear I hit the voicemail button and waited for the message to start playing back.

"Cee, it's Ty..." Tyler's familiar voice came over the speaker. I felt something tug at my heart before immediately pushing it away keeping my face cold and unwavering. "I need you to come home. I know you're out there. Klaus gave you his blood. You're not dead." He sighed heavily before he continued. "It's mom, Cee...She's-She's dead." I could hear the sobs coming through the speaker. "I need you Jaycee."

Then just like that the line went dead. I slowly pulled the phone from my ear hating the fact that there was something building inside of me. An emotion I wanted so hard to repress. Maybe my humanity wasn't going to be off for much longer...

"You should go," Elijah's voice came from behind me.

I looked up at the mirror and saw that he was indeed standing near the door. Keeping my face calm and cool, devoid of any emotion I shook my head.

"I'm done with Mystic Falls and their problems."

"Your family needs you," Elijah reasoned.

Shaking my head I turned to look at him, not the reflection. "My family is here in this room."

Elijah shook his head before walking closer to me. He came to a stop just in front of me before wrapping his arms around me tightly pulling me into a hug. I felt my arms wrapping around him tightly returning the hug.

"I will always be your family, but right now Tyler needs you. It's time to return home, Jaycee."

* * *

><p>I walked slowly up the perfectly manicured lawn of Mystic Falls High School. It was strange to be back after everything. There had been so much death and yet this place stood like nothing had changed. It goes to show you that things go on and dwelling on the past isn't going to change the present or the future.<p>

Pushing open the doors I closed my eyes and listened. The memorial they had for my late Aunt had ended almost an hour ago meaning most had left the building. Taking another step in my heels clicking against the tile of the floor I heard it.

"Class is in session. You've all been compelled; you know the rules. Answer my questions honestly, no disobedience, no one leaves. April, my sweet, take notes. This is how you get answers in this town. Let's start with a little quiz. In the year 1114, my brother learnt, thanks to yours truly, about a brotherhood of vampire hunters with tattoos that grew with each kill. Theses tattoos revealed what, Elena?" Rebekah's pompous voice echoed.

"A map," Elena's voice sounded.

"Which lead to what Caroline?" Rebekah asked again.

"The cure for vampirism," Caroline's voice met my ears.

A cure? Why hadn't I known about a cure? Something I will definitely have to take up with Stefan when I settle in again. Moving slowly and deliberately I knew exactly where the voices were coming from. Leave it to Rebekah to hole them up in the library. So far all I've heard were Elena and Caroline meaning they may be the only ones in there.

"Perfect, so were all caught up. Stefan Salvatore, the last time we saw each other, you had a vampire hunter, but in order to decode the map, you needed the location of the hunters sword which you got out of me using some very dirty tricks," Rebekah stated smugly.

Okay so add Stefan which means there's Rebekah, Caroline, Elena, Stefan and some girl named April.

"Assuming you found the sword, you also found the cure, and yet, you're all still vampires which means something went wrong," Rebekah continued.

I listened as I walked. There was a cure for vampirism. The things I would do to get a hold of that. Not for myself of course, but there are a few people I'd love to shove the cure down their throats, starting with Stefan Salvatore.

I came to a short stop when I realized there was someone approaching. The footsteps were light, feminine. This must be April. I watched as she turned the corner freezing when she saw me standing there. I put my finger to my lips telling her to be quiet but I should have known she wouldn't have listened.

Her heart rate increased as the blood rushed through her veins a little faster before she took off and started running. Rolling my eyes I took off after her appearing in front of her forcing her to stop. Slapping my hand over her mouth I turned her so her back was pressed to my chest before I felt my fangs pushing at my lips.

In one quick motion I bit into her neck making sure to keep my hand firmly over her mouth to quiet any screams. The moment her blood touched my lips I felt a burning sensation spreading through my body as the blood seeped down my throat. Gasping I pushed her away from me trying to spit the blood out.

"You think I don't know about people like you?" April asked holding her hand to her bleeding neck.

Growling I looked up at her my eyes changing to their bright yellow as I felt the veins spreading under my eyes. April looked at me horrified, but before she could scream or run I whipped my hand out catching her in the jaw. not hard enough to break her neck but enough to knock her out. I watched as her body crumpled to the ground before I stepped over her and continued to my destination.

Wiping the blood off my lips I managed to catch the last bit of what was going on in the library.

"I asked you what happened. You have to tell me," Rebekah's irritatingly pitched voice demanded.

"She slept with Damon," Stefan's voice seemed strained.

Elena had slept with Damon. Why wasn't I surprised? The wretched girl had been a thorn in my side since I had met her. All those times protecting her just showed how weak my humanity had been. Protecting someone who continually hurt me. Well it's a good thing I no longer had my humanity to worry about.

I pushed open the door to the library clapping my hands together loudly. As I strut into the room I could see the range of different reactions on their faces. Rebekah's was the most satisfying. The look of sheer horror and shock was what I was going for and she delivered. Elena and Stefan both looked equally guilty and shocked, while Caroline stared at me confusion written clearly on her face.

"Hope you didn't miss me too much." My words echoed around the empty library as the four of them stared at me..  
>"You're supposed to be dead," Rebekah stared her eyes wide.<br>Clicking my tongue I walked closer my heeled boots didn't make a sound against the carpet of the library. My blank skin tight jeans matched the black leather jacket I had on to cover the blood red top underneath.

"Snapping someone's neck usually does the trick," I shrugged as I pulled down on my jacket. "Maybe next time you should be sure your brother's blood wasn't running through their system."  
>"Elijah?" Rebekah asked knowing the relationship between me and my mentor.<p>

Shaking my head I smirked, "Guess again."

"Nik," she whispered her eyes widening. Her brother was really going to kill her this time.

"Gotta keep it in the family, Becks," I grinned my eyes flashing yellow.

"You're a hybrid," Elena gasped making the first sound.

"Sort of," I smirked before I came to a stop. "So where were you...The cure, right..."

I moved towards the table before setting my hands flat on the table bending slightly to do so. Turning my back on Rebekah wasn't the smartest idea, but I wanted this cure.

"Stefan here's been keeping me up to date, but you failed to mention the cure," I spoke firmly glancing over at Stefan before locking my glare onto Elena. "But congratulations, Elena, you've stooped to a whole new level of desperate."

"Who are you?" Elena spat as she stared at me shock evident on her face.

I felt the smirk cross my face as I said, "I'm the Hybrid 2.0."

Pushing myself away from the table I glanced over at Rebekah who was watching me closely. It was like she was trying to decide whether or not I was faking this whole thing or if this was just some clever hoax. That's when I felt it. Satisfaction. The first real emotion I've felt in weeks.

"I don't buy it," Rebekah stated crossing her arms. "You're just another one of my brother's hybrids, the last I should say. You're easy to get rid of."

Rebekah didn't waste a single moment before she came rushing at me. Rolling my eyes I braced myself as she came full force. Before she could hit me or put her hand through my chest I grabbed her wrists at vampire speed before swinging her over my head and slamming her down onto the table in front of Elena, Caroline, and Stefan who were gaping.

"You don't get it do you?" I asked looking at Rebekah as I stepped away from her. She was laying on the table gaping at me as well before anger crossed her beautiful features. "I have two lines of very powerful werewolf families running through my veins, and one of those families created your brother. Not to mention the magic that I used to have created you! And you think you can beat me?"

"How are you doing this?" Rebekah spat as she climbed to her feet. "How are you that strong?"

"I don't want to fight with you. We may not be blood, but we are family. Like it or not, I'm here to help you." I then pointed to where Elena, Stefan, and Caroline were sitting. "Let's deal with them and get the cure. Then you and I can hash things out later...What do you say?"

"I say that I don't trust you..." Rebekah responded before shaking her head, "but I agree."

"Good," I nodded before turning to look at the trio.

Standing shoulder to shoulder with Rebekah it must have looked like quite a sight.

"So vampire Elena is a trollop who likes bad boys, and Jaycee's 'death' explains why Stefan reeks of alcohol. But what it doesn't explain is why sweet, loving, innocent Elena could be so heartless," Rebekah said getting the conversation back on track.

"She apparently likes seconds, my seconds," I stated glancing at Rebekah before turning my gaze to Elena. "It just burns you doesn't it. I had everything you wanted. I had the Salvatore brothers, Elijah, a magical connection to Bonnie, a relationship with Matt and Jeremy, Tyler and Caroline loved me. With me out of the way, you could have it all, couldn't you Elena," I watched her closely.

"What do you think about that, Elena?" Bekah asked as she pressed her hands to the table staring at Elena.

"I think you're sad and bored and in desperate need of a hobby," Elena spat glaring at the two of us.

"You're hiding something. Fess up," Bekah compelled her.

"I didn't sleep with Damon because of Jace. I slept with Damon because I'm in love with him."

I nodded listening to what Elena had to say. Rebekah looked pleased with that answer before looking over to me. I nodded slightly before I slowly circled the table passing behind Caroline who kept her eye on me as I moved behind her. I could feel Stefan's gaze on me as well, but I could care less before I came to a stop behind Elena.

Without thinking twice, I grabbed her head between my hands at vampire speed before quickly turning her neck to the breaking point. The loud crack echoed through the silent library before Elena fell dead onto the table in front of me.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Caroline screeched.

I looked over at Stefan who looked from Elena to me horrified but silent nonetheless.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," I responded smirking over at Rebekah who looked thoroughly pleased.

"What does any of this have to do with the stupid cure?" Caroline snapped watching me as I walked back over to stand by Rebekah.

"You're right. We got off the point. Stefan, how do I find the cure? Unless, you'd rather talk about Damon and Elena all day which I'm sure Jace would be more than happy to break Elena's neck a few more times..."

"Maybe even pull her heart out," I threw in.

"There's a professor," Stefan finally said breaking eye contact with Bekah's compulsion. "He knows where the cure is."

"Thank you, and um, where do we find this professor?"

Caroline shook her head slightly at Stefan before Stefan sighed giving Rebekah the name of the university where this professor was at. I watched as Stefan gave her the name Atticus Shane before Rebekah pulled out her cell phone and headed towards the exit of the library.

Elena was still laying face down on the table still out from the broken neck I had given her. Caroline had checked to make sure Elena was going to wake up before sitting back down in her spot sending a glare in my direction.

"What is wrong with you?" Caroline spat.

"It's called karma, Caroline, it was bound to bite Elena at some point," I responded as I looked down checking my shoes without a care in the world.

"You-" Stefan cut himself off.

"I what Stefan?" I asked leaning forward.

"How could you just leave? Without saying goodbye?"

"I did say goodbye," I responded blankly before straightening up. "You just don't remember it. Elijah compelled you to forget."

"You and Elijah a thing now?" Caroline asked pointedly.

"You and Klaus a thing?" I bit back. She gave me a cold glare before pressing her lips together. "To answer your question no. While Elijah is extremely attractive I don't see him in that light."

An awkward silence filled the room as I leaned against the table crossing my arms over my chest. I was extremely bored now. Elena needed to wake up already I needed to break another neck.

"Why did you do it?" Stefan asked his voice soft as he stared at the table in front of him. "Why did you flip the switch?"

I scoffed, "Because I don't want to feel anymore. You killed my mother, Stefan. You should be grateful I shut off my emotions because you'd be the first one I'd go after. But now that it's off I could care less."

"Tyler mourned for you!" Caroline snarled. "We all did."

"That's not my problem," I muttered before grabbing her cell phone. "But now that you mention it, I should give my dear cousin a call."

Smirking at her horrified expression as I started through her text messages. So many I love you's. How adorably annoying. I pressed the phone icon before placing the phone to my ear. Glancing over at Stefan I couldn't help the twinge of regret that snuck up on me. He looked utterly broken down.

After a few more rings I heard Tyler answer the phone by saying, "I told you I don't wanna talk."

"A little birdy told me you mourned for your dear baby cousin. I hear Klaus turned her into a hybrid," I couldn't help the snark that seeped in.

"Jaycee?" Tyler asked his voice breaking.

"Hello Tyler, I heard my Uncle made a real mess of your life. Believe me, I can relate. You have my condolences for Aunt Carol. In fact, why don't you come down to the High School so you and I can have a little family mourning session?"

"You're in Mystic Falls?"

"And I'm helping Rebekah keep Stefan, Elena, and Caroline hostage. Small world isn't it...Maybe, you'll have a better shot at saving Caroline than you did your own mother. See you soon, Ty."

I hung up not being able to help the vindictive smile that made its way across my face before tossing Caroline's phone onto the table. I knew Tyler would be all sorts of confused, but he would rush down here knowing I was here and so was Caroline.

"I'm impressed," Bekah stated as she entered the library once more. "I may end up liking you after all."

"Cut the theatrics, where's the professor?" I responded coldly.

"Well, well, she is feistier than before," a new, yet familiar voice sounded from the entrance of the library.

I looked over along with everyone else to see Kol strutting his holding onto a man I didn't recognize. This must be Shane. The one who knew all about the cure. I watched as Kol looked at the table seeing Elena face down still not awake.

"Who killed the doppelganger?"

"That would be me," I muttered as I walked towards him.

He scoffed, "Why didn't we kill you sooner? I like you much better now. You may be even worse than Klaus."

"Did you bring what I asked for?" Rebekah cut between our witty rebuttals. Kol pushed Shane forward. "You must be Shane. Let's go have a chat...Jace you'll watch the kids."

I rolled my eyes as she left the room with Kol and Shane. If I wanted to get my hands on that cure then I was going to have to play nice whether I wanted to or not. I only had to put up with her long enough to find out the location. Then I was going to disappear with that cure in hand.

A loud gasp sounded through the room forcing me to look. Elena had shot up breathing rapidly her eyes darting around. I scoffed as Caroline and Stefan made sure Elena was okay. Once they realized everything was fine the room fell into a tense silence. I kept my back turned, not sure if I could trust myself looking at them.

"Still glued to your seats?" Rebekah's voice broke the silence a few minutes later. "Ahh, it's thick with tension in here. Let's spice things up a bit. Elena, truth or dare?" Rebekah asked as she leaned against the table looking at the trio. I shook my head not wanting any part of it.

"We're done playing your stupid games, Rebekah," Stefan spat.

"Truth or Dare, Elena. You're compelled answer," Rebekah retorted.

"Dare," Elena finally stated.

"I dare you to tell Jaycee the truth about Damon," Bekah said looking at me with a smirk. She really wanted to play dirty.

"Seriously!?" Caroline shrieked. I merely tilted my head arching an eyebrow as I did.

"Being with Damon makes me happy," Elena obliged.

"Makes you happy? Clowns make you happy, Elena. Dig a little deeper," Bekah egged her on.

"When I'm with him it feels unpredictable, like I'm free," Elena stated glancing over at me.

"And how do you feel when you think about Damon and Jace together?"

"Enough," I muttered glancing over at Stefan who gave me a confused look.

"She can't she's compelled," Bekah snapped.

Elena sighed before shaking her head, "I hate her. I hate that the only reason he looked at me was because I remind him of what he lost. She ruined everything and when she died she destroyed him. I hate her for that."

Rebekah smiled before looking over at me. I couldn't stop the feeling that had seeped into my very core as I listened to Elena talk. Guilt. I felt guilty. I looked up at Rebekah when I felt it, the familiar feeling of compulsion.

"Do you still love Stefan, Jaycee?"

"I do," I responded blankly.

"Are you still in love with Stefan?"

"No," I hissed before pushing myself away from the four of them keeping my back turned.

"Why not Jaycee? I thought emotions were multiplied tenfold and since your love for Stefan was so strong-"

"Because I'm in love with Damon. That's why I never said goodbye to him. When I told Stefan to let me go, it was because I was letting him go."

I glanced over my shoulder and looked over at Stefan and I shouldn't have. He looked broken. The tears gathering in his eyes made my heart break and it was painful.

"Did that hurt? Having someone you love drive a dagger through your heart?" Rebekah asked. I wasn't sure if she was talking to me or to Stefan.

"Go to hell!" Stefan growled.

"Did. That. Hurt?"

"Yes," Stefan whispered as I kept my back to them.

"Welcome to the last 900 years of my life," Rebekah spat.

I had to leave. I needed to get this under control. I wasn't supposed to feel anything. I flipped the switch so why was this guilt filling my senses. Why was it taking over every fiber of my being to the point where I wanted to break down and dissolve into tears. I quickly moved towards the library doors intent on leaving when Tyler burst through them.

I froze as I locked gazes with my cousin, the vindictive nature of my actions earlier was gone. I just didn't want to be there anymore.

"Ahh, good you're here. It was just getting depressing," Rebekah smirked as she watched Ty walk in.

"What the hell is going on?" Tyler snapped at Rebekah moving past me his eyes finding Caroline instantly.

"Listen to the rules carefully. Stay in the building, no vamp running in the hallways," Rebekah smirked.

"Vamp running from what?" Caroline asked confused.

Rebekah appeared in front of Tyler looking him dead in the eyes compelling him. "Turn."

"What?" I asked looking from Rebekah to Tyler.

"He can't he'll lose control," Caroline screeched.

"That's the point, I've exhausted all your knowledge. Now, I have the professor to help me find the cure. You're just competition. Whoever finds it first, gets to decide what to do with it use it. Share it, destroy it, save it. I want that to be me."

"But if I turn, I'll kill them," Tyler grunted like he was fighting something.

"Yes, you will. Turn," she responded before looking at me. "You coming, Jaycee? You're family now."

I watched as Rebekah turned and walked towards the exit. I looked back at Tyler as he screamed in pain. _Shut it off, Jace. Shut it off_. I kept thinking before his gaze connected with mine. I could feel Caroline, Elena, and Stefan watching us horrified.

"Cee, help," Ty cried out before his arm snapped going in a funny angle.

I shook my head before following after Rebekah. Sorry Tyler, but I had a cure to find.

* * *

><p>Moving through the school I had every intention of leaving. I had regained my composure the farther from the library I got. What I wasn't expecting though was the sound of someone coming up behind me. I waited until the footsteps were right behind me before I whipped around.<p>

I instantly recognized Stefan before grabbing his throat and slamming him into the nearby lockers. Lifting him up until he could barely just touch the ground. The choking noises were satisfying until he decided to open his big fat mouth.

"We need to talk," he grunted gasping for air.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip your heart out," I responded coldly keeping my face as blank as possibly.

"I never gave up on you," he gasped.

Rolling my eyes I let go of him before taking a step back, "That's a horrible reason."

"But it's true-"

"What part of I don't love you anymore don't you understand?"

"I know it's not you. Jace with her humanity wouldn't give up on what we had-"

"What did we have Stefan?" I asked tilting my head. "An epic love? Is that what you were going to say?" I watched him closely realizing that's exactly what he was going to say. "No, what we had was two children trying to revive something we had in the past. All we got in return was pain and suffering. That night I said I chose you? That was the worst mistake of my life."

I could see the pain etched on his face. It was like I had stabbed him in the heart with a dagger and I was twisting it around until there was nothing left.

"Why Damon?" he whispered.

I scoffed, "I don't feel anything for either of you."

"Why did you say goodbye to me but not to him?"

"Because I didn't want to hurt him," I responded. "Forcing you to let me go was the best decision I had ever made."

"That's not you talking-"

"It is me Stefan," I remarked as I leaned against the lockers casually. "When I had my humanity, it was going to be Damon. You wanna know why? Because Damon never broke me down and expected me to build myself back up again. He NEVER stopped loving me. But then again none of that matters anymore. I don't feel anything for anyone."

I turned away from him and started towards the exit that was only a few feet away.

"Goodbye, Stefan," I called out over my shoulder before walking out of the school.

* * *

><p>I moved through the night with deadly precision. There was one more person I needed to see before I went to see Damon. By this rate though Damon will know I'm in Mystic Falls and very much alive. Maybe that will soften the blow when we actually come face to face.<p>

The small isolated bar was a few paces away and I came to a forced stop. Closing my eyes I honed in on my listening skills hoping for any sign that he was in there. If my sources were correct he was helping Jeremy complete the hunter's mark which was needed for the location of the cure. Thing was the hunter's mark on Jeremy was a tattoo that no one but him and other hunters could see.

"I see you didn't wander far from home after all, love," his British accent behind me instead of in the bar.

I smirked before turning to face him my gaze emotionless. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that I was actually glad to see him.

"Klaus," I greeted. "I see you're up to your usual games."

"Not games, just looking out for my family," he responded just as coldly.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. A large grin spread across my face prompting one to cross Klaus'. I walked forward to meet him half way before I felt my arms wrap tightly around him. I felt him close his arms around me tightly in a hug as a laugh emanated from his chest. After a moment we pulled back both of us still smiling.

"You were gone longer than I expected," Klaus smirked as we began walking slowly towards the bar.

"I was having way too much fun to come back to all this drama," I nodded glancing at the bar. "Besides I made a pit stop in New Orleans like you suggested."

"And?" he asked looking highly interested.

"I'm not quite sure why you ever left."

"And Elijah?" he asked.

"He has no idea," I shrugged. "Dropped my things off at your place this morning, not that I have much with me."

"Excellent, you'll fill me in later about my city," Klaus nodded a triumphant smirk on his face. "Now, love, I hate to get straight down to business, but I'll need your assistance."

"I'm all yours," I nodded before tearing my gaze from the bar to look up at him.

He smirked at me before saying, "Now that's what I like to hear."

* * *

><p><strong>Jace, Jace, Jace...burning bridges and she hasn't even been in Mystic Falls for 24 hours.<strong>

**But WOW. Thank you so much for the response guys that's what I like to see! I also wanted to let you guys know this is the last QUICK update. Classes start on Monday and I have a full course load not to mention a full time job now. This has been my vacation time which is why I've been writing so much. But don't worry I will write when I can and post when I can!**

**Now onto reviews!**

**februarymelodies: thanks for your support deary! and there's more to come!**

**DreamonAlina: I KNOW RIGHT?! Damon's gotta catch a break! But don't worry our Damon will see Jace again soon!**

**grapejuice101: I love no humanity Jace. She's too much fun to write.**

**Lovergirl24: Does this answer your sire question ;) and they are bound to be mad at each other, but you'll see some resolve on the Damon/Jace/Stefan front soon enough that I can promise you. And Jace is definitely wayyyyyy too much fun to write now that she's all badass and sarcastic with no emotion!**

**BloodMoonWanes: (wicked name you've got there) If you liked the Marcel twist wait until you see what I have in store for The Originals episode!**

**SomebodyWhoCares: Her butt is back in Mystic Falls!**

**damonsgirl98 (guest): does this chapter answer your question? XOXOXO thanks for your support love!**

**FalconHQ: emotionless Jace in Mystic Falls? CHECK. You'll see more reactions next chapter! But your choice of Damon is noted!**

**MarieeSalvatorlover: thank you for your support dear! But you're right every vampire goes through that emotionless phase (except for Caroline...but I'm waiting for her to crack) and I hope this answers your question as to why she left without saying goodbye to Damon!**

**Ryn of Magic: Damon does grow on you after a while doesn't he?**

**atayn: Thank you, sweetheart!**

**RippahGoneWolf: *puts hands up in defense* updated updated! **

**xxxRena: no ramblings darling I love ramblings! But i hope this quenches a little of your curiosity of New Orleans...wait until you see what I have planned for The Originals episode. It's going to be groundbreaking for this story. But this is Mystic Falls, love, someone's bound to screw up something ;)**


	61. SAIL

_**Chapter 61 - Sail**_

Wiping the blood from my lips I looked around at the carnage Klaus and I had just inflicted. I knew it was wrong, but I also knew Klaus' intentions were for the best. They always had been, it was just the unfortunate part of life that people died. Collateral damage. But this? This was a little extreme even for my current state of mind.

"Well, I'm not hungry anymore," I muttered as I gently kicked one of the dead bodies on the floor.

"Save some for the babies," Klaus smirked corralling some compelled humans into one corner.

"Why are we doing this again?" I asked as I stepped over another body.

"We need Jeremy's mark completed and let's just say Damon's moving a little slow for my tastes."

"Damon?" I asked my gaze snapping in Klaus' direction.

"Don't tell me you are all touchy feely, humanity on again," Klaus rolled his eyes. "Typical..."

"I'm not," I spat shaking my head before I hear a car pulling up outside.

"Then prove it," Klaus smirked before nodding towards the door to the bar.

I didn't feel anything anymore. I couldn't let myself feel. Sure whenever I was around Klaus it was different, like I flipped the switch, but when I'm not in his presence I'm a completely different person. I wasn't naive. I knew what was happening between me and Klaus, but I didn't have the energy to change it. I couldn't go through a thousand transformations, I've never even been through one and I'm not about to start, sire bond or not.

Focusing my gaze on the door I watched as it swung open, allowing a very frustrated looking Damon to walk through. Then Jeremy walked in followed by Matt. I could feel myself shutting down again allowing the cold feeling to ravage my body at the sight of them. I wouldn't let myself feel.

"Jace?" Matt asked taking a few steps forward before Damon's arm stopped him.

If I was feeling anything at the moment I'm sure Damon's look would have broken my heart. He had that look on his face like he had just found out his puppy had been run over. And I simply responded by giving him the coldest look I could.

"Hate to break it to you Matty, but Jace has left the building."

"What did you do, Klaus," Damon asked his gaze deadly as he looked from me to Klaus.

Klaus put his hands up in mock surrender as he said, "It's all her, mate. I'm just the proprietor."

Damon put his arm down before making a move like he was going to lunge at Klaus out of anger. I'm not sure who I was protecting at that point, but the last thing we needed was them fighting when we had vampires in transition laying on the floor. At vampire speed I grabbed a hold of Matt before taking a fist full of his hair wrenching his head to the side exposing his neck. I could feel the hunger rising once more and I'm sure I looked horrifying in all my hybrid glory as I stood there ready to take a bite out of Matt.

"Don't even think about it, Damon," I growled. "Make one move towards Klaus and I'll rip a hole in Matt's neck. Your choice."

"How about we all calm down," Jeremy put his hands up causing me to flinch and pull Matt closer. "I'm not going to hurt you, Jace, but you gotta let Matt go..."

"No, I think she's got the right idea," Klaus smirked looking over at Jeremy. "She'll let him go when you kill all these wonderful new vampires here. See I need that mark completed, Jeremy."

"No way. I'm not doing this," Jeremy shook his head shifting his gaze between me and Klaus.

"What makes you think you have a choice?" Klaus asked.

"You have to kill vampires to complete the hunter's mark," Damon agreed tearing his eyes from Klaus to look at Jeremy. "Mark equals cure. You're in a bar full of almost vampires, so get your hunt on."

"Screw you! You said I wouldn't have to kill any innocent people," Jeremy spat.

"Guys," Matt whimpered as my teeth grazed his skin.

"Jeremy, they're not people," Damon said desperately his eyes watching me closely.

"Enough! Have at it, or else!" Klaus growled.

"I don't take orders from you, dick," Jeremy spat dropping his stake to the ground. "Hunters can't be compelled."

Klaus smirked before walking towards Jeremy slowly. My eyes following his every move. "You're right. I can't compel you. But if your conscience is getting in the way, then allow me to make this easy for you. Because, I can compel them."

Klaus pointed to several vampires completing their transition. The compelled humans offering their veins to the new vampires. I watched blankly pulling away from Matt but keeping a tight grip on him

"This isn't you Jace," Matt whispered to me as Klaus and Jeremy talked.

"You don't know me anymore, Matt," I responded coldly. I looked over at Klaus and Jeremy rolling my eyes. "This is growing increasingly boring so here's what we're gonna do," I pushed Matt towards Jeremy watching as Jer caught the stumbling human. "You get two minutes, run, walk, fly I don't care. But after two minutes every new vampire in this room is going to come after you. Kill them or they'll kill Matt here."

"What a second!" Matt yelled.

"No, no. You turn them, he kills them. That was the deal, Klaus!" Damon spat looking from me to Klaus.

Klaus smirked nodding in my direction, "I like her plan better."

"You know he can't take them all on at the same time!" Damon looked between me and Klaus a flabbergasted look on his face.

"With you as his coach, he'll be fine. It's Matt I'm worried about," Klaus smirked.

"Ah...Jeremy, go get the weapons out of the car," Damon pushed Jer towards the door when he saw the cold look on my face. "I'll be right behind you. Both of you."

I watched as Matt and Jeremy both ran out the door like there was no tomorrow. Damon shot both me and Klaus a look before quickly following after the two. Moving towards the door I felt Klaus' hand on my arm stopping me shortly. Meeting his gaze I gave him a cold look before pulling my arm out of his grasp. He put his hands up in mock defeat before gesturing for me to continue with what I was doing.

I continued out the door of the bar hearing a few vampires following me out. Looking back at them I pointed towards the woods nodding my head. They would find them I was sure of it. We weren't too far from the lake house, but they would be cut off long before that. Walking through the trees wasn't difficult and it was actually quite boring...then I smelt it. Blood. Closing my eyes I inhaled the scent before moving much faster towards the smell.

When I got there I was disappointed. Matt and Jeremy were nowhere to be found, but Damon was. He was standing there his hand covered in blood while a new vampire lay dead at his feet. I wanted to move past him and towards the house where I knew they were headed but something stopped me.

"You going to just stand there or you going to come at me?" Damon called out.

Rolling my eyes I stepped out from behind the tree.

"That's what I liked about you Damon...you never played games with me," I responded as I placed my hand on my hip.

"What are you doing, Jace?" Damon asked his face scrunching up in annoyance.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Damon?" I asked motioning to the woods around us. "I'm having fun. Humanity Jace never had any fun."

"That's not true and you know it," Damon retorted his voice pitching. I watched as he moved ever so slowly towards me.

"You trying to appeal to my better nature, Damon?" I smirked as I moved slowly towards him. "You should know Elijah's been at it for weeks...and look what's happened."

"So that's it? You're just going to shut it off? What about everyone here who cares about you?" Damon snapped as he grabbed my shoulder pushing me into a nearby tree.

Grunting as my back hit the tree I growled feeling the veins on my face. Baring my teeth at him I whipped us around before pushing him up against the tree. Realizing what I was doing I took a step back and turned away from him. My face screwed up in confusion as I felt the anger pumping through me. Why was I angry?

"You feel that? It's called rage," Damon grunted as he caught his breath. "You may have flipped the switch, but the girl I love is still in there."

"The girl you love?" I spat turning around. "Were you thinking about the girl you love when you slept with Elena?"

I watched as that damn confident smirk crossed his face. He was getting to me and he knew it.

"How does that make you feel?" Damon asked like we were in a counseling session. "Pisses you off doesn't it?"

"Stop it."

"Come on Jace! Just say it. You hate her, you hate me. You hate everyone in this town," Damon moved towards me again. I stood there frozen watching him. "That's why you shut it off, isn't it. Elijah couldn't get you to turn it back on because you don't hate him like you hate me, right?"

"I said stop it!" I shouted feeling the anger gripping at my heart. It was boiling to the surface ready to explode and I felt powerless to stop it.

"NO!" Damon shouted back. "You don't get to do that! To come into somebody's life, make them care and just check out."

I could feel my hands shaking as a familiar hunger settled in my belly. He was digging deeper and deeper and I wanted him to stop. I needed him to stop. I couldn't let myself feel again. I couldn't let myself fall back into the drama that was Mystic Falls.

"Come on Jace, admit it! You feel EVERYTHING and it's KILLING you!" Damon continued.

I snapped. I couldn't stop myself as I lunged at him letting a yell out as I did. I pinned him to the tree my hand pressed tightly to his throat. Instinctively, what I did next shocked even me. With fangs protruding, I bit him. It took me a moment to realize what I had done before it hit me full force. It was almost like a train had just ran me over as the guilt flooded through my body taking over the pain, the anger.

Slapping my hand to my blood lips I pulled back my eyes wide. Damon stood there against the tree his hand pressed firmly to his bleeding neck. His eyes too wide in shock and confusion before it hit him. He had just been bitten by me, a hybrid. I watched as he slowly slide down the tree until he was sitting on the ground.

I wasn't expecting the tears to begin falling as I fell to my knees in front of him. His eyes never left me as I fell to the ground. Shaking my head I used the sleeve of my jacket trying to wipe the blood off my mouth. I spat at the ground trying to get the taste of his blood out of my mouth. I didn't want to taste it. I kept doing this until my body was taken over by sobs. Placing both hands firmly on the ground I sat there hunched over as the tears leaked down my face and onto the ground.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. I whipped my head around seeing Damon standing there his hand no longer at his neck. I could see dark veins beginning to extend from the bite mark already and it shattered my heart further. Maybe it happened faster when hybrids bit vampires.

I tried pushing him away, but he wasn't having any of it. I felt like a silly child as Damon wrapped his arms around me tightly forcing my body against his. He held onto me tightly as I cried and struggled to get away from him. I couldn't sit here and watch him die, I couldn't do it.

"Damon, let me go," I cried as I made half an effort to get away from him.

"If I'm going to die I at least want YOU in my arms this time," he responded gently.

I felt the tears begin to gush down my face again as he pushed himself back up against the tree. He opened his arm up motioning for me to sit beside him. Shaking my head I refused to move. I had to get to Klaus. His blood would heal Damon, sitting here letting him die wasn't right.

"Jace, please," Damon whispered.

I couldn't deny the pleading look on his face. His crystal blue eyes pleading at me to come to him. I moved slowly my body dragging against the ground before I came to a stop next to him. I pressed my side to the tree before tucking myself in next to his body. My head laying on his chest as my arms wrapped around his waist.

"See, this isn't so bad," he smiled.

"You never gave up on me, did you?" I whispered as I stared out at the darkness surrounding us.

I felt him shake his head. Pulling back slightly I looked up so I could meet his gaze. Laying there on the ground I felt it. For the first time in a long time. This is what undying love felt like. This is what it was supposed to feel like. The whole butterflies in your stomach and the numbness in your heart.

"You slept with Elena, Damon..." I whispered my eyes glancing between his eyes and his lips.

"I was drunk," Damon shrugged shaking his head. "If it makes you feel any better...All I could think about was you."

Shaking my head I couldn't help the fresh wave of tears from falling as I released my hold on his waist. I moved my hands up so I was cupping his cheeks. I felt his hand on top of mine as we stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Damon," I whispered pressing my forehead to his.

I watched the smile spread across his face as he murmured, "There's my girl."

All the anger I had felt moments ago were gone. The lingering feelings of guilt seeping into my bones was slowly being overshadowed by the love I was feeling for him. He hadn't given up. He hadn't beaten me into the ground trying to force me to build back up again. He loved me no matter what state I was in.

"Well isn't this just sickeningly sweet," a familiar voice came from behind me.

Damon glanced over my shoulder before I turned myself. Pulling myself away from Damon I took a step back as Klaus moved towards us.

"Should have known you wouldn't be far behind," I muttered.

"Should have known we weren't strong enough to keep it off for long," Klaus retorted. "Now before I go saving your one true love, it's time to make a deal, sweetheart."

"No. She's not making any deals with you!"

"Unless you want to die I suggest to bite your tongue," Klaus growled at Damon. "Now, Jaycee..."

"Isn't a sire bond enough?" Damon snapped coming to stand next to me, his hand going to his neck to cover the wound.

"For now," Klaus muttered. "But I need to make sure the last of my sired hybrids won't go breaking that bond."

"Deal," I responded without even thinking. "Just give him your blood."

"Jace, no!" Damon snapped placing himself between me and Klaus. "My life is not worth being tied to him-"

"Will you just shut up and let me save you," I whispered resting my hand against his cheek. "Let me do this."

Damon stared down at me, expressing that he was clearly not happy with this. He stepped to the side allowing me to see Klaus. I sent a nod in the Original's direction causing him to smirk. He walked over to Damon biting into his own wrist before holding it out to Damon. I watched as Damon rolled his eyes before reluctantly sucking on Klaus' arm.

"Family first, isn't that right," Klaus addressed me.

"Oh bite me," I retorted.

"Don't tempt me," Klaus smirked.

Damon pushed Klaus away as he said that before wiping his mouth off. He immediately came to my side wrapping his arms around me tightly. As I stood there wrapped in his arms I couldn't help it. The feelings began rushing over me like tidal wave after tidal wave. The anger, the confusion, the frustration, the hatred, the envy. With all the bad though came the good. Happiness, love, admiration.

I wanted to focus on the good feelings, but there weren't many. My time spent as a hybrid hadn't been very happy. All the blood, all those people...

"Isn't that right Jace?" Klaus asked sending me a smirk. I had been so consumed in what I was feeling I hadn't heard what they were talking about.

Shaking my head I pulled away from Damon. I needed to keep these emotions under control, but there were so many raging through me I wasn't sure what to do. I looked between Damon and Klaus before I felt my phone buzzing against my hip. Pulling it out trying to break the awkwardness of them staring at me I noticed it was a text message from an unknown number. _'Let's Talk - Kol' _ Looking from the text I glanced over at Damon first then to Klaus.

"Gotta run, gentlemen, but let's be sure to continue this conversation later," I mutter taking a step back only to have Damon grab my arm.

"No, you're not going anywhere," he responded.

"Trust me?" I asked watching as his face softened hearing those words.

"Don't forget your curfew, sweetheart," Klaus smirked watching as Damon let go of my arm.

"You really don't know when to quit do you?" I asked rhetorically looking at the hybrid. "Don't wait up, boys," I called out as I stalked quickly away from the two.

* * *

><p>Walking through the dawn wasn't my favorite time to be walking around. Even as a hybrid the sun always seemed just a little too bright at dawn. Maybe it was all those hung-over mornings seared into my brain that made it unpleasant. Or maybe it was the fact that Kol wanted me to meet him in the middle of nowhere for no apparent reason. He wanted to talk, but that made no sense...talk about what? What exactly did I need to talk to the youngest Original about?<p>

"I'm actually surprised you came alone," Kol's accented voice drifted through the air.

"That's me...surprising," I responded holding my hand up as I looked around not seeing him anywhere.

I jumped in shock when he appeared in front of me like he had dropped from the trees. He was wearing all black, a smirk on his face. The smirk slowly began tapering away when he realized I was standing there not looking pleased at all.

"What are we doing out here? You do realize I have a cure to find right?"

"Ugh, that word," he groaned. "I hate it."

Narrowing my eyes at him as he turned away from me rolling his eyes as he did. An Original that wasn't after the cure? I mean Elijah wasn't, but that was a whole different ballpark. I watched him carefully before he suddenly whipped back around.

"You don't want the cure," he stated looking at me like he had just figured out a puzzle.

Raising my eyebrows at him I crossed my arms over my chest, "And what gives you that impression?"

"Because you've never gone through a transition have you?" Kol asked his eyes narrowing at me. I felt my body stiffen as fear began coursing through my veins.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I shook my head trying to keep my voice even.

"Klaus wasn't exactly very secretive about that fact...You've never turned. If the cure disappears you'll never have to worry about any Salvatores shoving it down your throat."

I immediately knew something on my face had given away some kind of emotion at the name. Recognition flashed across the Originals' face. Kol then took another step closer to me forcing me to step back as his smirk grew.

"You turned your emotions back on didn't you?"

I wasn't quite sure how Kol was picking things up the way he was but it was becoming very alarming. I wasn't sure if there was something on my face that was giving it away or if he had heard things previously. I quickly turned to get away from him knowing exactly what was going through his head. As soon as I turned he appeared in front of me clicking his tongue.

He grabbed my shoulders before slamming me into a nearby tree. I let out a pain shriek as I felt something go through my back and through my abdomen. I looked down to see there was a sharp branch sticking out of my abdomen now covered in my blood. I gasped as a wave of pain swept through my body before I felt Kol's hand grip my throat. He turned my head forcing me to look at him and I instantly felt the pull.

"You're going to be a good girl and shut off your emotions...you're more fun that way, easier to deal with," Kol stated his pupil's dilating. "Do you understand?"

"I understand," I responded dully not even fighting it. In my weakened and pained state I hadn't even thought about mentally fighting back.

"Oh and that pesky ability of yours, the one where you turn into a wolf...keep that in mind. When I tell you to...you're gonna turn."

"I'm gonna turn," I whispered.

My mind was screaming at me, this was wrong. I didn't want to turn I wanted nothing to do with the werewolf side of me. I couldn't even begin to fathom the idea of turning. But that voice in my head was slowly beginning to fade. It was being replaced by a much louder voice saying that it doesn't matter as long as I stay in line and keep my emotions off. Do that or pull a Katherine and run.

"That's a good baby hybrid," Kol patted my head going to take a step away again before stopping. "Oh and one more thing! You don't remember our little meeting here...You got ambushed by a very pissed off Elena. You really gonna let her get away with this?"

I closed my eyes shaking my head before I opened them once more. I felt the pain rippling through my body, but I no longer felt angry or upset by it. A little irritated, but other than the pain I felt nothing. I knew one thing for sure. Elena had pinned me to this tree where there was a stake going through my stomach. It was time for a little retaliation, just to prove a point.

* * *

><p>It was pure luck that as I was stumbling through the center of town I noticed Elena and Damon walking into the Grill. I would have been upset, but those times were gone. This was about learning a lesson. Elena needed to realize that she was just another Petrova doppelganger. That meant she or Katherine could take the cure and give Klaus his hybrids...she was no longer exclusive.<p>

Making sure my jacket was covering the hole in my shirt, I stalked towards the entrance of the Grill. Damon thought I had flipped the switch. I guess he had Elena to thank for this. Entering the Grill made me wonder why I ever came to actually love this place. The decor was horrible and someone who worked here always died...like every month it seemed.

"Where's Jeremy?" I heard Damon ask.

My head immediately snapped in the direction Damon's voice was coming from. I noticed he and Elena were standing near a table that Matt, of all people, was bussing.

"He's in the back I think," Matt nodded towards the door leading to the prep area.

I watched as Damon began his journey towards the back room as Matt and Elena indulged in some small talk basically asking how the other was. Elena was apparently worried about Matt. I began walking towards the duo when Matt looked over Elena's shoulder spotting me. He stiffened causing Elena to look at him concerned before turning to look and see what had caused it. I saw the immediate change on her face when she saw me.

As I moved towards them, Damon seemed to have stiffened as well only his eyes were locked on Jeremy who was moving across the Grill. Things seemed to slow down as Damon went after Jeremy. The two quickly moved towards the back room forcing Elena to begin walking in that direction. I moved past Matt sending him a satisfied smirk before following Elena into the back room. As soon as the door closed behind me I used my vampire speed to appear in front of her, just as Damon disappeared into a set of tunnels. Apparently the same tunnels that the connected them to the place where all those drawings were.

"I don't think so," I pushed her back away from the gap Damon had run into. "You and I have some things to settle."

Before Elena could say anything I reached out and swiftly snapped her neck watching as she plummeted to the ground, dead for the moment.

"That never gets old," I spoke to the empty room before kneeling down to pick her up.

Using my vampire speed to get past all the patrons in the Grill, couldn't have them seeing dead Elena. Too many questions. I kept the speed up until we were out of the main area of downtown. The woods around us seemed ominous like they knew what was coming. And there was only one place I could think of that would serve as a perfect backdrop.

Entering the dark cavern wasn't as dramatic as I thought it would be. I guess with a dead baby vampire in your arms it takes away some of the theatrics of it all. I guess taking the doppelganger to the tomb where her ancestor was supposed to be was the highlight. Oh the irony of this moment. But there were pressing matters to attend to. Reaching down into her pocket I pulled Elena's phone out of her pocket before nudging at her with my foot to make sure she was still out. I unlocked her phone before dialing the familiar number.

"Hello, Elena," Rebekah's voice came through Elena's speaker.

"Guess again," I responded looking down at the vampire.

"Jaycee...Where's Elena?"

"I could ask you the same thing about Stefan," my bored tone clearly indicating the direction of this conversation.

"Rescued him from his old, dull life, but it keeps calling. Stefan's not in the mood to talk right now," Rebekah's response sounding equally as bored.

"Well considering Elena's dead on the floor right now, I really don't care how he's feeling." I paused for a moment before I sighed. "Fine. I'm about to kill Elena and Damon's on his way to kill Jeremy. I have no idea what little Gilbert did to piss him off, but if Jeremy dies so does our hope of finding the cure...They're somewhere in the tunnels, but like I said I'm a little preoccupied. You understanding what I'm saying?"

"Clearly," Rebekah's voice seemed a little more alert.

"Good," I muttered before hanging the phone up and tossing it to the side. Now it was a waiting game. Elena has no idea what's coming.

* * *

><p>Kol walked through the manor like there wasn't a chip on his shoulder. Kol was never the kind to let anything trivial bother him, but this Silas business? That was where he drew the line. He was going to do what was necessary to make sure Silas did not rise. Jace just so happened to be his most valuable asset at the moment. Without her emotions she was ruthless and she wasn't scared of anyone, not even Nik.<p>

It was unfortunate that a girl like her had been turned into one of his brother's flying monkeys. He wasn't related to her in any way, but he almost wished he had been. He had a feeling the two of them would have gotten along fairly well. He knew her heritage. She had the same blood as the witch that put the curse on him and his family. Eochaid. That bastard.

"Going somewhere?" Rebekah's voice drew him out of his thoughts. "I would if I were you. If Damon kills the hunter, Nik will not be pleased."

Kol smiled vindictively as he looked at his sister. "I told Nik I wouldn't touch the kid. I didn't."

"Oh. Well, that was clever. I'm sure he'll really appreciate it," Rebekah snapped sarcastically. "And what did you do to Jace?"

"Whatever do you mean, sister?" Kol asked tilting his head. "If you're talking about her going after Elena I didn't have anything to do with it." He paused. "Well not too much to do with it."

"If Jaycee kills Elena, then our hope at using Jeremy to find the cure is gone!"

"Good," Kol smirked.

Kol pushed past Rebekah with every intention of leaving only to feel something pointy against his back. His eyes widened slightly as he stood there his back to his sister. She had the White Oak ash dagger in her hands. She had it pointed at him threateningly.

"You'd really dagger me?" Kol asked after a long moment of silence.

"If I do, Damon's compulsion ends and this is all over."

"And then you're no better than Niklaus," Kol spat. "Daggering siblings when you disagree with them- Look at what this family has become. I mean, Elijah won't even show his face, he's so disgusted by our bickering. This cure has ruined us, and it hasn't even been found yet. Just imagine what would happen if it is!"

"This family was ruined long before we knew about the cure," Rebekah glared looking torn at what to do. Kol took this as his opportunity and whipped around revealing he had the white oak stake. It was poised directly at Rebekah's heart before she caught his wrist keeping him from killing her. "Kol!"

"I won't let you raise Silas," he growled at her.

Klaus then came out of nowhere pushing Kol away from Rebekah. Kol flew back and hit the wall, stumbling before he caught himself. Klaus was standing there an annoyed look on his face while Kol leaned against the wall looking bewildered.

"Enough of this foolishness. Put it down, Kol," Klaus demanded.

Kol didn't respond instead taking off at vampire speed racing out of the house. His siblings were against him. There was only one thing left to do and he wasn't going to go down alone.

* * *

><p><strong>I had you guys there didn't I?! HAHA just when you thought she had her humanity back. I'm so cruel. Don't freak out just yet guys...ANYWAYS THANK FOR ALL THE FAVS AND FOLLOWS! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a review!<strong>

******A small side note. I have SEVERAL new banners! Please check them out and let me know what you guys think of them. It would really mean a lot to me. Just go onto my homepage and click on the one that says the story title.**

**Review Response:**

**grapejuice101: Stefan may not give up, but now he's up against a hopeful Damon...that always spells trouble.**

**RippahGoneWolf: oh our lovely conversations...**

**SomebodyWhoCares: DID IT LIVE UP TO WHAT YOU THOUGHT?! And don't worry plenty more neck snappings to come for you, love.**

**BloodMoonWanes: You're going to LOVE LOVE LOVE the Originals episode.**

**leni18: I know. bad Delena! I know it seemed kind of quick her realization, but let's just say things will be different the second time around...**

**marleen03: I sent you a PM darlin'!**

**Guest: consider her sorry ass, dumped...or at least just notched into a bedpost somewhere.**

**damonsgirl98 (guest): HERE'S YOU'RE JACE/DAMON MOMENT. love it cherish it...because this may not happen again for a while.**

**FalconHQ: Thanks, sweetheart!**

**xxxRena: ...you still excited? XD**

**WriterGirl911: Your Stefan hopes may still be granted! Plus Elena had it coming! Don't let this Jace/Damon development bother you too much cause Jace was extremely emotional at the moment. And we all know what happens when vampires get overly emotional.**

**MarieeSalvatorelover: thank you dear! What'd you think about this bout of emotion ;)**

**Alsynea: Thank you so so much! Your review meant a lot to me! I've got plenty in story for the lovely Jaycee Rose so stick around!**

**Ryn of Magic: Don't worry he doesn't. They are perfect for each other...but you're right there's just something about Stefan she can't give up :/**

**KrysGrayMist: *in a singsong voice* Not unless he was druuunnnkkk. People do silly things when intoxicated and emotionally vulnerable. **

**Mrs. Haynes: haha thank you and your pick is noted! **


	62. Time Stands Still

_**Chapter 62 - Time Stands Still**_

I walked slowly back at forth watching as Elena panted. Her head was hung low while her hands remained chained to the iron gate that was cemented into the ground. The vervain chains holding her down had burned my hands when I had put them on her, but momentary pain for the sake of retaliation. It wasn't revenge per say, I wasn't angry but more like I was trying to prove a point. I would say that point was coming across very clearly.

The chains were biting into the raw skin of her wrists, while the vervained gate stung her back. She had stopped screaming only a few moments ago. Holding the stake in my hand I tapped the pointed end against my chin debating where the best place to stake her was. To cause her the most pain possible.

"Why are you doing this?" Elena gasped as she turned her brown eyes in my direction.

I shrugged, "I just don't like you. Plus you've been getting in my way..."

"I haven't done anything!" Elena spat.

Taking the stake I plunged the sharpened end through her right shoulder. She screamed loudly, her voice echoing around the cave. I immediately pulled the stake out of the wound before crossing my arms over my chest.

"Lie," I retorted. "See I was raised well enough to know that liars get punished. Sure I've lied, but I'm not stupid enough to get caught...unlike you."

Elena shook her head frantically, "I don't know what you're talking about Jace. We're on the same team! We both want to find the cure."

"Lie," I muttered before driving the stake through her other shoulder. "What are you a masochist? Do you enjoy pain or something?" Leaving the stake in her shoulder I knelt down so I was face to face with her. "We were never on the same team, Elena. You used me...that's the bounds of our so called friendship, but then again that's what friendship means to you isn't it. Using others until they can't help then you ignore them for a while?" I smirked. "How very Katherine of you."

"That's not true!" Elena cringed as I pulled the stake out of her shoulder. "You've always been my friend."

"Well you're no longer mine," I responded blankly. "In fact, I hate everyone in this podunk town. Nothing but drama, drama, drama. It's tiring and annoying. Don't you all ever grow up?"

"This isn't you," Elena shook her head. "These are people you care about that you're bashing. Tyler, Stefan, and Damon. Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Matt."

"Isn't it funny how everyone you're friends with you've caused them pain? I mean you got Jenna killed and not to mention Alaric...Caroline and Tyler died because of you. I'm sure Stefan and Damon have had their necks snapped a few times for you...Tell me Elena when is it going to end? When Matt or Bonnie die? Maybe even Jeremy."

"You leave him out of this!" Elena snapped.

I smirked before pulling out my cell phone. This was too easy. I dialed his number before putting the phone on speaker.

"What'd you want?" Jeremy's voice came through the phone.

"I have a proposition for you, baby Gilbert," I spoke up.

"You mean Klaus does," Jer growled into the phone.

"No, I mean me," I looked over at Elena holding the phone out in her direction. "Talk."

"Jeremy?" Elena asked her voice weak.

"Elena?" Jer asked his voice growing frantic. "Elena are you okay?!"

Taking the phone off speaker I put it back to my ear, "Here's how this is going to go. You're going to complete that mark or you'll never see your sister again."

I hung up the phone smirking down at Elena who was giving me a nasty glare, "What happened to you?"

I knelt down so we were eye to eye before I said, "I grew up. Maybe it's time you do the same."

Straightening up, I found it refreshing when Elena didn't say anything she remained silent. I scoffed as I set the stake down turning my back to the troubled doppelganger. She had been a thorn in my side since the beginning. I could just end her right now, but what good would that do. Jeremy wouldn't help if I killed her. Elijah would never forgive me for hurting a precious doppelganger. Ugh. These simple problems.

Feeling my phone buzzing against my hand I glanced to see what the commotion was. Seeing the text message I smirked before grabbing the stake and stalking towards Elena. It was now or never. Pulling the chains away from her I hissed trying to ignore the stinging sensation before I yanked her up onto her feet. Pushing the stake to her back I forced her to walk forward.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," I smirked before pushing her out of the cave.

* * *

><p>There was a trickle of blood running down Elena's back staining the top she was wearing. The stake pressed to her back just over her heart. She knew if she tried anything I would end her and I wasn't afraid to follow through on that. The street was quiet which was a good thing, it meant no one was going to come messing with us.<p>

Pushing her up towards the house I noticed Kol coming down the street in the opposite way. I could see the smirk on his face as he took in the sight of Elena's beaten and tattered exterior. We came to a stop just in front of the Gilbert house.

"Went a little far, did we?" he asked.

"I got bored," I shrugged before pushing her towards the house.

She grunted before climbing the steps. As soon as she hit the porch she tried using her vampire speed to get into the house. Kol had caught onto this before he had grabbed Elena slamming her head into the door causing it to splinter slightly.

Not seconds later the front door opened revealing Jeremy Gilbert pointed a crossbow, loaded and ready, at us. He hesitated when he saw Elena in Kol's grasp before his eyes switch over to where I was standing just behind Kol.

"You okay?" Jeremy asked his sister.

She nodded slightly before Kol nodded back at me. I stepped forward and grabbed onto Elena before roughly forcing her head to the side revealing her neck. Jer looked confused for a moment before he realized what was happening. I could feel the fangs pushing against my gums as I growled.

"How about you let us in before Elena becomes hybrid food?" Kol stated nodded towards me and Elena.

I could feel Elena stiffened against me before Jeremy nodded his head and invited both of us in. Letting my fangs sink back into place I pushed Elena forward forcing Jeremy to catch his sister. He nearly dropped his crossbow trying to catch her as Kol and I stepped into the house. Glancing around I noticed several pictures of both Gilberts smiling happily before their parents died. Boo hoo. My parents were dead too, guess that should warrant sympathy, but it really didn't matter now did it?

"Now let me explain how this is going to go," Kol began as Elena and Jeremy quickly began backing up away from us. They both turned and bolted out of sight. Kol looked to me and sighed. "Hide and seek? Fine by me."

"Kol-"

I was cut off by him whipping around to face me. "I think it's time Jaycee."

"What?" I asked confused staring at him.

"That pesky little problem of yours."

That's when I felt it. The fear jolting through my body before a pain burst through my body originating from my heart. Gasping my hand flew to my chest in confusion. Kol stood there staring at me a satisfied look on his face.

"Kol please-" I stopped mid sentence as a scream ripped from my throat.

The pain was mind blowing. It nearly knocking me off my feet forcing me to seek help from the shelf that was holding all those happy pictures of the Gilberts. Panting heavily I looked over at Kol who had his phone out. I heard him pressing the keys before placing the phone to his ear.

"Well, if it isn't the happy homicidal maniac," Klaus' voice came through the speaker.

"Did you know that your last darling sired hybrid is about to turn and rip your blood bag and her brother apart?" Kol asked.

I couldn't contain the scream that ripped from my throat as I felt something snap in my back dropping me to my knees.

"What?" I heard Klaus' shocked and confused response.

"Don't pretend like you had no idea this was coming. It was only a matter of time before she had to turn. Your obsession for the cure clearly trumps any sibling loyalty you once felt...so I figured I would return the favor," Kol mused as he walked past me and towards the stairs.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Klaus' voice sounded tense.

"I'm going to let your hybrid kill Jeremy and Elena. After she's done I'm going to rip her heart from her chest. Then I'm coming for you," Kol glowered as he hung up the phone.

I couldn't hear any more of what was going on around me as I writhed in pain on the floor in the hallway. There wasn't a fiber in my body that wasn't on fire. The worst part about all of it was that after every jolt of fire burning pain, it lingered settling into every muscle and tendon. It felt like my body was being stretched, my muscles maxing out as they tried changing.

Another scream ripped from my throat as I felt the bones in my right arm beginning to break. The pain was unlike anything I had ever felt before. At this moment I knew I would rather die than have to go through this. And all of this was Kol's doing.

Grunting I pulled myself up off the ground noticing that Kol was dragging Jeremy into the kitchen. Kol and I weren't partners. He wanted to kill me anyways. This was about destroying Klaus and Silas all in one go. As I slowly walked towards the kitchen I felt another bone break only this time it was in my hip. I grunted biting my lip to keep from screaming out. I knew my eyes had gone yellow because I could feel my fangs breaking the skin on my lip.

I was almost to the kitchen when I felt a sharp pain in my back. A pain I knew wasn't from a breaking bone. I turned my head slightly to see a confident looking Elena behind me. She had just stabbed me in the back, literally. I stumbled hitting the wall, gasping for air. Elena shook her head at me a cold look in her eyes before she flew past me and towards Jeremy and Kol. I fell to the ground in the hallway gasping before I felt a few more bones breaking. This was the true meaning of hell.

I reached around trying to pull the stake from my back only to yell out in pain. Then just like that the feeling of the stake in my back was gone. I turned my head wanting to break down into tears when I saw Tyler standing there with the stake in hand. He tossed it to the side before bending down to pick me up. He carefully maneuvered me into his arms as more bones cracked and broke beneath my skin jutting out at odd angles.

"I've got you, Cee," Tyler whispered before I felt the wind rushing past us.

Nothing was more haunting though than the sounds of my screams ripping through the blackened night.

* * *

><p>Elena shook her head as she sat on the couch her head in her hands. She felt horrible. She had stabbed Jace in the back with vervain and wolfsbane and she couldn't get that betrayed look out of her head. That was the real Jace in there and Elena had just stabbed her in the back in her moment of need. Maybe Jace was right, she really was a horrible friend.<p>

Elena flinched when she heard another piercing scream coming through the phone. It had been a few hours since they had killed Kol. Tyler had come immediately when Elena had called him about Jace turning. He grabbed her without a second thought and the two disappeared. Now she, Bonnie, Jeremy, Stefan, and Damon were listening to Jace scream on the other side. Kol had compelled her to turn, but once you started there was no stopping especially for a first transition.

"Lockwood," Damon spoke up breaking the eerie silence that had fallen over the group.

"She's halfway through," Tyler's voice broke as another scream ripped through the phone's speaker.

Damon shook his head running his fingers through his hair. He needed to be there, he wanted to help her, do something! They all knew better. Jace was dangerous and Tyler was the only one strong enough and capable enough to handle her. The only other person was Klaus and he was currently locked in the Gilbert house with his dead brother.

The call suddenly ended forcing Damon to look back at the phone. He felt like his world had stopped.

"What happened? Where are they?"

"The call was lost, Damon," Elena stated softly grabbing her phone.

"Well get it back!" he snapped as Stefan put his hands on his brother's shoulder trying to calm him down.

"We will call back later," Stefan said firmly. "The last thing Tyler needs is us badgering him about Jace...We need to focus on the map for the cure-"

"SCREW THE CURE!" Damon raged pushing Stefan away. "She's in the most excruciating pain anyone could go through and you're worried about some damn cure?!"

"Damon-" Elena started standing up from the couch.

"Don't even get me started on you," Damon growled pointing at Elena. A flabbergasted look crossed her face before she slowly sat back down. "This is your fault. So why don't you shut up for a minute?"

Damon shook his head glaring at them before turning around and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Tyler paced quickly in front of the entrance to the Lockwood Cellar. He didn't know where else to take her on such short notice. Her screams echoed softly from the cavern below as she continued the transformation. He wanted to be there with her, but he couldn't help but feel like he was making it worse. He had gone through it hundreds of times, but seeing Jace go through it was an entirely different thing.<p>

His boots crunching the leaves under his feet caused him to cringe thinking that's how her bones sounded when they cracked before breaking. She was never supposed to go through this. It was a gift that she had never experienced the change before. It gave her an advantage. Her bond to Klaus wouldn't be as strong, but now...

"Tyler Lockwood," a new voice stated from his right.

Tyler turned quickly to see the Original standing there his hands in his pockets. His suit jacket had a single button done up leaving the rest unbuttoned. He had a stony look on his face, but Ty knew that was a front. His eyes kept darting over to the cellar entrance when a new scream sounded. It was a horrifying screech.

"I take it that things have hit a snag," Elijah stated as he began walking towards the entrance.

"You're the only one who can help her," Ty shook his head.

Elijah didn't say anything before he took off at vampire speed down into the cellar leaving a near tears Tyler standing there by himself to listen to his cousin's screams.

Elijah entered the familiar chambers his heart shattering with each and every step he took towards the wrought iron bars. He dreaded what he was about to see. Though he was not unaware of the transformation into a werewolf he was not prepared for the sight in front of him.

The young woman he had come to love and adore since she was a child was laying on the floor her body twisted at strange angles as her bones tried forming their new wolf shape. There were tears streaming down her face as she laid on the ground her stomach pressed to the floor. Her fangs were pronounced and her eyes the most fascinating shade of amber. The way the shadows danced across her face angling her features made it clear how her and Niklaus were related.

It took him all but a few seconds to enter the caged portion of the cellar before he was on his knees at her side. Her eyes flickered over to him, the recognition was there. It took all his willpower not to flinch as another scream ripped from her throat only this one was deeper. It sounded more like a growl than a scream. He reached for her pulling her carefully into his arms as more bones began to set into place.

There were only a few more bones that needed setting before she would completely turn. He placed a quick kiss to her forehead closing his eyes as he did. He knew there was no calming a wolf once they turned, all they wanted was the hunt. He wouldn't let Jaycee go through that. She had killed enough people to hate herself for, killing others and not remembering it was an even worse burden.

His eyes snapped open when he realized he no longer felt skin...instead he felt fur. He didn't want to let go, but he knew it was in not only his best interest but hers as well. She would have hurt herself in any way possible to get out of his arms at the moment. All she saw was a vampire, the enemy. Not the man who has watched over her since she was a young child.

As he loosened his grip he remained frozen in his spot as the sound of whimpering met his ears. It was a pained heartbreaking sound. His cool gaze met her new yellowed eyes. A flash of recognition crossed them before her lip curled back in a snarl.

She was a beautiful wolf. The colors of her coat were a black and dark brown that blended together flawlessly. The closer to her face you got the colors began lightening turning into a lighter brown before around her snout was a snowy white color. Her body lean and smaller than he would have expected, much smaller than Niklaus' wolf form.

"Jaycee," Elijah stated lowly as the wolf growled at him. "I know you can hear me. I know there's a part of you that would never go down this road willingly."

All he got in response was a growl as she began moving slowly in a circle around him. It was a predatory move, it's what all predators did when finding their prey. Jaycee could only see the vampire, not the man behind the monster. He reached out his hand before quickly withdrawing it when she snapped at him. She was hungry.

He couldn't let her leave this cellar. She had enough blood on her hands as a vampire, adding anymore to that as a wolf would crush her. There was no way anyone would be able to keep their humanity off with the amount of pain the transformation requires. Behind the growls and the snarls, Jaycee was in there screaming at him, he knew she was.

He reacted quickly as she lunged at him finally making her move. She had her teeth bared ready to do any amount of damage possible. Elijah grabbed a hold of her fur spinning her so she flew past him hitting the cement wall with a sickening thud. It broke his heart as she hit the ground with a whimpering trying to climb back to her feet. He felt his face change from heartbreaking concern to confusion as he felt a burning sensation in his arm. Looking down he noticed teeth marks in his arm. She had bit him. As an original this was merely an inconvenience. It would cause him hallucinations, but in a few hours he would be back to normal.

By the time he had looked back at her she was crouched like she was waiting for her next opportunity to attack. If he didn't know her as well as he did he would have guessed she would attack once more, but there was something different. There was something human in her eyes this time.

"You can change this Jaycee. You don't have to stay a wolf. Fight it," Elijah demanded gripping his burning arm. She tilted her head in understanding before placing her body firmly against the ground resting her head on her front paws. He heard more whimpering coming from her before he noticed the hair on her body was beginning to shorten.

Elijah moved closer to her taking every step deliberately so he wouldn't alarm her. Once he was close enough the fur was short enough to where he could see the normal pink of her soft skin. His eyes softening when he realized the clothes she had been wearing earlier were torn to shreds on the other side of the room. Shedding his jacket he laid it over the top of the changing wolf trying to keep his emotions in check as he heard her whine in pain.

Falling to the ground next to her, he was shocked at how quickly the venom was spreading through his system. With his back pressed to the wall he closed his eyes listening as the throaty cries turned more human with every passing minute. His hand resting on her shoulder making sure the jacket would cover her when she came around.

* * *

><p>The first thing I felt was the numbness. It was like when you worked out too hard and you just knew your muscles would be screaming at you later. Only mine proceeded throughout my entire body: my muscles, my bones. It was horrible. The next thing I felt was the coldness and the rocky ground against my stomach.<p>

My eyes snapped open when I realized what I had just processed. The transformation. Tyler! My eyes quickly adjusted to the dim lighting as they shot around looking for anything familiar. The first thing I noticed was that I was in the Lockwood cellar. The same place where Tyler and Mason had changed before.

I realized that I wasn't completely naked. Instead there was a jacket draped over my shoulders. A jacket that smelled very familiar. My face scrunched up in confusion as I put my arms through the jacket sleeves and buttoned the large garment to cover me. That's when I heard a groan to my left. My head whipped around so fast I was sure as a human it would have snapped.

"Elijah?" I asked realizing who was leaning against the wall not a few feet from me.

His eyes were closed, but he looked in pain. Noticing his lack of a jacket I realized that he had been there while I was a wolf. It was all flooding back to me. I raced over to him falling to my knees once more as I noticed the blood on the sleeve of the white shirt he was wearing. Gently I began rolling up the sleeve to reveal the area I had bitten was healed though there were black veins running from the area before fading. There was venom in his system.

"Elijah," I whispered placing my hands on his cheeks. His eyes opened for a moment though they seemed hazy. I had never seen him like this.

"Katerina," he stated his voice low as his eyes slid closed.

"No, it's Jace," I shook my head tapping his cheek lightly. "It's Jaycee."

"Jaycee is gone," Elijah responded. "The girl I love is gone."

I stared at him confused for a moment as I pulled my hands away from his cheeks. His eyes opened lazily. I could see them trying to focus, but it wasn't working. Why was the venom affecting him like this? It shouldn't affect Originals like it affected normal vampires, they were too strong and too old.

"What are you talking about?" I responded slowly.

"Her humanity is gone."

"No, it's not," I shook my head. "She's fine, Elijah."

He shook his head. "She lost her compassion, her love for the things that were around her." I watched as a lazy smile crossed his face. A genuine smile. A rarity for the Original. "She had this infection smile...even as a child. You saw it and you couldn't help but smile in return. She had such a lovely and trusting face."

"She still does," I whispered nodding my head.

Elijah shook his head, "They ruined her."

"Who did?"

"The Salvatores. The spark in her eyes, the happiness she once felt. I just wish I could help her get that all back."

That's when it dawned on me. "You love her."

"I just wish she could have seen there was more to life than the Salvatore brothers. There were people waiting to show her the world."

I sat back not able to hold in the tears that were streaming down my face. Why did that statement rip through to my very core? There was more to the world than the Salvatore brothers, I knew that, but I never knew this was how Elijah felt. I knew there was something that had changed when he came back to Mystic Falls when Klaus first arrived. I had grown up and he had been there the whole time. Was it possible he had...I couldn't finish that thought.

I nodded wiping the stray tears away, "I'm sure she'll come around someday."

"Someday," Elijah scoffed, clearly sounding skeptical.

Biting my bottom lips gently, I lifted his arm so I could lay against his side. My body molding to his before placing his arm around my shoulder I rested my cheek against his head. I closed my eyes listening as he took deep breathes.

"I think I loved her from the moment I met her, Katerina," Elijah whispered still thinking I was Katherine. "I just never realized it until now."

Placing my hand against his chest I pulled away slightly so I could see his face. It was serene. Pleasant in a way I hadn't seen in a long time, like this confession took a weight off his mind. Reaching up I gently pushed some of his hair back before bringing my hand to a stop on his cheek.

"She's always loved you," I whispered before pulling my hand back and resting my head on his shoulder, tucking it into the crook of his neck. "She'll always love you, Elijah."

* * *

><p><strong>I just...I can't...I wrote it and I don't even know what to say. UGH<strong>

**ANYWAYS! Thank you all so so much for your love and support! You guys keep this story rolling! I'm always looking for new ways to make the story interesting so you guys will keep enjoying it! HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT! There will be a spin off of this story! More info to come in October so stay tuned!**

**Review Response: **

**_grapejuice101_: they are adorable but it looks like Stefan and Damon have some new competition.**

**_februarymelodies_: DAMN STRAIGHT YOU LOVED IT! lol jkjkjkjk. hope you liked the Kol Jace, badass yet brief partnership.**

**_Lovergirl24_: It wasn't Damon, but I still hope you loved this new development!**

**_Hurricane.'97_: LOL I'm glad you loved badass Jace! She'll still be around just not as heartless haha**

**_FalconHQ_: Wish granted, love! Hope you enjoyed her and Elena's bonding time ;)**

**_bbymojo_: Right! I loved Kol.**

**_marleen03_: A little bit of Jay/Ty for you! The cousins haven't missed a beat have they...**

**_leni18_: It's on! And the island is coming up next!**

**_SomebodyWhoCares_: Kol has a way of making things interesting. And I'm sure she's forgiven Damon partly. But there's still a lot she has to figure out and now I've added some Elijah confusion to the mix ;)**

**_atayn_: *cowers* does this kinda make up for how mean I was? Lol thanks, love!**

**_RippahGoneWolf_: time to step away from the cliche don't you agree, love? You know what I'm saying ;)**

**_Alsynea_: Brief Ty moment for ya! Hope it made up for being so dreadfully mean last chapter :P**

**_DreamonAlina_: LOL YOU CAUGHT ME! I love TWD. It's my obsession I mean how can you not love Daryl Dixon and Rick Grimes? It's like hard not to. Anyways yes it was from TWD! KUDOS TO YOU! I should give you something...BUT I KNOWWWWWW. Now we throw Elijah into the mix and everything's going to get all screwy again!**

**_xxxRena_: psssst. There's another banner! Go check it out XD Snapping Elena's neck is always interesting. Torture is even better and I mean that in the sweetest way possible! **

**_MarieeSalvatorlover_: BUT it made it interesting! Lol I'm sorry I had to shut it off one more time and who better than Kol to do it! But nowwwwww. So much more to think about with the new possibilities! I mean how can anyone deny Elijah? Daniel Gillies is just the sweetest man! **

**_KrysGrayMist_: Yup**


	63. Satellite Heart

_**Chapter 63 - Satellite Heart **_

Everything was changing. They had killed Kol, Elena and Jeremy had. When I heard that news I felt my heart twinge in pity for him and ALL the vampires the two of them had just murdered. Kol and I weren't blood, but sometimes it felt like I was a part of their family through Klaus. I wouldn't say I was bursting into tears, or having a fit that Kol was gone, but I knew Klaus was going to take it hard. It was his baby brother one he swore to protect no matter how psychotic he was.

"You okay?" Damon's voice pulled me to the present for a moment.

Standing on the rocky beach I looked over at Damon who was helping pull the boats the rest of the way ashore. Killing Kol had completed Jeremy's mark, which in turn led us to an island in the middle of nowhere. It was cold, foggy, and a little creepy. Perfect for an immortal named Silas, who apparently was much older than The Originals.

I nodded in response to his question earning a concerned look from him. That's all I've been getting. Worry and concern, maybe a little sympathy. It was driving me up the wall. I knew Damon was overly concerned because of the whole transformation thing, but he was treating me like a porcelain doll that was going to break with one tiny misstep.

_"They ruined her."_

_"Who did?" _

_"The Salvatores."_

That's what Elijah had said. Looking over to where Stefan was standing talking to Elena I couldn't help but wonder. Had they ruined me? Tearing my gaze from the two I found Damon once more heading towards me. No, they hadn't. They couldn't have.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Damon asked coming to a stop next to me.

"Better to be here...Very far away from Klaus," I whispered.

Damon stared at me curiously before he glanced around looking to see where everyone was at. Shane was looking at a map, Jeremy and Bonnie were discussing quietly, Elena was standing there staring out at the ocean, while Rebekah and Stefan were do something with the boats.

"Jace-"

"Not now, Damon, please," I responded letting my hands fall to my sides. "Let's just get the cure and go home."

I could tell he was itching to say something, but he held his tongue. That's what I loved about Damon Salvatore. He cared so much that he was willing to do whatever it took to get me on the path to happiness. Damon wasn't going to sit back and let me make myself miserable. He always did things with me in mind, never doing anything that could intentionally hurt us.

"Fine, but I'm doing this first," Damon said quietly before closing the distance between us.

I didn't hesitate when I felt him press his lips to mine. Now clearly was not the time to be doing this, but I really didn't give a damn. The feel of his lips against mine made the whole world disappear. There was only me and him and that's what I loved about the way Damon made me feel. When his lips finally left mine I couldn't help but feel a sense of loss. I wanted him against me.

"What was that for?" I asked slightly breathless as I stared up into his crystal blue eyes.

"Because I love you, Jaycee."

I couldn't stop the small smile that found its way onto my lips as I closed the gap between us once more my lips pressing to his. Feeling his hand caressing my cheek softly made my knees want to buckle beneath me.

"As tragically adorable this is," Rebekah's voice cut through our world we instantly pulled apart. "Some of us would like to find the cure."

Damon cleared his throat as I bit my lip lightly. Damon pressed one last kiss to my forehead before he started walking away.

"I love you too," I murmured causing him to stop short and look at me a smile on his face. It wasn't one of those ha-ha I won smiles, it was a man who was truly happy smile. He nodded showing he had heard before finishing his walk to Shane.

I looked over to Rebekah who rolled her eyes before nodding towards where Stefan was standing. The look on his face told me he had heard everything. There was this lost look on his face, like he didn't know what to do next. My heart couldn't stop the guilt that was flowing through my body.

I knew I had to deal with this now while I was brave enough. Closing the gap between me and the other Salvatore I watched as he turned away from me trying to act busy. Glancing around I made sure no one was watching before I came to a stop behind him.

"You can't avoid me forever," I stated in the most even tone I could.

"You've -uh-made your choice very clear," Stefan responded keeping his back turned to me. "I'm happy for you guys."

"Don't lie to me," I snapped quickly before pulling my emotions back in. "You don't get to do that. Not after everything, Stefan."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked turning to face me.

"I'll always love you Stefan," I admitted. "But after everything we've been through, sometimes it's just better to let go and start over."

Stefan shook his head, "You don't mean that."

"This feels right, Stefan," I responded crossing my arms over my chest. "For the first time I feel like I may be happy."

Stefan nodded before looking down to the ground between us. It was the worst sort of silence I had ever been through. Why did it have to hurt this much? Why couldn't everyone get what they wanted? Why couldn't I just get what I wanted.

Bringing my hand up I made a motion like I was going to touch him but hesitated. I looked away before letting my hand drop back to my side. Turning away from him I took a deep breath before I began walking away. It was time to start over.

* * *

><p>Elijah moved gradually through the small apartment. His hands tucked into the pockets of his trousers as he perused through the human like apartment Katerina had set up. There were things about Katerina that still surprised him. Especially their conversation before she had left to find the cure.<p>

_"Is the baby hybrid okay?" she asked with a frivolous attitude. He knew she really did care she just hated showing that deep down there was a heart beneath the layer of ice that was Katerina Petrova._

_Elijah said nothing as he sat down at the edge of his bed, his jacket still with Jaycee. He looked worse for wear and there was blood on his sleeve from where she had bit him. Katherine was immediately at his side realizing there was something amiss. Very rarely did he go anywhere looking this disheveled. _

_"Elijah...?" Katherine asked again._

_"I told her," his voice seemed distant like he was thinking about something._

_"Told her what?" she asked sitting down next to him on the bed._

_Elijah shook his head. He didn't want Katherine to see him this way. How weak he felt. How helpless it seemed. He refused to look at her until he felt her small hand press against his cheek forcing him to turn his head to look at her._

_"That I love her," his response was brief as he forced himself to look away from her._

_"It's natural," Kat shook her head not grasping the severity. "You've practically raised her, familial love is only natural."_

_Elijah sighed shaking his head moving away from the doppelganger. He knew she would not understand. He pressed the palms of his hands to the smooth oak dresser before looking into the mirror that hung above it. Staring back at him was a man he had only begun recognizing. In the reflection he could see the realization dawn on Katherine._

_"You're in love with her," Kat mused. She scoffed. "I should have known."_

_"Katerina," Elijah began._

_"Does she love you? Of course she does," Kat muttered the frustration clear in her voice. "How could you fall for her? She's done nothing to show she's loved you."_

_"Be careful with what you say next," Elijah's voice dropping an octave._

_Katherine took a deep breath, "I'm just saying don't get your hopes up. She'll never leave Stefan and Damon behind."_

_Elijah looked down to the dresser nodding his head. He knew that was true. He wanted with every fiber of his being to change her mind about the Salvatore's but he knew the only way that was possibly was if they were completely separated and he couldn't foresee Jace laving Mystic Falls behind any time soon. He refused to compel her to forget either. He promised himself he would never take away her free will and he would honor that until the day he died._

_"You're better than the games she plays," Kat added walking up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him from behind. "She'll never be able to give you what I can give you."_

_Elijah closed his eyes before turning around giving into the temptation._

Elijah sighed realizing what he had done. He was making Katerina believe that what they had was real. At one point it may have been. A few centuries ago he would have done anything for her, but since Jaycee had walked into his life things had changed. The adorable four year old he would have done anything to protect grew up into a beautiful woman. A woman he had fallen so helplessly in love with.

_"Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, and we are not weak, Elijah. We do not feel, and we do not care,"_ Klaus had said.

Maybe there was a truth to that he didn't want to admit. Jaycee had opened his eyes to things he had refused to feel. Now it was all apparent. She was his weakness and he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

* * *

><p>I stood precariously by the fire, my back to the flame feeling the heat against my back. My eyes scanned the darkness around us looking for any sign of movement. Someone else was out in these woods and they had saved Jeremy from a native. Hatchets to the back aren't really common way to kill someone but effective nonetheless.<p>

For a moment I thought maybe it had been Elijah or Katherine, but quickly put that idea to rest. Neither one of them would resort to such ways to kill someone. Elijah would have just ripped out his heart and Katherine would have drank him dry or snapped his neck. Either way it didn't matter, both Katherine and Elijah were back in the U.S. doing god knows what while we were stuck on some creepy island of the coast of Nova Scotia.

"You okay?" Stefan's voice met my ears.

I turned my head so I could get a good look at him. He stood there with the headstone grasped firmly in his hands. It was something we needed to get the cure is what I had been told. Stefan was wrapped in a jacket, his breath could be seen clearly every time he breathed out. His face full of concern as he looked from me to the dark woods in front of us.

"When have I ever actually been okay, Stefan?" I asked giving him an incredulous look.

Stefan nodded looking down, "I guess I'm to blame for that."

I shook my head. "No you aren't. I am. I've put myself here. I've made stupid decisions and forced misery upon myself. I guess it's just starting to hit me."

I stood there for a moment letting those words sink in. It was true. I hated to admit it, but this was my fault. My current predicament with Stefan, Damon, and now possibly Elijah was me being selfish. I didn't want to lose any of them and I knew if I made a definitive choice I was going to lose someone.

"You can't help who you love, Jace," Stefan stated softly.

"I can't lose you Stefan," I whispered turning to face him. "I can't lose Damon either. I love him, Stefan, but if I make that commitment then I know I'm going to lose you."

Stefan stepped forward wrapping his arms around me tightly. I could feel the weight of the headstone pressing into my back, but I didn't care. I returned the hug just as tightly standing there next to the fire. Neither of us made any move to break the hug.

"'Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds.' When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same," Stefan stated softly into my ear.

Pulling back I couldn't stop the look of shock that had crossed my face.

"You remembered," I stated more than asked.

"You told me that on our first date," Stefan responded shaking his head looking back out to the darkness a smile crossing his face. "You were so embarrassed right after you said it thinking you had scared me off."

I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face thinking about how teenage me was so embarrassed.

"Yet here you are," I murmured.

"And I'm not going anywhere, Jace. Damon or no Damon, I will always be right here," Stefan put his hand over my heart.

Putting my hand on top of his I gave him a grateful smile before gently pulling his hand away. I held on to it for a moment longer than I should have before letting out hands break apart. There was a moment of silence between us before Stefan broke it.

"What are you going to do if we find the cure?"

I shrugged my shoulders looking from the darkness to him, "I don't know. I can't take it. I can't go through the transitions every month, it would kill me." I looked to the ground trying to contain my emotions. "But I don't want to be this either. I never wanted this Stefan."

"I know," he nodded.

"What about you?" I asked pulling myself away from the rant I was surely to go on.

"I'm not sure," Stefan responded honestly. "If I take it, I'll take it for me...not for anyone else."

I nodded before turning my gaze away from him. This was what this was coming down to. Everyone was going to get what they wanted when the cure came around. Stefan would get to be human, free of his ripper side, Elena would be human again, Caroline and Rebekah as well. Tyler and I could keep our immortality because we refused to go back to being werewolves. Klaus could get his hybrids from Elena.

Our wars would be over. I could leave Mystic Falls with Damon, escape from all the childish drama and we could be happy. For the first time we could focus on us instead of everyone else. Tomorrow, everything would change.

* * *

><p>"You don't get it do you?" Klaus snapped at Tyler as he stalked along the barrier.<p>

Tyler stood there amused by Klaus being trapped. He wasn't going to let the hybrid get under his skin because soon enough they were going to be back with the cure and Klaus was finally going to understand the meaning of true pain.

"Get what?" Tyler smirked. "How you're stuck?"

"I'm an Original. What makes you think my entire vampire bloodline won't be cured along with me? I.e., you," Klaus retorted. "And Jaycee...I heard her first transition was a nasty one."

"You know what I think? I think that's impossible. I think the moment you stop being a vampire, our whole blood connection to you is broken, and your sire-line ceases to exist. Jace won't be tied to you and neither will I. So, whatever happens to you, happens only to you, which means I can kill your ass and no one else has to die. Although I am still debating just how to do it," Tyler threw back as he stalked towards the barrier line just out of Klaus' reach.

Klaus growled before running at vampire speed towards Tyler only to be stopped by the barrier. Tyler stood there a smug look on his face. Klaus tilted his head slightly his face showing his anger.

"I recommend drowning," Klaus spat. "There's nothing quite like the feeling of someone fighting for something as basic as human breath. And let me tell you, your mother was a fighter."

Tyler glared at Klaus using all his will power not to step past that barrier and end Klaus. If he did that then everyone he knew would die, his cousin included. He took a step back noticing the smug look of satisfaction on the hybrid's face. He was winning and he knew it.

"How long do you really think your sire bond with Jace will last?" Tyler spat. "She's stronger than you give her credit for."

"That I have no doubt about," Klaus smirked realizing he was trying to advert from conversation about his mother. "What you underestimate is the power of her loyalty to her family. Like it or not, I am her family, sire bond or no sire bond."

"You'll never be her family," Tyler snapped pointing at Klaus. "You don't deserve anything from her! You've done nothing but made her miserable!"

"I saved her life!" Klaus yelled back.

"You ruined her life!" Tyler retorted.

Klaus stared at Tyler for a moment, not a single sound leaving his lips. He kept his lip from curling up into a snarl before turning away from Tyler. He began pacing refusing to speak to his progeny. He hated to admit it, but Tyler was right. The only thing keeping Jace around was the sire bond.

* * *

><p>"Jeremy!" I yelled as I moved through the trees.<p>

After the talk with Stefan last night I was feeling confident that I was on the right path. He loved me but was willing to let go in order for me to be happy. At least that's what I had gathered from the conversation. I wish it didn't have to be that way, but I couldn't keep dragging this out. I loved Damon, and after everything Damon wasn't going to let me go. Damon was the person I needed, the person I wanted.

Moving through the trees I came to a sudden stop when I noticed a trip wire I was about to hit. Bringing my foot back slowly I knelt down following the tiny, taunt wire towards a nearby tree. Following the wire up I noticed a spring loaded crossbow pointed in the direction I had just been ready to fire.

Standing behind the crossbow I gently pulled on the wire watching as it made a clicking sound ejecting the arrow quickly. The zooming area hit the tree piercing the bark at heart level. Pulling the crossbow from its hanging position I quickly bent the weapon to the point where it was unusable. Someone was trying to kill us and I wanted to know who.

I tossed the destroyed weapon to the ground glancing around for any more traps in the area. I went to start moving again when I heard rustling behind me. Whipping around ready to take on whoever it was I was confused to see Professor Shane standing there.

"Shane," I nodded greeting the man briefly.

"You think I don't know who you are?" the professor asked watching me closely.

"Excuse me?" my eyes narrowed at him.

"Eochaid's direct descendent," Shane marveled. "You were destined to be one of the most power witches in the world, but you flushed it all away."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I muttered making a move to push past him.

"You gave your powers to Bonnie! You're the reason why the Expression is possible! You gave her too much power. She can't control it all. The darkness began taking over."

"You taught her Expression?" I growled whipping around towards the professor.

"It was the only way. Bonnie's magic alone wouldn't have been enough, but yours? It made it all the more possible."

"The massacres, the hunter, and Bonnie wasn't all you needed was it?" I asked moving slowly towards Shane.

He shook his head as he took a step back with every new step I took.

"You're the one Silas wants to meet."

Narrowing my eyes I moved more quickly towards Shane who looked petrified before I felt something crack against the back of my head before the world around me fell dark.

* * *

><p>Gasping I shot up quickly my eyes shooting open. I took a hit to the back of the head, but it felt like I had my neck snapped. Maybe my neck did break from the force of the hit? Taking a few more deep breaths I finally looked around. I was in some sort of cavern.<p>

Looking up I notice I was at the bottom of some large well type thing. That's when it clicked. This was the well where Shane saw his dead wife. This was where all the craziness began. The walls were rocky which meant that climbing out was possible, but that's not what concerned me. There were human bones scatter among the floor of the well. People who must have fallen in and never got back out. Pulling myself to my feet I turned my gaze but determining a way to get out of here.

"Hello, Jaycee," a new voice pulled me from my search of the cavern.

Freezing I kept my back to the voice trying to decide whether or not this was real. Keeping my emotions in check was the hardest part. I could feel the tears trying to push their way out as a sob began building in the back of my throat. I turned my head first before the rest of my body followed.

"Dad?"

Standing there before me was none other than Andrew Carson. He was dressed in the last thing I remember him wearing the night I saw his body. A pair of loose fitting acid washed jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and a dark blue jacket with his boots on. His eyes glistened with unshed tears as he stared at me.

"What happened to you, baby?" he asked his voice carrying through the cavern.

"I'm so sorry, daddy," I whispered my voice cracking.

I stood there frozen as he walked towards me his arms out stretched. Shaking my head not wanting to believe it until I felt his arms wrap around my body. It was like being hit with cold air, not being able to breathe. I felt the tears begin rushing down my face as I wrapped my arms around him holding on tightly.

"It doesn't matter anymore," he spoke softly into my ear. "I'm so proud of you, Jaycee. I've always been proud of you."

"I messed up," I shook my head pulling away trying to brush the tears away. "I gave up my powers and I killed someone." I couldn't stop the tears flowing down my face. "It was an accident..."

"What if I told you I could fix it all?" he asked resting his hand against my cheek brushing the tears away. "Take away all the pain."

"How?" I asked shaking my head not liking the sound of this.

"I hear things on the other side...The witches aren't happy with you and your path, but they want to help you."

"With what?"

"What if I told you they had a way to make sure you never had to go through another transition, but you didn't have to be a vampire?"

"I'd say you're lying," I responded taking a step back away from him.

I watched the hurt look cross my father's face before he knelt down grabbing a handful of the dirt at our feet. He stood up before holding the dirt out to show me. In his hand there was dirt mixed with blood. I looked to his feet noticing there was a pool of blood at his feet.

"The answer is in your blood. Silas can help you," my dad responded spreading his fingers apart letting the sand fall between them in bloody clumps to the ground. "Find Silas."

I looked from the pool of blood on the ground back up to where my father had been standing. Only he was gone. I couldn't stop the sob that escaped my throat as I whipped around hoping to see him once more. Shaking my head I fell to my knees near the pool of blood, the coppery smell assaulting my nostrils.

This was a trap. It had to be. Silas was dangerous. Kol was adamant on keeping Silas buried saying he would bring about the end for all of us. Now my father was saying Silas could help me. He knew there was a way for me to be human again. No werewolf gene, no vampirism, just Jaycee Rose Carlson; a human. I knew what I had to do.

My head snapped up when I heard the sounds of someone groaning. Getting back to my feet I walked past the pool of blood noticing there was an entrance at the far side of the cave. At vampire speed I went through coming to a stop when I noticed there was another cavern. It looked like this one had caved in and there was another opening on the far wall.

"Jaycee!" Professor Shane's voice met my ears.

Looking around I spotted the professor on the ground clearly in pain. There were bones jutting out of his leg, blood pooling around the open wound. He had his back pressed to a stone keeping himself propped up, but he looked tired.

"Quite the predicament you've gotten yourself into," I glanced around noticing me were alone.

"Help me," he groaned.

"Where is Silas?" I asked keeping my tone even.

"Let me have some blood and I'll show you," he begged.

"I don't think so," I hissed grabbing his head between my hands, "You don't deserve it."

With one quick motion I snapped his neck before straightening up. Moving past the dead man I walked towards the opening against the far wall. Once I reached it I took a deep breath before slowly walking in this time. I needed to take my time. This couldn't be the only tunnel and I couldn't get lost. Not this close to Silas.

I knew no one was going to be happy with my decision. I needed Silas alive and well. He had to help me. Evil or not, I needed to get out of this curse. If my dad said Silas could do it then I believe him. My father would never lie to me.

I kept moving until I smelt it. Blood. Someone was bleeding quite heavily and it wasn't just one person. Blood has a faint difference in certain people and I could tell the difference between the blood of a Gilbert and someone I didn't recognize. Using my vampire speed to reach the source I couldn't stop the shock from flowing through me when I noticed Jeremy wasn't alone.

Standing over Jeremy was Elena as she checked to make sure her brother was okay. Laying on the ground a few feet away was a man I didn't recognize. Then laying against the entrance to this cavern was another body. Bonnie was laying there nearly unconscious her hand clutching her bleeding side.

"Jace!" Jeremy called out.

"You guys okay?" I asked before kneeling next to Bonnie.

"Jay, help me out here," Elena said standing near what looked like a sarcophagus.

I carefully climbed back to my feet before I took a step away from Bonnie allowing Jeremy to kneel down next to her. Laying in front of me in a stone tomb, was Silas. This was it. In his hands there was a box that looked incased in stone as well, but could be removed. Racing to the sarcophagus I reached for the box and began pulling. I could feel my frustration setting in when the box wouldn't move even with my strength.

"What are you doing?!" Jeremy shouted at me and Elena who was standing next to me watching curiously as I pulled at the box. "You have to help Bonnie. The hunter stabbed her. You have to feed her!"

"I just need to make sure that you're okay first," Elena stated pulling Jeremy up off the ground and away from Bonnie.

"I'm fine. What are you doing?" Jeremy snapped pulling away from Elena noticing she was pulling him towards the tomb.

"The cure," Elena stated like it was a no brainer. "Jeremy, after everything we've been through, it's right there!"

I froze stopping my assault on the small box turning to look at Elena and Jeremy. That was not something Elena would ever do. If Bonnie was bleeding on the ground Elena would be the first one at Bonnie's side trying to heal her friend, not letting her bleed on the ground. That wasn't Elena.

"God, I forgot what a brat you were," Katherine snapped as she grabbed onto Jeremy.

"Katherine no!" I yelled.

Before I could make a move, Katherine sliced open Jeremy's wrist before pushing it to the mouth of the stony figure before me. I was all for waking Silas up, but using Jeremy to do it wasn't on the agenda. Rushing at Katherine my fangs bared I was shocked when Katherine threw her foot out nailing me right in the stomach.

I hit the ground hard before jumping back to my feet. Just as I did, Katherine pulled Jer away from Silas just long enough to sink her fangs into his neck. She then pushed Jeremy's neck down to Silas' mouth. I cringed as Jeremy screamed in pain and fear. I rushed at Katherine once more as Silas' arm swung around grabbing onto Jeremy so Katherine didn't have to hold him anymore.

That mean the box was free. The one with the cure in it. I froze realizing this not sure what to do. I wanted that cure, but Jeremy...I watched as Katherine grabbed the cure and disappeared leaving me standing there and Jeremy shouting in pain.

It felt like I couldn't move fast enough. Everything went in slow motion. I ran towards Jeremy and Silas just as Silas grabbed a hold of Jeremy's throat. I opened my mouth to yell, but I couldn't tell if anything came out as Silas twisted his wrist quickly a loud snap echoing through the cavern. He then released his hold on Jeremy.

I watched with wide eyes as the youngest Gilbert fell to the ground next to the coffin, his own eyes wide and blank. He wasn't breathing...his heart wasn't beating. I couldn't hear his heart beating. I fell to my knees next to Jeremy pressing my ear to his chest hoping it was still there. The sound of rushing blood was gone, the sound of a beating heart was gone.

I could feel the tears begin sliding down my face as realization began sinking in. Looking over my shoulder I noticed Bonnie's eyes were open as she stared at me and Jeremy in horror. She gasped a few times trying to say something but I turned away from her letting some of my tears fall onto Jeremy's chest. I closed my eyes tightly trying to keep anymore tears from falling as I slammed my fist down against the ground next to Jeremy before I let a blood-curdling scream rip from my throat.

My eyes snapped open as I felt a new rage flooding through my body. Standing up, pulling myself away from Jeremy's body I looked in the direction Katherine had disappeared to. Taking off at vampire speed, I was on a mission. This wasn't about me getting the cure anymore. It was about Katherine paying for what she had just done.

* * *

><p><strong>This felt like an actual TVD episode. SO MUCH GOING ON AT ONCE! Jace has her humanity back and CHOSE DAMON?! Poor Stefan...But Jafen and Jalijah fans don't be alarmed! There's still hope! Jer's DEAD?! I hated that part of the episode. My heart broke. Did Jace really see her dad or was it just Silas messing with her head? HMMMMMM?<strong>

************BANNER ALERT BANNER ALERT! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE CHECK THEM OUT!*****************

**Thank you to EVERYONE who has reviewed or favorited or followed this story!**

**Review Response:**

**_Guest_: I LOVE HIM TOO!**

**_SomebodyWhoCares_: Man candy I'd love to get my hands on! **

**_BloodMoonWanes_: Jalijah moments are my absolute favorite! If you're waiting for The Originals look for the spin off I'm hoping to write!**

**_grapejuice101_: Certain types of love evolve over time.**

**_NV1864_: JALIJAH = Forever. like literally.**

**_WickedlyMinx_: Aweeee thanks, sweetheart! **

**_Lovergirl24_: HAHA the Salvatores are kinda screwed aren't they...but no matter, Elijah is an awesome guy, but it may not be that easy for Jace to let go of what she loves. And she did turn it back on. I'm hoping that you picked up on that in this chapter.**

**_Katie (Guest)_: LOL HERE'S MORE SALVATORES FOR YOU!**

**_DreamonAlina_: YOU MET NORMAN?! I'M JELLY! I've met Sean Patrick Flanery, but have yet to meet the wonderful Mr. Reedus! Lol I'm glad you liked my Walking Dead fic. I'm on hiatus for that one but I may go back to it depending on my time constraints. BUT YES JALIJAH! lol who knows what's gonna happen next...**

**_Hurricane.'97_: One and the same love!**

**_Alsynea_: Lol here's a little more protective Tyler for you :P and everyone seems to have loved the Elena torture scene, but no one realizes there are repercussions to every action Jace has committed. **

**_atayn_: Thanks, love!**

**_ADORATIO (Guest):_ Wait until the spin off. You're gonna freak out. JALIJAH!**

**_FalconHQ_: Ohhhh...You're suggestions are highly noted!**

**_Ryn of Magic_: EXACTLY! Seriously you are spot on.**

**_MarieeSalvatorelover_: Elijah is my all time favorite character! I absolutely love what Daniel Gillies has done with the character.**

**_leni18_: Here's some more Elijah for you! And yes the spin off will have Jace in it, but I'm keeping things pretty tight lipped cause I want y'all to love it and I don't wanna spoil it!**

**_marleen03_: Haha well thank you! I'm thinking I should be at the writer's table with Julie sussing this stuff out with her! **

**_xxxRena_: Elijah's my soft spot. I love him. He's so compassionate but hardened by what he's been through.**

**_Dramaquen128 (guest)_: AWE thank you! I know Elijah is crazy unpredictable like that!**


	64. So Cold

_**Chapter 64 - So Cold**_

I stood there silently in the living room of the Gilbert home. Staring through the doorway to the dining room area I saw the black burn mark on the ground. That's where Kol had died. Burning up in flames and they just left him to burn, to rot. By this point the body had been moved, but the rawness was still there.

Klaus had been trapped in this house to stare at his brother's dead body. A torturous thing to have to face especially when you had an eternity to dwell on what you had seen. Watching the dead body of someone you had loved? That was an affliction no one should have to go through. Even Elena Gilbert.

_"You think you can disappear without me finding you?" I called out to the trees around me. "I can smell you," I growled my voice low._

_I could feel the anger coursing through my bloodstream as I moved through the trees at a humanly pace. This was a small island. The only way she would be able to get away from me was if she had some form of transport ready to go at a moment's notice. Knowing Katherine that was exactly her plan. She had to of known where we were and what we were doing the entire time._

_Spying on them for weeks while they searched restlessly for the cure. Knowing her it wasn't about the cure itself, it was about something else. She needed it. It was a bargaining chip to her, nothing more and nothing less. Willing to sell to the highest bidder and she killed Jeremy just to make it so._

_"It's familiar isn't it?" I shouted. "Elijah told me all about hunting you! How you ran then killed yourself after finding your family dead?" I clicked my tongue when I heard movement to my left. "I'm going to kill you _Katerina_," I mocked. "Any friendship we had isn't going to stop that!"_

_"I would like to see you try," Katherine's voice came from behind me. _

_Turning around I came face to face with her. She had a smug look on her face holding up the small stoned box she had killed Jeremy to get. I tilted my head to the side using all the self control I had not to lunge at her and end her pathetic existence._

_"Was it worth it? Killing Jeremy for the cure?" I snapped. _

_Katherine tilted her head for a moment a smirk crossing her face, "Yes."_

_All control went out the window as I lunged at her. She seemed shocked at the sudden attack when we both went slamming to the ground. The cure went flying from her hands as she focused on making sure I didn't rip her apart. Grabbing some of her hair, I slammed her head into the ground a few times before she finally pulled free._

_Using her speed to get off the ground she grabbed a hold of my arm twisting it until there was a loud pop. I yelped in pain as she let go of my arm taking a few steps back. She wiped the blood trickling down the side of her head as I whipped around to face her. _

_"That whole hybrid face thing was scary the first time," Katherine retorted picking up the box. "Now you're just overdoing it. How very Klaus of you."_

_"You don't get it do you!" I yelled popping my arm back into place. "You just took away the one thing keeping Elena together!"_

_"I thought you didn't care about Elena, Jace," Kat mocked._

_"I don't," I admitted. "But you took away someone I loved."_

_"You don't get it do you!" Katherine snapped at me halting my assault. Staring at her confused I took a step back. "There's one dose of the cure. Only one person can take it." Katherine shook her head. "You really think the Salvatores are going to let you take it?"_

_I shook my head as I stared at her._

_"You really thought they loved you the way they love Elena, the way they loved me?" Katherine asked digging deeper. "You know deep down that I'm right. The only person who ever loved you completely was Elijah and you pushed him aside. You don't deserve the cure. You never did."_

_"Stop it," I spat feeling the ache in my chest._

_"Admit it," Katherine responded. "The farther away from the cure and from the Salvatore brothers you are the happier you'll be."_

Staring at the black scorch mark on the floor I couldn't stop the tears that began leaking down my face. I had let Katherine's words pierce me in a way I shouldn't have. The only problem with what Katherine had been saying was if I hadn't been thinking those thoughts deep down then I wouldn't have believed her. There was a part of me that believed that even before Katherine Pierce decided to say it aloud.

She didn't plant that seed of doubt in my mind, it had always been there. She just watered it and now the doubt was beginning to grow. Elena was in love with Damon, that much I knew was true...Who was to say Damon wasn't in love with her as well. I mean he slept with her. You don't sleep with people you hate. Maybe he didn't have as much disdain for her as he lead me to believe.

"Jaycee," a voice asked from behind me.

Turning my head slowly first I saw Matt standing there an apprehensive look on his face. Right behind him was Caroline. She looked like she was ready to pounce if for some reason I decided to attack. Both of their faces softened when they saw the tears stains running down my face.

With my arms wrapped around myself tightly, Matt made the first move. He stalked towards me determined before wrapping his arms around me tightly. I couldn't stop the waterworks that had begun as my best friend held onto me tightly. Wrapping my arms around him I buried my face into his shoulder as my own shook.

_"You could have saved him!" _Elena's screech echoed in my head._ "You could have saved him!" _

_"Elena, I'm so sorry."_

_"You don't get to be sorry! It's your fault he's dead!" Her voice rang out harshly. "You should be grateful he was wearing his ring!"_

I didn't have the heart to tell her. Neither did Stefan or Damon. Jeremy had been supernatural...a hunter. The ring wouldn't bring him back this time. I pulled away from Matt and pushed past him and Caroline. I couldn't be in that house knowing that Jeremy was dead because of me. That he died because I wasn't brave enough. That I wasn't quick enough. That I wasn't smart enough to realize it was Katherine and not Elena there.

Katherine was right...I didn't deserve to become human again.

* * *

><p>I sat on the edge of Wickery Bridge staring down into the murky waters below. Staring into the water I couldn't help but wonder what had happened that brought me to this moment. My family was gone. My parents, my aunt and uncle, now Tyler wasn't answering his phone. Everything had fallen apart and I couldn't stop any of it.<p>

My phone began buzzing beside me and I looked down to see who it was. When I saw Damon's name and picture appear on the screen I clicked the ignore button. Shaking my head I couldn't stop the tears that began sliding down my face once more. Damon would never forgive me for what I had done.

Pulling the picture gallery up on the home screen I began scrolling through pictures until I stopped at one in particular. It was taken at the 1920's dance. I was standing there with my arms around Jeremy my tongue hanging out as he made a silly face. That was the last picture I had gotten with Jeremy.

Standing up I grabbed the cell phone before chucking it as hard as I could into the water. I watched as the phone began sinking the screen still lit with the picture on the front before it disappeared into the darkness. Falling to my knees at the edge of the bridge I let the guilt consume me to the point where it felt like I couldn't breathe.

I didn't even flinch when I heard the sounds of someone approaching me from behind. I kept my gaze transfixed on the water below me not bothering to find out who it was. I felt the person sit down next to me allowing their feet to dangle off the side of the bridge similar to how I was now sitting.

"I heard about Jeremy Gilbert," came the voice of the last person I expected to be sitting next to me.

"You here to gloat?" I retorted brushing the tears away.

He shook his head before looking down to the water below us. "I'm here to make sure you're okay."

Shaking my head I forced the tears from falling as I looked away from him. "I don't think I'll ever be okay."

I was a little shocked when I felt him wrap his arms around me. I didn't resist instead I wrapped my arms around him in return as my shoulders began to shake once more. That was all I did was cry. I felt like there was no more happiness for me, it was all going to be misery and pain. It felt like no one was going to be able to understand what it felt like. But I was wrong. The one person who would understand was sitting here next to me his arms wrapped around me tightly.

That last person I expected to be sitting here with me. Niklaus Mikaelson had a heart and for the first time it was showing.

After a moment I pulled away from Klaus wiping the stray tears off my face. I couldn't help but realize the irony of this situation. The one person who has caused so much pain is the one person who was willing to make sure I was okay. There was more to him than he wanted people to see. In this moment I saw a glimpse of him I'm sure no one else had seen for a very long time.

"Why are you here?" I asked quietly turning my gaze from him back to the flowing water beneath us.

"Family sticks together, no matter what we do to each other," Klaus nodded turning his gaze to me.

"Family," I scoffed. "Your idea of family is a dagger to the heart and a parade of hybrids at your disposal." I shook my head before looking at him. "If you really want to be family then maybe you should rip my heart out of my chest. End all of this."

Klaus shook his head his eyes welling up at the thought. He would never do anything of that nature and I knew it. Klaus may have been in love with Caroline, but I knew he would never do anything to hurt me. I was his last sired hybrid and even that didn't mean much.

"I could let you, die, if that's what you want," Klaus seemed to choke on the words. "If you really believe your existence has no meaning. I thought about it myself once or twice over the centuries, truth be told."

I looked up at him a shocked look on my face. Why was he revealing this?

"But I'll let you in on a little secret," Klaus continued. "There's a whole world out there waiting for you, great cities and art and music, genuine beauty, and you can have all of it, you can have a thousand more birthdays. It doesn't end with the death of a loved one. Sometimes death is mean to teach a lesson." Klaus pointed towards my heart. "Jeremy Gilbert will always be a part of you. I'm sure he wouldn't have wanted you to destroy yourself like this."

I shook my head before my gaze locked with Klaus'.

"When did you become such an emotional guru?" I asked tilting my head.

"I guess it just takes the right person to bring it out," Klaus smirked before holding out his hand.

Hesitantly I took his hand before he stood up, pulling me to my feet as well. Gently pulling me away from the edge of the bridge he released my hand before wrapping his arm around my shoulder as we began walking back towards the mansion. Before we got much further I came to stop forcing Klaus to stop as well.

"What's the matter?" he asked staring down at me concerned.

"There's something I have to do. I'll meet you back at the manor," I responded before heading in the opposite direction we had been going originally.

"In one piece I hope!" Klaus called out.

I raised my hand showing I heard him. I needed to get back to the Gilbert house. I needed to talk to Elena.

Elena had to know that it was my fault. The moment she knew it was my fault she would have something to use to hold onto her humanity. She could focus on the rage and the anger and keep those emotions on. The last thing we needed was her shutting off everything and turning into another Katherine. One Kat was plenty.

As I got closer to the house I smelt the familiar aroma of smoke. Something was burning and I had a pretty go idea of what it was. Using my speed I appeared in front of the Gilbert house shock rolling through to my very core. I was getting ready to head into the house when I noticed Elena coming out of the front door with both Salvatores behind her.

Her face was blank, void of any emotion. I felt my heart drop realizing what was happening. Elena turned her head her cold, empty gaze locking onto mine before she looked away. There was nothing there anymore. As Elena moved past me I rushed towards the house only to have Damon's hand on my arm stop me.

"Don't," Damon whispered his grip tightening.

"How could you?" I asked looking from him to Stefan as we stood there in front of the house as flames began climbing towards the front door.

"Jace-"

"Don't!" I spat ripping my arm out of his grip before running at full speed into the burning house.

I heard Damon shouting, but he didn't follow me into the burning building. The moment I entered the house I could feel the heat against my skin. My heart racing as the fear began setting it. The flames were being fueled by gasoline, I could smell it thick in the air. The flames climbing up the wall engulfing anything in its path. In the front hallway I noticed several pictures were burning, all of them of the happy Gilbert family.

Reaching out I grabbing one of the burning frames ignoring the pain in my hand as the flames licked at the skin. I threw the picture against the ground watching the glass shatter before picking up the burning photo of Elena, her brother, their parents, and Jenna. Putting the flame out I shoved the photo into my pocket before heading towards the living room, the smell of burning flesh hitting my nostrils.

Careful to avoid the flames that were spreading across the floor I put my hand in front of my mouth and nose as I realized Jeremy's body was laying on the couch. His body was burning with the rest of the house. His sketches burning in front of him. I ignored the heat and the pain in my legs as the flames came closer to me.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Jeremy wasn't supposed to be dead. Elena wasn't supposed to burn her house down with her brother inside. Falling to my knees I couldn't stop the sob that had left my lips. I wasn't going to let Jeremy burn alone. My gaze shifting from Jeremy to some flames creeping closer and closer until I felt the fiery sensation creeping up my arm. I let out a cry realizing my arm was burning before I looked back over to Jeremy. His eyes were closed, his face serene.

"I'm so sorry, Jeremy," I whispered as the flames cackled around me, mocking my pain.

The heat crawling up my arm suddenly disappeared. I felt my body being picked up, one hand behind my knees and the other on my back as they cradled me to their broad chest. I wasn't going to fight. I didn't have the fight left in me at the moment. I rested my head against the person's chest feeling the heat disappear from my skin completely.

Closing my eyes I took a deep breath. I was no longer smelling smoke or the putrid stench of burning flesh. I was smelling the fresh dirt of the Earth, the aroma of the forest. We finally came to a stop before whoever was holding me knelt to the ground, keeping me cradled to his body. So there we were sitting on the ground in the middle of the woods me on his lap as I laid against his chest.

"He's gone," I whispered. "He's really gone and it's my fault."

"He never would have blamed you," Stefan's voice met my ears.

"But I do."

I felt Stefan's arms tighten around me momentarily as I sat there on him staring out into the darkness of the trees. Elena was a humanity-less vampire...I owed it to Jeremy to bring her back from this.

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since Elena had shut off her emotions. Since she had burned her house to the ground with her brother inside. The police department was ruling it an accident and that Jeremy's official cause of death was smoke inhalation. That he had died before the flames had even reached his body. I guess they weren't wrong about that part.<p>

Elena had been wandering ever since. She didn't say much to me. Instead she went out of her way to ignore me whenever I was at the Salvatore house. Damon had opened the doors to Elena knowing she had nowhere else to go. Stefan was against it, but he too knew she couldn't just wander the streets. That was how people would get hurt.

I guess that's what this was all about. People getting hurt. The cure wasn't worth all of this pain and suffering. Silas was awake, Jeremy was dead, Tyler had been run off by Klaus, and Elena had her humanity switch off. There was only so much a person could take before they snapped. And I had never felt so alone in my entire life.

"We're gonna lose her, Damon," I heard Stefan say from somewhere in the house.

"She needs time. It's only been a couple days," Damon responded their voices coming closer.

"Her humanity's off. She's basically numb to everything that makes her who she is," Stefan said as he and Damon entered the living room where I was standing.

I was staring at the dead fire place with my back to them. I could hear their voices and their footsteps so I knew they were in the room. Both brothers grew silent for a moment more than likely watching me, before I heard the sound of glass clinking. Damon was at the alcohol.

"She's a vampire. Off switch is one of the biggest perks. If being undead gets you down," I heard Damon snap his fingers, "voila, vampire Prozac."

"You don't get it, do you?" I asked my voice deathly quiet. I turned slowly so I could finally see the two of them. Stefan was watching with a concerned look on his face while Damon appeared to be fighting the annoyed look that had crossed his face.

"Don't get what, Jace?"

"She burned down her family home with her brother's dead body still inside," I spat.

"Saves us the trouble of having to do it ourselves. I call that a win," Damon retorted taking a drink of the bourbon in his hand.

I could feel the anger bubbling up inside as he said that. I stalked towards him my lip curled in anger before I took the glass from his hand and threw it against the nearby wall. He wasn't going to be caviler with this. Not this time. I glanced over at Stefan noticing he was standing back his hand on his head.

"Someone's a little angry-" Damon was cut off by my fist slamming into his jaw. I watched as he hit the ground hard grabbing his jaw.

"How could you do that to her?" I growled. "How could you tell her to shut it off?!"

"You didn't see how destroyed she was!" Damon shouted back.

"You RUINED her Damon! Don't you get it! Keeping her emotions on is the only thing that was keeping Elena from regretting becoming a vampire!"

"And how would you know?!"

"Because I've been there!" The room fell deathly silent. "I know what it feels like to shut everything off because you feel like there's nothing left. I know how it feels when you turn it back on and you have to live with every person you killed while it was off. Every decision made while it was off and it kills you bit by bit inside."

Damon stared at me his eyes wide. I watched as he slowly climbed to his feet his hands falling to his side as a new spark flamed up in his eyes.

"So you chose to run into a burning house?" Damon asked his voice even. "You feel guilty about everything so you run back into the house hoping to burn to death?!" I scoffed hearing his argument shaking my head. "You could have died and didn't think twice about how it would have affected the people who care about you! How it would have affected _me_!"

"I went back for this!" I yelled pulling the picture from my pocket showing it to Damon. "Because when Elena comes back, she'll regret what she did, but at least this way she didn't lose everything." Shaking my head I turned away from Damon and Stefan heading towards the front door before stopping and looking over my shoulder at Damon. "And the last time I checked Damon...you weren't the one who ran into the burning building after me."

I glanced over at Stefan before turning away and finishing my walk out the door slamming the solid oak behind me.

* * *

><p>I stared in the bathroom mirror for a moment before running the brush through my hair one more time. I wasn't sure why I was going along with this. I knew it was to help, but there were plenty of people to help. Stefan and Caroline for starters. I didn't have to go to school.<p>

"Jace, you ready?" Matt's voice came through the bathroom door.

I couldn't help the half smile that made its way onto my face. Matt had called me asking if I wanted to come home. The idea of having a place called home is what made me feel happy. The first real emotion outside of the pain that I had felt in weeks.

"Yeah," I muttered glancing in the mirror one more time before opening the bathroom door.

Matt was standing there on the other side a smile on his face when he realized I was actually dressed and ready to go. In his other hand he held my old backpack. I couldn't help but marvel at the torn and worn fabric. Going to school every day seemed like a lifetime ago. I hesitated before grabbing the bag from his hands.

"Come on, Jace, it'll be good. A sense of normalcy."

"I'm dead, Matt," I stated bluntly. "Normal went out the window a long time ago."

"You're a hybrid, not dead..." Matt sighed. "Please, for me?"

I couldn't stop the smile that crossed my face before pulling Matt into a hug. "Anything for you, Matty. Always and forever, cupcake."

Matt laughed, "Come on jellybean we're going to be late."

The arrival at school was less climatic than I thought it would be. There were no welcome back banners, not thank god you're alive banners. But things seemed different. Walking through the halls I came to a stop outside of Alaric's old classroom. That felt different. I never got the chance to properly mourn for Ric. Shaking my head I moved to towards where my locker was. I glanced next to it and saw Tyler's locker. Where was Ty...?

The bell signaling it was time for classes rang pulling me out of my thoughts. Slamming my locker door shut I adjusted the strap on my bag...This was going to be a long boring day.

* * *

><p>I was starting to think everyone was avoiding me. Matt ditched me for the cheerleading competition and I hadn't heard a peep out of Stefan or Damon all day...I hadn't even heard from Klaus. I'm not sure if I should feel concerned or relieved by that.<p>

Walking by the large fountain in front of the Lockwood Manor I came to a short stop. That was where my Aunt had taken her last breath. Where Klaus had drowned her. I knew I should have felt anger and hatred towards him after everything he's done, but for some reason I just couldn't. I wasn't sure why I couldn't.

Coming to a stop next to the fountain I sat along the edge of it. My back to the water I looked up at the house. It was surreal being there. With Tyler gone I was the last Lockwood. Technically it was my and Tyler's house but with both Tyler and I being vampires we gave it to Matt. Out of everyone he deserved it the most. The deed had arrived yesterday with a heartfelt letter addressed to Caroline.

"Well, look what we have here," her familiar voice broke through the silence. "A lost hybrid."

"Don't you have other things to be doing, Elena?" I asked turning my gaze towards her.

She shrugged standing a good distance away, "Cheerleading competition was boring. Not to mention the whole town is pumped full of vervain."

"Oh the perils of being emotionless," I muttered.

"You would know wouldn't you?" Elena asked appearing in front of me using her vampire speed.

Before I could react, Elena grabbed my throat before forcing me backwards into the water my aunt had drowned in. Gasping as I was submerged I felt the pain begin to kick in. This water was full of vervain. Gasping for air I struggled against Elena. As my mouth opened vervain filled my mouth and throat burning as it went down. I could feel my face burning intensely before I was ripped out of the water and tossed to the ground.

Sputtering trying to get the water out of my mouth, I cried out in pain gasping for air the feel of the vervain still burning into my skin. I opened my eyes after they healed to see Elena standing over me a stake in her hand. She brought it down quickly before I could move spearing me right in the chest. I was breathless, my eyes wide as she straightened back up looking at me with a blank, cold look.

"Payback's a bitch isn't it?" Elena asked blankly.

Staring at her I gasped my hands going to the stake but freezing when I felt the wood scraping against my heart. If I kept moving the stake was going to impale my heart. Elena reached down and pulled the stake out of my chest avoiding my heart.

"Why are you doing this?" I wheezed as the hole began healing itself.

"To prove a point," Elena shrugged before bringing the stake back down this time straight through my heart.

Gasping I felt a cold sensation begin spreading through my body. Staring at her shocked, she took a few steps back watching stonily. I glanced down at my hands noticing they were growing pale the veins becoming shockingly clear along my skin. I felt the tears springing to my eyes before the world faded from view my entire body buzzing with numbness.

* * *

><p>Matt quickly raced outside the Lockwood Manor when he heard screaming. He wanted to surprise Jace with a nice dinner since it was going to be their first night in the house with his name on the deed. He figured it would be a nice surprise after everything they had been through. He had skipped the cheer competition in order to get their dinner ready. He was setting the table when he heard shouting.<p>

Throwing the door open he noticed a figure laying on the ground next to the fountain with something sticking out of its chest. Standing next to it was Elena. Matt locked eyes with the new Elena before she waved then disappeared at vampire speed. Matt began moving towards the figure laying on the ground. The closer he got the more defined the features became. He felt like his heart had stopped when he realized who was laying on the ground a stake sticking out of her chest. Matt raced over to where Jace was laying throwing himself to the ground next to her.

The perfectly carved wooden stake was sticking out of her chest. Her head turned to the side and her eyes were closed but that's not what made his heart break. Her skin had grown a grayish color and the veins were pronounced along her skin. She had turned into a desiccated corpse.

Matt couldn't stop the sob that left his throat as tears began streaming down his face.

"Jace?" Matt asked his voice cracking. He reached forward to touch the stake but pulled his hand back. "Jaycee come on wake up. This isn't funny."

He watched horrified, the corpse not making any sound or movement. Another sob came from him as his shoulders began shaking. He fell down so his back was pressed to the cold cement of the walkway. His hands covering his face as the tears continued falling. This continued for a moment before his shaky hands pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed the first number he could think of.

Once he got off the phone he slowly sat up his body feeling numb as he stared at her desiccated body. Why had this happened? First Vicki, then Jeremy, and now Jace? Matt couldn't shake the tears that were threatening to fall again. He had no one. Elena had stabbed Jace and killed the last person he had left.

Matt heard the familiar sound of a car pulling up. The vampire had shown up sooner than expected, but I guess when you drop the words Jace, dead, and Elena in the same teary sentence it causes concern.

"Matt!" Stefan called out the sound of approaching footsteps met his human ears. He heard Stefan come to a stop behind him. "What happened?"

"Elena," Matt's voice broke. "She killed her, Stefan."

Stefan stood there his own eyes wide. He could feel the shock running through his body as he stared at the stake in her chest. This couldn't be happening. She was a hybrid, she couldn't die this easily especially not by Elena! She was stronger than that! She would have gone down fighting, she wouldn't have laid down and taken it. He noticed her hair was wet before he noticed the fountain. He quickly walked over feeling the water before pulling his hand back quickly. His skin was steaming from the burn he had just received from the water. Vervain...Elena had dunked Jace in vervain. She was weak, that's how Elena had gotten the upper hand.

He could feel himself getting choked up when his eyes went back to Matt who had tearstains running down his cheeks. Stefan slowly came back towards Jace's body before he knelt down next to Jace his hands running along her dried gray skin. His hands traveled up to where the stake was before tearing it out of her chest leaving a gaping hole. He held back his own tears before looking back at Matt. He looked worse for wear his eyes bloodshot as he sat there on the ground staring helplessly at the best friend he had just lost.

"Are you sure?" Stefan asked his voice breaking.

Matt nodded, "I saw her standing over her body."

Stefan reached forward carefully picking up Jace's corpse. "Go back inside, Matt," Stefan stated softly.

"What are you going to do with her?" Matt asked rubbing the tears away.

Stefan didn't answer, instead he said, "I'll call you."

Stefan turned away from Matt as the teen sniffled again. He walked Jace towards the car setting her body in the passenger seat before closing the door. To anyone passing by she looked like she was sleeping. Stefan held his tears at bay as he climbed into the driver's seat. He had to tell Damon.

* * *

><p><strong>ELENA NOOOO! WHY?! AND THAT Klaycee moment?! <strong>

**Lol sorry guys I had to do it...Anyways thank you all for the awesome reviews this one is for you guys! I couldn't leave you guys hanging after that last chapter. Don't hurt me!**

**Review Response:**

**_grapejuice101_: I'm sorry! I hope you didn't cry too much with this one!**

**_leni18_: I wouldn't get too excited about her going after Katherine ;)**

**_marleen03_: PLENTY of Jalijah to come! And how was this for the twist of all twists?!**

**_DreamonAlina_: OMG OMG OMG haha you are awesome! You couldn't have thought her choosing Damon would have been smooth sailing did you?**

**_RippahGoneWolf_: lol its fine your excused! Glad it kept you on the edge!**

**_SomebodyWhoCares_: ...Sorry about Damon.**

**_Lovergirl24_: lol don't worry even with it off it'll still be ALL about Jace. Just wait for it :P**

**_BloodMoonWanes_: TEAM JALIJAH! YEAHHHHH**

**_Alsynea_: Well...Klaus wasn't a total dick in this chapter! But as for the rest...sorry deary. It had to happen.**

**_MarieeSalvatorelover_: Well...Katherine didn't exactly pay but that will be explained later!**

**_Ryn of Magic_: SHHHHHH don't give away all my plans! jkjk but yes Damon was bound to screw up.**

**_Guest_: I picture Sophia Bush as Jaycee Rose.**

**_xxxRena_: lol I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last!**


	65. If You Were Here

_**Chapter 65 - If You Were Here**_

I walked around the room slowly taking in everything around me. The boarding house was a wreck from the party Elena threw after she had stabbed me right through the heart. Of all the things she could have done, she decided a party was fitting?

"I'm gonna kill her," I muttered crossing my arms over my chest.

"Please refrain from killing my sister."

I glanced over at Jeremy rolling my eyes, "She deserves it."

"She's flipped the switch. She' not...Elena."

I looked away from Jeremy as we began climbing the stairs. We had passed Caroline talking to Klaus, but neither of us stopped to listen. It was probably just my uncle trying to woo Caroline. It was actually quite frightening seeing him so love struck over a friend. And in turn neither of them saw us.

I walked literally through the door that led to Stefan's room. Stefan was sitting on a chair next to the bed watching me. Klaus had delivered the news that unless my head or heart were missing from my body then I was going to be okay. But it had been several hours since Elena's attempt and I still looked...dead. My desiccated body lay motionless on the silk comforter and I stood as a ghost with the ghost of Jeremy.

"I should be awake, Jer," I muttered walking over to where Stefan was kneeling in front of him. Waving my hand in front of his face I sighed when I got no response. "So why am I standing here as a ghost?"

"You got me," Jeremy shrugged. "I guess technically you're dead for the moment which is why you're on this plane. Maybe there's magic involved?"

"You think Bonnie's involved?" I asked giving him a sardonic look.

"I was thinking a little more...ancient," Jeremy admitted as he tossed himself onto the bed next to my body.

"Silas," I muttered.

"Bingo!" Jer smirked. "Since you mentioned it...I don't blame you Jace."

"Jeremy..."

"No," he cut me off. "I don't blame you. It was Katherine not you."

I nodded before turning my back to Jeremy before I walked out of the room. I really didn't wanna stand around doing nothing. Might as well be some form of useful on this plane. I made my way down the stairs coming to a short stop when I saw Jeremy standing there staring at me.

"What?" I asked as I placed my hand on my hip jutting it out.

"You think I didn't see what you did for Elena?" Jeremy asked. "Hate her all you want, but you're incapable of harming people on purpose Jace."

"Okay so I'm a sucker, big deal." I pushed past Jeremy and towards where Klaus and Caroline were talking.

"It is a big deal," Jeremy grabbed my arm forcing me to stop. "Stop beating yourself up over everything. You can't control what happens and things happen for a reason. I died because it was my time-"

"Can you hear yourself right now?" I snapped yanking my arm out of his grasp. "I can't control what happens? I stood back and LET you die Jeremy! I could have stopped it!"

"No, you couldn't have," Jeremy shook his head. "That's why I love you Jace...you always put everyone first and yourself last. You're willing to take all the pain and the blame for something that wasn't your fault if it meant helping someone else." I bit my lip lightly as I stared at Jer. "That's why they all love you, Jace. That's why Stefan, Damon, and Elijah are in love with you."

I stared wide eyes at Jeremy hearing what he had said. A smirk crossed his face as he tapped his ear.

"I've been hearing things..."

I parted my lips to snap at him, but the sound of music playing met my ears. It was a soft melody, but I knew exactly where it was heading. Jeremy had his head turned, hearing it too. Without a second thought I raced up the stairs as the first. I didn't care if anyone else could hear this song, it was just the fact that Stefan remembered.

_Will you still love me  
>When I'm no longer young and beautiful?<br>Will you still love me  
>When I got nothing but my aching soul?<br>I know you will, I know you will  
>I know that you will<br>Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

I entered the bedroom to see Stefan leaning against the bed post watching me carefully. Like he was trying to use the song to wake me up. I quickly walked over to Stefan standing right in front of him ignoring Jeremy who was calling out my name.

"You remembered," I whispered as I stared up at him. Even though he couldn't actually see me I felt like he was staring right at me. "After all this time you remembered."

"Remembered what?" Jeremy asked coming to a stop next to Stefan.

I tore my gaze away from the Salvatore to look at Jeremy.

"This was the song playing when Stefan and I had our first dance together."

Jeremy's eyebrows furrowed as he looked from me to Stefan then to the corpse on the bed. I turned back to look up at Stefan and couldn't help the smile that crossed my face. If my heart was beating I'm sure it would have missed a few beats hearing the verses to this song. It was right after I had found out officially he was a vampire. Somehow he convinced me to go to the dance with him. That was the moment I realized vampire or not I was in love with him. That he would always be there to protect me. This was OUR song.

"I love you so much," Stefan whispered softly his eyes glued to my body on the bed.

I wanted to cry. Shaking my head I looked down at the floor even though he couldn't see me as I replied, "I love you too."

"I never should have let you go," Stefan admitted as he moved forward right through me before sitting down on the edge of the bed. "But you're happy with Damon...You deserve to be happy."

I turned slowly listening to Stefan as he talked. I glanced up looking to where Jer had been moments earlier only to find he was nowhere in sight. At least the little Gilbert had the sense to give us some privacy. I had a feeling though he'd know all about it soon enough.

"But you deserve so much better than this," Stefan glanced around the room before his eyes went back to my body. "You're better than me, you're better than Damon...You need someone who will give you the world, not petty high school drama."

I scoffed a small smile falling onto my face as I tucked some hair behind my ear. Stefan leaned forward brushing some hair out of my face pressing a quick kiss to my forehead before he leaned back again.

"I will always love you...but I guess you have to step back and let the things you love go if it means them reaching happiness. Out of all of us, Jace...You deserve it the most. You deserve to be happy."

That's what made this so hard. I knew by choosing I was going to lose one or the other. I hated that Stefan was manning up to the decision and stepping back. That's what I loved about him. He was always so compassionate thinking about others. It hurt that he was the reason my family fell apart and the more I wanted to blame him, the less blame I could actually dish out.

"Serenading a corpse, mate?" Klaus' voice broke through the moment.

Rolling my eyes I stood up crossing my arms over my chest glaring at my uncle. He couldn't see me, but it made me feel better.

"If I remember correctly, the whole romance aspect works a little better when they can hear you," Klaus smirked.

"I _can_ hear him, dick," I muttered.

"What do you want?" Stefan groaned looking over at the Original Hybrid.

"You called me, remember?" Klaus walked over to my body staring down at me before looking to Stefan.

I looked over at Stefan before the sound of knocking came from the door. I watched as Caroline sheepishly peeked her head in. Klaus smiled at her before turning a frown to Stefan waiting for him to explain why he was there. Despite they were doing this with my desiccated body in the room what they were saying piqued my interest. Someone was stealing from the local blood banks and it wasn't Elena.

"So some blood went missing from a few hospitals. What about Elena? Don't vampires with their humanity off tend to overindulge in human blood, or were you the exception?" Klaus shrugged looking at Stefan.

I stood between Klaus and Stefan as I listened to them talk. I looked up seeing Jeremy standing there between Stefan and Caroline listening as well. It was amusing the situation. Two of the most helpful people in the room were the two no one could see. I knew Jeremy was thinking the same thing because he winked in my direction. I stuck my tongue out at him as a smile spread across my face.

"It's not Elena," Stefan pulled Jer and I from our teasing.

"Well, let's say for a moment that it was Silas. I'm struggling to see how this affects me," Klaus shrugged before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Look. Silas wants to die and be reunited with his one true love, but he's supernatural, so if he takes the cure and dies, he gets stuck on the Other Side."

"How Shakespearian," Klaus joked.

But if he destroys the Other Side altogether, he can take the cure, die, and pass on, but in destroying it, every dead supernatural being will return to our side," Stefan continued.

"That means every werewolf, every witch, every vampire. I wonder how many of those you personally killed. I wonder how many would do anything to end your hybrid line once and for all," Caroline nodded towards my body on the bed. "Care yet?" Caroline added with a bit of sass.

"My interest is piqued," Klaus admitted. "How do we stop him?"

"Bonnie said Silas needs to complete 3 massacres to do this spell. Before Professor Shane died, he convinced the pastor to blow up the council. Next, he had you kill your hybrids, and now he only needs one more massacre, so if he's here, that's what he's doing. We need to find him."

I looked down to the ground as Stefan explained the massacres. Leave it to Klaus to have killed off his own hybrids. He was family but he had a serious rage problem. Shaking my head I remained still as the living people in the room left in order to go dig around Shane's office.

Humans...hybrids...and an immortal being trying to bridge a gap to The Other Side. What did all of these have in common. He needed Bonnie, with my magic to perform the spell...Wait. Silas needed a spell to break through. A spell powerful enough to actually do it. There's no way ONE witch would be able to do it alone. I knew what the last massacre was.

"Witches," Jeremy and I said at the same time as our gazes met. This was not good.

* * *

><p>Stefan, Klaus, and Caroline had all agreed to work together. I wasn't sure what shocked me more...The fact that Stefan and Klaus were getting along or that Caroline could remain calm while in the same room as my uncle. They all went to Shane's office hoping to find some way to figure out what Silas was up to...If only they knew Shane was dead.<p>

I was surprised when Matt walked through the front door saying he was there to help out. I had wanted to follow Stefan and Klaus, but Jeremy said he would cover it. I should be there with Matt even if he couldn't see me.

And that's where we were at. The moment when I needed to consol Matt like a best friend should, I was laying desiccated on a bed in the other room. Winner for the worst best friend award goes to me! I felt horrible. I had put Matt through all this unnecessary pain. I guess that was the problem wasn't it? I was stuck here watching him be miserable and in turn it was making me miserable. Constant stated of misery were exhausting. I was a fricking ghost and I was sick of being sad all the time.

"Showtime," Matt whispered checking his watch.

Watching him curiously he got up off the couch and headed towards Stefan's room.

"Matt, what's going on?" I asked following him.

Those were the first words he had spoken in hours since he had been at the house making sure nothing happened to my body. Showtime? What did that even mean? I came to a stop in the doorway when I noticed Matt was hovering over my body his lips close to my desiccated ear. It sounded like he was whispering in my ghost ear it was so soft. I couldn't understand any of the words though.

Then just like that a piercing pain ripped through my heart. Gasping my hand flew to my chest as my breathing grew heavy. It felt like Elena had just pierced me through the heart once more, but instead of a cold numbness flooding through my body it was like a pool of hot lava was ripping through my body. Falling to my knees I let out a yelp as another pain ripped through my heart forcing me to close my eyes tightly.

It suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe. My eyes shot open as I tried to get a grasp on why I couldn't breathe. Then it stopped. The blinding pain and the lack of oxygen. I was taking in deep breaths of air, but I felt hungry. Hungry enough to where I could rip apart a human being and not feel guilty about it.

"Jace?" Matt's voice met my ears.

I bolted into a sitting position when I realized I was no longer at the foot of the bed, I was laying in it. My head whipped around in the direction Matt's voice had come from. I knew I looked horrible. There was a gaping rip in the chest of my shirt from where Elena had stabbed me but thankfully it was enough to cover my more intimate parts.

I could feel my fangs pushing against my gums at the thought that Matt, the human was standing a few feet away from me. I was just so hungry...

"Here," Matt pulled out a blood bag before tossing it in my direction. "Stefan said you may need that when you woke up."

Tearing my gaze away from Matt I shook my head before tearing into the bag of blood in front of me. I was so hungry I didn't care if it was nasty hospital blood. As soon as the blood began making its way down my throat that's when it hit me...the hospital blood banks had been pillaged in the past few days...and this bag couldn't be more than a day or two old judging by the taste.

That's when the burning began. Gasping I threw the bag aside grabbing at my throat. The blood had been laced with vervain. Pulling myself off the bed I knelt to the floor gagging trying to get what blood out I could.

"Oops," Matt's voice met my ears. I could just imagine him shrugging as he did. "I may have spiked it on my way over..."

The burning began subsiding from the inside, but that didn't make me feel any stronger. I was weak. I needed blood.

"Matt..." I groaned using the nightstand to try and pull myself up. Instead of landing on my feet I fell to the side hitting the floor hard.

"Sorry, Matt's not here right now...But I on the other hand have been dying to meet you," Matt smirked. It was one of those creepy smirks that Matt just wasn't capable of doing.

"Silas," I murmured staring up at him from my spot on the floor.

"You're not as perceptive as I thought you'd be," he smirked as he knelt down next to me before nudging me with his foot. "Not as strong either."

"That's what happens when you get stabbed then forced to drink vervain, you asshole," I growled.

Instead of retorting he wrapped his hand around my throat before lifting me off the ground with one hand. This definitely wasn't Matt. Before I could grab onto his arm I was flung across the room viciously. I felt my back hit the bookcase before I went crashing to the ground along with several of Stefan's books and journals.

Groaning in pain I gasped trying to push myself up off the ground as Silas came stalking towards me.

"You're too easy to read," Silas' voice suddenly changed becoming deeper. My gaze snapped up to see what had happened. Instead of seeing Matt standing there, Tyler was stalking towards me a predatory look on his face.

"I can see," Silas paused and in the blink of an eye, Tyler was no longer standing before me...it was Elijah. "Every...single...one of your weaknesses."

Shaking my head I stared up at Silas my eyes wide. I wasn't going to deny the icy cold fear that was running through my veins. This wasn't possible. How was he changing like that? No I was still dead, I was just having one of those weird dead dreams.

"It's not a dream," Elijah's smooth voice echoed around the room.

"What do you want?" I asked pushing myself up into a sitting position my back pressed to the damaged bookcase.

"I want what everyone else wants..." Silas shrugged Elijah's shoulders. "You."

"Well I hate to break it to you, but I'm nothing special," I snapped shaking my head. I needed to get out of here.

Clicking his tongue he shook his head, "See that's where you're wrong. You're very special...That blood running through your veins at this very moment," Silas stated kneeling down in front of me. "That's the only thing keeping you alive right now."

The sound of the front door slamming open caught my attention. It was the front door. My head whipped towards the closed bedroom door before looking back to where Silas had been moments before. Only he wasn't standing there anymore.

I went to call out for help when I felt a piercing feeling go straight through my abdomen. Yelling in pain, I looked up to see Silas standing there looking like Damon this time. It was a hollowing feeling staring into Damon's blue eyes as the pain of a speared piece of the shattered bookcase went through my body. My hands went to the piece of wood as Silas took a step back.

"Just so you don't forget about me," Silas gave me a smartass Damon smirk before disappearing as Stefan's bedroom door was thrown open nearly coming off the hinges.

My hands on the stake I gasped in pain trying to pull the wood out, but I just didn't have enough energy. I could hear footsteps coming towards me and my eyes went from my hands to the person standing in front of me. I was met with a pair of clear green eyes as the wood was pulled sharply from my stomach.

"I got you," he whispered as he pulled me close. "Where's Matt?"

"It wasn't Matt," I gasped the hunger sinking in again. "It was Silas, Stefan. Silas was here."

Stefan pulled back slightly checking over me before shaking his head. I could see the gears turning in his head, but I could also tell there was something he wasn't telling me.

"He's trying to connect our world with The Other Side," Stefan stated as he helped me stand.

"I know," I nodded with my arm around his waist as he supported me.

"He did it, Jace. He's got everything he needs."

Coming to a short stop I stared at him my eyes wide. Silas killed the witches? Shaking my head I pulled myself away from Stefan pressing my hands to the wall for support.

"Come on we need to get you some blood-"

"Where's Damon?" I asked cutting him off.

"Jace-"

"Where is he?" I spat glaring over at Stefan.

He looked extremely hurt before shaking his head, "He's in New York...with Elena."

"Of course he is," I whispered.

I couldn't help the pang of jealousy that went through my body. Of course. Elena, the bane of my existence with her humanity switch of was still finding every way possible to make me miserable. When I get a hold of her she's going to realize I was being nice the first time around. No more games...Sorry Jeremy.

* * *

><p>Standing on the rooftop of Billy's Bar, Damon stared out over the city taking in the sights and sounds. New York was a vampire's dream, but even the dead could get lost in a city like this. He had an ulterior motive for dragging Elena with him, but something told him Jace wasn't going to be thrilled no matter what he said.<p>

Jace...She was the one he wanted here by his side. The one woman he could see himself spending eternity with. On this rooftop with this view of the city it would be the date they never got to have. But instead he was stuck here with Elena trying to help her get her humanity back.

"It's beautiful up here..." Elena trailed off as she leaned against the roof's ledge looking from NYC to Damon. "I could do this, you know. The Lexi method. Hang with you, party with you. It wouldn't be the worst way to turn my emotions back on."

"I thought you hated emotions," Damon retorted watching her closely noticing the alcohol bottle in her hand.

"I do. Maybe I'm just looking for an excuse to...spend more time with you," Elena admitted. She shrugged before taking a drink from the bottle giving him her best seductive look. "I've never done it on a rooftop before," she smiled.

Damon watched as Elena slowly began leaning towards him, her body pressing against his. In any other context he would have enjoyed this, but now wasn't one of them. Shaking his head he made an annoyed face before pushing Elena away from him. She stumbled back a moment shocked at the rejection.

"I've got a girl back home to think about," Damon told her.

Elena rolled her eyes before saying, "You don't have to take the high road, Damon. I'm sure Jace would understand." Elena grabbed onto his shirt bringing her body closer to his once more. "I want this. You want this."

Damon stared down into her large brown eyes. He knew better. Elena Gilbert was a temptation just like Katherine had been. He wasn't going to jeopardize what he had with Jace because Elena was being manipulative. Damon knew what she was after the moment he felt her hand in his pocket.

"What?" Elena asked seemingly innocent as Damon pushed her away once more.

Damon pulled out the paper that had all of Katherine's alias on it. "Looking for that? Did you really think that was gonna work, the sex, the temptation, the booze? What, are you kidding me? I invented that trick."

"So you pretended to have feelings for her just to get her off your back?" Elena spat referring to Lexi while looking at Damon a less than impressed look on her face.

"I was willing to do whatever it took. Sound familiar?"

Elena smirked. "Aw. I hurt your feelings."

Damon glared at Elena. "You tried killing Jace," he deadpanned.

"I did," Elena shrugged no seeming bothered. "You should have seen the look on her face. She was actually scared. Collateral damage."

"You don't get it do you?" Damon retorted his body tensing. "One day, you will flip that switch back on, and all the bad stuff that you did is gonna come rushing back, and it is going to suck."

"So you're saying that I should feel bad for killing Jace?" Elena shook her head seeming amused. "Well I don't."

Damon grabbed Elena by the throat before pushing her up against the brick wall. She seemed mildly shocked before the cool empty facade appeared on her face once more.

"How does it feel knowing you'll never be able to look at her again?" Elena asked. "On to the next. Guess that's why you killed Lexi, am I right? She got in your way, made you feel guilty."

Damon released Elena realizing she wasn't worth the expended energy.

"She became a walking, talking reminder of all the awful things I'd done. And I managed to avoid her for decades, and then she just shows up in Mystic Falls to wish my baby bro a happy birthday, and boom- rush of memories, rush of guilt."

"So you kill her?"

"Out of sight, out of mind. Every day that you're like this is the day that you might do the one thing that you can't take back. You think stabbing Jace won't haunt you. When you flip the switch you're going to remember stabbing one of your best friends and it going to kill you," Damon told her adjusting his jacket as Elena crossed her arms over her chest.

"Here's what I don't get. You spent six months trying to get Lexi to fall in love with you just so that you could hurt her. You were spiteful, malicious, borderline evil, and you say that you had your emotions turned off, but those all sound like emotions to me," Elena's look was cold and blank.

"Maybe they were. Maybe hatred was the first one I got back. All the more reason to cure you. That way, we get the normal Elena back without all the ugly stages in between. Then we won't have to worry about you and Jace trying to kill each other."

"I'm not taking the cure, Damon," Elena spat.

Elena shook her head before walking towards the door that had led them to the roof. Before she could go much further Damon appeared in front of her an angered look on his face.

"Yes, you are, even if I have to break your neck or tie you up in chains until we find it."

Damon stared into Elena's cold face and that's when he realized even when Jace had her emotions off, he could still see a piece of her old self in her eyes. With Elena it was just blank, cold, almost lifeless. All the more reason to make sure Elena became human.

In the blink of an eye Rebekah appeared before Damon grabbing both sides of his head before twisting roughly. The loud snap of his neck breaking echoed across the rooftop before Damon went crumpling to the ground. Elena looked from Damon up to Rebekah an impressed look on her face.

"What was that you said about handling things yourself?" Rebekah asked. Elena smiled at Rebekah before Rebekah took her fist and slammed it across Elena's jaw. The doppelganger looked shocked as she gripped her jaw. "That was for Jace."

* * *

><p>Klaus stood there his hand on the shovel as he buried the last dead witch Caroline had accidentally killed. It was an unfortunate set of circumstances but he didn't feel sorry for the witches. He couldn't stop the worry that had begun creeping through his veins though. The triangle was complete meaning Silas had everything he needed except the cure.<p>

If The Other Side was unleashed there was no telling who would come after him. And by coming after him they would come after Jace. The last thing he wanted was anyone threatening his family. Speaking of family, Klaus turned around expectantly when he felt a familiar presence behind him.

"I see you're awake," Klaus greeted.

Jaycee stood there in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a new blue shirt, and her leather jacket, finishing off with a pair of flat, black boots. She looked rejuvenated after her time spent as a desiccated hybrid. She must have fed and changed before coming out here. He had no doubt she would have wanted to see the site where the witches died.

"No thanks to you," she muttered as she walked closer to peer into the hole he was covering. "I heard Silas completed the triangle."

Klaus nodded as he turned his back to his hybrid. He began throwing dirt into the grave as he said, "All he needs now is the cure."

"Right...the cure," she murmured. "The one Katerina Petrova has in her possession."

Klaus immediately halted his movements. He was sure of one thing. Jaycee would never call Katherine, Katerina. She was always Katherine. Klaus pushed the shovel into the dirt before turning back around to face Jace. Instead of the concerned look that had been on her face before it was a malicious smirk.

"Thank you by the way," Jace smirked. "Of the three massacres, this is the one I was dreading."

Klaus smiled at her trying to keep his anger under control. "Silas, I presume."

"You got me," Silas tiled Jace's head. "What gave me away? Was it calling her Katerina?"

"I'm sorry, mate," Klaus patted his pockets. "Don't have it."

Silas gave one of Jace's award winning smiles before pointing at him, "But you know where she is, and the last thing you want is for that cure to be used on you or on Jace for that matter, so you bring it to me, and it won't be. You and your precious little hybrid get to live."

Klaus laughed, "Yeah. With all of my dead supernatural enemies from the Other Side. You know, you don't scare me, Silas, or Jace, or whoever you are."

"Maybe not," Silas shrugged. "But you do fear for Jaycee, don't you Niklaus?"

The smile was immediately gone from his face as Silas said that. "She's the last one, isn't she. The last sire, but she's family. Makes her mighty special doesn't it? I mean look at all the people falling over her to make sure she's safe...Stefan, Damon, you...Elijah."

"I think you've been fed some incorrect information, mate," Klaus' jaw tightened. "I don't care about her."

Silas sighed shaking his head, "So you wouldn't mind if I killed her then. Good to know. I guess Elena stabbing her was just the testing phase. See you can't kill a hybrid by just a stake through the heart," Silas admitted as she walked closer to where Klaus was standing. "You have to rip out their hearts or decapitate them...unless you have this."

Klaus watched as Silas dug into Jace's jacket and pulled out the familiar indestructible white oak stake. Klaus could feel the horror and fear beginning to seep into his veins.

"Now where did you get that?" Klaus asked taking a step back.

"Well, let's just say your sister's mind is a little easier to read than yours. The funny thing is even Jace wouldn't be able to survive at shot to the heart with this," Silas smirked tossing the stake between Jace's hands. "So...care to reconsider my offer?"

Klaus stared hard at Silas for a moment. He knew the person he was looking at wasn't Jace, but he couldn't help but be reminded of how much danger she was going to be in if he didn't take care of this problem. There was only one thing to do.

Klaus ran at vampire speed at Silas trying to grab a hold of the immortal. Instead his fingers grasped at air forcing him to stumble. Once he steadied himself he looked around realizing Jace/Silas was nowhere to be seen. It was like she had just disappeared. The feeling didn't last long however when he felt something pierce his back. Screaming in pain, Klaus was forced to his knees when he realized the white oak stake was now embedded in his back.

"I missed by an inch, but don't worry. I'm not trying to kill you, not just yet," Jace's soft voice whispered into his ear as she leaned over him. Shooting pain spread through Klaus' body when a loud snapping sound could be heard. Jace/Silas appeared in front of him with only half the white oak stake...that meant the other half was still in his back.

"Just a little something to remember me by," Silas smirked as she pat Klaus on the shoulder. "I'll be in touch...Tell Jace I'll see her soon! She and I have some catching up to do."

Klaus remained kneeling on the ground in pain as he glared at the retreating back of Silas. This was an unexpected turn of events.

* * *

><p>I climbed out of the car using Stefan's hand to help me out of the back seat. For a newer car you would think they would have four doors instead of just two, but apparently that was too much to ask for.<p>

A few hours ago we had gotten word that Damon had gotten his neck snapped by Rebekah and Elena. I guess I wasn't overly upset about it. Serves him right. The downside to it however was the girls stole a list of Katherine's possible whereabouts. Thankfully Sheriff Forbes had the good states of Virginia and Pennsylvania watching out for Damon's car which is the only reason why we found it.

Once I was out of the car I followed Stefan around to the trunk where Damon was already grabbing two cans of gas. Crossing my arms over my chest my gaze locked with Damon's before I broke the stare turning away.

"If they so much as even scratched the paint on my car…" Damon trailed off as we walked towards his car.

"Would serve you right," I muttered.

"Just be grateful Sheriff Forbes was able to track down the car after you let them, ah, you know—steal it from you," Stefan cut in before Damon could respond to what I had said.

"Remind me to send her some mini-muffins," he stated sarcastically. "Why are you glaring at me?" Damon looked in my direction.

"You really want me to answer that?" I responded curtly.

Rolling his eyes Damon set the gas cans down behind his car as he said, "Do we really need 10 gallons of gas, or are you making me just lug this around as punishment?"

"Trust me this has nothing on what I'm going to do to you," I muttered forcing an amused smirk onto Stefan's face. Damon seemed pleased with the idea.

"Make it dirty," Damon winked causing me to roll my eyes before Stefan cleared his throat.

"Well, they ditched your car after it ran out of fuel. You gotta fill it up. Got a hundred miles before we get to Willoughby."

"Yeah, well I don't remember that name from the list of places I got from New York."

"Oh, the list?" I asked sarcastically. "The list they stole from right under your nose, after you let your guard down?" I asked coming closer to Damon. My body pressed against his as I said, "Let me guess, this was the position you were in when you got your neck snapped."

I could feel the anger roll through me when Damon didn't deny it. I guess I should have been expecting that.

"They'll be there," Stefan broke the uncomfortable silence as I put space between me and Damon. "Sheriff Forbes tracked down the car they stole after yours."

"Screw the muffins," Damon retorted as he began filling his car. "I'll get her champagne—if Elena is wherever it may be."

"Willoughby," Stefan smirked leaning against the car. "Creamed corn capital of Pennsylvania. They'll be there. Let's just hope we get to them before they get to the cure."

"Ooh, silver lining: if Rebekah takes the cure, then she's mortal and we can just kill her right then and there."

"OR," I cut him off. "We force the cure down Elena's throat and be rid of the backstabbing bitch."

"Look, why don't you two just table the revenge fantasies for now, and just keep your eye on the prize. Find Katherine, get the cure, get out before you get killed—again," Stefan said as he glanced between the two of us.

Damon and I stood there staring at each other causing Stefan to sigh. He moved away from us and towards the front of the car leaving me and Damon alone. I made a move to follow after Stefan only to have Damon in my way.

"I'm sorry," Damon stated softly.

I scoffed, "Please. The only thing you're sorry about is you got caught."

"You're being a little insensitive," Damon shrugged as I pushed past him.

"Dick!" I called out over my shoulder.

"Brat!" he called back.

I couldn't stop the smile that had crossed my face. Maybe all hope wasn't lost after all.

* * *

><p><strong>UHOH Silas trouble on the horizon! And what is his interest in Jace?! HMMMMMM. And Damon resisted Elena?! What a sweet boyfriend...but then there's super sweet Stefan. Jace has a lot of thinking to do...<strong>

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! The reviews make my day and they DO make chapters come out faster, even with how much I work and my school stuff.**

**Review Response:**

**_grapejuice101_: NO crying this time I hope!**

**_MarieeSalvatorelover_: Not dead! Haha I'd never do that to you guys!**

**_disturbingbehavior_: I KNOW! I hated doing that to poor Matt.**

**_Ryn of Magic_: You are VERY perceptive ;) Glad you caught that!**

**_DreamonAlina_: I ALWAYS LOVE YOUR ALL CAPS REVIEWS lol. They always make my day. We will find out why it was Stefan instead of Damon in the next chapter that saved her from the house i promise! But you have TONS of Elijah to look forward to as well next chapter!**

**_leni18_: I think we all hate Elena haha. But I have to say I LOVE emotionless Elena.**

**_marleen03_: More twists to come, love! And there was a dab of Elijah in this but TONS next chapter.**

**_NV1864_: Your review got cut off love!**

**_SomebodyWhoCares_: Does this chapter answer most of your questions...? Your Damon questions will be answered next chapter.**

**_BloodMoonWanes_: I felt it was necessary to show the growing bond between Jace and Klaus that transcends the sire bond.**

**_Lovergirl24_: Klaus and Jace are becoming one of my favorite family relationships. But lets just say Stefan isn't out of the game JUST yet.**

**_FalconHQ_: not an original hybrid though that would be cool!**

**_RippahGoneWolf_: It's going!**

**_Imprudence_: It did happen...lol but I fixed it! All is good!**

**_Alsynea_: I still want cookies! And the so not Damon moment will be explained NEXT chapter in American Gothic haha it'll all make sense. I promise! and no one is on their knees. Just Jer defending his sister! No one else really sympathized.**

**_atayn_: YES!**

**_Shadowhunting101 (guest)_: Lol if that's who you see then by all means keep picturing her that way :) And I love that song! Good choice!**


	66. Why Try

_**Chapter 66 - Why Try**_

I should have known there was something off the moment I stepped foot in that little Pennsylvanian town. Everything was a little too perfect. Mystic Falls picture perfect and I knew that small towns like this were never as quiet as they seemed.

Stefan was convinced that if they were anywhere this would be their next stop. This was the most recent information he had gotten on the car Elena and Rebekah had stolen. The two conniving vampires were at the very top of my hit list. Elena for putting a stake through my heart and Rebekah for well...being Rebekah.

"Something's not right. Katherine Pierce does not hole up in Hickstown, P-A," Damon stated as we walked down the sidewalk.

I was walking alongside Damon while Stefan had walked on Damon's other side. At least I wasn't the only one who felt like there was something off about this whole situation. He was right. Katherine would never settle down in a place this small for long. It's too easy to be detected. That's why she loved the big cities; there's always blood flowing and she can disappear into a crowd.

"Well, this is definitely the car they stole," Stefan responded pointing to a silver SUV that was sitting along the curb. "We're in the right place."

"Points to them for their choice of vehicles," Damon smirked checking the car for any kind of clue.

"You know this is all fine and dandy, but what happens when we actually find Elena and Rebekah?" I asked. "You do realize Elena is in no humanity zone and Rebekah is a cure whore?"

"We do whatever we have to do," Damon responded giving me a look that clearly said duh. "I don't care if we have to throw Rebekah under a school bus and wrap Elena up in a burlap sack. We do whatever we have to do."

"I'm being serious Damon," I responded crossing my arms over my chest.

"I am, too. I don't care what Elena wants right now. She's this close to going off the rails for good and that ain't happening. She's a pain enough as it is," Damon came to a stop directly in front of me. His blue eyes locking with mine in an intense stare down.

So this was how it was going to be huh? He takes Elena to New York and thinks there aren't going to be any repercussions? Not to mention he's been pretty focused on Elena getting that cure for a while now and his over abundance of concern is starting to wear thin on my nerves. Wasn't I the one that was supposed to be at the top of his save list even if I didn't want to take the cure?

Stefan cleared his throat forcing me and Damon to break our intense stare off as he asked, "So what happened to the guy who thought Elena should embrace being a vampire, let the chips fall where they may?"

I looked right back at Damon and asked sarcastically, "Yeah, Damon, what happen to that guy?"

Damon shook his head, "That guy got his neck snapped in New York and this guy is royally pissed off."

"I told you so," I smirked forcing a similar smirk across Stefan's face.

I knew taking Elena to New York City was a bad idea and why did it happen? Because I was a desiccated heap thanks to that little tart. Now, Elena was becoming a royal pain in my ass and I was sick of having to deal with her. If I thought clean-up of human Elena's faults was bad...vampire Elena was ten times worse.

Damon was stalking off in the direction of a local diner and Stefan wasn't too far behind. I stood there next to the SUV unmoving. It was the weirdest feeling, but I couldn't shake the idea that I was being watched. Glancing around I noticed Stefan had stopped to see what I was doing. I shook my head at him and nodded for him to follow Damon. He tilted his head in confusion before slowly following after his brother.

I on the other hand began crossing the small road. There was a park just across the way and I felt like there was no better place to start. Knowing Katherine she would have all her bases covered. Standing in the center of town in the small park area would give me enough visual to start picking potential people out.

The sound of my boots hitting the pavement was slightly annoying as a few people turned to look at me. I was a new person in a small town, if I stuck around for long people were going to start talking and if people talked Katherine would know we were coming. I'm sure she had plenty of informants hidden around here...if this was indeed where she was at. We weren't even 100% sure. This place wasn't even on the list according to Damon, so why had Elena and Rebekah stuck around?

The park was exceptionally green, with several trees scattered around providing a decent amount of shade. There was a winding path that was lined every now and then with benches before leading up to what looked like a private gazebo. Glancing around I followed the path slowly taking in anyone I passed before I reached the gazebo. I slowly climbed the steps so I was in the enclosed space.

"I should have known you would have come looking for her," a familiar voice came from behind me.

I could feel the relief and happiness coursing through me. Turning around I came face to face with Elijah. He looked exceptionally as always, in his suit, his hair done neatly and slightly shorter from when I had last seen him. I wanted to throw my arms around him in excitement, but knew better. Keeping my demeanor calm I stared at him before glancing around.

"Elijah," I responded curtly to contain my excitement. "Looking for who?"

"Stupidity is not an appealing look for you, Jaycee," Elijah countered as he climbed the stairs of the gazebo towards me adjusting his jacket as he did.

"Katherine's here," I muttered. "Not her usual place is it?"

Glancing around I noticed this place was a little too cookie cutter for Katherine. She would never settle in a place like this unless she absolutely had. Maybe she thought holing up in a place she usually wouldn't frequent would be the best means of protection. No one would be looking for her here.

"No," Elijah answered my question keeping a good distance between us. "But I like it."

Arching an eye brow I looked from the park to Elijah who was standing there his hands in his pockets. He really did look handsome. Tearing my gaze away from him I knew I had been staring.

"What are you doing here Elijah?" I asked looking out towards the park. I leaned against the railing of the gazebo.

"I think we both know the answer to that," Elijah stated simply as he to leaned against the rail. Instead of his gaze being on the park it was locked onto me. I finally pulled my gaze away from the park and met his stare. He was here for the cure.

_**(SORRY ABOUT THIS THE LINE BREAK THINGY WONT WORK)_**(SORRY ABOUT THIS THE LINE BREAK THINGY WONT WORK)**_**_

Damon walked with Stefan as the two entered yet another small cafe like place looking for any answers to lead them to Katherine. This whole chasing Katherine thing wasn't what had him buzzing though. Ever since he had gotten back from New York, Jace had been avoiding him like the plague and when they were forced into the same general vicinity she gave him the cold shoulder.

Then pairing it with Stefan's general pompous attitude lately he knew something had happened. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that his brother had done something to screw up his relationship with Jace. I guess even if Stefan hadn't of done anything he still would have found a way to screw things up with Jace.

"Don't think too hard, your brain might explode," Stefan jabbed looking at his brother.

"What happened while I was in New York?" Damon asked as the two of them stepped outside of the cafe realizing no one there would be of any help.

"What?" Stefan asked his brow furrowed as he stared at Damon.

"Between you and Jace."

"Nothing, Damon," Stefan sighed as he began walking down the street.

Damon grabbed his brother's shoulder forcing Stefan to stop. He was avoiding the question. Now he knew something had happened.

"She's pushing me away-"

"And that's your own fault," Stefan retorted pulling away from Damon. "You're the one who took Elena to New York after you found out she stabbed Jace. How did you think that was going to look? You didn't run into the Gilbert house after her...I'll take the blame for forcing you not to, but you should have at least fought with me about it. Not to mention you weren't there when Jace needed you," Stefan ticked off like he was going down a list. "Did you ever stop to think maybe she's outgrowing the both of us?"

Stefan didn't give his brother any time to respond before he started walking away once more. Damon stood there watching his brother's retreating back those words tumbling around in his mind. _"Did you ever stop to think maybe she's outgrowing the both of us?" _Was she?

* * *

><p>Sighing I pressed my back to one of the pillars that were holding the gazebo up. I guess I wasn't overly shocked that Katherine had somehow roped Elijah into the whole mess of the cure. What bothered me the most was the fact that Elijah hadn't mentioned anything about it when we had been together.<p>

"Chasing after Katherine like a love sick puppy dog isn't a very appealing look for anyone...especially you," I retorted crossing my arms over my chest.

"I could say the same for your irrational choices when it comes to the Salvatore brothers," Elijah retorted pushing himself away from the railing.

I couldn't help the smirk that had fallen across my face hearing him say that. If it was in any other context I would have mistaken it for jealousy.

"Why didn't you tell me you were talking to Katherine?" I asked.

"Probably for the same reason why you refused to tell me you were talking to Niklaus," Elijah responded sharply.

Oh...he knew. That wasn't the worst secret I had ever hid from him. Though I could understand why talking to Klaus would put Elijah on edge. Klaus got a kick out of me being emotionless, but now that my emotions were back on I couldn't help but feel drawn to Klaus. Not in a romantic way, but in a sort of familial way even after everything he's done to me.

"How did you find out?" I asked giving him a sideways glance.

"The moment you chose to go to New Orleans," Elijah admitted. "It was a very Niklaus decision."

"You know, I don't get it," I said as I pushed myself away from the pillar. "You're one of the smartest men I know and yet you allow yourself to get pulled into Katherine's crap."

"Is this the pot calling the kettle black?" Elijah mused.

As much as I hated to admit it he was right. Damn it he was always right and that was beginning to frustrate me! I scoffed turning away from him. I hated it. Elijah and I had begun to keep secrets from each other and that was the one thing we swore we would never do. Yet here we stood broken promises in the air.

"I'm curious as to why you're interested in the cure," Elijah's voice broke through my thoughts. "Surely not to become human again. You would have to face the transformations, no, you want it for a different reason."

"Please," I muttered sarcastically as I walked past him towards the steps out of the gazebo.

"Your loyalties to the people in Mystic Falls are going to get you killed," Elijah's response forced me to stop. "Why can't you see that the path you are on is going to destroy you whether physically or emotionally?"

I whipped around so fast if I had been human it would have given me vertigo. I couldn't stopped the anger boiling in my veins at his words. I loved Elijah, but there was a point where thing had gone too far and he had just crossed it.

"You're one to talk about loyalties," I snapped. "You line up like a good little school boy behind Katherine Pierce of all people and you judge me for deciding that I want to help out my friends? People who love me and actually care about me?"

"You think I don't care?" Elijah asked seeming hurt by the accusation.

"What happened to you, Elijah?" I asked shaking my head. "You've been there my whole life watching over me. I mean, I thought you were supposed to be a man of honor, and yet you've been hooking up with Katherine this entire time? So please excuse me while I judge you just as equally as you judge me."

I turned to finish my walk out of the gazebo, but I felt his hand on my arm pulling me back. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I was glad he had stopped me. I needed him to show me that the Elijah I had grown up with was still the man standing in front of me. The compassionate man that always made sure my heart was protected from the cruelty of the world.

"Well, I suppose this man of honor always shared a connection with Katherine," he admitted letting go of my arm. "She contacted me when she learned about the cure. We thought we could be of mutual use to one another. But I would never jeopardize your safety for the likes of Katerina."

"My safety?" I asked rhetorically. "Where were you when Elena stabbed me through the heart? Where were you when Jeremy died? Where were you when my parents died? My safety was compromised in every single one of those situations and yet you were nowhere to be found."

"You underestimate me, Jaycee," Elijah stated firmly. "I have always been there for you. Not once have I intentionally allowed pain to reach you."

I stared up at him as he said that. His words were sharp and firm. I knew he was upset with the accusations, but maybe this was a long time coming. Elijah and I don't fight. We've never really fought despite everything we've been through and with everything going on I was at my breaking point. I had people all around me who were telling me things and promising me things that no one has seem to come through on.

"I know who Katerina is. I know what she's done," Elijah admitted. "I understand your past with her was hard-"

"And you think she's changed?" I asked. "She killed Jeremy Gilbert. She's the reason Elena shut off her humanity. She's playing you. She lied to you, Elijah."

"And what have you been doing?" Elijah asked. "Last time I checked you haven't been very forthcoming."

At that statement it felt like a slap to the face. Never in a million years had I thought something like that would come from Elijah and directed towards me. Maybe Elena or Katherine, but me?

"I have NEVER _lied_ to you," I snapped before immediately lowering my voice when a passing couple looked over at us curiously. "I've done things and said things I'm not proud of, but betraying your trust has never crossed my mind and it hurts that you think it has."

I watched as Elijah opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but nothing came out. Like his jaw was on a hinge that just kept opening and shutting.

"You know what I think? I think you're hurt and maybe a little confused, I mean we all are. The night you admitted you loved me was the first time you've been honest with your emotions in a long time. It kills you that you have to sit back and watch me with someone else."

"Jaycee-"

"You've seen it happen before...Between you and Katherine, and Klaus. You saw what it did to Katherine and that scares you. You look at Katherine and all you see is the possibility of me turning into her. Cold, ruthless, the world against her. You feel like if you can save Katherine that you can take away everything that's happened to her and you can't. She is gone, Elijah."

"I'm not a fool, Jaycee," Elijah cut into my rant. "Of course this has occurred to me, but what kind of man would I be if I didn't try to find Katerina beneath this... Katherine façade?"

Shaking my head I turned away from him. There was Elijah. There was the man I remembered. The man who had taught me that I should never put myself before the needs of others. He saw Katherine as someone in need of saving. He was so blind to the idea that he was being used by her.

"Maybe somewhere deep down, the peasant girl you knew is still in there...Maybe she's not. I don't understand why you're trying so hard to find something that may not there?"

"Can you blame me for having hope, Jaycee?" Elijah asked.

Closing my eyes I sat down on the bench that was in the far corner of the gazebo. I couldn't blame him for anything. I never would have been able to blame Elijah even if he had done something. He was so moral and concerned for other people's wellbeing even if those people were not worth saving. Katherine, Klaus...even me.

"Hope is a false sense of security," I muttered. "Where was the hope when I made the transformation? Where was hope when Jeremy died?"

Everything just hurt. This entire argument had stemmed from him being there for Katherine and it turned into something entirely different. What was it about Elijah that brought this out in me? When I was around him I wanted nothing more than to understand what made him who he was. His compassion, why he chose me after all his time spent pining over Katherine. Maybe deep down I wanted to protect him just as much as he wanted to protect me.

I looked down to the ground when I felt Elijah's fingers gently touch my chin. I didn't resist when he turned my head so I was looking up at him. There was compassion in his eyes and a sense of understanding. It was like he knew what was going through my head and wanted nothing more than to just make it all go away.

"This isn't just about Katherine is it?" Elijah asked.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Elijah," I whispered.

"Talk to me, Jaycee," Elijah murmured his eyes holding steady with my own. "Don't shut me out."

"What you said...the night I turned..." I asked my eyes searching for any answer in his own. "Did you mean it?"

Elijah looked down avoiding my gaze for a moment before returning his gaze to me. I could see the wheels turning in his head. He was hesitating because he didn't want to ruin what we had.

"Elijah, did you mean it?" I asked standing up once more.

"Of course I did," he responded softly his hand moving from my chin to my cheek. I couldn't help it as I tiled my head slightly into his touch.

"Well you were right," I shrugged. "I think being around the Salvatores is ruining me...and I can't help but let them."

Elijah nodded turning away from me. "And that is a great tragedy."

"Why now? Why after all this time?" I asked halting him in his tracks.

"Excuse me?"

"After all this time, why fall in love with me now?" I asked walking briskly towards him.

Elijah shook his head, "I don't think there was ever a moment where I didn't love you. I think over time love evolves when you find the one person you can truly see yourself happy with."

"What if I told you that I had feelings for you. Feelings I don't understand right now, but I want to," I smiled slightly at him my own hand coming up to touch the side of his handsome face. "What if we just go. Forget the cure, forget Mystic Falls, let's just go anywhere and...fall in love, be happy and free."

Elijah looked down a slight smile crossing his face, "I would say you are being impulsive."

"What's wrong with being impulsive?"

"It leads to trouble," Elijah responded gently as he tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Maybe we could forget about the trouble by leaving."

Elijah shook his head. "Running from your problems will never solve anything. Take Katerina for example."

"What's left to stay and fight for?" I responded desperately.

Elijah's hand came to rest on the side of my face cupping my cheek gently. His eyes changing from concern to love in a moment's notice before his face came closer to mine. He rested his forehead against my staring deeply into my eyes. That was the only answer I needed.

I felt his lips pressed to mine. It was hard to explain the feeling that was sinking into my bones as his lips moved against mine. It was a gentle kiss. Sweet in a way, but I could feel the love behind it, the passion waiting to burst. I guess I should have felt butterflies, but instead it was more of a fulfilling feeling like a missing piece had just been found.

I could stand there with my lips on his all day long. It was funny how it had led to this point. A stranger I had met as a child who I grew up knowing, someone who had protected me so selflessly. Now I was kissing him and the strangest feeling of contentment and happiness beginning to spread through my veins.

"Well isn't this something."

Just like that all the feelings were gone. It took four words to shatter whatever dream state I had been in moments before. I pulled my lips away from Elijah breathing sharply as I did. We were standing there his hand still on my cheek while the other rested against my hip. There was no space between us our bodies pushed together.

"I guess I should have been expecting this," she stated as she walked towards us.

In those killer pumps and leather jacket I would have suspected Katherine. The coloring in her hair and the short red sun dress told me it was Elena pretending to be Katherine. She was even more predictable when her emotions were off.

"Katerina," Elijah nodded in her direction.

"Guess again," I responded breathlessly before taking a step away from Elijah. "Where's Katherine, Elena?"

Elena rolled her eyes as she walked further into the gazebo. "You ruin all my fun...And aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"I beg your pardon," Elijah asked looking between me and Elena confusion written on his face.

"Elena here stabbed me in the heart with a stake...What she didn't realize was it doesn't kill a hybrid," I looked from Elijah to Elena. "Might wanna brush up on your facts."

"Speaking of brushing up on the facts, does Damon know about your little...side activities?" Elena asked glancing over at Elijah.

"Enough!" Elijah snapped silence both me and Elena. Elijah took a menacing step towards Elena placing himself between us. "Where is Katherine, Elena?"

Elena shook her head clearly not planning on answering the question. Elijah looked from Elena to me before shaking his head. He knew there was something going on he just didn't have all the pieces. I hated not telling him everything, but there were some things that were just better left unsaid.

"Let's move this to somewhere a little more private," Elijah motioned for the two of us to head out of the gazebo.

Elena rolled her eyes once more before maneuvering her way down the steps in those killer heels. I looked to Elijah before slowly following after the doppelganger. After a few minutes of walking we came to a stop in a long enclosed stone archway on the complete opposite side of the park.

Elena was leaning against the wall her arms crossed over her chest while Elijah spoke on the phone with Stefan. I guess it shouldn't have been a surprise that the brothers had found Katherine. What I didn't know was that Katherine and Elijah were supposed to meet up to exchange the cure. Once Elijah hung up the phone I knew he was irritated. His rigid posture spoke volumes.

"So how long has this been going on?" Elena asked motioning between me and Elijah. She rolled her eyes yet again when neither of us answered. "You're both idiots."

"You're really testing my patience aren't you?" I snapped as I began walking towards her. Elijah wrapped his hand around my arm holding me back.

"You... you're not yourself. You've abandoned your emotions. Why?" Elijah asked redirecting the conversation.

"My brother's dead," Elena stated simply. "Do I need any other reason?"

"I think we all know how it feels to lose someone we love," I muttered walking closer to Elijah. "Shutting your emotions off when there are other people who care about you is just downright selfish."

"You're one to talk," Elena spat back. "You shut yours off then left town."

"At least I didn't torment the people I love," I growled.

Elena scoffed, "Didn't you ever wonder why no one came looking for you? They didn't care. You were gone that in itself was a blessing."

I could feel the rage boiling under my skin. Just as I parted my lips to respond Elena's head was jerked to the side the sound of her neck snapping echoed along the stony pathway. As Elena's body dropped to the ground I stood there with a shocked look on my face before I saw Katherine standing there looking pleased with herself.

"Sorry. I got held up," Katherine spoke a smirk crawling onto her face.

Under any other circumstances I would have applauded Katherine...but this wasn't one of those times. Shaking my head I looked from Elena's body over to Elijah. He too looked upset with what Katherine had just done to Elena. Elijah was never one for affliction of pain unless it was warranted and to him, snapping Elena's neck wasn't necessary. Giving Katherine the best glare I could, I moved past her.

What I should have done was staked the bitch for what she had done to Jeremy, but how would that have made me look. I was done. I was just done. I didn't want the cure, I didn't want to keep fighting with Elena, and I sure as hell didn't want to deal with the emotions raging through me at the moment.

Looking back to Elijah I shook my head before walking away. That was the only rational thing I could do was walk away.

* * *

><p>I guess this is what everything has come down to. This one decision. I had walked around town until night had fallen coming up with the pros and the cons in my head. There was just so much to consider. There was the impending Silas threat, my sire to Klaus...and I loved three men. All three were so different.<p>

Stefan...he was my first love. Hands down he was my first love and for that I will always love him. He will forever be a part of me. His sweet gestures and his loving words. The perfect all American boyfriend, you know minus the whole insatiable bloodlust thing. As time went on though that perfect charm just wasn't enough. He had done everything in his power to prove he loved me but in the end...he had hurt me more than anyone else. I can't allow myself to be put through that sort of torture.

Then there was Damon...the bad boy with a big heart. It's not hard to admit that when I first met Damon Salvatore, well the first time I remembered meeting him, he was carrying me out of a ditch in the middle of the woods after a run in with Isobel and for some reason, I hated him with every fiber of my being. He was rude, arrogant, and extremely pushy. Over time though, as I got to know him, he somehow weaned himself into my heart. He started changing. Not drastically but it was the small stuff. Making sure I was okay, keeping me sane while Stefan was out running around killing people. The feelings grew and it turned out Damon wasn't willing to give up on me as easily as Stefan had. That's what I loved about Damon. He was willing to FIGHT for me.

And Elijah...sweet compassionate Elijah. The Original vampire who had a place in my heart long before anyone was even thought about. He was always a parental figure in my life, someone who silently watched over me. He saw every decision, every move, every love, every heartbreak. He was my best friend. A best friend who after all these years stood silently in the background waiting patiently knowing I had to make these discoveries on my own that it couldn't be forced. I loved him for that. I loved that he was willing to let me make my choice based on who I was now as opposed to forcing a decision down my throat. Somehow I knew that no matter what the decision Elijah was still going to be there.

Letting out a heavy sigh I came to a stop next to the fountain that was dead center in the park. It was a three tiered fountain, very extravagant with water spitting out of the top before tumbling down into each basin until it reached the bottom. The lights that littered the bottom of each basin provided a romantic lighting for any couple brave enough to walk the park at night for a date.

After a closer look I noticed there were coins in the bottom of the fountain. Leaning a little closer I spotted several coins that were foreign coins. The place had history, I admired that.

"They say if you have a difficult question to answer...all you need to do is close your eyes and toss the coin into the fountain and your problem will become clear."

I looked to my right to see a hand holding a silver coin. I slowly reached out and took the coin before turning my back to the front staring at the coin in my hand.

"I figured you would be long gone by now," I muttered shifting my gaze up to him.

He sighed before pulling something out of his pocket holding it up so I could see it. It was small, maybe the size of his palm. A blood red liquid encase in a milky cover. The cure. He stared at it for a moment before he held it out to me.

"Everything in life has a purpose...Mine is to make sure you are safe," Elijah stated softly. "I will respect any decision you make in any aspect of your life."

I brought my free hand up to reach for the cure but stopped. This wasn't right. I couldn't do this. The cure wasn't meant for me. It was better to be a vampire than to be human having to go through transformations every month at the full moon. It was selfish, but there were others who needed it more...Elena, Caroline, even Rebekah.

Closing my eyes I let my free hand drop away from the cure before bring up the hand that had the coin in it. Just like that I tossed the coin over my shoulder waiting until I heard the coin hit the water. It hadn't solved my problem, but it made me feel human for a brief moment. It gave me hope.

Opening up my eyes I noticed Elijah was directly in front of me staring down at me, a loving look in his eyes. He reached up his head caressing along my jaw before his hand came to rest on my cheek.

"I will wait for an eternity for you," he stated softly. "But I want you to make the choice that makes you happy in this very moment."

I stared up at him my eyes tearing up as he placed a light kiss to my forehead. Closing my eyes once more I held onto the feel of his lips against my skin. Then just like that it was gone. Opening my eyes I realized he was gone. I quickly wiped away the stray tear that fell before turning back to the fountain.

"Thank you, Elijah."

* * *

><p>Coming to a stop outside a small diner I peeked in through the window noticing both Salvatores sitting at a table with Elena across from them. I guess at any other time I would have been extremely jealous and demanded to know why they were being so concerned for her wellbeing. But I knew. We needed the old Elena back. As much of a pain in my ass she was, she was still somewhat my friend. Even after all the horrible stuff we've BOTH put each other through.<p>

It was like Damon had a Jace radar. The moment my eyes landed on him he turned to stare right back at me. I nodded my head watching as he said something to Stefan and Elena before getting out of the booth and heading in my direction. Taking a step away from the window I idly stood by as Damon came out of the diner.

"Where in the hell have you been?" Damon snapped his eyes wide.

I didn't say anything, instead I turned my back to him and began walking down the sidewalk. The last thing I needed was Elena and Stefan hearing our conversation. I managed to get far enough away before Damon grabbed my wrist forcing me to a stop.

"Jace-"

"Just don't talk for a second," I responded shortly pulling my hand out of his grasp. I watched as a confused hurt look crossed his face. "I just need to say something...I love you, Damon Salvatore. I love you so much it hurts sometimes. I don't know if I can explain that any better, but that gives me hope."

"Hey," Damon whispered softly placing his hands against my cheeks. I shook my head slightly telling him to hold on a second.

"And, I'm afraid to say it out loud because maybe if life finds out it'll try to beat it out of me and that would be a shame to lose what we have. Because, we can all use a little hope sometimes, you know. That feeling that everything's going to be okay and that there's going to be someone there to help make sure of that. You make me feel like there's something worth holding on to. I don't care about Elena or New York or anything that happened before this moment...I just need you to prove to me that it's going to be okay from this moment on. That I'm making the right choice."

There it was. My heart on my sleeve for him to see and now it was all up to him to take it or crush it and leave it on the pavement. I guess this is why I waited so long. I was tired of the regret and the rejection. I just wanted to be happy.

"I will always be here," Damon confirmed softly his eyes staring deeply into mine. "I can't even imagine life without you. There's not a moment that goes by where I don't think about you and it drives me crazy."

I let out a short laugh as a smile crossed his face.

"You are the girl I love...I would fight till the ends of the Earth for you if that's what it takes."

Smiling I shook my head before pressing my forehead to his whispering, "Just kiss me."

"Every day until the day I die," he murmured before I felt his warm lips against mine.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY BEFORE YOU START RIOTING...THERE IS A REASON FOR THIS! PLEASE JUST BREATHE. Anyways how many of you were totally expecting mushy Jalijah...hahahahaha I'm so mean, but look at it this way. There is definitely some passion there.<strong>

**Thanks to all the new readers and reviewers you guys SERIOUSLY ROCK.**

**Review Response:**

**_grapejuice101_: she thought all right and chose what she needed at this very moment.**

**_RippahGoneWolf_: How's that for a fast update?**

**_GDomarina_: I really glad you like Jace! It took a lot of work to develop her and I love when people appreciate it!**

**_BloodMoonWanes_: if you're shipping them hard then my spin off will be the story for you! But just...be a little open-minded about Damon?**

**_xxxRena_: No problem, love! I enjoy doing the banners! And Jace and Bekah will start to like each other...well hopefully. Lol I'm glad you ship Jalijah but don't freak out over this chapter just yet!**

**_DreamonAlina_: I'M GOING TO RESPOND IN ALL CAPS! HAHA I LOVE YOUR EXCITEMENT! AND HERE YOU GO LOVE! JACE AND DAMON FOR YOUUUUUU**

**_leni18_: I love Jeremy! I hated that they killed him so I'm stoked they brought him back to life! Lol like I said please dont start a Jalijah riot!**

**_marleen03_: I hope you loved my spin on this episode and on E.M.**

**_Ryn of Magic_: OKAY! Look at it from Jace's point of view...YES Damon is a dick! But he's a dick that feels like he's doing everything necessary to keep Jace safe. So he took Elena to New York AFTER he found out Elena tried to kill Jace in order to protect her! So it's not as bad as you think! there will be TONS of JALIJAH to come and in a spin off I'm doing!**

**_Carla Krushnic_: Aw thanks, sweetheart!**

**_SomebodyWhoCares_: Okay we must be on like the same brain wavelength or something cause that's EXACTLY who I was thinking of when I wrote it! haha Supernatural will always be my first LOVE. Love me some Sam and Dean.**

**_Katie (Guest)_: Lol plenty of Damon/Jace/Stefan to come!**

**_Guest_: Wait and see...It'll be a KILLER episode.**

**_lee 1280_: Thank you sooooo much! I put a lot of time and work into making it my own. It's a lot harder than people think to weave your own story into someone else's story without royally screwing it up!**

**_Alsynea_: Cookies...still? Maybe? I know right?! Stefan and his lovey dovey perfect boyfriend material side. UGH. I think Jeremy was the most important part of that chapter because Jace would have destroyed herself of his death without hearing him say those things. I love ALL my Jace/Klaus moments. Those two are the perfect definition of a dysfunctional family relationship. I hope I surprised you with her relationship choice! But don't fear the spin off will be way epic as long as the CW does The Originals good!**


	67. God's Gonna Cut You Down

_**Chapter 67 - God's Gonna Cut You Down**_

_I was running. I could feel my lung burning, like I was a human. The trees whipping past me in a much slower fashion, like I was running at human speed. Brushing the bushes aside, they would whip back their thorns biting into my skin drawing blood from thin red lines. My skin refused to heal like before, the angry marks remaining._

_A loud cry escaped my lips as my foot caught a root sending me crashing to the ground a loud popping noise coming from my ankle. My hands hit the cold dirt, a few small rocks digging into my skin. I looked behind me hearing the sound of snapping twigs before I pushed my body up off the ground. I tried placing pressure on my injured ankle but gasped in pain._

_I turned to run, the sounds of snapping getting closer before I felt someone grab the back of my shirt and toss me into the nearby tree. The scratchy bark bit into the wounds I already had while creating new ones before I went crashing to the ground with fresh blood staining my skin._

_"It took me a while to figure it out," Elena's voice cut through the darkness. _

_My eyes were wide as I whipped my head around trying to see her. With this fog and the darkness it was just too difficult. Shaking my head I grasped onto the tree trying to pull myself up._

_"I don't know what you're talking about," I called out my voice shaking._

_"Of course you do," her voice was right behind me. My head whipped around so I could see her. She stood there menacingly her hand on her hip as she watched me struggle. "You're special Jace. Klaus has no idea what he's created."_

_"What are you talking about?" I groaned managing to get to my feet._

_"You're a true hybrid, not some cheap knock off," Elena responded. "A vampire...a werewolf...and a witch."_

_My eyebrows furrowed hearing her say that. "Witches can't be vampires it's against nature."_

_"It's also against nature for hybrids to exist yet here you, Klaus, and Tyler are," Elena muttered coming closer to me. "Let's get straight to it, Jaycee. You're going to finish the spell. It may be Bonnie saying the words, but it's your power doing all the work..."_

_"Silas," I hissed limping back away from her._

_"That took you long enough," she retorted._

_"Hate to break it to you, dick, but I don't have any magic. I gave it all to Bonnie, what you see is what you get," I snapped taking another limp back._

_"Now I don't believe that," Elena's voice changed drastically going deeper and the voice was suddenly behind me._

_I went to turn around but hands wrapped around my waist and arms before pulling me against a broad chest. Looking out the corner of my eyes I saw a familiar pair of green eyes. _

_"You're better than them," Stefan/Silas whispered into my ear. "More powerful than Niklaus, than Elijah and Rebekah. You just need to learn how to harness it. I can show you."_

_I felt him place a light feathery skin on the exposed skin of my neck. It was Stefan's lips, but I knew the difference. I couldn't stop the cold shiver that ran through my body. _

_"I'll never help you," I spat._

_I heard him scoff, "Then you're no longer of use."_

_I felt him let go of me before a painful feeling ripped through my back. I could feel his fingers wrapping around him heart squeezing ever so slightly before my body was given a forceful yank. Now I felt empty...and cold. I could feel my body falling to the ground in front of me my eyes wide, still seeing everything. I watched Stefan's shoes come into view before something roundish and a deep red dropped into view. Staring at the object I realized...he had ripped my heart out._

I let out a gasp as I sat up quickly in the bed. It was just a dream. I let my eyes adjust to the newfound brightness holding the sheet to my chest keeping my body covered. The dark satin sheets feeling cool against my unusually warm skin. My hair resting in tangles forcing me to comb my fingers once through my hair before wiping my eyes.

What was going on? That was the same nightmare I had been having the past week. Ever since I had chosen to give up the cure I've had nightmares like that. Silas appeared as the people I loved...taunting me, claiming I was so powerful, a true hybrid before ripping my heart from my chest. The first night it had been Damon, then it was Tyler, next came Elijah, and now it was Stefan?

It was safe to say I was thoroughly alarmed. I had heard about what Silas did to Klaus and that honestly scared me. Klaus was afraid of Silas. Kol had been right to fear Silas and no one listened to him. Now Klaus was trying to get the cure to give to Silas and in turn unleash the other side to come back.

I groaned before pushing the sheets off my body revealing the bra and underwear I had managed to put on before falling asleep last night. I wasn't complaining by any means, but sleeping in clothes makes me feel a whole lot better than sleeping naked, which is apparently Damon's favorite way to sleep. Thankfully I grew smart and slept in as little as possible and Damon seemed to cope okay with that idea.

Grabbing the silk kimono robe, I walked over to Damon's bathroom and quickly ran a brush through my hair before staring at my reflection in the mirror. My skin was a little paler than usual, but that may have been from the fact that I hadn't fed in a few days. For some reason I just wasn't feeling up to it. The thought of blood was making me queasy and vampires don't get queasy. My eyes stared back at me dully, in all reality there was a completely different girl staring back at me than there was when I first came to Mystic Falls and I wasn't sure I liked this new comer.

"So how long's it been? Eight, nine days?" Damon's faint voice met my ears.

"Yeah, eight or nine days. I don't know, I lost count," Stefan's reply came shortly after.

The boys were wide awake. Why wasn't that surprising. And talking about Elena of all people. It was a constant conversation around the boarding house. Elena this, Elena that, oh Elena's playing nice. Whooo. It was a conversation that was growing stale quickly.

"If we lost count of the consecutive days in which Elena Gilbert has not killed anyone, I'd say that's progress, brother."

Judging by Damon's response they were down in the living room. I quickly grabbed a pair of yoga pants, putting them on before heading down the stairs. The closer I got the sound of them throwing something and catching it met my ears. Peering curiously into the room I noticed there was a Salvatore at each end of the room throwing a football back and forth.

"So what are we gonna do, just, ah, throw the football around for another 150 years till Elena gets her humanity back? Because I'm cool with that," Stefan responded as he threw the ball to Damon.

"Well I'm not," I cut into the conversation striding into the room. I walked right between them and to the couch before sitting down. "The LAST thing I want to do is deal with Elena for 150 years. We need to either give her the damn cure or find a way to flip the switch because as soon as she all human like again I'm getting the hell outta dodge."

"She doesn't want the cure. She's gonna start killing people if she knows we're still trying to get it for her," Damon threw the ball back to Stefan glancing at me before confusion crossed his face. "Wait...leaving? Leaving where?"

"Jace is right, we have to make her want it," Stefan responded nodding at me before throwing the ball back to Damon. I nodded back at Stefan before turning my gaze to Damon who was still shell shocked by me wanting to leave.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" Damon asked holding onto the football.

"So what are we gonna do?" I asked avoiding the question before turning my gaze to Stefan. "Pull a Lexi and bombard her with emotions till one of them sticks?"

"Yeah, and if that doesn't work, then we go to Plan "B": lock her up, keep her sidelined until we figure out a Plan "C"," Stefan nodded pressing his hands to the back of the couch I was sitting on.

"And what happens when she gets slammed with every emotion she's repressed since Jeremy died?" Damon asked not tearing his gaze away from me. Uh oh. Angry Damon.

"Well, then we will be right by her side, ready to help her through it."

Damon didn't even acknowledge what Stefan had said as he tossed the football onto the couch next to where I was sitting.

"So you didn't feel the urge to tell me you were leaving at any point in this last week we were-"

"No, Damon," I snapped cutting him off. I glanced back at Stefan noticing how uncomfortable he looked hearing about my and Damon's extracurricular activities. "I just decided this morning."

"This morning? What was so special about this morning?" Damon retorted.

Rolling my eyes I looked back at Stefan who put his hands up. He didn't want to get in the middle. Shaking my head I walked over to the end table at the entrance to the room and pulled an envelope off the table before holding them up to show him.

"Prom?" he asked rhetorically. "Your great epiphany came because prom is tonight?"

"You were the one that told me to play human," I retorted tucking the tickets under my arm as I crossed them.

"Yeah...In Mystic Falls!" Damon snapped.

I opened my mouth to snap back at him when the of my phone ringing cut through the room. The song Ball & Chain by Martin Harley echoed some Southern Louisiana alternative music through the living room. Rolling my eyes I stood up and walked over to my phone that was in my bag resting on the table. Seeing his name I answered.

"I'm kinda busy, what'd you want?"

"Hello, Jaycee," Elijah's smooth voice came through the phone.

I felt the confusion cross my face as I checked the name on my phone. He was calling from Klaus' phone? Why? Where was Klaus?

"Elijah," I greeted looking over at Damon and Stefan who had just become very interested in my phone call.

"I apologize for calling on my brother's phone. After what happened I figured you would be more inclined to answer when his name appeared as opposed to mine."

As much as I hated to admit it he was probably right. If Elijah had called me I may not have answered. I felt horrible for having him reveal his feelings then to run into Damon's waiting arms. It seemed cruel to Elijah.

"What can I help you with, Elijah?" I asked looking up my gaze meeting Damon's.

"I'm here to discuss some sensitive issues with my family. Since you are of course, family, I feel it would be appropriate for you to join us."

I scoffed looking over at Stefan for a moment before nodding, "Okay."

"Excellent meet us at my brother's home in an hour," Elijah spoke quickly. "Until then."

With that he hung up. I stared at the phone in my hand for a moment before looking over at the brothers.

"That wasn't weird or anything," Damon stated sarcastically.

"Might as well see what's going on...This may not be a bad thing," Stefan contemplated. "With Jace in with the Original Family we've got insight to every move the three of them make."

"I'm not spying on them, Stefan...And I'm not sleeping with any of them either," I pointed at Damon. "We're gonna handle this like adults."

"What are you going to do?" Damon asked as I turned to walk away.

"I'm gonna find me a prom dress," I called out over my shoulders before climbing the stairs to get ready.

* * *

><p>The decision to skip the whole family meeting with the originals was probably the best decision I had made all week. I didn't want the Original drama when I was supposed to be enjoying the most human experience of my age. Prom. I decided to head to the dress shop in town to find that perfect gown and with Klaus' money at my disposal you can bet I was going to go all out.<p>

Prom dress shopping on my own wasn't the ideal situation, but I was currently at a lack of friends willing to help me. Caroline is on Bonnie duty, Elena has no humanity, Katherine is on the run, Matt would die if he was caught in a dress shop, and Klaus...that was just out of the question.

"JAYCEE!" Caroline's screech echoed across the small dress shop as I stepped out of the dressing room.

Nearly jumping out of my skin I stared wide eyed at Caroline who was standing there with Bonnie right behind her. Caroline rushed towards me wrapping her arms around me tightly.

"Oh my god it's so good to see you!"

"Yep, still need to breathe, Caroline," I grunted.

"Sorry," she immediately released me before looking down at the dress I had on.

It was actually a really beautiful gown. The bodice of it was a bodice of silver sparkles with large multi colored swarovski crystals that accumulated at the bottom of the bodice. Stemming from the crystals a full skirt of light purple and blue tool flowed over the pure silver skirt underneath. It was a stunning dress. Not usually my style but I loved it.

"That's beautiful!" Caroline lightly touched the skirt before smiling at me. "I'm glad you're going to prom, it's going to be so much fun!"

"I'm sure," I nodded not completely convinced.

"Who are you going with?" Bonnie asked finally joining the conversation.

"Damon," I responded. "We're uh-together."

"Like together together?" Caroline asked her eyes wide.

"Yes..." I stated slowly.

"What about Stefan?!" Caroline practically screeched drawing the attention of some other shoppers. Grabbing Caroline's hand I pulled her into my dressing room and closing the curtain.

"Stefan understands Caroline. He encouraged me to pick Damon-"

"But Stefan's like your epic love! You've been through so much already!"

"Just, trust me," I murmured before pushing her out of the dressing room.

"Don't be surprised when he hurts you," Caroline stated as she moved towards Bonnie.

"I'd be more worried about me hurting him," I responded softly before heading back into my dressing room. The start of Operation Human Prom was off to a rocky start.

* * *

><p>I sat there in the main lobby of the Lockwood Manor and I couldn't help, but feel like this night was already off to a bad start. The text from Katherine earlier didn't help; not to mention Damon was 20 minutes late and Matt had already left for prom with Bonnie. He had offered to take me with, but I refused not wanting to intrude. Now I was starting to regret that choice because it seemed like Damon wasn't coming.<p>

There was the sound of swift knocking at the door and I was instantly on my feet. Checking myself in the mirror making sure my makeup was perfect before heading to the door. I pulled it open my best smile on my face only for it to falter slightly seeing who was on the other side. Stefan looked dapper as always, but I couldn't help the disappointment that rushed through my veins.

"He's going to meet us there," Stefan explained quickly seeing the downcast look on my face.

"You sure?" I asked stepping out of the house and closing the door behind me.

Stefan held his arm out as he said, "I promise."

Gently I took Stefan's arm. Yeah this evening was really off to a winning start. Maybe I was putting too much pressure on Damon lately? Maybe this was him responding to the news that I was thinking about leaving Mystic Falls permanently. I wanted to believe that maybe he was a little more mature than that, but honestly I wouldn't put it past him.

Even though Stefan and I were friends, it was still awkward having my ex-boyfriend escorting me to prom, when my actual boyfriend was more than capable. The drive to prom was filled with an awkward air of silence. This is exactly what I didn't want to happen between me and Stefan, but I guess I wasn't going to win them all.

Every time I glanced over at him he would look away from me like I had caught him staring. He would open his mouth to start saying something but immediately closed it before any sound left his lips. I knew there was something on his mind he just didn't know how to say it. Thankfully the ride came to an abrupt stop as Stefan pulled up to the beginning of prom, I guess.

It was a long walkway with large screens on either side going through a slideshow of pictures. The seniors. I remember Caroline mentioning something about this. She had gone through my and Matt's computer trying to find photos that have us in them. Before Stefan could help me in any way I opened the car door and stepped out.

My rhinestone heels glistened in the light as they pressed against the asphalt. There was a light breeze that tousled my pinned curls making the sparkles in my hair twinkle. Yes I looked like a girly girl. For once I had indulged and as much as I hated to say this, I felt like a princess...and I liked the feeling.

Noticing the first screen I slowly walked towards it seeing the picture there on full display. It was me and Tyler. Halloween, right after I had gotten to Mystic Falls with my dad. Tyler was in his costume for the dance but since I couldn't go I refused to dress up. So I had jumped on his back and refused to get off begging him to take me with. We both had huge grins on our faces. Tilting my head slightly staring at the picture of me and Ty, the frames slowly dissolved away being replaced by a picture of some people I didn't know.

I wasn't sure how I felt about that picture. There was a sense of loss I guess. Neither of us were really that happy anymore, not as happy as we used to be. Back then it was so simple, but now...now everything was all messed up. We had lost everything. Ty and I were all each other had left. Both sets of parents gone. We were all that was left of the Lockwoods and the saddest part about that was we would be the last. Neither of us could have kids. The line was dead.

"You know he'll come back," Stefan said causing me to turn around to face him.

I nodded before I said, "It just bothers me why he left in the first place."

Stefan nodded as he held out his arm, "You ready to go in?"

Sighing I glanced around before taking his arm. I wasn't quite sure why Damon wasn't here doing this, but I wasn't going to whine. As Stefan and I walked slowly along the red carpet we watched some of the pictures. Bonnie and Elena, Caroline and Matt, even some Elena and Jeremy ones were in there. Then the picture came to a stop on one of me and Stefan dancing. I wasn't sure what dance it was, but we were smiling at each other. One hand was around my waist while the other was holding my hand. Our bodies were close and you could see the pure love in our eyes as we gazed at each other.

"You look beautiful tonight, Jaycee," Stefan's compliment pulled my gaze away from the screen.

I parted my lips to respond but the words, "That she is," cut me off. I whipped my head around to see Damon approaching us. I couldn't help the happiness that spread through my body seeing him walking towards me in a tuxedo with no sign of Elena anywhere around. I moved past Stefan before walking over to Damon wrapping my arms around his neck hugging him tightly. Feeling his arms around my waist made all the previous hesitations disappear.

"Sorry I'm late, thanks for picking her up for me, brother," Damon addressed Stefan before pulling something out of his jacket.

One was a corsage box with a beautiful white rose with light purple and blue ribbons flowing out behind it. It was absolutely beautiful in its simplicity. That's not what had my attention though. On top of that box was another box. This one was quite a bit smaller.

"Damon-" I was immediately cut off by his lips against mine.

"Just shut up for a second," he murmured pulling back as he placed the corsage on my wrist handing the empty box to Stefan who was standing there awkwardly watching us.

Damon gave his brother a meaningful look before Stefan nodded getting the hint. I watched the exchange before watching Stefan as he began to slowly walking away looking a little more downtrodden than when we had arrived. My eyes instantly shifted back to Damon.

"This is why I'm late," Damon explained holding the mysterious velvet box up. "I was picking it up, had to make sure it was perfect."

I looked at him curiously before he opened the box. I couldn't stop the tears from springing to my eyes as I took in every little detail. Laying in the box was a small heart pendant. The heart was hollowed out and intricate designs carved into the surface so you could see inside the heart. Inside were tiny blue and silver stones, the blue I immediately recognized as lapis lazuli.

Damon reached into the box and pulled it out revealing a small thing silver chain. It was a necklace. He turned the heart over so I could see the back. There was a small inscription on a portion of the back. "Always in my heart." I could feel the tears gathering threatening to fall. It was a simple gesture, but it meant the world. Damon moved behind me to put the necklace on me.

"The best love is the kind that awakens the soul; that makes us reach for more, that plants the fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds. That's what I hope to give you forever..." Damon said softly as he clasped the necklace on before coming to a stop in front of me.

I couldn't help but laugh lightly, "Did you just quote _The Notebook_?"

Damon smirked before shaking his head, "What can I say...I'm a romantic."

Shaking my head I couldn't stop the smile that had crossed my lips before I pressed them to his. The fire that spread through my veins every time I kissed him was an addicting feeling. One I never wanted to let go of. Pulling back slightly I stared up at him slightly dazed before glancing around.

"What?" He asked breathlessly.

"No one interrupted us," I mused smirking up at him. "Just enjoying that thought."

Damon rolled his eyes playfully before pressing a brief kiss to my lips. He then held out his arm, which I gratefully took before we began walking down the aisle looking at all the pictures. There were a few of me in there with Matt. There was one photo however than had everyone in it. Matt, Tyler, me, Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, Stefan, and of course Jeremy.

I looked at the picture for a moment before urging Damon forward. Those alliances didn't exist anymore and it was silly dwelling on what I couldn't change. I was here to enjoy my first prom and that's exactly what I was going to do.

* * *

><p>Stefan watched as Damon and Jace entered the dance arm in arm. There was a new piece of jewelry glinting around her neck and Stefan could help the jealousy that was running through his veins. That was it. He had lost her.<p>

"How does it feel?" Elena's voice met his ears.

Stefan rolled his eyes before turning to face the vivacious beauty.

"How does what feel?" he asked in mock confusion.

"To know that the only thing you cared about is gone," Elena responded a smirk on her face as she glanced over to where Damon and Jace were dancing. "Good riddance, I'd say. Have a little fun, Stefan, you're a free man."

Stefan watched as Elena shimmed by him before heading towards where Rebekah was standing by the voting table. Shaking his head he looked down at the ground for a moment letting those words roll through him before looking up. As he did he noticed Jace and Damon weren't on the dance floor anymore...He had lost sight of them.

"Stefan!"

He came to a short stop before looking around. Standing near the exit to the tent was Jace. He looked around for Damon, but didn't spot him anywhere. His gaze went back to Jace who was motioning for him to follow. She really did look stunning tonight in that dress. Glancing around once more he then headed towards where Jace had been standing moments ago.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked when he saw Jace standing there outside the tent.

"Can we talk?" She asked softly. "In private?"

"Yeah," Stefan nodded.

Jace reached out intertwining their fingers, it was a feeling he had missed. She carefully led them out into the woods far enough away from the party so people wouldn't be able to hear. Jace suddenly let go of his hand.

"Everything okay?" Stefan asked slowly.

"No," she shook her head before turning to face him. "It's wrong, Stefan. Everything is wrong."

"What are you talking about?"

"Being with Damon," she gasped before pulling the necklace from her neck. "He's not you, Stefan. I knew that the moment he put this necklace on me. I just...I don't know. I can't keep pretending I don't have feelings for you."

Stefan softened his look when he noticed the frantic look on her face. Taking a step forward he reached his hand out gently brushing against the side of her face. She closed her eyes before she tilted her head leaning into the touch. Then her eyes suddenly shot open at the same time a horrid pain ripped through his stomach. Looking down he noticed Jace had a stake in her hand, a stake that was now embedded in his stomach.

"You're too easy," Jace whispered in his ear as she supported him. She then pushed him away letting him fall to the ground as she stood above him emotionless.

"Silas," Stefan groaned.

"You know Jace isn't coming back...right?" Silas/Jace asked tilting her head. "I think Damon's won this round, but hey you're immortal in a sea where fish reproduce rapidly."

Stefan groaned trying to pull the stake out, "Why are you doing this?"

"I want the cure," Silas/Jace shrugged. "And apparently the only way to motivate you people is to threaten you with death so here I go...Get me the cure, or I'll make sure Jaycee doesn't live to see another prom."

"Don't touch her!" Stefan growled.

Silas/Jace smirked. "Too late."

* * *

><p>The night had been going so well too. I guess the one thing I wasn't counting on was Elena. Damon and Stefan were trying to make her feel again and they felt the best way to do it was to exploit her feelings for Damon. I wasn't thrilled about the idea.<p>

I glanced around smoothing down the skirt of my dress as I stood there at the edge of the dance floor. Damon was dancing with Elena and as much as I didn't want to admit it, I was jealous. I wanted to be the one out there dancing with him. What if this is what it was going to be like the entire time? Damon having to run off with Elena to try to get her emotions back...What if it meant he actually was falling for her...

"Jace?" Stefan's voice pulled my glare from the dancing duo to the vampire next to me.

"Hey," I muttered.

"I can promise you, his feelings are only for you," Stefan motioned towards Damon and Elena. "Don't let her get into your head like that. It's what she wants."

"Well point one to Elena," I muttered not even looking at Stefan.

I heard him sigh, "Can we talk?"

"Seriously?" I asked looking up at him. "There is a Delena crisis going on in my head and you wanna talk?"

"Please?" Stefan asked motioning towards the exit of the prom tent. "There's just some things I wanna say and I don't want...listening vampires to hear."

Stefan motioned in the opposite direction. I turned my head noticing that Rebekah was blatantly staring at us not even trying to hid it. I rolled my eyes before turning and nodding to Stefan. He stuck out his bent arm to me and I gently took it allowing him to lead me away from the music and the chatter of high school students. We ended up in the woods a few meters away where there was just enough privacy.

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked coming to a stop.

"I needed to get you away from Damon," Stefan responded, "He hasn't taken his eyes off you all night and if things go like I expect them to..."

"Stefan what are you talking about?" I stared at him confused.

Before Stefan said anything else he used both hands, gripped my cheeks and pulled me close pressing his lip to mine. It took me a moment to realize what was happening. Stefan Salvatore had completely lost his mind. I quickly pulled away before much else could happen when I noticed he was staring not at me but behind me. I quickly turned to see what he was staring at and saw Damon standing there a hurt look on his face.

"Damon-"

"I get it," Damon spat shaking his head. "Hope you enjoy the rest of eternity together."

"Damon!" I shouted as he turned his back to me. I could feel the tears gathering in my eyes as I watched him walk away.

"So sensitive," Stefan stated from behind me.

I could feel the anger coursing through me as I whipped around to face Stefan. "What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with you?" Stefan smirked at me. "You have all this untapped power yet you sit here playing with the hearts of two, very boring vampires. How very teeny bopper of you."

"Silas," I growled.

"Step one, isolation," Silas/Stefan held up one finger. "You wanna know what step two is?"

"Why are you doing this?" I snapped taking a step back.

"You're everybody's weakness!" Silas/Stefan laughed. "I don't get it. Stefan, Damon, Matt, Klaus, Elijah. Everyone's ready to throw themselves into a grave for you."

"Jealous?" I quirked.

"No," Stefan/Silas responded before rushing at me with vampire speed. I felt a sharp pain erupt in my stomach. Looking down to the space between us I noticed the stake in his hand. "But it is convenient."

I grabbed onto Silas/Stefan to keep myself standing as he twisted the stake around. Gasping Silas slowly lowered us to the ground in a mess of blood and skirt. He gently laid me back so I was lying with my back on the ground.

"I want the cure, Jaycee. One way or another someone is going to get it for me. I don't need you, though your power is preferable, I could end you if I don't get what I want. Keep that in mind, princess," Silas/Stefan placed a brief kiss to my forehead before standing up. "I have a brother to talk to."

I watched as Silas/Stefan straightened his jacket before he walked away leaving me in the middle of the woods with a stake through my gut. I wasn't sure what I was more upset about the fact that I had been tricked by Silas or that he ruined one of the most beautiful dresses I've ever owned.

"You've been getting stabbed a lot lately, haven't you?" the annoyingly relieved British voice met my ears.

"You gonna just stand there or you gonna help me?" I asked looking up at him before pulling the stake from my stomach. I tossed it to the side as his hand appeared in front of my face. Glaring at it I reluctantly grabbed it.

"You and I have some things to discuss," Klaus stated as he glance down to the bloody wound. "Now."

* * *

><p>Damon leaned against the screen as he stared at a different screen across the way. Currently on the screen it was a picture of Jace and Stefan dancing at the '60s Decade Dance. Jace had been compelled by Klaus that night into trying to kill Bonnie. Damon scoffed before drinking from his flask.<p>

"You looking for Silas or are you waxing nostalgic about misspent youth?" Stefan's deep voice met his ear.

"What happened to you being over it?" Damon spat looking over at his brother.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked coming into view.

"Well, I mean, for a guy who's ready to move on, you seemed pretty convincing as a guy whose still in love with MY girlfriend."

Stefan shrugged, "I love her, Damon. That's never going to change. I'm going to fight for her."

"Don't you think she has moved on," Damon retorted. "Stay away from my girlfriend."

"I mean... I don't mean to be a dick, Damon, but Jaycee and I have a history. Memories, laughs, ups and downs. It was a real relationship. I mean, what you have is just a sad attempt. I mean have you guys ever actually done anything except sleep together?"

Damon growled before he used his vampire speed to attack his brother. Before he could do anything Stefan had taken a stake and stabbed it through his abdomen. Damon groaned as Stefan pushed the stake in farther causing more pain to burst through Damon's stomach.

"Your mind is a very dark and riveting place, Damon," Stefan murmured before taking a step away from Damon.

Grunting, Damon looked down seeing the bloody stake protruding from his body. That's when it clicked what was going on.

"Ugh! Silas. Where's my brother, you psychic freak?"

"He's in the woods, where I convinced him I was Jace," Stefan/Silas shrugged. "He's probably in a bit of pain now, too." Silas/Stefan leaned down so he was eye to eyes with Damon. "And you just left Jace out in the woods with...well Me. The hybrid is mine. Stay away from her."

Silas/Stefan then began walking away leaving Damon on the ground.

"Jace," Damon groaned pulling the stake out of his stomach. Despite the pain he climbed to his feet. He had to get to her.

* * *

><p>I walked with Klaus as we headed up the driveway of the Lockwood Mansion. Klaus had told me everything. How Silas was hell bent on using me for some unknown reason. I thought all he wanted was to take the cure and die...but there was more to it and apparently he was using that to taunt Klaus.<p>

"That's why we need to get you out of Mystic Falls," Klaus muttered as we climbed the steps. "But there's one thing I have to do before we go."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," I snapped as we came to a stop on the porch just as the front door to the mansion opened.

I turned to see who was at the house when I came face to face with a wide-eyed Tyler. I couldn't stop the shock and happiness that had crossed my face. I looked back at Klaus noticing the angry look on his face before I realized what was happening. Klaus was trying to run Tyler out of town. Reaching forward I pulled Tyler into a tight hug placing myself between him and Klaus.

"Thank god you're okay," I said softly pulling back to look at him.

Tyler smiled down at me slightly before turning his frightened gaze to Klaus.

"Was it worth it?" Klaus asked menacingly. "To see Caroline smile, to make her dream night come true?"

"Klaus enough," I snapped shaking my head at him.

"Was. It. Worth it?" Klaus asked again looking past me to Tyler.

I glanced back at my cousin seeing the truly frightened look on his face. I could feel my heart breaking as I looked between the two. I wanted to take Tyler's side and stand against Klaus, but there was a part of me that was telling me Klaus was right. That Tyler tried killing him and that was unacceptable. I was torn right down the middle.

"In the shared interest of giving Caroline the night of her dreams and Jace the satisfaction of knowing you are still alive... I'm going to allow you 5 seconds before I rip your heart out of your chest. 5... 4... 3..." Klaus trailed off.

I felt Tyler squeeze my hand before there was a rush of air past me. I could feel the tears gathering in my eyes when I realizing I was now staring at the space where Tyler had just vacated. Turning my teary glare to Klaus I put my hands on his chest before pushing him back.

"How dare you!" I spat. "And you call yourself family? Family doesn't run off the people I care. Tyler has always been family and will always be family. Unlike you."

I made a move towards the door to get into the house Klaus hadn't been invited into when I felt Klaus grab onto my wrist tightly. I felt him swing my body around before I came crashing into the side of the house. I grunted in pain before I felt Klaus wrap his hand around my throat cutting off my airway. My hands gripped at his trying my hardest to pry him off, but he wouldn't budge he was too strong. He brought his face close to mine our gazes locked.

"Klaus-" I gasped. "Nik, please."

"You're going to forget about what happened," He commanded his pupils dilating. I felt his grip on my neck lighten slightly.

"I'm going to forget about what just happened."

"I'm your ONLY family. Tyler abandoned you. He no longer cares."

"He no longer cares," I responded blankly.

I watched a conflicted look cross his face before he whispered, "I didn't want to have to do this to you. But you left me no choice...You're not going to remember I compelled you."

Klaus released my throat and I stared up at him confused as I rubbed the area lightly.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked.

"Slight disagreement," Klaus shrugged smirking. "Got a little carried away."

"Over what?" I asked confused not remembering the argument.

"Over where to go. You said you wanted to leave for a while."

I nodded thinking about that before pulling out my cell phone from my bra. I opened up a text message before handing the phone to Klaus. It was a message I had gotten from Katherine after I had left Pennsylvania. It was a detailed message about some witches conspiring against Klaus in New Orleans. I wasn't sure why she had sent it to me at first, but now I understood. She was trying to get Klaus away from Mystic Falls so she could be near Elijah. Normally I wouldn't have given the idea a second thought. But there was something in my gut telling me to go. Something telling me I needed to break the sire. I just couldn't put my finger on why I was feeling that way.

I watched Klaus' lip snarl before he looked to me as he said, "Looks like we're going to New Orleans."

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GOD KLAUS SERIOUSLY?! Why would you go an do that! And Damon?! Who else AWWWWWWed hardcore at that?<strong>

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FOR HELPING ME REACH 600. It means the world!**

**Review Response:**

**_grapejuice101_: the spin off will be its own story. Trust me you will love it!**

**_DreamonAlina_: lol your reviews always make me smile. And Jace does make season 4 hella awesome! **YOU FREAKING ROCK FOR HELPING GET ME TO 600! THIS CHAPTER I DEDICATE TO YOU!****

**_Lovergirl24_: FINAL CHOICE? lol i dont think there is ever a true final choice. but Damon's definitely planning on keeping her around for a while.**

**_SomebodyWhoCares_: Hmmm. a crossover huh? Lol maybe a small cameo? I'm liking this idea...**

**_BloodMoonWanes_: Don't give up on this story! I beg you! **

**_Guest_: There's a spin off coming. lol plenty of Jalijah in that.**

**_leni18_: oh she'll definitely be in the spin off. Don't get rid of any of those Jalijah feels just yet!**

**_marleen03_: Aw thank you! And YES Jace will be in the spin off! It just wouldn't be The Originals without Jace!**

**_RippahGoneWolf_: Lol you are very perceptive. **

**_MarieeSalvatorlover_: LOL thank you!**

**_flazzy cullen_: lol thanks and I'll keep the elena suggestion in mind :P**

**_Alsynea_: lol Jamon is around to stay, but don't give up on Jalijah just yet!**

**_xxxRena_: Lol yes the spin off is coming. Less than a month! **

**_Mrs. Haynes:_ Lol I'm glad it was shocking!**


	68. Hurt

_**Chapter 68 - Hurt**_

There was nothing more exhilarating than walking down Bourbon Street in the oldest part of New Orleans. The French Quarter had been around for almost three centuries and it was still thriving. The living came trouncing through the party streets expecting nothing but a good time, some good booze, and a heavy hangover. None realized they might not ever be leaving The Quarter.

It wasn't too long ago that I had been in New Orleans checking up on things for Klaus. He had been dying to go back since I had given him everything I knew. I kept my communications open in New Orleans, keeping in touch with a few people who kept an ear out for me in case anything started stirring. I wasn't expecting to get a bite. Especially in the form of Katherine Pierce.

It was a few days ago when I had gotten word that the witches were planning something. The problem with that is if I heard it then I was sure Marcel had heard and that was never a good thing. Marcel kept the witches on lockdown, but these witches...they were clever. The Deveraux sisters. They were planning something against Klaus.

I had been tempted not even to tell him when I heard the news. I figured if he didn't hear it from me he was bound to hear it and if he knew I had known about it...I didn't even wanna think about it.

Klaus wasn't the issue though.

"Damon, will you just-"

"No! Absolutely not! I just got you back and now you expect me to sit back and watch as he trudges you all around the world? NO!"

Rolling my eyes I pulled the phone from my ear for a moment as he shouted. I looked over at Klaus who was watching an amused look on his face. People were moving past us with no idea what they were actually passing. Damon continued shouting no over the phone forcing me to abruptly end the call.

"The cold sting of rejection," Klaus smirked as we began walking.

"Feelings are still raw over the whole Silas thing," I muttered shoving the phone in my pocket. "He'll get over it."

"It's hard getting over a girl like you, sweetheart," Klaus glanced down at me before we came to a stop outside the small marketplace just on the edge of The Quarter.

"What'd the witch give you?" I asked remembering the woman Klaus had a few words witch as she scammed tourists.

"The usual." Klaus stalked on forcing me to walk a little faster. "Doesn't know anything about Jane-Anne Deveraux," he gave me a stern look. "Are you sure that's her name?"

"Positive Jane-Anne and Sophie Deveraux, witches that practice the old ways. What they want with you I have no idea," I retorted before I felt my phone buzzing against my thigh.

Groaning I pulled out my phone seeing Damon's name and picture before quickly clicking the ignore button. Shoving the phone back into my pocket I looked back over at Klaus who watched with pure amusement.

"What?" I snapped.

"The longer you ignore him, love, the more persistent he'll get. Damon's predictable. You block another one of his calls he'll be out here in no time and I don't particularly care to deal with him." Klaus shrugged. "But if it makes a difference I think you chose the right Salvatore."

I scoffed, "That doesn't help, but thanks...I think."

"But back to business...What do you know about Marcel?" Klaus asked his gaze narrowing in my direction.

"Marcel? She told you to look for Marcel?" Klaus just simply nodded. "Well then, stick close and let me do all the talking. Last thing we need is you going all mad hybrid on an ally."

Klaus and I continued to walk, sticking close together as we made our way down the sidewalk. The crowds were growing in size indicating that the night was beginning to descend upon us. That could go one of two ways, very good for us or very bad, depending on how Marcel takes this sudden appearance.

* * *

><p>"New Orleans?" Rebekah asked gawking at her older brother. "What the hell are Klaus and Jaycee doing there?"<p>

Elijah looked around the manor for a moment while he formulated a plan in his mind of what to do next. He had received a brief account from Jaycee about Klaus' movement to New Orleans. What shocked him more was the fact that he convinced Jace to tag along on his mission.

"Evidently there are witches conspiring against him. So, knowing our brother, this was a mission to silence and slaughter. Somehow he managed to tangle Jaycee in his web."

"Well with a sire bond, that isn't hard to accomplish," Rebekah retorted taking a drink of whatever alcoholic beverage was in her glass. "The French Quarter witches are not a lot to be trifled with. You don't suppose they've found a way to kill him once and for all, do you?"

Rebekah couldn't stop the smirk that had found its way onto her lips at the thought of Klaus dying with Jace bleeding at his feet awaiting her own demise.

"Rebekah, in the name of our family, you might try to dial down your glee," Elijah spat.

"What family?" Rebekah retorted. "We're three distrustful acquaintances who happen to share a bloodline. I, for one, hope they've found a way to make that traitorous bastard rot."

Elijah stood there for a moment before carefully placing his hands into the pockets of his trousers. He heard his sister's words and he understood her malice towards their brother. Klaus had done many things that were unredeemable, but Jaycee had not. She was caught in the middle of Klaus' games due to their sire bond. The same bond she refused to break. He wanted to help her, but he couldn't stop the consequences that would come with her siding with his brother. If Klaus died it was inevitable, Jaycee would die.

"Where are you going?" Rebekah asked as she watched Elijah walk towards the exit.

"To find out who's making a move against our brother. And then I'll either stop them..." he paused thinking about that statement before saying, "or I'll help them, depending on my mood."

* * *

><p>Walking through the Quarter was invigorating. It was one of those places where I felt heightened and rejuvenated without even having to drink blood. Maybe it was because I could feel the raw energy of the witches cackling through the air. Maybe it was the stench of blood that coated the streets that only those heightened enough could smell. Maybe it was just the smell of stale beer, who knew. The one thing I could count on however was the fact that during the daytime there was only one place I could think of where Marcel would be.<p>

Walking into the bar was a bit like déjà vu. It was only a few weeks ago I had been in the very same bar, appearing as a confused lost traveler in order to score my next meal. The moment Marcel walked up to me, he had me pegged as a vampire before I could even deny it. Eventually he figured out about the other half to my curse thus striking up a friendship...well maybe a little more than a friendship.

The loud music was a nuisance as I moved through the door. I couldn't help but flinch at the loud assault on my senses. Glancing behind me, I noticed Klaus didn't even flinch. He looked upset, ready to kill. That was what I was hoping to avoid. Like I had told him, Marcel was a friend and he'd help us in any way he could. Despite how long Marcel had been around and the role of power he was in, he was a gentle soul.

The farther we walked into the bar the louder it got until I realized what was going on. Dancing around the stage was none other than Marcel as he sang, quite impeccably, to "How You Like Me Now" by The Heavy's. I couldn't help the smile the spread across my face as he hit the high note without even breaking a sweat. As the song ended he set the microphone down before making his way off stage as several people called out to him.

"Never thought I'd be back soon enough to see you on that stage again," I called out immediately drawing the attention of Marcel and a few people surrounding him.

I watched as a handsome smirk crossed his face flashing those pearly whites before he took a drink of whatever alcohol was in his glass. He knew it was me without even having to look. Once he finally did look I felt Klaus' presence much closer behind me than when we came in.

"Well I'll be damned! Rose, what are you doing back here so soon?" Marcel grinned like the Cheshire cat as he walked towards me. "Thought you were out seeing the world!"

"Unless Virginia counts as the world, I haven't gone too far," I responded shrugging casually before I felt him wrap his arms around me picking me up in a tight bear hug. Once I was back on my feet and slightly giddy I remembered why we were there. "Right, darling I want you to meet-"

"Klaus," Marcel cut me off his previous glee fading so he was staring stonily at Klaus.

"Marcel," Klaus greeted him in the same fashion.

"Must be a hundred years since that nasty business with your papa," Marcel responded keeping a straight face.

"Wait...you two know each other?" I asked looking between them wondering if I should step in.

"We go way back," Klaus told me but never tore his gaze from Marcel. "But has it really been that long?"

"The way I recall it, he ran you outta town. Left a trail of dead vampires in his wake."

"And yet how fortunate you managed to survive. My father, I'm afraid, I recently incinerated to dust," Klaus spat rather forcefully.

I could feel the tensions rising between the two and I wasn't the only one who noticed it. Several of Marcel's guys who I had met briefly were on their feet nearby. They weren't going to let anything happen to Marcel, just like I wasn't going to let anything happen to Klaus. I sent the small group a dark glare showing them who they would have to face before they go anywhere near my maker.

"Well, if I'd known you were coming back in town, if I had a heads-up-"

"What, Marcel?" Klaus cut him off. "What would you have done?"

Standing slightly off to the side I kept the other vampires in my peripheral as I focused in on Marcel and Klaus. If Marcel made a move I was going to put him down. Past or no past. I watched stiffly as the two alphas came nose to nose.

"I'd have thrown you a damn parade," Marcel laughed.

A wide grin broke across Marcel's face and the same sort of grin crossed Klaus'. I stood there thoroughly confused glancing over at the other vampires just in case only to see they were just as confused as I was. Klaus and Marcel gripped each other in a tight hug before Marcel pulled back placing his hands on Klaus' shoulders.

"Niklaus Mikaelson. My mentor, my savior, my sire. Let's get you a drink," Marcel then turned to me before planting a quick peck on my lips, one I was not prepared for. "You and I will chat later, Rose."

"Yes Rose," Klaus jibbed. "Don't you have a phone call to make?"

Just then I felt the phone buzzing against my thigh once more. Shaking my head at them I debated on letting them go out of my sight, but Klaus was right, if I didn't talk to Damon he'd be here in a heartbeat thinking something was wrong. Shaking my head I pulled my phone out of my pocket before turning my back to the two. Heading towards the exit I saw Damon's picture and name before I slide my finger to answer the phone call.

"Before you go yelling and screaming and throwing a temper tantrum, you need to understand something," I said immediately instead of any sort of hello.

"I'm listening...begrudgingly, but listening," Damon retorted.

"I need him to trust me completely."

"You're sired to the prick, trust is there whether you want it or not," Damon replied in a snarky tone.

"Klaus will get what's coming to him, especially if these witches want him," I responded keeping my voice low as I paced the sidewalk just outside the bar.

"But why does that need to involve you? You should be here with me, not out there with him," I heard him lower his voice. "Especially not with Silas running around."

I finally stopped pacing before moving towards the wall placing my back against it.

"I miss you," I whispered. "More than you realize. Besides, Silas could never break us apart, Damon."

"Forget the sire bond, forget the witches, forget Silas...come home. You and me we'll run away together, have fun, live life the way it was meant to be."

"You have to trust me Damon," I said softly.

"It's him I don't trust," Damon sighed just as softly.

"I love you Damon...but I need to do this. I have to be here right now," I glanced both ways as I spoke noticing that night had fallen bringing the streets alive with more partiers. "Besides being here is way better than having to deal with Miss No Humanity Elena."

"You're not missing much," Damon muttered before there was static on the other side. I heard the sound of shuffling before another familiar voice came over the phone.

"How you holding up?" Stefan asked the concern genuine.

"I'm fine, Stefan."

"You think you can keep him busy?" he asked. I could hear Damon yell "WHAT?" in the background.

I glanced over noticing Marcel and Klaus had just come out of the building, "Yeah, that's not gonna be an issue."

"You think you can do it?"

"If these witches are serious...I won't have to. Let's just hope they don't kill him before we can find a way to break the bloodline," I muttered. "Or before Silas decides to finish the spell."

"Be careful," he responded softly. In the background I could hear Damon shouting, "Stefan! GIVE ME THE DAMN PHONE!"

I wanted to laugh but instead I muttered, "You too," I before handing the phone up.

I watched as Klaus nodded for me to follow before he and Marcel disappeared down a more deserted road before splitting off onto another road. A dark road isolated from the nightlife of the Quarter? I'm not liking this one bit. Then you throw in the fact that there were quite a few people following and cheering the two was definitely a cause for concern.

I finally made it to Klaus' side and I sent him a look only to get a head shake in response. Keeping close to him, I felt my arm brush against his before he placed his hand on my arm discreetly giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Oh, how's your family?" Marcel asked looking over at me and Klaus.

"Those who live hate me more than ever, expect for this one. Only one standing true by my side," Klaus smiled down at me throwing his arm around my neck sending Marcel a look. It was almost possessive in nature.

"Ah, forget 'em," Marcel responded his eyes lingering on me before focusing back on Klaus. "If your blood relations let you down, you make your own, eh? You taught me that. And what's mine is yours, as always. Even my nightwalkers, the riff-raff."

Marcel pointed up towards the rooftops where more vampires were gathering. They weren't being the most discreet bunch either. a few were jumping from building to build while others jumped straight to the ground from three stories up.

"They're hardly subtle, are they?" Klaus responded giving my shoulders a quick squeeze before releasing me.

"It's the Quarter. Ain't no such thing as subtle, baby," Marcel grinned before placing a quick kiss on my cheek.

Marcel drew back giving me a smoldering look before he whistled loud enough for it to pierce the air around us. Vampires began cheering realizing what was taking place. I on the other hand was still confused as to what we were doing out here. Then a vampire came out pushing forward a girl with her wrists bound. She looked absolutely horrified, but there was an air about her that screamed defiance. Almost like she had resigned to her fate, but couldn't stop fighting.

"Jane-Anne Deveraux! Give it up for Jane-Anne! Come on, let's hear it!" Marcel called out earning a few yells of glee. "Jane-Anne Deveraux, you have been accused of the practice of witchcraft beyond the bounds of the rules set forth, and enforced, by me. How do you plead?"

Marcel stopped his advance towards Jane-Anne before turning back to where Klaus and I were standing.

"Was that convincing?" he asked. "I studied law back in the '50s. Hold that thought." He then turned back to Jane-Anne. "Seriously Jane, tick-tock. You know the drill. How do you plead?"

"I didn't do anything," Jane-Anne spoke defiantly. There were some chuckles around us putting me on edge further as I moved a little closer to Klaus who was also watching wearily.

"Mm, that's a lie. You know it, I know it, and you hate that I know it. It drives you witches crazy that I'm aware of your every move. That you can't do magic in this town without getting caught. So, why don't we just cut to the chase, huh? You tell me what magic you're brewing. I mean, tell me. I'll grant you leniency. Hey, I am, after all, a merciful man," Marcel smirked and that's when I realized he was holding a branch in his hand like it was a scepter of power.

This wasn't right. The witches should be able to practice their magic freely, only when it threatens vampires should they be taken care of. Banning all magic is just the precursor to an underground revolution. Judging by how silent the crowd had gotten, they knew that too. Marcel was playing with fire thinking he wasn't going to get burned by this.

"You have no idea the power that's coming. It's going to bring you and all the vampires in this city to their knees," Jane-Anne scoffed before saying, "So you can rot in hell, monster."

I felt the fear seeping down into my very bones as I watched Marcel begin picking at the leaves on the branch he was holding. Jane-Anne looked petrified and I felt her fear. I would be if I were in her shoes. A few weeks ago I would have been in her shoes quivering in fear of Marcel as a witch.

"I'll tell you what," Marcel turned like he was going to walk away, but his voice was clear as day. "I'll give you one more chance..."

Before he could finish his statement he whipped around at vampire speed the sound of the branch he had in his hand cracking as he swung it out at Jane-Anne. He had swung it at just the right angle to slice open Jane-Anne's neck. My eyes widened as I watched the blood begin seeping from the wound on her neck. The moment she began gagging I had to turn away.

"Or not," Marcel said from behind me.

I heard her body drop to the ground and it took all of my will power not to turn around and retaliate on the spot. What made it worse was the cheering that was coming from all around us. These vampires got a kick out of the murder of a witch. I wanted to gag at the thought that I would have been in Jane-Anne's place a few weeks ago if I had been in New Orleans.

I felt a hand on my wrist forcing me to look to see who the hand belonged to. Standing there beside me was Klaus an apologetic look on his face. He knew exactly what I was thinking. He knew exactly what I was feeling. This affected not just me, but him as well. He needed her for questioning, not dead. I pulled away from Klaus. I had to get away.

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked appearing in front of me.

"I'm going home. This isn't what I signed up for, Nik," I whispered.

His face softened hearing me say that before he placed both of his hands on my arms, "I swear on my life, I will not let anything happen to you."

I shook my head before pulling away from him. Pushing through the crowd of vampires I heard Marcel calling out "Rose" but I refused to stop. I just wanted to get away from here. It felt like I couldn't breathe, the weight of Jane-Anne's dead body weighing heavily on my mind. Maybe being here was a bad idea. Getting mixed up in a war between witches and vampires when I really couldn't make an alliance with either side.

Pulling out my cell phone I dialed the only number I knew that would make me feel better.

"What's wrong?" he answered after the second ring.

Shaking my head I came to a stop along another deserted street. Far enough away from the vampires but close enough to still hear them.

"I can't do it, Stefan," I whispered my voice breaking as the tears gathered in my eyes.

"What happened?" his voice immediately changing.

"I'm waging into a war over here, a war I want nothing to do with," I responded sharply as the first tear fell. "Klaus isn't worth this, Stefan. We can break the bloodline a different way. Maybe through Silas..."

"Then come home," he responded softly cutting me off.

I nodded even though he couldn't see it, "I'll see you soon."

I hung up the phone before he could say anything else. I could feel the sobs beginning to take over as the tears fell more rapidly. It was a pulsing pain in my heart every time I thought about Marcel taking out a witch like that. She probably wasn't the first either and that killed me inside. Witches were servants of nature, not horrible beings that want nothing more than destruction. They just wanted peace and balance in nature.

Moving towards the wall I placed my hand firmly against it allowing my shoulders to hunch over. This wasn't right. I shouldn't have been this upset with it, but seeing innocent people die was wrong. She was a possible threat, but to kill her on a whim without really questioning her was wrong.

"Jaycee," a soft voice came from my left.

I turned my head slowly not wanting to deal with anyone in my current state of distress. I'm sure I looked like quite a sight with my eyes red from crying and the tear stains running down my face. What shocked me though was seeing Elijah standing there with a heartbroken look on his face.

Without another thought I pushed away from the wall and walked straight for Elijah. He closed the distance before wrapping his arms around me tightly. The tears began falling more rapidly as I sobbed into his chest. I felt his hand on the back of my head running his fingers through my hair in a soothing manner.

"I'm here now. It is going to be okay," Elijah whispered gently.

I shook my head, "It's never going to be okay."

* * *

><p>Finding Sophie was the easy part. Now I was going to have to convince her to trust me after her little run in with Klaus. I knew that Sophie was going to be next on Klaus' list of people to talk to and I didn't want anything to happen to her. She had just lost her sister and the last thing she needed was Klaus putting fear into her.<p>

What I wasn't expecting when she went out to the back ally was her being followed by two of Marcel's men. Vampires who saw candles and immediately thought Sophie was doing witchcraft. Watching a witch die once tonight was enough and I was done with Marcel's witch rule.

"Don't make this a thing, Sophie," one of the guys said. "The hybrid was looking for Jane-Anne- Marcel wants to know why."

"Oh, that sounds like witch business," Sophie retorted sarcastically. "I'd say ask her yourself, but I guess you can't, seeing as Marcel killed her."

"Gentlemen," I called out as I stepped from the shadows.

I watched as Sophie went rigid seeing me standing there. Her face paled slightly almost like she had seen a ghost. The two vampires however seemed quite amused by me standing there.

"What do you want, hybrid?" one of the men spat.

"I'm here to give Marcel a message," I stated simple tilting my head.

The men stared at me confused before the man that was standing behind Sophie disappeared. I smirked as Sophie whipped around to see where he had went. Both her and the remaining vampire looked up towards the tops of the buildings to see where he had gone. Then the heart of the disappearing vampire appeared in front of me with a loud plop!

I scoffed letting the smirk grow on my face. Sophie and the vampire turned to face me, both with looks of horror on their faces seeing the oozing heart at my feet. The remaining vampire growled at me before making like he was going to attack me. Before he has the chance to do anything Elijah appeared in front of the man grabbing him by the coat and throwing him up against the brick wall of the building Sophie had just come out of. The vampire had been impaled through the heart by the wrought iron sign hanging there suspending the vampire above the ground.

Shaking my head I looked to Elijah who was straightening his coat after doing the dirty work. Being the hot distraction was always a bonus. I never had to get blood on my clothes.

"I'm Elijah. You heard of me?" The Original introduced before finally turning to face Sophie, his back to me.

Sophie stared wide eyed at him, nodding fervently. "Yes."

"So, why don't you tell me what business your family has with my brother?" Elijah responded his voice even.

* * *

><p>"Stay here and watch over the girl," Elijah stated softly as we stood outside the mausoleum.<p>

"He's not going to budge on this, Elijah," I said tenderly glancing back to where Sophie was standing waiting.

"He will if he understands what is at stake," he responded delicately placing both hands on my cheeks. "We need you and the baby. Klaus will understand."

"Elijah," I whispered before I felt his hands disappear from my face.

Just like that he was gone. I wasn't naive. I knew what was going on and it was dangerous. My feelings for Elijah grew every time I saw him and deep down I knew he was always going to be waiting. He was waiting for me and I wasn't sure if I was ever going to be ready. The last thing he needed was my problem complicating this mess and we didn't need to give anyone any indication of me being a weakness. But it may have been too late for that.

According to Sophie everything was going to change. There was more to the story than what she had told Elijah, that much I could gather. I'm sure Elijah knew it too, but the moment he heard about Hayley there was no turning back.

"He cares about you," Sophie's voice came from inside the crypt.

I slowly walked back in closing the gates behind me before coming to a stop. Crossing my arms over my chest I watched as she lit some candles to give some light to the cold, dark room we were in.

"He should, he's been watching over me since I was a little girl," I nodded.

"And now you're a hybrid," Sophie concluded.

"Why did you tell him I was a part of all of this?" I asked cutting straight to the chase. I wasn't one for small time chit chat anymore.

"The witches on the other side talk about you constantly," Sophie admitted before turning to face me. "They tells us how you gave up your magic and opened your soul to darkness."

"Great, even the dead hate me," I muttered leaning against the wall.

Sophie shook her head, "They don't hate you. They're worried about you. The magic you performed to give your friend the powers was a complex spell you didn't understand."

"And you did?" I retorted sarcastically.

Sophie shook her head no. "What you did was unleashed the magic inside of you. The magic you thought you were getting rid of, were just chains controlling the true power you had. Power like that a single human soul can't contain on their own...That's usually why a spell like that kills the witch."

I stared at her for a moment almost waiting for a punch line or a gag saying this was all some huge joke.

"Your magic was slowly killing you. That's why you may have felt pain or had nose bleeds or anything. That was the physical manifestation of the power taking over. What you gave to your friend was child's play. The true magic still rests inside of you."

I shook my head reverently, "That's not possible. Witches can't be vampires."

"But you aren't a vampire," Sophie responded quickly. "You're a hybrid. There's a part of you that's still human, the werewolf side. The magic buried itself in that side of you when you died. Now that you're part vampire you have the ability of rapid healing meaning the magic could no longer destroy your body."

"So you're saying I'm still a witch?"

Sophie shook her head, "You can't perform magic anymore...You're more of a power source. Witches powerful enough to channel your essence can perform the spells for you. It's a loophole with a few restrictions."

So I was a magical battery for any witch to use on a whim? That was asking for trouble. How was that even possible? I thought performing the spell would strip me of my powers and that would be it. I knew the spell was going to kill me but I did it anyways. Now I'm finding out the magic I gave to Bonnie was containing an even more powerful magic inside me and that's what was killing me? That explained why Silas was so interested in me.

"You're a force of nature we've never seen before," Sophie stated softly. "But nature has a way of controlling such creations."

I stood there confused until I heard the familiar sounds of Klaus and Elijah talking. It was show time. I was convinced that Klaus wasn't going to bite, but for some reason Elijah was insistent that he would. He thought this was going to be what was the best for everyone. That was just Elijah though always looking for the hope in a situation where there wasn't any.

The sound of the wrought iron gates met my ears. They were coming in and judging by the footfalls, Klaus wasn't too thrilled to be here. My suspicions were confirmed when I saw the annoyed expression his face as he entered the crypt. He switched his gaze between me and Sophie before the confusion etched itself onto his handsome face.

"Sophie Deveraux," Klaus notice Sophie standing there before looking over at me. "What is this?"

"He's all yours. Proceed," Elijah nodded.

I moved away from where Sophie was standing before finding my spot next to Elijah. Being near Klaus at the moment wasn't a good choice. I glanced up at Elijah noticing his gaze turned to me for a moment as he nodded slightly almost reassuring. I nodded back before we turned our attention to Sophie and Klaus.

"You know you're famous in this town?" Sophie asked. "Witches tell bedtime stories about the powerful vampire Klaus. We know Marcel was nothing but an orphan street rat, until you made him what he is. And now he's out of control. He does what he wants, he kills who he wants. I'm gonna stop him, and you're gonna help me."

Klaus smiled seemingly amused by the declaration holding up his finger before pointing at me and Elijah then pointing at Sophie.

"This is why you brought me here?" he asked looking between us.

"Hear her out," Elijah demanded.

"I don't need to hear her out," Klaus spat at his brother before looking at Sophie. "I assure you, love, there is not a thing on this earth that will matter enough for me to waste even thirty more seconds of my time. Elijah, what madness is this?"

"Klaus." A new voice entered the mausoleum. I looked over to see Hayley standing there at the entrance with a few people behind her to prevent escape. "You need to listen to them."

Looking from Klaus to Hayley I knew this was about to backfire. Klaus didn't care one bit about Hayley. She was the means to an end in Mystic Falls.

Klaus laughed, "You're all out of your minds if you think some liquor-fueled, one-night stand - no offense, sweetheart - means a thing to me!"

"Marcel may be able to keep up from practicing real magic in this town, but as keepers of the balance we still know when nature has cooked up something new. For example, I have a special gift..." Sophie paused waiting for everyone's attention. "Of sensing when a girl is pregnant."

Any and all amusement Klaus had before was gone the moment those words left Sophie's mouth. To prevent any further backlash from him I stepped away from Elijah and moved towards Sophie bringing Klaus' attention to me for a moment.

"What is she talking about Jace?"

"I need you to trust what she's saying, Nik," I responded nodding towards Hayley.

"What are you saying?" Klaus asked. It was like talking to a brick wall.

"Niklaus..." Elijah responded coolly. "The girl is carrying your child."

This definitely took the cake for one of the most awkward reveals yet. I could see the pure shock and apprehension on Klaus' face. He didn't believe it and even if he did he didn't want to believe it.

"No. It's impossible. Vampires cannot procreate," Klaus spat looking back at me and Sophie.

"But werewolves can. Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. You're the Original hybrid, the first of your kind, and this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes," Sophie explained.

I tensed when I saw the battle raging across his face. His emotions were all over the place and he was going to turn to the one he knew he could count on...his anger.

"You've been with someone else, admit it!" he yelled pointing at Hayley.

"Hey, I've spent days held captive in a freaking alligator bayou because they think that I'm carrying some magical miracle baby. Don't you think I would've fessed up if it wasn't yours?" Hayley spat not afraid of Klaus at the moment.

"The baby isn't the only loophole you've created," Sophie cut through the argument.

Just then I felt a familiar crushing feeling around my heart. A feeling I hadn't felt since the night John Gilbert had tried to kill me. I looked over at Sophie confusion written on my face before my hand went to my chest. My heart thudding painfully in my chest like it was trying to get out of an invisible vice grip.

"What's happening?" Elijah's concern met my ears.

"Klaus created a weapon when he turned Jaycee into a hybrid," Sophie explained as she held up a small stone in her hands. "She has power thriving within her. Power she can't tap into...but other witches can."

I let out a gasp as Sophie moved the stone a little closer to me and I got a good look at what it was. Grandidierite. Damn it. I collapsed to my knees clutching at my chest even though I knew it wasn't going to make a difference. How was it possible that the stone still affected me the way it did?

"Stop it!" Klaus growled.

"Take another step towards me and I'll end her," Sophie said referring to me. "My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm Hayley's pregnancy and Jaycee's power. Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this girl, her baby, and your precious hybrid are now controlled by us."

I looked over at Elijah, begging that he do something. The pain was too much to bare. He gave me a shocked look realizing that I was at the mercy of the witch above me. My free hand dug into the earth below me as the pain grew steadily. I let out a short cry as Sophie held the stone firmly in my direction. Could she really kill me that easily?

"If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Hayley won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress," Sophie threatened.

"Wait, what?" Hayley asked horrified.

"And Jaycee won't live long enough to see her next birthday."

"Enough of this!" Elijah cut in moving towards where Sophie and I were. His gaze fixed on me as he addressed Sophie. "If you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself."

"No. We can't, not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow, and there are rules," Sophie responded pulling the stone away from me.

I let out a gasp as the grip on my heart disappeared allowing me to breath properly once more. Staying on the ground I looked up to see Elijah come to my side immediately kneeling down to make sure I was okay. Nodding to him he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me to a standing position.

Keeping his arm around me tightly Elijah moved me away from Sophie as Klaus watched. My gaze locked onto Klaus and I felt my heart jump. His eyes were ablaze with anger. If they weren't before, they were murderous now.

"How dare you command me..." Klaus' voice was deadly quiet. "THREATEN ME, with what you wrongfully perceive to be my weaknesses," he yelled glaring at Sophie. "I won't hear any more lies."

I watched as Klaus turned to leave. I couldn't let him leave it wasn't just Hayley we had to worry about anymore.

"Nik!" I called out as I continued to use Elijah to lean on. Klaus came to a quick stop hearing me call his name. "Just listen."

I watched as he turned his gaze from me to Hayley. I myself focused my hearing onto the smallest of sounds I could staring at Hayley's abdomen. He hand was cross over it protectively, but there was no mistaking that sound. The sound of a tiny heart beating thudding away rapidly as it developed. I could see it on Klaus' face for the first time he actually believed what we were saying. Then just like that he flipped the switch.

Glaring at Sophie he hissed, "Kill her and the baby. What do I care? But you touch Jaycee and I'll kill you myself."

Klaus turned on his heel and walked out of the mausoleum leaving a stunned Sophie and Hayley in his wake. Elijah placed a brief kiss to my head before stalking out after Klaus. I walked past Sophie over to where Hayley was standing. Reaching forward I pulled the stunned girl into a hug. She hugged me back before I pulled away and moved past her into the night.

**(LINE BREAK)**

* * *

><p>Elijah knew this was their chance. They could have a family again and even with Kol and Finn gone they could still have a family. This baby and Jaycee, they could fill the voids that created pain in this family. They could be what they needed to move forward.<p>

"Niklaus," Elijah called out as he followed Klaus through the Quarter.

Klaus finally came to a stop before turning to face his brother saying, "It's a trick, Elijah."

"No, brother. It's gift. It's your chance- it's our chance!" Elijah defended.

"To what?" Klaus spat.

"To start over. Take back everything we lost, everything that was taken from us," Elijah explained as he came closer to Klaus. "Niklaus, our own parents came to despise us. Our family was ruined- we were ruined. And since then, all that you have ever wanted- all that we have ever wanted was a family."

"I will not be manipulated," Klaus hissed as he turned away from Elijah.

He should have known he wouldn't have gotten away with it that easily. Elijah used his vampire speed to appear in front of Klaus once more blocking his way.

"So they're manipulating you. So what?" Elijah countered. "With them, Jaycee, this girl and her child- your child- live!"

"I'm gonna kill every last one of them," Klaus growled threateningly.

He shoved Elijah and turned away from his brother. He didn't have time for this. He needed to get to Marcel. That vampire was the reason Jace was stuck in this mess to begin with. His business with the witches had spilled over onto his progeny and he didn't like that one bit, especially because these witches could cause her more pain that she deserved. But before he could go anywhere Elijah appeared in front of him once more.

"Even Jaycee?" Elijah asked. "After everything you would willingly lead her to slaughter? The one person who has stood by your side unwavering and loyal. The one person who actually means something to you and you wish her such a fate?"

Klaus tilted his head trying to keep his emotions in check, "She means nothing to me. Kill her, see if I care."

"And then what?" Elijah asked keeping his demeanor calm and cool. "Then you return to Mystic Falls to resume your life as the hated one, as the evil hybrid? Is it so important to you that people quake with fear at the sound of your name?"

"People quake with fear because I have the power to make them afraid!" Klaus yelled. "What will Jaycee and this child offer me? Will they guarantee me power?"

"Family _is_ power, Niklaus," Elijah responded his voice wavering for a moment. "Love, loyalty- that's power. This is what we swore to one another a thousand years ago, before life tore away what little humanity you had left, before ego, before anger, before paranoia created in this person before me someone I can barely even recognize as my own brother. This is us, the Original family, and we remain together, always and forever. I am asking you to stay here. I will help you and I will stand by you. I will be your brother. We will build a home here together. So save Jaycee. Save your child.," Elijah begged as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Klaus brought his own hand up holding onto the back of Elijah's neck in a brotherly gesture causing Elijah to gain a bit of hope. For a moment Elijah thought he had actually broken through to Klaus.

"No," Klaus hissed before moving past Elijah.

* * *

><p>I moved through the Quarter my heart beating rapidly as I wiped the blood from my lips. I hadn't meant to kill that man, but after what Sophie had done to me I felt drained and hungry. The man had been an unfortunate casualty, but there was no time to weep for those who were collateral damage.<p>

I wasn't going to be able to leave New Orleans even if I wanted to. Hayley had pissed me off in the past, hurt my family...but that's what it was. The past. She had a baby growing inside of her that shouldn't have even been possible. A baby that I was distantly related to. I felt obligated to make sure nothing happened to that baby.

Elijah was going to stick around, I knew he would. He would never let the chance of having a family again slip from him fingers. I would have an ally even if Klaus wouldn't agree to help. Not to mention my own life was at risk. Was that really a good enough reason to stay though?

Looking around I realized I had wandered into the busy square. The night was still bustling with late partiers, musicians and painters showcasing their art right there on the square some even demonstrating. Everything hustling and bustling, so full of life, so full of movement. It was a place I wouldn't mind calling home. A far cry from what Mystic Falls was like.

Coming to a stop next to a man who was playing the saxophone I pulled out my cell phone. I looked through my contacts before I found the person I was looking for. Dialing his number I could feel my chest constrict as I thought about what I was about to do.

"The person you have reached is unavailable. Leave a message after the tone," the automated voice spoke mechanically before a loud beep sounded.

"Elijah," I started as I let out a heavy sigh. "I really wish I could do this differently. I love you so much, but...it's not the right time. I'm not sure if it will ever be. You have been there my whole life and I want nothing more than to be there for you. You gave me hope, you taught me that fighting for what you love was the most important thing." I stopped for a moment as my voice broke. "But right now, they need me in Mystic Falls. I'm all Matt has left...and I'm not ready to give up on Damon. Someday I hope we come across each other again...and when we do things will be different. Protect that baby, Elijah. Get your family back...but don't let Nik rule your actions," I paused trying to keep the tears from falling. "Someday I'm sure we'll see each other again. Love, it never dies. It never goes away, it never fades, so long as you hang on to it. Love can make you immortal, but sometimes we have to let what we love go. I'll always love you. Always and forever, Elijah."

My voice broke as I pulled the phone away from my ear ending the call. Straightening my back I shoved the phone into my pocket before pulling some coins out of my pocket. I wiped the stray tears that had fallen before tossing the coins into the saxophone case of the man playing. He nodded gratefully to me as he continued playing. Nodding back before I turned my head towards the crowd of people watching other things going on before I saw Klaus standing there.

His head tilted slightly as he watched me his eyes seeming to tear up in understanding, like he was struggling with some internal battle. He was a good distance away, but even at that distance I knew he had heard everything I had said into that phone call. The last year of my life spent between Stefan and Damon and I wasn't ready to let it go just yet. It was my own doing, but I couldn't give up. This was my chance at happiness with Damon. This was my chance at MY family.

Klaus took a step towards me but I shook my head forcing him to stop. I didn't want his comfort right now. I had just said goodbye to the one person I wasn't sure I could live without. I didn't need the pity. Turning away from Klaus I walked further into the crowd placing distance between me and what I had just done.

* * *

><p><strong>DUNDUNDUN! Yes there will be a spin off. It will be an AU of sorts with Jaycee being in New Orleans with Klaus. Stay tuned in October for more!<strong>

**Reviews! THANK YOU! I wont be responding to them in this chapter but review and you'll see my review responses in the next chapter I promise you! ITS SUPER IMPORTANT FOR YOUR OPINION ABOUT THE SPIN OFF! PLEASE REVIEW.**


	69. All I Need

_**Chapter 69 – All I Need**_

I stared up at the Salvatore Boarding House, my eyes slightly glaze over. I shouldn't be here. Klaus needed me in New Orleans, and despite everything Hayley needed me. Leaving her with the Originals was not the best idea. Shaking my head I turned my back to the house before letting out a heavy sigh. I had to do this. My FAMILY was here. Damon, Stefan…even Matt.

Making up my mind, I turned back towards the house and immediately found myself at the front door my hand reaching for the doorknob. I hesitated for a moment before letting my hand drop to my side. I couldn't just walk in like I was welcomed there. I had left without a word to anyone and they thought I had abandoned them.

Reaching up, I knocked on the door knowing someone would hear me no matter where they were in the house. I took a step back before turning away from the door. The emotions raging through me were enough to make me want to crumple to my knees. Taking a shaking breath, I heard the door opening behind me. Closing my eyes briefly before I turned around, my heart jumping seeing who was standing at the door.

"Jace?" his voice was so soft I thought it was a figment of my imagination at first.

"I'm home," I responded shrugging the slight smile gracing my lips.

Without another word, Stefan rushed forward pulling me into a hug. His arms wrapped tightly around me allowing me to wrap my arms tightly around him. Closing my eyes to keep the tears from falling I felt him press a kiss to my hair just above my ear. My heart fluttered for a moment before I opened my eyes looking to the front door once more.

My heart dropped seeing a familiar pair of eyes watching the exchange closely. Pulling away from Stefan, I moved past the vampire approaching Damon quickly. There was confusion on his face, but more relief than anything. Without a second thought, I closed the gap between us pressing my lips to his. In that moment, I could feel all the love in my body pouring out into that single kiss. More than anything I could feel him returning it with just as much love. As we pulled back I became ruefully aware that Stefan was still standing there.

"You came back," Damon's breathy whisper met my ears as he pressed his forehead to mine.

"You really think I'd chose Klaus over Mystic Falls?" I asked a smirk crossing my face.

Stefan clearing his throat brought both of us crashing to reality. An annoyed look crossed Damon's face as he pulled back looking over at his brother. Looking between the two of them, I saw the tension but something was telling me it wasn't fully about our current exchange. Stefan tilted his head slightly as he put his hand on the back of his neck.

"What's going on?" I asked pulling completely away from Damon.

"Elena's got her humanity back," Damon told me looking from Stefan to me.

"Well that's good…" I trailed off looking from Damon over to Stefan who didn't look convinced. "Isn't it?"

"Not exactly," Damon muttered.

* * *

><p>"I fail to see how this is a problem," I stated as I walked down the sidewalk. "Katherine has done nothing but made everyone's lives miserable. Seeing her go would be a blessing."<p>

"Coming from the girl who ran off to New Orleans with Klaus," Stefan responded wryly.

"Forgive me for siding with Elena's humanity shining through for what it really is," I muttered.

"That's not true and you know it," Stefan said as he pulled us to a stop.

Glancing around I couldn't help but hear the different heartbeats moving around us like a broken clock. Thumping, just waiting to come to that moment when they would stop forever. Having just fed hours before, Stefan and I were both uninterested in the blood moving around us. Instead focusing on the problem the Salvatores had caused.

"You remember how you felt when you turned it back on?" Stefan asked, his gaze meeting mine.

Looking down, I couldn't met his gaze for a moment. When I flipped the switch I was pissed and I bit Damon. Then the instant regret flowing through my veins like an untapped well. Shaking my head I glanced around before finally settling on Stefan again.

"That was different-"

"No, it wasn't" Stefan scoffed. "Is it such a bad thing that I want to stop Elena from having to go through that? The hatred will consume her until there's nothing left but a shell of the person she used to be. It will turn her into Katherine."

"She's a big girl, Stefan. Let her focus on hate if that's what she wants to focus on. Sooner or later Katherine will bite the dust. Might as well let it be sooner," I retorted as we began walking once more.

"And if Elena gets herself killed in the process?"

"Then I guess we're back to square one," my bitter response lingered between us.

I could practically hear the eye roll coming from Stefan before the sound of his cell phone ringing cut through the tense silence. Glancing up at him briefly, Stefan came to a sudden stop his face contorting into concern as he pressed his ear to the speaker.

"Damon," Stefan stated into the phone.

I watched him curiously, but instead of listening my attention was drawn towards a familiar blonde entering the Grill. I had yet to inform Matt that I had wondered back into town and knowing that Rebekah was still here, possibly with her hooks into him was torture enough. Motioning towards the Grill, Stefan nodded continuing to talk to Damon on the phone something about the hospital and ASAP.

Entering the Grill, I noticed there were only a few people inside on this warm Saturday. School was drawing to a close, seniors were graduating and everyone was in a buzz. My heart ached when I realized there was no way I would be graduating with the rest of them. As far as everyone at school knew I was a high school drop out that hung around with the old it crowd. I was one of the Lockwood disgraces. I was the one with the most promise and I threw it all away, at least that's what they say. Words don't seem to matter anymore.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in…" Rebekah's high voice causing me to cringe as I neared the bar. "Or should I say wolf?"

"Missed you in New Orleans, Becks," I retorted as I leaned against the bar next to the blonde Original.

Glancing over my shoulder, I locked eyes with Matt who was standing there cleaning some glasses. It was like it took him a few moments to realize it was me standing there. When he did, a smile spread across his face as he came out from behind the bar. I straightened up as he wrapped his arms around me tightly. A far cry from what I was expecting. A glare and some catty remark makeup, but not a full on hugging moment.

"I missed you too," I muttered wrapping my arms around him returning the hug.

"I should be kicking your ass right now," Matt replied pulling back slightly, "but because I love you so much, I'll let it slide."

I laughed pulling back, "How charitable of you."

Not a few moments later, before Matt and I could say anything else, the door to the grill opened up revealing Elena and Caroline. Both looked positively irritated with the other which I probably why they split as soon as they stepped foot in the establishment. Caroline came bee lining towards me, Matt, and Rebekah while Elena went towards the bathroom. Her gaze locked onto mine before she scoffed, shook her head and disappeared. Typical.

"Good to know Elena still hates me," I stated as I glanced over to Rebekah then focusing on Matt. "All is right in the world."

"She doesn't hate you," Matt clarified as he walked back around to the other side of the bar. "She's just going through a tough time right now."

"No," Caroline cut in as she sat down at the bar next to Rebekah. "Elena is being bitchy."

"A bitchy vampire on the Katherine warpath?" I asked sarcastically. "Sounds familiar." I glanced over at Rebekah who just rolled her eyes.

"When did you sweep back into town?" Caroline asked her voice sounding less than pleased to see me standing there. "I thought you were on Klaus duty."

"Cool down the contempt train will you?" I responded sarcastically as Matt poured me a drink and set it in front of me.

"Sorry," Caroline grumbled. "Elena's just being so….so…."

"Elena?" Rebekah supplied. "Irritatingly helpless? Let's her emotions control her every move? Attention whore?"

"Thank you, Rebekah," I murmured downing the jack and coke quickly grimacing as it burned my throat going down.

I turned around on the barstool so I was facing the other patrons in the Grill watching as people were going on with their daily activities. Well what few people were actually in the grill. Out of the eight people currently in the grill, only four of them had beating hearts. It really showed how far this town had gone to the vampires since the Salvatore's arrival a few years back.

The door to the Grill opened, a couple entering the establish as a bad gust of wind came in after them. For the brief moment through the entrance of the Grill, I could see that the day had slowly transformed into an overcast of clouds and uncharacteristically swift winds. It looked like within a matter of minutes an insane storm was beginning to roll in. Furrowing my brows I looked over at Caroline who seemed just as perturbed at the shift in weather.

"Is it supposed to rain tonight?" Caroline asked furrowing her brows looking between me and Rebekah.

"Do I look like a meteorologist?" Rebekah retorted seeming bored.

I smirked as Caroline gave the blonde Original an exasperated look. Before Caroline could respond, the sound of darts hitting the dartboard met my ears. At some point during the conversation, Elena had reappeared from the bathroom area and was playing darts. She was throwing them rather forcefully hitting the bullseye every time. Shaking my head, I noticed I wasn't the only one watching in morbid fascination as Elena continued to hurl darts at dart board.

"Someone should go over there and save the poor defenseless board," I muttered.

"Not me," Matt immediately voted himself out of the mix.

"Well, someone needs to do something, before she explodes," Caroline stated looking at me specifically.

Shaking my head I put my hands up in defense. "No way. She hates me, I dislike her. We are finally at a state of equilibrium. Don't disturb the balance, Caroline."

Rebekah rolled her eyes as she reached over the bar and grabbed a shot glass and a bottle of liquor as she said, "I got this."

"Oh boy," I murmured as Matt set down a shot of whiskey in front of me.

A gave him a grateful look before quickly knocking back the shot. My phone began ringing from my pocket forcing me to take it out and look at the screen. Seeing the picture of Damon making a duck face and me just laughing hysterically graced the screen of my phone. I swiped the screen to the left ignoring the call.

"Ignoring calls from Damon now?" Caroline asked. "First sign of a relationship upheaval."

"Why are you so against me and Damon?" I snapped slapping my phone down onto the bartop.

Caroline shook her head her eyes wide, "I'm not…"

"From the moment Damon and I made it official, you've been our number one hater. Give me one good reason why he is so bad for me-"

"Because he's gonna hurt you Jace," Caroline cut me off. "He's going to do what Damon does best. He's gonna make you care and then he's going to pull some dick move and ruin everything! I'm so sick of seeing my friends getting hurt."

My gaze softened hearing how concerned those words were coming from her lips. Her eyes were wide and her lips set into a no nonsense pout. Looking towards the floor for a moment, I lifted my gaze to meet Caroline's before I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around her shoulder's pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you," I murmured softly. As I pulled back slightly, I kept my hands on her shoulders as I said, "But this is my choice. I love him, Care. More than a person should. Maybe its unhealthy, I don't care. I'm not giving up on Damon…Not yet." Glancing over at Elena and Rebekah I noticed they were glancing over here like they were trying to listen but not being obvious about it. "Speaking of people I shouldn't give up on just yet…"

Caroline nodded as I hopped off the bar stool, grabbed my phone, and made my way across the grill towards Rebekah and Elena. Becks nodded before stalking back towards the bar where Matt and Caroline were quietly conversing leaving me and Elena standing there awkwardly. Elena then picked up another dart and threw it quite viciously at the dartboard. Leaning against the nearest table I looked over at her.

"Do you remember the last thing you said to me before I left for New Orleans?" I asked causing her to glance at me for a moment. _Didn't you ever wonder why no one came looking for you? They didn't care. You were gone that in itself was a blessing. _I could hear those words ringing in my head like she had just spoken them. "You said that no one came looking for me because they didn't care."

"If you're waiting for an apology, you're not gonna get one," Elena shook her head as she threw another dart trying her best to avoid eye contact.

I shrugged, "I wasn't expecting one. I've been in your shoes, Elena. It's a very lonely road."

"I can't let myself feel bad, because if I feel bad, then I feel everything, and..." She trailed off giving me a pointed look. "We've all seen how well I handle that."

I parted my lips to say something, but the lights in the Grill cut out. Almost like someone had completely cut the power. Furrowing my brows, I could hear the wind howling outside like there was a nasty storm even a tornado brewing. The weird thing was Mystic Falls didn't get tornados. It did sound like the wind was throwing around heavy debris though.

Standing there with Elena as Caroline, Rebekah, and Matt all raced out the front door along with several other patrons of the Grill. Glancing over at Elena, I then moved to the window before I felt my stomach drop. This was no ordinary storm. I could practically feel the energy swirling around me. Giving Elena one last look, I used my vampire speed and ran out the back door. The only one with enough power to cause this…is Bonnie.

* * *

><p>My mind was racing rapidly like the blowing wind from the storm. I didn't even think about where I was heading, just what could be waiting for me at the end of it. Using this much power, my power, the only thing Bonnie could be doing was trying to drop the veil. I could just feel it from the energy pulsing that she would kill herself if she continued to use all this power. It was too much for one person on such a powerful spell. It would tear her apart from the inside.<p>

Coming to a stop outside Mystic Falls High School, I glanced around trying to keep the hair from blowing in my face as I walked quickly to the double doors and easily breaking through them. School was out and I was the only one in all directions. Making my way quickly through the building, I could feel the energy practically rising from the floor meaning one thing, they were underground.

The basement wasn't far and the closer I got to it the worse the gut feeling became. The silence was overly deafening making me wish I had turned around and ran in the other direction. I couldn't though. Bonnie would need my help I couldn't just leave her in such a bad spot. After a few moments in the basement I found the opening to the caves and came to a stop when I felt my phone vibrating against my leg. Pulling it from my pocket I noticed Damon's name and picture flashing across the screen.

"I don't want a lecture," I answered placing the phone to my ear.

"Please tell me you are nowhere near the high school," Damon's voice sounded rather desperate.

Looking around, I entered the tunnel. "Bonnie's here Damon. I can feel her something's not right I have to help her."

"She's…" Damon's response began to crackle forcing me to stop. "Jace!" I could hear my name crackling through the earpiece.

Shaking my head I ended the call shoving the phone back into my pocket as I whispered, "I'm sorry Damon."

I didn't move from my current spot however. There was this eerie feeling creeping up my spine. The kind that made my hair stand on end. Like there was someone watching me. Looking around my gaze searched the darkness but I couldn't see, hear, or smell anything. It was just me down there. Shaking it off, I used my vampire speed to make quick work of the tunnels.

I came to a stop in a rather large cave. Underneath the school no less. Whoever built this town obviously wasn't concerned with the consequences of building so many buildings over magical ground. Moving further into the room, I could see Katherine standing there watching as Bonnie gripped onto the tombstone.

"BONNIE NO!" I yelled racing over to her when I realized there was blood dripping down the stone to the floor.

I went to pull the tombstone from her grip, but instead it felt like my body froze. With my hands and Bonnie's both on the stone, I felt an undeniable surge of energy race through my body then out through my fingertips towards the stone. Gasping, Bonnie and I both fell to the ground near the pool of blood that had formed from the tombstone. As we fell the torches lining the cave ignited on their own will.

"What is happening?" Katherine snapped looking around.

"We channeled the Expression triangle," Bonnie stated out of breath slight fear on her face feeling the power.

We were both gasping while Katherine stood above us giving us an expectant look. What had we just done. The Expression triangle? No, no, no, no. The veil, Bonnie had been trying to drop the veil but she couldn't not unless she had…

"It's done," Bonnie stated looking up at Katherine. "The veil's down."

I felt oddly drained of energy upon hearing those words. Katherine was staring down at us a smug look on her face, while Bonnie closed her eyes and appeared to be concentrating. Climbing to my feet, I shook my head. I could feel it like the veil had dropped but not completely, just enough to contact the spirits and the spirits to contact us.

"Tick-tock, Bonnie," Katherine's voice cut through the silence.

"Stop talking," Bonnie snapped. "I can't reach out to Qetsiyah with you breaking my concentration every 5 seconds."

Shaking my head, I put my hand to my forehead. Closing my eyes, it felt like there was a jackhammer on full blast inside and I couldn't force it out. Climbing to my feet, I could hear Katherine asking me where I was going instead of answering, I made my way back to the tunnels. I had to get out of there, I had to call Damon.

With the veil down, it meant the ghosts still on the other side could come back and cause some serious damage. Making my way through the tunnels, I couldn't help the feeling like someone was watching me. My eyes scanned the darkness both way, but saw no one. Staring down the tunnel in the direction I had come from, I sighed before turning around to continue walking and nearly screamed.

Slapping a hand over my chest I said, "Jesus Caroline."

"Sorry," she shook her blond head giving me an apologetic look. "You scared the hell out of everyone you just took off. Damon's freaking out."

Hearing that I felt the guilt beginning to creep through me, "What are you doing down here?" I asked.

"Stefan and I are looking for you, Bonnie, and Katherine," Caroline shrugged.

Furrowing my brows at the nonchalant answer I took a step back. "Where's Stefan, Caroline?"

She scoffed shaking her head, "He took the other way. We were following the sound of voices. Damon's with Elena they were going to wait up in the school."

I froze hearing that. Damon was up there with Elena. "I should find him," I moved past Caroline only stopping when I felt her tight grip wrap around my arm.

"Don't leave me down here alone," Caroline said her voice sounding pained. "Please."

As soon as she touched me, I felt like I had been dunked into an ice cold bath. My stomach dropped as I looked up at Caroline. The scared and worried look was gone instead replaced by a coldness I had never seen on her face before. That's when the fear shot through me.

"Silas," I growled.

She smirked. "You're getting sloppy, Jace." She pulled me closer. "But thank you. Now I can finish what I started."

Furrowing my brows in confusion at the statement before a burst pain erupted in the center of my chest. I gasped feeling like someone had just punched me the air leaving my lungs. Gasping I looked down to see her hand was in my chest, blood dripping down around the area. My eyes wide as I looked back up at Silas.

"But you're no longer of any use to me. Goodbye Jaycee Rose."

Another gasp left my lips as Silas' grip on my heart tightened before she ripped her hand from my chest. I stood there in shock for a moment seeing my bloody heart resting in her hands before I fell to my knees. I watched as my heart rolled from her fingers hitting the ground as my entire body did, the world fading to black around me. The only thing running through my mind was Damon before everything disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M BACK LOVELIES! So sorry for the long hiatus. Anyways please please review!<strong>


	70. I Don't Deserve You

_**Chapter 70 – I Don't Deserve You**_

It was different than I had expected. There was no light at the end of the tunnel, no one there to greet me. I was just there. The darkness consuming me until I opened my eyes again. The tunnels. I was still in the tunnels. Looking around in confusion, my eyes came to a stop on the body lying on the ground. I tilted my head slightly when I realized it was me.

I slowly knelt down to my decaying corpse. My skin was a gray color, the veins protruding on my face. My green eyes were open, but there was no light in them, they were just dull, like the rest of my body. I reached over for my heart, taking the organ in my hands. I could feel it, but there was no warmth, not even a cold chill. It was just there. I slowly put the heart next to my arm before putting my hand to my face.

The sound of feet approaching caused me to shoot up. Whoever it was I had to stop them from seeing me. With the veil down it meant they would see my ghost form still. Making my way down the tunnel, I could see Damon. A sinking feeling settled in my chest.

"Damon!" I called out as I rushed forward towards him. We were still far enough away he wouldn't see my corpse lying on the ground.

"Jace!" Damon called out relief laced in his voice upon seeing me.

I didn't stop until I plowed right into him my arms wrapping around him tightly. I was relieved when I felt his arms wrap around me tightly. One hand went to the back of my head as he clutched onto me tightly. It took everything I had not to start crying. As he pulled back he cupped my cheeks staring down intensely at me.

"Don't ever do that to me," he said seriously his bright blue eyes searching mine.

"I promise you," I said softly. "I'll never leave you again."

The double meaning behind my words made my heart ache even more. Damon furrowed his brows for a moment at my words before I heard someone moving behind Damon. Looking over his shoulder as he let his hands fall back to his side I was shocked to see Alaric standing there.

"Ric?" I asked my eyebrows shooting up in shock to see him.

Damon whipped around confusion written on his face. He looked ready to attack Ric who was standing there with a flashlight his hands up in a defensive motion.

"Whoa, it's just me. I called Stefan, he's heading for Elena." Rick gave me a quick glance but didn't say anything instead he kept his gaze focused on Damon. "Did you find Silas?"

Something wasn't right with Ric, besides the being dead part. Damon glanced over at me his eyes telling me he knew what was going on. That wasn't Ric.

"Yep." Damon smiled wryly before using his own flashlight to hit Ric across the face.

I reached down to the ground seeing a rusty chain laying there against the wall. Snatching it up, I tossed it to Damon who caught it. He wrapped it around Silas' neck pulling at it tightly cutting off his air. He pulled tightly leaving me to stand there watching as Silas reached up desperate to pull the chain off his neck to breathe again.

Choking, Silas gasped, "Damon, it's me!"

"No, you're not. I've spent more time in these tunnels than I care to admit, and there's no way you just came from the school. Your mind games don't work on me, Silas!"

My gaze whipped around when I heard more approaching footsteps. Moments later Bonnie came around the corner from where Silas had come a murderous look on her face. Silas choked continuing to shout and gasp for air as Bonnie came up to us.

"I may not be able to kill you, but I will stop you," Bonnie growled.

She closed her eyes like she was concentrating a strange wind whipping through the tunnels. I could feel the energy whipping around me in a way I hadn't felt when I was alive. Like the energy was around me something I could touch and gain power from. I took a step back when the magic suddenly turned dark, very dark. Bonnie's eyes snapped open a fierce look on her face.

"I will make the blood clot in your veins. I will make every bone, muscle and joint in your body turn to stone. You won't have power over us anymore."

Damon's grip on the chain loosened as Silas' face began changing and shifting into something that was horrifying to look at. The face completely disfigured. Damon released Silas coming to a stop next to me his arms wrapping around me almost in a protecting way as Silas' body began hardening to stone.

"What the hell is happening?" Damon asked watching as Silas gasped in pain his hand desperately covering his face from view.

"He can't hide behind his mind-control anymore. He's becoming his true self," Bonnie stated never taking her eyes off Silas.

He completely hardened everything turning to stone. His hand covering his face protectively. The wind in the tunnel dying down leaving me standing there with Bonnie and Damon. I turned so my face was buried in Damon's chest. His arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Who exactly might his true self be?" Damon asked his chest rumbling as he asked.

"I guess we'll never know," Bonnie responded her gaze hard as she looked from Silas to me and Damon.

* * *

><p>Standing there silently, I watched as Damon and the real Alaric loaded he calcified Silas into the back of the car. My arms were crossed tightly over my chest as my gaze kept glancing over towards the high school. Underneath that educational prison, my body was rotting away without a heart.<p>

On the way out of the tunnels, Damon had explained that the veil hadn't completely dropped, that Bonnie was smart enough to only lowering it partially. So the ghosts were touchable beings as long as they stayed within the Expression triangle, if they stepped outside of it, then poof back to ghost land. Which meant now that Silas was gone, Bonnie could put the veil back up and she wouldn't need my magic to do that, she was strong enough on her own.

"Calcified Silas is one heavy son-of-a-bitch," Damon grunted as he and Alaric slam the trunk shut drawing my attention back to the two.

I smile slightly seeing Damon pull a flask out to take a sip of it. He handed the flask to Ric who shook his head a wry smile crossing his face. He took the flask from Damon's hand watching as Damon moved towards me wrapping his arms around me. Standing there our bodies pressed together, Ric nodded almost like he was a proud parent.

"I can't think of a more appropriate way to spend my last moment as a semi-living person," he stated unscrewing the cap on the flask.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you have some place better to be?" Damon retorted as he set his chin down on top of my head.

Ric laughed shaking his head, "Guess not."

Taking a rather large swig of the alcohol, Ric grinned at me and Damon before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He capped the flask and handed it back to Damon. Standing there in Damon's arms feeling his chest rise and fall when he breathed made everything seem normal for a moment. My heart ached realizing this was going to be over soon. When the veil went up, Ric and I would be gone. This time…gone for good.

"I thought you were cutting back," Damon commented.

"Yeah, well, I thought you were gonna take care of the children," Ric gave him a knowing look.

Grimacing Damon glanced down at me before his gaze was on Ric once more. "You heard that? Well, that's not creepy."

"I, ah - I found this-" Ric said as he held up a small box to show me and Damon, "-in the dead guy's pocket. Thought it might do more use here than, say, 3 miles below sea level."

Damon pulled away from me and took the box from Ric. He opened the lid and pulled out the cure. Blood that looked frozen in some ancient ice that never melted or something. There was a sense of relief and fear that came with seeing the cure. Even though I would never dream of taking it, I now wished I was in a position to be given the opportunity. At least being a werewolf I would be alive. Now I was just…gone.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" Damon's eyes narrowed in on the curse before looking at Ric.

"Take care of the girl," Ric nodded in my direction.

I smiled hearing those words. I nodded to Alaric as I said, "Don't worry Ric, I'm not going anywhere for a long time."

* * *

><p>Not only was Ric back, but so was Jeremy. When I saw him I gave him the biggest hug I could muster. He was there, he wasn't dead he was actually standing there next to Elena, alive for the moment. Come to find out Lexi, Stefan's best friend, and Kol were also back. The question that was on my mind however, was why were we all still here?<p>

Bonnie was going to put the veil back up that's what she had told Stefan and Damon. Yet here we were 24 hours later and the ghosts were still walking Mystic Falls, myself included. Damon was going stir crazy texting about Lexi and Stefan, while Elena, Rick, and Jeremy were having lunch. The family was back together for however brief in time it was.

While everyone was making the best of what little time we may have had left…I, instead, was walking through the cemetery where my father and mother's headstones were. My heart ached when I realized neither one of them had made their presence known when the veil went down. The disappointment flowing through me was an understatement, but I would be seeing them soon anyways.

"You always had this nagging instinct to overthink every given situation," a familiar voice cut through the silence of the cemetery after a few moments in front of my parents grave.

Whipping around, a grin spread across my face. "Daddy!"

Standing there was Andy Carlson, looking just as alive as every other ghost running around this little town, including myself. Racing towards him, I came to a stop as my arms wrapped around his neck hugging him tightly. Spending the last year without my father had been one of the hardest things I had ever done. Sure there were others there that brought my attention away from the fact that I slowly lost my family one by one, but there was no better feeling than being with my father.

"There's my pretty girl," he said softly holding onto me tightly.

Pulling back he put his hands on my shoulders a smile on his face as his eyes scanned my face. It wasn't a happy smile though. It was one of those, I can't believe I failed you smiles. He knew. I should have known that he knew.

"What happened, Rosie?" he asked his voice soft.

"I messed up," I shrugged looking around. "No rewinds this time."

Shaking his head he put his hand against my cheek before letting it fall to his side. "I'm so proud of you baby."

"Why?" I asked. "I messed up. Dad, I'm dead! I gave away our family's magic, I turned into a hybrid. I'm a failure!"

Shaking his head he motioned to the area around us. "How many of these people can say that made someone's life better because of the choices they made? The sacrifices? Your friend Matt…Your cousin, Tyler. Even the Gilbert children. They would be in a much worse place if it had not been for your sacrifices."

"Then why am I the one who's dead?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

Shaking his head, my dad took a step back and away from me when his eyes went to something over my shoulder. Furrowing my brows, I whipped around to see what he was staring at only to have my jaw drop seeing who was standing there. I closed my eyes briefly realizing everything I had just said he had heard.

"What do you mean you're dead?" his voice cracked as he stared at me his green eyes wide.

"Stefan," I stated slowly shaking my head as I stepped towards him.

"I'll give you two a moment," My father stated softly moving in the opposite direction of me and Stefan.

I stared at him, my heart breaking seeing the confused look on his face. It was beginning to mingle more and more with sadness. With my mouth hanging open slightly I wasn't sure what to say. What was I supposed to tell him? How did I tell someone I cared so much about that after the veil went up I was never coming back?

"Is it true?" Stefan broke the silence his eyes pleading for me to say it wasn't.

Shaking my head I whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Stefan bit his lip as the tears gathered in his eyes. He looked down to the ground shaking his head. Like he was accepting it but denying it all at the same time. The devastation on his face was enough to make my own heart break.

"How? When?" Stefan asked his voice cracking as he took a few steps towards me.

"Silas just after Bonnie dropped the veil," I said as I closed the distance between us.

"What and you were just going to not tell anyone?" Stefan snapped. "Let us think you were alive?!"

Shaking my head my own eyes filled with tears, "No, I just needed to figure out how to say goodbye."

Shaking his head he reached forward his fingers brushing against my cheek as momentary relief crossing his face seeing that I was still standing there. I could see the wheels turning in his head. I didn't want to go, but we had to put the veil back up.

"We have to find another way," Stefan shook his head. "We'll keep the veil down a little longer and we'll figure out a way to bring you back-"

Reaching forward, I pressed my hands to his cheeks cutting him off and forcing him to look at me. Shaking my head, a sad smile crossed my face as he stared down at me. I knew he would be the one to go that extra mile to try and get me back, but he would do something stupid to make sure I came back. I couldn't let him do that. We had just gotten Stefan back, I couldn't lose him again.

"You don't want to come back," the realization thick in his voice as he said it.

"It's over, Stefan," I whispered. "You have to let me go. You have to convince Damon to let me go."

Stefan had this scandalized look on his face as he pulled away from me. The way he was staring at me you would think he was horrified by something I had just done, or in this case said. I didn't want to let go, but I had to.

Shaking his head Stefan said, "I'd rather die than let you go."

"This is my choice," I told him firmly as tears leaked from my eyes. "You can't break the balance. You can't bring me back to life without someone taking my place on the other side."

"We'll figure out a way!" Stefan argued. "We always do."

Shaking my head I looked back towards the ground. It was no use. It was like talking to a brick wall, he wasn't going to listen. He didn't want to accept the fact that I was just a ghost. I was going to disappear when the veil went back up. I would turn into nothing more than a memory. After everything we had been through this was how it ended. I didn't deserve his love, hell I didn't even deserve Damon.

"You were always trying to save me, Stefan," I smiled slightly before the smile fell away. "But this is different. There is no coming back from this."

* * *

><p>Walking swiftly through Mystic Falls High School, I was on a warpath for the tunnels. I had to find my body and get rid f it before Stefan got to it or worse Damon. After my and Stefan's confrontation at the cemetery, I had no idea whether Stefan would tell Damon or not, but it didn't matter. I just needed to figure out why Bonnie hadn't put up the veil yet.<p>

"Where do you think you're going?" a bubbly voice forced me to stop short in my tracks.

Turning around, I had to resist the urge to grimace. Standing there was Caroline with a hand on her hip and an eyebrow arched. Other graduating seniors were moving around me gathering their yearbooks and their graduation robes for the festivities that day. Graduation was something I was going to miss out on.

"You know…just looking for Bonnie," I commented looking around wearily.

"Well she's busy and you need to pick up your robes," Caroline stated in an attitude that clearly said not to argue.

Shaking my head, I said, "Caroline, I was barely here for half the year. The only way I would get to graduate is if…"

"Someone compelled you some good passing grades and a ticket to graduation?" Caroline asked holding out a robe and a year book.

A smile crossed my face seeing the items in her hands. The elation from the sound of that faded however when I realized it didn't matter if I graduated. I was still dead.

"You didn't," I shook my head taking the robes and yearbook from her.

"You deserve to graduate the most out of all of us," Caroline responded shrugging her shoulders. "After all the crap Klaus and Silas put you through. Your ticket out of Mystic Falls…Graduation."

I smiled lightly, "Thanks, Caroline."

Without another word I nodded to her and took off down the hall. Keeping the robes and yearbook tucked under my arm, I snuck down to the boiler room before stashing the robes and yearbook. Taking a deep breath, I made my way back into the tunnels and in the direction my body had been earlier. The walk was a lot short than I had anticipated.

Coming to a stop in the area where I had left my body earlier, a confused look crossed my face. There was nothing here. It didn't even look like the ground had been disturbed by a body at all. Shaking my head, I shined the light of my phone around the tunnel and looking both ways but there was no sign of my body. Could I have gone down the wrong way? No that wasn't possible, I know I died right here I could…I could feel it.

"Looking for this?" a voice drew my attention back to the way I had just come from.

Turning my attention to the voice I tilted my head as anger flashed across my face. Standing there bathed in the light from my phone was Kol. In his hand was my heart. I knew it was mine, I could just feel it deep inside me. I guess even in death we're still attached to our remains.

"Kol," I growled.

"Imagine my surprise when I found out the baby hybrid had bit the dust after all," Kol smirked holding onto the heart tightly. "Does my dear big brother know? I'm sure he'll be devastated."

"What do you want?"

"Revenge!" Kol spat like it was the most obvious response. "I died so you lot could raise Silas! Since you're already dead that's one less I have to worry about. The Salvatores…they're my next stop."

"KOL!" I yelled as he disappeared from my sights.

Without another thought, I used the vampire speed I still somehow possessed and got out of the school as fast as I could. I then made my way quickly to the Salvatore house not even bothering to knock on the door. As I entered, I nearly tripped over the dead body that way laying in front of the door. Getting a closer look, I noticed it was Vaughn, the hunter.

"Damon!" I called out moving past the body.

Making short work of the stairs, I rounded the corner and ran right into the vampire I was looking for. Damon's eyes were wide as he stared down at me confusion and worry written on his face. There was a hole in his shirt near his shoulder here there was still a bit of blood, but I couldn't see any wounds.

"You okay?" He asked putting his hands on my shoulder glancing around cautiously.

I nodded, "Are you?"

"You know how it goes. One to the shoulder, a little blood, now I'm hunky dory."

"Hunky dory?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

Damon nodded plastering a smile on his face, but I knew better. I knew him. I knew when there was something bothering him. There was something else going on that he wasn't telling me.

"Where were you? I tried calling…"

"I ran into my dad," I explained shaking my head. "Then I ran into Kol…What in the hell is going on, Damon? Why hasn't Bonnie put the veil up?"

Damon pointed at me then pointed to the bedroom before turning around and walking away from me. I wasn't sure why we were going to his room when Kol was out there and apparently hunters as well. This day just keeps getting better and better especially with graduation smack in the middle of an expression triangle.

"Damon…" I trailed off as we entered his bedroom. "We need to talk."

"Yes, we do. But first-" Damon cut himself off as he walked over to the bedside table. Furrowing my brows, I watched as he pulled a small wooden box from the drawer before turning around to face me. As he walked towards me he pulled the cure out of the box and held it out to me. "Consider it a graduation present."

Shaking my head, "Damon, I can't…"

"Sure you can. Looks like it might be cherry-flavored," he joked lightly shaking the cure the blood inside moving around.

Smiling, I looked away from him. "I don't want to be a werewolf. We don't even know what that would do to a hybrid. Plus it's all we have against Silas and I just-"

"Jace," Damon cut me off as he reached out and took a hold of my hand. He set the cure down in my palm before folding my fingers over it so I was gripping it. "Take the damn thing. I want you to take it."

Looking at the cure in my hand, I couldn't even begin to fathom the emotions running through me at that very moment. I should have told him right then and there what was happening. I should have told him me taking the cure would be pointless. I wasn't alive. How could I say that to him? How could I tell the person I loved the most in the world that I wasn't coming back after tonight?

Reaching forward, I pressed the cure back into the palm of his hand. "I don't want to be human. I can't be human anymore, Damon."

* * *

><p>Stefan stood there with the blood bag in hand as he listened to Jace and Damon upstairs. He had been hoping that she would break the news to him, but he hadn't heard it. He didn't want to be the one to tell Damon. That was something he couldn't do to his brother. If keeping Jace happy meant keeping it from Damon then that's what he was going to do.<p>

"So, the veil's down until tonight, he dies and goes to the Other Side, and what? Comes back all over again? How long does that take?" Lexi asked kneeling on the floor next to dead Vaughn.

Stefan shrugged as he finished pouring the blood into a glass then handing it to Lexi. She stood up, brushing her long blonde hair over her shoulder as she took the glass Stefan was holding out to her. Stefan sat down on the couch as Lexi sat across from him watching as her friend took a sip of the blood.

"What, they don't give you a rulebook over there?" Stefan asked ironically.

Lexi laughed as she shook her head. "You know, you're missing your chance to weigh in on the Great Jaycee Carlson Cure Debate."

"What am I supposed to do, tell her it's her choice?" Stefan asked shrugging. "Because that worked out so well. You know, it's funny, those two are in there arguing about how to protect the world, and they have yet to address their biggest issue."

"Enlighten me," Lexi stated taking a sip of the blood.

"Jace is dead," Stefan said coldly. "She's saying her goodbyes and making her peace with everything."

"You want to save her?" Lexi asked.

Stefan nodded, "She deserves to be here more than anyone else. What Silas did to her what Klaus did. She just got caught in the middle." Stefan looked down at the glass of blood in his hands. "She's the love of my life. I'd go back to her in a heartbeat. But, if that's not how she feels, then maybe that's exactly what I need to hear to get my ass out the door. Maybe I will move to Australia. I can live in a yurt."

Lexi couldn't stop her laugh despite the heavy nature of the conversation. She knew Stefan loved Jace more than anything she had ever seen. There was something about her that had Lexi wishing things had worked out between them. It had all been downhill the moment Jace had met Damon though, even Lexi could see how that was going to end.

"Cheers to that," Lexi grinned holding her glass out to Stefan as the two clinked their glasses together.

As they did that a loud gasp could be heard through the room as Vaughn shot up. He climbed to his feet looking around as Lexi and Stefan sat there on the couch watching the undead hunter. The two exchanged glances knowing the couple upstairs would have heard Vaughn as well.

* * *

><p>My intentions of coming here was to make sure Kol hadn't gone after Stefan or Damon and I needed to tell Damon about my situation. Yet here we were arguing about Silas and the veil and the stupid curse. I was so sick of talking about the curse I just wanted it to be over. I just wanted Bonnie to put the veil up.<p>

"Come on, we don't need the cure for Silas – he's a calcified statue!" Damon argued. "You were there you saw him."

I parted my lips to retort to that statement when I heard Damon groan. It was like he was in pain but was trying to hide it. Narrowing my eyes at him, I glanced over his body quickly before realizing he had a wound on his shoulder that I hadn't been able to see earlier.

"What's wrong?" I asked my heart racing seeing the pained look on his face.

Damon shook his head as he said, "Nothing."

Narrowing my eyes, I said, "Take off your shirt."

"You really think that's appropriate for the current situation?"

Shaking my head I retorted, "Since when have you ever cared about appropriate?" I closed the distance between us before pulling down the collar of his shirt to reveal the wound. It was deep, like he had been shot. The veins around the wound were dark like whatever had gotten him had been dipped in poison. Damon cringed in pain.

"What happened?" I asked looking Damon right in the eyes. "Don't lie to me, Damon."

"The bullet was laced with werewolf venom, okay? The hunters are dicks."

My eyes widened hearing that. Kol was working with the hunters back from the dead. Fantastic. Shaking my head I turned away from Damon putting my hand to my head. This wasn't supposed to happen. Damon was dying and if he died, he would figure out that I was gone. If Kol had anything to do with it Damon would probably know before the day was over.

"Klaus," I murmured. "We need Klaus. We need his blood."

Damon shook his head, "Klaus would rather see me die. Plus, Klaus is a thousand miles away sipping Hurricanes on Bourbon Street."

"That wound is going to kill you, Damon! If we don't do something you're going to die." I shook my head trying to think of any way to save his life. "The cure...If you take the cure the werewolf venom won't affect you anymore."

Damon rolled his eyes as he shook his head. Covering the wound up one more time, he sent a sharp look in my direction. "And here I was, so moved by your speech to save mankind."

"Damon-"

"Sounds like Vaughn's awake," Damon cut me off moving past me.

"Damon, don't do this!" I called out as he reached the door.

He came to a short stop before turning to look at me, "It's already done."

* * *

><p><strong>It is so great to still see i have tons of fans out there! I'm back and better than ever! A huge thank you to all those of you who favorited and added to alert lists. I appreciate it! Now onto the reviews...<strong>

**ExecutionerKain: I know! Almost a year I think, but welcome back!**

**grapejuice101: I WROTE AS FAST AS I COULD! Lol here's your update lovey.**

**katemau: well we know how Stefan took it...not very well. Silas always has a way of ruining things doesn't he?**

**Guest: Yes. It happened. Sorry love!**

**Ain'tEasyBeingBreezy: Updated as fast as I could!**

**SomebodyWhoCare: O.o **

**leni18: Always a pleasure to hear from you darling! But I must confess this was the only way I could come back with a bang...Killing Jace. I'm hoping this chapter answered some of your questions with the ghost and who actually finds out she's dead. Don't worry love we will be seeing plenty of Elijah and Klaus in the near future, can't leave my two favorite originals in the dust! **

**marleen03: Sorry lovely, but Jace is in fact Dead...like dead dead. Got some more Caroline for you in this chapter but no Matt! Have no fear there will be plenty of Originals in my story to come. Especially Elijah! I'm really glad to see you back and reading my stuff its always wonderful to hear from you!**

**WickedlyMinx: Have no fear it doesn't end there! Jace is dead, but no one is ever gone long are they?**


	71. Awaken My Soul

_**Chapter 71 - Awaken My Soul**_

I walked along the hallway of the Salvatore boarding house dressed in the red graduation gown, the cap hanging loosely in my grip. The sound of my black heels clicking against the hardwood floor echoed throughout the second level. The little black dress I had on beneath the gown had a double meaning associated with in. In a way this was both a celebration and a funeral for me.

Coming to a stop in the hallway, I turned to face the mirror that was hanging along to wall. Never had I needed a reason to use it until now. Staring back at myself it never ceased to amaze me at how different things were now than they were a few years ago. My hair hung in loose curls just past my shoulders, while my green eyes popped thanks to the eye makeup I had on.

In a way it was surreal. I knew without a shadow of a doubt Silas had ripped my heart out, I was dead. Yet here I was standing in this hallway staring at myself in the mirror. I could touch, feel, taste everything the same as if I were actually alive. Yet if I strayed outside of the Expression Triangle, I was sure I would cease to exist in this plane. I guess in a way that made this situation that much easier to hide from Damon.

"You look beautiful beyond words," a deep familiar voice came from a little ways down the hall.

I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my face. Looking from the mirror to the man, I didn't waste another second before I flew down the hall only stopping when my body slammed into his. My arms wrapping around his neck tightly as his hands snaked their way around my waist. The grin on his face grew as well as he held onto me tightly.

Then as quickly as the elation hit the guilt soon followed. The smile fading from my face as I realized this wasn't going to be a happy meeting despite the excitement. I had been so consumed in worrying about Damon, I didn't stop to think how this was going to affect other people I loved dearly.

"I didn't think you were going to show," I murmured as I pulled back looking up at him.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," Elijah kept his voice soft almost sensual.

I took in the fact that he was still wearing suits. I don't think I was ever going to see him out of a suit while his hair rested perfectly, his brown eyes gazing down at me.

"How's Hayley?"

Elijah stared at me for a moment before nodding his head and answering, "She's fine. Wildly upset she could not attend the festivities."

I smiled softly even thought it faltered I said, "Sounds like Hayley."

I went to make a move past him knowing Stefan was going to be downstairs waiting when I felt Elijah's hand wrap around my wrist. I forced myself to a stop as I turned around to face him once more. It was evident the concern written on his face.

"Tell me what is going on, Jaycee," Elijah's voice was soft yet left no room for argument.

Sighing I responded, "Bonnie dropped the veil. She was trying to call Qetsyiah, but it failed. Now the ghosts are running rampant."

"She channeled this through Expression?" I nodded. "What of my brother?"

I looked past him towards the stairs, "Kol is back and as pissed off as ever."

Elijah nodded as he looked to the ground. Normally he was not one to stray away from my gaze especially when we were on the topic of family. There was also this calculating look on his face like he was trying to sort through something, but wasn't getting the result he wanted.

"Why do I get the impression you are leaving something out?" Elijah asked his gaze meeting mine once more.

Looking at my mentor, I couldn't help but be in awe. He had this way of being able to see right through me, even at a young age I could rarely hide anything from him. That fact that he had saved me a few times because of his ability to do that lent credence to the love I shared for him.

"I can't leave the boundaries of the Expression Triangle," I admitted knowing it was not a direct confirmation, but what he needed to hear.

Elijah's brow furrowed in momentary confusion. Then it suddenly shifted to one of shock. The horror and sorrow followed quickly after as it began to sink in, this helpless look on his face. It was more of a mild reaction than what I was expecting which in a sense bothered me.

"How?" he asked.

"Does it matter?" I shrugged, my voice weak. "You know I love you right? Always and forever."

Elijah shook his head, "Always and forever won't matter if you're not here to experience it."

* * *

><p>Stefan and I sat there in his car watching as the senior milled around the parking lot doing any last minute preparations they had. Their red graduation gowns shining in the bright sunlight on this beautiful Friday. The last Friday I would have here in Mystic Falls with the people I loved the most. Well most of them. Tyler was still MIA because of Klaus and his ridiculous behavior.<p>

"We made it," I murmured my voice breaking the silence of the car. I looked over at Stefan just as he turned to look at me.

"Mostly," Stefan's bitter response came.

Climbing from the car, I could just feel the guilt and regret flowing from him. It was selfish in a way, just giving up and not wanting to fight anymore. Then again this was bigger than just myself. Damon was battling with the werewolf venom in his veins and if we didn't get Klaus' blood, Stefan was going to lose me and his brother.

Stefan had moved around to my side of the car before he began to walk in the direction the other seniors were heading. I reached out my hand wrapping around his gently enjoying the few moments of touch I was going to experience with him.

"Hey," I said softly which caused Stefan to stop and look at me. "I'm sorry its happening this way. If I could change this I would, but I can't-"

"Did you ever love me?" Stefan asked cutting off my statement.

Taking off guard by that, I took a step back and away from him shaking my head. I could feel the shock forming on my face at the question. How could he ever question that?

"I've always loved you, Stefan," I responded. "I just can't be the one you want me to be. This tug of war between me and Elena. I know you feel something for her. You're confused...This is just me making it easier for all of us."

Stefan nodded tearing his gaze away from me. A sad smile crossing his face as his eyes scanned the area around us like he was doing everything in his power to keep from looking at me until he had to. Finally his beautiful green eyes met mine as he held out his hand towards me.

"Let's make this graduation count then."

"Guess we're gonna end this the same way we started," I commented taking Stefan's hand.

"Together," he confirmed his fingers interlocking with my own.

Keeping our hands intertwined, we made our way towards the football field where the graduation was going to be taking place that day. As we stepped out on the field Stefan pulled me into a sort of side hug as we stared at all the buzz going on around us. He leaned down pressing his lips to my temple letting them linger there. For a moment in time it felt right, like if things hadn't of gotten so messed up this is where we would be and still together.

Across the field I could see the others. Caroline was practically glowing with a large grin plastered on her face. Matt stood next to her laughing at something that was being said, then there was Bonnie. She was also smiling but it was a lot like the kind of smiling I was toting around. Broken. Of course Bonnie wasn't the only one there with a half smile. Elena stood next to her and although she seemed happy I could tell the smile didn't really reflect the happiness. Despite all the crap we had been through in the last year, I was glad to see she was at least smiling. I wanted with all my might to be angry with her, but I guess when you're facing the true death, trivial things didn't matter anymore.

Looking towards the crowds of families gathering, I couldn't help but search for the one person I wanted to be there. Much to my disappointment, Damon was nowhere in sight. However, standing near the edge of the stadium, was Elijah. A smile formed on my face as I watched him keeping a low profile. His gaze then met mine almost like he knew I was staring.

"AWE!" Caroline cried as Stefan and I closed the distance between us and the group of graduating seniors. "We're graduating! Next stop college!"

I could sense the tension in the air much of it coming from me and Stefan. I could tell that Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena had already had the college talk and Elena admitted she didn't get her stuff in on time. I glanced over at Stefan seeing how uncomfortable he was with the current line of questioning. I knew I had to come up with some reason why I wasn't going to be going to Whitmore College with them.

"I'm not going to college," I admitted earning a scandalized look from Caroline. "I'm going to New Orleans."

"New Orleans?" Caroline asked her big blue eyes wide. "You can't go to New Orleans! What about roommates!?"

I shook my head trying to keep some semblance of a smile on, "Elijah needs me there. Keeping Klaus in check."

"Does Damon know?" Elena asked her tone seeming a little more interested than she should have been.

"No," I looked to Elena shaking my head. "And I need to be the one to tell him."

Matt the entire time was staring at me with this crushed look on his face. He had been losing everyone lately and now here I was announcing I was leaving. I wish I could have told him the truth but that would have been harder than what I was telling them now. At least he could go on thinking I was alive and out there somewhere instead of mourning my death.

Before anyone else could make a comment about what had been said, the Mayor, Bonnie's dad, announced that graduation was going to begin. We all took our places many eager to get their degrees and confirm their freedom from the hell that is school. Glancing over my shoulder, I could see Stefan sitting a little ways away from me in the row behind mine. I sent a small smile in his direction earning a smile and a nod in return.

The opening ceremonies took place before the names of the graduates were being called out. The student would walk onto the stage take their diploma from the mayor, pause for a picture an then return to their seat. First it was Bonnie followed by myself then Matt, Caroline, Elena, and finally Stefan. Out of the 176 seniors graduating from this small high school, it wasn't hard to tell who was loved and who just faded in high school.

A part of me was dreading the end of this ceremony. After this it was all over. I was going to have to say my last goodbyes and I didn't know if I was ready for that.

Struggling to keep the smile on my face as the mayor gave one last heartfelt speech, I felt my stomach drop as the seniors began pulling the caps from their heads. Pulling my own from my head, I participated in the throwing of the cap before moving through the crowd in search of Matt. Pushing past hugging classmates, my sights set on Matt. His gaze locked on mine as he nodded pushing through people until he reached me. Wrapping my arms around his neck I felt his hands snake around my waist holding onto me tightly.

"Don't forget about me," I whispered in his ear.

"Only if you promise not to do anything stupid,' Matt responded pulling back so his bright blues locked onto my green orbs.

"Deal," I smiled.

After graduation had ended I had lost sight of Caroline, Bonnie, Elena, and Stefan. Come to think of it they disappeared during the graduation ceremony. Stefan had given me one long glance before disappearing. Now with everyone was hugging and cheering around me, I couldn't help but wonder where my friends were and why they took off without telling me and Matt. Probably to help Damon, wherever Damon was. As I walked along the bleachers, I sat down watching as families hugged and laughed, some were even crying.

Pulling out my cell phone, I flipped through some of the pictures that were on the phone. Old ones, newer ones, but not a lot from recently. I came to a stop on one of me and Damon. We were playing in his bed, both of us had messed up hair and sleepy eyes, but that didn't stop Damon from taking the picture. I was making a motion like I was blowing kisses at the camera while Damon stared lovingly in my direction.

Flipping to the next picture, we were still in bed, but instead of doing our own poses, his lips were pressed tightly to mine. Passion that seemed to be lost in the fray lately. We had so much we never got to explore and now we aren't going to get the chance. Taking the photo off the screen, I set my phone down in my lap before looking back out at the football field when I realized I wasn't sitting there alone.

"You made quite the dramatic exit," his British accent coming out thick on his words.

My gaze swung over to see Klaus sitting there next to me. His elbows resting on his knees as he stared out at the football field.

"Guess it was time to move on."

Klaus laughed, "Because Mystic Falls is where the world revolves."

"Don't be a dick," I retorted.

Klaus looked towards me once more a smirk crossing his face as he said, "Do you remember what I told you the night Jane-Anne Deveraux died?"

I scoffed, "I'm surprised you remember that."

"I told you I would always protect you," Klaus gave me a serious look. "The only way I can do that is if you come back to New Orleans with me."

Standing up swiftly, I crossed my arms looking down at him, "So that's why you're here? Trying to suck me back in."

"I'm trying to save you from the mediocrity this town forces upon you!" Klaus snapped. "You are more powerful than what waits for you at the end of this suicide mission you are running against Silas. You belong in New Orleans by my side, helping me to rebuild my kingdom."

"I don't want to be saved," I stated firmly. "Least of all by you."

Klaus stood up swiftly his face set in what seemed to be a permanent scowl. He took a step closer to me looking me right in the eyes as he said, "And what makes you think you have a choice in the matter?"

* * *

><p>I sat there in front of the piano at the Lockwood Manor. A place I had spent large parts of my childhood was nothing but a horrific reminder of what I had lost. My fingers drifted over the keys in a soft melody allowing the notes to drift through the large empty house. I couldn't remember the last time I had allowed myself to play music and enjoy it.<p>

I closed my eyes at the bittersweet melody reaching my ears. This could be the last time I ever felt the sooth keys of a piano beneath my fingers, the last time I could really enjoy the gift that had been given to me. The one thing I never had to fight for because it had always been mine.

_"I can hold my breath  
>I can bite my tongue<br>I can stay awake for days  
>If that's what you want<br>Be your number one"_

I could feel another presence enter the room, but I elected to ignore it for the moment. The night had fallen meaning it wouldn't be much longer that I would have time on this earth. I wanted to spend a few moments playing music and singing. At least go out doing what I loved.

_"I can fake a smile  
>I can force a laugh<br>I can dance and play the part  
>If that's what you ask<br>Give you all I am"_

As my fingers moved across the keys I paused allowing my lungs to take in a few breath even though it was highly unnecessary. My heart broke as I sang the lyrics, they hit so close to home that it was almost petrifying. Fitting, but scary.

_"I can do it  
>I can do it<br>I can do it  
>But I'm only human<br>And I bleed when I fall down  
>I'm only human<br>And I crash and I break down  
>Your words in my head, knives in my heart<br>You build me up and then I fall apart  
>'Cause I'm only human"<em>

There were several more verses to sing, but my fingers were beginning to shake as they danced across the keys. My shoulders quickly followed in suit before I found there were tears falling down my cheeks and onto the keys. Pressing my palms to the keys a loud, cringe worthy note came from the piano as I let the sobs take over.

Not a moment later, I felt a pair of arms wrapping around me as I cried. He didn't say anything as he let me cry, tears that were long over do. I knew who was holding me and in that moment I was almost more relieved it was him and no one else.

"I don't wanna die, Stefan," I sobbed as I held onto his shirt.

"I'm not gonna let you die, Jace," Stefan whispered softly. I could just hear it in his voice he didn't even believe himself.

"Kol took my body," I cried hysterically. "Even if we came up with something its hopeless we have no idea what he did with it!"

Shaking my head, I felt Stefan pull back as he placed his hands on my cheeks forcing my blurry gaze to meet his green one. His eyes were so full of hope and devastation it was almost disheartening. I could tell he was trying to force himself to say something comforting. Something that would make him feel better and make me feel better, but no words came.

Instead we sat there staring at each other. It was like time was moving impeccably slow as Stefan leaned forward. His lips caught mine in a kiss that I knew he had been waiting for a long time to give. I could feel the raw passion behind the kiss as his lips moved against mine. I let my eyes slide close as I responded to his passion-fueled kiss. My hands coming up to touch his face almost like I was making sure this was real and I hadn't gone to the other side yet.

We stayed like that for what felt like an eternity before I pulled back, my lips swollen from the intensity as Stefan's breathing was increased due to the strenuous nature of his kissing. I stared at him shock on my face as we held onto each other neither one of us breaking the contact.

"I will do everything in my power to make sure you come back," Stefan vowed his voice low. "You are the love of my life. If I have to come to the other side to get you myself that is what I'm going to do."

I nodded looking down and away from him as I let my hands fall to my sides once more. The graduation gown was laying on top of the piano forcing me to remember there was a very important letter in there addressed to the man I loved. Reaching forward, I wiped some more tears that were falling from my eyes as I pulled out an envelope addressed to Damon. I knew I wasn't going to have time to see him and I had to leave him something.

Handing the envelope to Stefan, I couldn't meet his gaze. "I need him to read that Stefan."

Stefan nodded as he took the envelope from me. He looked from it to me asked he asked, "Is this...?"

"I love him, Stefan. I'm not sorry for falling in love with him."

Stefan leaned forward pressing his hand to my cheek once more as his lips met mine. His taste mixed with the tears falling down my face as we kissed for the last time. I pulled away first pressing my forehead to his as we sat there like that for a moment.

"Goodbye, Stefan," I whispered.

It felt like someone had just thrown a bucket of ice cold water on me. I pulled back quickly to try and figure out what had happened when I noticed the pure devastation on Stefan's face. Glancing over at the mirror that was in front of the piano, I realized I could no longer see myself. Stefan was the only one sitting on the piano bench. I looked back at him my heart breaking as I saw his lips quivering and his eyes filling up with tears. He stuffed the letter in his pocket before he stood up. Casting one more glance at the piano, he shook his head wiping the tears from his eyes as he strode from the Lockwood Manor.

Standing there by myself, I reached out to the keys of the piano to see if I could still play, but my finger went right through it. Biting my lip I fought back the tears as I stared at the front door Stefan had left through.

"I love you too, Stefan."

* * *

><p>Stefan kept his eyes on the road as he drove. after swinging by the Salvatore Manor to pick up Lexi, the look on his face had given away everything that had happened. Lexi immediately picked up on it and forced Stefan to spill the beans. After rehashing the painful memory still fresh in his mind Lexi did her best to console him.<p>

"Maybe she found peace," Lexi stated looking over at Stefan. "I mean, I've seen others go to the good place in the other side. Maybe that's why she left early."

Stefan shook his head, "She's gone. I never thought I would have to live without her and now..." He shrugged looking over at his best friend. "I want her back, Lexi. Even if she still chooses Damon because at least I know she's alive."

"You're leaving. You just graduated for the millionth time. It's time to start living your life, Stefan," Lexi stated seriously. "Your heart is going to ache, but I know Jace wouldn't have wanted you to mourn for her. She would have wanted you to _live_. To find love again."

"What if Jaycee was... the one?

"She was," Lexi nodded earning a confused and hurt look from Stefan. "And she will always be an epic love. Contrary to popular belief, there are actually multiple ones – especially for a vampire. The only way to find another is to let go, and move on."

Stefan looked away from Lexi and back out to the road. He knew it was a long time coming, letting Jace go. There was a part of him that was just dying to let her go, to let her live her life with Damon and not get involved. But there was another part of him that loved her so intensely the thought of letting her go was almost too painful to contemplate.

"I've never been to Portland," Stefan broke the silence in the car. He glanced over to the passenger seat expecting to see a grin on Lexi's face, but instead found nothing more than an empty seat. Sighing Stefan murmured, "See ya, Lexi."

Stefan didn't waste another moment getting to the quarry. It was like his brain was working on autopilot. He knew what he was doing but was just too emotionally drained to think about it all. His heart had been shattered, mended, then shattered once more all on the same night. He knew he was never going to be able to forget her no matter how many epic loves came into his life. She was the one.

As he entered the quarry area, he pulled the car to a stop just near the edge. Cutting the engine, he climbed from the vehicle and went straight for the truck. Pulling Silas' body from the back of the vehicle he tossed it to the ground in order to grab the rope and cement block he would need. As the bag hits the ground, it made an odd sound like pieces of loose rocks were hitting against each other. Kneeling down next to the bag he pulled it open, his hand hit stone, but as he pulled it from the bag he realized it definitely wasn't Silas in that bag.

"Don't bother. I'm not there," a familiar voice met his ears.

Stefan whipped around to face the voice before slowly climbing to his feet. Walking towards him was Jace. But it wasn't her, Stefan knew better. This Jace had a cold look in her eyes, something Stefan only saw when she had flipped the switch. Only she couldn't do that anymore.

"Silas," Stefan's voice was tense. "You were stone. They saw you, the spell worked."

"That's the funny thing about spells – they're bound by Nature," Jace/Silas explained as she continued to walk towards him. "Nature demands balance, so every spell has a loophole. The spell that turned me into stone was bound by a witch – a living witch. So when that witch died, the spell broke."

Stefan's stomach dropped hearing that. "Bonnie? Bonnie's not dead."

Jace/Silas shrugged, "It doesn't matter, does it? And here's where the mystery of me comes full circle. I created the immortality spell two thousand years ago. I can never die, so Nature needed to find a balance – a version of me that could die. A shadow-self – a doppelgänger.

"So, this is finally your real face?" Stefan asked. "Jace was your doppelgänger?"

"Not exactly," Jace/Silas smirked.

Stefan watched horrified as Jace/Silas's face began to shift and mold until Stefan was now looking at himself. Silas had taken on Stefan's form and the shock that ran through Stefan's body was indescribable. Silas smirked.

"Hello, my shadow-self."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN. So Jace is gone. Silas has Stefan and Damon has no bloody clue what's going on. What could this mean for our lovable gang? Rest soundly lovelies because this story is going to take Season Five to a whole new level of awesome! Please review and let me know what you think.<strong>

**_grapejuice101;_ LOL yes her dad came back and there was another familiar face in this chapter. But don't worry I will address the dad thing next chapter! He's not completely gone. Not yet!**

**_SomebodyWhoCares:_ haha I'm sorry! I'm sure this one won't help much either!**

**_Aiphira:_ hopefully this answers your question! But don't worry what's dead in Mystic Falls never stays that way for long. Especially when there's a determined hybrid wanting to come back to life.**

**_leni18:_ Oh yes I'm definitely going into Season 5 I've got some HUGE things planned. As for combining TO and TVD sorry love its not gonna happen. They will stay separate shows for the sake of my sanity. I tried keeping the show mostly the same but throwing some kinks in there with JAce but season 5 is a whole new ballgame. I plan to make A LOT of changes to that season.**

**_marleen03:_ IS MY STORY BECOMING PREDICTABLE?! :O oh no no this just will not do. Lol anyways thank you for your kind words. Have no fear Jace's dad will be back soon enough in season five. I'm not quite done with him yet. As for Stefan and Damon...This chapter left some pretty big holes that Jace is gonna have to figure out.**

**_xxxRena:_ Lol yes I killed her. It needed to be done for season five and you'll see why. Good to see there's still a Jalijah fan out there! **

**_bubbie luv21_: THANK YOU! Don't worry there will be more Jamon, Jalijah, and of course Jafan in season five!**


	72. Bad Things

_**Chapter 72 - Bad Things**_

With the shovel slung over her shoulder, she kept an eye out for anyone who may be in the area. Normally she wouldn't bother herself with such trivial things, but they wanted her alive and that was fascinating. These people would do anything to bring this one being back even if it meant having to switch places with that person.

How did this one little girl have the powers to sway people she had probably never even met? That was what was bothering her. It made her curious. She heard whispers that there was a vampire hot on the trail of this girl, not knowing she had bit the dust close to three months ago. He continued searching like she was still alive. Noble, really.

Coming to a stop, her dark hair fell in ringlets past her shoulders as her gaze scanned one last time before she dug the tip of the shovel into the earth. Normally she wouldn't bother herself with such minimal tasks but this was important. This was the location those witches had tracked her body to. If they were right, this girl was going to come back stronger than ever. She wasn't sure if that was something she was ready to face.

Making quick work of the shallow grave, the woman tossed the shovel to the side as she took in the sight of the body shaped cloth lying in the hole. Whoever had buried her had enough decency to wrap her up. Looking towards the head of the mystery body, she spotted a small wrapped bundle, stained red. Reaching into the hole and picking it up, the woman smirked before looking down at the body.

* * *

><p>"He's not going to get into trouble," Alaric Saltzman argued.<p>

I laughed as we walked along the lawn of the high school. Shaking my head at his denial, we came to a stop, noticing Jeremy walking up towards the front door. He looked like he would rather be facing The Other Side than be at school.

"Look at him Ric, he's miserable." I gestured towards Jeremy. "Now that I've seen that, I give him half a school day before he either hits someone or gets himself suspended."

Ric watched as Jeremy disappeared into the school and let out a heavy sigh. I could tell he wanted nothing more than to be there helping Elena and Jeremy through all of these changes. Bonnie was on the Other Side with me and Ric, but she had been keeping close and communicating with Jer, something both Ric and I agreed we wouldn't do. He looked down at the ground then back to me.

"Guess I should check on Elena?"

I shrugged. "I'm sure her and Caroline are going over some more roommate stuff."

Ric nodded glancing around at the people milling past us, not able to see that we were standing there. It had gotten old fast when I realized people could walk right through me.

"How long do you think it'll take before she goes looking for you or Stefan?" Ric asked as we sat down at a empty picnic table.

I shrugged as I rested my arms against the picnic table. My heart ached as I thought about the last three months of what Ric and I had suffered through. It was torture watching Damon search endlessly for me and never finding anything. Elena had helped with bits and pieces trying to console him, but he pushed her away. He pushed everyone away.

Matt had taken off with Rebekah to travel the world. I was so proud of him. Tyler, he was somewhere helping a wolf pack according to Elena and Caroline. Jeremy was trying to assimilate back into the living world after being dead for so long. It wasn't a smooth transition as everyone had hoped it to be. Bonnie was there whispering in his ear as time went on. Both Ric and I disagreed but we couldn't keep her from doing it. Then there was Stefan. He had disappeared the night the veil went up. No one has heard from him ever since.

Even on this side, I knew something was wrong. I could feel it in my gut.

"I'm hoping she'll wise up and stay out of it," I responded honestly. "Let's face it, when has Elena looking for answers ever been a good thing?"

Ric looked down at the table before meeting my gaze. "What about Damon?"

I shook my head. "What about him?"

"He's devastated, Jay!" Ric retorted sharply. "He got the girl and then lost the girl and he doesn't even realize it."

"Well he seems to be doing fine cozying up to Elena," I snapped harshly.

A terse smile crossed Ric's face as he nodded. "She loves him, you know."

"I know," I murmured. "And the moment I was gone she made sure to dig her claws into him." I held my hand up silencing whatever Ric was gonna say. "I know she's family to you, but she's not to me. She made sure I was out of the way before so graciously filling the hole I left. She was just waiting for me to get out of the picture. So who knows maybe she'll just go looking for Stefan."

Climbing from the picnic bench, I could hear Ric calling out, "You're her friend. I'm not excusing what she's doing because you're right, it's wrong. But giving up and not doing anything to fight for Damon is like a slap in the face to everything he's done for you."

Coming to an abrupt stop, I whipped around to look at Ric, a hardened look on my face. "I'm dead, Ric. I didn't choose to give up. I was forced to."

* * *

><p>Stefan stood there in the front room of the Salvatore House, staring out the large bay windows as an extremely bright light shone down upon him. He closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the warmth of the heat on his skin. He knew it was all just a dream, but it didn't stop his heart from aching. He wanted nothing more than for this to be his reality but it wasn't.<p>

A few moments later he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist as a familiar body pressed against his from behind. He could feel her fingers through the thin fabric of his skirt while her head rested on his back just between his shoulder blades. They stood like that for a few moments before he felt her lips against his neck.

"I'm so proud of you, Stefan." Her voice sounded melodic to his ears.

"Why?" he asked, his voice sounding lower than it normally was.

Jaycee moved around him so she was standing in front of him, keeping her arms wrapped around his waist. "Your humanity is what I fell in love with. Keeping the switch on is a testament to who you are."

He shook his head as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Leaning forward so his forehead was pressed to hers, he whispered, "You're the only thing keeping me human."

A smile crossed her lips as she stared up at him. As he watched her, he noticed her skin was getting unusually pale. Her clothes were suddenly soaked as was her hair, like she had been dunked in water. She began making odd choking sounds before he closed his eyes tightly, wishing it all away.

Instead, as he opened his eyes, he was surrounded by nothing but darkness. He could feel the water filling his lungs as he struggled to breathe. His arms and legs flailed around helplessly as he looked for any means of escape. Instead, he fell back into darkness. Into another painful memory about her.

* * *

><p>Walking along the very busy sidewalk, Bonnie and I trailed behind Elena and Caroline, who were both unaware of our presence. They were chattering on excitedly about moving into their new dorm room and seeing Bonnie after so long. Liz Forbes was trailing close to them, carrying some more stuff, obviously helping the girls move.<p>

"You could at least try and look a little excited," Bonnie stated, looking from the girls to me.

Shaking my head, I gave Bonnie a clearly irritated look. "Right, I'm supposed to be happy about my so called friend sleeping with my boyfriend. Oh, wait," I stated sarcastically.

"Jace-"

"No, Bonnie," I snapped, coming to a stop watching as Elena and Caroline continued happily chatting and walking towards their dorm. "I'm sick of everyone defending Elena. I'm not gonna be dead for much longer, and when I find my way back to the other side the first thing I'm going to do is snap Elena's damn neck!"

Bonnie stood there, staring at me with shock on her face and her eyes wide.

I continued, "Just because she's some doppelganger does not give her the excuse to act like a pathetic leech. The world isn't going to be handed to her like she expected and now that I'm dead getting to the people I love was easier. She's just like Katherine. Deny it all you want, Bonnie, but you've seen it too. She's only looking out for herself."

"So you know what?" My rant was far from over. "I'm not going to stand here and pretend I'm happy for her. I'm not. She's stealing my life and I want it back. Mark my words, I will find a way to get it back."

Turning on my heel, I made sure my back was to Bonnie before stalking away from her.

I didn't make it very far when I felt a searing pain rip through my body. It wasn't in just one area, it was everywhere, like someone had just dipped my body in gasoline and lit me on fire. The pain was so intense it brought me to my knees right there in the middle of this busy sidewalk. People walking past me, not seeing what was happening, but Bonnie saw.

"Jace!" She called out, racing towards me. She fell to her knees next to me, putting her hand on my shoulder, her face full of concern. "Jace, what's wrong?"

"Something's not right," I murmured as a squeezing feeling enveloped my heart. Very similar to the feeling of Silas wrapping his hand around it and ripping it out. Was this some sick form of punishment the Other Side was dishing out? "Bonnie."

I gasped in pain as my heart felt like it was being squeezed again before the world around me began to blur together. I could hear Bonnie calling out to me, but it was distant and distorted. As the colors shifted rapidly around me, I was beginning to feel sick.. Then it all stopped fading to black. I wasn't sure what kind of torture this was, but all I knew was I wanted it to stop.

Then the burning stopped, well not completely, but it became localized. My lungs felt like they were on fire. Gasping, my eyes shot open as I sucked in as much air as possible. The sweet oxygen filled my lungs as they moved rapidly, like they haven't in months. My mouth felt dry, like someone had stuffed it full of cotton balls.

Trying to get my gaze to focus, I felt a sharp pain rolling from my heart down to my fingertips. Gasping, I felt my whole body twitching, like I was suffering from some mild form of a seizure. When everything calmed down, the tears drying from my confused eyes, I sat up.

Everything felt real. Looking down to my fingers, I felt a familiar energy buzzing just beneath the surface of my skin. Something I hadn't felt is so long...Power. My green eyes then began to dart around wildly, taking in the place I was at. This didn't feel right. When I was dead I felt nothing. No pain, no dryness, and definitely no power.

Everything around me felt oddly familiar. Everything was stone. Climbing to my feet, my legs felt weak, forcing me to use the wall for support until I had gained enough strength to walk forward. Resting in front of me looked to be a large stone coffin. I kept moving forward until my feet pulled me to a stop and I could read clearly the name on top of the stone coffin.

SALVATORE.

Reaching out, my fingers touched the carved stone before I ripped them away from the stone. If anyone had been watching it would have looked like I had been burned by the stone words. No. I could feel them. Instead of my fingers going straight through them like they would have before...I actually felt it.

"What in the hell is happening to me?" My voice echoed around the crypt as I looked around, noticing more names of deceased Salvatore family members written on the walls.

* * *

><p>Damon sat there at the desk, taking in the maps that were spread across the desk. A glass of whiskey was being used as a paper weight while the bottle of whiskey was clutched tightly in his hands. The last few months had been hell. He felt like he had searched everywhere she could be three times over and she was still nowhere to be found.<p>

Something in his gut said something happened to her. Elena was convinced she had run off to be with Elijah or ran away with Stefan, but he knew better. He and Jace were finally on the right track. They were finally going to start their lives together. She wouldn't just run out on him. She would tell him before she did it, if that's what she wanted to do.

A light knocking at the door drew him from the map of New Orleans to see Jeremy standing in the doorway. He and Elena had made themselves at home at the Salvatore place, especially with Elena and Damon sleeping together more lately. Damon rolled his eyes, seeing Jeremy lean against the doorframe crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't give me that look," Damon spat, glaring at Jeremy.

Jeremy shrugged. "What look?"

"That judgey one I'm sure Bon Bon taught you," Damon retorted sarcastically.

Jeremy rolled his eyes as he straightened up. He looked around the room momentarily like he was looking for something before his eyes landed on the maps that were spread out across the desktop. Jeremy took in the titles of each map before realization crossed his face.

"You're still looking for her," Jeremy stated, coming to a stop on the other side of the desk.

"Never stopped," Damon admitted, taking a swig of the whiskey.

"But Elena-"

Damon shook his head. "I told your sister what she wanted to hear...not the truth."

Jeremy shook his head, frustrated. "And what if your search reveals that Jace is dead?"

"Then I move on." Damon rolled his eyes like it was a simple answer.

"You really think you'd be able to move on?" Jeremy asked. "Look around Damon. You're lying to Elena and you're lying to yourself. Do us all a favor and break it off with Elena before you make yourself miserable and you break her heart."

Damon stared at Jeremy, a dumbstruck look on his face as he let the young man's words sink in. He knew better than to do what he was doing but it was just in his nature. There was a nagging feeling in his gut that Stefan's disappearance had a lot to do with Jace's and he couldn't figure out how. He couldn't find his brother and he couldn't find the woman he loved and neither one of them were answering their phones.

Jeremy didn't say another word before leaving the room as silently as he had entered it. Damon continued to sit there, hours ticking by while he mulled over some thoughts he had be harboring since their disappearance. Maybe they ran off together and didn't have the balls to confront him. No. That didn't sound like his brother or his girlfriend.

Damon pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts coming to a stop on Jaycee's name. As he clicked on her name, a picture of her blowing a kiss at the camera appeared and under it showed the call was connecting. Putting the phone to his ear he listened as it went straight to voicemail like it always did. Her voice on the phone made him hang up and toss his phone across the room. He listened as it hit the wall then drop to the floor. Surprisingly enough it didn't shatter.

He leaned back in his chair as he took another swig of the bourbon in his hand before standing up and moving around the desk. He could see his phone still lying on the floor, the screen lit showing the background on his phone. The picture of him and Jace smiling at the camera caused a fury to rush through Damon. He took the bourbon bottle and whipped it towards the wall near the bathroom. He watched as it hit the mirror next to the door, shattering on impact.

Breathing heavily, he stared at the contents of his bourbon bottle and the mirror before shaking his head. He ran his fingers through his hair before he heard his phone ringing. His eyes widened, hearing the familiar sound of Jace's ringtone echoing through the room. The song "Bubblegum Bitch" by Marina and the Diamonds was a joke between the two, not to mention Jace had this sexy dance she did to the song.

Damon used his vampire speed to reach his phone, nearly throwing himself to the ground to pick up the phone. He looked at the name and her picture before quickly sliding his finger towards the answer button.

"Jace?" Damon's voice oozed with desperation.

There was silence on the line before he heard, "Damon?"

Damon looked up towards the ceiling, a relieved look falling onto his face, just glad she was alive. He raced towards the door as he asked, "Where are you?"

The line suddenly went dead, causing the fear to grip his heart as he raced down the stairs. He came to a dead stop when he realized there was someone at the front door, only it wasn't the person he was hoping for.

"It's been a long summer, Damon." Her voice sounded scratchy.

Damon narrowed his eyes as he said, "Katherine."

* * *

><p>Throwing my fists against the stone door, I could feel my skin scraping, leaving blood smears against the rough concrete. I let out another anguished scream, throwing my body into the concrete until my shoulder was numb. Pressing my back to the stone, I slowly slid to the floor, pulling my knees up to my chest. My phone had died, I was covered in dirt, and now I was trapped in what looked like a crypt. I had no vampire strength and I wasn't healing like before. I was human. Or werewolf. Hell, I didn't know what I was at the moment.<p>

Groaning, I looked over to where the name Salvatore was written on one of the faceplates on the granite slab that protected the bones behind it. I was alive, that was the only explanation. I couldn't just disappear, I couldn't walk through the walls. I was stuck. I don't know how it happened, but somehow my body had ended up in the Salvatore Mausoleum. How perfect was this? I was either going to starve or die of dehydration. My body has already gone three months without food or water so it wouldn't take long for my organs to shut down once more.

I could feel the tears begin to gather in my eyes. How was this fair? I had given up everything so the people I loved could be safe and now I had a second chance, but I was trapped. Retribution came in the form of death and I wasn't ready to die a second time. This was the only possible answer my brain was coming up with, I had somehow come back to life. Someone or something had brought me back and crossing back over, my vampirism and hybrid nature were stripped from me. Did that mean my werewolf side was gone as well? What about my magic?

"Bonnie," I whispered, my voice hoarse. "Bonnie," I choked as a tear fell down my face. "If you can hear me. Get Damon. Please you have to get him. I don't wanna die like this."

It felt hopeless as I was greeted with nothing but silence. The tears rushed faster down my face as I wrapped my arms around my knees, pulling them even closer to my chest. Closing my eyes and resting my forehead on my arms, I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself down.

"Jaycee?" a familiar voice caused my head to snap up, eyes wide. How was that possible?

"Stefan?"

* * *

><p>Damon was seething. Not only did he have no clue where to start looking for Jace, but Katherine showed up out of the blue and Jeremy got expelled from school. It seemed like the world was out to get him, determined to keep him from happiness. The next person that put another toe out of line he was personally going to kick their ass.<p>

Noticing little Gilbert sitting at a table, Damon quickly stalked in his direction. He wasn't going to dance around the subject, he had better things to be doing than watching Elena's kid brother. Coming to a stop at the table, he glared down at Jeremy.

"_One day_. One day where you don't screw it up!" Damon snapped.

"Leave me alone, Damon," Jeremy responded dully.

"You're lucky you didn't put one of those idiots in ICU."

Jeremy turned his annoyed stare up to Damon as he said, "Says the guy who once killed me."

"Yes – in the privacy of your own home! Away from prying eyes, unlike you who went all hunter in the middle of a hallway. You got expelled, genius."

"Does that mean I don't have to go back to school?" Jeremy's faux excitement grated that much more on Damon's nerves.

"I compelled Principal Weber into a very generous three-day suspension. Elena does not need to know about this. And no more of this crap, I've got bigger things to deal with than you."

"Like breaking up with Elena?" Jeremy retorted.

"Like finding Jace, smartass." Damon gave him a look before shaking his head.

Jeremy seemed more interested in that than moments before. "You have a lead?"

"Finish eating, meet me outside."

Damon gave Jeremy one last look before moving away from Jeremy's table. On his way to the door, he came to a sudden stop when he noticed a familiar face walking towards him. It took all his willpower not to say or do something stupid.

"Hello, Damon."

"Stefan," Damon stated, more in shock than anything. "Welcome home."

"Thanks." Stefan grinned before moving in to hug Damon. As they gripped in a brotherly hug, Stefan slapped Damon's back rather hard, something uncharacteristic for his brother. Taking a step back, Damon smiled awkwardly when he saw Stefan still wearing the broad grin. He glanced over his shoulder to see Jeremy was watching the exchange, confusion written on his face. Something about Stefan wasn't right.

"How about a drink?" Stefan asked, motioning towards the bar.

Damon nodded, watching as Stefan was already on his way towards the booze. There was something to the way Stefan was walking, almost like there was a pep to his step that wasn't there before. Three months ago Stefan was telling him that he would leave, but he would never stop loving Jace. Yet here he was acting like her being gone wasn't a big deal.

Following after his brother, it wasn't long before two glasses and some alcohol was set between the Salvatores. Damon poured a glass for Stefan then himself before letting the bottle sit to the side. As Stefan took a healthy gulp of the amber liquid, Damon kept his glass firmly planted on the bar.

"Look," Damon broke the silence, getting Stefan's attention. "I get why you haven't called me back all summer. I wouldn't call me back either."

"You mean because you stole my girlfriend?" he asked, nearly giving Damon whiplash. "I'm over it. Cheers." Stefan narrowed his eyes at Damon as he set his glass down on the bar. "Jace is missing."

"She's not with you?" Damon asked, arching an eyebrow.

Stefan scoffed, "She chose you remember…Or maybe she made you think that and then ran away. I wouldn't put it past her. She's a lot like Katherine if you think about it. They always find their way back home. And by home I mean…" Stefan gestured around him.

"Spit it out," Damon snapped.

Stefan smirked. "Katherine's living at Château Salvatore."

Furrowing his brows, Damon asked, "How do you know that?"

"Because I can read your mind?" Stefan deadpanned. There was silence between the two until Stefan laughed and said, "I'm kidding, buddy. Katherine called me first. Remember? It's always been me first."

Damon released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding as he responded, "Right."

At that moment Jeremy strolled up to the bar, a smile on his face. He was glad to see that Stefan was home, it was a relief to know that Elena would stop hounding them about finding him and Jace. Now it was just a matter of finding Jace.

Stefan put his hand on Jeremy's arm, patting it as he said, "Hey, Jeremy. Looking good, man."

Jeremy's smile faltered as he felt a cold sensation running beneath his skin where his tattoo of the hunter's mark used to be. A gut feeling told him this wasn't Stefan.

"Hey, Stefan. Glad you're back." Jeremy tried his best to keep his composure.

"Yeah..." Stefan trailed off, narrowing his eyes at Jeremy. "Yeah," he murmured before looking to Damon. "All right, I'll, uh, see you at home."

"Great." Damon gave Stefan a half smile.

Damon and Jeremy both watched as Stefan made a smooth exit, nodding to a couple people on his way out. Damon narrowed his eyes in suspicion and that just sealed Jeremy's theory. There was no way that was Stefan.

"Something's wrong," Jeremy stated breathlessly as soon as Stefan was gone. This forced Damon to look at the younger Gilbert. "When he touched me, I felt a chill where my tattoo was."

"What are you talking about?"

"Right before I died, Silas grabbed me and I felt the same thing," Jeremy explained, pointing to his arm.

"Silas is gone. Bonnie turned him into a big piece of rock, remember?"

Jeremy didn't have to look to know Bonnie was standing next to him. He could metaphorically feel her there.

"I died." Bonnie explained. Jeremy did his best not to let Damon know she was there and talking to him. No one knew she was dead. "Jeremy, I bound the magic that took down Silas. When I died, the spell must've broken. He's free."

Jeremy gave Damon a desperate look at he pointed towards the door. "That was Silas."

"That's impossible." Damon shook his head.

"I'm a hunter. Our whole reason for existing is to kill him. I know what I'm feeling, Damon," Jeremy argued trying to leave Bonnie out of it.

"That - that was Silas." Damn shook his head. "I just watched him walk through a crowd of people that saw Stefan. There's no way he could fool that many people at once. I mean, he's psychic, but no one's that psychic."

"What did he want?" Jeremy asked.

Damon furrowed his brows for a moment before realization crossed his face. Jeremy shook his head in confusion as Damon took off out of the Grill. Jeremy stood there for a moment, trying not to look at Bonnie. He was about to move away when Bonnie gasped, forcing Jeremy to whip his head around to look at her. Noticing several people looked at him as he did that he pulled out his phone and put it to his ear.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked his voice strained.

Bonnie shook her head, staring up at Jeremy. "It's Jace."

"What about her?"

"She's alive, Jer."

Jeremy's eyes widened slightly as he let his hand and phone fall away from his ear as he continued to stare at Bonnie.

* * *

><p>I sat there silently, feeling his arms wrapped around me. His fingers moving gently along the flesh of my arm, creating goosebumps. It all felt so real. Maybe I wanted it so bad that I didn't care if it was real or not. I just didn't want to die a second time without someone by my side.<p>

"Do you ever wonder what things would have been like?" I asked, my voice still a hoarse.

"What?" Stefan's reply came as his fingers continued to move against my skin.

I used what energy I had to look up at him. "If we had never come to Mystic Falls."

I watched as Stefan bit his lip looking down at the stony ground. His green eyes seemed dazed at the question. His fingers had halted their soft assault on my skin as he struggled to find the words. Would they really be his words…or just the ones I wanted to hear?

"Every day," Stefan finally admitted. "There's not a moment that goes by where I don't think about how happy we could have been."

I closed my eyes, hearing that as I struggled to contain the tears. It wasn't fair. Coming to Mystic Falls I had lost my father, my mother, my aunt, my uncles, the love of my life, my cousin. Everything that I had that was worth living for seemed to be wasting away in front of my eyes and I was helpless to stop it.

"But I wouldn't take back coming to Mystic Falls," Stefan added, causing me to open my eyes to look up at him. "Because every day has just reminded me why I need to fight for you."

I let out a shaky breath as I leaned my head back against his shoulder. "What happened to us, Stefan?"

"We're growing up," he responded softly as I felt a kiss being placed to my head. "You're never going to forget your first love, Jaycee. But I think it's possible to have more than one epic love in your lifetime."

I nodded as a faint pounding was heard against the mausoleum door. At first I thought it was just my head pounding from lack of food and water. Then I heard shouting. A faint smile crossed my lips as I looked up at Stefan again.

"What if I'm not ready to give up that epic love?" I asked.

He leaned forward so his forehead was pressed to mine. "Then fight for it."

"JACE!" a loud yell ripped through the moment, forcing me to blink and look towards the door. When I looked back, Stefan was gone. He was never there. I knew that, but a part of me believed he was in a way.

"Help!" my strangled cry left my dried lips as I felt the door moving against my back.

I couldn't find the energy to move as the door I was leaning against was pulled open, causing me to fall to the ground hall in the mausoleum and half out of it in the fresh air. My eyes blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the bright moonlit night. I felt hands against my cheeks as my shoulders were picked up off the ground.

"Come on baby, talk to me."

My vision was blurry as I tried to get a good look at who was holding me but it kept getting worse. Shaking my head slightly in exhaustion, I murmured, "Stefan."

Then the world went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope y'all didn't expect her to be dead for very long! And who was that mystery person at the beginning of the chapter!? Becoming mortal again isn't going to be the smoothest transition...Just ask Katherine ;) And I'm sorry for the long break. I went on vacation and my laptop broke so I had to get it sent off and fixed, but now I'm back and the creative juices are flowing!<strong>

**Review Responses:**

**_grapejuice101_: sorry love, it's like my goal to bring everyone to tears haha. plenty more Jace/Stefan moments to come in the future!**

**_WickedlyMinx_: Season Five is a rocking and a rolling! Definitely doing season five but there are going to be my own major twists to it and lots of character appearances that aren't in the actual season! **

**_Taylorocks17_: aw stahp you're making me blush!**

**_lovergirl24_: the Stefan train is ROCKING. Lol but don't worry I'm going to work my way through season 5 because there's too much witch business for me to miss out on and trust me you're gonna be glad I'm doing season 5 because I'm gonna do some twisting in ways that i hope will be fabulous!**

**_GingerDepphead_: Don't worry...New Orleans is bound to come around again in this story ;)**

**_SomebodyWhoCares_: A DAMON SHIPPER TO THE END! Stay strong Jaymon shipper stay strong!**

**_leni18_: I know I love Elijah. I really hope to incorporate him more into this story, but it's going to be small cameos unfortunately! And don't worry I know I sort of left the whole Elijah/Jace/Klaus thing hanging, but it will be dealt with in the next few chapters! And PLENTY of changes in season 5. There will be some Elena/Damon drama but nothing like the show. I've got a huge twist for that I'm hoping you guys will love!**

**_marleen03_: I accept the challenge to become more unpredictable. I'll take a few pages out of Katherine's book ;) Lol now onto season 5 and yes Bonnie is most definitely dead, but there's a twist with Bonnie and Jace that has yet to be presented! **

**_xxxRena_: Of course Elena takes advantage I mean...this is Elena haha. But fear not Jace will be taking care of that situation *evil chuckle***

**_heytay1_: THANK YOU!**


	73. Where We Are

_**Chapter 73 – Where We Are**_

"_Don't leave me down here alone," Caroline said, her voice sounding pained. "Please."_

_As soon as she touched me, I felt like I had been dunked into an ice cold bath. My stomach dropped as I looked up at Caroline. The scared and worried look was gone, instead replaced by a coldness I had never seen on her face before. That's when the fear shot through me._

"_Silas," I growled._

_She smirked. "You're getting sloppy, Jace." She pulled me closer. "But thank you. Now I can finish what I started."_

_Furrowing my brows in confusion at the statement, a burst pain erupted in the center of my chest. I gasped, feeling like someone had just punched me, causing the air to leave my lungs. Breathing hard, I looked down to see her hand was in my chest, blood dripping everywhere. My eyes widended as I looked back up at Silas._

"_But you're no longer of any use to me. Goodbye Jaycee Rose."_

_Another gasp left my lips as Silas' grip on my heart tightened before she ripped her hand from my chest. I stood there in shock for a moment, seeing my bloody heart resting in her hands before I fell to my knees. I watched as my heart rolled from her fingers hitting the ground as my entire body did, the world fading to black around me._

Gasping, my eyes snapped open as my body stiffened. I could feel the sweat beading along my skin as my eyes darted around. Familiar hues of the Salvatore House parlor room came to sight and caused me to relax until I realized I wasn't alone in the room. Sitting there on the couch across from the couch I was laying on was Stefan.

I wasn't sure whether I was comforted by the fact that he was here or if I was nervous. The way he was sitting and the way he was smirking at me screamed something was not right. Stefan would be more concerned, unless he had flipped the switch and was full on ripper again. Shaking my head, I blinked a few times just to make sure I was really seeing him and each time he was there.

"Stefan?" I asked, my voice sounding better than it had before. Now that I was thinking about it, I felt much better than I had earlier. I felt rejuvenated. Vampire blood.

Stefan shook his head. "Didn't think I would be seeing you again Jaycee Rose."

My eyes narrowed as I stiffened once more. "Silas."

Silas looked like Stefan, but why? Looking around the room, I noticed Damon was standing near the alcohol cart, pouring himself a glass of bourbon. His back was to me and Silas, the scary part was he made no indication that he had heard I was awake. I wasn't sure if Silas was doing that to him or if he was choosing to blatantly ignore me. Pushing myself into a seated position to where my feet were now on the floor I looked back to Silas wearily.

"He's ignoring you," Silas spoke up, motioning to Damon. "FYI. You said Stefan's name when you were out of it, now he's all butt hurt."

"What are you talking about?" I looked from Silas over to Damon who had finally moved and was turning around to face me and Silas. He was just saying that to get me all twisted around, but I had seen Stefan, so what if it was true?

"It's fascinating," Silas stated, leaning forward rubbing his chin with his hand. "You love them both even though they've both cheated on you."

"Okay, enough," Damon spat, cutting into the conversation. "I think you've caused enough trauma for one night."

Silas scoffed before directing his next statement at Damon. "Yet your mind is spinning at the possibility." Silas then looked over at me and said, "Don't worry Jace, its perfectly justifiable considering he's been sleeping with Elena."

Furrowing my brow in confusion, I looked over at Damon. My time on the other side was becoming blurry the more and more time I spent in the land of the living. It felt familiar though, the betrayal almost like I knew it already. The guilt on Damon's face as he avoided eye contact cemented any doubt I had. My heart felt like it had been ripped out and I knew exactly how that felt.

"Well this is awkward," Silas stated, standing up. "I'll just take Katherine and be on my way."

"Katherine?" I asked, standing up too.

I must have stood up too quickly because I felt extremely light-headed as I rose to my feet. My stomach dropped as I nearly fell to the ground, only to be stopped my Damon's hands wrapping around my waist to keep me up. After I regained my composure, I quickly pushed him away putting a hand to my head. A headache was beginning to settle in.

"What does Katherine have to do with this?" I asked, looking from Damon to Silas. "And why do you look like Stefan?"

Silas smirked, looking from me to Damon then back to me. An evil glint was in his eyes, one that I was unaccustomed to seeing in the same eyes I normally saw love and compassion out of. As much as I yearned to inch towards Damon considering my new fragile state, my pride kept me from moving towards him.

"Stefan is my shadow self," Silas explained.

"What does that mean?"

Silas scoffed. "He's my doppelganger."

Damon groaned. "If I have to hear the word 'doppelgänger' one more time, I think I'm gonna actually have to learn how to spell it."

"That's not what's really bothering you though is it Damon?" Silas smirked, knowing he was right.

"A, Get out of my head. B, I think I'd know if my little brother had an evil twin," Damon spat, taking a rather large drink of his tall glass of bourbon

"Oh, we're not twins. See, when I became truly immortal, nature retaliated by creating a version of me that was killable. It's called a 'shadow-self'."

"Well, whatever you are, your plan didn't work. The cure's gone. Now, what do you want with Katherine?" Damon retorted.

"The cure's gone?" My eyes widened, looking from Silas to Damon. I felt like I should have known this, but with my blurry time spent in the after-life it wasn't surprising I was out of the loop.

"She's so cute when she's oblivious," Silas smirked, looking down at me.

"What do you want with Katherine?" Damon repeated, his glare set on Silas.

"I could tell you, but wouldn't it be so much more fun if it were a surprise?" Silas responded before his gaze met mine. I'm sure I looked like a deer in the headlights as I took in all the information that was being laid down at the moment. It sounded familiar yet it was all fuzzy.

"You're not getting her."

Silas scoffed before he said, "Then let's try this a different way."

It happened at vampire speed, a speed I could no longer keep up with. I felt arms wrap around me before I felt something rather sharp being pressed against my throat. My arms were clamped down at my side making me immobile. My breathing instantly increased, causing my chest to heave as I saw Damon standing there, a shocked look on his face.

"Damon, how well do you know your brother? Do you really think he would leave town for three months without so much as a phone call, so you could live happily ever after with the love of his life? Or did you just delude yourself into thinking it would be that easy?" Silas asked, pressing the sharp object into my skin drawing blood. Gasping in pain, I could feel my blood dripping down my neck.

"Let her go," Damon begged, holding a hand out towards me and Silas. "She has nothing to do with this."

Silas clicked his tongue, shaking his head keeping my body firmly pressed against his. "See you say that, but you know there's more to this. Jaycee Rose comes back from the dead completely healed, no longer a hybrid? I think she has much more to do with this than you want to admit."

"What do you want?" Damon asked, looking from me to Silas frantically. "You want Katherine? Fine, she's all yours."

Silas smirked as he leaned closer his lips gently touching my ear. "Are you ready for round two Jaycee?"

"Where's Stefan?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"He's suffering, like I suffered. So, call the hunter, bring me Katherine, and then I will tell you where your little brother is and maybe, just maybe I'll let my little Rose here go."

My eyes locked with Damon's. I wasn't about to die for Katherine Pierce.

* * *

><p>Being stuck in Silas's clutches once more was not the place I wanted to be. Thankfully, Silas took off before Damon did to find Jeremy and Katherine. Sitting there in the parlor room of the Salvatore boarding house after such a traumatic experience like coming back to life was a rude awakening. Something was off with Damon.<p>

The moment Silas had threatened me was the first time since I had woken up that he expressed any concern for my well-being. Then he just takes off after I was held at knife point. It sounded completely selfish of me to be thinking about my feelings throughout the whole process, but after the stint I did in my own personal hell, I think I earned just a tad bit of selfishness. Yet here I was, sitting alone on the couch wallowing in my misery and still helplessly covered in dirt.

Coming to a stand, I moved around the couch and up the stairs at an annoyingly human pace. I was too tired to even walk quickly. As I made it up into Damon's room and into his bathroom, I began to peel off my dirty, blood stained clothing. As exhausting as it was, I started the shower making sure it was warm, but not hot enough to burn skin. Before stepping into the shower I caught my reflection in the mirror.

My hair was tangled and matted with dirt, while my skin had smears of blood and dirt mixed along my chest and shoulders. The skin over the area of my heart as smooth, like Silas had never punched a hole through it to rip out my heart. Although there was no physical signs, there was the emotional trauma that was associated with being murdered.

Looking away from the mirror, I felt a horrible ache settling in my chest. I was normal again, I was alive the one thing Stefan had tried so desperately for me to be. The Jaycee I used to be. It didn't work like that though. I wasn't that same girl. I had done things, horrible things to people who both deserved it and didn't deserve it and now I couldn't just shut those feelings off. They weren't magnified, but I could feel them and they still hurt like hell.

Climbing into the shower, I let the warmth cascade down my body, taking the blood and dirt down the drain. The water hitting my face was relaxing in a way, washing away the sins of my past, but it was never that easy was it? Things buried skin deep that would never come out. Taking my fist I threw it against the wall of the shower immediately regretting the action as soon as it hit. A throbbing pain spread from my and to my arm. Pressing my back to the wall, I slowly slid down to the floor of the shower letting the water continue to rush over my body. I could feel my tears mixing with the waters as it ran down my face.

"Innocence is ignorance," a smooth voice met my ears over the sound of the running water.

"Ignorance is bliss," I croaked.

"Until it gets you killed," came his response.

I felt a smile tug at my lips as I whispered, "Or saves your life,"

I remember the first time we had that conversation. I was thirteen. The water shut off, leaving me curled up on the floor of the shower before I felt a cool towel wrap around my body protecting my nakedness from wandering eyes. I finally tore my gaze away from the floor of the shower to meet his loving gaze.

"Surprise," I whispered weakly.

Elijah smiled softly before helping me up off the floor of the shower, his arms wrapping around me carefully after he made sure the towel was covering all my lady bits. Walking into Damon's room, there were some clothes laying out on Damon's bed, my clothes. Looking up at Elijah, he nodded before making his way out of the room so I could change. Looking back down at the clothes I noted a deep purple tank top with a black sweater, a pair of dark skinny jeans and black knee high boots. Next it was a bracelet I hadn't seen in a long time. The vervain bracelet Katherine had given me.

Shaking my head, I quickly put the items on including the bracelet before opening the door to Damon's room. Even though my hair was still wet, I wanted to know why Elijah was here. He was supposed to be in New Orleans helping Hayley with the baby. Looking down the hallway, I made my way to the staircase and then down into the parlor room where Elijah was standing in front of the fireplace.

"It's weird…Even though I'm not a vampire anymore it's like I just know where you are," I spoke up, cutting through the silence of the room. "Like the universe wants me to know."

I knew he was smiling even though his back was to me. When he turned around however there was a more melancholy look on his face. He had been a witch in his past life, he knew there was more at work than just magic whenever it came to feelings like that. Yet he said nothing.

"You know, I've been through a lot in the past few years," I stated my voice shaking. "I've lost so many people, I've died so many times, I don't even know how it feels to be human anymore Elijah." I shook my head as I walked into the room. "I've never been human long enough to be good at it and now I'm back and I'm human and I….I don't know if I can do it."

Elijah looked down, his hands in his pockets before he slowly began to move towards me. I could tell there was something he wanted to say but he was holding back. There was always something Elijah held back when we were together. Now I was human and that feeling was just intensified tenfold.

"You were always stronger than you gave yourself credit for." Elijah's voice was silky soft. "If there was anyone I was sure could beat this world and everything it threw at people…it would be you."

I stared at him as the fire from the fireplace supplied the light in the room at that moment. I didn't know where Damon and Jeremy were, but it didn't matter. In that moment my best friend for as long as I could remember was standing here in this room with me.

"I have loved you since the moment you told me you couldn't talk to strangers. You were so innocent and full of life." Elijah smiled at the memory long since passed. "It is because I love you that I am here now."

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat while trying to focus on breathing. I had to keep breathing.

"I will love you always and forever," Elijah stated as he reached up pressed his hand to my cheek closing the gap between us. "But it is because I love you that I am willing to step back and let you decide where your heart lies." Elijah let his hand fall from my cheek.

"Elijah…" I trailed off.

He shook his head. "Damon called and begged me to come. He knows you well enough to know the only one you would never stop trusting is myself. For that I will always be grateful."

"Damon called you?" I asked, my heart skipping a beat as I heard that.

Elijah nodded. "He cares so deeply for you it's actually quite impressive."

I couldn't help the small snort that escaped. I then smiled as I wrapped my arms around Elijah, hugging him tightly. He was my rock even more so now than ever. The world wouldn't be right if he hadn't of been there for me. As I pulled back, I felt my stomach grumble and growl indicating I was very, very hungry.

"Now if memory serves me correctly, humans have to eat to survive," Elijah stated, a playful smile on his lips.

"What gave you that impression?" I joked before linking my arm in his when he presented it.

"I was thinking we could stop in Paris for breakfast, Berlin for lunch, maybe even Rome for dinner?" Elijah arched an eyebrow, looking down at me as we walked towards the front door.

"Elijah," I warned, a smile on my face. All those places sounded wonderful.

He laughed before shaking his head, "Or we can go to that little diner on the edge of town."

I smiled. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p>I laughed before placing some more of the eggs in my mouth. I chewed while the waitress refilled my and Elijah's coffee cups, smiling at the two of us. She kept looking between us before disappearing into the kitchen, leaving me and Elijah alone at the table once more.<p>

"How I remember it is that you encouraged me to go on that ride." I pointed my fork at him a grin on my face.

"No, I said it would be a terrible idea for you to go on that ride," Elijah retorted, a smile on his face. "I knew spinning motions and funnel cake in your stomach was cause for a bad ending."

"The look on that woman's face was priceless though." I laughed, trying my best to stifle the cackle.

"You may have thought it was funny, but the tongue lashing I got afterwards thoroughly explained why I was such a terrible father."

"Well you were a better father figure than my own was, so that's gotta count for something," I told him as I shoved some more eggs in my mouth.

I watched as the smile slowly faded from his face after those words had come out of his mouth. I knew what he was thinking. He didn't want to be seen as a father figure to me he wanted to be more. I wish I could give him what he wanted, but there was a part of me that just couldn't let go of Damon. Not yet, after everything we deserved a chance.

"Elijah, I'm sorry," I murmured.

He shook his head, trying his best to place a smile back on his face. "I think we need to talk about your current status however."

"My status?" I asked, setting my fork down.

"You are no longer a vampire," Elijah stated seriously. "Which means you may not be a witch or a werewolf either making you truly human."

"How am I supposed to know what I am?" I asked, my voice cracking.

I could see the genuine concern on his face as he stared at me. He sighed, looking down at the cup of coffee in front of him before saying, "Tomorrow is a full moon."

The realization set in. All I wanted was a nice breakfast with no mention of Damon or the possibility of being anything but human. Now here I was having to face the possibility that I was a werewolf again. If I was a werewolf I would have to face the transformations. I couldn't go through that not again.

"I will stay with you incase-"

"No," I cut him off. "No you won't."

"Jaycee…" Elijah trailed off, reaching across the table taking my hand in his.

I let him hold my hand for a moment before I slowly pulled it from his grasp and placed it in my lap. Looking down at my hands, I felt instantly guilty for pulling away like that.

"If I'm a werewolf, I don't want you in that position. I can take care of it myself."

"You don't have to," Elijah stated firmly. "I will not let you."

"And neither will I," a new voice drew both my and Elijah's gazes towards him. "Miss me sweetheart?"

I shook my head, seeing Klaus standing there smug look on his face. Looking back to Elijah in an almost accusatory way only to get a shake of the head in response. He didn't know Klaus was going to show up either.

"Imagine my surprise when I found out my great niece is once again human," Klaus stated as he slid into the booth forcing me to scoot over. "Deliciously human."

Well, wasn't this just grand. The moment I was no longer a hybrid Klaus came around just to casually check up on me? I don't think so, he wanted something and I knew he wasn't going to leave unless he had some of it. He wanted my blood. My hybrid making blood. But it wouldn't work, not without the magic in my blood.

"We don't know what I am," I retorted, crossing my arms over my chest.

"So contain your glee, brother," Elijah added shortly.

Klaus looked from me to Elijah and so on for a few moments before a look of pure excitement crossed his face. "My, my, moving in quickly are we, brother?"

"You'll hold your tongue if you know what is best for you, Niklaus."

Klaus leaned forward tauntingly as he stared at Elijah. "Or what?"

"Not here," I cut in, putting my hand on Klaus's arm. "Why don't you two stow the brother drama crap for a while until we figure out what's going on."

Elijah didn't say anything instead just leaned back and waved for the waitress. Klaus on the other hand said, "Well this will be fun."

* * *

><p>Damon stood there on the edge of the quarry, watching as the Sheriff's people began to clear out. They weren't going to trudge the quarry. Stefan could be down there and no one was going to do anything about it. He continued to stand there until there was no one around anymore, the anger and frustration continuing to build the longer he stood there staring down at the water.<p>

A few more moment of pure silence was shattered by heavy breathing followed by hurried footsteps. It sounded like someone was running from something. Rolling his eyes, he listened as the sound came closer and closer until they finally broke the tree line. Standing there out of breath was Katherine.

"Well, would you look at that," Damon commented as Katherine came to a stop, staring wide eyed at him. "Human doesn't look good on you, Katherine."

"Damon, you have to help me!" Katherine's plea was desperate.

Shaking his head, he said, "After you almost killed Jeremy Gilbert again…I don't have to do anything."

"You were trying to hand me over to Silas what was I supposed to do?" Katherine spat before falling into a coughing fit.

Damon watched her, a small ounce of pity flittering through him before it immediately vanished in all the hatred and malicious intent he had held towards her for so long. Shaking his head, he used his vampire speed to close the distance between him and Katherine, grabbing her throat and choking her.

"Damon stop," she croaked.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end you and hand your sorry ass over to Silas."

"Because my blood is the cure but I'm not the only one he wants."

Damon loosened his grip on Katherine's neck, allowing her to breathe freely. He knew better than to listen to anything Katherine had to say, especially when Silas was threatening Jace. He had to resort to calling Elijah to help protect Jace and that was hard enough to swallow his pride for. He had a bad feeling that what Katherine was going to say next was going to make things that much worse.

"What do you think he wants?" Damon asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"You know exactly what he wants," Katherine snapped. "You think Jace coming back to life was just a random miracle?"

"What do you know?"

Katherine rubbed her neck before looking around warily, "I need to know you'll protect me."

"What? No." Damon shook his head. "Tell me what you know or I'll personally deliver your head to Silas myself."

"Do you want to save Jace or not?"

Damon glared at her before nodding. That's all he wanted was to know she was safe.

* * *

><p>"<em>Jaycee!" Stefan's voice rang out. I stopped and turned to look, seeing Stefan jogging up to me.<em>

"_Stefan-" I said softly but was cut off by his lips on mine._

_Tears fell down my cheeks as we stood, pressed together, his hands supporting my face. This wasn't fair, but it was the right thing to do. I broke the kiss, pulling back slightly so our foreheads were touching._

"_I love you," he whispered, his eyes tearing up._

"_I'll always love you," I responded softly before lightly kissing his lips once more before pulling away._

My eyes opened slowly, waking me from the small memory. It felt like it was just yesterday, but in reality it was almost two years ago. It felt like since the moment I had come back to life, Stefan has been on my mind. The betrayal of Damon choosing to sleep with Elena while I was MIA was a hit to my confidence and I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to come back from it.

Looking around the cellar, I felt an odd sensation of déjà vu. The last time I was down here I was in a massive amount of pain. I was going through my transition with my cousin outside waiting. The first transition I had ever gone through and I was hoping I would never have to go through it again. When I was turned I thought it was over, I would never have to change again. Then I died and now here I was.

I knew I was no longer vampire, but we were unsure of whether I was werewolf, witch, or human. I could feel something flowing through me, like some kind of power, but the few attempts I had made to do magic yielded nothing. I couldn't perform simple magic which made us believe I wasn't a witch. That left only two things left.

"Is it weird that I don't feel the slightest bit nervous?" I spoke up, my voice echoing around the cellar hoping that Elijah or Klaus had heard me.

Around my neck was a rather archaic steel collar, but I knew it would hold up if I did turn. I mean, it held Tyler and Mason, so I was confident I would be no problem. Around each of my wrists were shackles connected to chains on the wall. The metal bars separating me from the outside world were drenched in wolfsbane, so getting through that would be painful if I turned.

"It's called desensitization of your humanity," Stefan's voice responded.

I scoffed, pulling against the chains gently my gaze looking over towards the vampire standing at the gates. It wasn't Stefan. There was this small head tilt that Silas did that Stefan never did, it helped me separate the two.

"You really like getting into people's heads don't you," I responded, staring at him.

Silas scoffed. "Your original friends were easy to get rid of. Klaus of course got a phone call from Hayley about the baby being in trouble and Elijah…he was a little more tricky. I had to convince him the full moon had already passed and you remained human."

I scoffed, shaking my head. "I pity you."

That must have got his attention because he pulled open the gates and walked into the chamber I was in. His eyes were narrowed at me, but more in amusement than in anger. He strolled in casually like he didn't have a care in the world. He knew something I didn't know.

"And why is that?"

"You torture people because you're hurt. Your love story ended tragically so you take it out on everyone else." I sighed, looking up at him.

Silas smirked before he knelt down so he was crouched down right in front of me. "You think you know the story? Sit tight, Jaycee Rose, we've got all night."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long delay everyone. Classes started and my EMT courses are a lot more physically demanding than I anticipated. Anyways...What is going on do you think?! We go to see Elijah and Klaus, but Silas sent them away!? Is there no end to the madness!?<strong>

**REVIEW RESPONSE:**

**_grapejuice101_: Thank you lovey! I'll probably get around to my SPN story in the near future. As for my TO story I'm going to completely redo it. don't like what I've got up there.**

**_Guest_: Have no fear. The Elena beat down will come soon enough!**

**_vampange125_: Updated!**

**_SomebodyWhoCares_: HAHA! I think we all wanna Gibbs slap Damon at this point!**

**_ Jay._ _walker. 104_: Lol your vote has been noted!**

**_Featherheart1105_: thank you kindly!**

**_KikiXocluvr_: AWWWW *gives hug back* Thank you!**

**_leni18_: You will find out who the woman was inn the next chapter! Nope Bonnie died too, that was too important of an arc to just throw out. We will see the reason Jace has come back to life and why and how it is all connected. But the entire time Jeremy did know Jace was dead, but Bonnie swore him to keep it a secret, I'll address that soon i promise. Did Damon really sleep with Elena or was it Silas messing with people's heads and manipulating the situation? OF COURSE I WOULD BRING ELIJAH BACK. I love him too much not too and Stefan will return in the next chapter ;) Lol I enjoy reading your ranting! It even makes me think about what I'm writing!**

**_marleen03_: You'll have to wait a little longer for the Bonnie/Jace twist and there are PLENTY of Stefan/Jace scenes on the way! Unfortunately it wasn't Stefan who saved her. But we will see him next chapter!**

**xxxRena: I know Damon was being quite the prick! It will all be explained why he did what he did and you never know what may happen after that is revealed. It's pretty much anyone's play!**


	74. Maps

_**Chapter 74 – Maps**_

The air between Silas and I was tense as we stared each other down. He made the first move, reaching towards my neck. He grabbed onto the shackle there and pulled hard, breaking the metal from my neck. With my brow furrowed, I watched as he did that to the ones around my wrists as well until I was completely free. He then stood up and crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the way. A very Stefan pose.

Rubbing my wrists, I climbed to my feet and asked, "Why did you do that?"

He shrugged before he said, "You're not a werewolf."

"How do you know that?"

He rolled his eyes. "The full moon has been up for a while now and you haven't turned. Congratulations, you're the first werewolf ever to be cured of the gene."

Eyeing him up and down for a moment, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. Checking the time, I was shocked to see it was well into the night and I hadn't turned. So I had come back from the Other Side cured of both vampirism and the werewolf gene. It left one possibility.

"I'm human," I murmured.

"Tragically," Silas muttered, rolling his eyes. "From what I've heard you were quite the witch in your time."

I scoffed, putting my phone back into my pocket. "Don't assume you know me."

Silas smirked, looking me up and down much the way I did to him before as he said, "Now I see why my doppelganger is so helplessly in love with you."

This time it was my turn to roll my eyes. He could read minds, which meant he had seen Stefan recently and from what I could gather Stefan went missing the night I had 'disappeared'. That wasn't a good sign. Silas was the last person to see Stefan, I could read that much from his face.

"What do you know about being in love?" I asked boldly, crossing my arms over my chest.

If he was right and I was human, then there was nothing that would stop him from ripping off my head anyways. That's not what scared me the most oddly. When faced with the most indestructible thing on the planet and I wasn't the least bit afraid of him. He could mess with my head all he wanted, my fear would never change. Never being able to see Stefan again or make sure he was okay. That's what I was afraid of. How messed up was that?

"I've waited two thousand years to be with the one I truly love," Silas declared, shrugging.

"This perfect woman…" I trailed off. "Is she worth it?"

A smile ghosted across Silas's face, giving him a very human feel to him. It was something I had never seen out of him even in all the people he has pretended to be. It was a similar smile I had seen cross Stefan's face when he looked at me.

"Is Stefan Salvatore worth it?" Silas asked.

Furrowing my brows, I shook my head. "You can see what's in my mind…You tell me."

"Her name was Amara," Silas informed. "She was the love of my life."

"What about Qetsiyah?" I continued, not bothered with the possible consequences of my actions. "There had to be a reason why she entombed you."

Silas scoffed. "Call her a jealous ex with a raging psychopathic issue."

"Sounds familiar."

Silence fell over the two of us as we stared at each other. A part of my heart broke as I stared at him. It was Stefan's eyes, colder, but they were still his eyes. Eyes I had fallen in love with before our lives had been torn apart by the circumstances. Shaking my head, I did my best to push thoughts of Stefan out of my mind. I was in love with Damon…wasn't I?

"Personally, I could care less about your inner turmoil regarding my doppelganger," Silas said, clapping his hands. "In all reality he's a better match for you than Damon Salvatore would ever be, but you are a known masochist so it makes sense why you keep going back to the same brother."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I furrowed my brows, glaring at him.

Silas shrugged. "Exactly how it was meant to mean. I can't comprehend the fact that you keep pushing yourself out of the path you were meant to go down."

"And how exactly would you know the path I'm supposed to go down?" I asked, arching my eyebrow.

"Mind reader, remember?" he asked, pointing to his head.

Scoffing again, I moved past Silas and towards wrought iron fence separating me from my freedom. My first call would be made to Elijah then I would start tracking down Stefan. Maybe I should have spared a phone call to Damon, but why should I? He didn't deserve to know I was okay, he didn't deserve the satisfaction of knowing he was on my mind.

"I get it, your confusion," Silas said as I reached the fence. "Why you can't seem to figure out who you really love."

A part of me was curious. My fingers were poised to reach out and open the gate, but I hesitated. What if Silas could tell me what I really wanted? It was a dangerous game to play, but really what else did I have to lose? Closing my eyes briefly, I turned to face Silas, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Why?" My voice ripped through the silence, an air of defiance in it.

Silas smirked before he said, "Because you can't remember why you fell in love with them. You just know it's love." He tilted his head as he came closer to me. "Let's go back to the beginning shall we?"

* * *

><p><em>I wasn't sure how long I had been laying there when I felt someone brush the hair out of my face. My eyes fluttered open not sure if I should be worried or just enjoy that someone was there with me. My eyes met a pair of bright blue ones before I sat up, coming face to face with Damon who was sitting on the edge of the bed.<em>

"_Damon," I said softly. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Just making sure you're okay," he responded before standing up and walking towards the mirror where the watch was hanging. "Wouldn't want you going too soft on me."_

_I sighed. "Can we please not do this right now?" I stood up, crossing my arms over my chest._

_He nodded, his back to me but I could see his face in the mirror. There was a conflicted look in his eyes as he looked over the pictures I had taped to the sides of my mirror. Me and Matt, me and Tyler, me and my parents before my mom's death._

"_I brought you this," Damon said, turning back to face me. In his hand was the bracelet Katherine had given me._

"_I thought that was gone forever," I whispered, walking forward reaching my hand out for it, but he pulled it back. "Damon, give me my bracelet."_

"_Not until after I tell you something."_

"_Then tell me after you give me my bracelet," I retorted, reaching up for the bracelet. He held it up higher, bringing me and him closer together._

"_I can't."_

"_Why not?" I asked, staring up into his blue eyes._

"_Because what I'm going to tell you is the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life…" he said honestly._

"_Damon, don't," I whispered._

"_No, I just have to say it once," Damon said softly. "You just need to hear it. I love you, Jaycee and it's because I love you that… I can't be selfish with you." I stared up at him, my eyes watering at his declaration. "And why you can't know this." His voice broke as he said that. "I don't deserve you but my brother does."_

"_Damon," I whispered as I stared up at him. I could see the pained look in his eyes as he leaned forward slightly. I felt his lips touch mine lightly before he pulled back._

"_God, I wish you didn't have to forget this," he whispered, resting his forehead against mine. I stared up into his eyes when I noticed his pupils dilate before it felt like my mind was beginning to fall numb. "But you do," he whispered._

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm sorry," I said softly, closing my eyes just enjoying how close we were.<em>

"_For what?" he asked, pulling back slightly so he could look into my eyes._

"_For what I said…And then leaving. It was wrong of me."_

_Stefan didn't say anything instead he leaned forward pressing his lips to mine sweetly. I felt his hand rest on my cheek before he pulled back, resting his forehead against mine. His green eyes stared down into mine and I felt my heart flutter just like it used to._

"_You're safe…your dad is home. That's all that matters," he responded softly._

"_I love you," I whispered._

"_I love you too," he responded before pressing his lips to mine once more._

_I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. The night went on similar to this as we lay on my bed the sheets covering us as I laid my head on his chest, just listening to him breathe. This was how this was supposed to feel. The happiness, the love, the contentment. It never lasted long but when it did it was worth cherishing._

"_What are you thinking about?" Stefan asked softly as he lightly brushed some hair out of my face._

"_How perfect this feels," I responded, looking up at him a smile on my face causing a similar grin to cross his._

* * *

><p>"<em>Is this seat taken?" a familiar voice asked. I shook my head, scooting over slightly so he could sit on the bench next to me. "What are you thinking about?"<em>

"_I heard what Damon said…about you always choosing Elena over me," I told him softly, not bothering to look at him. "Why do I get the feeling that Damon was right about that?"_

_Stefan sighed. "This is what Damon wants, Jay. He wants to create doubt in our feelings for each other-"_

"_You're doing that all on your own, Stefan," I cut him off, finally turning to face him. "I told you from the beginning that I wasn't going to be anyone's second choice and why do I still feel like I'm second to Elena?"_

_Stefan reached up, resting both his hands on my cheeks. "I love you, Jaycee and nothing is ever going to change that. Elena and I are over. My life is with you."_

"_No it isn't," I said softly. I reached up and rested my hand against his cheek. "You made your choice a long time ago. The moment you left you decided that I had to become a part of your past, not your future."_

_I stood up with the grimoire in my hands as I took a step back and away from him. It broke my heart to see the torn look on his face but this was the only way I knew how to break it to him. As long as he still loved Elena I knew I was always going to come second. I love him with all my heart, but I needed to protect myself from the pain of losing him again._

"_I made a promise to you," Stefan spoke up. "Elena is my past, Jaycee. I'll always have a place in my heart for her, but you've been there front and center since the moment I bumped into you. You showed me how to love someone again. Not Elena…You. You showed me that there were good people, magical people in this world worth fighting for."_

"_Then why did you choose Elena's side? Whenever it comes down to me and Elena why do you always choose her? The moment I fell in love with you Stefan I knew from that moment on it was always going to be you." I felt the first tears making their way down my face. "All I wanted was for you to need me back."_

"_I do need you," Stefan said the tears in his eyes._

"_Then prove it to me…Let me go, Stefan."_

* * *

><p><em>I glanced down the hall when I heard the sound of my cell phone ringing. I glanced over at the clock in the kitchen, noticing the time and wondering who would be calling this late. Anyone of importance was either mad at me or too drunk to function at the present time. I walked into my room and to the dresser before checking the number. Unknown? I hesitantly picked it up.<em>

"_Hello?" I answered. "Hello?" I asked again when I got nothing but silence on the other end. That's when it clicked. I felt my heart jumped. "Stefan?" I could feel my breathing quicken when the person's breathing on the other side hitched like they were trying to hold themselves together. "Stefan, if this is you, you'll be okay. I love you Stefan. Hold onto that. Never let that go."_

* * *

><p><em>I whipped back around to face Stefan as he let go of my arm. I stood there staring at him a shocked and angry look on my face. Stefan looked up at the scoreboard as the seconds ticked away. He cleaned the blood off his face before turning to look at me. I shook my head before racing over to check on Dana and Chad.<em>

"_They're dead," Stefan said, looking over at me._

"_This isn't you," I said confidently as I stood up again. "You can fight this. I've seen you do it before-"_

"_This is different!" he snapped, cutting me off._

"_No, it's not," I responded, shaking my head. "You wanna know why it's not? Because you had people that cared for you and helped you beat the lust. Well guess what I'm still here Stefan and I'm not gonna let you go down this road."_

"_It's too late," he responded._

"_No, it's not," I snapped, stepping towards him so I was right in front of him. "I might lose my cousin and I'll be damned if I lose you too."_

_Stefan didn't say anything, he just shook his head and turned away from me. I stood there, gazing at his back, tears threatening to overflow and fall. I crossed my arms over my chest, hugging myself slightly and wanting nothing more than comfort right now. Where was Damon? I looked over to the part of the floor where Tyler had been laying earlier and I felt the first tear fall but I quickly brushed it away before Stefan turned back to face me a torn look on his face. I glanced up at the clock and noticed there was only six minutes left. How the hell had that happened?_

"_Wait," I said softly. "Caroline's dad resisted compulsion. He found a way to resist which means you can do it too!"_

"_Yeah, yeah. Maybe it's just mind control, right? Maybe it just takes some focus, a couple decades of training. No big deal," Stefan retorted sarcastically._

"_Cynicism is the last thing we need right now," I snapped, irritated. "Look when the buzzer goes off, just drink from me. You can control it, Stefan, I know you can."_

"_You don't get it. I can't stop, Jaycee! I'm a ripper! A ripper doesn't stop! I listen to the words that come out of your mouth, and all I hear is the sound of your heart pumping blood through your body. And when that clock ticks down... I'm going to have to feed on you. And you want to know what's worse? I'm not going to be able to stop."_

"_You can do it, Stefan, I know you can! You can fight it!"_

"_Why, because I love you?"_

"_Yeah! That's right, Stefan. Because you love me. You'll fight because after everything that we've been through, you owe me that!" I snapped back at him._

"_You know what, you're right. You're right. I owe you everything. Because through all of this, you are the one thing that has kept me from giving up; from turning it all off. But I can't help what I am, Jace. The more blood that I get, the more I want, and if I get so much as near yours... You are dead."_

"_I can stop you."_

"_You think so?" he responded mockingly._

"_Don't underestimate the powers of a witch who has died before coming back to life."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Let's say I do leave her here, under your protection, what then? How long before one of you turns her into a vampire? Or worse, how long before she dies caught between your feuding? You see, each one of you truly believes that you're the one that can protect her, and that is simply a delusion. Gentlemen, the worst thing for Jaycee Carlson is... the two of you."<em>

_I could feel my heart beating rapidly and I'm sure all the vampires in the room could hear it. What scared me the most was Klaus was spot on. I looked down at the table, his words echoing in my head as his hand came to a rest on my shoulder. My gaze locked with Stefan's._

"_I'm gonna get some air," Damon said as he stood up and walked away from the table. I pushed Klaus's hand away and stood up._

"_Damon!" I called out tossing my napkin down before quickly following after him._

"_Let me deal with this," I heard Elijah say behind us._

"_Damon stop!" I snapped, grabbing his arm and pulling him to a stop once we were outside. The chill of the night air immediately attacked bringing goose bumps to my skin._

"_What in the hell are you doing?" he snapped, looking at me._

"_What are you doing?!" I yelled back. "You're keeping secrets from me, not telling me about things that are important to me, and you're trying to control everything I do!"_

"_Oh right so that makes me the bad guy?!" Damon growled._

"_I love you Damon, but this isn't what I signed up for," I told him, shaking my head. A stonewalled look crossed Damon's face. "And I'm starting to think Stefan was right."_

"_Everything alright?" Elijah asked as he walked up to us._

_I looked from Elijah to Damon before shaking my head. "No, it's not." I turned away from them and started walking towards the house._

"_Jace!" Damon called out. I came to a stop and turned to face him and Elijah._

"_You know, from the moment I had heard the story about Tatia I decided I wanted to be nothing like the Petrova doppelgängers. I wasn't going to jerk people around. I chose you Damon…but now. Now I'm not so sure that was the right choice," I told him before walking back up to the house._

* * *

><p>"<em>Jace," Damon stated angrily. "Did you get what you want?"<em>

"_I think so," I said slowly, looking around him looking for Esther._

"_Good, tell me on the ride home. We're leaving. Come on," Damon growled, grabbing my arm yanking me towards him forcefully._

"_Uh no. Damon, let go of me. Look, I'm sorry that I had to cut you out of the plan," I told him honestly as I pulled my arm from his grasp._

"_There shouldn't have been a plan. You shouldn't be here."_

"_There it is…The controlling asshole that won't let me make my own decisions," I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest. "This is why I turn to Stefan. At least he lets me make my own decisions despite how much of a douchebag he is."_

"_Sorry for trying to keep you alive," Damon retorted sarcastically. "Clearly Stefan doesn't give a crap anymore."_

"_You're angry because I included Stefan? Newsflash Damon it's not all about you protecting me!" I snapped at him._

"_No, I'm mad at you because I love you!" Damon snapped back._

_I shook my head. "Well, maybe that's the problem. You say you love me, but you don't trust me." Damon stared at me, a shocked look on his face. "At least with me and Stefan there was no question of trust. That's why I never stopped loving Stefan because I knew he would always let me make my own choices."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Damon asked, choking on his words as he stared down at me._

"_Sometimes our relationship seems so simple and easy. But no matter what, it just turns into a big mess. And there are days that I want to dive into that mess, but then, other days, I can't help but wonder if maybe we're just two people who don't work as a couple," I told him, shaking my head. "And I don't know if I'll ever stop loving Stefan. No matter what he does to me."_

_Damon shook his head, anger evident on his face. "I tell you I love you and yet it will always be Stefan. How ironic is that?"_

* * *

><p>"<em>I love you, Stefan. No matter what happens no matter what you do. I'm always going to love you."<em>

_He turned around and gave me a torn look as we stood there in the woods before he walked towards me quickly, his face back to normal, the blood forgotten. As he reached me he pulled me into a tight embrace before kissing me passionately. I wrapped my non-bleeding arm around his neck, pulling him closer._

"_Can I ask you something?" I asked, pulling away slightly._

"_Sure." Stefan nodding, looking deeply into my eyes._

"_How can I know this is real?"_

"_Do you trust me?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I'll love you until the day I die, Jaycee." A smile crossed my face as I pressed my lips to his once more._

* * *

><p><em>"What are you doing here?" I whispered, crossing my arms over my chest.<em>

_"Making sure you were okay," he whispered, looking down._

_"I'm fine," I looked down at the ground as I said this. "How are you?"_

_"I'll be a ball of sunshine once Damon gets Alaric's stake back. Promise."_

_I scoffed. "I almost died today, Stefan."_

_"I'm sorry," he whispered, his eyes coming up to meet mine._

_I shook my head, stepping towards him. "But that's not what scared me. You tried going up against Klaus, alone. I was more afraid of losing you than I was of dying."_

_I shook my head turning away from him as he stared at me with a confused look on my face. I stood there near my dresser in my jeans and bra before I looked up in the mirror at Stefan. I quickly turned around and walked straight to him, throwing my arms around his neck and pulling him close. I was relieved when I felt his arms wrap around me just as tightly._

_"You don't have to worry about that anymore," he whispered into my ear. I pulled back slightly, my eyes meeting his._

_"Why?"_

_"Cause he's not worth it," he spat as he let go of me, turning his back to me. "All this time and energy that I've wasted hating him, it was for nothing. It's done, it's over. We lost. I'm right back where I started."_

_"No you're not, Stefan. Yeah, Klaus dragged you through hell, but you came out the other side. You beat him by being better than him."_

_"And what did I lose in the process?" Stefan turned and looked at me, shaking his head. He walked back towards me, coming to a stop right in front of me. "Hating Klaus was easy. It allowed me to ignore everything that was happening around me. Everything I let slip away. Now I have to deal with that."_

_"We can deal with it together..."_

_"No, no, just admit it. Admit it to me, Jace. I know you don't owe it to me, but I just need to hear you say it."_

_"I love you, Stefan. I never gave up on you." I reached up, pressing my hand to his cheek. He leaned into the touch, closing his eyes momentarily before opening them again._

_"I know that. I know you didn't. Even though I did everything possible to push you away. It's my fault. It's all my fault. I mean, this is all my fault."_

_I shook my head, confused. "What are you talking about?"_

_"I'm talking about the fact that you're also in love with Damon," he whispered as he pressed his forehead to mine. He reached up his hand, pressing against my jaw line._

_"Stefan," I whispered, lowering my eyes._

_"Hey." He tilted my head so I could see into his eyes. "I love you. I will always love you. I just want you to look me in the eye and tell me that you don't feel something for him."_

_I adverted my eyes once more causing Stefan to sigh and move away from me. I wasn't sure what to say to him. I looked up and saw the broken look on his face before he turned and headed towards the door. My heart was saying to follow him, but my head was saying it was a bad idea._

_"It was you Stefan," I spoke up. "It was always you."_

* * *

><p><em>"You slept with Elena, Damon..." I whispered my eyes glancing between his eyes and his lips.<em>

_"I was drunk," Damon shrugged shaking his head. "If it makes you feel any better...All I could think about was you."_

_Shaking my head I couldn't help the fresh wave of tears from falling as I released my hold on his waist. I moved my hands up so I was cupping his cheeks. I felt his hand on top of mine as we stared into each other's eyes._

_"I love you, Damon," I whispered, pressing my forehead to his._

_I watched the smile spread across his face as he murmured, "There's my girl."_

* * *

><p><em>Will you still love me<em>

_When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

_Will you still love me_

_When I got nothing but my aching soul?_

_I know you will, I know you will_

_I know that you will_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

_I entered the bedroom to see Stefan leaning against the bedpost, watching me carefully. Like he was trying to use the song to wake me up. I quickly walked over to Stefan, standing right in front of him and ignoring Jeremy who was calling out my name._

_"You remembered," I whispered as I stared up at him. Even though he couldn't actually see me I felt like he was staring right at me. "After all this time you remembered."_

_"Remembered what?" Jeremy asked, coming to a stop next to Stefan._

_I tore my gaze away from the Salvatore to look at Jeremy._

_"This was the song playing when Stefan and I had our first dance together."_

_Jeremy's eyebrows furrowed as he looked from me to Stefan then to the corpse on the bed. I turned back to look up at Stefan and couldn't help the smile that crossed my face. If my heart was beating I'm sure it would have missed a few beats hearing the verses to this song. It was right after I had found out officially he was a vampire. Somehow he convinced me to go to the dance with him. That was the moment I realized vampire or not I was in love with him. That he would always be there to protect me. This was OUR song._

_"I love you so much," Stefan whispered softly his eyes glued to my body on the bed._

_I wanted to cry. Shaking my head, I looked down at the floor even though he couldn't see me as I replied, "I love you too."_

_"I never should have let you go," Stefan admitted as he moved forward right through me before sitting down on the edge of the bed. "But you're happy with Damon...You deserve to be happy."_

_I turned slowly listening to Stefan as he talked. I glanced up, looking to where Jer had been moments earlier only to find he was nowhere in sight. At least the little Gilbert had the sense to give us some privacy. I had a feeling though he'd know all about it soon enough._

_"But you deserve so much better than this." Stefan glanced around the room before his eyes went back to my body. "You're better than me, you're better than Damon...You need someone who will give you the world, not petty high school drama."_

_I scoffed, a small smile falling onto my face as I tucked some hair behind my ear. Stefan leaned forward brushing some hair out of my face pressing a quick kiss to my forehead before he leaned back again._

_"I will always love you...but I guess you have to step back and let the things you love go if it means them reaching happiness. Out of all of us, Jace...You deserve it the most. You deserve to be happy."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Where in the hell have you been?" Damon snapped his eyes wide.<em>

_I didn't say anything, instead I turned my back to him and began walking down the sidewalk. The last thing I needed was Elena and Stefan hearing our conversation. I managed to get far enough away before Damon grabbed my wrist forcing me to a stop._

_"Jace-"_

_"Just don't talk for a second," I responded shortly, pulling my hand out of his grasp. I watched as a confused and hurt look crossed his face. "I just need to say something...I love you, Damon Salvatore. I love you so much it hurts sometimes.__ I don't know if I can explain that any better, but that gives me hope."_

_"Hey," Damon whispered softly, placing his hands against my cheeks. I shook my head slightly telling him to hold on a second._

_"And, I'm afraid to say it out loud because maybe if life finds out it'll try to beat it out of me and that would be a shame to lose what we have. Because, we can all use a little hope sometimes, you know. That feeling that everything's going to be okay and that there's going to be someone there to help make sure of that. You make me feel like there's something worth holding on to. I don't care about Elena or New York or anything that happened before this moment...I just need you to prove to me that it's going to be okay from this moment on. That I'm making the right choice."_

_There it was. My heart on my sleeve for him to see and now it was all up to him to take it or crush it and leave it on the pavement. I guess this is why I waited so long. I was tired of the regret and the rejection. I just wanted to be happy._

_"I will always be here," Damon confirmed softly, his eyes staring deeply into mine. "I can't even imagine life without you. There's not a moment that goes by where I don't think about you and it drives me crazy."_

_I let out a short laugh as a smile crossed his face._

_"You are the girl I love...I would fight till the ends of the Earth for you if that's what it takes."_

_Smiling, I shook my head before pressing my forehead to his whispering, "Just kiss me."_

_"Every day until the day I die," he murmured before I felt his warm lips against mine._

* * *

><p><em>"I will do everything in my power to make sure you come back." Stefan vowed his voice low. "You are the love of my life. If I have to come to the other side to get you myself that is what I'm going to do."<em>

_I nodded, looking down and away from him as I let my hands fall to my sides once more. The graduation gown was laying on top of the piano, forcing me to remember there was a very important letter in there addressed to the man I loved. Reaching forward, I wiped some more tears that were falling from my eyes as I pulled out an envelope addressed to Damon. I knew I wasn't going to have time to see him and I had to leave him something._

_Handing the envelope to Stefan, I couldn't meet his gaze. "I need him to read that Stefan."_

_Stefan nodded as he took the envelope from me. He looked from it to me asked he asked, "Is this...?"_

_"I love him, Stefan. I'm not sorry for falling in love with him."_

_Stefan leaned forward, pressing his hand to my cheek once more as his lips met mine. His taste mixed with the tears falling down my face as we kissed for the last time. I pulled away first, pressing my forehead to his as we sat there like that for a moment._

_"Goodbye, Stefan," I whispered._

_It felt like someone had just thrown a bucket of ice cold water on me. I pulled back quickly to try and figure out what had happened when I noticed the pure devastation on Stefan's face. Glancing over at the mirror that was in front of the piano, I realized I could no longer see myself. Stefan was the only one sitting on the piano bench. I looked back at him my heart breaking as I saw his lips quivering and his eyes filling up with tears. He stuffed the letter in his pocket before he stood up. Casting one more glance at the piano, he shook his head wiping the tears from his eyes as he strode from the Lockwood Manor._

_Standing there by myself, I reached out to the keys of the piano to see if I could still play, but my finger went right through it. Biting my lip, I fought back the tears as I stared at the front door Stefan had left through._

_"I love you too, Stefan."_

* * *

><p>"Stop!" I demanded, pushing myself back and away from Silas.<p>

I wasn't stupid. I knew what Silas was capable of, but he pulled memories to the surface that I had forgotten about. How many times Damon had played me and I forgave him because I loved him? I fell in love with Damon Salvatore because he was handsome, charming, and gave me that reckless, in love feeling that I felt was lacking when I had Stefan. It sounded crazy and it sounded selfish but it was an addicting feeling that was hard to let go of once you felt it.

"Well, that was enlightening." Silas nodded his head as he moved past me and towards the gates. "If you need me, I'll be hunting down Katherine."

Numb, I stared at the ground, my heart feeling like it was tearing itself into pieces the longer I stood there. I could hear Silas making his exit fairly slowly, almost like he was drawing out the pain of what I had just gone through. Digging up those memories created a map that I had to follow back to where my heart was all along. After everything we had all been through I knew I was going to lose someone and it was going to hurt like hell.

Furrowing my brow, I felt my phone vibrating against my leg. Reaching into my jeans, I pulled the phone out to see a number I didn't recognize. Swiping my finger across the screen, I answered.

"Hello?"

"I know where Stefan Salvatore is," the female voice greeted through the earpiece.

My head shot up, looking towards the fence and stairs Silas had just left through. "Who is this?"

"Meet me at the quarry and I'll explain everything."

The line went dead, forcing me to pull the phone away from my ear and stare at the number. Whoever it was knew where Stefan was at. I wasn't about to sit here and let this chance go to waste. Pushing the phone into my pocket, I raced towards the door. This night wasn't over.

* * *

><p><strong>WHOA. Like what the hell Silas! What does it all mean?! It was time for Jace to take a stroll down memory lane to all the good and the bad times with the brothers. Could this be it? Could this have been her defining moment?! Leave a review and let me know what you think!<strong>

**REVIEW RESPONSE:**

**_grapejuice101_: always the first to review love! I know Damon's being a pain and we can't have human Jace without Klaus snooping around!**

**_NV1864_: LOL have no fear there will be plenty of Jace relieving stress and I have a feeling you're gonna love how it goes down.**

**_SomebodyWhoCares:_ It's Damon I doubt that man will ever learn! Don't worry love there will be plenty more of Elijah to come and as for Damon...can he really redeem himself by this point?**

**_heytay1_: Thank you lovely! **

**_leni18_: Well it was both Silas and Damon not just Silas. So her going back to the BH was all Damon not Silas. But his reasons for wanting her alive will be revealed I promise! I'll give you a hint...it all has to do with the Travelers...but that's all I'm going to say! No Hayley hasn't had the baby at this point...Silas was just telling Klaus there was something wrong with pregnant hayley. Tyler will be around VERY soon and as for Jace forgiving Damon...Well we will just have to wait and see.**

**_marleen03_: Nopa, Stefan is still MIA. Hehe. Have no fear, more of my favorite delicious Original will be back and with a vengeance! She's definitely not a werewolf, but as for the plotlines with Tyler, Care and Matt...I don't wanna reveal too much so you're just gonna have to wait! Sorry love! **

**_Guest 1_: Lol Elena ass kicking to commence soon.**

**_Guest 2_: LOL your vote has been noted!**


	75. Who Will Save You Now?

_**Chapter 75 – Who Will Save You Now?**_

I walked up towards the quarry, extremely out of breath. The moon was beginning its descent from the sky to welcome the light rays of dawn to stretch across the sky. The chilly night air remained however, reaching down into my very bones. Glancing around, I tucked some hair behind my ears as I came to a stop at the edge of the quarry. My heart beat loudly and blood rushed through my ears.

Light glittered across the water below. A sickening feeling erupted in my gut as I continued to stare. After three months of wondering and waiting, I could just feel it. Stefan was down there. He was in this quarry, but where? Kneeling down, I let my fingers brush against the edge of the cliff as I closed my eyes. He was here…I could feel him.

My eyes snapped open when I heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Standing up, I whipped around to face whoever was coming up upon me. My brows furrowed in confusion when I saw a man in his late 40's approaching me. His face was blank, a look I had seen many times on people blindly compelled. The man's eyes were solely on me which made me both nervous and suspicious.

"Jaycee Carlson?" he asked, coming to a stop a few feet away from me.

"Who are you?" I asked, looking between him and the woods where he came from.

The man held out his wrist to me as he said, "I'm the sacrifice."

I took another cautionary step back only to have my foot connect with the very edge, forcing me to catch my balance. Glancing over my shoulder, I could see the dark waters beckoning to me below. I could jump, but what are the odds that there were some very pointy rocks waiting to impale me below? Looking back to the man, I noticed he was heading towards the tree line again.

"Hey, wait!" I called out just as a pair of bright headlights lit up the darkened area.

I snapped my eyes shut tightly from the sudden glare. Rubbing my eyes, I put my hand over them, hoping to see what was going on. In a matter of seconds, a truck with a crane lift attached to the back came rolling out from the tree line. Realization hit me-this man was under compulsion from someone to get something out of the quarry. To get Stefan out of the quarry. Nodding to the truck, I moved out of the way as the it rolled into position. The man from before came from out of the truck and towards my direction.

"I've been told to bring the safe out and let you open it."

Staring at him, I nodded slightly, taking another step to the side to let the man get to work. As I stood there, I could feel my phone vibrating against my leg once more. Pulling it out, my heart panged in sadness seeing the picture that appeared on the screen; it was of me staring at the camera with Damon kissing my cheek. Sliding the screen, I hit the ignore button before looking back towards the quarry. The man was already lowering the device into the water, it looked like a massive magnet attached to the end of a rather thick chain.

It begged the question, who was the woman at the other end of the phone call? Why was this man here instead of her? Was this another Katherine I had to deal with? How did she know where Stefan was? Shaking my head, I could feel my phone vibrating again, indicating that I was receiving another phone call. Looking down to the screen, I saw the picture come up again. Sighing, I slid my finger towards the answer button.

"What?"

"Where are you?" Damon's voice came through the speaker.

"Excuse you," I responded, turning away from the man working to get the safe out of the quarry. "I don't have to answer to you."

"I can't get ahold of Elijah…Jace where are you?"

I paused, rolling my eyes. "What was that? You're a backstabbing, cheating son of a bitch? Right. Let me put you on hold."

I ended the call before shutting my phone off completely. Looking back towards the truck, I noticed the chain looking strained like it had a hold of something. That instantly piqued my interest. Walking towards the edge of the cliff, I looked down into the water and noticed the crane had a hold of something and it was slowly pulling it out of the water. My heart skipped a beat as I watched it slowly pull a black safe out. Looking over towards the man, I saw the concentration on his face as the safe was lifted up so it was now above the cliffside.

I took a step back as the crane turned, allowing the safe to hover over dry land. It took all my willpower not to rush to it, water still pouring out of it. Once the safe was lowered onto the ground, the man detached the crane stepping back and allowing me to run forwards. Slamming my hands onto the black, cold surface, I couldn't stop the fear and excitement from rushing through me.

"Stefan!" I called out, slamming my hand again. I paused for a moment, hoping to hear something, but there was nothing. "Stefan, if you're in there say something!"

Again nothing. I turned back towards the man who was standing there watching. Almost like this was rehearsed. Growling in annoyance, I slammed my hand back down onto the face of the safe wanting nothing more than the damn thing to open. And much to my surprise, as soon as my hand hit the metal a loud bang sounded, similar to that of a gunshot. I was thrown back onto my butt as the safe door blew off the hinges. Gasping, I sat up, my eyes wide. Did I do that?

The man then approached the opened safe and that's when it hit me. The sacrifice. Stefan was going to be beyond hungry, he had been desiccating for the last three months. He would be in full out ripper mode. I climbed to my feet just as the man reached the safe.

"WAIT!" I shouted, but it was too late.

The man had his arm held out, blood dripping off his wrist and disappearing into the safe. My eyes widened further another hand shot out to grab the man, yanking half his body down into the safe. I took an involuntary step back as I heard the man's scream. It was a painful scream but it didn't last long until his head disappeared into the safe and a gurgling noise followed. My heart rate skyrocketing as the rest of the man's body vanished into the safe and all noises stopped. Then I heard the sickening crunch, like body limbs were being ripped apart.

In that moment I didn't know what to do. I waited silently. Then a bloody hand found the edge of the safe. I watched as a tired and very hungry looking Stefan Salvatore climbed from the safe, his eyes wild, like he was looking for his next victim. My hands shook at my hands as Stefan's gaze met mine, his lips covered with blood.

"Stefan?" I asked, my voice shaking in anticipation.

His feral gaze locked onto me so suddenly it actually startled me. I didn't move though. I couldn't. This was Stefan and if he decided to kill me and give in to the ripper side then so be it. I licked my lips as his hungry eyes scanned me for a moment before recognition crossed his handsome face despite being covered in blood. It was like watching that hungry drain from his eyes as the guilt and remorse began to set in.

"I'm here, Stefan."

I watched as his expression raged with conflict. I took a step forward only to stop when I saw his body tense. He shook his head, holding his hand out towards me. It was like he wanted to say something, but the words were caught in his throat. I took another cautious step forward, my hand held out in front of me.

"I trust you," I said softly, closing the distance between us slowly.

He shook his head. "You died."

I nodded. "I know…but I came back. You told me I would come back and I did. It's me Stefan."

There was only a foot between us now. Keeping my hand held out to him, I watched as his eyes trailed from my face, down my chest, to my arm and finally resting on my hand. He slowly reached out, like he was afraid I would be nothing but thin air until his hand touched mine. Solid flesh upon flesh. A renewed look of hope crossed his face as his hand wrapped around mine. In a flash, his grip tightened before I felt my body being pulled forward, connecting with his, his arms wrapping around me tightly. The stench of blood reached my nose allowed a sense of calming reassurance to fill my body as he hugged me tightly.

Closing my eyes, I felt his hand on the back of my hair, his fingers running through the strands. It was unexplainable, the calm that fell over the two of us as we stood there holding onto each other, like we were holding on for dear life, that nothing was going to pull us apart. I didn't care that he was soaking wet or had blood covering the bottom portion of his face. All that mattered was he was here and he was alive…We both were.

"I thought I had lost you." His voice cracked.

Shaking my head, I looked up at him. "I'm not going anywhere."

I pulled back slightly so I could get a good look at his face. Pulling the sleeve of my sweater down, I reached up and began to wipe away the blood that was staining his face. My hand gently caressed his cheek as his came up to cover it. His eyes were drawn from my own to the veins in my exposed wrist. I could see the hunger flash across his face once more before he blinked a few times. I felt my heart flutter seeing him do that before he allowed me to wipe the remaining blood from his face.

"I hate to break up this little moment," a feminine voice spoke up from behind us.

I whipped around to see the newcomer only to have Stefan move in front of me in a shielding fashion. His serious stare was set on the woman approaching us. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweater, similar to how I was. Her long dark hair and exotic eyes stood out in the dim lighting of first dawn break. Stefan's grip on my wrist tightened protectively as we stared at the woman.

"The three of us need to have a little talk."

* * *

><p>Damon paced the length of the fireplace, the phone practically glued to his ear as he dialed Jace's number repeatedly. He couldn't get her words out of his head. After everything they had been through, she had finally reached the end of her rope. He should have known better. The first time with Elena it was just a mistake, he had been balls to the wall drunk and Elena just happened to be there.<p>

He had no excuse for the other times like he couldn't control himself. It was always an odd feeling. He had desperately tried pushing Elena away, but he kept sleeping with her. It was like someone was messing with his head or forcing him to do it. Groaning in annoyance, Damon took his phone and chucked it across the room before turning to place his hands on the fireplace.

"Whoa, warn a girl next time," Elena's voice met his ears causing the dread to rise in his stomach. "What's going on? I came as soon as I heard…"

Damon didn't say anything as he kept his back turned to her. He didn't want to speak to her, he didn't even want to be in the same room as her. How was it that he could go from loving someone who looked just like Elena, to hating her? His fingers tightened along the edge of the fireplace mantle as a picture of Jace, Matt, Tyler, Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Elena glared back at him.

"Damon, you've gotta talk to me," Elena's voice broke the silence again. "Where's Jace?"

Damon whipped around, a new fire in his eyes, "How the hell am I supposed to know? I'm not her damn keeper." Elena's eyes widened slightly hearing Damon's slight shout. "If Jace wants to run off and act like an idiot then that's her problem."

Elena scoffed, shaking her head as she crossed her arms over her chest. As much as she hated to admit it, Damon Salvatore loved Jaycee in a way that she was sure he would never be able to love anyone else. Jace had been her friend, she still was but there was a part of Elena that hated Jace for everything she had. She had Stefan and Damon, Matt…hell, even Jeremy.

"Don't even act like you don't care about her," Elena snapped, evoking a shocked look to cross Damon's face. "These last three months have been hell for you and don't even pretend they weren't. Sure we slept together, but I'm not naïve enough to think that it was because you wanted to. So stop acting like a spoiled brat and find her."

Damon watched as Elena turned and headed out of the room, looking even more downtrodden than she had walking in. After a few moments of silence the front door slammed shut, causing Damon to flinch. Not a moment later Katherine came strolling into the room, looking just as smug as ever.

"Don't say it." Damon glared at her as she flopped down on the couch.

"It's adorable." Katherine smirked. "She's turning into me and she doesn't even realize it."

"Don't you have something better to do? Like I don't know…helping me find Jace?" Damon retorted.

She scoffed, the smirk sliding from her face. "Please. She hates me more than she hates you…then again considering you've been sleeping with Elena I may be climbing up on the list of Jace's favorite people again."

Damon shook his head, walking past Katherine and over to where his phone was laying on the ground. It seemed like the rage was becoming more and more prevalent now that Jace was back, it was like he couldn't control his emotions when it came to her.

"Not like you to care where you are on the like list, Katherine," Damon stated factually.

Katherine shrugged. "Maybe I've changed."

Damon laughed sardonically. "You? Changed? I think hell would freeze over before that happened."

Katherine stood up quickly, facing Damon, a fire in her eyes he hadn't seen since she had been turned human. "Mock me all you want, but I do care about her Damon. She was my best friend and I've been there for her more times than I can count, so don't you dare mock our friendship."

"Your friendship?" Damon asked. "You've tried to kill her more than you've tried to save her."

Katherine gave him an annoyed look before she said, "We have a very open relationship."

Damon scoffed, "Let's just find her." He moved towards the staircase, but her piercing words stopped him in his tracks.

"She's out looking for Stefan." Katherine crossed her arms over her chest. "You honestly think after screwing up so many times she would still be waiting for you? She's going to do what she knows best…Falling for Stefan and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

* * *

><p>I stared at the woman in front of me, a skeptical look on my face. Qetsiyah was not the person I expected. For some reason when I thought about the woman I thought about some sort of hag-like witch, maybe it was just the story that surrounded her. I mean, it was stupid to think she was anything but beautiful.<p>

"Where's Stefan?" I asked, trying to keep my tone even considering I was the one tied to the chair at the moment.

When she appeared in front of us in the woods saying we needed to talk, I could feel the prickling sensation in the back of my mind. Like someone was using magic-an old form of magic. The next thing I know the world had gone dark and I woke up tied to a chair with Stefan nowhere in sight. The fact that he was still hungry and out there on his own is what scared me.

"Getting the ripper out of his system," the ancient witch said, flicking her fingers like it was no big deal.

Looking away from her, I looked to the immediate area surrounding where I was currently sitting. There were herbs scattered around me in a circle and every so often it looked like the bones of some unfortunate animal. I wanted to shiver but something told me that wasn't going to be the worst part of this.

"Sorry for the theatrics." She came towards me, holding a bowl of something I couldn't see. "I didn't get to finish the ritual when that blundering Salvatore came crashing through my cemetery."

"You brought me back," I stated, the pieces beginning to come together.

"You can call me Tessa."

"Well Tessa, as enlightening as this all is…I have a vampire to find." I started pulling against the ropes around my wrists and ankles.

She scoffed. "Don't worry, Stefan will be joining us soon enough. Now where was I…?"

I didn't get the chance to respond when she took the bowl and tossed the liquid onto me. A part of me was relieved it wasn't blood, but whatever the concoction was burned. The moment it touched my skin it sizzled, much like the vervain used to do when I was a vampire. Gasping in pain, I looked down to the skin, watching as it bubbled against my skin before seeming to absorb right into my pores. Tessa then reached forward and grabbed a hold of the vervain bracelet and yanked it off my wrist.

"No need for this gaudy thing anymore."

"What did you do to me?" I asked, panting every so lightly.

She smirked. "I made you Silas proof…Once I'm done with you, I'll have the ultimate weapon to kill Silas with to trap him on the other side forever."

"Why me?" I asked, shaking my head in confusion as she picked up an old leather bound book. A book that seemed wickedly familiar.

Tessa looked from me to the book, her eyes scanning the pages before they stopped. "Because you are a descendent of Eochaid. A powerful druid and traveler."

"Traveler?" I asked, confusion seeping in. I knew about the rest, about my connection to Eochaid and to Klaus, but I hadn't heard the term traveler before.

"A powerful clan of witches, one you are born from," Tessa informed. "But enough of that."

She walked towards me, the book still in hand. She began to chant something, a familiar string of words that I couldn't place. It was like I had heard them before in the past when I was younger, I just couldn't think of where. Then a searing pain ripped through my body, starting in my heart. It felt like someone was squeezing it before electricity shot through my veins. It wound all the way through my body until it reached my head and the world exploded in a bright light of pain.

A shrill shriek ripped from my throat as Tessa continued to chat, her words becoming more intense as they boomed through the small space. The candles sitting on the mantle and fireplace ignited in time with her increasingly rapid words. I could feel the heat on my back as the pain focused in my head, similar to the witchy voodoo Bonnie and I would use on vampires to incapacitate them. I was human this time though, this could kill me.

Just like that, the pain was gone. My head fell forward, my chin touching my chest. I was so tired I couldn't even think about moving it back up. I could hear Tessa moving around me, but couldn't muster the strength to do anything.

"You'll be the greatest power this world has ever seen," Tessa's voice met my ears before the world went dark once more.

* * *

><p>Tessa stood there over the chair, staring down at the woman tied to it. Her eyes scanned the room before the doors to the cabin opened up, revealing a man carrying a rather dead looking Stefan Salvatore. It was too easy getting him to release his ripper side to just feed and feed and feed. That wasn't her intention, it just happened to work in her favor. It proved something to her. He has broken the cycle and with a traveler witch.<p>

He was put onto the couch before the man disappeared into the night once more. Tessa didn't have to say anything. Looking between the two, she couldn't help but guffaw at the irony of the situation in front of her. Sure, she had been watching what all the doppelgangers had been up to, but she never expected it to culminate into this. A part of her was jealous that this was the traveler who broke the pattern.

She understood, though. With skin like pure silk and big green eyes framed by dark, glossy hair, it wasn't hard to understand the attraction. Pair it with such a selfless heart and there was no man who would be able to resist. That was what she was counting on. If Stefan could break the pattern then it was possible to break the same cycle in Silas.

She had watched as he and that Salvatore brother had walked into the cemetery looking for Jaycee. It wasn't like him to search for someone unless it benefited him in some way. He wanted her for something, but she couldn't figure out what for. She didn't like it when there were pieces she couldn't see.

Her thoughts were immediately halted when she noticed Stefan moving around on the couch. Small movements at first until he finally shot up into a sitting position, like someone had poked him with a stake. Her eyes moved over towards Jaycee who was still tied to the chair, slumped over and having yet to come back from her brief visit to the Other Side.

Stefan's eyes whipped around the small cabin quickly until those pretty eyes landed on Tessa. His eyes widened in shock seeing her standing there, seemingly unaffected by his presence. Stefan pushed himself off the couch, moving away and putting distance between himself and Tessa.

"I don't want to hurt you, so get away from me before I rip your throat out." Stefan put his hands up in warning as he said that.

"Hello to you, too. I brought dinner," Tessa greeted dryly, holding out a blood bag. She tossed it in Stefan's direction, watching as he caught the bag on reflex.

There was evident confusion on his face, but the bloodlust was too much for him. He ripped open the valve and began to feed. The savagery wasn't lost upon Tessa as she stared at him drinking the blood. She scoffed at the sudden turn of events.

"A vampire doppelgänger who's burdened by a conscience. Now I've seen everything," she murmured, crossing her arms over her chest.

Stefan looked from the blood bag in his hands to the woman standing across the room. There was something about her that screamed dangerous. He couldn't quite figure out why though. His answer came shortly after when he scanned the rest of the cabin, his gaze landing on the body of Jace. He dropped the blood bag and rushed towards her only to come to a sudden halt right at the edge of the ring of herbs and bones creating a circle around the chair.

"What in the hell did you do to her?" Stefan growled, turning to looked at Tessa.

Tessa scoffed. "You should be thanking me. I am after all the one who brought your precious love back from the Other Side."

Stefan furrowed his brow, looking back to Jace. He could hear her heart beating, a sound he had missed before. She wasn't dead, not again, she was really here. Looking back towards Tessa, he shook his head.

"Oh relax, she's fine. I was just purging her system of all that is Silas," Tessa explained, walking over towards Jace and stepping into the circle easily. "He got in her head…I was just doing a little damage control."

Shaking his head, Stefan knew he wasn't going to get the answers he needed. He just had to bide his time until Jace woke up.

"How do you know I'm a doppelgänger?" Stefan asked.

"Because I've seen your face before on someone who wasn't you." She shrugged as she placed a hand on Jace's shoulder, causing Stefan to stiffen. Tess immediately removed her hand, a smirk on her face. "She really broke the cycle. Well, I should say you broke the cycle."

"Who are you?" Stefan asked, all pleasantries gone from his voice.

Tessa didn't answer his question; instead, she asked, "How much do you know about Silas?"

Stefan felt like the blood was boiling beneath his skin at the thought of Silas. "I know that he's a bloodthirsty immortal who's killed more people than I can count not to mention the love of my life, and that was before he stole my identity, locked me up in a safe, and dropped me in the bottom of a quarry."

"You made it through," Tessa noted.

Stefan shook his head. "Barely. I came very close to flipping off my humanity switch, but I didn't because I knew if I ever got out, I wanted to be myself when I killed him."

"Strong words."

Stefan looked down at Jaycee, his heart wrenching at the thought of Silas ripping out Jace's. Who knows what Silas looked like when he did it. Which person Jace trusted in this world he used to betray her. The thought made him want to run Silas down and end him in the most humiliatingly painful way possible.

"He's a monster, and I'm going after him."

"Except you'll burn to death in the sun without your daylight ring," Tessa made the motion of pointing to her finger. Stefan looked down to his own hand to see that he was indeed not wearing his ring. Shaking his head he looked back to Tessa who was still standing near Jace. Almost like she could sense his disdain, she said, "Silas wasn't always a monster."

Stefan scoffed. "I find that hard to believe."

Tessa nodded, a mysterious smile crossing her face as she moved to the edge of the circle. Using her foot, she broke the circle, taking away the spell that was around Jaycee like a bubble. The ritual was done, now it was just a matter of time until she could put her plan into action. Tessa motioned for Stefan to go forward.

Giving her a look of hesitation, Stefan carefully stepped over the line, making sure nothing was going to happen to him or Jace before falling to his knees next to her. Making quick work of the ropes around her wrists and ankles, Stefan put his hands on her arms to keep her from falling forward. He had hope she would wake up but there was nothing on her face to indicate she could hear her name as he called it out to her.

"He used to be a simple man in love with a simple girl... his soul mate. She was his one true love," Tessa informed, her voice sounding far away as she watched Stefan desperately trying to get some kind of reaction out of the woman slumped in the chair.

Stefan carefully picked Jace up making sure he had a good hold on her before carrying her over to the couch, her head lolling against his chest. Once he reached the couch, he lowered her to the cushions making sure not to hurt her in anyway as her body met the couch.

"Heh. You know how that goes," Tessa stated bitterly. "They thought their love would last forever. "

Without tearing his gaze from Jace, Stefan asked, "How do you know all of this?"

"Because I was there, in his arms."

Stefan finally looked away from Jace's serene face as he said, "You're telling me that you were Silas' one true love?"

Tessa shrugged. "I would have done anything for him. Just like she would for you."

"That's impossible. How are you here right now?" Stefan asked, looking at her, shocked.

Tessa smiled like she had a secret. "Just like Jaycee is here. Love bends the rules of possible."

Stefan gave her a cautionary look as he wrapped his hand around Jace's. It felt like a habit, she may not have been awake to feel it but it made him feel better knowing she was there that he could feel her next to him. The gesture was not lost upon Tessa. A look of pain crossed her face as she looked at Stefan clutching onto Jaycee's hand.

"Silas and I were the two most powerful members of a gifted people called Travelers. When we were engaged to be married, we decided to reach even further," Tessa explained, pulling her stare from their hands. "We wanted to find a way for our love to last forever."

"Yeah, look. I know the story. Everything was great for Silas until some witch named Qetsiyah or whatever came by and screwed him over, right?" Stefan interrupted, his voice indicating he was clearly done with the theatrics. He wanted the sun to go down so he could take Jace and go.

"Wrong," Tessa snapped, whipping around to face Stefan again. "You don't know the story. Silas convinced Qetsiyah that he loved her so she would make the immortality spell, but when she found out that he was just using her, she dumped him in a tomb with a cure, hoping he would take it and die, because she had created a supernatural limbo to trap his soul."

Stefan made a noise at that. "Like any other sane, rational, well-adjusted woman would do."

"Which catches us up to today. Now Silas wants to destroy that supernatural limbo. Once the Other Side is gone, he can take the cure, become mortal and die, and finally pass on and find peace."

Stefan shook his head, gently squeezing Jace's hand before standing up and letting go. "Look, if you really are Silas' one true love and you're not dead, then why don't you just do us all a favor and run off into the sunset together?"

"Silas was my true love. I never said that I was his. I'm Qetsiyah, that sane, rational, well-adjusted woman you seem to know so much about."

A demented look flitted across Tessa's face as she looked down to Jace. The envy seeped in further, noticing just how protective this doppelgänger was of her and she wasn't even Amara's doppelgänger. Jaycee was getting the love story Tessa felt she should have had. Moving along the wall, Tessa dragged her finger along the wall, blue flames following the forming in its wake. This continued until she reached the fireplace and it ignited, much as it had earlier when she performed the ritual.

"Clearly you've heard the man's version of the story, the one where I'm a back-stabbing lunatic who ruined everything for Silas, a raging bitch-witch whose obsession with vengeance created a whole new dimension of suffering in the afterlife."

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked, making sure to stay close to Jace. "I thought you were dead and on the Other Side."

Tessa nodded. "I was—for 2,000 years. But I came back...for you."

* * *

><p><strong>You guys spoil me! So in return I try to spoil you guys. Your reviews are important because I do read them and take ALL of them into consideration! But here it is! STEFAN IS BACK. And I hope you guys liked it!<strong>

**REVIEW RESPONSE:**

**_Lovergirl24_: Now who said Jace wasn't a witch? hehe hopefully this answered a little bit of your question**

**_grapejuice101_: You will seeeeeeee**

**_SomebodyWhoCares_: lol your forces are dwindling. Even Damon lovers are switching sides!**

**_Jay. Walker. 104_: Your vote has been counted**

**_NV1864_: There will always be hope for Jace and Stefan. It started out with their love.**

**_Aiphira:_ The chapter could have gone better? I'm confused by what you mean. Did you not like the chapter?**

**_leni18:_ There will be WAY more Silas action to come and I'm excited to say it's not going to be what everyone thinks. As for Tessa...there will be plenty of Tessa, I'm not done with that arc yet! Hopefully this chapter answered your question about how Tessa feels about Stefan loving Jace!**

**_marleen03_: HAHA I HAVE SURPRISED YOU! Hopefully I can keep the pattern up ;) I honestly can't answer any of your questions this time around because well...they all get answered in the next few chapters coming up!**

**_Guest 1_: Thank you1**

**_Guest 2_: Lol more on the way**

**_Cheyanne _b: I'm glad to see new readers enjoying the story!**


	76. Losing Your Memory

_**Chapter 76 – Losing Your Memory**_

Gasping, I sat up, my lungs filling with what felt like oxygen. It was a strange, yet familiar sensation. My lungs were being filled, but not with the sweet air I craved. The feeling that was meant to bring me relief, brought nothing. I felt nothing. My wide eyes searched the area around me.

I was in the woods. I had been lying flat on my back in the middle of the woods before I had woken up. I put my hands over my chest where Silas had ripped my heart out. I felt empty, like there was no beating heart beneath my skin. The same feeling I had when I had woken up the first time right after…

Shaking my head, I slowly climbed to my feet, brushing any dirt off my body. I reached into my pocket to feel for my phone but found nothing there. Panic began to set in as I desperately searched all of my pockets. Shaking my head, I was fighting back tears that were gathering in my eyes. Then the realization set in, making the entire situation more real than I wanted it to be. Qetysiah.

Whipping around, I looked for any sign of familiarity. In a sigh of relief, I noticed a burned up oak tree a few yards away. I was on the edge of the Salvatore property. Without taking another moment to think through my actions, I took off in a sprint towards the direction of the house. It seemed a risky move considering I was in a pair of heeled knee high boots, but at this point I didn't care. I needed to see something familiar. I had to know.

I didn't feel out of breath as I sprinted the entire distance which did nothing to quell the fear rising in my chest. I didn't stop until I met the gravel drive of the Salvatore home. Looking up towards the large manor, I began my path towards the front door, taking large strides to do so. There were no cars parked out front meaning either no one was here or they had their car stashed into the back. Closing the distance to the front door, I took my hand and slammed it into the solid oak.

"STEFAN!" I called out. "DAMON!"

Standing there for a moment longer, I reached out for the handle grasping onto it before pushing the door open. It swung open without a problem which wasn't surprising given the fact they never locked the door. Maybe it was foolish to think Stefan would be here. Tessa did say he was out playing ripper. Making my way into the home, I closed the door behind me.

"Stefan!" I yelled again, my voice carrying across the front foyer area.

"Jace?" a familiar voice met my ears, forcing me to turn and look up the stairs.

I sighed as he came rushing down the stairs, a look of relief on his face. I couldn't explain how happy I was to see the younger Gilbert staring at me. I knew he had been staying here due to Elena so callously burning down their house, but I figured he would be out doing something with Matt or with Elena even.

"Jeremy," I said as he met me on the landing.

Throwing my arms out, I was relieved when I felt his arms wrap around me tightly. Jeremy was the little brother I never had and the love between us was undeniable. Sure he was Elena's brother, but I would kill for Jeremy Gilbert even if I didn't care for his sister. I struggled to maintain the tears gathering in my eyes feeling Jer's arms around me.

"You're okay," Jer stated as he pulled back, looking over me like he was assessing for any wounds. "You scared the hell out of us."

"I'm sorry." I shook my head. "It's been a crazy week."

"Tell me about it. Bonnie said you disappeared…" Jeremy trailed off.

I stared at him for a moment unsure of how to take that information. Bonnie…Bonnie was dead. Flashes of the last three months poured through my memories like a train wreck it all hitting me at once. I gasped in surprise like someone had just sucker punched me in the gut. Jeremy was at my side instantly as I doubled over.

"Talk to me Jace what's happening."

"Something's wrong," I murmured, my eyes wide as I stared at the ground.

"Jeremy?" a new voice entered the entrance way, forcing both me and Jer to look up to see who it was.

"Elena," Jeremy stated, looking from Elena to me.

Rolling her eyes, the Elena look alike shook her head. "You wish."

"Katherine," I realized, straightening up.

What concerned me was Katherine made no indication that I was even there. Jeremy furrowed his brow, looking between me and Katherine. I could see the gears turning in his mind as his eyes widened in understanding. Katherine stood there, her arms crossed over her chest in the typical Katherine pose.

"I heard you were weird…" Kat trailed off. "So glad the stories are true."

"You know what they say," Jeremy added, shaking it off. "Is Damon around?"

Katherine shook her head. "Something about Sheriff Forbes calling."

I looked over at Jeremy and muttered, "Great. Just great."

* * *

><p>I watched as Katherine stared at Jeremy, an annoyed look on her face. She was clearly not happy about the recent turn of events. I sat next to Jeremy on the couch, watching as he explained to Katherine that I was here, but I wasn't dead. We didn't know what was going on. Hell, I was pretty sure this had something to do with Tessa, I just wasn't sure how it connected.<p>

Katherine surprisingly enough had listened to everything Jeremy was trying to explain. Not a single emotion crossed her face until Jeremy had told her that I was sitting next to him. She would glance in my direction and roll her eyes, clearly annoyed with the situation. She kept looking from me to Jeremy.

"Okay, so say it's true…" Katherine glanced back towards me. "Jace is here. Being on the other side means you're dead and Damon was pretty adamant on the fact that Jace wasn't dead."

"I'm not dead." I groaned, standing up and forcing Jeremy to look over at me. Katherine was looking from Jeremy to the area he was looking, confused.

Jeremy sighed. "She says she's not dead."

"Uh huh…" Katherine trailed off, standing up from her couch. "If she's really here then have her answer this. What did I say to her when she was being possessed by her bitchy ancestor?"

I looked away from Katherine and towards the fireplace. There was no fire today which was understandable, especially with it only being Katherine and Jeremy here. Damon wasn't around and neither was Stefan. I knew exactly what she was talking about. When Eochaid had control over my body after the Mikaelson ball. Those words rang true even today.

Looking to Jeremy, I gave him a tired look before I answered, "The only one who is hurting me…is myself."

Jeremy gave me an odd look before turning back to Katherine. He opened his mouth a few times almost like he was struggling with the words himself.

"Well?" Katherine asked impatiently.

"The only one who is hurting her is herself…" Jeremy trailed over, looking over at me. I could see it in his eyes. He knew exactly what that meant and so did I.

A strange look crossed Katherine's face before her eyes widened. She looked to the area Jeremy was looking towards me. I knew she couldn't see me, but the look of belief crossed her face. She knew I was here. She knew it was me. For a moment, I could see the Katherine I had been best friends so long ago. The vulnerable Katherine who would tell me secrets and confide in me about her dark past. The Katherine I trusted, the human part of her. It wasn't something she normally showed.

I was about to say something to Jeremy to relay something to Katherine when I heard voices. Familiar voices. Confusion crossed my face when I looked up towards the staircase. I could see out of the corner of my eyes Jeremy was reacting to my alarming movements before I bolted towards the staircase. It was Damon. I could hear Damon.

"Jace!" Jeremy called out as Katherine asked, "What's going on?"

I didn't give either one of them another look as I ran up the stairs. I didn't stop until I was in the doorway of Damon's room. I stopped in confusion when I saw there was no one in there, but I could still hear his voice.

"_What are you doing here?" Damon asked a tired tone to his voice._

"Damon?" I asked, looking around. It was an odd sensation, like I knew it was something else and not Damon there.

"_Why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep it a secret? We were supposed to be doing this together!"_ My own voice snapped back. Then it hit me. It was like a mist had fallen over the room making it seem hazy, but clear enough to see what was happening. I was standing in front of the board with all the information about Stefan's ripper kills while he was with Klaus. I watched as the memory replayed itself, like it was in a rift replaying.

"_Can we not do this right now? I'm having a really bad night."_

"_Yeah, well I'm having a bad year. So get in line," I snapped. "Out of all the leads I brought you this summer we went after two of them and come to find out you've been going after most of them? You made me feel like an idiot for having hope!"_

"_You were an idiot. We both were," Damon responded, throwing his jacket on the bed before turning to face me._

"_Tell me what you know, Damon," I said, taking a step towards him and crossing my arms over my chest._

"_I know you need to get back to the party, Jace," Damon warned._

"_We were supposed to be doing this as a team Damon! That was the whole point was we were working together to find Stefan. There is no 'I' in team so why were you tracking Klaus' victims?"_

"_They're not Klaus' victims, Jaycee, they're Stefan's!" Damon finally snapped._

_I shook my head, not trusting it. "What are you talking about?"_

"_He's left a trail of body parts up and down the eastern seaboard!" I shook my head, not being able to find the words to speak. "I've seen it happen before. He's flipped the switch, full blown ripper."_

"_Damn it, Damon, stop-"_

"_No, you stop, Jace!" Damon finally exploded, coming closer so he was practically yelling in my face. "Stop looking for him. Stop waiting for him to come home. Just stop! Stefan is gone and he's not coming back. Not in your lifetime."_

"Jace?" Jeremy's voice pulled my eyes away from the misty scene. Just like that the illusion was shattered, the memory disappearing right before my eyes.

My hands were shaking as I looked from Jeremy back to the room. There was nothing there. What in the hell was happening?

* * *

><p>Damon looked around the woods, his crystal blue eyes taking in the area around him. There was nothing here except some dug up dirt. A shallow grave. With his feet at the very edge of it, he could smell the dried blood that lingered in the soil at his feet. Jace's blood. His steely gaze coming down to connect with the earth.<p>

"She was definitely here." Elena's voice met his ears.

Looking up, he took in the sight of the newest doppelganger. Her bangs hung slightly in her face as she looked around at the scene as well. He didn't feel disgust towards he like he had at the beginning of the summer. He felt nothing. Averting his gaze, he looked back to the ground before shaking his head.

"You saw her here?" Damon asked, his voice having a dangerous edge to it.

Elena nodded then paused. "Well sort of. I saw a woman pull a body out of the ground."

"And you assumed it was Jace?" A hint of disbelief was in his tone.

"I know it was her Damon," Elena stated, sure of herself. "As weird as it sounds I could just…feel it."

Damon nodded, not caring to argue. He couldn't help the sense of déjà vu he was beginning to feel and this time instead of looking for his ripper brother under Klaus's control, he was looking for the woman he was madly in love with. The feeling grated at his heart.

"_Took you that long to figure out I was gone huh?" Jace asked as she began walking. Damon carefully followed after her, weaving through the crowds and making sure she didn't see him yet as he talked to her through the phone._

"_Do you have a death wish?" he snapped._

"_I'm not Elena, Damon, I can take care of myself."_

"_The moment Klaus sees you he is going to kill you! What part of we'll do this together don't you understand?"_

"_The part where you'd actually be willing to go after him."_

"_Turn around," Damon responded as he stared at her looking around. She looked beautiful there, her hair blowing gently in the breeze. There was a confidence about her that drove him wild._

"_What?" she asked, confused, before quickly whipping around. He watched her jaw drop as he pulled the phone away from his ear and began walking towards the young woman who had finally spotted him. "You've got to be kidding me."_

"_I've missed you too." Damon smirked. "You're lucky I don't grab you and go back to Mystic Falls…" She opened her mouth, sure enough to make some comment before Damon cut her off. "But I promised you I'd help you get Stefan back."_

"_There's a catch isn't there?" She asked, staring at him suspiciously. Damon smirked before reaching into his pocket. She sighed, seeing what he pulled out._

"_Damon-"_

"_Jace." Damon retorted. She rolled her eyes before turning her back to him. Triumph welled up inside of him as she made the motion, pulling up her hair as she did. Damon carefully drapped the necklace around her neck, almost in a loving way before doing the clasp in the back. He watched as she ran her fingers over the necklace before turning around to face him._

"_Better?" She asked._

"_Looks better on you," Damon responded._

"_Thanks…I think."_

* * *

><p>I sat there on Damon's bed, taking in the emotions raging through me in that moment. There had been so much hope for us but it was buried beneath all the guilt and loss and it felt like it was unattainable. Jeremy was standing in the doorway while Katherine sat next to me on the bed. Even though she couldn't see me, it felt natural. We had been in this position before.<p>

No one said anything. They didn't have to. It was the elephant in the room-an elephant I had been putting off for so long. Something I had buried. I loved Damon with all my heart, but it just wasn't enough anymore. There was no way it ended in a happily ever after and I was starting to believe that's what this was all about.

Sure Tessa had put me in a coma, but I was the one reliving all these memories. Silas had started that path. I needed to remember why I did everything I had done. I had to remember why I fell in love with the Salvatore brothers. I fought so hard for Stefan, but Damon had fought for me and as selfish as it sounded a part of me had always wanted Stefan. Damon had filled the gap when I felt like all hope was lost for Stefan. I had done the one thing I promised myself I wouldn't do to them.

"I strung them both along." My voice was soft, but it had caught Jeremy's attention.

"What are you talking about?" Jeremy asked, catching Katherine's attention.

"_I'm going to save you, whether or not you want to be saved, Jaycee. I'm not going to lose you. Not when we've gotten this far. I won't let it happen."_

Damon's words floated through my mind. Shaking my head, I stood up, looking at Jer the tears gathering in my eyes. I glanced back at Katherine who was watching Jeremy closely listening to everything he said.

"I turned into her," I told Jeremy, glancing at Katherine. Jer glanced over at Kat before looking towards the ground, not saying anything. "I strung Stefan and Damon along because I didn't know who I loved."

After a moment of silence, Katherine asked, "What is she saying?"

Jeremy looked at Katherine, a new sort of determination on his face. He looked from Katherine to me shaking his head.

"You're nothing like her." Jeremy's voice was firm. "You fell in love Jace and there is nothing wrong with falling in love with someone. You fell in love with them for different reasons and after all the crap we've been through you're just beginning to realize what kind of love you want." Jeremy walked towards me, coming to a stop a foot from where I stood with my arms wrapped around me comfortingly. "They love you enough to respect your decision you just have to respect yourself enough to trust in what your heart is saying."

Jeremy stared down at me, causing Katherine to clear her throat, "As cute as this all is…you hugging air is a little weird, Gilbert."

Jeremy and I both shot Katherine an exasperated look before a weird sensation flowed through me. A warmth that I hadn't felt in a long time, too long. Looking back to Jeremy I knew I wasn't going to be standing here much longer. Closing my eyes, I concentrated hoping to hang on for a moment longer.

"Jer," I stated, my voice wavering almost like it was fading into the distance. "I need you to call Damon. Tell him Stefan and I are at the old cabin on the outskirts of town. He'll know which one I'm talking about."

"What's happening?" Jeremy asked, his gaze roaming over my body wildly. Looking down I could see I was literally fading away.

Shaking my head, "You gotta trust me, Jer. I'll see you soon."

"Jace!" His voice faded into the loud white noise that enveloped my surroundings as I disappeared.

* * *

><p>Stefan stared at Tessa, a look of disbelief on his face. The story was similar yet completely different to the one he knew about Silas. He wasn't sure that he could believe everything that Tessa was saying, but there was an angry truth to her words. The same raw anguish he had felt when Jace had chosen Damon. Like losing a part of your soul.<p>

Although he would never take it to the extreme Tessa did, he could understand her anger. A part of him sympathized with her while another piece of him was completely disgusted by what her obsession had done. Her hatred and anger had rippled through time to destroy the lives of people today.

Kneeling down next to the couch, Stefan watched the steady rise and fall of Jace's chest, her eyes fluttering rapidly beneath her eyelids. He brushed a strand of her hair out of her face, tucking it gently behind her ear. He could end this and it could all be over, she could be happy again. He would do anything to see that smile on her face again. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to her forehead softly. Pulling back, he gave her serene face one more look, committing it to memory before standing up and looking at Tessa.

"You're doing the right thing," Tessa assured, looking from Jace to Stefan.

Stefan gave her a look that clearly said he didn't trust her. "I don't care what you think," he told her bluntly. "Once you give me the daylight ring, I'll kill Silas. Then you're going to undo whatever you did to Jace and we all go our separate ways."

Tessa smirked as she continued to work with the herbs, mixing them in the bowl on the table. Stefan felt his hesitation grow as he saw her look from the bowl to him. There was this look in her eyes that clearly communicated she was not on the same sanity level he was currently on. Instinctually he stepped in front of Jace's body so Tessa didn't have a clear line of sight to her.

"Can't say I didn't give him a second chance," Tessa responded, lightly referring to her story about her ex-lover.

"That's what you call a second chance?" Stefan asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I'm a complicated person." Tessa smirked, walking towards the fireplace making sure all the herbs were back into place around the chair. "But Silas remains a simple man. I created the Other Side as a supernatural barrier between Silas and the peaceful afterlife he craved. Then I dropped him in that tomb with that cure, thinking eventually he would take it and kill himself to be with Amara, just so he could realize that he was caught with me for all eternity."

Stefan watched her movements, realization beginning to set in. "How's that working out for you?"

"He's been a little stubborn."

Unwilling to move from his spot despite the danger he was putting himself in, Stefan stared Tessa down as she turned fully to face him. The crazy in her eyes was definitely front and center, showing her true colors. She had been crazy two thousand years ago and she was just as crazy now.

"I take it you're not really making me a daylight ring, are you?" Stefan murmured, trying to swallow the fear that was beginning to take hold in his gut. Not for himself, but for the woman lying defenselessly on the couch behind him.

"Do you really think I'd give you the one thing you need to walk out of here?" Tessa asked, tilting her head to the side and catching a glimpse of Jace on the couch still unconscious. "My biggest bargaining chip is behind you and there's nothing more I would like to see than Silas going down with his curse."

"His curse?" Stefan asked, furrowing his brows.

Tessa scoffed, nodding towards Jace. "You honestly didn't think I brought her back for kicks did you?" She moved towards the couch. Stefan made the motion like he was going to turn to step between Tessa and Jace, but his body wouldn't let him his feet glued to the floor.

"Alright, listen. We're on the same side. I want Silas gone as much as you do-"

She reached down, her fingers grazing across Jace's cheek. "She's the last piece I needed."

Stefan struggled to move his body, but nothing worked. His muscles refused to cooperate.

"The part I never told you about," Tessa continued, looking down at Jace, "is that my brother helped me to create the immortality spell. He believed more in the power of love than anyone I had ever known." She looked back up to Stefan and scoffed. "A part of the spell involved sacrificing someone who was a true believer in love. Tydeus believed that true love would prevail no matter what the hardships. He was willing to sacrifice himself to the cause leaving behind a wife and a beautiful baby girl."

Stefan felt like the blood in his veins had turned to ice water. Hearing her say that, it may have been premature to jump to conclusions, but he knew exactly where this story was heading. Jace had ties to Eochaid, a powerful witch and werewolf in his time, but not much more was known about where his roots led from there.

"His line thrived and survived within the traveler communities around the world. They were survivors. The Travelers kept a close eye on the one who could potentially break Silas's curse if he was to rise. The one who could bring the Other Side tumbling down. And all Silas had to do was rip out the heart of the bloodline."

Tessa leaned down, running her finger over Jace's exposed collarbone, causing chills to shoot down Stefan's spine.

"Jace is the last of your brother's bloodline," Stefan surmised, still trying to move.

Tessa gave Stefan a glare before standing up. "I used some of his daughter's blood to help me create the Other Side to seal Silas's fate. I knew the line would endure. Somehow he figured out what I had done and vowed to destroy the line forever and with it the Other Side."

"Bringing her back to life threw a wrench in his plans," Stefan added.

Tessa scoffed, "If you think the fate of the Other Side rested solely on the organ of one pathetic little witch, you are sorely mistaken Stefan. It goes much deeper than ripping out a heart. You have to destroy the love and the hope inside her heart to really bring down the Other Side and believe me, Silas is well on his way to doing that."

Stefan shook his head. "You want her alive? So do I. All I want is for Silas dead and Jace to be alive." He could feel his fear increasing. "You have to trust me."

"Have you not been listening to me?" Tessa spat. "I have trust issues. I'm controlling, and paranoid, and a little crazy."

Using her magic, she focused on Stefan watching as he gripped his head. Thousands of tiny blood vessels popped in his brain, causing a massive pain to rip through the young vampire's head. Crying out, Stefan fell to his knees, the freezing spell previously on him gone.

"And that's working out just fine."

* * *

><p>Getting off the phone with Jeremy, Damon could feel his adrenaline kick into overdrive. Elena was on her way back to Katherine and Jeremy to provide extra protection against Silas while he went after Jace. Jeremy didn't explain how he knew where Jace was, just that she was in trouble and needed help. As much as he wanted to keep looking for his brother, Jace came to the forefront in his mind.<p>

He didn't stop running at vampire speed until he came to the small cabin in question. From the outside it didn't look like much. Run down, weather worn and probably infested, Damon didn't care. There was the possibility that Jace could be in there and you could bet your ass he was going to go in guns blazing.

Pushing open the door to the cabin, Damon wasn't sure whether he should be relieved or just downright horrified with what was going on. Stefan was strapped down to a chair in front of the fireplace, herbs scattered around him in a circle. Finally, his eyes rested on the one he had been looking for. Jace was unconscious on the couch, her chest moving slowly to indicate she was indeed alive. Damon maintained his composure despite how badly he wanted to rush to her side, instead focusing on his brother.

"Stefan," Damon greeted, entering the cabin slowly. "You couldn't call a brother?"

"Nice to see you, too, Damon," Stefan responded sharply, almost like a warning. Stefan's eyes darted to Jace, communicating with his brother to get her out of here.

Damon followed his gaze back down to Jace as he asked, "What the hell is going on here?"

Stefan shrugged, trying to keep his composure. "Well, Silas' ex-girlfriend decided to come back from the Other Side."

"Qetsi-whatever?" Damon asked as he moved to Jace's side. Reaching down, he gently ran his fingers along the jugular vein in her neck just to make sure her heart was indeed beating. She had been alive when she disappeared and he wanted to make sure it had stayed that way.

"Qetsiyah." Tessa's voice rang out behind Damon, forcing the older brother to quickly climb to his full height once more. Behind him, Tessa stood there with a bowl in hand before she looked to Stefan. "Do you see why I want to change it? You won't be able to wake her. The spell won't release her until I get what I want from Stefan. Call it an insurance policy."

"Well, I guess the rumors are true," Damon stated bitterly, giving Tessa a tight smile. "You are a ray of sunshine. Question—why is my brother wearing your compost pile and my girlfriend in a coma?"

Tessa rolled her eyes at Damon's arrogance before she said, "I'm going to link Stefan to Silas. Casting a spell on his doppelgänger will neutralize Silas' mental powers. Once he's weakened, I will force him to take the cure."

"Well, that's a great idea, force the cure down his throat. The cure is gone, done, it's ingested," Damon told her sardonically, shaking his head. "And I fail to see how any of that involves _my_ girlfriend."

"Katherine, you mean? I'm aware of her condition," Tessa responded coyly. "She was supposed to be with you." Glancing at Jace, a secretive smile crossed her face. "As for Jace well…that's all fun and games, isn't it Stefan?"

"Wait. Katherine took the cure?" Stefan's brows furrowed in confusion. Jace hadn't said anything about that at the quarry.

"We have a lot to catch up on, Stefan…" Damon trailed off. "Wait a minute. What do you mean supposed to be with me? Did you plant those dreams in Elena's head? What is it, some kind of, like, witch party trick?"

"So where is she?" Tessa repeated.

"We ran into a little snag," Damon retorted.

Tessa scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Never send an amateur to do a master's work. Then I'll get started without her."

Damon looked from Tessa to Stefan as the witch began to chant over the bowl she hand in her hands. Damon couldn't see what was in the bowl, but he could smell it and there was no denying what it was. Looking back to Jace, he noticed an incision mark in her wrist, one that had been cleaned up recently.

Damon stiffened, seeing that now understanding Stefan's urgency to get Jace out of there. "Okay, well, thanks for the hospitality, but we should really get going if we want to beat traffic."

"Yep, yep. He's right," Stefan agreed, keeping his self-control.

Tessa stopped her chanting for a moment to look at Damon as she said, "Probably don't want to get on my bad side."

"You realize you're not the only one with a bad side, right?" Damon's aggressive side was coming out.

"Aren't you brave. Without Silas' mental powers, he is an immortal nobody. We can defeat him. Isn't that what you want?" Tessa looked between the two brothers. "If you walk out of here before I can successfully take his powers then you'll paint a target on the back of Jaycee's head. I don't think that's what you want."

Stefan looked over at his brother, his eyes widening slightly. Damon's steely gaze was glued to Tessa in a deadly glare. Damon then looked to his brother before nodding.

"Just do it, all right? Just get it over with. Do it," Stefan gave in.

Damon gave his brother another look before kneeling down next to Jace. There was no needing to question the fact that if things went south he would need to get Jace out of there as quickly as possible. She was defenseless and as far as Damon knew…human. She was the only vulnerable one in this room that he was concerned about.

Taking her hand in his own, he looked back over to see Tessa dipping her fingers into a weird molten mix of metal, Jace's blood, and herbs before approaching Stefan from behind. Within a matter of seconds, Tessa's covered fingers were pressed to Stefan's temples. The cry of pain coming from Stefan's lips was white hot almost like Damon could just feel his brother's pain. The cries dulled to groans as Tessa chanted until the herbs surrounding the chair erupted into flames.

"What are you doing to my brother?" Damon shouted, standing up once more seeing the pain his brother was in.

Tessa gave him a look that clearly told him to stay back as she said, "I'm frying Silas's brain. No one said it would be pretty."

Damon watched, horrified as blood began to drip from the corner of Stefan's eyes near his tear ducts. A part of him was glad Jace wasn't awake to witness this. After a moment of dripping blood, Stefan's head rolled to the side as his eyes slid closed. Whatever she had just down had knocked Stefan out cold.

"All right. We're done here," Damon growled, stepping forward towards his brother.

Tessa smirked, taking a few steps back as she said, "You're right. We're done. It worked."

Damon stepped over the herbs now ash, no longer aflame before taking his brother's face in his hands. He lifted Stefan's head so it looked like his brother was holding his head up, but it was a dead weight. There was no response as Damon lightly shook his head, hoping to get a response from the younger Salvatore.

"Stefan. Stefan! Stef. Damn it." Damon knew he couldn't carry both Jace and Stefan out of there. "Whatever you did to him, undo it."

Tessa rolled her eyes as she said, "Relax. I just burned through his conscious mind. He'll wake eventually. You sure you want to take him home? You and Jace were finally going to get the chance to be together without your guilt getting in the way."

Damon began to undo the bindings around Stefan's wrists as he asked, "Spying on us from the Other Side?"

"Don't flatter yourself. It was like watching a soap opera, except boring and with no volume control. You know, there was one thing worse than being on the Other Side and watching Silas resist the cure."

"Oh, yeah? What was that, realizing that your plan totally sucked?" Damon spat, glaring up at her coming to a standing position and leaving Stefan slumped in the chair.

"Century after century, I watched versions of Stefan and Elena find each other, like magnets, always the same story—conquering all, falling in love. You didn't think your brother was Silas' first shadow? Destiny has been trying to get the doppelgängers together forever. Then Jaycee comes along and suddenly the doppelgänger in no longer interested in the one who was supposed to be his soul mate?"

Damon knew exactly where she was going with that statement. "Look here, Miss Crazy, why don't we just dial down the destiny talk a notch, okay?"

"You don't want to hear it, but the universe is working against you." Tessa scoffed.

"If you're trying to downplay your reputation as being a psychopath, you might not want to say you're spokesperson for the universe."

"You and I are the same, Damon...the obstacle standing between two fates. Silas had his true love, and Stefan has Jaycee. She may not be a doppelgänger, but she's his fate. We're merely the conflict that makes it interesting."

Damon stared at Tessa, hesitating for only a moment as he asked, "So, what are you suggesting, I leave him here with you while I run off and live happily ever after with Jace?"

Tessa nodded. "I'd keep him safe."

Damon shook his head. "You have a bad track record with men."

"I want to keep him safe. Now that he's linked to Silas, Silas can't mess with our heads, and as long as Stefan's in the way, you will never be with Jaycee. Take it from a woman who's had front row seats for 2,000 years."

"No one would have to know?"

Tessa shook her head. "No one has to know."

Damon paused, his eyes wandering back over to Jace. He had really screwed things up in the last few months. He just needed some time to fix it and everything could go back to the way they used to be. This could be his chance, but could he really do it? Would things really go back to the way they were?

Looking back towards Tessa, Damon nodded his head. "Or you could just go back to hell."

Grabbing Tessa's throat, Damon was ready to rip her apart. He didn't expect her to struggle. Tessa fought back wildly, forcing Damon to compensate for the strength the small witch had. Before the struggle could go much further, Tessa murmured something he couldn't understand, causing a blinding pain to rip through his skull. Instantly releasing Tessa, Damon was tossed away, causing him to hit the fireplace before falling to the ground behind Stefan.

It took him a moment to get his bearings back, but when he did he could hear movement coming from Stefan's direction. Damon groaned before he felt hands wrapping around his arms, forcing him back onto his feet. Standing in front of him was Stefan, blood smeared around his eyes like he tried to wipe it away. Damon didn't take another moment to ponder the event before he was instantly over by Jace's side. Tessa was long gone from the cabin.

Damon picked Jace up, cradling her to his chest before looking back to his brother. Stefan nodded before the two took off at vampire speed back towards the boarding house. Nothing had to be said to feel the tensions hanging in the air. Stefan was back which meant that him and Jace may never get the chance Damon had hoped for.

Entering the house, Damon immediately took her to the couch in the main living room near the fireplace. Stefan was there at his side, placing a pillow down so her head was supported when he finally laid her down on the couch. She still showed no signs that she was going to wake up and that worried both the brothers.

Stefan walked over to the fireplace, placing his hand along the mantle the stress visible by the haunch in his shoulders. Damon struggled to find the words. He didn't know what to say, there was so much Stefan had missed out on. Looking back down to Jace, Damon sighed.

"If you wanna hit me then just do it," Damon broke the silence.

Stefan turned around to face his brother. "Why would I want to hit you? I mean you only left me to drown for three months and let the love of my life get killed."

Damon narrowed his eyes at Stefan before a punch was thrown out of nowhere. Stefan's fist collided with Damon's jaw, forcing his head to snap to the side. Damon chuckled as he felt the blood pooling in his mouth. Even though Stefan didn't know everything that had happened he deserved all the rage and the anger in that punch.

"Just to clear the air, you were still around when he killed her," Damon stated, spitting some blood to the floor.

Just like that, another swing came at him, this time hitting Damon right in the solar plexus and knocking the wind right out of him. The older Salvatore fell to his knees while gripping his abdomen. He couldn't help but give Stefan a bloody grin.

"That all you got?" Damon taunted.

Stefan drew his fist back like he was going to hit his brother again when a gasp from the couch silenced both of them. Stefan whipped around to see Jace sitting up her eyes wide open as she looked around. There was this confusion in her eyes, like a deer caught in the headlights. Damon climbed to his feet, wiping the blood from his lips but still clutching onto his abdomen.

"Jace?" Stefan asked, his voice soft and comforting.

Her big green eyes landed on Stefan before glancing over at Damon. They switched back and forth between Damon and Stefan while an eerie feeling began to creep up in the back of Stefan's mind. Something wasn't right.

"Jace, babe, are you alright?" Damon asked, causing a pang of jealousy to shoot through Stefan.

Jace looked between the two of them her eyes wide in confusion and fear. They watched as she subconsciously pushed herself back into the couch, almost like she was putting distance between her and the Salvatores.

After a moment of silence she finally asked, "I'm sorry…Do I know you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone, sorry for the long hiatus. I'm finishing up my degree, between that and two jobs I've been crazy busy. Anyways, you guys continued to review and make this story your favorite and alert listed that I couldn't stay away. You guys are absolutely fantastic! I will do individual responses to your review next chapter, but I hope this one was worth the wait! <strong>

**I also want to state that this is FANFICTION guys. Some things aren't going to line up perfectly with the lore of the show, but that's because this is my own version to warp and twist. Things are going to change some are going to stay the same. After some pretty nasty reviews regarding how I was doing certain things I thought I would address this fact. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but nasty, mean reviews are not. Keep those to yourself :)**


	77. Fix A Heart

_**Chapter 77 – Fix A Heart**_

I walked slowly around the room, my eyes taking in everything about the room. This was a place I should have recognized instantly, but there was nothing. Walking towards the mirror, there were a few pictures hanging on the side of it. Me with several people I didn't recognize. Shaking my head, I turned away from the mirror.

Walking towards the closet, I opened the ornate door before flipping on the light. Boxes were stacked from floor to ceiling, each with something different written on it. The name Jace, Jaycee, and Cee the three most common words on the boxes. So at some point recently my life had been uprooted and moved here….wherever here was.

"Jace?" a voice asked from the doorway.

Turning around, my gaze locked onto the sight of a tall, blonde haired, blue eyed man standing there. I could see defined muscles through the shirt he was wearing. On his finger rested a ring that seemed oddly familiar, I just couldn't place it. The kind look in his blue eyes made my heart ache more. I would give anything to remember who this was. He seemed too sweet to forget.

"I'm sorry I…" My voice trailed off as I looked to the ground. I felt ashamed that I couldn't remember these people.

I had just learned my name was Jaycee and I lived in Mystic Falls. I couldn't remember if I had family or friends or how I even got to Mystic Falls. The weird thing about it was I could pick up the guitar in the corner of the room and play riff after riff and not break a sweat. I knew the year and I knew how to work a cell phone and a computer, but for the life of me I couldn't remember anything about _me_.

"I know." The blonde guy nodded. "I'm Matt. We've – uh – been friends since we were little."

I nodded, a tense smile on my face lightly waving at Matt. It was an awkward situation having someone standing in front of you who knew more than you did about your own life. Letting my hand fall back to my side, I looked around the extravagant room.

"Is this all mine?" I asked timidly.

Matt nodded, "Yeah technically. Your cousin left it to me when his parents died since I was the only on human at the time. Created a safe haven."

I stared at him eyes wide for a moment as I soaked in everything he was saying. I had a cousin, an aunt, and an uncle all of whom were no longer around? Was I the only one left? Furrowing my brows, I could see the apologetic look cross Matt's face.

"Sorry, that was a lot at once wasn't it?'

I nodded. "Just a bit."

Matt took a step towards me, but it wasn't menacing, allowing me to remain relaxed despite the stressful situation we were in. I stared at Matt as he stepped around me and towards the dresser with the mirror on the top, grabbing a scarf hanging from the edge. He walked back towards me, holding it out.

"This is a scarf," I stated factually, looking from the beautiful golden scarf in my hands to Matt.

"The person who gave you that scarf is someone who means the world to you. An Original Vampire. His name is Elijah." I listened to Matt's small speech, but I felt nothing. I didn't recognize the scarf in any way shape or form.

"It's pretty." I shrugged, handing the scarf back to Matt.

He nodded before setting it back down on the dresser, realizing that method wasn't gonna work. "He bought it for you while he was in Rome. He knew you wanted to visit there someday so he brought you a piece of it to satisfy your cravings until you were old enough to go."

I smiled up at Matt, hearing him say that. "How is it that you know so much about me?"

Matt smiled back, a brilliant white smile. "It's hard not to know everything about your best friend." He glanced towards the clock on the wall before looking back to me. "I know it's a lot to take in, but how about we head into town and get something to eat. There's this place called The Grill…I think you'll really like it."

"Only if you tell me more about well…myself," I responded as we started walking towards the doorway.

"Deal." Matt nodded.

* * *

><p>Damon stood there silently, watching as Matt and Jaycee sat at a table outside the Grill smiling about something. Matt was showing her something on his cellphone which made Damon think it was a picture or something on one of those social networking sites. Rolling his eyes as Matt laughed, talking about something he couldn't distinguish from this distance.<p>

It wasn't his idea to let the quarterback do the memory therapy, but Elijah was currently off the grid and Damon couldn't get ahold of the Original. He wanted nothing more than to walk over there and help her remember everything, but that wouldn't help. Not to mention there was a part of him that was cheering at the fact that she doesn't remember Stefan. It gave him a chance to make her fall in love with him again.

"Whatever you're thinking about, forget it," a high pitched voice commented, causing Damon to cringe.

"Caroline," Damon greeted, turning to look at the blonde. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

Caroline gave him an annoyed look. "With a memory-less Jaycee? Leaving her with you in the general vicinity is just asking for trouble."

"Don't make me kill you." Damon gave her a taunting smile before looking back to Jace and Matt.

"Oh please," Caroline stated. "I'd be more worried about Jace killing you when she remembers you slept with Elena, _again_."

Damon whipped around so he was completely facing Caroline, placing himself between the vampire and Jace, his back to her and Matt. There was a fire in Damon's eyes that Caroline had never seen before. For a moment it reminded her of the times when her and Damon were having sex. It was an intensity that made her uncomfortable, and with reason. That was the time when Damon was extremely manipulative.

"I get it, you hate the fact of me being with Jace…But guess what Malibu Barbie I love her and I'm not gonna lose her because you're on the Stefan Jace bandwagon."

Caroline narrowed her eyes at Damon. "I'm not on anyone's bandwagon. To be quite honest I think she's better than both of you. If anyone deserves to be happy it's Jace and since you've been together you've done nothing but hurt her. So pretend all you want Damon, but you're going to destroy her and I'm not about to sit back and watch my friend spiral because she has an irrational attraction to you."

The spitting words coming from Caroline's mouth forced Damon to step back. Her piercing blue eyes looked right through him. He parted his lips to say something, but no words came. He was speechless and she knew it. Had he really been that self-centered that he had forgone Jace's happiness to prove to Stefan he could get the girl?

Caroline scoffed, shaking her head as she moved past Damon and in the direction of Matt and Jace. She came to a stop, turning around to face Damon who was now staring at the ground, the battle raging from inside of him.

"If you love her…I mean if you really love her, then let her go. She needs someone who can fix the heart you mangled and that person is Stefan. Hate it all you want, but Stefan is her epic love and nothing you do can stop that."

Damon turned his gaze up to meet Caroline's, guilt raging through him and other motions he had done so well to suppress. Her words bit at him to the very core, the same words Tessa had told him. Stefan and Jace were destined and he was just a pathetic pawn in this cruel joke. Shaking his head, he realized he wasn't going to go down without a fight. He loved her just as much as Stefan did if not more and he wasn't about to let fate dictate who he could and couldn't love.

Caroline turned away from Damon, continuing her path towards Matt and Jace. The two were talking now, the conversation seeming a little more somber. As Caroline approached them, Jace and Matt turned their attention to the energetic blonde. A smile crossed Jace's face before she said something to Caroline. The hurt cut a little deeper as he saw that smile.

She seemed so carefree. She had no harmful memories bogging her down anymore and that was a beautiful thing to see. She was happy and that was because she had no memories of him and no memories of Stefan. She didn't know who Klaus or Elijah were and she sure as hell didn't know who Silas and Tessa were. The lightness had come back to her eyes, a look that had been gone for a long time. Damon put his hand in his pocket, producing his cell phone moment later. The picture of her with her arms wrapped around his neck smiling brightly at the camera while he made a ridiculous duck face was enough to cause him to shove the phone back into his pocket.

Looking back up to the table, he could see Caroline was now sitting with the dynamic duo. Whatever Caroline was saying Jace was hanging onto her every word. Another smile graced her face before she blushed, looking down at the table. When she looked up once more, her green eyes were scanning the area around her, almost like she could sense she was being watched. Then like that, her mossy gaze met his oceanic one. She tilted her head slightly, like she was searching for something that would help her recognize him. Any hope welling up in him was quickly dashed when she turned away without much more of a thought.

Looking back down towards the ground, a sinking feeling had settled in his stomach. Was he really going to lose her? He wasn't sure if he could handle that. Looking back towards her, he took in the light brown hair swaying gently in the breeze and shook his head. Turning his back to her, he walked away.

* * *

><p>Gathering up some clothing, I smiled as I came across a picture in the box. It was picture of me with Matt and the guy he said was my cousin Tyler. Tyler had his arm wrapped around my neck, while Matt had his arm around my waist. We all had goofy grins on our faces and couldn't have been more than 13 years old. The good days is what Matt called them.<p>

A light knock on my door caused me to look over my shoulder to see who was there. A guy with dark hair and beautiful green eyes stood there, leaning casually against the doorframe. His long sleeved shirt clung to the rippling muscles beneath, forcing some dirty thoughts through my mind. Blushing, I pushed some hair behind my ear before setting down the picture and turning to face him. I knew his name, but for some reason my tongue was struggling to make any movement.

"Hey," he greeted, his voice the ultimate form of sultry.

I smiled slightly. "Stefan, right?"

He nodded as he entered the room. "I was there when you woke up."

"Right." I nodded. "You and…?"

"Damon," Stefan supplied, filling in the blank.

I nodded. "Damon…my boyfriend."

Stefan looked down hearing me say that. Matt had explained there was a rocky relationship between me, Stefan, and Damon, I just hadn't realized how tumultuous it was until I saw that look cross his face. There was a part of me that struggled to remember anything, but I drew a blank.

"You could say that." Stefan nodded. "You loved him."

"Loved?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

Stefan nodded, "Love…Loved. Damon's a hard one to pin down."

I scoffed, the smile never leaving my face. "Sounds like that statement is coming from experience."

A slight smile crossed Stefan's face, eliciting butterflies to erupt within my stomach. How could I forget someone who did that to me? How could I feel that way about someone who wasn't my boyfriend? The topic of boys had been carefully avoided by Matt and when Caroline, the bouncy blonde, mentioned it a tension fell over the table. There was a whole story no one was telling me and I was beginning to think I didn't want to hear it.

Stefan cleared his throat before pulling something from his pocket. It was a photo strip. I could see the two of us on it briefly before he turned it away from me a nervous look on his face. Now my interest was piqued. After a moment he handed it to me, allowing me to see them. A slightly younger looking me and the same looking Stefan were smiling in the first still. The second still was me making a funny face at Stefan who had a huge grin on his face. We both then turned towards the camera for the third still both making fish faces. And finally for the fourth one was a sweet one where we had our foreheads pressed together and Stefan had his hand resting on my cheek as we stared into each other's eyes.

A jolt of recognition flittered through my body, forcing me to look back up at the sheepish Stefan. Taking the photo, I ran my fingers over the last picture before I looked back up at Stefan, the confusing emotions running through my body. He put a hand on the back of his neck, rubbing it for a moment before shoving both hands back into his pockets.

"I made a promise to you," Stefan stated, looking down to the ground between our feet. "That I would love you until the day I died and I stand by that." His eyes came up to meet mine. "I know you don't remember any of it, but I want you to trust what your heart is saying. This is your chance to start over…To be happy."

I looked back down to the picture as I heard him moving back towards the doorway. There was something in my gut telling me that I shouldn't, but there was a part of me that was screaming for me to stop him. Why was Stefan here and not my boyfriend Damon?

"Stefan," I spoke up, causing him to stop as my eyes lingered on his form in the doorway. He turned around to face me, a look of hope in his eyes. Walking forward, I held out my hand. "Let's start over…I'm Jaycee."

A smile crossed his face as he accepted the handshake, his hand engulfing my own. "Stefan."

I smiled back, our hands connected for longer than what was appropriate before I cleared my throat, looking down as our hands disconnected. Reaching down inside of me for the courage to say my next words, I looked back up at him, brushing some of the hair out of my eyes.

"Would you like to go to the park…or the Grill?"

Stefan's grin grew as he shook his head. "I have a better idea."

* * *

><p>Bonnie stood near the fireplace while Jeremy poured himself a glass of bourbon. His shoulders were tense and his face was set in a stony stare that had Bonnie both concerned and saddened. She knew it was a blow to everyone that Jace couldn't remember, but for some reason Jeremy was taking it rather hard. There was no denying the two were close, but over the last few months they were distant and now, she knew, he felt like Jace was gone all over again.<p>

"Jeremy?" Bonnie asked, finally breaking the silence.

Jeremy stopped pouring the liquor before setting down the bottle and placing both hands on the cart. The tension was growing in his shoulders. He reached up, wiping at his eyes before turning around to look at Bonnie.

"I know what you're going to say." Jeremy sounded tired. "You didn't see what I saw, Bonnie."

Bonnie looked down, guilt welling up within her. She felt helpless, she couldn't touch him to comfort him and words didn't seem to help. She finally looked up to see that Jeremy had chugged the glass he had poured.

"This is her chance Jer." Bonnie's voice was soft. "She can get away from all this."

"You and I both know that's not gonna happen. You really think Damon's going to sit back and let Stefan swoop in to save the girl?" Jeremy shook his head. "It was hard enough getting him to agree to let Matt help her."

Bonnie nodded. "He loves her Jer."

"What now you're suddenly on the Damon train?" Jeremy snapped. "I thought you were at the front of the 'I-hate-Damon' campaign."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at her love, shaking her head. "I didn't say I was rooting for him, but you have to give him a chance. Everyone deserves a chance even after everything Damon's done. Stefan's screwed up and everyone is ready to give him chance after chance. They've both messed up, but now Jace is getting the chance to make the decision without the past clouding her judgment."

Jeremy nodded, looking down and away from Bonnie. He knew she was right. It was just like he had told ghost Jace a few days ago, he just wished Jace had remembered it. He didn't want her to repeat familiar patterns and wind up getting hurt again. He didn't want to see Stefan or Damon hurt her and he knew it was fair game for everyone. Jace with a clean slate seemed scarier than Jace with all her hidden scars.

"Jer?" Elena's voice met Jeremy's ears, forcing him to lookup. "Were you talking to someone?"

Jeremy stared at his sister for a moment before shaking his head. He didn't want to explain to Elena that he was talking to her dead best friend. He casually glanced towards the fireplace and saw Bonnie shaking her head. They had made it this far, they couldn't blow it now, not after everything that had happened.

"I take it you heard about Jace?"

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Yes, Elena I heard about Jace."

Elena brought her arms up, wrapping them around herself sheepishly. Lately she's been feeling more and more left out of the loop and she hated it. Like everything she loved was slipping away because Jaycee didn't like her. But all that could be different now, it could change. This was her chance to make things right. She wanted things to go back to the way they were.

"Have you seen her?" Elena asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"What's with the twenty questions?" Jeremy asked as he stared at his sister.

Elena shrugged as she crossed her arms over her chest. She knew Jeremy wasn't going to be excited to hear that she was hoping to make things right with Jace. They had been at each other's throats the last year and a half, this was just the break she needed.

"I just think we could start over…be friends," Elena stated softly, her eyes straying down from Jeremy to the floor.

Jeremy scoffed, shaking his head. "Leave her alone Elena. You, Damon, Stefan, Tyler, Caroline…We all need to leave her alone. Let Matt do what he needs to do. We bombard her she's going to break."

Jeremy pushed past Elena and up the stairs, only stopping hallway up when Elena called out his name. Looking over the banister, his eyes met hers.

"I just want to start over."

Jeremy leaned against the railing, shaking his head. "Sometimes there's just too much water under the bridge to start over."

* * *

><p>Standing at the top of the very falls that gave the town its name, I couldn't help the breathless feeling that had taken over. From all the darkness Matt had told me about, it was hard to be this place was so evil. In the near distance, I could see the clock tower peeking out from the trees along with several other buildings. Mystic Falls. The sound of bells rung from all over the town to commemorate the lost loved ones on this Remembrance Day.<p>

"It's weird," I spoke up as I sat down on the edge of the cliff. My feet dangled off the edge as I stared out over the town. "Hearing the bells, stirs something inside of me."

Stefan knelt down before moving so he was sitting next to me. "That's a good thing," he nodded. His gaze switching from the town to me.

"Who'd I lose?" I asked, looking over at him my eyes locking onto his.

Stefan sighed. He didn't want to bog her down by the deaths that have plagued her. He leaned back slightly, resting on his hands. "Your mom died when you were 16…Your dad died a year later."

I nodded, feeling pain rush through my body hearing that. Parents I couldn't remember were gone. Another bell sounded, forcing another shot of pain. How was it that I could feel for someone who was no longer here, but when it came to all these friends I was supposed to have I felt nothing?

"I wouldn't say he's dead," a strange voice spoke up from behind us. I watched as Stefan's body tensed and he was instantly on his feet at a speed faster than my eyes could see. "Just taking a short hiatus."

Bringing myself to a standing position, my eyes were wide as I stared at the man standing there a few feet away from me and Stefan. An older man with slight graying in his dark locks. It seemed strange in contrast to his rather relaxed state of dress and posture. This wasn't a man who was here to play games, the severe look on his face said that much.

"Stefan," I whispered, inching towards him. Stefan's eyes were wide as he stared at the man. "Stefan who is that?"

"I'm your father, Jaycee," the man explained, leaving Stefan in a state of shock.

"How's that possible?" I asked. "You're dead."

The man, my father, shook his head as he took a step forward. Stefan instantly took a stance in front of me, his body tensed. The man scoffed before he flicked his wrist, which sent Stefan soaring to the left, leaving me standing there exposed.

"It's alright Jaycee, I'll explain everything," he continued, his voice soothing. "Right now we need to get out of here before-"

"Before I showed up?" Stefan's voice cut across the Cliffside.

Furrowing my brows, I watched as Stefan came striding up the hillside, a smirk on his face. I whipped around to see the real Stefan struggling to get up off the ground after the witch hit he had just taken. That meant the other Stefan was actually Silas, the one Matt had warned me about.

"Andy is it?" Silas asked, pointing to my father. "I've heard about you…The Traveler that turned on his own people. Tsk tsk."

"You have no power anymore," Andy stated, turning around to square off against Silas. My eyes were wide as I stared at the two, desperately trying to think of something, anything that would help me.

"Maybe not in this form, but I'm still immortal and I can rip your throat out without a second thought."

"STOP!" I shouted as Silas rushed at Andy.

Before Silas could reach Andy it was like he had run into a solid, invisible brick wall. My eyes widened in shock while Silas's head whipped over to stare at me. A smirk crossed his face as his once aggressive stance relaxed. Andy quickly moved towards me, holding his hand out to me with a reassuring look on his face. Shaking my head, I quickly moved back and towards Stefan who was finally on his feet. Silas was watching our exchange closely, a thoughtful look on his face. It was almost like he knew something no one else did.

"She did a number on you, didn't she," Silas smirked. He tried to move but was confined into a foot radius every direction from where he had been standing.

Keeping a hold on Stefan, I stared at Silas my brows furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't listen to him, Jaycee," Andy cut in.

My fiery gaze whipped over to meet the man who called himself my father, "Look dude…Father or not, I don't know you so don't even begin to think you can tell me what to do."

Silas smirked. "Qetsiyah erased your memories because she needs you to complete the ritual."

"What ritual?" Stefan asked, his hand wrapping around mine.

Silas rolled his eyes. "Of course she didn't tell you. Let me guess she told you, Jaycee was the only one who could kill me because she's the strongest descendent of Tydeus." Stefan didn't respond. giving Silas the answer he needed. "Well, in order for her to permanently keep the Other Side up and functioning she has to combine the living anchor and the anchor to the Other Side."

"What does that mean?" I asked, shaking my head.

"It means, little witch, that your father and your great great aunt are trying to meld your soul with the soul of another object which…is a pretty painful process. One you more than likely won't survive. Like a soul death match and only one is going to come out on top." Silas smirked and scoffed, "And let's face it…little Jayce just isn't as strong as she used to be."

Shaking my head, I stayed close to Stefan as we inched our way around Silas, keeping distance from Andy. Stefan was keeping his eye on Andy while I couldn't tear my gaze from Silas's. What in the hell was he talking about? Who was Tydeus and who was Qetsiyah?

"Jaycee-" Andy started.

"I don't know who you are, but stay the hell away from me." I shook my head, pointing at him. "Stefan, let's go."

"What about them?" Stefan asked softly, jerking his head towards the two men.

Looking between Andy and Silas, I gave them both a long hard stare. "Neither of them are going anywhere."

Andy made a step forward, but was immediately halted in his tracks much like Silas had been earlier. All I could envision was the two of them locked in their own invisible boxes. I was sure as soon as Stefan and I were far enough away the barriers would dissipate leaving them free to do whatever it is they wanted. Stefan wrapped his arm around my shoulder as he moved us away from the men. Glancing over my shoulder, I looked between the smug satisfaction on Silas's face to the pained expression on Andy's face. Guilt coursed through my body before I turned back around.

* * *

><p>I sat there silently on the couch listening as Stefan explained to Damon what had happened with Silas and Andy. Damon's blue eyes would widen as he threw out some sarcastic remark, his jaw flexing after Stefan told him about the deal with Silas's prophecy. Sure it was foreboding, but could we really believe it? I may not have understood much about what was happening or why we were telling Damon, but I knew Silas could have easily been lying.<p>

I watched as Damon paced, nursing a drink in his hand. Stefan's ability to go over every painstaking detail was slightly frustrating, but I wasn't about to complain especially after the afternoon I had just had. All I wanted to do was go back to the Lockwood Mansion and curl up on my bed, possibly passing out in the process. This would all include a nice fuzzy blanket and a romantic comedy.

Looking down to my hands that were folded neatly in my lap, I couldn't help it as my eyes slowly strayed back up to Damon. There was something so electric about him. Stefan was comforting and safe while Damon just felt…dangerous and wild. Just by looking at this beautiful stranger I could feel my heart begin to race and it was so irrational I just wanted to smack myself for even thinking like this. It wasn't normal to feel this attracted to a man I had just met now…well met and remembered. Maybe it was my body recognizing the man I used to date? No…it felt much deeper than that.

"Jace?" a familiar voice came from behind me.

Spinning around in my position on the couch, I could see Matt standing there with a bewildered look on his face. It was like the fear and the relief were waging a war across his features. Pushing myself off the couch, I rushed towards Matt, only stopping when I felt his arms wrap around me tightly. It was the comforting kind of embrace I needed, especially with all the tension between myself Stefan and Damon even though I wasn't quite sure why it was so thick with tension.

"Sorry," I murmured as I pulled back.

Matt smiled, looking down at me. "It's alright."

"The football player finally decided to grace us with his presence, way to be late to the party Donovan." Damon's voice pulled me back to the present situation.

Matt rolled his eyes, giving me a knowing look before glancing over at Stefan who was standing there next to the fireplace his arms crossed tightly over his chest. There was so much trepidation on his face it was actually painful.

"Sorry dick, I was in the middle of something," Matt snapped back at Damon.

"It's alright," I said quickly, something telling me to squash this now. "Matt's going to take me home and we'll talk about this tomorrow."

Damon shook his head. "There's two questionably psychotic people and one confirmed psycho ready to spill your blood for a ritual and you expect me to trust you in the quarterback's protection. Over my dead body."

"That could be arranged," Matt stated boldly.

"Okay, stop it," I growled, glaring between the two. "We all need a break. I'm going with Matt because believe it or not I CAN protect myself. That's final."

Damon stood there, gaping at my words as I grabbed onto Matt's hand. motioning towards the door. The blonde nodded. sending one more look at the Salvatores before following me towards the front door. From my position at the front door, I could still see Stefan standing there arms crossed, but he was watching me. I nodded my head at him earning a nod in return. We had an understanding. I smiled slightly before opening the door and walking out.

The cool breeze in the night's air against my skin causing my skin to erupt in goose bumps. I saw Matt's truck parked in the driveway and immediately headed towards it. Matt closed the front door before following me down the porch steps and towards the truck. As soon as we reached it I placed my hand on the passenger side handle. Getting ready to open the door, I was startled when I saw Matt's reflection in the glass.

He looked like Matt, only instead of a friendly pair of blue eyes, they were completely black. His lips were moving rapidly like he was in mid-chant for something before a sharp pain erupted at the base of my skull. I crumpled to the ground like a sack of potatoes my vision growing blurry. I could see Matt standing above me before the world finally faded from view completely.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew. Wow. I'm excited to see how interested everyone still is in this story!<strong>

**Grapejuice101: THANK YOU**

**heytay1: Slowly but surely our boys handle it!**

** .104: Noted :)**

**LovelyBlue99: Updated as soon as I could!**

**Adela: Thank you so much!**

**leni18: I promise all will be revealed. I can't answer too many of your questions because its stuff that is revealed in the next few chapters!**

**marleen03: Don't worry, Damon isn't getting of scott free. But it's definitely not going to be smooth sailing for any of the relationships!**

**xxxRena: I'm not too sure how clean her new start will be ;)**

**jocelynstilinski: You will just have to wait and see! It's definitely not going to be what you're expecting.**


End file.
